12 Seasons in My Life
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ Poin satu: pagi ini dia nemu anak orang di depan rumahnya. Poin dua: anaknya dari keluarga titisan entah dewa entah iblis yang gemerlap kekayaannya bikin silau mata apalagi jiwa/—/RnR/CrossOver/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)
1. 1st Season: One Step toward The Gate

**A/N:** **Salam kenal minna-saan. Saya aji mumpung coba peruntungan di Fandom ini #lukirangelamarkerja. Saya bukan Author baru, kalau yang pernah berselancar di Fandom KHR dan Hetalia pasti pernah dengar nama saya (mahluk ngaret yang meninggalkan projectnya begitu saja #ditebas).**

 **Harusnya benda ini jangan Cross Over, iya saya tahu, tapi anak ini adalah spesies malas dengan fantasi liar yang selalu mikir 'daripada satu-satu fandom mending dicampurin aja kayak gado-gado'. Alasan utama saya pilih post di fandom ini karena alur cerita dan tokoh utama ditekankan pada karakter-karakter KnB.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, slight OC, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Slight other pair. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi. Switch karakter ke Boku-shi akan dipertimbangkan sesuai jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Kita membicarakan masa depan, hari esok dan esoknya. Berbagi cerita masa lalu, tentang pengalaman, juga masa kecil. Saling memeluk. Saling menepis. Kita bersaing di sini. Kita bersorai di sini juga. Kontradiktif, tapi itulah hidup. /" _Okaa-san_... Tetsuya mau sekolah. Bukan _clubing_ di tempat remang-remang."/—/RnR/

* * *

.

 _Ada kisah yang tidak bisa diceritakan, terlingkup dalam katup kunci rahasia. Ada kisah yang akan selalu terkenang dalam hati, membuat haru dan tangis saat diingat. Ada duka. Ada cinta. Ada persahabatan. Ada pertikaian. Pahit dan manis. Hangat dan dingin._

 _Kita membicarakan masa depan, hari esok dan esoknya. Berbagi cerita masa lalu, tentang pengalaman, juga masa kecil. Saling memeluk. Saling menepis. Kita bersaing di sini. Kita bersorai di sini juga. Kontradiktif, tapi itulah hidup._

 _Dan suatu saat nanti. Kala semua itu berakhir, kami melempar topi kelulusan. Memegang toga di dada. Melambai senyum haru. Menangis bahagia dan menyorakkan perpisahan. Saling merangkul dengan sahabat kemudian tertawa di bawah sakura terakhir._

 _Tapi itu suatu saat nanti._

 _Setelah kisah ini berakhir._

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah aku di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Beta Reader by BLANK-98

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **1** **st** **.** **Season: [Spring]** **One Step toward The Gate.**

* * *

.

 _ **Brusk—**_

"See-lesaaai..." lirih bergumam dari bibir seorang remaja 16 tahun bersurai _baby blue_. Peluh nampak menderas seolah dia habis kerja rodi lima tahun.

Kuroko Tetsuya—nama si empu surai _baby blue_ —merebahkan diri setelah tiga jam bergumul dengan tumpukan barang-barang dan lipatan kardus di sudut ruangan. " _Yeah, my swe_ _e_ _t room_..." pandang manik biru itu ke sekeliling ruangan persegi—mantan gudang perkakas dengan debu setebal tiga senti, mengingatnya saja bikin asma—menjadi tempat bersinar-yang-bisa-ditiduri alias kamarnya sambil tersenyum puas. Dia bukan orang yang jago bersih-bersih, tapi setidaknya _tidak separah sebelumnya._

"Tetsuya-kun, aku masuk ya." ketuk pelan sebelum pintu terbuka. Senyum tipis terulas melihat sosok yang dipanggilnya tengah _merungkel_ di kasur seperti kucing, dan kagum melihat tempat yang tadinya 11-12 dengan tempat sampah menjadi ruang yang layak huni.

"Wow." tanggapnya dengan muka lempeng.

"Aku membersihkan tempat ini tiga jam hadiahnya cuman **wow**? **Wow** sekali Tasuke-nii." si biru merajuk, walau perubahan emosinya nampak tidak ketara. Biasanya dia juga bisa mengendalikan emosi, tapi mungkin lelah lebih mendominasi dibanding pengendalian diri.

Yang disebut namanya hanya tertawa kecil. Ember dan pel ditangannya ditaruh di dekat tembok, tangannya mulai mendekat untuk mulai mengacak rambut biru sang sepupu. "Iya, Tetsuya hebat. Sepupuku _top markotop_ deh." binar jenaka nampak terpantul di kelereng hitam, tangannya mengacak semakin gemas.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil Tasuke-nii."

Si pelaku hanya tertawa kecil—lagi. "Kau memang masih kecil Tetsuya-kun,sebelas tahun di bawahku. Maaf kau jadi membereskannya sendiri. Hari ini _Cafe_ ku lagi ramai-ramainya. Sebagai gantinya aku akan bantu pel kamar. Kamu boleh mandi dulu."

"Ini sudah setengah sepuluh... Tidak mau."

"Baumu seperti ikan busuk. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat. Habis mandi kita makan."

"Nggak usah Tasuke-nii..."

"A, a. Kita sudah sepakat saat kau bilang mau tinggal ditempatku kan?" Senyum teduh yang nampak licik di mata Kuroko. "Kau harus ikuti peraturan rumah ini."

Kuroko tidak bisa membantah lagi. Yah, memang dia yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama setelah tahu kalau ternyata sepupu jauhnya itu tinggal tidak jauh dari sekolah pilihannya—Teikou.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia memilih sekolah itu, terlepas dari klub basket yang kuat, sahabatnya saat kecil juga mengabari dia akan masuk ke sana, makin kuatlah alasannya untuk masuk walau mungkin harus kos di luar.

Bayangkan dirinya yang bertempat di Kyoto—sementara Teikou sendiri ada di Ibukota Tokyo, andai dia nekat bolak-balik kereta setiap harinya (karena Ayah dan Ibunya terlalu _paranoid_ dengan anak mereka yang kelewat imut dan larangan keras tinggal di tempat asing karena takut sang buah hati kenapa-kenapa—tolonglah, anak mereka berpotensi jadi korban tindak kriminal pedofilia) pastinya dia akan terkapar di hari keempat.

Di saat dirinya menggalau perihal mencapai cita-cita masuk sekolah impian atau semaput _overdosis_ naik kereta dan sekarat di depan gerbang karena 5L _ **—tingtong**_. Ada tamu yang harus disambut.

Pekik kecil sang Ibu yang membuka pintu membuat Kuroko penasaran, apa itu rampok? Kok sopan sekali ya _pake_ pencet bel dulu?

"Ya ampun...! Ayaaah, Tetchaaan! Sini, sini!"

 _Eh, beneran rampok nih?_

"Ada apa sayang, kalau salesnya maksa tendang saja."

"Sini! Ya ampun ini bukan sales, Ayah! Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Tacchan!" Ibunya semakin heboh sambil menarik masuk seseorang ke dalam ruang tamu. Orang itu langsung melepas fedora dan membungkuk sopan.

"Selamat sore, maaf saya mengganggu."

Kuroko yang melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang nampak terhenyak ikut-ikutan memperhatikan tamu –spesial- sang ibu.

... Euh. TOLONG, ITU SIAPA?

"Lama tidak bertemu Paman, Bibi... dan Tetsuya-kun."

Kuroko mematung, bola matanya menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan melihat sosok didepannya yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tetchan, kok diam saja."

" _Okaa-san_..." Setelah sekian menit diam Kuroko membuka suara. Sang ayah menyerngit heran melihat ekspresi -tumben-tumbenan eksis- kalut dari wajah sang anak.

 _(Katanya kalau ketemu orang yang mirip denganmu kamu harus hati-hati, artinya kamu mati sebentar lagi.)_

"Tetsuya gak akan mati, kan?"

...

.

.

 _ **Krikkrik**_

 _Plis, Tetsuya sayang. Dia bukan dop_ _el_ _mu._

* * *

.

Namanya Kurokono Tasuke, walau usianya menginjak 27 banyak yang mengira dia masih SMA, maksimal kuliah— _baby_ _face_ nya tidak larut termakan usia, awet muda yang mengerikan. Status percintaan _single_ —bukan _jomlo_ _,_ dia yang memilih untuk sendiri, lulusan fakultas manajemen dan saat ini menjalankan bisnis _Cafe_.

Wajah, silakan bayangkan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya dengan rambut dan bola mata hitam. Sungguh mirip, bahkan sampai suaranya, jika Kurokono bilang kalau dia kakak kandung Kuroko toh tidak akan ada yang menyangkal. Perbedaan lainnya ada pada tinggi badan—tingginya 181 senti, Kuroko mau ngambek karena dirinya sendiri mau mencapai 170 susah _tenan_ , ditambah aura dewasanya yang membuat orang-orang enggan untuk macam-macam dengannya (padahal mukanya sama-sama _baby face_ , hidup ini kadang tidak adil—Kuroko mendecih dalam hati).

Kurokono itu yatim piatu sejak kecil—kata _okaa-san_ nya, dia tinggal di Hokkaido sampai tamat SMP dengan saudara dari ibunya, keluar rumah saat SMU dan hidup dengan biaya sendiri sampai lulus universitas. Sejak saat itu keberadaannya putus kontak sama sekali.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, tidak kusangka sekarang kau sudah sukses." binar kagum sekaligus bangga terpancar dari bola mata sang kepala keluarga Kuroko. Bagaimanapun melihat anak yang masa lalunya bisa dibilang kurang beruntung kini sudah menjadi pemuda yang memiliki usaha sendiri dan dibilang cukup sukses itu sungguh membuat lega. Sebagai seorang ayah—sekalipun dia bukan anak kandungnya—tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan dari itu.

Kurokono mendehem—setelah puas tertawa diam-diam melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya, yang...—polos? Oh, apa dia begitu mirip dewa kematian di mata Kuroko?

"Terima kasih Paman. Berkat doa anda juga. Lagipula saya masih belajar juga, masih belum sesukses yang Paman kira." Kurokono membungkukkan kepalanya pelan. Ayah Kuroko langsung mendengus senang sekali lagi, walau dia hidup sendiri itu tidak mempengaruhi tata krama dan sopan santunnya.

"Kau tidak perlu merendah. Kau punya kehidupan yang baik sekarang. Paman senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

" _Hai_ , Paman."

" _Maa, maa_... Tacchan ikut makan malam dengan kami bagaimana? Kau menginap saja nanti."

"Saya tidak mau merepotkan, Bibi." Tolaknya sopan.

" _Mou_ , sama sekali tidak. Kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu dengan Bibi, kau sudah Bibi anggap anak sendiri. Ya ampun... Bibi benar-benar khawatir saat kontakmu benar-benar terputus dulu."

"Mohon maaf untuk hal itu, saya tidak bermaksud putus kontak sama sekali sebenarnya. Kebetulan saya sedang mencari barang-barang untuk keperluan _Cafe_ di daerah sini, dan saya teringat dengan kalian. Saya ingin minta maaf dan berterima kasih karena dulu sudah sangat merepotkan."

"Haha, ya ampun Tacchan tidak apa! Yang penting sekarang kamu baik-baik saja sekarang. Oh, iya. Kau masih ingat Tetchan, kan?"

Mendengus kecil sambil menatap remaja bersurai biru yang sedari tadi membisu di samping sang ayah. "Tentu saja." seraya tersenyum sambil menatap Tetsuya jenaka. "Tetsuya-kun sekarang sudah besar saja."

Yang dipandang jadi agak jengah sendiri—dia agak sensi karena ditertawakan tadi. " _Anoo_..." _kok dia merasa ditirikan, ya?_

"Tetchan, kamu ingat tidak sama Tacchan sepupumu? Kalian kan dulu pernah ketemu."

Sama sekali nggak. Dia malah kaget punya kembaran yang beda warna begini. Lebih-lebih _okaa_ _-_ _san_ nya bilang kalau Kurokono itu sepupu. Tidak, bukannya mau menyangkal atau apa. Tapi, dengan perawakan Kurokono yang bagai pinang dibelah dua (sayang dibelahnya agak melenceng, jadinya pembagian tinggi badannya tidak setara) mungkin dia akan lebih menerima kenyataan andaikan Kurokono itu adalah sang kakak yang tertukar—atau terlupakan. Atau ternyata ayahnya memadu seorang wanita jauh-jauh dan menghamilinya sebelum menikah dengan sang ibu.

Mungkin dia akan merasakan hidup bak pameran utama sinetron yang pernah dilihatnya di TV interlokal.

Kurokono yang melihat reaksi si biru hanya tersenyum kecil seolah tahu apa yang dipikirannya. "Mungkin tidak, Bibi. Waktu itu Tetsuya-kun kan masih bayi."

"Fufu, benar juga ya. Ah, Bibi mau siapkan makan malam dulu. Kau mau apa Tacchan?"

"Ya ampun Bibi. Sungguh, tidak usah."

"Tolong terima saja Tasuke. Anggap saja ini penyesalan kami karena tidak menjagamu saat kecil."

Kurokono Pasrah. Kalau kepala keluarganya sendiri sudah angkat bicara makin tidak sopan kalau ditolak. "Baiklah, Paman. Tapi, saya tidak akan menginap. Saya harus kembali ke Tokyo malam ini."

"Eh, tidak menginap? Tapi, sudah malam Tacchan. Berbahaya, kau tahu Kyoto tidak terlalu aman sekarang. Apalagi kau dan Tetchan mirip sekali!"

Kuroko menatap sang ibu yang panik sendiri. _Kok dia dibawa-bawa_? Memangnya kenapa kalau mirip? APA YANG SALAH DENGAN MUKANYA?

"Tidak masalah, saya bisa beladiri kok."

"Tapi..."

"Sayang, sudahlah. Tasuke punya kepentingannya sendiri. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Hhh... Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus makan masakan Bibi sampai habis, lho. Jangan disisakan. Berlaku untuk Tecchan juga!" selepas kata-kata itu, sang ibu langsung pergi untuk mengacak dapur.

Uh, kenapa dia kena lagi, sih? Dengusnya sebal.

Ayahnya dan orang-yang-katanya-sepupu sudah mulai terlibat percakapan. Lebih ke arah menanyakan keadaan Kurokono atau yang terjadi selama dia di Tokyo dan pekerjaannya.

Kalau mau jujur Kuroko tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu mengenal dengan sosok bernama Kurokono Tasuke ini. Tapi, melihat kedua orang tuanya sangat senang dengan kedatangannya, lebih-lebih nampak bangga padanya walau dia sepupu jauhnya pastilah karena Kurokono memiliki hal yang lebih dalam hidupnya. Tertarik? Ya. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan kehidupan seorang sepupu yang setelah dilansir sukses dalam hidupnya walaupun sebatang kara. Bahkan memiliki usaha _Cafe_ di Ibuko—

...Tunggu—

" _Anoo_ , maaf. Tasuke-san?"

Kedua bola mata hitam dan biru nampak menghentikan percakapan dan mengalihkan perhatian pada si biru muda. Seulas senyum kecil nampak di wajah si surai hitam.

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau menganggapku kakak, Tetsuya-kun." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, Tasuke _...-nii_?" sufiks itu sedikit kelu di lidah karena tidak biasa, bagaimanapun dia anak tunggal. Tapi, melihat sebuah senyum mengembang senang Kuroko diam saja. "Tasuke-nii, kau tinggal dan bekerja di Tokyo?" Kuroko langsung tanya _to the point_.

Menaikkan alis, "Ya, begitulah. Aku membeli rumah tingkat, bagian bawah kujadikan _Cafe_. Lantai 2 dan 3 kujadikan tempat tinggal. Ada apa dengan itu?"

Kuroko nampak berbinar, akhirnya! Mungkin ini petunjuk dari Tuhan untuk pemecahan masalahnya mengenai sekolah lanjutan yang diimpi-impikannya dalam bentuk seorang sepupu. Bagaimanapun Kurokono adalah kerabatnya bukan? Orang tuanya memang tidak mengizinkan kalau dia nge-kos atau tinggal menumpang dengan orang asing. Tapi, kalau sepupu? Belum lagi ayah dan ibunya nampak senang dengan keberadaan Kurokono. Mungkin ini ... Ah, tidak! Ini satu-satunya kesempatan untuknya!

"Tasuke-nii, aku boleh minta sesuatu?" Sang ayah mulai nampak serius dengan arah pembicaraan ini, tidak biasanya anaknya itu mengakrabkan—tepatnya meminta sesuatu dari orang yang baru dia temui. Sekalipun itu adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Dan... semoga ini bukan soal cinta pada pandangan pertama yang berujung sang anak ingin terus bersama sang pujaan hati. Tidak! Anaknya masih polos dalam hal percintaan! Dan lagi mereka sedarah!

Di sisi lain Kurokono juga tampak penasaran. "Boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu..." Tetsuya berdiri dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Kurokono, dan langsung membungkuk 90 derajat. "Izinkan aku tinggal denganmu!"

 _Jackpot!_

"EEEH, TETCHAN! KAMU GAK BOLEH KEMANA-MANA!" sang ibu yang di dapur malah yang bereaksi duluan. "KAMU GAK BOLEH TERLIBAT PERGAULAN BEBAS, NAK!"

Kok nyambungnya kesana?

 _"Okaa-san_... Tetsuya mau sekolah. Bukan _clubing_ di tempat remang-remang. _Okaa-san_ jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil terus."

"Kau memang masih kecil Tetsuya." Ayah Kuroko langsung mengangguk. "Mimpi basah saja belum."

 _What_ —ini namanya penyebaran aib!

"Uph!" Kuroko langsung mendelik tajam—tepat pada sepupu yang menutup mulut dan menghadap sofa, mati-matian menahan tawa agar tidak terbahak.

" _Otou-san, Okaa-san_. Tetsuya ke Tokyo itu mau sekolah! Tetsuya mau masuk ke Teikou, aku sudah janji dengan Ogiwara-kun untuk sekolah bersama ke sana."

"Tetchan kan gak bisa ngurus diri sendiri, bangun sendiri saja gak bisa."

"Aku bisa menyesuaikan diri kok."

"Pakai dasi saja gak bisa."

"Uh... aku bisa belajar itu nanti."

"Terus, gimana untuk makannya? Tetchan cuman bisa masak telur rebus. Masa mau beli di luar terus. Itu kan nggak sehat. Terus, Tetchan kalau gak diawasi pasti beli _vanilla milkshake_ setiap hari, kamu bisa radang kalau minum itu terus-terusan. Tetchan juga masih polos, ya ampun, Tetchan! _Okaa-san_ gak bisa bayangin kalau kamu diculik terus diapa-apain sama orang-orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu!" sang Ibu langsung meraung dalam tangis dan ratapan anaknya yang imut akan dikotori gemerlap kehidupan malam.

"Tetsuya, minta maaf pada ibumu."

 _"Okaa-san,_ maaf. Tetsuya tidak bermaksud membuat _Okaa-san_ sedih."

Kurokono merasa harus menengahi ini—atau drama picisan ini akan berlanjut lebih lebay, seperti Tetsuya pakai _pierching_ lalu _mabok-mabokan_.

"Maaf menginterupsi Paman, Bibi." Kurokono berdehem. "Mm, Kurasa Tidak masalah kalau Tetsuya mau mandiri dengan memilih sekolah yang diinginkannya." Kata orang yang terbiasa luntang-luntung di jalanan. "Dan... kurasa Bibi tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Lagipula, tadi Tetsuya-kun minta izin untuk tinggal bersamaku dan bukan tinggal sendiri."

"Tasuke, bukan apa-apa. Kami tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan Tetsuya. Lagipula kau tinggal sendiri, kan?"

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan, Ayah. Aku janji akan bantu-bantu Tasuke-nii juga."

"Aku tidak masalah, Paman. Ada beberapa kamar kosong yang kujadikan gudang, kalau dibersihkan Tetsuya-kun bisa tidur di sana."

"Tuh—eh, aku harus bersih-bersih dulu?"

Bisa-bisanya mereka berkolaborasi untuk hal begini. Sekarang mengertilah ayah Kuroko kalau Kurokono dan anaknya tidak terlalu berbeda sifatnya.

"Ehem, baiklah."

"Sayang!"

"Sssh... dengar sayang. Kurasa ini sudah saatnya kita mulai membiarkan Tetsuya untuk hidup mandiri. Lagipula aku yakin Tasuke bisa menjaga Tetsuya."

Kurokono mengangguk pelan, walau dia merasa salah karena seperti mau meminang anak orang. Seulas senyum dilayangkan oleh Kepala Keluarga Kuroko itu, menepuk kepala anaknya yang ketara senang karena diberi kesempatan. Ditambah lugas mantap dari sang sepupu yang membangkitkan senyum percaya sang ibu.

"Anda bisa percayakan Tetsuya-kun pada saya, Paman."

.

.

( _"Tapi ada satu hal penting harus kuberitahu padamu, Tasuke.", "Apa itu Paman?", "Aku tahu kalian anak muda yang masih perlu menjalani percinntaan, gairah dan nafsu itu wajar.", "Hmm, lalu?" Mulai bingung arah pembicaraan ini akan kemana_ — _dan dia sudah tidak muda lagi sebenarnya. "Walau begitu aku menentang hubungan_ incest _. Jangan coba-coba menodai kepolosan Tetsuya-ku. Kau mengerti Tasuke?", "Hah?")_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Beberapa pakaian dilipat rapi, dijejalkan dalam koper. Memilah barang lalu dimasukkan. Mengambil tas yang lain saat dirasa satu koper tidak akan cukup untuk mempak sempurna kebutuhannya. Pakaian, buku, alat komunikasi dan lainnya nampak berserakan di kasur berseprai putih satin. Menunggu untuk dipilih dan dijejalkan paksa ke dalam tas.

"Kau bersiap-siap seperti akan kabur, _nii~san~_." Gelegak air terdengar dari belakang sang pemuda _crimson_. Bersamaan dengan suara itu pergerakan tangan juga terhenti, pemiliknya memilih menengok untuk melihat seorang remaja bersurai sama merah tengah bersandar di ambang pintu sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral. Kilat mata merah-nyaris oranye berpendar jahil sesuai dengan cengir yang ditampilkan. "Hee... jangan-jangan beneran mau kabur lagi?"

Yang lebih tua mendesah pelan tidak suka. "Jangan masuk sembarangan ke kamar orang Karma. Kau lupa sopan santunmu." Pernyataan, tentu saja. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi untuk anak yang tingkahnya seperti Karma. "Dan ini sudah lewat jam malammu."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku mandi."

"Malam-malam begini? Kau bisa sakit." Kilau mata merah sang Kakak mendelik marah. "Berapa kali kubilang untuk menuruti kata-kataku—dan _Otou-sama_."

Mendecih pelan mendengar kata-kata –sok- absolut yang suda sering dia dengar. Terlalu sering, karena ayahnya pasti akan selalu memberi mandat dengan penuh kuasanya. Ya, Karma tahu satu hal kalau dia membenci ayahnya sendiri.

"Kata-katamu seperti _dia_ , kau menyebalkan _nii-san_." Desisnya dingin.

Akashi Seijuurou merutuk dalam hati. _Anak ini perang dingin lagi dengan Ayah._ Pikirnya.

"Karma, kalau kau kesini hanya ingin menggangguku sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat pagi besok."

"Kau bisa sekolah di Kyoto, kan? Kenapa harus pindah ke Teikou?"

Ini lagi.

Akashi tahu kalau adiknya ini mulai melancarkan protes lagi. Ya, semenjak pemberitahuan bahwa dia akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk sekolah di Teikou, Karma mengamuk seolah tidak terima. Akashi sendiri? Tidak ada.

Lebih tepatnya tidak masalah dimanapun dia berada dia akan—dan pasti akan selalu jadi yang nomor satu. Jadi, sebenarnya dia tidak khawatir atau merasakan apapun saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk bersekolah di Teikou. Dan Akashi setuju, karena dia tahu walau dingin dan otoriter ayahnya selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Lagipula, nama Teikou yang melambung 10 tahun terakhir ini justru akan memudahkannya untuk masuk universitas ternama suatu saat nanti.

Tapi, kelihatannya itu tidak berlaku untuk adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau dengar kata-kata 'kau terlalu menuruti _Otou-sama_ ' atau 'tidak lebih dari bonekanya'. Aku yang memilih dan setuju untuk sekolah di sana."

"Kau setuju karena dia yang memerintahmu."

"Aku tidak diperintah. Ini keputusanku. Berhenti berpikiran negatif tentang _Otou-sama_ , Karma!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGERTI KENAPA KAU MASIH MENGANGGAP ORANG ITU AYAH!"

"Tutup mulut Karma!"

"KAU YANG DIAM _NII-SAN_! AKU MENGHORMATIMU KARENA AKU TAHU KAU YANG LEBIH MENGERTI AKU DIBANDING ORANG ITU! TAPI, KAU BAHKAN TIDAK MEMBANTAH TIAP APA YANG DIKATAKANNYA!"

"KARMA!"

 _ **BRAAAKH—!**_

Sebuah koper menjadi sasaran kekejaman tajamnya gunting merah—benda yang selalu tersedia di saku jas—hancur menjadi dua seolah benda itu hanya terbuat dari plastik—atau bahkan kertas. Satu hentakan kasar lagi dan bendanya terlempar jauh, menabrak tembok dan menjadi keping, pakaian yang tertata sudah berserakan bagai anai-anai.

"Jangan membuatku ingin membunuhmu Karma. Pergi ke kamar dan dinginkan kepalamu, aku tidak mau melihatmu malam ini." desis berbahaya menguar, menambah dingin atmosfer yang sudah hancur. Selalu begini kalau dua anak adam berdarah Akashi terlibat adu mulut. Kekeraskepalaan keduanya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir, walau kali ini Akashi mencoba sabar nampaknya sikap Karma yang menurutnya sudah lebih dari keterlaluan menghancurkan sumbu toleransinya.

Terkadang dia juga capek menghadapinya. Karena, identikalnya emosi mereka. Seperti menghadapi dirimu sendiri, hanya saja jauh lebih sulit karena dia bukan yang punya hak menyelami dasar hati sang adik.

"...baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencariku besok. Aku tidak akan mengantar kepergianmu." Karma langsung berbalik, membanting pintu bukti bawah dia serius dengan ucapannya. Kalau sudah begini mau tidak mau Akashi hanya bisa merutuk, antara ingin memaki adiknya atau memaki dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghadapi adiknya itu.

Entah sejak kapan Karma mulai begini. Padahal dulu hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja.

 _"Kau menyebalkan nii-san... ."_

— _atau mungkin dia yang berubah_.

Di saat seperti ini matanya selalu terasa perih.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu selalu menyakitkan mata, kata orang-orang yang biasa bangun saat matahari sudah di bukit langit. Tapi, bagi Akashi Seijuurou yang terbiasa bangun bahkan sebelum matahari muncul itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadwalnya tidur dan kapan dia bangun sudah terset ditubuhnya tanpa perlu _alarm_ digital.

Surai sewarna darah itu nampak layu tersiram air, pemiliknya membiarkan saja jalur air itu membasahi keramik dingin di bawah sana. Duduk terpekur di atas kasurnya sementara manik _crimson_ nya mengawang.

Jarang sekali seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlibat dalam pertentangan emosi dan membuatnya melamun sepagian. Tentu saja tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya begini—mau dibawa kemana nama Akashi kalau sampai ketahuan melamun. Akashi itu harus sempurna. Sesuai doktrin yang ditanamkan sang Ayah sejak dia masih belia— _bisa mengendalikan situasi yang ada, berkepala dingin namun berambisi tinggi. Jangan mau dijatuhkan. Jangan termakan emosi. Buat orang lain menuruti pendirianmu dan berada diatas mereka_.

Setelah semalam pertengkarannya membuat Akashi enggan untuk sekedar sarapan. Dia absolut. _Ya_ —tapi bukan robot tak berhati tanpa ekspresi. Sekodratnya manusia dia adalah mahluk bernurani—perasaannya sebagai seorang kakaklah yang membuatnya selalu terperangkap emosi.

Karma adik 2 tahun lebih muda. Sebagai sosok lebih muda dan harus dilindungi olehnya, Karmalah korban afeksi—tak langsung—dirinya, dan mungkinlah ini yang membuat Karma menggantungkan diri padanya.

— _saat tahu tempatnya bersandar pergi, dia akan kemana? Apa dia akan tahan?_ Mungkin itulah yang Karma rasakan dan membuatnya menentang keras kepergiannya.

Berpikir masalah ini tidak akan selesai, dia langsung beranjak. Mengambil setelan ganti dan menggeret koper. Tidak akan ada yang berubah mau dia menunggu siang atau malam sekalipun, toh, dia tetap akan pergi. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanan lebih awal.

Membangunkan supir pribadi dan memintanya untuk bersiap dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Menolak saat beberapa pelayan menawarkan sarapan dan hanya mengambil susu kotakan.

Tangan mulai meraih kenop pintu, namun suatu gaya membuatnya membeku sejenak. Pandangannya berputar, beralih pada meja kecil tersorot mentari yang malu-malu. Langkahnya membawa pelan ke sebuah meja kecil. Dia pun mematung.

Surai _crimson_ nampak termenung, perasaan teduh namun damai telukis di kanvas indah ciptaan Tuhan. Tangannya mulai meraih mengelus pelan pigura foto di meja, senyum tipis tergambar menatap objek dalam foto yang tersenyum manis berlatar hamparan hijau berwarna oleh sapuan warna bebungaan di bawah biru langit tergurat putih awan.

Ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Okaa-sama_."

Sepatah kata itu, lalu pergi. Menutup pintu dan meninggalkan debam kesunyian.

...

— **sendirian**.

.

.

.

Suara halus mobil yang dikendarainya bergaung sepanjang perjalanannya ke Tokyo. Akashi Seijuurou hanya memandang jauh melalui kaca mobil selama itu. Tanpa musik atau hiburan lain, matanya nampak mengawasi pemandangan sakura berbunga di luar sana walau tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa isi kepalanya.

Mobil berbelok, Akashi tahu tempat ini, dia pernah ke daerah ini saat diajak oleh ayahnya—untuk urusan bisnis pastinya. Cukup sekali perjalanan dan Akashi sudah hapal bahwa tinggal beberapa ratus kilometer lagi dia akan sampai ke apartemen tujuannya.

Di Tokyo ini dia memang akan menempati apartemen yang khusus dibeli oleh ayahnya kalau ada perjalanan bisnis ke sana, dan sekarang dialah yang akan menempatinya selama tiga tahun ke depan dia bersekolah.

Entah apa ada sesuatu yang merasukinya, Akashi meminta pada supirnya. "Hasegawa, putar balik. Aku mau melihat sekolahku dulu."

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita tiba di apartemen dulu, Seijuurou-sama?"

"Tidak apa, aku mau memeriksa kondisi lingkungannya saja." Bohong, sebenarnya Akashi hanya penasaran, bagaimanapun dia hanya mendengar sekolah barunya dari rumor—gambarnya hanya dia lihat dari beberapa foto saja. Tapi, tidak ada yang perlu tahu.

Katakanlah dia cukup bersemangat dengan sesuatu yang baru—Ayolah, Akashi masih remaja normal dengan semangat masa muda.

"Baik. Seijuurou-sama." Sang supir langsung memutar balik dan mengarahkan tujuannya ke sebuah gedung sekolah. Jaraknya tidak cukup jauh dari Apartemen tujuan awal mereka.

Saat gelinding roda itu berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang terkunci, Akashi turun sambil memperhatikan sekolah barunya. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam. Melihat kondisi sepi dan gerbang yang terkunci. Akhirnya, Akashi hanya memperhatikan sekilas dari balik terali besi.

Pepohonan sakura di dalam sana mekar dengan indah, kelopaknya berjatuhan tiap angin berhembus pelan. Gedung sekolah terlihat modern, nampaknya sekolah ini akan membuatnya betah.

—dan, dia merasa akan menemukan sesuatu di sini... sesuatu yang berharga.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Silver Black_ —judul dari sebuah _Cafe_ di pinggiran jalan kota, letaknya strategis di dekat pemukiman, asri karena ada di seberang taman dan sering dilewati lalu lalang siswa sekolahan juga mahasiswa. Gedungnya berwarna klasik, dominasi coklat, hitam dan putih sedikit sepuhan berwarna hijau, biru dan merah. Interiornya bernuansa muda, tidak terlalu _girly_ untuk lelaki dan terkesan manis untuk para gadis. Ya, _Cafe_ yang dirintis oleh Kurokono memang menjadi basis nongkrong para murid-murid yang kelelahan dan cari hiburan untuk menenangkan diri—atau sekedar _wifi_ gratis—walau tidak sedikit ada yang menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Toh, dia tidak melarang. Karena dasarnya dia mahluk budiman.

Pendapat Kuroko Tetsuya saat melihat plang namanya adalah—("Untung bukan _silver bullet_ , atau nanti dikira tempat dagang senjata." Yang dibalas Kurokono. "Maklum saja, _naming sense-_ ku payah." Sungguh orang yang jujur. Dia bilang dia dibantu temannya untuk mencari nama—dan menurutnya ini yang paling normal—karena temannya itu kumpulan orang yang kepalanya agak gesrek. satu orang bahkan mengusulkan ' _Jouishishi_ ' dan langsung ditolak sepenuh hati. Enak saja, _Cafe_ nya bukan basis samurai teroris.)

Pagi itu Kuroko—yang diajarkan oleh Tasuke untuk selalu bangun lebih pagi dari waktu biasanya, latihan sebelum masuk sekolah katanya—turun dari lantai dua kamarnya untuk mencari sosok sang Sepupu. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari, karena hasilnya nihil dia pun memberanikan diri masuk ke ruang pegawai dan melihat ke bagian dalam _Cafe_ melalui celah pintu.

Kondisi _Cafe_ waktu itu di luar dugaan cukup ramai untuk ukuran pagi hari, ada kumpulan anak muda -kelihatannya mahasiswa- yang tengah berkutat di depan laptop di bangku sudut yang dikhususkan untuk banyak orang. Tiga-empat orang berjas rapi yang meminum kopi sambil menyantap makanan. Dan dua orang manula yang nampak duduk santai di dekat jendela.

Pantas Kurokono selalu tidak kelihatan pas pagi-pagi dia bangun (paginya Kuroko di hari libur itu jam 9, bahkan lebih)—ternyata dia sudah sibuk sepagi ini.

Jadi malu sendiri, dia saja bangun harus digulung dari kasur dulu.

 _ **Jrot**_ —

"Aduh!" saking asyiknya mengamati Kuroko tidak sadar ada yang mau masuk ke ruangan itu dan berakhir dengan mukanya tertabrak pintu.

"Lho, aku menabrak orang ya? Eh, tidak ada siapa-siapa..."

" _Anoo_..."

"AH!" pemuda berponi sebelah itu nampak kaget, perasaan tadi tidak ada orang di sana. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" pemuda itu langsung membantu Kuroko untuk duduk. Kuroko meringis sedikit, hidungnya agak merah, untung tidak sampai mimisan.

"Mau aku kompres?" pemuda itu nampak sedikit panik. Iyalah, anak orang nih. Kalau sampai berdarah-darah dia yang repot.

"Tidak usah. Hanya sakit sedikit kok." Jawabnya dengan nada lempeng dan wajah yang datar.

"Hum, syukurlah..." nampak bola mata keabuaannya meneliti sosok bersurai biru di depannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu, apa kau adiknya _master_?" tanyanya. Yah, orang yang baru ketemu pasti akan langsung menduga dia adalah adik Kurokono—atau mungkin yang ekstrim, anak—wajah mereka memang mirip.

"Bukan."

"Eh—?" pemuda itu langsung kaget, kepalanya langsung membuat perandaian kalau anak yang didepannya bukan adik _master-_ nya berarti dia an—.

"Bukan, aku juga bukan anaknya." Kuroko buru-buru menengahi, ternyata orang ini termasuk golongan ekstrim dalam membuat perkiraan. "Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu, Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku di sini sejak dua hari lalu, salam kenal." Kuroko langsung membungkuk sopan.

"Oh, begitu—kukira kau anak _master_ di luar nikah." Pemuda itu langsung tersenyum maklum seolah kata di luar nikah itu adalah kosakata umum. Ah, _master-_ nya yang _baby face_ itu ternyata memang masih perjaka. "Namaku Himuro Tatsuya, aku pegawai disini. Kau mencari _master_?Biar kupanggilkan."

Mendapat tawaran begitu Kuroko mengangguk saja, dia juga tidak mau membuat rusuh di bagian depan dengan kemunculannya—yang memang berpotensi membuat orang jantungan. _Syukurlah, orangnya baik_.

Kuroko nampak menunggu di ruang pegawai sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sudah tidak terlalu sakit, tapi masih merah kayaknya. Kepalanya langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan sosok Kurokono berdiri.

"Ada apa Tetsuya-kun? Himuro-kun bilang kau memanggilku."

"Ya, aku mau izin keluar Tasuke-nii."

"Boleh, kau mau kemana—eh, hidungmu kenapa?" ah, ternyata hidungnya masih merah.

"Aku mau ke toko buku, ada yang lupa kubeli untuk sekolah besok ternyata. Yang ini... tadi tertabrak pintu. Himuro-san tidak sadar kalau aku di depan pintu."

"Oh... kalau kau mau ke toko buku ada yang kecil di dekat sini. Sebentar, kugambarkan petanya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan _Cafe_ , tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tasuke-nii." Kuroko menerima peta yang digambar Tasuke. Dekat ternyata. "Lagipula aku juga mau tahu keadaan sekitar sini." Kalau bisa mau lihat Teikou malah. Tapi, tidak diutarakan, takut dilarang.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, jangan terima ajakan orang tidak dikenal. Tetsuya-kun kan belum terlalu tahu daerah sini. Bawa _handphone,_ kan?"

"Iya, aku bawa kok."

"Kau boleh jalan-jalan atau melihat Teikou, tapi jangan sampai tidak bisa dihubungi, ya." Senyum tipis penuh arti. Kuroko curiga Kurokono bisa baca pikiran orang. Kelihatannya dia tidak akan bisa berbohong didepannya.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Senyum ramah penjaga toko buku mengudara. Kuroko sudah selesai dalam acara belanjanya, tangannya menenteng kantung cokelat berisi beberapa buku notes dan novel—pengarang kesukaannya sudah terbit buku baru, apa yang bisa dilakukan memang?

Manik birunya nampak memperhatikan sekeliling yang cukup ramai semakin siang menjelang. Pukul sebelas lewat delapan, pantas matahari terasa terik. Kuroko melenguh pelan. Dia berpikir apa langsung pulang atau jalan-jalan dulu.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko memilih untuk menunggu di halte bus, dia menuruti niat awalnya untuk pergi melihat Teikou. Sebenarnya, _Cafe_ Kurokono tidak begitu jauh dari Teikou—terbukti dengan dominasi pengunjungnya adalah murid sekolah. Tapi, Kuroko merasa akan lebih cepat kalau naik bus—lagipula panas udara Tokyo bisa memanggangnya, rasanya dia bisa menghitam kalau disuruh berdiri setengah jam saja. Beruntung busnya datang tepat waktu.

Mencari tempat duduk dekat jendela, Kuroko memperhatikan pemandangan di sekeliling. Nampak jejeran pohon sakura mekar dengan indah memenuhi pandangannya selama perjalanan. Tangannya meraih _handphone_ disakunya. Untuk memberitahu Kurokono kalau dia pulang agak siang dan Ogiwara. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak kalau tidak menghubungi teman kecilnya itu.

Tapi, niat itu diurungkan saat melihat halte yang menuju Teikou sudah berhenti. Uh, ternyata memang dekat. Jadi rugi buang uang.

Menyusuri tembok sekolah barunya itu sambil memperhatikan sakura yang mekar di seberang tembok. Suasananya sepi, tentu saja. Upacara masuk sekolah masih besok, anak-anak lain pasti lebih memilih untuk bergelung di kasur menikmati libur terakhir mereka sebelum kembali menjalani rutinitas sekolah. Kelihatannya dia saja yang memang kelewat semangat untuk pergi sekolah seperti bocah—sampai matanya menangkap mobil hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari gerbang.

Kuroko pikir itu hanya guru yang mengurus persiapan, tapi kelihatannya salah karena dia melihat sosok pemuda dengan tinggi tidak jauh darinya nampak memperhatikan isi sekolah dari balik terali besi.

Kuroko sendiri tidak sadar tercekat melihat sosok yang cukup—memang tampan didepannya. Bahunya tegap walau perawakannya tidak jauh darinya, surai merah itu nampak seperti noda pemanis yang berdiri di tengah kungkungan kelopak yang berjatuhan tertiup. Manik _crimson_ sewarna rambutnya pun menatap Kuroko dengan tajam dan menyelidik—eh, tunggu? Menatapnya?

"Apa kau sekolah di sini?"

Tidak biasanya ada orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya secepat ini sebelum dia bersuara.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara?"

Kuroko baru sadar kalau dia hanya membisu. "Aah... akan. Aku akan mengikuti upacara masuk besok." Tunggu, kenapa dia menjawabnya? Jangan bicara dengan orang asing Kuroko Tetsuya!

Di luar dugaan pemuda itu mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku juga, kalau begitu kita teman seangkatan."

Eh, tidak disangka. Mungkin tujuan orang ini juga sama sepertinya. "Umm... salam kenal."

"Aku belum tahu namamu." Pemuda bersurai merah itu nampak meminta namanya dengan nada memerintah, Kuroko menyerngit. Sedikit tidak suka dengan nada bicaranya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu terlebih dulu, sebelum itu aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis, nampak sedikit tersinggung. "Kenapa aku harus duluan?"

"Karena kau yang mengajakku bicara terlebih dulu, Tuan Muda." Kuroko membalas sarkas tidak mau kalah. Dia cukup kepala batu untuk urusan ini.

"Baiklah, namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Kau?" pemuda itu pun akhirnya menjawab duluan—Akashi-kun, eh? Walau nada bicaranya kelihatan tidak ikhlas. Kuroko jadi tidak yakin bisa berteman dengan orang ini.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, _yoroshiku_." Kuroko membungkuk pelan, kebiasaan lama memang sulit dihilangkan.

Lalu, hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi setelah itu. Entah apa karena Kuroko malas membuka percakapan atau Akashi yang terlalu sibuk menyelidiki Kuroko atas bawah—orang ini kelihatannya kurang sopan. Pikir Kuroko sebal.

"Seijuurou-sama, kita harus segera kembali." Interupsi diraungkan oleh supir pribadi sang Akashi muda. Hari sudah semakin siang dan jalanan Tokyo tidak memberi toleransi pada kemacetan.

Akashi pun akhirnya mengangguk pelan pada supirnya. "Kalau begitu sampai besok, Kuroko." Senyum tipis dilayangkan dari bibir si surai merah.

Sekejap—sebelum tubuh itu benar-benar tertelan pintu mobil, manik merah dan biru itu saling beradu pandang dibawah deburan sakura yang jatuh. Seolah mencoba menghisap keberadaan masing-masing dalam warna yang begitu murni.

Dan kenapa Kuroko tidak melepas pandangannya dari orang itu—bahkan sampai mobil itu membawanya berlalu?

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Kalo yang gak tahu Gintama, Kurokono Tasuke adalah karakter parodi Kuroko Tetsuya di Gintama. Profilnya tentu saja itu ngarang bebas #loncat. Kalo Karma, mungkin pada tahu, kan, ya? Si koro-sensei itu loooh...**

 **Biasanya saya kalau buat jalan cerita to the point aja. Tapi karena genrenya drama saya agak mengubah cara penulisan. mohon maaf kalo OOC.**

 **Bagi yang berkenan meninggalkan kritik dan pesan, uhum, klik benda imut bernama review dibawah yaa...**

 **Lanjut?**

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEW~**

* * *

 **Published date:** 5th. July 2015


	2. 2nd Season: Welcome My School! (Part 1)

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Slight other pair. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/"Bibir saya memang begini dari lahir, _sensei_. _Fabulous_ , gitu."/—/"Monyong kok bangga."/—/RnR/CrossOver/AkaKuro (main pair).

* * *

.

Bentuk silang.

Putar atas. Putar ke bawah.

Tarik dari bagian bawah masuk ke simpul, tarik dan kencaaangkan—

"Ukh..."

Wajah yang terpantul di cermin melenguh tercekat seolah sesak napas. Wajah datarnya nampak mau menangis—biang masalah kali ini sudah gagal untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tercekik."

Kuroko dan dasi adalah musuh.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **2nd. Season: [Spring] Welcome My School! (Part 1)**

* * *

.

Kuroko Tetsuya rasanya mau tenggelam saja karena malu—walau tampangnya tetap 11-12 dengan pantat panci. Tapi, karena berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan sang adik sepupu, Kurokono bisa melihat semburat merah tipis dan bibir bawah yang sedikit digigit—gestur menahan malu berat yang disinyalir akan membuat para pedofil banjir darah—bersyukurlah Kurokono bukan pedofil -apalagi _incest-_ atau keperawanan Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tinggal nama.

Pagi ini Kuroko -terpaksa- harus turun lagi ke bagian _Café_ untuk meminta bantuan kakak sepupunya dalam hal krusial; memasang dasi—sepele, tapi fatal bagi Kuroko Tetsuya yang terbiasa dengan gakuran semasa SMP-nya. Sialnya pagi ini _Café_ lebih ramai dari kemarin dengan terpaksa Kuroko harus menyusul sampai ke bagian dapur.

Bisa dibayangkan beberapa pegawai yang HARUSNYA tengah sibuk memasak pesanan—meluangkan waktu untuk menonton dirinya yang meminta tolong dipasangkan dasi, sambil tersenyum geli melihat Kurokono dengan telaten memasangkan dasi sang adik sepupu.

"Nah, sudah. Tapi, besok harus bisa pakai dasi sendiri." Kurokono menepuk-nepuk pelan jas Kuroko, membersihkan debu imajiner. Tangannya mengguncal surai biru sang sepupu.

" _Yamette_ , rambutku susah diatur. Jangan diberantakkan lagi."

"Fufu, padahal rambutmu halus sekali Tetsuya- _kun_."

" _Mou_... Aku bisa telat."

Kalau ini anime atau manga, pasti nampak _fuwa-fuwa_ merah muda imajiner bertebaran dari keduanya. Karyawan yang melihat langsung terharu, antara gemas dan _mupeng_ , beberapa sigap menutup hidung, takut mimisan—inilah derita punya ketua muka _baby face_.

"Tetsuya- _kun_ tunggu di _Café_ saja, ya. Sarapannya nanti kubawa ke sana."

"Eh! Tapi—..."

"Jangan menolak sarapan Tetsuya- _kun_. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan saat upacara nanti, lagipula perjalanan ke Teikou hanya sekitar 7 menit—kalau berlari." Kurokono tersenyum kecil pada sang adik yang nampak sungkan—niatnya ingin sampai lebih awal ke sekolah kandas sudah. Salahnya sendiri sih, padahal sudah pasang tiga _alarm_ tapi tetap saja bangun jam 7 lewat dan membuat kekacauan paginya—dengan terpeleset isi odol misalnya. Beruntung masih tiga puluh menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup, karena dia tidak akan bisa membantah sang kakak sepupu.

Kuroko pun keluar dari bagian dapur—yang pintunya tertulis _staff only_. Keadaan _Café_ nampak ramai namun berbeda dengan kemarin, kebanyakan dari pengunjungnya hari ini didominasi oleh seragam sekolah. Kuroko bisa melihat di bagian empat kursi dekat _counter_ terisi tiga orang dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, Teikou—mungkin mereka kakak kelasnya nanti, Kuroko jadi minder rasanya (padahal dilihat juga nggak).

Memutuskan mencari tempat untuk duduk, pilihannya jatuh pada kursi dua orang dekat jendela yang baru saja ditinggalkan, berinsiatif membersihkan mejanya sendiri—lagian tidak kotor kotor amat.

Merebahkan diri untuk duduk, pandangannya dialihkan pada luar jendela, nampak pejalan kaki berlalu lalang, pegawai kantoran dan anak sekolah mendominasi jalan. Kuroko bisa melihat beberapa dari mereka menggunakan seragam Teikou—tersenyum kecil, berharap hari pertamanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Kursi ini kosong?"

Kuroko menoleh, heran ada yang bertanya dulu sebelum duduk—biasanya mereka langsung duduk begitu saja dan pergi tanpa sadar kalau dirinya di depan mereka, dalam beberapa kasus yang sadar, mereka berteriak kesetanan.

"Silak—." kalimatnya tersumbat di tenggorokan, bola mata sewarna langit itu membola mendapati cengir familiar sosok didepannya. "Ogiwara- _kun_!" Kuroko setengah berteriak, nada suaranya kental oleh rasa senang melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Yo, Kuroko." cengir ramah melengkung di wajah kecoklatannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, kejutan!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, kenapa kau tahu aku di sini Ogiwara- _kun_?"

"Aku kan punya yang namanya _Tetsuya's Radar_ , tentu saja aku bisa menemukanmu." Ogiwara terkekeh menahan tonjokan pelan dari si biru.

"Jangan bodoh Ogiwara- _kun_."

"Haha, aku mencari _Café Silver Black_ yang kamu maksud dengan _GPS_. Sekalian saja aku mampir dan menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti aku sudah berangkat? Kau bisa malu di depan _Café_ mencari orang yang tidak ada."

"Nggak mungkin! Kuroko kan tipe yang selalu nyaris telat tiap upacara masuk." disusul tawa keras yang membuat beberapa orang menengok ke arah Ogiwara. Kuroko bersyukur dengan hawanya yang tipis sehingga dia tidak perlu ikut malu karena tingkah sahabatnya yang kadang lepas kendali, walau dia tetap tersenyum kecil melihat sahabatnya itu.

Ogiwara Shigehiro, dia adalah sahabat Kuroko saat SD. Satu dari sekian banyak orang yang tahan dengan keminiman aura dan muka teflonnya. Walau beberapa orang menilai pertemanan mereka aneh karena yang satunya tipe ceria yang mudah bergaul, yang satunya minim hawa sampai eksitensinya disetarakan hantu. Walau begitu nyatanya mereka sangat akrab. Bahkan setelah Ogiwara pindah ke Tokyo mereka tidak putus hubungan begitu saja.

"Silakan pesanannya." sepiring pancake tiga lapis berlumur sirup maple dengan susu hangat tersaji dihadapan Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh mendapati Kurokono yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Apa dia temanmu, Tetsuya- _kun_?"

"Hai, namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ogiwara-kun, kenalkan. Dia sepupuku yang kuberitahukan."

"Salam kenal Ogiwara- _kun_. Namaku Kurokono Tasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kurokono tersenyum kecil.

"Salam kenal, Kurokono- _san_." Ogiwara membalas jabat tangan dengan Kurokono. Takjub melihat kemiripan sosok Kurokono dengan sahabatnya itu—Kuroko memang bilang kalau Kurokono mirip dengannya, tapi tidak disangka semirip ini. Hek, dopel itu ada ternyata. "Anda mirip sekali dengan Kuroko, Kurokono- _san_."

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja, kok."

"Yaah... setidaknya anda tidak terlalu bermuka teflon seperti orang ini." Ogiwara menunjuk Kuroko dengan santai.

"Ogiwara- _kun_!" Kuroko memperingatkan—dengan muka datar kemudian menyesap susu.

"Maaf, maaf... Tapi, kan memang benar."

Kurokono hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi dua anak muda dihadapannya, kelihatannya dia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dengan Tetsuya-nya dan bisa mempercayai Ogiwara—eh, tunggu. Kenapa dia jadi terdengar seperti ayah yang posesif pada anaknya?

"Kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu, kalau sudah piringnya ditinggal saja, ya. Sebaiknya cepat atau kalian berdua akan telat." Kurokono menepuk kepala Kuroko pelan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makan. Menghabiskan sarapannya sambil mendengar cerita Ogiwara yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan gestur tubuh seadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Menepuk kedua tangannya dan bergumam pelan memberi penghormatan. "Ayo, Ogiwara- _kun._ " Kuroko menumpuk piring dan gelasnya rapi, sebelum beranjak pergi, sekilas matanya melirik pada Kurokono yang sedang melayani—atau bercengkrama, dengan ketiga orang dari (mungkin kakak kelasnya) Teikou. Merasa tidak enak kalau mengganggu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk langsung keluar dari _Café_ bersama Ogiwara.

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan beriringan santai, masih sekitar 15 menit sampai gerbang ditutup, waktu yang agak mepet memang. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya menikmati jajaran pepohonan merah muda yang bergesekan semilir angin dan berbau tanaman terhampar klorofil.

"….kan, Kuroko?"

"Eh, oh. Maaf?"

"Kuroko! Dari tadi kau tidak dengar aku bicara?"

 _"Sumimasen_ Ogiwara- _kun._ Aku melamun barusan, kau membicarakan perihal apa?"

"Hhh.., aku bilang semoga kita sekelas nanti. Dan, kau mau masuk klub apa nanti Kuroko? Anak kelas satu wajib ikut klub, lho."

"Klub ya… Aku mau masuk klub basket." Seulas senyum tipis terulas saat membicarakan topik yang disukainya. Ogiwara terkekeh disampingnya. "Sudah kuduga… tapi, memangnya kuat dengan tubuh kurus begini? Yang ada bukannya jadi pemain nanti kau malah dikira daftar jadi manajernya." Ogiwara meledek. Mencolek pinggang Kuroko lumayan keras, empunya berjenggit tidak suka. Dia langsung kesal kalau perihal ukuran tubuh dan staminanya dipermasalahkan. Kalau mau dibilang Kuroko itu tidak pendek, 168 cm itu ukuran yang lumayan untuk rata-rata pria Jepang. Tapi, memang masuk kategori mungil kalau dibandingkan dengan pemain basket kebanyakan.

 _'Tapi, orang berambut merah itu tingginya tidak jauh dariku.'_

Kuroko terhenyak kemudiannya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menghapus pikiran barusan.

"Kenapa kamu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ogiwara- _kun_. Tentu saja bisa kalau aku berusaha." Ujar Kuroko mantap walau dengan nada yang datar. "Ogiwara- _kun_ sendiri, masuk klub basket?" ada sedikit nada harap terselip di sana.

 _"Iie,_ aku mau masuk klub kendo."

"Eh?" Kuroko nampak terkejut. "Tidak masuk klub basket?" menolehkan kepala dan memandang Ogiwara lekat, bagaimanapun Ogiwara lah yang mengenalkan dan mengajarkan dirinya sampai terpikat pada permainan bola oranye itu, karena itu dia pikir Ogiwara akan ikut masuk klub yang sama seperti tahun-tahunnya di SMP dulu.

"Jangan salah paham dulu Kuroko! Aku bukannya tiba-tiba membenci basket atau apa… hanya saja, ada hal lain yang membuatku terpikat." Ogiwara menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menunduk sedikit merasa bersalah. "Aku terpikat permainan kendo seseorang. Itulah yang membuatku ingin mempelajarinya lebih dalam."

Kuroko bisa melihat senyum tipis dan gurat senang saat Ogiwara mengatakan hal itu. Binar matanya nampak terbias pukau mengingat beberapa kenangan yang—mungkin menjadi sesuatu yang berbekas dihatinya.

Ah—Kuroko tahu perasaan itu. Perasaan yang sama saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada permainan yang dikenalkan sang sahabat—sampai menjadi obsesi terselubung setelah _vanilla milkshake_.

"Tidak masalah Ogiwara- _kun._ Kenapa kau berpikir aku marah?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Ogiwara- _kun_ berhak menentukan apa yang ingin dilakukan, dan aku tidak berhak untuk itu. Walau, aku sedikit kecewa tidak bisa melakukan hal yang menyenangkan untukku dengan sahabatku." Ogiwara _sweatdrop_ mendengar nada sarkas yang tersirat disana. Mana nadanya datar lagi, efek bersalah Ogiwara jadi berlipat-lipat.

"Jadi **jarang** ,Kuroko. Bukan **tidak bisa**! Kau sengaja ya supaya aku merasa bersalah?"

"Ogiwara- _kun_ memang bersalah. Kau membuat aku putus harapan." Kuroko balas menggoda Ogiwara. Jarang-jarang dia membalas _kejahatan_ sahabatnya itu. Sekali-kali tidak masalah, kan? Ogiwara mendesah, kejahilan Kuroko itu memang sekedar kata-kata—tapi _nancep_ telak di _kokoro, bro._

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Nanti kutraktir _vanilla milkshake,_ deh."

"Wah, padahal aku baru mau bilang kalau tadi hanya setengah serius. Tapi, karena Ogiwara- _kun_ menawarkan tidak jadi, deh."

"Kau inii…" Ogiwara gemas sendiri.

"WOI, YANG DI DEPAN! BURUAN KALAU TIDAK MAU TELAT!"

Keduanya sontak menoleh mencari asal suara. Terang saja dua sosok dikejauhan nampak ricuh dengan derap kaki masing-masing, napas mereka terengah memaksa libido untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"Ini salahmu yang gak ngebangunin, Bakagami! Kalau sampai telat _lo_ yang _gue bejek_ duluan!"

"Jangan salahin _gue_ , DAKI! _Lo_ yang kayak _kebo_!"

"Ini salah _lo_ yang telat bangun!"

"TERUS _GUE_ JADI _ALARM_ BUAT NGEBANGUNIN _LO_ , HAH!"

Kuroko memandang takjub pada sosok dua orang yang bisa-bisanya _gontok-gontokan_ sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah—masih sambil menyalahkan, lagi.

"KUROKO AYO!"

"H-Hah?" Kuroko gelagapan sendiri tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik sahabatnya.

"KITA JUGA LARI! GERBANGNYA TUTUP LIMA MENIT LAGI!"

Mampus.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan—setengah berlari, otaknya memberi impuls untuk menenangkan hatinya namun gagal. Sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya dia sama sekali tidak fokus, niatnya berangkat jalan kaki menikmati pepohonan sakura yang mekar, atau sekedar memperhatikan toko roti yang baru buka atau apapun. Rusak sudah rencananya menikmati pagi yang tenang. Demi apa dia nyaris telat di hari pertamanya masuk!

Bukan tanpa alasan—walau dia bukan tipe orang yang mencari-cari alasan. Kenyataannya dia memang banyak pikiran karena kejadian semalam. Panjang jika dijelaskan karena dia sampai berdebat, tarik urat suara dengan seseorang di seberang sana—yang diakuinya bisa mengawasi adiknya. Tapi, intinya hanya satu.

— **Karma**. Pokok masalah: Hilang tiga hari lalu. Status situasi: _case closed._ Anaknya sudah pulang sendiri. Meski begitu Akashi masih belum berpikir kalau masalah itu selesai begitu saja.

Ingin sekali Akashi menendang kerikil di depan kakinya sekarang sejauh mungkin. Dia ingin marah dan melampiaskan kekesalan. Meski, sudah mencoba berkepala dingin dengan mencoba berspekulasi dan mengkira-kira tempat yang akan dihampiri adiknya itu jika pergi saat menelepon pengawas si adik—pada akhirnya dia habis sabar juga dan berteriak akan ke Kyoto malam itu juga.

Terang saja itu menjadi pemicu pertengkaran dengan Nagisa—ya, orang yang dipercayai untuk mengawasi adiknya. Anak berambut _baby blue_ dengan bakat tidak biasa yang menjadi teman kecil adiknya itu.

.

 _/Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Seijuurou-_ san _! Bagaimanapun besok kau—kita akan ada upacara masuk!/_

 _"Kau memerintahku untuk menunggu begitu saja!"_

 _/Aku mohon tolong berpikirlah dingin, aku mengabarimu bukan untuk membuatmu cemas—aku tahu kau pasti akan cemas, tapi bukan itu intinya. Kemungkinan kalau Karma ke tempatmu besar./_

 _"Buktinya dia tidak ada di sini. Dan itu sudah dua hari lalu! Aku tidak akan tahu kalau_ Otou-sama _tidak bertanya padaku."_

 _/Seijuurou_ -san _, tolonglah. Kalau anda ke sini sekarang, itu hanya akan memicu pertengkaran antara anda dan ayah anda!/_

 _/Heee... Siapa yang akan bertengkar dengan si tua itu, Nagisa_ -kun _~./ sesosok suara masuk ke lingkup pendengaran Akashi. Suara yang sontak membuatnya berteriak._

 _"KARMA!"_

 _/Ooh..._ Nii-san _ya?/_

 _/Karma-_ kun _... Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini?/ di seberang sana Nagisa mengalihkan tanya setengah berteriak pada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Mereka pontang-panting mencari si bungsu merah dan sekarang dengan santainya dia melenggang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mau tidak mau Nagisa berteriak kesal._

 _"Nagisa, berikan ponselmu pada Karma." Akashi memerintah—dengan dingin._

 _Terdengar kasak-kusuk sebelum akhirnya suara Karma mampir ke indra pendengarannya. /Ada apa,_ nii-san _~?/ dan dengan nada jahil seperti biasa._

 _"Apa maksud kelakuanmu Karma? Pergi tanpa pemberitahuan selama tiga hari dan membuat_ Otou-sama _juga Nagisa mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau beri jawaban yang memuaskan." nada Akashi sangat beku. Ketara menahan emosi agar tidak pecah ke dalam suaranya. Dia marah, bagaimanapun menurutnya kelakuan Karma sudah kelewat batas._

 _Hening merayap selama beberapa menit yang dipecahkan sebuah tawa dari pihak yang menjadi pelaku. /Kh... Hahaha.../_

 _"Aku serius Karma. Tidak ada hal lucu yang harus ditertawakan._ _ **Jawab pertanyaanku**_ _." Akashi menekan dua kata terakhir dengan amarah._

 _/Tidak. Ini lucu,_ nii-san _... Oh, dan aku hanya pergi_ _ **main**_ _saja, kok. Tidak lebih. Kau tahu_ nii-san _... Kau makin mirip dengannya saja. Aku sampai tertawa./_

 _Suara yang dikeluarkan si bungsu nampak merendah dan mengecil. Sayangnya Akashi sulung gagal menangkap perubahan nada yang didengarnya, dan mendengar alasan yang disebut Karma bukan hal yang membuatnya tenang._

 _"Main?" Akashi menahan napas. "Kau pergi selama tiga hari untuk memainkan apa? Mengerjai orang? Merusak bangunan?"_

 _Sebuah kekeh kecil terdengar, /Sudah, ya. Ponsel Nagisa_ -kun _habis baterai, nih./_

 _"Tung—Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu Karma!"_

 _ **Klek—tuttuttut—**_

 _Pembicaraan itu terhenti, diputuskan sepihak oleh si bungsu._

.

Dan setelah itu setiap teleponnya selalu tidak ditanggapi—ditolak malah, dia yakin Karma mematikan ponselnya mengingat puluhan pesan ke aplikasi tidak di terima, hah, dia bahkan tidak yakin _e-mail_ nya akan dibaca oleh si adik.

Pada akhirnya—setelah jarum jam menuju pukul satu dan membanting ponselnya ke meja, Akashi tertidur dengan perasaan kesal dan lelah.

.

* * *

.

 _ **KRIIIIIIINGGGG!**_

Bersamaan dengan suara nyaring bel yang memenuhi telinga para pendengarnya—terutama siswa-siswa yang masih berada di luar gerbang sekolah, itu seperti lagu kematian menuju panggung eksekusi. Suara geredak pagar besi yang akan ditutup justru menambah intensitas horor akan hukuman telat di hari pertama sekolah.

Tak pelak dengan Kuroko dan sang sahabat—yang disinyalir masih dalam tahap perjuangan mencapai gerbang sekolah.

"GAWAT! KUROKO LARI LEBIH CEPAT!"

"Aku—sudah cepat—hhh!" Kuroko merasa perutnya mual, nampaknya susu pagi hari belum tercerna semua oleh ususnya dan membuatnya kembung karena dipaksa berlari tanpa persiapan awal.

"HEI-HO! Tahan gerbangnya!" pekik para murid menggema. Terutama mereka yang disinyalir anak kelas atas.

" _Like i care, kids!_ " tawa peran antagonis dari si guru berkumis membahana.

.

.

"Fuh, kalian masih perlu latihan…"

.

.

Sejenak hening sampai dipecahkan oleh suara ketuk kaki tiga kali ke tanah dari belakang mereka. Beberapa kepala menoleh, termasuk Kuroko dan rombongan dadakan yang baru ditemui di jalan.

Siluet hitam berancang-ancang, mengambil tapak besi pagar dan—

 _ **BWUTS**_

Satu.

Lompatan tinggi membelah udara, memekik kejut beberapa siswi yang kebetulan di sana, membuat decak kagum saat kaki itu menapak melewati gerbang besi tinggi yang nyaris tertutup.

"HEI! KAU, Hei—!"

 _ **Bwets—bets!**_

Dua. Tiga. Tapak kaki yang menyebrangi menyusul.

Seringai kecil terpampang dari tiga orang penjarah yang menerobos masuk istana dengan ekstrimitasnya.

"Kalian—!"

Urat pelipis sang guru dipaksa ditarik keluar—tapi tak cukup kuat untuk membantunya mengingat satu-persatu begundal yang melanggar wilayah kuasanya, dan hanya menerapkan kata yang terbiasa di lidahnya saat meneriakkan kumpulan provokator abadi—para-para biang keladi yang berprestasi.

" **KLUB BASKET!** "

Tiga sosok itu—bersurai jingga nan ceria, berkulit coklat dan terlihat kuat, pemuda tinggi juga anggun cantiknya—tertawa renyah tanpa beban.

Kuroko mengenalnya sebagai tiga orang _senpai_ pelanggan _Café_ tadi pagi.

"Gerbangnya belum tertutup rapat, _sensei_! Hahahaha!"

"Kami belum telat kok _sensei_! Kelas satu! Lompatlah sebelum tertutup rapat!"

"Sampai nanti _sensei_! Chu~."

"Akan kucatat kalian nanti boc—!"

 _ **BWUTS**_

"!"

Terkejut saat satu tapak lagi mendebam menyusul indra pendengaran sang guru. Sosok itu terbilang lebih kecil dari tiga raksasa sebelumnya. Kecil dan—

Bersurai merah darah.

"Oi! Kau—siapa? Berhenti anak kelas satu!"

Sosok itu mencoba bengal dengan menulikan pendengarannya dan memilih berlari dari panggilan sang guru. Tapak kaki berdebam cepat membawa sosok itu menghilang dari lapangan dalam hitungan kurang dari semenit. Tidak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandangnya kagum.

—dan antusias. Tidak percaya. Juga tertantang.

Mungkinkah itu pesona alami dari si surai merah?

.

Kasak-kusuk terdengar dari arah gerbang, gerutu kesal dari si guru membuatnya melupakan tugasnya sejenak—dan melupakan beberapa begundal yang curi-curi mulai memanjat.

Di antara kerusuhan itu, Kuroko seolah lupa cara bernapas, belak mata _aquamarine_ menyusun data yang tertangkap bola matanya, sosok terakhir yang melompat menyebabkan guncangan kecil pada hati, membuatnya terhenyak—dan berbisik pelan menyebut sebuah nama yang terlintas dalam kilas memorinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Walau bisik itu tak cukup pelan hingga mengundang tatap tanya dari sang sahabat disampingnya. Mengernyit pernasaran, apa Kuroko mengenal orang itu?

Di lain pihak, sebuah seringai ditarik pada rupa pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ , matanya berkilat tertantang, dia adalah salah satu yang darahnya menggolak semangat saat melihat aksi para _senpai_ nya—dan juga aksi berani kelas satu yang termakan provokasi kakak kelasnya—oh, dia termasuk kategori yang menatap sosok akhir pelompat tadi dan merasa tertantang.

"Bocah itu hebat juga. Ayo, Bakagami." dan selalu yang diharapkan dari sahabatnya itu—yang menyeringai kagum juga tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Oke!"

"Kuroko kau bisa lompat?" Tanya Ogiwara. Kelihatannya dia juga bersiap untuk melompat pagar.

"Eh, aku—tidakhwaaa!" Kuroko terlonjak saat tubuhnya melayang, diangkat oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang disebut Bakagami—Kuroko yakin itu hanya nama plesetannya, atau hinaan? Yang manapun dia merasa agak terhina karena nampaknya pemuda itu tidak terganggu saat mengangkatnya—seakan dia seringan kapas.

"Akan kubantu, kamu pegangan padaku."

Ogiwara hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat adegan alami telenovela—kesempatan-mesra-dalam-kesempitan—terjadi di depan hidungnya, lebih-lebih peran _heroine_ dipegang oleh sahabat kentalnya, Kuroko.

Saking tiba-tibanya Ogiwara cuma bisa mangap—mau protes juga bingung. Otaknya korslet dadakan.

'Dia ngapain tiba-tiba gendong Kuroko macam kucing begitu!'

'Si Bakagami cari kesempatan gak gini juga kali!'

"Yak, satu, dua—AYO!"

 _ **BATS—!**_ Ketiganya melompat bersamaan.

Debum kaki menapak tanah saling bersahutan, si penjaga yang sadar lalai akan tugasnya langsung memaki melihat ada mangsa lepas dari jeratnya—lagi. Tangan besar berbulu itu langsung menggebrak rapat gerbang hingga tertutup. Tidak ada celah lagi bagi sisa pemuda-pemudi yang menggerutu di luar gerbang. Walau begitu si penjaga hanya bisa mendecih karena membuat beberapa siswa berhasil masuk dengan paksa—terima kasih pada tiga orang provokator yang main lompat dan memicu adrenalin yang melihatnya.

"Siswa kelas dua dan tiga di luar gerbang, beritahu nama dan kelas kalian!"

.

.

 _("Hwaa, syukurlah kita lolos!", "Sebenarnya Kagami, mau sampai kapan kau gendong anak itu." Yang berwarna gelap menunjuk pada sosok mungil dengan aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya. "Eh, aku lupa. Maaf, kau terlalu_ _ **enteng**_ _sih.". Hinaan tepat di_ kokoro _baja Kuroko, orangnya lupa diri. "_ Sumimasen _."_ _ **BUAKH**_ **—** _Tapak dewa* tepat di ulu hati. Korbannya mengejang mau mati. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku. Orang asing tidak tahu malu." Kuroko mendelik sadis dengan monoton, murka dilecehkan soal massanya. Ogiwara meringis pedih, dia tahu rasanya, tapak dewa Kuroko pernah membuatnya diare tiga hari. "Tapi, terima kasih sudah membantuku untuk masuk gerbang. Walau, sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku punya cara sendiri. Ayo, kita lihat penempatan kelas Ogiwara_ -kun _." Kuroko melenggang pergi bersama Ogiwara_ — _berbisik 'maaf' dan 'dia PMS' pelan pada si dim. Tidak peduli dengan nasib Kagami yang sekarat.)_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Iya pak. Maaf pak. Nanti saya akan hukum mereka pak." Nijimura Shuuzou mangut-mangut di ruang guru. Badannya membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan seorang guru tua dengan tren kacamata hitam dan kaus olahraga di balik kemeja, disinyalir sebagai sosok durjana yang bertanggung jawab pada gerbang sekolah di hari pertama. Bibir Nijimura maju tiga senti diomeli.

"Jangan monyong kamu!" sang Guru—yang lebih sering dijuluki _Tou-san_ oleh para senior mereka—menghembuskan nikotin semena-mena ke udara. Kalau dia bukan guru, Nijimura sudah melancarkan jurus karate untuk mendepaknya hingga babak belur. Gak ada yang boleh menghina bibir _fabulous_ -nya

Sungguh. Nijimura tidak ada rencana untuk dipanggil ke ruang Guru di hari pertamanya sekolah, dia bahkan lebih berencana untuk tidur dan bolos upacara kalau tidak diseret temannya yang ohokdiaakuiohok cantik.

 _"Shuuzou, kau kapten klub sekarang. Jangan coba-coba kabur atau kulaporkan pada Kasamatsu-_ senpai _."_

Harusnya dia tahu kalau niatnya untuk bolos lebih mulia dibanding mengikuti upacara karena ujung-ujungnya dia dijewer dan diseret ke ruang guru untuk kesalahan **orang lain**. _Hell_ , dia bahkan gak tahu mereka _ngapain_ , awas saja kalau sampai ada properti rusak dan harus diganti pakai uang klub. Siap-siap saja kena _cipok bogem_ mentahnya.

"Gara-gara anak-anak basket pada akrobat—lompat pagar—mangsa saya hilang separuh. Padahal mau saya suruh-suruh dulu, kamu tahu gak gimana rasanya!?"

Iya, ngerti sih. Tapi, masa ada guru macam preman pasar gini?

"Anak kelas satu yang baru masuk juga pada ikut-ikutan. Mending satu, ini ada empat—atau lima tadi? Hhhh... Kalau sampai sekolah ini ketambahan begundal, kamu yang saya salahin."

"Kok gitu _sensei_!"

"90% berandal teri di sekolah ini dari klub basket tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Bilang mengerti sebelum saya selesai berhitung dari tiga. Satu—" _ **—dor**_ bersyukurlah itu tidak ada pelurunya, atau Nijimura sudah megap-megap nyawanya nyaris jatuh ke jurang.

Nijimura melupakan fakta kalau jajaran guru di sekolah ini kebanyakan eksentrik—alias sinting.

.

.

SMA Teikou memang terkenal dengan prestasi akademik maupun olahraganya dan yang paling menonjol, **tentu,** klub basketnya. Hanya saja, banyak yang tidak tahu kalau sekolah itu berdiri dengan kumpulan pengajar berkepribadian terbilang unik—atau sakit jiwa, kalau menurut Nijimura, dan beberapa pengajar normal yang bisa berpikir kritis—Nijimura berpikir keberadaan guru macam Araki _-sensei_ atau pelatih klubnya itu lebih diberdayakan untuk jadi tali kekang bagi para guru mereka yang eksentrik itu.

Bahkan ada beberapa peraturan -yang tercantum maupun tidak- yang cukup untuk membuat siswa-siswinya melongo saking eksentriknya—salah satunya adalah masalah 'penutupan gerbang' tadi pagi.

 **[Siswa telat yang bisa menerobos masuk gerbang sebelum pagar tertutup rapat dinyatakan bebas dan lolos dari hukuman.]**

Entah siapa yang membuat peraturan macam tradisi kesiswaan itu. Yang pasti itu bukan dari pihak guru. Tapi, karena peraturan itu dianggap serius oleh para murid, pulalah penjaga gerbang harus dinyatakan lulus kualifikasi untuk menghalau siswa yang memang langganan telat dan memanfaatkan peraturan itu untuk berkilah.

Dalam sejarahnya sangat jarang ada yang bisa menerobos masuk, berterima kasihlah bagi para jajaran guru 'penjaga' yang cakap 'bela diri'nya sampai level internasional. Sekolah aman tanpa ada yang berani membolos ataupun telat karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Tapi, semua itu berubah saat generasi dua tahun lalu.

Ada sebuah insiden dimana salah satu murid yang harusnya telat ternyata saat di cek sedang santai memperhatikan guru mengajar. Tadinya itu dianggap kelalaian kecil saat mendata dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Seminggu kemudian terjadi lagi. Kali ini tiga orang sekaligus.

Bahkan, ada yang dianggap tidak pernah datang selama berbulan-bulan karena tidak (terlihat) melewati pagar. Dan ternyata orangnya selalu hadir dalam absensi tiap guru.

Penyelidikan dilanjutkan, karena melewatkan para murid telat adalah coreng terbesar bagi jajaran 'penjaga gerbang'.

Akhirnya terkuak satu hubungan antara nama-nama itu.

 **Klub basket.**

.

 _'Saat kau berhadapan dengan orang yang menggunakan tenaga gunakan otakmu untuk melawannya. Saat dia mulai mencoba menggunakan otaknya gunakan kelincahanmu. Saat dia menunjukkan kelengahan selesaikan dengan tenagamu.'_

Sebuah slogan yang seolah tergambar jelas di wajah sang wakil kapten muda dari klub basket.

Perawakannya tampan, terlepas dari mata yang tertutupi kacamata itu selalu menyipit dan memberi kesan licik seekor rubah.

Imayoshi Shoichi, usia menjelang 18, kelas tiga tahun ini, jabatan resmi saat ini adalah kapten yang akan turun tahta sebentar lagi. Saat kelas satu dulu pernah mengguncang jajaran guru karena kelihaiannya dalam memakai otaknya untuk mengelabui para 'penjaga gerbang'. Dengan cerdiknya dia membuat rencana dengan mengambil _timing_ yang tepat saat para guru 'lengah'.

Lengah karena terlalu terfokus untuk menjaga 'gerbang' mereka.

 _("Saat mereka mulai fokus pada satu hal yang membuat adrenalin berpacu itu membuat konsentrasi dan pandanganmu menyempit pada satu titik sehingga tidak menyadari dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya. Karena itu aku membuat rencana—blablablabla..." Imayoshi mendongeng sampai berbusa._

 _"Wakil kapten, anda masih belum selesai? Yang lain sudah pulang, lho."_

 _"...")_

.

Yang kedua adalah Kasamatsu Yukio. Dia adalah tipe murid yang serius dan patuh pada peraturan juga tradisi. Tipikal senpai galak di lapangan, _fuwa-fuwa-tsundere_ pas kencan (sudah dibuktikan oleh sang kekasih yang saat ini masih disensor mukanya untuk kerahasiaan). Menjabat wakil kapten saat dia naik ke kelas dua dan otomatis Imayoshilah yang memegang jabatan kapten. Sungguh tidak mungkin tipe murid macam Kasamatsu melanggar aturan dan perintah guru.

Tidak, kalau nggak kepepet.

Ada yang bilang kekuatan dirimu yang sebenarnya akan meledak ke permukaan saat kau di ambang kematian.

Kasamatsu yang sudah tidak ikut ulangan tiga mata pelajaran karena demam tinggi, dan tidak ikut susulan karena dikerjai (waktu itu pas dia ulang tahun dan dihadiahi lemparan tepung, telur dan lumpur. Esoknya klub basket Teikou menjalani latihan neraka) terancam tidak naik apabila susulan kali ini tidak dijalani.

Fortuna membenci Kasamatsu hari itu, baterai ponselnya habis dan _alarm_ tidak berbunyi. Alhasil Kasamatsu _sprint_ ke sekolahnya sambil menggigit roti. Sialnya bel sudah berbunyi kala jaraknya tinggal dua meter lagi, matanya pun membulat horor saat geredak pagar mulai menutup. Yang terbayang di kepalanya adalah—dia tidak ikut susulan-tidak naik kelas-dipecat jadi anak-mati karena _stress_.

Seolah tertembak peluru _dying will_ , Kasamatsu langsung mengambil ancang-ancang tinggi dan melompati pagar dengan heroiknya seolah kakinya tertempel pegas dan mendarat tepat saat gerbang tertutup. Sang guru melongo.

Keberuntungan hari itu adalah _CCTV_ membuktikan dia melewati gerbang saat belum tertutup rapat—Kasamatsu pun lolos dari hukuman dan mengikuti ujian dengan tenang.

Dosanya hanyalah, dia jadi pelopor tindakan ekstrimitas penorobosan gerbang sekolah.

.

Yang terakhir adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Berbeda dengan dua kasus di atas, dia bukan anggota klub basket karena dia kutu buku. Atau, tepatnya pedo berselubung _lite novel_ di _cover_ nya.

Dirinya dicurigai melakukan ilusi-hipno karena dia tidak pernah terlihat keluar masuk gerbang tapi, selalu masuk daftar hadir. Saat diinterogasi atas (dugaan) kejahatannya, Mayuzumi cuma berkata. " _Sensei_ , kalau matanya katarak mending dioperasi segera."

Sekali lagi, _CCTV_ membuktikan kalau Mayuzumi selalu masuk tanpa pernah telat ke sekolah. Walau, dibutuhkan paranormal untuk menerawang sosoknya dalam kamera.

.

Sekira itulah, satu dua hal yang membuat Klub Basket Teikou sangat populer diteriakkan oleh para guru.

.

.

Nijimura mangut lagi. "Saya kembali ke kelas, _sensei_."

"Bibirmu itu diperbaiki dulu, jangan monyong terus."

"Bibir saya memang begini dari lahir, _sensei_. _Fabulous_ , gitu."

"Monyong kok bangga."

 _ **Jleb—**_ _kokoro_ Nijimura berdarah-darah dikatai terang-terangan.

Setelah membungkuk tidak ikhlas, Nijimura keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah gontai. Pagi hari di musim semi, cuaca cerah, langit biru berawan ternodai tampang Nijimura yang menunjukkan kesuraman masa depannya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor yang tidak terlalu ramai—hanya satu dua guru bolak-balik lorong atau beberapa murid yang (ketiban sial) bantu-bantu guru membawa materi.

Pemilik surai hitam itu menghela keras merutuki nasib apesnya. Hari pertamanya sekolah dan bahkan belum resmi menjabat kapten dia sudah disuguhi masalah, perihal—ada anak basket yang bikin masalah sama guru katanya. Nijimura keburuan keki dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali Shuuzou. Bibirmu tambah maju, tuh." celetuk suara tidak asing di telinga Nijimura.

Nijimura menoleh ke samping, bengong sebentar sampai dia akhirnya sadar kalau dirinya sudah ada di kelasnya. Warna _onyx_ itu nampak makin jengah melihat senyum malaikat yang selalu ditebar teman sekelasnya itu. "Gara-gara kamu tahu." Nijimura mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depan pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang menyapanya.

Sebelah mata yang tertutupi poni itu menaikkan alis, "Kok aku?" mengedip polos seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. "Bukan salahku kan kalau kau tiba-tiba diseret oleh Matsudaira _-sensei_."

Nijimura membalikkan badan, sandaran kursi dipangut oleh dagunya, kedua tangan memeluk sandaran kursi, tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang sekarang. Berhadap-hadapan dengan lawan bicara. Nijimura kembali mencibir, Himuro mau tertawa melihat bibir Nijimura yang mulai maju dua senti. Nijimura sendiri sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang kalem dan tegas—tapi kalau sudah kenal dekat, dia tidak beda dengan anak SMA puber lainnya.

"Kalau tadi kau biarkan aku tidur di kelas aku tidak akan ketemu si tua itu—seenggaknya gak pakai acara dijewer di koridor, malu-maluin tahu."

"Justru aku menyelamatkanmu Shuuzou. Mau ditebas Araki _-sensei_? Hari ini dia yang patroli siswa bolos. Berterimakasihlah padaku." Himuro mendengus, sudah tidak memfokuskan diri pada Nijimura. Tangannya nampak mengaduk isi tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang dirasa bergetar.

Nijimura sendiri bergidik—membayangkan _shinai_ sang guru wanita kelewat tinggi -untuk ukuran wanita- yang selalu ditenteng kemana-mana itu menebas lehernya. Araki _-sensei_ —atau Araki Masako, adalah guru yang terkategori normal dibanding guru yang lain di sekolah ini. Iya, normal kalau nggak ada acara main tebas _shinai_ segala. Meski bukan besi tapi tetap saja sakit kalau kena.

Nijimura yang melihat Himuro lebih mementingkan ponselnya mulai mencari hiburan. Mata Nijimura memandangi sekeliling isi kelasnya. Tidak ada yang spesial memang, hanya kelas yang cukup ribut karena guru mereka belum datang. Nijimura akhirnya memfokuskan pada beberapa dari mereka yang cukup akrab dengannya, contohnya—di bangku belakang dekat koridor, ada Wei Liu murid transfer dari China, dia sedang membaca sesuatu—mungkin soal _Feng Shui_ dan kawan-kawan. Kemampuannya dalam berhitung tidak diragukan, terutama kemampuannya dalam berjudi. Tata bahasanya terlewat sopan dan punya kebiasaan menambahkan sufiks ' _aru_ ' di belakang kalimat, kelihatannya kebiasaannya itu ditularkan salah satu _senpai_ tukang makan mereka yang juga gadis China.

Di deretan tengah nampak seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka—mahluk gombal kurang kerjaan, saking kurang kerjaannya dia datang dari kelas sebelah hanya untuk menggoda salah seorang (atau sebanyak) kumpulan wanita teman sekelasnya yang tengah bercengkrama. Moriyama juga salah satu anggota klub basket, motivasinya dalam bermain adalah wanita-wanita cantik yang mendukung -bukan- dirinya dari bangku penonton.

Nijimura hanya mendengus geli saat Moriyama digampar seorang cewek korban gombalannya.

"Woi, ada Moriyama tidak!?" sosok berambut kuning sebahu menampakkan diri di ambang pintu kelas. Wajahnya kelam dan tiga buah perempatan tercetak pada tampangnya. Matanya berkedut, memicing tajam saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya masih dalam sesi menggombal padahal terang-terangan sudah digampar.

Pemuda pirang—yang diketahui bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi itu—berjalan menghentak dan langsung menyeret dasi sang Penggombal.

"Berani _bener_ bolos piket! Mau kulempar pakai truk nanas, hah!?" dengan sadisnya Miyaji langsung menyeret Moriyama—tidak peduli dengan Moriyama yang megap-megap tercekik dasi. Bahkan tidak peduli kalau _obyek_ yang diseretnya terbentur meja atau tembok sekalipun.

Nijimura tahu Miyaji sekelas dengan Moriyama, dan sudah maklum dengan temperamen teman seangkatannya itu yang 11-12 dengan sang wakil kapten terdahulu—Kasamatsu _-senpai_ , yang suka main tendang bocah yang bolos latihan. Walau Miyaji jauh lebih ganas dari Kasamatsu kalau sudah marah. Ancamannya yang paling ampuh adalah 'Lempar dengan nanasnya Kimura. Kalau perlu sekalian sama truknya.'.

Oh, iya. Belum tambahan trio pembuat masalah—untuknya—yang jadi bahan penuduhan dari Matsudaira _-sensei_ dan membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab padahal dia sendiri inosen.

Mendecih pelan dengan muka setan. Ingatkan dia untuk menyuruh tiga begundal itu keliling _gym_ 100 kali nanti.

Nijimura menghela napas panjang.

Himuro yang dari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya mengalihkan fokus pada Nijimura yang masih duduk menghadapnya. Mukanya jauh lebih nelangsa dibanding tadi.

"Kau kenapa Shuuzou?" tanyanya.

"Nggak... Aku mulai berpikir kalau orang-orang disekitarku—termasuk guru dan _senpai_ , gak ada yang beres—sakit jiwa semua barangkali."

"Kamu baru sadar? Bukannya kamu juga salah satunya?" Himuro berkata kalem, sekalem mukanya yang mulai tebar senyum malaikat. Tulus dan ridho perihal kata-katanya barusan.

Nijimura gondok.

"Himuro, saat aku bilang orang-orang disekelilingku berarti kamu juga termasuk."

Nijimura maju bibir lima senti, tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya itu menggoda setan datang—walau tampang Himuro tetap tenang. Ponsel di tangannyalah yang bekerja mengirim sebuah _e-mail_. Sebuah _recorder voice_ berisi penuturan Nijimura beberapa menit lalu, alamat ditujukan pada sang (mantan) Kapten dan wakilnya.

Dua pesan masuk, salah satunya dari sang wakil kapten. Himuro menggerakkan jari untuk membuka satu _e-mail_ lalu tersenyum setan.

Bisa dipastikan Nijimura akan mati (suri) nanti sore.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf apdetannya agak ngaret. Dan (kayaknya) lebih pendek dari yang kemarin. Soalnya chremisty nya gak dapet kalo dipanjangin jadi saya bagi dua deh... Saya tiba-tiba jadi sibuk wara-wiri nih, jadi baru update sekarang. Padahal diniatin Seminggu sekali lho. #niatdoang #plak. Tapi, saya usahakan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang.**

 **Chara mulai bertebaran. Plot mulai terbuka pada perkenalan situasi juga karakter. AkaKuro jadinya diminus sebentar #dirajam.**

 **Btw, ada beberapa chara yang dimainkan tidak sesuai dengan umurnya #kayakMoriMiya yang harusnya seumur ama Kasamatsu tapi, disini Kasamatsu aku bikin udah kelas tiga sementara mereka kelas dua.**

 **Genre dan penulisan emang campur aduk. Kadang tragis kadang humoris. Maklumi penulisnya yang ngetik sesuai mood aja.**

 **Dan untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow. Makasih banget! #sungkem. Gak nyangka benda ini lumayan laku juga. #senyamsenyum**

 **Glossarium: (*):** maksudnya ini ignite pass yang saya plesetkan.

 **For Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Scarlet:** iya! Saya juga cinta AkaKuro! #walo sedang selingkuh sama Harem uke!aka sih... Hehehe #loncat. Awalnya saya bimbang mau dibikin AkaKuro atau Harem!Aka. Tapi, akhirnya memutuskan Akakuro ohokHarem!Aka bisa nyempilohokohok. Makasih reviewnya!

 **Aoi:** makasih reviewnya. Untuk pertanyaanmu saya jawa satu-satu ya... Tokoh di fic ini ada dari tiga fandom yaitu KnB, Gintama dan Ass. Classroom. Tapi, alur fic ini tetap berpusat pada tokoh KnB. Gintoki... Mungkin ada... Kalau saya sudah siap batin memunculkan mahluk nge-troll itu di fic ini. Dan soal panggilan dari Akashi, Akashi versi ore-shi manggil nama orang dengan nama keluarga, berbeda dengan boku-shi yang memanggil dengan nama kecil. Fic ini memakai setting dimana Akashi (masih) Ore-shi.

 **dina:** iya, tahu... Wong kamu baca di depanku. Hehehe... Btw, makasih reviewnya ya. Buat chap ini ntar aku kasih link aja ya.

 **love4ever:** iya, saya juga gak ngebayangin apa jadinya kalau si Gin nyusup ke dalam fic ini. Mungkin dia akan dijadikan figuran saja supaya gak mengganggu jalan cerita #usirgin. Uwaaaa! Soal KHR... Ntar deh, saya lagi kumpulin nyawa dulu untuk menistakan skylark brothers itu lagi. Dan, ngomong-ngomong chapter ini saya mulai pakai gaya cerita humor saya, ntar kasih pendapat ya... #menanti review. Makasih~...

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **GIMME REVIEEW!**

* * *

 **Update:** 20th July 2015


	3. 2nd Season: Welcome My School! (Part 2)

**.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Slight other pair. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian? —/Akashi ditahan di ruang kesehatan karena keningnya berdarah—dan berpotensi membuat satu kelas mati menahan tawa atau mati terkena azab/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/ Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Gila.

Akashi Seijuurou mengecap dirinya sendiri gila.

Tangan mengacak surai merah, beralih pada dasi untuk melonggarkan pernafasan. Tubuh berkeringat disenderkan pada loker besi, nafasnya terengah, memburu cepat dan kembali normal sekian menit berlalu. Kristal _scarlet_ memandang sekeliling yang tak berkehidupan. Sepi, tidak ada satupun nyawa selain dirinya di tempat itu—sadar pada kenyataan dirinya sudah terlambat. Murid-murid lain pasti sudah berkumpul di aula. Seandainya dia tidak nekat untuk ikut melompati gerbang pastinya dia sudah masuk jajaran anak yang akan kena hukuman.

Akashi menghela, kepalanya pening.

Ini kegagalan besar untuknya.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **2nd. Season: [Spring] Welcome My School! (Part 2)**

* * *

.

Koridor yang tadinya ramai perlahan-lahan mulai menyepi. Suasana riuh rendah dari jalan penghubung berpindah menjadi bisik di ruang kelas. Tubuh-tubuh remaja mulai menduduki kursi, blazer putih nampak baru, masih berkilau. Masing-masing anak banyak yang masih diam, malu berinteraksi dengan sebaya yang lain—walau ada beberapa yang sudah membentuk geng karena mereka saling kenal saat di jenjang sebelumnya. Bukti bahwa fokus kelas ini adalah para murid baru di awal tahun.

Seorang pria paruh baya membuka pintu kelas, bisik yang sempat berdengung berhenti total. Fokus mereka tertuju pada pria berstel kemeja garis hitam putih vertikal tanpa dasi terbungkus jas hitam tidak dikancing. Kaki jenjang membawa dirinya berdiri di belakang mimbar, matanya menyapu tiap-tiap bangku kelas yang terisi penuh—harusnya.

Dahi Kagetora menyerngit melihat ada dua bangku kosong di antara kepala-kepala yang berhimpit. Tapi, dia mengabaikan dahulu. Perkenalan lebih penting.

"Ehem, baiklah. Perkenalkan, namaku Aida Kagetora, guru olahraga kelas satu dan merangkap wali kelas kalian semua." Sebuah cengir yang digurat menyapu suasana tegang di wajah para murid. "Selamat datang di SMA Teikou dan kelas satu A _minna-san_. Mohon kerja samanya sampai kenaikan kelas nanti. Berharaplah kalian bertemu denganku di kelas dua." ulasnya santai. "Ada yang mau kalian tanyakan sebelum kita lanjut perkenalan?"

Salah seorang murid mengangkat tangan, " _Ano, sensei._ Apa _sensei_ sudah berkeluarga?"

"Tentu saja, aku punya anak gadis lebih tua setahun dari kalian." Kagetora mendengus bangga Gemuruh terdengar dari beberapa anak lelaki.

"Apa dia sekolah di sini?"

"Cantik tidak?"

Wajah - _setting_ \- ramah Kagetora langsung ubah fungsi jadi pencabut nyawa berkah celetuk jahil seorang murid lelaki.

"Heh, cowok tengil..." Kagetora menunjuk penuh kedengkian pada yang bergender laki-laki, "Kalau kalian berani menyentuh putri kesayanganku—!" Kagetora membuat gerakan potong leher, jempol ke bawah dan decak sinis penuh kemashlahatan. Merujuk pada duka pedih jika ada tangan-tangan penuh najis menyentuh harta karunnya.

Tawa kecil para gadis memenuhi seisi ruang, yang laki-laki meneguk ludah suram. Menulis catatan mental, jangan sampai mereka berurusan dengan 'putri' sang Aida kalau belum mau bertemu taring 'papanya'!

"Kalau begitu kita akan absen dulu. Sebelumnya, apa ada yang tahu keberadaan dua orang yang harusnya duduk di sana?" Kagetora menunjuk bangku ketiga dari belakang dekat jendela dan bangku paling belakang di baris sebelahnya.

Hening melanda.

"Hum..." membuka buku absen yang menampangkan wajah serta nomor urut bangku. Mengecek nama-nama yang seharusnya menduduki bangku kosong yang tersedia, "Ada yang kenal… Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Sebuah kepala menggumam tersedak.

.

.

Penerawangan horoskop wajib tontonnya hari ini memprediksi bahwa zodiaknya— _Cancer_ ada di peringkat keempat dari bawah. Posisi yang cukup buruk, karenanya dia membawa penangkal—atau sebutannya _lucky item_ untuk meminimalisir infeksi dewa kemiskinan merayapi hari-harinya. Tapi, kelihatannya _lucky item_ nya hari ini kurang _tokcer_ , mungkin kurang besar, mungkin harus bermerek. Ck, dia nggak lagi-lagi beli _lucky item_ murahan.

Midorima Shintarou, kacamata yang bertengger dibenarkan letaknya walau tidak melorot. Gestur gusar, zamrud dibalik lensa menyalang tidak tenang sementara kakinya melangkahi koridor sepi. Sesekali melirik pada kelas-kelas sunyi—beberapa ramai, pastinya karena hari pertama sekolah hanya akan diisi perkenalan dan membahas struktur kelas.

Midorima bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus mengenal seorang Akashi Seijuurou—ah, bukan hanya kali ini pertanyaan itu terlintas. Entah sekian berapa sampai dia tidak bisa menghitung, mungkin sejak dia duduk di bangku SD, ah, atau mungkin di bawah itu?

Punya titel teman kecil seorang Akashi karena sang ayah merupakan kolega dekat anggota konglomerat pemilik perusahaan raksasa mendunia yang sahamnya tidak habis tujuh turunan, punya pengaruh di pemerintahan dan kuasa politik berskala dunia itu tidak membuatnya bangga, lebih dari itu dia merasa direpotkan lahir batin—dan dia tulus soal ini. Misalnya, saat ini. Dia terpaksa harus mencari keberadaan sang tuan muda berbekal keberuntungan semata. Entah dimana letak nyata sosok itu sekarang, Midorima berpikir untuk menggunakan ponsel tapi tertinggal di kelas. Sekarang dia harus pasrah menyusuri seluk beluk sekolah yang bahkan belum dia tahu.

Serius, dia kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikir bocah merah itu dengan tidak menampakkan batang hidung di ruang kelas—atau sekolah? Apa dia telat? Atau jangan-jangan membolos?

Menggeleng pelan, tidak mungkin seorang Akashi membolos. Telat? Pemilik harga diri tinggi yang terpatok kedisiplinan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya telat ke sekolah, apalagi di hari krusial perdananya. Konklusi itulah yang membuatnya mau tidak mau mencari Akashi untuk kemungkinan dia tersasar mencari kelas—walau dia juga tidak yakin dengan ini.

"Mido- _chin_ , _kraus_... Mungkin dia bolos ke kantin."

Midorima terhenyak, nyaris melupakan sosok yang menemaninya mencari Akashi dan seorang murid lagi—lebih tepatnya mereka berdua ditumbalkan mencari dengan alasan Midorima kenal Akashi dan untuk anak besar disampingnya ini—hukuman karena mengunyah di kelas dengan tidak pedulinya, yang membangkitkan pelipis Kagetora dihiasi urat yang menegang.

"Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dan kantin pasti bukan tujuannya sekalipun dia memang membolos, _nodayo_."

"Tapi, makanan kantin di sini enak..."

"Kita tidak akan ke kantin, _nodayo_ —kalau memang dia tidak ada dimanapun baru kita ke sana, Murasakibara." _itu namanya kan?_ Batin Midorima kesal.

Sosok yang lebih tinggi dari Midorima itu cuman menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, tangannya membuka lolipop yang tersedia di saku jas. Lalu mengulumnya. Midorima mendesis kesal untuk jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Pemilik surai ungu itu memungut sampahnya walau dihiasi celetuk 'Mido- _chin_ cerewet.' yang dibalas dengus kesal.

Midorima tidak habis pikir kenapa orang pertama yang harus dikenalnya di sekolah adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Murasakibara Atsushi hanya sekedar berbadan besar tapi mental bayi. Mana ada anak SMA yang merengek karena kudapannya disita, dan pada akhirnya Kagetora- _sensei_ —yang diancam akan dihancurkan si raksasa ungu—menyuruh Murasakibara ikut mencari bersama Midorima, akan mengembalikannya nanti dengan catatan tidak boleh memakan kudapan selama jam pelajaran.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menemukan dia. Aku tidak mau berkeliling tidak jelas begini, _nodayo_."

"Baik~." Murasakibara pun berjalan mengikuti Midorima dengan patuh. "Tapi, nanti mampir ke kantin dulu..."

Suara urat putus.

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG KE KANTIN, _NODAYO_!"

.

Perjuangan selalu berbuah manis. Peluh yang mengalir setelah menyusuri koridor penyesat hanya untuk menemukan sebuah tangga sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Kala matanya menangkap warna merah merona mawar, Midorima langsung setengah berlari menghampiri sosok berkepala merah yang familiar itu.

"Akashi—." Panggil setengah teriak.

Akashi yang tengah menyusuri koridor di lantai satu setelah mendapat info letak kelasnya menoleh, sedetik kemudian dia menyerngit. Bola mata merah menangkap sosok cukup mencolok, bukan karena orang itu lebih tinggi darinya dan berambut sama dengan lumut di kerak dinding (walau itu pasti cukup mencolok mata). Tapi, lebih pada apa yang dibawa orang itu.

Ngapain ke sekolah bawa-bawa celengan babi? Ukuran jumbo dan dihias pita polkadot kuning biru lagi.

"Midorima." Akashi seolah maklum dengan apa yang didapati di depannya, dia sudah mengenal pemilik surai hijau itu cukup lama. Waktu yang cukup untuk membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan koleganya itu yang terlalu fanatik dengan ramalan dan horoskop. Dalam hati bersyukur dia bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

"Mido- _chin_... Jangan cepat-cepat jalannya... _Krauskraus_..."

Mata Akashi menangkap satu sosok raksasa lagi. Raksasa dalam arti denotasi. Akashi sampai mendongak hanya untuk memastikan rupa pengunyah makanan ringan yang berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki rambut hijau. Sorotnya malas, warna _amethyst_ senada rambutnya seolah tidak peduli dengan sekeliling selain apa yang berada di pelukannya—kantung plastik berisi tumpukan makanan ringan manis dan ber-MSG. Seperti anak-anak. Pikir Akashi Yang melihat sorot kekanakan dibalik badan besar itu.

"Berhenti mengunyah, Murasakibara. Bukannya aku peduli padamu tapi remahnya mengotori lantai, _nodayo_!" Midorima mengingatkan—pada akhirnya mereka ke kantin juga, Murasakibara merajuk setelah diteriaki tidak-akan-ke-kantin dan Midorima terpaksa menyeretnya ke kantin untuk menenangkan—malu dilihati tahu! Demi apa! Dia tidak berpikir kalau raksasa di depannya itu bisa dengan semena-mena menangis macam bayi sungguhan karena tidak dijajani!

"Siapa dia Midorima?" Akashi penasaran ada orang yang bisa membuat Midorima bisa terang-terangan peduli dengan sekitar— _well_ , dia _tsundere_. Dan kenapa Akashi bisa tahu istilah itu? Anggap saja akibat Karma yang terkontaminasi kosakata vulgar sejak kecil—entah darimana, Akashi akan mengutuk siapapun yang membuat adik kecilnya dirusak secara batin—menularinya dengan istilah yang -kadang- membuat Akashi menyerngit dahi dan kuping memanas.

"Dia... Teman sekelas, _nodayo_." dia bayi besar menyebalkan tukang nangis. Rutuk Midorima kejam, untung dalam hati.

"Ah, kebetulan Midorima. Bisa antar aku ke kelas ini?"

"Sejujurnya, kita sekelas _nodayo_. _HR_ sudah dimulai, dan wali kelas kita menyuruhku—dan dia mencari yang belum hadir, _nodayo_." dan kau salah satunya, dasar merepotkan.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu. Walau aku lebih berterimakasih kalau kau tidak merutuk soal kau yang kerepotan. Hm, menurutmu aku merepotkan, **Shintarou**?"

Menelan ludah, "Ti-tidak, _nodayo_! Itu hanya perasaanmu, Akashi." Midorima langsung memalingkan wajah, aura kejam mulai merambat dari tubuh sang Merah. Akashi itu kejam, Midorima sangat tahu. Apalagi kalau sudah memanggil nama depan. Bukti bahwa Akashi cukup stress untuk melempar gunting tercinta. Jangan tanya, kalau Midorima adalah calon dokter maka Akashi itu calon psikopat.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang. Aku sempat berkeliling mencari kelas. Sekolah ini terlalu banyak koridor." Andai dia pemiliknya, maka sudah dia rombak sekolah ini agar tidak simpang siur seperti labirin. Yang membuatnya pasti punya dendam dengan murid baru.

Murasakibara yang sedari tadi diam—mengunyah—memperhatikan Akashi lekat seolah dia teringat sesuatu yang cukup menarik baginya— _well_ , cukup menarik di kalangan para guru pula nampaknya.

" _Nee_ , aku ingat... Aka- _chin_ yang tadi melompat, kan?"

Akashi langsung menoleh pada Murasakibara. Dalam hati dia merutuk. _Ukh, ternyata_ _dia_ _melihatnya_. Memang dia sudah memperkirakan tidak mungkin kalau aksi lompat pagar tadi pagi akan luput dari perhatian para guru, tapi ternyata ada juga siswa yang cukup jeli mengingat dirinya.

Midorima menganga, cukup terpukul dengan kenyataan kalau Akashi yang itu benar-benar telat, _well_ —sekali dua kali telat pastinya akan terjadi jika kau remaja normal yang bersekolah— tapi ini Akashi lhoo… "Kau sungguhan melompat pagar, _nodayo_?" tadi pagi memang ada ribut-ribut soal 'ada yang menerobos', 'anak kelas satu' dan 'klub basket'. Tapi, Midorima tidak ambil pusing karena bukan urusannya.

" _Urgent_ , **Shintarou**. Dan jangan dibahas." tandas Akashi menjanjikan kematian.

Midorima benci kalau Akashi sudah memanggil dengan nama depan. Kesempatannya untuk mati jadi bertambah delapan puluh lima persen.

"Kalau begitu kalian duluan saja ke kelas, _nodayo_. Aku mau mencari satu orang lagi. Bukannya aku peduli, _nodayo_. Tapi, kalau tidak lengkap bisa repot."

"Siapa satu orang lagi?" Akashi mengkonfirmasi—dalam hati bersyukur ternyata bukan hanya dia yang telat—walau itu tentu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Apalagi di depan ayahnya. Baguslah Midorima bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar aib orang, setidaknya hal ini bisa diselesaikannya sendiri tanpa acara panggilan wali murid ke rumah.

Midorima nampak mengingat nama yang baru saja mampir di kepalanya, "Ah, namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya, _nodayo_."

 _ **Brukh—!**_

Suara apa itu?

.

* * *

.

Kepala berwarna biru menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, melirik pada tiap papan tanda pintu ruangan yang dilewatinya. Seraya kaki membawanya dengan agak terburu menyusuri koridor yang nampak lenggang dan sepi, _Home Room_ akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan dia belum menemukan kelasnya. Tangannya memegang secarik kertas bertuliskan lokasi ruang kelasnya.

Kuroko saat ini sendirian dan tidak ada orang yang bisa ditanyai. Ogiwara yang menemaninya beberapa menit lalu sudah menemukan kelasnya terlebih dahulu.

Kuroko bisa dibilang cukup kecewa karena pembagian kelas nampaknya tidak berpihak padanya dan membuatnya juga Ogiwara pisah kelas. Tapi, mau protes juga percuma. Status anak seumur jagung di lingkungan ini membuat dia harus menurut untuk kelancaran kehidupan sekolahnya.

Ogiwara sendiri yang mengeluh atas hal yang sama tadinya mau menemani Kuroko untuk mencari kelasnya setelah menaruh tas. Tentu saja Kuroko menolak dengan alasan _HR_ akan segera dimulai, lagipula Kuroko juga tidak bisa terus-terusan bergantung pada sahabatnya itu, kan?

"—namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya, _nodayo_."

Kaki Kuroko berhenti saat mendengar samar suara yang menyebut namanya. Apa ini? Apa ada orang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai dirinya? Ini bukan fiksi dimana ada Kuroko (palsu) mengaku asli sementara dirinya terjebak dalam dimensi lain menunggu pertolongan protagonis bak pangeran?

Kelihatannya Kuroko masih terhantui novel yang dibacanya semalam sampai bergadang.

Sekarang kita tahu alasan dia bangun telat.

Kuroko bermaksud menghampiri suara itu. Sekalian bertanya dimana letak kelas berada. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya menyesal karena tidak memperkirakan SMA Teikou punya struktur ruangan yang rumit. Siapa juga yang akan memikirkannya di awal? Jadinya, Kuroko pusing karena bertemu banyak koridor dari tadi.

 _ **Brukh—!**_

Terkejut mendengar suara debam, walau jauh, tetap terdengar keras. Kuroko yang penasaran mencari asal suara, kepalanya melongok dari jendela koridor yang terbuka.

 _ **Buk!**_

Lagi, dan suara itu lebih terdengar seperti hantaman daging pada daging. Tubrukan? Pukulan? Apa ada orang yang ditindas? Tapi kok sepagi ini?

 _Tetsuya, penindasan tidak memandang waktu dan tempat, sayang._

Alih-alih pergi dan melapor Kuroko malah langsung keluar lompat lewat jendela, mata _teal_ nya berpendar marah, alisnya menyatu bukti merengut. Dia tidak suka dengan kekerasan. Dia tidak suka dengan ada hal yang berbau penindasan. Apalagi kalau misalnya itu terjadi di depannya. Kuroko menolak untuk berdiam diri karena dirinya memiliki rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi lebih dari tinggi badannya. Hum.

Jadi, dengan kemampuan observer seadanya dan hawanya yang minim—memudahkan dia untuk mencari tanpa diketahui, Kuroko mengkira-kira tempat dimana biasanya terjadi penindasan dan mengikuti suara itu berasal.

"—sar bego! Berdiri!"

"Ukh—sa-sakit—..."

Suara salakan dan rintihan. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ada penindasan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko kesal. Kenapa masih ada orang sok kuat yang tidak punya moral dan hati seperti itu di dunia?

Menerobos sesemakan hijau, pohon-pohon yang menjulang membuat Kuroko berpikir kalau dia ada di hutan kecil belakang sekolah. Menoleh kanan kiri, sampai matanya bisa melihat ada dua sosok tak jauh, juga tak dekat. Salah satunya terduduk bersandar ke tembok pagar, satu orang yang berbadan lebih tinggi menarik paksa lengan anak berambut coklat seolah memaksa berdiri.

"Berdiri, bego!" yang menyalak memiliki surai abu berantakan, berlaku juga pada seragam yang dikenakannya. Telinga tercemari _piercing_ besi kanan-kiri, wajahnya menggusar mendapat reaksi tidak diinginkannya—pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya bergeming dan meringis.

"Kau!" Kuroko berfirasat kalau lelaki ubanan (Kuroko berani memaki dalam hati kalau untuk orang-orang tidak bermoral) akan melayangkan tinju. Membelalak, Kuroko menerjang pemuda berambut abu itu secepat yang ia bisa, menahan tangannya yang seolah akan melayangkan pukulan pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang kesakitan itu.

"Hentikan, dia kesakitan." ucap Kuroko datar tapi sarat akan emosi. Terkejut dengan reaksi tiba-tiba refleks surai abu itu menampik tangan Kuroko yang bergelayut di lengan kanannya. Kuroko terpelanting ke belakang.

"Ha-Haizaki—" pemuda bersurai coklat itu meringis saat lengannya dilepas paksa.

"Cih, ketahuan kan..." desisnya pelan. "Oi, bocah. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut." geraman meluncur dari bibir Haizaki. Mendekati Kuroko yang berdiri, dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Desis ancam yang memasuki gendang telinga Kuroko bukannya membuat nyali ciut justru menambah gelegak amarah yang membuncah.

"Minta maaf."

Alis abu menukik naik. "Haah?"

"Minta maaf padanya. Kau pikir tindakanmu benar menindas orang?"

Manis kecil berwarna cokelat—yang disinyalir—korban penindasan mengerjap-ngerjap, antara bingung dan ingin menghentikan. "Tu-tunggu—kau... Jangan gegabah..."

Sayang sekali Haizaki maupun Kuroko tidak mendengar pinta bersuara cicit sang korban, Haizaki yang sudah merasa sebal dengan tingkah Kuroko yang sok ikut campur makin terhina dengan tampang datar yang terset di wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Ck! Kelihatannya kau butuh pelajaran..." desis Haizaki.

"Kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Kuroko mulai memberontak, mencoba melepaskan lengan Haizaki yang mulai menghancurkan lipatan dasinya. Kuroko kesal dia mati-matian –menahan malu- memasang (dipasangkan) dasi tadi pagi hanya untuk dirusak oleh preman kurang ajar ini.

"Jangan mengguruiku bocah!" sekonyong-konyong kepalan itu terangkat dan melayang ke arah pipi Kuroko.

 _ **Grep**_

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang menghampiri, matanya justru dinodai oleh warna merah yang menghantuinya beberapa saat lalu.

Tangan itu menahan kepal Haizaki yang, tangannya yang terbilang lebih mungil seolah tidak kalah kuat meremas tangannya. Haizaki meneguk ludah mendapat lirik mata sewarna darah yang tajam menghujamnya seperti pisau.

"A—Akashi- _kun_...?"

Sudah berapa kali orang ini membuat Kuroko terpana? Kuroko jadi curiga orang ini terlalu tebar pesona tiap di depannya.

 _Itu hanya perasaanmu Tetsuya. Jangan ge-er dulu._

"Ck!" Haizaki menarik tangannya, matanya bergerak-gerak panik mendapati ada dua orang lagi yang menyusul si merah.

"Akashi, apa yang terjadi, _nodayo_?"

"Midorima, kau tolong anak itu."

Bukannya menjawab Akashi malah memberi mandat tak terbantah saat melihat ada satu orang lagi yang nampak duduk terpekur di sudut tembok. Ringis yang terkadang lepas memberi bukti bahwa anak itu punya luka yang cukup serius. Melihatnya, Midorima sama sekali tidak berkomentar lagi dan menghampiri si rambut cokelat.

Akashi balik menatap Haizaki, tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang membuat Kuroko terhenyak melihatnya, apalagi Haizaki yang tahu benda itu akan digunakan untuk penderitaan tak sebentar.

"Untuk satu dua hal aku merasa kesal." Desisnya. Gunting teracung berkilat.

.

"Ka-kalian salah paham..." anak itu gemetar seperti mau menangis. Di luar dugaan dia seperti mau membela si rambut abu-abu yang tidak dilihatpun sedang dijanjikan azab pedih dari Akashi. Midorima tidak mau menambah masalah dengan mengganggu ritual Iblis Merah itu.

Dia menatap miris pada anak di depannya, mungkin dia sudah sering diancam sehingga mati-matian membela Haizaki.

"Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi, kondisimu sudah menjelaskan, _nodayo_."

"Tidak! Sungguh! Kalian salah paham—Haizaki itu temanku!"

"Hah? Apa maksudm—?"

"HENTIKAN AKASHI- _KUN_!"

Midorima tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lebih kaget lagi melihat bagaimana melihat seorang Kuroko merebut _item_ sakti yang senantiasa tersemat pada pribadi Akashi dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan pemiliknya.

'ANAK ITU NGAPAIN, _NODAYO_?'

"Kembalikan guntingku Kuroko!" Akashi marah. Akashi berang. Apa-apaan dia? Dia menyelamatkan anak ini tapi dengan seenaknya dia membalas dengan tingkah kekanakan macam merebut barang pribadinya. Dia bersumpah akan buat perhitungan dengan bocah ini nanti.

"Tidak mau! Ini benda berbahaya! Kau baru saja mau menusuknya dengan ini!"

"Kembalikan Kuroko Tetsuya!" Akashi menangkap kedua tangan Kuroko, mencoba melepas paksa pegangan Kuroko pada guntingnya. Kuroko berontak, tidak mau mengembalikan benda berbahaya itu.

"Berikan!" tarik.

"Tidak mau!" dorong. Sikut. Berbalik.

Amarah di ubun-ubun, cengkok di tenggorokan mengambil suara parau nan berbahaya. " **Tetsuya!** "

"...!"

 _ **Snip—**_

Midorima merasa kacamatanya retak.

.

Murasakibara merasa melihat Dako- _chan_.

.

Kuroko yang menutup matanya sontak langsung membuka matanya karena ada suara potongan menghampiri telinga—hanya untuk melebarkan matanya dengan melihat buah hasil dari ketidaksengajaannya.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Terpotong guntingnya sendiri.

Tepat di kening.

Atau lebih tepatnya, poninya yang tadi menggantung indah menutupi mata itu sudah jatuh ke tanah—sisanya lenyap bersama angin. Dengan sisa potongan lurus tepat di bagian tengah. Sungguh keajaiban potongannya bisa jadi seperti itu. Gurat tipis yang mengalirkan darah itu tidak membantu keadaan menjadi baik.

Hening—dan _krauskraus._

 _ **Plok. Plok.**_

"Yak, puber-puber girang." sebuah tepuk pelan menyadarkan beberapa dari mereka. Sadar bahwa ada pria dengan rambut _silver_ berombak dan berjas putih panjang mendekati mereka. Jari pria itu menunjuk satu persatu seolah mengabsen.

"Cukup ababilnya, kita ke ruang guru."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Namanya Furihata Kouki—si rambut cokelat korban penindasan salah sangka itu

Sambil gemetar anak itu mulai bercerita. Dia bilang Haizaki itu temannya. Haizaki memang berandal tapi mereka dekat, walau dia kadang suka dipalak makan siang atau salin pe-er semalaman. Rumah mereka berdekatan, mereka berangkat bersama karena sekolah mereka sama tapi, karena tadi pagi Haizaki ketiduran di bus (Furihata sudah mencoba membangunkan tapi Haizaki tidur seperti orang mabuk) mereka jadi salah turun halte dan akhirnya nekat memanjat pagar belakang karena telat.

Haizaki menyuruh Furihata naik duluan, karena tembok pagarnya tinggi dan Furihata itu pendek (dibanding dia)—padahal bilang saja buat jaga-jaga takut chihua-hua itu malah _nyungsep_ ke belakang.

Tidak memperkirakan tanah di seberang pagar lebih landai dari seharusnya, Furihata yang salah ambil ancang-ancang sungguhan _nyungsep_ saat mendarat, suara _**krek**_ mengerikan ditambah rasa sakit mendera belum lagi Haizaki yang main turun tanpa peringatan dan menindihnya memperparah keadaan kakinya yang—mungkin—patah.

Belum sempat mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya—Haizaki sudah emosi menuding Furihata bodoh tidak langsung menyingkir setelah mendarat (merasa bersalah tapi terlalu _tsun_ jadinya balik menyalahkan Furihata)—dia melihat Kuroko datang menerjang Haizaki.

.

"Be-be-begitulah... Ku-kumohon... Ini bu-bukan salah Haizaki, kok..."

Suasana ruang kesehatan kala itu hanya terdiri dari enam orang. Akashi, Kuroko, Furihata dan Haizaki ditambah satu guru kesehatan dan pria berambut _silver_ —yang ternyata juga guru _(sebut saja Sakata Gintoki 27 tahun, guru Bahasa Jepang, melengking seperti perempuan dan melompat ke bawah kasur karena kemunculan semi-hantu bertampang pantat panci)_ _._ Midorima dan Murasakibara disuruh kembali ke kelas duluan dan menjelaskan kejadian ini pada wali kelas. Akashi ditahan di ruang kesehatan karena keningnya berdarah—dan berpotensi membuat satu kelas mati menahan tawa atau mati terkena azab kalau berani muncul dengan potongan poni macam _chibi-maruko-chan_ versi Iblis rambut merah. Kuroko tidak ditahan sebenarnya, dia ikut murni rasa bersalah, karena hawanya yang minim dia tidak sempat diusir dan tahu-tahu sudah di ada di ruangan itu—membuat beberapa jantung sehat terancam penyakitan.

Suasana hening—beberapa menggerundel, contohnya Haizaki yang dengan –sok- tidak ikhlas duduk di samping kasur tempat Furihata berbaring. Kuroko meminta maaf pada Haizaki sudah berprasangka buruk. Guru kesehatan mengobati kening Akashi, bertanya apakah mau diplester, dan dijawab tidak. Jadi, sang guru hanya memberi salep. Setelah selesai dia balik mengurus Furihata yang sekarat dengan atmosfer horor di sekitarnya (terutama Akashi).

"Kakimu tidak patah, hanya retak dan sedikit terkilir. Tapi, kalau kau mau aku bisa mematahkannya." diketahui guru kesehatan itu bernama Mutsu—ucapan sadisnya langsung dibalas gelengan penuh kengerian dari Furihata. "Tetap di ruang kesehatan sampai jam makan siang selesai nanti. Atau kau memilih walimu menjemput?"

"Ti-tidak usah, _sensei_. Saya mau mengikuti kelas..."

"Hngg..." mengorek-ngorek telinga dengan kelingking. "Yah, walau begitu kau dan si uban— _("Kau sendiri juga ubanan guru sialan!"_ _teriak Haizaki jadi_ background _)_ —itu tetap dapat hukuman. Aku hanya melaporkan, paling juga nanti si zura-versi-cewek itu yang ngasih detensi..." ucapnya malas.

Kuroko yang terlalu parno atau memang guru-guru di sini sedikit—err, aneh?

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh, sedikit menciut dengan pandangan dingin yang merambat dari bola mata darah. Pandangan yang amat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di bawah sakuraohok. Kuroko tahu, dia salah karena sudah membuat wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou jadi bahan bulan-bulanan—walau pasti tidak ada yang berani terang-terangan, tapi Akashi tetap salah karena berniat melakukan tindakan penganiayaan berbasis pembunuhan terencana berkedok penyelamatan, kok.

"Kembalikan gunting **ku**."

Tuh, kan. Gunting lagi. "Buat apa Akashi-kun?" Genggam erat pada gunting. Jaga-jaga terjadi penyerangan tidak berperikemanusiawian.

"Apa aku perlu menyebutkannya? Kurasa tidak, karena itu adalah gunting **ku**. Hak **milikku**. Jadi. **Kembalikan**." Suara Akashi menekan pada beberapa kata tak terbantah. Tangannya bersidekap, kaki ditumpangkan pada kaki yang lain. Pandangannya menusuk pada—dan hanya pada mahluk _bluenette_ yang kelewat menyebalkan dalam kamusnya, yang lain cuma figuran.

Kuroko meneguk ludah, mengulurkan pelan gunting ditangannya, untuk pertama kalinya kekeraskepalaannya ditaklukan oleh dedemit berambut merah. Akashi menyambar gunting itu begitu saja dan berjalan ke arah bagian dalam ruang kesehatan yang memiliki kaca dan wastafel.

 _ **Ckrisckrisckris**_

Tidak ada yang mau bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Akashi di sana.

" _Se-sensei_..." cicit seorang Furihata mengalun. "Bu-bukannya tidak baik merokok di ruang kesehatan... apalagi..." — _di depan murid_. Tapi tidak dilanjutkan. Haizaki cuek saja, soalnya dia berandalan. Kuroko yang dari tadi lebih waspada pada Akashi jadi ikut-ikutan melihati, wajah tidak sukanya menguar melihat tindak tak patut dilakukan seorang guru di depan murid.

"Ng, ini? Bukan, ini lolipop, kok."

"Jangan bercanda _sensei_. Tidak mungkin lolipop mengeluarkan asap."

"Benar kok, lihat." Gintoki menarik keluar batang berasap dari mulutnya—yang ujungnya ternyata memang permen lolipop. "Aku menjilatnya sangat cepat makannya berasap."

"MANA BISA BEGITU!" teriak Haizaki. Alasan tidak logis. Tapi, nyatanya memang begitu. Jadinya mereka Cuma bisa mangap.

Kuroko geleng-geleng _. Fix_ , sekolah ini tidak beres.

 _ **Grek**_ _ **—**_ pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka, nampak seorang wanita berseragam hitam-hitam senada rambut panjangnya. Tangan kirinya menenteng pedang kayu, raut wajahnya nampak kalem tapi hentakan kaki yang bergema tiap dia melangkah jelas dia menahan emosi.

"Oh, Zurako **[1]**."

 _ **Buagh!**_

Pedang kayu melayang menghantam kepala _silver_ berombak. "Namaku Araki Masako. Gintoki- _sensei_." Wajah cantik yang kalem itu menjadi kelam. Wajahnya menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan dan sabetan pedang kayu itu sudah menelan seorang korban bernama Sakata Gintoki yang salah urat leher saat ini.

"Tolong jangan membuat keributan di teritorialku Araki- _sensei_. Kecuali kalau kau mau membersihkan darah si bodoh ini."

Araki tidak membalas, memutar bola mata. Dengan semena-mena melangkahi Gintoki seperti lap keset. "Aku dapat laporan ada bocah yang mau menyusup masuk lewat tembok belakang."

 _ **Gulp—**_

"Jadi, yang mana?" Araki menyipit kejam pada Furihata dan Haizaki. Furihata yang nyaris ngompol paska penyiksaan kilat seorang Gintoki sudah siap menuju nirwana dipandangi penuh kekejian, Haizaki sendiri hanya merepet ke tembok. Insting berandalnya ingin mengamuk dan memberontak. Tapi, akal sehatnya tahu kalau guru wanita di depannya ini bukan sekedar bermodal pedang kayu dan ancaman saja.

"Murid berambut abu-abu di sana dan berambut cokelat. Yang berambut cokelat retak kaki dan terkilir. Oh, siapa nama kalian?"

Menginspeksi keadaan Furihata atas bawah. Kaki kiri diperban, dibaringkan lurus di atas bantal, wajah lebam tertambal plester. Nampaknya tidak ada kebohongan dari kondisinya. Sebaliknya, dia memandang Haizaki yang bertampang berandal dengan tajam. Tapi, memutuskan tidak menginterogasi lanjut. Tidak sekarang. "Detensi akan kuberikan setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan coba-coba kabur, atau kalian berdua memilih patah kaki kanan kiri?"

" _Sumimasen_ , apa kami berdua juga akan kena detensi?"

"...!" lompat ke belakang. "Sejak kapan kau di sini!?" Oh, reaksi yang normal. Pikir Kuroko. Yang tidak normal cuma Akashi ternyata—dia merasa harus membandingkan.

"Saya sudah di sini daritadi, _sensei_."

Araki terengah, tangan memegang jantungnya yang terpompa cepat. Kejutan yang tak menyenangkan, nampak umurnya memendek lima tahun. "Kami?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menetralkan keterkejutannya. Matanya sekarang meneliti Kuroko atas bawah, jelas dia manusia.

Manusia berhawa tipis. Lagi.

Merutuk. Bagus sekali. Murid-murid tahun ini akan banyak yang menyusahkan.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, ada seorang lagi— _anoo_ , Akashi- _kun_."

 _ **Sreek**_ —kerai yang sempat menutupi bagian dalam ruangan digeser pelan. Akashi melangkah pelan menghadap.

Kuroko—haah, dia sampai bosan sendiri jadinya, tapi nyatanya tidak bisa dipungkiri dia terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dengan sosok seorang Akashi saat ini.

Poni merah yang lawak sekian menit tadi sudah bertransformasi—dari boneka kokeshi jadi pangeran _charming_. Model rambutnya menyisakan sedikit rumbai rambut di depan kening, kesan liar—hanya saja bila itu seorang Akashi, justru kata 'elegan' jauh lebih pantas menyandingi sosoknya sekarang.

 _Anjir, ganteng._

"Ehem." Araki mendehem pelan. "Apa kalian bocah kelas satu yang lompat pagar tadi?"

"Ya." Akashi menjawab tegas. Pembawaannya tenang seolah hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menggoyangkan pasaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi detensi kalau begitu, tapi karena kalian berkeliaran, detensi diserahkan pada wali kelas atau guru yang menemukan kalian." Araki mengangkat tangan, seolah lepas tanggung jawab. Arah matanya menggendik pada Gintoki mengisyaratkan 'urus sana.'.

Oh, tidak. Kuroko berharap dia diberi detensi oleh guru yang normal.

"Aku ada jadwal mengajar hari ini—kau yang bertampang sengak." Araki menunjuk Haizaki. "Kurasa kau masih cukup sehat untuk berjalan dan menulis, sebaiknya aku melihatmu di kelas atau pilih kehilangan 'adikmu' selamanya?"

Haizaki berdiri kalang kabut. Akalnya cukup sehat untuk memilih opsi pertama, dengan enggan dia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan untuk mencari kelasnya.

Sepeninggal Araki, Gintoki menghampiri dua anak berambut merah dan biru yang tersisa.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah berkeringat dingin—dipandangi tatapan setan dan menghela pelan, ketara malas dengan pelimpahan tanggung jawab ini. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak bagus sama sekali menghadapi murid-semi-hantu dan bocah _yandere_ dalam satu naungan.

"Kalian berdua, _etto_... Oh, Shinji dan Kaoru?" tebaknya asal.

Mata berdenyit. "Akashi Seijuurou." seenaknya ubah nama orang.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, _desu_."

"Ya, ya, siapapun." kibasnya tidak peduli. "Kalian berdua datangi aku di ruang guru di jam istirahat. Sementara aku memikirkan detensi yang pas untuk kalian."

"Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas sekarang."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Rupanya Himuro tidak perlu menunggu sampai sore untuk melihat bagaimana Nijimura dengan kejamnya diadili. Cukup tunggu jam bebas tepat sebelum istirahat siang dimulai, muncul dua wajah yang paling ditakuti seantero klub basket. Wajah-wajah (mantan) Kapten dan wakilnya. Yang satu senyum _yandere_ cap kakap yang satunya merah berasap di kepala.

"NIJI! SINI _LO_!"

Iya, itu Kasamatsu Yukio. Wakil Kapten Klub Basket yang panasan dan punya _fetish_ 'sepak bokong', tumben-tumbenan datang ke jajaran kelas dua dan manggil pake gaya preman sengak ngajak tawuran.

Nijimura yang lagi anteng menikmati pulasnya tidur sambil berlari-lari di tengah padang pasir di dunia sana—iya, dia mimpi buruk—langsung ngerjap-ngerjap bangun.

"Eh, Kasamatsu senpai. Ada ap— _ **BUAGH**_!" _Fabulous Kick_ bertemu _Fabulous Lips_.

Nijimura terbang. Himuro ketawa. Bibir Nijimura tambah monyong. Kamera ponsel _mode video: ON._

"Oi, _kouhai_ busuk. Kalau punya masalah sama _senpai,_ ngomong langsung." Kasamatsu menggeremetakkan jari-jarinya mengerikan. Mukanya yang dihinggapi dewa kemiskinan makin menghitam akan kebencian dan dendam kesumat. Siap-siap membuang Nijimura ke pembuangan sampah setelah dimutilasi.

Nijimura menutup hidungnya yang mulai mengucur darah, tendangan sang wakil gak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Otaknya mulai berkonklusi tentang apa-apa saja yang membuat sang senpai semarah itu. Sayangnya otak -lumayan- jenius itu sedang geser paska sepak _fabulous_ penuh amarah.

"Tu-tunggu senpai! Aku tidak mengerti!" alih-alih mendapat jawab, Nijimura disodori injakan di muka. Pelaku? Siapa lagi kalau bukan (mantan) Wakil Kapten Jahanam, Kasamatsu Yukio.

"Kurasa ini suaramu, kan?" Imayoshi yang sedari tadi hanya diam jadi pengamat mengeluarkan ponsel-nya. Tujuannya adalah memperdengarkan sebuah rekaman _epic_ yang langsung menyulut api emosi Kasamatsu yang memang pendek. Dia sendiri sih santai. Toh, dia bukan pengidap _senpai-kouhai compleks_ macam Kasamatsu, atau Miyaji, atau Hyuuga, atau bahkan Nijimura sendiri—diduga terinfeksi paska latihan basket secara privat _by_ Kasamatsu.

Tapi, tentu tidak ada yang lebih menarik melihat adik kelasnya itu gelagapan mendengar suara yang diidentifikasi memang miliknya. Oh, tentu saja dia masih ingat kata-katanya sendiri yang baru diucapkan kurang dari empat jam lalu di depan Hi—oh, sial. HIMURO!

Nijimura mendelik pada -terduga (memang) pelaku-provokator-penyebar aib- si cantik berponi yang senyum-senyum manis diabetes. Pinginnya digampar kalau wajahnya tidak mengisyaratkan 'mau-nyalahin-?' dan 'kalau-berani-ayo-berantem-sini'.

Opsi terakhir diisyaratkan dengan mata berkilat dan muka malaikat senyum setan. Nijimura memalingkan wajah karena masih mau hidup lebih lama. Himuro yang marah adalah mimpi buruk bagi batin dan fisik.

" _Senpai_ , itu hanya candaan kok... Cuman guyonan belaka..." Nijimura mencoba membela diri.

"Hahaha, ya, ya. Tapi, candaanmu itu menyakiti hati _senpai_ mu yang lembut ini, lho. Sakitnya tuh di sini."

Kalau mahluk yang dijuluki 'Pemimpin para _mimpi buruk berjalan_ ' dibilang berhati lembut, maka kokoro Nijimura hanyalah segumpal busa pemadam. Salah kocok meleleh, kelamaan ditirikan meleleh.

Hidup itu tidak mudah, nak.

"Yah, tahan dulu saja Yuki—ups, maksudku Kasamatsu." Kasamatsu memerah terus mendelik. Jelas banget Imayoshi sengaja memelesetkan panggilannya. "Kebetulan Nijimura _-chan_ belum tes sebelum jadi kapten." Sayangnya mahluk yang paling _beruntung_ mendengar interaksi manis dua _senpai_ nya, Nijimura, justru malah melotot horor mendengar karena sejumput kata-kata Imayoshi yang pastinya akan menaungi kepalanya sampai latihan dimulai nanti.

Tes jadi kapten?

 **Tes** , katanya?

 **TES!**

Memangnya ada yang begitu, ya? Bukannya jadi kapten klub itu dipertimbangkan dari kinerja dan kecakapan selama di klub? Nijimura ketar-ketir berprasangka. Muka Imayoshi makin licik, firasat buruknya jadi nyata. Matanya menatap Kasamatsu, berharap dia memasang wajah ketidaktahuan akan hal yang dikatakan Imayoshi. Berharap itu hanyalah lelucon untuk menjahilinya semata.

Harapan hanya tinggal harapan, Nijimura menjadi serpihan mendapati seringai yang biasanya gak nampang di muka sang wakil kapten.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Jangan coba-coba kabur latihan sore ini. **Nijimura**."

Mati.

Nijimura mengempis. Berharap _fanfic_ ini ganti plot ke arah Gintama agar nyawanya tidak terancam melayang ke dunia sana. Sayang sekali tidak diizinkan penulisnya.

Setelah Imayoshi meminta maaf tersirat karena sudah mengganggu pada seluruh penghuni kelas, dia diikuti Kasamatsu melangkah keluar dari Tempat Kejadian Pelabrakan dengan santai tanpa beban. Satu kelas tidak ada yang menginterupsi, tidak ada yang mau berurusan dengan anggota-anggota klub yang sering adu gondok dengan para guru. Saat bayangan dua senpai sudah tidak teridentifikasi, serempak para penghuni kelas memandang Nijimura miris. Dengungan penuh nada duka berseliweran menghujani Nijimura seolah dia mayat siap dikremasi dan dibuang. Dasar teman kurang ajar.

' _Rest in Peace_ , Nijimura.'

'Nijimura, kami sayang padamu, kok.'

'Nijimura, kau teman terbaik kami! Kami akan selalu mengingatmu!'

'Kau cowok keren, Shuu, serius. Sayangnya _jomlo_.'

Dengungan terakhir dapat hadiah lemparan buku yang dihindari luwes oleh Himuro, bukunya menabrak orang tidak bersalah, jeritan pilu terdengar. Nijimura yang keburu keki pada Himuro hanya berkedut-kedut di sekitar matanya menahan emosi.

"Sial kau Himuro." desisnya tanpa tindakan lanjut dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Himuro senyum manis. Puas dengan balas dendamnya yang -dianggap- impas. "Salah sendiri." ucapnya.

Aah... Himuro tidak sabar menunggu latihan sore nanti.

.

 _(Waktunya makan siang. "Nijimura! Kau dipanggil Ginpanchi tuh! Sana, ke ruang guru!" seruan mahluk anon membahana._ _ **DUAGH!**_ _Nijimura menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja. Tampangnya mangap plus nelangsa._ Apa salahnya kali ini, Tuhan? _batinnya pilu._

— _di sudut yang cukup ramai_ — _sekali lagi, Himuro kejang menahan tawa. Di tangannya terpampang layar ponsel berisi ketikan_ e-mail. Send to: _Gin-sensei._ _ **Pik.** Ah, indahnya dunia._ _)_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: jujur ngerasa kurang puas sama chapter ini karena sekedar lanjutan chappie kemarin. #pingin masuk konflik! #alurnya dulu mbak.**

 **Baiklah The King of Troll, Sakata Gintoki, saya munculkan! Sayang sekali di sini cuma jadi figuran. Kalau dia ngomong cerita ini bakal kacau jadinya dong... Dan AkaKuro saya buat hate-love-ngarepngarep dulu~ jangan berharap mereka bakal saling cipok segampang itu #terbang #wahahahaha.**

 **DAN GUE SUKA BANGET KALO MURO NGEJAILIN NIJI! WAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Kelihatannya saya paling cepet apdet fic ini sekitar 2 mingguan deh... Tergantung RL sih. Sabaro aja yang baca...**

 **Glossarium: [1]:** Zurako atau Zura julukan Gintoki untuk karakter Katsura yang penampakannya memang mirip Araki. Saya berikan julukan Zurako untuk dia merujuk pada Araki yang cewek.

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** Hai, sudah apdet! Makasih reviewnya~.

 **l4e:** ma-maaf sudah menyinggung. #sungkem. begitukah? Nampaknya saya memang tidak bisa mengubah penulisan semudah itu. Btw, makasih reviewnya.

 **zy:** selawak itukah? #bingunglawaknyadimana #kayang. Karena ada bumbu Gintama di fic ini tentu saja kata normal itu cuman ngarep. Hahaha. Thanks, sudah review.

 **Aoi:** diusahakan gak seancur itu sih... kesian tokoh normal di sini kalau diancurin gitu... Makasih reviewnya.

 **Guest:** sudah apdet! Makasih reviewnya!

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Update: 1st August 2015**


	4. 3rd Season: Time for Detency—or Romantic

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Slight other pair. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian? —/P.B dan E.R. Akashi memutuskan membuat kode untuk menyebut diri mereka./ _Berterimakasihlah P.B, kau masih kuampuni sampai saat ini. Setidaknya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjalani detensi._ _/_ —/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/ Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair), MuraHimu Slight NijiHimu

* * *

.

Nijimura melangkah ke sebuah pintu dengan plang 'Ruang Guru.' yang tersemat. Bibirnya didiagnosis 3M (manyun-monyong-malas). Sudah dihadiahi tendangan dan injakan penuh cinta dari Kasamatsu- _senpai_ yang agung, dijanjikan neraka saat latihan sore, sekarang dia terpanggil lagi ke Ruang Guru—untuk hal yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Mengabaikan retak dari kunai-kunai yang menancap di pintu. Walau sedikit heran dengan suasana hening di dalam sana, pasalnya ini jam makan siang—walau memang lebih banyak para guru sering menghabiskan waktu di 'Ruang Rekreasi Guru' yang letaknya di dekat taman belakang yang strategis dengan kantin dan _vending machine_. Makan tinggal _gelesor_ saja. Beda sekali dengan para murid yang harus berjuang di medan perang demi sejumput asupan nutrisi.

Tangannya menggeser pintu setelah mengetuknya. "Permisi, _sensei_."

"Oke, kau urus mereka."

"HAH!" Nijimura yang baru sampai—belum sampai masuk malah, masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan dibuka baru setengah langsung dituding mandat yang dia gak tahu ujung pangkalnya apaan. "Urus apaan sih Gin- _san_!?" Nijimura keki duluan.

"Oi, oi. Jangan kasar gitu. Aku masih _sensei_ -mu lho..."

"Baiklah Gin- _SENSEI_. Ada urusan apa saya tiba-tiba dipanggil saat mau makan dan langsung diberi perintah yang tak jelas asal mulanya apalagi pangkalnya." Nijimura keki karena makan siangnya belum sempat tandas—intinya, dia masih lapar. Ingin dia mengutuk seseorang, tapi bingung siapa. Kutuk _senpai_? Salah. Kutuk Himuro. Pasti dikasih senyum yang menjanjikan neraka. Kutuk _sensei_ di depannya? Ngapain mengutuk mahluk yang sudah terkutuk dari sananya?

"Bocah-bocah ini." Gintoki menunjuk pada seorang—oh, tunggu... Dua? Hii, sejak kapan anak itu di sana!—terdakwa dengan aura _madesu_ menguar (atau mungkin hawa membunuh? Kayaknya sih yang kedua. Sambil lirik gunting di tangan yang berambut merah). Nijimura yakin kalau mereka kelas satu tahun ini karena belum pernah melihat dua anak itu—karena warna rambut merah dan biru muda begitu pasti langsung jadi sorotan saking mencoloknya. Apalagimukamerekamanis—uhukpendapatpribadiuhukoergh.

"Mereka kedapetan lagi apes. Niat menolong malah kena detensi." Gintoki menghela malas tapi mukanya ketawa—jelas banget itu tampang orang yang sudah puas ngasih detensi yang ketahuan nge- _troll_ nya. Nijimura meringis. Miris banget nasib mereka. Hari pertama sudah apes. Sama apes dengannya, sih.

"Hubungannya sama saya?"

"Aku sudah wawancara bocah-bocah ini jadi aku berkonsultasi dengan seseorang dan yakin kau yang paling tepat mengawasi mereka." Gintoki pasang senyum seme menawan. Nijimura membatin, dia rasa-rasanya tahu dengan siapa guru _saklek_ ini berkonsultasi.

"Aku ingin kau mengawasi detensi mereka..."

Nijimura mendengus, berusaha tabah dengan yang satu ini. Lagipula se _saklek_ guru di depannya ini tetap saja tadi dia mengakui kalau dua anak di depannya itu terkena masalah dan terpaksa didetensi, paling hanya disuruh _beberes_ taman atau sikat kamar mandi—

"—selama setahun."

" _WHAT!?_ "

Oke, Nijimura menggerling pada dua pemilik surai merah dan biru muda, permasalahan macam apa sampai mereka berdua dikasih detensi sampai setahun?

 _Harusnya yang kau tanyakan, se_ saklek _apa guru di depanmu ini, Nijimura._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **3rd. Season: [Spring] Time for Detency—or** **R** **omantic?**

* * *

.

 _ **Tiktiktik—**_ bunyi jarum jam menuju angka sepuluh di ruangan segi empat itu bersahut dengan hela nafas empunya. Pemilik ruangan tengah berkutat di hadapan meja tempatnya belajar. Tempat itu kali ini lebih lapang, perabot layak macam meja belajar, lemari dan tempat tidur sudah mengisi dan tertata rapih—dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya hanya berisi onggokan barang, debu dan tikus. Tentu saja karena Kuroko sudah bekerja keras untuk menciptakan suasana nyaman di kamarnya saat ini.

Walau begitu suasana nyaman ini sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan _mood_ nya yang memburuk.

Kuroko merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menggerutu, memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya malas. Dalam hati mengumpat pada detensi yang tengah dijalaninya saat ini.

Ya, detensi. Detensi yang semena-mena diberikan dalam jangka waktu tidak sebentar. Detensi yang terlalu **homo** kalau kata Ogiwara pas diceritakan. Detensi yang 'sebisa mungkin' dikerjakan di rumah titah kata Akashi. Karena kalau ketahuan akan menjatuhkan harkat dan martabat. Tambahan dari Akashi juga.

Kuroko bukan tipe anak yang terlalu ekspresif dengan keadaan, tertulis jelas diwajahnya yang lempeng setiap saat. Tapi, tentu saja dia bukan anak yang selalu setuju untuk berdamai dengan kenyataan—ditambah realitanya dia sedang dalam puncak-puncak masa pemberontakan, ego kadang menenggelamkan sisi baik hati, dan tentunya diberi detensi yang—baginya, bahkan mungkin bagi Akashi- _kun_ —sangat tidak sepadan. Dan memalukan kalau ketahuan.

Jangan salahkan Kuroko kalau dia _ngambek_ sekarang.

"Belum mau tidur Tetsuya- _kun_?" suara yang mengawang itu menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamun-ambek-nya. Kurokono berdiri di depan pintu kamar, tubuhnya terbalut piyama hitam-hitam dan tangan yang membasuh kepala basah dan berasap membuktikan kalau dia baru selesai mandi.

"Belum. Aku belum selesai mengerjakan... Detensi."

Bola mata _onyx_ terpaku pada lembar kosong dari jurnal biru yang terhempas begitu saja di atas meja. Ketahuan sekali kalau sepupunya ini belum memulai sama sekali detensi yang dimaksud.

Kuroko yang sadar hanya menatap lempeng jurnal biru dengan lembar bergaris yang berwarna senada dengan warna _cover_. Kuroko bukan anak yang memperhatikan motif dari sebuah buku, karena yang penting adalah kegunaannya. Tapi, Akashi mengatakan akan lebih baik buku yang akan mereka berdua gunakan lebih baik berbeda dengan buku yang lain agar tidak tercampur dengan buku catatan pelajaran. Akashi juga membeli yang serupa hanya berbeda warna, merah.

Karena, lelaki 16 tahun dengan gairah remaja normal (mungkin) saling bertukar _diary_ itu sungguh homo—ini kata Ogiwara (menjatuhkan harga diri kalau kata Akashi) dan baginya itu terlalu kekanakan, kalau tidak mau dibilang terlalu kecewekan. Dan Kuroko bukan anak perempuan (walau mukanya mendukung).

Iya, _diary_. Detensi sial dari guru aneh berambut perak yang dialamatkan pada mereka berdua adalah saling **Bertukar** _ **Diary**_. Sebagai tambahan, jangka waktu detensi adalah setahun penuh. Sampai mereka naik kelas dengan sebulan sekali catatan itu akan diperiksa oleh kakak kelas bernama Nijimura dan dilaporkan pada sang guru sebagai bukti mereka melakukan detensi dengan benar—dengan catatan tidak akan ada yang namanya penyebarluasan aib atau apapun, jika tidak mau gunting melayang. Kuroko masih ingat bagaimana Akashi yang mulai mengeluarkan hawa mencekam saat hukuman itu selesai dibicarakan.

Dibanding hukuman mungkin lebih tepat 'ngerjain orang'.

Kuroko juga masih ingat kalau kali ini dia satu suara dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya." _dan kalau bisa tidak usah sekalian._ Kuroko mulai kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya gusar. Bagaimanapun dia bukan anak sentimentil yang menuliskan kegalauan di atas kertas—apalagi media sosial. Meski didukung dengan nilai Bahasa Jepang yang lumayan dan tumpukan novel yang sudah rampung dibaca. Tidak menjamin dirinya mampu merangkai kata-kata dengan indah soal kesehariannya.

Kurokono mengambil tempat di kasur Kuroko, memperhatikan adik sepupunya yang tengah bergumul gusar. Sebenarnya, sebegai hukuman, itu tugas yang terbilang mudah dan cukup bagus—walau sangat mempertanyakan kewarasan juga gender, menuliskan keseharianmu akan membuatmu dapat mengingat dengan baik kenangan yang telah kau lalui dan mempelajari kesalahan di masa lalu agar tidak terulang. Tapi, tentunya melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari keseharian, apalagi dipaksakan, tentu akan membuat bingung di awalnya.

Kuroko hanya perlu membiasakan diri saja.

Untuk menulis, bukan dikerjain orang lho.

"Kau tidak perlu bingung Tetsuya- _kun_. Tulis apa yang kau alami, apa yang kau rasakan saat kau mengalaminya. Tidak perlu berpikir 'ini harus bagus' atau 'aku harus membuatnya terkesan' dan diperindah secara paksa." Kuroko terdiam, seolah meresapi kata-kata itu agar tercerna oleh otaknya—dan hatinya.

Sebuah tepuk pelan pada surai biru adalah hal yang membuatnya nyaman kali ini. "Ini bukanlah tugas Bahasa yang akan diberi nilai atau naskah yang akan dilombakan. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, nasihat dariku, _'Jadilah dirimu sendiri di atas kertas sekalipun'_. Anak SD justru bisa lebih jujur dalam membuat karangan musim panas."

Kuroko tertawa kecil, tentu saja, dia masih ingat bagaimana dirinya melewati musim panas dengan buku harian bergambar sebagai salah satu tugas—dan samar mengingat betapa polosnya dia menulis dengan tulisan cakar ayamnya dulu. Tentang liburan, tentang ayah-ibu, tentang perasaan saat dia mengalaminya.

Benar. Untuk apa dia pusing? Ini sama saja dengan itu, kan?

"Terima kasih Tasuke- _nii_." senyum tipis terulas. Kurokono mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

"Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Kalau kau telat lagi nanti dikenakan tambahan detensi, lho. Kau sudah mendapat pe-er? Sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Tidak akan." Jawab Kuroko mantap. "Aku masih belum ada pe-er. Seharian di kelas masih membahas struktur kelas—dan, Akashi- _kun_ yang menjadi ketua kelas." lanjutnya. Entah kenapa Kuroko tidak heran kalau Akashi mendapat jabatan itu. Mengingat aura pemimpin yang menguar alami darinya.

"Akashi? Orang yang mendapat detensi bersamamu?" Kuroko mengangguk. Kurokono diam sejenak, penasaran seperti apa orang bernama Akashi yang dia maksud.

"Mungkin kau bisa membawanya ke sini, Tetsuya- _kun_. Aku ingin tahu orang seperti apa Akashi yang kau maksudkan."

"Entahlah. Aku merasa dia orang yang sulit diajak... _hangout_?" Kurokono tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Kuroko seolah menanyakan apakah pemilihan katanya benar atau tidak. Nyatanya Kuroko sendiri adalah anak rumahan—bukan berarti dia minder, hanya hawanya yang tipis membuatnya sering dilupakan dalam acara kumpul bareng.

"Mencoba menjadi gaul, Tetsuya- _kun_?" kikik kecil dibalas dengus sebal.

Kuroko tidak perlu menceritakan kalau dia gengsi karena rasa bersalah sudah melukai (poni) Akashi, kan?

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan. _Oyasumi_ , Tetsuya- _kun_."

"Ya, _Oyasumi_ Tasuke- _nii_."

Setelah memastikan pintu tertutup rapat, Kuroko kembali menghadap meja dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang tadi dia abaikan.

Pulpen terangkat, tinta hitam siap menggores kata.

.

 _[xx April 20xx._

 _Rasanya aneh sekali aku menulis_ diary _—ah, kurasa aku akan menggunakan kata Jurnal saja untuk kedepannya._

 _Hari ini cerah dan damai awalnya, aku berharap mendapat sesuatu yang baik hari ini. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku akan mendapat detensi di hari pertamaku sekolah, dan mendapat detensi seaneh ini (menurutku). Menulis jurnal dan saling bertukar. Guru yang memberikan detensi itu lebih aneh lagi, aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya._

 _Padahal aku sudah sangat senang bisa bersekolah di Teikou dan bertemu sahabatku setelah sekian lama. Aku bahkan belum sempat melihat-lihat klub basket... T_T_

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal klub, rasanya sedih karena sahabatku tidak masuk klub basket. Tapi, sahabatku sedang berminat dengan kendo. Aku tidak mau merusak kesenangannya—aku ini anak baik, tapi sahabatku bilang aku ini licik. Kau salah besar, dia sendiri yang menawarkan traktir_ vanilla milk-shake _. Mana mungkin kutolak, kan? (dan aku senang karena dapat dua gelas secara gratis ^^)_

 _Rencananya malam ini aku ingin menamatkan novel yang baru kubeli kemarin. Tapi, kurasa akan kuurungkan karena aku tidak mau telat lagi besok. Sudah cukup aku (nyaris) telat sekali, dibawa lompat pagar oleh orang yang tidak sopan, dan ujung-ujungnya kena detensi (padahal aku berniat baik)._

 _Tapi, setidaknya sepupuku sudah membuatku tenang dengan nasihatnya. Karena itu... Aku akan bersabar untuk menjalani detensi ini. Mungkin... (walau aku berharap ini tidak pernah terjadi, guru itu benar-benar aneh. Kau setuju denganku?)_

 _Hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagiku. Aku berharap besok kejadian semacam ini tidak terulang._

 _Kurasa sudah cukup untukku. Aku bukan pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah._

 _P.S: nee, sebenarnya aku ingin minta ma_ —

.

(Tangan Kuroko terhenti sejenak sebelum selesai menuliskan kata-kata di lembar kertas. Mengurungkan niat dan menghapus kata-kata berisyarat 'pesan' dengan cairan pengkoreksi. Menimpakan inisial singkat di atasnya.)

.

 _Kurasa sudah cukup untukku. Aku bukan pujangga yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah._

 _Aku akan marah jika kau tertawa membacanya. :(_

 _P.B]_

.

P.B— _Phantom Blue_. Bukan _Point Blank_.

Akashi memutuskan membuat kode untuk menyebut diri mereka (Akashi sendiri menggunakan singkatan E.R, yang berarti _Emperor Red_ ) dan melarang menyebut nama teman ataupun relasi masing-masing. Nama yang ingin disebutkan diganti menggunakan hubungan relasi tersebut (sahabat, sepupu). Bila yang dibicarakan memiliki hubungan relasi sama dan lebih dari satu, diizinkan memberi satu ciri khusus yang disetujui bersama.

(Kuroko yang merasa atau memang Akashi sepertinya terlalu semangat sampai dibuat pasal-pasalnya?)

Kuroko menyapu pandangan pada tulisan yang dibuatnya. Sedikit cacat pada bagian yang dikoreksi, tapi Kuroko berharap itu tidak mengganggu atau menimbulkan tanya dari Akashi nanti. Jurnalnya singkat—tapi, sesuai kata sepupunya, Kuroko mencoba jujur dan menulis sesuai apa yang dipikirannya dan apa yang dirasakannya.

(dan dia akan benar-benar marah kalau Akashi sampai tertawa, persetan dengan rasa bersalah.)

'Akashi- _kun_ pasti juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.' pikir Kuroko.

Warna _teal_ pada mata menangkap jarum jam yang menunjuk angka sebelas malam enam menit lagi. Segera saja dia memastikan bahwa Jurnalnya tersimpan aman di dalam tas. Mematikan lampu dan pergi tidur.

.

* * *

.

 _[ xx April, 20xx_

 _Tidak ada yang lebih konyol dibanding hari ini. Masalah seolah beruntut datang, dan terselesaikan dengan masalah lain. Tidak, bahkan tidak selesai sama sekali. Terlalu banyak kegagalan yang kulakukan sampai aku muak dengan diriku._

 _Dimulai dari adikku sendiri dan seorang guru yang suatu saat akan kubuat menderita lahir batin._

 _Aku akan melakukannya. Camkan itu._

 _Cukup mengejutkan, aku bertemu kembali_ _secepat ini_ _dengan seseorang yang sempat kutemui kemarin. Orang yang entah-kenapa tidak bisa kuprediksi tingkah lakunya. Dia seolah sangat mudah terlibat masalah, dan mendatangkan masalah untuk orang lain. Bahkan, tidak memungkiri aku pun menjadi terlibat dan ikut menuai dari kekeraskepalaan anak itu. Oh, aku bisa mengatakan hal konyol ini terjadi karena anak itu._

 _Orang yang unik. Pertama kali aku lihat orang seperti dia. Teman yang kukenal saat kecil bahkan lebih mudah diprediksi hanya dengan sekali lihat, dia nampaknya tidak berubah sama sekali terakhir aku melihat saat kelulusan SMP— tetap dingin walau perhatian dengan sekitarnya, ah, dia memang seperti itu._

 _Kurasa kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, secara pribadi aku menganggap anak itu menarik dengan hawa yang tipis itu. Hanya saja kelemahan orang ini, dia cukup menyebalkan karena terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengar kata-kataku._

 _Berterimakasihlah P.B, kau masih kuampuni sampai saat ini. Setidaknya, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjalani detensi._

(atau akan lebih mudah jika anak itu ditiadakan agar detensi konyol ini cepat selesai. Akashi mendengus sambil menggeleng. Dia tidak akan melakukan pembunuhan karena alasan konyol. _Walau itu ide yang sangat bagus. Hm._ )

 _Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sampai detensi konyol ini selesai. Satu hal lagi, jangan sampai ada satu orang PUN yang tahu masalah ini selain kita,_ senpai _, dan Guru sialan itu._

 _E.R]_

.

Singkat, tepat, terorganisir dan penuh absolutisme. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou sampai apa yang dituliskannya dalam sebuah Jurnal Pribadi-nya (Akashi tidak akan menyebut kata ' _diary_ ', dia bukan gadis yang dalam masa penggalauan).

Akashi menutup buku dan membereskan peralatan belajarnya. Jam tidur biologisnya sudah memaksanya untuk beristirahat, Akashi akan menuruti itu karena dia tidak akan mau mengulang kegagalan yang sama seperti hari ini.

Umpatan pelan dalam hati mengingat apa yang tengah dilaluinya. Detensi konyol tidak masuk akal dari Guru itu bahkan tidak membuatnya tertawa sama sekali. Walau begitu sungguh aneh bagi dirinya masih mau melakukan hal ini—meski tahu hal ini bukanlah pribadinya sama sekali, dan bukan membunuh guru itu di tempat. Akashi bahkan sempat mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri saat itu.

'Mungkin karena aku tidak sendiri menjalaninya.'

Mengacak rambut karena alasan yang sempat melintas, terkejut karena dirinya memikirkan sebuah alasan untuk tindakan yang berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa. "Aku benar-benar butuh tidur..." desisnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu nyatanya kelopak mata itu masih belum terpejam walau diri sudah dalam pembaringan dalam ruangan luas itu. Sebaliknya, pikirannya mulai mengawang sama seperti pandangannya yang tenggelam dalam lamunan. Menikmati suasana remang malam yang diciptakannya. Perasaan yang—harusnya—sama dengan tiap malam yang sudah dia lalui.

Namun, entah sejak delapan jam berlalu hingga sekarang, ada setitik binar seperti kunang-kunang mengepak dan membuatnya tenang.

 _Kesendirian ini, sedikit berbeda dari biasanya._

Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan suasana sunyi dan keheningan saat malam. Lebih-lebih suasana itu justru sangat disukainya karena membuatnya lebih fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya atau apa yang dipikirkannya.

— _tapi, di suatu waktu dia merasa ada rongga dingin yang tertiup dalam sela-sela jantungnya. Merasa sakit dengan kesunyian yang harusnya dia sukai itu. Dalam pikir dia bertanya 'kenapa?'. Walau, sebenarnya hatinya tahu mengapa_ _—_

Memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam, kelopak itu mulai membawa bola matanya menutup.

Dalam hati, dia berdoa. Sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin, untuk pertama kalinya dia berharap—dan seolah tahu bahwanya esok_ _'_ _sesuatu' itu ada._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kawasan yang berada di utara Teikou itu minimalis dengan beberapa pertokoan dan _minimarket_ di seberang kanan jalan dan beberapa rumah dengan pepohonan menghias halaman. Suasana di kala malam tidak bisa disandingkan dengan keadaan pusat kota, tapi masih cukup ramai dengan hilir mudik kendaraan mobil—terutama bising knalpot motor preman kampung.

Fokus kali ini pada salah satu apartemen minimalis dengan cat putih, di salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai tiga dari empat lantai, saat ini tengah disinggahi dua pemuda remaja. Satu yang bersurai hitam tengkurap di atas karpet putih di depan televisi. Tampangnya sekarat, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia telah mengalami masa-masa pedih jiwa raganya.

"Kau yakin Shuu?" sosok berambut hitam lain dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya nampak ragu, dan memastikan sekali lagi kesiapan sang tamu di kediamannya ini.

"Iya, aku yakin. Buruan Himuro."

"Jangan _ngamuk_ kalau sakit, ya."

"Iya, gak apa. Makanya _gue_ ke tempat _lo_. Orang tua _gue_ lagi gak di rumah soalnya."

"Baiklah." Himuro hanya menghela pasrah demi memenuhi hasrat sang tamu ini. Tangannya mulai menggeser meja kaca di dekat mereka agar tidak mengganggu pergerakannya.

Mendekati Nijimura yang tengkurap dengan pasrah, Himuro mulai mengambil ancang-ancang di atasnya, mengambil posisi tepat daan—

kaki menghujam punggung tanpa belas kasih _ **—GRRRRK!**_

Suaranya begitu mengerikan sampai seorang Nijimura Shuuzou melengking pedih sepedih-pedihnya, "WADAW! Aw! Auw! Himuro! Jangan keras-keras injaknya!"

"Udah, diem. Kan kamu sendiri yang minta injak-injak. Badanmu kaku banget sih. Beneran atlet bukan, sih?" Himuro kembali menuntaskan tugas mulianya, mengabulkan permintaan sang teman—korban penindasan tidak langsung—dan kembali menginjak dengan ganas.

 _ **Krttk—**_

"Aw! Aw!"

 _ **Krrk—krek! Krek! KRAK!**_

"A—" AAAaaaa—aaah...

Nijimura pingsan dalam keadaan berbusa.

.

" _Ouch, ouch_. Ah... Lumayan. Makasih, walau nyiksa banget barusan." seru Nijimura yang sudah sadar dari keadaan trans-semaput-nya. Sekarang dia dalam proses perenggangan tubuh setelah membiarkan Himuro puas menginjak-nginjaknya—tubuh dan harga dirinya, yang terakhir itu hanya fantasi Himuro.

"Berat banget tesnya, ya?" Himuro ambil tempat di sofa biru gelap miliknya sambil senyum inosen, seolah neraka yang Nijimura rasakan sore tadi bukan ulahnya. Seolah video yang diberi nama 'Penyiksaan Orang Monyong di Latihan Sore yang Indah' dan memakan sekian _bite_ di _memory_ ponselnya itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Hanya ilusi Rokudo Mukuro. Cuman _spam_ nyasar yang dia sebarkan lagi ke tangan-tangan para kawan _via_ Mibuchi Reo.

Nijimura pasang muka dengki pada Himuro. Dusta banget omongannya. Yang _ngakak_ paling _kejer_ tadi siapa emang?

"Otot _gue_ remuk dan otak _gue_ buyar, _kalo lo_ mau bilang itu berat." hela Nijimura mengingat sesi latihan 'khusus' untuknya (lari sampai _mabok_ , pemanasan yang menyakitkan sendi, _one on five_ -pastinya dia yang _one_ \- dua kuarter penuh, sampai sesi psikologi dan strategi yang melibatkan Conan dan Kindaichi, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain yang tidak mau dia ingat lagi).

Masih dia ingat dengan jelas batinnya yang tercambuk seperti korban BDSM, badannya yang remuk macam babu _romusha_ , tawa Imayoshi, kegarangan Kasamatsu, tawa Himuro, tendangan Kasamatsu, tawa MoriMiyaMibuHayaNebu, umpatan Kasamatsu, kikik anak klub dan tes Neraka dari Kasamatsu.

 _Kayaknya yang ngasih tes cuman Kasamatsu, sisanya ngetawain dia._

Lihat saja, pas dia sudah resmi jangan harap kalian bisa ketawa. Mwahahaha! Batin Nijimura jahat.

.

"Kau beneran mau menginap, Shuu?"

Tanya itu mengalun dari arah dapur yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu. Tangan Himuro cekatan membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua. Nijimura sendiri masih duduk di lantai beralas karpet putih dengan sofa sebagai sandarannya. Tangannya sibuk dengan remot TV, mencari saluran yang seru.

"Iya." jari berhenti meng-klik- pada saluran berita, begini-begini Nijimura anak yang peduli situasi negara (atau gosip) _—"—kekerasan segerombolan remaja di salah satu unit pemasaran—"—_ "Di rumah juga sendirian, orang tuaku pergi." Nijimura mengambil kopi yang ditaruh di atas meja kaca oleh Himuro lalu meminumnya. Himuro sendiri duduk di sofa sambil ikut memperhatikan berita, kopi di tangannya belum diminum, didiamkan begitu saja.

"Aku gak ada makanan buat makan malam lho."

"Beli makanan instan saja di _minimarket_. Ada di seberang ini." Nijimura melirik ke arah Himuro dengan emosi tidak terbaca di wajahnya. "Kau berniat tidak makan malam?"

"Niatku sih mau langsung tidur saja tadi. Mumpung aku tidak ada jadwal kerja sambilan di cafe." Himuro mulai menyesap kopi di tangannya, pandangannya fokus ke depan walau tidak terpantul apapun dalam lensanya. Pemikirannya mengawang entah kemana.

Nijimura mendecak kesal. "Kau itu—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat seperti dulu kok. Kali ini... aku murni hanya ingin cepat istirahat." ada senyum yang dilayangkan pada Nijimura. Sontak kata-kata yang menggantung terbungkam begitu saja. Alih-alih mendecak Nijimura mulai meneguk kopi banyak-banyak, menghiraukan malam nanti dia akan insomnia.

Dalam hati Himuro bersyukur Nijimura mau memakai kepalanya kali ini dan tidak memulai adu mulut macam pasangan gagal berujung KDRT—dari Himuro—lagipula dia sedang malas menanggapi (dan masih pilih-pilih juga kalau jadi homo, kali).

"Kau sudah berubah, ya, Shuu. Kudengar kau mengurus detensi untuk dua orang anak kelas satu, ya?"

"Yup, merepotkan banget. Gara-gara ada seseorang yang mengusulkan, aku jadi kena getahnya. Mana detensinya macam lawak lagi, miris banget." sarkas Nijimura pada seseorang. Dia tahu Himuro yang melakukannya mengingat mereka cukup mirip kalau sudah ngerjain orang.

"Oh, ya? Memang seperti apa detensinya?" tingkah Gintoki yang _saklek_ tapi, anehnya disukai murid-murid, sudah merebak di kalangan siswa kelas dua dan tiga. Kalau kasih detensi, detensinya pasti jauh dari kata nalar. Justru itu serunya.

"Rahasia perusahaan." sahut Nijimura santai.

Himuro keki, "Ish."

Melihat Himuro seolah berancang-ancang menumpahkan kopi ke mukanya, Nijimura langsung menambahkan. " _Gue_ masih belum mau mati. Kamu gak tahu aja gimana anak kelas satu itu mengancamku." mengusap leher sambil mengingat todongan gunting merah pencabut nyawa. Nijimura mencatat harus siap cadangan nyawa untuk setahun ke depan.

Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan itu, hela nafas kemudiannya."Tapi, kau menerimanya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

"Jadi kapten Klub juga. Gak nyangka orang barbar macam Shuuzou bisa dipilih."

"Barbar-an mana sama orang yang ngirim _blackmail_ terang-terangan di muka korban? Sialan."

"Hahaha—Shuu, bisa saja.:."

Nada suara itu perlahan mendingin. Nijimura bisa merasakannya. Himuro seolah tengah menahan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Entah bagian pembicaraan mana yang berhasil menyinggung seorang Himuro. Karena biasanya memang dia orang yang lebih memakai logika dibanding hati dan bisa berkepala dingin.

 _Ah, benar juga... Dia dulu begini._

Nijimura nyaris saja melupakan dengan sisi Himuro yang ini. Sisi yang—mungkin—hanya dia yang tahu.

"Oi... kau serius nggak apa-apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab Himuro langsung beranjak dari sofa dan pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama sampai pintu itu terbuka lagi.

"Aku mau ke _minimarket_ dulu. Kau mau makan apa Shuu?" tanya Himuro sembari keluar dari kamarnya, tangannya mulai mengenakan jaket berwarna coklat muda. Sengaja tidak dikancing karena merasa tidak perlu. Merogoh saku celana untuk memastikan lembar uang di dompetnya cukup.

 _Dia tidak mau melanjutkan pembicaraan_. Pikirnya, "Nanti ku _e-mail_. Gak mau ditemenin?" tawarnya basa-basi. Walau kelihatannya akan ditolak.

Dan Himuro memang menolak. "Cuman di seberang jalan, Shuu." ucapnya tanpa berpaling dari pintu yang akan tertutup.

 _ **Blam**_

Dalam keheningan itu, Nijimura terdiam. Riak putih pada hitam kopi lebih menarik di pandangannya.

"Dia masih belum bisa berubah ternyata."

.

* * *

.

Semilir angin musim semi saat mentari diganti bulan seolah ingin membekukan kulit yang terbuka. Tak sampai menggigil, namun cukup untuk membuatnya merapatkan jaketnya yang tak terkancing.

Himuro menjejakkan kakinya ke luar area apartemen, trotoar yang dilaluinya nampak sepi, tiga meter kedepan nampak remang karena lampu jalan yang ketiga mati, lampu lalu lintas di seberang jalan berubah hijau, deru mobil terakhir baru saja terlewati. Meski bukan tempat terpencil suasana seperti ini cukup rawan bagi pejalan kaki, apalagi dengan berandalan yang mengisi gang sempit. Tapi tidak masalah baginya, toh, dia laki-laki dan punya cukup jurus untuk menghajar orang tidak jelas yang menghampiri.

Meski begitu Himuro tidak begitu suka dengan kondisi malam. Kalau hidupnya tidak menuntut untuk bekerja sambilan dia lebih senang mengurung diri di apartemennya saat malam tiba.

Malam ini juga, dia berniat untuk mengunci pintu kala tiba di rumah, menonton ulang rekaman video nista Nijimura sambil tertawa dan benar katanya. Dia akan melewatkan makan malam karena dia merasa tidak perlu.

Dia tahu Nijimura sengaja mampir saat tahu dia tidak pergi untuk bekerja di cafe hari ini.

Nijimura tahu kalau _master_ di Cafe-nya orang baik dan selalu memaksanya makan malam sebelum dia pulang.

Dia selalu begitu. Sejak dia bertemu dengan Nijimura hanya hal ini satu-satunya yang mungkin belum berubah. Tidak akan, sepertinya. Orang itu terlalu khawatiran meski muka dan bibirnya tidak mendukung (Himuro membayangkan seorang Nijimura mengatakan 'Aku khawatir padamu.' dengan bibir dimajukan dan warna merah di muka. Dia _ngakak_ dalam hati).

Padahal Nijimura bukan siapa-siapanya. Bukan kerabat. Bukan kolega. Bukan kekasih. Bukan apapun. Hanya kebetulan mereka bertemu dalam situasi 'itu' dan ternyata memilih sekolah sama.

 _Mungkin, karena mereka sama. Dulu. Ya, dulu. Karena Himuro tahu Nijimura sudah mulai berubah._

Dia berbeda. Kupu-kupu di kehidupannya masih dalam kepompong—bukan, walau dia sudah bisa mengepakkan sayap tapi masih tidak ingin terpisah dari inangnya bahkan untuk menyesap madu yang lebih manis.

 _ **Grep!**_

Eh?

 _ **CKIIIIT**_ — _ **BRUK! Krsssk—**_ keseimbangannya goyah dalam satu tarikan pada lengan, hentakan keras pada bokongnya terabaikan dengan sekelebat warna putih yang melaju menghindarinya membuat suara mengerikan sebelum akhirnya dia sadar kalau dirinya hampir tertabrak dan ditolong oleh seseorang.

"WOI! JALAN PAKAI MATA!" umpat pengemudi mobil tersebut sambil mendecak sebelum akhirnya melaju tanpa mendengar pembelaan Himuro sama sekali.

Syukurlah jalanan sepi, atau dia sudah dikerubungi mahluk anon pingin di notis—ah, oh, dia harus berterimakasih pada orang yang menolongnya.

"E-eh, kau terima kasih sudah menolong—..." Himuro terhenyak menatap si penolong yang seperti titan makan orang—Oh, tunggu penolongnya ini memang titan—ah, maksudnya kelewat tinggi! Eh, itu kenapa mukanya menatap Himuro benci begitu? Eh, dia nangis! EEEH!

"...ku. Eh, ah! Ke-kenapa kau menangis!? Tu-tunggu—" Himuro langsung berdiri, tangannya _mengobok-ngobok_ saku untuk mencari saputangan atau sejenis itu. Barangkali ada permen, _gitu_.

"Hiks... hiks... _maiubo_ - _chin_..."

Tunggu, _maiubo_? Himuro terhenyak melihat tangan itu mulai mendekat, seolah ingin menerjang Himuro. Tapi, Himuro salah. Yang diterjangnya bukanlah dia melainkan bungkusan plastik putih yang dilansir penyet karena sempat Himuro duduki.

Ah, jadi itu asal mula suara 'krsssk' barusan.

Himuro menatap penolongnya yang meringkuk di trotoar sambil terisak-isak meneriakkan ' _Maiubo_ - _chin_... huhuhuhu... '. Himuro jadi seperti orang jahat sekarang—sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya Himuro bersyukur jalanan sepi dan gelap karena malam.

"A, anu... Hei, sudahlah jangan menangis." Himuro menepuk pundak pemuda besar itu, ah, rambutnya berwarna ungu. Sungguh aneh, apa dia mengecatnya?

"Hiks, hiks... _Maiubo_ - _chin_... Rasa baru... _Potato-chin_ , _cookie-chin_... Hiks. Penjahat. Hiks."

Aduh, Himuro dikatai penjahat lagi. Jadi, ingin ikut menangis, "A-aku baru mau ke _minimarket_! Bagaimana kalau kita beli lagi, aku yang akan bayar." bujuk Himuro tidak tega. Pemuda itu benar-benar berlinangan air mata masalahnya.

Mengelap mata yang sembab—Himuro sadar bahwa mata itu senada lavender—pemuda besar itu menelengkan kepala meminta kepastian. "Sungguh?"

Tatapan itu lurus, terpaku dari mata ke mata. Kepolosan murni yang Himuro bisa lihat dari binar _amethyst_ di hadapannya.

Sadar atau tidak Himuro tersenyum menanggapi, "Sungguh." angguknya. Tangannya membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri, Himuro terperangah menyadari tinggi orang itu ternyata jauh di atasnya. Badannya besar tapi seperti anak-anak saja. Pikirnya geli.

"Uum... Aku memaafkanmu... Ayo, beli." tangan besar itu menggandeng seperti anak yang tidak mau kehilangan ibunya. Himuro hanya terbias dalam keheningan.

Tanpa Himuro sadari, dia sudah—benar-benar—melupakan emosi yang sempat bergaung negatif dalam dirinya.

* * *

.

 _Sayap itu tergerak dan kupu-kupu itu mulai tergelitik oleh harum hampar damai di ujung bukit sana._

.

* * *

"Sudah itu saja, Atsushi?"

Tanyanya sambil mengawasi pemuda setinggi dua meter lebih itu di jajaran rak camilan dan manisan, keranjang yang dibawa olehnya nampak penuh dengan jajaran makanan manis dan ber-MSG, terutama _maiubo_. Himuro meringis.

 _Mampus, belum gajian Himuro bangkrut duluan._ Pikirnya nelangsa di balik senyum kalem terpasang.

Nama tita—pemuda itu Murasakibara Atsushi, ' _Maiubo_ - _chin_ paling _numero uno.'_ , katanya saat berkenalan—dan Himuro tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya saat tahu kalau remaja kelewat tinggi itu terpaut satu tahun di bawahnya, belum lagi ternyata mereka satu sekolah. Pandangannya malas pada segala hal kecuali makanan (lihat saja pandangan berbinar itu saat Himuro mengizinkan menumpuk camilan di keranjangnya). Kecintaannya pada makanan—terutama yang ber-MSG dan manis sudah tahap kritis, sejenak Himuro berpikir kalau dia bertemu dengan Gin- _sensei_ pasti akan terjadi perang perebutan makanan yang sangat epik.

Himuro menantikannya. Sungguh.

"Iyaa~..." sahut anak itu tersenyum senang. Melihat wajah ceria seperti anak TK itu Himuro tersenyum saja, tangannya meraih _bento_ paketan dan beberapa makanan instan seperti ramen dan kari dan memasukkannya ke keranjang belanjanya.

"Nee, Muro- _chin_. Mau makan itu semua?"

Muro- _chin_? Himuro mengangkat alis mendengar panggilan untuknya. Ah, sudahlah. Himuro tidak mau membahasnya, daripada dia harus mendapati anak ini menangis lagi dan dijadikan pelaku penganiayaan.

"Yang _bento_ , iya. Sisanya hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja kok." jelasnya sabar. Murasakibara mangut-mangut malas.

"Memang Muro- _chin_ tinggal sendiri? Muro- _chin_ gak bisa masak, ya?"

 _ **Jleb**_ —panah imajiner menusuk tepat _in kokoro_ "Hmm... Aku bisa kok sedikit-sedikit." Hanya sedang malas saja. Himuro jujur soal ini, dia (sudah) bisa memasak sedikit karena diajari oleh _master_ nya saat sibuk pengunjung sehingga dapur butuh tambahan karyawan—dan memang sejak awal dia memang tidak ada niatan untuk makan malam.

"Huum..."

Himuro mengantrikan belanjaannya dan milik Murasakibara, sempat terlintas miris karena gunungan camilan milik titan ungu di sampingnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding pasokan makanannya sendiri.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Himuro dengan senyum menawan bikin _salting_ kaum hawa, biasanya kalau sudah pasang senyum begini dia dikasih diskon. Nah, tuh. Kasirnya sudah bersemu-semu malu. Berhasil, kan. Hahaha.

Dia akan berterima kasih pada Imayoshi- _senpai_ dan saran-sarannya yang sangat menunjang kehidupan anak kontrakan.

"E-eh, to-totalnya... Euuuh! Diskon 20 persen jadi..."

—saat angkanya disebutkan yang dipikirkan Himuro adalah...

 _'Kuharap aku bisa kasbon ke-_ master _besok.'_

Ternyata tetap membuat dompetnya tipis.

.

Murasakibara menyesap _popsicle_ dengan bahagia karena itu traktiran. Himuro berjalan berdampingan sambil menangisi dompetnya yang ludes dalam sekali belanja, mereka pulang bersama karena searah jalan pulang. Kali ini Himuro jalan dengan waspada—dan menggandeng Murasakibara saat menyeberang karena anak itu sedang di dunia _'lalala land'_ dengan antek-antek manisannya.

Himuro yang merasa kepalannya tenggelam melihat tangan Murasakibara di gandengannya. Satu kata. Besar. Tangan, kaki, tubuh. Besar dan tingginya proporsional seorang atlet. Tubuh yang membuat Himuro tercubit iri sedikit melihatnya.

Bagaimanapun Himuro adalah atlet basket, tubuh tinggi seperti ini bagaikan mimpi indah baginya.

"Atsushi... Dengan badan setinggi itu kau pasti bisa jadi pemain reguler klub basket." komentar suara hatinya keluar begitu saja.

"Huum umm... Aku pernah main... Tadi juga di ajak begitu... Tapi... Malaas... Terus, aku gak boleh makan camilan kalau ikut klub."

Tipikal seorang Murasakibara yang lebih memilih hidup dalam gunungan camilan daripada menggerakkan sendi yang tidak perlu membuatnya bingung harus kesal atau tertawa.

"Asal kau tidak melanggar aturan aku yakin kau masih boleh makan di ruang loker (mungkin). Sayang sekali kalau tinggi badanmu itu tidak di apresiasikan dalam olahraga. Masuk klub basket, yuk. Kau pasti bisa jadi _center_ yang hebat." lagipula kapten klubnya yang baru bisa kuajak 'kompromi' kok. Himuro tersenyum setan.

 _Dua ratus meter ke depan sana Nijimura Shuuzou—dalam misi mulia mengobrak-abrik kulkas orang—merinding badai._

Sungguh sayang kalau potensi sebesar ( _literally_ ) diabaikan begitu saja, kan? Toh, dia memikirkan klub basketnya, lho. Kasihan bukan kalau si Monyong dapat pemain _ecek-ecek_ yang tidak serius? Yang ada kelas satu kena sambit karate tiap hari nanti.

"Uum, mm..." kening si raksasa menyerngit tampak berpikir. "Tapi Muro- _chin_ juga di sana, kan?"

"Ya." angguk pelan.

"Baiklaah~... Asal Muro- _chin_ mau mentraktirku lagi."

Himuro tersenyum, dalam hati mulai membuat hitung-hitungan imajiner kalau misalnya dia harus menyisihkan sebagian uang gajian untuk mentraktir adik kelas -bayi- nya ini. Benar kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Himuro sedikit menyesal sebenarnya.

Himuro menghentikan lajunya saat apartemennya sudah di depan mata, "Aku tinggal di sini. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Atsushi, hati-hati pulangnya." dan Himuro mengatakan itu dengan tulus, meski tubuhnya terlewat besar dan membuat orang akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengerjai Murasakibara, tetap saja. Kalau tahu sifatnya dan mentalnya seperti anak-anak keras kepala yang naif, penurut kalau diiming-imingi makanan, Murasakibara adalah mangsa yang empuk tindak kejahatan.

Himuro ketar-ketir membayangkannya.

"Ah. _Nee_... Muro- _chin_." Murasakibara merogoh kantung plastik besarnya mencari sesuatu. "Ini buat Muro- _chin_ , soalnya Muro- _chin_ sudah menjajaniku. Tapi satu saja, ya." sebuah _maiubo_ , rasa baru yang sempat ditangisi karena Himuro membuatnya penyet, disodorkan di depan wajahnya. Himuro terkikik geli.

Ya, ampun. Bahkan cara berterimakasihnya seperti anak kecil.

"Iya, terima kasih Atsushi." _maiubo_ itu pun berpindah tangan ke tangan Himuro. Membalas pelan lambai tangan Murasakibara kemudiannya. Pandangan Himuro masih terarah was-was pada sosok tinggi itu meski sudah menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan. Di kepalanya berseliweran pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang keselamatan bocah titan barusan.

'Aduh, semoga dia sampai rumah dengan selamat.'

'Rumahnya dekat sini, pasti tidak apa.'

'Tapi, di sini banyak preman kampungan. Atsushi pasti jadi mangsa empuk kalau sampai ketangkap.'

'Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dipukuli?'

'Harusnya dia kuantar pulaaaang... Aaah!'

"BEGO _BANGET_ SIH!" lengkingnya memaki diri sendiri. Sayangnya—atau untungnya—makian itu terlontar tepat di depan muka seorang Nijimura yang mangap di depan pintu dikasih kuah malam-malam.

"WOI, APAAN SIH HIMURO?" dia sudah berbaik hati bermaksud menyusul dan menyambut pulang tuan rumah (karena lama dan dia sudah lapar, si Himuro beneran gak _ninggalin_ apa-apa di kulkasnya. Cih.) malah dikasih sembur kuah menyayat hati tepat di mukanya. Oke, ini aneh perasaan Himuro barusan pergi dengan tampang galau-akan-masa-lalu-kelam sekarang kenapa nih orang jadi kayak cewek PMS pulang-pulang dari _minimarket_?

Himuro yang dipandangi aneh oleh Nijimura balas memandangi tidak kalah rendah. Memandang Nijimura seolah dia mahluk paling hina yang sejajar dengan moluska sekarat.

"Oh, _cuman_ Shuuzoumonyong."

Perempatan bertaburan di kepala Nijimura.

"KENAPA _LU_ MALAH _NGATAIN GUE_?"

" _Bawel_ , ah. Nih, aku beliin _bento_ , kuhangatkan dulu. Belanjaanku tolong taruh di lemari dulu."

"Masa tamu suruh beres-beres."

"Orang yang _ngacak-ngacak_ kulkas orang gak _pantes_ ngomong begitu.

Nijimura monyong-monyong "Iya, iya." dia pun mengambil plastik belanja dan mulai menata makanan di rak dan kulkas. Terhenti saat dia merogoh sebungkus _maiubo_. Alisnya tertarik ke atas, tumben dia beli makanan kayak begini.

"Himuro tumben _lu_ beli camilan."

"Oh, itu. Aku gak beli..." tangan berhenti saat membuka _microwave_ , senyum yang terulas sungguh lembut sampai Nijimura merinding, ditambah Himuro yang memain-mainkan bungkus _bento_ pakai gaya cewek malu-malu ngomongin _gebetan_ "Anak itu memberikannya padaku."

Nijimura membatu.

Anak? Anak apa? Anak kecil? Bocah _gitu_? Terus kenapa mukanya _bersemu-jijay gitu_? Apa-apaan atmosfer berwarna pink yang menguar ini!? Apa Himuro naksir bocah itu? Ka-kalau begitu...

"HIMURO _LO_ JADI PEDO?"

Sekotak _bento_ melayang telak ke muka.

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: wokeee... Satu konflik mulai saya buka. Jangan teriak kenapa bukan AkaKuro, saya paling suka kalau pairing utama dijadiin lemer-lemer #tarik-ulur-gampar-nariindiadulu #plak**

 **Banyak yang request supaya saya ganti tag genre jadi humor. Gimana menurut readers, apa saya perlu menggantinya mengingat saya kalau nulis gado-gado? #gakjelas #kayang**

 **Dan MuraHimu sudah diekspos! Yang suka crack!pair macam NijiHimu disini juga ditebar kok. Saya mah, ayo ayo aja kalau ada yang request. Kalau plotnya nyambung yah saya bikin. Wehehehe.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan fav juga follow. Saya akan senang kalau anda review lagi. #grin**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Pinkuru:** #ngebayangin akashi jadi Dora dengan murasakibara jadi tas ransel dan Aomine jadi lutung nyasar #ditebas. Bwahahaha, idenya ada dari sebuah fan arts -nyang saya lupa nemu dimana- kiseki no sedai dengan poni dora. Gak papa kok gak log-in, seneng banget kamu mau meladeni fic ini. Makasih reviewnya~.

 **zy:** di chap ini Mura juga nangis! #wohohoho karena saya seneng ngeliat titan itu nangis #imuuuttt #oke-orang-ini-sedeng. Buat penyiksaan Nijimira kita skip, mohon maaf bagi yang menanti. #bungkuk-bungkuk

 **Sachiru:** waduuh...kalo fandom lain ntaran dulu yak. #masih belum kepikiran sih #ngek. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Guest:** saya udah usahain cepet niih...makasih reviewnya.

 **Aoi:** aduh, ini ada kok dua-duanya MuraHimu ama NijiHimu nya... Nyok, silakan dibaca mumpung anget. Kalo Akashi sih biarin, itu Karma (Karma dateng "Manggil, bro?", "Kagaaak! Bukan karma elu! ini beneran 'Karma'."). Makasih reviewnyaa...

 **l4e:** oke saya sudah ganti tag jadi humor nih... Puaskah dikau? Iyak, gin-chan jadi figuran aja. Kecian kalo dia muncul eksitensi anak kurobas kelelep semua... #grin. Makasih reviewnya yaa...

 **Thank's a Lot For You**

 **Review, please?**

* * *

 **Update:** 10th August 2015


	5. 4th Season: Section Break

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene. Ga,bar bukan milik saya.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Slight other pair. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/...sayangnya Kuroko memiliki mulut yang terlalu sadis untuk jiwanya yang maso./"Dasar kepala batu manja. Aku yakin saat kau masuk kolam kau akan semena-mena tenggelam karena beban di kepalamu itu."/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Sepenerawangan Midorima Shintarou semasa hidupnya, sejak zaman dia masih unyu belum bermata empat hingga detik ini, jiwa raga ini telah mengkodratkan bila Akashi Seijuurou terdiam tanpa kata dengan aura mencekam maka disinyalir dia sedang _badmood_ tingkat horor. Jika kau terjebak dalam kondisi itu, buat jarak minimal lima meter. Sayangnya ruang kelas tidak cukup besar untuk meminimalisir jarak. _Lucky item_ hari ini kurang _tokcer_ lagi nampaknya.

"Shintarou, aku tahu kau memikirkanku. Hentikan atau kusobek kepalamu."

Saat Akashi memanggil nama depanmu disusul ancaman mati dan kilat gunting tersembul dari saku siap ditarik, rapalkan banyak doa dan bertobat sekarang juga karena kemungkinan ajal menjemput detik itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkanmu, _nanodayo_. Jangan ge-er, Akashi." Midorima cari mati di hadapan titah Raja Iblis.

"Berharaplah aku memaafkanmu, Shintarou." _ckrisckris_ penuh ancaman.

Midorima meneguk ludah. Dia tidak siap untuk mati ditebas gunting. Bola mata zamrud fokus mengawasi Akashi dan gerakannya, jaga-jaga kalau ada gunting melayang. Walau, itu tidak perlu karena fokus _scarlet_ itu sendiri ada pada obyek yang ada di balik pangkuan tangannya.

Sebuah buku berpulas warna langit tak berawan.

Pandangan Akashi menyayat seperti silet, andaikan benar pandangan bisa membunuh, maka buku ber- _cover_ biru muda di atas meja itu sudah tinggal serpihnya saja. Seolah itu bisa meredam emosi bertumpuk pada empunya yang berwarna sama.

Kuroko Tetsuya dan kepala batunya.

"Kau benar-benar cari gara-gara denganku Kuroko Tetsuya." desis Akashi dan menyeringai tipis pada keberuntungan Kuroko yang sedang tidak di tempatnya. Ah, atau mungkin dia sengaja datang lebih pagi dan ke kelas sebelah untuk kabur darinya? Siapa tahu. Setidaknya Akashi masih yakin Kuroko tipe anak pendiam yang sedikit eksentrik—sampai mendapat tulisan tidak senonoh pada 'jurnal' yang ditujukan padanya.

.

 _[Sendirinya tidak menolak, kan? Dasar_ _ **payah**_ _. :_ _P_ _]_

.

Apapun itu, dia memuji Kuroko yang punya nyali (atau tidak sayang nyawa) mengejek seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tepat di muka.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **4th. Season: [Spring] Section Break.**

* * *

.

Decit sepatu beradu lantai. Buru nafas bercampur tetesan keringat. Selesak bola yang memasuki ring. Arahan yang menggema dari pelatih menggema ke seluruh pelosok _gym_ utama SMA Teikou. Puluhan kepala saling beradu lari, beberapa yang di tingkat lebih tinggi tengah dalam sesi _mini-game_ dan bertanding satu sama lain.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak upacara masuk sekolah. Masing-masing murid baru sudah mulai mengadaptasikan diri dengan lingkungan dengan memilih teman, juga klub yang diminati. Karenanya suasana sore ini jauh lebih ramai akan masing-masing klub yang sudah mulai menjalankan latihan rutin, terutama bagi kelas satu dan dua yang masih dalam penempaan latihan dasar dan fisik.

Kuroko Tetsuya salah satunya.

 _ **Ckit—GABRUK!**_

"KUROKO _CCHI_ PINGSAN LAGI _SSU_!"

Lengking menyakitkan telinga yang menyusul setelah suara debum terdengar membuat seluruh mata menoleh pada sosok biru yang terbujur di pinggir _gym_ paska sesi lari 10 putaran. Melihatnya membuat beberapa kepala terdekat mulai jongkok mengerubungi korban keganasan latihan sore Aida Riko _version_.

"Kuroko! Jangan tidur!" teriak sang pelatih muda berambut cokelat pendek seleher sambil berkacak pinggang. Geleng-geleng lelah sambil menggigit peluit, antara cemas dan tidak habis pikir salah satu anggotanya langsung terkapar bebas paska peluit tanda istirahat dibunyikan.

"Akashi _-kun_ , tolong bantu Kuroko ke _bench_. Yang lain istirahat 20 menit. Momoi, tolong urus sisanya, aku mau mengkonfirmasi latihan untuk kelas dua dan tiga" titah Riko tak terbantah. Momoi Satsuki, selaku manajer kelas satu mengangguk pelan (dan apa itu matanya berbinar?). Sisa anggota yang terdiri dari kelas satu menghela lega sambil menuju tempat peristirahatan.

Akashi yang mendapat mandat—bukan modus (walau dia curiga akan antek-antek busuk di belakangnya), kebetulan saja Kuroko tew—terjatuh tidak jauh darinya, menghampiri Kuroko dan menarik sebelah tangannya tanpa belas kasih. Biasanya dia kalem soal emosi, tapi khusus untuk Kuroko, hari ini dia tidak memberi toleransi.

"Kuroko, ayo ke _bench_."

Dipaksa berdiri dengan tidak sopan, Kuroko melenguh pelan, "A-aku bisa sendiri Akashi- _khuunh_..." Kuroko bersuara sengau dengan wajah pucat dan tampang teflon menahan mual. Akashi yang berbaik hati menolong hanya memutar bola mata.

"Tampang mau muntah begitu dibilang bisa sendiri. Cepat berdiri dan ke _bench_ Kuroko, kau mengganggu latihan." Akashi jelas menganiaya si mahluk biru. Sudah tahu Kuroko di ambang maut tapi masih dipaksa bangun. Kuroko pun mendelik kala ada seringai meremehkan dari si rambut merah, sebelum melanjutkan perkataan. "Atau kau lebih suka kugendong KuroHime yang **manja**? Tidak masalah. Sini." merah menyeringai, pasang pose merangkul siap mempermalukan si biru di hadapan anggota klub.

Kuroko mendesis, kesal dengan sikap Akashi yang meremehkannya. Memang Akashi pikir dia itu apa? Tuan Putri ceroboh yang selalu tersandung gaunnya sendiri? (sayangnya itu tepat—dengan tambahan kepala batu, lemah, rapuh, moluska sekarat dan batu lagi di belakangnya).

"Aku tidak manja Akashi _-kun_. Aku bisa sendiri." Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi, dia tidak mau menerimanya. Kebaikan Akashi (padanya) itu berbisa. Dasar ular penipu, buaya penjilat, dia tidak akan terjerat lagi kali ini.

Mata Akashi menyipit, alisnya bertaut, ketidaksukaan saat ada yang tidak menurutinya mulai menaikkan golak emosi. Tinggal tunggu beberapa pemicu sampai gunting ikut bersahut. "Dasar kepala batu manja. Aku yakin saat kau masuk kolam kau akan semena-mena tenggelam karena beban di kepalamu itu."

"Kepalaku masih dari tengkorak senormalnya manusia Akashi _-kun_ , jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran. Perlu bukti? Bagaimana kalau kuhantamkan bola ke kepalamu untuk prakteknya?"

"Tidak mau. Itu tindak penganiayaan, Akashi _-kun_. Nanti bisa dilaporkan ke kantor polisi sebagai tindak kriminalitas remaja."

"Woah, Aku tidak tahu kalau Kuroko begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Dan sejak kapan kau berbicara seperti orang benar dan peduli sosial?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau terlibat kasus apapun dengan Akashi _-kun_. Aku punya lebih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan dibanding jadi korban gugatan tindak kriminal Akashi _-kun_."

"Terima kasih untuk perasaanmu Kuroko. Aku juga sebenarnya malas berurusan denganmu." Akashi pasang senyum maut minus emosi, sayang Kuroko yang dihadiahi senyum 'spesialnya' terlalu batu untuk disusupi teroris rasa takut. Minimal ngeri.

"Sama-sama Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko (mencoba) ikut bertampang seram, tapi gagal karena dia masih terkapar tak berdaya. Anggota kelas satu melihat itu hanya menggeleng sedih akan payahnya stamina si biru muda.

Riko yang dari tadi memperhatikan menepuk jidat, merasa serba salah karena mandat sederhana darinya jadi bahan baku untuk memulai adu mulut dua anak kelas satu ini, "Hei, hei, hei! Kalian ini jangan malah bertengkar! Ya, ampun... " helanya lelah.

.

* * *

.

Semua ini berawal di malam pertama mereka bertukar Jurnal.

Akashi mengamuk karena Kuroko Tetsuya itu mahluk yang lebih bocor daripada ember. Belum sehari dia sudah main umbar ke mahluk yang tidak bersangkutan perihal detensi sialan mereka.

Kuroko sebal karena Akashi terlalu sok. Sok Kuasa dan Absolut. Kalau bukan karena Kuroko anak terdidik dan tahu sopan santun, sudah dirobek-robek jurnal milik Akashi, enak saja main suruh-suruh seenak perut. Kuroko sudah tahu kalau Akashi masih marah padanya perihal kecelakaan(poni)nya, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menghujat Kuroko begini.

Esoknya, Akashi dan Kuroko perang aura menusuk. Disinyalir, seeorang mahluk bernama Midorima Shintarou, yang tidak beruntung ditempatkan duduk di tengah mereka (Akashi kursi paling belakang, Midorima baris sebelahnya kedua dari belakang, Kuroko baris sebelah Midorima, ketiga dari belakang) menjadi korban perang dingin kedua kubu dan menimbulkan trauma berat di _kokoro_ si Hijau.

.

Hari ketiga, diketahui mereka sama-sama suka basket. Pembicaraan menghangat untuk satu hari. Dan mereka sama-sama masuk klub basket hari itu.

Diketahui kalau Akashi punya dua kepribadian tergantung emosi, begitu kata Midorima dengan _tsundere_ saat ditanya mata Akashi yang kadang belang. Yang kalem _ore-shi_ dan yang ganas _boku-shi_ (sambil bisik-bisik). Kuroko tidak percaya di bagian ini karena keduanya sama-sama makan _ati_.

.

Hari keempat, bel perang kembali dibunyikan. Kuroko tidak sengaja merobek seragam Akashi saat pelajaran kesenian. Akashi mengejar Kuroko seperti penggunting berdarah dingin sampai Nijimura turun tangan hanya untuk disusupi kepala si biru yang terlalu takut dinistakan si merah. Akibat perlakuan tidak senonoh Kuroko pada sang Kapten dan Akashi yang membawa benda tajam untuk pembunuhan terencana mereka dihukum lari.

Atas permintaan (ancaman) Akashi, yang menertawakan mereka berdua ikut dihukum dengan azab gunting melayang.

.

Hari kelima, masih perang dingin (atau perang-perangan, karena melibatkan beberapa orang tak berdosa menjadi sasaran amarah si merah). Midorima stress karena _boku-shi_ terlalu sering muncul.

.

Hari keenam, Akashi intropeksi untuk tidak bersikap kekanakan. Memanggil Kuroko dengan niat bicara berdua untuk kebaikan. Sayangnya Kuroko memiliki mulut yang terlalu sadis untuk jiwanya yang maso sehingga pertigaan kembali mampir ke kepala Akashi.

.

Hari ketujuh, setelah ditentukan bahwa mereka akan bergantian ke rumah masing-masing di hari libur. Akashi mentitah bahwa Kuroko yang akan mendapat kesempatan pertama ke rumahnya besok selaku pemberi cetus. Kuroko merenggut sebal. Akhirnya, karena malas berurusan lama-lama, dia pergi ditemani Ogiwara ke rumah Akashi. Pilihan yang buruk, karena setelahnya Akashi kembali mengamuk akan adanya pihak di luar mereka yang tahu detensi penuh aib itu.

.

Hari kedelapan, masih perang. Midorima sudah siap dengan _lucky item_ paling _tokcer_ berupa jimat kuil pengusir hantu biru dan iblis merah. Laris terjual di kalangan para siswa keesokannya.

.

Hari kelima belas, Nijimura yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya ambil tindakan selaku _senpai_ dan Kapten dengan menjitak mereka dan menyuruh mereka berbaikan dengan paksa. Walau, sedikit merinding akan aura pembunuh yang menguar dari Akashi.

.

Hari kedua puluh tiga nampak Kuroko dan Akashi sudah jauh lebih tenang dibanding awal-awal mereka bertemu. Semua menghela lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa hidup tenang.

"Kuroko jangan muntah di bajuku!"

Sampai teriakan penghancur kedamaian itu berkumandang.

.

Hari ketiga puluh...

.

"Heeeh... Kau lemah sekali Tetsu." Hina seorang berambut _navy-blue_ sambil mencolek-colek si mayat dengan telunjuk yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki, dan salah satu orang yang membuat gempar di hari pertama sekolah dengan aksi-lompat-pagar dengan tambahan membawa majalah tidak senonoh yang membuatnya kena jewer wali kelas yang tidak kalah _bohay_. Orangnya duduk di lantai _gym_ dan menggunakan bangku _bench_ sebagai sandaran, sebelah tangan yang bebas membantunya minum, satu botol habis sekejap.

Yang kena hinaan hanya bernafas pelan, tengah berbaring di depan _bench_ berbantalkan tas olahraganya. Wajahnya ditutupi handuk dingin yang sudah dibasahi air guna menetralkan rasa pusingnya. Tidak memungkiri kalau staminanya memang kalah jauh dibanding anggota yang lain.

"Kuroko, kau tidak apa-apa... _desu_?" tanya khawatir seorang Kagami Taiga—entah bagaimana punya kelainan genetik apa sampai alisnya bercabang jadi dua. Diidentifikasi sebagai _partner-in-crime_ nya Aomine, tapi karena dia _maji-tenshi_ , semua orang menganggap dia tidak lebih dari korban bulan-bulanannya Aomine. Tadinya dia ingin ikut menghina (dendam lama tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, perutnya sembelit dua hari paska serangan 'Tapak Dewa' _by_ Kuroko), tapi tidak jadi melihat Kuroko yang seperti pasien sakaratul maut.

"Kalian berisik, _nanodayo_." Midorima dengan tenang duduk di _bench_ yang tidak jauh dari lokasi terbaringnya Kuroko. Tangannya mengambil botol dan minum begitu saja, sayang mata yang curi-curi pandang pada mahluk biru yang terkapar tidak dilewatkan oleh mahluk yang dinobatkan sebagai pengganggu kehidupan Midorima Shintarou, lahir dan batin.

"Shin- _chan_ , bilang saja khawatir sampai bawa-bawa obat muntah begitu, hahahaha!" Takao Kazunari, anak berambut hitam dengan poni belah tengah sekelas dengan Kagami di kelas C. Mahluk dengan tingkat kepedean tinggi dan berisik (pendapat pribadi Midorima). Diketahui sebagai tetangga jauh Midorima (mereka bertemu di bimbingan belajar setahun lalu) yang juga sering dimanfaatkan sebagai supir antar-jemput. Statusnya sebagai perusuh adalah abadi. Tingkat kemesraan dengan Midorima juga tidak kalah dengan tinggi Murasakibara. Walau begitu identifikasi homo-tidak keduanya masih dipertanyakan masing-masing pihak yang penasaran.

"Diam _Bakao_! Ini _lucky item Cancer_ hari ini, _nodayo_!" Midorima memprotes sambil membetulkan tapping pada jari-jarinya yang sempat longgar karena keringat.

"Eh, bukannya bantal ini juga _lucky item_ mu ya, Shin _-chan_ ~?" Takao peluk-peluk bantal bersarung gambar Tinky winky dan tasnya.

"BAKAO!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" Takao meledakkan tawa geli sambil guling-guling. Setelah puas, dia pun menyusul Kuroko tidur-tiduran di sampingnya. Tentu saja dengan menggunakan bantal punya Midorima dengan semena-mena. Teriakan si empu dihiraukan.

"Kuro- _chin_ , kalau lapar aku punya _pocky_ nih."

"Kuroko _cchi_ tidak akan sembuh kalau makan itu, _ssu_!"

"Kise _-chin_ , berisik."

"Midorima, Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, Takao pergunakan waktu istirahat kalian dan jangan berisik. Terutama kau Takao. Murasakibara, jangan makan selama masih latihan. Kise, kau juga setelah ini lanjutkan latihan dasar dan tutup mulut cemprengmu." Suara tenang yang berwibawa mengudara di antara mereka. Akashi yang baru saja kembali mengkonfirmasikan sesuatu dengan Riko dan Nijimura melipat tangan sambil mendengus.

"Hidoi, _ssu_!" si kuning protes merasa hak bersantai dijajah.

"Ini perintah pelatih." Akashi bersuara kalem tapi matanya melotot. Mendengar perintah sudah dikumandangkan yang disebut namanya memilih diam untuk cari aman. Takao langsung menutup mulut dan ambil posisi duduk. Murasakibara mengeluh lapar tapi tetap menyimpan _snack_ nya. Midorima merebut bantal yang jadi _lucky item_ nya dari Takao, dan mendesis jengkel karena dilumuri keringat si _raven_.

Berbeda dengan anggota basket kelas satu yang lain, Kise Ryouta baru mengikuti klub selama dua hari. Karirnya sebagai model membuatnya tidak bisa melihat-lihat klub di awal-awal masuk. Alasan kenapa dia memilih klub basket karena tidak sengaja kena lempar bola basket oleh Aomine saat dia dan Kagami bertanding _one on one_. Bisa dibilang Kise yang kagum dengan permainan mereka—terutama Aomine, segera mendaftar masuk keesokannya. Dengan catatan bahwa latihan Kise akan disesuaikan selakunya latihan dasar anak kelas satu karena Kise masuk terlambat.

"Pelatih mengatakan tambahan waktu untuk istirahat kita karena para _senpai_ akan melakukan _mini game_ untuk posisi _starter_ di _Interhigh_." Secara tidak langsung Akashi menyuruh mereka untuk mundur ke pinggir _gym_. Meski _gym_ tempat mereka latihan merupakan _gym_ utama tapi itu hanya terdiri dari satu lapangan utama, dan itu akan dipakai untuk sesi mini game.

Sebenarnya SMA Teikou memiliki tiga _gym_ dimana dua diantaranya dipakai penuh untuk klub basket, dan satu lagi untuk klub lainnya. Sayangnya _gym_ yang harusnya digunakan untuk murid tingkat satu tengah dalam perbaikan paska kebakaran setahun lalu, sehingga seluruh anggota tim mendapat pelatihan di gedung yang sama, hanya berbeda menu latihan.

Tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Toh, _gym_ mereka memang hanya punya satu lapangan utama, tapi luasnya gak tanggung-tanggung untuk membuat mereka terkapar.

"Hee..." mendengar berita dari Akashi, Aomine menyeringai tertarik, sementara Kagami di sebelahnya langsung berbinar antusias. Bukan rahasia kalau dua orang ini terlalu cinta mati dengan basket, dan tidak dipungkiri mereka kagum dengan kemampuan senior mereka yang tentu masuk level tinggi. Tidak ada satupun yang akan melewatkan ini meski bukan pertandingan resmi, kenyataan bahwa Klub Basket Teikou termasuk jajaran terbaik bukan isapan jempol.

Kaki-kaki mulai melangkah masuk sembari merenggangkan persendian. Sisa anak kelas satu memperhatikan para anggota senior sambil menantikan pertandingan seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan. Bahkan, Murasakibara sudah melanggar perintah Akashi dengan membuka kudapannya lagi sebagai teman nonton.

Aida Riko, selaku pelatih tim memandang satu persatu anggota tim yang akan ikut seleksi starter. Meski sosok wanita ini menjadi bahan pergunjingan, walau atas rekomendasi sang Ayah, karena usianya yang belia dan menimbulkan pesimis di antara anggota awalnya, nyatanya pelatihan Riko membuahkan hasil manis dan membuat mereka mengambil piala juara _Winter Cup_ tahun lalu.

Para anggota reguler terdiri dari kelas tiga beranggotakan: Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Okamura, Fukui, Otsubo dan Kimura. Sementara, kelas dua: Nijimura, Himuro, Liu, Miyaji, Moriyama, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya, Hyuuga, Izuki.

Enam belas anggota senior, tidak terhitung kelas satunya.

Sebagai sekolah yang klub basketnya kuat memang jumlah anggota itu termasuk sedikit dibandingkan sekolah terkenal lainnya. Tapi, mereka adalah anggota yang terpilih dengan seleksi ketat sejak awal masuk klub, dan anggota yang mampu bertahan tanpa mengeluarkan surat pengunduran diri. Banyak anggota yang memilih mundur karena tidak kuat dengan sistem pelatihan klub yang cukup keras, belum ditambah rumor miring yang beredar. Kenyataan bahwa semakin kau terkenal semakin pula kau mudah terjatuh sangat nyata di sekolah ini, terutama di Klub Basket. Tapi, biarlah itu menjadi cerita yang akan dibahas nanti.

Riko mendehem untuk mendapat perhatian, matanya menatap serius pada anggotanya. Atmosfer tegang menguar dari pelatih muda, "Oke, biar cepat untuk penentuan tim kita pakai undian."

 _ **Krikkrik**_

"UNDIAN?"

Sadar atau nggak kelas satu juga ikut teriak.

"Iyaa~ habisnya kalau kupasang-pasangkan nanti ada yang protes. Lagipula, hasil undian jauh lebih adil bukan?" sang pelatih pasang muka 'Ide bagus kan? Tehee...'. Anggotanya _facepalm_.

"Mou, Riko _-chan_ ~ kalau begitu nanti ada beberapa yang posisinya dobel dong~…" komentar dari salah seorang _shooter_ terkuat mereka, Mibuchi Reo, yang mendapat respon kikik setan dari si pelatih.

"Karena itulah. Kalian harus mampu beradaptasi seperti apapun posisi yang kalian miliki." nada suara Riko kembali berubah serius.

Mereka kuat. Riko mengetahui sebagai yang melatih potensi. Hanya saja kebanyakan anggotanya terlalu bergantung pada kemampuan individu masing-masing. Jika terus berlatih dengan cara seperti biasanya akan semakin sulit kerja sama tim terbentuk.

"Kenyataannya basket adalah permainan yang mengharuskan semua anggotanya bisa menguasai semua dasar basket. Kita akan terapkan kembali dasar itu di pertandingan kali ini. Anggota seperti apapun yang kalian dapat kalian harus menerimanya, ini juga akan melatih kembali kerja sama tim dan koordinasi masing-masing kekuatan individu dalam strategi seandainya memang ada anggota yang memiliki posisi dobel. Kalian paham?" tatap Riko satu persatu pada pemain.

Tidak ada satupun yang protes, mereka langsung paham bahwa _mini-game_ yang akan berlangsung bukan hanya sekedar menentukan _starter_ berdasarkan kemampuan. Tapi, juga untuk melatih strategi, menggabungkan kemampuan individu dan terutama, kerja sama tim.

Pertandingan ini bukan main-main.

 _Sejak awal tidak ada yang menganggap ini permainan._

"YOSH! Ambil undiannya!"

.

.

.

Latihan sore itu berakhir dengan didapat hasil anggota _starter Point Guard_ , Kasamatsu Yukio. _Shooting Guard_ , Mibuchi Reo. _Center_ , Okamura Kenichi. _Power Forward_ , Nijimura Shuuzou. _Small Forward_ , Hayama Kotarou. Cadangan terdiri dari keseluruhan anggota tim reguler yang tersisa.

"Kalian masih belum bisa ikut pertandingan, lho." jelas Hyuuga datar sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

"EEEH! KENAPA ( _SSU)_?" koor kompak penghancur telinga. Bersyukurlah Hyuuga yang sudah antisipasi dengan menutup sebelah kuping agar tidak tuli mendadak. Pertigaan di pelipis si _shooter_ berkacamata berkedut, berkah bagi interupsi Imayoshi atau akan banyak kepala benjol pulang nanti.

Bisa dipastikan _mini-game four on four_ yang dilakukan dalam dua sesi itu memberi efek lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan gairah anggota kelas satu dan meminta agar dimasukkan ke dalam pertandingan. Terutama Aomine, Kagami dan Kise yang kepalang terbakar semangat. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja. Hanya saja yang lain masih lebih kalem dalam menanggapinya.

"Yah, bagaimanapun kalian masih belum jadi anggota reguler." sang Kapten-akhirnya-resmi, Nijimura menjelaskan alasannya, sambil sibuk mengganti kaus dengan kemeja dan mengancing seragamnya. Anak zaman sekarang sukanya maksa, kalau alasan tidak cukup Nijimura siap dengan layangan tinju.

"Yup, yup. Tapiii... Kalau kalian mau minta formulir anggota reguler pada Riko- _chan_ sajaa~..." beberapa kepala nampak mendengus dan memutar bola mata karena celetukan Mibuchi, 'Oh, ini pasti menarik.' dan 'Kuharap mereka punya cadangan malu yang banyak.'. Pikir para anggota senior kejam.

"Hehehe, nanti akan diadakan tes masuk."

Menyerngit dan menaikkan alis. Tes masuk apa? Memang tes kemampuan di awal mereka masuk itu belum cukup ya? Batin mereka curiga karena tampang-tampang para senior yang nampak memberi kasihan dan mau ketawa.

'Pasti nge- _troll_ deh.' Kuroko di sudut sana membatin sebagai yang berpengalaman.

"Bukan tes fisik, kalian akan tahu nanti." Nijimura tersenyum tipis, "Oh, ya. Akashi, Kuroko, aku minta waktu kalian berdua bisa?"

...

Semua mata memandang Nijimura.

Bisik-bisik jahanam mengudara.

"Pstpsst, Nijimura main embat dua-duanya tuh."

"Kapten benar-benar tidak tahu malu."

" _Moou_! Shuu- _chan_ agresif!" lengking Mibuchi sambil menabok Nijimura. Korbannya menabrak loker dengan indah.

Itu sih bukan bisik lagi namanya.

"Apa sih!? Aku cuman ada urusan sama mereka berdua!" Nijimura berusaha kalem di depan junior walau batin diinjak-injak dan jendela terlihat menarik untuk dialihfungsikan sebagai tempat pembuangan mahluk jahanam. Sabar, sabar, besok tinggal minta Riko supaya latihan mereka dilipatkan.

"Baiklah Nijimura _-san_." jawab Akashi, Kuroko sendiri juga mengangguk tenang. Mereka tahu alasan Nijimura memanggil mereka berdua kalau bukan untuk urusan detensi sakral.

"Eeh! Ada apa dengan Kuroko _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ Kapten?" tanya Kise penasaran. Dia tidak sudi terpisah oleh para unyu—yang dimaksud Kise itu Kuroko doang. Akashi itu unyu, kalau sadisnya dibuang dulu.

"Hanya mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka. Sudah sana, kalian duluan saja. Keburu gelap." Nijimura pasang pose mengusir tapi bermaksud baik. Yang lain menjawab 'Iya, pak guruuuu...' berjamaah. Satu-persatu mulai melangkah keluar untuk pulang. Nijimura menunggu sampai semuanya keluar ruangan, tapi satu kepala nampak tinggal sambil memandang Nijimura datar.

"Apa Himuro?"

Himuro memandang Nijimura dengan pandangan yang sama dengan saat melihat kecoak. "Shuuzou, kalau besok mereka kenapa-kenapa kau akan tahu akibatnya."

 _ **Krak**_ —suara urat putus. " _Lu_ anggep _gua_ apaan sih!?"

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Pendar keemasan di atas bentang cakrawala redup perlahan. Jingga perlahan menjadi merah membara. Langit yang terpoles warna kematian kala nila menghitam seiring rangkak mentari terganti bulan.

Di saat yang sama, dengan warna yang serupa yang lebih jernih, kristal itu terpaut pada langit di antara batas kaca terbingkai. Tapak kaki di koridor hilang satu suaranya, sadar akan keganjilan seorang menengok dan menangkap sosok teman sedang terhenti dalam lamunnya. Satu, dua, mulut terkatup terbuka, nampak ragu sesaat si biru untuk memanggil.

Sesaat dia merasa terhisap.

— _apa yang ada di balik mata itu sebenarnya? Kemana dia memandang? Kenangan apa yang terpintas saat kau memandang langit menggelap itu?_

"—Akashi _-kun_." jeda suara untuk melihat reaksi kejut si merah. "Ayo, nanti ketinggalan." lanjut Kuroko menatap Akashi yang balik melihatnya sejenak dan kembali berjalan mendahului Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengikutinya.

Nijimura di depan sana hanya melirik kedua juniornya sambil diam. _Onyx_ itu mencerminkan kilatan akan untuk mencari sesuatu.

— _sesuatu... Yang sama. Pikirnya._

 _ **Greek**_

Salah satu ruang kelas terbuka, di dalam ruang segi empat itu meja kursi tersusun rapi. Jendela semua tertutup, kerai putih terbias semburat putih sinar bulan. Tangan Nijimura meraba mencari saklar.

 _ **Pets**_

"Yup, kalau di sini tidak akan ada yang menguping." Nijimura menarik sebuah bangku untuknya duduk. Tangannya mengisyaratkan supaya dua adik kelasnya itu mengikuti jejaknya.

Akashi menarik bangku dan duduk berhadapan dengan Nijimura, begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

Sejenak hening, tidak ada yang bicara. Akashi mengawasi Nijimura. Kuroko mengawasi Nijimura. Nijimura mengawasi Kuroko dan bergidik melihat Akashi.

"Baiklah, biar cepat. Aku mau lihat _diary_ —."

" **Jurnal**." potong Akashi dan Kuroko kompak. Tidak sudi disamakan dengan gadis puber galau cinta.

Nijimura menghela, "—baiklah, jurnal kalian."

"Nijimura _-san_ , kau tahu konsekuensinya kalau berani mengum—."

"Aku tidak akan mengumbar apapun Akashi. Tenang saja, aku juga tidak mau cari masalah." bibir Nijimura maju dua senti, merasa diremehkan loyalitasnya.

Akashi dan Kuroko mengeluarkan buku sakral mereka masing-masing dari tas. Tangan Nijimura sudah mulai menggapai buku biru milik Kuroko, sebelum ditarik lagi.

"Kapten, setelah ini selesai Kapten harus membeberkan satu rahasia milik Kapten." ujar Kuroko datar. Nijimura tercengang.

"Hah? Kok—?"

"Kurasa ini setimpal Nijimura _-san_." Akashi topang kaki satu sambil bersidekap, matanya memandang Nijimura tegas. "Kau dipercayakan untuk mengawasi kami selama detensi. Yang berarti kau mengetahui **rahasia** kami. Cukup adil kalau kami memegang satu-dua rahasiamu, bukan?" senyum Akashi tertarik ke atas.

"Hah! Hei, kalian tidak percaya sekali—!"

"Ini hubungan timbal balik Kapten. Kapten memegang rahasia kami, begitu pula dengan kami yang memegang rahasia Kapten. Atau Kapten lebih suka diadili dengan kekerasan kalau aib kami terbongkar karena Kapten?" muka lempeng.

'Diadili dengan kekerasan apa, hah!? Ini bocah dua _tengil banget_! _Kugibeng_ juga tewas!' batin Nijimura gondok. "Jangan sembarangan, ya. Aku masih _senpai_ kalian!"

"Saat aib dipertaruhkan usia tidak berlaku Kapten." Kuroko masih bersikeras dengan lempeng. Di sampingnya Akashi tersenyum menahan tawa, bisa dibilang dia mendukung Kuroko dan kepala batunya saat ini. Toh, jarang-jarang Nijimura berhadapan Kuroko dan kebatuannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Kuroko Nijimura _-san_. Dengan begitu tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk. "Atau seperti kata Kuroko, kau lebih suka dengan **kekerasan**?" _**crang**_ —Gagak berkoak. Angin berhembus. Mata Akashi belang sesaat. _High quality horror_.

Kuroko mengacungkan dua jempol pada Akashi. Kalau soal mengancam orang dia pakarnya.

Nijimura mangap. Dia galau. Kalah _bacot_ sama kelas satu? Harga dirinya terhempas sudah dihantam kereta. "Hhh... Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kulakukan, oke. Sekarang aku minta buku kalian sebelum hari terlalu malam."

Kedua merah biru itu menghibahkan jurnal mereka pada sang Kapten, walau berat melepaskan seperti ketimpa batu kali.

Nijimura membuka buku biru milik Kuroko pertama-tama—antisipasi gunting melayang, dalam hati takut juga kalau tiba-tiba lehernya putus disambar gunting keramat si merah.

"Bacanya sekilas saja Kapten."

"Oi, aku yang pengawas di sini." Nijimura lanjut baca. Dia mau ketawa melihat _emoticon_ yang Kuroko buat. Dan langsung mendehem karena Kuroko memandangnya horor. Tangan mengumpulkan aura siap melepaskan _kameha-meha_.

"Nijimura _-san_ , kuharap kau tidak terlalu banyak membuat ekspresi geli saat membacanya." Akashi tersenyum kalem, berbanding terbalik dengan nada suara yang menjanjikan siksaan pedih.

' _Gimana gua_ mau _cepet_ selesai sedikit-sedikit diancam.' batin Nijimura monyong.

Lembar demi lembar dilalui Nijimura bersamaan dengan waktu yang berputar. Ekspresi yang pertamanya menahan geli, tenang, menggerutu lalu memandang Akashi dan Kuroko seolah mereka setara dengan mahluk astral mulai berubah seiring kata itu semakin habis dibaca.

Kristal merah dan biru menyadarinya.

Ekspresi itu perlahan menenang tanpa emosi tertuang. Hanya sebuah keseriusan dalam hampanya bola mata hitam.

"...kalian tahu, kenapa Gintoki- _sensei_ memberi detensi seperti ini?" tanya Nijimura di sela bacaannya. Tangan kini menggenggam buku berwarna merah. Ada gurat sangat tipis di bibir, mungkin itu senyum—atau simpati sesaat karena alis itu juga naik tertukik?

"... Entahlah. Apa kau pikir ada maksud lain selain ingin mengerjai anak murid yang baru masuk, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi. Yang hanya di jawab diam, seolah nampak berpikir dengan perubahan raut senior di depannya ini.

"Yah, dengan sikap nge- _troll_ nya sih aku juga berpikir dia cuman mau ngisengin kalian." kekehnya pelan.

"Apa ada opsi lain yang terlintas di pikiranmu Nijimura _-san_?" tanya Akashi hati-hati. Mungkinkah dia juga mengalami hal serupa dengan mereka? Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Akashi ketahui. Tapi, enggan menanyakan karena gengsi.

Dan, jangan sebut dia Akashi kalau tidak bisa mencari tahu sendiri.

"Mungkin. Yah, hanya firasat saja. Yup, sudah selesai." Nijimura menutup buku merah di tangannya. "Setidaknya kalian menjalankan detensi dengan baik. Berharap saja saat aku melaporkannya dia langsung berpikir memperpendek jangka waktunya." Nijimura mengembalikan buku itu pada yang berhak, beranjak dari kursi dan melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Yah, kuharap begitu. Oh, Nijimura _-san_. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi mematikan.

"Tentu saja pu—Hwaaa!" Nijimura spot jantung ada hantu unyu menghadang jalan.

"Kapten. Rahasiamu." tagih Kuroko dengan aura hitam menguar. "Jangan coba-coba kabur, Kapten."

 _ **Gulp**_ —cih, padahal berharap mereka lupa. "Oh, itu—..."

"Nijimura _-san_ , katakan atau guntingku yang bicara."

"Kapten." Kuroko pasang kuda-kuda, siap melancarkan tapak dewa.

"Oke! Oke! Baiklah... Kalian mendekat, akan kubisiki." Nijimura menyerah. Akashi selalu bilang Kuroko itu keras kepala padahal kepala mereka sama-sama batu.

"Katakan saja sekarang, hanya ada kita bertiga di sini."

"Pokoknya kalian tetap mendekat! _Nurut aja_ kata _senpai_ kenapa sih!"

"Baiklah—" tiga kepala saling mendekat dan berhimpit—pstpstpst.

...

Nijimura yang menarik diri duluan, mukanya merah padam dan rekor monyongnya bertambah. Desis malu dan gerutu mengalir lancar.

"...puas?"

"Kapten, itu bukan rahasia namanya." Kuroko pasang muka tidak puas. Berharap dapat rahasia yang lebih _greget_ sampai bisa jadi _headlines_ koran sekolah. Entah apa yang kurang _greget_ bagi Kuroko padahal Akashi sudah memegang perut menahan tawa.

"Bagiku lebih baik aku mati dari pada hal itu bocor ke banyak orang! Aaarh, sudahlah! Kita pulang sekarang! Berhenti ketawa Akashi!"

"Hmh, tidak kusangka Nijimura _-san_ orang yang seperti ini." Akashi menutup mulut dengan kepalan tangan, berusaha agar tidak tertawa lepas.

"Satu lagi Kapten. Aku tidak puas." pinta Kuroko ambigu.

"Tenang saja Kuroko, setiap bulan kita akan minta rahasianya. Anggap saja barter." _**cring**_ —gunting berkilat, tunduk atau mati.

"Oke, kalau begitu." Kuroko kasih jempol ke Nijimura. Persetujuan proposal tanpa pihak ketiga terlibat. Nijimura menatap dua tuyul lenggang kangkung meninggalkan senior monyong yang krisis harga diri.

"WOI! ENAK SAJA KALIAN BERDUA! AKASHI! KUROKO!" jeritnya keki.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Sekian belas waktu yang bergulir adalah harafiahnya sebuah mati jadi dekat. Dia bukan pecinta dramatisasi. Bukan pula yang apatis. Tapi, menikmati hidup seperti dirimu sendiri tidak salah, kan?_

Uap panas kopi gelasan melegakan hidung yang memerah akan dingin angin malam musim semi yang menggelitik sampai menggigil. Meniup-niup tangan dengan sengaja guna menghangatkan walau hanya fana, salahnya juga yang memutuskan untuk mencari rokok di malam hari demi candu yang menghangatkan itu. Hanya saja Tuhan terlalu sayang padanya hingga tiga _minimarket_ dan lima mesin penjual rokok kehabisan stok rokok favoritnya. Sempat anarkis dengan menjedukkan kepala ke meja _counter_ dan menyesalinya. Nampaknya, dia benar-benar diuji untuk berhenti dari menghisap-hisap batang bernikotin itu.

Pada _minimarket_ ke empat dan mesin penjual yang ketujuh—sebenarnya curiga ada antek belakang yang campur tangan, hanya saja kepalanya sudah terlalu pening membuat praduga—dia memutuskan menyerah dan memilih membeli kopi gelasan. Meminum sambil bersandar di jendela minimarket mumpung sepi pengunjung.

"Wah, wah... Kebetulan sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

Atau mungkin tidak.

"—Hijikata _-kun_."

Setidaknya orang yang menyapanya ini bukan kategori yang membuatnya melenguh bosan.

"Hoo, mantan Kapten Rubah. Berniat mencari mangsa malam-malam mumpung purnama, heh?" seringai sinis terulas pada si penyapa, sebut saja Imayoshi Shouichi, membalas senyum sinis itu dengan senyum tersirat bisa andalannya.

"Haha, jahat sekali Hijikata _-kun_. Hanya memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai anak, kok." Memegang kantung plastik berisi makanan sebagai alibi. Toh, dia benar-benar dihibahkan mandat dari sang ibu dalam misi anak berbakti. Agak _nyelekit_ juga dianggap sebagai ulung penipu mahluk dengan serius.

"Oh, rumahmu dekat sini ya?" tanya basa-basi tanpa memandang si lawan bicara. Tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu kalau Imayoshi ikut bersandar di sebelahnya—dengan tahu diri untuk mencipta jarak.

 _Tidak baik menempatkan manusia berbahaya dalam satu waktu berdekatan bukan?_

"Begitulah, mencari rokok dan kehabisan Hijikata _-kun_?" derai halus tersirat hina kecil yang cukup membuat abu melotot dan mendelik pada si Rubah. Identik dirinya dengan batang nikotin itu sudah merebak di kalangan murid, tidak salah kalau dia dianggap begundal. Nyatanya dirinya bisa dibilang disiplin siswa terlepas dari batang nikotin dan sifat anarkis.

"Ck, kau punya?"

"Aku bukan perokok ngomong-ngomong. Atlet harus menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap sehat."

Dengus. Rontok kepiawaiannya untuk tidak menggeli. Mahluk terkutuk ada yang tobat juga. Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang? Jikalau Hijikata adalah Iblis di antara berandal maka Imayoshi tak lebih dari Rubah Siluman berkedok pemimpin sebuah klub. Realita eksitensi mereka sama saja di mata—katanya—yang berpendidikan.

 _Begundal_ _—_

Prestasi gemilang itu hanya dimanfaatkan untuk jual nama.

"Aku sudah mendengar soal Kapten Klub kalian yang baru." Ups, dia kelewat emosi. Sejak kapan Hijikata orang yang peduli yang bukan urusannya?

Jemari menggerus hidung yang gatal kelewat kencang. Angin membuatnya meler, kopi tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Hoo... Cepatnya berita menyebar. _Sasuga..._ Wakil Ketua Iblis, kau selalu _update_ tentang klub kami." bukan ejekan, kok. Walau ada yang merasa terhina. Imayoshi cukup tahu banyak mata yang memperhatikan kinerja klubnya berkedok partisipan. Tidak perlu pampang di koran sekolah, klubnya sudah cukup terkenal dengan rumor miring yang membuat waspada.

Ah, mungkin hasil akhir dari keputusannya dianggap sinting oleh sekitar.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan keputusanmu. Hanya saja, kau tahu sendiri dua orang itu cukup terkenal di kalangan murid bermasalah." tidak perlu penyaring untuk memproses ucap yang frontal dikatakan. Hijikata Toushirou bukan pembohong ulung. Berbalik dengan astral di sisi kanan yang seorang penjilat. Licik dan sel abu-abu nampaknya sudah mendarah daging. Sistematis otak harus pintar menelaah gelagatnya jika sedang menipu.

"Ah..." lengkung senyum berbalik arah, bola mata hitam sedikit menyelinap dari mata yang biasanya menyipit licik. Pasti itu, sudah bisa ditebak.

"Nijimura dan Himuro... ya?" padahal mereka junior yang cukup manis untuk dikerjai, "Himuro tidak menjabat apapun kok. Tapi, lain cerita kalau Nijimura ingin mengangkatnya sebagai wakil ketua."

Ya, ampun. Manusia itu mahluk yang maunya enak sendiri. Padahal hari-hari lebih bagus jika diberi lentingan bumbu. Apa nikmatnya monoton tanpa gairah berlebih?

"Siapalah. Asal mereka cukup kuat untuk mengurus segalanya."

"Ini keputusan pelatih, aku dan Yukio. Kami sudah membicarakan ini dan Nijimura memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin klub dengan baik, dan kemampuannya lebih dari cukup untuk mengurus anggota yang berandalan. Tenang saja, kami masih akan mengikuti _I_ _nterhigh_ walau tidak akan berpartisipasi dalam _W_ _inter_ _C_ _up_."

"Yah. Karena dengan kelulusan kelas tiga yang sekarang akan jadi berat untuk mereka." karena bukan hanya satu-dua tersurat yang punya nama untuk diawasi.

Akankah bisa mereka mempertahankan situasi ini? Karena tugas sebagai pemimpin bukanlah main-main.

"Karena orang-orang yang biasa kerja dobel sudah lulus, ya? Hahaha. Tapi, mungkin kau akan berkata lain saat kau melihat anak kelas satu yang sekarang."

"Seperti apa?" tarik alis penasaran.

"Predator dan pawangnya sekaligus." otak agak kelabu memfantasikan proyektor warna-warni yang memenuhi _gym_. Fokus adalah primer Merah dengan Biru muda menghilang. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin tidak akan tertarik pada anak-anak yang berpotensi dan PASTI—memiliki sesuatu untuk **perubahan**.

Sadar akan gurat tak terbantah oleh percaya, dia ikut tersungging. Rubah yang dia tahu memang selalu mengutamakan kepercayaan diri. Namun, keyakinan penuh ini adalah yang pertama kali.

Menarik.

"Keh—menarik juga. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa mereka."

"Aah, sayang mereka masih hijau. Kepolosan—atau aku sebut, kesombongan membuat banyak mata tertutup kenyataan bukan?"

Potensi yang besar itu pastinya selalu ada pertukaran setara. Positif atau negatif—banyak negatif. Jarang manusia bisa menyeimbangkan ego dan emosi kecuali mereka yang bijak.

Atau mereka yang tahu apa itu derita membuahkan kebajikan.

Tahu apa itu kehilangan demi sesuatu dan mempertahankan sesuatu.

Ah, bagaimanapun mereka masihlah polos yang belum kotor. Belum tahu masa-masa sederhana bisa jadi anekdot bangkitnya kehancuran moral. Masa SMA itu perkumpulan anak labil. Usia boleh bertambah tapi tidak dengan mental rapuh jika digoyang.

"Kau tahu bukan. Untuk menjinakkan seekor predator kita butuh tiga hal, pawang, predator itu sendiri dan beberapa 'permainan'." sebuah kilat di bola mata _onyx_ , pandang pada depan bukan pada obyek semata. Bukan pada helaian sakura yang menggugur sampai di depan hidungnya.

"Kuh, fufufu... Kelihatannya kau memikirkan sesuatu yang jahat, Rubah?"

—sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan untuknya.

"Sama halnya denganmu, Wakil Ketua Iblis."

Karena sudah merupakan tugas mereka selaku yang mengetahui yang pernah terjadi, sedang terjadi dan AKAN terjadi.

Tapi tidak seru kalau hanya sekedar memberitahu bukan? Kenapa kita tidak buat permainan saja?

"Kuhkhukhu."

"Hehehe."

Remasan gelas yang dilempar adalah tanda akhir dari konversasi. Keduanya cukup tahu diri untuk mundur tanpa sapa akhir. Mereka bukan teman walau, sebaya. Bukan pula yang saling menepuk bahu saat susah. Bukan. Karenanya kaki-kaki begitu saja melangkah dan pergi. Hilang dalam kegelapan tanpa suara selain gelutuk angin dingin.

Mereka tahu untuk menjaga kebanggaan masing-masing, cukup dengan akhir sebuah ulas getir.

Dimana pekat malam itu balik memandang rembulan putih yang ternodai merahnya kelopak- kelopak darah.

 _Kemudian ulas tertarik akan penantian._

"Aah... Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada sekolah ini junior-juniorku."

— _Cakap di bawah malam dua insan yang lebih mengetahui apa itu hidup adalah awal pintu kehidupan itu membuka apa yang kalian sebut 'takdir'._

.

* * *

 **Kau pikir kisah ini hanyalah guyonan berderai tawa?**

 **Tidak ini adalah 'hidup', anak muda.**

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: ...iki opo piye? Saya nulis apa sih sebenarnya? #terjun.**

 **Sebagai pemberitahuan sebelum menghujat saya lebih baik pembaca tahu kalau saya punya tingkatan cara penulisan.**

 **Humor: saat gaya penulisan saya dianggap lawak dan nulis seenak perut.**

 **General: panjang deskripsi, baik emosi, tingkah laku sampai tetek bengek ruang dimensi. Walau tidak detail.**

 **Drama: kebanyakan puitis dengan banyak perumpamaan harafiah tidak sejalan.**

 **Rambling dodol adalah semua gaya tulis dimasukin dari yang lawak-dodol sampe nge-angst-hurt-comfort. Bisa dibilang fic ini nista sangat... Padahal kalau ada genre nista ini pasti jadi salah satu main genre. #die**

 **Comifuro siapa yang ikut? Siap menjarah AkaKuro disanaaa!**

 **Maaf, lagi males bales lewat PM #dikantor sih #tehee...**

 **Reply for Reviewers** :

 **momonpoi:** kamu tahu aja si Niji bakal diseksa duo unyu itu. Wohohoho... Lihatlah penderitaan Nijimura yang berlanjut di chapter ini! Thans reviewnya.

 **fachan desu:** iya... Dikit. Tapi chapter ini banyak kok AkaKuronya. Soalnya gak fokus sama mereka doang sih fic ini #saya gatel menistakan semuanya #dilempar pelangi. Masa lalu Himu-himu nanti dulu yaaa, sabaro ajo okeee... Thanks reviewnya.

 **zy:** iya itu detensi yang bikin lawak. Saya kepikiran aja bagaimana mereka saling menyampaikan hati masing-masing #ceilee #owowowo. MidoTaka udah nyelip dikit niih...dikit banget. Nijimura di sini berperan penting (jadi badut) #BUKAN. Makasih reviewmu.

 **AkaSunaSparKyu:** Akakuro moment sudah diekspos (itu momen emang yak)! NijiHimu adalah kunci di part awal ini. Dengan bantuan GinHiji (buka OTP) pastinya bakal saklek! Mwahahaha! Thanks for review.

 **ABC:** akhirnya kamu review juga nak. Walo sebel kamu males masuk akun. Apa artinya aku bagimuuuu? #lebay bukan niat mau comeback. Aku gatel aja pingin lucutin satu-satu harga diri AkaKuro. Mwahahaha! Tahu lah, apa kabar ini mata ada aja yang kelewat. Biarlah, biar kamu cerewet terus padaku. #modus #eaa. Makasih Reviewnya. MuraHimu pending dulu, sori yaaa...

 **:** jujur saya masih bingung niji mau sama siapa. Kapten satu ini lumayan harem sih walau gak separah si biru-biru unyu kita~ #colek Kuroko. AkaKuro nih udah ada... Silakan dicicip yaa...

 **Kurotori Rei:** sudah lanjut ya saay... Iyalah, namanya Gintoki gak bakal ada yang beres kalo jadi korbannya #wakakakak. Thanks.

 **l4e:** iyaaa! Saya juga galau FFn tidak bisa sehariaan... #die. Iya, MuraHimu eksis, sesuai permintaan saya adain AkaKuro yang banyak. Hohohoho. Thanks for Review.

 **Guest:** semuanya suka Niji disiksa yaaa... Oke, fix, kamu badut di cerita ini Niji! (Niji: WHHHYY! Apa salahkuuuu!?) terima kasih reviewnya.

 **Aoi:** MamaMuro terkenal sekali... Huaa... Kelihatannya posisi Aka sebagai 'Istri' Niji-senpi kegeser nih, biarlah. Biar mereka jadi anak-anak pelangi seharusnya. Hehehe... Thanks.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review, please**.

* * *

 **Update:** 21st August 2015


	6. 5th Season: Issue and Stolen Kiss

**A/N: SEBELUM ADA YANG PROTES SAYA INGATKAN, CHAPTER INI MEMPUNYAI KONTEN SLASH SEBRANG FANDOM. SEKIAN. #capsnyambak orz**

 **.**

* * *

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random Pair detected! Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ _"Bibir nempel sama bibir namanya apa, ya?"_ /—/ _aku akan menulikan diri dari semua bisik itu agar bisa terus begini._ / _"Ciuman_ _,_ _kan?"_ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

.

* * *

Kise Ryouta. Tampan, rambut pirang, tinggi. Pribadi ceria dan ramah. Manja dan lucu menurut _fans_ nya. _Fashionable_ dengan senyum menawan. Sebuah kewajaran jika namanya berada dalam lonjakan tertinggi dalam pasaran _mode_ , sosoknya telah tercetak dalam tiap majalah fashion maupun tabloid ibu-ibu.

Yah, dia adalah model. Tiap cetak tubuh dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya sudah luas terekspos dalam pose di berbagai media cetak maupun elektronik. Sering berlakon sebagai pembawa acara di suatu kontes atau sekedar bincang kesan. Gosip bergemuruh sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari, bahkan bisik-bisik _fangirl_ di belakangnya sudah seperti menelan air. Telinganya sudah terset untuk mendengar dan abaikan jika tidak perlu. Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi madu di antara kupu-kupu (tidak jarang kumbang juga) dan bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ya, tidak dipungkiri itulah hidupnya semenjak dia menginjak dunia _entertaiment_. Tidak berbeda bahkan saat dia mulai bersekolah di Teikou. Namanya tetap menjadi nomor satu di urutan _ikemen_ layak dikencani. Sebagai yang pantas dielu-elukan dan disanjung kelewat perhatian.

—tapi, berbeda sejak saat itu.

Sejak saat dia memutuskan untuk berkecimpung dalam Klub Basket.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **5th. Season: [Spring] Issue and Stolen Kiss.**

* * *

.

Seperti hari-hari yang biasa bagi anak-anak yang mengenyam pendidikan sekolah, saat guru pergi dan kelas memasuki jam istirahat adalah waktu yang didambakan tiap jiwa. Murid-murid mulai mencari tempat untuk memakan bekal bersama kelompok mereka atau melalang buana ke kantin bagi yang terlalu malas membawa bekal.

Seperti biasa pula jika ada anak perempuan berkelompok maka akan ada topik yang digosipkan (bahkan yang berbatang pun menggosip). Membicarakan dengan bisik jika obyeknya ada di kelas mereka. Dan memang itulah yang mereka lakukan. Kepala berdempet dan laksana lebah mereka mulai mendengung.

Dengung yang bergemuruh di telinga sang pemuda kuning.

"..."

"...—"

"—...ya, kan?"

Karbondioksida dilepas gusar lewat hidung. Ada satu dua kedut pada alis. _Dipikir dia tidak dengar apa?_

Kise memutar bola mata _topaz_ nya malas. Tangan bersidekap di meja menjadi tumpuan kepala salah satunya, masih setia di bangkunya walau sekeliling sudah ribut mencari makan. Jelas jengah melipur lara. Oh, ayolah. Kise sangat tahu kalau mereka terlalu percaya diri dirinya tidak akan mendengar bisik-bisik di belakangnya. Lagipula orang bodoh mana yang menjelekkan seseorang tapi buah bincangnya sendiri hanya berkisar dua meter kurang jaraknya. Pikirnya sarkas.

Sejak dia mulai membicarakan seseorang di klub basket yang menarik minatnya untuk bergabung di sana, semenjak itu pula dirinya mulai merasakan perubahan. Awalnya tidak ketara, temannya masih saling menyapa dengan riang, tepuk bahu dan guyonan masih terlancar. Sekelompok anak perempuan di koridor juga masih dengan suara pelan membicarakannya—

—hanya saja bisik itu mulai berbeda alur. Bukan rasa hangat yang menyanjung. Tapi, juga bukan cibir busuk.

Kise mengenal itu dengan _rasa heran_. Tidak percaya.

Waspada.

Hati-hati.

 _Kenapa mereka melihat dirinya seperti pelaku tindak kriminal?_

Meski begitu Kise tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Dia hanya menganggap ada majalah yang menyebar gosip negatif tentang dirinya dan mereka membicarakannya apa itu benar atau tidak. Tidak masalah. Itu sudah merupakan akibat menjadi terkenal.

Dan dia hanya perlu mengabaikannya seperti biasa. Bersikap ramah seperti biasa. Membuktikan gosip itu hanyalah gosip dan bukan realita.

Awalnya...

Sampai dia mulai berlaga di klubnya yang baru. Sampai dia mulai bercengkrama dengan Aomine—si pelaku pelemparan yang membuatnya menjadi berminat dengan basket yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya. Sampai dia lebih sering _hang-out_ dengan anggota klubnya.

Sejak saat itu dengung yang menyanjung menjadi bisik bersirat busuk.

.

"AOMINE _CCHI_! AYO MAKAN, _SSU_!" pirang itu seriosa kelewat semangat, menggebrak meja yang empunya tergenang iler sendiri—di duga dia tidur sejak awal pelajaran mulai dan orang-orang terlalu malas membangunkan atau dia yang terlalu _kebo_ untuk dibangunkan (Kise berpikir yang pertama, ion negatif memenuhi ruang pikirnya karena jengah). Yang diteriaki sontak bangun. Dilanjut gelagapan kanan kiri macam tuna netra. Mimpi indahnya terputus dengan naas. Telinga si korban cekot-cekot pengang. Dasar kuning perusak gendang telinga.

"BERISIK KISE!" Aomine murka dengan tampang berceceran iler bangun tidur. Tapak kaki mendarat di muka tanpa belas kasih. Ajaran Kasamatsu membuahkan berkah manis.

Kise menjerit, "Aduh! Kok nendang muka sih!" tangannya menutupi hidung yang memerah dan tapak coklat terbekas di wajah. Kise menjitak Aomine karena merasa tindak barbarnya sudah keterlaluan dengan melukai aset penjualannya. Aomine membalas dengan injakan di kaki.

"Apaan sih teriak-teriak di kuping orang? Kalau tuli mendadak _gue_ minta tanggung jawab!" Aomine pasang pose _nyender_ di kursi dan kaki ditaruh di atas meja. Memandang si kuning dengan malas sambil _ngupil_. Kise mendelik jijik.

"Ayo makan, _ssu_..." bisik Kise pelan akhirnya. Masih memasang muka manja andalannya, siapa tahu Aomine tertarik untuk mentraktirnya karena nafsu. Sayangnya Kise belum tahu kalau Aomine tidak lebih dari preman kere yang kalau mau makan malak dulu bekal orang.

"Haaah?" korek kuping. "Makan sendiri sana. Jijik banget nadamu." Aomine menghina.

"Idih, Aominecchi diajak baik-baik gak mau!" Kise menarik tangan Aomine. Kise sedang malas jalan sendiri ke kantin dan Aomine harus mau menemaninya!

"Bah! Jangan gandul-gandul!" Aomine protes akan tindak pemaksaan berujung penyiksaan fisik. "Lagian biasanya kau makan dengan _fans_ -mu. Kemana memang mereka?" tanyanya lebih ke arah heran meski buka urusannya.

 _ **Deg**_

Aomine tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya membuat remasan di tangannya melonggar.

 _Iya, mereka kemana?_ Surai kuning menyayu runduk. Bertanya pada dirinya dengan bingung. Tangan sudah terlepas dari sang obyek. Perlakuan yang mendapat pandang aneh dari safir di depannya.

 _Entahlah_. Pikirnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kise merasa kalau sejak bisik-bisik itu menjalar intensitas orang yang mendekatinya berkurang drastis. Biasanya anak perempuan akan berebut mengajaknya makan bersama dengan kelompoknya, walau ujungnya dia akan menolak dengan senyum dan alibi terpercaya. Tapi, sekarang jangankan direbutkan. Dirinya merasa diabaikan oleh murid sekelas. Tapi mana mungkin dia mengatakan ini pada Aomine kan? Bagaimana kalau ini hanya dugaannya saja? Hanya karena dirinya yang kelewat sensitif kalau ditinggal sendiri.

— _Hanya karena sedikit kesepian_. Senyumnya getir.

.

Hening sejenak itu tentu tidak lepas dari pengawasan Aomine. Dia memang bukan pemerhati yang terlalu obsesif, tapi bukan sosok apatis yang tidak pedulian dengan orang lain. Kise itu berisik dan sok ceria. Mulutnya itu macam goa, sekali teriak gema dan gaungnya kemana-mana. Teranglah melihatnya diam membisu membuatnya heran.

Aomine sudah sering melihat Kise yang selalu dikerumunin para gadis. Pejantan mana yang tidak berang melihat bunga berdada main kerumun ke satu cowok doang, apalagi banyak yang masuk kategori tipe dadanya.

(Pernah berpikir untuk membuang Kise ke tong sampah, tapi yang ada malah dinistai kaum hawa yang tahu rencana kejinya—sebut saja Momoi Satsuki, wanita masa kecil yang kelewat tajam sampai racauan tidur siangnya dia hafal.)

Pemuda dim itu mendengus sebal mengingatnya. Tambah sebal melihat si kuning itu masih merunduk dan merenung sendiri. _Hell_... Dasar merepotkan. Dia pikir Aomine tempat konsultasi kehidupan?

Hela yang menyentak dari Aomine menyadarkan Kise dari _trans_ -lamunnya, "Kalo gitu ke tempat Kagami yuk."

"Eh?" Kise yang masih setengah-lamun menatap Aomine bingung. Mendapat tatap penuh tanya begitu dia cuman mencibir mengatai Kise bodoh.

"Si Bakagami bawa makanan banyak biasanya, _gue_ juga biasa malak bekalnya." Aomine pasang cengir pada si pirang yang mendongak. Terdiam tanpa suara, dia terkejut—mungkin terpana secara insting. 'Daripada jajan di kantin kayak medan perang.' bahkan saking terpananya suara Aomine mulai teredam dari telinganya.

Dirinya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada realita. Otaknya seolah memerintahkan fokus pada apa yang dirasakan dalam degup saat ini. Rasa hangat yang menjalar tiba-tiba akan rangkai kata yang menjadikannya praduga moril tak berujung.

 _Topaz_ itu berbinar.

"Oke, _ssu_."

— _mungkinkah Aomine ingin menghiburnya?_

Bolehkah dia berpraduga seperti itu dan tersenyum lagi?

.

* * *

.

Lima meter ke depan Kise sudah bisa melihat plang bertulis kelas 1-C, yang berarti kelas dimana Kagami Taiga, sosok _dark red_ tinggi yang selalu berpartner dengan Aomine si Preman berdaki berada.

Meski dia dan Aomine berada di kelas B, tidak berarti kalau kelas mereka dan kelas Kagami bersebelahan. Salahkan denah sekolah yang lumayan semerawut dan membuat mereka harus berjalan memutar melewati koridor kelas A ("Ah, Takao _cchi_ ganggu Midorima _cchi_ lagi, eh, Akashi _cchi_ sama Kuroko _cchi_ bisa akrab juga _ssu_? Aomine _cchi_ , lihat deh _ssu_." dan _-cchi, -cchi, ssu, ssu_ lainnya. Aomine membalas dengan lengos malas sambil _ngorek_ kuping, mendengar Kise bicara melipatkan kotoran kupingnya menjadi tiga)—karena koridor yang langsung menuju kelas C sedang dalam perbaikan (tulisannya sih begitu, entah apa yang diperbaiki, tapi pas _ngintip_ Kise melihat sedikit pisau-pisau kayak di Naruto menancap di tembok).

Waktu istirahat, pastilah koridor ramai akan murid-murid. Terkadang waktu ini membuatnya malas karena dia dikerumuni para gadis dan membuat waktu ke kantin jadi _mepet_ , jadi dalam hati Kise berterima kasih pada Aomine dan muka premannya bak pengusir bala berjalan. Lihat wajah ngeri-ngeri itu saat Aomine lewat dengan muka garang—atau muka menahan lapar?

"Oh, Ahomine sama Kise? Tumben. Ngapain kalian berduaan?" tanya Kagami saat mereka sampai, sambil memamah biak dengan lima kotak _bento_ di hadapannya. Kise selalu takjub dengan porsi makan Kagami meski sudah sering _hangout_ bareng di Majiba.

" _Bangke lu_ Kagami. _Gue_ bagi _bento_." Aomine seenak jidat ambil tempat duduk orang dan ongkang-ongkang kaki layak penguasa kelas.

"Tsk, dasar. Untung _gue_ _udah_ jaga-jaga kalau _lu_ bakal malak." Kagami mengeluarkan dua kotak _bento_ yang masih terbungkus pada Aomine.

"Satu lagi kasih ke Kise." titah Aomine sambil buka _bento_ bagiannya.

Kagami memandang Kise "Nggak beli makan ke kantin?"

"Eeh... Tadinya mau ajak Aomine _cchi_ dulu ke kantin. Tapi, dia gak mau _ssu_. Jahat banget, kan?" curhat Kise sambil tarik bangku lain. Beda dengan Aomine yang barbar, dia masih minta izin ke yang punya tempat.

"Ya, udah. Nih, makan aja bekalku. Tadinya ini buat makan sebelum latihan sih." dia tahu kalau Aomine tidak akan cukup dengan satu _bento_ saja. Lagipula dia masih bisa menjajah kantin untuk beli roti nanti.

"Serius, _ssu_! Kagami _cchi_ _arigatooou_ ~." tangan membuka kotak bekal, Kise terbutakan cahaya benderang dan _sparkle_ bertebaran di antara lauk pauk yang dilihat saja bikin _ngiler_.

"Uwaah, kayaknya enak banget, _ssu_!" Kise bahagia dapat makanan enak dan gratis.

"Si Mamagami bikin _bento_ sendiri udah kayak ibu-ibu, kekeke."

" _AHO_! Jangan ubah namaku seenaknya! Jijik banget!" Kagami protes.

"Uwaaah! Beneran enak, _ssu_! Mamagami makasih!" Kise makan dengan lahap. Tadinya Kise sempat khawatir dengan komposisi makan Kagami yang kelihatannya berkolesterol tinggi. Tapi, Kagami bilang dia tidak banyak memakai minyak dan memperbanyak sayuran hijau untuk kesehatan.

Tambahan dia bawa penutup buah apel dibentuk kelinci dan melon hijau sebagai hiasannya.

Kise seratus persen setuju julukan tentang Mamagami itu.

"Oi, Bakagami! Jangan dibalikin lagi kucainya! Lo tahu _gue_ gak suka kan!"

" _Abisin_ semuanya! _Gue udah_ masak susah payah tahu." Kagami semena-mena menuang kucai yang sempat disingkirkan Aomine ke pinggir kotak makannya. " _Lo_ gak makan, gak _gue_ buatin lagi!" ancamnya yang buat Aomine ciut. Sial, masakan Kagami itu enak banget tahu! _Ogah_ banget _kalo_ gak dibuatin lagi. Kapan lagi bisa makan empat sehat lima sempurna secara gratis?

"Tch!" dengan penuh nestapa dan penderitaan Aomine menelan kucai-kucai itu dengan berat. Kise tertawa karena Aomine berwajah seperti orang sembelit satu minggu. Kagami ikut tertawa, tetapi masih baik hati untuk menyodorkan minum.

.

.

 _Psst—psstpsst_

.

.

"..."

.

 _Ah... bahkan di saat seperti ini?_

.

.

Di tengah-tengah tawa menderai bola mata _topaz_ itu menggelap. Terkurung kerangkeng di mana tak satupun cahaya ada di sekelilingnya. Terperangkap dalam sunyi, dan hanya kata-kata negatif itu mengudara di telinganya. Merutuk dalam hati.

Dia tidak habis pikir.

 _Kenapa dia sangat peka dengan hal seperti ini?_

"Kise! Nasimu berceceran tuh!"

Kise tersentak dari lamunnya, menengadah untuk melihat kalau nasi yang tadi di sumpitnya sudah berceceran ke celananya, "Eeh! Uwah, maaf _ssu_!"

"Dasar, sini kubantu bersihkan." hela Kagami sambil memunguti nasi di meja Kise.

"Puuh! Mamagami ... huihihihi..."

"Grrr! Berisik _Aho_!"

Apa ini?

Kise merasa dirinya terhipnotis sesaat melihat pemandangan itu, dan dia menyadari kalau dia sudah tidak mendengar lagi bisik itu.

 _Ah, ada cahaya—_

Kelereng coklat menguning berwarna emas memperhatikan kedua sosok itu lekat. Gulir pada biru lalu pada merah lalu keduanya sekaligus. Mereka berdua _cekcok_ soal makanan. Masih melempar pandangan kesal lalu dibalas dengan tawa.

Dia terpukau. Terpesona akan sosok keduanya yang sungguh bersinar, tak terpengaruh hitam gunjing di udara. Mungkin mereka tidak dengar, mungkin tidak peka, atau mungkin karena mereka memang berotak sederajat dengan udang seperti yang sering dihina Akashi?

Kalau mereka tidak tahu, akan lebih baik agar mereka tidak perlu risau akan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

 _Dia tidak ingin bias kuning yang menyilaukan itu menghilang dari pandangnya. Menghilangkan rasa hangat di hatinya._

—dan dengan inisiatif dia menutup mulut.

'Aomine _cchi_ sama Kagami _cchi_ , mereka akrab sekali, ya...'

 _Tutup telinga._

Senyum tipis yang terulas, merambat menjadi lebar menampilkan gigi dengan wajah merona merah. Bukan senyum palsu atau menawan di depan kamera. Bukan sungging ceria di hadapan _fans_ nya.

Sebuah senyum tulus dari hati kalau dia merasa bahagia menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

'Rasanya senang kalau begini terus, _ssu_!'

.

 _Saat ini, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan bisik mereka yang tidak tahu apapun soal kami._

 _Jika memang harus, aku akan menulikan diri dari semua bisik itu agar bisa terus begini._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat seram juga, ya." komentar salah seorang anak di sampingnya saat jalan pulang bersama. Furihata Kouki, ikut menoleh ke arah sebuah bangunan bobrok. Atap menghilang menyisakan pilar-pilar terbakar hitam menjadi arang, tembok-tembok menghangus tersisa lapang menghitam belum dibersihkan. Ditambah waktu sudah senja menuju malam, kesan seram menjadi semakin kuat.

Furihata yang benci horor terang meneguk ludah.

"Kok bisa kebakaran begini, ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini ulah klub basket."

Salah seorang, yang diketahui dipanggil Fukuda, mendecak kaget. "Serius?"

"Kudengar dari _senpai_ -ku di klub sih begitu. Sejak awal klub basket memang tidak terlalu disukai oleh para guru."

"Padahal mereka menjadi juara berturut-turut." cicit Furihata seperti bisikan.

"Benar juga, tadinya kau mau masuk klub basket kan Furi?"

"Eh, mendingan gak usah deh. Cari klub lain saja. Kau tahu, senior-senior di sana seram dan kasar. Mainnya fisik."

"Namanya juga klub olahraga, kan?"

"Beda, kau tahu kalau sebagian dari mereka selalu masuk buku hitam guru."

"Berarti mereka berandalan dong. Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka juara karena main belakang lagi..."

"Siapa tahu. Apapun bisa terjadi, kan?"

"Padahal tadi aku juga mau masuk ke sana. Habisnya keren saja."

"..."

"Furi, kok diam saja?" 'Sakit perut, ya?' canda dibelakang rombongannya. Furihata terkekeh tidak niat mendengarnya. Dia merasa mual mendadak mendengar celoteh yang terlontar.

Dia ingin pergi dari sini.

"Eh, aku baru ingat ketinggalan sesuatu di _gym_ utama..."

Sontak semua terdiam.

" _Gym_ utama... _Gym_ itu kan sedang dipakai untuk latihan klub basket."

"Furi, apa sepenting itu? Jujur, malas rasanya kalau ke sana."

Dia tidak mengharapkan mereka menemaninya. Terdengar jahat, tapi Furihata memang sedang ingin menyingkir—atau mungkin menyingkirkan—dari mereka, bisa-bisa sensasi yang dirasakannya ini semakin menguat. "Kurasa sih... Aku akan balik ambil sendiri."

"O-Oi! Furi!" beberapa anak memanggil pada si surai coklat madu yang langsung berlari pergi.

"Kalian duluan saja _minna_!" teriak Furihata dari kejauhan.

.

.

Furihata tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menggunjingkan orang dengan suara keras seperti itu di depan pelakunya?

Furihata benar-benar tidak suka pembicaraan teman-temannya barusan, kenapa juga mereka melibatkan dirinya untuk ikut terbius rumor? Mungkin karena itulah dia memikirkan sebuah celah untuk pergi. Mengorek ingatan untuk sebuah alibi dan kabur dari sana.

Ah, benar juga. Dia meninggalkan itu.

Formulir pendaftaran klub yang belum diserahkan.

Di dalam sebuah loker sepatu _gym_ utama yang dia pakai untuk pelajaran olahraga siang tadi. Murni terlupakan sebenarnya. Awalnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengambil besok dengan datang lebih pagi. Tapi, mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya barusan

— _dia menjadi takut._

Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya dirinya memegang teguh estimasi? Apakah dirinya hanya akan terus jadi pengecut yang lari?

Bukankah dia berjanji untuk jadi kuat? Memiliki kebisaan yang mampu dibanggakan?

 _Bukankah dia terpesona saat bola jingga itu mencelos tanpa cela melewati selongsong jala kala itu?_

'Tapi... Kalau memang rumor itu benar... '

 _Percuma saja bukan dia berada di sana._

Teguk ludah. Menghela nafas. Gigit bibir supaya tidak gemetar. 'Su-sudahlah, aku pulang saja mumpung belum gelap!'

Apalagi lorong _gym_ yang gelap itu se—" _Doumo_."

Anak laki-laki. Putih pucat. Pandangan kosong. Hawa keberadaan _limited edition_. Tepat di depannya.

—ram.

"Hai."

Kok dia berasa transparan?

"GYAAA!" Kaki mundur _**Jduk!**_ "Huwaa! Ampun! Ampun hantu! Jangan bawa aku!"

Furihata meringkuk, tangan diangkat melindungi kepala mati-matian. Gemetar sekujur badan. Mati-matian merapal doa siapa tahu manjur.

...

"Maaf, aku bukan hantu. Sayang sekali." sosok tadi sepertinya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ini aku kok Furihata _-kun_."

'Eh, suara itu...'

Melirik takut-takut pada astral di sisinya, "Ku-Kuroko!"

Furihata tentu saja ingat. Siapa yang lupa dengan anak yang terang-terangan menantang Haizaki yang dari luar saja berandalan?

Oke, yang tadi itu khilaf karena takut. Tolong dilupakan.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Furihata _-kun_. Bagaimana kakimu?" Kuroko menepuk pundak Furihata untuk menyadarkannya dari senam jantung.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Kuroko?" tanya Furihata meraih tangan Kuroko untuk berdiri. Dia sekarang tahu rumor hantu Klub Basket itu ulah siapa.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu Furihata _-kun_. Aku anggota klub basket." Wajar kan kalau dia disini. Kuroko memasang tampang datar tapi pakai aura _watados_.

Oh, iya, ya. Bodoh sekali pertanyaanmu Furihata Kouki. Rutuknya.

"Oh... Aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang ketinggalan." kertas diremat di tangan, pandangan dialihkan ke arah samping. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin melihat mata biru yang begitu jernih menembus pertahanannya begitu saja.

Nyatanya, gerak-gerik itu memang tak dilepaskan oleh Kuroko satu _inchi_ -pun.

"Kau bohong."

"Hah? Aku tidak—."

 _ **Tep**_ —sebelah tangan pucat menapak pada loker, mengunci pergerakan coklat madu dari samping. Tatap biru lekat pada manik wijen yang tersentak.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan Furihata _-kun_?"

 _ **Do—ong...**_

Woiwoiwoiwoi! Kenapa Kuroko yang terkenal imut dengan hawa hantu dan kiblat homo satu sekolah bisa kelihatan _manly_ begini!? Otak Furihata rusak, kah? Apa Kuroko sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal semacam ini? Hei! Kuroko jangan tatap aku dengan mata kosong begitu! Mengerikan! Jeritnya imajiner. Disodori tampang hantu kelewat kosong berjarak hanya sekian senti membuat jiwanya amburadul.

Rolling _uke di sini harusnya Kuroko, kan?_ Bisik sebuah suara mistis.

"OI, Kuroko! Kau dimana?" _**greek—**_ pintu terbuka lebar. Merah gelap menghampiri pandangan keduanya yang menoleh.

"Aku di sini Kagami _-kun_."

"Hwa—!" teriak kecil. Hawa tipis itu merusak jantung. Kagami mencoba terbiasa dan menetralisir nafas untuk mencak-mencak.

"Ayo balik, Kapten sudah marah-marah karena kau lama. Katanya mau ada tambah—lho, Furi?" Kagami melihat teman sekelasnya dalam himpitan Kuroko di loker. Sungguh posisi _ambigay_ dan mengundang kesalahpahaman. Tapi, karena kita membicarakan Kagami dia hanya _out_ dengan polosnya.

"Ha-halo Kagami!" dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada Kagami menyadarkannya dari segala kekhilafan.

"Sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak ada latihan klub? Lho, kalian saling kenal."

"Begitulah, tadi aku lama karena menghampiri Furihata _-kun_ dulu. Kukira maling. Walau, untuk ukuran maling Furihata _-kun_ masuk _the worst,_ sih." berisik sih. Penakut pula. Batinnya pedas.

 _ **Jleb**_ —sebuah panah menembus jantung. Jadi maling pun dia tidak lulus lisensi.

"Hah? Aku gak ngerti. Kamu ngapain di sini Furi? Tidak ada klub?"

"A-aku hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal!" Kagami memandanginya tajam. Entah kenapa dia jadi teringat obrolan teman-temannya barusan. Getar mulai merambat, "Aku belum memutuskan untuk ikut klub mana... Yah... Bingung juga, sih." Garuk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Bohong. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk masuk klub basket awalnya. Tapi, rumor itu—.

"Kalau begitu masuk klub basket saja Furi! Seru lho!"

"Ah, ya. Aku juga senang kalau orang yang menyukai basket bertambah." senyum Kuroko tipis. Furihata melirik Kuroko. Merasa ada ganjal dari kata-kata itu.

"Ah, ya... Akan kupikirkan." senyum Furihata. "Ah, sudah hampir gelap nih. Aku duluan ya. Semangat untuk latihannya." lambai Furihata pelan. Pergi dari sana dengan terburu-buru dan meninggalkan tanda tanya untuk keduanya.

.

Furihata terengah setengah berlari. Dia merasa sesak. Bukan karena laju lintas yang menyesakkan paru, tapi karena psikologis yang membuat mentalnya rapuh.

Dia merasa bersalah akan suatu hal.

Ajakan Kagami padanya begitu tulus.

Dan dia merasa sangat buruk telah berpikiran dangkal seperti— _takut._

.

.

"Sedang apa di sini Ogiwara?" Sosok menjulang di depan pintu _Gym_ yang bersandar dengan pedang kayu tersangga di pundak seakan dia samurai pengembara yang menanyakan arti hidup ini lebih enak _sushi_ atau _sashimi_.

Furihata kadang melihat dia dengan Kuroko. Mengenalnya sebagai sahabat ajaib sang hantu biru (karena dia sepertinya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan keminiman hawa Kuroko yang sudah merebak potensialnya).

Ogiwara menoleh mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara asing, ekspresi kaget karena dikenal oleh orang yang dia tidak kenal. "Oh, Aku sedang menunggu temanku. Ngomong-ngomong apa kita saling kenal, ua?"

"Y-ya...begitulah... Kita memang belum berkenalan resmi, yah, tapi aku tahu kamu karena selalu menunggu di depan klub basket padahal bukan anggotanya."

"Waah, maaf, maaf. Aku tidak tahu namamu."

"Furihata Kouki."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, salam kenal. Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya kau selalu memperhatikan klub basket ya? Atau jangan-jangan aku lagi!" lanjutnya narsis sambil pasang pose unyu. Supel seperti biasa. Mengganggu kalau kata Kuroko yang lagi sensi.

"Bu-bukan! Aku hanya memperhatikan klub basket!" Furihata langsung gugup dikira ada _crush_.

"Hahahaha! Bercanda... Bercanda, kok" menepuk pundak Furihata kelewat kencang. "Eh, kalau kau tertarik basket kenapa tidak bergabung saja. Daripada merhatiin tanpa kepastian." Ogiwara berbicara dengan logat ibu-ibu yang minta kejelasan anaknya tentang status menikah di KTP.

Furihata tertawa canggung. Langsung diserang oleh tanya saat hatinya ciut begini membuatnya pundung.

 _Ngomong-ngomong apa dia tidak risih, ya?_

Nyatanya dia kenal Ogiwara karena mendengar dari rumor juga. Sungguh miris. Padahal dia hanya berbaik hati demi temannya.

"O-Ogiwara... Apa kau tahu so-soal rumor..." tanyanya pelan. Membuka pembicaraan mendadak yang ditanggapi kerjap mata. Furihata bingung dan saat ini dia sedang mencari seseorang untuk memberinya sebuah masukan.

 _Apapun itu._

"Hah, rumor?"

Angguk pelan. Mata berkilat tidak sabar.

Memasang pose berpikir sambil menggumam. "Hmmm... Jangan-jangan itu yang dimaksud anak-anak di kelasku... Mereka selalu mengatakan jangan berurusan dengan anak basket. _Hell_ , memang apa salahnya? Dasar aneh." komentarnya sambil menggerutu sendiri.

"Yah, aku tidak begitu peduli sih." selanya dengan dengus.

"Kenapa?"

 _Kenapa kau bisa seteguh itu? Kau bukan bagian dari mereka, kan? Apa dirimu adalah abu-abu yang tak memihak? Ataukah kau sungguhnya berwarna seperti mereka?_

Ogiwara menggedik dari balik pintu dengan dagunya. Seolah meminta Furihata mencari jawabannya sendiri di dalam sana. Ogiwara tidak mengerti kenapa anak ini tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Atau kenapa Furihata terlihat sangat bingung. Tapi, Ogiwara mengerti satu hal.

—anak ini sedang mencari suatu jawaban.

Dan dia memberitahu bagaimana dirinya mendapat jawaban untuk hal yang ingin dia tahu.

"Karena aku lebih percaya dengan apa yang kulihat."

Furihata terkesima.

"SEKALI LAGI! APA KALIAN SELEMAH ITU, HAH?"

"TIDAK, KAPTEN!"

"MANA SUARA KALIAN?"

"OSSHH!"

Suara mereka serak dengan nafas memburu karena lelah. Debum bola. Selongsong ring. Teriakan posisi dan strategi diarahkan, menggema ke penjuru _Gym_. Berlatih tanpa sadar dengan dunia yang akan menggelap dalam hitungan jamnya.

Ya. Mereka semua berlatih dengan keras. Baik kelas satu, dua ataupun tiga. Semuanya bercucuran keringat akan porsi latihan.

Meski begitu tidak ada seruan keluh ataupun gundah. Yang ada hanyalah sorai penyentak semangat untuk memacu diri menjadi lebih.

Dalam setiap permainan, bola itu... Terasa hidup.

Seakan ditiupkan nyawa.

 _Karena cinta pada basket, membuat mereka menekuni itu sepenuh jiwa._

Mereka hanya fokus, konsentrasi penuh pada apa yang menjadi jiwa mereka. Pesona gairah itu melesak masuk tanpa dibendung—di satu sisi Furihata merasa iri, mereka tidak tergoyah walau diluar sana banyak persektif yang menjatuhkan.

Percayalah dia betapa hatinya sangat kecil.

"Temanku yang ada di sana begitu mencintai basket." seulas cengir tersampir sang coklat berpulas jingga. Seolah dirinyalah yang melakukan itu. Kebanggaan yang ikut dirasakan seolah dia juga salah satu dari mereka. Hanya memandang. Hanya mendengar. Hanya ikut menghirup kayu licin itu bersentuhan dengan warna jingga dari kejauhan membuatnya ingin ikut berlari bersama mereka.

 _Ya, dia tahu._

Dia bukan salah satu dari mereka—dalam realita, Ogiwata anggota klub kendo. Tapi, jiwanya juga terbagi rata sama cinta dengan basket. Dimana basket adalah hal yang membuatnya berinteraksi. Kendo adalah hal yang menjadi fokus konsentrasi.

Manik kecil biji wijen bisa merasakan ketulusan yang terpancar. Mengetahui bahwa teman yang dibicarakannya memang mencintai basket. Dan karena itulah dia terkatup.

"Karena itu aku akan mempercayainya, dan aku yakin seandainya hal yang disukainya itu mulai salah jalan... Dia akan bertindak."

"... Benarkah?"

Tanya itu bukan karena tidak percaya atau sanggah. Tapi, mencari keteguhan untuk satu kata yakin.

"Soalnya dia anak yang seperti itu, sih." pulas lima jari pada remaja bersurai coklat madu yang tertegun.

Formulir pendaftaran klub di tangannya teremas pelan, di dekap dalam dada.

"... Terima kasih."

"Eh, untuk apa?" Ogiwara bingung.

"Ah, hahahaha. Aku hanya ngomong sendiri, kok. _Jaa, nee._ Sampai besok Ogiwara." tawanya canggung, tangan melambai dan melangkah pergi, dengan langkah yang lebih ringan.

Setidaknya... Dia mendapat satu hal yang berarti untuk memantapkan hati.

Melihat lambai dihiasi senyum cengir, Ogiwara membalas dengan senang hati dan kelewat semangat. "Yo, sampai besok Furihata!"

.

Jangan menilai orang dari sampulnya. Sebuah kutip bijak dari yang tua dan menjadi pandangan umum seulas fakta.

Nyatanya meski hal itu adalah lumrah, pandangan itu tidak banyak diterapkan dalam kehidupan.

Terkadang dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan pandangan seseorang yang melihat dari luar begitu saja.

Sekilas dia teringat dengan surai abu berandal yang menemani tujuh tahun hidupnya tanpa berpaling.

Berandal yang ada di dekatnya saat dia membutuhkannya.

 _Dia sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi di klub basket._

'Kenapa mereka tidak mau melihat yang sebenarnya?'

 _Padahal orang itu—mereka begitu luar biasa._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Maaf Ogiwara _-kun_ , _G_ _olden_ _W_ _eek_ ini aku mau bantu-bantu Tasuke- _nii_." _**Srotsrot**_ Kuroko menyesap minuman keramatnya dengan nikmat. Buah hasil traktiran sang sahabat sebagai ganti catatan fisika yang diceburkannya ke kolam saat kejar-kejaran—tepatnya Kuroko tidak memberi izin atas pemberian kuasa sang buku karena mengkhawatirkan otak Ogiwara yang akan sekarat jika tidak dioles oli berupa beberapa rumus dan hafalan (sebenarnya Kuroko tidak mau kalau curhat colongan di belakang buku Fisikanya ketahuan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu tahu). Tapi, sahabat coklatnya itu nampak tidak setuju dengan kebaikan hati Kuroko pada otaknya dan setelah bujuk rayu, dorong-dorong _ngarep_ , gombal maut sampai berujung grepe-grepe tidak senonoh.

( **Pada isi tasnya.** Tolong ditambahkan.)

Akhirnya dengan kemampuan men- _steal_ bola yang hampir terkubur keganasan sabetan pedang Araki- _sensei_ , Ogiwara sang sahabat beralih profesi sebagai Pencuri catatan Fisika Kuroko Tetsuya. Melihat bukunya semena-mena dijambret, dengan stamina terhitung seadanya Kuroko mengejar Ogiwara untuk mengambil kembali hak kuasa catatan sakral.

Peduli amat yang namanya sahabat. Kuroko murka tingkat dewa.

Dengan kekuatan tapak dewa, Kuroko berhasil menjegal Ogiwara sampai guling-guling ke kolam ikan. Naas benda hasil jambretnya ikut tenggelam bersama pelaku.

Di titik akhir amukan Kuroko, Ogiwara menjanjikan _vanilla milk-shake_ seminggu dua gelas untuk sahabat tersayang demi pengampunan.

.

"Yah, sayang banget. Padahal aku mau mengajakmu main ke rumah, terus jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo sambil belanja." lagak Ogiwara seolah dia kaya tujuh turunan. Padahal insiden tadi saja sudah membuatnya mengais-ngais dompet sambil meratap krisis moneter awal bulan akan menyerang.

Kuroko melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya yang meneguk minum santai. Pedang kayu disangga di pundak kiri bersama baju latihan yang ikut terikat diujungnya. Sesaat Kuroko terserang pedih, bibir yang tertempel sedotan dimajukan sedikit, masih belum rela sahabatnya itu belok jalur olahraga.

Ah, sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan sahabatnya yang seenaknya main tikung dirinya. Cukup sudah sakit hati karena harapan palsu.

 _Tetchan, lagakmu kayak orang pacaran diselingkuhi sepuluh kali._

"Ogiwara _-kun_ matre. Punya uang sedikit langsung dihambur-hambur. Bukan perempuan, kan? Coba cek dulu mungkin 'milik' Ogiwara _-kun_ cuman dempul gagal." cerocosnya lempeng.

 _ **BRUUUSH**_ _—_ Teh botolan yang diteguk langsung disembur semena-mena. Ogiwara memasang tampang paling dongo sambil mangap, sisa teh menetes dari dagunya. Kuroko melempar pandang nista.

' _Saoloh_ , sejak kapan Kuroko jadi bisa candaan jorok begini?' Ogiwara elus dada prihatin. Apa yang ditakutkan sang Mama jadi kenyataan. Anak paling unyunya mulai hilang kepolosan. Ibukota memang mengerikan.

' _Mak_ , kalau sampe ketahuan ayah-ibunya Kuroko bisa dipecat jadi anak nih.' Ogiwara galau seketika. Hidup mati kewarasan seorang sahabat dipertaruhkan.

Dan, 'Tentu saja aku cowok tulen. Yang perlu dipertanyakan kegagalan dempulnya itu kamu tahu, Kuroko.' tambahnya. Mantap untuk bagian ini.

"Kuroko, kayaknya parafrasa itu lebih cocok untukm—ORRGH!" memang pada dasarnya Ogiwara berotak terlalu singkron dengan mulut, cerocos keluar begitu saja walau tahu tapak dewa Kuroko selalu menanti. Ogiwara berakhir meringkuk karena encok dapat sodokan telak di ulu hati. Kuroko memandang Ogiwara di kakinya keji. Kalau menyiksa orang Kuroko tidak pernah main-main.

"Jangan mempertanyakan _gender_ orang Ogiwara _-kun_." padahal dia yang buka topik duluan, "Tidak sopan." tukasnya dingin dengan kelempengan maksimal. Dia paling sensi kalau disinggung perihal ukuran dan penyimpangan jenis kelamin seperti yang sering dituduhkan orang-orang. Perlu ditekankan, dia LAKI-LAKI. _Gentle_ lahir batin jiwa raganya. Keminiman otot ini hanya fana. Lihat saja, setelah sesi latihan neraka di klubnya dia pasti bisa _macho_ dan _sixpack_.

Ogiwara membayangkan _macho_ dengan muka Kuroko. Dia mual seketika.

Sambil meng-aduhaduh penuh derita mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Rumah Ogiwara sebenarnya berjarak lumayan yang mengharuskan dia berkendara dengan bus, tapi dia memilih menemani Kuroko sampai halte bus dekat _C_ _afé_. Baginya menemani Kuroko selamat sentosa sampai rumah sudah merupakan rutinitasnya sejak SD. Siapa yang tahu saat dia meleng sedikit keperawanan sahabatnya yang terlalu mungil sudah ternoda terong-terongan—atau ibu-ibu PKK yang kepincut keimutannya. Walau, persentase itu sangatlah kecil karena orangnya sendiri setara dengan keberadaan hantu tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi.

"Lho? Itu bukannya Akashi ya?" di pertengahan jalan mata Ogiwara menangkap warna merah familiar di ujung jalan menunggu lampu lalu lintas berganti warna. Kuroko ikut memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Ogiwara.

"Arah pulangnya tidak lewat sini kan?" setahu Ogiwara Apartemen Akashi kalau lewat _Café_ justru akan semakin jauh jaraknya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu apartemennya? Karena dia pernah diajak Kuroko untuk mengantar jurnal sakral. Mengingat minggu berdarah itu, Ogiwara menyesal membangkitkan topik yang bikin ngilu.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. Rupanya dia sempat mengobservasi sosok yang dari belakang terlihat seperti Akashi Seijuurou.

"Mungkin salah orang, orang itu tidak pakai seragam, kan?" 'Karena orang itu lebih tinggi dari Akashi _-kun_.' Lanjutnya dalam hati menuturkan alasan yang lebih valid.

Ogiwara mengangguk-angguk. Benar juga kalau itu Akashi pasti dia masih berbalutkan seragam sama seperti mereka, sedangkan orang yang mereka perbincangkan memakai –mungkin- kemeja hitam.

Namun, tidak diduga keduanya sosok itu akan berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Halo."

Mata tajam. Aura pekat. Timpang yang anggun penuh kharisma meski sosok itu terasa sama dengan berandal.

Dan—warna merah seorang Akashi.

Kuroko memandang sklera merah kekuningan itu menahan nafas.

"Bisa tanya sebentar?"

.

"Eeeh! Aku gak tahu kalau Akashi punya adik." Ogiwara memandangi sosok merah yang berjalan bersisian di sebelahnya.

Karma—Akashi Karma bergitulah dirinya memperkenalkan diri. Menanggapinya dengan senyum, "Masa sih? Haha, _Nii-san_ bukan tipe yang suka obral topik keluarga, sih." komentar Karma sambil memasang tawa.

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan Karma sebagai tambahan—mengaku mencari apartemen sang kakak dan menanyakan jalan pada mereka karena kebetulan dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka (Kuroko menyerngit, setajam apa pendengarannya karena jarak mereka tadi terhitung tiga meter lebih). Akhirnya, memutuskan ikut dengan mereka sampai persimpangan. Cukup terkejut juga dengan perangai santai si adik yang sungguh berkebalikan dari sang Kakak, yang titelnya saja Iblis Merah bergunting.

"Aku tahu kok." Kuroko di sisi sebaliknya berkomentar pelan. Karma melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan takjub sambil terkekeh. "Hee, _Nii-chan_ , kau menarik, ya, kukira tadi hantu gentayangan lho."

Oh, mungkin terlalu santai.

Kuroko mendelik, "Aku bukan hantu." hawa keberadaannya memang tipis. Tapi, dibilang hantu dengan nada meledek begitu tentu saja bikin sebal.

Kuroko tahu satu hal. Persamaan dari para Akashi adalah—berhasil membuatnya naik darah.

"Hah! Sejak kapan kau seakrab itu?" Ogiwara memandang Kuroko penasaran. Perasaan hari-hari mereka berdua lebih sering dihiasi bacok-bacokan dengan lisan menyayat sembilu dan perang _death glare_ dengan gempuran cakra hitam bikin sesak sekitar. Tak urung korban melayang dari pihak penonton. "—Oh! Pasti dari _dia_ _r_ —ADAAUW! SAKITSAKIT KUROKO! ADUHADUHAKU MINTA MAAF!" Ogiwara salah urat dibawah pitingan kepiting.

Dasar tempayan bocor. Ogiwara sama sekali tidak punya katup untuk membiarkan mulutnya diam walau sehari. Tidak tahukah dia baru saja mau mengumbar aibnya pada seluruh dunia. Kalau Akashi tahu yang kau terima tidak hanya pitingan kepiting. Mungkin kau akan dijadikan SAMA NASIB dengan KEPITING.

"Kalau mau kumaafkan belikan _premium vanilla milkshake_ di Majiba." _**Ngekngek**_ tangan menarik kaki sepenuh jiwa. Karma memotret sampai sepenuhnya memori. Tertawa sepenuh hati.

"Eeeh! Ku-kuroko kau sudah minum dua lho! Aku bisa dimarahi kalau membiarkanmu minum kebanyakan!"

 _NGEK_ dan _ADAAUW!_

"Ogiwara _-kun_ bukan pihak yang berhak bernegosiasi."

"Kurokooo! Aku krisis moneter kalau kau minta traktir melu—adaaaaw! Iya! Iya kubelikan! Lepasin dulu, sakit Kuroko! Awwww!"

.

Kuroko dan Karma bersandar di sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar sambil menunggu Ogiwara bertanggung jawab dengan mengantri panjang di jam makan malam demi segelas minuman manis nan suci sang Baginda Ratu Kuroko. Kuroko menunggu dengan senang hati sambil menyedot-nyedot _vanilla milkshake_ nya yang tinggal sedikit sementara Karma memainkan ponselnya. Waktu berlalu dengan mereka berdua hening.

 _ **Krik**_

Kok canggung ya?

"Karma _-kun_ tidak menghubungi Akashi _-kun_ , ya?" Kuroko buka suara _**jrroooooot**_ sesap kelewat ngotot, pantang bagi Kuroko menyisakan sebutir pun kalau itu vanilla.

"Hem? Dan kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" masih memainkan ponsel, seolah tidak terganggu dengan ritual Kuroko hisap-hisap cairan putih dengan berisik.

 _Tolong jangan dibayangkan yang tidak-tidak dulu._

"Kalau Karma _-kun_ menghubungi Akashi _-kun_ dulu pasti Akashi _-kun_ akan menjemputmu, kan? Kalau melihat Karma _-kun_ yang berkeliaran di kota tanpa membawa barang lebih selain tas sekolah. Berarti Karma _-kun_ ke sini tanpa persiapan. Bisa dibilang rencana dadakan." _**srroott**_ —ah, sisa-sisa es yang mencair masih menyisakan rasa manis-manis hambar.

Geming. Aplikasi ponsel mulai teralihkan, "... _Obake-chan_ ternyata sok tahu ya."

Kuroko melirik. Dasar _kouhai_ tidak sopan. Seenaknya ganti namanya padahal belum tumpengan.

Dapat lirik datar yang menusuk tentu tidak akan dilewatkan Karma.

Oh, apa si biru ini ingin coba main-main dengan Karma? Baiklah, kita lihat seberapa jauh dia akan meladeni urusan orang lain dengan sok tahunya.

Seolah dia tahu banyak tentang kakaknya. Ck.

"Kurasa tidak. Mengingat Akashi _-kun_ sering mengatakan kalau kau ini spontanitas dan sulit ditebak. Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu berpikir berbeda dari orang biasanya saat bicara denganmu."

"Hee, tak kusangka _Nii-san_ cerita tentang diriku sampai begitu padamu." Karma terkekeh pelan. Merah kekuningan bercermin refleksi sang biru dalam percik kilat. Menoleh pada Kuroko tak bergeming, sambil tersenyum miring.

Menyebalkan.

"Apa _Obake-niichan_ juga sudah mengira akan bertemu denganku? Waah, _Nii-chan_ peramal hebat, ya?"

Senyuman dan nada satir meledek yang tidak membuat Kuroko nyaman sama sekali.

Kaki melangkah mendekat. Tanpa sadar Kuroko menahan napas. "Tidak kusangka dia bisa akrab dengan hantu sepertimu." senyum itu belum pudar sama sekali, malahan bertambah, transformasi menjadi seringai dengan gigi-gigi putih ikut terekspos liar.

Kilat di mata itu semakin mengerikan.

Kuroko merasa beruntung karena Ogiwara tidak jauh dari sana, dan merasa bersyukur Karma memberi jarak di antara mereka. Walau begitu, Kuroko belum tenang. Entah kenapa dia merasa bahwa anak ini memang berbahaya, bahkan jarak yang terbentang sangat tidak cukup baginya untuk menetralisir degup.

Apalagi ada kilat pisau lipat tersampir di saku kirinya.

Dia memang adik Akashi, tapi berbeda dengan Akashi yang dia tahu. Tidak seperti Akashi yang tenang dengan intimidasi setara penguasa yang jelas memiliki kharismanya.

Anak di depannya ini... lebih licin. Licik.

Berbisa...

 _Tapi, begitu rapuh._

 _Aquamarine_ mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Menelengkan kepala dengan tanda tanya imajiner menggantung, sedikit banyak menanyakan kewarasan jalan otaknya karena berpikir begitu.

Apa karena Akashi yang selalu menyelipkan kerisauan tentang adiknya di jurnal mereka? Apa karena dia sedikit tergugah dengan afeksi tersirat yang dibubuhkan meski satu dua paragraf? Apa mungkin karena…

"Aku manusia, bukan hantu Karma _-kun_. Dan, kau jangan salah paham kami tidak seakrab itu." Kuroko memasang wajah datar andalannya, menyeruput sisa _milkshake_ di tangannya. Yang, jujur terasa hambar.

— **Kuroko muak dengan semua itu.**

Pertanyaannya adalah, **kenapa?** Dia bukan orang yang semudah itu menaruh buruk sangka dengan orang dalam rumor. Tidak, kalau bertemu langsung.

Kenapa dia merasa tidak suka? Merasa ingin mahluk di depannya menyingkir. Ingin lari saja kalau itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi, ada apa dengan pandang tersirat marah itu?

.

 _ **Puk—**_ Usap-usap.

.

 _Walau begitu entah mengapa ada bagian hati yang tersudut empati. Gelitik kecil yang membuatnya ingin menaruh manja pada surai merah di depannya._

(Mungkin dia harus mengurangi konsumsi _milkshake_ hari ini. Kepalanya sedikit pening terlalu banyak gula efeknya labil sesaat)

 _._

'Ah, rambutnya halus. Apa rambut Akashi _-kun_ juga sehalus ini, ya?' raung hati Kuroko menjadi _fuwa-fuwa_ akan rasa nyaman bertemu serat halus tak beriak ditangannya.

 _Aquamarine_ yang jernih tak beriak, cerminnya menampakkan sosok yang terbias dalam belakan mata. Kejut kecil lalu merunduk. Bibir yang digigit pelan tidak diperlihatkan pada lawan bicara.

—decak remeh menyebalkan.

Tangan putih pucat ditampik keras.

"Jangan seenaknya memperlakukan kepalaku seenakmu _Obake-chan_. Tidak kusangka mahluk dengan wajah sepertimu punya _fetish_ untuk melecehkan aset pribadi." Tukas Karma dan—ah, benar kata Akashi _-kun_ , adiknya ini tidak pernah menyaring kosakatanya yang bermakna ganda dan berkonten seksual. Kalau bukan karena Kuroko yang terbiasa dengan bahasa Akashi yang tingkat ensiklopedia berjalan, tafsiran maknanya pasti sudah berbeda.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau rambut Karma _-kun_ sangat halus. Aku jadi mengerti..."

"Hah?"

"—kenapa Tasuke- _nii_ suka sekali mengusap-ngusap kepalaku." Kuroko mengangguk-angguk bodoh. Kilau imajiner penuh bangga seolah mendapat jawaban atas sebuah kasus paling rumit dalam dunia perdetektifan.

Karma mematung dengan senyum yang membeku.

"..." tutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. 'Gawat, aku mau ketawa.'

"Karma _-kun_?" Kuroko meneleng heran.

 _Apa-apaan orang ini?_

 _Bisa-bisanya bertingkah dan membuat tanggapan tidak nyambung karena kelakuannya. Ini sih bukan sekedar polos lagi namanya._

"... Kuroko Tetsuya ya? Kau benar-benar menarik, _Obake-chan_. Pantas _Nii-san_ tertarik."

"Hah, tertarik apa?"

Kakaknya memang hebat bisa menemukan orang seperti dia. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa _baby-blue_ itu punya hormon dan feromon menarik.

 _Aku jadi ingin._

Semua terjadi begitu cepat.

Jemari merengkuh lengan putih pucat yang sempat tertampik, memaksakan gravitasi sang _bluenette_ untuk jatuh kepadanya. Kejut mengalir bagai listrik, tapi kuasa atas reaksi serasa mati. Tubuh limbung tak memiliki pergerakan berarti. Seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah tangan itu menarik dagunya. Mendongakkan kepalanya.

— _Mengisenginya._

"Oi, Kuroko! Ini pesa...na..n..."

 _ **Pyar**_ —segelas _vanilla milkshake_ jatuh dramatis.

 _ **Cup**_

—dan mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

 _Waiting for loading._

 _Loading error. Unable to connect from brain server. Try Again to Kuroko'_ _s_ _heart?_

 _Sorry, access mentally denied._

 _411 Not Found._ Apa itu kewarasan? _This site blocked_ _by_ _server._

 _Emotional. Emotional. Where my deadpan face?_

.

.

Siluet dimana insan bersatu dalam tabir senja, hening dimana angin semilir dan Ogiwara mangap menjatuhkan minuman di tangannya adalah hal yang sungguh romantis—impian para wanita diperlakukan seperti putri oleh pria idamannya.

Kuroko termangu, bahkan ketika Karma sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengambil jarak. Memasang senyum remeh –tapi ganteng-, mengagumi hasil karya yang belum berkedip sekian menit sesi kecupan berakhir.

'Bibirnya lumayan manis.' Jilat, menyecap perisa vanilla yang tertinggal pada bibir mungil yang telah dicurinya. Nyengir.

 _ **Pukpuk**_ _ **—**_ tepuk pada pipi seempuk bakpao, kemudian jawil pelan. " _Nee_ , aku ambil itu sebagai kenang-kenangan _obake-chan_. _Jaa, nee senpai-tachi_ ~." Sosok merah itu kemudian menjauh, lenyap di balik bayang kendaraan yang melintas dan bebangunan tinggi.

…

"Ku-Kuroko... Tadi... " agak gagu Ogiwara mencoba bicara. Takut-takut kalau reaksi Kuroko nantinya brutal dan dia yang jadi sasaran alih-alih pelakunya.

"…"

Menaikkan alis karena tidak mendapat reaksi berarti, menengok untuk mendapati wajah kelam selempeng jalan tol tak beremosi. Mata nanar dalam satu titik tak terjamah. Mengobok-ngobok isi otaknya yang sudah seperti 'kotak hitam', mencari data yang bisa mengkonfigurasi aksi reaksi pada syaraf-syaraf yang menjerit-jerit mau mati saja.

.

.

 _Puluhan_ chibi-chibi _Kuroko imajiner saling berlompatan. Meja kursi bergulingan. Kertas berhamburan seperti hujan. Panik dengan sinyal merah darurat yang menyala terang. Sirene bersahut-sahutan dengan kicauan para_ chibi _biru._

 _"Rapat darurat! Rapat darurat! Meminta konfirmasi untuk keberadaan teroris berupa pelecehan!"_

 _"Tidak bisa!". "Tidak bisa! Deteksi pelecehan terlalu berat.". "Privasi ditembus!"_

 _"Minta bantuan pihak pusat!". "Kebakaran terjadi di semua sistem!_ Kokoro _tak bisa dihubungi!"_

 _"Tadi itu..._ _Sebenarnya APA_ _?"_

 _"Bibir nempel sama bibir namanya apa, ya?"_

 _"Ciuman kan?"_

 _"Ciuman."_

 _"Benar ciuman?"_

 _"Oh, ciuman ya?_ _"_

 _"Tadi adik Akashi-kun menciumnya, ya?"_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya yang tadi itu_ _—_

.

.

First kiss _-nya..._ _?"_

.

.

 _ **NGIIIING!**_

"…!" Jerit Kuroko. Kepalanya teleng kanan kiri, bibir gemetar menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatnya dalam gagap seolah minta pertolongan pada ambulan akibat gagal otak. Kulit putih pucat Kuroko sudah merebak sewarna darah dari ujung kaki sampai muka. Ubun-ubun berkepul asap. Mata berputar seperti obat nyamuk bakar. Di kepalanya berseliweran adegan pelecehan yang terlalu romantis untuk ditindaklanjuti pihak berwenang.

"Ku-Kuroko! Tenanglah!" Ogiwara ikut kalang kabut melihat temannya yang sakit jiwa paska perdana pelecehan oleh adik seekor Iblis. Pemuda itu justru yang pingin nangis memikirkan pertanggung jawabannya pada sang wali di rumah nanti membawa Kuroko pulang kalau keadaannya labil begini. Untung kalau sekedar sidang tahanan. Kalau _digiles_ jadi tempe gimana?

"Kuroko itu cuman fatamorgana! Kamu kebanyakan minum _vanilla milkshake_ makannya _sedeng_!" ' _Plis_ Kuroko! Gilanya nanti saja kalau sudah _nyampe_!' Batin Ogiwara menangis.

Sayangnya, Kuroko sudah terlalu kacau untuk sekedar mendengar (tepatnya menulikan diri tidak mau minuman sakralnya dikambinghitamkan). Apalagi disuruh tenang. Maka, Kuroko merespon dengan penyelesaian perkara paling mudah untuk segala situasi menegangkan yaitu—

 _ **Bruk**_

Pingsan.

"KUROKOOOO!"

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: INI AKAKURO KOK! 'AKA'KURO LOH YA! WAHAHAHAHA! #dirajammassal #aka-nya kasih kutip.**

 **MOHON MAAAAF! TANGAN INI SEENAK JIDAT MAIN KETIK PAIR 'NYELIP' NYEBRANG! INI DI LUAR SKENARIO! CIYUSSS! #sembah mohon ampun #matiin caps.**

 **Uhum, lupakan yang itu. Bumbu humor sedikit ditiadakan. Fokus pada alur dulu saat ini dan biarkan saya nge-drama.**

 **Btw, untuk bulan ini tidak dijanjikan apdet sesuai jadwal melihat jadwal kerja saya penuh semua. #tewas #minumkombatrin.**

 **Fokus cerita ini berganti dari tiap sudut pandang semua karakter. Kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti soal konflik yang tersedia, silakan tanyakan lewat kotak review atau PM.**

 **All in all. Saya minta kesediaan anda untuk mereview~ #modusnyanak...**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **zy:** saya juga paling suka kalau babeh sati itu dinistakan. Wahahaha! Disini ada 'Aka'Kuro kok.. 'Aka' tapi, ya… ngehehehe… #disambit. Adegan penistaan skip dulu ya… fokus sama alirnya dulu. Thanks for review~

 **Aoi:** eeeeeh? Masa sih? #baca ulang, ngek, kayanya saya terlalu nge-fells ama gintama nih. Oh, betapa kau meracuniku dasar kepala ombak. Sudah apdet. Thanks for review.

 **l4e:** saya punya fans berani matinya Toshi nih. O.O. lope-lope AkaKuro ntar dulu ya… sekarang nikmati 'Aka'Kuro dulu. Hehehe. Thanks for review.

 **Guest:** konflik muncul secara perlahan. Thanks for review~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEW**

 **Update Date:** 5th September 2015


	7. 6th Season: Heart and Hurt

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! Nijiimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/"Pokoknya aku mau Akashi _-kun_ tanggung jawab."/ "Mereka nge-drama banget sumpah. Aku jadi pengen _pop-corn_ nih."/ "Heh, lama tidak bertemu."/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. _Gym_ utama Teikou dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menegup ludah pahit sambil _wasweswos_ panik, tepuk-tepuk pantat sendiri—pastikan jimat sakti _Made by_ Midorima di kantong. Mawas diri untuk perlindungan utama cegah serangan jantung massal. Pasalnya, di tengah latihan basket yang (harusnya) damai ini terdapat kemungkinan bencana skala _dragon_ karena sebuah insiden yang tidak valid dengan sinkronisasi dan imajinasi mereka pun sama sekali tidak memberi servis terhadap sebuah realita _absurd_ di sebuah sudut _gym_.

Akashi _mojok_ berdua dengan Kuroko. _Anteng_.

Hening yang diisi decit sepatu dan pantulan bola jadi mencekam. Pasalnya dua siluman hanya diam sambil duduk bersisian. Jarak pantat lima senti kiri kanan tanpa ada gelagat adu lembing.

Sunyi.

Terlalu sunyi sampai anggota lainnya merasakan cakra hitam menggerogot tubuh. Merinding badai akan udara dingin yang menguar. Kalau ini fandom siluman-rubah-ekor-sembilan, anggota basket sudah menggelepar mengais nyawa.

Padahal dua _chibi_ itu hanya duduk diam.

 _Justru itu yang bikin horor._

Kuroko melamun—menyebabkan parameter eksitensinya turun menjadi minus, beberapa orang bahkan sempat mengucek mata karena Kuroko _downgrade_ _power_ —sampai lebih ghaib dari hantu. Akashi sendiri berpose nestapa menyesali hidup. Seakan dia (sadar telah banyak) melakukan dosa besar sampai masuk neraka jahanam (trio AoKiseKaga menistai dalam hati, sisanya meng-amini).

Sunyi itu terbelah oleh suara desah berat Kuroko. Tangan meremas botol di kedua tangan erat. Seperti ingin meluapkan sesuatu yang bercokol di relung jiwa. Seperti membuang hajat setelah lima hari sembelit.

Bisik-bisik berfrekuensi hantu pun mengalun dari bibir _scarlet_ dan _bluenette_ —yang harusnya pembicaraan ini levelnya rahasia negara. Sayangnya, para anggota lain kepalang penasaran sedari tadi ikut menajamkan telinga sambil curi-curi lirik pada keduanya. Saat Kuroko membuka mulut semua kegiatan otomatis terhenti serempak padahal gak janjian. Pasang kuda-kuda siaga satu ancaman gunting melayang kalau-kalau mata Akashi berubah kuning.

"...pokoknya aku mau Akashi _-kun_ tanggung jawab."

...

 _ **Dung—PRAK!**_

 _ **Brussssh!**_

 _ **Gubrak!**_

 _ **Krauskrauskruskrauk—OHOK!**_

— _ **dungdung dung... dung.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Siii—iiiiing—**_

.

.

.

 _ **Krik**_

E...

— **EEEEEEEEEEEH! APA ITU TADIIIII?**

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **6th. Season: [Spring] Heart and Hurt.**

* * *

.

Semuanya berawal sejak sesi _mini-game_ latihan pagi di hari sabtu menyongsong _golden week_. Setelah pemanasan menyakitkan jiwa dan persendian, lari keliling yang merusak jantung dan sesi terkapar untuk Kuroko, Riko membuat pertandingan antara Senior-Junior dimana skor saat ini memimpin dengan selisih dua poin untuk para senior.

Kondisi kritis bagi para _senpai_ dalam mempertahankan harga diri. Penjagaan pun diperketat pada Kise dan Takao hingga tak ada celah untuk lepas. Murasakibara di bawah ring pun sedang beradu gulat dengan Nebuya. Sisanya hanya Kagami yang saat ini memegang bola. Beradu dengan Nijimura sang Kapten.

Tensi lapangan memanas di lima belas detik terakhir. Nijimura membayangi Kagami ketat. Kagami terpojok, jika tidak mengoper segera dia akan terkena _foul_. Tapi, mengoper sembarangan hanya akan membuat bola dalam kendalinya direbut lawan. Apalagi, tekanan dari Nijimura tidak main-main. Kagami saat ini paham kemampuan orang yang menjabat Kapten klub sama sekali tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Cih!" Kagami memperhatikan kanan-kiri sampai matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah lepas dari penjagaan.

(Atau, terlupakan di lapangan sampai tidak dijaga.)

' _NICE_!' seringai Kagami melebar, "Kuroko! _Pass_!" Kagami memberi operan menyamping ke kiri. Nijimura terkejut, mendecak karena lengah dengan keberadaan si Biru yang hilang muncul eksitensinya di lapangan. 'Dia benar-benar berbahaya jika menjadi lawan, Kuroko!' desis Nijimura.

Kuroko menyongsong bola yang dioperkan padanya, bersiap menangkap dan mengoper pada Murasakibara di bawah ring.

 _ **Wuush—**_

Sampai Kuroko melihat penampakan

—merah melayang, bersidekap dengan serius di sisi kanan lapangan. Pandangan tajam pada pertandingan. Tepatnya, mengarah padanya (karena posisi bola tengah terarah pada Kuroko).

Entah sihir Iblis mana yang membuat kepalanya mengulas kembali sore itu di saat begini.

.

 _Seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah tangan itu menarik dagunya. Mendongakkan kepalanya._

 _ **Cup**_

— _dan mengecup bibirnya._

.

 _ **Dooong**_ —Kuroko bengong. Muka _droll_. _Emotionless_ maksimal dengan tampang _dongo_ Aomine yang _ngupil_. Cuek bebek sama dunia. Hilang kesadaran mengingat kilas balik memori jahanam yang terjadi padanya.

 _ **BUAAKH!**_

Bola jingga membekaskan jejak pada wajah sang _bluenette_. Jatuh bergulir ke tengah lapangan.

"TETSU _-KUN_ /KUROKO _CCHIIII_!" Kise dan Momoi berteriak dramatis. Kuroko jatuh dengan tragis. Setitik mimis jatuh menangis. Wajah meringis sakit, batin bernista miris. _Anjeeeng, ciuman sama bola sakit, cuy._

"KUROKO!" para anggota kelas satu ikut mengerumuni Kuroko, para senior yang terkejut bergeming dari posisinya, tapi memutuskan mengawasi dari jauh dan membiarkan Nijimura dan Riko yang mengurusnya.

Nijimura mengangkat Kepala Kuroko dan menyandarkan di pahanya, sementara Riko menahan mimisan yang sempat mengalir dari hidung dengan mendongakkannya ke atas.

"Pelatih, Kuroko! Kau tidak apa?" di antara yang lain Kagami lah yang paling panik, karena dia pelaku pelempar bola meski bukan murni salahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak menyangka Kuroko akan gagal menangkap bola dengan tangan, malah mukanya yang kena imbas pedih.

Ringis pedih keluar saat hidung Kuroko dipencet oleh Riko. Yang lain ikut memekik. Pasti sakit sekali.

"Ma-maaf Kuroko." tunduk Kagami merasa bersalah melihatnya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Kagami. Ini salahnya yang bengong saat pertandingan." geming Akashi dingin dari belakang, matanya menatap tajam pada Kuroko. Baginya situasi ini bukan salah Kagami sama sekali. Justru Kurokolah yang dinilai jauh lebih bersalah hingga celaka pada diri sendiri, "Orang dungu mana yang melewatkan kesempatan di tengah krisis pertandingan dan malah melamun."

Semua meneguk ludah bersiap-siap akan adanya adu lembing dari kubu merah-biru muda dan lempar-lemparan sinis menjatuhkan harga diri. Walau, kata-kata Akashi benar adanya. Terkadang Kuroko selalu punya argumen untuk Kuroko yang selalu tidak terima pasti akan membalas dengan nada tidak kalah satir dengan lempengnya. Lalu, Akashi akan balas mengatai dengan bahasa tingkat tinggi. Berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dua-duanya tarik urat suara (tarik gunting untuk Akashi).

"... _hai, hontou ni_... _gomennasai_." jawab Kuroko menunduk dalam, tidak balas menatap Akashi. Tepatnya, tidak ingin menatap wajah yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang sudah melecehkannya terang-terangan.

'HAH!'

Semua mangap dengan kepatuhan Kuroko yang mendadak. Tumben. Tidak ada niat tebar sinis sama sekali, nih?

"Ku-Kuroko, kamu sakit?" tanya Riko khawatir pada pemainnya yang paling ringkih. Mungkinkah karena itu Kuroko tidak fit di saat-saat terakhir tadi.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, pelatih. Aku tidak sakit." _iya, tapi sakit jiwa._ Batin Kuroko dalam hati, melirik sedikit pada surai merah yang menjunjung tinggi dedikasi untuk merendahkannya.

Ya, semua itu **berkat** kejadian kemarin sore di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah. Insiden keperawanan bibirnya dicuri oleh adik Akashi _-kun_ di bawah langit senja.

Kenapa juga suasananya harus romantis sekali? Kan _doki-doki_ jadinya.

Dan yang paling penting...

— _kenapa bukan Akashi-kun? Kenapa adiknya?_

Kuroko langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat mukanya memanas sampai berasap. Riko menjerit merasakan panas Kuroko yang menjadi-jadi di tangannya. 'Oiiii, itu teroris darimana!? Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalaku. Asupan gulaku kurang. Aku butuh _vanilla milkshake_ segera!' kepala Kuroko teleng kanan-kiri pusing, sungguh seram karena muka Kuroko yang selempeng aspal tol dengan pandangan kosong.

Akashi mengangkat alis dengan kelakuan Kuroko.

"Kuroko kalau kau benar-benar tidak sehat sebaiknya ke ruang kesehatan." Nijimura ambil kendali situasi dan mulai membantu Kuroko berdiri dengan menyangganya.

"Tidak apa Kapten. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." tolak Kuroko.

Menghela pelan, _kouhai_ -nya satu ini memang tidak ada yang mengalahkan kepalanya selain batu kali. "Oke, duduk di _bench_ sampai kau merasa baikan. Jangan membantah, ini perintah Kapten-mu—Hoi! Yang lain jangan berhenti! Istirahat kalian akan kupotong nanti!"

'EEEEEH!' Koor protes yang diabaikan Nijimura.

'Awas, kalau kau berani Shuu.' desis yang membuat Nijimura merinding.

Sesi latihan pun dimulai lagi, Riko mengambil alih untuk _mini-game_ selanjutnya. Nijimura melihat Akashi yang menghampirinya, menaikkan alis dan memajukan bibir sebagai ganti tanya kenapa.

"Nijimura _-san_ , izinkan aku menemani Kuroko."

"Hah?"

'EHH?' sontak semua mata tertoleh pada si Merah yang minta izin temani si Biru yang terkapar, biasanya juga misuh-misuh dilanjut sambit-sambitan yang berhenti setelah dijitak Nijimura. Kenapa Akashi merelakan dirinya menemani Kuroko? Gencatan senjata, kah? Deklarasi perdamaian? Atau, jangan-jangan kiamat sudah dekat?

Perempatan pindah ke jidat Nijimura, "Selesaikan porsi latihanmu dulu Akashi." enak saja. Tidak ada tolerir untuk rencana membolos latihan.

"Aku sudah melakukannya Nijimura _-san_. Pelatih juga sudah memberi izin padaku." Nijimura mendelik pada Riko. Riko memberi isyarat 'sudahlah' pada Nijimura. Momoi di sampingnya memberi jempol sebagai tambahan. Keduanya terkikik dengan aura hitam. Mengerikan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua wanita itu.

"Oke, tapi jangan _berantem_. Awas kalian nanti." ancam Nijimura menjanjikan jitakan pedih kalau melanggar mandat sambil mencibir lalu kembali ke lapangan. Akashi melirik Kuroko dalam diam, Kuroko yang ketahuan tengah melihat Akashi langsung memalingkan wajah. Rasanya canggung. Padahal dulu Kuroko bisa terang-terangan melotot (kalau itu bisa disebut melotot) pada si surai merah.

 _Aduh, kan keinget lagi._

Mendengus. Akashi duduk di samping Kuroko dengan jarak yang cukup minim. Kuroko menggeser, tidak mau dekat-dekat Akashi takut teroris muncul. Akashi melirik diam, ikut menggeser. Kuroko acuh sejenak, lalu menggeser lagi. Renggut pada alis Akashi. Mau adu batu? Boleh saja Kuroko. Tidak ada lisan, tingkah pun menjadi-jadi. Kuroko bertingkah, Akashi ladeni. Dia pun kembali menggeser.

Masih bisu, Kuroko kembali menggeser. Tidak sadar dengan sisi _bench_ miliknya sudah menipis. Akashi menarik simpul, dia pun menggeser lagi sampai bokong mereka bertempelan. Kuroko yang kaget sontak langsung ambil jarak terjauh dengan pantatnya—

kok melayang?

"!" Kuroko terhenyak karena gravitasi yang tiba-tiba. Akashi langsung sigap menarik Kuroko sampai jatuh ke pangkuannya, bukan modus, kalau dibiarkan bisa-bisa dia menggelinding ke bawah. Akashi menyeringai menang. Kuroko sebal.

'Mereka ngapain, sih!?' jerit hati para bujangan.

'KYAAAAAA! _FANSERVICE, OMGOMG_! MANIS BANGEEET!" jerit hati dua dara satu waria.

"Jangan jauh-jauh Tetsuya." mata berubah kuning. "Aku mau dengar ceritamu." sebuah seringai.

"Akashi _-kun kepo_."

"Biar saja. Atau kau mau kulecehkan lebih-lebih?" gertakan. Tapi, sanggup membuat Kuroko merinding.

"..." cih. 'Akashi _-kun_ pasti sebenarnya sudah tahu.' Kuroko keki. 'Kakak-adik menyebalkan.' Ternyata keluarga Akashi isinya penjahat kelamin semua.

"Jadi?" Itu bukan wajah ingin menginterogasi, Kuroko membaca itu sebagai wajah ingin menjahili dengan mengorek masa lalu memalukan.

Ternyata gen jahilnya menurun. Pantas adiknya main sosor seenak jidat.

"Ya, Akashi _-kun_. Aku bertemu dengan adikmu kemarin." Kuroko bicara dengan lempeng tapi, _kokoro_ nya berkeping-keping, _poker face_ sudah kritis. Senggol sedikit lagi Kuroko maunya guling-guling saja di lantai _gym_.

"Ho. Dia ngapain memang?"

 _That ask!_

Sial! Peka sedikit, _kek_! Batin, nih! Batin! Tidak tahukah Kuroko sampai pingsan karena _shock_? Tidak tahukah tragedi itu membekas di kepala Kuroko sampai rasanya dia ingin menjoroki apapun yang berwarna merah ke got? Tidak tahukah kalau Kuroko tergoda untuk mencolok hidung si merah di depannya sekarang, huh? Jangan salahkan Kuroko kalau ada korban nantinya, oke? Kuroko korban disini, harusnya dia sudah mendapat tindakan dari komisi pelindungan pelecehan seksual.

"Aku tahu Akashi _-kun_ sudah tahu masalahnya." Kuroko berdalih dengan elit. Menyatakan realita dan menggagalkan rencana Akashi untuk iseng padanya. Hum, Kuroko punya hati punya otak. Muka manis banyak akal. Jangan samakan dengan Aomine, sudah dekil otaknya udang.

Harga diri yang dilecehkan itu rasanya kayak _vanilla shake jumbo_ jatuh tersenggol padahal disesap saja belum. Sakit. Makanya, selaku kakak yang baik harusnya Akashi sujud minta ampun atas kesalahan adiknya. Kalau perlu dua-duanya sekalian. Tenang, Kuroko bukan pedendam. Pasti dimaaafkan kok. Kalau dikasih sogok _vanilla_ tiga bulan.

—pokoknya aku mau Akashi _-kun_ tanggung jawab."

 _ **Dung**_ —Bola di tangan Midorima terlepas. _**PRAK!**_ Kacamatanya pecah.

 _ **Brussssh!**_

Hyuuga menyemburkan minumnya. Langsung tersedak dan sekarat.

 _ **Gubrak!**_

Aomine yang sedang lari langsung tergelincir, menubruk rombongan di depannya sampai terguling-guling. Dia langsung dinistakan karena menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

 _ **Krauskrauskruskrauk—OHOK!**_

Murasakibara yang curi-curi makan langsung dapat karma karena melanggar titah. Terbatuk-batuk sampai tersungkur. Mamamuro langsung panik mencarikan air melihat bayinya di ambang ajal.

— _ **dungdung dung... dung.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Siii—iiiiing—**_

Seluruh mata tertuju pada keduanya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari para _senpai_ , dalam hati mempertanyakan kewarasan para adik kelasnya ini. Anggota kelas satu gemetar hebat. Nijimura menepuk kepalanya, menahan murka menjadi-jadi karena tingkah keduanya yang menyebabkan kerusakan mental dan moral pemain.

Riko, Momoi dan Mibuchi berteriak 'kyaaa!'

Nah, itu tuh contohnya. Batin Nijimura memandang dua-setengah bunga jejingkrakan nista.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa Akashi melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh pada Kuroko sampai minta pertanggungjawaban?

Jangan-jangan!

Saking kesalnya pada Kuroko Akashi kalap dan melakukan yang iya-iya sampai Kuroko ha—

 _ **Syuuut! Jleb!**_ Kise lomba lari dengan maut. Bersyukurlah Kise menang atau ajalnya dijemput kilat gunting merah. "Huwaaaa!" tatap horor pada gunting di sisi kiri menancap tepat dua _inchi_ dari telinganya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan." Akashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa otak mereka tidak ada yang beres satupun. Imajinasi mereka terlalu ekstrim, realita mengatakan kalau imajinasi adalah berkah kejeniusan—atau keidiotan. Akashi pilih opsi kedua.

"Oi! Akashi sudah kubilang jangan bawa benda tajam bukan!" Nijimura memang kapten teladan. Pelotot Iblis tidak membuat gentar. Bahkan, menjadi salah dua (satunya Kuroko) yang berani menghardik terang-terangan saat si merah sudah lepas kendali dan main gunting.

Akashi mendecak pelan. Dasar Nijimura perusak suasana. Padahal dia masih mau mengorek informasi dari Kuroko.

Ya. Di dalam hatinya masih bercokol tanda tanya besar akan gemuruh yang dirasakan di dadanya.

 _'_ Nii-san _, aku bertemu_ obake-chan _temanmu. Dia lucu ya?'_

Itu. Yang dikatakannya saat pintu terbuka menyambut keberadaan sang Adik. Datang dengan _cengir_ penuh kemaksiatan dunia dan main selonong masuk tanpa izin pemilik tempat. Akashi yang terkejut terang menanyakan kenapa dia tiba-tiba berada di Tokyo tanpa pemberitahuan sedikit pun. Dan dia menjawab dengan jawab itu.

 _Obake-chan_ , huh? Akashi terlalu jenius untuk langsung tahu kalau yang dimaksud adalah Kuroko. Pertanyaannya kenapa dia tiba-tiba membawa Kuroko dalam pembicaraan mereka?

Saat ditanya balik dia tidak menjawab. Cuman _cengar-cengir_ saja. Kalau bukan adik sendiri sudah disobek-sobek mukanya oleh Akashi.

Karma tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Kuroko lagi. Juga apa yang dilakukan Karma padanya. Tanpa itu pun dia tahu dari caranya mengambil topik dan dibiarkan mengambang. Gestur dan nada jahil yang disertai _cengir_ meremehkan itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisyaratkan kalau Karma

—sudah mengisenginya. Dengan cara yang kelewat batas.

Itu bukan urusan Akashi. Separuh andil pun tidak. Karma yang berbuat, dosa pun dibeban pada amalnya. Tapi, sekali lagi dia adalah seorang kakak, terlepas dari itu dia masih manusia. Meski dituduh sebagai iblis oleh sekitar dia masih punya hati untuk peduli dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

Akashi tidak akan bertanya secara langsung karena meruntuhkan harga diri. Dia akan mendapatkan informasi dengan caranya sendiri, meski harus main drama sekalipun—eh, tunggu. Tadi Kuroko baru saja membuat _clue_.

 _"—pokoknya aku mau Akashi-kun tanggung jawab."_

Tanggung jawab, hm? Seberapa besarkah perilaku (buruk) Karma sampai membuat Kuroko meminta pertanggungjawaban di muka?

Sebatas yang Akashi tahu, Kuroko bukan orang yang mudah terpancing menunjukan emosi bila bukan menyangkut hal yang dikehendakinya. Bila bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya merekam memori agar senantiasa abadi dan menyentuh kalbu.

—atau hanya itu yang dia tahu.

"..."

Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Akashi tentang si biru ini? Suatu hal yang ditujukan tapi dia tidak menyadarinya?

Sesuatu yang hanya adiknya tahu?

 _ **Krsst**_

—memikirkannya membuat kesal.

"Kita bicarakan kapan-kapan, Kuroko."

Pandangan yang melirik pada Kuroko sejenak mendingin. Begitu saja terjadi dan _mood_ bicara benar-benar kandas.

Hanya karena kelibas abu membayangi sesuatu yang harusnya dia mengerti.

Itu adalah kesalahan. Baginya, kesalahan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolerir, dia harus intropeksi dengan kepala dingin.

Jadi, dia akan menarik diri. Mendorong Kuroko pergi dan kembali merenung sendiri. Agar saat dia bicara lagi semuanya menjadi benar. Tidak ada kesalahan atau kerunyaman yang membuat gelegak mencakari rasa ingin tahunya.

Merenung. Mengingat bagaimana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selama ini.

.

"..."

 _Aquamarine_ tertuju pada titik _gamang_. Kelebat getir yang membuatnya sesak saat warna merah yang jahil itu berubah keji. Emosi jengkel bertransformasi, membuat perut mengembung sampai ingin muntah. Sesak.

Kuroko gagal paham dengan kinerja otak si merah yang -katanya- jenius itu. Yakin sudah isinya tidak jauh dari manuskrip galau tentang totalitas.

...

Ah, ini tidak terasa benar. Sejak kapan ubun-ubunnya serasa dibor karena sikap Akashi yang tidak jelas kali ini? Kenapa bibirnya kelu untuk mengucap tepis?

Kuroko menggeremetak.

Tiba-tiba dia ditampik dan diacuhkan.

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

Kenapa malah Akashi yang marah?

 _Kristal itu berkeping dingin._

Kenapa Akashi memandangnya seperti yang membuat masalah?

Aneh bukan. Harusnya Kuroko yang marah, kan?

 _Aku ingin menonjoknya._

"Akashi _-kun_ menyebalkan."

Berhenti, "Apa?"

"Akashi _-kun_ menyebalkan. Payah. Gak peka. Maunya menang sendiri. _Scumbag_ tiran. Bilangnya jenius padahal galau tingkat mediterania." Kuroko meracau tanpa jeda. _Dengan nafas terputus._ Ungkap semua kebusukan yang terpendam dalam hati pada empunya. _Tapi, tetap tidak melega._

" _Stop_ , Kuroko. Mau apa kau tiba-tiba menghinaku, hah?"

Rasanya semakin sesak.

"Akashi _-kun_ sendiri yang mau apa!" _bluenette_ terkurung dalam emosi. Kepik terakhir kendali diri runtuh begitu saja. Kuroko sendiri tidak mau mengerti kenapa dirinya tersulut semudah ini—ah, bukan ... Kuroko tahu sebenarnya.

Prasangka pelik tak berujung, Kuroko menganggap Akashi tahu tentang yang terjadi sore itu. Tahu bahwa sang adik sudah membuatnya pening dengan tingkah seenak jidat. Tapi, yang Kuroko tidak paham—

Kenapa Akashi seenaknya membuka topik yang Kuroko hindari lalu pergi begitu saja? Apa Akashi hanya mau mengerjainya? Apa Akashi hanya ingin mengisyaratkan kalau Kuroko bodoh kalau dia terpancing hanya dengan hal begitu?

 _Apa membuatnya menjadi dungu yang polos adalah caranya bersenang-senang?_

Kuroko yang terkatup. Meredam diri dalam getar amarah adalah hal yang tidak Akashi perhitungkan sama sekali. Pandang merah lekat pada biru yang tertunduk. Kecamuk melucuti relung jiwanya. Berbagai rasa menganai-anai. Tidak paham. Bingung. Terkejut.

Tidak habis pikir.

Akashi belum tahu apa hal yang telah terlampaui hingga _bluenette_ pengidap paham keras muka teflon memilih berkubang dalam emosi. Dia masih menerka-nerka, meski sangat ingin tahu dirinya masih keras kepala untuk menyebut tanya.

Hanya saja jika situasinya seperti ini.

'Gawat...'

— _ini kelewat serius._

'Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Karma?'

.

.

 _Wasweswos_. Curiga. Curiga. Bisikbisik.

"... Aomine _cchi_ , tadi Kuroko _cchi_ teriak, kan?"

"Ya... Sih?" Aomine sendiri ingin tidak percaya dengan vokal Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menggema di _gym_. Jari mengorek kuping, memastikan bukan dirinya yang _budek_. Ah, Kagami juga _plongo_. Berarti dia tidak _budek_.

"Shin _-chan_. Mereka pacaran?"

"Jangan tanya aku, _nodayo_. Mana aku tahu." Midorima ketus, tapi lirik-lirik juga. Dalam hati galau akan relasi keduanya yang serasa _HTS_ tapi sambit-sambitan—Midorima adalah saksi yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi imunnya. Satu-satunya mahluk yang masih walafiat dan bernafas walau tiap hari jadi korban _death glare_ numpang lewat dua siluman. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah melambai tangan pada batu nisan ('Semua itu berkat _lucky item_.' promosi Midorima dalam sesi wawancara menegangkan).

"Apa Akashi bakal ditampar setelah tatap-tatap penuh makna—ah, _Kitakore_!"

" _Damare_ , Izuki!"

"Puisimu bagus sekali, Shun."

"Diam Moriyama. Ucapanmu tidak membuat segala menjadi lebih baik." Kasamatsu siap dengan tendangan cintanya.

"Mereka nge-drama banget sumpah. Aku jadi pengen _pop-corn_ nih." komentar Hayama.

"Boleh makankah? Aku lapar lagi." Nebuya menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kalian, bisakah bersikap sentimentil sedikit! Mereka diambang kepunahan nih. Huhuhu..." Reo menangis pedih.

"Reo- _nee_ , kau mendukung mereka?"

"Kelihatannya mereka perlu ditatar ulang. Bocah-bocah kelas satu itu." Miyaji mendesis. Fonis kelam panglima nanas dibacakan. Kimura sebagai pemasok mengoper nanas pada Miyaji tanpa disuruh.

Keduanya masih saling hadap-hadapan. Serasa bumi milik berdua yang lainnya moluska sekarat. Tidak sadar bahwa mereka di ambang hujan nanas. Yang satu bingung, yang satu marah mau nangis. Gelagat persis sejoli di ambang kepunahan zaman.

Sekeliling memandang mereka dengan pandangan skeptis. Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka memang _backstreet_ dan akan putus sebentar lagi.

Satu hitam di antara kepala warna-warni yang tersedia berkacak pinggang. Memuntir-muntir tangan sendiri untuk peregangan. Digeremetakkan satu-satu jarinya supaya sendi serasa leluasa.

"Lho, Shuu. Mau ngapain?"

"Masa bodo soal mereka punya masalah asmara gak jelas atau apa." Nijimura gulung lengan baju. Otot-otot kehomoan langsung membusung imajiner, "Yang bikin rusuh pas latihan bakal kulempar." bengisnya.

 _ **Ngungngung**_ —aura gelap menguar dahsyat. Itu bukan jiwa-jiwa yang melarat tak punya jalan pulang. Itu Nijimura ngamuk yang kursus aura beracun dari para petinggi.

Dahsyat sekali _reiki_ nya sampai satu _gym_ balik kanan bubar latihan. Nasib dua boncel diabaikan sementara. Mengingat-ngingat cara hidup supaya selamat sampai pelaminan dan punya cucu minimal tiga puluh. Selamatkan diri masing-masing adalah ego sejati manusia. Cinta itu buta dan kadang kejedot tiang. Gosip itu nomor tiga setelah makan dan buang hajat.

Akashi dan Kuroko menoleh pada _gym_ yang tiba-tiba hening, dan hanya mendapati Nijimura menjadi _saint seiya_. Mungkin pas kecil dia nontonnya Dragon Ball.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN _BERANTEM_ , KAN!"

 _ **DUAK! DUK!**_

Rasanya kayak digempur paus 30 ton langsung di kepala. Keduanya terkapar dengan sekali jitak. Beruntung tak sampai nirwana atau Nijimura akan dibui dalam kurun waktu tidak terhingga sambil kerja paksa dan mati teraniaya.

 _Fuh, persepsi konyol. Akashi akan menyambit Nijimura. Nanti._

(Janji itu terpatri sanubari dan tak akan lekang oleh waktu. Hahahaha. Berdoalah kau Nijimura.)

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Mendapati suasana hening tanpa satupun keberadaan mahluk hidup dalam apartemen yang ditinggalinya sudah sebuah kewajaran. Dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Hening dan sepi. Ketenangan yang membuatnya berpikir jernih. Walau, di banyak situasi dia ingin ada sebuah cengkrama.

Harusnya seperti itu.

" _Nii-saan_... Kenapa internetnya di _password_ sih? Kan aku gak bisa lihat _cabe-cabean_ ~..."

Ada kala dia berpikir sepi itu jauh lebih baik.

Ingin rasanya menjedotkan kepala kalau ingat realita itu kejam dan suka nge _-troll_.

Akashi menghela napas pelan. Dia baru saja pulang dari latihan basket dan penundaan rencana (bukan kegagalan, Akashi tidak akan gagal dalam hal apapun. _Fix it_ ) untuk mengorek info dari Kuroko (bukannya tadi mau minta maaf ya? Kok _plin-plan, mang_?) disuguhi pemandangan Karma yang bergelimpangan di depan _TV_ , mulut mengunyah keripik, tengkurap di karpet putih yang sudah penuh remah dan ceceran lengket susu berperisa, membuka semua camilan (bukan punya Akashi, Karma yang membelinya sendiri, walau curiga duitnya hasil copet dompet orang) dan bermalas-malasan (bajunya masih sama dengan yang kemarin. Tuhan, dia pasti belum mandi).

Dan apapula itu _cabe-cabean_? _Sambel_ atau germo pinggir jalan. Entah _cabe_ yang dimaksud Karma itu _cabe jablay_ atau benar sungguhan _cabe_. Mengingat _fetish_ anak itu terhadap perangkat jahil, _cabe_ yang dimaksud bisa menjadi apapun.

"Supaya kau tidak seenaknya mengutak-atik laptopku." Ya, kali Akashi membiarkan laptopnya dipenuhi situs maksiat. "Dan bereskan ruangan ini Karma! Kau jorok sekali, mandi sana!"

"Heee... Tidak mau. Aku kan ke sini mau liburan~..."

Akashi memandang kejam pada adiknya.

"Jangan membuat alasan mengada-ada Karma." Akashi menghela lagi, kepalanya sudah pening dengan berbagai hal. Menyumbat jengkal memorinya sampai ingin muntah. Dan Karma membuatnya semakin jengah dengan tingkahnya. Ingin sekali menghardik dengan keras tapi dia tahu situasinya sedang tidak tepat.

Insiden siang tadi masih membekas lekat di kepalanya.

Insiden dia yang membuat mau nangis anak orang.

Oh, harusnya itu biasa, mengingat wajah yang setara dengan status kekayaannya, ada saja yang berjiwa maso, tidak sayang nyawa main umbar cinta padanya. Tentu saja dia menolak dengan tegas (kalau mau tidak dibilang kejam) sampai (kebanyakan) perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya tersedu sedan mengemis cinta. Kalau sudah begitu Akashi pasang senjata terakhir. Gunting tercinta.

Makin bagus kalau mereka hilang ingatan karena trauma. Akashi bukan orang baik hati yang semudah itu memberikan saputangan hanya untuk diceceri ingus.

Harusnya.

Tapi, mungkin karena stempel 'berbeda' yang melekat pada diri Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang membuatnya tidak menyangka akan reaksi yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. _Shock_. Mungkin kata yang tepat.

Hanya karena dia ingin tahu sesuatu darinya. Karena ingin tahu tingkah adiknya yang tidak dia tahu.

Bolehkah dia durhaka dan menyalahkan Karma atas hal ini?

"Kau tahu Nii _-san_ , aku cemburu karena ada yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu."

Akashi tidak sadar, kalau dia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Akashi tidak sadar, kalau ada mata yang mengawasinya tajam. Akashi tidak sadar kalau dirinya melamun, kalut dalam pikiran dan ekspresi keruh terulas.

Karma mungkin usil tiada tara. Tapi, darah Akashi masihlah mengalir deras. Tidak menutup kemungkinan insting tajam bekerja dengan alami.

Karena itu saat Karma bersuara, Akashi menggeleng pelan. Tidak balas menatap mata sang adik yang entah mengapa terasa lebih mendominasi dirinya.

 _Akashi benar-benar merasa ada yang salah dengannya._

"Nee, kau benar-benar memikirkan _obake-chan_ sampai segitunya, ya?"

"Kesimpulan dari mana itu?" Elak dingin, duduk di kursi sambil meraih air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Atau, sekedar menelan kebohongannya agar larut bersama air. "Aku tidak memikirkan Kuroko."

Kekeh yang sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Karma merengkuh dari belakang. _Skinship_ yang biasa walau tidak begitu disukai. Adiknya ini memang sembarangan, rasanya susah sekali untuk merubahnya menjadi lebih beradab menurut kriterianya.

"Aku malah berpikir kalian dekat sekali. Bukankah kau bicara tentangku dengan _obake-chan_?" kulit empuk, hangat dan berair bermain-main di rambutnya. Bibir itu memberi kecup pelan pada rambut merahnya, berbisik di daun telinganya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kuroko hanya teman biasa."

"Hee, maksudmu _partner_ beradu lidah, ya?" Akashi melotot, Karma tersenyum manis seolah glukosa tumpah ke mukanya. Sudahlah, Akashi juga sudah capek untuk menyuruhnya memperbaiki kosakatanya yang vulgar itu. Tolonglah, di telinga orang lain Akashi seperti mahluk cabul yang _merengsek_ seseorang untuk diminta cium dengan paksa.

" _Nii_ - _san_ , pernah berpikir kalau kau jadi banyak bicara dengan _obake-chan_ _,_ kan?"

"Tidak."—tepatnya belum.

Dan karena Karma dia menjadi memikirkannya. Membandingkan dirinya dengan yang dulu. Masa-masa SMP-nya yang begitu gemilang dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

—di balik semua itu terasa hambar.

Kalau dipikir dia memang tidak pernah merasakan lagi suasana itu. Suasana sendiri dimana hidupnya monoton dengan tumpukan angka dan rangkaian filsafat. Duduk di balik meja hanya untuk tertidur lalu terbangun esok paginya.

Semuanya terasa berbeda, ada kalanya dia gelisah sebelum tidur. Pertemuan dengan teman lama pastilah terjadi, mengingat dunia ini sempit. Hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat Akashi tidak tenang selayaknya bocah, atau pencapaian sempurna yang merupakan kewajibannya sebagai yang sulung.

Dalam hati dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Seperti malam-malam yang dilalui dengan menulis jurnal. Sambil mengingat bagaimana reaksi orang yang akan menerima tulisan ini. Mengingat betapa keras kepalanya anak itu.

Mengingat cara anak itu membalas perkataannya tidak kalah satir.

Mengingat reaksi orang-orang yang terkejut dengan 'kehantuan'nya.

— _membuatnya geli._

Kuroko hanya mahluk menyebalkan. Hanya itu. Akashi hanya tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang cenderung menjatuhkan diri pada masalah orang lain. Kebatuannya yang selalu tidak sepaham dengan komitmennya. Titisan mahluk yang luarnya manis tapi isinya _cabe-cabean_ —pedas _abis_.

Apa dia sebahagia itu dengan hidupnya sampai mengurusi orang lain? Padahal mengurus diri sendiri belum tentu becus.

Akashi hanya tidak suka dengan perhatian berlebih itu. Pada mata jernih yang memandang balik dengan kejujuran.

 _Warna biru tanpa kabut awan menutupi langit._

" _Nii-san_ , kau melamun lagi."

"Hm." balas Akashi pelan, dia pun sadar kalau dia tenggelam kembali. Tapi, untuk kali ini tidak mau ambil pusing dengan lamunan yang sempat mengalihkan dunia.

Biarkan saja semuanya berlalu untuk kali ini.

"Karma, sudah kubilang untuk mandi." Akashi kembali mendesis sebal. Asam mulai menyeruak indra penciumannya. Sesusah apa sih menyiram tubuh lalu di sabuni? Apa Akashi harus melempar adiknya ini di kubangan supaya dia punya kesadaran untuk mandi?

"Mandiin~"

 _ **Snipsnip**_ _ **—**_ gunting memecah udara mengancam. Bukannya takut, Karma malah nyengir. " _Hai, hai.._. _Nii-san_ gak asik. Padahal kita dulu sering elus-elusan pakai sabun."

"Masuk Kamar mandi Karma!" Akashi berang lalu melempar gunting. Karma langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

'Aku jadi terlalu lembek.' Akashi memijit kepalanya yang dua kali lipat pusingnya.

— _tanpa disadari, langit itu membuatnya lebih bebas._

"Oh, ya _nii-san_." Kepala merah menclok dari balik pintu, muka jahilnya menjadi-jadi. Akashi nestapa. Apalagi kali ini? "Walau lidah obake _-chan_ itu setajam pisau jagal, bibirnya manis lho. Aku sudah coba, rasanya _vanilla_."

"..."

 _What?_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Menjelang siang klub Basket baru menyelesaikan latihannya. Awal rencana akan dipulangkan setelah gelap—yang mendapat protes dari bujangan karena hari ini malam minggu, walau gak guna bagi yang nge- _jomblo_. Akhirnya dipulangkan sebelum sore (dengan catatan porsi latihan empat kali esoknya, belakangan mereka menyesal sudah protes), karena ada satu dua insiden yang memaksa mereka memulangkan dua anggotanya karena dianiaya oleh _senpai-senpai_ murtad—Nijimura berkoar di belakang, harusnya dia yang dikategorikan korban penganiayaan di sini karena jadi samsak gunting dan _ignite pass_ (nama baru untuk Tapak Dewa Kuroko yang _nauzubillah_ sakitnya kalau kena. Bocah ini kurus tapi tenaganya _baboon_ lepas). Mahluk unyu gak pernah main-main kalau mau bunuh orang.

Pulang siang di malam Minggu rasanya segar. Untung bagi yang punya gandengan, nestapa kalau calon saja masih _see you next week_.

Itu sih derita yang kalau _gebetan_ saja gak punya. Kalau yang punya? Tentu saja menghabiskan malam minggu dengan rayu gombal ajak kencan, kalau perlu langsung xxx sekalian ("Shun sayang. Shun manis. Beli es-krim yuk. Habis itu main sama _abang_ Mori.", "Eh, boleh gak Hyuuga? Moriyama _-san_ tadi itu _kitakore_ loh!", " _Damare_ izuki! Dan jangan ikut-ikut dia!", " _Mou_ , kalau Junpei _-chan_ kesepian nanti Reo _-nee_ temani kok~", "Jangan mendekatiku banci! Aaaarrrgh!", "Reo _-nee_ , Reo _-nee_ , masih banyak yang polos, nih. Jangan langsung sosor gitu.", "Ih, tenang Kota _-chan_. Biar mereka belajar.", "Kagami. Muka _lu_ merah.", "Shin _-chan_ juga. Pengen ya, Shin _-chan_? Kazu-kazu mau kok~", "Jangan bicara yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman, _nodayo_!")

"WOI! GANTI BAJU YANG _BENER NGAPA_!? _BACOT_ KALIAN NGE-HOMO SEMUA!" teriak Nijimura di tengah sesi ganti bajunya sambil membanting pintu loker sensi. Memutus bincang akrab para pemain supaya ganti baju dengan benar.

"Bilang aja sirik gak ada yang digandeng, Shuu."

 _ **Pfft—**_

Sadis dan nge- _jleb._

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup ini Nijimura ingin kubur diri.

.

"Muro _-chin_... Hari ini pulang bareng?"

"Ah. Maaf Atsushi. Hari ini aku ada kerja sambilan."

"Eeh~..." Murasakibara memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Manyun dengan imut. Beda dengan Nijimura yang amit. Bandingnya dengan jahat.

Nijimura bersin. Insting mengalihkan pandang pada Himuro yang mencubiti pipi gembul bayinya.

"Jalan bareng sampai dekat _Cafe_ saja kalau begitu. Atsushi nanti pulang sendiri, ya. Bisa, kan?"

"Aku mampir saja Muro _-chin_. Aku juga mau coba lagi cake yang pernah dibawain Muro _-chin_. Itu enaaak~..."

 _Bibir terkatup dan geming hening menjadi jeda._

"Oi, Himuro!" tandasnya gak _nyante_. Si Monyong niat melabrak dengan tuduhan berlisensi. Nijimura sudah belajar dari pengalaman untuk menjadikan Himuro kriminal paling pertama yang akan dicurigai tiap hal nge- _troll_ terjadi padanya.

" **Jangan**."

Datar.

Tangan yang ingin menarik bahu untuk menghantam berhenti di udara. Nada dingin ingin menyingkirkan sesuatu yang pernah dia hafal bentuknya sampai terasa rindu. Dulunya dialah yang menjadi pendengar terbaik untuk itu. Seperti rutinitas yang menjadi biasa sampai dia abaikan.

Tapi, ini bukan ditujukan padanya. Melainkan pada Murasakibara. Bayi yang kelewat disayang oleh empunya.

Terang wajah itu mulai menyayu akan kecewa.

Nijimura memperhatikan. Bola mata _onyx_ tak melepas pandang gurat samar akan kekosongan di wajah itu.

Himuro tersenyum lagi. "Kan hari ini ada _Maiubo_ spesial di _konbini_ waktu itu. Kalau mampir ke tempat kerjaku Atsushi nanti kehabisan." Alasan ditutur dengan lancar.

Merasa perkataan Himuro benar. Gurat kecewa menjadi sumringah polos lagi. "Huum, aku gak mau kehabisan _Maiubo-_ _chin_. Umh, umh, nanti aku main kapan-kapan ke tempat Muro _-chin_ , ya?"

"..." masih senyum. Kepalanya tertunduk seperti ingin mengangguk, walau sangat berat rasanya.

— _seperti mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan._

 _Tangkai kayu merunduk mendapat beban seekor Kupu mungil dengan sayapnya yang melayu. Tengah lelah dalam perjalanan dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi._

 _Seperti dulu._

 _ **Puk—**_

Tangan besar. Jari panjang. Hangat yang tersalur menuju hati dari tiap untai rambutnya. Rasa yang membuatnya terdongak.

Ah...

 _Kupu-kupu kembali terkepak. Semilir itu berhembus, bawa setitik kemerlap yang menjanjikan kedamaian._

"Ya."

Intip dari bola mata yang merefleksikan wajahnya. Surai keunguan melambai pelan. Gurat wajah besar yang terlukis antara ketajaman dan rasa manja.

Tangan yang menepuk kepalanya pelan. Hangat yang tersalur melaluinya.

Sesaat itu begitu damai.

 _Apakah ini sihir?_

Karena dibalik tangan besar itu dia kembali lupa dan tidak peduli.

.

* * *

.

Angguk pelan yang terasa sangat lemah di mata Nijimura.

' _Gezz_... Gak yang ini. Gak yang itu.' Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Letih seketika saat dirinya secara otomatis menjadi moderator di antara intrik yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Inginnya bersikap acuh dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi, Nijimura tahu kalau itu bukanlah sikapnya. Tanggung jawab yang pernah dibebankan—dan dia paksa tangguhkan di pundaknya sendiri, tidak akan diabaikan begitu saja. Karena, dia terlanjur tahu. Karena, dia terlanjur berhubungan.

—dan mungkin karena dia terlanjur peduli.

Soal ini dan lainnya. Terutama soal Himuro.

Karena, orang ini terlalu pintar mengaplikasikan palsu dalam emosi dan ekspresi. Terlalu pandai menyingkirkan seseorang dengan keteduhan palsu yang dia ukirkan di wajah itu.

Satu persatu kepala mulai pergi. Sapa sekedar formalitas terusung bersama lambai pelan. Nijimura membalas sekedarnya. Dia menunggu di sebuah bench. Duduk di sudut yang tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh objek yang diperhatikan.

Karena, dia ingin bicara sesuatu yang cukup menginjak ranjau. Menunggu ruangan kosong adalah satu-satunya pilihan. Nijimura tahu kebiasaan Himuro yang memilih pulang terakhir dari yang lain

—untuk merenungkan sesuatu, tanpa peduli waktu.

"Himuro, kau pulang kerja jam berapa nanti?"

"!" bola mata keabuan itu menyontak, berpaling cepat pada dia yang bertanya. Nijimura yakin kalau Himuro terlalu kalut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan diri yang mengawasinya ini. Mungkin jika dia tidak memanggil, dia juga akan lupa dengan orang yang sedang setia menunggunya.

"Shuu?" bisiknya bertanya. Nijimura diam saja.

"Hm, seperti biasa kok." Himuro tersenyum lagi. Palsu seperti biasa. "Tapi, aku mau langsung belajar dan tidur setelah pulang." tambah Himuro sebelum Nijimura melanjutkan ucapannya. Seolah mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa dia tidak mau menerima Nijimura sebagai tamu malam ini.

Nijimura mendecak kesal dengan penolakan tersirat tersebut. Pelakunya masih memasang senyum. Berharap jika dirinya tersenyum Nijimura akan mengambil langkah untuk mundur kali ini. Membawa dirinya pulang ke rumah dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang anak berbakti pada orang tua dan tidak. Tidak sedikitpun melangkah dalam kalut di dalamnya.

Dia tidak mau meributkan apapun.

Himuro tahu—tahu kalau Nijimura menyadari gelagatnya yang memang tidak biasa. Yakin bahwa Nijimura berniat membicarakan hal yang tengah dirisaukan. Tentang dirinya.

Kenapa Nijimura sulit sekali ditipu untuk percaya kepalsuannya? Apa dia terlalu pintar? Atau justru terlalu bodoh? Mungkin dia seperti hewan yang merasakan dengan naluri. Bukan otak melainkan hati.

Himuro benci dengan sikapnya yang terlalu peduli padanya. Pada sikap yang suka mencampuri privasi orang lain.

Ya, Nijimura memang mengetahui satu hal tentang dirinya

—tapi tidak semua.

Dia tidak pantas menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Nijimura.

Satu dosa yang masih dipendam rapat-rapat dalam pandora. Terkatup dalam kunci bibirnya. Tersesat di tenggorokan. Berharap terkurung selamanya dalam labirin tanpa jalan keluar.

 _Sebagai rahasia._

"Sudah, ya. Atsushi menungguku."

Dan dia ingin membayar dosa itu walau perlahan.

 _Caranya?_

Kaki yang tadinya berbalik dan mengenyahkan gravitasi kembali menapak di satu titik.

"... Di _Cafe_... Aku membuat menuku sendiri." bergeming dalam bisik, ibarat menahan diri untuk mengutarakannya—tapi tetap ingin dikatakan.

Karena dia mengharapkan sesuatu, tapi takut akan hal itu pula. Kontradiksi yang memaksanya selalu memilih diam di lain waktu—tapi mungkin dia sudah lelah untuk itu dan memberi opsi untuk dobrakan pintu.

"Boleh titip untuk ayahmu? Ah, kalau kamu mau makan juga boleh kok." senyum biasa yang terulas, bersama nada tersirat kasual. Ini Himuro yang biasa.

— _seandainya mata itu tak menyipit dan memilih menatapnya, Nijimura akan melihat binar gelisah di sana, membuat geming kristal itu berkaca dan pertahanannya akan goyah._

Mungkin emosinya akan merebak dan dia tidak mampu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

"Dasar." mendengus pelan sambil mencibir "Kau gak usah sungkan amat kali. Yah, makasih sudah ingat soal ayahku."

Sungging senyum dewasa yang memaklumi tingkah laku kekanakan. Nijimura mencoba untuk kembali menarik diri darinya—dari Himuro, Mencoba menghormati keras kepalanya. Pendiriannya.

— _apa yang dia sembunyikan._

"Kau itu terlalu baik Himuro."

 _Kau salah._

"... _Jaa_." tidak menaruh tanggap. Tidak balas menatap. Tidak membalas dengan lambai dan sapa dan pergi begitu saja. Pura-pura tidak peduli dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

 _Seandainya, dia tidak mendengar itu._

Andai ada sepersekian waktu dirinya diizinkan tuli sejenak, Himuro akan memilih untuk tidak mendengar Nijimura menyamakan dirinya dengan sebuah kelembutan kasih.

 _Kau bisa bilang seperti itu karena tidak tahu apa-apa Shuu._

.

* * *

 _Satu kilatan sebuah spektrum. Bercokol diam tanpa geming dan membisu. Menyuruh syaraf tubuh dan jantung serupa ketuk bisu. Menjadi bayangan di balik pintu._

* * *

.

"Silakan, pesanannya."

Di sudut mata _baby blue_ tergambar rupawan mirip dirinya dari balik kaca. Sosok Kurokono yang tersenyum tipis yang menyajikan pesanan pada meja-meja terisi pelanggan.

'Padahal aku janji mau bantu-bantu.'

Tapi, rasanya berat sekali ingin masuk.

Tapi, tetap harus masuk. Rumahnya kan di sini.

"Hhh..." kakinya pun mulai mengambil langkah gontai, menyusuri gang kecil menuju pintu akses langsung ke bagian rumah (toko Kurokono memiliki tiga jalan masuk. Satu, masuk ke bagian _Cafe_. Dua, pintu masuk karyawan di sisi toko. Tiga, pintu masuk langsung akses ke 'rumah').

Sekejap Kuroko merasa lemah-letih-lungai. Akhirnya bersandar ke sisi tembok. Dia mungkin frustasi. Tapi, wajahnya lempeng. Atau, mungkin juga tidak. Wajah masih lempeng.

Singkatnya dia sendiri galau karena tidak tahu dia kenapa.

 _Emotionless_ maksimal _: turn on._

Hanya saja semua itu diwajarkan, mengingat akhir dari usia belia menuju ke pintu kedewasaan adalah kondisi riskan bagi sebagian jiwa yang masih mencari jati diri. Galau dan guling-guling di kasur adalah sebuah ritual harian. _Jomblo_ adalah problematika tidak termaafkan. Tapi, punya pacar juga gak cukup rasanya cuman dua.

Dan situasi Kuroko kali ini adalah salah satu dari ritual menuju kedewasaan. Fase-fase awal menjadi remaja labil akan deodoran bagusnya yang _manly_ atau yang rasa stawberry. Sebuah jejak tangga pertama untuk mendukung kepribadian menjadi kuat menghadapi cobaan menerpa diri.

'Kenapa aku marah-marah gak jelas ke Akashi _-kuuuun_!?' Kuroko jongkok menghadap tanah. Pinginnya gali lubang dan kubur diri saja.

 **Satu. Tengsin berat.**

(Walau, mukanya gak mendukung, sih.)

'Tapi, Akashi _-kun_ juga salah! Sudah tahu aku gak mau soal itu dibahas! Dia juga seenaknya main pergi. Memangnya bagi Akashi _-kun_ aku pemanis saja, hah?'

 **Dua, Tsundere dan narsis.**

'... Hh... Tapi, itu memang bukan salah Akashi _-kun_ sepenuhnya. Kurasa Akashi _-kun_ mencoba bicara baik-baik. Akashi _-kun_ bukan tipe yang tidak bertanggung jawab begitu.'

 **Tiga, kembali berpikir dewasa walau sudah telat karena sudah lampau urusannya.**

 **Empat, saat sudah selesai berpikir secara dewasa anda merasa ingin mati saja apalagi pas tahu itu cuman salah paham.**

 **Lima, intinya kalau gak kuat pasti maunya mati saja.**

"Tetsuya _-kun_ jangan _ngumpet_ di antara sampah. Nanti kamu ikutan dibuang, lho."

.

Beberapa saat lalu, Kurokono melihat warna biru mungil di balik etalase _Cafe_. Merasa tumben dengan tingkah sang sepupu yang memandang kosong ke dalam _Cafe_. Lalu, pasang wajah risau akan krisis moneter negara tetangga yang tidak ada hubungan dengan _vanilla milkshake_ -nya.

"Ada apa?"

Ah, nyaris melupakan pelanggan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Tengah menyesap kopi di meja dengan dia sebagai bartendernya.

"Ah, maaf. Kelihatannya ada yang harus kuurus dulu."

"Hum." si pelanggan mengikuti arah mata yang sempat di tuju Kurokono. Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin sudah pergi atau dia yang salah lihat.

"Ho, terserah. Silakan saja."

" _Thanks_." nada yang kelewat santai pada pelanggannya. Tapi, lawan bicaranya tidak ambil pusing, dia malah terkekeh seolah itu lelucon yang biasa di antara mereka.

"Traktir aku satu minuman kalau begitu."

"Ini _Cafe_. Bukan bar." Bilang begitu padahal desain kasirnya mirip meja bar. Merasa tekanan, Kurokono menyerah, "Baiklah. Pokari satu untukmu."

"Geh, kau tidak bosan sama itu."

"Kau sendiri sama saja, kan."

Tawa kecil di antara keduanya. Kurokono undur diri untuk menyusul sepupunya yang terlihat aneh. Bagaimanapun Kuroko adalah tanggung jawabnya selama dia di sini. Kerisauan anak itu jugalah menjadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengganti orang tua.

Apalagi kemarin itu cukup mengejutkan dengan Ogiwara yang datang membopong Kuroko. Saat Kuroko sadar dan ditanya oleh Kurokono dia langsung diusir keluar, pintu langsung dibanting dan dikunci. Ogiwara pun tidak banyak membantu karena dia sendiri hanya minta maaf atas keteledorannya tidak menjaga Kuroko dengan baik. Mencoba meyakinkan Kurokono bahwa semua baik-baik saja, tapi malah bikin bingung karena Ogiwara sungkem meminta pengampunan.

Oke, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dikatakan baik-baik saja bukan? Tapi, karena Kurokono tidak mau cepat-cepat berpikir negatif sebelum tahu duduk perkaranya dia memaafkan saja. Walau, dalam hati cukup risau. Bagaimanapun permasalahan remaja sangatlah riskan. Salah jalan sedikit jatuhnya pasti ke dunia malam.

Kuroko terlalu polos untuk itu. Sepupunya itu ibarat busa sabun putih. Mungil, empuk-empuk dan sangat mudah dibinasakan.

Memikirkannya membuat Kurokono mulai sedikit terpancing untuk menghantam siapa saja yang membuat sepupunya itu galau.

"Oh, _Master_. Siang."Kurokono masuk ke ruang karyawan. Melihat Himuro yang sudah datang dan tengah berganti seragam.

...

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari anak ini.

"Siang Himuro _-kun_." Sapanya balik sambil senyum tipis. Mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang sempat mendera karena prioritasnya sekarang— "Ah, tadi kamu lihat Tetsuya _-kun_?"

"Bukannya Tetsuya sudah pulang dari tadi, ya?" Himuro heran." Tadi, dia dipulangkan duluan." Salah sendiri si Monyong itu main jitak anak orang.

'Dipulangkan duluan?' dahinya menyerngit. Ada apa ini? Walau Kuroko memang aneh dari kemarin. Apa masalahnya begitu serius?

"Oh, terima kasih. Tadi aku baru saja lihat dia. Kukira kalian bertemu. Terima kasih Himuro. Ah, makan siangmu ada di meja. Habiskan, oke?" Katanya sambil berlalu dengan senyum—yang jujur terasa seram. Bukannya tidak tahu, dia juga sering memakai senyum itu pada Nijimura.

"Hhh..." Himuro menghela. Dalam hati tersentuh akan kepedulian _Master_ pada dirinya meski tahu dia seperti apa.

'Orang dewasa memiliki cara sendiri untuk melihat suatu permasalahan.' Pikirnya bijak sambil memakai apron hitam di pinggangnya. Membawa dirinya keluar ruang, menyapa beberapa rekan. Sambil memandang isi _Cafe_ yang tidak terlalu penuh—mungkin karena masih siang. Lihat saja setelah lewat senja isinya orang pacaran semua.

"Himuro-kun, tolong jaga kasir sebentar. Aku mau ke belakang."

"Oke." Dia menyanggupinya. Lagipula karena sepi dia bisa santai sedikit.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tep**_

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jelujur mawar. Indah namun berduri. Terperangkap selamanya dan abadi dalam kematian._

.

Seandainya. Sungguh kata-kata itu satu-satunya yang terngiang saat tapak kaki menjejaki cahaya. Kata-kata penyesalan yang melipur dalam dirinya. Terombang-ambing dalam jerat emosi.

Ya, seandainya dia memilih untuk di dalam meski sejenak.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan. Seandainya hanya kata yang mengangan-angan harapan.

.

 _Kupu-kupu yang terlalu menikmati dunia akan hilang arah. Terjerat perangkap yang kembali mengikatnya untuk menderita._

.

.

Himuro tahu orang itu. Tak ada yang berbeda dari kenangannya. Dia sangat tahu gestur itu. Bentuk tubuh. Wajah. Mata. Seringai.

—auranya.

Yang dulu membayanginya hingga ingin mati.

Mata membola. Nafas tercekat. Peluh menetes. Ingin lari adalah apa yang diteriakkannya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Terpaku dalam getar. _Tidak bisa berpikir_. Mengharap pertolongan. _Tidak bisa berpikir._

Panikpanikpanik.

 _Siapapun lepaskan dia._

"Shin...suke?"

.

.

 _Bulan meninggi. Cahayanya menjamah tiap jengkal dunia yang gelap. Kupu itu menengadah, memperhatikan cahaya yang menyelimutinya mulai menghilang._

.

.

"Heh, lama tidak bertemu."

.

 _Tertutup ribuan ngengat._

.

.

"—Tatsuya."

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Berlanjut dengan kegalauan.**

 **Chapter ini rasanya krik banget. Sense humor saya menipis dan saya sudah lama gak nge-drama. #kempesinbadan #senengbangetkalobisa**

 **Baca review chapter kemarin bawaannya ngakak. Banyak banget yang menghujat Karma (walo ada juga yang sepaham) mwohohoho. Beberapa pair di sini bakal saya bikin kejutan jadi siap-siap saja. #sembahcrackpairing.**

 **Perasaan yang di note ada banyak, tapi udah lupa apa aja yang mau ditulis =_=.**

 **Kalo ada yang mau bertanya silakan ke kolom review.**

 **Review for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **l4e:** seperti yang anda ketahui, Karma kisu-kisu. #dilempar. Iya, saya langsung kepikiran abis nonton itu. #walolebihingetspongbob. Thanks for review.

 **kokoro yang remuk:** terimakasih. Terimakasih. #bungkuk-bungkuk dan lahirlah lagi orang yang sangat suka Nijimura dinistakan. Wahahaha! #walo chap ini gak kerasa nistanya sih. Nama anda menggambarkan sekali jati diri. Tenang, Cuya nggak makan daun muda kok. Dia makannya nyang segerseger -ohok!-. Gak papa. Saya malah seneng baca review yang panjang-panjang. Thanks for review.

 **Aoi:** iya, karma coman iseng #lain cerita kalo authornya keselip lagi #eh. Jangan sedih-sedih? Saya malah pengen ada yang nangis. #mudikemanainhumornyambak? Thanks for review.

 **Kurotori Rei:** KAMU JUGA YA! WAHAHAHA! NGEBAYANGIN KUROKO DIREBUT RASANYA GIMANA BANG JURO? #woles #kipkalmledis Kuroko pingsan tak kuat menerima kenyataan kalau yang nyium bukan juro #plak #benerkok. Udah lanjut. Thanks for review.

 **lyfe is blue:** TANGAN SAYA SELIP! SUER! TADINYA GAK ADA TUH SCENE KAYAK GINI! #maticaps Nagi masih di Kyoto. Melanglang buana dengan homo-homo #eh. Ya, pair utamanya masih Juro x Cuya. Kemarin itu cuman servis saja. Jangan merasa ter PHPin. Hohoho. Thanks for review.

 **zy:** ya atuh, saya keselip. Hehe, iya makasih aku tahu saya keren #bukankamu. Cuya mengganas karena capek di pehapein babang juro. cintanya sulit sekali nembus baja tebel dihati semenya. Sudah apdet. Thanks for review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEW?**

* * *

 **Update:** 20th September 2015


	8. 7th Season: Heart and Logic

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian. / _Antara logika dan perasaan. Mana yang lebih benar?_ _/_ — _/_ Sosok polos yang terlalu naif melebihi nalarnya. 'Kau memang orang aneh.'/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

.

* * *

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia di sini?_

 _Apa dia mengejarku? Apa kebetulan?_

"Shin...suke?"

 _Yang manapun..._

"Lama tidak bertemu." ulas sungging paras rupawan, suara rendah serak menembus gendang telinganya. Tercekat. Lupa cara bernafas.

"—Tatsuya."

 _Apa dia tidak bisa dimaafkan—? Apa harapnya sesulit itu dikabulkan?_

Hanya orang ini yang tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak untuk sisa hidupnya.

Dulu. Dulu, sekali dia terjerat oleh orang ini.

.

 **"CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"**

.

 _Semuanya...—hancur._

 **"SHINSUKE!"**

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **7th. Season: [Spring] Heart and Logic.**

* * *

.

 _ **Klining~**_

Pintu _Cafe_ terbuka, meniadakan jumlah nyawa di dalam sana. Dua pelanggan lagi yang merasa cukup dan puas beristirahat dan kembali menjejak dunia luar. Kubu beraksen kecoklatan itu sepi sekarang. Dentingan kaset yang diputar berubah menjadi klasik, sayat biola yang saling beririsan mencipta nada teduh pada pendengarnya.

Di sebuah sudut tengah, orang di luar sana hanya akan mengira itu adalah transaksi pengunjung dan pelanggan yang biasa. Tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali. Bahkan ada beberapa kepala yang tinggal di dalam sana dan tidak merespon. Mungkin karena berbicara dalam bisik. Mungkin karena sisa pelanggan itu berada di sudut mati meja kasir.

—atau mungkin mereka terlalu acuh untuk peduli.

Yang manapun itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan yang pelak terjadi. Dimana seorang Takasugi Shinsuke menebar senyum kala keringat dingin membanjirinya.

"Kufufu, niatku hanya ingin berkunjung ternyata mendapat kejutan seperti ini."

Mundur. Reaksi Himuro saat pemuda itu berdiri untuk mendekatinya, gerak hindar agar tak sampai tertangkap. Karena, Himuro tahu kalau sekali tertangkap.

"Mau kemana?"

Dia tidak akan bisa lepas lagi.

"...!"

Pundak kiri diremat keras hingga meringis. Limbung sesaat membuat hilang keseimbangan dan tertunduk di depannya. Kepala ditarik paksa untuk mendengar. Ditaruh telinga tepat di hadapan bibir yang kembali terbuka dengan seringainya.

—lalu berbisik keji.

"Kelihatannya kau masih naif... Tatsuya."

 _ **Deg**_

"Masih berharap dimaafkan, heh?"

 _Masihkah berusaha dimaafkan nyatanya dia menutup realita itu dengan kepalsuan?_

Gigit bibir, "Tidak..." suara itu bergetar. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu..." tenaga dilepas untuk memberontak. Menguatkan persepsi kalau dirinya masih bisa lepas darinya. Mencoba menepis rematan pengunci sendi yang sempat terasa mati.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

Saat perih menyayat di sekujur tubuhnya membuat genangan darah; dan dia yang melawan tanpa peduli toreh itu akan membusuk atau berbelatung.

 _._

 _Kupu mengepak kuat. Berharap jala laba itu memudar dan melepas jerat dirinya._

.

Dorong sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan kelompokmu itu!"

 _Kumohon bebaskan aku._

Seriosa dikalahkan alunan biola dari speaker. Kedua sendi penggerak masih menapak pada dada bidang setelah menguatkan diri untuk mendorong jatuh sebisanya. Menderu dengan emosi. Sudah serak rasanya sampai mengering.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengucap kebohongan itu.

Ya, bohong.

Takasugi pasti tahu kalau itu bukanlah kenyataan.

 _Melainkan sebuah cercah kerlip yang merambat di dalam sebuah kelam. Sama seperti bintang yang bertepuk menghias pekatnya malam. Itu hanyalah setitik harap yang dibisikkan sekian waktu hingga menjadi doa._

Kalau dia sudah tidak terikat, kenapa kau masih saja terjerat perasaan. Masih terhantui bayang-bayang yang harusnya dilupakan.

Ya... Himuro sangat tahu itu.

Begitu pula dengan orang di depannya ini.

Yang tersenyum penuh makna. Memandang dirinya hina akan balur kesalahan yang dimunafikkan.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak terikat. Apa kau ingin melupakan kesalahanmu?"

Sembilu yang begitu dingin. Namun, begitu pedih saat ditorehkan. Membuat darah mengalir dalam gelegak panas segaris luka. Bibir adalah si tajam tanpa sisi tumpul. Sekali kau tak menahan diri untuk menyarungkannya, toreh dan cabik akan bergelimang pada pendengarnya.

Himuro sudah tahu maksudnya. Sudah sangat mengerti makna dari kata itu. Kata-kata yang selalu membuat dirinya memunafikkan diri dan memasang senyum palsu.

 _Apa kau ingin melupakan dosamu?_

Ya, dia selalu berharap melupakan semua itu.

.

 _"Ikutlah denganku."_

 _"Hei, kau masih sekolah, kan?"_

 _"Nee, jangan dingin begitu. Kita bersenang-senang sebentar."_

 _"Pak tua itu sasaran kita?"_

 _"Kau ragu?"_

 _"Aku mempercayaimu Tatsuya. Kau adalah yang terbaik."_

 _"...syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, nak."_

.

"HENTIKAN!"

Satu, dua kepala menoleh pada tempat kasir berada. Tepatnya pada Himuro yang tengah menunduk, terkepal erat tangannya untuk menghantam sesuatu. Tangan mengatup pada kedua telinganya, meremas pelan berharap agar itu putus dan dia tuli seketika. Gigi bergeremetak frustasi. Dengusnya memburu dalam getar ingin menumpahkan emosi. Ingin menangis.

Tidak. Dia tidak mau mendengarnya lagi.

Tidak mau ingat lagi.

Dirinya yang begitu berbeda. Begitu memalukan sampai ingin memaki dan menghantam sosok di masa lalunya.

"...hentikan."

Kumohon pergilah.

"...khh..."

Biarkan aku bebas.

 _Kumohon. Kumohon. Kumohon._

Aku hanya ingin... Menebus dosaku padanya.

'Shuuzou.'

.

"Ada apa ini?"

Memperhatikan kasak kusuk beberapa pegawai di belakang pintunya, seolah mendapat tontonan yang sangat menarik.

" _Tenchou_..."

"Ada apa Tama? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" _Hai_ , sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu pada Himuro _-san_." wanita berkepang hijau itu segera memberi akses pada Kurokono untuk melihat situasi di _Cafe_ saat ini.

Kurokono melihat dari balik pintu, hanya untuk membelalak setelahnya

.

Bunyi pintu dibuka kelewat kasar. Cukup kasar jika itu adalah seorang Kurokono Tasuke yang Takasugi tahu akan ketenangannya dalam berbagai situasi, sepelik apapun kondisinya.

"Takasugi _-kun_."

Tenang dan lembut yang menekan, menginterupsi himpit yang memenjaranya secara mental. Himuro mendapati _Master_ —Kurokono tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Menyipit penuh curiga dan ada gelegak emosi di matanya. Terkurung dalam wajah datar agar tidak tumpah.

Tapi, Takasugi selaku orang yang pernah mengenalnya dalam kurun waktu tidak sebentar, cukup memperhatikan ekspresi datar itu sekilas sudah mengerti kalau orang itu tengah kesal.

Kesal padanya, mungkin? Heh.

"Sedang apa dengan pegawaiku?" tandasnya mendingin, seolah yang dihadapannya bukanlah yang terlabel sebagai 'teman' dan dipanggil akrab sambil berbagi tawa kecil beberapa menit lalu. Sekiranya saat ini. Teman sekalipun, dia tidak bisa mentolerir saat ada yang melanggar batas privasi di daerahnya. Apalagi sampai membuat salah satu pegawainya seperti korban pelecehan.

Kurokono tidak habis pikir, belum ada sepuluh menit dirinya meninggalkan posisi dan disuguhi pemandangan Himuro yang histeris dan berteriak frustasi di hadapan teman lamanya itu.

"Hanya berbincang sebentar Kurokono. _Saa..."_ ada dengus menjengkit, seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dan sama ghaibnya dengan astral. Pandangan manik hitam tertumbuk dengan warna langit yang, baru disadari, kalau tengah memandang dirinya penuh selidik dibalik setel hitam sang-teman-lama.

Sorot waspada yang tidak seharusnya dimiliki seorang bocah ingusan.

Pandangan yang sama dengannya. Dengan sosok kenangan pemuda bersurai poni di depannya.

"Heh, dia mirip denganmu." tunjuk pada sosok _bluenette_ yang mengekor Kurokono sejak awal. Hawa yang begitu tipis sampai butuh berapa menit untuk menyadari keberadaannya membuatnya tertarik. "Siapa?"

Melihat arah perhatian tertuju pada Kuroko, refleks Kurokono menaruh tangan pada Kuroko dan menyembunyikan di punggungnya. Ada sedikit degup karena sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Kuroko mengikutinya sedari tadi, "Dia sepupuku." sejenak enggan untuk mengatakan. Pada akhirnya dia menyelip satir mengancam pada kalimat barusan. Tidak sopan. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

 _Kurokono bukannya tidak tahu sama sekali tentang apapun._

Sepupu. Kerabat. Saudara. Yang berarti jangan sekali-kali menaruh masalah pada _bluenette_ kopian dirinya itu atau dia sendiri yang akan turun tangan.

'Waspada, hm...' seringai tertarik. "Hoo... Mengejutkan, kukira kau sudah tidak punya kerabat."

"..." tidak ada jawab untuk komentar itu.

 _ **Klining**_

Pintu _Cafe_ kembali dibuka, nampak beberapa wanita remaja mencari tempat. Kurokono menoleh, ingin hati menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu, tapi profesionalitasnya memaksa untuk segera berlabuh.

Seakan menyadari hal itu Takasugi langsung mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan diletakkan tepat di depan Kurokono.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu kerjamu lebih lama, Kurokono."

Lirik diam, "...aku menghargai itu Takasugi _-kun_. Maaf, soal janjiku tadi."

"Tidak masalah." menarik bibir membentuk seringai, pandangan dilayangkan sejenak pada Himuro yang berjenggit. Lalu membelalak. "Aku sudah menerima yang lebih bagus."

Surai poni tertunduk menggigit bibir nyaris berdarah.

Sejenak itu. Yang cukup untuk sekedar membisikkan sebaris kata dalam sebuah gestur kecil.

" _Jaa, nee_. Kurokono. Mungkin kita akan bertemu dalam situasi yang berbeda."

Hanya sebaris kata.

 **"Bersiaplah."**

Yang cukup untuk menjadikan api di sumbu itu meredup.

.

* * *

.

Jika ada satu hal yang disesalkan Kurokono maka itu adalah dimana dia bisa-bisanya mengindahkan perasaan aneh saat melihat Himuro tadi. Andai dia punya perhatian untuk peduli, mungkin kalut itu tidak akan sepekat ini.

Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya.

Sebenarnya, bukan itu pemicunya.

Takasugi.

Kurokono tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara pegawai mudanya dan teman lamanya itu. Hingga menyebabkan benturan emosi yang begitu fatal pada si surai poni.

 _Sungguhnya diri memutar akan persepsi. Hanya saja begitu abu-abu hingga dia sendiri tak sampai hati untuk percaya._

Dia tahu bahwa anak ini memiliki sebuah rahasia yang hitam. Dia tahu hanya dengan temu pertama dirinya dan Himuro bahwa remaja ini bukanlah orang yang dikategorikan baik oleh masyarakat.

Tapi, dia melihat kesungguhan di sana untuk berubah. Walau, terkadang ada segeming tipis kesedihan yang dilayangkan mereka yang mungkin tahu atau hanya terpicu rumor.

 _Tapi, tidak salah bukan andai dia ingin menjaga anak itu?_

"Himuro _-kun_." panggil Kurokono pelan. Tak ada reaksi berarti dari si pemilik _Cafe_ itu, hanya pandang lurus tak berekspresi pada remaja yang tengah menunduk kalut. Tidak menanggapinya. Tidak menatapnya. Seolah menampik emosi tertuang dalam garis wajah.

Namun, mata itu tidak berbohong. Warna abu yang merefleksikan dunia itu tak menampilkan apa-apa. Tidak bergeming. Tak bergetar lagi.

Kosong.

Ibarat tanpa nyawa.

"Himuro _-kun_." panggil lagi, kali ini dengan tepuk di pundaknya. Terjadi suatu trans dalam diri Himuro yang membuatnya menoleh begitu cepat, menyadari bahwa dirinya melamun.

 _Ah, itu bukan kata yang tepat._

— _dia bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa tadi._

" _Master_..." panggilnya seperti berbisik. Sejengkal emosi mulai merasuk kesadarannya. Tangan pun kembali diremat tanpa belas kasih. Bukti pengendalian diri atas emosi berlebih, menyerahkan kuasa pada sakit fisik saat mentalnya merasa tak sanggup.

Sebuah dengus mencuat tipis, tangan kelewat putih mengelus surai hitam yang meringkih. Afeksi kecil yang biasa dilakukan pada sang sepupu saat dirinya gemas atau sekedar memberi perhatian. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Gestur ini bertujuan untuk menenangkan—dan juga harap dalam sebaris doa.

Agar dia melemah dan jujur pada hatinya.

"Kelihatannya kau kurang sehat hari ini. Kau bisa libur dulu."

Dalam hati Kurokono tahu itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Membiarkan sendiri seseorang yang dalam kondisi labil bahkan untuk berpikir jernih, entah apa yang akan dilakukan anak ini nantinya bila tanpa pengawasan.

Tapi, dilihat dari sisi manapun Himuro membutuhkan itu. Waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan tempat untuk sendiri.

— _juga seseorang yang membuatnya nyaman hingga dia bisa menangis sepenuh hati._

Himuro menatap Kurokono sangsi. Menatap wajah yang tersenyum kecil, memberitahu bahwa dia mencoba mengerti untuk tidak menanyakan apapun.

Dia pun kembali meringis.

 _Kenapa ada orang sebaik ini di sekitarnya?_

" _Yes, Master_. Kurasa aku memang butuh itu." jawabnya pelan.

Kurokono mengangguk kecil, mendorong pelan Himuro untuk masuk karena sudah mendapat perhatian dari beberapa tamunya. Intrik kehidupan bukan sesuatu yang lazim di masyarakat, tapi bukanlah hal nikmat untuk dicecap. Apalagi digunjingkan oleh mereka yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

Himuro yang didorong menurut saja. Mengganti seragam baru melekat lima belas menit dalam hening.

Ada waktu dimana bola matanya menangkap refleksi diri dalam sebuah cermin kaca.

Mata sayu memerah. Rambut sedikit mencuat. Mendengar suaranya sendiri pun sangat serak.

Aah, dirinya benar-benar kacau.

 _ **Klek—**_ manik abu yang menggelap menangkap sosok sang pemilik yang membuka pintu. Tangan menggenggam sebuah plastik yang membungkus sesuatu. Sadar diperhatikan, Kurokono mendekat untuk menaruh apa yang dibawanya ke tangan sang pemuda.

"Himuro _-kun_ , ini makan siangmu. Makan malammu juga sudah sekalian kubuatkan, nanti dihangatkan saja."

Tangan itu tak bergeming.

 _Celaka._

Surai hitam terurai dalam tunduk, mengeliminasi paras itu untuk terlihat.

 _Tahan diri._

Apakah _onyx_ dihadapannya ini menyadari?

 _Tahan diri._

Kalau dia tengah bergetar sambil menggigit bibir. Bergetar untuk tidak tersenggal dalam tiap detik nafasnya.

 _Jangan tunjukkan emosimu._

 _ **Set**_

Kepala yang kristalnya bertahan untuk tidak mencair, ditangkup dalam tangan tegar untuk terpekur dalam pundak yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa." bisiknya pelan. Mengayomi dengan tepuk pada punggung dan elus pada kepala.

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

Tidak apa-apa jika kau mau menangis. Tidak apa-apa jika kau berkeras hati untuk menegarkan diri.

Karena dia hanya memberimu pilihan. Dan membiarkan dirimu memilih jawabannya.

Tanpa paksaan.

'Hangat.'

Warna abu mengerjap cepat. Panik, menarik diri dari kehangatan itu.

Dan dia menyesal. Karena sebenarnya dia tidak ingin.

Tapi, harus dilakukannya.

 _Karena, dia menyadari di alam bawah sadarnya._

Himuro mendongak, membalas kehangatan itu dengan sebuah tatapan. Parasnya mengeras, tidak lembut seperti biasanya, tapi juga tidak kejam seperti kriminal.

Dia tidak menangis, seperti seharusnya. Bulir di mata itu kembali membeku dalam kristal.

Kurokono melapangkan diri untuk paham. Mungkin, dia bukanlah orang yang dipercayakan untuk menumpahkan emosi remaja ini. Karenanya dia tidak memaksa. Hanya menepuk punggung seraya memberi isyarat bahwa dia bisa mengandalkannya kalau diizinkan.

"Terima kasih... _Master_." Himuro tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu. Tapi juga bukan senyum yang tulus.

—karena ada gurat perih di sana.

"Hati-hati saat pulang."

Dia tidak mau melibatkan _Master_ -nya.

"Ya."

 _Di sini adalah tempat yang nyaman baginya._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Ada sebuah warna. Begitu lembut dan halus. Bentuk sebuah ketenangan dan keheningan, hingga tak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa warna itu mengawasi tiap jengkal tindak tanduk yang terekspresif._

 _'Aneh.'_

 _Itulah yang dipikirkannya._

.

 _ **Brukh!**_

Tubuh itu melompat kelewat keras pada kasurnya, bersyukurlah dia ringan hingga tak mungkin kasur itu remuk tertampar bobotnya. _Aquamarine_ menatap langit-langit dengan datar, sementara kelebat memori mulai memutar reka ulang insiden yang dilihatnya barusan.

Sosok seorang Takasugi yang berdiri di depan Himuro yang frustasi.

'Pria bermata satu itu menyeramkan.'

Saat dimana dia melihat Kurokono dan Takasugi saling bercengkrama dari etalase toko, juga cara memanggil yang cukup akrab untuk seorang pelanggan biasa.

'Apa Tasuke _-nii_ temannya?'

Meski, begitu Kuroko tak melepas pandang dan menyerngit saat bibir pria itu membentuk seringai. Seringai yang bukan pertanda baik.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidak curiga kalau orang itu punya niat buruk pada Tasuke _-nii_ dan Himuro _-san_?'

Seringai tipis yang dilayangkan sesaat sebelum dia melewati Himuro, dan gerak bibir yang membentuk bisik.

Membuat seorang Himuro seperti mayat setelahnya. Seolah kata yang tak terdengar itu adalah fonis mati. Penghancuran mental.

Tangan diremas keras.

'...apa Himuro _-san_ akan baik-baik saja?'

Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi kosong dan tercabik itu membuat Kuroko memejamkan mata paksa. Sekejap kelu ikut menghujam sampai dirinya meringkuk. Mengacak rambut, mencoba untuk menghapus ingatan namun tetap tidak bisa.

Diri terus mengulang reka itu sampai bosan. Sampai dia meyakini perihal yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk malamnya.

Gelisah.

Cemas melanda surai _baby blue_ yang terbaring. Terang saja, dirinya disuguhi pemandangan seorang Himuro yang frustasi dan seolah akan hancur sampai seperti itu. Bagaimana dia tidak kepikiran? Ditambah kenyataan bahwa orang yang mempunyai andil itu ternyata mengenal sepupunya.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"...aku khawatir." guling kanan ambil bantal untuk dipeluk. Memikirkannya terus-terusan membuat kepalanya semakin penat. Ingin dirinya berteriak untuk menyuarakannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan ini pada Kurokono. Dia tidak mau menambah bebannya dengan pikiran tidak perlu. Yakinlah kalau sekarang Kurokono juga tengah memikirkan keadaan Himuro saat ini.

'Rasanya aku harus menceritakannya pada seseorang. Tapi, siapa?'

Guling kiri. Sadar diri kalau temannya tidak banyak. Seandainya dia mengatakan pada ayah atau ibunya juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah mungkin dia akan diseret oleh sang bunda kembali ke habitat awal.

Coret orang tua dari daftar opsi.

Mungkin, orang yang sudah kenal lama dengannya?

Bayang pemuda tinggi berambut cokelat, cengir lebar dan hiperaktif dengan poin plus sahabat dari kecil membayangi kepala Kuroko.

Dahi menyerngit. "Tidak. Dia ember." komentarnya keji. Meng- _ignite pass_ Ogiwara secara imajiner untuk menyingkirkannya. Kuroko sudah punya bekal pengalaman bahwa menceritakan aib pada Ogiwara Shigehiro sama dengan kebodohan. Entah sudah berapa kali Ogiwara NYARIS keceplosan tentang detensinya dan Akashi. Beruntung Kuroko selalu di dekatnya atau Ogiwara sud—tunggu!

Tubuh mungil sontak terlonjak dari kasurnya. Bola mata berbinar mendapat secercah sinar akal.

'Benar juga, Akashi _-kun_. Aku bisa menceritakan ini padanya.'

Bayang warna merah dengan imej tuan muda yang bersidekap angkuh dan memandang dirinya sama rendah dengan kutu berkelebat. _Background_ -nya hitam dengan _'hahaha'_ antagonis. Duduk di singasana sambil angkat kaki. Ada penari ular _geyal-geyol_ seksi di sekitarnya.

 _ **PRANG!**_

Itu bukan suara beling, itu suara imajiner Kuroko melempar bola basket ke kaca kamera yang memproyeksikan sosok Akashi Seijuurou dan rambut dora-nya. Menginjak-injak sepenuh hati sampai jadi remah-remah terus diludahi.

'Bisa-bisanya aku kepikiran tentang Akashi _-kun_.' Pemikiran meminta tolong pada Akashi perihal ungkap aib adalah hal paling idiot yang pernah melintas. Lagian utusan demit dari kerak lapis bawah macam Akashi memang bisa diajak curhat? Diajak bacok-bacokan mungkin mau.

Baiklah, pikir lagi. Dia punya beberapa teman yang cukup dekat selama dia bersekolah di Teikou bukan? Pikirkan selain Akashi.

Aomine? Dia pasti cuman dikasih upil. Kagami? Kelemotan. Midorima? Pasti menyarankan _lucky item_. Murasakibara? _Totally_ dicuekin, dia cuman mau ngomong sama makanannya saja. Kise? Sejak awal manusia kuning itu sudah dimasukkan buku hitam oleh Kuroko sebagai mahluk yang harus dijauhi. Jadi lupakan saja. Takao? Sama seperti Ogiwara, dia biang gosip nomor satu.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko bergulingan di kasur sambil misuh-misuh. Mengkira-kira orang-orang yang bisa di sub-kategorikan manusia layak dicurhati. Dengan kredibilitas valid untuk hasil memuaskan hati lapang lega sentosa tanpa aib tersebar.

Siapa yang di sekitarnya orang yang bisa dengan tenang mendengar cerita seseorang?

 _Kelebat seorang bersurai merah._

Siapa orang yang punya tanggung jawab tinggi dalam setiap permasalahan?

 _Sepasang spektrum sewarna darah yang selalu bergeming keji, yang terkadang menyayu saat diri itu terpekur sendiri._

Siapa orang yang selalu... Selalu memperhatikannya dalam segala situasi yang ada?

 _Suara tenang yang mengomentari tiap tindak tanduknya dengan sedikit satir. Sambil bersidekap sok kuasa. Mengoceh dengan kosakata tingkat ensikopledia dan kamus terjemahan tiga bahasa._

Dan yang pasti, tidak terkejut saat dirinya muncul.

 _Di bawah sakura. Saat dia dalam masalah oleh berandal. Yang mengingatkan pada para guru saat absen kelas dan namanya dilompat._

 _Hanya ada satu orang yang melihat dirinya dan menemukannya._

...

"... Hanya Akashi _-kun_."

Hanya seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Hanya dia yang cocok untuk semua kategori dan memenuhi standar layak dicurhati menurut Kuroko.

Cenung, memperhatikan jemari putihnya yang entah terasa lebih menarik. Di dalam kepalanya sudah terlibat pertempuran antara batin dan logika. Mau tidak mau (dan dia tidak mau) mengakui Akashi memang sosok yang memiliki kharisma (walau boncel), Akashi juga hebat dalam memecahkan masalah (dengan metode setan dari neraka) dan bisa ditangguhi tanggung jawab (buktinya dia jadi ketua kelas, walau yakin banyak antek busuk yang mau enaknya saja).

Ya, Akashi itu terlalu sempurna sampai bikin ngeri.

Mungkin memang baiknya dia menceritakan ke Akashi.

 _Tapi, kan gengsi._

'Uwaaaa! Gak mau! Gak mau!'— _ **glungglungglung jrot!**_ —dan dia kejedot tembok. 'Aku masih belum bisa ketemu Akashi _-kun_. Aku harus pasang wajah apa ketemu dia nanti?' Kuroko gamang. Tapi, mukanya datar. Benjol di kepala dielus pelan. Mengingat yang telah terjadi hari ini wajar saja dia hanya akan dipermalukan.

Akashi pasti akan menganggapnya cengeng. Dan dia tidak cengeng. Enak saja. Kuroko hanya terlalu peka pada perasaannya sendiri, dia tidak mau disebut cengeng dengan hinanya.

Lagian tidak mungkin Kuroko tiba-tiba datang ke tempat Akashi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

...

Alasan?

 _ **Greb! Sraksrak—**_ Kuroko gaduh mengobok-ngobok isi tas sendiri, kelewat semangat saat menarik sebuah buku merah yang diketahui milik Yang Mulia Raja Tiran Akashi Seijuurou. Buku diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sinar berkah dewa dewi menyinari kitab suci dari barat.

'Aku bisa menggunakan alasan jurnal untuk bertemu dengannya!'

Sebenarnya, jurnal itu harusnya ditukar saat mereka selesai latihan nanti. Tapi, apa daya Kapten mereka terlalu 'ganteng' kalau disuruh menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala. Kuroko masih _cenut-cenut_ dendam sebenarnya.

'Setidaknya dia bukan orang yang ember.' pikir Kuroko lagi. Menepis gengsi yang kembali melayang-layang. Dia punya perihal lebih kuat untuk menceritakannya. Daripada khawatir sendiri, bercokol dan jadi parasit, mungkin Kuroko akan dapat solusi pasti untuk hal ini.

Kaus di lempar, celana dibuka. Ambil baju kasual untuk bepergian. Tidak baik mengunjungi orang dengan bau badan.

Setelah memastikan dompet, ponsel dan kitab suci Prabu Mulia Maha Raja Tiran Akashi Seijuurou yang Agung -plus dengan embel-embel titel di belakang padahal belum wisuda- sudah di tasnya Kuroko meminta izin untuk keluar dengan dalih jalan-jalan.

'Eh, kelihatannya aku melupakan sesuatu.'

 _Ya, Tetsuya. Kau melupakan satu hal yang penting._

.

.

"Hoaaa, ada _Obake-chan_. Kau kangen denganku sampai disusul kesini, ya~?"

 _Dan amat fatal._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Di depan sebuah pintu kamar apartemen orang berduit, Kuroko menunggu pintu untuk dibuka dengan sopan santun. Niatnya sih ingin anarkis dengan menendang pintu karena nyaris setengah jam dia dianggurkan di luar. Orang yang punya kamar _budek_ kali, ya?

Setelah menekan interkom dengan ganas sekali lagi, _**cekrekcekrek**_ , suara kunci dibuka seperti terompet diskon _triple vanilla shake_. Syukurlah, Akashi sudah tidak _budek_ lagi.

"Wah, maaf. Maaf. Tadi, kami sedang mandi."

Kami? Tunggu, sejak kapan suara Akashi jadi nyeleneh begini? Tunggu, jangan-jangan...

Pintu itu pun dibuka lebar, menampilkan sosok seorang remaja berambut merah basah dengan handuk tersampir, tetes yang mengalir membasahi leher, bisep yang tak ditutup _fashion_ nya. Garis wajah memoles binar pada iris serupa kucing, "Hoaa..."

Dan seringai usil.

"Ada _Obake-chan_. Kau kangen denganku sampai disusul kesini, ya~?"

 **GYAAAAAAA**

Tentu saja Kuroko tidak berteriak. Lihat saja mukanya yang masih semulus pantat bayi dan bibir yang terkatup dan mata seperti ikan mati sampai lalat berterbangan. Kuroko tidak teriak, kok. Sumpah.

Tidak terang-terangan sih.

Kecuali, kalau monolog diberi _speaker_ maka bumi akan gonjang-ganjing karena batin Kuroko sudah gempa 9,8 skala _richter_.

" _Obake-chan_ ~? Minta dicium lagi, ya?"

 _ **GA—PLUOKKH!**_

Gaplok tepat di muka ganteng Akashi Karma. Senyum usil memudar menjadi ringis. Kuroko benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghantam muka yang niat menyosor lagi. Wajah yang membawa mimpi buruk. Pelaku pelecehan. Kriminal tidak termaafkan.

Kuroko benar-benar lupa dengan kenyataan adik Akashi mungkin belum pulang.

"Ada siapa Karma?"

Suara tenang yang mengalun dari bagian dalam apartemen menyentak Kuroko.

"Akashi _-kun_...!" Setengah berlari dia menerobos masuk tanpa permisi, dan menerjang sang pemilik asli. Dengan _slow motion_ dan _sparkle_ bertaburan, ada Josephine berkejaran dan padang mawar, burung-burung berhaha-hihi, Kuroko merentangkan tangan lebar pada sosok Akashi berjubah sang Pangeran. Berlari mendekat hingga tangan itu mencapai batas rengkuh.

 _ **SRET**_ —dan sembunyi di belakang Akashi.

"..."

"..."

Antiklimaks macam apa tadi?

"...Kuroko, kau—?"

"Grrkh!" Kuroko mengaum. Waspada dengan pergerakan Karma yang mengejang di lantai. Bukan, sakaratul maut. Tapi, mati-matian menahan tawa dengan reaksi hantu unyu yang amat fantastik.

"—haha...hhh...hahahahahaha!" Karma memukul-mukul lantai kelewat semangat. Kuroko meremat baju Akashi dari belakang sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuh. Akashi khawatir bajunya sobek.

Akashi lumayan kaget tiba-tiba Kuroko datang tanpa pemberitahuan—("Fuuuuh! Hahaha!"). Sebenarnya ingin tahu (Kain baju diremat ganas, bibir merapal kutuk "-bisikbisikgrundelgrundelwasweswoskijakabego-.") apa yang terjadi sampai adiknya lupa gengsi dan terbahak.

Dan Kuroko juga—("Coba ulang lagi yang tadi, _Obake-chan_ ~", "Jangan sok akrab." _**Nguooosh!**_ Kuroko menjadi _saint seiya_.)

Kuroko...—("Huwo, keren sekali. Apa setelah ini _Obake-chan_ akan pakai _kamehameha_?").

 _ **Ctik!**_ Pening mulai menjalar. Urat kendali putus. Iblis telah lahir kembali.

"Cukup. Kalian tutup mulut." _**ngiiing—**_ mata Akashi belang sebelah. Kuroko di belakangnya langsung lepas tangan. Lempeng _face_ kembali terpasang. Karma langsung mendecak, kesenangannya hilang sudah.

"Karma tutup pintu dan masuk, jangan lupa keringkan rambutmu—dan Tetsuya." Akashi menoleh pada biru muda di belakangnya yang lirik tembok, malas berurusan dengan Akashi yang ini. Jidat Akashi _cedut-cedut_. Dia diacuhkan.

Tangan Akashi tarik pipi gembil warna putih, cubit keras. "Ada urusan apa kemari Te-tsu-ya?"

"Adududududuh! Sakit Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko berontak. Tindak penganiayaan ini pasti akan dia balas.

"Jelaskan dulu alasan kau menerobos masuk rumahku sampai tidak lepas sepatu, Tetsuya." senyum Akashi manis.

"Eh, sepatu?"

Akashi menunjuk ke bawah. Terlihat jelas sepatu bercorak bintil cokelat tiga perempat—lebih tepat lagi sepatu warna putih dengan bercak cokelat kelewat ekstrim sampai diyakini Akashi kalau Kuroko habis ngambang di lumpur—menodai lantai kayu _kinclong_ karena pelitur sebulan sekali dengan jejak lumpur sepatu milik Kuroko.

Kuroko bercucuran. Menatap Akashi dengan muka datar banjir keringat, "E... eeh..." untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa ngeri dengan ekspresi Akashi yang belum melepas topeng senyum pangeran yang lebih mirip setan lepas.

Masih cubit pipi.

"Bersihkan."

.

Hari itu, Kuroko Tetsuya mengukir di atas prasasti hati bahwa jiwa dan raga jangan pernah sekalipun mengharapkan seorang Akashi akan turun tahta dari pijakan hitam Raja Iblis.

Dia belajar untuk pikir sepuluh kali kalau mau minta bantuan Akashi Seijuurou.

.

* * *

.

"Kalau sudah taruh pelnya di belakang, Kuroko." Akashi mentitah dari sofa depan. Duduk menopang kaki dengan gaya sambil baca novel. Kuroko bersungut-sungut sambil angkat ember, bisa-bisanya Akashi membabukan seorang tamu.

"Kau hanya menuai apa yang kau tanam Kuroko." komentar Akashi tidak lepas dari bacaan. Kuroko melirik lempeng. Akashi pasti membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak membaca pikiran Kuroko. Kelakuanmu yang menunjukkan begitu."

Tuh, kan.

"Menyebalkan. Dasar Akashi _-kun_ _hentai_."

Uhuk—Akashi tersedak _camomile_ teh yang diminum. Apa katanya tadi? _Hentai_? Dari sudut pandang bakteri mana sampai dia disamajeniskan dengan ganguro berdaki itu?

"Apa alasanmu mengkategorikanku sama dengan Aomine, Kuroko?" _cedutcedut_. Tahan, tahan. Menusuk pembantu gratisan bisa terkena ganjaran penjara tiga bulan.

"Iya, Akashi _-kun_ _hentai_." Kuroko bersidekap, membusungkan dada supaya terlihat jantan. Akashi miris karena Kuroko seperti orang ayan. "Akashi _-kun_ itu 'pengintip'. Sok tahu tindak-tanduk yang lain seperti _'stalker'_. Apalagi mata Akashi _-kun_ itu 'bahaya' untuk para kaum hawa."

 _Kau tidak tahu kalau Akashi bisa menggunakannya untuk mencabulimu, Tetsuya._

"Jadi, Akashi _-kun_ _hentai_." keputusan final dari Kuroko.

Akashi selalu tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mahluk yang bisa membuatnya melempar cangkir dan merobek novel yang dibacanya. "Hoo, kalau Tetsuya sampai berpikir begitu artinya kau sendiri _hentai_. Tetsuya." _**Crang**_ , warna kembali berganti. "Kau yang punya hawa mahluk astral begitu pasti betah berlama-lama di loker wanita."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku ya aku. Akashi _-kun_ ya Akashi _-kun_. Aku tidak akan menggunakan hal semacam itu untuk perilaku tidak senonoh." Kuroko membalas. "Akashi _-kun_ yang bisa kepikiran begitu yang benar-benar _hentai_. Ternyata benar kata Aomine _-kun._ " ember dilupakan. Pel sudah disangga di bahu seperti tahu gejrot keliling.

Akashi mengangkat alis. Kenapa Aomine di bawa-bawa.

"Aomine _-kun_ bilang kalau Akashi _-kun_ pasti enak punya mata begitu. Bisa tahu kapan ada rok tersibak dan tahu _timing_ pas untuk _ngintip_."

 **Catatan mental untuk Akashi:** asah gunting dan jangan lupa untuk membunuh mahluk dakian bertitel Aomine Daiki.

"Kegunaan mata ini bukan untuk hal itu. Sama seperti hawa keberadaanmu yang berguna untuk tim." Akashi banting setir mengeluarkan petuah bijak. Kuroko kaget. Ternyata iblis bisa tobat juga. "Dan, jangan seenaknya menuduh. Kau mau dapat hukuman seenaknya menyebar aib yang tidak benarnya sama sekali?" Kuroko tarik kembali pemikiran tadi. Akashi tobat itu sama seperti Aomine yang panuan sekujur badan, alias mustahil.

"Aku tidak menyebarkannya. Hanya minta kepastian."

"Gunakan otakmu sebelum bicara, Tetsuya. Sikapmu sungguh menyebalkan."

"Akashi _-kun_ juga menyebalkan."

"Hmh."

"Huh."

Keduanya merengut sambil lempar muka.

"Hahaha, ternyata kalian memang lucu _Nii-san_ ~."

Sepasang kelereng merah dan biru menoleh pada sumber suara khas dengan jahilnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel yang hadap kameranya difokuskan pada mereka berdua.

 _ **Trrrr—**_ ponsel kapasitas puluhan giga terpasang dalam mode perekam. Karma dengan senang hati menjadi kameramennya sambil tertawa-tawa nista.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku boleh melempar ember ini padanya?" bisik Kuroko. Hawanya kelam. Karma dan tawa jahilnya mimpi buruk bagi Kuroko.

"Kau mau apakan adik orang, hah?" tandas Akashi berjiwa seorang kakak, padahal nanti sudah niat memusnahkan ponsel biadab Karma.

"Tapi, benar bukan _Nii-san_? Kau jadi lucu kalau bersama _Obake-chan_." Senyum Karma manis sambil siagakan ponselnya di tempat aman. Lantaran gunting sudah diasah dan ketepatan lemparan kakaknya itu _number one_.

"Bukannya Akashi _-kun_ tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali?" mahluk biadab dari neraka lucu darimana? Oh, Kuroko mengerti. Karena mereka sama-sama setan batas lucu Kuroko yang 100 persen manusia pasti sangat berbeda.

"Nee _, Obake-chan_ tidak tahu? _Nii-san_ benar-benar jadi berbeda kalau bersama denganmu."

Berbeda? Benarkah?

Kuroko setengah tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Dan dia juga tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Terlebih ada hal yang lebih mengganggu dirinya saat ini.

— _ **Sriing—**_

Tatapan Karma yang mendingin.

Menyalang kekuningan walau senyum itu tetap usil tersemat.

 _Meski begitu, tak memungkiri logika berpikir itu jauh lebih menakutkan dari apapun._

 _ **Deg**_

 _Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah._

'Apa..? Apa perasaan tadi itu?' Belah tangan setengah hati meremat kemeja pada dada. Gemuruh menekan bagian tubuh itu hingga menyesakkan.

 _Perasaan ini—bukankah dia tahu._

"Karma, pergilah beli minuman di luar."

Akashi membuka suara, langsung dengan sebuah perintah. Dia melugas santai seolah tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dalam hati Kuroko bersyukur dengan interupsi itu, andai hanya kebetulan sekalipun.

Tapi, tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu, bukan?

—karena dia seorang **Akashi**.

"Hee, _Nii-san_ mengusirku?"

"Begitulah. Aku ada urusan dengan Kuroko. Pembicaraan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu." hina yang menegaskan Karma hanyalah pihak ketiga dan tambahan tak berarti.

"Ck, apa-apaan ini. Kau bermaksud merendahkanku, hah?" Tubuh mendekat, lalu membungkuk. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh pada sang Kakak. " _Nii-san._ " Bilah tangan Karma mengurung tubuh Akashi yang tetap tenang tanpa cela. Paras maupun tindak-tanduk. Jelas desis intimidasi tak ada pengaruh baginya.

Warna merah darah bertemu kejinggaan. Saling bersikut tajam tanpa kedip. Jarak yang menipis seolah bukti bahwa mereka tengah bersitenggang serius dalam hening.

Kuroko yang berada di antara mereka tak pelak mematung. Tidak mempercayai tensi udara yang berubah sekejap mata di sekeliling dua bersaudara itu. Pekat dan berat. Sampai bicara saja rasanya seperti masuk jurang.

Apa memang ini cara mereka berinteraksi?

"Oke, baiklah." Karma memutus persitenggangan dengan sebuah jentik. Tubuh mundur lalu membuat gestur santai dengan memasukkan sebelah tangannya. "Kalau itu katamu. _Nii-san_." tidak ada nada jahil di sana, hanya ada tekan dingin kalau dia belum mau mengalah. Akashi menaikkan alis, mungkin tengah berpikir apa tindak selanjutnya yang akan Karma lakukan. Entah jahil atau serius. Yang manapun dia rasa Karma tidak akan ambil tindakan ekstrim selagi di sini karena ada Kuroko sekarang.

Ya, tidak sekarang.

Lagipula, Karma harus menikmati sedikit hukuman darinya.

" _Nee_ , aku akan pakai uang _Nii-san_. Pergi dulu, ya. Nanti kita main lagi _Obake-chan_ ~." tepuk sambil berlalu dari Karma pada pundak _bluenette_. Pintu berdebam meninggalkan debam hening dimana dua tersisa di sana.

...

Hela. "Karma itu..."

Kuroko menoleh pada Akashi yang -entah apa alasannya- menggantung kata-katanya. Mungkin, agar dia mendapat atensi darinya.

Lirik, lalu senyum tipis sambil menutup novel. "Dia memang anak yang sulit dimengerti. Tapi, dia selalu adil di atas semua itu."

"Maksud, Akashi-kun... Anak baik?"

"Tidak, Kuroko. Adil. Hanya saja sikapnya membuat kita salah mengerti." rengut bingung yang ketara di wajah si biru. "Kau akan tahu suatu hari."

Itu artinya tidak sekarang. Itu artinya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan Karma untuk mengerti maksud Akashi, kan?

"Aku malas kalau ketemu dia Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko sedikit menggembungkan pipi. Aksi yang berhasil membuat Akashi mengerjap-ngerjap. Tidak menyangka kalau Kuroko akan menyuguhkan pemandangan dirinya yang sedang ngambek secara _live_.

Akashi menutup mulut dengan kepalan. Jangan sampai ketahuan kalau dia ketawa.

"Baiklah, jadi kau ke sini sekedar memberikan jurnal atau ada yang mau dibicarakan?" Akashi mengalihkan topik kembali ke masalah utama. Walau, dia yakin kalau Kuroko ke sini tidak hanya untuk jadi kurir pengantar barang. Kuroko tidak sebaik itu. Batu iya.

"Hum." Akashi pasti sudah tahu, jadi langsung saja. "Memang ada yang mau kubicarakan." Kuroko ambil tempat duduk setelah taruh pel di tempat yang benar. Memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelah sang pemilik walau jarak masih tercipta.

Akashi menunggu sambil menopang dagu. Memperhatikan bagaimana Kuroko yang gelisah. Mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan jurnal merah miliknya. Dimain-mainkan sebentar sampai akhirnya Akashi bosan karena Kuroko tidak mau juga bicara.

"Kalau kau masih belum mau bicara. Biar aku dulu yang bicara."

"...apa itu?"

Giliran si merah yang kini meragu. Dirinya tidak pernah menyembah orang sembari meminta maaf, disembah-sembah sering malah. Julukannya sebagai utusan Iblis membuatnya banyak pihak bersikap kelewat santun. Akashi tidak benci, kok. Hanya merepotkan kalau sudah kelewatan.

"... Maaf." Akhirnya setelah tarik hembus nafas sebelas kali biar barokah, kata sakral itu terucap juga. Walau dengan frekuensi setara dengung nyamuk satu meter jauhnya.

"Hah?" Kuroko membelo. Korek kuping lalu pukul-pukul telinga pelan. Mencemaskan pendengarannya yang dirasa sudah tak berfungsi normal lagi. Tadi, itu apa? Masa Akashi minta maaf padanya? Serius? Apa iblis juga menghafal satu set buku PKN untuk menjadi warga negara yang baik dan benar?

Akashi sebal dianggap manusia tanpa _manner_ yang bisanya menghina saja, "Aku minta maaf soal Karma." Ulangnya. "...dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu, kan?"

Karma. Hal tidak senonoh.

Kuroko bengong sebentar.

.

 **Cup**

— _dan mengecup bibirnya_.

.

 _ **Doooong—**_

Akashi Iblis tak punya hati. Bisa-bisanya menabur garam di luka yang hampir kering. Padahal Kuroko sudah lupa tadi.

"Aaah...yaah.. Itu yaa..." Kuroko meracau pelan. Muka datar penuh nestapa. "Tentu saja maaf tidak cukup." Kuroko langsung keluar aura _gloomy_. Keperawanan bibir yang harusnya diberikan orang terkasih disosor begitu saja sama orang baru kenal numpang lewat. Dasar pencopet.

Meski, begitu dia sedikit lega dengan permintaan maaf darinya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menghukumnya dengan pantas. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan nama keluargaku tercemar karena tingkahnya."

"Dasar tiran. Tapi, aku mendukungmu kali ini."

"Hmh, kau juga jangan terlalu lambat. Padahal harusnya kau bisa mengelak atau apa. Apa aku perlu menambah porsi latihanmu supaya refleksmu lebih terlatih?"

Itu tawaran atau hinaan?

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa jaga diri. Aku ini _macho_ tahu."

 _ **Mbbrpp—**_ setengah menyembur karbondioksida dengan geli. Kuroko? _Macho_? Bolehkah dia menertawakan mimpi tak kesampaian mahluk biru ini. Jelas-jelas Kuroko dan _macho_ tidak pantas disandingkan dalam satu kalimat tunggal.

Kuroko mendesis sebal, "Hhh... aku tidak ingin membahas ini denganmu, Akashi _-kun_."

Mendehem, menetralisir oksigen agar kembali normal. "... Lalu, apa yang mau kau bahas?"

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata.

"Aku… mengkhawatirkan Himuro _-san_."

"Himuro _-san_?" Akashi mengingat senior mereka yang selalu berada di dekat sang Kapten dan terkenal memanjakan Murasakibara. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kuroko membahas hal ini dengannya?

"Huum, hari ini aku melihat Himuro _-san_ —ah, aku pernah cerita kalau dia bekerja di _Café_ Tasuke _-nii_ , kan?"

"Ya, kau pernah melakukannya." Mengingat isi jurnal mereka beberapa minggu lalu dimana Kuroko memberi samaran ' _Poni-Misterius'_ pada Himuro. Akashi hanya mengangkat alis awalnya dengan pemberian julukan Kuroko yang seperti _non-sense_.

Hanya saja, mungkin dia perlu memikirkan ulang hal ini.

Dia mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai _observer_ alami yang seolah bisa mengetahui hal terdalam dari manusia meski orangnya sendiri belum sadar.

Dan bila ada hal yang dia khawatirkan mengenai orang lain, tentulah bukan hal biasa saja.

"Hari ini ada pelanggan yang datang, kurasa dia teman lama Tasuke _-nii_ melihat dari cara bicaranya yang sangat dekat dengannya. Hanya saja, kupikir dia orang yang berbahaya."

"Berbahaya?" Akashi mengkoreksi sembari membuat konklusi. Entah kenapa dia mengaitkan beberapa hal yang dia ingat mengenai Himuro. Rumor. Statusnya di sekolah. Bahkan, kedekatannya dengan Nijimura.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi… Himuro _-san_ sangat takut saat bertemu dengannya."

Mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Himuro yang terayak berbagai emosi. Benar-benar takut. Sampai seolah jiwanya direnggut dalam satu tarikan nafas.

" _Nee_ , Akashi _-kun_. Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?"

Iris serupa kucing, merahnya mendelik pada kelereng biru yang jernih akan kecemasan. Keseriusan terpancar. Pandangnya amat mengharap jawab darinya.

Seolah dia mahluk terakhir di muka bumi yang bisa dipercaya.

Pemikiran itu...

— _sungguh hal bodoh._

"Ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan Kuroko."

"Apa itu Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko memberikan atensi pada gerak bibir yang akan mengucap. Ada cercah ingin tahu, dan penasaran. Apa dia akan memberi petuah bijak atau menyesatkan?

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan orang lain."

Oh—apa?

Kuroko mengerutkan alis, tidak setuju. "Mereka bukan orang lain Akashi _-kun_. Mereka sepupu dan seniorku. Himuro _-san_ juga seniormu, lho."

"Tetap saja mereka orang lain. Karena mereka bukan dirimu sendiri."

Berdiri tidak rela, menatap Akashi dengan kesal. "Akashi _-kun_ mau bilang lebih baik tidak usah mempedulikan orang lain selain diri sendiri. Aku tahu Akashi _-kun_ menyebalkan tapi, tidak kusangka Akashi _-kun_ seegois ini." Kuroko sudah kehilangan respek pada Akashi kalau begini kisahnya.

Akashi menghela, susah memang bicara dengan batu. "Ada hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak tahu di dunia ini, Kuroko. Tidak semua hal bisa kau bebankan pada pundakmu. Kau khawatir pada Himuro _-san_? Tidak masalah. Tapi, jika kau terlalu dalam menyelam ke dalam urusan orang lain kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti."

"…" Ya, Kuroko tahu. Tapi, apa tidak boleh jika dia ingin membantunya? Apa tidak boleh jika dia merasakan empati juga simpati pada orang-orang yang telah merasuk dalam kehidupannya.

"Belajarlah menghargai yang namanya privasi."

Sejak dulu Kuroko selalu berpikir.

Akashi itu... Penuh logika.

Dia mengatasnamakan tindak-tanduknya dengan sesuatu yang nyata.

"Tapi... Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Aku takut.

Apakah kau tidak mengerti rasa takut akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayang dan kau hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun?

'Tidakkah kau bisa mengerti Akashi-kun?'

.

'Dasar, dia benar-benar...'

Bola mata yang nampak berkaca menahan emosi. Sungguh membuat Akashi ingin menjetikkan jari pada dahinya. Biar saja dia menangis. Dia justru ingin melihat seberapa keras kebatuan seorang _bluenette_ ini hancur karena kebatuannya sendiri.

Akashi benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Kuroko. Tukang ikut campur. Yang selalu mengatasnamakan hatinya di atas apapun.

Jalan pikiran yang tidak akan dimengerti Akashi yang berlajur dalam sebuah realita pasti.

Tangan mengepal, menekan pada dahi yang menyeri dadakan. 'Sudah kuduga.'

.

Kuroko kembali menghempaskan pantat pada sofa. Kelewat keras hingga Akashi di sampingnya sedikit terlonjak.

'Ternyata benar.'

.

 _Dalam gaung kebisuan, hanya deru yang mengambang, menempatkan kristal dengan kekosongan karena terbius oleh satu buah persamaan yang tak terucap._

 **'Kami tidak akan pernah cocok.'**

 _Mungkin, mereka tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabnya karena mereka saling berbentur._

 _._

 _Antara logika dan perasaan. Mana yang lebih benar?_

.

Meski berkutat pada ego masing-masing, ada kalanya diri merasa lelah untuk bersaing. Terpekur pemikiran sendiri yang tak berujung tak menyelesaikan apapun. Sebaliknya, jika tak ada satu pun yang mengalah benturan keras akan menyakiti kedua pihak tanpa pandang bulu.

Akashi, meng-klaim bahwa dirinya lebih dewasa secara kepribadian, sifat dan tata krama dari si biru mungil yang mengkerut diam. Pada akhirnya menghela dengan terpaksa.

"Hhh... Kalau kau memang begitu khawatir tanyakanlah langsung padanya. Tapi, jika dia menyangkal kau harus mengendalikan dirimu untuk jangan memaksanya."

"…"

"Kau dengar aku, Kuroko?" ucap tak dihiraukan fisik pun bertindak. Sekali lagi tangan bekerja untuk memiting hidung mungil menarik hati untuk digigit. Menarik sekuat tenaga dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk sembari merasakan kehalusan lapis yang bagai bayi itu.

"Adududuh! Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko berang. Akashi terkekeh. Menikmati reaksi sang biru yang terlampau fantastik untuk jadi mainannya.

"Terserah kau mau dengar atau tidak. Itu hanya saran dariku." puas mentransformasikan hidung Kuroko serupa Pinokio. Tangan pun dilepas.

"Huuh... baiklah. Terima kasih, Akashi _-kun_. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Kuroko mengatup hidungnya yang memerah. Dasar sadis. Apa Akashi pikir dia satu spesies dengan _chubby-chubby_ seenaknya saja main cubit-cubit aset orang. Kalau putus bagaimana?

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Aku belum menyuguhkan apapun, lho." Akashi mengikuti arah Kuroko yang beranjak ke arah depan. Pastinya setelah memastikan jurnal masing-masing berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Sejak kapan Akashi _-kun_ jadi orang yang pengertian?" hina dengan pedas.

Perempatan mampir. "Kau ini..."

"Aku bercanda." Kuroko ngeles dengan indah sambil tertawa kecil. Mata mencari-cari sesuatu yang harusnya ada di teras rumah. "Eh, mana sepatuku?"

"Ini." Akashi membawakan sebuah set sepatu di tangannya. Awalnya, Kuroko berbinar. Namun, murung seketika.

"Akashi _-kun_ , ini bukan sepatuku."

"Memang, itu untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Sepatumu sudah kubuang."

 _ **Jeding**_ Kuroko langsung mengubun-ubun panas.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Akashi _-kun_? Kalau memang membenciku katakan saja. Jangan bertingkah kekanakan dengan membuang barang orang seenak jidat."

Enak saja. Kuroko seenaknya saja menuduh. Sudah capek-capek dikasih hati, balasnya disepah tahi.

"Sepatumu sudah terlalu kotor, dan bagian solnya memang awalnya sudah sobek, tapi mungkin semakin parah karena kau berkejaran dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro kemarin."

"..." Kuroko diam, 'Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa tahu soal itu?'

Jangan-jangan beneran _stalker_ lagi? Kuroko mundur buat jarak. Siaga satu pelecehan seksual. Harusnya Kuroko ingat gen mesum biasa menurun. Adiknya saja begitu kakaknya pasti lebih parah.

Memperhatikan Kuroko yang malah ancang-ancang kabur. Jangan salahkan Akashi kalau saat ini dia ingin memiting bocah hantu di depannya ini karena dipandangi setara pelaku penggrepean massal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kembalikan saja. Dan silakan pulang sambil _nyeker_." tandasnya keki niat membuang sepatu di tangannya ke tong sampah terdekat.

 _ **Set**_ —Kuroko langsung sigap mengamankan haknya. Gengsi mengalahkan rasa tidak mau dihina dina oleh publik seandainya dia memang nekat pulang sambil nyeker. Lagipula, rezeki tidak boleh ditolak.

"Aku ambil ini Akashi _-kun_. Terima kasih." Kuroko membungkuk dan memakai sepatu barunya. Aksen biru yang menghias latar hitam dan putih tanpa cacat membuat Kuroko sedikit pangling, ragu kalau sebenarnya ini sepatu bekas pakai. Apalagi ukurannya pas. Semakin yakin kalau ini adalah barang baru. Masa sih Akashi sengaja belikan ini untuknya?

Geleng. Pemikiran bodoh.

"Ukurannya pas." cenungnya memain-mainkan kaki yang terbungkus sepatu baru. Ada rasa terpuaskan tidak terbendung menatapnya.

"Hum, baguslah." balas Akashi. Menatap Kuroko balik, sejenak Akashi nampak memalingkan wajah. Tapi, Kuroko menganggap itu ilusi.

 _Membayangkan Akashi bersemburat merah rasanya mustahil, kan?_

"Terima kasih Akashi _-kun_."

"Ya."

Perlahan hingga pintu itu tertutup. Tubuh ringkih nan putih pun dibawanya berlalu. Menyusur jalanan mewah berpindang pepohonan hijau terawat. Berhenti sejenak untuk mendongak pada gedung yang menjulang. Tempat di mana surai merah itu berada.

Manik itu mencari, menemukan, terpaku pada sebuah bilik yang tengah tertutup aksesnya. Tapi, Kuroko tahu. Di dalam sanalah seorang itu berada.

'Terima kasih Akashi _-kun._ '

Ya, terima kasih.

.

 _'Terima kasih sudah mau menemukan dan mendengarkanku.'_

.

.

Seolah dipermainkan oleh garis yang tertumpah dalam buku takdir. Jika memang ini takdir. Atau mereka memanglah tersingkron dalam sebuah kesamaan kecil di antara banyaknya perbedaan yang ada.

Karena, di saat yang sama pula Akashi menatap kembali jalanan di balik teralis jendela. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di balkon sembari melihat jalan pulang mahluk biru di bawah sana. Sembari tersungging kecil.

"Dasar. Yah, aku tahu dia tidak akan menurutiku begitu saja." dengusnya. Kembali mengingat bagaimana batu itu sekeras berlian. Membuat naik darah saat mengasahnya. Karena, tahu itu terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan.

Di sudut hatinya, dia ingin mengetahui apa lagi kejutan yang akan dibawa anak itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seseorang, yang begitu mempedulikan orang lain melebihi dirinya sendiri. Yang mau berbelas hati menaruh cemas pada hal yang bukan harusnya dia pikirkan.

Sosok polos yang terlalu naif melebihi nalarnya.

'Kau memang orang aneh.'

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Redup kerlip lampu jalan mulai bersahutan menerangi jalan, menandakan hari sudah terhitung gelap karena tiadanya mentari. Deru bis angkutan kembali di gas, meninggalkan posisi awalnya setelah menurunkan beberapa orang di perhentian.

'Tidak kusangka sudah hampir jam tujuh.' Kuroko berjalan pelan sambil mengecek jam pada ponsel. Tidak menyangka dia akan menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di tempat Akashi, waktu memang kadang menipu jika sudah hanyut dalam situasi. Padahal dia hanya membicarakan beberapa patah kata saja—ah, ya, waktu nge-babu belum ditambah hitungannya.

Mendengus pelan sambil menapaki trotoar yang cukup dia kenal seluk beluknya. Sambil menghindari orang berlalu lalang. Satu bulan lebih cukup membuatnya hafal dengan keramaian ibu kota yang tak ada habisnya meski senja sudah berganti.

Memasuki bagian yang agak sepi setelah belokan dari konbini. Sepi karena ada beberapa toko yang memilih tutup lebih awal. Seperti toko kelontong dan toko buku lama yang dijaga oleh pak tua.

"Eh?" kaki terpasung mendadak. Heran merasuk dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

" _Cafe_ -nya sudah tutup?"

Setengah berlari Kuroko memperkecil langkah pada titik tujuannya. Gelisah mulai merayap dengan ketidakbiasaan situasi yang ada. _Cafe_ yang Kurokono rintis memiliki jam tutup pukul sembilan. Terkadang jika memungkinkan, akan lebih malam. Sementara, saat ini belum separuh malam dan _Cafe_ sudah ditutup? Terang Kuroko merasa takut akan sesuatu terjadi di dalam.

 _Ditambah kedatangan pria itu barusan. Sungguh aneh kalau ini hanya suatu kebetulan._

Kuroko berhenti di sisi _Cafe_ , melihat pintu khusus karyawan yang lampu dalamnya masih terang menyala. Mungkin lupa dimatikan.

Atau, mungkin menandakan ada seseorang di dalam sana.

Sejenak berpikir. Kuroko pun meraih kenop dan mulai masuk setengah berjingkat. _Aquamarine_ menelusuri kondisi dalam yang tertata rapi bentuknya.

Tidak ada siapapun.

Masuk, lalu menutup pintu. Menoleh kanan kiri mencari keberadaan seseorang yang diyakini sebagai pemiliknya.

'Tasuke _-nii_ ada dimana?'

"—dia benar ke sini."

Kasak-kusuk menerobos gendang telinga, sontak insting memusatkan fungsi indra pada pendengaran untuk mengetahui lokasi pasti asal suara.

Bagian dalam _Cafe_.

Mengintip dari balik kaca yang menghiasi pintu, akses yang cukup jelas untuk melihat keseluruhan isi _Cafe_.

'Tasuke _-nii_... Dengan Sakata _-sensei_?' menaikkan alis dengan hampar realita yang tidak akan pernah dia imajinasikan. Sosok guru nge _-troll_ di sekolahnya dan sepupunya duduk dalam satu meja sambil mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Kuroko penasaran. Mungkinkah guru itu membicarakan masalah sekolahnya? Padahal wali kelas saja bukan.

Memutuskan untuk menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu, berharap bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan Yang tengah terjadi.

"—Himuro _-kun_ juga..."

Eh, mereka membicarakan Himuro? Apa mereka membicarakan perihal tadi siang? Apa mungkin guru berambut perak itu juga mengenal pria bermata satu waktu itu?

Pertanyaan dan pertanyaan mulai merajahi kepala Kuroko. Merasa tidak akan ada yang terjawab dan didukung rasa penasaran yang kuat Kuroko kembali bergeming dari posisinya. Menajamkan kembali indranya untuk menguping.

Dan mungkin dia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Himuro. Mungkin, jika dia tahu Kuroko bisa memberinya bantuan atau sekedar menghibur.

Bagaimanapun dia tidak suka dengan orang yang menyakiti orang lain, apalagi orang itu dikenalnya.

.

.

 _"Ada hal yang sebaiknya kau tidak tahu di dunia ini, Kuroko. Tidak semua hal bisa kau bebankan pada pundakmu._

.

.

Apa?

.

.

 _Kau khawatir pada Himuro-san? Tidak masalah._

.

.

Tunggu, dia tidak salah dengar kan? Tidak mungkin Himuro yang dia tahu orang seperti itu.

.

.

 _Tapi, jika_ _kau terlalu dalam menyelam ke dalam urusan orang lain kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti."_

.

.

Mengerjap dalam bimbang yang mulai membayang. Seolah sinar jatuh dan terperosok dalam. Tertegun menjadi paras yang terlukis pada wajah putih yang dihiasi warna langit.

Yang terhenyak. Tidak percaya. Menyangkal.

Berharap gerak dua bibir di sana berhenti terkatup dan berganti derai tawa. Mengatakan bahwa itu hanya lelucon paling konyol dan bodoh untuk dibuat.

Sayangnya, itu tidak terjadi.

.

Tidak mungkin.

.

.

 **"Himuro Tatsuya, salah satu tersangka dalam penyerangan dan percobaan pembunuhan Nijimura** _ **-san**_ **."**

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: #publish #kabur**

 **KAN GUE NIATNYA MU FULL HIMUHIMU INI KENAPA AKAKURO NYEMPIL BANYAK BANGET? #bukannyempilnamanyakalobanyek #ngek.**

 **Bikin cliffhanger susah banget, ya. Kok saya kayaknya gagal mulu mu bikin nyang dramatis? #garuk tembok**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, Nijimura di sini bukan Nijimura si monyong, tapi bapak e. Iye, saya gak kepikiran nama buat dia. Ada yang punya usul? Saya terima masukan kalo saya ngerasa ngefell bakal saya pake.**

 **Kondisi AkaKuro di cerita ini adalah=Tidak Jelas. Karena memang saya gak ngeplot bagaimana mereka atau akan jadi seperti apa di awal series. Ibarat mereka adalah pair yang mengikuti 'arus' cerita. Bukan mereka yang 'menjadikan' cerita. Kisah kasih mereka akan ditimbun secara perlahan sepanjang kisah yang membawa mereka pada takdir persatuan #ceile. (saya juga bikin plot juga kok, buat mereka, secara mereka pair utamanya =** w=. **Tapi, belum waktunya saja.)**

 **Kayaknya notenya kepanjangan. -,-;**

 **For Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Aoi:** Iya, shinsuke yang bermata satu ama kaye mamamuro. Nyohoho, padahal saya suka sama dia. Iya, sebagai peran penjahat. Hahaha. Porsi Gin-chan akan sedikit dinaikkan, secara saya tak banyak mengubah canon masing-masing chara. Kelihatannya tak bisa mengabulkannya padamu karena akan sedikit hurt/comfort nyelip #orz. Thanks for review.

 **guest:** iya, makasih. Akan saya ganti nanti. dari hahahihi langsung nge-fells, saya malah mikir itu bentuk kegalauan cerita. #gantungdiri. Okay, thanks for review.

 **Hikari Senju:** #pasang tabir sinar uv. Abang sujo ibarat saya badutkan disini. #gakakanadayangnyangkabakaldijadiinchaoskisahnya. Iya, setelah Arc Himuro ini akan saya usahakan sesi penindasan Nijimura #lempeng face. Thanks for Review.

 **Name isa:** sudah apdet nih. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Dera190100:** tidak apa, yang oenting kamu sudah baca sekarang. Mayuzumi punya porsi sendiri kok, tenanglah. #grin. Iyaaa, saya semangat! Saya semangat! #belerdikasur. Makasih reviewnya~

 **l4e:** NijiHimu ini ibarat pemanasan sebelum masuk pair utama. Sabar saja, kisah itu tak semudah ngupil konfliknya banyak. #belagaktua. Yup, itu Takasugi Shinsuke in Gintama. Makasih reviewnya.

 **zy:** ini ada sedikit AkaKuro koook...mereka masing-masing memang penuh kebimbangan. Maklumlah anak muda. Shinsuke itu, Takasugi Shinsuke. Cari saja di wikiia Gintama. Sudah apdet kok, sesuai jadwal. Thanks for review.

 **ABC:** #ceritanya ngambek. Eeeh, project sebelah apaan ya #belagakpilon iya, punya kamu apdetin dooong... #nunggunih. Masuk relung jiwa kek gimana ya? Perasaan bikin cerita saya galau semua. Akashi itu kuat batin kok, godaan Karma tidak semudah itu menembus baja besi babang Juro. Tenang, Karma dapat hukuman kok. Ntar... Luv you, too. Makasih reviewnya sayaang~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEW?**

* * *

 **Update date:** 3rd October 2015


	9. 7,5th Season: Past and Himuro Tatsuya

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** OKE INI FIX PAST!BRO! 'TAKA'HIMU, BABE! Walau brother yang kelewat mesra (merasa gagal). AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ _Karena seburuk apapun manusia, tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup sendirian. Karena, meski tahu sejahat apapun seseorang, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa kesepian._ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/Past!'Taka'Himu.

* * *

.

 _Hal yang membuatmu bersedih. Apa itu?_

 _Apakah saat kau menonton drama romantis?_

 _Apakah karena kau terpekur dan menjiwai sang protagonis novel klasik?_

 _Saat tokoh tercintamu mati?_

 _Saat terhempas dalam gulir diksi yang menyayat hati?_

 _Saat jatuh dari sepeda yang kau dapatkan belum sehari?_

 _Saat nilaimu jatuh dan orang tua memarahimu bengis?_

 _Saat kekasihmu dicuri orang lain?_

 _Bagaimana dengan saat sahabatmu yang ikut mengkhianati?_

 _Atau justru karena kehilangan orang yang kau cintai dalam untaian mati?_

 _._

 _._

 _Bagiku, dimana hal yang kulakukan kukira benar._

 _Ketika, kutemui orang yang kukira berharga._

 _Ketika, aku menampik hangat karena tak biasa, dan kembali berpaling pada dingin yang merengkuh._

 _Ketika, semua itu..._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Zrrrrssssh—zzzrrrssshhhhh**_

 _Hari itu._

"Ikutlah denganku."

.

 _ **Zrrrrsssh—**_

"Kau mau pergi? Sudah kuduga kau hanya bocah."

Dan hari itu juga.

 _._

 _._

 _Di malam dingin dan rintik membunuh kulit dengan hantaman. Awal dan akhir yang sama-sama kejam._

 _._

— _dan realita yang menghancurkanku dalam penyesalan._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **7.5** **th. Season: [Spring]** **Past and Himuro Tatsuya.**

* * *

.

 _Sebenarnya kapan awal dari semua ini? Realita yang saat ini kuhadapi._

 _Mungkinkah... Sejak hari itu?_

 _._

Di penghujung Juni yang dingin.

.

.

Hari itu hujan.

Di depan gundukan yang membecek. Di hadapan dua batu terukir nama yang menandakan kepulangan kedua nyawa yang berharga pada haribaan-Nya. Sosok lelaki kecil termangu dalam lamun. Kuyub merajah tiap jengkalnya. Tangan kaki sudah kebas oleh dingin. Puncak ubun-ubun sudah dihiasi gebukan sakit.

Tapi, dia masih di sana. Seolah kaki terpaku.

"Tidak ada yang akan berubah sekalipun kau mematung di depannya, bocah." ucap seorang pemuda dari belakangnya.

Dia tahu.

Meski masihlah belia dia sangat tahu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengembalikan mereka ke sisinya. Karena ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada.

Sungguh dia tahu akan realita itu, karenanya mata itu sudah bengkak. Merah akan iritasi karena lelah menangis.

Dia sudah tahu semua itu karenanya dia menangis.

Tapi, meski tahu apa daya dirinya hanyalah anak bahagia yang kesepian sekarang. Masih butuh perhatian. Masih butuh kasih sayang. Dan semua itu terenggut dalam satu jentik Tuhan akan takdir yang membimbing.

 _ **Set**_

Tetes-tetes yang menghujani sudah tak terasa. Kubah hitam berwarna pada tangan si pemuda yang mengawasi, sudah dipindah kepala untuk kepala yang lebih mungil.

"Ikutlah denganku."

Suara rendah yang memikat atensi. Mungkin karena kekagetan. Mungkin keterkejutan. Atau mungkin rasa aneh menelusup yang tak disangka-sangka akan sebuah perhatian oleh orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui.

Di depan lelaki kecil yang hitam rambutnya sudah bersatu corak dengan air, basah melayu di wajah kecilnya, sosok seorang lelaki memayungi dirinya. Sambil memberi isyarat akan tawaran pada dirinya ini.

Dia yang sudah sendiri.

Dan orang ini yang memberinya 'kebersamaan' baru.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa?_

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

"Himuro... Tatsuya."

Sebuah gurat tipis yang lembut, bersamaan dengan pandangan hangat yang menghipnotisnya untuk kembali berkaca.

Tepukan hangat di dapatkannya.

 _Karena dia masihlah bocah. Sungguhlah seorang anak jauh lebih paham mana tindakan yang didasari niat baik... Atau buruk._

 _Dan dia menangis kali ini bukanlah sebuah sedih dan sakit, melainkan dia mengerti bahwa kepeduliannya adalah jujur nyata hingga hati ikut membucahkan rasa dalam satu kata haru._

"Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke. Mulai hari ini kau adikku, Tatsuya."

.

* * *

.

 _Yah... Aku masih ingat kenangan itu._

 _Dialah yang mengulurkan tangan padaku. Mencoba untuk memberi kehangatan padaku yang bahkan hanya orang asing baginya._

 _Rasanya, saat itu tidak seperti ini._

 _Hangat itu terpancar tulus, dibalik ego tersimpan di bola matanya._

 _Aku Himuro Tatsuya. Saat menginjak sebelas tahun._

 _Itulah awal diriku bertemu dengannya._

 _Dengan Takasugi Shinsuke._

 _Dengan dia menjadi... 'Kakak'ku._

.

* * *

.

Seorang _returnee_ yang dideportasi bukanlah hal yang bisa dibanggakan. Dibuang dari negeri orang adalah suatu aib bagi beberapa negara saat itu.

Sampai saat ini dia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah semua yang terjadi padanya memanglah takdir yang digariskan?

—Atau justru campur tangan seseorang?

 _"Berita terkini. Kebakaran besar yang terjadi di sebuah kompleks apartemen tiga hari lalu disinyalir tengah memakan ratusan korban jiwa. Berikut ini daftar nama-nama korban yang berhasil diketahui identitasnya_ _—_ _."_

Terduduk di tengah-tengah sebuah sofa abu kehitaman sambil menekuk lutut dalam dekapan. Baju kuyub diganti dengan kemeja putih kebesaran sang pemilik rumah. Sosok seorang Himuro Tatsuya kecil menerawang pada sebuah kotak elektronik yang tengah menampilkan berita tiga hari lalu.

Kebakaran yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan semuanya.

Tergugu dalam lamun. Pandangan kosong itu menangkap baris-baris berisi nama-nama korban tertampang di layar. Fokus yang seolah mati itu dirajam oleh hunus emosi menyakitkan saat melihat nama dua orang yang dia sangat tahu termasuk di dalamnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya.

Ah, itu ternyata kenyataan ya?

Dia benar-benar sendirian sekarang.

 _ **Pet**_

Manik yang sebentar lagi pecah tersentak saat layar berwarna kembali hitam dalam satu kedip jari. Membalik kepalanya untuk melihat pelaku yang mematikan layar berita itu dari pandangannya.

"..." tidak ada kata. Memang dia siapa sampai bisa memprotes perlakuan sang pemilik rumah ini?

Takasugi sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan kaget yang dilayangkan Himuro padanya. Dia hanya diam dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Melirik pada Himuro, bisa dilihat tubuh kecil itu berjenggit akan pandangan darinya. Reaksi tubuhnya membuatnya lebih mengeratkan pelukan pada kakinya.

"Minumlah ini dulu." Takasugi menyodorkan segelas cangkir berisi coklat panas yang mengepulkan uap. Himuro memandangi cangkir yang disodorkan, ragu menelusup untuk menerima. Sikap waspada menjadi lebih mengakar dirinya saat menyadari bahwa realita sudah menjadikan dirinya tak punya tempat bergantung kini.

Bagaimanapun baiknya Takasugi padanya, tetap saja dia orang asing baginya.

"Kau tidak suka manis?"

Agak sedikit kaget saat ditanya seperti itu. Biasanya orang akan merasa tersindir jika dicurigai saat memberi makanan—setidaknya itu yang dia pelajari saat berada di Jepang ini. Lagipula, dia memiliki ukuran tubuh normal untuk anak-anak, kenapa Takasugi bisa berpikir anak seusianya tidak suka manis?

"A-aku suka... _Thank you_."

Alis terangkat mendengar jawaban Himuro yang tercemari aksen dan penempatan bahasa yang cukup berantakan. "Aku tidak terlalu suka manis, rasanya mungkin tidak sesuai seleramu."

Ah, itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Umh..." Himuro meneguk sedikit cairan di cangkirnya, hangat merebak yang dia rasakan menjadikan dingin yang menghujamnya beberapa saat lalu terasa seperti ilusi.

Di sisi lain dia merasa kelu. Merasa jahat. Merasa tidak terampuni. Merasa seolah hujaman dunia yang dingin itu akan terus mengembara mengganggu selama sisa hidupnya.

Dua manik _onyx_ termangu sambil menyender pipi yang disangga pada pahanya. Memandang bocah kecil dalam kemeja miliknya (yang pasti kebesaran) sudah berhenti setelah menelan seteguk coklat racikannya.

 _Mampus. Jangan-jangan dia salah masukkan gula jadi garam lagi?_ Pikirnya dalam hati walau luarnya indah bak lukisan.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Himuro mengangguk. Masih tidak memandangnya.

"Apa kau seorang _returnee_?"

"Ya." Merasa wajar dengan pertanyaan Takasugi, Himuro pun menjawab seadanya.

Sayangnya dia tidak melihat bola mata yang menyipit dingin akan sebuah kebenaran.

Kenyataan bahwa apartemen yang Himuro tempati dulu merupakan kompleks yang biasa dihuni para _returnee_ kebanyakan. Sungguh memalukan bahwa mereka di _returnee_ karena deportasi. Tapi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi mengenai itu.

Toh, objek yang harus dipermalukan juga sudah menghilang.

"..." Kedua tangan memegang cangkir yang mengepulkan coklat panas meremat gelas dalam hentakan kuat. Kelebat-kelebat masa lalu dengan dua orang yang dikasihinya berseliweran di kepalanya. Memproyeksikan kenangan-kenangan menyenangkan, menyebalkan, bahkan yang terasa wajar macam sapa di pagi hari. Sayangnya hal yang biasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa kacau hingga menitik rindu.

 _ **Tes, tes**_ _ **—**_ "Khh..." dibiarkannya jatuh air mata itu dari pelupuknya.

"...!" Takasugi kaget dengan Himuro yang tiba-tiba menangis. Walau, harusnya itu wajar bagi seorang bocah yang baru kehilangan orang tuanya. Kondisinya lebih labil dari anak cewek PMS.

"Hei, kau..." Himuro sesenggukan, tangan mengusap air mata di pipi. Walau, gagal karena alirannya masih menganak sungai dari dasarnya.

Bingung karena tidak biasa menangani anak kecil, Takasugi akhirnya memutuskan cara paling mudah dan terbukti ampuh; elus kepalanya pelan. Reaksi yang cukup mengejutkan karena Himuro tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri dalam dekapannya. Gemetar sambil mengisak tanpa suara. Memeperkan ingus di kausnya dengan semena-mena.

Takasugi bingung harus terharu karena dijadikan sandaran atau terhina dipeperi ingus.

"...kalau sudah selesai menangis, nanti bilang. Aku harus urus _laundry_ dulu."

Dia tidak tahu apa Himuro mendengarnya atau tidak. Mungkin saja dia sedang fokus menumpahkan diri dalam larut kesedihannya. Tapi, yang pasti dia harus membuat anak ini tenang untuk mendengarkannya.

"..."

"...?" Takasugi mendadak heran merasakan ada suara redam yang berbeda dengan isakannya tadi meski getar masih terasa dipunggungnya.

"..haha... cara menghibur apa itu?"

Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka kalau Himuro akan tertawa dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Jadi, tadi dia disangka menghiburnya, ya?

'Padahal itu serius.'

Andai Himuro tahu apa yang dipikirkan Takasugi mungkin dia akan kembali menangis. Menangis terhina.

Tapi, yang penting anak itu sudah bisa tertawa sekarang. Mau tidak mau dia pun tersenyum dengan usaha sang bocah yang berusaha meredam isakan yang masih tersenggal ingin keluar. Mencoba mengendalikan ruah kesedihan dan tidak mencoba terlalu tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Maaf..."

'Ternyata dia lebih dewasa dari yang kupikirkan.'

"Tidak masalah itu wajar."

"Hmm..."

"Kau tidak suka coklat panasnya?"

"Eh?"

"Yah... mungkin itu tidak enak." Takasugi memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mungkin malu kalau ketahuan dia bermasalah dengan dapur oleh anak kecil.

Pandangan heran menjadi senyuman kecil, menggeli mungkin dengan ketakutan Takasugi akan sensasi rasa buatan tangannya. "Enak, kok. Kurasa anda salah paham..."itu jujur dan bukan paksaan, kok.

"Begitu."

Takasugi tersenyum, memainkan rambut si bocah untuk di elus. Dalam hati dia merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya membiarkan dirinya dijajah perasaan yang membuat dia memperlakukan seseorang dengan kasih.

 _Andai anak ini tahu apa yang akan menanti nanti, apa kah dia masih akan tersenyum seperti itu?_

Tapi, biarlah saat ini dia memberi sedikit curah sayang yang tidak akan didapatkannya lagi. Memperlakukannya seperti seorang 'adik' seperti yang sudah dia tawarkan untuknya.

Memeluknya. Mengelus kepalanya. Menghapus air matanya.

* * *

 _Yah, benar. Aku menangis berhari-hari karena kehilangan orang tuaku. Dan dia menghapusnya hanya dengan satu kalimat. Menghiburku dengan kekakuannya sampai aku lupa apa yang harusnya kuprioritaskan._

 _Dan malam itu aku bermimpi._

 _Tidak bahagia, namun juga tidak sedih._

 _Mimpi yang membuat rindu._

 _Sebuah mimpi dengan rutinitas senari-hari bersama kedua orang tuaku dengan dirinya._

 _Dirinya sebagai 'kakak' di dalamnya._

 _Yah, itu harapanku._

 _Awalnya..._

* * *

.

Setahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Dengan damai seolah mimpi buruk itu tak pernah ada. Duka yang melipur terlapisi serbuk kebahagiaan. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah bocah yang menyayu bertemu kembali dengan rona cerianya.

Himuro Tatsuya, 12 tahun. Dalam balutan seragam SMP nya menjalani hidup seperti anak-anak sewajarnya. Belajar di sekolah, bermain dengan teman, mengikuti klub lalu, pulang bertukar salam dengan orang yang sudah menjadi pengganti orang tuanya selama satu tahun itu.

Ya, semua terasa normal.

 _Walau, banyak hal yang mengganjal tentangnya._

Himuro mengetahui Takasugi memiliki dua jenis bentuk pertemanan di luar sana.

Sekumpulan orang bodoh dan sekumpulan orang mencurigakan.

Ya, Himuro mungkin berterimakasih. Mungkin dia menghormati Takasugi di atas rasa kekagumannya.

Tapi, pola pikir yang menjuntai kata waspada pada sesuatu yang asing membuat Himuro tak pelak mengawasi gerak-gerik dan kegiatan pemuda itu. Mendata profil dari yang dia dapat dari sesi bincang basa-basi dan pembeberan dari mulut ember gerombolan konyol temannya.

Takasugi Shinsuke, 22 tahun. Mahasiswa biasa dengan akademik memuaskan. Tidak suka manis. Tergila-gila dengan susu berfermantasi. Memiliki karir dan prospek masa lalu yang menjanjikan jika dia tidak membelot dan dibuang orang tuanya. Mendirikan sebuah kelompok sosial dengan kegiatan utamanya, membentuk koalisi untuk mengguncang pemerintahan saat ini. Dalam bentuk petisi adalah yang paling gencar dilakukan. Terkadang melakukan demonstrasi terang-terangan. Karena, banyaknya pihak yang juga tidak menyukai bentuk pemerintahan masa itu banyak orang-orang biasa yang memberi santunan untuk kegiatannya.

Itulah yang dia tahu.

Dan semakin lama dia mencari tahu semakin dirinya terikat oleh suatu yang kasat di hatinya. Sebuah rasa takut akan pemutarbalikan fakta.

Tapi, tak ingin dia menanya.

Karena, dia tahu saat dia menanya... Mungkin semua akan usai.

Jadi biarlah dia menutup rapat buku yang terbuka dan membakarnya.

Karena dia tak ingin jauh. Karena dia sudah terlanjur bergantung.

.

* * *

 _Seperti kepompong yang terikat di sebuah ranting. Menunggu. Menunggu. Untuk segera lahir lagi._

* * *

.

.

Hingga suatu hari.

.

Saat itu di suatu malam di musim panas.

Bola mata abu saat itu membelalak, jeblak pintu yang mengaum di udara, melonjakkan dirinya yang terduduk di kursi menghadap meja.

"Shi-Shinsuke?" panik merajah, membawa kaki kecil untuk segera ke sumber suara berada.

Dan dia berhenti, saat mendapati tubuh seorang Takasugi Shinsuke disangga oleh seorang pemuda, kembali terhenyak saat melihat pendarahan di sekujur tubuhnya terutama yang terjadi pada belahan mata kirinya.

"Shinsuke! A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa matamu-..."

Dan dia dilewati begitu saja. Toleh cepat untuk menghampiri dua keberadaan yang saling mengatup bibir padanya. Sayang dia tidak sempat menjamahnya karena pintu itu terututp dalam debam yang mendingin.

.

Pagi menjelang, secarik catatan tertinggal di meja. Sebuah notes yang memberitahukan tentang kondisi Takasugi dan permohonan pergi.

Himuro membacanya, dia pun menoleh pada kamar yang masih tertutup. Tapi, Himuro yakin hanya seorang Takasugi yang kini terbaring di dalamnya.

Sungguh aneh, padahal dia yang tinggal di sini namun situasi ini membuatnya seperti orang asing yang tolol. Tidak sadar situasi dan tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Karena, dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Himuro pun mengetuk pintu kamar. Tidak dijawab. Akhirnya, melenggang masuk karena—tentu saja dia cemas dengan luka-luka yang diderita Takasugi.

Dan mendapati pria itu terbaring tanpa membuka matanya membuat banyak konklusi negatif merasuk.

Luka yang kemarin malam... Itu bukan luka dari sekedar berkelahi.

Amerika mungkin negara bebas, saking bebasnya hingga kau tahu bahwa tiap detik bisa saja nyawamu melayang. Sejak kecil dia sudah terdidik untuk bersikap waspada, curigai sekalipun itu temanmu, karena mungkin saja mereka bukan orang yang baik untuk kehidupanmu.

Kenakalan remaja sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia pernah terlibat dalam pergumulan baku hantam, untuk pembelaan diri.

Karena, itu Himuro tahu jenis luka apa saja yang bisa terbentuk dari sebuah perkelahian biasa.

Entah kenapa dia tahu darimana bekas itu ada.

Tapi, dia tahu itu apa. Gurat memanjang melintang, segaris yang menembus tajam dan bekas-bekas luka bakar membulat dari luka yang menganga.

Pedang, pisau dan pistol.

 _Dan kerena itu dia takut._

Jika, kenyataan sesuai dengan spekulasinya.

"Tatsuya."

Sadar bahwa dirinya melamun, tidak menyadari kalau sedarinya _onyx_ itu sudah terbuka dan mengamati riak tertuang di wajahnya.

"Shinsuke... Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Ya."

Hening merajah. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara selain detik jam dan hela nafas yang memburu.

"Tatsuya."

"Umh?" Himuro memberi atensi pada Takasugi, mungkin saja dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk lukanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang menyelidikiku."

 _ **Deg**_

Kalimat yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya akan mengalun.

"A-apa maksudmu?" mencoba menetralkan detup dan bersikap biasa. Rasa takut mulai menyergam Himuro akan bayangan kemarahan Takasugi jika tingkahnya yang tidak sopan itu sudah diketahui.

"Kau cukup tajam untuk anak seusiamu. Cukup lihai dan pintar. Aku tahu walau kau menerima hidup denganku kau tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan sama sekali walau waktu sudah berlalu."

Apa dia sudah tahu sejak awal?

"Katakan, apa yang sudah kau dapat tentangku?"

Diam.

Hela berat terhembus, "Tatsuya... Boleh aku bercerita?"

Tensi suara itu memberat dalam volume kecil. Himuro pun memberi perhatian dengan takut.

Dia ingin lari.

 _Entah kenapa dia seolah tahu apa yang di dengarnya akan merubah semuanya._

"Aku tahu, tentang kebakaran itu. Kebakaran yang menewaskan kedua orang tuamu."

 _ **Deg!**_

 _Cepat... ucapkan..._

"Aku yakin kau tahu aku sangat menentang pemerintahan saat ini. Lebih banyak adalah egoku."

 _Satu kata penolakan._

"Tapi, aku ingin kau mendengar ceritaku dulu. Saat aku kecil."

...

"Baiklah." Jawab yang sangat berkebalikan. Memang halnya rasa penasaran manusia itu tidak terbendung. Selalu saja mengingin tahu lebih dan lebih.

Meski, mengerti itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Awalnya, karena sebuah panti kecil di pemukiman kumuh.

 _._

 _._

 _Di sana ada seorang pria aneh. Orang itu menampung anak-anak yatim piatu dengan membangun sebuah rumah kayu Di sebuah tanah kosong tanpa kepemilikan. Aku tentu saja bukan yatim piatu, tapi orang itu menerimaku kapanpun untuk bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak di sana._

 _Dia pria aneh yang punya selera humor seperti anak kecil, tapi juga disiplin yang mengerikan. Konyol ketika bermain, mengerikan jika kau ketahuan membolos pada saat jam belajar._

 _Banyak orang-orang yang menyebar hal miring tentangnya karena ketidakjelasan asal –usul dan maksud dirinya mengurus anak-anak seolah tanpa pamrih._

 _Tapi, dia selalu tersenyum seperti apapun situasinya._

 _Dan menggandeng kami._

 _Sampai aku sadar bahwa aku pun menjadi salah satu dari mereka, mengakuinya sebagai seorang guru yang kupanuti._

 _Berbeda dengan yang lain, aku masih memiliki keluarga, tentu saja aku bersekolah normal. Ada beberapa anak panti yang mendapat beasiswa dan disekolahkan juga. Bisa dibilang mereka temanku._

 _Mengetahui itu ayahku murka, dia tidak mau aku tercemari oleh keberadaan pria dan anak asuh yang tidak jelas. Aku tentu saja marah, karena bisa dibilang mereka adalah teman pertamaku yang berhasil kudapatkan._

 _Sampai suatu hari ada agen_ real estate _yang mengatakan bahwa kepemilikan tanah itu adalah milik mereka dan pihak pemerintah yang menetapkan bahwa tanah yang dipijaki dan digunakan untuk penampungan tidak boleh digunakan sembarangan._

 _Menanggapi itu, akhirnya mereka membawa masalah itu ke meja hijau._

 _Saat itu aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa, dan yang kutahu saat guru pulang sambil tersenyum lebar dan membawa banyak makanan tanda kemenangan tidak ada yang lebih kusyukuri dari itu._

 _Mereka tidak kehilangan rumah. Aku tidak kehilangan teman-temanku. Semua selesai dengan kami bahagia._

 _Tapi, itu hanya pemikiran anak kecil._

 _Ada ketika aku tidak ke panti karena terjebak di masa-masa ujian di sekolahku._

 _Sampai akhirnya sebuah berita masuk ke telingaku._

 _Panti itu terbakar._

 _Mereka membakar gedung itu. Bersama guru dan anak-anak yatim di dalamnya. Itulah yang kupikirkan._

 _Media memberitakan bahwa itu adalah kesalahan arus listrik. Tapi, aku menyangkal bahwa hal konyol seperti itu membuat mereka mati._

 _Karena sikapku aku pun diasingkan dari rumah keluargaku sendiri dan disekolahkan di tempat yang jauh._

 _Dua tahun berlalu. Aku yang sudah lebih dewasa memutuskan untuk kembali, tentu saja bukan ke rumahku, aku segera pergi ke tempat di mana panti itu pernah berdiri. Untuk mengenang dan mendoakan._

 _Yang tidak kusangka-sangka adalah saat aku mendapati sebuah keramaian yang harusnya tidak ada di tanah kosong itu._

 _Tanah yang harusnya tersisa puing-puing itu sudah tidak ada, digantikan dengan berbagai toko dan wahana berwarna-warni yang luar biasa besar._

 _Tidak mungkin bukan hanya dalam dua tahun sudah terbangun fasilitas yang berbeda jalur dengan apa yang di tulis pada sertifikat?_

 _Borok yang luar biasa busuk pun kuketahui setelah sekian lama aku mencari info, bahwa semua itu adalah akal-akalan agen_ real estate _yang pernah memejahijaukan guruku. Karena ada campur tangan pemerintahlah pembangunan bisa dilaksanakan dengan cepat, ah, aku malah berpikir bahwa sejak awal hal itu sudah direncanakan ketika mereka gagal melakukan perundingan di meja hukum._

 _Menggunakan sindikat hitam untuk memusnahkan dan memutarbalikkan nama tanah."_

 _._

 _._

Dingin.

Itulah yang dirasakan Himuro. Entah karena pendingin ruangan yang semakin menderu atau karena justru cerita itu bagai menjatuhkan bongkah es raksasa ke perutnya. Membuatnya membeku dan berhenti berpikir. Lintas kata tidak ada yang spesial selain tidak percaya.

Takasugi melihat remaja yang masih terdiam, mengalami pergulatan batin akan sesuatu yang **sama sekali** tidak terpikirkan. Sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas bahwa ada dalang besar di balik sesuatu yang dia anggap hanyalah permainan takdir belaka.

"Dan sesuai ceritaku tadi, hal yang sama juga terjadi padamu. Pemerintahan lama membangun kompleks itu agar para _returnee_ bisa dengan mudah berbaur dengan para penduduk asli. Tapi, ternyata hal itu dianggap tidak menguntungkan. Banyak para penduduk justru merasa terganggu, terlebih lagi kebanyakan _returnee_ adalah deportasi hingga membuat wajah pemerintah tercoreng di muka dunia. Sampai pada akhirnya... mereka memutuskan untuk memusnahkan semuanya. Membangun yang baru yang lebih menguntungkan. Entah menjadi apa."

Dengan mengorbankan banyak nyawa hanya untuk seraup uang. Hanya untuk kepercayaan yang mungkin hanya formalitas.

Hanya untuk itukah orang tuanya harus mati?

"Aku yakin kau mengerti. Kau punya pemikiran yang kritis untuk anak seusiamu."

Ini gila.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan melakukan ini untukmu. Tapi, aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Apa kau tahu setelah ini mungkin aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun lagi.

Dan kenapa kau mengharapkan kepercayaanku yang aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah kau hanya mengigau atau meracau? Apakah itu benar realitanya? Atau hanya alasanmu belaka.

 _Kepercayaan apa yang kau harapkan dariku._

 _ **Tep**_

Katup yang menghangatkan wajah.

"Karena, aku pun mempercayaimu."

Tangan yang mengatup kedua pipiku, sering kurasakan bentuknya. Kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari gurat kasar kulit yang selalu membuatku mengalihkan pikiranku pada dunia. Membuatku terbuai lalu terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Membuatku menurut padanya.

Kali ini juga sama.

"...ya."

 _Akan kucoba untuk percaya padamu._

 _._

* * *

.

 _Meski menguntai janji, setelah kejadian itu entah kenapa kami mulai menjauh._

 _Mungkin dia yang menarik diri. Atau aku yang memang menjaga jarak._

 _Shinsuke tidak pernah berada di rumah saat malam. Dan di siang hari pun kami tak bertegur sapa. Hanya menjalani rutinitas pokok kami sebagai manusia._

 _Sampai suatu ketika aku ambruk._

.

Mengganti kain kompresnya sendiri, tangan itu memuntir pelan agar air berlebih itu sirna sepelum diletakkan kembali di dahinya. Menghela pelan lalu menarik selimut dan kembali bergelung di baliknya.

'Aneh sekali... Padahal aku nyaris tidak pernah sakit.'

Wajah memerah dengan nafas memburu berusaha memejamkan matanya di kala pusing mengaduk kepalanya.

'Kuharap aku sudah baikan sebelum Shinsuke pulang. Aku tidak mau mengkhawatirkannya.'

 _Atau mungkin dia takut saat diri itu pulang dan menganggap sosok yang berbaring tak berdaya itu tak ada. Mengingat jarak yang tercipta_ _tidaklah kecil_ _._

Menggeleng pelan dengan lemah, 'Tidak, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Aku sebaiknya tidur.'

.

.

 _ **Ckrek. Klek.**_

.

"?" mata kembali terbuka saat sayup suara pintu depan membuka.

'Apa dia sudah pulang?'

Tubuh itu berusaha berbalik, namun usaha itu sia-sia karena yang dilakukannya membuat pening menjalar semakin hebat. Bisa dirasakan suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas dibanding sebelumnya. Membuatnya lemas tanpa daya sekalipun untuk menggerakkan satu jemari.

Yang tersisa hanyalah sayup-sayup suara oleh telinganya yang berfungsi.

"...kalau begitu malam ini."

"Ah, semua sudah disiapkan bukan?"

"Dia menyewa pengawal. Tapi, kurasa itu tak berarti apa-apa. Dari segi jumlah maupun kemampuan, kita masih lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu kita akan jalankan rencana sesuai jadwal."

"Aku tidak sabar melubangi kepala babi itu."

"Sssh, jangan berkata segamblang itu. Kau tahu Takasugi _-kun_ memiliki adik."

"Tidak masalah." diam sejenak. "Dia mungkin sedang sekolah."

.

* * *

.

"Hh...hhh..."

Nafas memburu hebat, langkah itu limbung nyaris terkapar namun tetap paksa dia menyeret untuk melangkah. Kondisi yang terlampau kritis sudah terlalui, anggaplah dia sedang masa penyembuhan saat ini tapi tetap bersikeras hati untuk pergi.

Kilas balik percakapan yang sayup dia dengar, hampir dia anggap hanyalah mimpi. Ya, semoga itu hanya mimpi.

Karena dari percakapan itu dia tahu

 _Akan ada yang mati._

 _ **Krrt...**_ —genggam erat pada kerah jaket.

'Di sekitar sini...'

Gedung kosong di daerah utara.

Kristal abu menyipit, nyaris hilang kesadaran. Berkali-kali terseok nyaris jatuh, namun sadar diri dengan apa yang sedang dia perbuat. Sekali dirinya ketahuan, mungkin dia yang akan terkena imbasnya. Hmf, membuntuti seperti ini saja sudah beresiko. Untunglah masker di wajahnya cukup baik untuk menyamarkan identitas.

Dia mungkin bodoh karena kelakuannya ini, tapi dia harus tahu dan membuktikan.

 _Kalau semua itu salah._

Berjalan pelan nyaris tanpa suara, melangkah dari pohon ke sesemakan tinggi. Menyender pada tembok saat mencapai titik tergelap gedung.

'Apa dia di dalam?'

Menyusur tembok tebal sambil tertatih, mencari-cari tempat yang seharusnya membuktikan bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam sana. Seperti

 _ **Brak**_

—sebuah suara menubruk sesuatu.

"..."

'Kuharap itu hanya kucing saja.' Pikirnya.

Atau tepatnya—harapnya.

Suara gebukan. 'Kuharap hanya kucing yang berkelahi.'

Suara besi berklontangan. 'Mungkin mereka menjatuhkan sesuatu di dalam.'

Suara desingan.

"..."

Di balik masker itu bibir mengatup rapat, memejam mata erat. Suara-suara itu membuat spekulasi pahit seolah adalah nyata.

Tapi, bukan itu yang dia inginkan.

'Tolong jangan jadikan kenyataan.'

Sampai akhirnya menemukan celah untuk mengintip.

.

 _ **Brukh!**_

Onggok tubuh terlempar. Tertumpuk tinggi seperti gunung sampah. _**Klangklang—**_ suara besi dipantul-pantulkan pada tembok. Kilatnya bersinar tertimpa rembulan, bercak merah mewangi anyir belum kering nampaknya. Mengalir mulus hingga jatuh menetes pada tanah beraspal.

"Heh, orang seperti mereka yang disebut pengawal pribadi? Kelihatannya kau perlu adakan seleksi dulu untuk cari orang yang bisa melindungimu."

Nada sinis seorang wanita menghujam kepanikan lelaki gempal yang meringkuk gemetar. Wajahnya garang, juga ketakutan. Meringsut mundur sambil toleh kanan kiri mencari bantuan. Sayangnya nihil. Delapan orang yang disewa untuk melindungi nyawa menjadi sia-sia. Dijatuhkan oleh seorang bocah dengan tongkat besi.

Hanya satu orang.

Jangan bercanda.

"Ukh! Sebenarnya apa mau kalian!? Berandal-berandal tengik! Kalian...Kalian akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku!"

"Mau apa?"

Pergolakan suhu yang ekstrim, merendah tanpa peringatan. Hanya satu tanya yang terucap dari sebuah bibir yang mendingin sinis.

 _ **Tep. Tep.**_

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah elegan. Penuh wibawa akan intimidasi tersudut. Tubuh-tubuh yang berdiri gagah mengambil langkah mundur, mengekspos jalan bagi tubuh tegap itu untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Kau boleh tanyakan itu setelah menikmati neraka."

.

Merah terpecik. Satu dua. Lalu meluber. Empunya mengejang dalam kengerian. Seriosa penuh penderitaan.

Di sana, diriku terpasung dalam rasa hampa.

Merekam semua aktualitas sebuah fakta dengan bola mata ini.

Melemas tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh di balik celah kecil yang ada. Berharap ini hanyalah sebuah syuting film dimana semua adegan itu hanyalah kepalsuan belaka. Darah itu bukanlah darah. Tubuh yang teronggok itu bukanlah mayat. Pistol itu hanya mainan.

Dan pembunuhnya bukanlah Takasugi Shinsuke.

'Tidak...'

Tapi, semua itu bukanlah kepalsuan atau mimpi.

Ini realita. Dengan aku sebagai penonton drama picisan yang sangat kejam.

Aku pun berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Menerobos sesemakan tanpa peduli ranting menyerobot kulitku hingga tersobek. Tanpa peduli rasa perih ataupun pening yang kukeluhkan sedari tadi.

Yang ingin kukakukan saat ini hanyalah lari.

Jauh. Jauh. Sejauh mungkin hingga oksigen menipis dan tidak membiarkan terhirup lagi.

 _Kemana perginya kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan untukmu, Shinsuke?_

.

Entah sudah berapa lama kaki itu berlari. Saat mendongak pada langit berbintang dia pun menyadari telah memasuki wilayah yang asing. Sekelilingnya adalah perumahan. Tempatnya berdiri mungkin taman.

Di atas bebatuan yang membentuk setapak tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

 _ **Dungdung srak**_

...

Sebuah suara pantulan dan gesekan bersama suara langkah. Himuro mengetahui suara ini. Suara yang lumayan familiar.

Dan membuat rindu.

Mengingat dirinya saat masih di ujung benua yang lain ini, dirinya yang bermain dengan bola jingga itu dan terlalu larut hingga tak menyadari hari nyaris berganti.

Insting bekerja, kaki mulai mengambil langkah mendekati asal suara itu.

Di saat hampir dekat tangan dan kakinya entah kenapa mendadak mengebas.

"Ukh..."

Keringat bercucuran membasahi kaus dibalik jaketnya, sakit menghujam tiap sisi kepala sampai pandangan berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya menghitam.

 _ **Bruk**_

Tubuh itu terjatuh dalam gelapnya malam.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

 _._

"Hngg..."

Kelopak mata mengerjap-ngerjap, merasakan sensasi mentari pagi yang menggelitik penglihatan untuk segera terbangun.

"Kepalaku..." lirih meracau, membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk. Merasakan lembut kasur dan selimut yang menghangatkan dirinya, membuatnya mengerjap berkali-kali.

'Kalau tidak salah... semalam aku...mengikuti Shinsuke.'

Tapi, sekarang dia di sini.

'Itu mimpi, kan?'

 _ **Klek**_

Harap itu musnah dengan keberadaan orang yang sangat asing dalam ingatannya. Tersentak, kembali menilik bahwa ruangan ini memiliki perabot berbeda dengan yang dimilikinya.

Dia dimana?

"Sudah sadar, toh. Kau pingsan di taman semalam."

Taman? Ya, setelah berlari dari tempat itu aku memasuki taman di tempat yang asing.

Itu artinya.

Semua itu **kenyataan**.

 _ **Duk!**_

"Hoi. Jangan bengong kalau di tanya orang."

Himuro meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terkena hantaman tinju pemuda bersurai hitam barusan. Mendelik kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan itu pada orang sakit.

Mana bibirnya maju terus pantang mundur.

"Monyong sialan." Desisnya, yang kelihatannya di dengar oleh si terdakwa.

"Apa katamu? Siapa yang kau sebut monyong."

"Sadar diri dong, _nyong_." Hina Himuro sebal.

 _ **Krak**_

"Oh, _gitu_. Dasar udik tidak tahu terima kasih! Sini kupukul kau!"

" _Ogah_! Menyingkir dariku!"

Himuro tarik pipi sang lawan. Dibalas jambakan di rambutnya. Ranjang berderit-derit karena ditumpangi dua tubuh remaja labil saling gulat.

"Lepasin gak!" Himuro terlalu geram untuk pasang _jaim_ dan dia kelewat kesal dengan sikap _barbar_ main hantam orang di depannya.

Sikutan dan pukulan tidak terelakkan, gulat di atas ranjang beralih menjadi guling-guling di lantai. Barang-barang tak berdosa turut jadi korban. Tumpukan majalah buyar. Selimut bantal sudah terlempar tidak pada tempatnya.

Kegaduhan yang mengundang setan datang.

 _ **BRAK**_

"Berisik Shuuzou! Kau mengganggu tetangga! Hei! Kau apakan anak itu? Dasar _bandel!_ "

"Adududuh!" pemuda yang dipanggil Shuuzou mendapat jewer panas dari sang ibu, kuping ditarik tanpa hati. Empunya tertarik ke atas mengikuti jeweran sang ibu.

Himuro menghela pelan. Beruntung sekali orang itu. Padahal dia sudah niat menghancurkan asetnya di selatan sekali tendang. Pikirnya keji.

Lho? Dia sudah tidak lemas lagi.

" _Arara_ , maafkan anak ini ya. Tadi dia kusuruh membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Dia memang bandel." sang ibu tertawa-tawa kecil tanpa dosa, padahal jarinya masih mengunci daun telinga si anak.

"Te-terima kasih bu, tapi tidak usah repo—."

"Kau suka _ham_ , nak? Ibu tadi sudah masak yang enak. Kau harus banyak makan supaya tidak sakit."

"Eh, ya. Say—..."

"Ibu masak Spesial untukmu. Kita sarapan bersama, ya."

"Tap—."

" **Ayo.** "

...

Maut.

Himuro mengaku kalah.

 _._

 _._

 _("Dia memang seram." Nijimura—setelah akhirnya keduanya -dipaksa- berkenalan—mencibir kecil nyaris berbisik—Himuro mencatat kalau mencibir pun Nijimura akan monyong. Tapi, dia diam saja—"Hm..." angguknya pelan menyetujui. Perkelahian mereka tadi seolah fana karena merasa satu sepenanggungan. Sang ibu berbalik sambil senyum kelam, "Kalian bicara apa?", "Tidak, bu." keduanya langsung kompak.)_

 _._

"Ibu kaget karena malam-malam Shuuzou menggotongmu, lho. Kukira dia memerawani gadis orang." sang ibu tertawa cantik. Anaknya langsung monyong misuh-misuh. Himuro saat ini duduk satu meja dengan ibu anak yang menolongnya, menikmati sarapan. Tertawa hambar sebagai balasan dari guyonan pagi yang menyakitkan. Masa dia disangka perempuan?

"Saya laki-laki, bu." Himuro mengkonfirmasi, siapa tahu _main set_ si ibu masih anggap dia berdada.

"Iya, ibu tahu. Shuuzou udah _ngecek_ kok."

Himuro memandang sang anak sekelam es laut selatan.

"Apa? Aku mengurus lecet-lecetmu tahu."

"Oh, _thanks._ " Himuro lanjut makan. Nijimura berniat lempar mangkuk, tapi tidak bisa karena sang ibu di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana demammu?"

"Ah." Himuro spontan mengecek dahinya sendiri. "Sudah lebih baik, bu. Terima kasih sudah khawatir." Berkat adegan gulat barusan juga sih, keringatnya jadi bercucuran dan sembuh lebih cepat.

"Kau benar-benar parah semalam. Kenapa kau ada di luar malam-malam? Rumahmu di mana?"

 _Rumah—_

Kelebat memori hitam itu kembali begantungan menunggu direfleksikan.

"Ah, saya sedang mencari obat semalam. Tapi, mungkin saya terlalu kacau sampai tidak sadar kesasar dan pingsan."

Alasan yang sungguh konyol memang. Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Dia memang mencari obat—apapun bentuknya untuk meredamkan hati yang disayat dalam sebuah pengkhianatan akan kepercayaan, dirinya memang kacau, berlari hingga tak tahu arah tujuan dan jalan pulangnya. Pada akhirnya pingsan karena tidak kuat.

"Sendiri? Kemana orang tuamu?"

Ah, pertanyaan sensitif yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Sudah tidak ada."

"...maaf nak."

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa."

"Tapi, kau tidak boleh membiasakannya, ya."

Entah apa maksud kata itu. Himuro tidak mengerti. Jadinya dia diam saja.

"Hoo, bagaimana kalau kau pulang diantar Shuuzou?"

"Hah? Aku ada latihan pagi."

"Tolonglah orang yang kesusahan." _**bwoosh**_ , sang ibu keluar aura hitam. Himuro langsung bercucuran keringat.

"Ah..." interupsi atau Himuro yakin kalau Nijimura akan dijadikan samsak pisau lempar yang sudah tergenggam. "Kalau boleh aku minta diantar ke halte terdekat saja."

 _ **Criing—**_ senyum mengkilat dari sang ibu, "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Mau kan **Shuu?** "

"Haah... Iya, iya." Helanya pasrah demi selamat sampai surga.

.

* * *

.

"Yakin? Kau tidak akan ambruk lagi, kan?" mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju halte bus terdekat, dengan Nijimura yang beriringan bersama Himuro. Sesekali _onyx_ itu melihat si poni yang berjalan agak lambat darinya. Cemas juga kalau kondisinya belum sehat benar, karena malam dia menggotong anak itu Nijimura merasakan panas luar biasa darinya.

Himuro menatap Nijimura tidak yakin. Perasaan baru beberapa menit lalu dia melancarkan penolakan keras, sekarang dia bertingkah seolah Himuro itu orang sekarat.

Lagian apa itu merah-merah di wajahnya?

"Tidak masalah, kok Shuu."

 _ **Psssh—**_ Nijimura meletup.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan kau langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecil?"

"Lho? Gak boleh? Aku biasa memanggil dengan nama kecil saat di Amerika."

"Kau dari Amerika?"

" _Returnee..."_

"...oh."

Hening.

"Hei." Himuro memanggil Nijimura dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai halte, lho. Kamu mau ikut naik bis?"

"Eh, yah. Nggak, kok." Nijimura langsung salah tingkah. Himuro tertawa kecil. Dia pun langsung naik sambil melambai pelan.

 _Dan menatapnya dengan sendu._

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, Shuu."

.

* * *

 _Bohong._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak berharap lagi untuk bertemu dengannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa kelabu terus membayang setiap berada di dekatnya._

 _Kelabu dengki dan iri._

 _Karena, aku merasa seolah dunia tidak adil._

 _Hangat yang melingkupi dirinya adalah nyata._

 _Sementara, apakah hangat yang melingkupiku itu bisa kusebut realitas?_

.

* * *

.

"Kau darimana Tatsuya?"

Takasugi berdiri di depan pintu, bersidekap memasang tubuh sambil mengeluarkan nada dingin menginterogasi.

"...aku ke tempat teman." Jawab Himuro lirih.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menyidik lagi. Sebelum akhirnya menghela karena dia tahu kalau Himuro tidak akan memberi info lebih. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah, kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kau sakit, kan? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Bagaimana dia tahu? Ah, ya. Mungkin saja dia mendapati Himuro yang tidak ada di kamar, dan sebagai gantinya sisa-sisa obat dan bekas kompreslah yang dia temukan.

Itu berarti sebenarnya dia sudah curiga saat itu Himuro di rumah dan mendengar rencananya bukan?

Buktinya dia menatap anak itu dengan tajam.

Lalu kenapa dia masih saja diam?

Pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Himuro tahu bahwa Takasugi menyadari apa yang telah dia lakukan semalam. Kemana dia pergi. Dan untuk berbuat apa.

Dan tentu saja dia yang paling tahu dosa apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Takasugi bukanlah orang bodoh, Himuro paling tahu itu.

'Sampai kapan kau mau berdialog penuh kepalsuan?'

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat dulu."

 _Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Shinsuke._

Kumohon jujurlah, agar aku juga bisa jujur kepada diriku dan meluapkan tangis yang selalu terbendung demi kepalsuan yang kuinginkan. Masih berharap itu adalah mimpi.

 _Kedamaian dan kehangatan itu, apa hanya mimpi untukku?_

"...ya."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

 _._

Mencari pelarian, itulah yang dia lakukan. Saat tubuh itu berjalan di malam hari untuk sekedar menikmati semilir yang membuatnya menenang barang sejenak. Ketenangan yang setidaknya menjadikannya jernih untuk berpikir.

Tapi, sepertinya dia salah langkah, yang dilakukannya malah membuatnya terus teringat dan teringat klimaks pembunuhan yang telah dia lihat.

"Hei, tumben sekali ada yang ke sini malam-malam."

Himuro melirik pada gerombolan yang menikmati duniawinya dengan semena-mena. Mabuk dengan alkohol. Menghembus nikotin.

" _Nee_ , jangan dingin begitu. Kita bersenang-senang sebentar."

Tidak peduli dengan nada gombal merayu. Himuro langsung acuh saja, dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi untuk meladeni yang begini.

Lagipula orang mabuk tidak bisa diajak bicara.

 _ **Grep!**_ Salah seorang dari mereka menahan tangan Himuro untuk tidak kabur.

"Mau kemanwa kaau, haah? Kalau mau lewat kau harus bayar tahuu...hik."

Menjijikkan.

"Hei, hei. Main dulu sama _onii-san_ yuk. Hee... kau cowok tapi cantik ya..."

Menyingkirlah.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Jangan dingin begitu..." tangan tidak bermoral menarik untuk menyusup ke dalam celah baju yang tidak terkancing. Sisa tangan meremas beberapa aset yang cukup menggoda.

 _ **BUAKH!**_

Himuro melayangkan sebuah tendangan.

Salah satu dari orang-orang itu melayang. Jatuh dengan pendarahan hebat pada wajah dan mengejang sakit.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku brengsek." Tukasnya dingin.

"Ukkh! Kau!" sekonyong-konyong gerombolan itu mulai mengerubungi Himuro untuk melayangkan tinju.

"BRENGSEK!"

.

.

Ahh... apa ini?

 _ **Duak! Duk!—BRUGH!**_ Satu orang lagi jatuh.

Perasaan ini.

"Orgh! Ohok—"

 _ **BUK!**_ —Dua.

"Heh.. hehehe..." Wajah Himuro mengalirkan darah, sempat terkena hajar sebuah kayu besar tepat di kepala.

Tapi, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

 _ **BUAGH! DUK**_ _ **—**_ _ **KRAK!**_

Tiga. Empat.

 _Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan._

Seolah isi kepalaku menghilang. Tidak kurasakan penat atau apapun. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah memukul dan dipukul. Sakit dan menyakiti.

Saat melihat tubuh itu teronggok tidak berdaya setelah yang kuperbuat, buncah rasa puas menggelegak memenuhi perut. Seperti kupu-kupu yang menari.

Ketentraman ini... Aku menyukainya.

Dan semakin aku merasakan jiwa ini terselamatkan.

— _Semakin dalam juga aku jatuh._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Sekian tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, berkeliling tanpa tujuan saat malam dan menghajar habis-habisan lawan yang kuhadapi sudah seperti rutinitas.

Hantaman. Tendangan. Saling menyikut.

Rintihan. Ringisan. Jerit pilu.

Bau anyir dari daging yang tersobek. Nyeri dari lebam biru di sekujur tubuh.

Menggugah rasa debar tak terlukiskan saat mengukirkannya.

Sebaliknya, juga pernah kurasakan. Saat aku dikeroyok oleh segerombolan orang dan ketidakmampuan untuk melawan membuatku terbujur nyaris merenggang nyawa.

Berawal dari perkelahian biasa, hingga namaku dikenal di dunia berandal. Hingga ke sudut dimana aku seperti target yang harus dihancurkan agar mereka mendapat nama yang bisa dibanggakan.

Walau, begitu aku selalu tahu bagaimana cara bersosial dengan mereka yang berada di garis normal tanpa mau melewatinya. Dengan cara menjaga sikap, memasang senyum palsu agar tidak ada orang yang curiga.

Memasang topeng anak 'normal' di siang hari. Menyapa tetangga, bersosialisasi seperlunya. Bersikap seolah kau anak ramah dan menyembunyikan diri di rumah jika wajahku penuh lebam.

Bahkan, dia juga tidak menyadarinya.

— _Atau mungkin sudah tidak peduli padaku._

.

.

 _ **Zrrrrrsssh!**_

"Hh! Hh!" — _ **BUAK! SRAAAK!**_

 _ **ZRRRSSSH!**_

Satu lagi pertarungan yang kulakukan. Aku sendiri melawan tujuh orang, hasilnya adalah aku babak belur sekujur tubuh, meski aku bisa menumbangkan mereka semua.

Menyakitkan. Dan memuaskan.

Semakin aku berkelahi, kepalaku semakin kosong.

 _Tapi, itu semua tidaklah abadi._

Saat aku menyadari semua itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari semua ini selain diriku yang semakin... hancur.

.

Di tengah kubang yang menggenang akan merah yang menganak sungai mengelilinginya darah berbercak dari tumpukan orang yang terjatuh tidur karena luka yang dia buat. Kaki itu tertekuk, seperti anjing buangan tanpa harapan, meruntuk dalam-dalam wajahnya untuk tenggelam dalam lipatan lutut.

Gema air yang menderas, petir yang menyambarkan kerjap sinar, dengung alam yang menulikan dunia.

Hanya tubuh itu yang merasakan. Hanya otak itu yang memikirkan. Hanya hati itu yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan.

.

Menangis.

.

"Uu... uuh.."

" _Ikutlah denganku."_

.

Selalu, kata-kata itu yang terngiang di kepalaku. Ucap yang mengajakku ke dalam dunianya. Menarikku dalam kehangatan dan dihempaskan dalam jurang dingin yang dalam.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Meringkuk tanpa tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Melankolis dengan segala luka yang kuderita. Fisik dan hatiku.

 _Sejak kapan... Semua terasa hampa?_

Aku selalu... mengaguminya. Selalu mengejarnya dari belakang. Selalu ingin jadi seperti dirinya.

Orang bodoh sejuta akal. Pendiam yang agak nakal. Pemalu yang peduli tapi mati-matian menyangkal. Meski terkadang licik dan menyimpan rahasia, tapi dia selalu memberikan aku waktu untuk bersamanya.

Aku menyayanginya.

 _Entah berapa juta rasa terima kasih yang tak terungkap saat dia tangan itu terulur untuk menggendong si kecil yang rapuh dan menggigil._

Aku mengetahui Shinsuke yang seperti itu.

Dan berharap selalu seperti itu.

Karena itu aku tidak percaya. Tidak ingin percaya. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Dan karena itu aku mengatup mulut karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar semuanya menjadi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Apa aku harus diam saja? Apa ini yang terbaik untuknya? Untukku?

Pura-pura bodoh. Pura-pura tidak mengerti apapun. Menjadi pembohong

Tapi, apakah itu benar?

 _Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya._

Semua itu justru akan semakin menghancurkannya, kan? Sama seperti diriku yang merasa remuk redam perlahan.

 _Tapi, aku tidak ingin kehilangannya._

Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Meski tanpa ikatan yang terhubung darah. Meski benang takdir itu seperti jaring laba yang terpilin, suatu saat akan putus jua.

Tapi, ini keegoisanku.

 _Jika, aku sudah tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Apa artinya aku dilahirkan?_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Tertidur di sebuah bangku taman bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Bangkunya keras dan dia sakit badan setelahnya, belum lagi luka-lukanya belum sembuh benar.

Tapi, dia tidak ingin berada di sana.

Semakin dia melihat berita yang mencantumkan orang hilang dan mati, semakin membuatnya tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sekian tahun dia sebut rumah.

'Kemarin mereka melakukan pertemuan lagi.'

Sejak hari itu, seolah membentuk sebuah jurang di antaranya. Himuro semakin bertindak dengan hati-hati. Selalu memastikan apakah Takasugi di rumah atau tidak. Apakah ada temannya atau tidak.

 _Karena, di sudut relungnya dia merasa takut._

Takut terjerat. Mungkin. Takut terjatuh. Mungkin. Takut dirinya tak bisa lepas lagi. Mungkin.

 _Tapi sesungguhnya yang dia takutkan adalah menunjukkan wajah babak belur saat dia pulang dihadapannya._

"Hei, kau anak sekolah kan?"

 _ **Deg**_

Himuro menoleh pada asal suara. Mendapati pria paruh baya berjas panjang dan memanggul ransel hitam, yang sekilas penampakannya mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah dia temui.

'Siapa?'

"..." diam saja adalah jawabnya. Menganggap pria itu hanya salah orang atau semacamnya.

"Wah, kau luka. Tidak sakit memang?"

Orang ini bodoh atau apa? Memang tidak ada luka yang tidak sakit?

Himuro memperhatikan pria paruh baya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

...

Apa itu aura hangat dan bebungaan yang keluar!?

Himuro langsung merinding dipandangi kelewat bodoh dan _cengengesan_. Merasa akan sakit jiwa dipandangi terus-terusan, Himuro memilih acuh dan melempar muka.

"Boleh duduk di situ?"

Duduk saja.

"Hari ini cerah, ya."

Sudah tahu.

"Kamu luka begitu, nak. Berandalan ya?"

Ini paman _bego_ atau apa sih _nanya kayak gitu pake_ muka bahagia?

"Nak."

Sudah cukup!

"Apa? Aku memang berandalan! Jangan cuap-cuap berisik seenaknya!"

"Bukan, kau mau sup kacang?" Paman itu menyodorkan sekaleng sup kacang padanya.

"..."

Himuro Tatsuya di penghujung usia 15 tahun, bertemu dengan alien.

.

Akhirnya, Himuro ikut meminum sup kacang pemberian sang paman. Entah pemikat apa yang dikeluarkan oleh pria tua ini sampai membuatnya terjebak dalam keanehannya.

'Aku ini kenapa, sih? Bisa-bisanya dijebak oleh paman ini.' tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya dia duduk diam menikmati sup kacang dan jadi teman curhat pria tua yang baru ditemuinya pagi itu.

Meski, begitu ada suatu emosi yang membuatnya menahan kepalan tangan itu untuk melayang dan menyingkirkannya.

Mungkin, karena Himuro merasa pria itu bukanlah bahaya.

 _Atau mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikapnya yang perhatian padanya._

"Apa kau tidak sekolah, nak?" pria itu bertanya, masih dengan senyum teduh yang mengambang di bibirnya.

"... Sekolah, kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena, dia ingin lari dari kenyataan._

Himuro tidak menjawab secara lisan, batinnya lah yang melakukan itu. Tapi, orang itu tetap tersenyum sambil menyesap sup.

"Kau sepertinya anak baik."

"Kenapa bisa kau berpikir begitu?

"Karena kau mau menemaniku, pria paruh baya asing yang menyapamu dan menemaniku bercengkrama."

Pria itu menatap Himuro dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tapi, kalau kau seperti ini kau akan membuat kedua orang tuamu sedih."

...

"Heh, sayang sekali aku sudah tidak punya orang tua untuk kau kasihani."

Bisa kurasakan ada belak kejut dan simpati dari pandangannya. Aku sudah tahu dia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Reaksi yang sudah biasa dia dapatkan setiap menulis identitas diri dalam kolom nama sebuah acara.

Tapi, tetap saja menjengkelkan.

"Apa? Simpati? Aku tidak butuh pandangan itu darimu. Apa kau pikir aku akan merasa tergugah dengan rasa kasihanmu?"

Menyebalkan.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku tidak butuh nasihat darimu."

Aku benci ini, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku lepas kendali.

"Kau hanya orang asing, tidak tahu apa-apa soal kehidupanku. Tidak usah sok peduli!"

Bahkan, dia juga...

"Dia juga sudah tidak peduli padaku!"

 _ **BRAK!**_ _ **—**_ pukul menyakitkan pada sisi bangku taman. Berdebam sangat keras hingga yakinlah kalau tangan itu meremuk akan ulahnya.

Tapi, dia tidak peduli.

Sudah tidak peduli lagi.

.

 _Sayangnya sang pria tua tidaklah setuju._

.

.

"Tapi, kau ingin diperhatikan, kan?"

.

.

Suara teduh yang dewasa mengucap kata.

Terkulum dalam senyum menenangkan.

.

"Kau ingin ada yang menoleh padamu. Ingin ada yang menganggapmu penting." Seperti semilir angin yang meniupkan rambutnya yang tertunduk.

Sebuah usapan dari tangan besar mencegahnya, memancarkan kehangatan dari ketulusan melalui sela rambut yang dimilikinya.

"Ingin berbuat sesuatu pada orang yang kau anggap penting, kan?"

Membiarkan hujan itu merintik.

 _Aku..._

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

"Kenapa aku jadi begini?" tatap bola mata abu itu menanar, pada tangan yang memerah dan gemetar sakit, kuku membekaskan darah, telapak terbekas luka. Dan dia menangisi itu.

.

 _Mungkin, ketiadaan sosok orang tualah yang membuatku lepas kendali hingga sejauh ini. Menganggap aturan hanyalah pembatas kebebasan manusia. Atau mungkin aku sesungguhnya frustasi dengan segalanya setelah mengetahui kenyataan tergelap dari seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Orang yang mengasuhku. Pengganti keluargaku._

 _Orang yang berharga bagiku._

 _Dan kenyataan bahwa saat ini interaksi kami sama dengannya orang tidak saling mengenal._

 _Padahal kami dinaungi langit yang sama, kan?_

.

Tanpa kusadari aku terisak. Di depan orang yang asing bagiku. Yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya. Yang sempat kuanggap untuk hilang dari hadapanku.

Sungguh memalukan.

"Tertawalah. Aku memang memalukan."

Karena, semuanya benar.

Aku ingin ada yang menarikku dari jalan yang hitam. Ingin dimaki dan diberi nasihat.

Ingin diperhatikan oleh orang yang aku sayang.

 _Seperti dulu_

 _._

 _Karena seburuk apapun manusia, tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup sendirian. Karena, meski tahu sejahat apapun seseorang, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa kesepian._

 _._

"Aku tidak akan tertawa." Jawabnya dengan keteduhan yang sama. Bersikap mengayomi seperti halnya yang dia lakukan pada sang anak. Membiarkan si pemuda meracau terisak, menumpahkan semua yang dia miliki untuk diisi sesuatu yang baru.

Dan lebih baik.

"Aku tahu itu... apa yang kulakukan hanya akan membuat kedua orangtuaku di sana akan menyesal untuk melahirkanku."

 _ **Ctak**_ —dahi itu memerah dan panas mendapati sentilan jari. Himuro langsung menaruh pandang tidak percaya akan sebuah gurat kemarahan dari wajah yang terkatung teduh nyaris bodoh.

"Dengar, nak. Tidak ada satupun anak yang tidak diharapkan orang tua. Tidak diriku. Tidak dirimu. Tidak pula dengan anakku. Hanya mungkin, kita adalah orang-orang yang memiliki jalan hidup seperti jalan hewan. Bukan setapak mulus milik manusia."

Pandangan pria itu seolah melihat sesuatu entah sesuatu yang ada di masa lalu atau di masa depan sana.

"Ada kalanya kau akan terjebak dalam lumpur hisap yang kuat, tapi kau tahu jika ada satu saja orang yang berbaik hati mengulurkan tangannya padamu maka ada kemungkinan kau bisa selamat."

 _Orang ini... Apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya saat mengucapkan hal itu?_

 _"_ Tanpa kau sadari kau akan menemukan orang seperti itu. Mungkin hanya satu, atau mungkin banyak. Setelah itu keputusanmu untuk menerimanya atau Menampiknya. Tapi, pikirkan lagi buah dari keputusanmu akan berakibat apa."

 _Apa yang sudah telah dia lalui hingga membuat ekspresi seperti itu?_

"Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu akan jalan hidup yang kau pilih. Karena, kita tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya bukan?"

 _Semakin dewasa kau akan semakin mengerti apa hidup ini. Mungkinkah itu kebenarannya?_

Himuro tidak tahu. Karena nyatanya dia hanya remaja belum belia yang tidak bisa berpikir matang. Masih membutuhkan tempat bersandar, masih butuh pelukan hangat.

"Apa anda juga pernah merasa seperti itu?"

"Dulu, tapi kurasa sekarang anakku yang sedang merasakannya. Yah, gejolak masa muda."

Baru pertama kali ada orang seperti ini.

Orang yang aneh.

.

"Dia jadi sering berkelahi dan berontak sejak aku membelikannya hadiah ulang tahun." _yah, sejak awal anaknya memang kadang badung._ Ucapnya sambil mengangguk-angguk memahami. Entah kenapa Himuro jadi mengikuti arah pembicaraannya. Membiarkan si paman itu curhat dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Memang apa yang kau belikan?"

Paman itu tidak menjawab hanya memasang wajah ' _Oh. Benar juga'_ dengan bodoh lalu mengobok-ngobok isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Yang membuat Himuro kehilangan ekspresinya.

"Menurutmu gundam ini bagus? Aku sih menyukainya." Tunjuknya dengan wajah bangga.

Satu set gundam mini warna pink teman main boneka anak cewek lima tahunan. Cangkir tehnya juga ada.

Gundamnya homo sekali.

 _'Japanesse is so crazy_!' Himuro membatin horor.

"Paman, umur anakmu berapa memang?" _glutukglutuk_ gemetar dari surai poni seolah ingin meneriakkan sesuatu menghadapi kepolosan pria tua di depannya.

"Tahun depan dia masuk SMA."

"..."

"Hehehe."

 _Krik_

 **Guwaaaah** —Himuro merasa batinnya gonjang-ganjing akan sebuah spesies yang melebihi akal sehat polosnya (atau bodohnya) "Tentu saja dia tidak mau! Dia bukan bocah enam tahun lagi!"

"Tapi... Bagiku dia masih sekecil ini di hatiku." memasang wajah _shock_ menjadi-jadi, sambil membuat gestur menggendong sesuatu yang amat kecil dengan hati-hati. Seperti menggendong bayi.

Ternyata jauh lebih kecil dari bayangan Himuro. Dia menganggap anaknya masih bayi!

Anak laki macam apa yang bisa tidak berang kalau diperlakukan macam bayi sama ayahnya sendiri?

Andai ayahnya masih hidup rasanya juga tidak akan begini-begini amat.

"Sebaiknya kau belikan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan hobinya. Kurasa dia akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Oh, begitu ya..."

"Hmf."

 _ **Syuuh**_ _ **—**_

Hembus angin yang membawa harum dedaunan dan hawa mentari. Langit biru cerah mengarakkan putihnya awan. Kilau embun yang masih tersisa membuat udara menjcapai sebuah kesejukan yang menenangkan hati.

"Apa kau sudah tenang, nak?"

Himuro memalingkan wajah yang memerah. "Kurang lebih." Sungguh memalukan mengingat dirinya yang lepas kendali dihadapan pria itu. Menangis dan berteriak.

 _Tapi, dia merasa lebih lega_.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, kau juga pulanglah. Pasti ada yang menunggumu di rumah, kan?"

Entahlah. "Kurasa aku yang menunggunya." Namun berbeda dengan tadi. Kata itu disebut dengan sebuah ulas senyum tertarik.

 _Dia membuat janji dalam hati. Bahwa, dia akan mencoba... untuk melakukan sesuatu_.

Paman itu tersenyum dalam rasa syukur, "Kalau begitu ini untukmu sebagai kenang-kenangan." Sebuah set gundam-homo disodorkan padanya.

Petir pun menyambar.

 **"Tidak mau!"**

 _._

 _("Oh, siapa namamu nak? Mungkin aku akan minta saran padamu lagi kalau kita bertemu." Yang benar saja. Himuro sudah merasa secapek maraton lima kilometer hanya bicara beberapa menit dengan orang ini. Tapi, demi sopan santun pada yang lebih tua dijawab juga, "Himuro Tatsuya.", "Wah, nama yang kuat. Namaku Nijimura Shingo, sampai nanti Himuro-_ kun _."_

 _Nijimura? Rasanya pernah dengar deh._

 _Sebuah penampakan masa lalu seorang cowok raven dengan bibir monyong berkelebatan._

 _..._

 _EEH! TADI ITU BAPAKNYA SI MONYONG!?)_

 _._

* * *

 _Kepompong itu masih menunggu. Dalam sebuah ingin kuat untuk dilahirkan. Sesakit apapun dunia yang menghadang._

* * *

 _._

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: GAK NYANGKA REVIEW UDAH TIGA DIGIT! #banjir. Saya bahagia sekali liat angkanya. Makasih untuk semua yang selama ini review, fav dan follow atau cuman sekedar nge-read aja. Saya makasih banget sama kalian.**

 **Sumpah ini chapter yang paling ribet yang saya buat. Tadinya ingin dibuat selingan-selingan di main storynya, tapi akhirnya nyadar kalau ini kepanjangan (bahkan chapter ini juga belum selesai) T^T.**

 **Masa lalu Himuro saya buat spesial chapter karena kayaknya banyak yang penasaran ngenotis abang ikemen satu ini. Dan mohon maaf karena AkaKuro dan segala pairnya tidak ditampilkan.**

 **DAN GUE JADI NGESHIP 'TAKA'HIMU DISINI NJIRRR!**

 **Sempet mikir kalau malam ini tidak akan bisa publish mengingat jadwal saya yang bikin orang pingin bungge jumping. Bahkan hari minggu saya masuk saking padetnya... #nangos**

 **Btw, chapter lalu akan saya balas semua reviewnya di sini.**

 **For Reviewers:**

 **night kanaze:** fokus AkaKuro ya, sayang pair merah-biru tercinta sedang gak ngeksis nih. Tapi, berharap kamu suka chapter yang ini. Thanks reviewnya.

 **ABC:** IYAAAA! KAMU! KAMU ULAHNYA YANG BUAT SAYA NGESHIP PAIR NYEBRANG SEKSEH INI! Maafkan deh kalo bahasaku terlalu alien. Saya emang gak jago bikin kata-kata yang ketceh #pundung. Seneng kalo kamu suka, review laghi ya. Mumpung 'Taka'Himu niih...

 **fachan desu:** sayang belum terkuak semua di chappie ini. Klimaksnya masih chappie depan. Kalo soal pertanyaanmu yang lain, hehehe, masih rahasia. Maih menunggu chappie selanjutnya. Hehehe, thanks reviewnya~.

 **Kuroshiro Ringo:** sebagian masa lalu Himuro sudah terkuak nih. Dan Himuro tidak mengikuti kelompok Takasugi, dia hanya **tahu** tentang keberadaan mereka. Untuk lebih jelasnya masih menunggu next chappie. Dan soal Karma, dia ini gamang. Sama kayak aslinya #digampar. Soal pair lain masih pending karena fokus nyelesein Himuro dulu, gomen. Thanks for review.

 **Kurotori Rei:** selamat datang Reei~~. Masa lalu Himuro nih! Sudah terungkap sebagian! Klimaks chappie depan, jadi silakan menunggu ya. Thank for review~

 **l4e:** pernyataan kamu gamblang amat. Himuro gak bunuh kok, coman 'jadi' tersangka. Kalo mereka tahu huum... masih menunggu chappie depan nih. Hehe, makasih reviewnya.

 **kim. ariellink:** yup, pak tua itu ayahnya babang Niji. Bukan bekas, hanya 'berhubungan' secara tidak langsung. Tidak ada AkaKuro moment karena chap ini fokus Himuro dulu. Fufufu, Cuya mendapat karmanya. Kebingungannya akan terjawab di chappie depan-depan. Thanks for Review.

 **Aoi:** sudah mulai nge-hurt nih. Siapin tisu ya. Dan, mungkin akakuro akan saya buat seperti itu mungkin. Hahaha. Thanks for review.

 **Dera190100:** apakah kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi karena chappie ini sudah menceritakan sebagian masa lalau Himuro. Thanks for review~

 **furuyu furu:** sudah kuduga, hahaha,untuk jelasnya ada di chappie ini nih. Fufufu, kalo di tangan saya mahluk apapun akan menjadi harem. Haremnya cuya belum kedetek aja. Ntar dia akan menyebar harem kemana-mana dengan seksehnya mwahaha. 'Aka'Aka mandi pasti hot, wehehehe. Thanks for review.

 **guest:** konflik mulai dibuka di chap ini. Saya sudah mulai terang-terangan kok. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini, thanks for review.

 **pudding rendah lemak:** iya, sih mukanya emang kayak sugar daddy gitu. #sepaham. Nggak, dia nggak antagonis kok. Coman dibuat ngenes aja. Uwaaa, makasih sudah jatuh cintaa..saya bahagiaa...TAT. makasih reviewnya.

 **teh hitam:** segitunyakah sampe guling-guling. Nggak semua author gitu, soalnya real life lebih kejam daripada aka'aka'aka threesome. Thanks for review~

 **neruneruneru:** namakamu bikin saya laper tahu #ngunyem momogi. Makasih sudah suka, mohon maaf kalau susah dimengerti. Tapi, aku seneng kamu suka. Thanks reviewnya.

 **J'TrimFle:** kelihatannya perasaan kamu benar. Saya butuh kepastian apakah sesuai prediksimu atau tidak, jadi review lagi yaaa.. #dezig

 **Juniel is A Vampire Hybird:** Karma arc bisa dibilang masih jauh, jadi kepastian pair buat dia juga masih ngambang. #hulahula. Makasih sudah review~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEWWW?**

* * *

 **Update Date:** 18th October 2015


	10. 7,75th Season: Falling Butterfly

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/Lengking menyayat membelah kegelapan, memenuhi ruang dengan gema akan frustasi dan kehancuran./—/ _Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak mendengarkanmu lagi._ _/_ —/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/'Taka'Himu. End special chapter.

* * *

.

 _Aku akan melakukan sesuatu._

 _Itulah yang kujanjikan dalam hati saat itu._

 _Ya._

 _Sekalipun hal itu akan membuat diriku seorang diri lagi._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **7.75th. Season: [Spring] Falling Butterfly**

* * *

.

Daun pintu coklat yang tertutup adalah eksitensi yang sedarinya dia pantangi gugup. Berkali-kali menegup ludah dan meragu untuk menarik gagang pintu di depannya.

Satu keputusan ini akan merubah hidupnya.

Tapi, harus dilakukan.

Sekalipun, dirinya akan dihujat oleh amarah dan dendam. Dibenci olehnya.

"Ukh..."

Gerandel pintu ditarik, menarik daun pintu membuat celah dirinya untuk masuk. Teras di depan menunjukkan suasana sepi tapi, Himuro tahu kalau ada orang di dalam sana.

 _Entahlah, lebih seperti insting saja._

"...Shinsuke, kau di dalam?"

Aneh.

Perasaan aneh apa yang dirasakannya sesaat setelah memasuki ruang tengah ini?

'Ah...' pemilik warna abu kehitaman tersentak. 'Harusnya ada beberapa _file_ di sana.' pikirnya melihat rak buku yang harusnya terselip _file map_ milik Takasugi.

Kepala itu pun menoleh lagi, kanan, kiri, belakang. Sadarlah dia bahwa bukan hanya _file_ itu, beberapa barang yang harusnya ada tidak di tempatnya.

Panik.

"Kena—..." _**Greb!**_

"MMH!" sebelah tangan tiba-tiba membekap dari belakang, dengan mudah sosok itu merengkuh dengan sebelah tangannya lagi dan mengangkat dirinya seolah dia seringan kapas.

"Diamlah Tatsuya."

 _ **Deg—**_

Melihat sosok familiar didapatinya saat menoleh, Himuro pun berhenti meronta, dan cengkram itu juga ikut terlepas, "Shi-Shinsuke..." menatap heran dengan sambutan yang dilakukannya. Apa dia mau mengerjainya?

 _Dulu mereka juga sering begini._

Mengingat kenangan yang pernah terlupakan, jauh saat dia masih pertama kali berada di sini, masih menjadi anak canggung yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan Takasugi mengerjainya, sama seperti tadi.

"Kau darimana?" suara Takasugi membuyarkan lamunannya, Himuro melihat Takasugi yang menyelidikinya atas bawah.

Ah, benar juga pipinya masih lebam.

Tangan naik menutupi wajah. "... Tidak dari mana-mana." dustanya.

 _Ah, apa yang kukatakan?_

 _Bukan ini yang harusnya kukatakan, kan?_

Sebelah bola mata yang menatapnya itu sudah berubah. Tidak ada pancar kehidupan yang biasa dia lihat.

Mata itu nampak mati.

Dingin. Kejam.

Kilat akan benci.

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa dia memandang dirinya seperti itu? Apa dia berbuat salah?

Apa karena dia tidak jujur padanya?

"Masuk kamar Tatsuya." itu bukan pinta tapi, perintah. Begitu beku hingga Himuro yakin yang di depannya adalah orang yang berbeda.

Di saat yang sama Himuro menyadari.

—tidak pernah sekalipun Takasugi mengucap kata hina pada dirinya dengan nada dingin.

 _Jaring laba yang terpilin usang itu mulai rusak serabut._ _ **Sretsret—**_ _perlahan dan bertahap._

Tidak. Himuro menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir kemelut abu yang menyesakkan. Dia sudah memantapkan hati, sekiranya kata itu tak bisa terucap. Dia akan bertindak walau kaki akan melemas dan tubuh akan terhampar luka.

"Shinsuke, aku mau bicara."

Setengah memaksa nada bicara itu, membuat Takasugi menoleh pada wajah yang berpulas raut kesungguhan, lalu mata itu beralih pada tangan yang menarik lengan bajunya dengan erat. Menahannya pergi.

Menyuruhnya mendengar.

 _Dan Takasugi tidak akan mau mendengar kata-kata itu._

Tepis pada tangan kecil, empunya tak sempat membelalak karena sekejap kemudian kepalanya di dorong oleh tangan besar yang menghalau pandangan. Memaksa mundur secara kasar. "Masuk kamar."

Nyaris terjungkal jika Himuro tidak pintar untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan mencoba melepas genggam yang menghalaunya beerbuat bebas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia berontak.

"Tunggu, Shin! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

 _ **Bukh!**_

Hantaman keras tepat di perut. Tepat di bagian memar yang membiru lebar di balik kausnya.

"Ukh..."

Takasugi membiarkan begitu saja Himuro terjatuh di hadapannya. Kedua lengan memeluk lapisan perut yang serasa dihantam baja. Gemetar meringkuk akan syaraf yang menyuarakan perih yang menjalar. Satu pukulan Takasugi padanya cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh berlutut dan mau pingsan.

"Jangan buat aku mengulang kata-kataku Tatsuya." bibir itu bergeming dingin.

Tangan kekar membopong perawakan remaja setengah menyeret dan melemparkannya ke dalam ruang kamar yang gulita akan cahayanya begitu saja. Membuat suara berdebum saat tubuh itu berhantaman dengan dingin lantai.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar tubuh itu bereaksi akan ngilu. Bibir mengelu saat ingin mengucap satu dua kata yang tak tersampaikan. Kepala menyeri hingga arah pandang tak terfokus, mengabur tanpa satupun bayangan terlintas selain warna hitam.

Dimulai dengan pintu yang menutup, sosok itu tengah meredupkan sumbu hidupnya secara perlahan. Mengurungnya.

Gerandel itu terkunci rapat, tidak membiarkannya celah dirinya untuk keluar dari sana.

.

* * *

.

Meringkuk dalam gelap adalah yang dilakukan Himuro sekian waktu terlalui. Entah sudah berapa jam dia di sana. Atau mungkin saja hari sudah berganti? Entahlah. Saat sadar dari pingsannya Himuro mendapati dirinya terkurung di kamar miliknya yang menggelap. Pintu terkunci. Jendela di gerandel. Alat komunikasi hilang. Bahkan, lampu kamarnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Dipecah paksa.

Ah... bahkan dia tidak melihat satupun barang pribadi miliknya.

'Apa... Shinsuke bermaksud membuangku?'

Genggam mengerat, lukuk dipeluk semakin kencang. Meredam rasa pedih yang menjalar, berusaha menelan air mata yang akan tumpah. Menyesak karena bertatap dengan fakta yang seakan dibuka lebar di depannya.

Karena, dia memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Sejak awal. Selama ini. Hingga sekarang.

 _Hanya satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti._

'Kenapa baru sekarang?' bibir itu tersenyum tipis. Namun sendu memulas wajahnya.

Ya.

Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja dia memperlakukanku seperti ini? Sejak hari di mana kau menceritakan masa lalumu. Sejak kau yang mungkin mendapatiku mengikutimu malam itu.

Kenapa saat aku membuat keputusan kau membuatku terhempas jatuh lagi, Shinsuke?

 _Aku hanya ingin..._

 _ **Klek, taptap**_

Suara pintu depan terbuka dan beberapa langkah orang yang masuk membuat Himuro tersentak. Tubuh merespon cepat dengan menajamkan telinga. Mungkinkah Takasugi datang bersama teman-temannya lagi?

Seperti waktu itu?

Menegup ludah. Seolah menyiapkan batin dengan apa yang akan didengarnya nanti. Sebuah rahasia. Rencana mungkin.

 _Rencana pembunuhan._

"...napa wajahmu begitu Shinsuke _-san_? Kau ragu?"

"Pak tua itu yang jadi target kita?"

Di balik pintu itu Himuro menggigit bibir. Merutuki akan duga yang tidak meleset sama sekali. Ternyata mereka memang merencanakan pembunuhan lagi. Di saat situasi dirinya tidak ada—atau dikira tidak ada.

Seperti reka ulang yang menyakitkan. Situasi yang mengubah hidupnya dan jatuh ke dalam kubang hitam.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." suara kertas berserak di ruang hening. Cakap-cakap kecil nyaris seperti bisik berlanjut, Himuro hanya mendengar sebagian.

Sungguh sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Karena, dia tahu ada hitam yang bercorak. Tapi, tak ada niatan untuk menghapusnya. Lebih tepatnya, dia bimbang.

— _aku hanya ingin hidup normal denganmu._

Seandainya bisa terkabul.

Seandainya hari itu tidak pernah ada dan dia menjadi mahluk yang tidak tahu apa-apa mungkin semua akan lebih baik.

Sekiranya dia masih bisa tersenyum di hadapannya tanpa keterpaksaan.

 _Apa kau akan menertawakan harapanku Shinsuke?_

 _._

" **Nijimura Shingo**."

 _ **Deg!**_

Seulas kanji yang terucap sungguhlah sangat asing. Tapi, bukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah didengar sebelumnya. Nama yang sekilas pernah ia tahu dalam situasi yang belum lama terjadi.

 _Nama itu... Bukankah milik paman itu?_

"—salah satu— ...terlibat dalam—..."

Cakap selanjutnya tak lagi terngiang di kepala Himuro, di kepalanya hanya terbayang sosok pria tua yang ditemuinya sekian waktu lalu.

Paman aneh yang ingin membahagiakan anaknya.

"...—rutenya sudah dipastikan."

 _Tunggu... Kalau begitu._

"—malam ini—..."

 _Paman itu akan mati._

.

.

 _"Aku akan membeli kado lagi untuk anakku. Syukurlah aku bertemu denganmu, nak."_

.

Tidak.

 _._

 _"Terima kasih."_

.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"!"

Beberapa kepala di luar sana sontak menoleh ke arah pintu yang terhantam, walau ada satu orang yang hanya termangu diam seakan tahu.

—yah, karena Takasugi memang tahu akan keberadaan remaja yang dia kurung di dalamnya.

"Hentikan—" _ **—BRAK!**_ "BUKA! BUKA PINTUNYA!" _**Brak!BrakBrakBrak!**_

Gaduh tercipta.

"Shinsuke _-san_! Anak itu di dalam?" beberapa orang nampak terkejut dan meminta penjelasan pada sang Ketua akan keberadaan pihak ketiga di tengah rapat mereka yang harusnya rahasia.

"Dia mendengar semuanya." bisik yang membuat panik. Jika orang luar mengetahui akan menjadi ancaman besar.

"Shinsuke dia harus dihabi—."

" **Diam.** "

Panik yang sempat membaur menjadi jenggit ngeri akan nada dingin dan pandangan tajam yang terarah ke pintu. Mungkin peringatan itu untuk mereka, atau mungkin juga untuk penghuni di dalam kamar. Yang manapun membuat keduanya menegup ludah akan aura yang dipancarkan.

Bahkan, Himuro di dalam sana dapat merasakan nada membunuh yang menusuk pendengarannya.

Sekali lagi dirinya merasa bertanya-tanya, tidak percaya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Takasugi mengancamnya dengan hawa pembunuh.

"Aku memang sengaja mengurungnya."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berkomentar. Himuro menggeram, pelan seperti meringis. Jemari menggaruk helai pintu membentuk garis. Merasa terhina. Merasa direndahkan. Segala gerumul negatif seolah menghujam relungnya karena diperlakukan seperti binatang.

"Lagipula sekalipun dia mendengarnya. Dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa."

.

Di dalam sana Himuro hanya bisa terhenyak akan hina yang terlontar begitu mulus dari Takasugi. Apa selama ini memang dia menganggapnya begitu? Bocah tak berguna yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Memang, kenyataan bahwa dia terkurung. Dan nyatanya memang dia bisa apa?

Mengganggu jalan rencana?

Membasmi kejahatan? Heh, dia bukan manusia super.

 _Kalau begitu sama saja dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bukan?_

.

.

Tidak.

Bukankah dia berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu?

 _ **BRAKH!**_

Lalu apa gunanya jika dia hanya terpekur hanya karena ruang yang tertutup.

Apa itu akan menghentikannya?

 _ **BRAKH!**_

Apa niatnya sedangkal itu hingga lembar pintu yang tipis membuat kaki tangannya terkunci tanpa guna?

Sebuah tindakan membutuhkan pengorbanan.

 _ **BRAKH!**_

Karena itu, sekalipun tubuhnya mengambil ancang-ancang dan rusak jika harus mendobrakkan dirinya pada pintu.

 _ **BRAKH!BRAK! BRAKH!**_

Sekalipun itu hanya seperti tindakan sia-sia dan bodoh.

"Terbuka... Khhh!"

Meski pintanya tidak akan didengar.

Dia akan melakukannya.

.

 _Kupu itu terus, dan terus meronta agar terlepas dari kepompong yang membalurnya erat. Hingga sebelah sayap seperti tersobek. Ingin putus._

 _Tapi, dia masih meronta. Agar bisa keluar dari kegelapan. Agar bisa melihat dunia._

 _._

 _ **KRAK—BRUAAAKH!**_

Himuro menyusruk jatuh bersamaan dengan pintu yang atasnya terlepas dari engsel. Terengah akan adrenalin yang memacu, di samping itu dia merasa lega karena tindakannya tidak sia-sia.

Mata menoleh kanan kiri, didapati ruang kosong dalam visinya. Sadarlah dia bahwa mereka mungkin sudah menjalankan rencana begitu saja karena merasa aman dengan keberadaan Himuro yang terkurung dan bukan halangan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Sial.

Kaki itu segera bergegas untuk pergi.

.

* * *

.

'Gedung ini... Kalau perkiraanku benar mereka akan ke sini.'

Seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Takasugi, bahwalah Himuro itu cukup tajam untuk anak seusianya. Sekian tahun dirinya hidup seatap dengannya. Meski terhalang oleh lapis yang begitu tebal, nyatanya dia selalu mencari tahu tentang Takasugi.

 _Meskipun, selalu bukan hal baik._

Dengan sedikit rumor dan perkiraan Himuro bisa menebak bagaimana cara kelompok Takasugi bekerja.

Menjebak target saat dia melalui rute yang tidak biasa.

Lalu, didorong ke tempat yang sudah disiapkan jebakan kemudian dihabisi.

Dan seperti kawanan yang menandai sarangnya, Takasugi memakai beberapa gedung tak berkepemilikan secara berkala dan selalu dekat dengan lokasi tempat tinggal korban. Entah apa maksud dari hal itu.

Karena itulah Himuro bisa memperkirakan ke mana Takasugi akan membawa paman itu kali ini.

Ke gedung itu.

Gedung tempat pertama kali Himuro memergoki Takasugi melakukan pembunuhan.

Tempat yang membuat dia bertemu dengan keluarga Nijimura pula.

Menyungging miris. Apa takdirnya begitu mempermainkannya hingga nasib melingkar pada orang-orang yang dia ketahui eksitensinya? Orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung menjadi berharga untuknya.

Geleng pelan. Menghentikan pemikiran aneh dan bergerak lebih cepat. Tidak seperti pertama kali saat dia kemari, terseok dengan langkah gontai. Himuro mantap berlari masuk ke dalam gedung yang hanya mengasup cahaya dari bulan. Menengok ke setiap ruang yang dia temukan, tak peduli walau itu menyebabkan kegaduhan.

'Aku harus cepat...!'

Suara desingan menghampir telinga. Menoleh pada ruang tak berpintu yang bagai lubang kegelapan. Kaki yang mengikuti insting berlari segeranya terpekur. Begitu pula dengan pandang yang memetakan tubuh yang jatuh berdebam dengan darah mengalir deras dari lengan yang tertembak.

 _ **Brukh**_ _ **—**_

"PAMAN!"

Teriak yang membuat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pandang, sontak membola dan siaga dengan keberadaan Himuro yang berlari memeluk dan menahan luka pria itu. Bisa dilihat bahwa bukan hanya luka tembak yang ada padanya, beberapa luka lebam juga ikut menghiasi kulit tua sang pria yang terkulai. Mungkin, mereka sempat menyiksanya saat dia berontak.

"N—nak?" lirih pria itu memandang Himuro dengan sebuah bias yang membuat Himuro terhenyak.

Himuro sungguh tidak percaya.

Kenapa dia masih bisa memiliki pandangan jernih di saat seperti ini?

Yang jernih akan sebuah kekhawatiran—padanya.

Apa dia tidak sadar dengan situasinya saat ini yang akan terbunuh?

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI SHINSUKE!"

Di antara pasang mata yang bersiaga, hanya Takasugi yang tidak bergeming. Memandang Himuro dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Tak berekspresi sekalipun bawahannya siap menembak mati anak asuhnya itu.

Dihujani tatap yang tak beremosi, membuatnya bergidik. Takut. Dan sakit.

Seolah dia hanya hama. Pengganggu tak berharga. Tak diharapkan keberadaannya.

"Apa yang kau mau memang, Tatsuya?"

Menggigit bibir.

"Ku-kumohon... Kau... Menyerahkan diri."

"Hmm?" Kepala meneleng dengan polos, mempertanyakan pernyataan yang seperti lelucon di telinga. Gurat sinis menghempaskan Himuro dalam jurang hitam.

Kemelut hitam itu kembali menelusup

Bibir gemetar masih berusaha mengucap kata, "Ini tidak benar... Apapun alasannya, mengambil nyawa orang itu bukanlah perbuatan yang dibenarkan."

Kata itu, sesungguhnya juga untuk dirinya. Yang menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dunia berandal yang hanya tahu sakit dan menyakiti.

Karena dia tahu hal itulah, dia ingin Takasugi juga tidak semakin berkubang lumpur yang semakin pekat.

 _Tapi—kalau sekarang..._

"Sekarang masih belum terlambat... Shinsuke..." ucapnya dalam binar harap.

 _Kalau kau... Memang menganggapku ada._

 _Kalau kau memang menganggapku seperti 'adik' seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan._

 _Kalau kau memang mempercayaiku._

"Kuh..."

Bisa dilihat kalau punggung itu bergetar. Mendengar kata yang diucapkan, harap dari seorang Himuro Tatsuya membuatnya melemas secara batin.

Karena hal itu...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

—baginya hanya lelucon paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar.

 _Kumohon..._

"HAHA-haha...khh..."

Bulir abu yang bersirat akan harap digelayuti mendung pengkhianatan. Memandang sosok yang berguncang begitu geli, seolah dia hanyalah badut yang tiap kata adalah bahan tertawaan.

 _Kembalilah seperti dulu. Seperti Shinsuke yang aku tahu._

"Tatsuya."

"!"

Wajah dipangut dalam satu genggam kasar. Mata bertemu mata. Hitam bertemu abu. Dan Himuro berharap dirinya tenggelam saat bibir itu kembali mengucap kata.

"Saat aku melakukan itu bukankah kau juga akan terlibat?"

Tidak ada balas. Diam menyerapi realita yang mungkinnya akan terjadi. Dalam hati membenarkan. Dalam hati mengetahui.

Dirinya jugalah punya andil. Dia adalah saksi. Yang akan menjadi rekan di mata orang lain karena aksi tutup mulut yang dia lakukan.

"Kau adalah anak yang kupungut. Andai aku benar-benar menyerahkan diri kau tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu? Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sampah. Memperlakukanmu seperti barang bekas pakai."

Bayangan akan tangan tanpa adab merajahnya dengan tidak bermoral. Manusia mahluk tamak bukanlah fiksi. Nyata mereka yang berseragam pelindung negara tak sedikit yang menganggap diri terlalu suci sampai merasa punya kendali atas hak hidup orang seperti mereka.

Orang-orang dunia bawah. Para berandalan. Sampah masyarakat.

 _Dan, aku salah satunya._

"Apa kau pikir tindakanmu selama ini, berkeliling seperti anjing liar bukanlah perbuatan salah? Kau ingin sok suci dengan mengarahkan seperti apa aku seharusnya berjalan, hm?"

Tidak, bukan itu maksudku.

Aku hanya ingin agar kau tidak menyesal setelahnya.

Karena, aku tidak ingin melihatmu hancur.

"Naif."

 _ **Deg**_

"Kau naif Tatsuya, kau ingin tahu kenapa aku memungutmu waktu itu?"

 _ **Degdegdeg**_

Tidak.

 _Kumohon jangan katakan._

Aku tahu itu akan membuatku terpuruk.

 _Kumohon._

Kalau kau ucapkan kebenaran yang akan membuatku hancur, aku tidak akan tahu lagi kemana aku harus bersandar.

.

 _Kupu itu terlalu keras meronta. Terlalu berharap dengan realita._

 _Hingga tak menyadari sepasang sayap itu robek salah satunya._

 _Dan saat dia berancang terbang_ _—_

.

"Kau sangat berguna untuk membentuk alibi bagiku."

Tangan besar menjambak. Kulit kepala terhenyak pedih. Empunya meringis. Sakit. Luar dalamnya.

 _Tidak!_

"Bocah kecil yang kupungut karena kehilangan orang tuanya akibat insiden kebakaran, bukankah itu akan membuat sebuah kesan suci, hm? Kau tahu Tatsuya, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Karena, **sudah menjadi alatku.** "

.

— _sang kupu jatuh terhempas dengan keras._

.

"Bohooong!" geram ketidakpercayaan, membuatnya menunduk menjambaki rambutnya. Ledak emosi akan luka tercoreng. Luka yang pernah dia sembuhkan dan begitu dalam dia merobeknya lagi dengan sebuah pengkhianatannya.

 _Kalau memang begitu apa arti selama ini?_

"Kau bohong..." Masih merintih dan menunduk. Masih menutup telinga dengan tangannya. Masih berusaha tidak mendengar. Masih berusaha menampik realita.

.

 _Masih berharap bahwa sang Kupu bisa terbang._

.

 _Apa arti kebersamaan yang kau berikan untukku selama ini?_

 _Apa semua yang kurasakan... Rasa hormat, rasa segan, rasa sayang..._

 _Semua itu palsu?_

 _Semua itu hanya akal-akalanmu._

"Tatsuya...Tapi, aku tahu kau punya kemampuan yang hebat."

 _Pembohong._

Jemari yang melemas bersenggol dengan besi dingin.

"Tadinya, mau kuasah agar kau bisa bekerja untukku."

 _Kenapa aku menaruh hidup dan bergantung padamu?_

"Aku percaya padamu Tatsuya. Kau yang terbaik."

 _Kenapa aku membiarkanmu melukai orang yang berharga bagiku._

"Tapi, kelihatannya ada orang lain yang mempengaruhimu."

 _Sementara kau hanya memandangku sebagai alatmu._

Tangan yang tadinya ragu meraih, kini terpersenjatai bilah belati yang berkilat.

Kelereng abu nanar, memusat pada sebuah titik sumbu. Bercermin hanya pada seorang Takasugi Shinsuke di hadapannya. Tangat mengerat akan emosi, seolah jiwa dan hasrat diletakkan pada ujung tajam yang terhunus. Terarah pada sosok seorang Takasugi di hadapannya.

Rasa kecewanya. Rasa sedihnya. Pedihnya. Lukanya.

 _Kau—hanya bajingan..._

—dendamnya.

"... SHINSUKEEE!"

.

.

 _ **Jleb!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Plik—Clakclak.**_

.

.

Merah mewangi besi, tetesnya mengalir melalui celah yang terhujam belati. Menyusur dari perak besi hingga jemari putih tergenggam. Satu, dua membercak pada kulit wajah—yang bola mata abu itu membola lebar, gurat kejut, tidak percaya, heran

—dan takut.

"...a... Aaa"

 _ **Clakclakclak**_

Tubuh besar yang terhujam belati bukanlah yang dia targetkan. Bukanlah sosok yang memberikan kemelut benci di kepalanya. Sosok itu sendiri ikut membola, mungkin dia terkejut dengan hal tidak terduga yang terjadi.

"Kenapa?" tanya itu mengalun dari bibir bocah berponi. Kristalnya meretak, tapi belum berkeping, masih bertahan di bola mata itu agar pandangnya tidak mengabur untuk memastikan wajah yang dalam diam itu tersenyum lemah.

"...syukurlah kau tidak apa, nak."

Tangan besar yang mengeriput tipis mengelus kepala itu pelan, menyalurkan kehangatan yang familiar bagi si bocah.

Kehangatan yang membuat retak itu hancur sepenuhnya.

"Kau akan ... lebih menyesal—jika menusuknya..." bisiknya lemah, meski hal itu membuatnya memuntahkan darah. Begitu kecil dan lirih suara itu seiring membanjirnya darah yang keluar.

Seolah nyawanya tinggal menunggu waktu terlepas.

"Paman—PAMAN...!"

Sekonyong tangan itu langsung merengkuh erat saat tubuh itu melemah. Belati terlepas jatuh dan berkelontangan. Menatap tubuh lemah sang pria tua. Memandang darah yang mengalir deras. Memandang tangannya yang ternodai merah darah.

Memandang Takasugi yang balik melihatnya dengan mengasihani.

 _Aku... Aku yang—_

Memandang dirinya sekali lagi dengan nanar.

 **Membunuhnya**.

"A—AAAAAAAAAAAaarrrhhh...!"

Lengking menyayat membelah kegelapan, memenuhi ruang dengan gema akan frustasi dan kehancuran. Di tengah lolong itu tak ada satupun yang bicara, tidak Takasugi atau pengikutnya. Mereka hanya memandangi sosok Himuro yang bersujud, menjambak rambut frustasi dan menangis di hadapan mayat yang terbujur bergelimang darah.

Mungkin simpati.

—atau mungkin mereka jengah dengan tingkah kekanakan seperti menangisi mayat. Mungkin, karena mereka sendiri tak mau susah-susah menaruh hati untuk menatap kasihan sedikitpun.

"Bersihkan tempat ini. Jangan sampai tersisa bukti."

Takasugi bersuara, memerintah anak buahnya.

"Shinsuke _-san_... Kau yakin?" ada nada skeptis dari salah seorang pria, matanya melirik pada Himuro yang sudah kotor akan darah karena ikut berkubang di sana.

"Lakukan saja seperti biasa dan lanjutkan sesuai rencana." gemingnya dingin seolah tak berpengaruh. Baik nada skeptis bawahannya—ataupun teriakan Himuro.

.

.

"Khh... hhhkk..." tersengguk pelan kemudian bertekuk lirih. Mempertemukan wajah yang basah akan air mata dengan tubuh yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

Tubuh yang mati karenanya.

 _Siapa?_

 _Siapa yang harus disalahkan?_

 _Siapa yang harus dia tumbalkan sementara dia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah dosanya?_

 _Tidak ada bukan?_

Apa dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun? Bahkan pada orang yang sudah memberinya kesempatan untuk merubah diri.

Pada orang yang sudah menabur sebuah bara untuk menatap hidup dengan lebih optimis?

Pada orang...

"...maaf... Maafkan aku..."

—yang mengucap syukur karena dia sudah hidup.

 _Lalu, apa sebenarnya arti dirinya hidup jika ini yang terjadi?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Deg**_

.

"...!" terhenyak saat telinga menangkap suara tak asing dari tubuh yang harusnya mati. Himuro menajamkan telinga, guna memastikan suara itu adalah nyata.

.

.

 _ **Deg... deg...—**_ terdengar. Desir mengalir walau begitu lemah. Walau, tubuh itu sudah tak mengembangkempiskan nafasnya tapi masih ada suara kehidupan di sana.

Masih... Masih ada kesempatan.

Masih bisa diselamatkan!

.

Himuro langsung bergerak, tak peduli dengan sekeliling dia langsung membopong di punggungnya pria sekalipun ukuran itu terlampau lebih besar darinya.

Karena tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya dia hanya bisa terhenyak saat melihat Takasugi yang berada di depan jalurnya.

 _ **CTAAR—**_

Dalam gelap yang membuat tak tahu arah, sepasang sinar menggelegar membutakan. Mata, telinga. Seluruh indra terasa mati. Sekujur syaraf menegang sakit. Gemuruh yang menghujam membuat diri ini serasa kecil.

 _Tapi, bagi seekor ngengat yang selalu mengejar dan berlarian di tengah hampanya malam, cahaya_ _yang terang_ _itu adalah keindahan abadi di antara kegelapan._

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sosok yang berpindar dengan gemuruh, gagah dan penuh kuasa. Intimidasi penuh yang dialunkan oleh suaranya yang berat.

Tapi, tak lagi dia pandang dengan bimbang atau harap.

"Minggir."

 _Karena, kau sudah terlanjur membuatku kecewa._

"Biarkan dia." yang dimaksud tentu pria tua dalam gendongannya. Karena jika dibiarkan, dia akan mati perlahan seiring dengan darahnya yang terkuras, seiring dia mengejang dengan sakit akan lukanya.

 _Dan jika dia mati. Maka Himuro tidak punya alasan lagi untuk pergi._

Himuro tidak akan mendengarnya. Kata-kata manis yang membuatnya terenyuh tapi selalu bersirat busuk.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Ya.

Dan tubuh itu kembali berancang lari, seolah menerjang Takasugi.

.

.

 _ **Tep**_

.

.

Seolah waktu memiliki _pause_ , siluet dua orang yang berseberang jalan saling bertumpu dan bersisian.

Pria yang berdiri diam tanpa geming.

"Sudah kuduga kau hanya bocah."

.

Dan seorang pemuda yang berlari menyongsong jalur lain. Tanpa menaruh peduli dengan kata yang terucap dari si pria.

"Saat kau pergi menolong orang itu kau sudah tahu artinya bukan?"

.

.

Kalanya, mereka kembali pada realita. Sang pemuda sudah mengambil jarak yang jauh, berlari menjauh dari kegelapan, berlari pergi dari seorang Takasugi Shinsuke.

 _Jarak yang begitu jauh, hingga tangan sang pria tak lagi dapat menggapai sosok si pemuda._

.

.

 _Aku tahu._

 _Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak mendengarkanmu lagi._

 _Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tidak peduli padamu lagi._

 _Jangan salahkan aku...—jika aku membencimu._

.

"Shinsuke _-san_! Jangan!"

.

.

 _ **Dor!**_

.

* * *

 _Kaulah yang membuatku mendendam padamu, Shinsuke._

* * *

.

 _ **Pcyak—pcyak**_

 _ **Zzzrrrrrssshhh!**_

 _ **Pcyakpcyakpcyak**_

 _ **Zzzrrrrraaaaassshhhh!**_

Ciprat-ciprat air saat langkah menjejak kubangan seolah tak dipedulikan. Karena, walau dia peduli itu akan percuma dengan kondisi kuyub akan hujan yang mendera.

Namun, langkah itu tak mantap. Ada kala diri itu limbung dan perlu waktu untuk bergegas lagi. Mungkin, karena berat tubuh yang tak tetoleransi.

Atau mungkin karena tiap langkah yang diambil menjejak merah.

 _ **Brukh—**_

"Aakh!" meringis saat wajah bertemu aspal yang berkubang. Jatuh menyusruk hingga tubuh berlumur lumpur jalanan. Meringis pedih akan jalar sakit yang dirasa meski mati-matian diabaikan. Bukan karena lecet yang diderita saat dia jatuh.

"Khh..."

 _"Saat kau pergi untuk menolong orang itu kau tahu artinya bukan?"_

Tangan menekan bagian tubuh yang terluka, mati-matian menahan sakit yang terus meronta dan membuatnya lumpuh seketika.

Karena, paha kirinya sudah tertembus timah panas yang kini bersarang di dalam sana. Membuat lubang bulat dengan luka bakar tipis dan darah yang masihlah mengalir hangat.

Luka yang terbentuk karena serangan Takasugi.

 _"Kau harus mati. Tatsuya."_

'Dia ingin membunuhku...'

"Kkhh... Sakit..."

'Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.'

Entah emosi apa lagi yang menambah kemelut menjadi abu menghitam yang dirasanya, seperti bara panas disulut air, asapnya membumbung begitu tebal hingga sesak yang terhirup.

Kecewa akan pengkhianatan. Sedih akan pupusnya harapan. Takut akan teror yang akan terjadi padanya.

Takasugi bermaksud membunuhnya. Karena itu dia mengarahkan moncong pistol itu padanya. Karena itu dia menembak tanpa ragu. Hanya itu yang terpeta di otaknya.

"Ukh..." rintih lain membuatnya menoleh. Sadar telah melupakan apa yang menjadi prioritasnya.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Dia harus segera mencari tempat aman untuk berteduh dan meminta bantuan.

— _ **...deg...—deg...**_

Bisa dirasakan suhu tubuh itu semakin rendah. Entah karena tangannya yang dingin, atau karena mereka sama-sama dingin karena hujan.

—atau mungkin mendingin karena maut mulai menjemput.

"Kumohon bertahanlah Paman... Kau janji pada si monyong itu akan membelikan hadiah baru, kan?"

Tidak ada yang lebih disyukuri oleh Himuro saat melihat toko tak berpemilik dalam jangkauan mata. Bergegaslah dia ke sana, membawa dirinya dan paman digendongannya untuk berteduh dari hujan.

 _ **Clakclak—**_

Tetes air menderas dari sekujur tubuh keduanya, segeralah dia membaringkan sang paman dan mengecek status kehidupannya yang sudah miris.

Meringis pelan saat luka di pahanya terasa menyiksa lagi, tapi dibiarkannya. Saat ini dia membutuhkan alat komunikasi untuk menghubungi bantuan, karena miliknya sendiri entah dimana. Meminta maaf pelan sebelum mencari-cari barang yang dibutuhkan dari si paman.

Ada. Ada ponsel milik paman itu.

Menekan digit angka dengan jari bergemelutuk.

'Jangan gemetar...' sugestinya. Kau harus menelepon seseorang. Ambulan. Atau siapapun.

— _yang pasti paman ini harus selamat._

 _ **Prak!**_

Terkejut mendengar suara seperti beling yang diinjak. Himuro pun menoleh ke belakangnya. Matanya membola saat dia melihat sekumpulan berandal nampak turun dari lantai dua. Nampak senjata tumpul dan tajam tergenggam di tangan masing-masing orang.

'Gawat, rupanya ini markas mereka.'

"Hei, bukankah kau Himuro Tatsuya? Kukira tadi tikus besar yang menyusup."

 _Kenapa… Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?_ Batinnya tak habis pikir. Disaat dia harus melakukan tindakan cepat. Dan dirinya sedang dalam situasi tak bisa melawan dengan luka-luka yang dideritanya. Lagipula, tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan prioritas saat ini.

"Kelihatannya dia habis merampok paman itu. Hahaha, kejam sekali caranya." cela salah satu sambil terkekeh, diikuti gelak tawa yang lainnya.

"Oi, oi. Beruntung sekali kita semua sedang kumpul. _Nee_ , Himuro. Kau ingat pernah membuat kami kerepotan, heeh?"

Perlahan mereka mendekat sambil memain-mainkan senjata di tangan mereka. Himuro siaga untuk melindungi paman di belakangnya.

"Tidak masalah bukan kalau kami membalas dendam padamu?"

Kalimat itu menjadi aba-aba untuk kumpulan itu menyerbunya.

.

.

* * *

Di saat yang sama, layar ponsel itu berkedip akan panggilan terjawab tanpa ada yang tahu.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Bukh! Buakh!**_

"Hhhh! Hhh!"

Sembilan lawan satu, sungguh jumlah yang tak sebanding.

Namun, mungkin potensi yang terlatih dalam diri si bocah berponi itu hingga dia masih bisa menjatuhkan tiga di antara mereka meski kondisinya sendiri kepayahan.

'Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi.'

Luka yang dideritanya sejak awal, terutama luka tembak yang membuatnya tak bisa berdiri dengan benar, ditambah kondisinya yang harus memastikan keselamatan sang paman membutakannya akan fokus hingga tak pelak serangan begitu lancar masuk ke arahnya. Nafasnya sudah tersenggal dan rasa sakit sudah mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

'Aku harus cepat...'

Tapi, dia harus segera menyelesaikan ini untuk menolong paman itu. Kuda-kuda kembali menguat, menahan serangan dari depan yang terarah padanya.

Tapi, fokusnya benar-benar _blur_ sampai tak menyadari seorang dengan balok kayu di tangan mengayun di belakangnya.

"Makan ini!"

 _ **BUAKH!**_

"AAH!" _ **—Brukh!**_

Sekonyong-konyong Himuro terjatuh akan pening luar biasa yang menjalar.

Melihat Himuro yang tersungkur terang gerombolan itu mulai menghantamnya membabi buta. Himuro mengejang di bawah injakan. Bisa dirasakannya darah mulai merembes membasahi wajahnya. Matanya mengabur, visual seluruh berwarna merah saking parah luka yang di deritanya.

Bahkan, dia sudah tak mendengar hina dina yang terlontar untuknya.

 _Sampai sini sajakah?_

"Hei, coba geledah si tua itu. Mungkin, masih ada barang berharga."

Seolah disetrum listrik kejut mata abu yang mengabut sontak terbuka. Memandang segerombolan berandal yang mulai mengerumuni sosok Nijimura Shingo yang terbaring di sudut tanpa bergerak.

Setak punya hatinya kah sampai mereka merampok orang sekarat?

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh dia—ORGH!" melihat Himuro yang menyeret tubuhnya untuk berdiri lantas mereka tak memberi kesempatan dan memberinya tendangan telak di perut.

"Ohok! Ohok!"

Kaki-kaki itu menginjak hingga rusuk bergemeratak patah.

"Diam Himuro _-chan_ , kami belum selesai balas dendam padamu."

Satu dari mereka menginjak kepalanya keras, menekan untuk tetap merayap di tanah. Beberapa dari mereka menendanginya, meludahinya semena-mena. Bahkan, ada yang sudah berancang melayangkan lagi sebuah pukulan dengan pemukul kasti dari besi.

Tapi, fokusnya bukanlah dirinya sendiri.

Di tengah hantaman dan tendangan yang memilukan, kelereng abu itu hanya terpaku pada dua orang yang menggeledah tubuh tua di sana. Mengobok-obok saku, mencopet dompet dari kepemilikan. Ponsel. Jam.

Brengsek.

"HKKKH! LEPAAASSSS!"

BRENGSEK!

 _ **BUAKH—**_

Satu orang terlontar dari sudut dimana sang pria terbaring hingga menubruk tembok di belakang Himuro. Efek yang ditimbulkan karena kejut itu cukup untuk membuat lengah dan menjadikan penyerangan tiba-tiba itu meluas dan menambah jumlah orang yang dirobohkan.

Dalam sekejap hanya tinggal tiga orang yang masih berdiri, termasuk si penyerang yang berdiri gagah dengan tangan terkepal dan tubuh basah kuyub. Wajahnya memandang garang, nafas memburu penuh kemarahan.

Himuro mengetahuinya.

"...Shu-Shuuzou?"

Anak si Paman.

Nijimura Shuuzou.

Empunya membelalak pelan saat melihat Himuro yang sudah babak belur oleh gerombolan berandalan itu.

"...kau... Yang waktu itu kan? Kau yang menelepon dengan ponsel ayah?" tanyanya tidak yakin sepenuhnya karena tidak menyangka bahwa anak yang pernah ditolongnya di suatu malam akan jadi korban pengeroyokan begini.

Ponsel?

Mungkinkah...Tanpa sadar Himuro menekan _dial call_ ke nomornya saat mencoba menelepon ambulan?

Ah, benar juga.

"Ayah...mu..." Himuro berbisik lirih sambil menunjuk arah keberadaan sang ayah pada Nijimura dengan pandangannya. Kaki tangannya sudah terlalu kebas untuk bergerak, menggerakkan jemari saja terasa nyeri.

Nijimura pun menoleh. Mata menyipit menyalang sampai pada tubuh sang Ayah yang dia kenal tengah teronggok di salah satu sudut. Terbaring dengan tubuh mengkuyub akan air dan ceceran darah miliknya sendiri.

"...dia... Masih bisa selamat..." Sendat Himuro sengau, fokusnya sudah buyar sama sekali. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan.

 _Tapi, dia masih biisa memetakan dengan jelas._

Saat sang anak berlutut di samping tubuh pria itu seolah meneliti, berusaha tidak percaya akan realita dan saat semuanya adalah nyata diri itu hanya bisa meremat tangannya sekeras mungkin.

Himuro memandang pias saat perlahan raut wajah mengeras itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan dan akhirnya memejamkan mata akan penyesalan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Bola mata _onyx_ melayang tajam menatapi sisa dua orang yang masih berdiri di dekat Himuro yang bergemelutuk ngeri. Dipandangi dengan hawa membunuh dan nyatanya rekan-rekannya ditumbangkan semudah itu tentu saja membuat gentar siapapun.

"Brengsek, mana kami tahu!" tangan-tangan itu mengambil apapun yang bisa menjadi senjata untuk melawan. Membiarkan Himuro, karena ancaman terbesar saat ini adalah Nijimura yang mengeluarkan hawa mencekam.

Nijimura sendiri tidak balas menjawab apapun dan langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menerjang, mengambil pemukul kasti yang tergeletak dan menggunakannya untuk tumpuan lompatnya.

 _ **BUAAKH!**_

Menghajar keduanya sekaligus dengan satu tendangan berputar.

Himuro masih melihat sekilas saat dua tubuh itu terlempar melewatinya. Dan siluet Nijimura yang berlari ke arahnya.

Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya seperti diserang oleh setruman listrik. Begitu menyakitkan hingga sampai titik dia tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

Sekejap setelah putih yang begitu damai, kembali hitam menyapa kesadarannya.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Rasanya dia pernah merasakan hal ini.

Saat dia terjatuh karena demam di suatu taman dan terbangun di tempat yang asing. Di kamar seseorang yang menolongnya.

Yang berbeda saat ini dia tidak dalam keadaan demam. Yang dialami adalah luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

— _bahkan hatinya._

Dan yang dia dapati bukanlah sebuah kamar dengan aksen seorang remaja lelaki SMP, melainkan ruang beraksen putih keseluruhan dan bau obat yang menyengat.

Rumah sakit.

"Sudah sadar?"

"...?" menyerngitkan dahi dengan sosok yang menungguinya yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

Sosok berambut perak—

"Kau _nyem_ benar-benar tidak beruntung bocah _nyem_."

Yang mengunyah anggur di mulutnya sampai muncrat-muncrat.

"Kau... Siapa?" Himuro refleks mengelap sisa kuah yang mendarat di pipi. Bisa dilihat sosok itu mengambil sejumput buah yang di taruh di meja samping kasurnya, membuka kulit pisang kemudian memakannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Penjenguk baik hati, _nyem_." Orang itu bicara sambil mengunyah pisang di tangannya dan seolah tidak puas bingkisan buah di meja kini beralih ke pangkuannya.

'Bukannya pencuri bingkisan, ya?' Himuro _sweatdrop_ melihatnya yang bersikap tanpa tahu adat dan seolah tindakannya merupakan halal yang diamini umat manusia.

"Khh...aku..." kilas balik kejadian yang dialami berputar seperti video.

Benar juga... Paman itu... Bagaimana dia? Apa dia selamat?

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

Beranjak turun dari kasurnya, dan hanya terjatuh setelahnya ketika kaki kirinya dirasa mati. Lumpuh sesaat.

"Ukh… kakiku…"

"Oi, kau masih dalam pengaruh obat bius. Jangan jalan-jalan dulu." Si rambut perak menghampiri Himuro yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan menjadikan kasur sebagai penyangga kakinya.

"Aku harus tahu... kondisi paman itu." Desisnya pelan bertekad. Dia harus memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

 _Kalau... Kalau_ _seandainya_ _dia tidak selamat._

"Kalau dia sampai mati..."

— _tidak akan pernah_ —

"Kalau keluarganya sampai menangis..."

 _dia tidak akan pernah sekalipun dia memaafkan dirinya sendiri._

"—itu adalah salahku."

Tak ada tangan yang berusaha menahan remaja itu untuk diam di tempat. Membiarkan saja seorang Himuro yang terpincang mati-matian melangkah. Sebaliknya Himuro malah berterima kasih. Himuro juga akan menepis tangan jikalau dirinya tetap dipaksa untuk berbaring lagi.

 _ **Klek—**_

Saat ingin meraih kenop pintu yang terjadi adalah pintu itu sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya di baliknya.

Himuro mengenalnya.

"Ah... anda..." dan karenanya dia merasa tidak perlu terkejut dengan keberadaan wanita itu.

Senyum lembut terulas pada paras cantik yang berumur, "Ibunya Shuuzou, lama tidak bertemu Himuro _-kun_."

.

Pada akhirnya Himuro kembali berbaring di kasurnya. Tepatnya, dipaksa berbaring setelah disenyumi saat dirinya bersikeras mau melihat keadaan si paman.

Kekuatan seorang ibu memang mengerikan.

"Benar-benar... tidak kusangka bahwa kau yang akan menolong suamiku Himuro _-kun_." Sang Ibu mengupas apel yang tersedia. Himuro bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan maling berambut perak yang barusan meng-klaim bingkisannya.

Himuro hanya menunduk saat sang Ibu mulai membuka percakapan tentang suaminya itu, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia selamat... dokter mengatakan bahwa luka yang fatal adalah tusukan yang hampir merobek jantung. Sungguh keajaiban dia masih bisa selamat. Tapi..." raut lembut itu masih tersenyum, hanya saja Himuro bisa melihat nanar menyendu yang terulas tipis. Pandangan akan ketegaran dibalik dera derita. Himuro meneguk ludah, menyiapkan diri untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Saat ini dia dalam keadaan koma."

...

 _Ah… ternyata…begitu, ya?_

 _Dia gagal._

Meramat selimut putih yang terhampir, mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak meledak hingga bergetar.

 _Karena dia…sudah gagal._

Dialah yang menjadi awan derita yang menaungi keluarga ini.

Keluarga normal yang harusnya bahagia.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku... harusnya.. aku bisa menolongnya... harusnya... khh!"

Wanita dari keluarga Nijimura itu hanya terperangah, instingnya sebagai ibu tergerak untuk menahan kedua tangan Himuro yang berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan, nak! Ini bukan salahmu!"

"…tidak… aku yang salah…"

Harusnya aku yang dihakimi. Akulah yang hampir membuatnya mati.

"Kau bicara apa... kau justru sudah mati-matian menolong suamiku sampai terluka begini." Tangan mungil itu memeluk pundak Himuro, mengelus kepalanya pelan. Menyalurkan rasa aman yang Himuro tahu adalah hangat seorang Ibu. Yang sudah lama dia lupakan. Yang membuatnya ingin menangis saat merasakannya.

"Shuuzou bilang kau dikeroyok berandal yang merampok suamiku. Kau tidak salah apapun."

 _Bukan, ini salahku._

"Polisi mengatakan bahwa anak-anak berandal itu akan ditindaklanjuti, karena itu kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah Himuro _-kun_."

 _Ya, tapi akulah… akulah yang menusuknya._

"Kau sudah menyelamatkannya."

Bukan.

Bukan.

Bukan!

"Terima kasih."

Himuro terhenyak.

.

 _Kenapa… kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku?_

 _Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu lembut untukku._

 _Andai kau tahu apa kau masih bisa tersenyum lagi seperti itu padaku?_

 _Tolong perlakukan aku dengan kejam_

"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu… sekalipun kau memang bersalah, tapi kau pulalah yang berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan itu, kan?"

Himuro… sangat tahu wajah itu. senyum teduh yang lembut dan mengayomi. Senyum yang sama seperti saat dia berucap penyesalan yang bercokol bersama pria yang ia temui di taman.

Perasaan teduh yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

— _agar aku bisa mengucap jujur akan fakta yang terkunci ini._

Bersamaan dengan itu membuat sebuah emosi akan keegoisan hatinya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali mengatup mulut.

.

 _ **Toktok**_

Sang Ibu segera beralih pada pintu dan membukakan pintu yang mengetuk. Terkejut saat menemukan polisi berseragam dibaliknya. "Permisi, bisa kami minta waktu sebentar?"

"Ah... tuan polisi. Ada apa gerangan?"

 _ **Deg—**_ di pembaringannya, detak jantung Himuro mulai bertalu cepat. Rautnya mengeras, melirik sedikit bagaimana rupa petinggi keamanan yang akan menghampirinya.

Dia nampaknya seorang pria berwawasan dan memiliki nama, dengan seulas kacamata tersampir dan perawakan tua yang menandakan sosok itu cukup berumur dan… cukup berintelegensi.

Himuro punya firasat buruk dengan orang ini.

"Nama saya Sasaki, nyonya. Saya ingin meminta keterangan dari salah satu saksi yang berhubungan dengan kasus penyerangan suami anda."

"Ah, maksudmu Himuro _-kun_? Tapi, dia juga baru saja sadar..."

"Hanya beberapa pertanyaan kecil, kami harap nyonya mau berkenan untuk membiarkan saya bertanya untuk penyelidikan. Karena mungkin..." pria itu masih menghadap sang nyonya Nijimura, tapi Himuro tentu menyadari bahwa bola mata kecil itu melayangkan sebuah lirikan padanya.

"—ada pihak lain yang bertanggung jawab untuk hal ini."

Sebuah kecurigaan.

Sang nyonya Nijimura nampak pasrah. Merasa etiket saat ini tidak berlaku di hadapan polisi ini. Di dalam hati dia tidak ingin Himuro dibebankan oleh pikiran-pikiran aneh dengan kondisi ini, tapi di sisi lain dia juga ingin kasus akan suaminya selesai.

"Baiklah... saya mengerti. Himuro _-kun_ , kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa panggil Bibi."

Himuro hanya mengangguk pasrah, "Hai... terima kasih." Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa, dan seharusnya sang nyonya Nijimura tidak perlu menaruh khawatir berlebih padanya, kan?

Pintu tertutup. Himuro bergeming pelan saat kaki itu mulai menapak dan membawa pria itu ke hadapannya, tanpa basa-basi mengambil kursi dan duduk di tempat yang tadi ditempati sang nyonya.

"Namamu Himuro Tatsuya?" Tanya konfirmasi membuka percakapan menegangkan.

"Ya." Jawab Himuro lirih. Saat ini dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Membiarkan nasib membawanya ke sebuah keputusan yang nantinya akan dia pilih untuk membuka jalan baru baginya.

Baik atau buruk. Itu tergantung nanti.

"Sungguh tindakan yang heroik untuk anak semudamu mengorbankan diri untuk menolong Nijimura Shingo yang diserang." Cakap basa-basi. Himuro tahu karena tak ada seikitpun nada antusias dari kalimat yang terlontar. Seolah itu hanyalah formalitas belaka. Dan keyakinan itu mulai terbentuk ketika kata itu berlanjut. "Walau, ada beberapa hal yang janggal."

Ini dia.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sana malam itu?"

Diam. Tak menjawab. Apa Himuro harus bilang kalau dia menolongnya dari sergapan sekelompok pembunuh yang ternyata ketuanya adalah kakak angkatnya sendiri?

"Apa kau kabur dari rumah?"

Kabur? Mungkin. Tapi, Himuro bahkan sudah tidak bisa menganggap apartemen yang dia tinggali sekian tahun dengan Takasugi sebagai rumah kali ini. Tidak dengan realita yang sudah terjadi. Tidak dengan pengkhianatan yang telah terjadi.

Himuro masih diam. Bungkam bicara. Untuk menjawab Tanya atau memberi informasi pada polisi itu. Himuro mungkin hanya tidak berani—untuk disalahkan.

 _Karena tampik yang diberikan oleh orang lain seribu kali lebih menyakitkan dibanding dengan melakukannya sendiri bukan?_

Polisi bernama Sasaki itu masih menunggu jawaban, walau pada akhirnya dia mendengus akan aksi diam Himuro. Sekalipun polisi dia tidak punya andil untuk memaksa bicara dengan kekerasan pada saksi. Apalagi dengan orang sakit.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Tentang tempatmu tinggal selama ini. Kami mendapat informasi bahwa kau adalah salah seorang anak dari korban kebakaran empat tahun lalu. Namamu juga tercantum dalam daftar orang hilang selama empat tahun ini dan masih dalam pencarian."

Eh?

Daftar orang hilang? Namanya?

Bukankah harusnya dia sudah resmi ditemukan?

Takasugilah yang mengatakannya padaku.

.

" _Shinsuke… bagaimana soal pengurusan sekolahku… kau tahu… ka_ _n_ _?" Himuro yang saat itu masih dua hari di tempat Takasugi menunduk saat bertanya._ _Gengsi? Ya. Sungguh tidak sopan bukan dia hanya orang baru di kediaman ini dan bersikap menuntut yang tidak-tidak._

" _Hm, tenang saja. Aku sudah mengurus adopsimu."_

" _Benar?"_

" _Ya. Oh, kau mau penutup apa untuk makan malam."_

" _Kau harusnya bertanya kau mau makan malam apa, kan?"_

" _Yang begitu_ delivery _saja." Si pria melengos malas sambil menatap dapur yang menghitam saat tadi pagi mencoba membuat makan. Himuro tersenyum geli._

" _Hahaha..."_

.

Artinya… saat itu dia bohong?

Berarti apa yang dikatakannya malam itu benar.

Dia memang hanya memanfaatkanku. Sejak awal sudah membohongiku.

Lagi. Dan lagi. Kristal es kembali mengerak di tempat yang harusnya sudah beku, menabah sebuah gores luka akan fakta yang dia tahu setelah sekian lama terbungkus dusta.

 _Benar-benar aneh. Harusnya dia tidak perlu terluka lagi, kan?_

"Bisa kau beritahukan alamatmu?" pertanyaan itu kembali terulang. Lamunannya buyar karena nada itu mulai mengeras. Menanti memang bukan kegiatan menyenangkan.

"...aku..." dia harus menjawab apa? Jujur? Bohong? Jika, dia menjawab bohong dan kebohongannya terbongkar dia akan mendapat tekanan yang luar biasa, bisa saja dia terkena gugatan apalagi dengan tingkah berandalnya yang dilakukan selama ini. Jika, jujur dia akan disangka sudah berkomplot dengan... Takasugi. Tidak pelak dia akan mendapat cercaan sekalipun dia membela diri.

Karena, dia memang salah sejak awal. Dia tutup mata dengan apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Menutup mulut untuk hal yang harusnya dilaporkan.

Jawaban apapun akan membuatnya kembali berputar dalam sebuah pusaran hitam.

"Baiklah kita sudahi saja hal ini."

"Eh?" Himuro kaget dan menatap polisi berseragam di sampingnya. Kenapa dia melepaskannya semudah itu?

Geming dingin kembali dilayangkan mendapati wajah Himuro yang bercampur antara heran dan lega.

"Tolong jangan salah paham dulu. Statusmu di luar saat ini memang saksi, tapi bagiku kau adalah tersangka."

 _ **Deg**_

Ternyata benar dugaannya bahwa polisi ini mencurigainya.

"Tapi, hal ini bukan sesuatu yang harus didengar pihak ketiga."

Pihak ketiga?

"Apalagi orang itu merayap di kolong tempat tidur seperti kecoak."

EEH? DI KOLONGNYA?

Himuro serta merta langsung menengok ke kolong kasur. Sosok pria berambut perak melambai tidak niat sambil nyengir miris karena ketahuan.

'Jadi dari tadi dia di situ!?' Himuro sangsi kenapa dia tidak ketahuan dari tadi oleh Ibu Nijimura. Apa dia memang sejenis dengan kecoak atau terlalu ahli buat jadi maling?

"Oi, oi, apa maksudmu dengan kecoak penguntit. Kalau begitu kau bisa menganggap kecoak ini tidak ada bukan?" orang itu seolah kesal karena dikatai kecoak. Himuro tahu kalau dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah bertingkah seperti maling.

Atau memang maling.

'Kelihatannya mereka saling kenal? Apa dia juga polisi?' melirik kedua dewasa yang ada. 'Tidak mungkin.'

"Sungguh tidak elit jika sampai rahasia kepolisian bocor ke pihak tak bertanggung jawab, Sakata _-san_. Lagipula, kau masih belum membalas _e-mailk_ u."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membalas _e-mail_ mu." Cibirnya sambil merangkak keluar kolong.

"Kelihatannya kau punya alasan sampai melindungi anak itu. Tidak masalah jika itu tidak mengganggu pekerjaan elit seperti kami. Ah... tapi, yang seperti aku katakan. Anak itu masih di bawah pengawasan kami. Pihak kepolisian."

"Kau bicara apa. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan anak ini." Tunjuk dengan pisang yang sisa separuh "Kebetulan saja aku sedang cek gula, dan aku salah masuk kamar anak ini. Hei, hei, polisi zaman sekarang bisanya main tuduh saja, ya? Aku tidak mau dianggap pelaku kriminal kalau tanpa bukti, _okay_?"

"Terserah apa katamu Sakata _-san_."

Polisi itu berbalik arah dan membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Hanya saja jangan lupakan peringatanku tadi."

.

 _ **BLAM**_

.  
Pria berambut perak itu masih memamah biak dengan buah bingkisan bukan miliknya. Himuro memandang antara jijik dan heran. Menatap kembali, hingga berbagai pertanyaan melintas dalam benaknya.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia di sini? Apa maksud pembicaraannya dengan polisi tadi?

Apa maksud dari sikap yang seolah menolong Himuro?

Geleng. Sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan hal ini tapi, Himuro merasa bahwa dia pernah melihat orang ini di suatu tempat.

'Rasanya pernah bertemu entah dimana.'

"Hei... Kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Himuro akhirnya.

Sepasang mata serupa ikan mati balas menoleh dan menatapnya. Tangan sudah memegang sebuah lolipop dan mengemut pelan, "Sakata Gintoki."

Sosok berambut perak yang semerawut duduk di ambang jendela.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku tadi bohong. Aku bukan penjenguk yang baik hati."

Sudah tahu.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu di sini?", 'Selain maling bingkisan orang.'

"Ehem, jadi... Aku hanya seorang utusan dari perkumpulan guru dan mau merekrut murid yang menarik."

Himuro merengut dalam, wajahnya menggambarkan ketidakpercayaan akan fakta _imposible_ untuk jadi nyata, "Guru?" orang macam ini jadi guru? Sekolah mana yang mau mempekerjakan pribadi semerawut seperti dia?

Himuro tidak yakin itu sekolah beres.

"Mencari murid? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah dengar ada guru yang sampai harus mencari murid." dan lagi apa maksudnya dengan menarik?

Mungkinkah...

"Apa kau... Tahu tentangku?"

Tentang kenyataan bahwa dia adalah adopsi seorang pembunuh. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah berandal yang seringnya mengacau. Kenyataan bahwa dia pernah hampir mengambil nyawa seseorang.

"Entahlah."

Himuro mendelik. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Jangan pasang muka curiga begitu. Pasanglah muka curiga pada _sales_ yang menawarkan popok wanita padahal sudah jelas pelanggannya cowok."

Dan wujudmu bukan sekedar _sales_ , kau seperti pemabuk yang dicampakkan tukang gorengan karena _ngutang_ tiga bulan dan beralibi untuk menipu seorang bocah.

Himuro menghina. Dalam hati.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar."

" _Gezz,_ bocah udik. Kau itu terlalu curigaan tahu. Bikin kesal saja." Cibir Gintoki penuh dendam kesumat. Himuro bingung kenapa dia jadi sasaran dendam orang yang lebih tidak tahu malu darinya.

"Dengar bocah. Kalau manusia terus menerus menatap masa lalu kau bisa kebentur tiang. Jadi, sekarang abaikan yang sudah lalu dan bersenang-senanglah. Sebagai remaja dengan tingkah yang memilukan kau akan sering disorot papan mading harian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Himuro menajam. Kata-kata itu... seolah memberi poin bahwanya si perak tahu akan dirinya.

"Ya, kau pasti sedang kesulitan untuk sekolah, kan. Berminat pergi ke sekolah ini?"

Sebuah brosur sekolah ditempelkan ke mukanya. Himuro menampik kasar akan kelakuan tidak beradab. Entah mengapa rasa kesal membumbung. Seolah dia benar-benar tahu apa yang jadi pokok masalahnya.

 _Sungguh, perhatian ini membuatnya merasa tersiksa. Merasa dirinya sungguh tak berguna sampai harus ditolong orang yang hanya lewat semata._

 _Di sisi lain dia merasa senang, karena masih ada yang memperhatikan dirinya yang seperti ini._

 _Walau, Himuro tahu dia tak pantas untuk itu._

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk setuju kata-katamu. Lagipula, aku tidak mengenalmu. Bisa saja kau menjebakku."

Ya, tolak saja. Mencurigakan bukan orang ini datang tak diundang dan main tawar menawar tanpa persetujuan pihak kedua. Bisa saja dia dari sindikat penipu yang berselancar dengan teknik MLM.

"Yah, itu terserah kamu. Tapi, apa kau yakin kau tidak mau melanjutkan sekolah? Kau sudah berjanji dengan seseorang, kan?"

 _ **Deg!**_

"Ke—!" Himuro menggusar dalam satu sentak nafas. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu!?"

Apa mungkin orang ini memang menyelidikinya?

Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Seringai tertarik, "Aku punya seorang kenalan yang berisik soal ini itu."

Siapa yang dimaksud?

"Yah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Lama-lama kau bisa botak kalau terlalu serius."

'Masalahnya ini bukan hal yang bisa dia tidak pusingkan begitu saja!' geramnya.

Himuro sudah tahu dengan kondisinya. Dirinya yang terombang-ambing seperti ini sangatlah rentan mendapat bencana. Jika, dia tidak tahu menahu tentang apa-apa, dia yakin..

— _hal sama akan terulang lagi._

"Oke, oke, kuberi kamu kebebasan. Kau boleh menyelidikiku sepuas yang kau mau. Kau boleh menganggap aku musuh kalau perlu. Tapi, jika kau ingin maju, majulah. Kalau, kau terus memaksa diri untuk diam di saat kau harus berjalan, kau akan kembali dibenturkan lagi oleh seseorang."

Himuro merasa dirinya pening. "Aku tidak mengerti... kenapa orang-orang yang datang padaku..." dia bingung harus tertawa atau menangis. "...benar-benar aneh."

Himuro sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan akan jahat dan baik jika dengan orang-orang ini. Dengan rambut perak di depannya. Juga... dengan Takasugi.

Dia merasa kacau... juga damai di saat bersamaan.

Orang-orang yang punya kharisma untuk menarik orang seperti dirinya ini. Untuk percaya.

 _Karena, orang ini mengatakan secara tidak langsung akan menjadi penjaganya._

 _Hidup dengan damai? Apa ini bisa jadi awal perubahan untuknya?_

Senyum tipis terulas dari wajah si perak.

"Nggak usah pusing-pusing. Remaja SMA itu cukup galau sama pacar dan deodoran pas kencan."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Teikou _High School._

'Akhirnya aku benar-benar mendaftar ke sini.' Himuro benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya yang termakan bujuk rayu (yang lebih mirip racauan orang mabuk) orang aneh yang muncul di kamar inapnya waktu itu. Jadinya, dia pundung di tembok sekolah sekarang.

.

Sejak hari itu, semua seperti kembali saat dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Kembali pada nol dimana dirinya terpasung sebatang kara di salah satu sudut bumi. Hari di mana dia menengok apartemen yang pernah dia tempati selama ini.

Semuanya sudah hilang.

Ruang apartemen itu kosong melompong tanpa satupun penghuni. Pengurusnya bilang sudah tidak ada lagi yang terdaftar tinggal di sana. Pergi entah kemana tanpa sisa satu apapun di sana.

Yang tersisa hanyalah debu yang berhambur

— _dan segelintir memori._

Dia ditinggalkan begitu saja. Setelah dengan seenaknya ditarik dalam pusaran kegilaan.

Dalam situasi itu dia sangat mensyukuri perihal keluarga Nijimura yang menampungnya sementara selama dia menyembuhkan diri. Walau, setelah lima hari menginap Himuro memutuskan pergi dari sana.

Dia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga itu, dan dia dengan Nijimura Shuuzou bukan pribadi yang bisa disatukan dalam satu kata rukun, ada saja yang menjadi perdebatan di antara mereka.

Dan lagi jika di sana Himuro akan terus didera perasaan bersalah bertubi-tubi.

 _Karena, dia mengetahui di balik keramahan itu topeng yang menangis selalu terlekat setiap malamnya._

Meski, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu tentang kenyataan itu.

Sebutlah dia pengecut, karena tak berani untuk jujur. Karena, dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan jikalau...

— _dia kembali kehilangan sebuah kehangatan akan 'keluarga'._

.

Tapi, mungkin memang takdir sangat suka meliukkan nasib dan mempermainkannya.

.

"Geh! Himuro!"

"Lho? Shuu?"

Karena, di bawah sakura berkembang. Dengan warna bunga serupa tersemat di dada, mereka kembali bertemu di satu sekolah yang sama.

.

"Kalau begini jadinya ngapain ibuku sampai _nangis_ maksa buat narik balik _elu_ ke rumah." Nijimura misuh-misuh. Menenteng tas sekolah di pundaknya, berjalan keluar gerbang beriringan dengan Himuro.

Hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah diawali dengan kejut tak terduga saat dirinya dan Nijimura bertemu di barisan upacara. Cukup mengejutkan karena Himuro sama sekali tidak punya bayangan akan mengambil sekolah yang sama dengan Nijimura. Bahkan, mereka satu kelas.

 _Mungkin, memang dia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan yang ada._

"Masa sampai seperti itu, Shuu?" Himuro tertawa kecil. Sungguhnya dia tergugah dengan sikap sang nyonya Nijimura yang menganggap dirinya seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin, dia akan memutuskan tinggal seandainya tak ada rasa pahit yang menghantui dirinya.

 _Sama seperti dulu. Saat tangan itu mengulurkan padaku yang dibuang dalam pusaran kebahagiaan._

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Menunjuk arah jalan yang bercabang."Hmm... Di daerah sana. Jangan bilang mau mampir?"

Nijimura pasang bibir monyong 'Ge-er amat.', bisiknya.

"Sendiri?"

"Apa kau melihat aku seperti orang yang punya kerabat?"

Himuro tersenyum saat menjawab itu. Dan Nijimura tidak suka dengan nada menyindir yang membuatnya pias karena tak enak hati. Tentu saja tidak ditunjukan.

"... Bukan itu maksudku. Lalu, kau hidup dengan biaya siapa?" bagaimanapun mereka masih SMA, hidup sendiri di zaman sekarang tidaklah mudah. Meski, Nijimura tidak mau bertanya bagaimana Himuro hidup selama ini.

"Yah, aku bermaksud mengambil kerja sambilan." renungnya, karena memang ini satu-satunya alternatif untuk hidup. Dia tidak memiliki banyak uang lagi di rekeningnya. Orang tuanya tidak meninggalkan apapun untuknya. Uang yang dia miiki sungguhnya adalah pemberian Takasugi yang sedikit demi sedikit dia tabung.

Nyeri di dada menyerang lagi. Selalu begini setiap dia mengingatnya.

Dan Nijimura menyadari sikap Himuro yang kembali diam.

"He—...!" Nijimura sontak mengindar menyadari datangnya sebuah bongkah batu besar ke arah mereka. Himuro sendiri ikut kaget dengan serangan mendadak itu.

"OI! Siapa itu!?" berang Nijimura akan kelakuan membahayakan itu.

Di jalan yang sepi akan lalu lalang orang itu, nampak gerombolan preman nampak menghampiri mereka dari dua arah. Beberapa dari mereka nampak menyandang luka-luka di tubuhnya. Nijimura menaikkan alis karena merasa pernah bertemu.

"Kalian... preman yang waktu itu..."

Nijimura sontak menoleh mendengar kata-kata Himuro. Dia pun langsung mengepal dan menggeram keras karena tahu gerombolan di depannya ini adalah orang-orang yang mencelakakan ayahnya.

"Hehe, kau benar-benar membuat kami kerepotan... gara-gara kamu beberapa dari kami sampai ditangkap!" ucap salah seorang dari mereka kemudian disambut koor menyetujui dari pengikutnya.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalianlah yang membuat ayahku sekarat bajingan!" Nijimura ambil satu langkah maju menekan. Tangan dan kakinya sudah memanas, siap melayangkan tinju pada mereka-mereka yang akan datang mendekat.

Sampai sebuah tangan menahan lajunya.

"Oi, Himuro! Kau mau ap—?"

"Biar aku."

"Hah?"

"Biar aku yang menangani mereka, jangan terlibat Shuu."

"Jangan bercanda, orang sepertimu hanya akan jadi samsak mereka! Lihat jumlah itu—!" Nijimura terhenyak dengan seulas kata yang didengar dari bibir itu.

"Jangan merusak janji pada ayahmu untuk tidak berkelahi lagi Shuu."

Dari bibir yang tersenyum lembut di bawah mentari senja.

"Ap—kau?"

"Maaf, aku sempat mendengarmu saat berbicara pada ayahmu di rumah sakit."

 _ **Blush**_ _ **—**_ Nijimura tidak tahu harus terharu atau terhina ketangkap basah saat sedang melodramatis.

"Kau tidak perlu malu begitu." Himuro pun mengambil langkah maju menghadapi kumpulan berandal yang menghadang mereka.

"Hee... mau menyerahkan dirimu lagi Himuro- _chan_? Baiklah, kami akan bermain denganmu dulu." Ejek salah seorang dari mereka yang nampaknya belum jera walau plester menempel tebal di hidungnya.

"Oi! Himuro!"

Tangan yang bermaksud menghentika itu berhenti.

Karena terpaku akan sosok yang melontarkan tiga orang sekaligus itu.

Nijimura menganga. Melihat seorang Himuro yang menerjang tanpa kesulitan gerombolan itu padahal mereka bersenjata.

Nijimura bukanlah berandal yang berkeliling memalak orang atau bergerombol seperti herbivora. Tapi, dia juga tak bisa dibilang tidak mengenal dunia seperti itu. Terjun ke medan perkelahian bukanlah sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Temannya pun juga ada yang preman.

Karena, itu dia bukannya tidak tahu mengenai rumor akan sebuah legenda yang merebak dikalangan berandalan.

Himuro si penghancur geng. Si Naga penyendiri.

Awalnya, Nijimura tidak menotis Himuro sebagai orang yang sama. Lihat saja, dua kali pertemuan dan dua kali pula dia menemukan Himuro dalam kondisi menggenaskan.

Karena, itu dia tak percaya.

Tidak perlu hitungan sampai dua digit menit.

Setangguh-tangguhnya Nijimura tetap memerlukan waktu menghajar orang dalam jumlah belasan, dan pastinya dia tak pelak juga terluka.

Belasan orang itu sudah terkapar dengan luka hantaman dan tendangan dari Himuro. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi dirinya yang babak belur saat itu.

Nijimura tanpa sadar meneguk ludah.

Hanya dengan melihat saja dia sudah tahu, Himuro berada pada level yang beda tingkatnya.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan sebuah bandana yang terlepas dari salah satunya, Himuro mengelap sudut bibir yang berdarah karena sempat terkena hantaman. Tidak ada luka yang berarti baginya, kenyataannya mereka memang lemah dan hanya bergantung pada senjata juga jumlah orang.

Himuro melihat ke belakangnya "Kau kaget?" Himuro tersenyum, matanya tak menatap Nijimura. Pandangannya dilayangkan ke sudut yang tidak terdapat apapun untuk dipandang. Serta merta tak ingin bertatap muka, tak ingin melihat bagaimana raut wajah itu memias akan sebuah kekecewaan.

Nijimura hanya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Fakta ini membuatnya bisa gila, "...bisa dibilang begitu. Ck, ternyata kau setangguh ini." Tatap dilayangkan pada berandalan yang terkapar. Matanya menyipit tajam.

 _Kalau begitu kenapa bisa-bisanya Himuro babak belur saat itu?_

Gelayut penasaran mulai menjangkiti otaknya. Minim informasi membuat kepalanya hanya membuat konklusi seadanya, curiga ikut bergabung, tapi dia tak ingin menghujam dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti.

Nijimura diam dalam lamun. Himuro tersenyum sendu. "Yah, karena itu kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah mengkhawatirkanku."

Membungkuk untuk mengambil tas yang dia jatuhkan. Menyentuh pundak Nijimura untuk tidak melamun karena dia monyong tiga senti pas mikir. Dan itu malu-maluin.

Bukan karena baik hati. Cuman tak mau dianggap teman orang aneh, kok.

.

"Ini yang terakhir, kok."

Nijimura menyerngit dengan kata-kata Himuro saat mereka mencapai cabang jalan dan akan berpisah jalur.

"Apanya?"

"Berkelahi." Abu itu menunduk hingga kelereng hitam tidak mampu mendeteksi rupa emosi yang ada di wajanya.

"...bagus bukan? Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba?" Murni penasaran. Heran saja Himuro mengatakan hal itu setelah menumbangkan sekian preman di medan kelahi barusan.

"Sama sepertimu." Senyum Himuro kalem.

"Aku berjanji akan berhenti dari dunia seperti ini."

 _Berjanji pada diriku._

Karena, dia sudah menyadari. Bahwa, apa yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya sebuah kesia-siaan. Hanya objek yang dia jadikan pelarian agar bisa terus menghindari realita.

Hanya menyakiti dirinya. Dan menyakiti orang lain. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa dibanggakan dari itu.

Sekiranya jika dia masih diberi kesempatan.

Dia ingin menebus dosa.

Setidaknya, pada orang-orang di hadapannya ini.

Pada Ayahmu.

 _Juga, padamu... Nijimura Shuuzou._

.

.

.

 _Kupu itu akhirnya diam. Sebagai ganti sayap dia merangkak agar tetap hidup. Sungguhlah aneh pandangan sekitar akan kupu yang tak mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah._

 _Tapi, itu bukan masalah._

 _Karena dia masih menunggu, sampai kapan sayapnya bisa sembuh. Sampai sekiranya dia memiliki tujuan yang membuat sayap itu terkepak lebar._

 _Dan kembali menunggu dalam penantian baru._

.

.

Himuro memandang etalase sebuah _Cafe_ yang memajang poster 'Dibutuhkan pegawai'.

'Mungkin, aku akan coba melamar di sini.'

.

 _Segala hal yang baru membutuhkan keberanian. Jika, kau ingin berubah berbaliklah. Tatap ke depan. Lihatlah jalur putih yang menunggu kau tapaki. Sekalipun, ada hujam cela di sekelilingmu._

 _Niat dan ketetapan hati. Bertahanlah dengan itu. Lalu, bertindaklah._

.

Tangan mendorong pintu depan _Cafe_ , yang bias sinarnya membuatnya buta sesaat.

.

 _ **Klining~**_

"Selamat datang."

.

* * *

 _Kira-kira kapan sang kupu bisa terbang kembali?_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeeey, special chapter buat masa lalu Himuhimu selesaai... #tebar confetti. Dan satu chapter isinya galau semua. #manahumornyaaa? #copottaghumor. Njiir... chapter ini bersihnya nyampe 9K OwO #padahalasihbanyekyangganjel #orz. Mulai chapter depan akan kembali ke main story. AkaKuro, AkaKuro~ saya tidak sabar ngetik mereka lagi... #butuhasupan. Slight story ini tentu berhubungan dengan main plot dan perkembangan duo couple merah biru kita~... #ngebayanginplotyangliar #nak**

 **SoD gua gak bisa kesanaaa! Gak punya duiiiit! TAT #banjir #maokesanamama #duitudahabispasundokai #nyek**

 **Maaf yang nungguin AkaKuro di chapter ini, masih belum bisa diekspos karena kepanjangan. #sungkem**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **ABC:** ya ampun segitunyakah chapter yang lalu? Saya terhura ngeliat review kamu say... Q/Q. Sampe dibilang chapter masterpiece... saya boleh kelojotan saking girang gak? Mana dibilang natural banget... aih. Saya senenng~. Hahaha, nge-freelance ya? Saya belum kepikiran sama sekali sih... saya kan orannya mayesmayes #boboan. Elaah, kalau aku gak kerja gak bisa beli doujin lagi. #itumotivasimunak? Makasih reviewnya~

 **Aoi:** iya, bagian itu memang saya curahkan fellnya. Baper sama Himuro #orz. Fufufu, kaubisa melihat akhirnya di chapter ini. Thaks for review~

 **neruneruneru:** ada lagi yang nangis. Iya, gundam pink itu sebenernya random. Lololol. Saya emang suka tipe-tipe ortu bodoh tapi sekalinya ngayomi langsung kebawa kesan dewasanya. Ehem. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Dera190100:** selamat datang~... tidak ada yang mengalahkan amarah sang ibu manapun. #quotepribadi. Hahaha, hancurlah bayanganmu nak! Wahahaha! Chara-chara lain sedang mengantri syuting, ditunggu aja untuk episode mereka. Thanks for review~

 **guest:** makasih sudah suka. Thanks for review~

 **l4e:** makasih pujiannya, kok kayaknya keluarga Niji bawaannya bikin ngakak mulu, ya? #salah kasih impres. Sudah apdet nih, makasih reviewnya~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **REVIEW?**

* * *

 **Update:** 1st November 2015


	11. 8th Season: The Storm

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ "Aku tidak benci Akashi _-kun_ , kok." Warna apa itu? Bias keperakan menjadi spektrum berjuta warna. Kenapa warna itu tergambar dalam retina kemerahan miliknya?/—/..anak-anak itu, saat ingin mempertahankan sesuatu—maka, dia akan menjaganya...mati-matian./—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

.

* * *

Kasak-kusuk di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruang sejuk nan sunyi beraksen putih dari sudut ke sudut. Sosok pemuda berdiri di dekat pembaringan yang terisi, mengangguk tanda mendengar dan mengerti petuah yang disampaikan sosok di hadapannya.

"...kondisi Nijimura _-san_ semakin baik semakin hari. Kami akan mengawasi perkembangannya, jika tetap pulih seperti ini kita hanya perlu menunggu dia sadar."

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menolong dan merawat ayah saya."

"Sudah merupakan kewajiban kami. Kalau begitu saya undur diri, jika ada apa-apa anda bisa memanggil saya."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. " _Hai_."

Pintu itu berdebam tertutup. Sang pemuda menatap dengan kosong.

"..."

Remaja itu bersurai hitam, mendengus pelan dalam cibirnya. Wajahnya tak beremosi. Memandang pria paruh baya yang terbaring dengan damai di bawah lambaian teduh sakura gugur. Jelujur tangan tersemat jarum berselang. Nafas yang naik turun membuktikan dia masih bernyawa.

Kondisi seperti itu sejak setahun lalu tertidur damai dalam mimpi dan entah sampai kapan dia akan begitu.

"Ayah, aku pulang dulu. Nanti ibu menyusul ke sini."

Bermaksud berbalik setelah memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah, namun seketika tangan yang akan membuka pintu berhenti di udara.

 _Ah, benar juga. Dia lupa. Pesan yang dititipkannya._

"Oh, sebelumnya temanku menitip salam untukmu. Kau masih ingat Himuro Tatsuya? Dia bilang membuat menu di _Cafe_ tempatnya bekerja, dan ingin kau memakannya."

Tak ada sahut, selain semilir yang terkatung meniup lembut surai kehitaman miliknya. Menjatuhkan kelopak bunga tertata di sebuah vas.

Angin semilir bertiup. Lambai halus tirai putih tersampir lembut. Di dalam sebuah keremangan musim semi, sakura itu bermekar ruah. Terkatung-katung mengudara, lonceng bergemerincing adalah pertanda.

.

— _sebuah badai._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **8th. Season: [Spring]** **The Storm**

* * *

.

Mengelap peluh yang mengalir dengan selembar handuk yang mengalungi leher. Nijimura memasuki _bench_ dan mengambil minum setelah mengumumkan waktu istirahat pada anggotanya. Sekilas matanya kembali menjelajah seisi _gym_ , mencari seseorang yang harusnya ada di sana.

"Si bodoh itu..." desisnya pelan. Urat kekesalan terhias di jidatnya.

"Hari ini juga tidak ada Himuro, ya?" celetuk Izuki menyuarakan batin membara seorang Nijimura yang gondok. Orangnya tengah bersantai di lantai _gym_ dan menyandar di tembok, Moriyama di sampingnya modus menggoda, ditendang oleh Kasamatsu kemudiannya karena mencemari pemandangan.

"Aah..." sambar Hyuuga malas dan masa bodoh, biasanya dia ikut ngamuk kalau ada yang bolos. Bahkan, sampai berhari-hari Namun, pelatih mereka benar-benar meng-empat-lipat gandakan latihan mereka sesuai janji, sampai bernafas saja rasanya kebas. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Nijimura?"

"Kalau aku tahu aku tidak akan sekesal ini!" Nijimura misuh-misuh, melotot pada ponsel biadab di tangannya. Sudah capek, dikhianati pesan terpending pula. Kirim pesan gak dibalas. Telepon gak diangkat. Fitur aplikasi _'jam'_ semua. Malah terakhir dia telepon tadi yang menerima adalah pesan suara. Mending bunyinya normal.

 _'Maaf, tidak menerima telepon orang monyong.'_

Jangan salahkan Nijimura berniat menggunduli si poni itu kalau ketemu nanti.

"Sial, apa kucari dan kuseret saja dia?" desisnya maut mencak-mencak.

Dua hari.

Sudah dua hari Himuro tidak datang pada latihan mereka, bahkan hari ini dia tidak hadir dalam kelas juga dengan kondisi absen alfa. Dihubungi juga tak ada tanggapan. Bagaimana Nijimura tidak kepikiran?

Anak itu sudah aneh lagi kemarin-kemarin.

Benak membayang kilas memori yang memilukan. Terpaut sudah cukup lama namun tak cukup untuk dilupakan. Tidak. Nijimura tidak akan lupa.

 _Kalau dia sampai lupa akan hal itu..._

Riko yang sejak tadi mencoba konsentrasi menyusun menu latihan (tidak ada yang mau tahu isinya apa, yakin saja latihan itu sanggup membuat mereka putus kaki) berang mendengar gosip harian para mahluk (harusnya) pejantan itu. "Kalian apa-apaan sih. Himuro _-kun_ sudah izin padaku tidak ikut latihan."

"Hah? Himuro izin?" sesuai dugaan, Nijimura yang bereaksi duluan.

"Yah, aku dapat pesan darinya. Kukira kau tahu Nijimura. Kau dekat dengannya, kan?"

"Hee, masa?" mencibir setengah canda setengah tidak yakin. Telepon saja di _reject_. Dihina lagi. Tangan menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi, dia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa... Kemarin lusa." bisiknya pelan lebih kepada dirinya. Mempertanyakan keberadaan diri yang seolah hanyalah kelebat angin lewat. Ada namun tak dianggap.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Saat dia tidak tahu.

Sial, harusnya dia memaksa untuk tahu lusa kemarin.

Riko mendengus, "Pokoknya itu saja yang mau kusampaikan. Jangan terlalu diambil pusing, _interhigh_ sebentar lagi. Aku mau kalian semua dalam kondisi bagus. Kau mengerti apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita sampai kalah kan, _captain_?" Riko tersenyum cerah seindah mentari jam dua belas siang. Terlalu cerah dan berakibat sakit mata dan menyebabkan kanker. Terlalu cerah sampai para anggota sakit perut akan trauma lama yang membayangi masa muda mereka di ambang krisis kehancuran.

"Uh... O-oke."

Sementara di sisi kumpulan anggota junior, kondisi pun tidak terlalu berbeda. Mereka masih bercengkrama. Masih berbagi tawa dengan tendang dan hinaan sebagai penghias. Kuroko yang sempat mendengar para seniornya hanya bergeming tak beremosi seperti biasanya, hanya tentulah dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Begitu pula Akashi yang diberitakan kabar dan mampu membuat konklusi sendiri. Dampak lain pun terlihat pada salah satu kelompok mereka.

Murasakibara.

Yang tercatat sebagai anak emas Himuro. Sekarang tengah goleran ke sudut tembok _gym_ sambil memeluk _snack_ nya. Tidak peduli dunia memberi peringatan akan azab membara sudah mendekat. Akashi dan Riko yang bangkit sisi jahanam dianggap kutu. Kupon makan sudah habis batas waktu. Gak berharga dan bikin cenut-cenut karena PHP.

"Muro _-chin_ tidak masuk..." Murasakibara layu karena objek spesial setara tukang dagang camilannya tidak muncul. Berdampak rasa malas menjadi-jadi sampai latihan hari ini kurang menyenangkan baginya. Biasanya dia memang sudah malas-malasan ikut, tapi ditambah dengan ketidakhadiran sang 'Mama', Murasakibara semakin mangkir dari peringatan untuk tidak makan camilan di tengah latihan. Rasa putus asa setara maiubo gratisan tidak sampai di tangan yang membuatnya lebih memilih _ngulet_ di pinggir lapangan sambil makan keripik.

"Murasakibara berhenti merajuk seperti itu di tengah latihan." Kesal Midorima pada tingkah kekanakan tak taat aturan. Menaikkan kacamata yang tidak melorot sambil meninggikan suaranya, yang seperti mbak-mbak PMS karena suaranya yang berat. Takao ngakak di belakangnya.

Mengabaikan Midorima yang mulai merajam Takao, Kuroko mendekat dan duduk di samping kepala Murasakibara. Tidak ada yang cukup heran untuk menotis kelakuan Kuroko, karena mereka hanya menganggapnya hanya sekedar beristirahat biasa sebelum lanjut sesi latihan.

 _ **Kraukkrauk**_ — _ **gulpgulp**_ —kedua suara itu seolah saling bertautan mengisi kekosongan cakap di antara keduanya. Satu, Kuroko bukan tipe pembuka pembicaraan dan dua karena Murasakibara terlalu malas bercakap.

Tapi, disodori pantat seekor hantu lama-lama bikin risih juga.

"Kuro _-chin_ ngapain sih?" tukas Murasakibara gak _nyante_ , karena dia lagi pingin menyendiri bersama kudapan tercinta.

Kuroko justru malah menyuarakan kata bermonoton yang menutupi selubung khawatir. "Murasakibara _-kun_ , khawatir sekali dengan Himuro _-san_ ya?"

Murasakibara guling ke kanan, mencoba menengadah untuk melihat wajah Kuroko yang tampakan luarnya masih sedatar aspal jalanan. "Huum..." angguk Murasakibara pelan, malas berpikir.

Di sudut yang cukup jauh, warna merah bersklera kuning menyayat tajam. Membelah fokus yang tertutupi tubuh tinggi seolah mahluk lain hanyalah transparan tak berarti, tatap itu melayang pada warna _baby blue_ yang bergestur gelisah dalam duduknya.

Entah gelisah akan jalan pikirnya atau gelisah karena sadar telah dipandangi.

" _Nee, nee_ , santai saja, _ssu_." Gelegak riang sang pirang membelah kekakuan yang entah sejak kapan tercipta. Cerah berseri menerjang si biru dan mengeksploitasi paha Kuroko untuk dijadikan bantal, "Siapa tahu dia hanya sedang tidak enak badan, _ssu_. Buktinya dia memberi tahu pelatih berarti dia tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kise menyahut sambil ikut-ikutan tiduran.

Merasa (pahanya) dipergunakan dengan tidak senonoh, Kuroko langsung berdiri. Kepala Kise menghantam lantai keras, orangnya langsung guling-guling kesakitan. Saksi mata menertawainya. Bahkan, Midorima ikut bergetar.

Kuroko langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya lagi ke lantai. Seolah tak berdosa dengan perbuatannya yang ikut andil memajukan kebodohan seseorang.

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kejadian sesungguhnya kan? Batin Kuroko menyahut kata-kata Kise. Andai situasi ini seperti biasanya keseharian mereka Kuroko juga akan menghela sambil berpikir tak mengapa.

—hanya saja dia mengetahui secuil borok akan sekilas fakta.

"Memang akhir-akhir ini Muro _-chin_ terlihat lesu..." sambung Murasakibara tiba-tiba, tak disangka anak yang biasanya cuek bebek dengan segalanya menaruh perhatian pada orang lain. Walau, wajar sih. Himuro kan sering bersamanya.

"Muro _-chin_ sampai tidak menghabiskan timunnya pas makan siang kemarin."

Yang mengejutkan adalah raksasa pemamah kudapan itu bahkan memperhatikan detail kecil Himuro Tatsuya yang mungkin hanya dibalas lengos tak peduli orang lain. Membuktikan bahwa kepeduliannya pada Himuro sudah mencapai tahap 'aku-ingin-tahu-segalanya-tentangmu.'

Kise jadi malu sendiri mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, Murasakibara _cchi_ perhatian sekali sama Himuro _cchi_. Suka yaaa~..." godanya seolah lupa rasa sakit. Habisnya, gemas saja mendengarnya.

"Hmm, iya..." sambil kunyah keripik.

 _ **Krik—**_

Eh?

.

.

.

"EEEEHHHH? _CIYUUUUUS_?" seketika _gym_ dipenuhi teriakan Kise dan Takao meminta konfirmasi pasti tanpa kredit dan, "KYAAAA~", jeritan para pencari asupan meninggi langit aula. Wajah mereka memerah dengan antusias gosip panas tiga bulan ke depan (beberapa memerah malu-malu dengan kejantanan masing-masing, laki zaman sekarang banyak yang _tsundere_. _Muna-muna gemes_ di depan gebetan lama-lama disangka banci. Murasakibara adalah contoh laki yang sangat pria. Berani jujur di hadapan massa—berani dan tidak tahu malu sebenarnya beda tipis—sungguh tindakan jantan yang patut diacungi jempol.).

Dan, "Bruuuuussspph!" tentu saja adegan ini tidak sempurna jika tidak ada semburan minum dari pihak-pihak tertentu yakni adalah—Nijimura.

 _To the Miyaji's face_.

" _Anjir_ Niji! Jorok _lo_!"

Miyaji meledak karena terhempas kuah najis dari mulut -diduga- ber _jigong_ Nijimura (Nijimura menyangkal fakta murtad yang pernah 'panas' di media sosial, meyakinkan bahwa dia gosok gigi tiga kali pagi dan malam ditambah obat kumur rasa teh hijau -karena yang original terlalu ngilu untuknya- sampai putih giginya mengalahkan baju putih digosok _bayclin_ dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Tapi, tetap tak dugubris sampai dijauhi tiga minggu oleh para tertuduh _ngaku_ temen. Maklum. Nasib orang hina.)

Nijimura terbatuk-batuk. Mukanya sepanas kepiting rebus. Para biang gosip menangkap momen tersebut, gosip pun beredar panas dengan cepat.

Riko geleng-geleng mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran _gender_ para pemainnya.

"Psstpsst Nijimura _shock_."

"Iyalah, istrinya ternyata main tikung sama anak sendiri."

"Mereka sinetron banget. _Budget_ nya kalau di-film-in berapa tuh?"

"Bagus tuh, judulnya apa kira-kira?"

"Ketika istriku menikung."

"Sekalian saja selingkuhan istriku adalah titan!"

Wahahaha! Dan mereka ditimpuk bola basket.

"Berhenti bikin gosip yang nggak-nggak! Aku dan Himuro tidak ada hubungan apapun! Cuma teman tahu! Teman!" Nijimura murka dengan muka merah.

"Bohong."

Suara itu menggema begitu saja di sela tawa. Yang lain pun menganggap itu hanya guyonan sangkal untuk kembali meledek Kapten mereka.

Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari.

Bahwa, kalimat itu diucapkan dengan raut wajah perih.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Senja._

 _Warna merah berbias mentari petang._

 _Adalah saat dunia bersiram cahaya mulai kembali pada kegelapan. Interval singkat dan menyedihkan. Pulas warna darah yang mengingatkan orang-orang akan sisi lain dunia yang tak diketahui._

 _Di kala petang datang, anak-anak berlarian menuju rumah, mengunci diri dalam kehangatan keluarga. Lalu, tertidur nyenyak. Terbuai dalam rengkuh mimpi dan lupa akan kegelapan yang berputar tanpa disadari. Kegelapan yang nyatanya ada tapi tak ditanggapi, karena manusia hakikatnya adalah mahluk cahaya, membutuhkan cahaya dan tersiram cahaya._

 _Tanpa visual yang berspektrum, manusia hanyalah onggokan tanah tak bernyawa._

 _Tanpa kehangatan._

 _Tanpa perasaan._

.

Satu hari yang cukup menyabotase energi Akashi. Bukan secara fisik, melainkan batinnya. Lebih tepat lagi dia krisis emosi menanggapi cara berpikir sosok biru yang selalu membuatnya menggeleng kepala dan menyebabkan pening mendadak. Sungguh, Karma adiknya sendiri saja tidak menimbulkan sakit kepala sesering ini (hanya sekalinya terjadi, sakit kepalanya berkelanjutan tiga hari penuh).

Dia tengah berada di ruang kelas, duduk di salah satu meja sambil membuka sebuah buku biru yang diyakini sebagai subtitusi keberadaan _bluenette_ yang disibukkan urusan lain seperti mengembalikan materi pelajaran ke ruang guru.

Pagi hari, sungguh mengejutkan untuknya mendapati keberadaan Kuroko sebagai yang pertama tiba di _gym_. Duduk di _bench_ loker seolah menunggu seseorang.

Mengangkat alis adalah reaksinya. Aneh. Pikirnya.

Dia mengetahui kebiasaan Kuroko yang lebih memfokuskan diri pada basket sampai lupa diri. Dan dengan datang sepagi ini di ruang loker dan bukan di _gym_ sambil bergumul mengasah teknik Akashi yakin kalau Kuroko sedang menunggu seseorang.

Menunggunya, dan Akashi yakin tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal yang mereka perdebatkan kemarin.

Kejut yang dia lihat dari bola mata setara langit saat mendapatinya. Disusul ekspresi lega yang tidak menyembunyikan binar gelisah. Semua itu membuat Akashi mengawang akan pembicaraan mereka di hari yang lalu.

"Akashi _-kun_..." Kuroko memangil, sekejap menatap Akashi namun segera ditundukkan. Ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun tak sanggup. Ada perasaan malu, rasa gengsi dan kesal yang membuatnya geram. Karena, sebal saja jika apa yang terjadi padanya seolah sudah diprediksikan oleh si kembar _ruby_ di depannya.

"Terjadi sesuatu Kuroko?"

Alih-alih gema konfirmasi, Jurnal birulah yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sepagi ini?" diri yang sudah membuat praduga akan situasi hanya mendesah pelan, karena jujur dia tidak sangka akan secepat ini. Belum ada satu hari mereka membicarakan hal itu dan Kuroko seolah meminta jawab akan konfirmasi hasilnya.

"Tolong baca saja Akashi _-kun_."

'Anak ini benar-benar gampang menarik masalah.' Pikir Akashi lelah. Tangan mengamit jurnal biru milik Kuroko dan menukar dengan miliknya yang merah. Tentu setelah memastikan tak ada pihak ketiga yang menangkap basah.

"Akan kubaca nanti. Kutunggu di ruang kelas setelah bubar latihan sore."

.

.

 _Hari ini aku bertemu dengan dua jenis iblis sekaligus. Sifat mereka nampak berbeda di luar tapi, mereka punya dasar kemesuman dan kenistaan yang sama. Sama-sama menyebalkan. Aku kasihan dengan orang-orang yang termakan tipu daya mereka berdua._

( _ **BREEEK!**_ —kepala Akashi sudah membayangkan adegan perobekan buku secara jantan setelah membaca baris pertama tapi, gak jadi. Sabar Akashi Seijuurou, bukan sekali dua kali demit satu itu membuat tensinya naik sepuluh garis. Setelah mengatur nafas sebelas kali Akashi lanjut membaca.)

 _Sebelum itu aku juga sempat bertemu dengan seseorang. Tidak ada yang bisa kupikirkan selain kata 'aneh' dan 'curiga. Bagaimanapun, dia melihat sepupuku dengan pandangan aneh. Awalnya kukira dia penjahat kelamin, tampangnya juga terlihat kriminal dengan rambut menjuntai panjang dan mata tertutup sebelah_ — _ah, dia juga melihatku dengan pandangan yang aneh._

(Akashi menyerngit. Mungkin saja orang itu kaget dengan hawa minim Kuroko. Tapi, ciri-ciri ini rasanya pernah dia dengar entah dimana.)

 _Tapi, aku yakin masalahnya lebih serius._

 _Karena, aku tidak pernah melihat Poni-Misterius seterpuruk itu._

 _Siapa dia? Apa hubungan mereka? Apa hal yang membuat mereka bersiteru hingga sepupuku sampai turun tangan bertindak? Kenapa sepupuku sampai waspada saat dia menyadari keberadaanku saat itu? Padahal mereka sempat bicara akrab sebelumnya. Bahkan, sampai memasang wajah khawatir dengan keadaan Poni-Misterius._

 _Atmosfer yang kurasakan saat itu terbayang sampai akhirnya aku pergi ke tempatmu E.R._

 _Dan, saat kembali aku mendengar pembicaraan sepupuku dengan_ Silver Troll, _aku tahu aku harus bicara lagi denganmu._

('Sakata _-sensei_?' Alis Akashi makin tertaut dalam akan heran. Keberadaan yang tidak disangka _-san_ gka bahkan ikut terlibat dalam hal ini.)

 _Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kata-kata untuk menulis. Bahkan, aku merasa muak kalau harus menulis hal ini._

(Yah, sungguh menjengkelkan memang jika ada saat kau tidak ingin menulis situasi memaksamu untuk mencurahkan hati melalui segaris pena. Pikir Akashi mangut menyetujui. 'Apa isi pembicaraan mereka sebenarnya?')

 _Apalagi memikirkan ini akan dibaca olehmu... Hhh... aku merasa pupuk kompos jauh lebih membangkitkan selera makan._

( _ **Krak**_ —'Bocah ini tidak capek adu gondok denganku, ya?')

 _Hei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?_

(Akashi berpikir bahwa fungsi dari 'Jurnal' ini mulai bocah itu lupakan. Bisa-bisanya dia bertanya di buku hariannya sendiri seperti surat berantai.)

 _Bagaimana seandainya jika kau mengetahui rahasia tergelap orang lain? Bukan rahasia macam kau akan ditertawakan. Rahasia yang akan membuatmu sakit tiap kau terkenang. Rahasia yang membuktikan daftar hitam dalam kehidupanmu._

 _Jika, kau jadi aku apa yang akan kau rasakan?_

 _Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui hal yang harusnya tidak kau ketahui E.R?_

.

Menutup halaman yang baru saja dibacanya. Halaman yang hanya berisi beberapa baris paragraf dan sudah cukup bagi Akashi untuk mengetahui kegalauan bocah berambut biru itu.

Bingung dengan situasi tak disangka. Tak mengerti berbuat apa karena terlanjur tahu. Risau akan keinginan hati untuk mencari tahu, tapi terbentur etiket kesopanan yang mendarah daging.

Dan yang diinginkannya dari Akashi bukanlah sebuah konfirmasi demi melanjut kehidupannya yang damai.

— _melainkan sebuah alasan, untuk mendobrak pintu agar dia bisa mengacau kehidupan orang lain yang dia labelkan peduli._

Akashi menutup mata, mengamit kedua tangan di antara dahi, mencerna emosi yang telah tertuang dan dia sesap perlahan. Tergelitik pelan akan mentari yang beranjak pergi untuk tertidur, membuatnya memandangi jejak bias di ujung barat sana.

 _Kau ingin tahu jawabanku? Aku akan berpikir dan memutuskan apa hal itu adalah hal yang harus aku selami atau tidak. Apakah penting bagiku atau tidak. Apakah itu mempengaruhi kehidupan menjadi lebih baik atau buruk._

Melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan dan menerima realita.

Ya.

Semudah itu.

 _Karena jika tidak kulakukan..._

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau suka sekali memandangi langit senja, ya?"

 _ **Greek—**_ suara pintu digeser membuyarkan lamunan. Bola mata merah berguling mencari sosok yang dia perkirakan ada di sana.

"Sapamu tidak cukup pantas bagi yang sudah menunggumu Kuroko." tangan memainkan jurnal biru, "Kau kelihatannya mendapat petuah lebih awal dari yang kukira."

"Tidak lucu Akashi _-kun_ , aku serius soal ini."

Menyungging sinis, spektrumnya menangkap sosok biru berdiri di ambang pintu. Terbalut seragam lengkap dengan jasnya, bahu menyanding tas berwarna kalem yang terisi cukup penuh dan terlihat berat.

Pantas dia pendek.

"Duduklah Kuroko, pantatmu tidak bisulan kan?"

Wajah Kuroko langsung angker. Tanpa perlu aba-aba ataupun isyarat lagi Kuroko langsung mengambil tempat di dekat Akashi. Tidak di sisi, namun juga bukan di hadapannya. Tidak jauh dan cukup dekat. Akashi mengetahui maksudnya, karena dia jugalah yang menyuruh Kuroko untuk datang ke kelas setelah semua urusan sekolahnya selesai.

Karena, dia sudah tahu Kuroko datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Sosok biru itu menarik nafas dan menelan ludah, bimbang untuk berkata karena yang dia lakukan ini seperti membuang harga diri, menelan kejantanan dirinya yang seorang lelaki.

"Akashi _-kun_..." Kuroko nampak kesulitan bernapas. Apa dia semaput mendadak? "..kau sudah baca, kan?"

Oh, konfirmasi jawaban, toh. Akashi tersungging remeh melihat gelagat Kuroko seperti orang menahan sembelit.

"Ya." Si merah masih pasang senyum berkilau. Kuroko menepis _sparkle_ yang bertebaran. Menyebalkan. "Aku cukup penasaran kenapa Sakata _-sensei_ ikut terlibat."

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi mungkin dia juga teman Tasuke _-nii_."

"Mereka membicarakan apa memang, sampai kau menanggapi dengan serius begini?"

"Itu..."

.

* * *

.

 _Dia masih ingat, apa yang terjadi. Saat dirinya menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang tidak dia sangka akan duduk di bangku sama, berbicara akrab dengan satu topik sama._

 _Himuro Tatsuya._

" _...aku sudah mengira. Tapi, aku tidak ingin membahas terlalu jauh awalnya." Nada Kurokono saat itu terdengar kalut, walau dirinya mencoba tenang._

 _Sementara pria berambut perak yang duduk di depannya menyeruput jus sebelum bicara lagi. "Yah, tapi, sejak insiden itu kau mulai menjaganya berlebihan."_

" _Haha, bagaimanapun tidak mungkin kubiarkan terulang, kan?"_

 _Insiden apa? Batin Kuroko._

" _Tidak mungkin kubiarkan dia mencoba bunuh diri lagi, kan?"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Apa?_

" _Ah, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi dia lumayan mirip denganmu... kehidupannya."_

" _Mungkin." Nada itu menyendu lagi. "Tapi, batinnya tidak sekuat itu. Mungkin, dia terus menerus diserang perasaan bersalah hingga bertindak nekad seperti itu."_

 _Perasaan bersalah apa? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa Himuro yang dia tahu bisa berpikiran seperti itu?_

 _Talu semakin kencang berdetum. Tubuh mungil itu sudah menyender penuh pada daun pintu. Karena lemas mendengar kenyataan, karena keingintahuan yang bergitu kuat._

 _Menarik nafas putus-putus. Entah kenapa dia akan mendengar sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan._

"Kau khawatir pada Himuro _-san_? Tidak masalah. Tapi, jika kau terlalu dalam menyelam ke dalam urusan orang lain kau akan menyesal suatu hari nanti."

 _Entah kenapa kata-kata Akashi terngiang di kepalanya._

" _Jadi, Sasaki-san masih mencurigainya?"_

" _Heh, menurutnya sih begitu." Korek upil dengan kelingking. "Aku bingung ngapain dia repot-repot menaruh curiga pada bocah dekil macam dia."_

" _... kuharap semua ini bisa diselesaikan dengan damai."_

" _Berharap saja."_ _ **Klang**_ _, bebatuan es dia telan dan kunyah._

" _Karena, sampai sekarang masih tercatat resmi. Himuro Tatsuya, salah satu tersangka dalam penyerangan dan percobaan pembunuhan Nijimura-san."_

.

* * *

.

Membola dan menahan nafas. Gurat _shock_ sebuah berita yang tak disangka _-san_ gka akan mampir ke telinganya.

Ah, sebenarnya... Akashi sudah membuat dugaan. Mungkin saja begini. Mungkin saja begitu. Dugaan akan ekspetasi dan info yang dia dengar tak pernah salah. Keyakinan dirinya yang mampu mengetahui justrulah mengerikan.

Merenggut. Dunia seperti itu... bukannya tidak ada. Akashi tahu sekali hal itu, semua hal bisa terjadi. Ada hal yang tak terekspetasi bagi mereka yang menjalani gelimang kedamaian tanpa derita mencumbu. Saat kau tidak sadar bisa saja mereka yang berdiri di sisi adalah yang bergelut dalam warna hitam.

Contohnya adalah saat ini.

"Aku.. mendengarnya sekilas pembicaraan saat itu."

'Jadi dia tidak mendengar secara jelasnya...' Akashi masih diam untuk mendengar, walau kepala tak berhenti bekerja untuk memilah.

.

"— _..._ _salah satu tersangka dalam penyerangan dan percobaan pembunuhan_ _..."_

.

'Salah satu tersangka, itu artinya masih ada dugaan lain akan tersangka lain. Berarti ada cukup banyak orang. Mungkinkah berkelompok?—atau... mungkin saja Himuro Tatsuya hanyalah orang yang tidak sengaja terlibat.'

Tersangka bukan berarti pelaku tindak kriminal. Itu hanya dugaan dari sekian kemungkinan orang yang mungkin saja terlibat. Dan sebaliknya pula.

'Kalau begitu bisa saja Himuro Tatsuya bisa saja bersih untuk segalanya.'

 _Tapi, insiden bunuh diri yang dikatakan itu..._

'Rasanya sulit untuk memastikan hitam putihnya.'

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau dengar tidak?"

Bola mata merah kembali terarah untuk fokus pada biru yang merenggut. "Tentu Kuroko." Memperbaiki posisi duduk dari menyandar di meja menjadi menyandar pada kursi dibelakangnya, memasang pose andalan menopang kaki dengan kaki lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Himuro _-san_ tidak dianggap seperti itu."

"Membebaskannya dari dugaan?" koreksi Akashi tidak yakin. Tapi, mendapati Kuroko yang menangguk bersemangat membuatnya lelah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Menyelidiki diam-diam? Membobol data kepolisian? Atau mengancam aparat untuk membebaskan tuduhan? Kau akan jadi kriminal kalau memang begitu." Akashi memancing dengan sarkas. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia tidak bersalah, hm? Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di hati terdalam seseorang bukan?"

Kuroko mengerang, dia mengatakan ini pada Akashi bukan untuk adu mulut. Dia ingin mencari penyelesaian.

Kenapa Akashi tidak mengerti? Apa mereka memang tidak bisa sepaham satu sama lain? Yah, sejak awal mereka bukan pribadi yang cocok. Bukan sosok yang bisa saling setimpang dalam warna yang sama. Atau berjalan bersisian dalam waktu lama.

Pikir Kuroko—yang ironisnya Akashi juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Kuroko baginya adalah individu yang menarik. Spesies tak bertuan yang berjalan berdasarkan hati. Hingga Akashi memberi perhatian lebih karena berbedanya pola pikir sampai rasanya kesal tak terkira saat menanggapi.

"Kuroko."

Sungguh mengesalkan.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu ikut campur urusan orang lain?"

 _Kenapa kau dengan mudah membuang harga dirimu padaku untuk orang yang bahkan belum kau kenal lebih dari dua bulan?_

"Apa yang terjadi pada Himuro _-san_ di masa lalu apa ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Jeda tertuang, Akashi mengatup bibir untuk menunggu jawaban. Biru muda terdiam. Bergeming dengan mulut terkatup saat mendengar kata yang begitu ... perhatian?

"Tidak."

Akashi menutup mata sejenak mendengarnya, "Apa hal yang di masa lalu itu mengganggumu? Apa itu membuatmu risih?" tensi naik beberapa garis. "Kau seperti ibu-ibu yang bergosip di kompleks tahu."

Dan lebih daripada itu...

—apa untungnya dia melakukan ini? Tindakan yang kemungkinan melibatkan nyawa jika salah langkah.

Dia dan dirinya hanya **anak SMU biasa**.

 _Kan?_

Seolah ingin menunjukkan semua itu di depannya. Fakta dan realita akan sebuah kenyataan. Sirat terselip dalam tiap gestur tubuh. Dari diam yang terisi hembusan napas. Dari mata yang merupakan cermin kejujuran emosi.

Akashi menunjukkan semua itu dengan jelas.

Tapi, Kuroko tetaplah batu dari sananya.

Karena, sekejap dia menunduk dalam kekalutan. Mata itu langsung mendongak, memandang dengan bara hidup.

"Ini bukanlah bukan urusanku. Sejak aku bertemu dengan Himuro _-san_... Aku bisa merasakan dia adalah orang yang lembut, meski dia kadang bisa bersikap kekanakan dan tipikal memanfaatkan orang lain walau tidak separah Akashi _-kun_. _("Kenapa kau membandingkan segala hal denganku, hah?"_ _ **jedingjeding**_ _, jidat berkedut_.) Dia seperti kakak menurutku."

Lugas akan elakan. Yang menjadi alasan kuat baginya.

"Bagiku dia bukan orang lain."

Karena, sampai saat ini Kuroko Tetsuya adalah mahluk yang mementingkan hati.

"Dia orang yang penting untukku."

 _Karenanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan harta itu meretak dan rapuh berkeping karena orang lain._

"Karena menyedihkan saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan kau langsung berpisah begitu saja, kan?"

Berpisah... sungguh kata-kata yang menyedihkan bukan? Satu kata yang merujuk pada hancurnya sebuah hubungan. Membuat insan yang terikat tak bersua dalam konteks psikis maupun fisik. Jauh maupun dekat. Sebentar...

—atau selamanya.

 _Posesif?_

Itulah hasil analisa Akashi akan sebuah dasar dari kekeraskepalaan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Keegoisan terselubung dari tingkahnya yang peduli.

Sama seperti bocah. Yang memeluk erat mati-matian permen yang dimiliki agar tak dirampas orang lain. Menjaga agar suatu yang berharga tak direbut. Melindungi agar tak jauh.

Akashi baru menyadari dari sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang polos berlebihan itu begitu mengerikan.

"Apa kau pikir dia akan berterima kasih dengan perbuatanmu ini?" Akashi memandang dengan binar tak terbantah." Resikonya terlalu besar untukmu."

—selubung khawatir.

"Kau juga pasti tahu hal itu, kau bukan orang sebodoh itu. Selain itu... Apa itu keinginanmu sesungguhnya?"

Apa itu yang kau inginkan? Hal serumit dan sesulit itu? Kurasa tidak. Karena kau adalah yang mementingkan hati di atas segalanya, terbalik denganku yang menuntut akan kuasa di atas kertas dan digambarkan dalam lingkup aktualitas.

"...mungkin... aku hanya ingin membuat Himuro _-san_ tidak terlalu terbayang oleh masa lalunya."

 _Angin._

"Aku merasa cemas saat Himuro _-san_ yang terlihat begitu retak karena keberadaan orang itu yang muncul di hadapannya. Tapi, lebih daripada itu aku ingin memberitahu..."

 _Berhembus membawa pertanda._

"—masih ada orang yang peduli padamu dan ingin kau hidup..."

 _Membawa arak awan itu berkabung di langit biru._

"Kata-kata yang memalukan dan memotivasi, ya? Cocok untukmu."

"Aku serius Akashi _-kun_."

"Aku tahu, tapi itu tidak akan cukup untuk mengobati lukanya."

 _Bersama bau tanah yang terhampar. Bersama udara yang menyejuk dan gigil jadinya._

"Kau bilang pria aneh itu datang dan membuat Himuro _-san_ takut, kan?"

 _Tanpa disadari..._

"Berarti kau harus berusaha menjaganya."

 _Badai akan mendera._

Sejenak Kuroko terdiam, sebelum terulas tipis guratan di wajah yang selalu tak beremosi.

Senyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih Akashi _-kun_."

.

"Jadi?" jeda beberapa saat sampai Kuroko bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, apa?" Akashi yang bermaksud beranjak karena sadar hari akan malam, pasang muka polos kebingungan. Muka meledek menyusul setelahnya.

"Uh, itu... seperti jurnal."

"Jurnalmu kenapa Kuroko?"

Sialan.

"Akashi _-kun_ pasti mengerti, kan? Jangan pura-pura bego Akashi _-kun_. Nanti otaknya _jomplang_ sungguhan."

"Oh, apa rasio kesopananmu menurun drastis Kuroko? Kau harus ucapkan 'mantra' dulu kalau butuh sesuatu bukan?"

"Ukh..." tarik nafas pelan, kendalikan diri, buang lewat mulut. Jangan pantat. Dia bukan Aomine yang dekil. Tenang Kuroko Tetsuya, kemarin saja kau bisa—walau ujungnya tetap ngeselin sampai mengukir penyesalan di batin. Tapi, hanya Akashi yang bisa mengatasi ini.

Mau tidak mau dia harus mengakui... otak Akashi lebih ekspert mengambil keputusan.

"Akashi _-kun_... jadi... aku mau minta t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to... PEH!" Kuroko melepeh ludah sendiri. Sungguh, kata ini harusnya tidak dia katakan pada Akashi. Tapi, apa daya. Dirinya hanya punya _doi_ yang mengerti situasi. Atau lebih tepatnya, masih bisa berpikir normal menghadapi situasi yang ada dibanding rekan sebayanya yang lain.

Kenapa aku dikaruniai teman otak jungkir semua Tuhan? Hiks.

"Yaa... Kurokoo?" Akashi menyengir tanda menunggu. Suaranya dimainkan untuk menggoda sang _baby blue_ , mengingatkan Kuroko akan wajah pelaku pelecehan yang sempat membayanginya dalam mimpi tak bagus (baca: Karma).

"Akashi _-kun_ , jangan nyengir. Mengerikan. Kayak pedophil." Kuroko bicara tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Akashi langsung pasang muka gondok, "Oke, Kuroko. Lanjutkan kau mau apa? Durasi terbatas. Lewat lima menit aku pulang."

Sok sibuk, peh. "Aku... minta..." Para dewa dan dewi di khayangan. Bidadari yang menunggu di surga, dengarlah kata hatiku. Semua ini kulakukan dengan pertimbangan matang dan bukan untuk jatuh dalam cengkram iblisnya. _**Gulp**_ sekali lagi. _Oh, dewa, kumohon pengampunanmu_ "... **tolong**."

Akashi menyembur karbondioksida geli. Mau minta tolong susah amat sih. Kemarin dia datang buat curhat juga biasa saja.

"Minta tolong? Padaku? Yakin Kuroko?" Akashi memasang senyum remeh. Kuroko jadi gatal untuk menggamparnya. Bukankah Akashi harusnya merasa simpati pada orang kesusahan. Ah, dia lupa. Iblis mana punya hati.

Kuroko juga tidak akan mau minta tolong, terakhir dia minta bantuan Akashi buat jadi teman curhat malah dijadikan babu gratisan di rumahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau Akashi _-kun_ , rasanya lebih baik menelan _vanilla shake_ berisi kompos."

"Kalau begitu besok kusediakan _vanilla shake_ berisi kompos dengan bonus insektisida dan cacing tanahnya. Minum sampai habis."

"Tidak mau. Kalau Akashi _-kun_ yang suguhkan pasti beracun dan menjijikkan."

"Menu yang kau pilih saja sudah menjijikkan dan ambigu." Kuroko meneleng bingung, Akashi memutar bola mata. Oh, Tuhan. Polos sekali mahluk biadab ini. "Kau mencoba menghinaku atau mau minta tolong padaku? Hm, bagaimana kalau kuanggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah ada?" Akashi berdiri, ambil tas siap melenggang pergi. Kuroko langsung panik.

"Jangan!" Badan mungil langsung berdiri menerjang si merah dengan pelukan ganas. Niatnya menahan laju Akashi untuk pergi, yang terjadi justru tubuh itu bertubrukan sampai saling beradu gigi.

 _ **Gabrukbruk**_ — _ **Jrot!**_ "Aduh!" Akashi jatuh terduduk dan kejedot pinggir jendela. Akashi meringis memegangi belakang kepalanya yang membenjol. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar ada wangi vanilla terbaui indra penciumannya.

Di bawah hampar bias lembayung senja, yang menyorot masuk dari jendela menuju ruang kelas. Dengan angin semilir menerbangkan sakura yang masih mekar. Terlantun nada tawa murid yang jauh terdengar, menggema memecahkan hening. Buru nafas yang bersahutan karena jarak yang minim membuat Akashi menyadari akan posisinya sekarang.

"...Kuroko..." Sklera sewarna darah mengamati warna langit yang berbias senja merangkak memeluknya, mencengkram kerah blazernya, bukan dalam tindak intimidasi, hanya menahan untuk tidak menjauh. Akashi tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sang biru saat ini, wajah itu tertunduk dalam hingga yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah surai langit selembut bulu kucing yang bergoyang pelan tiap deru nafas yang dihembuskannya.

Akashi merasa payah dengan dirinya sendiri. Merasa kalah akan sesuatu yang tidak kasat bentuknya.

Hal apa itu? Dia bahkan belum tahu tanpa konfirmasi berarti dari mulut si biru.

Hanya saja dia merasa iri dengan suatu 'hal' tersebut yang mampu membuat biru yang batu ini sampai menunduk kepala di hadapannya.

"Jangan pergi Akashi _-kun_. Cuman kamu..." Akashi sejujurnya merasa risih dengan kedekatan ini. Entah kenapa sikap Kuroko nampak aneh di matanya, dia terbiasa dengan Kuroko yang berbisa dan batu. Bukan dengan penurut yang menyembah minta tolong. Lagipula posisi ini... apa ini? Adegan klise komik _shoujou_ , kah? (Akashi nggak baca, kok. Cuman sering dengar saja rumornya dari siswi yang berbisik-bisik penuh gosip—bukan bisik kalau mereka bicaranya sambil naik nada tiga oktaf.).

Kuroko perlahan menengadah mempetemukan langit biru dengan kristal darah dalam jarak tak jauh—juga tak dekat. Sinar matanya berbias akan kekalutan, kecemasan dan ... pengharapan.

—padanya.

Kenapa?

 _Kenapa padanya?_ Akashi mempertanyakan itu berkali-kali sejak saat anak itu muncul di hadapannya. Kenapa dia? Hubungan mereka bahkan berdasar asas tak akrab. Dilajukan dalam ikatan detensi yang nge- _troll_ nya sungguhan. Terjalin dengan kerenggangan yang sangat nyata bentukannya. Apakah sungguhnya karena hal itu? Karena mereka mengukir nasib di atas prasasti yang sama? Atau karena—

"—yang otaknya paling normal di antara yang lain. Jangan pergi dulu."

...

Dasar hantu berbisa sialan.

Jidat Akashi terhias perempatan. Mengurat sampai merah.

Dia dijadikan bantuan dilihat dari komposisi kecerdasan, heh? Pintar sekali bocah ini cari bantuan.

"Akashi _-kun_? Akashi _-kun_ jangan diam saja. Jangan bilang karena kejedot Akashi _-kun_ jadi tambah edan. Tunda dulu edannya Akashi _-kun_ , aku masih bingung soal hal ini."

Akashi menggeram pelan, mendorong Kuroko untuk menjauh dan mencoba berdiri.

Sayangnya nihil.

Tangan itu sudah tidak mengalung perutnya, tapi ganti mengalung di kedua kaki.

"Pikir saja sendiri Kuroko. Kau punya otak, kan? Gunakan otakmu sekali-sekali supaya berkeriput." Akashi menendang-nendang, mencoba lepas dari cengkraman Kuroko di kedua kakinya. "Dan lepaskan kakiku sebelum kugunting kedua tanganmu, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko masih keras kepala, tidak mau lepas kaki. "Akashi _-kun_ otaknya lebih canggih dariku. Makanya aku minta tolong."

Canggih? Dikira dia robot apa?

Yah, mungkin saja begitu. Buktinya dia dengan tidak berperasaan melibatkan dirinya dalam hal tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu." Akashi menghela lelah. Terkekeh meledek setelahnya. Dan gurat yang terkembang pias itu mengaroma biru. Pandang jenaka yang remeh balas menatap, pias keseriusan akan kata yang diungkap harusnya tak beremosi. Tak diutarakan. Disimpan saja dan tersesat dan terikat di pita suaranya. Harusnya.

 _Tapi, kenapa mulut ini tak mau diam?_

"Bukankah kau membenciku Tetsuya?"

Benci? Apa itu kata yang tepat?

Tapi hubungan mereka... Memang seperti ini bukan?

Andai mereka tak terjalin dalam satu hukuman yang sama mungkin mereka tidak akan seperti ini. Mereka akan saling tidak menahu isi diri masing-masing. Mereka hanya akan melengos pergi setelah berpapasan singkat di koridor dan bukan gontok hina berlangsung berhari-hari.

Ya, kan?

Atau mungkin tidak—mungkin dirinya tidak tapi lain soal bagi Kuroko. Sosok kelewat gamblang dengan mulut setajam belati. Di sisi lain adalah orang yang rela menundukkan kepala demi orang lain.

Sekalipun tidak ada detensi terlibat dalam alur pertemuan mereka, Akashi merasa Kuroko akan tetap seperti ini.

Dan dia merasa sesak entah kenapa.

 _Kalau bukan benci perasaan apa itu?_

.

.

Senandung bibir mungil yang memerah. Terbias senja yang memerah. Pandang lurus ke arahnya. Menatapnya.

"Aku tidak benci Akashi _-kun_ , kok."

.

Warna apa itu? Bias keperakan menjadi spektrum berjuta warna.

Kenapa warna itu tergambar dalam retina kemerahan miliknya?

"Tapi, Akashi _-kun_ menyebalkan."

...

"Haha..."

Oh, benar juga. Dia tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

 _Seperti saat kau mencoba melihat langit yang biru itu dan mentari begitu menyilaukan pandanganmu._

Merasa sesak dengan kejujuran yang menyilaukan. Membutakan matanya dengan binar putih tak berwarna, dibalik semua itu sungguhnya ribu warna terdapat di dalamnya, tercipta dengan Kuroko sebagai pusatnya.

Akashi sampai tidak punya kata-kata untuk menanggapi—tidak, sebenarnya masih terbait juta kalimat hina yang tersangkut dan siap dilayangkan pada muka sang _bluenette_.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu, Kuroko. Apa kau punya alasan kuat?" tanya. Karena dia penasaran. Karena, dia masih tidak bisa mengidentifikasi apa yang di dalam otak yang begitu sederhana namun rumit percabangannya.

Karena, dia masih belum mengerti... seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Entahlah."

Suku kata tak bertanggung jawab macam apa itu?

"Aku hanya percaya padanya saja."

Naif.

"Begitu."

Sungguh bodoh.

Sembarangan. Keras kepala.

Tapi, biarlah.

'Aku menikmati ini.'

Bibir itu tersungging. Rasa yang terpaut akan haru dan ketertarikan. Remeh dan menertawakan kekonyolan. Menyangkal sekaligus menaruh percaya.

Kontradiktif.

"Segala tentangmu..."

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu kali ini."

 _Kegilaan yang kau bawa karena kejujuran dan kepedulianmu itu, akan berbuah seperti apa nanti Kuroko Tetsuya?_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

" _Otsukare-sama_. Aku pulang duluan."

Balasan terpantul dari berbagai mulut yang menjawab. Nijimura melenggang pergi, menenteng tas di bahu sambil menuju parkiran sepeda. Khusus hari ini dia membawa sepeda karena pergi ke rumah sakit pagi tadi untuk menjenguk ayahnya karena ibunya ada urusan mendadak dan baru bisa datang siang.

"Kapten _-chin_!"

 _ **Ckiiit—**_ Nijimura yang baru saja naik dan menggoes beberapa putaran langsung menghentikan lajunya. Melihat orang yang memanggilnya dengan aksen yang khas. Mata itu mendapati junior raksasanya menghampirinya, "Oh, Murasakibara. Tumben. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mau bicara sebentar."

Nijimura menyerngitkan alis, "Hah? Bisa besok saja tidak aku sedang buru-buru."

"Kapten _-chin_ mau ke tempat Muro _-chin_ , kan?"

"..." kenapa dia bawa-bawa Himuro?

"Aku juga mau ke sana."

Kenapa dia merasa tidak senang?

"...yah, kalau mau ya, ke sana saja sendiri. Urusanku di tempat lain kok." Nijimura menyandarkan sepedanya lagi. Menyadari satu hal bahwa bocah pecinta kudapan itu tidak sedang mengunyah, Nijimura berpikir ada saatnya sopan dengan senior.

"Aku sudah ke sana."

 _ **Tep**_

"Sejak kemarin. Tapi, Muro _-chin_ tidak membuka pintu untukku."

Penuturan Murasakibara membuatnya terdiam, dia tahu Himuro itu seperti apa. Dan karena itulah sejenak Nijimura merasa khawatir.

'Tidak membuka pintu? Kenapa? Padahal yang datang bocah kesayangannya.'

Apa mungkin...

—jangan-jangan hal itu terjadi lagi.

.

 _AC yang menderu dingin. Televisi yang menyala menayangkan siaran dan suasana sepi akan ketidakberadaan kehidupan._

 _Tapi, dia ada di sana._

 _Dan berwarna merah..._

 _Mengotori lantai, meriak kecil membentuk kubangan._

 _Sosok itu berada di sana. Tersungkur di antaranya._

 _._

 _Saat itu dia tidak bisa berpikir apapun._

 _Tidak terpikir harus berbuat apa._

 _Kebingungan menyuarakan emosi._

 _Kenapa hal itu terjadi?_

 _Kenapa harus saat itu?_

 _Karena saat itu yang dirasakan hanyalah hampa._

 _Menyadari satu hal._

 _Yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya._

.

"Kalau begitu mudah saja. Kau tidak perlu ke sana lagi."

Karena penolakan itu mungkin adalah salah satu tempurungnya. Dia mungkin hanya tidak ingin sosok bocah bertubuh titan ini melihat kerapuhan sang pemuda.

 _Karena, Nijimura tahu._

Lain Nijimura, lain pula Murasakibara yang saat ini menggenggam keras kepalan tangan untuk tidak melayang.

Tidak terima.

Dengan kata-kata yang seolah menghinanya itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Muro _-chin_. Kalau, kapten _-chin_ yang ke sana Muro _-chin_ akan membukakan pintu."

Karena, Nijimura tahu bagi pemuda itu anak ini sangatlah berharga.

— _dan hal itu sepenuhnya membuatnya marah._

"Dia jelas-jelas tidak ingin kau menemuinya. Berhentilah merengek seperti bayi! Hanya karena, Himuro memanjakanmu jangan bergantung padanya untuk segala hal!"

Dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah dirinya sendiri yang tidak kuasa memaki untuk hal yang tidak patut dilakukan.

 _ **BRUK**_ _ **—**_ _ **Braak!**_

Bongkahan besi beroda jatuh ke tanah, suaranya memekak telinga senja yang menghening. Bersamaan dengan itu Nijimura merasa lehernya menyeri dalam satu tarikan kuat pada kerah seragamnya.

"Ouch! Apa-apaan—..!"

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah, kan?" bisik mistis dari sang surai ungu. Nijimura sempat kaget dengan beratnya suara yang mengalir karena telinga lebih terbiasa mendengar keluh malas dan pinta manja si raksasa. Tapi, akhirnya kembali sadar kalau yang di hadapannya ini jugalah sosok remaja tanggung yang punya kekuatan.

Nijimura mengerang pelan. "Apa—hah?" Andai tidak ingat masih ada di lingkungan sekolah Nijimura sudah mengambil tindakan cepat.

Murasakibara masih diam. Hanya rematan yang semakin menguat juga ekspresi yang tertuang bersamaan dengan binar ungu yang memarahlah yang bicara.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Muro _-chin_ , kan? Kalau begitu tidak masalah untukmu kalau aku yang bersama Muro _-chin_ kan, Nijimura?"

Ini bukan sekedar masalah senioritas lagi.

Anak ini... benar-benar menantangnya.

Tapi, harusnya tidak masalah, kan? Kenapa juga dia tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya?

"... itu urusannya—kalau kau bicara tentang perasaan atau spesial tidaknya keberadaanmu itu terserah dia." Setengah menyentak tangan Murasakibara dengan tenaga berlebih agar melepas cengkraman.

Murasakibara diam saja. Wajahnya mulai membentuk kembali renggut kemanjaan yang biasa dia tunjukkan ketika tidak puas akan sesuatu.

"Padahal Muro _-chin_ selalu menatapmu."

Ya, Murasakibara tentunya menyadari. Gestur kecil yang sering—ah, bukan. **Selalu**. Selalu dilakukan Himuro tiap ada kesempatan jikalau ada dalam satu lapangan. Entah bagaimana di waktu lain. Mungkin hal itu juga dilakukan Himuro saat jam pelajaran atau jalan bersisian menuju kantin.

Dia tidak suka melihat wajah yang memias sendu tiap kali warna keabuan itu memandang kaptennya. Orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

Dia ingin menghancurkannya kalau perlu.

Sampai tak bersisa.

Tapi, nanti Muro _-chin_ nya akan sedih bukan?

Karena, itulah Murasakibara tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya diam di balik bayang-bayang dan membisu seribu bahasa akan sejuta tanya.

— _tapi, kalau orang itu tak mempedulikan Himuro itu artinya sia-sia, kan?_

Saat mendengar penuturan Murasakibara Nijimura hanya mematung. Bibir tergantung menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencari kata yang tepat. Menunggu angin berhembus, menunggu dedaunan yang gugur bersama kelopak sakura itu berterbangan ke udara. Hingga bisik itu tak tertangkap oleh orang selain Murasakibara.

Yang membeliak. Menggigit bibir keras. Dan bergusar.

Marah.

Marah hingga tangan itu bersiap menghantam.

"MURASAKIBARA!"

Tangan itu berhenti di udara mendengar namanya diteriakkan.

Nijimura ikut menoleh pada pemilik suara yang berteriak. Merasa tidak kaget sesungguhnya melihat warna merah itu masihlah berkeliaran di sekolah meski hari telah larut. Nijimura cukup mengerti dengan pribadi bertanggung jawab yang mumpuni lahir batin. Hanya saja dia merasa aneh...

—Kenapa ada Kuroko juga?

"Murasakibara _-kun_ , hentikan!" si biru ikut menyuarakan protes. Mengamit sebelah tangan raksasa yang terkepal agar meredakan tegangannya dan menyerah untuk melayang. Akashi memandang Murasakibara dengan raut pandangan tak terbaca. Kuroko merengut alis tidak senang. Murasakibara merasa sangat kesal dipandangi seolah dia pihak yang harus disalahkan.

Orang yang harusnya salah adalah yang dihadapannya ini. Bukan dia.

"Lepasin Kuro _-chin_!" Murasakibara menghentak. Kuroko kalah tenaga dan terhuyung pelan. Tapi, masih menatap dengan keras kepala.

"Hentikan debat kalian. Nijimura _-san_ , aku minta maaf karena kelakuan Murasakibara."

"Aka _-chin_! Aku tidak salah! Dia yang salah!" Murasakibara balik protes tapi, terbungkam dalam satu layang tatapan yang menusuk tajam. Murasakibara hanya menggeram kesal.

"Hh... tidak masalah. Hanya salah paham biasa." Nijimura mengangkat sepedanya yang sudah teronggok tadinya, membersihkan sadel dan memastikan tidak ada bagian yang patah atau cacat karena tadi terjatuh cukup keras.

"Kalian berdebat soal apa memang?" itu tentu bukan Akashi. Walau, sempat dia berpikir ujung pangkal masalahnya, tapi tentu bukan dia yang selalu cablak tak memikirkan kondisi sekitar. Yang bertanya itu Kuroko, dengan tatapan datar yang sudah kembali lagi. Bola mata birunya tercermin jelas kedua sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mengharap jawab pasti tanpa embel-embel.

Tapi, tentu tidak ada yang mau menjawab.

"Kalian juga ngapain jam segini masih di sini. Pulang sana. _Jezz_ , kupikir kalian ngapain tiba-tiba minta izin keluar duluan." Tentu saja Nijimura sudah lihai menutupi dengan kedok senior pemarah. Murasakibara masih merenggut ngambek.

Akashi menghela, "Kami akan pulang bersama. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Nijimura _-san_ , kau bisa pulang duluan."

Nijimura menggerakkan tangannya asal, tapi Akashi tahu itu adalah kata setuju dan menyuruh seolah hati-hati.

Tapi, ternyata itu belum selesai.

"Aku akan bertindak saat sudah waktunya, jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu segala hal."

Tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Nijimura akan berkata seperti itu. Emosi negatif yang frontal ditumpahkan pada Murasakibara. Ketiga bola mata itu pun hanya memandang punggung yang mulai menghilang bersama kayuhan sepeda yang semakin cepat.

Serabut keunguan yang jatuh pada wajah yang biasanya kekanakan, entah kenapa diri itu tak biasa. Pias akan rasa gusar, merenggut keingintahuan.

Juga, marah akan sesuatu.

Kenapa?

Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di antara mereka berdua barusan sampai Nijimura mengatakan kata-kata kasar yang menusuk seperti itu?

"Aka _-chin_ sama Kuro _-chin_ tahu kan Muro _-chin_ kenapa?"

Akashi dan Kuroko memandang Murasakibara yang menatap mereka berdua, dengan wajah yang menahan buncah emosi untuk tidak menangis karena kesal.

"Aka _-chin_ tahu, kan? Aka _-chin_ semakin sering menghilang bersama Kuro _-chin_ akhir-akhir ini pas Muro _-chin_ tidak masuk terus."

Yang membuatnya terkejut dari keduanya adalah tidak menyangka kalau Murasakibara memperhatikan mereka dengan detail. Mungkinkah karena itu menyangkut Himuro?

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih berwajah biasa. Seolah ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi si merah untuk menanggapinya.

Akashi akhirnya buka suara. "Murasakibara, deng—."

"Beritahu aku."

Dan langsung merenggut kesal karena diputus dengan tidak sopan.

"Jangan memotong perkataanku. Selain itu kau tahu pun apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau hanya akan seperti Kuroko."

Kuroko mendelik pada Akashi sebal. Bukannya tadi dia bilang mau bantu.

"Kalian benar tahu...?"

Sudah bisa diduga, Murasakibara sendiri tidak yakin dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku ingin tahu..." Dan setelah itu biarlah dia yang memutuskan untuk mundur atau maju.

"Aku ingin tahu karena aku sayang Muro _-chin_. Aku gak suka melihat Muro _-chin_ sedih dan menjadi pihak—."

.

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Shuu."_

 _"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa...kemarin."_

.

"Yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal orang yang aku sayang."

Bola mata merah dan biru membelalak.

Murasakibara Atsushi, benarlah eksitensinya merupakan perwujudan anak kecil yang manja. Di balik tubuhnya yang menjulang itu, ada rasa penasaran yang besar, terlapis rasa manja ingin diperhatikan. Ingin yang diinginkannya terwujud. Merajuk jika tidak terealisasikan. Ingin ini. Ingin itu.

Karenanya, jika ada orang yang sabar mengayominya. Orang yang senantiasa mendampinginya agar tidak terluka. Orang yang mungkin tidak selalu mengatakan 'iya' tiap pintanya, tapi, selalu memberi petuah yang bisa dimengerti hati kecilnya untuk menerima.

Himuro Tatsuya adalah cerminan dari semua itu.

Bagi orang lain itu adalah kebodohan. Bagi banyak mata, itu adalah kekonyolan.

Bagi dirinya itu adalah hal yang berharga.

 _Saat sebuah tangkai kecil berdiri sendiri di tengah padang bukit menopang kelopak raksasa berwangi manis seorang diri. Apalah arti dirinya tanpa angin pemanggil penyebar sari. Hanya satu keanggunan yang menyendiri. Sekedar pajangan di antara alam ini._

Murasakibara, mungkinlah hanyalah bocah yang terbungkus lapisan raksasa. Ya, dia berhati bocah dan polos pola pikirnya. Tidak peduli jika memang tidak suka. Memberi perhatian jika memang suka.

Gamblang. Jujur apa adanya.

Namun, anak-anak itu, saat ingin mempertahankan sesuatu—maka, dia akan menjaganya.

...mati-matian.

"Kau benar-benar sayang Himuro _-san_ , ya? Tidak kusangka." Kuroko tersenyum tipis, tapi pancar kelembutan dan rasa senangnya tidak terhapus dari nadanya yang meriang/

"Hmm, apa maksudmu Kuro _-chin_? Tentu saja, habisnya Muro _-chin_ kan selalu baik padaku."

"Iya, Himuro _-san_ menganggapmu seperti adiknya."

Akashi menepuk jidat.

"Kau salah Kuroko, dia tidak menganggapnya adik." Anak ini serius polos atau sungguhan tololnya?

"Eh, lalu apa Akashi _-kun_?"

'Ya ampun...' hela nafas lelah. Akashi tidak tahu lagi dia harus bereaksi seperti apa selain menghela berat. Menghardik salah tertawa juga salah.

Benar-benar... Dirinya baru bertempat di sekolah ini selama satu bulan dan dia merasa menua sepuluh tahun.

Bisa-bisanya dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang seperti ini. Batu dan manja. Keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah.

Egois akan keinginannya.

 _Aneh lagi karena di sudut hati dia merasa tidak masalah dengan semua itu._

Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kemana semua sikap anti miliknya? Sikap kerasnya. Sikap diktatornya.

Apa dia menjadi lembek?

 _Apa salah jika serbuk yang berkelip jatuh itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai memupuk di dalam hatinya yang dingin?_

Salah jalankah?

 _Dan mulai mempertanyakan... Apa suara gemerisik di dalam hatinya saat ini._

"Murasakibara, kau tahu apartemen Himuro _-san_ , kan?"

"Eh?"

"Akashi _-kun_ , berarti..."

"Ah, kita akan kesana. Kurasa lebih baik mengetahui kebenaran dari mulutnya langsung." Akashi tersenyum tipis. Kuroko dan Murasakibara terenyuh, mendapatkan pandangan Akashi yang lembut dan menghangat adalah kejadian yang nyaris tak mungkin terjadi. Sempat mengucek mata takut minus bertambah. Tapi, ternyata Akashi masih menatap mereka dengan senyum yang sama.

Suasana hangat merasuk dalam kedua mahluk pecinta manisan itu. Memandang Akashi yang nampak begitu bijak dengan sinar berkah turun dari surga dari punggungnya.

"Aka _-chin_..."

"Akashi _-kun_..."

Ternyata... seiblis-iblisnya Akashi dia masih peduli dengan orang lain. _Hiks._ Keduanya terharu sampai ingin menangis.

 _Hooo..._

"Berhenti melihatku begitu sebelum kucolok mata kalian."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **Pipippipip. Pipippipip. Pipippipip—**_

Tempat itu persegi dengan porsi cahaya minim. Bias sinar hanyalah dari kerai tertutup yang dibaliknya terbingkai jendela. Menyorot teduh malu-malu melalui sela minim yang tak mau tergerai.

Belasan digit angka sudah terlalui sejak awal weker itu berbunyi nyaring dengan tugasnya, namun si empu tak jua menyempatkan diri untuk memberi perhatian guna mendiamkan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu tidur nyaman di pagi hari. Yah, dia merasa tidak perlu melakukannya, karena sejak awal dia memang tak punya gairah untuk menutup mata dan sekedar mendekap mimpi. Tidak ingin. Tidak bisa. Karena dirinya berpikir kalau dia tertidur maka dirinya akan kembali terlena dan lupa dengan realita.

— _lagipula jika benda itu terus berbunyi, dia akan terus terjaga bukan?_

"Khh..." Tubuh itu terlentang tanpa pertahanan, menatap langit-langit dalam gelap adalah yang dilakukannya sejak dirinya bersua dengan kasur berseprai katun dan bantal empuknya. Meniadakan keberadaan dunia dan menjelajah dunianya sendiri tanpa tahu waktu.

Termenung. Berpikir. Mengenang.

— _lalu menyesal._

Punggung tangan bergerak menutup wajah. Getir terbias pada rupawan yang surainya menyayu kasar. Kantung mata yang terbentuk dihiraukan. Tidak ada sama sekali sebuah keinginan untuk bertindak dalam dirinya. Sebesit untuk beranjak untuk bangun saja tidak.

Hampa.

— _ **ipip. Pipippip**_ _ **—**_ _ **PIP**_

Bunyi _'pip'_ terakhir menjadi tanda dimulainya hening yang mencekam. Set otomatis yang akan berhenti setelah satu jam berbunyi dan dianggurkan. Membuat rupa itu menoleh pada jam digital yang menunjukkan angka hijau tanda waktu yang terus berjalan setelah memberi peringatan pada dirinya. Terus berjalan seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Sama seperti dirinya.

Bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menikmati rasa hampa yang membuatnya menderita ini.

Apa dia sudah gila?

Ah, mungkin saja.

 _._

 _"Bersiaplah."_

 _._

 _ **BRAK!**_

...

"Hh...hh..."

Semena-mena bantal dilempar pada tembok kosong. Terengah akan emosi membuncah yang mengarung relung jiwa tiap mengingat saat itu. Sejak pertemuannya dengan seseorang yang pernah menjamah masa lalunya.

Marah, takut, kesal, kecewa, benci, sedih, pasrah, semuanya! Semua emosi negatif saling berkumpul hingga membuat lubang hitam besar yang bercokol seperti parasit. Meski tahu emosi itu tak akan pernah hilang dalam dirinya, tapi setidaknya dia memiliki hari-hari itu yang membuatnya melupakan barang sejengkal.

Harusnya. Harusnya.

Tapi, lihat realita. Dia akan segera kembali ke kegilaan itu.

 _Apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa berubah?_

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja bukan?

 _Apa dia sungguh tidak boleh berubah?_

Menunggu waktu sampai orang itu bertindak dan kembali menyeretnya dalam gelimang hidup yang hitam.

 _Apa dirinya... akan terus berkubang dalam hampa malam tak berpendar bintang selama sisa hidupnya?_

 _ **Tingtong**_

 _ **DEG**_

Selubung kejut kembali merambat.

'Lagi-lagi...'

Setiap hari. Sejak hari itu. Selalu ada suara itu. Seperti menerornya. Menyuruhnya keluar.

 _ **Tingtong**_

'Apa dia?'

Kali ini takut dan memeluk diri.

 _ **Tingtong**_

'Kalau memang dia... aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Secara bertahap menjadi dengki yang membuatnya meremat bibirnya sendiri dalam gigit menyakitkan.

 _ **Tingtong**_

Satu tekan bel lagi yang menyentaknya kembali pada dunia. _Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini._ Bola mata abu menggelap, sebersit bisik iblis terdengar, langsung menyalang ganas pada sekeliling. Mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya ada. Sesuatu yang **harus** ada.

Di mejanya, ada benda itu. Biasanya dia hanya menggunakannya untuk membuat prakarya atau sekedar memotong kertas berlapis.

 _Ah, ada yang bisa dia lakukan bukan?_

Gunting. Silet.

 _ **Grep**_

Sejulur kilat merambat dari satu sisi ke ujung tajam lainnya. _**Krekkrek**_. Kelereng abu membola, getar menghitam nampak seperti terasuki sesuatu yang tak bisa dikendalikannya. Tajam memandang ujung silet yang berkilat di tangannya, seolah benda itu adalah wujud refleksi hasrat terpendamnya selama ini. Hasrat yang terlingkup dalam keraguan.

 _Dan dia bermaksud melepaskannya. Sekejap dalam bulir merah meruah itu sebentar lagi._

Tidak masalah bukan?

Bukannya dia memang sudah terjerumus, apa salahnya kembali menyelami kubang itu?

Diam sekalipun dia tetap akan kembali ke sana.

 _ **Tingtong**_

 _ **Tep—**_ kaki merambat sunyi menghampiri pintu tertutup yang menunggu seseorang di baliknya. Sebelah tangan tergenggam bilah tajam di sisi kiri, tidak ada raut lain selain wajah datar yang mendingin. Membunuh emosinya. Membunuh nuraninya. Mengubur dalam hati kecilnya yang meneriakkan kata _'Jangan. Apa kau selemah itu?'_

Biar saja.

Dia sudah tidak mau berpikir lagi. Sekalipun yang dia lakukan ini akan menghancurkannya lebih-lebih.

Dia—Himuro ingin segera mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Meniadakan dirinya yang terus terbayangi sosok yang pernah memenuhi kenangannya.

 _ **Tingtong**_

Tangan kanan memegang kenop pintu. Bergerak pelan membuka gerendel kunci yang terkait tanpa suara. Sepelan mungkin jangan sampai orang di balik pintu ini sadar akan sebuah kehadirannya yang menunggunya dalam sebuah kejutan.

"Muro _-chin_?"

 _ **DEG**_

" _Nee_ , Muro _-chin_ di dalam kan?"

 _ **DEGDEgdeg—**_

Suara itu. Cara memanggil itu. Hal yang membuat degup itu perlahan melemah, terbuai dalam satu ketidakpercayaan—dan sebuah binar cahaya akan harta berharga.

"Atsushi?"

Silet di tangannya terjatuh.

.

.

 _ **Tranng!**_

.

* * *

 **.** **xOx.**

* * *

.

Suasana asri di sekeliling padepokan tradisional seakan bukan seperti bagian dari sekolah bertaraf modern seperti Teikou. Dojo luas dengan tatami lebar dan pintu geser ditambah kolam ikan dan _bonsai_ berkecambah menambah kesan jepang di sekelilingnya. Cicip pipit melantun, semilir angin nan sejuk menggoda kedamaian. Ditambah teh hijau dan manisan kue, lengkap sudah hidup nikmat kakek-kakek pensiunan.

Sayangnya Ogiwara Shigehiro masih terlalu dini untuk menikmati semua itu.

"Ugh..." sekarat di atas _tatami_ sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari yang rutin terjadi jika kau menjadi anggota klub kendo. Puluhan badan bergelimpangan sekarat dihadiahi hantaman shinai sebagai latihan mereka.

Pelakunya? Tentu saja.

Wakil ketua Iblis. Hijikata Toushirou.

"Kalian sebut itu mengayun pedang? Oi, anak kelas satu. Apa yang sudah kalian pelajari selama satu bulan ini sebenarnya, hah?"" Hijikata Toushirou berdiri di tengah-tengah gelimpang mayat yang menjadi korban keganasan ujian evaluasi bagi para anggota baru. Aura hitam menguar dari tiap pori-porinya. Memandang ganas dengan mata berkilat kemarahan.

"Haha, sudah-sudah Toshi, hari ini kita cukupkan saja." Sang Ketua, Kondo Isao menenangkan wakilnya yang memang cepat naik darah. "Anak kelas satu, kalian boleh kembali berkemas. _Otsukare_."

Hela lega menguar dari beberapa mulut yang merasa tersakiti. Beberapa langsung berdiri dan mengarah ke ruang ganti.

Ogiwara termasuk yang kedua.

Bisa di dengar kasak-kusuk yang mulai membicarakan para senior mereka dalam bisik. Mengatakan keluh kesah akan beratnya latihan yang dijalani dan mempertanyakan kewaran senior mereka yang menetapkan standar terlalu tinggi, dan pasti membicarakan keburukan-keburukan lainnya.

Ogiwara sendiri hanya diam. Bibirnya mulai bergemelutuk pelan, meringis kesal.

Tapi, bukan untuk alasan yang sama.

Dia hanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu payah.

Sebagian orang maklum dengan hal itu, karena dia hanyalah pemula yang masih belajar cara memegang pedang. Tapi, dia yang pada dasarnya seorang _sports-man_ di lapangan basket, perasaan kalah dan tidak berdaya tentu menyiksanya.

Yah, Ogiwara yang dikenal si mentari hangat yang selalu ceria jugalah bisa depresi. Tidak salah, kan? Dia juga hanya manusia biasa.

Tapi, memang menjadi melankolis bukanlah sifatnya. Ogiwara menyimpan itu di dalam hati dan masih mengulas tawa saat canda ruang loker berkumandang di antara para rekan.

"Ogiwara. Kau lama sekali. Kami duluan, ya?"

"E—oh? Y-ya. Duluan saja _minna_!" Ternyata tanpa disadari sejak tadi Ogiwara sempat melamun lama, dia pun segera mengganti hakamanya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Hm? Kau masih di sini? Yang lain sudah duluan, kan?"

 _ **Deg**_ _ **—**_ kalau bukan karena pengendalian diri yang dilatih menghadapi sahabat berhawa _limited edition_ , Ogiwara pasti sudah spot jantung. "Ah, wakil ketua. Ya, sebentar lagi, kok." Balasnya mengulas cengir ceria yang biasa. Padahal dalamnya ketar-ketir karena tiba-tiba Hijikata masuk.

 _Kokoro_ nya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk bermurah senyum. Hhh...

 _ **Trrr**_ _ **—**_ _ **Trrr**_ _ **—**_

Suara getar ponsel memenuhi ruang yang sunyi. Ogiwara melirik, ternyata itu ponsel milik Hijikata berbunyi. Ada rasa _kepo_ menjalar. Tapi, sebagai junior teladan yang peduli sesama dan privasi. Belagak bodoh dengan menulikan telinga dan kembali belajar tidak bermulut cablak dengan memperhatikan situasi supaya tidak dibogem Kuroko lagi.

"Oke. Hum. Aku mengerti."

 _Flip_ telepon ditutup, nampak menimbang dan memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai mata itu menangkap sosok berambut cokelat di dekatnya. "Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Ya? Ada apa wakil ketua?"

"Kau kenal dekat dengan salah satu anak basket bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?"

"Eh, ya... ada apa dengan Kuroko?" Ogiwara langsung panik saat nama si sahabat disebut. Apa dia terlibat perkelahian? Dipojokkan? Dipalak? Ogiwara ketar-ketir, jangan sampai insiden pelecehan seorang Kuroko kembali terulang seperti tempo hari dilakukan iblis kecil berambut merah numpang lewat (baca: Karma).

"Aku mendapat info." Tanpa basa-basi menyalakan selinting nikotin lalu menghisap dan menghembuskannya seolah di sana bukanlah bagian dari sekolah. Ogiwara meneguk ludah dengan pelanggaran peraturan yang dilakukan dengan santainya oleh sang wakil. Tapi, dia diam saja. Kalau Kuroko mungkin sudah menghardik tidak suka. Pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil. Lalu, kembali fokus kepada Hijikata.

" _Cafe_ di seberang taman yang menjadi kediamannya— _Silver Black_ —baru saja diserang oleh sekelompok berandal."

Eh—?"

.

.

 _Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?_

.

.

Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan gugur. Membawa ke angkasa merah yang mulai menggelap membawa kelabu awan.

 _._

 _Bersama b_ _au tanah dan suara gemericik._

 _Petir itu mulai menggelegar._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Gue ngakak sendiri dengan nickname yang kuroko buat untuk Gintoki. Silver Troll. Lol. Boleh tuh kalau bang Gori mau ganti judul dari** **'** **Silver Soul** **'** **ke** **'** **Silver Troll.**

 **Canda. Seperti biasa, saya masih membuat ini di sela-sela kerjaan. (dan sebenarnya saya sedang kesepian karena uke saya lagi bertaruh nyawa di medan perang bersama pensil dan penghapus, T^T ada yang mau nemenin saya? #tabok). Saya sebenernya pingin banget masukin banyak scene dalam chapter ini. Tapi, ngeliat words kayaknya batal dulu deh. Chapter depan aja.**

 **Bagi yang menunggu AkaKuro (termasuk saya), chapter ini sudah diekspos dengan tersurat juga tersirat. Ada yang bisa nebak tersiratnya? #grin**

 **Karena sudah malem saya gak mau banyak bacot. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah baca sampai di bagian penggalauan ini.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Guest:** kira-kira begitulah. Ibarat Taksugi punya pengaruh besar sama kehidupannya sejak kecil makannya dia masih punya rasa segan sama dia. Thanks sudah review.

 **l4e:** AkaKuro dah eksposs! Banyaak! Hum, keberadaan Gintoki disana masih dirahasiakan *jejejeng*. Sudah apdet. Thanks, reviewnyaa...

 **Aoi:** yang nusuk Muro, fix. Sejak awal saya emang nge-plot gitu. Huum... nasib Muro masih ditunggu kelanjutannya. Sabar, ya. Thanks reviewnya.

 **Dera190100:** huhuhu, saya senang berhasil bikin anak orang mewek. #congrats. Takasugi jahaat.. hahahaha... tapi, saya cinta dia. Gimana dong? Lega karena Gintoki muncul? Ibarat Gintoki itu permen pelega tenggorokan kali, ya? Hahaha. Sudah apdet nih. Thanks reviewnya.

 **neruneruneru:** berbahagialah Muro, banyak yang sayang kamu. #pukpuk Muro. Himuro ibarat benda sekali pakai #mikirnyaR18 #plak. Thanks reviewnya.

 **Ariellin:** shinsuke kalo gak jahat nggak jadi dong ceritanya. Eh, tapi masih ada secret story loo... wehehehe. Thanks for review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Update:** 15th November 2015


	12. 9th Season: Different from Him

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/'Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi-kun rasakan?'/—/ _Sendiri pun tidak apa. Karena, sejatinya akulah yang harus menanggungnya_ _._ /—/ 'Sebenarnya seperti apa dirimu Kuroko Tetsuya?'/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

 _ **Klining~**_

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Kurokono menghela pelan setelah salah satu pelanggannya keluar lagi dari _Café_. Bola mata hitam memandang dari balik etalase bening yang lebar, melihat langit yang perlahan mulai memerah dan akan menggelap. Menandakan hari beranjak malam. _Café_ nya pun sudah menyepi dari hingar bingar-anak-anak remaja yang memanjakan diri sepulang sekolah. Hanya tersisa beberapa dari mereka yang nampak sibuk dengan beberapa percakapan.

"Tama, sudah waktunya menyalakan lampu di depan."

" _Hai_ , _Tenchou_. Apa saya perlu memanggilkan Mitsuba _-san_ untuk membantu di depan?"

"Tidak usah. Dia pasti sedang istirahat. Aku sendiri sudah cukup."

Wanita berkepang hijau itu menggangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu, berjalan ke arah belakang untuk menyalakan lampu.

 _ **Klining~**_

Kurokono yang tadinya mau ke belakang kasir membatalkan niatnya karena bel _Café_ kembali berbunyi, menandakan ada pelanggan lain yang datang.

"Selamat datang—oh." Kurokono tersenyum tipis melihat rombongan tamunya.

"Yoosh! Hari ini aku akan makan steak ekstra!"

"Bisakah kau Jangan berteriak? Menjijikkan sekali, ish!" delikan sinis dari pemuda tinggi berwajah cantik.

"Sore, _Tenchou_ ~ kami ganggu, ya!"

Kurokono tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ketiga remaja yang cukup unik untuknya—mengingatkan dia pada kumpulan manusia-manusia dengan stadium keidiotan sama dengan _gesrek_ yang pernah dia kenal. Nostalgia karena generasi muda memang indah ("Penulis, aku tidak setua itu." _inner_ dengan senyum kece pembawa kematian).

"Selamat sore Hayama _-kun_ , Mibuchi _-kun_ , Nebuya _-kun_. Baru pulang latihan klub?"

"Begitulah~... Nee, _Tenchou_. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Reo-chan saja~..." Mibuchi kedip manja. Mumpung yang punya _Café_ masuk standar cowok ikemen.

Kurokono tersenyum malaikat, sinar berkah membuat kedip _pinky_ terpental. "Maaf, itu di luar kebiasaanku. Duduklah, ada tempat kosong di dekat jendela."

Mibuchi memajukan bibir (pura-pura) kesal karena pintanya ditolak. Kurokono tersenyum saja. Memperhatikan gelagat tiga remaja SMU yang cukup dekat dengannya itu. Terutama Hayama, mereka sangat mudah diajak bersosialisasi—walau, Mibuchi sendiri awalnya hanya modus menggodanya. Haha, pikirnya geli mengingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan ketiga bocah ini.

Oh, ya? Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sepupunya itu belum pulang hari ini? Seingatnya jadwal latihan kelas satu dan kelas dua berbeda bukan? Apa dia pergi main dulu?

Kurokono mengenyahkan pemikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kalau Kuroko tidak menghubunginya sampai petang tenggelam dia baru akan mengambil tindakan.

Kurokono mengambil alih pesanan ketiganya sekalian bercengkrama. "Sudah menentukan pesanan? Hm, tadi Nebuya _-kun_ mau steak, minumannya?" Kurokono mencatat, tidak perlu bertanya lagi tentang medium atau rarenya karena sudah cukup tahu selera ketiganya.

"Parfait raksasa dengan bonus spesial dan steak—." Berniat mengacungkan lima jari, tapi nampak berpikir lagi. "Hum, sepuluh piring."

Kurokono nyaris tersedak. Yah, dia sudah tahu porsi makan Nebuya cukup—oh, bukan. Sangat besar. Dia juga senang-senang saja kalau pendapatannya bertambah.

Tapi, bagaimanapun dia mengerti situasi bahwa mereka masih remaja dengan uang saku pas-passan—walau standar harga penjualan di tempatnya disesuaikan dengan kantong-kantong kebanyakan, Kurokono menolak keras dengan yang namanya pemborosan. Maklum, hidup sendiri membuatnya berpikir kritis tentang makan besok nasi garam atau nasi kecap ('Aah, jadi teringat masa-masa perjuangan itu' Pikirnya mengawang langit, 'Belum lagi kalau kau punya teman dengan perut karung tukang malak.' Sungut dendam tiba-tiba menjalar. 'Ah, kepala uban sial itu belum bayar hutang.'). Selain itu kondisi pencernaan mereka masih belum memungkinkan menampung banyak makanan sekaligus setelah didera latihan klub yang lumayan keras.

"Steak kami hanya tersisa untuk tiga porsi." Kurokono pasang senyum ibu rumah tangga berbakti. "Maaf, tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu. Nebuya _-kun_. Tapi, kau tidak boleh makan sekaligus banyak setelah latihan keras."

"Tiga tidak cukup—!"

 _"Chotto_ , kau harusnya berterimakasih karena _Tenchou_ memperhatikan kondisimu. Kau hanya akan makin mirip gorila dengan cara makanmu yang tidak cantik itu."

"Otot itu segalanya!"

Mibuchi melengos tidak peduli, "Kalau begitu aku mau sphagetti, _Tenchou_. Dan, butterfly tea untuk minumnya."

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu Hayama _-kun_?"

"Hum—aku bingung _Tenchou_! Semua terlihat enak!"

"Boleh aku rekomendasikan? Kebetulan menu hari ini ada—..." kata-kata itu tidak berlanjut saat bola mata kehitaman itu menangkap sebuah bongkah hitam yang perlahan mendekat dengan teratur ke arah mereka.

—akan menghantam etalase dalam hitungan detik.

"AWAS!"

Tubuh itu bergerak mendekat merengkuh ketiga kepala ke dalam tubuhnya.

.

— _ **PRAAANG!**_

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **9th. Season: [Spring]** **Different from Him.**

* * *

.

 _ **Tingtong**_

Suara standar sebuah bel rumahan menggema saat Kuroko memencet untuk ketiga kalinya. Bersama kedua orang lainnya, Akashi dan Murasakibara mereka pergi ke apartemen tempat Himuro tinggal seperti yang dikatakan Akashi. Tapi, sudah sejak sepuluh menit berlalu tidak ada tanggapan dari dalam. Kuroko mendengus pelan karena merasa sedikit sangsi bahwa pemilik kediaman ada di dalam. "Apa Himuro _-san_ benar-benar di dalam?"

"Sejak kemarin Muro _-chin_ memang tidak menjawab sama sekali." Murasakibara berkata sambil mengunyah permen. Rautnya kembali malas, seolah wajahnya yang serius beberapa saat lalu hanyalah fatamorgana karena mata kekurangan vitamin A saja, " _Nee,_ terus aku tanya tetangganyaia bilang Muro _-chin_ memang sempat pulang tapi tidak ada orang yang keluar dari kamar ini sejak kemarin-kemarin." raut wajah itu menjadi cemas. Mungkin, karena dia tahu kebiasaan kecil Himuro yang lebih suka membeli makan di luar daripada membuat sendiri. Kuroko bahkan bisa mendengar Murasakibara menggumam, 'Apa Muro _-chin_ sudah makan?'

"Kurasa dia di dalam. Aku bisa merasakannya." Akashi yang berdiri di samping Kuroko sambil bersidekap meneliti pintu tertutup terlalu intens. Seolah menerawang di dalamnya. Kuroko curiga kalau mata Akashi kalau belang bisa tembus tembok.

Kuroko dan Murasakibara melihat Akashi dengan cenung.

'Ih, tuh kan. Mata Akashi _-kun_ porno.'

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Kuroko." Akashi mendelik ditatapi dengan raut wajah jijik sedatar talenan. Sial. Bocah ini maunya apa sih? Dikasih tangan banyak prasangka. Dibiarkan menghina dina. Mungkin, Akashi perlu beri privat tata krama dan pengalaman hidup supaya tengil satu ini bisa menundukkan kepala di kakinya. Ah, ide bagus kebetulan dia banyak tahu kelemahan bocah ini. Akashi tertawa setan dalam hati.

Kuroko merinding, menoleh pada Akashi yang wajahnya dibalur lulur surga. Cerah berseri.

'Akashi _-kun_ , dia mau apa?' pikirnya bergidik—terus langsung pencet bel lebih ganas. Merindingnya sampai ke ujung jari. Akashi Seijuurou punya bakat mistis luar biasa. Hawanya mencekam sampai ke sumsum tulang.

Kuroko memencet bel sekali lagi, dan sama seperti tadi tidak ada reaksi berarti dari kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Tidak diladeni sama sekali, Akashi _-kun_." Nada suara Kuroko menjadi monoton fals. Bukti dia minta izin menggunakan kekerasan untuk mendobrak pintu untuk masuk. Tapi, tidak diizinkan. Katanya percuma, Kuroko itu hanya tulang dilapis kulit dibalur tepung putih. Otot tak punya coba hantam pintu, mati patah tulang Akashi tak mau tanggung jawab urus mayatnya. Kuroko terhina luar dalam.

"Muro _-chin_!"

Tapi, pada akhirnya yang habis sabar duluan adalah Murasakibara. Rasa geram karena diabaikan berhari-hari tentu menyayat habis sumbu kesabaran. Ditambah Murasakibara yang dikenal bermental bocah, bisa tahan diri tiga hari saja rasanya keajaiban.

"Nee, Muro _-chin_ di dalam kan? Buka pintunya Muro _-chin_!"

"Jangan dipukul pintunya Murasakibara _-kun_. Nanti pintunya rusak kita harus ganti rugi."

Akashi mendecak. Dasar plin-plan. Tadi, siapa yang ngasih kode untuk menghancurkan pintu?

Tapi, syukurlah tidak dilakukan. Karena, sedetik setelah ucapan Kuroko, gerandel kunci yang dibuka lumayan terburu masuk ke pendengaran mereka.

 _ **Klek**_

"Atsushi...?" daun pintu kecokelatan terbuka menjeblak. Menampilkan seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang nampak lebih lusuh dari sebelumnya. Kelereng abu itu membelalak antara ketidak percayaan dan rasa lega melihat kunjungan dadakan tersebut.

Menarik alis, Akashi berpikir kalau pemuda di depannya ini lebih kurus dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kalian di s—." _**Grep**_ _ **—**_ tanpa aba-aba Murasakibara langsung menerjang Himuro dalam satu pelukan erat. Empunya nyaris terpelanting jika tidak di tahan gravitasi raksasa di depannya.

"Muro _-chin_ aku kangeen..." sengguk manja di balik lehernya. Suara itu merasuk pelan ke dalam telinganya. Dan bagai sihir, memberi cercah sinar ke dalam sklera yang memendung.

"...ya."

Bibir membuka lalu terkatup rapat. Nafas ditarik untuk dilepas dalam satu dengusan pasrah. Alis tertaut dalam. Tapi garis wajah memberi tahu bahwa dia tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah merindukanku Atsushi." Himuro tersenyum antara pahit namun senang dan ingin menangis. Menepuk pelan punggung besar yang bergelayut manja padanya. Himuro tidak kuasa menolak—bukan karena dia nyaris sesak nafas karena peluk itu begitu erat.

Hanya saja dia memang menginginkan ini.

 _Kehangatan akan sebuah peduli dari seorang manusia yang lain._

"Boleh kami bicara di dalam Himuro _-san_?"

.

.

"Aku hanya punya teh saja. Tidak masalah, kan?" Himuro nampak meracik teh yang dimaksud di dapurnya. Kedua pasang merah biru duduk di sofa berdampingan, menunggu empunya selesai membuat minuman. Murasakibara sendiri memilih mengekor pada induknya meski sudah disuruh berkali-kali untuk duduk saja. Tapi, memang tipikal dasarnya adalah anak mama Himuro pasrah digelayuti bocah kelebihan massa tersebut.

"Muro _-chin_ kenapa tidak masuk, siih?" gelayut Murasakibara sambil tanya-tanya sedari tadi. Bobot pertanyaannya sepele, tapi cukup untuk wajah Himuro yang mengeras mendengarnya. Tentu saja, masalah ini bukan hal yang bisa diceritakan begitu saja.

Walau, sangat ingin dia gamblang agar hati ini menjadi lega.

"Ah—aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan saja, Atsushi." Dusta Himuro lancar.

"Muro _-chin_ kok kayaknya tambah enteng." Lingkar pinggangnya jadi makin kecil. Dia tahu Himuro itu langsing, badannya ideal bikin sirik cewek yang mau diet. Tapi, karena gender menyatakan dia cowok, tetap saja berat. Tapi, sekarang? Murasakibara yakin dia akan dengan mudah mengangkat Himuro sebelah tangan. "Muro _-chin_ sudah makan belum hari ini?"

"Y—ya, sudah kok... sedikit." Himuro mendesah. Satu lagi kebohongan, satu lagi dosa bertambah. Sudah berapa banyak dia memelintir kenyataan dengan lidahnya? Tak terhitung mungkin? Entah apa kebohongan disadari oleh bocah ungu di belakangnya ini.

Tapi, mungkin bocah berambut merah itu mengetahuinya.

Buktinya mata itu memandangnya tajam penuh selidik.

Himuro jengah. Diamati seperti pidana bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Akashi sendiri paham kalau dia menyelidik terlalu tajam. Tapi, nyatanya dia tahu kalau pria berponi itu berbohong. Akashi tak perlu sebaris rantai penjelasan, cukup dengan mengamati dia tahu bahwa tidak sekalipun pemuda itu menyentuh makanan dalam dua-tiga hari ini. Terbukti dengan tempat sampah yang begitu bersih dan tidak adanya bekas alat-alat masak maupun makan di wastafel.

Untuk apa dia berbohong? Untuk menutupi rentet tanya meminta kepastian sebuah kejelasan? Kenapa ditutupi? Bukankah itu membuktikan dia punya rahasia yang mati-matian untuk dilindungi?

Pikir. Pikir. Sungguh sulit mengorek langsung karena tersangka bukanlah mahluk polos yang dengan mudah membuka mulut. Dia setara Akashi. Licik. Punya seribu macam cara untuk bersembunyi. Memiliki senyum tak berdosa sebagai tameng yang mumpuni. Sungguh—akan lebih mudah jika mereka berada dalam sunyi mencengkam sebelum satu sesi wawancara menegangkan. Tapi, sial. Suasana terlalu _fuwa-fuwa_. Murasakibara terlalu rindu hingga lupa tujuan utama. Himuro Tatsuya sungguhnya punya kemampuan mengerikan memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kemanjaan Murasakibara untuk menciptakan atmosfer. Dia pelakon yang terlalu baik sampai gundah gulananya tak terlihat sama sekali.

 _Yah._

Dengus.

 _Kecuali ada orang yang terlalu bodoh membaca situasi dan_ _—_

"Himuro _-san_? Apa kau tidak masuk karena ini ada hubungannya dengan pria yang kemarin?"

— _punya mulut sesadis jelaga bara yang sinkron dengan batu kali._

Akashi nyengir kemenangan. Dalam hati. Sasuga, _Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau dan mulut tidak tahu dirimu memang paling pas menghancurkan atmosfer._

 _ **Tring**_ _ **—**_ sendok membentur bibir gelas, gula terjun merata pada permukaan lantai, Himuro tercengang.

 _Himuro Tatsuya itu licin seperti belut._

 _Tapi, rapuh sekali sentuh._

Bibir terkatup dengan nafas ditahan sekian detik. Kelereng abu mengecil, pupilnya bergetar dalam satu sentak. _Ah, dia lupa kalau Kuroko saat itu ada di sana._ Sungguh. Itu adalah tanya yang tidak harusnya dikatakan dalam sesi damai ini, kan? Apa anak ini tidak punya filter tentang yang namanya basa-basi?

"Ahaha, apa maksudmu? Jangan aneh-aneh, deh." Himuro tersenyum dengan lugas seolah hal itu tidaklah terjadi—sambil mencari serbet untuk membersihkan gula-gula yang tercecer. Sekejap dia merasa tegamh. Berpikir penuh kekalutan. _Apa mungkin Kuroko bermaksud mencari tahu tentang hal itu?_ Sekarang? Di sini?

 _Banyak waktu tapi kenapa harus sekarang?_

 _Saat di depan Murasakibara Atsushi?_

Tegup ludah. _Pahit sekali._ Bukan tidak ingin dia bercerita. Dalam lubuk hati dia pun mengharap seseorang yang menyadari perihal dirinya. Ingin mengutarakan pada orang yang sekiranya tepat.

Dia hanya tidak siap.

Dan, jika boleh memilih. Himuro lebih-lebih tidak ingin hal ini diketahui oleh anak besar ini—ataupun Nijimura sekalipun.

Himuro sudah sadar kalau Murasakibara tengah memasang telinga. Buktinya dia berhenti bermanja dan berhenti menambah beban di tubuhnya. Tengah menunggu bibir itu menjawab sebuah balas yang valid. Tapi, nyatanya tak kunjung juga terucap. Bibir itu tak sekalipun bergeming dan hanya menaruh bisu.

Mungkin, Murasakibara tidak tahu karena dirinya tidak fokus. Atau, mungkin Himuro yang terlalu ahli dalam berekspresi.

 _Tidak menyadari bola mata itu membentuk segaris tajam sebuah nafsu keji._

"Pria bermata satu dengan poni menjuntai mirip _style_ Himuro _-san_ kenapa kau takut dengannya?"

Yang dituakan menggeram. Dasar anak yang mengerikan. Punya berapa nyali sebenarnya dia?

"Dengar. Aku tidak—."

"Pria siapa Muro _-chin_? Dia mengancammu?"

 _ **Gulp—**_ andai lawan bicaranya hanya Kuroko Tetsuya mungkin dia bisa mengelak dengan berbagai dalih. Atau dengan mengancam sedikit? Dia juga bukan orang biasa yang baik-baik.

Tapi, dia tidak mau membuat bayi titannya ini lebih khawatir lagi.

 _Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaannya bertanya seperti itu?_

Aku tahu mereka khawatir.

"Apa dia pernah melakukan hal yang buruk pada Himuro _-san_?"

 _Kenapa dia mengoceh terus dari tadi?_

 _Apa kau tahu seberapa dalamnya kalau hal itu terumbar dari mulutku sendiri?_

Walau, aku senang mereka peduli padaku.

Mata kebiruan mulai memancarkan kilat desak. Dia tidak mau mundur. Akashi yang sangat tahu kalau Kuroko itu batu dan kalau sudah mau tahu—disuruh mundurnya harus ngotot. Satu-satunya untuk menyingkirkan adalah dengan jalan kekerasan. Itupun tidak yakin berhasil kalau orang lain yang melakukannya.

Terakhir dia nyaris kena hantam oleh Haizaki saja masih kuat ngototnya.

Kuroko sendiri masih merapat pada sofa. Dia masih duduk dengan sopan. Tangan dikepal di atas paha. Suaranya masih mutlak datarnya. Mungkin, menahan diri untuk tidak maju menerjang. Setelah diberi bendera hijau oleh Akashi tentang bantuan—setelah pusing terbentur tiang tak-tahu dan atribut sopan mengurat nadi—ditambah edisi tindih-tindihan di bawah matahari senja, Kuroko sudah tidak ambil pusing lagi mengungkap rasa penasarannya.

Hanya satu hal saja yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

 _Dia tidak bisa_ _—_ _tidak mau membiarkan Himuro._

Dan satu tanya lagi, untuk menyulut bom itu meledak.

"Himuro _-san_... Apa kau baik-baik saja selama ini?"

Himuro menghardik cangkir.

 **Cukup** **!**

 _ **BRAK!**_

"JANGAN BICARA LAGI!"

— _ **Prang!**_

Raung menggema. Murasakibara yang di dekat Himuro hanya membola matanya. Terkejut dengan keberingasan tiba-tiba sang induk. Sisi lain yang tak pernah dia tahu—tahu, tapi biasanya kan hanya Kapten monyong yang kena. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya menjaga _image_ , Himuro Tatsuya sudah menggelap, memandang tajam dengan kilat amarah. Satu picu ledakan lagi dia tidak yakin dirinya bisa menahan untuk tidak melukai.

"Sebenarnya mau apa kalian kemari?"

Dia benci dengan semua rasa ingin tahu yang mengoreknya paksa.

"Apa kalian hanya ingin memberondongku dengan tanya-tanya itu? Tidak bisakah kalian tidak ikut campur?"

 _Lebih daripada itu, dia marah karena Kuroko tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali bersembunyi. Menggelung dalam kepompong. Agar aman. Agar tidak tersentuh. Agar dia tidak kembali bertemu dengan rasa sakit itu._

"..." Kuroko terdiam. Akashi melirik pada warna biru yang mengatup. Mungkin dia kaget. Mungkin menyesal. Mungkin dia merasa terpojok karena bersalah sudah bertanya yang tidak-tidak—HA!

Pikiran darimana itu Akashi Seijuurou?

Bocah ini terlalu biadab untuk fantasi macam itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu Himuro _-san_."

Lihat?

 _Justru dia yang terkejut dengan nada tenang yang mengerikan itu_

 _Apa orang biasa bisa setenang itu setelah dihardik karena mengganggu privasi?_

 _Cerulean_ teduh. Safir tak beriak. Tegas dalam kaca tak berembun.

Biru yang jernih tanpa sedikitpun gentar atau keraguan.

"Aku ingin tahu. Jadi, aku bisa bertindak untuk membantumu. Berdua lebih baik daripada satu, kan?" Pandang terarah pada cermin abu. Lurus menusuk. Dunia hanya pajangan semata baginya. Karena, di bola mata yang tercermin itu hanya ada seorang Himuro—hanya dia.

Himuro menegup ludah— _intimidasi macam apa ini?_

Tidak. Ini bukan intimidasi. Perasaan tertekan ini lebih pada…—sebuah ketegasan.

"Kau tidak sendirian Himuro _-san_."

Sebuah kebulatan tekad.

.

 _Aku... Sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa aku harus mengatakan ini pada orang lain._

 _Sendiri pun tidak apa. Karena, sejatinya akulah yang harus menanggungnya_ _. Aku justru akan mengutuk diriku andai hal ini tak dapat kuselesaikan sendiri._

 _Tapi... Mendengar ada orang lain yang bertekad_ _menerimaku dan membantuku_ _._

 _._

"Tetsuya, apa yang kurasakan, bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak perlu sengaja terlibat dalam masalahku."

.

 _Aku senang sekali._

 _._

Tapi, bahkan sampai titik dimana Himuro mengetahui keseriusannya dia masih mengatup. Tuli akan perhatian. Membisukan kenyataan.

'Karena pada orang yang harusnya tahu akan kebenarannya aku pun tidak bisa jujur.'

— _pada orang yang harusnya dia curahkan semuanya saja dia tetap membisu._

'Shuuzou.'

Akashi yang dari tadi hanya diam—memperhatikan, bukan tidak peduli. Karena, dimanapun dia harus jadi pihak yang meluruskan. Pihak yang memvalidasi hasil akhir dalam rangkuman aksara. Membenarkan dan selalu benar—membuka mulut. Tahu bahwa ini gilirannya. Sesaat setelah Himuro tahu bahwa kebatuan Kuroko tidaklah mudah dipecah. Saat itulah dia mengambil alih.

"Aku akui yang dilakukan Kuroko tidak sopan Himuro _-san_." Dalam sebuah ketegasan yang hening, "Tapi, terutama Murasakibara dan Kuroko sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sampai bertengkar dengan Nijimura _-san_."

Dan sedikit bumbu penarik.

Kepala ungu langsung panik.

"Aka _-chin_ kok dibilangin!" Murasakibara naik nada tinggi. Marah? Lebih tepat lagi kalau dia seperti anak yang menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa dia ngompol dan saudaranya membeberkan di depan sang ibu yang siap mengaum.

Dalam konteks ini, itulah kenyataannya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Shuuzou?" Himuro memandang Murasakibara tidak percaya. Perhatiannya melengah dan mereka siap baku hantam? Himuro bingung harus menghardik atau tertawa.

Murasakibara langsung mencibir ngambek, tekuk lutut sambil monyong terus goleran di dapur, kesal karena si kepala merah itu ember pada sang induk. "Habis dia nyebelin."dengan nada merajuk khas anak-anak yang tidak mau disalahkan. Menggembungkan pipi dengan imutnya. Sampai hati Himuro mencubit pipinya pelan.

Di luar dugaan kikik itu mengalun.

"Hahaha… Fuh, dasar. Untuk dia tidak sampai turun tangan. Shuuzou itu karateka, lho." Mendesah. Mengelus kepala yang tingginya keterlaluan. Sambil membatin jahat (yah, tapi kalau kau sampai kena hajar si monyong itu dia yang akan kuapa-apakan.)

Tapi, apa pantas Himuro berpikir seperti itu sekarang?

Kedua tangan bertumpu pada _counter_ dapur, mendadak pening menjalar hebat. Himuro tahu kalau memang sudah saatnya dia membuka mulut—karena sejatinya dia tidak ingin menjadi sama seperti orang _itu_.

Yang selalu membisu di balik usap hangatnya. Yang berbohong untuk segalanya.

Mengepal. "Kalian tahu dari siapa?"

Hatinya tersayat. Perih. Logikanya mengatakan tidak ingin. Tidak boleh. Jangan. Bahaya. Tutup mulut. _—Kau akan ditinggalkan lagi._

Namun, hati begitu ingin. Menginginkan. Ingin terbuka. Ingin menangis. Ingin berteriak. Ingin jujur. Karena tersentuh. Karena terharu. Karena...—yah, _dia harus_.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat baginya.

Sebelum dia kehilangan dunia yang bagai mimpi di siang hari ini.

"... Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tasuke _-nii_ dengan Sakata- _sensei_... hari itu." Kuroko setengah menunduk kali ini, membuka aib bahwa dirinya menguping, sementara menguping adalah tindakan tak patut dan bisa kena pelangaran privasi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Situasi saat itu tak memungkinkan dirinya mundur setelah didera rasa khawatir yang sangat.

Hari itu. Hari saat Takasugi kembali menampakkan diri setelah sekian lama menghantui mimpinya. Hari yang membuat dirinya kembali merasa kacau hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Hari yang membuatnya mengenang lalu terpuruk kembali.

"... Begitu... _Master_ , ya..." Himuro dari dulu sudah curiga, kalau sebenarnya Kurokono mengetahui tentang dirinya. Lihatlah perlakuan yang protektif itu, tidak ditunjukkan terang-terangan dan karena dasarnya dia baik pada semua orang. Tapi, Himuro tentu merasakannya.

Kebaikan orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan orang yang mengetahui itu berbeda.

Kuroko gelisah karena Himuro diam saja. Apa Himuro ingin _henshin_ kembali jadi mahluk kegelapan? "Apa kau marah pada Tasuke _-nii_?"

"Eh?" Himuro malah kaget ditanya begitu. "Tidak—bukan begitu."

"Kurasa akan lebih pas kalau Himuro _-san_ gondok padamu."

Kuroko mengalihkan pandang pada Akashi dengan sebal. "Akashi _-kun_ , kenapa malah mem- _bully_ ku? Kau janji mau bantu, kan?"

"Aku sudah membantumu. Untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman karena mulutmu yang tidak mau direm itu."

"Jadi, Akashi _-kun_ pikir aku _cablak_?"

"Memang iya Kuroko. Ternyata selain mulut tidak tahu diri, kinerja otakmu setara siput buntung."

"Jangan mengatai orang Akashi _-kun_. Nanti berbalik padamu tahu rasa."

"Huh, aku takut sekali."

Merah Biru adu pelotot. penonton hanya pajangan. Himuro tersenyum miris . Sejak kapan tajuk awal menjenguk dirinya jadi sarana berantem para chibi-chibi? ("Biarin aja Muro _-chin_ , Kuro _-chin_ sama Aka _-chin_ juga begitu kok di kelas. Hehe.", "Aku malah heran kalau ternyata mereka bukan jodoh, lho.")

"Aku tidak marah pada _Master_... Atau padamu. Yah—walau tadi sempat ingin kulempar cangkir. Tapi... Mungkin aku hanya tidak habis pikir..."

 _Orang seperti kalian ada._

"Kalian... Terlalu baik."

Orang yang bisa mengutamakan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Himuro tidak bisa tidak terharu dengan semua itu. Lebih daripada itu, kebaikan yang begitu besar dilimpahkan membuatnya sesak sampai dia ingin menangis.

Lenggang, mengapit nampan dengan kedua tangan, teh sudah di tata siap di bawa, disajikan di depan para tamu. Pecahan kaca dibiarkan saja, belum ada niat untuk dibereskan. Di belakang Murasakibara mengikut, duduk menyandar di sofa panjang bersama Akashi dan Kuroko. Himuro mengambil sofa kecil. Membisu saja. Menyiapkan diri. Memilih kata untuk merangkum kisah.

Agar tidak menangis nanti.

Desah menenangkan hati, "Takasugi Shinsuke."

Kepala biru dan ungu meneleng bingung. Tidak kenal.

"Itu orang yang waktu itu Kuroko." Himuro tersenyum. Palsu yang tidak menyenangkan. "Dia kakak angkatku."

Kali ini terdengar suara tersedak.

"Kakak?" Kuroko membingung. Reaksi Himuro waktu itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan untuk sebuah status yang begitu akrab. Apa dia dijahili? Disiksa kakaknya?

"Akashi tahu, kan?"

Fokus beralih pada sklera darah yang melebar. Gumam kecil sebelum menjawab. "Dari berita saja."

"Kakak Muro _-chin_ orang terkenal?" Murasakibara polos. Himuro tertawa kecil. Membuat Murasakibara menghenyak, sungguh tawa itu bukan karena rasa senang.

"Haha—terkenal. Yah... Begitulah. Kurang lebih."

Senyum itu begitu pilu. Murasakibara tidak menyukainya. Apapun itu pasti bukan karena hal baik.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia, Himuro _-san_?"

"..."

"Dia salah satu tersangka hilangnya para petinggi Negara sampai setahun lalu—itulah yang diberitakan." Akashi ganti menjawab tanya itu. Yakinlah bahwa mata itu tidak salah dengan gelagat Himuro yang terlalu enggan membuka mulut. Dia pasti tahu hal itu—dan menyembunyikan kenyataan dalam waktu lama.

Pertanyaannya. Kenapa? Walau, Akashi yakin ini lebih berhubungan dengan ego si rambut poni.

"Tung—gu…" tubuh besar bereaksi sampai setengah berdiri karena informasi yang terlalu hitam untuk otaknya yang murni terisi tidur dan makan saja. "Muro _-chin_ , apa maksudnya. Muro _-chin_ bukan—kan?"

 _Ah, reaksi yang sangat wajar_. Walau, menyakitkan memang mendapat binar kecewa yang tertera jelas pada warna yang disukainya itu.

"Tenanglah, Atsushi, aku tidak terlibat dengannya—secara langsung. Tapi, kuakui. Dulu aku anak yang _sedikit_ nakal." Nada jenakanya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan ketiga juniornya. Yah, kalau sampai punya nama yang mengaung di antara berandalan bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Ceritanya panjang, kenapa aku bisa menjadi adiknya. Yang pasti...—ada hal yang tidak bisa aku maafkan darinya, karena melibatkan orang yang aku pedulikan."

"Apa hal ini berhubungan dengan Nijimura _-san_?"

Himuro tertegun. Benar-benar mengerikan Akashi itu. Apa dia memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai sedetil itu? Bahkan, orang yang dimaksud saja terlalu bodoh untuk peka dan sadar.

Tapi, justru ini memudahkannya.

"...ya."

Akashi mendengus puas. Terjawab sudah.

Teka-teki yang menghubungkan runtut keping berlubang di kepalanya. Kisah tentang orang ini. Kekhawatiran Kuroko. Perilaku Nijimura. Hubungan dan segalanya. Semua cocok.

Jika, itu yang sesungguhnya. Maka sangatlah wajar.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Shuuzou soal ini... Karena, hubungan hal ini dengannya. Lebih banyak karena salahku."

 _Dosaku_.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri padanya."

Senyum lembut yang sayu. Bagai tangis akhir seorang malaikat. Begitu indah karena kalutnya. Dan menyedihkan akan senyum yang terulas.

Di mata yang mengilaukan warna fajar, begitulah sosok seorang Himuro Tatsuya yang dia lihat.

Tubuh besar terpasung dalam gumpalan kosong di kepalanya. Satu rasa dimana kau tak mau dan tak bisa menerima maupun mensolusikan segala hal.

Hampa.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **PRAAANG**_ _ **—**_

Permukaan bening terhantam dan membuncah karena tolakan kuat. Bulir kaca terpental menjadi serpih. Keping-keping berhamburan, menyayat udara yang bertebangan. Satu dua. Suaranya bergemerincing bertemu gravitasi.

Mibuchi sebagai saksi yang tak menutup mata, berkedip pelan melihat dirinya dan kedua rekan lainnya terhempas ke lantai dalam sebuah lindungan tubuh seorang pria.

 _ **Tes.**_

Cair pekat berbau besi, arusnya mengalir kecil dari pelipis ke pipi.

"Ukh... kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Warna merah yang sungainya berujung menetes pada wajahnya.

Darah.

" _Tenchou_!"

Teriakan panik Mibuchi menyadarkan sisa dua yang lainnya untuk berkedip. Gaduh mendera, pintu belakang terjeblak menampakkan beberapa pegawai yang panik, efek mendengar suara pecah yang begitu keras. Terkejutlah mereka mendapati Pemilik _Café_ mereka tengah bergumul di antara kaca-kaca yang pecah.

" _Tenchou_! Kau berdarah!"

"Tidak apa... Ini hanya luka gores karena kaca." Kurokono berusaha menenangkan kepanikan tamu dan pegawainya. Sayangnya kepanikan itu berlanjut dengan sebuah hantaman keras pada pintu depan.

 _ **BRAAK!**_

Satu, dua, tiga, empat pasang kaki mengayun angkuh ke dalam sana. Tendang dan menghantam perabot tak berdosa hingga hancur berkeping dan dengan seenak jidat mengacak-ngacak properti. Di saat begini Kurokono merasa bersyukur dengan sigapnya para pegawai yang langsung mengamankan mesin _kassa_ ke bagian dalam rumah sesaat setelah kaca pecah.

"Apa-apaan mereka..." Mibuchi nampak menggeram marah. Sungguh langka bagi Kurokono melihat wajah garang darinya yang biasanya bertingkah feminim. Bukan, hanya Mibuchi bahkan Hayama dan Nebuya nampak sudah siap mengepal tangan.

"Jangan gegabah. Kalau kalian berkelahi semuanya akan jadi runyam." Kurokono menahan ketiganya untuk tidak sembarang maju. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko adanya pertumpahan darah tidak perlu. Sungguh, Kurokono tidak pernah merasa tidak lega karena nyatanya _Café_ nya sedang sepi dan meminimalisir kepanikan yang terjadi.

"Tapi, _Tenchou_!"

"Kalian keluarlah lewat pintu belakang bersama pegawaiku yang lain."

" _Tenchou_!"

 _ **BRAK!**_ Permukaan meja di sampingnya dihantam hingga patah kaki. Onggokannya merubuh. Membuat debu tak kasat berterbangan menggelitik hidung.

 _Onyx_ menangkap sosok urakan dengan bibir ternodai gumpalan besi maju ke depannya. Bibir dimaju-majukan, gigi menguning tanda _over_ konsumsi nikotin, alkohol menyeruak penciuman. Orang ini pasti habis mabuk.

Aah... Benar-benar.

"DIMANA HIMURO TATSUYA!"

 _Tipikal manusia sampah._

Mengangkat alis walau tak ketara, 'Dia mencari Himuro _-kun_? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Takasugi _-kun_?'

"Maaf, tuan. Kurasa anda menggunakan cara yang salah untuk bertanya. Aku akan menjawab jika anda bertanya dengan sopan dan tidak menimbulkan kekacauan."

Otak dangkal memang susah mencerna kata. Pikir Kurokono sarkas—saat tongkat besi melayang lagi menghantam lantai di depannya, dan dia masih berdiri tanpa menggeming menghadapinya.

Ketiga remaja di belakang Kurokono tertegun dengan ketenangan sang pemilik di tengah situasi ini.

"PEH! JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU SAMPAH!"

'Kurasa tidak. Takasugi _-kun_ bukan orang yang akan bertindak dengan memanfaatkan orang-orang macam ini.'

"Maaf, kalau begitu saya tidak bisa memberitahu."

 _1... 2..._

"Kau...—...eh...?"

 _3... 4..._

Berandal yang dihadapan Kurokono mendadak terdiam. Tangan di udara yang siap menghantam lagi membeku. Wajah berkeringat deras. Memasang ekspresi melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Kalian semua. Tolong keluar dari tempat ini."

Sungguh aneh.

 _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan orang ini?_

Senyum yang begitu tenang dilapisi tabir darah itu seolah diliputi kegelapan.

"Kenapa dia?" Mibuchi bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba preman itu mundur perlahan dari Kurokono.

 _5... 6..._

"Eh, kau menghitung Hayama?" Nebuya bertanya.

"Hah? Hitung apa?"

"Tidak... Aku... Seperti mendengar suara hitungan." Gumamnya. Namun, pemikiran itu kembali pecah ketika suara tawa menggema di antara para pengacau di belakang.

"Heh, Kau pikir kami akan menurutimu? Kau sepertinya orang yang memberi anak itu pekerjaan, ya? Kalau begitu kita habisi dia juga."

Keraguan yang sempat memendung di antara gerombolan itu perlahan disapu sebuah profokasi salah seorangnya. Tawa kecil meremeh kembali mengaduk udara. Seolah mendapat kepercayaan diri kembali, tangan-tangan itu kembali mengangkat senjata mengancam. Gusar akan tekanan hitam itu tidak dianggap lagi. Haus darah untuk menghancurkan dan balas dendam nampaknya sudah mempengaruhi pola pikir mereka.

"Hehe, kau sudah salah karena berurusan dengan si brengsek itu. Gara-gara dia kami sampai berurusan dengan polisi-polisi tolol!"

 _16… 17…_

Kurokono menghela pelan. Kedua tangan dilemaskan di sisi masing-masing. _Mereka benar-benar anak bodoh._ Padahal lebih bagus kalau mereka mau membenahi diri.

Tubuh menegap. Kaki membuka selebar bahu. Fokus pandangan pada titik mati.

"Kalau mau marah, marahlah pada pegawai kecilmu yang membuatmu terseret, _Tenchou_ ~"Tubuh-tubuh besar nampak berjajar mengelilingi Kurokono. Terkekeh dengan tikus—yang mereka pikir—berhasil kepung.

Atur nafas. Perhatikan pergerakan.

Sungguh pemikiran yang naif. Andai mereka tahu siapa yang sedang mereka hadapi mungkin mereka akan berpikir lagi.

 _18… 19…_

"Hyaaat!"

 _ **PRAK**_ _ **—**_ _ **!**_

Sebuah pedang kayu terlempar, menusuk tajam seperti lembing pada dahi salah seorangnya. Yang bertubuh bongsor terlempar menabrak tembok, meenggelepar hilang kesadaran dengan hidung berdarah.

Termasuk Kurokono—seluruh mata langsung mengarah pada pelaku pelemparan. Dari sisi yang tersudut sosok itu berdiri. Surai tak teratur bertimpa cahaya membuatnya bersinar keperakan. Pandangan malas sampai mati nampak bosan dengan gangguan. (Keberadaannya akan semakin keren kalau ditambah _sound effect_ 'jejeng' sambil bersidekap—sayang, orang ini terlalu tolol dengan yang namanya _image_. Barusan dia lempar upil. Ish.)

"Gya, gya, gya. Berisik banget, sih. Apa ada pesta, hah? Ada cewek datang pakai bikini? Enak ya jadi remaja, puber semua sehat terangsang."

Oh, iya. Kurokono nyaris lupa ada mahluk tidak tahu diri yang numpang makan gratis di _Café_ nya. Sambil lempar tatapan datar melihat mahluk menjijikkan.

"Hei, jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak pantas di _Café_ ku."

"Berisik, haah... Lagian pada ribut _banget nyariin_ bocah dekil satu itu. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa _beken_ begitu. Karena mukanya cantik? Karena dia berponi _boyband_? Atau karena tahi di mukanya?"

"Tahi lalat, Gintoki _-kun_."

"Masa bodoh. Sama-sama tahi ini. Itu artinya dia punya muka sejajar sama pispot."

"Gin _-san_ , kau tidak suka dengan Himuro _-kun_ karena dia punya _style_ mirip Takasugi _-kun_ , kan?" padahal orang ini sering _e-mail_ an sama dia. Dipikir Kurokono tidak tahu? Dasar _jomblo_ tua penipu.

"Haaaah! Siapa itu Takasugi _-kun_? Aku tidak kenal? Apa dia merek baru kacang kapri? Heh? Atau jangan-jangan spesies baru belatung gorong-gorong? Nggak bisa begitu Kurokono... Kau tidak boleh berurusan dengan hal-hal pendek dan menjijikkan seperti itu."

 _ **BRAK!**_

Debu mengepul, satu meja lagi roboh. Hancur karena satu serangan kuat untuk menginterupsi adu lidah kedua pria paruh baya. Pelakunya menggeram marah, membusung dada tinggi tanda punya kehormatan, tidak sudi diabaikan akhirnya bertingkah kekanakan dengan menghancurkan.

"OI! Kalian ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas...! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku!?"

 _ **Sreksrek**_ _ **—**_ korek upil semakin dalam, pasang muka tolol yang pernah ada. Kasihan sekali, dia tidak tahu siapa dirinya. "Hah? Aku nggak kenal orang amnesia sepertimu." _**tuing—**_ upil terlempar tiga meter. Sensor menyatakan kalau benda itu mendarat tepat di kepala botak salah satu berandal. ("GYAAAA! jijik! Jijik! Kau lebih jorok daripada gorila ini Gin- _saan_!", "Apa salahnya dengan upil? Kau laki-laki bukan, sih?", "Tidaaak! Jangan lakukan itu di depanku!" _**Bukh!**_ buku menu dilempar). Bisa dilihat asap mengepul dari ubun-ubun. Akhirnya hilang kendali dan langsung terjang membabi buta.

 _ **Bruak! Brak!**_

"Brengseeek!" pemukul diayun mengarah pada Gintoki—yang dengan luwes dan dihindari dan justru menghantam pot bunga yang terpajang di sana. Si rambut perak terhuyung—dengan sengaja—dalih memelorotkan celana sambil nyengir iblis.

"Wehehehe—Haaa!"

 _ **BRUAAAKH!**_

Dan dengan satu sikutan keras menerbangkan salah satunya menghantam jalur keluar bersama pintunya.

"Kalian tahu, hah! Aku hanya boleh makan parfait gratis sebulan sekali tahu!"

"Aku tidak menggratiskanmu, Gintoki _-kun_."

"Harusnya kalian datang setelah parfaitku keluar bodoh!" Lempar satu orang lagi.

"JADI DIA MARAH KARENA BELUM MAKAN PARFAIT!?", ("Sudah kubilang itu tidak gratis, _Kuso Tenpa_." Cicit Kurokono di belakang kerusuhan.)

" _Jezz_ , orang yang hanya bisa mengeluh sambil menggerogoti orang lain memang sulit paham."

Lagaknya keren sambil injak runtuhan meja, memandang rendah para berandal yang menciut gentar. Andai dia tahu gumpalan hitam mendekat dengan horor dari belakanglah yang membuat mereka mundur.

 _ **BUAKH!**_

"Eh?"

Kepala perak ikut melayang keluar _Café_. Bergulingan terus _nyusruk_ ke tanah sambil nungging menambah sampah manusia bertindihan.

"Kurokono! Apa maksudmu O…Oi…?"

 _52..._

Riak wajah bodoh memucat pasi. Mendengar suara gaib yang dia tahu asal-usulnya karena sudah punya pengalaman lahir maupun batin.

"Itu kau Gintoki _-kun_. Dan tolong jangan menambah barang yang di rusak."

Kurokono Tasuke tersenyum begitu lembut. Kalau saja tidak ada sebilah _shinai_ (diketahui punya Gintoki yang dipinjam tanpa izin, biar saja. Dia juga salah menghancurkan pintunya) yang tergenggam di sebelah tangannya. Melangkah pelan—yang di mata seorang Gintoki dia mendebum bumi dengan aura hitam keunguan meruak sadis.

"O-oi... Kurokono kau menghitung?"

 _53... 54..._

"Hm?"

Senyumnya kelam. Menoleh pada tiga orang yang tersisa di dalam _Café_ nya, ketiganya berjenggit.

"A-apa!? Jangan sok kau mentang-mentang ada bantuan!"

 _ **Prak! Bukh!**_

Dua orang terhempas dengan cepat dalam satu sabetan, satu orang terguling menabrak tembok dan satunya mendarat di runtuhan meja kursi yang mereka hancurkan.

 _55..._

Toleh pada satu orang yang tersisa. Preman itu sudah terduduk ketakutan dan berusaha merangkak untuk menyelamatkan diri melihat Kurokono mendekat ke arahnya, "Sebaiknya kalian minta ampun sekarang."

 _56..._ _57…._

"Sebelum aku selesai menghitung sampai seratus."

 _5_ _8_ _..._

"Hi—HIII!"

 _ **Syaaat!**_

Hembusan pedang kembali membelah kesunyian. Belah kayu yang bebas diayun lemas meniti tanah. Tapak kaki yang tertekuk kembali ditegakkan.

"Sebelum aku berubah menjadi iblis."

Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya memucat. Timpang terbalut warna sehitam surainya berdiri di tengah kekacauan dengan debu dari runtuhan dan percik darah dari para orang-orang yang terkapar.

Dengan mata sedingin musim salju. Dengan senyum tiris manusiawi.

 _Se—_

 _ **BRUKH!**_

 _SERAAAAM!_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Himuro _-san_ , kalau begitu sebaiknya Himuro _-san_ memberi tahu Tasuke _-nii_. Dia khawatir sekali denganmu." Kepala biru mengunyem keripik. Oleh-oleh dari Murasakibara yang dengan senang hati (sampai gemetar dan meneteskan ingus) dibagikan pada kawan-kawan karena lapar mendera dan dia enak-enak makan sendirian (gara-gara Himuro mikirin Kapten-Monyong melulu dia jadinya kan baper, bawannya malah laper, sekarang dia tersedu-sedu kudapannya dijarah tangan-tangan tak bermoral. Hiks.).

"Eh, aku tidak bisa membuat _Master_ semakin kerepotan karenaku." Himuro mengibaskan tangan ragu. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mau merepotkan dengan masalahnya lagi, dia tidak mau menambah masalah majikannya. Pegawai macam apa dia sampai bisa dengan entengnya mengumbar risau pada atasan.

"Tasuke _-nii_ mirip denganku kok." Kuroko maksa.

Iya. Tahu. Muka kalian memang nggak ada beda-bedanya sama sekali. Sikap kelewat perhatiannya juga sama. Sok ikut campurnya mirip. Gen memang sesuatu yang mengerikan. Mendarah dagingnya kebangetan.

"Tidak. Justru karena itu—."

"Nanti Tasuke _-nii_ sedih, kan kasihan kalau dia kepikiran terus tentang Himuro _-san_ sampai kebawa mimpi. Tidurnya nanti tidak nyenyak. Terus pingsan karena kecapekan kerja. Himuro _-san_ mau terjadi pada Tasuke _-nii_?" nanti yang masak makan malam siapa dong? Batin Kuroko meringis akan alasan sesungguhnya andai bayangan memilukan itu terjadi. 'Aku kan coman bisa masak telor rebus.' tambahnya.

Himuro mendesah, kehabisan kata-kata.

Wajar Kuroko terlalu datar— _padahal maksanya kebangetan—_ sampai Himuro dibuat bersalah karenanya. Orang-orang ini kalau maksa paling lihai. Himuro jadi galau. Andai keras kepala bisa diadu dengan basket, yakinlah Kuroko akan menjadi nomor satu dengan mudah.

Akashi tertawa. Geli.

"Percuma saja, Himuro _-san_." Begitu geli sampai menitik airmata. "Kuroko itu naif."

Muka boleh chibi-chibi, tapi bocah ini punya lidah berbisa. Bacot lawan Kuroko, kalau tidak kuat iman pasti kalah sambil mengais kepingan harga diri.

Akashi mengikik begitu geli sampai pandangan Kuroko berselimut kengerian yang luar biasa.

"Akashi _-kun_ kesurupan."

Tembakan akurat bantal duduk ke kepala biru. Kuroko cemberut. Dia balas melempar diri ke Akashi. Gontok-gontokan pun terjadi. Himuro kewalahan menahan keduanya yang cakar-cakaran. Murasakibara menonton sambil ngemil, kayak kucing berantem. Pikirnya.

 _ **Trr—Trr—**_

"Hng?" Merasakan adanya getaran di dekat tempatnya duduk, Murasakibara langsung mencari-cari—ternyata asalnya dari tas Kuroko.

"Kuro _-chin_ , ponselmu bunyi nih."

Pipi Kuroko menggembil merah karena dicubit tanpa belas kasih. Murasakibara jadi lapar lagi. "Ah, benar. Terima kasih Murasakibara _-kun_." Panggilan langsung mati saat Kuroko menerima ponselnya, melihat flipnya yang tertulis 38 panggilan tak terjawab dan sederet e-mail menunggu dibaca. Semua dari nomor yang sama.

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kuroko menyerngit melihatnya. _Jangan bilang catatan-ku kecebur lagi._ Otaknya sudah merencanakan berbagai macam tindak kriminalitas tanpa deteksi kejahatan untuk menggugat rugi dari sang sahabat.

Saat mau membuka salah satu e-mail, kegiatan itu dihentikan engan adanya satu lagi panggilan masuk, lantas Kuroko langsung saja mengangkat. " _Moshi-mo_ —."

 _/Kuroko kamu dimana!? Kau baik-baik saja!?/_

Refleks menjauhkan ponsel demi keselamatan pendengaran, "Aku baik-baik saja, kok Ogiwara _-kun_? Kenapa panik begitu?"

 _/Begitukah? Kau dimana sekarang? Kenapa tidak jawab-jawab, sih? Aku cemas tahu!/_ dan bla-bla-bla lain yang membuat Kuroko jengah.

"Aku di tempat Himuro _-san_. Langsung saja Ogiwara _-kun_. Jangan teriak-teriak begitu. Malu-maluin tahu." Sungguh memalukan jika saat itu sang sahabat sedang ada di publik dan berteriak seriosa kepanikan. Malu punya sahabat putus urat malu.

 _/Ta-tadi aku diberitahu kalau_ _—_ _./_

("Muro _-chin_. Muro _-chin_ , aku masih lapaaar…", "Nanti kita beli ya, Atsushi.")

"Eh, _Café_ Tasuke _-nii_?"

Sklera sewarna senja teriris dalam satu sayat tajam, menghunus perawakan biru muda melebar dalam satu sentak kuat pada batin.

"... diserang?"

.

Kelereng abu menoleh cepat dengan kengerian.

.

 _Bayang kehangatan yang bagai mimpi fana itu apakah tidak akan terulang lagi?_

.

"Kuroko!"

Himuro terhenyak dengan suara Akashi yang lantang memanggil si biru yang berlari begitu saja sekejap mata, disusul Akashi yang bermaksud menahan.

Himuro mungkin lebih terhenyak lagi mengetahui bahwa dia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa dia lihat.

Entah kenapa punggung bersurai biru yang biasa mungil dan tak bertenaga itu begitu besar.

Apa itu punggung orang yang mati-matian menyelamatkan sesuatu yang berharga?

Rasanya... dia pernah melihat punggung itu di suatu tempat.

.

Akashi mendecak pelan melihat Kuroko sudah tak lagi terlihat sepanjang koridor. Mengutuk pada kemampuan lari yang di saat geting cepat sekali. Akashi menghela, dia bukan tidak mengerti betapa besar kekhawatiran yang dilanda _cerulean_ yang biasanya teduh dan tak beremosi. Hanya saja Akashi tahu kalau bocah itu akan ceroboh dan mungkin saja mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Lihat, tas ditinggalkan begitu saja. Bahkan, sepatu saja dia tak pakai. Entah dia akan tengok kanan-kiri saat menyeberang atau tidak, berharap saja tidak ada mayat berambut biru saat dia berjalan pulang.

"Aku akan menyusul Kuroko. Murasakibara, kau boleh di sini bersama Himuro _-san_."

"Tu-tunggu!" Himuro nampak menahan lengan Akashi. "Apa... apa yang terjadi pada _Café_? Bagaimana dengan _Master_?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku bisa menebak." Pandangan tajam pada Himuro. Himuro tahu arti tatap itu.

 _Mungkin, saja ini berhubungan dengannya._

"Himuro _-san_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lalui selama ini. Dan, aku pun tidak akan bertanya seperti yang Kuroko lakukan."

Melepas tangan yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Tapi, kurasa ada yang lebih penting dibanding mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi."

 _Karena, dia mengerti bahwa itulah yang harus dilakukannya._

 _Blazer_ putih kembali dipakai. Tangan menenteng dua tas pada tangannya. Sepatu diketuk-ketuk memastikan terpasang dengan benar. Tangan yang bebas meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

Sebelum itu dia berbalik, menatap ke dalam mata abu di belakang sana.

"Akan lebih baik kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri, kenyataan itu."

 _ **Blam**_

...

Ya, itu memang benar. Apa yang mereka katakan benar. Yang dibutuhkan darinya hanyalah sedikit keberanian untuk mendobraknya.

Konyol.

Seakan semua kerisauannya selama ini dihapus begitu saja dengan sebuah solusi yang dengan mudahnya dilontarkan oleh kedua anak itu.

"Muro _-chin_..."

"Atsushi... Saat aku bercerita dan mengetahui aku bukan orang yang seperti kamu bayangkan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

Tanya itu terucap dengan seulas senyum sendu. Hanya ingin bertanya. Dia tidak mengharap akan jawab yang membuat hatinya tenang ataupun jawaban yang menjatuhkannya.

Murni hanya ingin mengetahui.

"Aku gak tahu Muro _-chin_ yang dulu bagaimana, aku tahunya Muro _-chin_ yang sekarang."

 _Andai kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai orang yang paling dekat denganku?_

"Kalau nanti Muro _-chin_ mau pergi. Aku akan ikut. Aku mau sama-sama dengan Muro _-chin_."

...

Ingin bersama-sama.

Kata-kata itu... Dulunya yang ingin dia beritahukan padanya. Kata yang selalu tersangkut dan dihempas penolakan. Kata yang merupakan buah kasihnya yang dirawat dan dibiarkan mendingin di sudut hatinya. Kata yang selalu menjadi tumpuan harapannya dulu kala.

 _"Aku ingin bersamamu Shinsuke."_

Andaikan dulu dia berhasil mengutarakan padanya, apa semua ini akan berubah? Atau justru tidak berubah sama sekali?

Himuro tidak tahu.

Tapi, yang pasti. Jika ada orang yang mengucapkan itu padanya. Tanpa sedikitpun keraguan dalam getar yang berucap. Dengan genggam yang tersalur hangat mencoba memberi keyakinannya.

 _Tidak ada emosi lain selain bahagia._

"Terima kasih Atsushi."

 _Dan dia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan hal itu lagi._

"Aku akan pergi menyusul ke _Café_."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Tasuke _-nii_!" mungkin itu untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko berteriak keras di luar hal selain basket dan gontok dengan Akashi. Nafas memburu karena berlari tanpa henti dan bibir bergetar juga mata yang memancarkan khawatir yang sangat saat mendapati keadaan _Café_ yang kacau balau. Pintu lepas, kaca pecah dan di dalam porak poranda dengan beberapa barang hancur.

Tiga mobil polisi terparkir di depannya. Para anggota berseragam nampak menggiring berandal masuk ke mobil dan menanyai Kurokono selaku korban.

"Tetsuya _-kun_." Kurokono kaget karena tiba-tiba Kuroko menerjang dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Aku khawatir... Tasuke _-nii_... Tadi, Ogiwara _-kun_ meneleponku..." Kuroko berkaca-kaca menatap sang sepupu. Mendengarnya Kurokono terenyuh, mengelus rambut si biru sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya luka gores saja."

"Sungguh?"

"Hu-um."

 _ **Gyut—**_ kedua mahluk dengan rupa-rupa bikin diabetes saling membagi sayang dalam harmoni gula-gula. Udara berubah jadi pink. Segala menjadi indah. Dan menyebabkan anemia bagi yang tidak kuat iman. (Mibuchi mimisan karena hawa imut yang ditebar keduanya. "Ooh, apa di hadapanku ini adalah malaikat unyu dari surga? Ukh—.", "Reo-nee! Bertahanlah!").

"Oke, cukup untuk servisnya. Kalian membuat beberapa elit kami bekerja tidak benar."

Kuroko mendelik. Siapa yang berani mengganggu momen bahagia ini?

Seorang lelaki berwajah tua dengan kacamata tersampir dan pandangan dingin nampak berdiri di hadapan keduanya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen pada buku catatannya. Kurokono melihat itu sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan investigasi.

"Maafkan aku Sasaki _-san_."

"Tidak masalah. Sebagai seorang elit sungguh tidak bermoral jika mengganggu momen haru ayah dan anak."

 _ **Jeding—**_ sudut bibir Kurokono berkedut. "Sasaki _-san_ , maaf. Tetsuya _-kun_ ini sepupuku." dan apa aku terlihat seperti hewan binal yang kerjanya menebar benih seperti seseorang (di belakang sana pria berambut perak bersin hebat)? Batin Kurokono dalam hati.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Setidaknya aku tahu kau masih elit seperti sebelumnya." Kuroko merasa risih dengan lirikan yang sesekali dilakukan polisi di depannya ini.

"Lalu, untuk kelanjutan insiden ini—."

"Ah, mengenai itu. Aku akan cukup senang kalau anak-anak itu mau mengganti rugi untuk kerusakan yang mereka perbuat. Selebih itu aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan kuharap kasus kali ini tidak dipublikasikan."

Ada banyak hal yang membuat Kurokono menimbang hal ini, satu karena kasus ini berhunungan dengan salah satu anak buahnya.

Dan... Banyak hal lainnya.

"Kalau boleh berkomentar kau terlalu baik, Kurokono _-san_. Itu bagus. Masyarakat harus banyak punya sifat seperti itu. Tapi, kuharap anda mengerti bahwa baik dan lembek itu berbeda."

Kurokono memandang para perusuh _Café_ yang masih menggelepar belum dievakuasi petugas dengan senyum polos "Apa aku terlihat lembek pada mereka?"

Salah kasih petuah.

"Yah, aku hanya memberi peringatan. Baiklah. Kasus ini tidak akan dipublikasikan. Akan kukatakan pada anak buahku. Tapi, apa ada hal tertentu sampai anda tidak ingin hal ini menyebar luas?"

"Tidak ada yang spesial—aku hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa sorotan kamera." senyum Kurokono, "Terima kasih bantuannya Sasaki _-san_."

Dengan lenggang pria itu berlalu. Memasuki _Café_ tanpa basa-basi sambil ikut mengacak beberapa barang bukti. Kurokono membiarkan saja, mengelus kepala Kuroko pelan sekedar meresakan sedikit letih karena insiden yang terjadi hari ini. Biasanya Kuroko akan menampik, tapi kali ini dia diam. Tahu bahwa sepupunya ini butuh sedikit pelampiasan untuk menenangkan diri.

Biru itu menyayu. _Kenapa jadi begini?_

"Tenang, Tetsuya _-kun_. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kok." Ikatan darah adalah sesuatu yang hebat. Ucap kata seakan tidak berarti. Karena gestur saja lebih dari cukup untuk menjeritkan hati. Dia paham karena Kuroko adalah anak yang biasa terlipur damai. Terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang normal. Dengan hal-hal monoton yang membosankan. Guncangan kecil ini pastilah cukup membekas di hatinya.

 _Karena, anak ini lebih rapuh daripada yang dikira orang._

"Sayang sekali, padahal kalau dipublikasikan kau bisa dapat santunan dari masyarakat. Kau membuang kesempatan emas Kurokono, jaim itu ada batasnya tahu. Makanya orang sepertimu banyak kena masalah."

"…" wajah Kurokono mengelam. Dasar mastah perusak suasana. Tukang ngutang saja banyak komentar.

"Sasaki _-san_ , tunggu sebentar. Anda ketinggalan sesuatu."

"Hm?"

 _ **Ckling.**_ Borgol melingkar di kedua tangan seorang Sakata Gintoki.

"Apa ini cukup Kurokono _-san_?" sambar seorang wanita yang main borgol Gintoki.

"Terima kasih Nobume _-kun_." anak buah Sasaki memang hebat. Cepat paham situasi dan keinginan korban-korban seperti dirinya.

"Oi... Oi, Kurokono. Apa maksudnya ini? Hei... Nobume _-kun_ , bisa lepaskan ini? Rasanya ada salah paham."

"Tidak ada salah paham, Gintoki _-kun_. Orang ini juga punya andil dalam merusak pintu dan perabotan di dalam dia juga sering melakukan tindak tidak melakukan hutang piutang dengan dalih makanan gratis. Tolong adili dia segera."

"Baiklah. Bawa dia!"

"Siap!"

Para polisi langsung merangsek si kepala perak, "Oooi! Kurokono _temeeeee_!Awas kau nanti!"

 _ **Nguingnguingnguing—**_

"..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara menanggapi penangkapan barusan. Kurokono tersenyum cerah sambil melambaikan sapu tangan.

" _Saa_ , kurasa kita bisa beres-beres dulu di dalam." sahutnya sambil masuk ke dalam _Café_ untuk memulai ritual bersih-bersih. Mengabaikan pandangan teflon remaja-remaja tanggung yang masih di sana. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja menjebloskan seorang manusia ke sel tahanan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Hening.

Hening.

 _ **Siiiing—**_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kuroko menggotong tumpukan kayu meja untuk dipindahkan ke bagian pembuangan sampah. Berjalan tertatih untuk menyeimbangkan berat yang cukup membuat sendinya pegal.

"Fuuh..." mendesah pelan setelah berhasil menumpuk tinggi kayu-kayu tak terpakai lagi. Menepuk-nepuk debu imajiner di pergelangan dan tapak tangannya, "Oke, ini yang terakhir."

Merasa tugasnya sudah sebagian rampung, akhirnya memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri setelah bantu membereskan kekacauan di _Café_. Merebahkan bokong di salah satu anak tangga di depan pintu belakang sambil menjulurkan kaki.

 _Aquamarine_ yang lembut, pandang kosong pada sepatu yang sudah tersemat di kakinya.

Beberapa saat lalu.

.

Setelah kepergian mobil polisi sore itu, Kurokono langsung menghimbau untuk membantunya mengeluarkan barang rusak dan membetulkan _Café_ seperlunya—setidaknya supaya tidak dijarah maling.

"Aku ke dalam dulu. Tetsuya _-kun_ , bantu yang bisa saja dulu."

"Hai, Tasuke _-nii_." angguk Kuroko patuh.

"Aduh!" Kuroko berjenggit saat tapak kakinya tersambar rasa perih. Dia pun menyadari bahwa kakinya hanya terbalut selapis kaos kaki putih—yang sudah menghitam akan debu dan tanah.

Kaki menyepak pelan kerikil yang sempat terinjak barusan. 'Aku lupa sepatu dan tasku.' pikirnya pundung.

Akhirnya Kuroko berniat mengambil jalan memutar untuk mengambil alas kaki dan saat itulah.

—Akashi Seijuurou tepat di depannya. Dengan pelipis basah dan wajah yang menukik alisnya.

Apa dia habis lari?

"Duduk."

"Eh? Akashi _-kun_ —?"

"Cepat duduk Tetsuya. Perlihatkan kakimu."

Biasanya Kuroko akan menghardik atau bablas cueknya kalau sudah dipanggil dengan nama, dia hanya tidak suka sikap absolut akan perintahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa kali ini Kuroko menurut saja. Duduk di tepian pagar tanaman sambil menjulurkan kaki yang terbalut kaos kaki kotor. Melepasnya.

Cukup terkejut mendapati lecet-lecet kemerahan di sana, karena dia tidak merasa sakit sedari tadi dia berdiri.

 _Mungkin, karena yang dia pikirkan dari tadi adalah keselamatan sepupunya._

Akashi menghela. Mengeluarkan air mineral yang belum sempat dia minum tadi. Bisu yang dia lakukan, dan hanya bergerak tanpa kata seolah menjabarkan bahwa 'Sudah kuduga pasti jadi begini.'.

Berjenggit saat merasakan dingin membalur kaki. Cenung dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

Dia membilas luka di kakinya, membersihkan dan menutup lukanya dengan plester.

Dan semua itu dilakukan dengan cepat tanpa satu katapun meluncur keluar.

"Kaki itu adalah poin penting dalam basket. Kalau kau tidak bisa berlari lagi yang paling susah kau sendiri bukan?"

Tubuh itu membungkuk, memasangkan sepatu pada kedua kaki sang bluenette. Kuroko terhenyak. Mungkin terkejut. Mungkin tidak percaya.

— _Akashi memikirkan hal itu bahkan sebelum dia menyadarinya._

Katakanlah dia bodoh dalam logika dan sistematis. Tapi, dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti segala jenis afeksi.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu berhenti khawatir pada orang lain. Tapi, pentingkan dirimu sendiri."

"Akashi _-kun_ juga begitu kan?"

 _Sosok pemuda ini mengkhawatirkannya._

"Hah?"

"Akashi _-kun_ yang menyusulku artinya juga khawatir pada orang lain, kan?"

 _Khawatir padaku._

"..."

Tidak ada balas di antara kata itu. Apakah malu? Menyangkal? Atau justru merasa terganggu? Kuroko sudah biasa kok. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi Akashi. Satu bulan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui _mood swing_ Akashi yang naik turunnya tidak pakai filter.

"Terima kasih... Akashi _-kun_..."

 _Tapi, jauh di dalam hati berlian itu mengetukkan rasa kecewa._

"Hm..."

Binar sewarna darah—apa sudah kembali jadi yang _biasa_? Tadi, Kuroko tidak terlalu memperhatikan, sih—mengecap visual kaki yang sudah terbalut sepatu. Melirik ke atas untuk bertubrukan dengan biru langit yang luas terhampar—menatap balik dirinya dan hanya dia.

"Ada apa Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko meneleng karena dipandangi dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Tidak ada. Urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang." Akashi berdiri perlahan dari pose pangerannya. Menepuk debu imajiner pada bagian lutut. "Sampaikan salam pada sepupumu."

"Akashi _-kun_ , sekali-kali ketemu sama Tasuke _-nii_. Dia penasaran tampangmu gimana." nggak cuman tampang sih. Pokoknya mau ketemu Akashi saja. Lagipula, tidak sopan rasanya tidak bersua dengan orang yang mengharapkan kedatanganmu.

Akashi menghela. Sudah tahu dengan Kuroko yang ember. Kuroko yang batu. Dia juga sudah tahu perihal detensi yang diumbar segamblang menelan air pada sepupunya. Dia tahu kalau Kuroko menceritakan tentang dirinya—apakah baik atau buruk, dia tidak tahu. Tapi, kelihatannya opsi kedua (lirik jurnal isinya bacotan semua).

"Kapan-kapan saja Kuroko."

"Kapan-kapan itu kapan?"

"Kapan-kapan, ya kapan-kapan. Sudahlah, kau jangan mengajakku berdebat. Kau sibuk mengurus itu, kan?" menunjuk _Café_ yang setengah hancur.

Kuroko terdiam. Benar juga, Kurokono pasti lebih membutuhkan bantuannya sekarang.

"Hati-hati, Akashi _-kun_."

Sapa itu dibalas dengan lambaian pelan tangan.

.

'Akashi _-kun_ kenapa ya?' Kepala biru menyender pada pintu.

 _'—dia tidak berekspresi sama sekali saat menatapku.'_

Perwakan Akashi memang tenang. Tapi, dia selalu memasang wajah hangat (dari satu per sepuluh juta waktu kadang begitu. Seringnya sih pasang wajah tiran siap menyiksa mangsa. Apalagi kalau matanya sudah belang.) dan memandang pengertian walau tidak ada pulas senyum di wajahnya.

Tapi, memasang wajah dingin tanpa riak tercetak di wajahnya. Tanpa ada bayang dirinya di dalam bola matanya padahal mereka berdua saling bertatap

— _entah kenapa rasanya sesak._

'Apa yang Akashi _-kun_ pikirkan tentangku waktu itu, ya?'

"Kuroko. Ngapain kau duduk di sini?"

Lamunnya terhenti mendapati suara dari belakang. Menoleh, mendapati remaja bersurai _ebony_ yang sudah gulung lengan dan celana sambil menenteng ember dan pel.

"Ogiwara _-kun_." Kuroko teleng. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Eeh! Aku sudah di sini sejak awal! Aku kan membantu kalian bersih-bersih dari tadi!" Ogiwara pasang muka tertindas. Sahabatnya tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya—biasanya kan kebalik—adalah hal yang sangat mengguncang _kokoro_. Sudah dibantu dianggap hantu. Sakitnya tuh disini, nih.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , tidak apa-apa tidak pulang?"

"Hum? Gak apa. Gak apa. Aku sudah bilang Ibuku aku menginap di tempatmu. Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini benar-benar saudara, ya. Tadi, Tasuke _-san_ juga menanyaiku begitu."

"Begitu, ya." Kuroko melengos tidak ambil pusing.

Ogiwara memperhatikan sahabat yang masih terpekur sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kenapa sih? Kok galau begini?" Ogiwara jongkok di samping Kuroko, murni penasaran. Karena sesaat sebelum Ogiwara sampai di _Café_ , dia sempat melihat Akashi melintas jalan raya dan menemukan Kuroko dengan pandangan kosong di titik di mana Akashi berlalu.

"Galau apa? Aku cuma capek." Kuroko memandang Ogiwara dengan pandangan teflon. Ogiwara terkekeh salah tingkah. Jelas dia tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan itu bohong atau tidak.

Ya, sudahlah. Nanti juga mau cerita.

"Oh, kukira. Ya, sudah. Aku mau bantu pel depan."

"Nanti kususul Ogiwara _-kun_..."

Ogiwara menggeming. Mengatup buka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak diutarakan.

Karena, sejenak tadi dia merasakan ada getir di balik kata-kata itu.

"Oke." putusnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko pada akhirnya. Mungkin dia sedang butuh sendiri. Ogiwara kadang bertingkah kepo, tapi tentu dia tahu tempat dan posisi kapan harus bertingkah kapan harus diam jika tentang sahabatnya ini.

'Banyak hal aneh akhir-akhir ini.' cenungnya. Selintas mengingat pertemuan dengan orang yang cukup aneh barusan.

Kembali menoleh pada tubuh yang masih belum bergeming. Masih setia berada di sana. Entah dalam maksud apa. Akhirnya, dia benar-benar meninggalkan bluenette itu. Sendirian.

—yang memandang langit sempit akan gedung tinggi _—namun, begitu luas rasanya_.

Karena, kala ia memicing dapat dia lihat satu dua bintang berkedip malu. Seolah hanya mereka berdua di langit itu.

Kelopak mata itupun tertutup sejenak.

'Apa yang sebenarnya Akashi _-kun_ rasakan?'

.

* * *

.

 _ **Greek—**_

Jendela balkon di geser pelan, mengambil bangku untuk sekedar menyender menikmati malam. Dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangan. Menikmati angin malam sambil menyesap rasa pahit yang menghangatkan.

Semilir mengembang. Kelopak itu terbang. Purnama naik membelah malam dalam satu lingkar penuh. Menerangi sudut dunia yang hitam.

Kilau crimson menata gelas di meja kecil. Tubuh disandarkan penuh pada kursi. Menutup mata. Menjalankan otak.

Merenung.

Mengingat.

Mengulas jelas hal kecil yang menyentak dirinya dalam satu kejut.

Masih lekat terpatri, raut wajah Kuroko saat itu. Saat menerima telepon di tempat Himuro.

Sejauh dia mengenal Kuroko tak pernah sekalipun dia mendapati gurat bengis di sana.

Sorot mata yang terbalur api amarah dan—keinginan membinasakan. Pandangan lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Pandangan mata yang tidak mengampuni apapun.

Sorot mata hewan liar yang bengis.

Kala itu dia sama sekali tidak mengenal Kuroko. Dia tidak bergeming bahkan saat Kuroko sudah berlari. Baru tersadar setelah ada debam pintu yang menjeblak. Hal itu pulalah yang membuatnya gagal mengejar.

Kuroko Tetsuya saat itu...

— _seperti orang yang berbeda._

Apa dibalik stamina ringkih itu terdapat kekuatan yang besar? Akashi masih belum bisa menotisnya. Dia selama ini menganggap Kuroko bayangan. Dan menjadikannya seperti itu.

Tapi, apa yang dia lihat membuatnya berpikir ulang.

 _Itu bukan sorot mata seseorang yang lemah._

Burung berkukuk seram. Derai angin melingkar keras. Sisa-sisa sakura berterbangan helainya, menjadikan salah satu dahan menggundul. Derit-derit suaranya. Dingin dan menenangkan.

Sklera darah menatap bulan yang ternoda.

'Sebenarnya seperti apa dirimu Kuroko Tetsuya?'

.

* * *

 _Suara itu menggema dari sanubari. Terbawa angin dan dihembuskan melalui hati. Menggaung cakrawala yang mendingin. Mempertanyakan masing-masing diri tanpa satupun aksara terlintas. Pekat akan ego, membuatnya mengatup malu._

 _Tapi, tanpa mereka terbangun dan sadar. Jalin sehalus sutra setipis belang laba saling terjulur._

 _Mengutaskan tali menghubungkan hati keduanya._

 _Dari balik rembulan._

* * *

.

" _Master_..." wajah berponi nampak mendekat pelan dari belakang. Kurokono yang sibuk memalu pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Menangkap sosok Himuro yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai Himuro _-kun_? maaf kau jadi ikut membantu saat libur."

Perhatian itu membuatnya tertunduk.

" _Master_ tidak perlu enak hati begitu... Aku kan pegawai di sini. Lagipula... Ini semua salahku."

Kurokono sudah menduga hal ini. Bahwa, anak ini akan datang dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Memang benar dulu dia punya andil. Tapi, sekarang? Andai saja dia mau meyakinkan dirinya untuk berpikir optimis.

"Jangan bicara begitu Himuro _-kun_."

"Aku tahu orang-orang yang menyerang _Café_. Aku pernah berurusan dengan mereka dulu."

Dia pernah menghancurkan gengnya saat masih aktif menjadi berandal. Dan juga mereka adalah orang yang sama saat hari itu. Penyerangan pada Nijimura Shingo.

"Aku memang sudah dengar mereka tak bisa ditindak lanjut secara hukum karena di bawah umur. Tapi, kelihatannya mereka masih dendam padaku yang membuat mereka berurusan dengan polisi. Makannya... Sampai jadi begini."

Saat dia datang dan yang dilihat adalah sisa-sisa _Café_ yang porak poranda visualnya mengabur seketika. Merasa takut. Merasa salah. Merasa tidak berguna karena dia hanya bersembunyi dan membuat orang lain menanggung deritanya.

"Maaf... Aku sudah membuatmu terlibat dalam masalahku."

"Himuro _-kun_. Kuharap kau tidak mengukur rendah aku. Kau tidak perlu khawatir andaikan hal ini terjadi lagi suatu waktu. Kebetulan aku punya anjing yang bisa kugunakan." yang dimaksud tentu saja pria berambut perak—saat ini tengah me _ngeles_ di bawah sorotan lampu dan katsudon untuk sogokan interogasi. Orangnya sendiri pasti mengumpat-ngumpat pada Kurokono, pantas hidungnya gatal dari tadi.

Selain itu dia bukannya tidak mengenal hal itu dan tidak mengerti perasaan itu.

"Aku mengerti masalahmu. Karena, aku juga pernah merasakannya." cicit berbisik.

"Eh?" Himuro merasa dia mendengar Kurokono bicara, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya senyum dan tepuk pelan di kepalalah yang didapat.

"Sudah waktunya bagimu untuk pulang. Anak besar itu sudah menunggumu dari tadi, lho." tunjuk Kurokono pada sosok besar di depan pintu.

Himuro nampak ragu, walau pada akhirnya mengangguk patuh. "Ya."

.

* * *

.

"Muro _-chin_... Kok bengong."

Kedua remaja—yang satu tingginya keterlaluan—saling bersisian membelah malam. Yang satu diam tanpa kata, yang lainnya memamah biak kudapan.

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa. Maaf kau jadi pulang selarut ini, Atsushi."

"Huum, tidak apa-apa. Soalnya kakak Kuro _-chin_ baik... Dia memberiku _cake_ gratis..." ucapnya terus terang sambil memakan kue yang dimaksud dengan bahagia. Sesekali berkomentar _'Enaak...'_ dan _'Aku mau ke sana lagi... kalau tokonya sudah betul. Muro-chin, traktir aku lagi ya...'._

Yang terakhir dipikir-pikir dulu.

"Ahaha..." tawa kecil menjadi tanggapnya. Tapi, itu tak menjadi masalah bagi bayi besar di sebelahnya.

 _Setidaknya tawa itu adalah tulus dari hati._

"Muro _-chin_ , besok masuk, kan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa... terima kasih sudah menjengukku Atsushi." Setidaknya keberadaan dirimu membuatku bisa melihat lagi apa yang benar atau salah dengan kepala dingin tanpa keraguan.

Keberanian untuk jujur ...padanya.

 _Sekelebat bayang pria berambut hitam membayang kepalanya._

'Aku... akan mengatakannya pada Shuuzou.'

Kemilau fajar berkilat tidak suka mendadak dirinya diabaikan. Anggaplah dia posesif, tak suka miliknya diambil. Memanglah dia bocah, justru dia merasa tenang jika silabel itu melekat.

Kalau dengan begitu apa yang diinginkan menjadi miliknya tidak masalah, kan?

 _Ditambah kenyataan bahwa tidak seharusnya Himuro memikirkan tentang orang itu._

.

 _"...—pantas, kan—?"_

.

 _ **Grrrt**_

Kaki berhenti melangkah, menghentikan laju pria yang satunya pula karena heran."Muro _-chin_."

"Ya?"

 _Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di kepalanya._

"Seandainya kau dibuang olehnya—..."

Murasakibara ingin mengkonfirmasi, gejolak yang terus menghantuinya. Menyesatkan rongga dadanya hingga merasa mual—seperti memakan snack yang sudah kadaluarsa, pahit, satir, bikin sakit. Andai suatu saat memang terjadi dan keberadaanmu tidak akan lagi menjadi prioritasnya.

"...—aku akan terus di sampingmu."

Syu—uuuh.

Bola mata abu memandang remaja yang terhampar cahaya rembulan. Surai menggantung tertiup angin malam. Yang dimana kilau _amethyst_ itu memandang salam satu kata ketegasan.

Dirinya mendengar. Terpaku. Dan mencerna.

Eh?

 _Eh—tadi itu apa?_

"Haha... Atsushi—jangan bercanda begitu..."

Himuro mendadak canggung tiba-tiba diserang secara verbal. Mencoba tertawa pada lelucon yang menurutnya—terlalu... tidak lucu. Dan berharap itu memang hanya guyonan atau sekedar afeksi sesaat biasa.

Sayangnya, tidak.

Tidak ada riak yang berubah dari paras keseriusan itu. Lebih, daripada itu wajahnya menjadi rajuk tak suka. Menandakan bahwa hal ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Bukan canda garing.

Tapi, sebuah keseriusan. Fakta aktual yang terucap melalui hati.

Hal yang membuat surai _raven_ mematung gagu.

'Tadi itu—sungguhan?'

— _dan memerah seperti di rebus._

 _ **Pyaaash!**_

Tangan refleks mendorong tubuh besar, kepala tertunduk dalam. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah yang memerah hebat. Menyembunyikan degup yang bertalu dan berlomba membuatnya tuli. Berusaha dengan sangat—untuk tidak memandang pemilik wajah yang menatapnya sambil merenggut manja.

 _Serius. Ini sungguhan apa bukan!?_

"Ha, hati-hati pulangnya Atsushi. Sampai sini saja—! Umm, sampai besok!" dan sosok itu pergi meninggalkan bayi besar yang tercenung. Terdiam di bawah sorot lampu yang menderang di bawah hampar malam.

.

"Hhh! Hhh!"

'Gawat! Tadi itu apa!? Masa sih, yang tadi itu—!'

 _Pernyataan cinta?_

'Terlalu awal untuk Atsushi!' _dan harusnya aku yang bilang begitu._ ("Eh! Tunggu! Suara darimana itu!? Aku gak mikir begitu. Kok!")

Himuro membawa dirinya berlari tanpa memberi jeda untuk bernafas—sampai pada akhirnya dia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Merasa bodoh karena dia seperti gadis perawan yang ditembak untuk pertama kalinya.

'Tenanglah.. huff.. tenanglah. Itu hanya sekilas saja. Atsushi tidak benar-benar berpikir begitu.'

 _Kalau sungguhan bagaimana?_

'Aaaah! Siapa itu dari tadi!?' Himuro mencak-mencak frustasi. Ingin menjedotkan tembok tapi _jaim_ sama tetangga. Bisa-bisa dia digeret masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

'Sebaiknya aku meminum sesuatu yang menenangkan—atau mandi dulu.' Pikirnya lagi untuk lebih positif dan menetralisir gejolaknya dengan keahlian alami untuk berpikir dingin.

 _Jujur_ _—_ _dia senang._

Tangan memasukkan kunci ke lubangnya. Merasa aneh karena tidak berputar ke arah seharusnya dan mencoba mengayun gagang pintu.

 _ **Klek**_

"Eh?" Tidak terkunci?

Terdiam sesaat. Menetralisir kejut dan mencoba mengingat kembali. Apa mungkin dia lupa mengunci pada saat keluar tadi?

 _Atau ada orang di dalam sana?_

 _ **Deg!**_

Kenapa? perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa takut?

 _Dan kenapa aku merasa aku mengenali rasa ini?_

—dulu. Dulu saat itu. Saat dia masih bersamanya. Saat dia sudah mengetahui kenyataannya. Saat dia yang masih dengan labil melangkah menapaki malam untuk bersua pukulan dan darah.

 _Perasaan takut saat menggenggam pintu di pagi hari setelah berbaku hantam. Berharap tidak ada orang di rumah untuk menyembunyikan borok yang terbawa. Agar dia bisa bersembunyi menyembuhkan luka._

Menegup ludah, menggeleng pelan, mencoba mendorong pintu sambil mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak akan ada seorang pun di dalam sana—yang tengah menunggu di atas sofa sambil menaruh kaki di meja kaca. Menghembuskan nikotin sambil menonton saluran dalam kegelapan.

"Wajahmu merah sekali. Terjadi sesuatu yang menarik, hm?"

 _Tidak ada._

Daun pintu menderit pelan. Membawa tubuh itu ke dalam isolasi dari dunia luar.

"—Hei, Tatsuya."

 _ **Blam**_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger lagiiii! Kenapa gue suka banget hanger sih? Soalnya bener-bener jadi panjang beud.. huhuhu.. soalnya pingin nampilin Akashi pasangin Kuroko sepatu kayak Cinderella (sayang bukan sepatu kaca). Chapter ini humornya gak ketara, ya. Lagi cerita serius sih. Next chapter mungkin lebih serius lagi.**

 **Aah.. babangsugi muncul lagi. Aah... senangnya bikin Muro menderita lagi. #sadis #wehehe. Kira-kira enaknya Muro diapain yaaa? #bikinplotwatkesenanganbatin.**

 **Post untuk kalian-kalian yang sedang UAS. Spesial penambah kegalauan. #plak**

 **Semangat ya, yang lagi ujian!**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera190100:** lolaaaa! O.O. Kayaknya aku harus perbaiki tata bahasaku biar gampang dimengerti deh... #emang berat kata temen juga #pundung. Bukan. Yang nyerang bukan Takasugi, kok. Tapi, masih berhubungan~ wehehehe. Saya semangat! Saya semangat! Thanks for review.

 **l4e:** chap ini AkaKuro dikit... Sori. Iya! Mereka berantem gegara Muro _-chin_! Muro _-chin_... Kamu enak banget diperebutin seme-seme ganteng... #sirik. Thanks for review!

 **Aoi:** adem kah...hmm... Yah, untuk kali ini. #evilgrin. Yang nelpon hijikata. Hmmm... Masih chapter depan! Wahahahaha! #digampar.

 **guest:** karma ilaaaang! Dia dah diculik babenya pulang! #ngga ding. Pingin bikin scenenya tapi, fokus kan lebih pada chara kurobasu. Mayuzumi nanti muncul kok. Tenang saja. Thanks for review.

 **neruneruneru:** ada kok berantem-berantemnya! Tapi masih gak terlalu jelas wat chapter ini... Hohoho... Banyak yang ngomong lola. Saya merasa gagal #desperet. Tapi makasih reviewnyaa...

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **I Need Review. Please Gimme.**

* * *

 **Update: 29th November 2015.**


	13. 10th Season: Real Fact

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/Terhantam realita. Terhantam emosi. Dan dia tidak bisa memilih—hingga akhirnya pura-pura tidak tahu./—/Kuroko pasang muka jelek— _mood_ nya langsung _drop_ kalau Akashi dibawa-bawa, "Jawabannya karena Akashi-kun itu menyebalkan."/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Gelap—Gelap—Hitam—Seringai, seringai, seringai. Dekat—dekat.

Dia berdiri. Dia ke arah sini. Dia mendekat.

Aku harus apa? Harus apa? Harus apa? Kabur. Lari. Jalan keluar. Pintu. Pintu. Pintu!

 **Berbaliklah kakiku!**

 _ **BRUKH—**_ "Ukh!"

Tangan diapit. Tubuh ditekan erat. Himuro bisa merasakan nafas itu mendera wajahnya. Tahu bahwa jarak itu begitu tipis. Mengerti bahwa sulit baginya untuk lari dan lepas dari cengkram yang memaksa dirinya tak bergeming.

Spektrum yang begitu remang menjadikan siluet itu begitu mengerikan—dengan seringai dan mata berkilat. Pandangan mendapat mangsa. Pandangan siap menerkam. Logika seolah absen, keharusan terabai—dia harus melawan—nyatanya tak satupun motorik mengirim perintah untuk berontak. Sel otak serasa mati. Beku di bawah hembusan dingin dan bau nikotin.

"Jangan seenaknya kabur, padahal aku sudah menunggumu sejak kau pergi ke tempat Kurokono dengan bocah besar itu."

Bola mata membelak dalam kengerian, mendengar ada jumput ciri khas tentang sang anak kesayangan dari mulut berbisanya membuat Himuro kalap untuk berpikir dingin—lalu berubah jadi picingan, merengsek maju untuk melawan himpitan.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya!?" geram setengah seriosa—tak habis pikir, tak bisa menerka, kenapa orang ini tidak bisa membiarkannya bebas? Kenapa dia datang kembali ke hadapannya?

—selalu. Di saat dia menyiapkan mental dan batin. Selalu orang ini menghardiknya dengan tepisan dingin dan tekanan berlapis. Menyinggungkan seringai tipis tapi bermakna sinis.

Takasugi tersenyum miring. Gertak tak menghapus hasrat keji. Diri ini justru ingin tertawa melihat sang 'adik' terlampau menatapnya dengan benci dan benci.

"Kau mau mengatakannya, kan? Pada anak itu?"

 _ **Deg**_

 _Selaput abu yang berkaca gemetar._

"Pada anak dari orang yang harusnya mati di tanganmu?"

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Kenapa dia tertawa mengatakan hal itu?_

Baginya ini lelucon? Apa serendah itu nyawa orang lain bagimu? Semudah itukah kau menertawai kalbu yang membuatku frustasi?

Sial. Sial. SIALAN!

"DIAM! JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU AKU!"

Gema memekak lalu hening. Abaikan presenter televisi berbicara di balik kaca. Isi ruang tak lebih dari deru nafas saling bersahutan.

"Aku mengetahuimu. Setidaknya, sampai kau memutuskan pergi dariku..." ada desisan yang terasa janggal. Takasugi sudah tak memasang seringai untuk menekannya dalam pusaran emosi. Tapi, justru pandang tak berekspresi itu lebih menohok dari caci maki.

 _Tatapan seolah mata itu tak menganggapnya. Hanya sampah._

"Kalau kau mengatakannya konsekuensinya pasti sudah kau mengerti. Yang paling buruk dia akan melaporkanmu dan membuatmu mendekam di sel tahanan."

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

Dia mengkhawatirkanku? Tidak—tidak mungkin.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

Itu hanya fatamorgana.

"Kau—kenapa...?" pergelangan tangan yang serasa mati perlahan kembali ke warna sebenarnya. Lepas dari himpitan, karena pelakunya sudah melepasnya dan mengambil jarak.

Tapi, ada gejolak yang membuatnya tak ingin lari.

Paras beku menyungging tipis. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu." belai pelan pada pipi yang mendingin.

Himuro terhenyak. Ada apa dengan etiket baik ini?

 _Apa kau sudah berubah?_

Benarkah—"Shin...suke?"

Ulas tipis itu menyeringai kembali. "Karena itu pun akan menyulitkanku."

Sebelah tangan membekap mulut.

"UMHH! Umm—!" Himuro terhenyak mundur, menabrak pintu hingga berdebam keras. Tangan mencoba melepas, ronta tak terelakkan. Tapi, perlahan energinya seolah tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat. Menjadikan visual kabur secara bertahap.

"Mhh..."

Lalu, jatuh dalam kubang hitam.

 _ **Brukh**_

"Selamat tidur, adik kecilku."

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

 **10th. Season: [Spring]** **Real Fact** **.**

* * *

.

 _ **Klik. Klik.**_

Jemari mengutak-atik tombol. Layar LSR berpendar di balik keremangan. Satu. Dua. Layar terus berganti menampilkan rekam gambar. Pemiliknya bergumam pelan dalam keheningan, komentar kecil untuk mahakaryanya.

 _ **Klik**_

Gambar klub basket saat sesi latihan.

 _ **Klik**_

Gambar gedung _Gymnasium_ utama.

 _ **Klik**_

Gambar seorang Nijimura Shuuzou memberi pengarahan.

 _ **Klik**_

Gambar latihan anak-anak kelas satu di bawah bimbingan Riko dengan fokus pada kepala merah dan biru.

Berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan lekat untuk menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

 _ **Klik**_

Gambar sebuah _Cafe_ di seberang jalan, dimana ada trio Mibu-Haya-Nebu sedang bercengkrama dari balik etalase.

'Tidak ada yang bagus.'

Pikirnya sinis. Cih. Hasil jepretannya kali ini sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

 _ **Klik—Pet**_

Mata keabuan mengerjap pelan, tak kuat beradaptasi tiba-tiba dengan hampar cahaya yang menyakitkan mata.

"Ngapain sih _lo_ gelap-gelapan?"

Sosok remaja bersurai hitam dengan poni menyamping, tangan kiri memegang jus kalengan dan tangan kanan masih pada posisi menyalakan lampu. Pandangnya terarah pada pemuda jangkung yang bersender di tepi kasur. Mata keabuannya datar menatap—mungkin kesal ritualnya diganggu—tadi dia nampak buru-buru menyembunyikan sesuatu di kantongnya, mungkin barang haram buat _ehemehem_. Heh, ternyata si _cupu_ bisa dewasa juga.

"Ngapain di sini?" jenggit si abu dengan kesinisan tidak dikurangi. Nijimura _**jedingjeding**_ **.**

"Ini kamarku, bego." harusnya dia yang protes kamarnya digunakan sebagai ritual sesat seenak jidat, "Kau yang ngapain malam-malam gedor kaca balkon orang terus gelap-gelapan kayak cewek galau?"

Tampang _hopeless_ pada dunia.

"Oh, kata orang yang galau habis dikacangin juniornya."

An— _Nijimura tengok secepat cahaya_ —jir! Dia tahu!

"Brengsek, kau lihat ya!" tendang dengan maksiat. Mayuzumi langsung menggelepar karena tak sempat menghindar. Dia pun langsung balas dendam—lempar weker ke bibir maju tanpa belas kasih. Sayang meleset, yang kena malah hidungnya. Cih. Hilang sudah kesempatannya memajukan bibir seseorang.

Nijimura—yang menderita pendarahan di hidung balas menerjang. Dua-duanya langsung tindih-tindih sambil cakar-cakaran penuh nafsu.

Bukan nafsu yang itu.

"Hhh... Serius, ngapain kau malam-malam ke sini."

Setelah sesi gulat yang _fabulous_ dan melibatkan lempar-lempar bantal Nijimura balik bergulingan di lantai sambil mainin ponsel sementara Mayuzumi kembali ke ritualnya yang biasa—duduk lalu balik kencan sama 'pacarnya'—yang berdada fantasi dan warnanya _pinky,_ bukan yang _otomatic_ tukang _stalking_.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi sesuatu. Menurutmu ini siapa?" Nijimura menyerngit, tumben, melihat kerajinan senior—yang berdasar dari beda umur setahun dan bukan mental—sampai bertandang ke rumahnya di jam-jam mau bobo. Keganggu, sih. Tapi, mahluk setengah halus macam Mayuzumi mana kenal sama toleransi. Untung dia tetangga. Untung sudah kenal lama. Kalau bukan sudah Nijimura tendang sampai ke angkasa.

Memang bukan tipikal Mayuzumi yang sok rajin kalau bukan karena kesenangannya sendiri. Tapi, karena plot mengharuskan dia melakukan hal ini—("Woi! Ini bukan tempat curhat karakter!", "Cih.")—lagipula dia cukup senggang sampai bakal mati penasaran. Dan 'pacarnya' juga sudah selesai di baca semua. Dan orang tolol yang bisa diganggu jam segini coman adik kelas sok tahu yang balkon kamarnya _sebrang-sebrangan_ dengannya itu.

Yah, sebenarnya dia hanya jalan-jalan sambil cari 'pacar' baru—kebetulan lewat apartemen Himuro. Sampai dia tak sengaja lewat dan melihat orang di foto itu, karena merasa aura yang berbeda dari orang biasa. Dan curiga—soalnya dari jauh mirip sama si banci buta dengan tampang kriminal. Dia pun memfotonya.

Tadinya hanya main-main.

 _Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu yang menarik kalau dia menunjukkan hal ini pada si monyong itu._

Nijimura langsung ambil posisi duduk, Mayuzumi menunjukkan foto pada ponsel—yang sudah dipindahkan dari kameranya. Bukan apa-apa. Nijimura tampang boleh sangar tapi, _kepo_ maksimal. Bisa gawat kalau dia mensabotase kameranya. Bayangkan saja, dia pernah merecoki ini itu untuk cari-cari info gak guna perihal seorang banci (karena cantik sampai yang berdada saja kalah pamor) buta sebelah (salah sendiri pakai _style_ poni sebelah, untung tidak dikatai buta terang-terangan sama sekitar). Cih, kalau mau pasang tampang sama _gebetan_ , ngapain juga dia dibawa-bawa?

Yah, tapi gara-gara itu dia jadi cukup tahu banyak hal.

Dalam hati warna kelabu bergemericik picik menangkap wajah tolol itu berubah keruh sampai menukik seram dengan nafsu membantai orang.

Ternyata melebihi perkiraannya—heh, dia bahkan membangunkan singa tidur.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" desis Nijimura menggelap. Mayuzumi masih lempeng-lempeng saja.

"Di Apartemen _gebetan_ mu."

 _Ohok—!_ Nijimura tersedak ludah. Tampang seriusnya langsung hilang ditelan serabut merah. Mayuzumi pasang muka kosong melihat orang jijik melihat reaksinya.

" _Plis_ , Chihiro. Dia bukan _gebetan_ ku." Bibir mencibir tiga senti. Menyangkal—tapi, mukanya merah-merah najis. _Jih_ , mau _muna_ ada batasnya kali, _nyong_. "Dan aku serius di sini. Kau ketemu dia dimana?"

Oke—Mayuzumi bukan tipe orang yang mau capek berdebat. Jujur jauh lebih baik daripada kena ceramah berkelanjutan. Mending kalau ngomong bibirnya normal.

"Tidak bertemu langsung. Hanya melihatnya menunggu seseorang dan memasuki apartemen itu."

"Terus? Himuro ada di sana?"

"Tebak saja sendiri."

"Mau kuamplas mulutmu supaya tidak ngomong selamanya?"

"Kayak kau berani saja."

"Chihiro!"

Cibir remeh. Mayuzumi akan membuat Nijimura membayarnya karena reaksi sesudahnya tidak sesuai perkiraan dan memaksa menggerakkan bibir melebihi standar maksimalitas porsi bicara—bukan berarti dia menginginkan suatu aksi yang lebih heboh sih.

"Satu, aku tidak lihat si poni itu di sana—dan kurasa bukan urusanku. Ngomong-ngomong apa hubungannya dengan anak itu?"

Pertanyaan goblok. Seakan dia ingin sekali tahu masalahnya—lagipula dia juga sudah menebak hasilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalau begitu kenapa dia di sana?"

Cih, tuh kan, dia bungkam. "Mana kutahu, _nyong_. Mungkin saja dia tinggal di sana—." lirik wajah jelek jadi buruk rupa. Untuk apa kujawab kalau dia sendiri diam. Simbiosis mutualisme, dong.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Kenapa juga tidak mungkin? Apa otak si Kapten Klub yang katanya jenius tidak memikirkan banyak opsi lain selain tidak mungkin?

"Itu kemungkinan pertama—tapi, karena kamu _ngotot gitu_ , gak _aja_ , deh—kecuali dia semi hantu dan keberadaannya susah disadari ("Kayak kamu, dong.", "Jangan bawa-bawa aku, _nyong_.") Poin dua... Mungkin, saja—."

Sengaja membuat jeda yang menjadikan Nijimura merasa perutnya dihantam dan giginya bergemelutuk getir.

"—dia bermaksud bertemu seseorang."

.

* * *

.

Kaki itu melompat dari balkon ke balkon kembali pada habitat. Memandangi seberang pijakan yang meredup sekilas setelah diusir pergi oleh pemilik kamar.

Kelereng abu berputar saat mendengar sayup suara pintu tertutup tidak ramah dan tapak kaki menjauh bersama semilir angin malam. Menangkap tubuh pemuda bersurai pekat malam melaju menjauh dari sana.

Memandang sampai tubuh itu jauh.

— _dan raut itu memulas puas._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kurokono geleng-geleng melihat tingkah remaja zaman sekarang yang minta dibunuh. Kurokono mungkin toleran yang bijak dan anak budiman, tapi bolehkan dia marah dengan satu tindakan yang menurutnya tidak sopan—seperti menggedor pintu rumah orang dini hari pas lagi _asik_ bobo cantik?

"Ada apa malam-malam begini Nijimura _-kun_? Kau tahu ini jam berapa, kan?" Kurokono saat ini berdiri di ambang pintu akses rumah, berbekal _sweater_ tipis tersampir di bahu dia bersidekap dengan aura iblis menguar, memandang bengis remaja yang berdiri di depannya.

Iya. Nijimura Shuuzou. Yang jam dua pagi main gedor pintu rumah orang. Ganggu orang tidur dengan teror bel bikin pengang. Belum ada enam jam setelah banting tulang mengurus _Cafe_ nya yang amburadul bocah ini punya nyali juga ganggu waktu tidurnya. Padahal dia harus simpan energi karena besok ada panggilan ke kepolisian. Belum dipusingkan dengan dana yang akan keluar untuk perbaikan. Belum masalah pegawainya mau diliburkan sampai kapan. Belum ini. Belum itu. Sekarang ditambah masalah remaja-tak-tahu-waktu-gedor-pintu-malam-malam-pas-dia-tidur—dan ujungnya dia sakit kepala.

Jangan salahkan Kurokono kalau emosinya setara dosen tua PMS sekarang.

"Ma-maaf... Kurokono _-san_.. _Anoo_..."

Ah, kalau Nijimura terlihat seperti kebelet kencing tolong diabaikan—padahal tadi gedor-gedor sudah pakai gaya sekeren rentenir nagih hutang.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa, kan?"

"Iya, maksudnya itu—..."

"Ngomong yang jelas, sialan."

Nijimura menegup ludah. Jelas _banget_ Kurokono sensi tingkat dewa. Iya, tahu kok dia salah sudah ganggu jam tidur orang.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia keburu panik, dan orang yang bisa ditanyai jam segini perihal krusial kegalauan batin hanya Kurokono—pinginnya telepon Gintoki, tapi katanya dia lagi ada urusan sama polisi (Nijimura berpikir, akhirnya guru _troll_ itu melanggar batas asusila dan salah jalan juga). Bagaimanapun, Nijimura bukan orang terkenal yang punya akses bebas macam protagonis komik yang selalu dapat berkah dari tiap sudut—bahkan cacing pun memberi berkah, sayangnya dia tidak tahu cacing ngomong pakai bahasa negara mana.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku harus menanyakan ini padamu! Ini soal Takasugi Shinsuke!"

Kurokono menghenyak mendengar nama yang terucap. Bola mata menyipit, toleh kanan kiri melihat sekeliling sebelum akhirnya melihat kembali Nijimura.

Menghela. "Masuklah. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibicarakan di depan pintu."

Ya, Nijimura harus melakukan ini.

 _Ini keputusannya._

.

Kurokono mau tidak mau harus membuang nafas dengan berat sekali lagi. Jelas sekali bahwa dari foto yang terpampang pada layar ponsel Nijimura adalah Takasugi. Dia tidak mau berpraduga, namun setelah menilik kembali lokasi dimana foto itu diambil Kurokono punya alasan kuat untuk menenggak aspirin.

Tuhan. Orang itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau dapat ini dari siapa?" tanya Kurokono. Tidak, Kurokono tidak akan menanyakan perihal konyol kapan atau bagaimana foto ini diambil, dia tahu bahwa Nijimura tidak akan sempat mengambil foto karena dia akan—pasti sudah menggelegak emosi dan melayangkan tinju pada objek di foto tersebut.

"Temanku."

Tidak mau menjawab secara objektif? Bagaimanapun pasti bukan orang biasa yang bisa mengambil foto mahluk macam Takasugi.

"Dan aku tahu dia sempat kemari."

Ah, wajar saja kalau anak ini nekad menggedor pintu meski ada kemungkinan kepalanya akan bocor karena gaduh ganggu orang tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku kalau orang itu ke sini?"

Kurokono mengangkat alis—tahu darimana kalau Takasugi sempat ke sini? Himuro, kah? Ah—kurasa dia adalah opsi terakhir orang yang menjadi informan seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

"...kurasa aku tidak punya andil apapun untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin mencarinya?"

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tak tahu."

Patung.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Gintoki _-sensei_ dulu adalah teman orang itu?"

"..."

Kurokono sangat ingin menanyakan darimana anak ini tahu tentang hal itu. _Well,_ tidak masalah sebenarnya. Toh, reputasi mereka sebagai pengacau dulu cukup terkenal di kalangan remaja. Apalagi kalau sudah melibatkan mahluk _gesrek_ macam Gintoki.

Kurokono bukan tidak tahu kalau Takasugi pembunuh. Gintoki tahu kenapa dia membunuh.

Mereka saling tahu perihal masing-masing—walau, lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut campur.

Sekalipun mereka bertemu di jalan yang sama, pastinya akan ada cabang di jalan itu—dan hal itu sudah sangat mereka pahami hingga berakar dalam serabutnya.

"Dulu—kami memang akrab. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu. Aku dan mereka sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda."

Wajah Nijimura sungguh tak enak untuk dilihat. Kurokono tahu kata-katanya itu seperti menyiram bensin pada api. Seolah seperti menyembunyikan diri. Tak mau mengaku. Pembohong. Sekalipun itu kenyataan—dan sekalipun nyatanya dia memang **tahu**.

Kurokono punya alasan kenapa dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Karena, satu, dia menghormati Himuro—dan karena, dia tahu anak di depannya ini akan berbuat nekad. Karena, dia tahu bentuk loyalitas remaja ini terbentuk tinggi akan kebanggaan dan harga diri, di samping itu dipenuhi kasih. Karena, dia mengerti bahwa dia pasti akan berlari untuk menyalur dendam yang menjalar hati.

Dan seperti yang Kurokono duga, sekalipun di luar bertingkah seperti remaja rata-rata di luar sana—dia menyimpan dendam di hatinya.

"Foto ini diambil di apartemen Himuro _-kun_. Akan kucoba telepon dia." _Kuharap belum terjadi apa-apa_. Harap Kurokono sangsi. Tak yakin. Bagaimanapun dia mengerti tabiat Takasugi yang bergerak terkoordinir dan cepat.

"Aku sudah melakukannya." tentu Nijimura langsung mengambil opsi cepat menelepon Himuro saat melihat foto itu—pastinya setelah memastikan Mayuzumi pulang dulu.

"Lalu—...?"

"Rasanya aku ingin menonjok seseorang. Orang itu... Benar-benar..." gerut amarah sampai mengepal tangan, "Yang mengangkatnya adalah **dia** —Takasugi Shinsuke—..."

Pasti bukan hal bagus.

"—dia bilang sambil tertawa. Menantangku untuk menemukannya kalau mau Himuro kembali."

Deru khawatir tak pelak menjalar ke sudut sensorik Kurokono—hanya saja dia terlalu ahli untuk menutupinya, waktu berjalan memberikan pengalaman. Dia bukan lagi bocah yang mengumbar emosi kemana-mana lagi. Sekalipun berusaha ditutupi—sebagai yang dewasa pasti tahu.

Takasugi benar-benar sudah bertindak sesuai dugaannya—jujur dia merasa salah karena tak ambil tindakan untuk langsung pasang badan sendiri dan hanya menceritakan pada Gintoki.

Hanya saja dia tak mengerti.

"Andai kau ke sana apa yang akan kau lakukan Nijimura _-kun_? Membalas dendam? Pada siapa?"

Kenapa Takasugi memberitahu muslihatnya pada Nijimura?

"Pada Takasugi?"

Anak ini pasti sudah mengetahuinya.

'Atau pada Himuro _-kun_?'

Aah—...

 _Kilas senyum yang selalu berpendar kepalsuan._

"Aku—kau sudah tahu bukan Kurokono _-san_ kalau aku mendendam padanya? Pada Takasugi Shinsuke, yang membuat ayahku terseret bertaruh nyawa."

Ya... Nijimura sudah tahu semuanya. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya—juga siapa pelaku penusukan yang _sebenarnya_.

"—juga pada Himuro."

Himuro.

Himuro Tatsuya.

"...—tapi, itu semua tergantung nanti. Aku hanya ingin dia mengembalikan Himuro saat ini. Orang itu tidak seharusnya berbuat seenaknya padanya."

Anak lemah yang dia temukan di bawah selimut malam berbintang. Dengan wajah memerah karena demam sambil menggigil akan suhu yang membekukan.

Juga, airmata yang menetes begitu deras bahkan saat dia tertidur.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Kejut menjalar motorik keduanya, toleh cepat pada arah suara desis, mata sejenak mencari—sebelum menangkap empunya yang berdiri di bawah bayang lampu koridor di depan pintu.

"Tetsuya _-kun_ —?" Kurokono sontak berdiri. Dia benar-benar terkejut. Tidak dipalsukan sama sekali. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan anak ini yang mengupingi mereka. Sejak kapan? Dari bagian mana dia dengar?

Binar biru yang begitu jernih, kelopaknya terenggut dalam tukik dalam. Tertera emosi yang begitu dalam. Marah, kecewa—dia tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka sangat suka saling membohongi?

"Kalau begitu kenapa—..." tangan mengepal, gigi menggeram, kepala tertunduk sambil menyentak.

"Lalu kenapa selama ini kau diam? Kenapa tidak memberitahu Himuro _-san_?" Raut miris karena kesal. Entah pada Kurokono atau Nijimura atau mungkin keduanya. Nijimura menatap Kuroko dengan pias, tersenyum tipis seolah mengerti apa maksud dari diam setelah hardiknya itu.

— _apa kau tahu dia menderita karena kebohongannya sendiri. Selalu merasa bersalah. Selalu terpuruk dosa. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri dalam mimpi sambil menyengguk tangis._

 _Apa kau tahu dia selalu menunggu waktu untuk menyiapkan hati yang mungkin diiris-iris olehmu?_

Mau tidak mau senyum itu tersungging semakin pilu, "Aku tahu."

Kuroko membola.

"Aku tahu dia selalu merasa bersalah. Aku tahu dia selalu merenung akan hal yang pernah diperbuatnya. Tentu, akan lebih mudah baginya jika aku menghardik lalu menghantamnya akan semua yang sudah dia perbuat pada , aku punya alasan sendiri—atau, mungkin lebih tepatnya—"

Senyum. Satir. Dingin. Miris. Skeptis. Penuh kontradiksi ketidakstabilan emosi. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang yang menjadi Kapten di klubnya bisa menjadi serapuh ini.

"Aku ingin dia jujur padaku. Jujur, lalu aku bisa memukulnya tanpa penyesalan." karena itu aku selalu bertanya. Menaruh perhatian. Memberi kesempatan untuk membiarkannya bicara tanpa kepalsuan dan menahan diri untuk membongkarnya sendiri.

Karena, jika sejak awal Nijimura melakukan hal itu— _menghardik, menghajar, menyalahkan_ —Himuro akan lebih lega—sekaligus hancur.

Dia ingin membalas—sekaligus menjadi kekuatan bagi Himuro.

 _Dia benci—sekaligus peduli pada anak itu._

Nijimura tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menata ulang isi kepalanya yang terlanjur kacau balau dengan kebenaran dan kebenaran yang mengisi jengkal memori tiap dia mencari. Karena, realitas adalah sesuatu yang kejam, dingin—dan kadang tak memikirkan hati. Keping kenangan yang menghangat terditraksi kepalsuan yang dingin akan menimbulkan pertentangan. Hingga pada tahap dia tak bisa membendung luapan emosi, dan berlari menuju arah di mana dia bisa menyalurkan dendamnya.

Pada Himuro Tatsuya.

—dan di saat itulah dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi tentang apa yang harus dilakukan.

Karena, melihat tubuh yang menjadi objek hujatannya sudah terkapar dalam lautan darah yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Dan, di saat itu pulalah dia menyadari dia tidak mau—tidak bisa, tidak boleh—kehilangan orang ini.

Kontradiksi. Logika dan hati.

Terhantam realita. Terhantam emosi. Dan dia tidak bisa memilih—hingga akhirnya pura-pura tidak tahu. Menikmati momen dimana dia bisa tertawa bersamanya—sekaligus, menangisi apa yang dia renungkan. Seperti teman. Seperti sahabat.

 _Walau, tidak memaafkan._

.

 _"Jika, dia pergi dari hadapanku sekarang aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun lagi."_

 _"Juga, tidak bisa melindunginya lagi."_

Diam, adalah pilihan Kuroko saat mendengar kata-kata Nijimura.

Dia hanya terbangun—ya, siapa yang tidak bisa terbangun dengan teror bel dan gedor yang bikin rusuh itu (oh, mungkin Ogiwara yang sekarang masih tidur gaya _kung-fu_ sambil _ngiler_ )—dan bermaksud menjadi salah satu hakim untuk mengajarkan tata krama pada orang yang tak sopan itu.

Karena, itu bukan niatnya untuk melihat sang Kapten—Nijimura—berbicara empat mata penuh kesuraman dengan sepupunya mengenai seseorang.

Tentang Himuro.

Dan tentang kenyataan bahwa dia diculik oleh—Takasugi—kakak angkat Himuro—tersangka pembunuhan—mantan teman Tasuke _-nii_ nya.

Kini terjawab sudah kenapa Akashi menyangkutpautkan masalah Himuro dengan Nijimura saat dia berkunjung.

Nijimura tidak salah. Dia tidak salah menaruh dendam. Keduanya berkaitan. Keduanya berikatan. Punya andil. Punya alasan. Punya aspek dan probabilitas.

Kuroko sudah tidak bisa melihat seberapa hancur diri itu—dan seberapa teguh pendiriannya.

Dalam retina jernih itu, sosok Nijimura bagaikan terbelah dua. Penuh kebimbangan antara hitam dan putih. Sosok yang begitu tangguh juga teguh akan wibawa dan pembawaan dirinya yang luar biasa bahkan di hadapan orang-orang yang mengerjainya—kini begitu rumit—seolah jika salah kata dia akan jatuh dalam kegelapan sepenuhnya.

Tangan dikepal.

 _Apa yang salah dengan itu?_

Bukankah ada satu pemecahannya?

"Kalau Himuro _-san_ jujur padamu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

 _Jauh di dalam hati, diri itu tak bisa membenci. Dia bukan tipe yang bisa jatuh terlalu jauh dalam kesesatan. Dan lebih daripada itu_

— _salahkah dia memandang sakit itu dengan berharga?_

"Kau akan menghajarnya lalu memaafkannya, kan?"

Jeda yang terisi hembus nafas dan saling memandang. Binar _cerulean_ mencari seperti apa raut yang akan terlepas, apa dengus pasrah atau justru renggut dingin menganggap konyol tanyanya.

"Ya."

—atau mungkin binar yang tegas terlukis pada wajah. Pada bola mata. Bahkan, pada satu kata singkat yang terlepas tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

 _Tanpa sadar Kuroko tersenyum tipis._

"Aku akan membantumu, Kapten." ucapnya mantap.

Wajah ganteng Nijimura langsung jadi jelek. "Hah?"

"Aku akan membantu mencari Himuro _-san_. Aku ingin masalahmu dan Himuro _-san_ terselesaikan."

"Hei, tunggu! Aku ke sini bukan untuk minta hal yang begitu!" dia ke sini tujuannya adalah mencoba mengorek informasi dari Kurokono tentang keberadaannya—meski, percuma karena Kurokono sama sekali tidak tahu (atau mungkin bungkam).

"Tidak apa-apa kan Tasuke _-nii_?"

"Ya." tanggap Kurokono tegas tanpa sedetik pun terlewat.

"Apa!?" Nijimura melongo. Hei, tunggu. Bagaimana bisa izin turun dengan mudah begitu?

Pandang tidak percaya Nijimura mendapat respon sebuah tepuk di pundak dari Kurokono, "Tapi, Nijimura. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan apapun selain menolong Himuro _-kun_."

"Apa—? Hei! Aku punya urusan sendi—...!"

"Janji, kan?" senyum penuh makna, Nijimura langsung merinding dari ujung ke ujung, "Anggap saja Tetsuya _-kun_ kau bawa untuk mengawasimu." walau aku yakin dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Anak ini punya pengendalian diri yang payah.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu."

"O-oi! Kuroko, kau punya sekolah besok!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan telepon wali kelasnya dan bilang dia tidak masuk dengan alasan kerusuhan di _Cafe_."

 _W—hut?_ Wali macam apa yang justru mencenungkan ide putra asuhnya membolos? Nijiimura gagal paham sama Kurokono.

"Ah, Tetsuya _-kun_. Jangan lupa bawa ponsel, saputangan, dompet dan pakai syal. Cuaca pagi ini akan dingin." Kurokono langsung mengobrak-abrik tubuh adik asuhnya dan membekalinya dengan macam-macam peralatan.

"Tetsuya _-kun_ perlu bekal, gak?"

 _Ini bukan mau piknik, hoi!_ Raung Nijimura. Dalam hati. Kalau kelepasan takut kena lempar beling.

"Hati-hati, ya."

"Ya, Tasuke _-nii_ aku pergi."

 _ **Gyut—**_ feromon pemicu diabetes dikeluarkan. Satu gula-gula terpental jatuh, Nijimura mau mati.

"AKU SAJA MASIH BELUM TAHU HIMURO DI MANA!"

.

* * *

.

Kurokono mendesah pelan saat tak ada lagi siluet dua tubuh remaja karena tertelan oleh kegelapan. Dia memijat keningnya pelan, sempat merasa bodoh karena membiarkan adik sepupu yang harusnya dia jaga pergi begitu saja.

'Tapi, matanya terlihat seperti orang itu.'

Mau tidak mau dia menjadi lebih terobsesi dan tanpa sadar tertegun hingga mengucap setuju tanpa berpikir dulu.

Dengus. Tawa kecil. Tutup pintu dan kunci. 'Padahal dari luar dia mirip aku.'

'Takasugi _-kun_...'

Terpaku dalam lamun, mengawang jauh pada eksitensi yang tak tampak.

Lalu, meraut sedih dalam senyumnya.

"Semuanya sesuai rencanamu, kan?"

 _Bayang punggung yang mengabur akan egonya._

Kurokono mengambil gagang telepon, menekan nomor tanpa ragu.

"Dengan kepolisian? Aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Dini hari itu begitu dingin. Sepoi angin tidak membantu. Seolah belum cukup, getar akan gumpalan hasrat yang siap meledak membuat jantung bertalu. Membuat pusaran aneh di perutnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan hitam yang begitu menyesakkan.

Kedua kaki melangkah semakin jauh dari titik awal. Jalan jalan mereka lalui setapaknya. Terkadang berhenti saat mendapati lampu merah. Tapi, itu sekitar setengah jam lalu—mungkin—saat mereka masih berada dekat pada keramaian kota—sungguh hebat kota besar, bahkan dini hari seperti ini masih ada saja hilir mudik manusia (kebanyakan mabuk) di jalanan.

Dan sungguh perjuangan bagi Nijimura, untuk berkali-kali menarik Kuroko supaya dia tidak terpancing saat ada banyak hal hitam (yang benar-benar hitam) yang sempat terlihat—bukan khawatir pada Kuroko, dia justru khawatir pada orang yang dihampiri takut jantungan (Nijimura merasa anak ini makin malam makin menipis hawanya, jangan-jangan benar kata Hayama kalau Kuroko adalah hantu penasaran).

Sinyal membawa mereka melalui jalan tak berjalur dan tertutupi rerumputan tinggi. Hawa dingin. Pepohonan tinggi menjulang menutup sumber cahaya malam. Setapak hancur setengah batu setengah tanah. Ditemani suara binatang malam yang tak bersahabat dengan nyali.

 _ **Kuk... Kuk...**_

 _ **Krikkrik**_

 _ **Ssh...**_

"..."

"Kapten, apa kau yakin ada di sini?" Kuroko _kriptik_ , mereka benar masih di Tokyo, kan?

"Ya—..." mengusap hidung lalu kembali fokus pada titik merah terpampang pada layar bersinar. "Ponsel Himuro tidak dimatikan, aku tidak tahu apa dia sengaja atau tidak tapi ini satu-satunya petunjuk. Kau—." Menggulir bola mata pada sosok mungil terbungkus lapisan syal. "—kalau ingin pulang, kembali saja. Sudah kukatakan ini urusan pribadiku."

"Tidak mau. Aku janji akan bantu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjagamu terus-terusan kalau seandainya kita _kepepet_." Nijimura mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, bibir maju tiga senti tanda kesal di ujung tanduk. Heran, bocah ini kepalanya terbuat dari apa, sih? (dalam hati dia merasa Akashi begitu hebat, kuat adu urat lawan kepala plastisin dalamnya baja gempur 10 mili dan bibir sadis penghancur harga diri).

Nijimura benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Kurokono dengan mudahnya membiarkan adik(sepupu)nya sendiri untuk ikut dalam sesi krusialnya. Bukankah harusnya dia lebih tahu kalau hal ini mungkin saja bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya. Nyatanya dia tahu potensi fisikal Kuroko bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang membanggakan—menyayat _kokoro_ kemaskulinan para pria malah. Hanya saja dia memiliki bekal teknik hebat dengan aura tipis yang menyamai mahluk halus—tapi, apa itu akan berguna? Jangan bilang Kurokono bermaksud menggunakan Kuroko untuk menakuti pria itu. _Hell!_ Jangan bercanda—reputasi korban-korbannya saja sudah membuktikan kalau pria itu tidak bisa dilawan dengan rencana ecek-ecek macam dikageti jejadian.

Yah, Nijimura sendiri dalam posisi yang sama—hanya saja tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ego manusia. Hasrat dan pembalasan bagaikan ranah hitam yang mengkerak. Diberi pelarut bernama pukulan batin, dan kerak itu akan melebur dengan hati menjadi wadahnya. Terlanjur pekat sampai bingung rasanya kalau tak dilampiaskan—walau memang kali ini bukan itu tujuannya.

Tapi, kalau melihat orang itu kalah pada rencananya sendiri justru memberi kepuasan tersendiri.

"Aku juga laki-laki Kapten. Aku pasti bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Sambil menunjuk otot lengan yang membuat Nijimura menitik karena sangat menyedihkan. ("Andai Akashi di sini." Bisiknya menerawang bintang.)

"Kalau Tasuke _-nii_ mengatakan aku boleh pergi berarti ada hal yang bisa kulakukan, kan? Kurasa Kapten tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Hhh... kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa aku bisa memaki diriku seumur—hidup..."

 _ **Tep**_

Geming yang membuatnya diam. Kuroko yang menyadari hanya memandang heran. "Kapten?"

"..."

Kuroko pasang raut jijik penuh hina, "Kapten, kau konstipasi?"

 _Etdah_ —bocah sialan ini mulutnya perlu amplas. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa orang yang mukanya unyu-lempeng macam Mayuzumi dan bocah biru ini kalau ngomong gak pakai filter sensor? (eh, dia gak nganggap Mayuzumi unyu, kok. Gak. Itu hanya supaya mudah mencari persamaannya. Sip. Kasus ditutup).

"Ngomong seenaknya— _ **bukh**_ _ **!**_ _jitak_ —bicara sopan pada senior!" Nijimura mengibas pelan tangan sambil lanjut jalan. Kuroko meringis pedih di belakang— _kayaknya ada yang perlu makan_ ignite pass—tapi, dibatalkan. Bisa-bisa belum selesai misi petualangan _hero_ nya sudah _koit_ duluan (walau gak ada _hero_ yang monyongnya _fabulous_. Tapi, seenggaknya masih masuk tahap ganteng).

"Kalau tidak mau kutinggal jalannya cepat."

Entah kenapa sesaat tadi Nijimura bisa merasakan—hal yang mungkin Himuro rasakan saat itu.

Perasaan cemas akan kegagalan melindungi apa yang harus dilindungi.

'...jangan-jangan ini alasan dia menyuruhku membawa Kuroko.'

 _Agar dirinya bisa menyecap sekelumit pahit yang sama dengannya._

Sekejap kaki itu melangkah makin mantap.

.

Dia benar-benar HARUS menolong Himuro.

.

* * *

.

Ujung dari jalur pematang liar itu adalah bebangunan tak terpakai yang terlupakan.

Nijimura memastikan lagi sinyal yang mengedip pada ponselnya untuk mengetahui posisi.

"Sinyalnya dari gedung yang itu." tunjuknya pada bangunan yang cukup mewah—dalam ukuran bangunan lapuk tak terpakai—berdiri di salah satu sudut tak cukup jauh dari mereka berdiri. Mungkin dulu tempat itu adalah hotel—atau penginapan? Yah, sama saja. Mungkin ditutup karena kerusuhan—yang pasti bukan bangkrut.

Karena—intip pelan-pelan dari jendela tak berbingkai—tempat ini masih menyimpan berbagai perabot di dalamnya—tidak bisa dibilang bagus, hanya saja kelasnya tentu tak rendah. Andai dijual di tukang loak pun pasti menghasilkan uang.

"Dia mungkin di atas." bisik Nijimura.

"Langsung masuk? Kelihatannya tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Yang kayak begini biasanya sering dipakai buat markas berandalan. Tapi, gak tahu juga." di dalam sini kan sedang ada pelaku pembunuhan berantai. Preman ecek-ecek mana berani masuk.

Keduanya berpandangan-pandangan.

 _ **Srek—tep**_

Nijimura mengangkat Kuroko masuk melalui jendela—karena pijakannya cukup tinggi dan Kuroko di bawah rata-rata jendela, dia pundung sambil ngorek tanah.

"Hei, jangan bengong."

Mata _onyx_ nya melihat sekeliling yang cukup penerangan. Membuat mengangkat alis heran untuk tempat yang harusnya kosong tak terawat.

"Hei, siapa kau bisa masuk kemari?"

'Cih, _jackpot_." desis dingin.

Sudah bisa ditebak.

Bagi para kelompok preman atau gangster tempat seperti ini justru bagai berlian di tumpukan pakan babi. Tidak akan ada yang melewatkannya.

Nijimura langsung menarik Kuroko untuk berlindung di belakangnya. Nampak siaga meski sudah berkeringat dingin. Tidak menyangka ketahuan secepat ini.

"Aku ada urusan dengan orang yang ada di sini. Jangan menghalangiku." Kuroko takjub. Nijimura hebat juga bisa berakting seperti preman penyendiri.

 _Itu bukan akting Tetsuya..._

"Heh." mendapat ancaman dari Nijimura, orang yang menangkap basah mereka malah terkekeh—lalu, menggerakkan jemari seolah memberi sinyal—dan benar saja, sedetik jemari itu bergerak banyak tubuh muncul dari persembunyian mengelilingi mereka.

'Sial...— **orang** **itu**... Jangan bilang dia bermaksud menjebakku!'

"Bos bilang jangan ada satu orang pun yang mengganggu. Itu artinya termasuk kau, tengik."

Nampaknya Takasugi membayar orang untuk menjadi anak buahnya. Decih Nijimura sebal.

"Arogan sekali bosmu itu. Aku ingin lihat tampangnya, mungkin terlalu jelek sampai tidak menampakkan diri di publik."

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu."

"Heh." Nijimura memasang seringai ganteng. Kuroko colek-colek dari belakang.

("Kapten... Kayaknya tadi harusnya sebelum masuk kita buat rencana dulu, deh.")

("Aku tahu! Sudah telat kali!")

("Mereka banyak sekali, kita akan melakukan apa Kapten?")

("Tentu saja akan kuhabisi. Bukan waktunya menahan diri saat ini.")

("Kapten—kau bisa mati konyol. Serius.")

("Berisik! Yang gak bisa berantem diem aja!")

"OI! NGAPAIN KAU NGOCEH SENDIRI? SUDAH GILA, YA?"

Hah?

HAH?

Tu—tunggu sebentar... Jadi, mereka sama sekali tidak menotis Kuroko, padahal anaknya jelas-jelas di belakangnya?

Nijimura semakin takut bocah biru ini beneran astral. Kuroko bingung harus bersyukur atau terhina.

Tapi, ini kesempatan untuk Nijimura.

("Lari. Berlindunglah Kuroko.") bisik Nijimura. Kuroko mendelik, ("Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian Kapten!")

("Selagi, mereka belum menyadarimu! Kau sembunyi dan buat rencana, lalu bantu aku diam-diam!")

("Tapi, kapten—...!")

("Cepat! Aku harus melindungimu! Kau tanggung jawabku sekarang!")

Kuroko menggigit bibir. Mengepal seolah menahan sesuatu namun tak terutarakan. Perlahan dia mundur tanpa suara, bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang di sudut tak terlihat. Nijimura menghela lega, setidaknya saat ini dia bisa bertarung lebih leluasa. Terima kasih sekali untuk hawamu yang seperti hantu, Kuroko.

"Maaf ayah..." bisiknya pelan. 'Kurasa aku harus merusak janji denganmu.' Nijimura menyingsingkan lengan baju dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Maju. Kuhabisi kalian."

.

Mustahil memang melawan seorang diri. Tapi, Nijimura masih bergerak untuk menumbangkan orang-orang yang menyerangnya.

'Gila—berapa banyak mereka!?'

Rasanya dia sudah menendang dan meninju banyak orang tapi rasanya tidak ada yang berkurang.

'Level mereka bukan preman kampung.' Nijimura mulai terengah. Lelah mulai menguasainya. Lebih buruk lagi.

 _ **Srr...**_

Kepalanya sudah berat sekali.

'Sial... Darahnya menutupi mata!' decaknya sesaat merasa pedih menjalar indra penglihatan.

 _ **BUKKH!**_

Nijimura tak sempat mengelak saat perutnya diguncang oleh hantaman pemukul. "Orkh! Hak—...!"

 _ **Gusrak—**_ tubuh terlempar sekian meter—langsung ditahan oleh salah satu anggota mereka dan langsung menghajar Nijimura lagi.

 _ **BUK!**_

"Ohok! Hok!" Nijimura mengejang pelan saat bagian perutnya ditendang lagi. Melihat bahwa mereka siap menendang lagi Nijimura langsung menangkisnya, memanfaatkan celah itu untuk memukul roboh salah satunya dengan sikutan di leher.

"Hhh! Hhh!" Nijimura menatap sekelilingnya. Nampak beberapa dari mereka sudah terbangun lagi—dia terlalu lama memberi waktu sampai mereka bisa mengumpulkan tenaga lagi. Sial.

Dia terdesak.

'Aku tidak melihat Kuroko—baguslah... Mungkin dia sudah pergi lari...'

Setidaknya anak itu selamat sekarang.

 _Sejanak melankolis._

Dulu—bukankah Himuro juga seperti ini?

'Heh... sial... Ini seperti karma...' Nijimura menyungging, tiris dengan kebanggaan.

"Sudah capek?"

Tawa ejek berkumandang di telinga. Nijimura mencibir—setidaknya diaharus melawan sampai dia benar-benar jatuh.

"Hyaaaat!"

Dari belakang sebuah pemukul dilayangkan.

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Batu besar melayang seperti ayunan menghantam orang yang mau memukul Nijimura.

Nijimura tak pelak melebarkan mata.

"Siapa di sana!"

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Hei, seseorang lihat ke sana!"

 _ **Duak! Duak!**_

Dua orang yang mengecek balkon di lantai dua menggelepar saat dua buah kursi menghantam mereka hingga guling-guling di tangga.

"Brengsek! Dia mau main-main dengan kita!" beberapa yang geram langsung ambil langkah menyusul dua anggotanya, sisa beberapa yang lebih fokus mengurus anggota yang jatuh sambil berdebat.

Nijimura sudah lebam sana-sini dan hantaman di kepala tentu membuatnya pusing, tapi dia tentu tidak salah melihat sosok yang tersenyum tipis menghampirinya.

Kuroko... Berjalan melangkahi orang-orang yang dia buat jatuh. Ternyata dia tidak lari—melainkan membuat beberapa jebakan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk melawan.

"Heh... Dasar... Aku sudah menyuruhmu lari, kan?"

"Perintah Kapten adalah sembunyi dan susun rencana. Sama sekali tidak ada perintah untuk lari."

"Heh, orang normal akan berinsiatif lari harusnya..." benar-benar—anehnya aku merasa lega, meski sangat khawatir anak ini ada di sini.

"Sial!" beberapa orang yang sempat jatuh kembali berdiri. Bersiap menyerang kembali.

"Berhenti."

Ooh, _finally, He come..._

"Biarkan mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah tuan putri yang saat ini sedang tertidur, bukan hal yang lain."

 _The last boss._

Seperti tokoh-tokoh pimpinan yang berwibawa akan kharisma dan intimidasi—Takasugi salah satunya—dan dia membuat mereka terdiam karenanya.

Nijimura tidak pernah tahu seperti apa seorang Takasugi Shinsuke sebelumnya. Dia hanya mendengar dari info, dari berita juga rumor. Menyebutkan dia adalah orang berbahaya. Orang yang bisa menggerakkan puluhan orang di bawah satu komandonya. Penguasa malam berwajah dua.

Nijimura tidak benar-benar tahu sampai saat ini.

Sampai orang itu berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Orang ini—dia benar-benar berbahaya.

"Lari Kuroko..." kaki-kaki gemetar untuk berdiri, namun dipaksa tanpa peduli sambaran sakit.

Dia harus lari—membawa Kuroko pergi.

"Jangan harap." _**Krak—!**_ Suara mengerikan saat Takasugi menekan cepat tepat pada jalur nafas di leher Nijimura

"Haaargh—ohok!"

Nijimura jatuh berlutut memegangi lehernya yang terasa terbakar, terbatuk hebat dengan nafas tersenggal sampai akhirnya pingsan.

"Kapten!" Kuroko menggeram saat jalurnya pada Nijimura dihalangi oleh Takasugi.

"Kenapa aku tidak kaget kau berada di sini, ya?"

"Lepaskan aku. Kau mau apa pada Kapten?" tanya Kuroko dengan berat. Wajahnya benar-benar marah—tidak ada yang namanya _emotionless_ , toleransi sudah hilang. Haruskah Takasugi memuji diri sendiri karena, berhasil membuat bocah hantu semarah ini?

"Kau melakukan banyak hal menarik di belakangnya, kan? Aku memperhatikan, lho." Takasugi melirik beberapa alat yang Kuroko gunakan untuk membuat orang bayarannya kewalahan. Benar-benar cerdik.

"Tapi, sayangnya..."

 _ **Dugh**_

Kujur listrik menyetrum, otak serasa mati.

Di ujung kesadarannya dia bisa melihat wajah tersenyum sendu milik Takasugi.

 _Apa dia salah lihat?_

 _ **Brukh**_

"Sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Gelitik.

Sesaat tadi dia merasa masih di alam mimpi sampai hidungnya terasa dipoles amplas dari dalam, dengan gerak pelan yang begitu menggoda syarafnya untuk berjenggit berkali-kali akan rasa tak nyaman yang membuat perutnya tergelak. Selaput hidung semakin disiksa oleh gumpalan debu yang terhirup. _Yang punya ruangan pasti jorok._ Tak tanggung-tanggung jumlahnya sampai membuatnya ingin—

"Hatsyii!"

Bersin.

Mata mengerjap. Hidung meler.

"Hng?"

Bola mata biru merasa berat, geli-geli-pedih. Ingin melakukan rutinitas macam mengucek mata habis bangun tidur—namun hal itu batal saat sadar kedua tangannya tak dalam kendali—tepatnya disangga oleh suatu belenggu yang membuatnya terhambat.

Kuroko menyentak. Dia diikat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kuroko?"

Kuroko langsung menoleh pada suara yang dia kenal—meski, lebih serak dari biasanya. Warna safir mendapatkan siluet seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk menyandar tembok dalam keadaan terikat sama dengannya. Jaket yang dikenakan nampak tak seputih awalnya, penuh noda coklat tanah dan darah yang mengerak hitam. Lebam biru menghiasi sisi pelipis kanan, walau tak terlihat Kuroko yakin kalau ada banyak lebam di balik pakaiannya.

"Kapten!"

Ulas ingatan beberapa saat lalu langsung berbayang. Dia ingat kalau Nijimura babak belur dikepung banyak preman—dan dia menolongnya—lalu—... Orang itu datang.

"Ssh... jangan berisik, aku tidak apa-apa. Lukanya tidak separah kelihatannya." tandas Nijimura menangkap sirat khawatir yang ketara di balik bongkah safir.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, lalu mencoba duduk seperti yang Nijimura lakukan, setidaknya agar dia dalam posisi siap—walau keadaannya terikat.

Hening menjalar beberapa menit.

"Kita ditangkap, ya?" konfirmasi Kuroko yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dijawab karena sudah jelas.

"Ya." Nijimura merasa pundung, ditanyakan kegagalan dengan _emotionless_ lebih-lebih sakitnya. Sialnya, orang yang diajak bicara punya muka kelewat lempeng dan kalau ngomong gak pakai filter.

"Kurasa sebaiknya tidak lagi-lagi maju tanpa persiapan rencana, Kapten. Kau juga babak belur begini, payah sekali, padahal karateka."

Tuh, kan. Tuh, kan! Cih, tapi memang apa boleh buat—mau tidak mau—Nijimura mengakui kebodohannya yang main terjang tanpa rencana matang.

"Oke, oke! Kau benar. Sekarang diem aja—aduududuh...!" Nijimura berjenggit pelan saat pedih menjalar di area bibirnya. Cih, kelihatannya bibirnya sobek.

Kuroko memandang Nijimura, Nijimura diam. Bola mata safir bergulir pada sekeliling. Ruang persegi yang cukup sempit, cahaya minim dan hanya dari jendela kecil di salah satu sudut—mendapati berkas sinar yang benderang di luar sana Kuroko yakin matahari sudah meninggi.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi Kapten?"

"Belum lama—setidaknya aku punya cukup waktu untuk melamun sampai kau bangun tadi."

'Melamun?' Kuroko ingin bertanya tapi, wajah Niijimura nampak begitu keruh. Akhirnya, dia urung.

Tentu saja apa yang dilamunkan Nijimura adalah kondisi mereka saat ini—dan dia merasa bodoh karena bisa-bisanya membiarkan Kuroko terjebak di dalamnya. Harusnya dia bisa menolak dengan lebih tegas saat Kuroko menawarkan diri ikut.

Harusnya dia bisa menjaganya.

Harusnya dia tidak ceroboh dan membuatnya ikut tertangkap.

Harusnya.

 _Harusnya..._

Harusnya—ya, jika sejak awal semua ini tidak terjadi.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus bagaimana."

Kuroko menoleh. Pias _onyx_ mengawang lalu menerawang, kemudian getir senyumnya.

"...—aku selalu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada ayahku. Kejadian sesungguhnya. Aku selalu curiga—kenapa saat itu Himuro ada di sana."

Nijimura entah kenapa mulai bercerita—atau mungkin mulai meracau saking kacaunya. Kuroko diam saja, tapi pasang telinga. Nijimura membutuhkan seseorang untuk menumpahkan apa yang dipendamnya.

"Aku mencari tahu tentang ayahku—pekerjaannya—kurasa itulah faktor umum yang bisa menyebabkan seseorang dibunuh. Sampai—aku mendapatkan petunjuk kuat ketika membereskan ruangan ayahku.

.

Di sana, di antara berkas-berkas tertumpuk tak terurus, aku menemukan sebuah data yang terselip tidak pada tempatnya.

Salah satunya adalah sebuah foto.

Ada dua objek di foto itu, seorang laki-laki dan remaja—mungkin—SMP.

Aku mengenal remaja itu sebagai Himuro.

Dan aku mengenali laki-laki di sampingnya—karena wajahnya sudah terpampang di koran beberapa bulan lalu.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

.

Ayahku wartawan.

Kurasa, dia sedang mencari berita tentang pembunuhan dan hilangnya orang-orang yang menjadi petinggi negara saat itu.

Pada akhirnya dia mengetahui terlalu banyak—hingga menjadi salah satu orang yang harus dihabisi.

Aku tidak mau tahu lagi tentang Himuro saat itu—dan seolah tidak memikirkan apapun lagi aku langsung berlari untuk meminta penjelasan.

Saat itu aku bermaksud melabrak apartemennya. Menarik kerah bajunya dan menghajarnya. Lalu, memakinya kenapa dia tidak mau berkata apa-apa.

Tapi, itu tidak terjadi. Saat itu yang kutemukan bukanlah sosok Himuro yang membukakan pintu—karena sejak awal pintu itu tidak terkunci.

.

 _Saat itu... Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi._

 _Himuro Tatsuya, tergeletak di lantai dengan tangan tersayat dan berkubang darah._

 _Dan melirih._

 _"Maaf... Nijimura-san..."_

 _._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari penderitaannya. Itulah yang kupikirkan._

.

Aku tidak boleh sampai kehilangannya—dan aku berlari membawanya untuk minta pertolongan. Dan tidak ada yang membuatku lebih lega saat dia berhasil selamat.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari—kenyataan dia yang tergeletak sambil membopong ayahku di tengah hujan. Atau, kenyataan bahwa dia melindunginya dari serangan preman saat itu.

Andai aku berpikir seperti itu lebih awal—aku tidak perlu menyimpan rasa konyol ini padanya."

.

Kuroko diam. Nijimura diam. Sampai kekeh miris lepas dari bibir Nijimura, menertawai dirinya sendiri, "Menurutmu aku ini bodoh, ya?"

"Iya."

 _ **Krak**_ —Nijimura langsung sebal. Bocah ini gak ada sentimentilnya sama sekali.

"Tapi, menurutku Himuro-san juga bodoh. Andai kalian berdua mau memaksa diri untuk maju kurasa kalian akan saling mengerti—meski tidak saat itu juga..."

Menutup mata, meresapinya. "Kau benar. Kami berdua benar-benar bodoh sampai mendramatisir keadaan."

Padahal semua akan lebih mudah jika kau _gamblang_ apa adanya.

"Benar-benar cerita yang menyentuh. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan begitu perhatian pada adikku."

Derit pintu menyayat bisu. Berkas sinar dari luar menyusup masuk saat celah itu melebar. Kuroko menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat Takasugi di sana. Menyungging dengan sebilah rokok di bibirnya.

Takasugi.

"Hm, apa Kurokono yang menyuruh kalian ke sini?"

Nijimura bisa merasakan bahu-bahunya menegang—menegang karena ingin menghajar orang di depannya.

"Sayang sekali kami ke sini atas keinginan sendiri." Jawab Kuroko— _walau dengan persetujuannya, sih_. Tambahnya.

Takasugi mendekat. Berdiri angkuh di hadapan kedua remaja yang fisiknya terbelenggu ikatan. Dia bisa melihat sikap mawas keduanya—terutama Nijimura yang seolah ingin mengulitinya, heh, dendam pribadi memang susah dilunturkan.

 _Toh, dia juga sama._

"Di mana Himuro?" Nijimura menggeram, matanya masih tajam menusuk. Intimidasi anjing. Pikir Takasugi melihat raut tegas berusaha tenang padahal baranya sudah melalap habis nurani.

"Menurutmu?"

"...! Jangan bilang ... Kau sudah..."

Bibir itu menyeringai.

 _Ranah hitam menjalar menyelimut nalar._

"KAU! A—hkh!"

Nijimura menerjang penuh kemarahan, tanpa peduli kondisi yang terikat dan tubuh yang menjerit karena lebam. Mudah saja bagi Takasugi untuk menghindar—sayang, dia bukan orang sebaik itu.

 _ **Buk!**_

Hantaman tepat di perut dengan lutut. Nijimura langsung jatuh mengerang pedih. Area itu titik mati karena lukanya paling parah.

"Kukuku, diamlah." Kaki menginjak tubuh yang mengerang. "Dia masih hidup. Tapi, anggap saja kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Nijimura mendelik dari sudut matanya, seolah memberitahu bahwa sakit yang dideranya bukan apa-apa dan masih sanggup membalas.

Takasugi miris.

 _Anak ini ingin sekali mati konyol._

Dia jadi ingin tertawa kalau mengingat apa yang akan Himuro perbuat kalau dia sampai tahu Nijimura datang ke sini untuk menolongnya—yah, walau gagal.

Atau, tepatnya— **belum.**

"Kau tahu—anak itu berniat memberitahumu apa yang terjadi di hari itu, walau itu perbuatan sia-sia." karena—Nijimura sudah mengetahuinya.

Membola. Nijimura menatap Takasugi untuk mendapatkan pernyataan ulang.

"Haha, sejak dulu dia memang naif."

Untuk apa dia berusaha menyembunyikan. Mati-matian menjaga rahasia. Padahal pandora itu sudah lama dibuka oleh orang yang ingin dia jauhkan dari kotak itu.

"Dia merahasiakan sesuatu yang sudah diketahui dan akhirnya menderita sendiri."

Dia mengorbankan perasaan untuk hal yang sia-sia...

"Kau setuju, kan?"

Nijimura tidak bisa merasa lebih bersalah daripada ini.

Dia mempertahankan egonya untuk tetap bungkam—benar kata Kuroko, dia memang bodoh. Andai dia mengatakan pada Himuro bahwa dia sudah mengetahuinya—mungkin dia akan menyakitinya, tapi di samping itu dia akan terselamatkan pula.

"Kau aneh."

Suara datar dan bening. Alunnya menusuk masuk melalui telinga dan menancap pada hati.

Takasugi menoleh pada Kuroko, melihat pulas langit yang balas menatapnya dengan cermin dirinya di sana. Manik itu saling bersitenggang dalam diam. Memancarkan kilat, berseteru hanya dengan tatapan.

Takasugi mencibir. Anak ini lebih menarik dari dugaannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perbuatanmu. Kau menculik Himuro _-san_ tapi memberitahu Kapten soal perlakuanmu."

"Dan, apa yang salah dari itu? Kurasa aku cukup baik hati memberi kesempatan untuk menolongnya."

"Kupikir... Yang kau lakukan lebih untuk Himuro _-san_."

Pandangan Takasugi pada Kuroko sangat berbeda dengan tadi. Bukan seringai percaya diri. Melainkan hujam dingin memandang Kuroko sebagai—musuh.

Ya, musuh. Bukan mangsa atau sandera apalagi teman.

 _Heh, mata itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang._

"Berpikirlah sesukamu."

.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudnya tadi. Kesempatan terakhir bertemu Himuro? Memangnya dia mau apa—si brengsek itu."

 _ **Sreksrek**_

"Mungkin dia mau membawa Himuro _-san_ pergi. Maksudku—benar-benar pergi, jauh ke luar Jepang."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau—?"

"Di dekat sini ada bandara."

Nijimura kaget. Tahu darimana?

"Aku sempat melihat saat kau menyuruhku memegang ponsel, daerah ini memang terpencil, tapi kalau melewati jalan yang kita lalui tadi sangat mudah mencapai akses tol bandara. Aku asumsikan dia mau membawa Himuro _-san_ ke luar negeri."

 _ **Sreksreksrek**_

"Bisa jadi, mungkin karena situasi di sini tidak menguntungkan untuknya, dan Himuro—kalau dipikir lagi—adalah saksi hidup. Karena, itu mungkin dia bermaksud membawanya untuk jauh dari luar jepang."

Kuroko mengangguk, "Masuk akal..."

Yah, tapi...—Nijimura mendecak, masih berpikir—tetap ada yang mengganjal. Rasanya ada yang terlewat.

"Sebisa mungkin kita harus keluar dulu, dan cari info di mana kamar Himuro _-san_ disekap—dan kalau bisa hindari perkelahian tidak perlu."

Mereka bukan _hero_ di _game_ yang kalau sekarat bisa disembuhkan oleh _potion_. Realita tidak sebaik itu. Sekarat sedikit mereka bisa mati sungguhan. Nijimura sungguh beruntung tidak jadi mati padahal nafas saja tadi tersenggal. Siap dicabut nyawa.

 _ **Puts**_

"Aku tahu... ck, seandainya ada benda tajam. Kita pasti bisa lepas."

"Kapten."

"Sebentar, aku sedang mikir."

"Kapten, talinya sudah kulepas." Kuroko menunjukkan utas tali di genggaman. Tali yang mengikat Nijimura pun mengendur seketika.

 _ **Krik**_

"EEH? Sejak kapan?"

"Dari tadi Kapten."

"Nggak—tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari ikatan dengan mulus begitu."

"Ckck, tentu saja karena _misdirection_."

"Apa hubungannya."

"Dasar dari _misdirection_ itu sulap **[1]** Kapten."

Oh...

OOH!

"Jadi menurutmu ini semacam sulap begitu."

"Begitulah, sekarang kita harus pikirkan dulu cara supaya kita bisa keluar. Pasti ada beberapa yang menjaga kita." Kuroko mengintip ke luar jendela— _ **syuuh**_ —angin berhembus keras dengan pemandangan tinggi empat lantai. Wow, indah—kalau lompat pasti mati. Opsi kabur dari jendela dicoret.

Lain Kuroko yang menghela, Nijimura nampak berpikir, memandangi Kuroko atas bawah sambil _nyengir_.

Oh, dia merasa jenius.

"Heh, kurasa kita punya ahli untuk kabur di sini."

.

Mudah saja. Kuroko cukup jalan melenggang—karena hawanya yang tipis dan koridor ini remang-remang, Kuroko pasti hanya dianggap angin oleh yang jaga. Noh, lihat. Dengan mudah Kuroko mendekati anggota yang menjaga mereka. Memastikan aman lalu memanggil Nijimura.

 _ **Bukh! Buk!**_

"Daerah sini aman?" tanya Nijimura yang sibuk mengikat orang yang berhasil dia lumpuhkan dan menyembunyikannya di sebuah kamar.

"Aman, Kapten." sahut Kuroko. Sebal karena dijadikan navigator dadakan. Tapi, apa boleh buat daripada tidak selamat terima saja dengan lapang dada.

Nijimura memperhatikan Kuroko yang nampak mengintip lalu mencoba jalan dan kembali lagi untuk memastikan arah jalan mereka aman. Dia melakukannya dengan cakap walau disertai aura kelam—yang membuatnya semakin tipis, miris sekali.

Lama-lama Nijimura jadi kepikiran.

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

Selang beberapa menit meniti koridor Nijimura mengambil cakap yang sejak awal sudah menggaung di kepalanya. Kenapa Kuroko—yang jelas tidak ada hubungan spesial atau semacamnya mau begitu saja menolong untuk hal pribadinya—mereka hanya sekedar senior dan junior, ditambah pertemuan mereka tak lebih dari urusan basket. Dan seolah—meski kadang sungkan—melakukan apa saja untuk itu.

"Ngh? Kenapa kapten baru tanya itu sekarang?" Kuroko malah tanya balik.

"Jawab saja. Kau itu benar-benar gampang bikin sakit hati orang. Heran, kenapa Akashi bisa tahan padamu." tanpa sadar Nijimura menjadikan Akashi sebagai bandingan—secara tidak langsung dia mengakui 'keakraban' mereka yang terkadang aneh. Tonjok-tonjokkan tapi, tak jarang terlihat mesra sampai disalahartikan—eh, kayaknya mirip dia sama seseorang (atau banyak orang?).

Kuroko pasang muka jelek— _mood_ nya langsung _drop_ kalau Akashi dibawa-bawa, entah kenapa. Mungkin Akashi punya aura suram sampai namanya saja bikin kelam, "Jawabannya karena Akashi-kun itu menyebalkan."

Benar-benar jawab tak bermutu. Lagian, inti yang dia tanya kan bukan itu.

"Jawab yang pertama dulu." Nijimura mulai monyong. Tangan mulai pasang kepal terus pukul kepala. Pelan, kok. Dia tidak mau anak orang sampai gegar otak.

Kuroko ingin balas menendang, tapi sungkan karena dia _senpai_. Kenapa, ya? Kuroko jadi berpikir lagi apa alasannya dia ikut. Sebenarnya—kalau mau jujur—itu seperti refleks. "Karena—aku mau bantu?"

Malah tanda tanya. Bocah ini titisan mahluk _troll_ bernama Sakata Gintoki ya?

 _Tapi, mungkin sebenarnya—_

"—dan—karena ini bukan tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Nijimura menaikkan alis mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan dengan lirih.

"Ibarat magnet, saat kau bertemu kutub yang sesuai kau akan dengan senantiasa menarik—atau bahkan ditarik olehnya. Saat ini aku berada di opsi kedua, dan yang kulakukan adalah menarik kembali apa yang bisa kutarik."

Nijimura mendengarkan, meski tidak percaya dengan penuturan Kuroko yang begitu logis meski berfantasi.

Kuroko sendiri tidak percaya dia bisa memikirkan itu—mungkin efek adu bacot dengan Akashi, kali, kosakatanya berkembang luas.

 _Tapi, rasanya ada yang salah._

Ah, ya. Sebenarnya, apa yang dia rasakan lebih simpel daripada itu.

Dia juga pernah mengatakannya pada Akashi.

"Karena, kehilangan sesuatu yang baru kita temui adalah sesuatu yang menyedihkan."

Cenung.

Ingin bertanya tapi urung. Kata-kata itu—seolah dia sudah mengalami sesuatu yang berat dalam hidupnya. Nijimura mungkin baru menyadarinya—pandangan yang biasanya sejernih lautan lepas dan langit cerah mencakrawala sekarang, atau mungkin sejak tadi...

— _terlihat bagai bekuan es di laut dalam selatan bumi._

"Kau... —..."

— _pandangan apa itu?_

"Shh—..." Kuroko mendadak memberi isyarat untuk diam. Nijimura terhenyak pelan akan lamunnya, mencoba kembali fokus dan bersembunyi.

Nijimura mengambil posisi untuk mengintip, perlahan kepala disembulkan untuk mendengar cakap—siapa tahu ada informasi ruangan tempat Himuro disekap—beruntung saat Nijimura melongok tiga orang itu tengah dalam posisi memunggungi. Mengelilingi satu sudut sambil merokok dan nampak membahas sesuatu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yah, kau bisa lihat di sini." Yang berbandana nampak menunjukkan sesuatu—ada berkas sinarnya. Mungkin, ponsel.

"Benar... kekeke... kalau kita bisa main dengan bagus, kerjaan kita berhasil atau tidak sama-sama menguntungkan?"

Di balik tembok Nijimura menyerngit. Kerjaan? Apa maksudnya?

"Tapi—kau tahu mereka, terutama bos—yah, kau tahu... dia bukan orang sembarangan."

"Bodoh, dia juga manusia biasa. Sekalipun hanya kepalanya kalau kita serahkan pada polisi pasti tetap menguntungkan—dan lagi, kita banyak orang dan dia satu. Kesempatan kita lebih banyak."

Di titik ini Nijimura merasa mual mendadak. Pembicaraan yang sangat busuk sampai bau-baunya begitu kuat tercium. Nijimura di luar dugaan mendapat informasi yang cukup menarik—dan bukan seleranya sesungguhnya—intinya, orang-orang yang dia lawan tadi bukan bawahan loyal Takasugi. Mungkin, hanya preman yang dibayar untuk menjaga tempat ini sampai waktunya tiba—atau mungkin jaga-jaga untuk melawan Himuro kalau mengamuk. Nijimura bukan tidak tahu ketangguhan si poni itu.

Dan dari pembicaraan mereka nampaknya, mereka bermaksud berkhianat jika kondisi tidak menguntungkan sampai ke tahap mengambil nyawa orang.

'Sebenarnya ini menguntungkanku—walau rasanya benar-benar memuakkan kalau orang itu mati di tangan sampah seperti mereka.' Batin Nijimura. Dia mengerjap mata sebentar untuk mendiskusikan jalan lain—mereka nampaknya seperti petinggi, akan rumit kalau ketiganya habis di sini. Bisa-bisa ketahuan kalau mereka kabur.

"Oi, Kuro—."

 _Blank. Zonk. You are failed, try again?_ Intinya, Kuroko tidak ada di tempatnya berada.

"!" Nijimura ingin pingsan saat mencari dan menemukan bocah hantu itu sudah berada di hadapan ketiga orang itu dan dikerubuti _. Tadi siapa yang bilang hindari perkelahian, oiiii!_

"Bagaimana kau bisa kabur, hah? Jawab, atau kuhancurkan mukamu."

"Aku tidak mau jawab. Aku tidak suka cara kalian berpikir. Kalian bermaksud mengkhianati orang yang membayar kalian—walau untuk hal yang tidak baik—aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang-orang rendah seperti itu."

"OI, _boncel_! Jangan bicara macam-macam kau, hah!" seorang dari mereka menarik kerha baju Kuroko. Kuroko masih memasang wajah tak suka—lebih dari itu nampak marah.

"Kalian, sebaiknya perbaiki sikap kalian."

Dan kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan nada monoton, _emotienless_ , lempeng _face_ , wajar sungguhnya kalau mereka geram dengan reaksi setara hinaan melihat cacing.

"Ck! Tutup mulutmu, sampah!"

Nijimura langsung berlari keluar saat satu dari mereka sudah melayangkan tinju pada Kuroko.

 _ **BUUKH!**_

—tubuh itu terlempar.

.

* * *

.

Cair dalam cangkir—sewarna pekat tanah yang tersapu air—bendanya sudah tak beriak, selaput menghilang menjadi warna cokelat tak menggairahkan dengan ketiadaan awan-awan tipis saat benda itu masih panas—waktu yang paling tepat untuk diteguk, menghangatkan, melegakan, membuat nyaman. Entah sudah berapa menit—atau mungkin jam berlalu sejak cangkir itu diletakkan di sana. Disuguhkan namun tak disentuh sama sekali oleh orang yang harusnya meminum—karena dia tengah terpekur dalam seribu kata bisu tak mau.

"Cokelatnya sudah tidak panas lagi, sayang sekali kau tidak mau meminumnya."

Alasannya mudah saja.

"Bukannya kau dulu selalu meminum itu dengan senang hati?"

Karena, itu dibuatkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Desis Himuro dingin. Tubuhnya tak bergeming, dia bahkan tidak mau menaruh tatap pada orang yang mengajaknya bicara—Takasugi Shinsuke, yang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menopang kaki. Di sampingnya sebuah meja bundar yang digunakan tangannya untuk bersangga sambil memanggul pipi. Sebelah mata itu menatapnya, senyum picik tak lepas dari bibirnya.

 _Mungkin, dia menikmati kondisi Himuro yang terduduk dan terbelenggu di atas kasur._

Himuro berusaha acuh—meski sulit—karena di sudut hatinya dia bergeming hancur dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun dan prosa kelam masa lalu yang menghantuinya. Membuat getir di hatinya semakin getir. Emosi berkecamuk dan bercampur. Takut. Ya. Marah. Ya. Sedih. Ya. Benci.

...itu juga.

"Kau memang naif, ya. Tapi, aku kagum—..."

Dia mulai berbicara, Himuro berusaha tuli.

Dia benar-benar membenci ini...

"...—kau bisa diam selama ini tentangku. Apa kau masih berharap aku menjadi kakakmu, Tatsuya?"

— _karena orang ini paling tahu cara merobek sayap hanya dengan sebaris kalimat._

Takasugi terkekeh. Derak kayu yang menggeser membuat Himuro bergeming pelan, menahan nafasnya agar tidak memburu meski dia tidak bisa membohongi talu jantungnya yang melaju.

"Tapi, aku senang Tatsuya. Kau punya teman yang baik. Lihat ini."

Sebuah gambar ditunjukkan di depannya. Bola mata abu membelalak dalam sekejap.

Itu, Nijimura. Dalam kondisi babak belur. Terikat. Pingsan. Tidak bergerak.

"SHUUZOU!" Himuro berteriak seolah dengan begitu gambar itu akan berubah bayang—sayangnya itu tidak mungkin.

"Sial! Sial! Kau apakan dia!? Lepaskan aku Shinsuke!"

Himuro menggeram marah. Tubuh maju berusaha menyeruduk. Suara rantai borgol beradu berkali-kali dengan tiang besi—bukti bahwa Himuro saat ini mencoba lepas walau dengan paksa sekalipun.

"Hanya melakukan yang seharusnya saat ada orang asing masuk ke sarangmu, Tatsuya. Tapi, dia sama naifnya denganmu."

Takasugi terkekeh, menikmati reaksi yang sesuai harapannya.

"Saat dia mencoba meneleponmu—kukatakan saja padanya tentang situasi yang ada, dan dia kemari, dan berakhir seperti ini."

Seperti ini. Ya. Yang dia maksud adalah kondisi menyedihkan dengan tubuh berbalur luka bahkan, ditangkap—dan andai itu belum lebih buruk, mungkin dipermainkan.

 _Andai—_

Andai Himuro sejak awal memberitahu kenyataannya—dan membuat Nijimura membencinya.

Mungkin...

"Khh..."

Mungkin...—tidak akan jadi begini. Tidak ada yang perlu bertaruh nyawa menolongnya.

"Kau bisa mengubahnya, kok. Aku bermaksud melepaskannya... dengan syarat."

"Ikutlah denganku, Tatsuya."

"Kau mau bilang apa..? Apa kau kehabisan orang untuk kau korbankan sampai kau memilihku!? Kau—kau hanya akan membuatku merasakan hal itu lagi!"

Dia benci ini. Benci seolah dia hanyalah barang yang bisa dipermainkan. Himuro tidak peduli dengan Takasugi yang menghinanya naif berkali-kali. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau jatuh berkali-kali ke lubang yang sama.

Dia tidak akan—jatuh lagi.

"Terserah kau mau berceloteh seperti apa. Kau tahu, aku bisa menggunakan cara lembut—" Dagu diapit jemari, didengakan untuk menatap lebih eksitensi yang meraut benci. "—maupun kasar."

— _ **brakh—**_

Debum kecil membuat jeda di antara mereka. Tidak sampai terasa getar. Hanya saja cukup gaduh hingga terdengar suara bebatuan jatuh menggaung hingga ruang mereka.

Himuro mengerjap. Suara-suara itu—dia yakin terjadi perkelahian di bawah sana. Tapi, siapa? Nijimura-kah? Apa dia berhasil melarikan diri?

"Kelihatannya ada kerusuhan di bawah. Anak itu benar-benar melebihi ekspetasiku."

"Tunggu—apa maksudmu! Kau mau bilang Shuuzou yang melakukan ini?"

Takasugi tertawa.

"Bahkan, dalam kondisi biasa dia tidak bisa lepas dari orang-orangku."

Himuro terhenyak. Lalu, siapa yang dia maksud?

"Tatsuya, kuharap kemampuan menelaahmu belum terkubur. Apa kau sama sekali tidak menyadari...—tentang anak biru itu?"

Anak biru?

Kuroko, kah?

— _dia juga di sini?_  
.

* * *

.

 _ **BRAKH—**_ dinding melapuk terkena hantam tubuh yang melambung. Bisa dipastikan seberapa sakit cedera yang diterimanya.

Nijimura menghentikan langkahnya, manik hitam membola lebar. Warnanya terperangkap dalam ketidakpercayaan akan hal yang dia lihat.

 _Tubuh yang terlempar adalah milik preman yang ingin menghajar Kuroko._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadinya saya bingung Kuroko manggil Nijimura kaek gimana, apa tetep Kapten kayak di lapangan atau Nijimura-san aja. Saya akhirnya pakai Kapten, biar lebih kerasa actionnya #terbang.**

 **Btw, chapter ini 99,69 persennya ngetik di hp. Saya sama sekali gak bisa pegang ne-bi saya saking seringnya jalan melulu ke lapangan #sedih.**

 **Buat Akashi sama Mukkun mereka akan eksis di chapter depan! tenang saja wahai kawan! #kasihspoiler**

 **Karena rumah mati lampu baru bisa apdet malem. Mohon maaf.**

 **Glossarium:**

 **[1]:** tahu sulap melepaskan diri? Biasanya pesulap meminta penonton untuk mengikat dirinya seerat mungkin. Sebenarnya, ada teknik tersendiri untuk itu—yang kalau dijelaskan bakal panjang—intinya mereka melakukan suatu teknik seperti mengencangkan otot saat diikat. Dalam kondisi Kuroko, karena dia dalam kondisi tidak sadar, Kuroko menggunakan teknik untuk membuka ikat paksa. Kenapa Kuroko? Karena, teknik ini butuh kecepatan tangan seperti misdirection.

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **ABC:** semangat dong, kan ceritanya buat penambah semangat (atau kegalauan mungkin, teheee). Chapter ini little bit action!Kuro ama Niji wohoho #dan sedikit (palalu) penderitaan Himu. Wehehehe. Main pair eksis akhir arc! #bukaspoiler jadi tunggu aja. Iya, aku juga baru ngeh ternyata chapter lalu banyak typo. -_-... Efek ngantuk kayanya. Niat ngebenerin, tapi belum sempet, nih. Cibuuuk. Tapi, pasti aku benerin. Thanks for review~

 **Ao:** lebih greget lagi kalau entar kamu review lagi. #plak. Hehe, saya sudah senang dengan kamu baca fic ini. Saya jadi terharu... Apdet gak bisa dicepetin. #ini udah paling cepet. Kepepet kerjaan. Maaf, ya tak bisa terkabul. Thanks for review~

 **Aoi:** Mura nyatain kok! Tapi, bukan yang iniii...gehehehe... #mukamesyum. Sudah apdet, sayang. Thanks for review~

 **Dera190100:** Kurokono pasti aku bikin keren. #udah niat. Kalau gin-chan biarin aja, sudah nasibnya jadi orang konyol. Debat Akakuro ngilang niih...maaf ya, masuk alur dulu. Review membuatku lebih semangat. Thanks for review~

 **l4e:** haduuh...akakuro ditiadakan lagi Nih. Iya, bentar lagi final kok. Sabar, ya. Thanks for review~

 **Gimmemore:** uhuk! Saya dilamar. #blush. Genrenya gado-gado karena emak saya jual gado-gado #hubungannya? Kalau bisa 100 chapter O.O mungkin kali ya... Ngeliat satu arc aja berchapter-chapter. Hehe, thanks for review. Saya menantikanmu~

 **Thanks a Lot for You**

 **I Want Review~ I Want It~ I Want It~**

* * *

 **Update:** 13rd December 2015


	14. 11th Season: Help

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ "Dengar—jangan gigit tanganku aku bukan makanan—Kuroko." Kuroko akhirnya diam—sambil manyun. "Dia akan membawa kembali Himuro _-san_. Aku jamin."/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

"Ku-Ku...roko?"

Kuroko sendiri masih berdiri tegap, dengan tapak tangan terhunus maju dan mengasap pelan tanda gesekan berlebih di sana.

Nijimura tahu posisi itu. Salah satu kemampuan Kuroko untuk mengoper.

 _Ignite pass_ (atau dulu yang dinamai tapak dewa bikin diare oleh Ogiwara).

Hanya saja dia tak menyangka bahwa _ignite pass_ yang digunakannya dalam basket bisa sekuat ini untuk menghajar seseorang.

Bukankah harusnya itu hanya _pass_ dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga?

Tunggu. Tunggu. Pikir. Sekalipun hanya _pass_... Tidak mungkin bisa terlempar dari ujung ke ujung lapangan kalau tidak punya kekuatan berlebih bukan?

Apa mungkin selama ini dia hanya tidak menyadarinya?

Kalau Kuroko Tetsuya sekuat itu?

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

 **11th. Season: [Spring] Help.**

* * *

.

 _ **Prukpruk**_ _ **—**_

Nijimura menganga melihat bebatuan yang jatuh dari tembok yang ditabrak oleh orang yang dihantam Kuroko. Dua orang lainnya pun masih terdiam dengan kejadian tak terduga. Bocah kurus kering berhasil menjatuhkan preman berotot itu sangat merobek harga diri.

"BOCAH! KAU—!" _**BUAKH!**_

Sebuah tendangan cangkul melayang dari belakang menjatuhkan seorang lagi. Kali ini Nijimura yang langsung bertindak cepat untuk berlari dan menjatuhkan sisanya saat mereka mulai bergerak untuk menghajar Kuroko.

Nijimura menghindari sebuah tinju yang melayang—sambil membawa Kuroko untuk ikut menunduk di lantai. Nijimura menangkap tangan yang mengarah kepadanya—

 _ **BUK!**_ —sekali lagi sikutan menghantam dagu.

Bola mata _onyx_ menatap ketiga tubuh yang nampak tak akan sadar dalam waktu dekat. Baguslah, tidak sia-sia dia mengerahkan tenaga lebih.

Ngomong-ngomong soal tenaga...

Nijimura menatap seorang di antara mereka—preman yang berhasil Kuroko jatuhkan. Menelusur lebih cermat dan mendapati retak mengerikan pada tembok di bagian belakangnya. Hancur. Melapuk. Seperti dihantam baja sekaligus.

Menelan ludah. Setengah tidak percaya kalau Kuroko-lah yang melakukan semua ini. _Image_ -nya sebagai mahluk bayangan yang terlupakan seolah sirna di matanya. Pandangan bengis dan kekuatan yang sempat mengalihkan atensinya membuat dia terlihat seperti orang lain.

Benar-benar orang lain.

"Oi, Kuroko kau sebenarnya—EEEH!"

Kalau ada persamaan yang bisa diibaratkan untuk kondisi Kuroko saat ini adalah—kerupuk melempem tersiram air. Megap-megap diterjang tsunami. Menggelepar di lantai dan seolah sangat mudah terbang hanya dengan ditiup.

Menyedihkan.

"KUROKOOO! KENAPA _LO_?"

"Ka-kapten... Ohok! Ba-baterei... Habis..." Kuroko sekarat. Wajah yang sudah putih kini semakin transparan nyaris tak berhawa. Sendi tubuhnya bergemeretak semut seperti kertas yang diremut-remut. Lecek. Belel. Kegarangan yang sempat membuat Nijimura terbius menghilang tersapu angin. Terhempas ombak dan terbang menuju galaksi di ujung cakrawala.

"Woi! Jangan bilang _lo_ langsung megap-megap gara-gara tadi!"

"...kenyataannya...iya..."

Ini bocah.

 _BEGO BANGET!_

Dia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya cuman buat ngehajar satu orang saja! Yang benar saja! Ini anak kok begonya kebangetan! Kalau dia mati di sini Nijimura yang bakal kena getah sial juga, oi!

 _ **Drap—darapdrapdrap**_

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara-suara langkah kaki yang menderu. Nijimura langsung waspada lagi.

"Ka-kapten... Kayaknya ada yang datang..."

"Ck, pasti gara-gara suara tadi. Kuroko, ayo lari."

"Aku tidak bisa bangun, Kapten."

Nijimura menyusruk dengan indah.

"Aaarrgh! Nyusahin amat sih _lu_!"

Nijimura tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan sedikit menyentak langsung menarik Kuroko dan menggendongnya di punggung.

Kelereng hitam membelalak tidak percaya.

'Ini anak makan atau nggak sih?'

Padahal badannya masuk proporsional murid normal. Tapi, Nijimura tak merasa sedikitpun beban berarti menggendongnya. Kayak gendong boneka. Jangan bilang gara-gara yang tadi bocah biru ini ikut kehilangan sebagian berat badannya.

Ekstrim.

"Hei! Kalian yang di sana! Berhenti!"

"Gawat, mereka di sini. Cabut, Kapten!"

"Lari sendiri, _elah_!"

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tap**_

Koridor pagi itu cukup riuh akan siswa yang berdatangan. Meski, begitu tak membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan wibawa untuk menapak dengan elegan.

Gema menembus koridor, kaki membawanya dalam tempo cukup cepat—tak perlu melirik kanan kiri untuk mengusir atau hardik kotor sarat maki, toh mereka cukup paham untuk menyingkir mundur saat seorang Akashi melangkahi jalan mereka. Apalagi orangnya berwajah masam ingin membunuh orang.

Hari ini, ada banyak hal yang membuat kepala merah itu sudah berantakan sejak pagi.

Pertama, ketidakberadaan orang-orang saat latihan pagi ini. Tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga orang sekaligus—dan itu cukup untuk membuat pelatih mungil mereka mencak-mencak dan berimbas ke anggota lain—apalagi, salah satu dari absennya anggota adalah sang Kapten klub mereka.

Tanpa pemberitahuan. Tanpa ada kabar. Wajar saja Riko murka dalam diam berselimut api neraka—sialnya lagi imbasnya ke mereka.

Mungkinkah, dia mangkir dari latihan? Tidak ada yang tahu—walau, Akashi yakin kalau Nijimura bukanlah tipe orang yang akan membolos tanpa ada alasan jelas. Dan satu nama lain yang tidak terlalu asing akan absennya.

Himuro Tatsuya.

Imbas terbesar ketidakberadaan sosoknya itu terlihat jelas dari seorang bungsu (karena manja) bergizi keterlaluan di Klub mereka, Murasakibara—yang saat ini tengah berjalan mengikuti iramanya yang agak menyentak, bukan masalah bagi Murasakibara karena dia punya kaki panjang dan Akashi terlampau pendek baginya (jangan katakan itu di depan Akashi atau neraka menghampiri hari-hari). Bocah raksasa itu merajuk dengan aura suram _plusplus_ selama latihan dan membuat Akashi tarik urat kepala. Pada akhirnya dia mengajak Murasakibara untuk memastikan sesuatu akan ketidakhadiran ketiganya.

—yah, ketiganya. Dan satu orang lagi adalah yang paling sering membuatnya urut dahi.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Perpaduan yang sangat aneh bagi ketiga orang itu tidak hadir dalam waktu bersamaan.

Nijimura dengan Himuro. Masihlah wajar jika kedua orang itu menghilang di saat bersamaan. Kesinambungan hubungan mereka sungguhnya lebih pelik dari sekedar pertemanan belaka—dan sebagai pihak yang (menduga lalu) tahu, Akashi mewajarkan hal itu (walau, tetap tidak mentoleransi pembolosan).

Tapi, Kuroko? Apa hubungan mereka? Dia seperti nyamuk. Moluska tak dianggap. Kutu rambut pengganggu. Noda membandel yang gak bisa hilang kalau tak dicuci dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Sungguh tak singkron kalau mau disatukan dengan dua nama lainnya.

Ah, bukan. Sungguhnya, Akashi tak perlu pusing. Tak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh. Akashi sebenarnya sudah tahu karena, isi kepala biru itu lebih sederhana seperti warnanya.

'Dia pasti ikut campur lagi.'

Pribadi yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk selalu peduli. Ditambah kepolosan dan jujur yang kelewatan, seolah anak itu tak diset untuk berpikir bagaimana situasi ke depannya. Bertindak dulu baru dipikir. Heran. Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum juga kapok padahal sudah ketimpa batu berkali-kali—oh, iya. Akashi lupa kalau struktur kepalanya sama keras dengan batu.

"Nee, Aka _-chin_. Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Murasakibara berujar pelan di belakang.

"Menjemput seseorang—yang mungkin tahu, atau paling tidak bisa memberikan informasi soal keberadaan Kuroko dan Himuro _-san_." Akashi tidak menyebut Nijimura, dia punya keyakinan kalau menyebut nama itu di depan anak besar ini akan membuat masalah rumit. Rumit secara emosi. Dan secara logika, dia punya asumsi bahwa keberadaan Nijiimura pasti berkaitan dengan Himuro—dan Kuroko sebagai pihak setannya.

Murasakibara mengangguk—walau dalam hati maunya langsung cari sendiri. "Hmm... Baiklah, aku ikut saja."

 _ **Grek—**_ pintu sebuah kelas terbuka, sekian bola mata tertarik oleh atensi kharisma yang dipancarkannya. Akashi melirik kanan kiri pada isi kelas mencari ciri yang dia ingin. Melangkah maju untuk menarik sebuah tangan yang menggantung kaku—lalu gagap karena kejut.

"Ikut aku. Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Sosok yang sangat familiar dalam ingatannya sebagai yang selalu bersanding dengan sang langit. Meski, selalu berbanding terbalik layaknya cermin.

"Eh—eh! Ngapain!?"

Kelas 1-D. Remaja surai _ebony_ yang selalu ceria secerah mentari. Ogiwara Shigehiro.

.

Ogiwara adalah tipikal manusia _happy-lucky-go_ macam Kise dan Takao—saking cerahnya sampai bikin silau, bersyukurlah keberadaan Kuroko menetralisir efeknya hingga tak ada yang buta sampai sekarang. Tapi, ternyata semua itu lenyap tak berbekas saat di hadapannya ada para manusia-manusia bermuka durjana menyidang macam mertua-mertua ganas.

Di tambah dia di bawa ke belakang perpustakaan yang sepi.

'Gawat! Aku mau dibunuh, ya?'

Akashi melirik keji di momen yang tepat. Ogiwara makin merinding. 'Jangan-jangan benar kata Kuroko kalau Akashi itu _mind-reader_.' maklum, dia sering dicurhati—dalam konteks menghina di belakang orangnya—tentang Akashi. Terutama saat dia tidak boleh minum _vanilla shake_ karena gejala radang oleh Akashi, Ogiwara mendapat tumpukan _mail_ sampah akan kedengkian Kuroko.

Sangat tumben kalau kata Ogiwara—karena biasanya Kuroko akan dengan senang hati menyepak dengan kekuatan bulan orang macam Akashi—masalahnya Akashi masuk kategori orang yang luwesnya najis macam ballerina nyasar. Disodori _ignite pass_ malah mengindar (iyalah), alhasil Kuroko jadinya yang guling-guling hilang keseimbangan.

Itu _mail_ , lho.

Ah—'Jangan-jangan karena tahu soal _mail-mail_ itu aku jadi kecipratan sial!' Ogiwara ketar-ketir. Mampus, _e-mail_ nya belum dia hapus lagi. Coba cari jalan kabur—sialnya ada benteng raksasa bernama Murasakibara Atsushi di belakangnya. Ogiwara tidak punya jalan lari.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Ogiwara."

Di momen mereka berhenti menapak, Akashi langsung menyambar dengan pertanyaan. Wajah Akashi semakin serius saat bicara— _mengerikan, persentase aku dibunuh meningkat. Kuroko! Ini semua salahmu!_ —tangan bersidekap, menyelidik atas bawah Ogiwara seakan dia gelandangan nyasar.

"Kau tahu di mana Kuroko?"

"Hah?" Ogiwara _loading_. "Hoo, kukira soal _e-mail_..." helanya sama paska buang air.

Akashi menyerngit, " _E-mail_ apa?"

Ogiwara merutuk bibirnya yang ember, "Ha—hahahaha! Bukan apa-apa, kok! Ee—kalau Kuroko bukannya dia sudah datang pagi-pagi ke klub, ya?"

"Kuro _-chin_ hari ini tidak datang latihan." Murasakibara memakan lolipop tapi, nampaknya tidak terlalu menikmati karena batin menggelap. Lihat saja cara makannya yang menggigit hancur dan bukan mengulum.

"Eeh!" Ogiwara kaget. Jelas. Karena, tadi pagi saat dia bangun tidak mendapati Kuroko di kasur (di atasnya, mereka gak tidur berdua kok), lalu menanyakan pada Kurokono akan keberadaannya.

"Tadi pagi Tasuke _-san_ bilang Kuroko sudah berangkat duluan, kok?" Hei, Kuroko membolos dari basket? Sesuatu yang sangat mustahil terjadi—ayolah, kalau sampai dia tidak mempedulikan basket karena hal sepele animenya pasti sudah ganti nama.

Tasuke _-san_? Sepupu yang Kuroko bilang, kah? "Dia tidak mengatakan detilnya kemana?"

"Eh—ya, apa kau pikir Kuroko akan pergi ke tempat lain selain untuk latihan basket?"

"Tidak—tapi, nyatanya dia tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Karena itu aku bertanya padamu mungkin kau tahu sesuatu." delik. "Karena, kau yang terakhir kali bersamanya."

Ogiwara mematung. Keringat mengalir, lalu tegup ludah. Dia benar-benar murni tidak tahu tentang Kuroko dan keberadaannya, ataupun alasannya untuk hengkang sejenak dari ritual tercintanya (setelah vanilla)—di samping itu dia sendiri merasa cemas, kalau begitu apa Kurokono berbohong agar dia tidak cemas?

 _"Kuroko tadi sudah berangkat pagi sekali." sambil tersenyum mistis._

 _Tunggu—_...Ogiwara membola sejenak.

Atau jangan-jangan dia tahu hal itu tapi menyembunyikannya?

Kalau dipikir kata-kata Kurokono sama sekali tidak salah—Kuroko memang pergi dari pagi. Tapi, kemana? Jam berapa? Sepagi apa? Dengan siapa?

—untuk apa?

"..."

Melihat diamnya Ogiwara dari tempat tinggi membuat Murasakibara mendecak. Menganggap bahwa sosok itu hanya menghabiskan waktu—padahal sudah diharapkan.

Mendengar Himuro tidak masuk lagi pagi ini—padahal sudah janji—lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Murasakibara merajuk sampai tahap tidak mau makan lagi (itu berarti parah). Lebih-lebih akan berita yang mengatakan bahwa kali ini Nijimura juga tidak masuk.

Iritasi. Sebal. Sebal. Kalau nama mereka berdua disandingkan dalam satu insiden sama.

"Nee, Aka _-chin_. Lupakan saja dia. Kau benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Hei—jangan seenaknya menghina!"

"Dia jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan Muro _-chin_! Lagipula kenapa Aka _-chin_ berpikir Kuro _-chin_ ikut bolos bareng dengan Muro _-chin_?"

"Eh, bukan cuman Kuroko jadinya?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Cukup. Tutup mulut kalian. Biarkan aku berfikir—dan jangan coba bertindak yang aneh." Akashi mengatup mulut, memainkan dagu dengan kapitan kecilnya. Dia berpikir. Sungguhnya ada hal yang mengganjal di hati.

Bukan hanya keberadaan ketiga orang itu yang membuatnya tak habis pikir sampai akhirnya bergerak mencari—dia bukan orang sekurangkerjaan itu sampai masuk ke kehidupan orang lain. Tentu ada hal lain yang menjadikannya aktif.

 _"Yah, nampaknya mereka melanggar batas."_

Gumaman Imayoshi Shouichi yang tak sengaja sempat dia dengar—atau mungkin sengaja agar dia dengar? Karena, dia seolah sengaja berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu berbisik.

Batas apa? Peraturan, kah? Akashi mencoba menerka. Tapi, tak cukup punya bukti kuat untuk menjadikan salah satunya alasan.

—banyak hal ganjil di sekolah ini—orang-orangnya juga.

Akashi bukannya tidak tahu. Hanya saja dia memilih untuk diam dan mengawasi. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin abai akan satu dua bisik tidak sedap yang mendera klub yang dia jalani—dia bukan mahluk polos (atau idiot) yang terlalu fokus hingga tak sadar gunjingan orang. Tapi, karena tak merugikan secara materiil dan tidak dekstrusif secara moral Akashi tak ambil tindakan.

Lagipula, tak mungkin para seniornya tidak sadar.

Permasalahan utamanya, apa sebenarnya kesinambungan hal itu dengan ketiga nama dan perkataan Imayoshi.

Informasi yang begitu minim membuatnya buntu seketika. Sial.

"Umh... Akashi, kenapa kau mengira aku tahu tentang Keberadaan Kuroko dan Himuro _-san_?" Ogiwara membuka suara, penasaran juga. Jika, yang mereka cari tidak hanya Kuroko rasanya tidak etis kalau hanya dia yang ditanyai.

"Aku punya probabilitas kuat kenapa aku bertanya padamu."

Ogiwara merinding dipandangi dengan keji bak kambing hitam, ditambah bahasa macam tingkat ensiklopedia berjalan begitu menusuk intelegensia kebanyakan mahluk.

"Kemarin kau yang menelepon Kuroko—memberitahukan tentang apa yang terjadi di _Cafe_ itu. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku diberitahu oleh seniorku. Itu pun tiba-tiba saat itu dia menerima telepon dan—..."

Dan?

Dan siapa yang menelepon?

Siapa yang memberitahu Hijikata saat itu? Dan kenapa Hijikata memberitahunya perihal Kuroko padanya seolah dia tahu banyak tentang anak itu—persahabatan Ogiwara dengan Kuroko sudah menjamur beritanya layak kutu kaki, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu perihal hubungan persaudaraan Kuroko dengan Kurokono. Hell, bocah itu saja sudah seperti lelembut hawanya.

—apa mungkin?

"Senior di klubmu, hm?"

Bertambah lagi kunci ganjil. Nampaknya dia harus lebih rinci menyelidiki apa saja yang terjadi di sekolah ini—bukan hanya sekedar karena klub.

Ogiwara memandangi wajah yang menjadi serius dan berpikir lagi. Dan itu membuat Ogiwara terkejut.

"Aku kaget..." gumaman yang mengambil atensi. Pandangan itu dibalas oleh cengir yang biasa dilengkungkan pada sang sahabat, sambil bersenda gurau ringan, dengan kawan akrab, "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seantusias itu mencari Kuroko, Akashi."

Akashi kembali mendelik, dia ingin mengucap kata penyangkalan kalau dia mengkhawatirkan Kuroko—tapi, entah kenapa tidak keluar. Karena, kalau ditinjau kembali apa yang dilakukannya seolah dia sangat mencemaskan keberadaan bocah biru itu. Karena—tidak mau mengakui—sejak tadi yang dipusingkan hanya Kuroko.

"Aku bertindak bukan hanya sekedar karena Kuroko—tapi, ada banyak hal yang membuat Kuroko berhubungan dengan semua ini." _sepenuhnya sih karena dia menerjunkan diri pada masalah._ Desis Akashisebal. "Dan, Murasakibara kuharap kau mengerti dari tindakanku ini. Kau tahu sendiri setelah melihat tabiat Kuroko waktu itu di tempat Himuro _-san_ , kan?"

Murasakibara yang memang sejak tadi menggumam hanya mengalihkan wajah sambil manyun ngambek. Akashi tersenyum tipis, tahu bahwa bocah besar itu sudah mengerti hanya tidak ingin mengakui. Tangan putih menepuk pelan punggung besar, berkata dalam diam untuk tidak khawatir dan mempercayakan tampuk padanya. Meyakinkan bahwa dia akan menemukan orang kesayangannya itu.

Murasakibara langsung melunak. Wajahnya sudah lebih enak dilihat sekarang.

"Kalau memang Kuroko menghilang, kurasa Tasuke _-san_ mengetahui sesuatu."

"Sepupu Kuroko, ya." Akashi nampak berpikir, memang kalau dari cerita Ogiwara seolah Kurokono membantu Kuroko di belakang. Hanya saja dia masih belum tahu pasti, lagipula semua ini masih abu-abu.

 _Dan dia merasa tidak ingin bertemu orang itu._

"Nee, Aka _-chin_. Kenapa tidak telepon Kuro _-chin_ saja?" Murasakibara sudah memamah biak kudapan—bukti dia sudah tenang dan menyerahkan urusan pikir berpikir pada Akashi sepenuhnya—sambil mengunyah tiga buah _pocky_ sekaligus, Murasakibara lanjut bicara,. "Kita bisa tanya Kuro _-chin_ dimana, kan?"

Warna amber dan ruby memandang dalam diam.

" _Genius_." Tunjuk Ogiwara sok Inggris. Akashi merasa terhina, seolah semua yang dia pikirkan sambil mengacak-ngacak sel otaknya menjadi sia-sia dengan satu usulan yang begitu simpel.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak telepon saja dari awal, Akashi?" Ogiwara mulai memencet-mencet ponselnya untuk menghubungi kontak sang sahabat. Bukan menghina, Akashi pasti cukup jenius untuk menghubungi kontak orang yang dicari terlebih dahulu sebelum mencari info, kan?

"Aku tidak punya nomornya."

Oh— _pantes_.

Ogiwara memandang miris. Apa mungkin efek tiap hari gontok-gontok penuh cinta dan hina dina menusuk _kokoro_ membuat jurang _jaim_ di antara mereka?

"Mau kubagi?" Ogiwara berbaik hati. Kasihan sekali sudah capek mencemaskan tidak dapat berkahnya.

"Tidak usah." Akashi sinis. Apa-apaan nada mengasihani itu? Mau ditusuk, ya?

"Buat jaga-jaga saja. Aku punya firasat kalau kau pasti membutuhkannya."

"Aku akan mendapatkannya dengan caraku sendiri. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu yang tak perlu."

Oww, cekit-cekit. Ogiwara _broken kokoro_. Tenang Ogiwara, itu masih belum apa-apa dibanding bibir Kuroko yang mungil manis tapi sekalinya ngomong langsung jurus maut. _Critical hit 200 combo._

Menunggu Ogiwara mendapat sambungan, Akashi melirik pada raksasa di sampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Himuro _-san_ , Murasakibara?"Tanya Akashi—sekedar konfirmasi belaka. Walau, dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Sudah—" terus manyun. "Tapi, tidak diangkat... tadi pagi aku sempat ke rumahnya tapi juga tidak ada jawaban lagi. Lampunya mati, kupikir dia sudah pergi latihan duluan." Rajuk Murasakibara sambil curhat, orangnya sudah duduk menyender sambil membuka bungkusan yang ketiga. Akashi menepuk kepala bocah itu santai. Dalam hati tersenyum tipis. Rasanya mirip seperti kalau dia membujuk Karma kecil untuk tidak merajuk lagi.

Benar juga—waktu itu dia tidak berpisah baik-baik—lagi.

Menghela—merutuk dalam hati pada isi kepala yang terasa penuh.

"Ponselnya tidak diangkat, jangan bilang dia gak bawa ponsel lagi!"

Lamunan Akashi buyar akan gerutuan Ogiwara (yang mencak-mencak karena kebiasaan jelek si biru kalau dihubungi susah nian). Entah, kenapa Akashi tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Andai Kuroko tidak mengangkat telepon itu—karena hal serupa terjadi pada Himuro juga, dan dia merasa yakin andainya mencoba menghubungi Nijimura tidak akan jauh beda.

Sejenak dia merasa khawatir.

—karena kepalanya kembali terbayang percakapan semalam. Informasi tentang Himuro Tatsuya yang tidak diketahui massa.

'Mungkin ini lebih gawat dari yang kuasumsikan.'

"Ogiwara, apa nomor Kuroko aktif? Coba kau lacak keberadaannya dengan satelit."

Entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk.

"Sebentar—...eeh... Aku pernah mencoba mensingkronkan ponsel-ku dengan Kuroko. Jadi, bisa saling mencari—habis dia anaknya hilang-hilangan." anggukan mantap dari kedua sisi. Sepaham dengan penderitaan kalau sudah mencari anak itu tiap sesi pulang latih tanding. Ogiwara mengutak-atik ponselnya cukup lama.

"Ah, ada! Tunggu—ini lumayan jauh dari Teikou atau rumahnya!" Ogiwara menyangsikan titik merah yang berpendar di layar. Kuroko bukan orang yang memiliki kebiasaan _travelling_. Kecuali, wisata vanilla—dan memang sejak kapan Kuroko tahu daerah sana?

"Apa mungkin salah?"

 _Dan—sialnya firasat itu selalu benar._

" _Iee_..." Akashi menggumam, "Murasakibara, coba cek keberadaan Himuro _-san_ dengan cara yang sama. Kalau memang benar—mereka pasti berada di tempat yang sama."

Bayang sewarna darah memandang pendar merah berkedip menggoda di balik layar. Fokus pada destinasi dan visual yang ditunjukkan.

 _Tempat ini... Kalau tidak salah—..._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kedip-kedip pada bagian belakang celananya seolah tak digubris pemilik. Sosok alat komunikasi itu tak sedikitpun menarik atensi Kuroko—benda itu dalam mode _silent_. Kuroko anak baik, jangan nyalakan ponsel saat pelajaran. Pakai ponsel untuk penting-penting saja (gara-gara kebiasaannya itu banyak yang kalang kabut nyari bocah yang hobinya astral ini).

Setapak koridor yang dia lalui tadi rasanya sudah pernah dia tapaki—atau mungkin desainnya saja yang sama sampai dia merasa berada di dalam labirin?

Nijimura terengah pelan, mengerem mendadak saat menemukan koridor kecil yang gelap. Berbalik arah dan memilih sembunyi di sana sambil mengutuk siapapun agar tak ada kaki-kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

'Sialan, jangan sampai mereka kemari.'

"Kapten... Kau bisa turunkan aku."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau tumbang lagi."

"Tidak—... Setidaknya aku sudah bisa jalan."

Nijimura memandang _kriptik_. Menghela pelan lalu menurunkan tubuh kecil dari gendongannya. Menatap pias saat Kuroko oleng sebentar. _Begitu dibilang sudah bisa._ Kelereng hitam berputar lelah.

"Kalau begini kita bisa susah mencari Himuro." melirik sedikit pada beberapa preman yang berlalu lalang tak jauh dari mereka. Kuroko menunduk pelan—sadar kalau hal ini merupakan salahnya. Andai dia tidak terpancing untuk membuat ricuh, mungkin mereka masih bergerilya di balik bayang-bayang.

'Tapi, aku tidak suka dengan mereka. Berkhianat seperti itu...'

 _Kenapa manusia bisa dengan mudah memberi menampik apa yang sudah dipercayakan?_

 _ **Plok—**_ kepala biru ditepuk pelan. Kepalanya menoleh, memandang si pemilik tangan yang balik menatapnya tanpa geming.

"Jangan terlalu diambil hati. Kita pasti menemukannya." Nijimura berucap tapi, tidak menatap Kuroko. Matanya lurus ke arah jalan yang mereka lalui. Entah mengawasi atau terlalu malu untuk saling bertatap.

"...Kapten."

Tepuk itu berubah jadi tonjok pelan di pucuk kepala.

"Aduh..."

"Asal jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Mulai sekarang turuti Kaptenmu ini, atau kutonjok lagi nanti."

Kuroko cemberut. Tapi, tak ada keinginan untuk membantah. Tidak dengan perasaan tenang yang sempat disalurkan melalui kehangatan tangan itu.

Kuroko merasa Nijimura sangat hebat—bukan dalam konteks kuat tidaknya. Hanya saja dia masih mau memberinya maaf akan kesalahannya yang cukup fatal. Masih mau melindunginya walau itu membuatnya habis waktu untuk mencari. Padahal Kuroko yakin kalau sebenarnya Nijimura sudah gatal untuk mendobrak satu persatu pintu itu. Mendapatkan eksitensi yang diinginkannya ada dalam batas pandangnya.

Kuroko tidak boleh begini terus.

"Kapten, aku akan berpencar mencari Himuro _-san_." Dan langsung disuarakan. Sesuai dugaan, respon yang didapat adalah muka sangar jelek sebal dari sang Kapten.

"Hei—kau itu... Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan bertindak!"

Kuroko tak menganggap hardik itu serius, diri itu sudah yakin untuk berpegang teguh pada keputusannya. "Akan lebih mudah kalau aku sendiri, Kapten. Kau tahu aku sulit disadari, kan?"

"Kalau kau kena masalah di tengah-tengah, aku tidak bisa tahu. Hhh...kau sendiri tahu kalau fisikmu itu menyedihkan—oke, tadi kau sempat menghajar preman dengan keren, tapi lihat efeknya!"

Kuroko diam.

"Sudah kubilang kau tanggung jawabku! Cukup jangan jauh-jauh dariku dan bertindak sembarangan aku akan tenang."

Kuroko bergemeretak. Gigi ngilu dia gesekkan. Tangan pun akhirnya bertindak. Mendorong Nijimura ke tembok. Sengaja menekan luka-luka di balik baju yang tersampir.

Nijimura meringis. Menatap Kuroko marah dengan apa yang diperbuatnya. Tapi, lebih dari pada itu dia terhenyak dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajah datar itu. Ekspresi merenggut menahan pilu.

Kuroko tahu, kalau sebenarnya sejak tadi—sejak Nijimura bersikeras menggendongnya. Sejak mereka berlari keluar mencari jalan. Nijimura menahan rasa sakitnya. Tidak perlu Kuroko menanggalkan paksa baju sang Kapten untuk melihat seberapa parah balur biru keunguan itu menyebar di tubuhnya. Cukup dengan sesekali mendengar desis dan hela berat saat bernafas yang memberitahu secara kasat bahwa diri itu menahan sakit yang mendera.

"Kumohon tunggulah di sini sebentar, Kapten."

Luka-luka itu pastinya tidak akan sembuh hanya dalam satu dua jam. Kuroko paham. Hanya saja dia ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Nijimura untuk istirahat sekedarnya—setidaknya sampai dia bisa berjalan tanpa sesekali menimpang ingin jatuh.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kalau aku menemukan Himuro _-san_. Sampai saat itu Kapten tunggu saja di sini."

Dan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa keberadaannya di sini bukan hanya sekedar sebagai orang yang harus dijaga. Dia juga laki-laki. Hormonal testoteron masih membanjir di sela tubuhnya. Dia masih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri—setidaknya dengan hawa keberadan yang tipis akan mudah baginya untuk bersembunyi.

Nijimura menutup mata. Menghela nafas panjang. Menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal lalu, mendesah pasrah.

Dia menyerah.

Dia merasa tidak bisa menang dengan kekalutan yang melanda langit yang begitu jernih, dari keteguhan yang begitu keras bagai batu—lebih-lebih dia jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Kuroko nampak hampir menangis saking memaksa.

Dan—realitanya dia membutuhkan itu.

"Baiklah... Aku akan duduk di sini sebentar. Menunggu sampai kau mengetahui keberadaan Himuro."

Wajah yang lebih dewasa tersenyum bijak. Masih ada kekhawatiran di sana. Masih ingin dia menarik si biru dan memaksa untuk duduk di sampingnya—batin mengatakan bahwa dia masih harus menjaga, tanggung jawab masih harus dipegang itu. Terlebih itu dia berjanji—pada dirinya—bahwa selain untuk menyelamatkan Himuro, dia tidak akan membiarkan remaja ini sampai terluka lahir batinnya.

Tapi—hhh... dia benar-benar berharap Akashi di sini.

"Pergilah. Hati-hati, Kuroko."

.

* * *

.

Kuroko menelusuri dari ruang ke ruang. Kali ini dengan hati-hati dan tidak menimbulkan masalah—Nijimura sampai tiga kali memperingati jangan sampai membuat masalah dan dia tidak mau kena ceramah lagi.

Kaki berjalan agak cepat—untuk memburu waktu. Sampai mendapati sebuah tangga kecil yang diapit dua kamar. Desain yang cukup unik karena berbeda dengan koridor lain yang dia telusuri. Menilik keadaan, mengawasi kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya.

Kalau mau diibaratkan tempat itu seperti loteng—hanya saja loteng tidak semewah ini. Lihat saja ukiran kayu-kayu di sekeliling pegangan tangga (sebenarnya Kuroko tidak terlalu mengerti seni desain interior, tapi pokoknya terkesan lebih mewah dari tempat yang lain). Mungkin tempat ini dulunya milik orang-orang khusus dan berkepentingan.

Kuroko melangkah pelan, keretak bebatuan kecil hancur terinjak langkahnya. Sisi tembok nyaris melapuk. Habis dimakan kelembapan dan lumut. Sampai di anak tangga terakhir Kuroko mendapati jeda lantai kosong beberapa meter dengan sisi kanan kiri terdapat jendela berbingkai yang berdebu di dekatnya ada tanaman pot yang salah satunya sudah hancur. Jendela di sisi kiri sudah tak utuh kacanya, dan di depannya terdapat koridor sempit dengan sebuah pintu kayu tertutup sebagai pangkalnya. Lampu yang menjadi sumber cahaya berkedip-kedip tanda harus diganti

Kuroko memandangi pintu itu sejenak. Pintu kayu yang nampak seperti gudang harta berharga. Tersembunyi dalam ruangan sempit yang jarang dijamah. Seperti seorang putri yang terpenjara di puncak menara. Peraduan dalam emosinya mengetuk keyakinan bahwa sosok Himuro terkurung di baliknya.

Dia harus memberitahu Nijimura soal ini.

Tapi, dia harus memastikannya dulu kebenarannya.

Maka dengan sedikit kelebihan semangat tangan itu mengayun untuk menarik gagang pintu.

.

"Kau itu benar-benar suka ikut campur, ya?"

.

Tangan yang mencoba menggapai hanya merengkuh udara. Membeku di perjalanan saat bisik itu menembus tepat di samping gendang telinga. Terhenyak. Membola. Mendapati eksitensi berbisa berada di dekatnya tanpa dia sadari.

Menahan pergelangan tangannya, berbisik di telinganya, menyeringai di samping wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tahu darimana kau punya rasa percaya diri itu."

Menghembus dengan dingin. Sama seperti suhu tubuhnya yang membeku drastis. Efek akan getaran yang didapat darinya.

Takasugi Shinsuke.

Kuroko bergeming pelan. Ada rasa asing menjalar selaput emosinya.

Emosi hitam saat tahu dirinya terperangkap di bawah intimidasi ular.

— _takut._

'Sejak kapan... Dia di belakangku?' batin Kuroko berkecamuk hebat. Getir. Ngeri. Takasugi bukanlah orang yang memiliki hawa tipis seperti dirinya, lebih dari pada itu dia adalah sosok berkharisma. Begitu kuat auranya hingga dapat menaklukan hanya dengan intimidasi belaka.

— _justru itu yang membuat takut._

Seberbahaya apa orang ini sampai dia tak bisa mengendus baunya sekalipun sudah berada sedekat ini.

"Kau... Himuro _-san_ ada di sini, kan?"

Kuroko sendiri kaget dengan nada datar yang dia utarakan. Seharusnya itu biasa—karena halnya, dari banyak situasi mendesak dirinya selalu bisa mengendalikan emosi (bukan tingkahnya) untuk tetap tak berekspresi. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya—dia merasa sudah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Derum di dalam tubuhnya jauh lebih jujur dibanding reaksi di permukaan.

"Aku tidak akan jawab." Tapi, bibir itu mengkedut tertarik.

Kuroko tak melihat, tapi bisa merasakan—bibir itu menyeringai dengan sinis. Mentertawakan dalam hati. Di samping itu mewaspadai agar tak ada tindak merugikan diri.

"Berarti benar di dalam." desis Kuroko pelan. Jantung memburu. Menegup ludah lagi. Tangan sudah di tarik untuk terkunci di belakang.

"Lalu, kau mau apa, hm?" dia mendesis. Penuh bisa dan racun pelumpuh.

"Akan kubawa Himuro _-san_ pulang."

"Sayangnya dia tidak mau."

Ada sedikit nada main-main di sana. Dan Kuroko tidak suka. Dia tidak suka dengan orang yang bisa mempermainkan orang lain semudah itu.

"Pembohong. Tidak mungkin Himuro _-san_ ingin terus bersamamu—kalau kau memperlakukannya seperti ini."

Sesaat setelah kata—jeda hening di antara keduanya. Terisi buru nafas bertalu jantung milik Kuroko. Ada rasa ganjil dengan kediaman Takasugi yang tiba-tiba. Apa dia tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya? Atau, tengah memikirkan kata-katanya?

Di belakang sana, bibir itu mengatup.

—dan _onyx_ membuka dengan geram.

 _ **PRAANG!**_

Kuroko terhenyak akan perih dan nyeri yang menjalar—kala punggungnya ditabrakkan oleh jendela kaca. Gemeretak kecil terdengar karena benturan yang kuat. Syaraf memberi respon ingin melingkar untuk mengaduh, tapi tubuh itu tak dalam kendalinya. Melayang dalam satu cekikan kuat di lehernya.

Tangan menggapai, mencakar, meronta agar remat di lehernya mengendur bahkan lepas.

"Aarkh—kkh!"

Perlahan tubuh mungil didorong mundur. Dengan sebelah tangan yang meremat benci, memaksa tubuh itu melayang untuk terjun bebas dari jendela.

"Kata-kata dan pandanganmu benar-benar memuakkan."

 _ **Krrt—**_ "Akh!"

"Aku merasa bersiteru dengan orang itu lagi."

'Orang itu—siapa?' Kuroko ingin berpikir namun, situasi tidak memungkinkan untuk mendaur ulang sel otak agar jernih. Yang dibutuhkan adalah keselamatan diri. Oksigen untuk bernafas bebas. Dan bumi untuk dia tapaki.

Kuroko menggeram. Mencakar lengan itu keras.

Takasugi menyeringai.

 _Pandangan mata yang penuh kekuatan karena sesuatu yang ingin dia lindungi. Yang terpenuhi hasrat tak lazim dalam pendar yang sama gairahnya._

 _Orang-orang bodoh. Yang menjadi kuat karena ego bodoh dan emosi hati._

"Sayang sekali. Aku baru berpikir kau anak yang sangat menarik."

 _Tapi, sudah saatnya mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

"Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu untuk kulepas."

 _Kau hanya akan membawaku ke dalam emosi itu—lagi._

" _Sayonara._ "

 _ **Set—**_

.

.

.

—tangan itu melepas cengkramnya.

Warna biru terperangah saat tubuhnya begitu lepas dan bebas. Menatap cakrawala biru yang menjauh dengan cepat dalam pandangnya.

Dalam ketinggian itu, Kuroko mencoba menggapai udara yang tak akan pernah tersambut.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **Sreksrek**_

Semak-semak hijau tersapu kaki-kaki yang melangkah. Setapak kecil yang ada diabaikan, mencoba mencari jalan lain sembari bersembunyi. Menyebalkan bagi Murasakibara karena tubuh bocah itu terlampau besar untuk menjelajah tempat-tempat sempit. Tidak hanya sekali dua kali rambutnya tersangkut atau kulit tersayat ranting. Kalau bukan karena dalam kondisi gerilya dia tidak akan mau terus lagi.

"Murasakibara, kau butuh plester?" kelereng cokelat sewarna jahe memberi atensi akan lecet panjang pada punggung tangan.

"Nggak mau." tudingnya merenggut, terus menjilati lukanya sendiri. Ogiwara yang ditolak mentah-mentah kebaikannya terkekeh saja, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap manja seperti bocah.

"Kalian berdua, cepat jalan. Di depan aman." Akashi sebagai pembuka jalan—karena dia lebih awas dan waspada dan punya mata sakti andalan—menggertak pelan karena dua pengikutnya sibuk sendiri dengan dunia mereka.

" _Sori, sori._ " Ogiwara menyusul Akashi dengan Murasakibara di belakangnya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang lalu ikut mengawasi keadaan di depan bersama Akashi.

"Kupikir kita akan menemui banyak preman kayak tadi. Fuh, tapi tadi untung tidak ketahuan mereka." Gumam Ogiwara.

"Tapi, ini benar markas preman seperti kata Ogi _-chin_ , ya? Selain yang tadi kok aku gak lihat lagi yang lain?" Murasakibara mengingat saat mereka masih tak jauh dari jalan setapak—ada cukup banyak berandalan yang menjauhi tempat yang mereka tuju. Awalnya, mereka berpikir bahwa keberadaan mereka ketahuan. Tapi, ternyata tidak satupun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka (Akashi langsung menyuruh mereka meninggalkan setapak dan bersembunyi di balik pepohonan sesaat sebelum mereka muncul. Hal ini pulalah yang membuatnya jadi navigator mereka).

Mereka berbondong-bondong mencari tempat, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Mungkin mereka ada di gedung-gedung itu. Kok kayaknya kita menantang bahaya banget, ya? Akashi, apa kau yakin tidak akan memanggil polisi?"

"Polisi tidak akan bergerak kalau orang itu belum hilang lebih dari 2 x 24 jam. Selain itu, mereka tidak akan bergerak untuk situasi yang tidak jelas kondisinya tanpa laporan pasti dari berbagai pihak. Lagipula, kau juga tahu situasi kita tidak memungkinkan melakukan itu—terlalu berisiko."

Yah, memang Ogiwara yang mengatakan bahwa situasi mereka sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak sendiri. Bukan, karena pengecut atau tidak percaya kemampuan diri. masalahnya—

"Andai memang mereka berada di tempat yang mengharuskan mereka harus berkelahi—salah-salah mereka akan ikut ditangkap, dan hal itu justru akan lebih buruk dibanding skandal yang disebar Dewan Siswa." Lanjut Akashi lagi. Mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu yang cukup mempengaruhi pandangannya tentang keadaan mereka saat ini. Karena, perkataan seseorang.

Ya, karena kata-kata dari orang itu.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sekalipun aku harus keluar dari klub aku akan menolong Muro _-chin_! Aka _-chin_ tidak bisa menahanku!"

Murasakibara setengah menyentak pada tangan yang ditahan Akashi untuk tidak pergi dan ambil tindakan gegabah. Berawal dari informasi Ogiwara yang mengatakan bahwa tempat pendar titik merah itu berada adalah tempat yang lazimnya menjadi markas berandalan. Tempat itu dulu adalah _real estate_ —yang pembangunannya di tentang masyarakat, sampai pada akhirnya ditutup paksa karena hujatan verbal maupun fisik yang cukup parah pada pihak-pihak yang memiliki akses. Kini, tempat itu terbengkelalai tanpa satupun pemilik sehingga dimanfaatkan oleh berandalan sebagai markas mereka.

Jika, memang benar ketiga orang itu di sana. Pastinya, tidak mustahil bagi mereka akan terlibat perkelahian—salah-salah pertempuran berdarah. Tentu saja konsekuensi besar akan menanti dari pihak pendidikan jikalau mereka ketahuan berkelahi.

Akashi merajam Murasakibara dengan pandangan akan amarah. Tapi, di titik ini dia berusaha menetralisir emosi. Jika, dia ikut tersulut semua akan percuma saja, "Kubilang tenang dulu."

"Jangan menghentikanku Aka _-chin_!" sayangnya Murasakibara masih keras kepala.

Akashi menghentak dengan keras—dengan kata-kata dan bukannya fisik. Dia tidak akan semudah itu melayangkan tinju, karena itu akan membuat masalah semakin rumit, "Kau yang sekarang hanya akan membuat repot. Duduk diam dan atur emosimu, Murasakibara. Situasi ini jauh lebih rumit dari yang kau kira, ini bukan hanya sekedar pertengkaran biasa dengan anggota klub atau berkelahi dengan berandal."

Andai spekulasinya benar, mereka akan melawan seorang pembunuh profesional. Akashi bukan tidak punya cara—hanya saja tidak memungkinkan dengan kondisi di mana sekelilingnya adalah orang-orang yang terlalu panasan dan tidak bisa berpikir dingin. Lagipula, dia masih memikirkan kondisi psikis mereka jika Akashi memang serius untuk menerapkan cara melawan seorang pembunuh—status dan nama yang terlampau tinggi membuatnya selalu dalam situasi bahaya.

"Mungkin, kita harus menghubungi polisi." Hanya ini cara yang terpikir jika mereka—dan bukan hanya dia—memang serius untuk bermain dengan teror dan hukum-hukumnya.

"Sebaiknya itu jangan kalian lakukan."

Akashi membelalakan mata. Menengadah untuk melihat sumber suara yang berada di atas pohon sambil bertopang dagu mengawasi mereka. Warna abu yang kosong seperti ikan mati bersitatap dengan merah yang mengiris tajam lawan bicaranya. Sebuah buku di tangannya membalik sendiri halaman karena tiupan ingin. Akashi waspada—merutuk kelengahannya karena isi kepalanya berantakan hingga tak fokus ada pihak lain yang mengupingi mereka. Dia tak merasakan sampai dia berbicara, hawa yang begitu tipis—seperti Kuroko—tidak bahkan lebih tipis daripada anak itu.

"Kalau kalian berniat berkelahi jangan sampai berurusan dengan polisi."Orang itu bicara lagi. Dengan kekosongan tiap kata-katanya. Seolah tubuh itu tak memiliki emosi sama sekali.

"Punya dasar apa kau bisa bicara seperti itu dengan mudahnya?" Akashi juga tak begitu ingin berurusan dengan polisi. Andai, orang ini tahu situasi yang akan mereka hadapi.

"Akashi yang begitu terkenal ternyata pengecut. Tak kusangka, apa kau begitu takut ketahuan sudah mencemari nama baikmu sampai berlindung di bawah hukum?"

Orang ini. "Turun kau." Merendahkanku. "Jangan bicara dari atasku."

 _ **Ngiing—**_

 _Warna darah berpendar menjadi senja._

"Kalau kau memang seberani itu turun dan hadapi aku."

Warna abu di balik bayang pepohonan menjenggit dengan perubahan atmosfer yang terjadi.

"Kau..." gumam kecil meluncur dari bibir yang lain. Atensi dari merah beralih pada cokelat yang juga menengadah ke arahnya. Hei, rasanya anak ini tidak asing.

"Kau—kau yang waktu itu dari _Cafe_ , kan?" Ogiwara menuding tidak yakin. Karena, ingatannya mengabur dengan kejadian yang begitu cepat saat bertemu dengan—mungkin—orang ini.

Mayuzumi terbelalak pelan—meski tak begitu ketara. Dia ingat akan Ogiwara sekarang.

'Anak yang waktu itu menabrakku rupanya.'

Mayuzumi tentu tidak mungkin lupa dengan pemuda yang sudah membuat isi tasnya berhamburan di jalan. Masih dia ingat pandangannya yang mendelik dendam pada pelaku yang menjatuhkan 'pacar-pacarnya' sampai kotor dan terinjak kaki-kaki sialan tak tahu adat.

"Cih, rupanya kau." Pandangan datar Mayuzumi berubah menjadi hitam kesal. Ogiwara langsung mundur tiga langkah dipandangi dengan dendam kesumat.

 _ **Clep**_ _ **—**_ Mayuzumi menghindar saat ada kilat yang menuju ke arahnya. Saat menoleh dan mendapati gunting menancap di batang pohon yang ia sandari yakinlah dia kalau Akashi Seijuurou itu tak lebih dari orang sinting.

"Kubilang turun. Kuberitahu saja, itu memang sengaja kubuat menghindar."

"Ck." Mendecak kesal—akhirnya dia memilih untuk turun—bukan takut, sayang sekali. Dia bukan orang yang dengan mudah terintimidasi sekalipun ada benda tajam melayang ke arahnya. Dia hanya ingin memandang wajah orang yang kurang ajar tingkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu kami tidak perlu memanggil polisi? Katakan alasan logis yang membuatku percaya padamu." Gunting di tangan, siap menggunting udara—atau bisa dijadikan pengganti congkelan mata. Mahluk kurang ajar ini sudah berani merendahkannya.

"Kau tahu tentang klub kalian yang berselisih dengan Dewan Siswa, kan?"

Akashi menjenggit.

"Kurasa tidak. Yah—menjelaskan pula kau yang tidak pikir panjang sampai mau panggil polisi."

"Katakan tanpa bertele-tele. Apa kau mau kusobek mulutmu?" gunting dihunuskan pada wajah. Mayuzumi memandang dengan kesal, andai tadi dia tak menghindar pipinya akan benar-benar robek.

Dasar alien psikopat.

"Intinya, jika kau memanggil polisi, itu akan menguntungkan Dewan Siswa untuk membuat skandal dan menghancurkan klubmu."

"Hei—hei! masa sampai separah itu?" Ogiwara langsung memotong, sebesar apa masalah yang terjadi sampai ada penghancuran klub seperti itu. Hei, itu sama saja menghapuskan salah satu ciri Teikou yang terkenal dengan anggota basketnya yang kuat, kan?

"Aku sudah bersekolah tiga tahun di sini. Rumor itu sudah jadi rahasia umum guru dan murid kelas atas. Perselisihan lebih pelik dari yang kau duga. Kau bisa tanyakan pada senior di klubmu, mereka pasti tahu." Mayuzumi memandang Ogiwara datar—Ogiwara menegup ludah dengan pandangan yang membekukan itu.

"Itu alasan terkuatmu?"Akashi masih sangsi. Orang ini bahkan bukan anggota klubnya. Punya alasan apa dia sampai begitu menaruh atensi pada klub basket—yang jelas bukan urusannya (lain halnya dengan Ogiwara—yang dia tahu dari Kuroko—juga menyukai basket meski tak bergabung dengan klub).

"Jangan salah paham, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada si poni dan Kuroko yang kau gembor-gemborkan ataupun pada klub kalian. Tapi, yang aku tahu aku tidak mau membiarkan si monyong itu terlibat dengan situasi tak menguntungkannya."

"Si Monyong?" Apa yang dimaksud adalah Nijimura?

"Otak jeniusmu pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud." Tangan mengantongi buku ke saku, lalu berjalan pergi dan menjauh.

"Kecuali, kalau kau tidak bisa sedikit berpikir keluar batas dari teritorimu yang terpenjara itu, Akashi Seijuurou."

.

* * *

.

Akashi bersyukur saat itu dia langsung mengambil alih atas tubuhnya lagi—atau mungkin pemuda itu sudah tercabik-cabik oleh dirinya yang satu lagi.

Kata-kata itu—seolah menghunus tepat ke bagian terdalam dirinya. Yang terbungkus rapat dan tertutupi semak besi. Terkatup dalam belenggu. Tanpa sedikit pun celah terbentuk.

Manusia itu memanglah membuat Akashi kesal. Dia berkata tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan atau konsekuensi bagi lawan bicaranya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah rasa familiar seperti saat berhadapan dengannya...

Dengan Kuroko.

Apa karena hawa mereka? Apa karena kata-kata satir tanpa filterisasi?

 _Atau karena kedua orang itu selalu mengatakan hal yang—berbeda dari pandangannya—dan selalu membuatnya kembali berpikir?_

"AKH!"

Akashi tersentak, langsung mendelik ke arah Ogiwara yang tak punya kendali rem pada volume suaranya.

"Ogiwara—bisakah kau—...?"

"Akashi! Itu! Di atas!" Ogiwara menunjuk dengan panik pada salah satu gedung. Bola mata yang begitu meranah dengan getir ngeri—sama halnya dengan yang terjadi pada Murasakibara—hingga membuatnya menoleh karena penasaran.

Binar darah terbuka lebar.

—biru sewarna langit, mungil dan rapuh, melayang di cakrawala seolah di tolak oleh langit. Menunggu waktu bersua bumi dalam debam yang menghancurkan—

"KUROKO!"

.

.

.

 _ **PSIUU—!**_

.

.

.

Akashi memfokus sekilas cahaya menuju pada tubuh yang melayang. Menghantam tepat—menembus pakaian sang bayangan, menghantam tembok setelahnya, membuat tubuh itu tergantung dalam ketinggian.

—sesaat.

Akashi menyadari pakaian yang tertembus itu merobek perlahan.

 _ **DRAP!**_

Tanpa perlu perintah verbal—impuls akan refleks membuat kaki itu mengambil langkah cepat. Berlari menuju pada sisi gedung. Mengejar waktu—semata demi nyawa sang biru yang di ambang maut. Jarak itu masihlah tinggi—dan cukup memberi waktu sampai Akashi mendapat posisi menangkap tubuh yang kembali terjun bebas. Menengadahkan tangan.

 _ **Tep**_

—kelinci kecil tertangkap. Rengkuh erat agar tak lepas.

 _ **SREEEEK—BRUAK!**_

 _Ouch_. _That's hurt._

"Akashi! Kuroko!"

"Aka _-chin_!"

"Kuroko—hei, bangun!"

"Dia pingsan Ogiwara." lirik pada warna langit yang menutup mata seolah lelap.

Akashi menengadah, melihat ke arah langit. Awal mula Kuroko jatuh—atau dijatuhkan. Fokus mengarah pada titik lain. Dimana sebilah batang—yang sempat menghentikan laju jatuh Kuroko—masih tertancap di atas sana.

Bentuk itu... itu anak panah. Ukuran itu cukup pendek dari panah biasanya. Panah _bowgun_ , kah?

Pertanyaannya, siapa yang melakukannya?

Akashi menajamkan visual, berusaha mencari sosok tak kasat yang menjadi pahlawan di saat genting. Tapi, tidak ada satupun di sana. Hanya gemerisik dedaunan terhembus angin yang meramaikan.

Akashi merasa geram entah kenapa.

"Ngh..."

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara memanggil lagi nama sang sahabat yang bergelung di pelukan Akashi. Cerulean itu mengerjap pelan sambil meringis.

"Sudah bangun, Kuroko?"

.

Bagi Kuroko, mimpi buruk itu.

Saat dia diterjunkan dari lantai empat gedung setelah ditabrakkan ke kaca jendela sambil dicekik oleh seorang pembunuh.

Tapi, yang paling buruk lagi.

Saat dia membuka mata yang didapati adalah warna merah.

Merah yang jelek karena terlalu nge _jreng_ —saking jeleknya terlihat _bling-bling_ kalau terkena sinar mentari. Dan Kuroko selalu merasa warna itu terlalu menyilaukan—karena dia selalu merasa gemas ingin menjawilnya. Mengingatkannya pada strawbery di atas _topping vanilla cake_ yang pernah dimakannya. Dan itu rasanya enak.

(Kuroko jadi lapar. Oh, iya—kan dia memang belum sarapan.)

Dan warna itu sama seperti tiran porno yang dia kenal. Bahkan, mengulas senyum menyebalkan yang sama. Senyum yang selalu membius para hawa—dan sebagian pria—karena ketegasan yang teduh dibaliknya.

Dan itu pulalah yang membuatnya kadang tak ingin menarik mata dari wajah itu.

Wajah seorang—...

"Aka...shi _-kun_..."

"Ya?"

Kok, dijawab? Lho, kok rasanya hangat? Eh, kenapa tangan itu mengelus pipiku? Tunggu, ini mimpi bukan, sih? Kok, rasanya dia semenyebalkan Akashi _-kun_ yang di sekolah?

"Kuroko."

"!"— _ **DUAGH!**_ —kepala-kepala batu saling beradu.

Aw.

"Khh... Aku sudah tahu kau punya kepala batu Kuroko. Tak kusangka sekeras ini..." Akashi berkedut-kedut, tangan menahan hidung yang diseruduk kepala biru. Bisa dia pastikan organ itu memerah parah. Ah, sial. Dia mimisan.

Kuroko memegang jidat—terdakwa bersalah atas mimisannya hidung Akashi.

"Akashi _-kun_ kenapa kau di sini?"

"Itu kata-kata pertama yang kau ucap pada orang yang menolongmu, heh? Sayang sekali, kupikir saat kau terbang tadi batu di kepalamu ikut terpencar—ternyata aku berharap terlalu tinggi."

Kuroko melihat dirinya, menyadari bahwa dia tak luka satu apapun—selain bahwa jaketnya yang robek melintang parah, sudah tak layak pakai lagi, harus dibuang ke pembuangan sampah terbakar di hari Kamis. Lalu, dia melihat Akashi. Lalu, posisinya sekarang—yang terduduk dalam pangkuan si merah, dengan sebelah tangan (yang tidak disangka ternyata) cukup kekar merengkuh pinggangnya. Lalu, wajah Akashi—yang cukup menggelikan karena hidungnya merah paska beradu, salahnya sih. Nanti saja minta maafnya.

Dan teringat kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang membuatnya putus asa akan harapan.

"Akashi _-kun_... Menolongku?"

Akashi memutar bola mata. Bagus sekali. Setelah jatuh sekarang Kuroko tambah lemot.

"Menurutmu?"

Kuroko mengatup. Dan Akashi seolah dibuat _spot_ jantung berkali-kali hari itu—tak menyangka dengan satu tindakan, dalam imajinasipun tidak terbayang.

Saat kepala biru itu tertunduk di salah satu bahunya. Dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bagian depan bajunya dan—bisa dirasakan bahwa tangan itu gemetar pelan. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang tertahan dari tubuh itu.

Haah...—Akashi merasa bodoh karena tidak peka.

Hal semacam itu pasti akan selalu membekas pada hatinya.

"Tenanglah. Sudah tidak apa-apa."

Jemari mengelus surai biru. Mengelus pelan warna yang begitu lembut yang tertunduk. Turun ke punggung dan diam di sana. Membiarkan remaja itu menyalurkan pelan dalam diam buncah emosi yang dia rasa.

Kuroko bergeming. Dia tidak mengisak, tapi tetap belum siap menengadah. Dia malu—tapi sangat bersyukur.

Sesekali menjatuhkan harga diri di depannya pasti tidak apa-apa.

"Terima kasih... Akashi _-kun_..."

— _kau menyelamatkanku. Lagi._

"Ya."

.

.

 _("Err, kok kita kayaknya jadi nyamuk, ya?",_ _ **Krauskrauskraus!**_ _Murasakibara makan dengan ganas._ Lovey dovey _di depan orang yang_ gebetan _nya diculik adalah tindakan paling tak peka. "Setelah membinasakan Kapten-chin, aku akan menghancurkan mereka.", "...")_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Nijimura berlari.

Oke, lupakan janjinya tadi dengan Kuroko untuk duduk diam sambil menunggu informasi darinya—waktu terlewat cukup lama untuknya, Nijimura tentu punya prasangka jelek tentang kondisi anak itu. Bisa saja dia terjebak di suatu ruangan. Atau, dikejar preman. Atau mungkin tertangkap dan babak belur dipukuli. Yang manapun bisa terjadi mengingat kapasitas tindak-tanduk anak itu tak pernah bisa dinalar otak-otak orang waras.

Selain itu ada hal lain yang membuat dia memutuskan bergerak kembali.

Saat duduk di sudut yang sepi itu dia mendengar suara yang familiar—mengingatkannya akan detik jam—tapi sungguh suara itu tak wajar berada di sana. Hingga dia memutuskan mencari.

Dan menemukan sebuah rakitan jam—dengan kabel, dengan dinamit, dengan waktu yang bergerak mundur dalam hitungan.

Bom.

Dan terpasang hampir di setiap sudut koridor yang dia lewati.

Gila.

'Jadi ini yang mereka maksud bermain bagus, heh? Dasar gila!'

Ya, Nijimura tahu kalau pemasang bom-bom itu adalah anak buah Takasugi—dia sempat memergoki salah satunya. Sialnya mereka sudah kabur sebelum Nijimura sempat menghajar salah satunya. Sialan.

Kalau begini dia harus cepat menemukan Himuro—yakinlah kalau Takasugi sendiri pasti tak mengetahui pengkhianatan yang terjadi, karena tujuan mereka adalah untuk membunuhnya. Mereka berdua pasti masih ada di gedung ini. Pokoknya dia harus cepat menemukan dan keluar dari tempat ini.

Waktunya sudah kurang dari satu jam.

'Sial! Sial! Ke mana Kuroko mencarinya!? Di mana Himuro sebenarnya!'

Tapak langkah banyak kaki berdebam di salah satu sisi persimpangan yang akan dilalui. Nijimura refleks berhenti sesaat sebelum bayangannya melintasi. Tarik nafas. Mungkin, salah satu dari preman-preman itu.

Tapi, kali ini Nijimura tidak akan sembunyi. Tidak dengan situasi di mana waktu sangatlah sempit.

 _ **BUAKH!**_

Pukulan melayang diarahkan pada sudut mati—dan kepal itu tertahan oleh tameng lengan orang yang diserangnya. Nijimura awalnya ingin merutuk dengan serangan tiba-tibanya yang dipatahkan. Tapi, tidak terjadi.

Melihat surai keunguan yang dia familiar spektrumnya.

"Gezz... Sakit—ck, Kapten _-chin_!"

"Murasakibara! Kenapa kau—?"

Kelereng hitam berpindah pada sosok mungil berwarna biru dan merah dan warna cokelat yang dia asing penampakannya.

"Akashi! Kau juga kenapa di sini—sejak kapan kau bersama Kuroko?"

"Ceritanya panjang Kapten. Aku sudah tahu tempat Himuro _-san_ berada. Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak istirahat Kapten?"

"Kau pikir aku punya waktu—dengar! Kita harus cepat! Ada bom di gedung ini!"

Respon terperangah.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa tidak ada satupun orang di sini selain kita." gumam Akashi yang memang merasa ganjil dengan kondisi yang ada—sejak mereka menapak kaki masuk sungguh tak menyangka mereka tak mendapat sambutan sesuai bayangan. Tidak berpikir kalau tempat itu tak pernah dijamah manusia, karena nyatanya sisa-sisa dan bukti kriminalitas masih tersisa dengan tak sedikit—salah satunya bercak darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di lantai.

"Apa dia bermaksud menghapus bukti bersama sanderanya?"

Hal itu wajar jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Tidak."

Sekian mata menoleh pada suara bening yang menjawab. Beberapa mengangkat alis, sisanya tidak mengerti dan ada satu yang berusaha mengkonfirmasi maknanya.

Karena, nada itu tegas tanpa sedikirpun kata ragu terselip di sana.

"Orang itu tidak bermaksud mencelakakan Himuro _-san_."

 _Tidak dengan pandangan mata yang menanar saat menyebut namanya._

Nijimura ingin bertanya dengan sikap Kuroko yang tak ubahnya mengetahui, tapi dia tak memusingkan hal ini. Untuk saat ini. "Kau benar, yang memasang adalah anak buahnya—yang penting, Kuroko! Di mana tempat Himuro disekap."

"Lantai empat. Ada anak tangga kecil yang diapit dua ruangan. Di atasnya ada pintu—aku tadi dijatuhkan dari sana."

"Bagus—APA! KAU DIJATUHKAN!?"

"Yang penting aku tidak apa-apa sekarang." monoton.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Kuroko..." Ogiwara pias. Kalau, sampai sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa dia yang tidak akan selamat.

"Jangan menyepelekan nyawa Kuroko. Kalau aku tidak menolongmu kau sudah tiada."

"Maaf, Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko mendadak patuh. Mungkin efek paska terjun-bebas masih tersisa jadinya dia manut saja saat diceramah.

"Kau pasti akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak kalau tak diawasi. Jangan bilang kau bermaksud menjinakkan bom, huh? Intelegensiamu tak sampai pada tahap itu Kuroko. Bukannya menjinakkan, aku yakin menemukanmu jadi serpihan daging cincang."

"Akashi _-kun_ jangan menghina. Aku tidak sebodoh itu—tidak sebodoh Ogiwara _-kun_ , tentu."

"Hei! Kuroko! Kenapa aku yang jadi tumbal!"

Jitak melayang ke tiga kepala.

"Kita kehabisan waktu gara-gara kalian." Nijimura berurat di pelipis. Sudah merah, seram, mau makan orang. (dalam hati Akashi kembali mengingat sumpah untuk membunuh Nijimura. Kapan-kapan).

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Kalian bertiga keluar dari gedung ini—jangan hilang-hilangan lagi."

"Kapten—..." Kuroko melebar, dia hendak maju lalu protes.

Sampai tangannya ditarik.

"Pergilah Nijimura _-san_."

"Akashi _-kun_!"

Si merah mengapit mulut si biru untuk diam.

"Waktumu kurang dari empat puluh lima menit, Nijimura _-san_. Pastikan kau akan menemukan Himuro _-san_ dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

Binar merah bersitatap dengan jelaga hitam.

"Jika, kau tidak menampakkan diri dalam kurun waktu itu aku akan bertindak dengan caraku sendiri."

Keputusan final.

Nijimura tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi—tapi, aku bisa mempercayakannya padamu." dorong punggung si biru lebih dalam ke merah. Lalu, menepuk pelan kedua pundak merah dan cokelat.

" _Jaa_."

Sosok itu menghilang dengan cepat.

Kuroko menepis tangan Akashi. "Kenapa kau biarkan Kapten, Akashi _-kun_!? Dia sedang luka!"

"Kuroko dengar—..." Akashi menarik nafas panjang, siap-siap tarik urat suara. Kuroko masih menepis kasar. Akashi ganti tarik urat kepala.

 _ **Plak!**_

Kedua tangan menepuk pipi putih keras. Meng _unyel-unyel_ supaya diam. Kuroko risih pipinya dipergunakan dengan tidak senonoh.

"Dengar—jangan gigit tanganku aku bukan makanan—Kuroko."

Ada nada ketegasan yang serupa saat mahluk ini memberi pengarahan di lapangan, Kuroko akhirnya diam—sambil manyun.

"Nijimura _-san_ tidak akan apa-apa. Dia lebih kuat darimu—semua juga tahu hal itu kalau kau hanyalah moluska sekarat yang coba-coba jadi atlit."

Andai Akashi tahu apa yang sudah Kuroko perbuat pada sebuah tembok di gedung ini mungkin dia akan malu sendiri.

"Dia akan membawa kembali Himuro _-san_."

Akashi menekan kedua pipi.

"Aku jamin."

Di titik ini Kuroko terpekur.

Apa emosi yang membuatnya tak ingin lagi menyangkal kata-katanya? Yang membuatnya ingin menaruh rasa percaya padanya?

Apa ini karena Akashi selalu bertanggung jawab akan tindak-tanduknya?

 _Atau yang lain?_

Akashi melepas kedua pipi yang sudah memerah kanan kirinya, tersenyum tipis dengan angguk pelan yang terlancar.

"Kita keluar dulu, Kuroko. Ogiwara, kau juga jangan melamun."

"Eh—oh, ya!" Ogiwara kaget—ternyata dia masih di _notis_ keberadaannya.

Sambil melangkah, Ogiwara membatin dalam hati mengamati punggung yang berjalan di depannya—yang awalnya mawas untuk mencari, yang berpikir dan yang gelisah walau tak tampak di permukaan.

'Bukannya dia juga sama saja dengan Kuroko?' kunci pada kedua tangan yang saling menggandeng satu sama lain. Melindungi dan dilindungi.

Apa dia tak sadar? Atau pura-pura mengabaikan? Bukankah tindak tanduknya saat ini tak lebih dari sebuah afeksi berlebih pada si biru?

Dia mencari. Dia khawatir. Dia berlari pergi—abai konsekuensi akan nama besar yang disandangnya. Acuh dengan cidera tubuh yang mungkin didapat. Memberi rasa aman pada langit dalam rengkuhannya.

'Jangan-jangan—sebenarnya Akashi—pada Kuroko...' kepala cokelat membuat konklusi. Sebuah fantasi mengerikan kalau-kalau keduanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan hati.

Tanpa sadar, senyum terkulum.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong mana Murasakibara?"

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Tubuh besar menyusuri koridor.

Murasakibara bukanlah tipe yang mau bersusah payah, seenaknya dan baru patuh kalau diiming-iming kudapan. Lihat saja dengan tabiat yang selalu tertidur di tengah kegiatan (belajar, latihan, bahkan saat _pup_ —sudah diklarifikasikan pada pihak-pihak yang tak bisa dibantah), makan saat berbagai kegiatan (belajar, latihan bahkan saat—tunggu! Kayaknya kalimat ini pernah ditulis), dan baru manut kalau yang bicara sudah pegang snack di tangan—khusus Akashi, gunting di tangan.

Apa yang menjadi minatnya, sulit diketahui. Makanan sudah pasti. Tidur sudah pasti. Basket? Entahlah—dia hanya ikut-ikut Himuro saja—lagian kalau dia ikut bisa dapat kudapan gratis dari Himuro.

Himuro—Muro _-chin_ nya itu orang yang aneh. Terkadang selalu memaksakan kehendak padanya—dan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau saat berkaitan dengannya. Memaksanya untuk cuci tangan sebelum makan atau menariknya paksa saat sedang malas latihan.

Muro _-chin_ orang yang menyusahkan.

Tapi, dia selalu di sampingnya. Satu dari sekian juta nyawa yang mau mengerti dirinya dan memahami rengekannya.

Saat itu... Dia terdiam.

Mendapati penampilan Nijimura yang babak belur dan memar sekujur tubuh membuat Murasakibara tidak habis pikir—kenapa bisa? Apa dia melakukan ini demi Himuro?

 _"Bagus bukan—wajar kalau dia... Menderita."_

Bukannya dia yang mengucap dengan satir padanya bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan Himuro? Bahwa dia memandang sebelah mata pemuda itu?

Tapi, kenapa dia masih mau memasang badan untuknya? Bergerak untuk mencari meski tubuhnya kepayahan?

 _Sebenarnya, apa arti Himuro untuk Nijimura?_

Murasakibara tidak mengerti. Menolak untuk mengerti.

Kaki berhenti di sebuah lantai yang dimaksud, memandang julang tangga yang terapit dua ruangan. Kecil seperti deskripsi.

Buru nafas di wajah yang tak lagi kanak-kanak parasnya—sekarang diri itu adalah seorang yang menapaki langkah dewasa. Yang memantapkan diri untuk tak lagi bergantung.

—sekarang giliran dirinya untuk bergerak.

 _Jika, tidak entah kenapa dia merasa akan kalah._

.

.

.

 _ **Kret**_

Himuro melancarkan pandangan membunuh pada Takasugi saat sosok itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tanpa basa-basi menyerbu dengan pertanyaan yang mengganggunya.

"Suara pecah apa itu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!?"

Emosi. Sudah tak ada tempat lagi baginya untuk tenang dan berpikir dingin. Katakanlah, dia mengetahui ada sosok yang sempat bertandang di depan pintu kamarnya—namun, Himuro tetap diam, karena tak menotis itu siapa, karena dia tak yakin ada orang yang memiliki akses ke tempat dia berada selain Takasugi.

Tapi, suara itu membuatnya buyar. Suara pecahan dan jerit tertahan dalam rontaan yang ia familiar dengan kebeningan nadanya.

Itu Kuroko.

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKO! MANA DIA!?"

 _ **Klangklangklang—**_ besi-besi beradu dengan ganas. Tangan terlingkar sudah memerah, lecet-lecet hingga mengalir darah. Bisa Takasugi lihat betapa keras perjuangan anak ini untuk lepas dan kabur—darinya.

"Jatuh."

Satu kata yang menghantam telinganya—menyodok emosinya, menghujam sadis relung jiwa.

"Mungkin mati—kalaupun hidup dia akan cacat dengan ketinggian seperti itu."

 _Lalu, terngiang-ngiang dengan kejam._

Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh—mati.

Kuroko mati?

 _Mati..._

"AAARGH! LEPAAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" _**KLANGKLANGKLANGKLANGKLANG!**_

"Sial! Sial! SIALAAAN! LEPASKAN AKU SHINSUKE!"

Di kepala Himuro saat ini yang terbayang adalah wajah Kuroko. Kuroko. Kuroko, anak biru yang selalu memberinya perhatian dengan caranya sendiri—meski, mengesalkan dan selalu membuatnya tersentuh. Lalu, Kurokono seraya kerabat yang ia tahu—berganti menjadi kekecewaan pedih akan kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi. Karena bagi orang itu Kuroko adalah titipan yang berharga.

Sang Master yang dia tahu sangat peduli padanya, memperhatikan dan menjaga seolah dia bagian dari diri itu—kenapa harus dia pulalah yang merasa pedih karena dirinya?

Apa yang dia lakukan—?

Kenapa karma begitu kejam padanya—apa dia tak bisa sedikitpun diberi maaf? Kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari jeratnya? Apa selamanya akan seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Kalau begitu apa artinya dia hidup—

"Khh..."

—yang dilakukannya hanyalah memberi kepedihan bagi orang lain.

Tak ada kata yang memberi tanggap jeritan itu. Ataupun isak itu. Ataupun kepedihan itu.

Takasugi hanya diam. Memandang dalam diam. Sosok seekor kupu yang terkulai karena dua sayapnya sudah tercabik sedemikian rupa. Yang tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melangkah. Yang hilang harapan, asa dan tujuannya.

"Jawabannya mudah saja."

 _ **Dor—!**_

Sebuah tembakan—pada belenggu yang merantai kedua tangan itu—yang lemah bahkan sekedar untuk mengangkat tangan. Sisi yang terputus mengasap, panas akan gesekan tak lagi dihiraukan Himuro.

Karena, Takasugi sudah meyakini. Bahwa, tak ada niatan lagi baginya untuk lari.

Karena, dia pasti mengerti untuk lepas dari semua ini—

"Kau hanya perlu pergi dari kehidupan mereka."

Ya. Pergi.

— _kembali lari dan meninggalkan semuanya._

.

.

 _Lari?_

 _Sungguh cara yang mudah bukan? Yah, dia bisa melakukan itu. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu melakukannya._

 _Berlari._

 _Dan bersembunyi adalah sisa pilihannya._

 _Orang ini memaksanya kembali lari._

 _Setelah dia lari dia akan apa?_

 _Mengulang hal yang sama?_

 _Itu hal yang bodoh, kan?_

 _Padahal, belum sekalipun dia meminta maaf pada mereka_ _—_ _orang-orang yang mempedulikannya sekaligus yang ia sakiti._

.

.

 _Shuuzou_ _—_ _aku sudah berbuat salah yang tak terhitung padanya._

 _Mengucap bohong. Menyembunyikan fakta. Bertingkah seolah tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya._

 _Tapi, sampai saat ini tak sedikitpun orang itu mengabaikannya._

 _._

 _Seolah belum cukup_ _—_ _keberadaan Master yang tak pernah sekalipun abai menambah variasi hari-harinya._

 _Meskipun, dia sungkan_ _—_ _karena merasa tak pantas_ _—_ _orang itu selalu memaksa agar dirinya mendapat yang terbaik. Menjadi dewasa yang selalu menjaganya._

 _Memperhatikannya. Mengasuhnya dari balik layar._

 _._

 _Atsushi... ah.. anak itu. Entah sudah berapa kali dia melanggar janji padanya._

 _H_ _arusnya hari ini_ — _Dia akan berlatih kembali di klubnya._

 _Dia sudah berjanji—...Pada Atsushi._

 _._

 _Anak itu... pertemuan mereka terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan_ _—_ _karena, dirinya yang terlalu kalut dan dia yang terlalu peduli. Menolongnya di saat kritis dan menangisi kesayangannya yang tak sengaja dia hancurkan. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka sering bersanding karena satu ajakan darinya yang_ _—_ _sungguhnya, tak sampai hati agar dipahami. Tapi, dengan polosnya dia menerima itu (walau malas-malasan)._

 _Himuro senang._

 _Himuro..._ _—_ _mengaguminya._

 _Secara fisik_ _—_ _bentuk tubuh, tinggi yang menjulang, lengan yang panjang, otot yang terbentuk sempurna, surai ungunya, raut malasnya, sklera_ amethyst _yang bersinar hidup saat balas memandangnya_ _—_ _juga psikisnya_ _—_ _yang selalu manja, mengandalkannya, menjadikannya tumpuan dan memandangnya berharga. Kepolosan yang seperti anak-anak. Tabiat yang tak pernah mau kalah. Juga kejujuran... apa yang dia rasa._

 _Ingin menjadi seperti dia. Ingin dia kembali bermanja. Ingin menjadi polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa._

 _Dan_ _—_ _ingin sekali dia bisa mengucapkan dengan gamblang... harap yang selalu tersangkut sampai sekarang._

.

"...tolong..."

 _Ingin sekali memohon harap._

Takasugi bergeming.

Tubuh itu masih meringkuk tak berdaya. Masih berurai air mata. Masih tersengau isaknya dia dengar.

Yang berbeda adalah bibir itu mengucapkan permohonan.

— _memohon untuk ada yang peduli padanya. Mencari dirinya._

Permohonan untuk hidup.

.

"Tatsuya—..."

.

 _ **BRAK!**_

"MURO _-chin_!"

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaaf! Telat tiga hari dari jadwal seharusnya. RL saya padet banget sama kerjaan bahkan pegang HP buat ngetik gak bisa. Baru bisa mulai ngetik pas libur kemarin, ternyata gak bisa keburu. (sampai ditanyain kapan apdet sama yayang...huhuhu... Maaf ya... Baru bisa sekarang apdetnya).**

 **Btw, chapter ini sedikit lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Jujur saya mandek. Bingung mu diterusin apa mau sekalian scene final di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Pokoknya, thanks banget dah mau baca (dan nunggu) #gak ada yang mau #cedyih**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera190100:** Mayuzumi sesuai dengan namanya, dia abu-abu (singkatnya gak jelas) #dilempar. Kuroko gak kenapa-napa kok. Dia masih menye seperti sebelumnya #dilemparbabakdua. Saya semangaaat! Thanks for Review.

 **l4e:** Akashi nyelametin kok! Wahahahaha! Iiih, Takasugi berasa pedo banget, deh. Oke, thanks for review.

 **Gimmemore:** genre memang lebih menitik beratkan humor. #supaya gak baper #gagal. Hehe, mungkin kalau menurut kamu begitu, tapi ini saya sudah ambil setting paling ngalir, ljo. AkaKuro moment bertebaran. Thanks for Review.

 **Aoi:** Akashi terbang menyelamatkan Kuroko. #gak eeeh... Aku gitu ya. Suka bikin orang nelangsa #fetish gue ketahuan #eh? Nggak, Kuroko gak wow, kok. Kalo dia jadi wow ntar Akashi kalah seme. haha. Thanks for Review.

 **ai chan:** gak bisa cepeeet! Maaf! Makasih dah baca. Thanks for Review.

 **himenohanachan:** muka tembok itu selalu jleb. Gak pernah nggak (hukum dasar yang tak telanggar). Sudah apdet, ya. Thanks for Review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **I Need Reviewww!**

* * *

 **Update: 30th December 2015**


	15. 12th Season: Butterfly in Your Heart (1)

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/"Tunggu di sini Tetsuya."/—/ _Sang Kupu dipaksa melayang dengan sayap patah yang sudah disangga. Membiarkannya mengingat bagaimana indahnya langit biru dalam buaiannya._ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Sangsi.

Di balik rasa ingin lari, khawatir sekaligus amarah dan penyesalannya.

Dalam bilik segiempat yang remang akan pencahayaan, berdebu tak pernah disentuh dalam waktu lama. Dirinya terduduk dengan sejuta renungan, sesekali mendengus lalu menghardik pada arah pintu yang mengurungnya.

Dia sangsi akan ada orang yang menerobos pintu itu dengan heroik—meski berharap, meski di luar sana dia diberitahukan ada orang-orang yang tengah berusaha mencari dirinya; sang putri tertawan di menara.

Akan sangat mudah, andai dia mau membuka mulut dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Meski, mungkin akan berbalas tampar atau hantaman untuk membuatnya diam tak bicara lagi.

 _Tapi, lalu dia berpikir lagi. Apa gunanya? Apa ruginya?_

— _andai dia memang tertolong nanti dia bisa apa?_

Terperosok dalam jurang yang menyesatkan, membuat mulut mengelu. Dan kembali bibir itu terkubur dalam seribu kata bisu.

Dia tahu. Dia pengecut. Egois bertopeng ganda.

.

" _Jatuh. Mungkin mati, kalau dia selamat pun dia akan cacat dengan ketinggian itu."_

.

Karena itu, dia tidak mengerti—dan kembali pada pangkal dia semakin tenggelam dalam hitamnya hati. Dan kembali bertanya lagi.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dia harus ditolong?_

 _Kenapa harus sampai seperti itu mereka berusaha menolongnya? Apa berharganya dia untuk mereka?_

Sesaat dia berkata, Himuro menanar dalam bayang beriak. Menatap Takasugi. Mengingat kembali nyawa yang pernah dia ambil di hadapannya. Lalu, membayangkan wujud biru itu tak lagi bernyawa karenanya.

 _Apa artinya jika dia hanya membawa duka bagi prang yang dia sayang lagi?_

.

 _Sekuat apapun kupu, andai sobek sayapnya, berlubang laju kepaknya. Pastilah akan jatuh ke tanah, lalu mengais dan merayap untuk sekedar hidup lagi._

 _Tapi, semua itu tidaklah cukup._

"...tolong..."

 _Karena, dia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri jika dia hanya 'sekedar' hidup tanpa bisa menikmati lagi hampar birunya langit._

Harapnya dalam lirih tersendat. Mohon yang sejak awal tersesat di labirin, terpalang ego dan kekeraspalaan untuk tidak meminta. Karena, dia mengganggap dirinya pantas dihukum. Karena, dia menganggap hal ini adalah hal yang harus diselesaikan sendiri.

Tapi, sendiri selalu memiliki batas.

 _Sebuah suara yang dibawa oleh angin, kecil dan berbisik. Namun, dipenuhi akan segala emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Sedihnya, kecewanya, harapnya juga citanya._

.

"MURO _-_ _CHIN_ _!_ "

 _._

 _Berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar lalu membawanya kembali terbang._

 _._

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

 **12th. Season: [Spring] Butterfly in Your Heart** **(Part 1)** **.**

* * *

.

 _ **BRAK—!**_ —daun pintu terseok lalu berderit. Efek debam keras potongan jati dengan tembok rapuh menyebabkan debu pekat terhempas ke udara. Lapisan cat rontok mengotori lantai, batu yang lapuk ikut bergelinding. Keduanya bergerumul, membuat geli selaput hidung; menyiksa paru-paru dengan kontaminasi jutaan bakteri tak kasat mata dan bersin dari mulut.

Mengusap hidung yang menggeli, Murasakibara—pelaku pelapukan pintu tua yang menyentak masuk dengan tak beradab dan keren—membawa jernih keunguannya untuk melirik, lalu terfokus pada seorang yang dia tahu wujudnya. Pada seorang Himuro yang terduduk sambil melebar—tidak mau percaya dengan transformasi wajah yang biasanya sarat akan niat untuk hidup malas sampai kiamat, menjadi garang. Alis menukik dalam dengan kilat berbias pada manik keunguan. Bergemelutuk menahan geram—memusatkan pandang pada sosok seorang Himuro yang terguling di atas kasur. Wajahnya pucat, mata merah dan sisa air mata masih menitik di wajah. Rambut acak-acakan. Ditambah baju kusut kayak habis diajak gulat.

Tangan (tadinya) terborgol melemas tanpa daya.

"Kau..." Murasakibara geram merendah. Tatap hina akan kebencian mendalam pada wujud (pendek) yang diyakini—dan memang, pelaku penculikan sang gebetan, berdiri balik memandangnya dengan dingin tanpa bergeming. Seolah yang dilakukannya adalah tafsir yang tersahkan dalam hukum dan undang-undang—dan seperti Murasakibaralah biang kerok yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Muro _-chin_!" dengingnya memantul ke segala penjuru. Takasugi menyeringai. Sinis akan sesuatu yang menarik minat, kaki melangkah maju tiga langkah lebih dekat sekaligus menyamping untuk menutupi pandang Murasakibara dari Himuro (atau mungkin sebaliknya).

"Menurutmu?"

Pelipis Murasakibara kejang-kejang, siap menggempur Takasugi dengan kekuatan titan—tapi, alih-alih balas menjawab Takasugi dia langsung memberondong korbannya di belakang dengan tanya yang membuat mental terdistorsi sesuatu yang salah.

"Muro _-chin_! Kau belum diapa-apakan sama dia, kan!?"

...

"Eh?"

Himuro kedip-kedip—ingin menelaah kata-kata ambigu di sana dengan sesuatu yang bermakna ke arah positif—tapi, dasar otak encer. Rutuk. Sungguh menyebalkan kadang menjadi pintar, apalagi situasinya seperti ini. Akan lebih mudah bagi Himuro untuk mengartikan teriakan khawatir Murasakibara adalah menanyakan keadaannya karena diculik dan bukan—

"Beraninya kau **MENYENTUH** Muro _-chin_!"

— _jadi korban pelecehan_ _seksual_ _._

 _ **PUH—**_ Takasugi menyembur karbondioksida dengan gengsi, tersendat-sendat sambil gemetar ringan di bahu, "Khukhu... Banyak sekali yang ingin menolongmu, Tatsuya—dan semuanya tidak beres."

Himuro bingung mau terharu atau terhina (tunggu, harusnya ini situasi serius, kan?).

Murasakibara menghardik galak karena Himuro diam saja. Ada yang bilang kalau diam berarti jawabannya iya. Berarti Himuro(nya) positif diapa-apakan sama si mata satu itu. Dasar sialan.

"Kembalikan Muro _-chin_!" tudingnya dengan telunjuk teracung bengis.

Seperti antagonis di film laga—Takasugi bersidekap sambil tertawa remeh, keras, memandang (labelnya, sih) sang hero dengan rendah sambil menunjukkan gigi putih berkilat di tengah remang-remang.

"Hee... kembalikan, hm?"

Tapi, tidak. Takasugi bukan orang seperti itu—walau luarnya persis jelas—dia tidak akan menganggap remeh lawan, semua akan dipikirkan matang dan taktis. Hanya dedengkot tolol saja yang balik meremehkan lawan di depannya hanya karena bertampang idiot.

— _dan kebetulan dia tahu persis siapa model idiot tangguh dan kepala batu._

Himuro merasakan hawa hitam menyengat. Dan di saat bersamaan seringai Takasugi merebak. Kelereng abu mengecil pupilnya, bertalu jantung akan kenangan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan dalam hidupnya.

Itu bukan seringai karena tertarik pada mangsa.

Mata itu—mata yang sama seperti saat itu. Saat dia mengintip dari balik celah hanya untuk mendapatkan kenyataan yang menghantam pendiriannya.

Mata seorang pembunuh.

 _Gawat._

"Coba kau ambil dengan kekuatanmu."

 _Gawat!_

"Atsushi! Jangan!"

 _ **BREEET!**_

Dengan cepat mata pisau itu maju menerjang, menghujam lengan, merobek serat kain dan membentuk sayatan dalam. Murasakibara menggertak gigi, lalu meringis pedih memegang luka di lengan kiri atasnya. Darah mengucur seketika epidermis merobek. Andai dia tidak refleks menghindar ke samping bisa dibayangkan kalau pisau itu menghujam bahunya pedih.

"Bisa menghindar, heh? Hebat juga." Takasugi terkekeh. Menjilati darah hangat yang menyatu dengan dinginnya besi.

"Khh...ukh...!" Tubuh besar merintih pelan karena perih menjalar panas. Panas dingin mengucur. Wajar. Mungkin dialah seorang atlet dalam pembinaan, terbiasa memar karena salah urat. Tapi, cedera sampai berdarah-darah bukanlah kontennya.

Berhadapan dengan seorang pembunuh tentu lain lagi ceritanya.

"Ayo. Coba kau rebut dengan tanganmu bocah? Apa kau tidak bisa?"

 _ **KLANG!**_

Murasakibara meraih bongkahan besi panjang—digunakan benda itu untuk menepis laju pisau. Menghantamnya ke samping hingga berbentur besi dengan besi. Takasugi sedikit goyah karena tepisan mendadak, dia pun limbung. Murasakibara langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menghantam si pelaku.

Sayang tidak semudah itu.

 _ **BUKH—Crat—crat!**_

Takasugi yang limbung, memanfaatkan posisinya untuk memijak tanah dengan tangan, kaki lainnya mencambuk dalam gerakan berputar menghantam luka yang sudah tersobek awalnya. Darah yang sempat berhenti kembali berceceran deras.

"URGH!—Khh!" _**BUAGH!**_

Bagai binatang yang berinsting, kondisi menyakitkan membuatnya lebih peka dengan kesempatan terbuka. Langsunglah dia menghantamkan kepalan besar pada bagian perut yang terbuka. Takasugi mundur, terbatuk sambil menyangga perut.

Semua itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Himuro memekik kecil pada Murasakibara yang luka parah pada lengannya.

Sadar atau tidak, dia langsung berlari. Menahan Takasugi dari belakang untuk tidak menyerang lagi.

"Hentikan Shinsuke!"

Kujur tubuh tersambar listrik kecil saat saling bersentuhan. Membuat sang antagonis bergeming dan membuat jeda hening.

Sekejap hanya ada nafas yang memburu.

"Lepas. Kau diam di situ Tatsuya."

Masih tak dilepas. Dia tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan Takasugi balik mencederai Murasakibara—atau mungkin cukup bodoh untuk cari mati. Kalau dia yang terkena hantam itu masih lebih baik—dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, walau sudah pensiun sekalipun.

Takasugi menghela, "Aku ingin tahu kualitas orang yang mencoba menolongmu ini. Jadi, diamlah sebentar."

 _ **BUKH!**_ Serangan sikut ke perut.

"Ohk—ahakh!" tersedak pelan. Tangan yang melonggarkan genggaman langsung ditarik maju. Menjambak rambut dan dijedukkan rahang pada lutut.

 _ **Brukh!**_

"Tunggulah di situ."

Takasugi mengetahui bahwa anak itu masih sadar—lihat tubuh yang mengkedut di lantai mencoba bangun, atau nafas yang memburu untuk balik bicara dengan susah payah. Serangan di dagu barusan membuat kinerja otaknya akan berhenti sesaat untuk merespon motorik. Dia tidak akan bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, itu sudah cukup.

Sampai dia membereskan boc—

 _ **Wuuung—**_

.

— _yang dilihat oleh mata yang pupilnya mengerut adalah kristal yang menyala bengis—_

.

—ah itu.

.

 _ **BUUUAAAAKKKH!**_

.

 _ **ZRRRRAAAaaaaakkkkk—**_ suara terseret mengerikan ke segala penjuru. Takasugi terguling beberapa kali setelah terhantam tinju keras seorang bocah raksasa. Pukulan yang keras dan berat seolah lengan itu tergempur baja di dalamnya.

Pipi kiri membiru, darah mengalir di sudut bibir diusap oleh punggung tangan. Setengah berjongkok, bola mata yang awalnya menghitam menyala terang sewarna tosca. Tatap menyayat pada surai keunguan yang memandangnya dendam.

Heh.

"Heh... hehehe... Hahahahaha!"

Murasakibara yang mulanya marah luar biasa dengan Takasugi karena perbuatannya pada Himuro kini sedikit sangsi. Sangsi dengan kejiwaan pria di depannya itu. Bukannya meringis sakit karena baru dihantam dia malah tertawa keras.

Gila.

"Khukukuku..."

Gila.

"Apa yang lucu!?"

Tawa itu terhenti. Tersentak dengan pandang yang seolah memutilasi dirinya jadi serpih.

"Apa ya... Kau hebat juga." lidah menjilat bibir yang sobek. "Karena Tatsuya kah kau jadi sekuat ini? Khuku... Pukulan yang benar-benar berat, andai aku memotong salah satu tangan kaki Tatsuya kau akan jadi seperti apa, heh?"

Kata-kata yang cukup membuat Murasakibara kembali garang.

"Kau—kau memang siapanya Muro _-chin_ , hah!? Kau pikir Muro _-chin_ itu mainan!?"

"Siapa? Kurasa Tatsuya sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku bukan?"

Tubuh yang terbaring di tanah, bergerak serapuh serangga patah kaki. Bereaksi dengan sirat akan silabel yang berbekas di hati.

"Aku 'kakaknya'."

Andai kata itu tidak diucapkan dengan nada meledek yang dingin, mungkin Himuro akan bahagia.

.

"Apa?"

Kelereng sewarna lyla hilang pendarnya sesaat.

"Kakak?"

Tensi suhu merendah di sekeliling. Merebak ke penjuru membuat gigil. Takasugi kembali menyipit. Naik kewaspadaan menjadi tiga digit.

 _Bocah ini—mulai berbahaya. Bisik kata hati setengah mencerna._

Tubuh besar menunduk, surainya jatuh menutup pandang. Bibir terkatup dengan nafas tenang.

Tangan mengepal.

 _Kakak? Kakak dia bilang?_

"Kalau kau memang kakaknya—...!"

 **OMONG KOSONG!**

Gigi menggeremetak.

"Bertindaklah seperti seorang kakak! Kenapa kau terus-terusan menyakiti Muro _-chin_!? Kalau kau kakaknya bukannya kau harusnya melindungi Muro _-chin_!"

Mungkin itu kata terpanjang dan terkeras yang pernah diucapkannya. Dan mungkin kata yang sangat peduli untuk dirinya yang bisa dibilang egois dan semaunya.

 _Apa orang ini terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti?_

"Teruslah bicara. Kalau kata-katamu memang bisa merubah sesuatu."

Dalam satu sentak cepat nyaris tak bernafas Takasugi sudah di depan Murasakibara—yang limbung efek kejut keberadaan tak disangka akan di depan hidung. Tangan ramping namun kekar belahannya menyergap sejumput katun dalam genggaman. Menarik kaos Murasakibara untuk mendekat dan masuk dalam jangkauannya.

Saatnya balas dendam.

 _ **BUAAAAKKKH!**_

Sekeras mungkin, Takasugi menghajar balik pipi kiri sang bocah. Berguling dengan debu dan bersua tembok sebagai perhentian.

Berusaha bangkit—namun, pipi itu begitu menyeri sampai dia berpikir tidak ingin makan lagi saking sakitnya jika mengunyah.

 _ **Buk!**_

Kaki menekan toraks, menghenyakkannya pada tembok hingga tak sanggup oksigen itu terambil.

"Arrhhh...!" Murasakibara merintih. Tangan besar langsung merenggut kaki yang menekan dan meremat erat agar lepas. Pasalnya, semakin kaki itu diremat tekanan yang ada makin menghujam dalam.

Visual mengabur.

.

Kakak—yah, Murasakibara tahu seperti apa sosok itu. Sosok seorang kakak.

 _Tahu. Tapi, tidak mengerti._

Lihat di permukaan—dirinya dikatakan sebagai mahluk manja. Seorang bocah pemalas. Katakanlah sebabnya karena dia sebagai bungsu dari banyak saudara hingga dia berlimpah belaian kasih sejak dulu. Yang diprioritaskan. Yang dilindungi. Hingga dicemburui karena terlalu dihujani sayang.

Tapi, secemburu apapun mereka padanya tak pernah sekalipun mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Ada saat dia membutuhkan. Mencari saat dia tersesat. Menjadi tameng saat dalam bahaya.

Baginya kakak adalah sosok seorang pelindung (meski, dia terlalu malas untuk mengakui. Enak saja, berani kasih jatah berapa cemilan supaya dia menyanjung?).

Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan itu?

Tanggung jawab, kah? Karena merasa besar, kah?

Murasakibara tidak mengerti—karena dia adalah seorang adik.

 _Dan karena dia juga adik, dia mengerti._

"Muro _-chin_ selalu..."

Perasaan seorang Himuro yang selalu tersenyum sendu sambil membelai kepalanya saat mereka makan jajan di bawah pohon berdua. Yang selalu memanjakannya dalam ulas senyum menenangkan. Yang bicara lembut sambil menatapnya dengan iri dan cemburu kadang.

Karena, mungkin saat itu... Dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"...merindukanmu."

— _selalu menginginkan belaian kasih dari sosok 'kakak' baginya._

 _ **DUK!**_

—punggung lengan meneteskan gurat kepedihan.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Setengah menyeret tangan seputih porselen—kalau hanya sekedar menggandeng masih ada kemungkinan anak ini hilang. Bukan hanya tipis, Kuroko itu saking seringnya luluran sampai berkali-kali lepas tangan dari Akashi. Kepala Kuroko memang batu, tapi prioritasnya angin-anginan. Nyaris dia hilang lagi dengan dalih menyusul Murasakibara karena khawatir.

Satu pelajaran bagi Akashi. Kuroko yang banyak maunya itu bawel.

"Akashi _-kun_ , Murasakibara _-kun_ hilang."

Satu.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kita harus cari Murasakibara _-kun_! Bagaimana kalau dia kesasar?"

"Murasakibara mungkin malas tapi tidak dungu sepertimu."

.

Itu dua—dan dia kena cakar mematikan.

.

"Akashi _-kun_... Ini hampir tiga puluh menit. Mereka belum balik-balik."

"Aku tahu Kuroko."

.

Tiga

.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau tahu Nijimura _-san_ luka parah? Nanti kalau sekarat gimana?"

"Akashi _-kun_ , Apa Murasakibara _-kun_ bisa berkelahi?"

"Akashi _-kun_ , bomnya mau meledak! Ayo kita cari mereka!"

.

Empatlimaenam.

.

"Akashi _-kun_!"

.

Tujuh.

.

"AKASHI _-_ _KUN_ _BUDEK_! ITU BOMNYA—Oghok!"

"Diamlah Tetsuya." Akashi keluar hawa kelam. Pipi gembung diremat sebelah tangan dengan durjana. Kuroko megap-megap pipinya dianiaya sampai tapaknya membekas merah. Tidak sudi disepelekan, kaki menendang tulang kering. Keras. Akashi berteriak dalam heningnya hutan.

Pucuk cokelat memutar bola mata.

"Kalian... Bisa gak berhenti berantem?"

Ogiwara lelah. Perjalanan hanya empat lantai berasa sejaman karena dia dari tadi mengekor dan dijadikan nyamuk di antara sejoli yang kalau sudah berantem bawaannya gontok-gontok cinta. Lihat saja Akashi yang main remat-remat aset empuk si biru—pipi, sih. Tapi, kan tetap aset pribadi.

.

"Kalian, tunggu di sini." titah Akashi setelah mereka keluar gedung—dengan jarak lumayan jauh tersembunyi di sesemakan, jaga-jaga siapa tahu ada antek-antek yang tengah senggang mencari penyusup dan waktu mepet untuk lari.

"Kau mau kemana Akashi?"

"Aku mau masuk ke dalam."

Mata cokelat kaget. Yang biru bersinar cerah, semangat, ceria, bikin silau. "Kalau begitu aku—."

" _Stop_. Kuroko, kau tahan diri. Ogiwara, tahan Kuroko. Nggak, Kuroko. Mau semeter, sejengkal, se _inchi_ —jangan coba-coba mendekat lagi. Kalau kamu jadi bebek penyet aku tidak mau tahu—kau dengar, Kuroko?" tuding Akashi dengan aura hitam mata berkilat siap-siap ganti warna.

Kuroko langsung redup sinarnya.

"Yah, oke saja—aku juga gak mau dijadikan samsak Tasuke _-san_ kalau Kuroko kenapa-kenapa. Tapi, Akashi, kalau begitu kenapa kau juga ikut keluar tadi?" Ogiwara bingung. Padahal dia bisa saja mentitah Ogiwara untuk menyeret Kuroko keluar—toh, siapa juga yang mau mangkir dari titisan raja (neraka) yang kepiwaiannya (dalam menyiksa orang) sudah meruak kemana-mana.

Akashi paham maksud kata-kata, dan memang benar. Akan lebih mudah dan cepat andaikan dia ikut mendampingi Nijimura ke dalam. Mencari Murasakibara sementara Nijimura menyelesaikan masalahnya—walau, dia yakin Murasakibara pasti mencari Himuro setelah mendengar kata-kata Kuroko tentang lokasi keberadaanya.

Namun, di sudut kepala yang tak tersorot cahaya bergaung keras berkali-kali berbait kata.

 _Kerlip yang binarnya sedalam lautan, secerah binar musim panas._

'Dia harus membawa anak ini ke tempat yang aman.' itulah pikirnya. Lebih dar itu dia merasa harus memastikan sendiri bahwa si keras kepala ini berada di tempat aman.

Aneh.

Sungguh aneh.

Akashi merasa dirinya sendiri menjadi asing. Kata-kata itu tidak seperti dirinya—Ah, bukan.

—sebenarnya yang seperti itu sering terjadi—selalu. Dia selalu mendengar, bisikan kecil di sudut alamnya yang dipenuhi gerak statis dan terperinci. Di sana ada sebuah kerlip yang berbeda dari yang lain—spektrum abstrak yang tersudut di antara garis-garis yang tersusun apik.

 _Itu hatinya._

'Akashi _-kun_... Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan orang lain?'

Akashi tidak ingat kapan tanya itu bergaung. Sebaris tanya yang telah menghantuinya tiap kali dia berada dalam sebuah keputusan pelik.

Apa sekilas pembicaraan? Apa dari jurnal yang mereka tukar? Apa dalam mimpinya?

 _Atau, tafsir dari bola mata yang jernih dan bersih akan kejujuran._

Kuroko—aku selalu memikirkannya. Itu jawabanku.

Selalu.

Hanya saja dia selalu abai. Selalu acuh. Tak mempedulikan bisik yang seolah tak sesuai dengan logikanya. Menganggapnya sebagai hambatan. Pengganggu. Tak efisien. Karena, bukan hal itulah yang membentuk diriku berdiri saat ini.

Tapi...

 _"Kecuali, kalau kau tidak bisa sedikit berpikir keluar batas dari teritorimu yang terpenjara itu, Akashi Seijuurou."_

Kata-kata itu bagai picu tombol sebuah landasan untuk meroket. Menyadarkannya akan sebuah nurani yang membeku di bawah alam sadarnya.

 _Walau, begitu sungguhnya—_

Pandang mengunci.

Pada titik yang selalu membuatnya terbius dalam keindahannya. Torehan kuas pada eksitensi yang begitu dekat namun tak sampai diraihnya. Sebuah gulat antara jutaan spektrum yang menghasilkan berbagai warna dengan dia sebagai dasarnya.

Warna langit yang menaungi segalanya.

— _semua karena menghadapi dirinya._

Jika, menghadapi Kuroko, Akashi selalu tak cukup hanya dengan logika.

Dia harus membuka ruang yang lebih luas cakupannya.

Semata agar tidak dikalahkan kepala yang kerasnya mengalahkan berlian yang lebih murni dari air.

"Aku hanya harus memastikan Kuroko tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Akashi mendengus sambil melirik. Disfungsi ekspresi di kelenjar wajah Kuroko membuat tak sampai emosi itu tertuang. Tapi, cukup berdalih pada kristal sebening samudra di bawah langit atlantik Akashi akan tahu gurat rasa yang tersampai dari hatinya—karena di sanalah kejujuran sesungguhnya dari si mahluk biru bertabur.

Mahluk yang kontradiktif dengan dirinya. Tapi, selalu membuatnya tersungging dengan segala tindak-tanduk yang melebihi ekspetasi.

Lihat—dia mulai ngambek memajukan bibir—Akashi bertanya-tanya apa virus monyong Nijimura itu menular?

"Akashi _-kun_. Berhenti menghinaku."

Senyum tipis. Entah kenapa batin begitu terhibur. Begitu menikmati. Begitu menyukai bagaimana nada datar yang senantiasa terset otomatis meliuk sedikit dalam aransemen karena terhina.

"Sayang sekali ini bukan hinaan. Hanya mengatakan realita saja."

"Akashi _-kun_ —!"

 _ **Tep—**_ Kuroko tak sempat maju untuk mencungkil bibir supaya diam tak menghina dina lagi. Dialah yang dibuat terpana melihat gadget terlempar padanya— _wow, ini kan keluaran terbaru_ —Kuroko salah fokus.

Berpikir kalau pertanyaan 'Untuk apa ini?' itu sangat bodoh, "Kenapa diberikan padaku Akashi _-kun_?"

"Telepon polisi dengan ponselku setelah aku masuk ke gedung." semena-mena melempar jas pada Kuroko selayaknya dia gantungan baju, menggulung lengan kemeja dan melonggarkan dasi.

"Tunggu—Akashi!" Ogiwara maju dengan gagah, "Aku tidak setuju kau masuk lagi! Bom itu akan meledak sebentar lagi—lebih baik kita langsung telepon polisi!"

"Jika, itu masih bisa kulakukan seorang diri maka aku akan melakukannya meski sendiri." tatap menghujam manik cokelat. "Tapi, aku tidak sendiri di dalam sana."

Senyum terulas. Mata menutup.

Lalu, merah berpadu senja. Bertimpang angkuh dengan sungging merendahkan.

"Selama aku selalu menang maka aku selalu benar, Shigehiro. Jangan membantahku—apalagi mencoba memerintahku."

Ogiwara menegup ludah dengan perubahan tensi yang terasa menyayat.

"Aku akan menang. Baik aku ataupun 'Aku' tidak akan menarik kata-kata yang sudah terucap. Jadi—..."

—tangan kekar merasakan bahu itu begitu kecil. Ada sedikit gugah menelusup karena di pundak mungil itu dia mau saja menanggung beban.

"Tunggu di sini Tetsuya."

 _ **Deg—**_

 _'Tunggu di sini...'_

Apa... Yang barusan? Sebuah kilas mozaik yang terlupakan, kah?

"Aku—"

 _'Aku.'_

" **—akan kembali.** "

.

.

Sebagai seorang yang berada di dekat Kuroko dalam kurun waktu tidak sebentar, membuat Ogiwara mengetahui—meski tak banyak—perubahan emosi dari mahluk biru yang sedarinya selalu lempeng akan ekspresi.

Dan dia selalu tahu bagaimana tabiat mahluk -nyaris- tak berhawa yang terdeteksi sebagai kawan baik.

Karena, itu melihat seorang Kuroko menurut pada kata-kata yang bagai perintah. Menunggu seperti yang dipinta dari orang yang dianggapnya tak sejalan pola pikirnya—hal itu... sangatlah langka.

Dan Ogiwara terpekur melihat bagaimana singkronisasi yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sesaat tadi—sejak Akashi pergi dari jangkauan untuk diraih kembali dia merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Sekaligus familiar.

Entah kenapa dia merasa bertemu lagi dengan sesuatu yang telah hilang dari diri sang sahabat.

.

* * *

.

 _ **KLANG!**_

Irama besi yang saling beradu, apinya memercik lalu jatuh berkelontangan ke lantai dingin. Murasakibara menatap pias setengah sadar pada belati yang bergulir menjauh dari jangkauan.

Menatap punggung tangan yang memerah—sedikit lecet dan tetes kecil mengalir dari celah yang ada. Takasugi mengalihkan pandang pada si pelempar batu. Lalu, menangkap wajah yang tidak dia sukai sejak awalnya.

"Kata-kata yang bagus Murasakibara."

Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Anak orang itu, ya." dengus Takasugi sinis lalu, menggeram tipis.

Kaki yang menekan, mundur dengan cepat. Murasakibara terbatuk karena reaksi begitu tiba-tiba setelah pompaan paru disfungsi sesaat.

"Ya, ini aku. Kaget, hah? Sayang sekali aku masih hidup. Begitu pula dengan ayahku, Takasugi."

Nijimura menyungging sinis. Langsung mensarkas yang tak seperti tabiatnya—anggapah ini berkah bergaul dengan muka sedatar teflon dan mulut tak lulu sensor penyaring. Tidak pernah Nijimura memasang wajah palsu saat berkelahi—berwajah tenang merasa di atas angin, biasanya galak macam anjing rabies.

Andai mereka tahu gemuruh amarah berguncang ingin meledak di dalamnya. Mungkin, ini yang disebut pendewasaan.

 _Atau, mungkin tenang sebelum badai?_

"Aku sangat ingin tahu... Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ayahku. Sayang aku punya hal yang harus kuprioritaskan."

 _Ini situasi yang dia idamkan. Berhadapan dengan musuh sang ayah lalu siap balaskan dendamnya._

 _Hanya saja dia punya belenggu—_

"Sial. Kenapa aku harus janji, sih?" kali ini bibir merutuk dalam bisik. Janji. Janji. Andai dia berpribadi serampangan sudah dia abai dengan ikatan tak kasat itu.

"Tadinya aku tidak mau percaya."

Sekejap pandangan teralih pada sosok seorang Himuro yang terbaring—nampaknya dia sudah mendapatkan kembali motoriknya, melihat dia dengan kondisi sudah setengah menyeret tubuh. Sekejap dia bisa melihat wajah itu memucat, meriak lalu tertunduk dengan bersalah.

"Tapi, ternyata Kurokono _-san_ benar."

Hujam yang membuat tosca mengecil.

Tarik nafas dalam, lalu renung sejenak. 'Kurokono... Dasar sialan.'

 _Orang itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama._

 _ **Set**_

"Kelihatannya aku harus membungkammu."

"!"

Suara itu begitu dekat. Nijimura bahkan tidak menyadari kalau sosok itu sudah berada di belakangnya sebelum dia menarik nafas.

"SHUUZOU!"

Pekik saat kilau keperakan terhunus maju pada Nijimura.

 _ **CRAT—**_ robek melintang panjang pada pipi.

"Ukh—!"

 _ **KLANG!**_

Nijimura menahan sisi tajam senjata dengan besi yang tadinya sempat dibuang Murasakibara. Berusaha mendorong beban yang ditusuk ke arah gravitasi jantungnya.

'Dia benar-benar mau membunuhku—brengsek!'

"Hng!" dengan sisa tenaga Nijimura menendang Takasugi supaya mundur. Tapi, tidak cukup kuat untuk memberi jeda waktu baginya lolos sebelum diserang lagi.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan belati mengayun membabi buta. Nijimura mundur perlahan-lahan dalam kondisi duduk, menjadikan bilah besi sebagai tamengnya. Mati-matian menahan serangan gila yang bahkan membuat besi baja pun terkoyak.

 _ **Klak!**_

Besi melenting seperti senar, terbagi menjadi dua tanpa cela. Terhenyak _onyx_ itu dalam kengerian melihat kilat belati siap menghujam bengis.

 _ **BUAGH!**_

Nijimura mengerjap.

Bukan hunus tajam yang dirasakan Nijimura—justru Takasugi—yang sekali lagi terlempar karena tendangan seseorang, beruntung baginya menyadari hingga dia bisa membuat tameng dengan punggung lengan dan organ dalamnya cukup terselamatkan—pasalnya tendangan itu cukup membuat mati rasa.

Murasakibara terengah menurunkan kaki yang digunakannya menendang. Langsung berlutut sambil menahan luka di lengan yang kembali menyerang pedih karena belum berhenti pendarahannya.

"Cih, kau buat susah saja Kapten _-chin_..." sindirnya.

"Luka segitu saja sudah ngos-ngosan, payah kau."

"Grrr...!"

Nijimura menepuk pelan bahu Murasakibara, tentulah dia merasa berterima kasih akan bantuan yang menyelamatkan dia dari maut.

Asap mengepul dari sudut di mana Takasugi terlempar—dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari sana.

Apa mungkin dia pingsan?

Ini kesempatan.

Tanpa basa-basi Murasakibara langsung membawa Himuro untuk keluar dari sana. Mengangkutnya dalam gendongan.

"A-Atsu...shi! Aku bisa—!" Himuro panik dengan tubuhnya yang diangkut semudah itu oleh sang titan. Harga diri sedikit tercabik, mempertanyakan apakah dia seringan itu.

"Muro _-chin_ diem aja! Kita harus lari mumpung kesempatan!"

"Tu-tunggu! Shuuzou!"

Seketika Himuro terdiam melihat punggung seorang Nijimura yang berdiri menatap ke arah kepulan—dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam pisau milik Takasugi.

Ditampar oleh kenyataan lagi—sempat dia melupakan risau karena tergugah dengan aksi kedua orang ini untuk menyelamatkannya—dia sempat melupakan bahwanya dendam itu belum hilang.

 _"Ya, ini aku. Kaget, hah? Sayang sekali aku masih hidup. Begitu pula dengan ayahku, Takasugi."_

Himuro menggigit bibir.

'Dia... Sudah tahu...'

— _dan bukan langsung darinya._

Saat jeda sudah terbentang jauh, Nijimura berbalik dan menyusul.

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuurou melompati jendela tak berbingkai sebagai sarana masuk kembali dalam gedung itu. Tak sulit baginya yang memiliki refleks setara iblis meski jendela itu dua jengkal lebih tinggi darinya.

Kaki yang menapak terdiam sejenak, memandang sekeliling yang remang pencahayaan. Lampu-lampu menerangi sebagian koridor—sebagian berkedip tanda akan tamat. Hening merajah—dan mungkin awal masuk dia tidak fokus karena terhalang kericuhan dua orang yang datang bersamanya. Tapi, saat ini dia sendiri. Hingga cukup baginya untuk menangkap suara detik yang saling bersahutan di ruang luas itu.

Akashi bergeming.

'Tiga..—ah, empat bom di lantai ini.' batin menghitung pergeseran bunyi yang bergema. Belah _ruby_ kini bercampur kejinggaan. Kaki melangkah pada suara yang terdekat.

 _ **Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

Mata menajam, menyibak tumpukan kardus di sebuah sudut tak terkena cahaya lampu. Berjongkok, membersihkan debu imajiner kemudian meneliti benda yang ditemukannya.

Bom. Seperti yang dikatakan Nijimura. Dilihat dari jenisnya, ini adalah bom rakitan dengan daya ledak skala kecil melihat jumlah mesiu yang tidak sebanding dengan luas ruangan. Terhubung dengan _timer_ yang bertuliskan angka yang semakin menurun.

12.59

Akashi menaikkan alis.

'Waktunya berbeda dengan yang kuperkirakan. Bukankah sudah lebih dari lima menit sejak kami keluar dan aku masuk kembali?'

Akashi tidak mungkin salah. Meski hanya sekilas saat menyusuri lantai tiga tadi, dia sempat melihat sebuah bom juga, dan tertera jelas bahwa digital itu menunjukkan angka 17dan 04 pada layarnya.

Dia sangat yakin. Dan dia tidak mungkin salah memperkirakan jeda waktu yang telah terpotong. Tapi, realita membuktikan fakta yang lain.

Sejenak Akashi melebarkan mata. Menoleh ke belakang, lalu memejamkan mata lagi.

 _ **Tik. Tik(-ik).Tik(Tik).**_

Membuka mata lagi, lalu merenung apa yang dia dapat. Sahut detik yang terdengar tak sama. Rimanya saling bersahutan tidak sejalan.

Apa mungkin set waktu tiap lantai memiliki jeda?

Tapi, apa maksudnya?

.

* * *

.

"Atsushi, turunkan aku."

Di pertengahan pelarian mereka itulah yang diucapkan Himuro pelan, nyaris berbisik. Ada perasaan enggan pada Murasakibara, tapi akhirnya dia turunkan juga—lagipula, lengannya sudah setengah kebas karena pendarahan dan ngilu hebat.

Nijimura yang berlari menyusul memperlambat langkah saat kedua orang di depannya memutuskan berhenti.

Dia pun berhenti—dengan membuat jenjang yang cukup panjang lebarnya di antara dia dan Himuro.

"..."

Hening—manik hitam menutup dan menghela.

Entah kenapa dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi—cukup menangkap getir pada manik abu yang tersembunyi di balik surainya, Nijimura sudah bisa menebaknya.

Himuro—ingin mengakuinya.

 _Meski, terlambat._

"Kenapa?" walau begitu tetaplah Nijimura memberi kesempatan, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dulu. Dulu, saat itu dan sekarang.

 _Akan lebih baik jika tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka, bukan?_

Himuro membisu. Tanya itu justru membutakan dirinya dalam mencari makna—sejak tadi dia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau sudah melihat wajah itu. Tapi, saat sudah dihadapannya semua itu seolah sirna. Kepalanya langsung berantakan karena lupa rangkaian kejelasan dan penyesalan juga maafnya.

 _Bayang yang dipenuhi kebencian itu membuat dia kembali bungkam._

Dia sudah tahu konsekuensinya. Dan, benarnya memang seperti itu. Harus begitu jika ingin menjadikan semua ini wajar.

 _Tapi—_

 _ **Set**_

Kepala bersurai lembut ditarik perlahan, dielus lembut lalu diremat pelan. Empunya meringis, kemudian abu bergulir berusaha menangkap raut wajah Nijimura—namun urung, sekilas dia menangkap gerakan bibir yang akan terbuka manik itu langsung terkatup memandang ke arah selain wajah pemuda yang masih meremat kepalanya.

Dia sudah siap, andai yang dikatakan—atau dilakukannya adalah sebuah kekerasan untuk pembalasan.

Sungguh.

Malah, Himuro sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa kata-kata itu yang terucap.

"Sudahlah... Aku sudah senang kau selamat."

 _Kata-kata yang membuat dirinya merasa ingin menangis sekeras mungkin._

.

* * *

.

Akashi berlari menuju lantai dua, mencari-cari keberadaan yang seharusnya ada wujudnya. Mencari sebuah kepastian kebenaran analisanya.

'Ada!' Akashi langsung berjongkok saat menemukan sebuah bom lagi di lantai itu. Segeralah dia memeriksa hal yang sempat mengganjalnya.

'Sudah kuduga.'

09.46

'Jarak antara bom di lantai satu dan yang lain berbeda.'

Dan itulah yang membuatnya berpikir.

'Jika, diberi jeda bukankah itu akan memberi kesempatan target mereka kabur. Selain itu kenapa mereka harus pergi sejauh itu? Jika, mereka memang berniat membelot dan membunuh Takasugi Shinsuke harusnya ada satu dua orang yang berjaga di dekat sini dan memastikan bahwa orang itu tetap di sini sampai bom meledak.'

Sekalipun mereka hanya preman rendahan yang baru pertama kali mencoba membunuh, pastinya ada satu dua orang pintar di antara mereka. Buktinya mereka bisa membuat bom ini.

Garis-garis struktur mulai membuat kesinambungan. Menyusun satu persatu keganjilan yang ditemukan. Menambah analisa sebagai penyangganya. Logika bermain dengan cermat. Perhitungan tak terkalahkan.

— _meski begitu semua itu masih terasa ganjil_ —bukan tidak benar, tapi kurang. Seperti ada sebuah sudut _puzzle_ yang terkoyak sisinya. Membuat lubang menganga yang menjadikan karya itu tak sempurna. Cacat serabut menjadikannya tak indah.

Alasan.

Apa alasan dia melakukan itu?

Kenapa harus begitu? Apa ada tujuan lain di balik semua ini?

Sesuatu...—yang tidak sejalan dengan logikanya.

 _Sesuatu yang membutuhkan hati._

 _._

 _"Orang itu tidak bermaksud mencelakakan Himuro-san."_

 _._

—sesuatu yang—mungkin—hanya Kuroko yang menyadarinya.

Kalau memang semua yang dikatakan Kuroko benar—...

'Kalau memang benar seperti itu—apa mungkin—?'

.

* * *

.

Iritasi.

Matanya iritasi. Telinganya iritasi. _Kokoro_ nya iritasi.

Murasakibara sudah pasang muka jelek. Tiap menit yang terambil membuat kepalanya makin mendidih,—dan kedua insan itu seakan punya dunia sendiri tidak sadar dipelototi sarat kedengkian oleh si bayi besar. Tidak tahukah urat-urat di wajahnya sudah mengeras dan memerah? _Seenaknya Kapten songong payah itu elus-elus rambut Muro-chin nya._

 _ **SRET!**_

Himuro kaget saat gravitasi menariknya ke belakang. Lebih-lebih Nijimura yang ditarik dengan beringas. Murasakibara dengan kesal menarik kerah Nijimura dan memisahkannya dari Himuro. Menjorokinya sampai pantat bersua lantai dengan pedih.

"Aduh! Hei!"

Tidak digubris.

Muka dengki, jelek, tersirat jutaan hina yang tabu dilayangkan pada Nijimura yang ikut melotot padanya. Murasakibara meludah penuh kebencian.

"Muro _-chin_ , ayo keluar. Nanti keburu dikejar." Bilangnya begitu tapi mengusir Nijimura dari jangkauan Himuro.

"E—eh, ya..." Himuro canggung.

"Hei! Minta maaf dulu _kouhai_ sialan!"

Nijimura menarik baju Murasakibara. Murasakibara mendorong kepala Nijimura. Mereka pun cakar-cakaran.

"Hei, hei!" Himuro yang masih bisa berpikir dingin mencoba menghentikan kelakuan kekanakan mereka—lebih tepatnya membela sang anak dibanding memisahkan. Lihat saja muka Nijimura yang ditonjok balik oleh Himuro karena menyakiti sang titan tersayang. Nijimura mendecak tidak sudi. Tangan menggebuk kepala ungu sampai benjol lima senti.

 _ **Tik. Tik. Tik.**_

"?" Himuro yang sempat menghela pelan dengan kelakuan mereka yang kekanakan, langsung menoleh kala telinganya menangkap sebuah suara yang samar.

'Jam?' pikir Himuro heran.

Himuro mencari asal suara yang cukup familiar dan membuatnya menangkap atensi—karena tempat ini terlalu buluk dengan sebuah benda yang kelihatan mewah seperti jam. Mengabaikan dua orang yang guling-gulingan di lantai, Himuro menapaki sebuah koridor yang minim pencahayaan. Kembali Himuro menaikkan alis—terlebih dia melihat sebuah kedip merah dari sudut yang harusnya tak ada apa pun.

Apa mungkin?

Menegup ludah—mendekat pada temaram kemerahan yang begitu menggiurkan untuk diselidik (meski, ada suara yang meraung memberitahu wujud benda itu).

Nafas tercekat. Terbelalak dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bom?"

 _Kenapa ada benda seperti ini di sini?_

"Himuro! Jangan disentuh sembarangan!"

Suara Nijimura yang memanggil membuatnya tersadar. Lebih kaget lagi dengan tangan yang berada dalam posisi nyaris menyentuh benda itu.

"Ah—!" menarik tangannya sendiri dengan cepat.

Nijimura datang dengan terburu-buru lalu, menarik tangan Himuro kasar.

"Kau bodoh apa—jangan seenaknya di sentuh!"

"Ah, tung—" Himuro meringis di tarik keluar koridor. "Kau sudah tahu, Shuu?" tanyanya mengkonfirmasi dengan tingkah Nijimura yang seolah tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan benda itu.

"Yah, aku hampir lupa dengan ini." Nijimura mendecak pelan, "Yang penting kita harus keluar dulu! Masih ada waktu untuk selamat!"

Murasakibara mengangguk setuju, "Muro _-chin_ , ayo." Ajaknya pada si poni—yang malah gelisah entah kenapa.

"Apa bomnya hanya satu itu?"

Nijimura menggeleng. "Aku sempat menemukannya nyaris ada di tiap lantai. Kau mau apa memang?" selidik Nijimura tajam dengan tanya yang tidak singkron dengan situasi mereka.

"..."

Murasakibara menangkap gelagat aneh dari Himuro yang tidak bergeming maupun menatap mereka. Inisiatif dia pun menggandeng tangan Himuro, isyarat untuk segera keluar. "Muro _-chin_ , kita harus pergi."

Himuro tersentak saat disentuh. Murasakibara bisa merasakan tangan kecil itu bergetar pelan—dan sarat gerakan untuk melepas diri dari cengkraman. Surai ungu menaikkan alis.

 _Ada yang salah dengan Himuro._

"Kenapa Muro _-chin_?" Tanya si bocah ungu khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat. Himuro sedikit tersanjung diberi perhatian sedemikian rupa.

Dan, karena ketulusan itulah yang menjadikannya bersalah dengan isi kepalanya yang ingin melakukan sesuatu—yang pasti menurut mereka—gila.

.

Ya, dia yakin dia gila.

Karena, sebuah raungan gila yang menginginkan dirinya kembali untuk menjemput Takasugi.

.

"Ma-maaf, Atsushi. Shuu. Kalian pergilah duluan." bisik Himuro pelan. Menyentak tangan sampai lepas dan lalu berlari pergi ke tempat yang baru saja mereka jauhi.

Himuro meneguk ludah pelan—pastilah tahu dirinya yang tiba-tiba membuat proteksi menarik atensi keingintahuan mereka.

Dan benar saja.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Himuro!?"

Teriak Nijimura nyaring.

"Kalian pergilah duluan!" teriak Himuro membalas dengan jarak yang sudah terbentang.

Nijimura geram. Dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Himuro. Mulai dari gelagat setelah menemukan bom dan reaksinya saat disuruh lari keluar.

Dengan cepat Nijimura berlari mendekat dan meraih tangan Himuro.

"Jangan seenaknya! Jangan bilang kau mau menolong orang itu!?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mati! Lepaskan Shuuzou!"

"DIA PANTAS UNTUK MATI!"

.

.

Nafas tercekat.

.

.

Himuro tercengang. Memandang Nijimura yang juga ikut tersentak dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Seolah teriakan itu bukanlah bagian dari dirinya. Seolah ada yang merasukinya dan mengendalikan tubuhnya dan dengan lantang menyuarakan sesuatu yang tak harusnya dikumandangkan.

Tapi... itu...

"Shuu..."

 _Ah, Himuro sadar..._

"Himuro—bukan..."

— _itulah perasaan sesungguhnya._

Sekalipun dia mati-matian terjun untuk menolongnya. Bersikeras untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Takasugi dan memilih berlari pergi bersamanya daripada menghunuskan belati di tangannya—dendam bukan sesuatu yang bisa hilang semudah itu.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia melakukan ini untuk balas dendamnya. Mungkin, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin melampiaskan kebenciannya.

 _Mungkin, dia tidak peduli dengan Himuro sejak awal._

Bagi Nijimura situasi ini sungguh seperti berkah yang menguntungkan untuk menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Kalau begitu..."

Remat tangan terlepas.

"—aku juga kan?"

 _Pantas untuk mati bagimu._

 _Kau tahu dosaku padamu lebih besar daripada dia, bukan?_

Nijimura terpaku. Hilang reaksi untuk bergeming. Harusnya dia mengejarnya. Harusnya dia punya kesempatan untuk meraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi.

Harusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Kurokono sejak awal.

" _Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan apapun selain menolong Himuro-kun._ _"_

Saat itu—dia sebenarnya sudah ada di sana. Saat Murasakibara tengah kesulitan dengan Takasugi yang menyerangnya. Saat, dengan tega pria itu membuat Himuro tersungkur dan menyakitinya. Atau, bahkan sejak awal Murasakibara menerjang masuk pintu itu dengan heroiknya.

Dia hanya mengulur waktu.

Mengulur dan berpikir—memanfaatkan situasi dan bagaimana cara yang sangat bagus untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya.

Membunuh Takasugi Shinsuke.

Dan karena dia terlalu terpaku dengan kemulusan situasi hingga membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diri.

— _dan justru meluluhlantakkan semuanya._

Tidak mungkin dia mampu mengejarnya lagi.

Tidak dengan wajah yang tersenyum dengan indah, dengan manik berkaca seolah paham segalanya.

Dengan wajah yang tersenyum memakluminya.

Tersenyum untuknya.

 _ **Wung—**_

Nijimura bahkan sudah tak bergeming saat surai keunguan berdebam, berlari melewatinya semata untuk mengejar sosok yang telah berlari pergi.

'Bodoh...'

.

Tubuh besar berlari. Melewati tonggak hitam tanpa peduli. Karena, hanya ada satu di kepalanya. Hanya sebuah punggung kecil yang dia idamkan. Sosok yang—lagi-lagi—pergi dan meninggalkannya. Sosok yang ingin dia rengkuh erat agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Muro _-chin_!"

Lantang menggema memenuhi langkah sepanjang kaki itu berlari mengejar.

Spektrum ungu bercermin pada sekilas tubuh yang berlari. Sontak motorik menstimulasi untuk menambah genjotan. Memaksa meminimalisir jeda antara mereka.

Murasakibara tidak peduli dengan Nijimura dan permasalahannya. Tapi, jika itu melibatkan Himuro dia tidak akan diam.

Selain itu dia sudah berjanji saat itu.

.

" _Seandainya kau dibuang olehnya_ _—_ _..."_

 _._

"Muro _-chin_! Berhenti sebentar!"

Tangan besar menarik tubuh itu hingga terhenyak. Bola mata abu menoleh, riaknya menetes membentuk bulir saat berpaling.

Murasakibara tercekat.

"A-Atsushi—lepas! Aww..!"

Himuro meringis dengan rematan yang begitu kuat pada pergelangan tangannya. Memandang marah pada pemilih surai keunguan, memaksa untuk melepasnya.

Tapi, dirinya justru semakin direngkuh erat. Begitu erat sampai Himuro tidak merasakan kaki-kakinya menapak tanah.

"Jangan nangis Muro _-chin_..."

"Atsushi—..."

"Aku tidak akan melepas Muro _-chin_. Aku sudah janji, kan? Muro _-chin_ lupa, ya?"

Sekalipun, Himuro tak ingat atau menganggap semua itu hanya menjadi momok tak berharga yang harus dilupakan olehnya.

.

" _..._ _—_ _aku akan terus di sampingmu."_

.

 _Dia akan menjaga janji itu._

.

.

.

 _ **Tiktiktik—Pipipipipipipipipiiiiippppppp**_

 _ **BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRR**_ _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**_

.

.

 _ **BRAKH! BRUAKH DRAK!**_

.

"!"

Akashi melebarkan matanya. Menengadah ke atas sebagai refleks dan sekejap keseimbangan hilang, membuatnya jatuh terduduk karena getar yang terjadi. Menutup mata dan melindungi kepala dari serpihan bebatuan atap yang rontok karena guncangan.

Mengerjap pelan saat getar hebat berhenti—disusul suara gaduh yang membuat guncang kecil pada pondasi. Sekali lagi dia menatap ke arah langit-langit—yang debunya merumpel, mengasap hebat dengan rontokan kerikil menimpa dirinya.

Akashi sangat berharap bahwa ketiga orang itu tidak berada di lantai di mana bom itu meledak.

"Sial..." Dinding melapuk dalam gempa statis. Tangan mencari tumpuan untuk berdiri lalu, kembali berlari—sesekali menghindari pelapukan hebat yang membuat bebatuan besar berjatuhan.

Melihat kerusakan tak berarti di lantai yang dipijakinya menandakan bom yang meledak berada di lantai yang paling atas. Akashi beruntung karena bom itu di- _set_ untuk tidak terpengaruh oleh getaran dari luar—atau habislah sudah nyawanya.

Sesuai dugaan Akashi, ledakan pertama tidaklah sebesar yang dikiranya. Seolah semua itu dirancang memberi waktu bagi para penghuninya untuk segera berlari keluar menyelamatkan diri.

Tapi, tetap saja bom itu meledak di luar perkiraan waktunya.

 _ **Taptaptaptaptap**_

"Hhhh! Hhh!"

Dalam kondisi menapaki laju dan pijakan untuk mencari, Akashi sudah membuat analisa—analisa yang sungguh tidak logis dari semua kelakuan dari tersangka yang bersangkutan.

Satu, kemungkinan besar bom ini dipasang atas perintah—atau mungkin oleh Takasugi sendiri.

Meski ada pertanyaan yang belum terjawab sama sekali—kenapa dia sampai melibatkan Himuro untuk semua ini? Kenapa dia mengulur waktu sampai Nijimura dan yang lainnya datang? Itulah misteri yang belum terpecahkan sama sekali baginya.

Dan mungkin memang tak akan terpecahkan selama dia melihat segalanya dengan realistis.

Jika, memang semua bom ini dipasang atas keinginan Takasugi. Maka, kemungkinannya hanya satu.

.

* * *

.

 _Dia bermaksud bunuh diri._

.

* * *

.

Menunggu adalah kosa kata yang paling menyebalkan. Untuk orang yang telaten macam Kurokono dibuat menunggu dengan lama adalah ritual yang paling membuat darah mendidih—kenapa orang bisa dengan mudah mengulur-ngulur waktu bahkan melanggar sebuah janji? Yah, semua kembali pada tabiat manusia itu berdasar.

Kurokono menghela. Sarat kehitaman menelusur jejak-jejak kehidupan yang minim di ruang—tadinya adalah— _Cafe_ nya. Temaram cahaya mentari menerobos sela-sela besi, membuat remang-remang bilik yang dia tempati. Cicit terdengar dari balik teralis yang memisahkan dirinya dengan dunia di luar sana—yang berdebu, panas dan penuh dengan hingar-bingar manusia.

Sudah lama tidak merasakan hening yang membuat gelisah seperti ini.

 _ **Klang**_

Pocari tercangklong di jemari, kalengnya basah berair, menetes membuat becek meja yang menjadi alas—akan lebih sensasional jika ditemani segelas _brandy_ siap ditenggak. Sayang sekali, dia bukan peminum yang tidak tahu adat, waktu dan tempat.

Sejenak kembali dia melayang pada kecemasannya—dengan obyek seorang sepupu mungil biru-biru imut yang dia izinkan untuk pergi menantang petualangan. Yah, penyesalan selalu telat ngantrinya—entah apa yang akan dilakukan paman dan bibinya kalau tahu anak kesayangan mereka sedang bermain-main nyawa dengan teroris yang paling dicari se-Jepang.

"Haha—..." tawanya pelan. Sedikit satir antara pahit dan mengejek diri sendiri sampai harus diteguk dengan pocari lagi.

Kurokono terkadang ingin menyalahkan sesuatu untuk beberapa hal. Mungkin, saat ini dia sangat ingin menyalahkan Takasugi yang membuatnya sempat gila, terombang-ambing karena kata-katanya hari itu.

Hari dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan salah seorang kawan lamanya itu.

 _"Yo, Kurokono."_

 _Dia yang berdiri elegan, menyarung tangan dan sebelah mata yang buta._

Dan pinta yang terselip di antara cakap mereka.

.

 _Setelah sapa dan tanya kabar—tak bersirat interogasi. Karena, mereka dewasa yang cukup tahu diri untuk menjaga batas masing-masing. Lalu, mereka berbagi minuman, sambil bergurau singkat._

— _dan topik pun berubah._

" _Kurokono bisakah kau—...menjaga mereka bertiga?"_

" _Siapa?"_

" _Anak buahku."_

 _Kurokono menaikkan alis._

" _Aku bermaksud keluar negeri, sayangnya aku tidak mungkin membawa anak buahku—kupikir mereka justru lebih baik dengan kehidupan di Jepang."_

 _Segaris onyx nampak menyelidik, memfilter lekukan paras yang terukir. Mencari atensi lain di sana. Apa itu hanya lelucon atau kesungguhan? Karena, apa yang dia pinta sungguh berresiko dengan kehidupannya (bukan berarti dia keberatan, toh, dia cukup tangguh untuk mengurus yang seperti ini. Maklum, pengalaman dekat dengan orang-orang sinting)._

 _Kurokono menghela pelan._

" _Mereka buronan?"_

" _Tidak masuk daftar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Ada dengus menghina dari lagunya,"Permintaanmu menyusahkan."_

" _Hahaha."_

 _Tawa itu terciprat satir. Tanpa emosi lain selain perih. Seolah menyembunyikan luka besar di jurang hati—sekiranya itulah yang Kurokono tangkap._

 _Tapi, kenapa?_

" _Kenapa aku Takasugi-kun? Kau harusnya bisa minta itu pada dia bukan? Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku sudah melihat buktinya padamu—dan kau pikir aku mau minta tolong idiot itu menjaga orang? Heh, yang benar saja."_

" _Yah, kalian memang selalu seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak berubah, dan—bukti apa maksudmu?"_

" _Bukan apa-apa..."_

.

Sepenggal, dua penggal ingatan bertabur. Kalau dipikir ulang, mungkin saat itu Himuro-lah yang dimaksudnya. **Bukti** yang dimaksud Takasugi dalam kecakapannya menjaga seseorang.

Dan Kurokono tidak mungkin lupa kalau Takasugi belum menjawab pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

 _Meski dia sudah bisa menebak._

'Ke luar negeri, tanpa membawa anak buah, heh? Kau tidak berpikir aku sebodoh itu, kan Takasugi _-kun_?'

Dan semua percakapan itu, emosi aneh yang tertuang dalam tiap kalimatnya, gestur sendu yang dia tunjukkan tanpa sadar—Kurokono bisa mengetahui kemana dan bagaimana Takasugi akan bertindak.

Anggaplah dia mahluk yang sensitif dengan segala emosi di sekitarnya—tidak mungkin dia mengabaikan raut yang menyendu sesekali—terkadang memandang jauh dan kosong pada sesuatu yang tidak tampak.

Merindukan sesuatu.

 _Dan berharap dirindukan._

.

 _"Kenapa setelah selama ini kau baru menunjukkan diri?" bukan selidik, hanya penasaran._

 _Bibir itu membisu. Cangkir kopi bergeming riaknya. Kurokono menunggu._

 _"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." jawabnya._

 _Pupil berbanjirkan senyum tak terdefinisi. Senyum yang berisi sebuah keinginan yang berada dalam gulatan otak dan hatinya. Kontradiktif. Hingga membuat kegilaan._

 _"Dan—mungkin bisa membuatku berubah pikiran."_

.

Saat itu, dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan.

Tapi, saat ini, Kurokono sebagai saksi dan pendengar sebuah gilas rencana sang pemimpin medan taktis sekarang sudah mengerti.

Sekarang.

— _mungkin dia yang tidak awas saat itu, hingga tidak menyadari ketika sesekali tubuh berbalik mengawasi kondisi._

Ketika, ada sebuah jeda cukup lama diri itu menatap etalase kaca.

Mungkin, saja karena sekilas dia melihat sesosok wajah yang dia rindukan parasnya.

'Karena itulah kau menculik Himuro _-kun_ , hm?' tanyanya tak bergaung, hanya sebuah isi hati yang bertanya-tanya dengan jawaban yang multi tafsir.

Dan memperkirakan semua itulah yang membuatnya bimbang.

Di sisi lain dia tak ingin niat awal Takasugi terlaksana. Tapi, di suatu sisi berseberangan dia juga tidak ingin merampas kehidupan seorang anak yang mati-matian berubah.

 _Karenanya, maaf—..._

"Maaf, Takasugi _-kun_. Aku tidak bisa."

 _Aku mengirim anak itu untuk menghentikanmu._

Mungkin, dia sudah bertindak juga.

Orang yang paling dihindari Takasugi. Yang paling tidak waras dalam membuat keputusan. Yang selalu nekat dan gila tingkahnya.

"Selain itu, aku sudah terlanjur menghubungi musuh bebuyutanmu.."

.

.

 _Aku bukan orang sebodoh itu yang akan membiarkan temanku mati, kau tahu Takasugi-kun?_

.

.

"Kau pasti juga berpikir begitu, kan, Gintoki _-san_?"

.

* * *

.

Nijimura menghantam tembok dan tersungkur pada bagian sisi gedung.

Niatnya ingin menghindari bebatuan runtuh karena ledakan tidak berjalan semulus yang dia kira. Terhambat guncangan dan angin reruntuhan yang menguarkan debu sampai dia berada di titik dia buta akan apapun.

Hingga tak menyadari bahwa dia berada di sisi gedung yang melapuk ingin runtuh.

"Ahak! Hok—...!" _ **—krak—**_ Nijimura yang ingin terbatuk pedih harus menelan kembali rintihan dan mengganti dengan bola mata yang membelalak.

 _ **GRAAAK!**_

—saat pijak di bawahnya menukik tajam pada gravitasi.

"...!"

.

.

Sekejap merasa bebas. Sekejap kemudian akan bersua bumi.

.

.

Nijimura menggedikkan tubuhnya sendiri, setengah ngotot menggapai apapun yang bisa menjadi tumpuan diri. Bola mata nanar mencari. Otak setengah disfungsi terisi jerit.

 _Lalu, secercah cahaya terlintas dalam permilidetik kesempatan hidup._

 _ **GREP!**_

"Hhh! Hhh! Khh..." Nijimura membuka matanya, melirik ke bawah dengan ngeri. Mendapati bebatuan yang jatuh dan hancur menghantam tanah. Terengah setengah lega. Nyaris dirinya terjun bebas, andai dia tidak bergantung pada sebilah besi yang masih bertahan di tengah guncang hebat gedung yang meruntuh.

"KAPTEN!"

Nijimura langsung menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya—ke arah bawah di mana ada Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang berujar panik—dia tidak mau berkomentar kenapa mereka masih nekat di sana. Tentulah mereka panik dengan kondisi dirinya yang menggantungkan nyawa pada sebilah besi agar tidak jatuh.

"Lompat Kapten akan menangkapmu!"

Menangkapnya? Yang benar saja. Apa mereka gila? Dengan jarak segitu dia mungkin memang tidak akan apa-apa tapi, justru membuat orang yang menangkapnya luka-luka parah terkena hantaman kalau coba-coba menangkap dengan tangan kosong. Dan dia sangsi untu percaya kalau mereka akan berhasil menangkapnya dengan kondisi begini mengingat di bawah sana nyaris tidak ada tempat bagi Kuroko maupun Ogiwara untuk berpijak.

Nijimura harus cari cara lain agar dirinya selamat.

 _ **Krek**_ _ **—**_ _ **sruuut...**_

"Ukh!" mengerang karena perih pada telapak tangannya. Sadar bahwa besi itu akan keropos dalam waktu tidak lama—dan pasti akan semakin cepat dengan beban tubuhnya yang memberatkan.

 _ **Krek**_

Tangan yang memegang besi gemetar hebat, terkoyak perlahan meneteskan darah. Batas waktu semakin sedikit—sial! Bagaimana ini? Apa dia benar-benar harus lompat? Atau menunggu waktu sampai benar-benar besi itu keropos dan dia jatuh juga?

'Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Atau memang ini saatnya dia mati?

 _ **Krek**_

.

"Lompat Nijimura _-san_."

.

 _Onyx_ melebar.

Sekejap dia merasa bahwa sadarnya akan hilang dia dikejutkan sebuah suara mengalun yang begitu tenang seolah merasuk langsung ke kepala. Tidak. Nijimura yakin itu hanya perasaannya.

Tidak ada siapapun di dekatnya.

 _Sampai bola mata hitam itu menangkap bayang kemerahan di sebuah sudut jendela sana. Memandangnya tajam dengan binar yang memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang telah dititahkan._

"Akashi?"

'Apa dia yang tadi menyuruhnya lompat?'

Hanya kepala merahnya yang terlihat dari sudut pandang Nijimura karena terhalang bebatuan runtuh. Berjarak satu jendela di atasnya, memandang dirinya yang bergantung tanpa niatan untuk membantu—dan sekarang Nijimura benar-benar yakin kalau suara itu berasal darinya.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang tersenyum sadis seolah mentertawai.

"Kau takut Shuuzou? Lompatlah. Itu satu-satunya caramu untuk selamat."

Aku malah berpikir kau ingin membunuhku, batin Nijimura sarkas. "Akashi! Jangan bodoh!"

Bola mata berbias kejinggaan menghujam tajam—meski tak mempan karena Nijimura juga balik menusuk dengan tatapan.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kau yang tidak mau mengambil resiko."

"...!" Nijimura ingin menggertak marah, merapal kutuk supaya kepala merah itu tertimpa batu saja—meski sudah tahu soal pribadi Akashi yang terkadang brengsek, perbuatannya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir.

Yah, benar-benar brengsek.

Nijimura menggertakkan gigi saat perlahan kepala merah itu menghilang dari jangkau pandang.

 _ **Krek!**_

"Akashi!" Nijimura terhenyak dengan besi yang perlahan-lahan mulai lepas dari pangkalnya. Setan sialan itu benar-benar meninggalkannya!

"Kuberitahu bom kedua akan meledak sebentar lagi. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kau akan terkena dampak ledakannya. Kau cukup lompat saja."

 _ **KREK—**_ suara itu semakin keras merontok. Nijimura sudah tidak fokus dengan kata-kata Akashi—tidak dengan kondisi dia sendiri yang di ambang mati.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Jadi tenang saja , Shuuzou."

 _ **KREK—PRAKK!**_

.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya diri itu merasakan—menjadi burung tak bersayap itu menakutkan.

.

.

"Bukan waktunya kau untuk mati."

.

.

.

 _ **PSIUUU!**_

.

.

 _ **CREP— CREPCREP**_

"!"

—tubuh melayang bebas terlonjak keras saat terhempas oleh sebuah gaya yang membuatnya berdebum pada tembok di samping tubuh—ya, di samping dan bukan di bawahnya.

Nijimura yang nyaris putus asa langsung tercenung. Memandang dirinya yang terkatung-katung di udara. Melihat apa yang sempat membuatnya tersangkut.

Panah?

Tiga lubang besar, menancap pada jaket yang dikenakan. Punggung, pundak, sisi perut. Robek parah tak bisa diaplikasikan—sialan, padahal ini jaket kesayangannya. Dan Nijimura mengakui; penembaknya sungguh handal, kalau tidak mau dibilang dia yang beruntung tidak terserempet sedikitpun kulitnya.

Dalam hati dia bersyukur pada panah-panah yang menyelamatkannya—setidaknya jarak dirinya dan tanah tidak akan menimbulkan korban jiwa, paling mentok biru-biru sekujur badan. Ada sebuah bersit saat mengingat biru yang rompel katunnya. Apa saat itu mungkin Kuroko diselamatkan juga oleh panah-panah itu?

Hanya satu hal yang mengganjal.

.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang menembak?'

.

* * *

.

Arah jam sepuluh, di sudut miring gedung yang menjadi momok perjuangan, beratus meter di balik pepohonan tinggi yang rimbun hijaunya. Sebuah batang besar menjulang—sebutlah sebagai keramat hutan, karena begitu tinggi, begitu kokoh, begitu rimbun dedaunan itu dan begitu hidup sekelilingnya hingga diibaratkan hanya kehidupan liar yang dapat menjamah eksitensi serupa legenda.

Nyatanya tidak begitu—karena tiga nyawa yang disebut sebagai mahluk yang disebut generasi teknologi tengah bersandar, dua di atas, satu menyender sambil mengasapi alam.

Bening lensa membiaskan pelangi kalanya terpantul setitik mentari di balik rimbun.

"Fuuh... dia selamat, KEH—!"

Hela lega yang disambut suara tersedak salah satu dari mereka—sebut saja si pengawas situasi. Yamazaki Sagaru dengan teropongnya—yang lensanya terpantul bayang seorang Nijimura Shuuzou di kejauhan sana—sambil memundurkan tubuh yang duduk di salah satu pucuk dahan kokoh dengan gagu.

"Ada apa Yamazaki?" diduga sebagai yang menembak—pahlawan di balik selamatnya dua nyawa yang melayang-layang. Panah otomatis disangga pada pundak, pelurunya disampirkan tak jauh dari duduknya. Memutar-mutar apel merah yang bulat di tangan. Digesek dengan klengan baju supaya bebas debu.

"Tidak... Tadi dia melirik ke arah sini."

Apel terkoyak. Lalu, dikunyah. Telan. Dan sisanya dibuang.

"Kelihatannya si kepala merah itu tahu kita masih di sini, ya, Hijikata _-san_?"

Iseng karena nganggur, yang berambut madu melempar buah hasil pingitan pohon seberang ke arah bawah. Jatuh, tepat di atas (dalam hati menyamakan) tempat sam—kepala hitam yang bersandar sambil merokok.

"Sougo!" lengking si kaleng sampah (hina dalam hati), dan, ratusan burung terbang.

"Sssh, jangan berisik Hijikata _-san_. Lihat, kau membuat kumbangnya kabur." ucapnya bermalas-malas, walau mata masih terpaku lurus pada titik kecil di sebuah gedung. Yang spektrumnya berkelebatan kemerahan dan menghilang dalam siluet debu.

Manik _ruby_ berkilat jengah.

Ketidaksukaan merayap saat memikirkan bahwa dirinya dimanfaatkan secara tidak langsung jikalau memang dia menyadari keberadaan mereka (Dia tidak akan heran kalau memang bocah itu mengetahuinya. Ataupun, bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa sadar tentang mereka. Toh, satu dua monster tidak akan merubah apapun. Ah, dia juga termasuk. Mungkin). Mungkinkah serabut cabe itu berpikir dia akan menembak (harafiahnya menolong) tiap-tiap orang yang jungkir balik dari atas gedung? Heh.

 _Bagaimana kalau untuk orang selanjutnya dia biarkan saja? Kekeke._

Penikmat nikotin menghisap dengan tampan, menanggapi kata itu setelah berpikir beberapa lama. Mencermati perkataan rekan di atas sana. Benar apa katanya. Kepala merah itu bukan hanya seperti—dia memang sadar. Entah dia punya telepati atau mata iblis—cocok untuk temperamen yang dikenal setara setan. Yang pasti itu mengubah imprestasi Hijikata mengenai komentar si sipit berkacamata itu.

"Orang yang berbahaya. Seperti yang rubah itu bilang." seringainya tertarik.

"Hijikata _-san_ , aku tidak menyangka kau se-autis itu bicara dengan binatang. Apa kau akhirnya kembali ke naluri aslimu?"

"Sougo, setelah ini siap-siap kuhabisi kau."

Di pucuk ranting besar si pengawas terkekeh. Pucat pasi dengan interaksi sengit, yang kayaknya kalau dibiarkan bakal dia yang jadi sasaran.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka benar-benar ada yang dijatuhkan." sambung Yamazaki. Alihkan topik sebelum korban melayang—dan kemungkinan terbesar dirinyalah sebagai pihak ketiga, "Untung kita menunggu di sini, tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kita membantu mereka?"

"Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan 'mereka'." Lirik tajam menghunus. "Apa kau lupa dengan prosedur, Yamazaki?"

"Ma-maaf... aku hanya bersimpati. Tapi, Hijikata _-san_ darimana kau tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Batang perlahan terbakar. "Si bodoh itu yang menelepon dan memerintah yang aneh-aneh. Dasar merepotkan."

"Maksudmu, _Sensei_ , kan Hijikata _-san_?" suara rokok tergigit. Si cokelat pasang seringai. Sisi jahil muncul di samping sisi sadis. Tidak ada yang lebih menarik bagi Okita dibanding mengerjai wakil ketua yang tidak-mangkat-mangkat dari hidupnya itu.

"Ahaha, begitu ya. Gin- _Sensei_..." Yamazaki sudah tahu, sih. cuma pura-pura tolol saja. Terkadang sedikit bego bisa membuatmu sentosa untuk satu hari ke depan. "Kudengar dia di penjara—yah, itu bukan hal langka—tapi, justru itu yang aneh." Yamazaki skeptis—awalnya. Maklum. Dia diseret dengan informasi yang kurang dipercaya saat diajak—lebih tepatnya dipaksa ikut, kalau bukan ancaman _shinai_ mengacung dan permintaan ketua mereka mengatasnamakan kejantanan pria muda, Yamazaki sudah kabur jauh-jauh mencari lubang sembunyi.

Bayangkan saja, dia dipaksa terlibat dalam simulasi drama dengan tema; Penculikan. Pameran Korban; Anggota klub basket yang dengar-dengar mantan preman sejagat. Kaptennya saat ini juga pergi mengejar, dengan anggota plus-plus yang sama-sama bikin sakit kepala (oh, iya junior mereka juga jadi terlibat. Aarrhhh...). Pelaku; dikonfirmasi adalah teroris radikal yang dulu sering dimuat di kolom kriminalitas; Takasugi Shinsuke. Alasan kejahatan: belum teridentifikasi—walau (dengan suara hidung dikorek –sedang pasang _mode loud speaker_ , ceritanya biar lebih keren- sungguh keras sampai kedengaran di seberang telepon) hanya pertengkaran kakak adik yang terbuang.

Wow, hebat sekali skalanya sampai melibatkan seisi dunia. (lubuk hati terdalam Yamazaki Sagaru: Kurang kerjaan _banget_ sumpah _ngasih_ kasus yang nggak-nggak. Sebenarnya dia kurang yakin karena... simpel—berita ini dibawa oleh wali kelas sinting mereka, sih. Apalagi orangnya lagi dibui. Bilang saja sedang cari antek rusuh biar bisa kabur).

"Kukira _Sensei_ mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kita tahu. Yah, sekalipun andai benar ini main-main aku tidak akan menolak permintaannya. Bisa bolos." Okita mengganti bebuahan dengan permen karet—sudah bosan dia menjadi lutung dan kembali ke jalan yang benar sebagai manusia berintelegensia.

"Tapi, info ' _akan ada yang_ bungee jumping _, jangan lupa bawa trampolin_.'—oke, lupakan yang terakhir—seolah dia tahu kalau memang pasti akan ada yang terjun dari sana."

"Bodoh, apa kau tidak mengerti? Itu situasi cadangan kalau memang mereka terjebak di dalam gedung—mungkin dia pakai _GPS_ saat mencari tempat ini. Yah, dimanapun kita bertarung harus siap dalam situasi apapun jika tertangkap dan dijadikan sandera lalu dipasung dan dipaksa lompat untuk makanan hiu-hiu ganas."

"Hijikata _-san_ , ini bukan situasi penyanderaan perompak... Di sini masih bumi, lho. Daratan bertanah dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit! Lagipula, kalau memang mau selamat, tinggal gunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk lari dengan pintu darurat!"

"Yah, itu cara orang jadul yang kerjanya main, nonton, tidur di depan TV seharian." sambung Okita meletuskan balon karet.

"Nggak, itu prosedur standar penyelamatan diri yang paling dasar. Kita juga mempelajarinya di sekolah." Yamazaki berkeringat dingin. Pembicaraan ini mulai melenceng jauh.

"Itu _mainstream_. Kau tahu prinsip saat terkepung di gedung tinggi yang paling _up-date_? Kalau tak ada jalan keluar lain. Lompatlah meski itu juga akan membunuhmu."

"Kubilang itu bukan cara keluar dari masalah! Kalau pakai logika, lompat atau menunggu dua-duanya sama-sama mati!"

Yamazaki setengah membanting teropong—untung gak pecah, belinya gak ada garansi soalnya. Kalau boleh menjedukkan kepala, pasti rasanya lebih baik. ("Oiii! Apa di fic ini dia harus jadi _tsukomi_ lagi? Dan bukannya rencana awal aku di taruh di klub bulu tangkis? Kenapa nyasarnya dibudaki orang-orang yang sama seperti _official_ nya dasar penulis gak konsis—aaaarrrrghhh!")

"Tapi, aku lebih suka yang seperti itu."

Tidak disangka tanggap yang seperti persetujuan akan keluar dari mulut sang sadis nomor satu di klub kendo. Bukan rahasia bahwa si cokelat menganggap rival Hijikata secara sepihak. Mendengar satu suara setuju, terutama dari Okita membuat kemelut aneh di perutnya.

Bukan takut—sebaliknya, malah membuat tertarik. Monster terkadang punya sisi lain yang membuat manusia menaruh atensi.

"Orang yang memilih lompat agar tetap hidup meski tahu jurang di bawahnya adalah neraka, justru lebih terlihat hidup dibanding mereka yang hanya diam menunggu mati."

.

* * *

.

"Uhh..." rintih—dan samar mendengar bunyi jatuh saat dia bergerak. Tubuhnya sakit. Lecet di beberapa tempat dan higienisasi badan jangan ditanya lagi—sudah bercampur debu dan keringat dan bau lembab yang apek.

Himuro mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba sadar dari keadaannya yang setengah suri. Dan bermaksud bangkit.

 _Berat._

Berat dan tubuh seolah terkunci. Sendi penggerak menggeser kanan kiri—tapi, gagal. Dirinya justru kebas karena kunci _-kun_ ci di tubuhnya begitu erat.

Sekilas Himuro ingat dengan suara besar disusul runtuhnya bebatuan di atas mereka. Apa dia tertimpa reruntuhan?

— _tapi, kenapa hangat?_

Ngotot. Dia pun mendorong tubuhnya untuk maju—pada titik cahaya itu benderang terang, optik kelabu bercermin surai keunguan terpekur di atas dirinya—dan kunci itu bukanlah bebatuan, melainkan tangan-tangan besar yang kokoh mengalunginya.

"A-Atsushi!"

Tersentak. Himuro tidak buang waktu, segeralah dia melepas rengkuhan dan memeriksa kondisi anak besar yang terlelap ke alam sana.

Himuro menghela pelan—juga lega yang amat sangat, saat mendapati nafas itu masih teratur seperti orang tertidur.

"Syukurlah...—..." bisiknya. Lalu, mengusir bebatuan yang menimpa dari tubuh sang titan.

Menggali memori—dia ingat sesaat setelah Murasakibara berkata-kata dan ledakan terjadi, pondasi berguncang karenanya hingga bagian-bagian yang melapuk runtuh.

Di tengah situasi tak bisa lari kemanapun Murasakibara menarik Himuro dalam rengkuhannya saat ada batu besar yang nyaris menimpa mereka.

Dan ingatannya terputus di sana.

Selain...

 _ **Tap.**_

'Kemana batu besarnya?' Himuro masih ingat jelas harusnya ada batu besar yang nyaris menimpa mereka—tapi, tidak ada satu pun di sekeliling mereka, hanya tersisa rontokan debu dan bebatuan yang tak lebih besar dari kepala mereka.

 _ **Tap.**_

 _ **DEG!**_

Tidak—dia ingat.

Sesaat sebelum mereka pingsan—Himuro melihat berkas cahaya yang terpantul.

 _ **Tap. Tep.**_

— _dari tebasan pedang._

Dalam bola mata itu sosok itu berdiri dengan gagah—dan menyedihkan, dengan darah menyeceri sudut mulutnya, pakaiannya, dan tangan yang menggenggam perak yang berkilat—namun, tak sedikitpun ada hina ejek yang terlintas. Tidak dengan intimidasi serupa pemangsa pada buruannya.

"Shinsuke..."

.

.

 _Mana mungkin Himuro lupa—dengan keahlian yang kadang dibanggakannya itu._

 _Kadang Himuro menertawai caranya memegang tongkat bisbol yang aneh—seperti memegang seorang samurai yang mau mengayunkan pedang, walau setelahnya dia menarik tawanya karena dia selalu kalah tanding darinya._

.

.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, hm?"

 _ **Set—**_ sadar atau tidak tangan itu membuat defensif penuh, pada dirinya, dan terutama pada bocah keunguan yang pingsan dalam dekapannya—dia tentu ingat bagaimana perlakuannya pada Murasakibara. Atau, pada Nijimura. Atau, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Di tambah label tak aman yang membekas lekat pada diri yang bertimpang diam sedari dulunya dia menyadari, semakin waspadalah diri itu untuk melindungi.

— _walau, ada kepik kecil yang mengacak-ngacak jerami tersusun hingga uraiannya lepas satu dua._

 _Kenapa dia menolong mereka sebelum tertimpa?_

Tentu tak terucap—dan mungkin tak akan pernah tersirat, tidak dengan mata yang melotot mawas diri. Dengan serabut otot yang menegang untuk beranjak pergi.

—walau, sulit. Andai dia sendiri itu mungkin, tapi tidak dengan beban yang terbawa olehnya. Dan tidak mungkin dia meninggalkannya.

Dengung menghening. Samarnya suara 'tiktik' yang menghiasi.

Takasugi mengangkat pedang di tangan—Himuro mendekap kepala ungu semakin dalam.

Kelabu menutup rapat saat peraknya mengayun.

 _ **DAAAR!**_

"!" Himuro mengerjapkan mata menghindari rontokan kerikil yang terbang. Pandangannya terpaku pada hampar langit yang terbentang begitu biru di balik lubang besar yang terbentuk.

Dengan sayat begitu rapi, seolah dinding itu hanyalah selembar kertas tak berarti. Bagai kuasan seorang pelukis apik, sempatlah terbuai dengan keindahan yang terbentuk dari kehancuran itu.

 _ **Trang!**_

"!" Himuro langsung menoleh pada asal suara—pada pedang yang ditinggalkan sang pemiliknya. Yah, Himuro sadar karena sang pemilik sudah berada di depannya.

Tahan napas.

"Orang ini cukup berat untukmu, kan?"

 _ **Sret!**_

Apa dia yang tak bertenaga? Atau malah Takasugi yang begitu kuat—dengan mudah tangan kekar itu menarik sang raksasa dari dekapannya. Menyeretnya menjauh.

Himuro berpikir, begitu lambat hingga butuh waktu untuk mencerna—hingga hanya terbata saat Takasugi mulai mendekati jebolan dinding hasil karyanya.

"Kau mau apa—...?"

Dengan Murasakibara di tangannya.

 _Mendekat pada biru langit dan jurang yang dalam di bawah sana._

Geleng, "Shinsuke... Jangan..." gontai, tak bisa berdiri. Tenaga seolah terkuras kenyataan pahit. Hingga dia merangkak tertatih.

Tubuh besar setengah menggantung—dipertemukannya diri yang tak sadar itu dengan haribaan alam yang menyegarkan. Dengan pemandangan hijau dan biru dan setapak keabuan sejauh mata memandang.

Tubuh ditarik semakin tak memijak—

"JANGAN!"

—lalu, melayang.

.

"ATSUSHIII!"

Berharap saat dia menjulurkan tangan sosok itu masih bisa diraih. Dan yang ditelannya hanya pahit saat tahu yang diraihnya hanyalah angin.

Riak menanar. Di tepi bangunan Himuro memejamkan matanya erat—menahan perih, menahan tangis. Yakinlah jika suara kehancuran itu terdengar dia akan terus terhantui di sisa hidupnya.

 _ **WUUUSH—**_

Tidak terdengar apapun.

"Eh?" meneguk ludah. takut-takut dia membuka mata. Separuh berharap.

 _Dan menjadi nyata._

Yang didapatinya bukanlah onggok tubuh tak bernyawa berwarna mawar—melainkan, tubuh terkatung-katung di sisi gedung dengan lemas.

Himuro kaget—sekaligus lega—sekaligus heran. Bertanya-tanya.

Murasakibara menggantung dengan sebuah sangga yang menancap di pakaiannya. Himuro meyakini itu sebuah panah.

"Se-selamat...? Tapi, siapa yang—...?"

 _ **Set**_

.

 _ **Deg**_

Tapi, dia tak diberi kesempatan berpikir tenang.

Jantung bertalu cepat—terutama saat punggung disentuh dengan pelan—tangannya dingin, basah, apakah itu keringat atau darah?

Himuro tidak tahu.

.

"Pergilah Tatsuya."

.

.

 _ **Duk—**_

.

Tidak diizinkan waktu untuknya berpikir dan didorong begitu saja untuk melayang.

Membelakangi bumi dan menghadap langit, menatap mentari yang malu-malu di balik bayang-bayang gedung.

.

Harusnya dia berteriak—kencang akan pilu, takut, tak siap menghadapi kematian.

 _Harusnya._

'Eh?'

Tapi, apa itu?

 _'Kenapa—kenapa dia?'_

"Shinsuke?"

.

.

— _tersenyum?_

.

.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

.

.

Aku tahu senyum itu.

Senyum itu... Adalah yang pertama kali dia tujukan padaku.

Di tengah hujan dan dia memayungiku sambil berkata.

 _"Ikutlah denganku."_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Eksitensi manusia akan mempengaruhi manusia yang lain._

 _Sama seperti dengan yang terjadi pada seluruh orang di dunia._

 _Atau pada anak itu._

 _Atau juga—... Pada diriku._

.

 _Semua karena seorang anak kecil yang dia pungut di tengah hujan._

.

 _Tidak pernah sekalipun Takasugi memperkirakan efek dari bocah itu pada mental dan emosinya._

 _Itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. Sebuah tindakan tanpa rencana jelas. Sekilas keputusan yang dia ambil saat berteduh dari hujan dengan payung tersangga._

 _Dia hanya mencari informasi dari salah satu korban insiden pembakaran itu. Karena, semua itu berhubungan dengan rencananya. Karena, mungkin ada keterkaitan dengan ambisinya._

 _Hanya itu._

 _Hanya kebetulan saja dia menyadari keberadaan sang bocah yang terpekur di hadapan gunduk tanah yang merah. Tanpa payung pelindung. Tanpa geming untuk beranjak. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sudah mengawasinya dalam jangka waktu lama. Sejak mentari malu-malu dibalik mendung, sampai merintik ganas mengguyur bumi._

 _Sosok yang bersedih lalu tenggelam dalam kekecewaan pada dunia hingga tak hirau dia akan sekeliling terasa seperti dirinya._

 _Dan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan, saat tangan itu mengayun untuk meneduhi sang bocah dari hujan. Hanya spontanitas belaka yang tak didasari emosi apapun._

"Ikutlah denganku, bocah."

 _Tanpa sedikitpun ada maksud di baliknya._

.

 _Sedikit bumbu dari rutinitasnya yang hitam. Itulah yang dipikirkannya._

 _Sebenarnya itu alasan._

 _Mengurus bocah—hal yang sangat bukan dirinya. Tapi, apa boleh buat semua sudah terlanjur. Dia sudah terlalu banyak berkata muluk. Berjanji yang tak mungkin._

"Mulai sekarang kau adikku."

 _Konyol. Setan region mana sampai dia bisa mengucap kata-kata tak bertanggung jawab itu._

 _Karena, dia mengetahui semua itu hanyalah palsu._

Jadi, jangan menatapku dengan mata penuh terima kasih itu.

.

 _Seseorang mengatakan seperti ini._

"Semakin kau bungkam kau hanya akan semakin menjerumuskan anak itu."

 _Angin lalu. Tidak peduli. Bukan urusanku._

 _Karena, nyatanya memang seperti itu. Harus seperti itu._

 _Idiot itu mengetahui. Tapi, siapa kau? Kau bukan orang yang berhak memaki ataupun menasihati. Tahu pun kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun._

.

 _Tapi..._

.

"Shinsuke... jangan bunuh..."

 _Pemikiran individualis yang mulai goyah_ _— dijatuhkan dengan kejam hanya dalam satu malam._

.

 _Sebuah bunga tidur seperti kesehariannya. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan hal yang perlu kubiasakan pula. Bahkan, aku tidak perlu capek-capek mengingat keras apa yang kuimpikan._

 _Hanya saja malam itu aku menarik semua pemikiranku—karena, mimpi yang membayangi selalu menerawang—mengintip dengan jahat dari balik bayang dan mengusik realitaku._

 _Dalam mimpi itu aku melihat sebuah situasi yang sedarinya aku jalani di belakangnya._

 _Menentukan sasaran. Mengepung. Menjebak. Lalu, habisi. Semudah bernafas. Semudah menelan air._

 _Yang berbeda dari itu adalah...—_

 _Target yang kubunuh—adalah yang sangat kutahu dan memenuhi seluk beluk kehidupanku seperti parasit._

 _Terbumbui warna yang identik dengan kehidupanku pula._

 _Warna merah itu dan tubuh 'adikku'._

.

 _Mimpi sialan._

 _Untuk pertama kali setelah sekian tahun aku terbangun dalam sentak hebat. Panas dingin bergemuruh. Keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuh._

 _Lalu, aku meratap. Mengusap wajah dengan resah. Sembari melirik ke pintu—seolah memastikan tak ada kenyataan pahit seperti dalam mimpi yang baru menghantui._

 _Saat itu... Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyadari..._

 _Seberapa penting sosok seorang Himuro Tatsuya merusak kehidupanku._

.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

 _ **Crat—cratcrat—**_

Di mata itu hanya ada gelimang kemerahan.

Pada tangan sebagai tadah, pada pakaian sudah tak layak, pada bumi yang sedang dia pijak.

Tersenggal tiga empat kali dalam batuk. Makin deras warna merah itu mengalir. Di senggal terakhir dia mendecak darah berlebih, sembari mengutuk kondisi lemah yang tidak pada saatnya.

Tendangan terakhir dari bocah raksasa—nampaknya menyentuh bagian krisis yang membuatnya sakit-sakit sekujur badan. Hingga mereka bisa kabur membawa-nya.

Dia menyandar, memandang langit-langit yang begitu kotor dan remang. Sesekali menarik nafas. Lalu, dia menggila—terkekeh dengan panjang penuh kepedihan.

Dia mencengkram dada—berharap dengan itu sakit itu akan terenggut. Walau, nyata perih di dadanya terasa membakar, menyiksa dengan himpitan yang merusak sampai rasanya ingin memuntahkan lagi sel-sel yang sudah kadaluarsa masanya.

Hei, apa kau berpikir Murasakibara dan Nijimura setangguh itu sampai bisa membuatnya terdesak? Heh, tentu saja tidak. Lihat dirinya. Telusuri profilnya. Buka laman koran lama di tukang loak dan cari data kriminalitas, kemudian buatlah kliping tentang kasusnya. Yakinlah kau akan menyerah dengan tiga bundel buku besar di pertengahan sesi karena terlalu banyak.

Dia adalah teroris paling dicari. Paling pintar. Paling tangguh. Hingga berkali-kali lolos dari kejaran pihak berwenang. Bukan, karena licin. Tapi, karena tingkat kesadisan yang main tebas nyawa tanpa pandang bulu.

Dari segi apapun—teknik membunuh, pola pikir, komitmen, pengalaman, pengendalian diri (oke, kalau kekuatan dia akui kalah dari bocah raksasa itu)—dia sudah jauh di atas mereka. Bocah seumur jagung yang hanya tahu memukul adalah berkelahi tentulah bukan tandingannya. Main-main pun dia bisa dengan mudah memutus nyawa keduanya.

Meski, begitu kesempurnaan itu adalah fana.

Tubuh itu terpahat dengan ukiran yang indah—tapi, dalamnya sudah setengah lapuk tergerogot rayap.

Vonis yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan nampaknya sudah melewati batas tenggang—terlebih dia baru saja baku hantam dengan dua pemuda yang sehat jasmaniah dan sinting mentalnya. Menguras sisa energi yang terkumpul untuk menopang nyawa. Anggaplah ini sesuatu yang disebut karma. Pembalasan pada apa yang sudah dia perbuat selama ini.

Balasan untuk dosanya.

Balasan untuk keegoisannya.

Dan, mungkin

.

 **...—kutukan.**

.

Mungkin, ini jawaban dari harapan yang selalu berusaha diutarakan anak itu.

'Tatsuya...'

.

 _Aku sudah lega._

 _Karena, mungkin itu memang yang terbaik._

 _Kau pergi dariku._

 _Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan untuk menghibur diri._

 _Aku selalu mengingat, bagaimana kau yang pergi dariku. Aku selalu tahu seperti apa sifat dan tabiatmu._

 _Kau pintar, tapi naif. Kau tajam, tapi polos. Kau licik, tapi begitu baik dan kesepian._

 _Apa yang terjadi jika kau berdiri tanpa pengawasan dari yang tua?_

 _Bagaimana dengan dirimu yang selalu menutup diri dari sekitar?_

 _Hal yang ingin kupastikan adalah apa dirimu sudah punya tempat baru yang indah?_

 _Andai kau tidak punya tempat untuk pulang._

 _Andai kau berduka atas semua itu._

 _Maka, pilihannya adalah aku yang akan membawamu pergi._

 _Dan akan mencoba memberi hidup lagi padamu._

.

 _Walau, kau membencinya._

.

.

Saat itu di tengah kesadaran yang akan habis—dalam kegelapan yang menjemput dengan begitu damai meski nafasku tersenggal perih.

 _ **Dangdangdang**_

Dalam keheningan lorong yang harusnya hanya dipenuhi detik kematian.

 _ **Taptaptap**_

"—suke—!"

 _Kenapa suara itu masih terdengar?_

"Shinsuke!"

.

Mata terbuka lebar.

.

.

Gemuruh decit tak percaya.

Setengah ngotot tubuh rusak dipakai melangkah. Visual kabur. Paru terbakar. Nafas tersenggal. Beberapa kali menyandar tembok untuk mempertahankan kesadaran dalam langkahnya.

Dia harus memastikan. Bahwa, yang didengarnya salah. Bahwa, itu hanyalah fatamorgana belaka. Hanya sekedar kepingan kecil yang berkilas dalam memorinya sebelum dia menutup mata.

—kecuali, kalau anak itu benar-benar se-brengsek itu bahkan sampai merusak waktu mati yang dia pilih dengan kenaifannya.

Kembali padanya setelah berusaha lari darinya.

Setolol apa dia sebenarnya? Senaif apa prinsip hidupnya? Padahal Takasugi sudah mengakui bahwa dia punya otak tajam dan cermat. Kenapa tak dipakai saat krisis begini?

Padahal harusnya dia tahu bahwa di gedung yang sedang dia pijaki terdapat jutaan maut yang siap membawanya dalam letusan api.

 _Apa kau memang ingin mati bersamaku, heh?_

Harusnya kau sudah pergi dari sini.

Harusnya kau sudah selamat.

Harusnya kau sudah melupakanku dengan begitu banyak kebencian dalam dirimu.

 _Lalu, kenapa kau masih saja berkeliaran seperti tikus dan malah mencariku?_

.

"—ro _-chin_!"

"A-Atsushi! Lepaskan—"

.

 _Drama picisan anak remaja. Dari celah yang gelap aku memperhatikan itu—humor ringan sebelum mati tidaklah buruk pikirku._

 _Ya, karena aku menertawakanmu, Tatsuya. Tak tahukah bahwa pilihanmu selalu tidak pada tempatnya? Berjuta kali kau membuat aku sakit kepala._

 _Sampai kapan kau mau senaif itu sebenarnya?_

.

Apa yang dia lihat adalah kesungguhan.

Saat ledakan pertama terjadi dan yang dia lihat di tengah kekacauan adalah tubuh besar keunguan merengkuh erat sang 'adik'. Menjadikan dirinya tameng.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan.

Yang tidak pernah dia lakukan.

Yang sebenarnya—ingin dia lakukan.

.

Di titik ini, dia tergerak.

.

 _ **Syat—!**_

.

 _ **BRUAKKH BRAAKH!**_

.

.

Bebatuan hancur menjadi bongkahan yang kembali hancur menjadi kerikil lalu menyerpih dan mendebui udara.

Bilah tajam berkilat dari ujung ke pangkal. Benda yang tersembunyi di balik jas panjang—tadinya, sebagai oleh-oleh kematian. Majikannya berdiri tegak. Menghalau bebatuan runtuh yang berjatuhan dengan lugas.

Sambil memandangi dua remaja yang tak sadarkan diri—satu merengkuh, satu direngkuh. Satu melindungi, satu dilindungi.

Kemudian, dia tersenyum

.

.

 _Andai..._

.

 _Andaikan—sebuah pilihan membuatmu ikut denganku. Mungkin, aku akan berlari sambil membawamu kabur. Lalu, kembali melanjutkan hidup yang dingin ini._

 _Tapi, ternyata itu tidak perlu._

 _Aku lega—sekaligus menyesalinya._

 _Kau sudah memiliki banyak teman yang mencoba menolongmu._

 _Orang yang senantiasa melindungimu._

 _Mempedulikanmu._

 _Mencintaimu._

— _dan, semua itu bukan aku._

 _Tapi, orang yang paling bangga adalah aku._

 _Karena, semua itu adalah bukti bahwa kau anak yang baik. Bahwa, kau berhasil hidup dengan sebuah prinsip yang kau anut._

 _Bukti, bahwa kau mampu berdiri meski di palang ombak sekalipun._

— _dan tolol. Orang pintar macam mana yang masih menaruh peduli pada orang yang membuatmu menderita jiwa raga._

 _Masih mau tergerak untuk berbaik hati, dengan inisiatifnya bersimpati._

.

 _Apa kau tahu bagaimana aku beremosi saat kau sendiri tersesat dalam labirin dan di kepalamu hanya bergerak untuk mencariku?_

.

.

 _(Gemuruh kehancuran memenuhi indranya._

 _Sang Kupu dipaksa melayang dengan sayap patah yang sudah disangga. Membiarkannya mengingat bagaimana indahnya langit biru dalam buaiannya._

 _Dan dia tidak akan mengganggu. Tidak akan menghalangi. Tidak akan menghakimi._

 _Lebih dari pada itu ngengat itu tersenyum bahagia._

— _karena sungguhnya dia sangat mengagumi kupu yang kembali mengepak dengan indah._

.

 _Meski, dia sendiri tak bisa lagi terbang.)_

.

.

.

.

—kelabu itu beriak. Kejut. Takut.

Tidak percaya.

—dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia memahami—hanya sekilas, sekejap mata, semua itu diukir dalam satu gurat terulas.

Begitu lembut dan pedih juga penuh kelegaan.

Damai—haru—sayang—penyesalan.

.

— _dan dia pun menangis—_

.

.

"Tugasku sudah selesai."

.

.

.

.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahahaha! Akhirnya apdet juga! #goler.** **11k nying, dan gue bingung motongnya di mana...**

 **Sempet keserang WB** **karena Papasugi yang berdarah-darah abis disadisin dengan kedjam itu sangat menggoda #ohok** **, tapi maksain supaya bisa ngetik** **(dan malah kebablasan -_-;;).**

 **Sekalian saja... banyak yang ngira kalau fic ini bakal abis sebentar lagi. Kalau yang dimaksud abis itu adalah bener-bener end, itu salah. End yang dimaksud itu end untuk arc ini. Dan akan berlanjut ke masalah para chara yang lain. Ending untuk fic ini masih sangaaaaatttt jauh karena sesuai judulnya '12 Seasons' = 12 musim = 3 tahun sekolah.**

 **Bisa dibilang ini adalah fic jangka panjang, karena saya sendiri masih belum memastikan ada berapa chapter untuk tiap arcnya.**

 **Btw, ada kemungkinan apdet chapter ini akan sedikit lebih lama seperti chapter ini, karena saya sedang menuntaskan project lain. Sekian pemberitahuan.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Syabyaku. itakyuu:** hmmm, permintaanmu sedikit rumit. #apanya. Saya gak tega ah menyakiti chara-chara tercinta, hehehe... #busuksumpah. AkaKuro masih panjang perjalanannnyaaa! Tapi, sudah dibuka sedikit hint nih tentang AkaKuro Case. Ending untuk arc ini menunggu chapter depan~. Thanks sudah review.

 **Dera190100:** selamat datang~... Mau Papasugi apaan? Sudah tertulis di sini. Belum, itu belum heroik. Akashi belom henshin. #eh. Saya semanggaaaat! Thanks reviewnyaaa Der~

 **l4e:** Kuroko dibuang. #buangpenulisnya. Yang nembak panah dah di notis di ni kok. Yup, memang para Gintaman~. Thanks for review.

 **guest:** hngg...kayaknya nggak deh. Ini bukan fic supernatural. Anggap saja seperti Emperor eye upgrade version. Mwahahahaha. Thanks for review.

 **Aoi:** MayuAka? hanya perasaanmu saja. #balikbadan, siul-siul. Ya. Arc ini bakal selese bentar lagi. Thanks reviewnyaa...

 **Thank's a Lot For You**

 **I Want Revieewww~**

* * *

 **Update:** 22nd January 2016


	16. 12th Season: Butterfly in Your Heart (2)

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ "Semua membutuhkan waktu. Tenang saja... Cepat atau lambat semua akan kembali normal. Menjadi keseharian yang kau inginkan."/—/ _Dunia yang aku inginkan selalu muncul dan berputar begitu saja saat aku bersamanya._ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Suara besar kehancuran. Ledakan yang menyentak keras. Gemuruh dan hujannya bebatuan.

Itulah yang dia dengar. Itulah yang dia lihat. Seluruh indra menyecap sakit yang mendera.

 _Namun, yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah kedamaian yang ganjil._

Apakah karena dia sudah pasrah? Apa karena ini memang pilihannya sejak awal.

Yah...

Mungkin memang begitu.

.

Bibirnya tersenyum dalam kehampaan, riak binarnya sudah mengabur dan siap menerima hujaman menuju gerbang maut di alam sana.

Sudah selesai. Pikir dari lubuk hati yang paling tulus terasa. Harap yang terkubur jauh di dasar sanubari yang lelah jiwa raganya.

Semuanya sudah selesai. Sekarang dia bisa tenang sudah.

.

Harusnya.

.

 _ **GREP!**_

.

Tidak sekalipun dia memikirkan, bahwa akan ada tangan yang mengacaukan tempat kematian yang sudah dia pilih.

.

.

"Jangan seenaknya."

.

 _Tanpa perlu menghitung menit. Tanpa perlu menghitung detik._

 _Nyawa adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa diperkirakan kapan tercabut dari raga._

 _Sekejap mata kau berkedip—dan berlalu dengan hampa tanpa tendensi._

 _Yah, tidak ada yang tahu._

 _Karena itu kaulah yang harusnya jangan naif._

 _Seenaknya memilih tempat kematianmu._

.

.

Warna merah serupa darah, dengan pandang terasah, dengan sinis terulas.

Lalu, dengan tangan yang meraih pergelangan miliknya.

Menariknya hingga ke dasar lembah.

.

 _ **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

.

Dan terpuruk bersamanya.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

 **12th. Season: [Spring] Butterfly in Your Heart (Part 2).**

* * *

.

 _ **Pruk—PRAKH!**_

Jatuh dan memecah.

Gema kecil lalu menghening. Sepasang telinga menangkap suara itu sebagai alarm bangunnya. Di salah satu sisi terdapat pergerakan kecil dari sebuah tubuh yang terduduk.

Gelap. Pikirnya saat menyadari situasi.

Gelap. Namun, bukan buta total karena dia meyakini masih menangkap cahaya pada retinanya.

Kelopak itu mengerjap, pelan. Reaksi pertama adalah ringis karena sekujur tubuh mengilu lalu mendesis pada debu yang menggelitik bola mata. Menyapu sekeliling—menganalisis pandangan yang nampak terhalang ruang sempit dan kondisi panas dan sesak.

Mungkinkah dia di neraka? Awalnya berpikir namun ditepis melihat kenyataan situasi setelah beberapa menit merenung—cukup secercah celah-celah kecil tertembus bilah cahaya mentari, dengan tubuh menjerit pedih tertimpa bebatuan dan hangatnya darah yang mengalir dari lukanya sendiri yang meyakini bahwa dia masih berada di dunia. Terkubur di tengah reruntuhan. Masih bernapas walau tersendat debu yang menggelitik.

Masih hidup. Belum mati. Bahkan, setelah ledakan terjadi.

 _Bagaimana mungkin?_

 _Sshh... Sshh..._

Telinga menajam mendengar desis. Mata yang menyayu dipaksa menyipit, lemahnya spektrum membuatnya butuh usaha keras untuk mencari sesuatu itu. Sesuatu yang mengeluarkan suara desis.

Sesuatu yang bernafas.

Seonggok tubuh yang hidup.

"Khh..."

Terhenyak menjadi kata kuncinya. Membuatnya sedikit bereaksi berlebihan dan menyesalinya karena sekejap ngilu menjalar seperti parasit menjajah tubuh.

Ingatan yang mengabur sudah kembali.

Wajar kalau dia sempat melupakan walau sejenak.

Semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata.

Gila. Nekat. Sinting. Tiga suku kata yang membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah remaja zaman sekarang (haha, dia berasa kolot sekarang). Tentu itulah yang melayang di kepala Takasugi Shinsuke terhadap tingkah siluet surai sewarna darah yang menodai jarak pandangnya.

Yang duduk terpekur seperti tertidur _—ah, dia memang pingsan nampaknya_.

Seseorang yang menolongnya di detik terakhir.

Sinting. Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tindakannya. Tidak ada remaja normal yang akan dengan senang hati menerobos ledakan, menariknya untuk terjun dan menjadikan sehelai pintu besi sebagai pelindung dari percikan maut.

Tidak akan ada.

Kecuali, kalau bocah itu memang berniat mati—atau mungkin terlalu percaya diri bahwa harapan selalu di tangan mereka-mereka yang berani menantang mati. Fantasi muluk. _Realita tidak seindah itu._

 _Yah, andai dia hanya remaja biasa._

Dan pasti anak di depannya ini bukan.

Takasugi tahu persis, bahwa itu adalah teknik pertahanan diri tingkat tinggi yang sering dijumpai saat dia baku hantam dengan anggota militan terlatih—dalam satu dua situasi ada saja target yang terlalu arogan sampai menggunakan properti negara demi nyawa sendiri, walau tidak cukup untuk melawan dirinya yang seorang penjagal.

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dicecap tanpa kehidupan keras.

'Benar juga... Anak ini...' Rambut merah dan kristal sebening berlian yang dilumuri darah. Takasugi telat menyadarinya—separuh karena minim cahaya dan separuh adalah ingatan yang mengabur. Siapa yang tidak akan sadar dengan ciri yang sangat khas itu. Sebuah ciri yang serupa dengan kesesuaian titel dibalik marga yang tersandang. Sebuah nama yang tak pelak banyak diingat orang akan prestasi di segala bidang kemanusiaan juga bisnis di mancanegara.

"Kau 'Akashi'."

Usai mengucap. Tubuh itu bergeming. Tensi turun beberapa digit. Tahulah dia bahwa sebenarnya bocah itu sudah sadar, dan mungkin seperti dirinya—mengulur waktu untuk menganalisa situasi.

"Heh, sudah kuduga kau mengetahuinya."

Takasugi mengulum senyum, dia sadar bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama saling memandang. Karena, kilat penuh determinasi lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan keduanya masih memiliki nyawa.

"Ciri khasmu melekat terlalu jelas. Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi jika orang sepertimu bisa dengan lihai menapaki ranjau tanpa luka sedikitpun—yang tidak terpikir olehku hanyalah alasan keberadaanmu di sini."

Bagaimanapun juga dia Akashi. Seorang Tuan muda dari keluarga terpandang itu dirasanya terlalu arogan untuk menapak ke kubang lumpur sambil beradu debu—dan Akashi di hadapannya ini teridentifikasi sebagai mahluk angkuh dengan harga diri tinggi. Lantas apa yang menariknya sampai ke sini bahkan sampai memaksa diri untuk menolongnya?

Apakah demi kehormatan? Atau, demi sebuah nama besar? Titel di mata dunia? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki semua itu? Sehaus itukah dia akan pandangan orang sampai terjun bertaruh nyawa?

"Hei..."

Atau, memang hanya orang bodoh biasa?

"Kau di sini sebagai apa?"

.

.

Akashi menyandarkan tubuh yang tegang.

Seringai terukir.

.

.

"Hanya sebagai orang yang ingin memenuhi pinta bocah keras kepala itu." sarkas—namun, itu nyatanya.

.

Dia selalu menyembunyikannya.

Menutup diri tentang apa yang selama ini dia rasakan. Kehidupan yang dia cecap. Warna yang dia jalani.

Orang luar bilang dialah manusia terpilih, anak yang beruntung, lahir sudah dilimpahi kekayaan, besar pun masih saja kaya. Hidup yang terjamin. Masa depan yang gemilang.

—andai mereka mau sedikit berpikir dengan otak. Yang namanya hidup sama sekali tidak ada yang indah.

Karena, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena, dia adalah sulung di keluarga Akashi.

Karena, dia adalah 'Akashi'.

—menyungging miris pada nasib, sungguh apa yang disandangnya adalah hal mewah tak terkira yang diinginkan jutaan orang bernafsu duniawi. Harusnya dia berterima kasih. Kalau saja tidak terbentur bayaran mahal yang membuatnya haus kasih sayang.

Karena, dirinya yang terlalu dianggap berharga.

Sebagai seorang Akashi—sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang memiliki pengaruh pada dunia sewajarnya dirinya sering diincar oleh komplotan penjahat. Bukan sekali dua kali dirinya berada di ambang nyawa. Bukan sepuluh dua puluh jumlah percobaan kejahatan yang pernah menimpa dirinya.

Culik, sekap, lalu minta tebusan. Itulah satu dari dua hal yang akan membayangi jejak hidupnya meski dia bertambah umur sekalipun. Bayang kriminalitas yang diikuti kematian.

Bukan sekali dua kali dia hampir di ambang nyawa.

Nyatanya ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah kasus kriminalitas—mungkin terjebak dalam gedung yang dipasangi bom baru pertama kali. Tapi, tidak menutupi sejarah kelamnya yang jadi umpan penjahat berjalan.

Menganulir semua itu dia dibekali teknik pertahanan diri. Dari dasar hingga yang berkualitas.

Sejak kecil. Sejak dia memiliki kesadaran bahwa dirinya tak ada yang akan melindunginya lagi.

— _semenjak ibunya mati._

Dan dia selalu diajari untuk tidak mengampuni orang yang mencoba mencelakakannya. Semiris apapun alasan hidupnya.

Dua suara di kepala saling bersahutan, saling menanyakan, saling menyangkal, lalu membenarkan masing-masing pribadi yang bersangkutan karena sebuah tindakan tak diduga.

Karena itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Dengan inisiatifnya dia meraih tangan dingin itu dan menariknya dari lubang maut.

.

— _"Kenapa kau menolongku?"_

Pertanyaan yang sangat wajar. Ada banyak hal yang diwajarkan Akashi andai Takasugi menggantungkan banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya.

Tak ada jawab. Terlalu malas atau malu untuk menjawab.

Akashi mendengus. Merengsek pelan membetulkan posisi duduk yang sangat tidak nyaman—duduk di antara bebatuan dengan pencahayaan seadanya—nyaris tak ada, dengan ruang gerak terbatas dan oksigen yang semakin menipis dibagi berdua bersama pembegal tentu bukan situasi yang dia inginkan—tidak ada manusia normal yang menginginkannya, kecuali kalau dia memang niat mati dari awal. Dan tentu saja dia tidak niat sama sekali.

Akashi menghela.

Pertanyaan bodoh.

 _Kenapa_ —dia tanya—Akashi pun ingin mempertanyakan hal itu. Karena, dia yang dulu tak akan tergerak sedikitpun untuk tersentuh lalu bergerak tanpa konfirmasi pasti. Lihat kenyataan. Dia menyelamatkan seorang pembunuh—penculik, penipu, kriminal dengan segala prestasinya di dunia hitam. Orang yang bahkan bisa saja menebas kepalanya dalam hitungan detik -mungkin- setelah mereka keluar dari sini.

Benar-benar gila. Sinting. Kepalanya belum pernah terditraksi sampai seperti ini. Diracun sampai lupa dengan logikanya. Sampai tak yakin dirinya memiliki penawar karena ekstasinya begitu memabukkan.

Semua karena anak itu...

"Itu seperti refleks—kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak memperkirakan bahwa akan berakhir di sini."

Balas yang seperti bisik, oksigen harus diatur seminim mungkin. Lawan bicaranya tak berkicau lagi, mungkin abai dengan jawabnya, mungkin akan digubris dengan acuh. Siapa sangka bahwa kekeh miris yang akan dia dengar.

Mengusap wajah dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Takasugi menarik nafas panjang setelah merenung sesaat. Merasa lucu mungkin, menemukan kemiripan dari pribadi yang tak disangka _-san_ gka akan muncul di hadapannya. "Kelihatannya kau memiliki seseorang yang membuat kepalamu berantakan." bisiknya sambil menengadah dengan senyum tipis tersamar—mungkin, pencahayaan begitu minim sampai yang terlihat hanya seperti siluet belaka.

"Aku kembalikan itu padamu. Kenapa kau malah melepas Himuro _-san_ setelah kau menculiknya mati-matian?"

"Heh."

Mau tidak mau dia mengakui bocah ini dan dirinya memiliki pola pikir yang serupa.

 _Sama-sama licik. Sama-sama terditraksi keberadaan seorang manusia._

Dan entah kenapa dia bisa menebak siapa yang ditumbalkan.

Takasugi sudah berpikir bahwa keberadaan anak itu adalah rancu. Menjadikan satu atau sekian banyak orang akan terkotori oleh tabiatnya, dan secara sadar atau tidak akan terpengaruh dan bertingkah sepertinya.

Contohnya ada di depannya sekarang.

Tidak akan pernah sekalipun dia berpikir bahwa penerus marga Akashi—tentu dia tahu, tidak akan ada yang tidak tahu dengan keluarga terkemuka di mata dunia, terutama dengan ciri sejelas itu menggantung di kepalanya.

Sosok yang di kepalanya tergambar dengan egois dan mementingkan posisi. Lebih memilih martabat yang suci dibanding keluarganya sendiri. Sama persis seperti keluarganya dulu.

Tidak sedikitpun terlintas yang menerjang maut untuk membuatnya hidup adalah salah satu darinya.

Bayang kelabu yang terhapus menjadi biru, benak terlukis serabut tipis ingatan akan sosok yanug sempat memporak-porandakannya. "Anak itu, ya..."

Akashi nyengir pasrah.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan sampai pikiranku berkabut dan nyaris gila—…"

.

 _"... tolong... selamatkan orang itu Akashi-kun."_

 _Sesaat mengerjap, lalu memandang Kuroko seperti mahluk antah berantah yang tak punya otak, sedetik kemudian berharap kalau otak si biru itu tidak langsung geser habis terjun bebas._

 _"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Kuroko."_

 _"Kalau Akashi-kun tidak mau biar aku yang ke sana."_

 _"Kuroko, terus terang aku penasaran isi kepalamu plastisin atau ulat bulu—kau mau menolong orang yang nyaris membunuhmu!?"_

 _"... mungkin benar dia menjatuhkanku dari atas sana." ada jeda yang terbentuk di sana. Si biru menggigit bibir semerah ceri. Sebuah bayangan kasat yang sempat menghantuinya dan semakin menjadi-jadi sejak dia mengetahui siapa itu Takasugi Shinsuke. "Itupun... —kalau dia memang bermaksud membunuhku..."_

Jika, dia memang ingin membunuhku... dia tidak akan berwajah seperti itu.

 _Wajah sendu seolah itu adalah pilihan yang berat._

 _Kuroko merenggut lengan baju, tidak mempedulikan kemungkinan akan melar. Dia butuh pelampiasan agar dirinya bisa mengucap dan menang argumen dengan Akashi. Agar dia membiarkan dirinya lari untuk menolong jika pintanya tak diizinkan terkabul._

 _"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu."_

Tapi, entah kenapa aku mengerti.

 _"Aku merasa dia punya alasan melakukan ini."_

Seolah, dia hanya ingin mencari tahu sesuatu.

 _"...dan semua ini bukan karena dia membenci."_

Jika, dia memang benci pada isi seluruh dunia ini harusnya diri ini sudah dibinasakan sejak jumpa pertama mereka. Atau, sejak dia tertangkap dan meringkuk tanpa daya.

Kalau tidak dia tak akan berwajah seperti itu.

 _Mungkin, yang membuatku ragu adalah senyum miris yang sempat terlintas—walau aku sendiri tak yakin apa itu nyata. Atau, mungkin karena selintas pedih saat mengenang yang telah lalu._

 _Atau, binar hangat yang tertangkap oleh retina si biru saat mengucap nama sang adik._

 _Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasakan itu. Dari sekilas. Dari selintas belaka. Atau dari gerik tak berarti yang sempat dilakoninya._

 _Dari getar aneh seolah dia menahan gejolak yang terbungkus raganya._

 _Tidak mengerti._

 _Hanya saja kupikir._

 _ **Plik**_

Aku...

 _Biru yang kesepian merasa jahat jika membiarkannya begitu saja._

 _ **Plikplik**_

 _Membiarkannya tanpa memberi kesempatan padanya lagi. Bagaimana jika, itu terjadi padanya? Dan mungkin rasa sakit yang menghujam walau hanya angan yang sanggup membuatnya menitik pilu._

 _Sampai menarik atensi berpasang mata untuk membola dan menahan nafas tercekat karena tidak menyangka bahwa biru itu akan memberi hati sedemikian dalam sampai terluka sendiri._

 _ **Plikplik**_

" _Aku... aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun. Aku hanya tidak mau—kalau dia berpisah seperti ini dengan Himuro-san."_

 _Bibir terkatup. Teguk ludah. Menanti jawab dengan takut. Jika, Akashi masih seperti dulu pastilah dia akan berkata tidak dengan tegas. Dengan dorongan ancaman untuk membuatnya tertunduk dan mereka akan kembali berargumen hingga habis waktu._

Tapi, bolehkah dia mengharap kalau hati sang iblis mulai mengintip perlahan-lahan?

Kalau tidak untuk apa dia mencari-cari dirinya?

.

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Warna biru menatap dengan kejut._

.

 _Desah nafas dengan berat. Sendirinya tidak yakin dengan keputusan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Si merah menyisir poni dengan jemari. Lalu, balik memandang biru dengan mata sebulat bayi._

" _Aku akan coba. Asal kau janji untuk tidak ikut campur lebih dalam." Akashi memalingkan wajah yang nampak bersemu—mungkin, dia sendiri tidak yakin. Namun, dia merasa ada jalar panas yang merambat pada pipi saat jelaga merah bersitatap dengan ekspresi yang diukir sang langit._

.

 _"Ya."_

 _._

 _Cerah berseri yang begitu cantik._

.

.

.

Terbisulah yang menjadi reaksinya. Membuat Akashi sedikit menggeli, pastilah kriminal di depannya ini tak habis pikir dengan kebatuan yang tidak habis masanya itu.

"—dia memang anak yang aneh."

Saat orang mengatakan A, maka dia dengan mantap mengatakan Z. Hanya sebagian kecil—seperti pendapat minoritas dalam sebuah musyawarah. Tapi, dibalik semua itu membuat yang peka untuk tidak mengabaikan dan berpikir lebih dalam. Menelusur dengan cermat dengan bercermin dari sisi yang lain sebuah perihal umum.

Namun, dia merasa bahwa semua itu tak masalah.

Kelopak yang tertutup kemudian terbuka. Luarnya merenung. Di dalamnya tengah berputar bagai pusaran air, terbayang hanya pada seorang Kuroko dan segala perkataan dan tindak tanduknya.

Kata yang membuatnya tersihir, karena begitu gamblang, begitu jujur. Tanpa sedikitpun nada untuk mencoba menyembunyikan ataupun bertingkah serba rahasia.

Juga, tindak-tanduk— _memohon, menangis_ —yang membuatnya tak berpikir ulang untuk mengatakan satu kata 'Ya'.

Akashi juga tidak habis pikir.

Saat melihat cerah berseri dalam senyum yang terukir pada paras porselen tersapu kuah ceri itu terbentuk. Karena, satu kata persetujuan yang bahkan sepintas tanpa terpikir. Spontanitas belaka. Suatu tindakan yang bahkan tidak terpikir—dan mungkin tak akan dipertimbangkan sejak awal.

 _Tapi, dari sudut hati terdalam dia tidak menyesal mengatakannya._

 _Tidak menyesal untuk mencoba mengabulkan apa yang telah dijanjikan padanya._

Dan, semua rasa itu membuat logikanya semakin diracun. Lagi dan lagi.

"Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan sesuatu, tanpa peduli perasaan orang yang bertahun-tahun sudah mendendam padaku."

Takasugi yang mendengar mengamini. Ternyata masih ada saja pribadi polos di dunia ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, apakah hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang bagus atau tidak.

Hanya saja dia tahu pasti, orang yang memikirkan orang lain lebih daripada dirinya sendiri pastilah akan lebih menderita dibandingkan orang lain.

Selama dia belum menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, semua yang dilakukannya hanyalah menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang lebih memuakkan daripada itu.

"Dasar bocah naif."

Dan dia jauh lebih muak pada dirinya yang merasa bersyukur akan semua itu.

 _Bersyukur ada orang yang peduli akan kesempatan yang dia harapkan jauh di relung hati._

— _dan mengabulkannya._

 _._

.

 _ **Brukh! PrukPruk!**_

Tiba-tiba salah satu sisi menghancur, satu persatu batu yang menutupi menghilang. Berganti dengan sebuah kilas cahaya menyilaukan mata.

Akashi mengetahui bahwa bantuan sudah datang.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah dipanggil." sindir sinis dari sebuah bibir. Akashi mendelik karena tahu sarkas yang berselubung di baliknya.

"Maaf saja aku masih belum mau mati." balasnya.

Dan cahaya menyorot masuk, menampakkan sebuah wajah berbayang yang telah terprediksi orangnya.

"AKASHI- _KUN_!"

Sejumput langit cerah di harinya yang kelabu.

 _Kuroko..._

"Akashi _-kun_! Cepat raih tanganku!" setengah berjinjit supaya jangkau tangannya cukup panjang untuk diraih. Wajah memerah menahan berat tubuh sendiri, tapi begitulah Kuroko. Masih sekeras batu kali, tidak mau dianggap anak ayam payah dan memaksa diri menjadi tiang penyangga padahal jelas dirinya nyaris jungkir kalau tak dipegangi Ogiwara.

Bukannya terharu dengan adegan penyelamatan. Akashi malah mendengus lelah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak mau Kuroko. Kalau kamu yang jadi tambangnya nanti malah ikut menjungkir masuk. Menambah tipis oksigen saja. Panggil Ogiwara ke sini, biar dia yang menarik kami." Ya, kali dia mau tambah korban terjebak reruntuhan.

"Akashi _-kun_ menyebalkan! Jangan pilih-pilih orang kalau dibantu!" Kuroko lempar kerikil, yang luwes dihindari. Akashi menyungging. Tawa kecil yang tidak pada tempatnya. Apa boleh buat, Kuroko dan reaksinya terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan.

"Akashi _-kun_ jangan ketawa!"

"Aku serius Kuroko. Panggil Murasakibara atau Nijimura _-san_ atau Ogiwara. Sebaiknya dia yang keluar lebih dulu." tunjuk pada Takasugi di sudut lain. Bukan basa-basi, hanya melakukan etiked seperti seharusnya. Mengetahui kondisinya yang tidak berdaya sudah seharusnya dia bertindak seperti seorang _gentleman_. Utamakan orang lemah dalam evakuasi, right?

Decak menggaung.

"Ini benar-benar merendahkanku. Ditolong oleh orang yang hampir kubunuh."

"Anggap saja latihan mental. Setelah dibui kau akan merasakan sakitnya dihina lebih rendah dari belatung. Yah, walau tak akan kubiarkan semudah itu kau merasa betah di sana."

"Kau pikir aku akan?"

Akashi menghampiri sosok berdarah-darah di sudut yang gelap untuk dibopong. Takasugi tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

"Khu...khukhu... Konyol sekali. Aku bahkan sudah berpikir akan menyelesaikan semuanya di sini."

 _Padahal aku sudah memantapkan diri seandainya aku mati saat ini._

Kelihatannya dia sudah salah strategi sejak awal. Atau, mungkin rencana matang ini diruntuhkan satu orang yang tidak dia kira akan muncul.

Dua kuda hitam yang tidak dia sangka akan terjun ke medan strategi.

"Dasar bocah-bocah sialan."

Ya...

.

.

 _Benar-benar... Sialan._

.

.

"Shinsuke..."

.

.

 _Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan melihat lagi wajah itu dengan begitu dekat._

 _Wajah yang kurindukan yang memandang khawatir juga penuh kelegaan._

 _Sosok yang kusayangi dan kupedulikan lebih dari aku mempedulikan diriku sendiri._

.

Kepalanya direngkuh.

Dalam kondisi biasa mungkin dia akan menepis dengan kasar, kembali memandang dingin seperti halnya dia merendahkan seekor ternak. Membunuh hatinya sendiri akan keinginan terpendam dengan menyakitinya juga menyakiti dirinya.

Tapi, semua seolah tersedot. Hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Dan hanya tersisa keinginan untuk menikmati.

Kehangatan kecil yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

Sebuah serpih memori yang membangkitkan kenangan lama akan sebuah kedamaian.

Sekilas dan— _membahagiakan_.

.

"Terima kasih."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Kelihatannya mereka semua selamat." desah Yamazaki sambil memantau keadaan dengan teropong.

"Ya..." sahut itu terdengar dari sang wakil iblis, namun nadanya tidak tersirat kelegaan akan ketuntasan misi. Justru, sebaliknya. Cemas meraung seperti kabut di padang salju hingga pandangan menjadi putih tak tentu.

Hijikata nampak berpikir. Kemudian, meminta teropong Yamazaki. Mendapat mandat untuk meminjamkan teropong, Yamazaki berikan saja. Berpikir apa yang wakil ketua mereka ini risaukan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Yamazaki."

"Apa! Kenapa aku tiba-tiba dikatai?"

"Benar Hijikata _-san_ , Yamazaki tidak bodoh. Dia hanya dungu."

"Itu sama saja! Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba menyalahkanku!?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Yamazaki? Kau terlalu fokus pada mereka saja, lihatlah sekeliling mereka ada siapa."

"Apa maksudmu Okita _-san_?"

"Tidak kah kau menciumnya? Bau yang sangat menyebalkan itu." Okita mendengus. Sudah sewajarnya mereka merasa ini belum selesai meski sosok mereka satu persatu terabsen lengkap dengan tambahan kepala si penjahat itu sendiri.

Tidak dengan sekumpulan lain yang ditangkap visualnya di sebuah sisi sana.

.

"Polisi."

.

Dia memang meyakini bahwa dirinya menyuruh Kuroko untuk menelepon polisi setelah masuk gedung. Namun, yang dilihatnya membuat Akashi merasakan ketidakwajaran yang ganjil.

Saat kaki menapak kembali setelah terjebak, yang dia dapati adalah para anggota berseragam yang mengelilingi mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka baru saja tiba, seolah sejak awal mereka memang sudah di sana dan hanya menunggu situasi yang tepat untuk muncul.

Hanya ada lima orang dari mereka, tapi sungguh aneh jika mereka sudah di sana kenapa mereka tidak bertindak untuk evakuasi kalau tahu ada orang terkubur di bawah reruntuhan. Apa itu sikap orang-orang yang dinobatkan sebagai badan keamanan negara?

Akashi mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka semua.

"Heh... Muncul juga orang menyebalkan."

Desis yang diucapkan Takasugi membuat Akashi memutar otak. Kelihatannya relasi permusuhan yang terbentuk sudah sangat kental sampai-sampai keduanya menyalang dengan tatap ingin menguliti.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian, Takasugi _-san_." sambil membuka ponsel salah satu dari mereka maju, memandang satu-satu untuk menyelidik walau tetap jatuh pada seorang yang paling dewasa di antara mereka. "Kalau bukan karena Nobume _-san_ aku pasti akan menganggap itu telepon iseng. Tapi, kelihatannya aku harus berterima kasih pada si pelapor, tak kusangka akan mendapat ikan besar dengan jaring kecil."

Ponsel diketik. Diedarkan manik itu dingin dan angkuh dari balik layar.

"Kami menerima laporan... Bahwa, terjadi penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan dengan bom bunuh diri kurasa. Setidaknya salah satu dari anak-anak ini cukup pintar untuk mencoba memberitahu kondisi yang terjadi."

Berbagai reaksi. Namun, yang tertuduh justru malah menghela seolah itulah hal yang wajar.

Ada kilat yang melayang dari balik kacamata yang tersampir. Mungkin, hanya Akashi yang menyadarinya.

Tatap itu mengarah tajam pada Kuroko.

 _Kenapa?_

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian anak-anak, karena sudah membuat orang yang kami incar terluka parah sampai tidak bisa melawan saat ditangkap. Meskipun..."

Merah melihat gulir manik itu berpindah dan melayang pada dua orang yang sekilas terlihat mirip perwujudannya.

"Aku butuh penjelasan yang cukup darimu nampaknya."

Himuro nampak mengatup bibir rapat, lalu menunduk dalam. Mungkin dia juga bergetar, karena retinanya menangkap cengkram kuat dari belahan baju Takasugi di sana.

"Hei, apa kau pikir dengan itu semua akan selesai?"

Suara itu menginterupsi. Membawa manik berbiji wijen menggulir untuk berhadapan dengan sang target yang sesungguhnya.

"Yah, memang tidak kalau inti dari permasalahannya belum selesai." sahutnya setuju. "Kalau begitu langsung saja. Takasugi Shinsuke kau ditangkap atas tuduhan sejumlah kasus kejahatan berupa pembunuhan dan penculikan yang sudah kau lakukan."

Tangan bergerak. Tiga orang di antara mereka pun bergerak mengelilingi Takasugi. Siap meringkus kriminal dalam bekuk.

"Keh... Belum saatnya. Camkan itu. Aku tidak akan berakhir di tangan anjing penjilat seperti kalian."

"Tangkap."

.

.

 _ **Bruk! Brukbrukh!**_

Tiga orang jatuh berdebam pada tanah. Pemenangnya tesenggal nafas lalu jatuh berlutut. Tak kuat menahan pedih yang belum hilang—dia memang memaksakan diri untuk melawan dan menang. Tapi, itu belum cukup sama sekali.

"Aku benar-benar ingin semua selesai dengan damai, sungguh menyusahkan membekuk orang lemah yang keras kepala. Andai kau bisa melihat dirimu saat ini."

Yang tertekuk menapak tanah. Yang gemetar sekujur badan. Yang ngilu dan tersenggal nafasnya. Namun, masih bisa menghantam orang-orang yang mau membekuknya.

Yang berkacamata mengusap dagu, nampak memikirkan situasi yang ada.

"Kelihatannya ini memang maumu. Aku harap kita bisa menyelesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan. Tapi, aku lupa satu hal—..."

"!"

"—kalau binatang buas itu selalu bertaring bahkan saat dia sekarat."

 _ **DRAAK!**_

Sebuah pukulan—lebih tepatnya sabetan pedang yang masih bersarung melayang ke arah seorang Takasugi. Takasugi menahan dengan bilah pisau yang dia sembunyikan—di titik in iAkashi tidak kaget kalau orang itu masih menyimpan senjata—sarung pedang dan mata pisau saling beradu hingga berderak ingin pecah.

"Keh, kucing betina rupanya."

Pedang lain ikut melayang, kali ini berhasil menembus pertahanan Takasugi yang lemah di sisi kanan. Menghantam pinggang kanan dengan keras sampai dirinya limbung. Tanpa berkata maupun cakap yang berima, 'penyerang' ini mengangkat tangan untuk menghantamkan bilah tumpul itu pada titik mati.

 _ **SYUUT—**_

Hanya untuk berhenti di udara.

 _ **Tep**_

"... kalau kau tidak mau minggir kau juga akan kutebas, nak."

Nijimura terperangah. Ogiwara memekik. Akashi mau tidak mau menepuk jidat. Merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan eksitensi keras kepala yang selalu tidak mau kalah.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kau akan membunuhnya jika memukulnya seperti itu." berdiri sebagai penengah di antara Takasugi dan sang wanita yang mengayun pedang. Memandang dengan renggut tidak suka. "Kalau kalian polisi harusnya jangan menyerang orang yang sudah lemah sampai begitu."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, kan, sampai bisa bicara seperti itu. Minggirlah." wajah dingin tak beremosi. Dengan suara yang datar tanpa ada naik turun vokal yang berarti. Sekilas Akashi merasa kalau wanita ini sangat mirip dengan Kuroko.

Ah, ya—Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya, si biru idiot yang polosnya keterlaluan. Yang terlalu peduli sekitar sampai bikin naik darah. Kali ini kembali berulah dengan menghadang seorang polisi yang bertugas. Lebih dari pada itu, seolah dia sama sekali tidak takut dengan pedang (meski bersarung) yang terarah padanya. Akashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir—sampai kapan anak itu akan berulah lagi kali ini.

Keberanian tolol apa sebenarnya yang dimiliki tubuh ringkih itu?

Andai refleks sang wanita itu tak tanggap maka bisa dilihat seekor mahluk biru terhiasi lebam di wajah manisnya.

"Aargh... Hh... Hhh..."

"Shinsuke!" sekonyong-konyong Himuro beranjak untuk menghampiri sosok yang nyaris sekarat di tanah. Ada rasa ngeri menjalar saat melihat orang yang (dulu pernah) dia sayangi dihantam membabi buta seperti itu.

"Muro _-chin_! Jangan!"

Himuro refleks menahan Takasugi untuk direngkuh yang kemudian dijauhkan oleh Murasakibara. Dengan Nijimura yang menahan Himuro yang berontak untuk tidak mengganggu prosesi penangkapan—bukan karena dendam, oke, dia bohong soal ini. Dia masih dendam, tapi, lebih daripada itu dia tidak mau Himuro terseret arus lagi dan malah menjadi praduga sangka dan dibawa pergi.

Tapi, semua itu sontak ditepis. Kekeraskepalaan dan kebutuhan dirinya untuk penjelasan total membuatnya tidak memandang yang lain.

"Ah, tindakan yang bagus dari kalian. Nyaris aku melabeli kalian sebagai pengganggu yang mengganggu jalan kerja polisi." seolah tak terganggu oleh situasi yang terjadi, jemari itu masih sibuk mengetik –entah-apa- pada ponselnya. "Tapi, Nobume _-san_. Aku setuju dengan anak berambut biru itu. Kau tidak perlu menghajarnya sampai seperti itu."

"Vonis mati pasti akan mencapai penjahat seperti dia. Dibiarkanpun dia akan mati."

Gestur sekejap yang membuatnya termenung. Penjahat lebih baik dihukum mati, pastilah itu suara mayoritas kebanyakan orang.

—tapi, apakah suara dari mayoritas itu pernah memikirkan bahwa yang menjadi jahat itu juga memiliki barang satu dua orang yang dikasihi, yang akan menangisi jikalau mereka pergi.

Tidakkah terpikir kata itu akan sangat kejam terdengar pada mereka yang memiliki sebuah simpat berlebih?

Gigi menggigit bibir menahan cokol yang bersumpu dari hati. Mata yang satunya tertutup poni menggeram, berdiri daalam amarah dan siap lupa daratan.

"KAU—!"

 _ **Jleb**_

Pisau melayang pada tanah menghentikan langkahnya.

Takasugi yang melemparnya—tentu tidak ada tujuan lain selain menghentikan anak itu sebelum terlambat.

Dia sudah... tidak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi.

"Shin..."

Sinis menyungging. Tertangkap oleh retina yang hitam kelabu.

"Aku sudah tidak punya waktu untuk bermain keluarga denganmu lagi. Pergilah."

"Shinsuke—!"

"Atau, aku yang pergi."

"!"

 _ **DAR!**_

Asap mengudara sekitar, menghalau pandangan dengan tiba-tiba. Serangan kejutan yang tidak akan terpikir dari seseorang yang sekarat dan mau membuang nyawanya sendiri.

Sosok Takasugi Shinsuke pun hilang dari pandangan.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

.

Berusaha mencari. _Tapi, tidak bisa. Tidak terlihat. Kenapa? Kenapa!_ Gusar tak menentu seolah hilang arah dan tak berpijak langkah. _Cemas, cemas, cemas_ —namun, semua itu tak berlangsung lama.

Karena, dalam keresahan yang membutakan pandang dia mendengarnya.

Suara yang sangat dia tahu.

Bersama indra perasa merasakan kehangatan. Sebuah gestur bisu yang terjadi sekejap saja.

— _namun, membuatnya ingin menangis._

" _Tatsuya... kau sudah bebas..."_

Sekilas ucapan yang dia bentuk dari bibir yang membisu.

" _...berbahagialah."_

Menjangkau bagian terdalam lubris seolah iramanya terngiang langsung dari telinga.

" _Untukku."_

Menuju ke hatinya.

Semua hitam dan ranah yang beraib dalam jengkal otaknya seolah melebur. Menjadi putih tak berwarna saat dia mengetahui kesungguhannya.

Saat dia tahu bahwa inilah perpisahan yang sesungguhnya.

.

Semburat bibir menyungging di balik kabut yang membutakan.

.

 _Dengan ini, dengan sayapmu, dengan harapanmu... raihlah langit yang kau inginkan dari lubuk hatimu._

.

* * *

.

Saat asap yang membumbung mulai menenang dan keseluruhan anggotanya terlihat segera saja dia memberi mandat tak terbantah.

"Cari dia!"

" _Hai_!"

Satu komando dan satu patuh. Mereka pun bergerak untuk mencari target yang hilang.

Sekejap menjadi sepi. Hanya ada desah nafas dan desir hutan yang menanungi.

Dalam ringkuk bernaung hijaunya hutan dan semilirnya angin berisi milyaran emosi tak terlukis. Berjuta tanya dari kepala yang berbeda. Beratus isi hati yang terpendam.

Ini situasi buruk. Pikir Nijimura.

Dia benar-benar lengah sampai melupakan kewajiban yang harus dia emban sebagai kapten sebuah klub dengan semestinya. Kalau, begini bisa-bisa ada pihak yang tidak bersangkutan ikut terseret arus.

 _Bisa-bisa masa-masa itu akan kembali lagi._

Dengan adanya polisi menangkap basah mereka bukan membuat pikirannya tenang—sebaliknya, dia makin kacau balau kalau memikirkan apa yang akan menimpa mereka jika mereka sampai ketahuan berurusan dengan polisi.

Meski, letak mereka adalah posisi korban dan pahlawan sekalipun.

Rumor miring tentu tidak akan mengatakan kenyataan bukan?

Nijimura jelas gelisah, dan reaksi itu tentu tidak akan lepas dari pengamatan seorang Akashi.

"Kapten, kau kenapa?"

—dan seperti biasa, selalu Kuroko yang bersuara paling pertama.

"Kita harus pergi—segera." melirik salah satu yang tertekuk dalam dekapan sang raksasa. Masih terpekur dengan kenyataan yang menghantamnya untuk memutar balik otak. Nijimura tidak ingin melihatnya—dan dia juga tidak punya kepercayaan diri lebih untuk bicara padanya harusnya. Namun, dia tahu kalau Himuro akan terus begitu jika tidak ada dorongan yang memaksanya untuk bergerak.

Setidaknya, kali ini dia kaan bersikap seperti seorang pemimpin yang seharusnya. "Kau juga Himuro."

"..." diam, tak membalas. Nijimura mendengus sudah menduga.

"Kau mengerti, kan? Kita tidak bisa melibatkan mereka lebih dalam lagi."

"..."

"Kita harus cepat."

Ada geming yang membuat Himuro meremas rumput sebagai pelampiasan. Mengepal begitu dalam sampai buku-buku jari memerah. Isi kepalanya bercampur dan saling tumpang tindih. Keinginannya menjerit keras namun terbentur keharusan. Tercampur kepahitan. Beradu dengan harapannya.

Juga, dengan kenyataan yang disebutkan Nijimura.

Situasi yang mereka miliki sangat tidak mendukung kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi di sekolah nanti.

Jeda itu lumayan panjang. Sampai Himuro mengangguk perlahan dan kembali berdiri. Menggunakan Murasakibara sebagai penyangga tubuhnya untuk tegap.

Dan semua interaksi itu mau tidak mau membangkitkan tanda tanya di kepala Akashi. Jelas yang mereka bicarakan barusan bukanlah mengenai situasi yang berhubungan dengan Takasugi Shinsuke—Akashi meyakini ini ada hubungannya dengan rumor di balik bayang.

 _Sekejap penjelasan seorang Mayuzumi menghampiri kepalanya._

Diskusi mereka tak berlangsung lama saat satu-satunya perempuan di antara polisi nampak menghampiri mereka. Tindakan yang seolah sengaja mengawasi mereka untuk tidak kabur. Sebagai, yang dituakan, Nijimura jelas memikirkan cara untuk lepas dari masalah ini tanpa membuat masalah baru dengan polisi.

Tapi, ternyata dia tidak perlu melakukannya.

Surai hitam kebiruan dengan wajah yang dingin memberi mereka isyarat untuk diam.

 _ **Duk!**_

"!"

Mendorong mereka ke batas tak terjangkau pandangan anggota yang lain.

 _ **Syaaat**_ _ **—**_ _ **BRUAAAKH!**_

—dan merobohkan pepohonan sebagai pagar tambahan.

Tidak ada yang sempat berpikir dengan pola yang begitu tiba-tiba terjadi— dan tentu tidak akan ada yang menyangka betapa tangguhnya wanita berlengan kurus menebas batang pohon besar sekaligus dalam satu serangan.

"Cepat pergi."

"Nanti ada orang idiot yang sedang menunggu kalian dengan mobil polisi yang dibajak."

"Eh!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau membantu kami lari?" tidak akan ada yang tidak curiga dengan tindakan yang tak sepadan dengan lencana yang mereka sampirkan di dada. Walau, memang polisi korup itu bukan hal yang tidak wajar. Tapi, Akashi sendiri tidak merasakan ada makna lain selain kejujuran di balik kedok itu.

Karena, itulah dia butuh penjelasan kongkrit untuk semua ini.

 _Kegilaan akan hati yang bercampur aduk ini begitu mengacaukan prinsipnya yang tertata rapi._

Topeng berwajah dingin berkilat tidak suka sesaat. Ada decak ingin menebas harga diri yang terentang tinggi dari bocah di balik pepohonan tumbang. Mudah saja baginya untuk melubangi jerat yang dia buat sendiri dan membuat mereka membayar ketidakpatuhan yang sudah susuah payah dia berikan.

Namun, dia memiliki suatu janji yang terbeban.

"Isaburou _-san_ sedang sibuk, keberadaan kalian akan menambah beban tugasnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian—dan aku tidak mau tahu. Tapi, aku bisa mengerti seperti apa rasanya."

Apa, apa yang dia maksudkan? Apa maksud dari racauannya.

"Aku hanya bertindak sewajarnya sebagai adik mereka."

Mereka? Siapa?

Akashi tidak peduli siapa yang dimaksud. Juga tidak berpikir bahwa dia perlu tahu hal itu. Namun, sebuah bisik yang terendus begitu lembut— _begitu ternodai oleh kesedihan dan rasa geli juga haru. Sebuah rasa damai saat membicarakan seperti apa mereka yang meninggalkan kenangan dalam berbagai bentuk pada dirinya hingga menjadikan dia yang seperti ini_ —membangkitkan henyak pada beberapa mata yang mendengar—dan mengerti maksudnya.

"—bukankah kita memiliki kakak-kakak yang merepotkan?"

.

Menapak jalan yang berumput tanpa mendongak. Fokus mata terlihat seperti dia memandang kaki yang melangkah. Namun, dia tahu bahwa pandangannya kosong dengan berbagai isi otak.

Di penghujung langkah—dimana dia menemukan sepasang kaki terhampir jalur pandangnya, hingga membuatnya mendongak untuk mengetahui siapa. Walau, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu. sudah sangat mengenal dirinya akan timpang yang begitu familiar di matanya. Bersidekap angkuh, dengan wujud seolah dialah orang besar tersemat dalam bentuk wajah yang tak tertulis riaknya.

Isaburou memandang sang gadis dalam diam, lalu berdehem pelan. "Pada akhirnya kau menyuruh mereka pergi Nobume _-san_. Sebenarnya mereka bisa jadi saksi tambahan yang menguntungkan di pengadilan nanti. Yah... Walau aku tidak terlalu suka berurusan dengan anak-anak."

"Bagus bukan? Lagipula, tanpa mereka pun kita sudah diuntungkan dengan menangkapnya." pandangan sang gadis teralih pada tubuh terbekuk tanpa perlawanan maupun gerakan berarti. Mungkin, pingsan.

Memilih untuk melakukan kerja fisik, gadis yang dipanggil Nobume mendekati anggota yang lain untuk membawa target mereka. Namun, belum sempat sampai dia sudah dibuat terdiam dengan ucapannya lagi.

"Tapi, aku akan bingung untuk membuat laporan nanti. Kau mau membantuku Nobume _-san_?"

Kaki yang melangkah terhenti, menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan bertatap mata dan mata. "Tidak sudi." sahutnya pedas.

Hanya dengus yang terumbar dari si penanya, seolah mengerti itulah yang akan terjadi. "Wah, wah. benar-benar gadis yang bersemangat seperti kakak-kakaknya."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kuroko menutup pintu kamarnya, menyangga sebuah baskom kecil berisi air dan es juga handuk tersampir di bahunya. Lalu, menapak tanpa suara ke arah tempat tidurnya yang terisi seseorang yang mengalun teratur desah nafasnya.

Memandangi warna merah yang masih belum membuka mata.

 _ **Set**_

Memeras kain yang direndam, mengganti kain yang sudah mengering.

Tak ada tanda-tanda akan bangun terdeteksi. Kuroko mendengus bosan, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Sungguh situasi yang sangat langka menyaksikan seorang Akashi Seijuurou terbujur lemah dan tak berdaya. Andai bukan Kuroko, mungkin wajah tidur Akashi (yang rumornya kece badai) sudah habis dipampang ke media sosial. Dengan beribu _like_ dan jutaan _screaming_ menodai _fanspage_.

Niat sih (toh, lumayan bisa bikin skandal dan dapat _budget_ dari penjualan foto secara _online_ ).

Tapi, Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak macam-macam (kali ini saja. Kuroko bukan orang yang langsung lupa budi begitu saja setelah dibantu seperti tuduhan Akashi). Tidak dengan kondisi Akashi seperti hidup malas matinya daftar dulu.

.

 _Tidak lama setelah mereka menjauh dari hutan,_ _belum sempat masuk mobil_ _(Kuroko dibuat melongok dengan siapa yang menjemput mereka_ _, dari sekian banyak orang kenapa guru yang nge_ -troll _nya sejagat?_ _),_ _Akashi ambruk di tengah jalan. Membuat berpasang mata membola, terutama Kuroko yang tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Akashi akan kepayahan mengingat dia melangkah mantap menyusuri jalan, bahkan tidak ada nafas tersenggal melolos keluar._

 _"Akashi!"_

 _Yang bereaksi pertama adalah Nijimura. Tanggap langsung membopong Akashi dan memeriksa tubuhnya._

 _Seperti tertidur, kalau dilihat baik-baik. Karena, tidak ada reaksi berarti seperti orang kesakitan darinya. Tidak ada keringat deras mengucur atau nafas tersenggal menahan pedih. Hanya kenaikan suhu tubuh yang tak begitu berarti—seperti reaksi imun dari luka—yang diketahui setelah diperiksa seksama, ada lebam biru di bagian kaki dan beberapa lecet menodai._

 _Melihat kondisi yang seperti itu membuat yang lain bernafas lega. Namun, tidak dengan Kuroko._

 _Entah kenapa apa yang dilihatnya sungguh tidak wajar._

Kuroko berpikir, apakah dalam tidur sekalipun Akashi memaksakan diri untuk tetap terlihat sempurna?

 _._

 _Selama perjalanan Akashi duduk menyandar dirinya. Kuroko terima saja._

 _Perhentian terakhir adalah rumahnya—Cafe Kurokono, di mana pemiliknya menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. Sumringah terpampang saat melihat wajah-wajah yang dia kenali lengkap terisi._

 _Ada situasi dimana Kurokono mengharu biru bersama Himuro. Namun, itupun tidak lama. Tidak seperti situasi yang diharapkan, sisa kepala yang masih memiliki beban yang belum terselesaikan memilih undur diri dalam diam—seperti, Nijimura. Murasakibara. Bahkan, Himuro sendiri yang memilih untuk berpaling dari kemurahan hati Masternya._

 _Kurokono hanya menangguk paham—kemudian, beralih pada biru yang masih menanti._

"Kau hebat Tetsuya _-kun_."

 _Kuroko ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tidak berbuat apapun di sana—hanya menjadi buah yang dikhawatirkan busuk sebelum waktunya saja. Menjadi prioritas lain selain target yang ingin mereka lindungi. Berdiri di bawah lindungan orang-orang yang rela mengorbankan diri. Hingga dia tertunduk karena tak merasa dirinya berguna sama sekali._

 _Tapi, Kurokono tetap tersenyum dan memeluk sayang—bersama lega tak terlukiskan._

 _Ada jeda terbentuk. Saat dirinya berada dalam rengkuh._

 _Menyadari bahwa_ onyx _itu tengah memandang sosok merah yang berada dalam topangan Ogiwara, Kuroko mengambil posisi lepas. Dia pun membungkuk. Meminta Kurokono untuk mengizinkan Akashi dirawat di rumahnya—karena, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa bisa merawat Akashi sendirian jika membawanya pulang ke apartemennya atau membuat berbagai alsaan kenapa Akashi bisa seperti ini pada petugas rumah sakit._

 _Senyum terkulum lembut saat biru ditepuk pelan._

.

Kuroko menyandarkan pipi pada tepi kasurnya. Tergelitik ingin mengatup kelopak dan merasakan buaian bantal juga selimut yang nyaman, namun dia tahu diri bahwa Akashi menjadi prioritas utama—dan dia tidak mau tidur _bareng_ , kasihan kasurnya nanti roboh. Akashi itu berat (Kuroko sudah membuktikan dengan menggotong Akashi ke kamarnya cukup membuatnya patah pinggang). Sangat tidak singkron dengan penampakannya yang pendek (Kuroko melirik lengan berotot dan perut _sixpack_ terbentuk indah. Dia pun mendecih sirik).

Kurokono bilang dia hanya kelelahan. Karena, tidak ada luka yang cukup serius padanya—hanya beberapa lecet dan sedikit bengkak pada pergelangan kaki. Sedikit kenaikan suhu tubuh. karena luka yang diderita. Selainnya normal. Tidak ada demam tinggi hingga mimpi buruk dalam tidur.

Kuroko bertanya-tanya bagaimana Akashi bisa selamat tanpa cedera serius tertimpa reruntuhan atau ledakan bom. Apa dia benar-benar titisan iblis dengan segala kekuatan terkutuknya? Jangan-jangan selama ini dia pakai kancut setelah _boxer_ lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong orangnya sedang tidur. Lelap. Tanpa pertahanan.

...

Ngintip boleh, kan?

...

 _ **PLAK**_

Kuroko _teleng_. Menampar kedua pipi sampai memerah. 'Tadi, aku mikir apa sih? Itu, kan pelecehan!' Umpatnya pada setan yang nyaris mengambil alih tubuh (chibi Kuroko yang bertanduk menggambarkan bayang sosok Akashi tanpa bawahan. Kuroko memerah. Sial, seksi sekali).

Kuroko tarik nafas, buang. Jedukkan kepala. Rasa penasaran dibuang jauh-jauh. Tata krama menang terpaksa. Dia tidak boleh mesum. Mesum itu hanya Aomine.

"Hhh..."

Kalau mikir yang nggak-nggak kayak tadi, dalam situasi biasa pasti Akashi sudah menghardiknya dengan himpitan tubuh ke tembok atau ancaman gunting tersayang. Namun, tidak mungkin itu terjadi sekarang kalau iblisnya sendiri lagi absen dari kehidupan. Tidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu oleh _gerecokan_ Kuroko yang menjawil-jawil pipi dan hidungnya (hitung-hitung balas dendam terselebung).

Karenanya, dia tidak merasa senang sama sekali (sambil tarik pipi supaya beler, di luar dugaan lumayan elastis. Kuroko kira akan sekeras baja, padahal tampangnya keras.).

"Cepatlah bangun Akashi _-kun_..." gerutu mengalir tanpa disadari. Dan dia sendiri terlalu lelah untuk mengomentari ucapannya sendiri. Tidak ingin. Karena, setelah dia mengucapnya, hati memberi setuju bahwa itu benar.

"Membosankan melihatmu tidur."

Sengau bibir berbisik, merapatkan kelopak hingga langit berkilau itu tak terlihat lagi. Mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin, agar bisa berada lebih lama di sana tanpa konsekuensi badan pegal.

 _Setidaknya... Sampai dia terjaga._

Jemari bergerak ragu, lalu saling menaut.

.

.

 _ **Syuuuh—**_

Gelora mawar berserabut embun. Menghangat di bawah senja yang menguning.

Surai sehalus sutra, menari kala terbawa semilir.

Cicip bebunyian para gagak menyongsong cakrawala, membawa irama untuk tertidur dua wujud adam yang lelah.

Tersungging sebuah senyum kala menyusuri tidur dengan harapan dalam mimpi.

.

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu bagai berkedip.

Ingatannya yang terakhir sebelum dia menutup mata adalah langit biru yang menyilaukan hingga membuatnya terbentur dalam kegelapan.

Saat mata terbuka yang dia dapati jugalah kegelapan. Namun tak sama karena yang dia lihat adalah keremangan, masih ada sebias cahaya yang tertangkap skleranya. Dengan bulan berpendar. Dengan bintang yang tak tampak.

Dengan langit biru di dekatnya. Menaut jemari dan berbagi kehangatan yang sama.

Sejenak lalu dia sempat mencermati—dimana dirinya berada, kejelasan situasi dalam kondisinya, tangan yang menaut jemarinya hangat, bibir yang melengkungkan senyum dalam mimpi indah, pahat wajah yang tertidur dengan suka cita, tubuh ringkih yang menjaga dirinya tanpa peduli kedinginan.

Kemudian, merenung untuk beberapa saat.

Keputusan akhir adalah dirinya yang menyusuri koridor sambil bersangga tembok. Memutuskan untuk pergi dalam sunyi tanpa salam pamit.

Bukan karena tidak tahu terima kasih, namun dia memiliki alasan tersendiri—dan pasti bukan sesuatu yang harus si biru itu tahu. Jangan. _Jangan sampai dia tahu._

Dalam kegelapan itu dia melangkah tertatih. Menyeret kaki yang terpincang satunya. Sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara yang memungkinkan membangunkan para pemilik rumah terutama—

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

— _orang ini._

"..."

Tidak ada sahut dari Akashi. Bahkan, dia tidak menoleh untuk sekedar mengkonfirmasi tatapan yang terdengar—sangat, sangat—mengkhawatirkan dirinya—tapi, juga tidak menepis dan berusaha menghilang dari jangkau yang bisa ditangkap. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam, mematung pada tempatnya tanpa bergeming. Seperti menunggu.

— _menunggu sebuah paksa yang bisa membuatnya memberi atensi._

Tapi, tidak terjadi apapun.

Yang dia dengar hanyalah suara Kurokono yang mendesah. Tidak terlihat terluka atau kecewa. Hanya mencoba menerima tingkah laku surai merah yang masih saja keras kepala untuk terdiam.

Kilau sewarna malam memilih untuk tersenyum—bukan senyum palsu, ataupun senyum yang tulus. Hanya senyum pias akan kepasrahan, senyum yang digunakan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, agar tidak tergurat keluar luka itu pada realita.

Walau, yakin sesungguhnya itu tidak perlu, karena semua itu tidak akan tertangkap di sklera sewarna darah itu.

— _karena, dia tahu mata itu tidak sudi bahkan untuk melirik._

"Apa mau kupanggilkan Tetsuya _-kun_ dulu? Dia akan cemas kalau kau tiba-tiba tidak ada." Sengaja. Memang. Kurokono memang sengaja menambahkan sepupunya dalam topik yang dia cakapkan.

Entah kenapa ada gelitik yang memberitahu bahwa si merah memiliki minat tersendiri pada si biru mungil kesayangannya.

Buktinya dia mati-matian mencari dan terluka hanya demi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?

 _Dan karena itu pulalah..._

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku tidak mau membangunkannya jadi aku diam-diam pergi."

"Begitu..." ada kelu dalam nadanya. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tersumbat—atau sengaja disumbat. Karena, mati-matian dia menahan diri untuk tidak berkata lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Memasung kakinya sendiri untuk tetap berada di tempat.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Tetsuya _-kun_."

Rasa terima kasih itu tulus.

 _Aku ingin meminta maaf—..._

"Hanya itu?"

 _Karena sudah memanfaatkanmu... Lagi._

Derak mistis saat Kurokono sadar kalau kaki itu menghentak lantai pelan. Pelan dan menekan. Sebuah bukti bahwa emosi itu naik satu digit tingkatannya, namun menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

Akashi mendecak.

"Kurasa—aku tidak perlu di tempat ini lebih lama lagi." desis tanpa berpaling. Melangkah begitu saja untuk membuka akses keluar. Meninggalkan Kurokono yang masih terpaku untuk berdiri di bawah remangnya kubik berlapis.

 _ **Bam**_

"..."

 _ **Set**_

Bagai terserap seluruh jiwanya, timpang itu menggoyah dan limbung, menabrak pelan tembok sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Tangan naik memeluk diri. Menarik nafas yang begitu sengau, dan tersenyum dalam getir di bibirnya.

Getir. Lega. Hampa.

"Ya... Terima kasih..."

 _Sesal._

Kristal beriak memandang pintu yang tertutup. Menengadah pada kegelapan yang bagai abadi.

"Maaf, Seijuurou _-kun_..."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Runduk rembulan di balik langit yang menerang. Warna fajar dengan lambat menghiasi langit dingin musim semi sebagai permulaan hari.

Di antara bau pelitur dan decit kayu. Di antara gelap yang perlahan menerangi dunia, kaki tangan itu mengejang dalam satu tumpu nafas yang tersenggal lelah. Di antara gulir bola yang kembali dia ambil untuk digunakan kembali dalam permainannya. Memutar benda bulat di antara jemari, sebelum dipantulkan lagi.

 _ **Dung!**_

Memiliki hobi itu bagus, karena membentuk pribadi dalam sebuah kegiatan, memberi posisi dalam kehidupan sosial juga pertemanan dan fungsi lainnya adalah—pelepas stress.

Bagi Akashi permainannya saat ini lebih dipusatkan untuk kondisi yang ketiga.

 _ **Dungdung**_ — _dribble_ memutar. Sambil menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi, dia membayangkan musuh menghadang dengan ketat lalu memikirkan solusi secara cepat. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan adalah melepas diri. Dia harus cermat memperhatikan gerakan musuh. Perhatikan baik-baik kinerja otot yang tervisual samar.

Terdengar gampang. Namun, prakteknya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tapi, baginya yang memiliki mata sakti itu bukan apa-apa.

 _ **Dung!**_

Hentak keras sebelum mengambil langkah lagi. Dengan cepat melakukan _fake_ seolah dirinya mengoper hanya untuk diringkus lagi bola itu dalam genggamannya dan maju menyerang.

Berhenti tepat di sisi luar area dalam. Kaki mengancang-ancang untuk melakukan sebuah lompatan.

.

 _Sedetik yang bagai selamanya. Bayang akan cakap di hari itu menghantuinya perlahan._

.

 _ **Plash!**_

Bola mulus menyeruak ring. Jatuh menghantam lantai dan bergulir ke sisi lapangan.

Sambil terengah, kelopak itu kembali mereka ulang segalanya dalam ingatannya.

 _Memori yang diberikan oleh Takasugi Shinsuke._

Memori yang berisikan sebuah pesan tersirat untuk dirinya juga orang itu sendiri.

Dari semua tindakan. Semua ucapan. Caranya, menyakiti. Caranya melukai.

Semua cara yang dia lakukan untuk melindungi Himuro Tatsuya— _sekaligus dirinya sendiri._

 _ **Plash**_

Dan semua itu persis apa yang dikatakan Kuroko.

Semuanya.

 _"Kelihatannya kau memiliki seseorang yang membuat kepalamu berantakan, heh?"_

Benar.

 _"Karena saat ini kau maupun dirinya belum terbentur sebuah persimpangan."_

 _"Secara tidak langsung kau ingin bilang kami berada di jalan yang sama, kan? Sayang sekali aku dan dia benar-benar berbanding terbalik."_

 _"Tidak..."_

 _"Kau dan dia sudah berada di jalan yang sama tanpa kalian sadari."_

 _ **Greeek—**_

Akashi menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang membungkuk sambil menumpu lutut. Terengah. Kemudian bola mata mereka bersitatap. Temu antara warna langit dan darah dalam bingkaian berlian.

'Aku dan Kuroko... Sama katanya?'

"Hhh... Akashi _-kun_! Kau membuatku cemas! Kenapa kau pergi gak bilang-bilang?"

 _'Kenapa dia bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?'_

Akashi menyungging tipis. Dia sudah menduga akan mendapati kepala biru akan datang mencarinya—walau, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang dia duga.

"Kau tidur seperti kerbau, ajaib lagi." benak mengingat kilas yang membuatnya menyembur ludah. Melihat seorang Kuroko dengan gaya tidur seperti orang ngambang di kali setelah Akashi mendorong paksa supaya tangan Kuroko melepas tangannya sampai dia berguling di lantai dengan posisi ajaib—tengkurap dengan kedua kaki tangan rapat, sempat ingin memotret, tapi tidak tega. Jadi, dia hanya memindahkan posisi Kuroko ke ranjangnya sendiri (dalam hati Akashi berjanji akan memperbaiki asupan nutrisi si biru supaya tidak merocos _vanilla milkshake_ melulu, bocah ini terlalu enteng untuk ukuran remaja).

"Kau kan bisa bangunkan aku Akashi _-kun_."

"Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu. Itu cukup jadi alasan, kan?"

 _ **Dung—plash—**_ satu gerakan dan bola itu kembali melesak begitu elegan. Kuroko memandang cemberut—antara kesal karena ditinggal dan iri karena Akashi bisa memasukkan bola semudah itu padahal dia juga **pendek**.

Lebih kesal lagi saat Akashi bertingkah tuli teriakannya. "Akashi _-kun_! Kakimu kan sedang cedera!"

"..." _**dung—plash**_

"Akashi _-kun_... Sudah, jangan main lagi hari ini." nada itu mulai memaksa.

 _ **Tap, tap—**_ mengambil bola yang bergulir.

"Akashi _-kun_! Dengar tidak sih?"

Hela nafas panjang—lalu lempar lagi.

Kuroko membajing. Dia diabaikan. Inginnya melempar bola ke muka Akashi—tapi, pasti gagal. Susah berantem dengan demit yang punya mata sakti.

"Akashi _-kun_ , kamu aneh hari ini. Kau seperti memaksakan diri."

"..." _**dungdung—**_ bola dibiarkan bergulir tan[a ada niatan untuk mengambil. "Dan kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau kaki Akashi _-kun_ luka."

 _Bagaimana dia melindungi seseorang sampai seperti itu?_

Akashi berbalik, jalan menjauhi Kuroko lalu duduk di atas bench panjang. Kaki dijulurkan lurus ke depan. "Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan kakiku, sekalian saja kau coba rawat, kan, Kuroko?"

"..." tak ada jawab dari si biru, melainkan pandang yang menggulir pada kaki jenjang tengah diluruskan. Terbalut kaus kaki putih yang menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang luka di sana. "Kakimu... Masih sakit?"

"Masih." jujur. Karena, untuk apa berbohong sementara luka itu tertera jelas untuk menjadi bukti.

Kuroko bergeming. Ada hening di sela-sela keberadaan mereka. Yang kemudian diisi suara kain halus yang jatuh dengan teratur.

Perban itu dibuka, Kuroko bisa melihat bercak keunguan itu masih jelas terlihat. Bisa dibayangkan sakitnya bila tersentuh. Kuroko justru heran kenapa Akashi masih bisa jalan dengan normal (bahkan membuat _shoot_ yang akurat) dan angkuh seperti biasa. Apa dia menahan sakitnya? Kenapa harus begitu memang? Adakah yang dirugikan?

Meski berpikir banyak pada akhirnya Kuroko tetap diam. Memilih, berjongkok seperti seorang hamba sahaya di hadapan sang Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko yang dulu, pasti ada udang di balik batu kalau sampai begini. Tapi, sekarang Akashi tidak bisa menerka isi kepala biru yang coraknya awut-awutan.

"Biar aku yang ganti Akashi _-kun_..." Kuroko menghamba pada kaki yang terluka. Tangan kanan kiri tersedia perban ganti dan plesternya. Siap dijadikan babu pengganti perban.

Akashi menyembur sekali. Selanjutnya mengikik dengan ganteng.

"Fufu, kau tahu Kuroko, melihatmu seperti ini rasanya aneh." akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu tolerir pada sekitar. Sudah lama sejak dia menyecap rasa membabukan seseorang. Batin menjahat. Iblis pun balik menjajah.

Didzalimi dengan ketara membuat Kuroko berkilat ganas.

"Berisik Akashi _-kun_. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hati orang." Kuroko mulai melilit dengan sembarang. Biar saja jadi mumi buntung. Cuh.

Akashi tersenyum kecil, menikmati saja bagaimana Kuroko yang mencoba memerban kakinya (atau mempermainkan kakinya?). Dan sedikit mengerjai, dengan melepas paksa lilitan yang sudah ada supaya si biru itu makin manyun lima senti. Salah sendiri. Dipikir kakinya tisu toilet main gulung tanpa batas.

 _ **Sret.**_

"Akashi _-kun_."

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

Tanya bergaung, tapi tak sedetikpun bola mata biru bersitatap dengan si merah. Ada rasa jengah. Ada rasa malu. Dan mungkin rasa bersalah—yang sangat jarang terjadi, mengingat subjek yang dibicarakan adalah Akashi Seijuurou, partner gontok-gontok sampai mulut berbusa.

Akashi mendengus—setelah tak digubris isyarat matanya untuk membuat si biru bersikap santun, lalu beralih pada kaki yang kausnya dinaikkan. Menutupi balut perban yang menyangga bilur biru keunguan di kakinya.

Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kata untuk diucap. Namun, sulit terungkap.

"... Kenapa... Saat itu kau mati-matian memaksaku untuk menolongnya?" jeda yang terasa berbagai berabad dihancurkan oleh Akashi. Merasa kalau semakin lama mereka membisu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Baik itu dia ataupun dirinya.

Kuroko mendongak memandang Akashi, meneleng akan tanya yang diutarakan. Lambat menyadari. Dia menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik untuk menerka maksudnya. Kondisinya sedang tidak fokus. Dan tangan sibuk membelit.

"Kenapa kau memintaku menolong seorang Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Kali ini Kuroko membola. Dalam dirinya tidak memikirkan sama sekali kalau Akashi akan mempermasalahkan itu sampai begini—karena orangnya sendiri sudah setuju untuk bertindak.

Kuroko pikir Akashi sudah paham kenapa dia memintanya.

 _Bukankah Akashi adalah orang yang tidak akan bertindak bila tidak pasti, kan?_

.

Akashi merasa dia dan Takasugi memiliki kemiripan.

 _Tapi, di sisi berseberangan ada kulminasi yang menjadikan paradoks di antara persamaan. Membuat satu garis terhubung dengan cara yang berbeda._

 _Dia_ _hanya terlalu dini hingga_ _masih belum mengerti itu_ _._

Kuroko bergeming, Akashi menunggu sampai dia mau berkata-kata.

Degup dan deru saling beradu dalam keminiman yang sunyi. Biru kontras dengan oranye, namun merah berpikir kalau alam itu begitu ajaib karena dengan mudah menyihir spektrum yang kontradiksi itu menjadi begitu indah tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikan masing-masing.

Ujung ditahan. Plester diraih.

Tepuk-tepuk pada kaki yang pedih. Keras. Sengaja, supaya empunya terkejut meringis.

"Takasugi _-san_ itu seperti Akashi _-kun_ menurutku. Egois. Menyebalkan dan keras kepala."

Akashi mengurat menahan gontok. Sabar. Sabar. Memang dia mengakui kemiripan dirinya dengan Takasugi, walau sebal dengan cara penyampaian Kuroko yang menyelip sebuah hina dina.

"Tapi... Di sisi lain Takasugi _-san_ , menurutku, sangat peduli pada orang di sisinya ("Kau pikir aku tidak, kan— _ngaku_ Kuroko. Jangan _melengos_ buat selamat."). Mungkin selama ini dia mencari—sosok yang mungkin bisa melindungi Himuro _-san_. Sebuah sosok yang pantas berada di sisinya dan tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam situasi apapun."

Agar dia bisa pergi tanpa sedikitpun beban. Karena, dia sudah mengetahui waktunya yang menunggu pemberhentian.

'Karena, itulah dia menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Himuro _-san_.'

Mungkin saja selama ini dia... hanya mengawasi dari balik bayang-bayang. Memastikan dengan sekilas tanpa sebuah niatan untuk berjumpa lagi.

Karena, baginya yang terbaik adalah perpisahan yang menyedihkan.

 _Dan, Kuroko sangat tidak ingin itu terjadi._

Masih terpaku dalam posisi. Dengan riak tak menatap diri dan fokus pada goresan yang baru saja diperbaiki.

Lalu, tercekat.

"... Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Akashi memilih bisu.

"Aku hanya menyeret Akashi _-kun_ dalam masalah saja. Padahal aku yang minta bantuanmu. Tapi, aku sendiri tak bisa melakukan apapun."

 _Tapi..._

"... Ternyata berakhir seperti ini." bisiknya gemetar. Kristal berkaca nampak mengabur, namun masih tidak sudi untuk pecah dan mengalir. Tidak untuk terlihat lemah di depan si surai merah ini. Tidak di hadapan Akashi.

Tapi, dia memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menampung dirinya yang terombang-ambing.

"Apa... Aku salah Akashi _-kun_?"

Sejak awal adalah sebuah keanehan melihat seorang Kuroko menghamba. Bertekuk lutut di depannya seolah semudah itu dia membuang harga diri— _hah, itu mitos_.

 _Dulu._

Tapi, apa daya memang itu kenyataannya sekarang.

Dia melupakan bahwa tempurung sebuah batu pun memiliki serabut-serabut seringkih keramik di dalamnya. Terguncang sedikit, dan kita tidak akan tahu dia akan menjadi apa. Kemungkinan besar berkeping.

Melupakan bahwa Kuroko bukan orang sesempurna itu.

 _Entah kenapa dia membenci itu._

 _Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan menang dengan tidak terhormat seperti ini._

 _Karena, bukan dia yang berhasil menundukkannya._

"Aku tidak tahu." hanya itu yang bisa dia bilang. Karena, itu memang kenyataannya. Apa dia akan menghardik Kuroko salah? Tidak. Apa dia merasa Kuroko melakukan hal yang benar? Juga tidak.

Karena, tidak ada yang benar atau salah di dunia ini.

"Tapi, kurasa itu lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun."

 _Selain, 'Pembenaran Putih'._

 _Dan, 'Keegoisan Sejati'._

Pias memandang tangkup yang teduh menyiratkan kehangatan. Biru memandang dengan nanar dengan kristalnya nyaris memecah.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sudah benar atau salah, Kuroko. Karena, kau bertindak sesuai keegoisanmu sendiri. Begitu pula aku. Dan masing-masing dari kita seolah saling mendorong untuk bertingkah seenaknya."

Jari membelai.

"Tapi, menurutku lebih baik seperti itu. Karena—mungkin aku akan memilih untuk mengabaikanmu kalau kau tidak menjadi si kepala batu yang banyak mau tahu. "

Karena dirimu yang tidak bertingkah gila sama dengan hambar. Kau yang tidak berargumen dengan pedas itu sungguh payah. Dan tentu tidak akan mendapatkan sebuah prioritas dari diriku yang sudah menaruh berjuta spekulasi dan prasangka sinting padamu.

"...Akashi _-kun_... Cara menghiburmu menyebalkan. Aku terhina."

"Itu kenyataannya, Kuroko." Jari menjetik kening di balik lembutnya biru, membekas merah samar di atas kulit putih. Si tampan tersenyum, lalu mendengus sambil lalu. "Dan aku tidak bermaksud menghiburmu."

 _Tsundere detected_ (?).

"Akashi _-kun_ bohong."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Begitu saja terus selamanya.

"Tidak, aku bukan Midorima, Kuroko."

"Akashi _-kun_ memang bukan Midorima _-kun_. Akashi _-kun_ otaknya geser, ya? Atau amnesia karena ketimpa? Perasaan gak benjol, deh."

Bocah sialan—anehnya dia malah ingin menyengir. Sensasi humor aneh selalu merambat tiap berhadapan dengannya.

"Semua membutuhkan waktu. Tenang saja... Cepat atau lambat semua akan kembali normal. Menjadi keseharian yang kau inginkan."

Kuroko menyecap kata-kata Akashi dengan perlahan. Bibir tak mengatup dan masih tergugu. Mencenung untuk mencerna kata yang begitu bijak mengawang.

Kata angan-angan yang memberinya harapan semanis gula.

"….—."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Kuroko?"

"Tidak..." Kuroko menggeleng. Kaki melangkah keluar, mengikuti setapak yang pernah dibuatnya. Mengikuti si merah dari belakang sambil tersungging sebuah senyum.

Langit menggulirkan mentari yang terik, bersama surai yang terhembus angin, kelopak itu terhampar dengan bebas. Menodai pandangan dengan rasa indah pada hati.

.

Dia tidak perlu tahu.

"Kalau bersama Akashi _-kun_ jadi terasa begitu cepat..."

 _Dunia yang aku inginkan selalu muncul dan berputar begitu saja saat aku bersamanya._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Pagi dengan semburat mentari malu-malu di balik fajar. Keseluruhan dunia masihlah terasa remang juga dingin. Dengan angin bertiup dan membuatnya menghembus asap kala bernafas.

Membersihkan dedaunan yang berserak di halaman sekalipun _Cafe_ tidak -belum- beroperasi—tentu saja bukan alasan baginya untuk malas dan menelantarkan rumah.

Namun, satu orang ini cukup membuatnya ,menghentikan kedua tangan yang bekerja. Dia lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada sosok yang datang dengan setengah bersungut dan mendecak padanya, berkacak pinggang dengan kelingking di masukkan ke hidung.

Bukannya tersinggung (dia tidak tersinggung tapi merasa najis). Kurokono mengumbar senyum tipis melihat tampang idiot yang acak-acakkan.

"Selamat datang Gintoki _-kun_ , kelihatannya kau cukup menikmati liburanmu." di penjara. _Tambahnya._

"Yah, terima kasih banyak untuk hadiahmu **babi** _face_."

"Gintoki _-kun_. Ember ini isinya sampah, lho."

.

* * *

.

Mengurung diri dalam kegelapan. Apakah itu yang harus dilakukannya? Bukankah dia sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini?

Mengurung sendiri. Terpuruk sendiri. Lalu, jatuh dan menyesal lagi.

Bukankah semua hal itu membuatnya menjadi semakin jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Sesuatu yang tidak menghasilkan hal yang berarti untuknya. Membuatnya kembali sinting dan lalu bertindak gila.

Pandang pada dirinya yang di balik kaca. Menatap bahwa diri itu begitu kuyu dan tak sedap dipandang. Terlalu sering terjerumus dalam kegelapan, terlalu dalam tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan membuatnya otaknya semerawut alih-alih berpikir jernih.

Dia harus berubah. Bukannya itu yang dijanjikan pada dirinya sendiri? Pada orang-orang yang sudah menolongnya?

Pada 'kakak'nya?

 _ **Set...**_

Daun pintu menuju akses keluar dari kurungannya inilah yang dia tangkap dalam keremangan yang dia buat sendiri. Memandangnya sebagai sebuah tembok tak terjangkau—namun, harus dia tembus.

Karena, ini satu langkah untuknya.

Namun, apa dia bisa?

 _ **Crekcrek...krit...**_

Pintu mulai terbuka perlahan, ada rasa ragu menyelusup untuk keluar. Namun, ada insting yang membuatnya ingin membuka pintu itu. Sebuah firasat akan sebuah harapan.

Bahwa, dia tidak lagi sendiri.

"A-Atsushi?"

Kelabu mengerjap, terpaku pada sosok besar yang duduk menyandar sambil bergerumul kudapan di tangannya.

"Muro _-chin_ lama sekali sih buka pintunya."

.

* * *

.

Kurokono nampak sedikit lebih cerah hari ini. Terlihat dari caranya yang bersenandung saat meleburkan biji kopi untuk diminum. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan onggokan sampah di sebuah sudut. Sosok yang terlalu mengerikan sampai disensor karena menyebabkan trauma mental kalau digambarkan terang-terangan.

"Kurokono sial... bijiku-awww..."

" **Sampah** , apa kau tidak bisa berkata lebih bagus dari **sampah**?"

Kilauan perak di antara sampah bergidik. Kedut ngeri dengan kegelapan yang mulai merubung sosok hitam yang tersenyum begitu manis. Sayangnya tidak menggugah Gintoki untuk lapar asupan gula. Gulanya gula beracun. Kenapa orang yang mukanya manis itu seram semua, sih?

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa... Sejak kapan kau di sana Atsushi? Kenapa tidak menekan bel supaya aku keluar?" Himuro mempersilakan sosok besar itu masuk. Sambil menyalakan lampu ruang tamu yang dia redupkan, langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minum.

Himuro berpaling. "Jangan bilang kau bolos sekolah Atsushi?"

"Muro _-chin_ juga bolos, kan? Aku hanya ikut-ikut saja."

Himuro bungkam. Gagu untuk membalas karena dia juga tidak memberi contoh yang benar. Mungkin, karena terlalu sering main dengan Himuro yang potensial manipulasinya bisa diacungi jempol, Murasakibara pintar sekali menjadikan dirimya sebagai panutan untuk bertindak nakal.

"Kalau aku pencet bel nanti Muro _-chin_ akan keluar dengan terpaksa."

Bibir itu masih membungkam, tapi kali ini diikuti oleh gerak yang juga bergeming. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Murasakibara. Namun, cakap ini seakan membangun topik yang cukup berat untuknya.

 _Berat karena dia mengharapkan sesuatu..._

"Makannya aku menunggu Muro _-chin_ supaya keluar sendiri."

Himuro mendengus pada ucap yang begitu manja. "...itu bodoh, kan?"

 _Bagaimana seandainya kalau aku tidak keluar lagi? Apakah kau akan selamanya menunggu di balik tembok tipis itu dan mengindahkan keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya. Semata hanya demi menjaga perasaanku?_

"Tentu aku akan tunggu."

 _...sesuatu yang lebih. Lebih dan lebih dari dirinya._

.

* * *

.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Takasugi bermaksud meledakkan dirinya dan tempat persembunyiannya?"

Gintoki yang sudah kembali sempurna (sesempurna orang untuk dijadikan samsak hidup maksudnya. Kelihatannya dia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Bisa-bisanya dia meper upil ke meja makan. Kurokono sadar bisa habis dibantai sudah.) pasang muka tolol. Dia sensi saat ini. Sudah dihajar, bukan perhatian nanya keadaan malah mengkhawatirkan mahluk busuk yang tidak ada.

"Heh, apaan tuh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tolol—aku tahu kau idiot dari lahir, tapi itu soal lain." Protes mengaum dari si perak. Kurokono cuek melanjutkan tanda tanya, "Kau pasti menyuruh anak-anak kelasmu untuk bertindak di balik belakang, kan?"

"Oi, oi Kurokono kau itu terlalu curig—..."

"—jaket Tetsuya _-kun_ sobek dengan lintang panjang yang aneh. Aku pikir dia terkena sabetan pedang tapi dia tidak terluka sama sekali. Selain itu ada titik kecil di kedua sisi pada pangkal masing-masing bagian yang tersobek. Aku yakini itu seperti sebuah panah."

"Yah, siapa tah—."

"—Tetsuya _-kun_ mengatakan kalau dia sempat dijatuhkan dari gedung dan entah bagaimana bisa selamat. Bilangnya sih Akashi yang menyelamatkan dia, tapi kalau dihitung dengan momen fisikal itu sangat tidak mungkin, memang dramatis, tapi untuk diterapkan di kehidupan nyata sangat sulit."

"Makann—!"

"—selain itu aku sempat di telepon sama murid tersayangmu." Kurokono pasang senyum semanis gula dan kilau 'aku-tahu-segalanya-jangan-sok-mungkir'.

"Arrrrh! Bawel banget! Kalau sudah tahu gak usah ngoceh panjang lebar kupret!"

"Bagaimana, ya? Soalnya kau pasti paling malas kalau kutanya-tanyai tentang teman lamamu itu."

Gintoki gondok sampai ke urat-uratnya. Muka memerah dengan hawa kenajisan. Menajisi mahluk di depannya yang pasang senyum topeng. Ketahuan banget usilnya.

"Hhh... Dia itu orang yang menyusahkan! Pendek. Tepos. Nyusahin lagi!" _grundel-grundel_ kutuk dirapal. Kurokono mencium adanya curhatan lokal akan membanjir. ("Tentu saja dia tepos. Dia bukan wanita Gintoki _-kun_." Kurokono jadi ikutan melamun yang tidak-tidak.).

"Kau juga tahu seperti apa dia seperti apa di SMA..."

"Yah...Kurang lebih... Berandalan _kece_ yang ditaksir separuh cewek di sekolah—("Aku juga gak kalah _kec_ e tahu.", "Jangan _musyrik_ Gintoki _-kun_ , itu mimpi gak kesampaian.") —sering mengacau, pecinta festival—..."

"Terutama dengan kembang api." gumam keduanya nyaris bersamaan. Gintoki mendecih setelahnya. Berbeda dengan Kurokono yang menghela geli—setengah karena memang geli, setengahnya lagi karena dia merindu pada kenangan lama .

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau kalian ini punya hubungan batin. Apa karena kisah masa kecil kalian yang dirajut bersama?"

"Menjijikkan... Kau membuatnya terdengar salah, bodoh. Siapa juga yang mau punya hubungan batin dengannya, cuh."

Kurokono kalem menanggapi. Menyelesaikan proses meleburkan biji kopi. Namun, di balik topengnya dia mengikik kecil. Bolehkah Kurokono mengatai Gintoki sedikit mmh... _tsundere_? Mendengarnya yang mati-matian menyangkal dengan wajah cuek membuat orang justru curiga dan menjadi humor tersendiri baginya. Yah, dia tak akan mengatakannya terang-terangan.

Sendok berdenting.

"Benar-benar sangat romantis kalau memang dia berencana mati bersama kembang api kesukaannya." lamunnya sesaat mengapit kedua cangkir pada tangan-tangan yang kosong.

Cangkir berpindah kepemilikan. Kurokono pias.

"Juga, ironis."

 _Ngengat yang mengitari bunga bercahaya di langit dan kupu-kupulah yang berdansa di atas kelopak kembang bumi._

 _Pada dasarnya mereka sama saja, hanya mahluk bersayap rapuh yang mencari madu untuk dihisap. Berkeliaran di bawah mentari pagi ditemani senandung gemulai sang gadis._

 _Yang berbeda hanyalah... Takasugi... Ngengat itu terlalu terpaku dengan kemilau cahayanya sampai tak menyadari kalau dia sudah diringkus_ _butanya malam._

 _Tidak menyadari bahwa dia jatuh semakin dalam pada kegelapan._

Mungkin, saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Himuro dia sudah menyadari di alam bawah sadarnya betapa serupanya mereka— _juga betapa berbedanya_.

Sayap kecil yang begitu layu dibawah siraman hujan—menjadi satu-satunya eksitensi hidup di bawah gelapnya dunia. Keberadaan yang minim seperti cahaya bagi mereka yang buta. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat disukainya. Dirindukan sang ngengat, dan tanpa sadar menjadikannya obsesi tidak sehat.

 _Apakah itu yang menjadi alasannya?_

 _Alasan dia membelok dari jalan yang sudah dia pilih?_

"Jujur... Aku merasa bersalah karena diam saja." bersidekap kedua tangan di atas meja, pandang kosong pada pantulan yang hitam beriak, "Padahal aku tahu mereka sedang kesulitan.

Jemari mencakar diri sendiri dalam pelukan.

Seolah dalam diri itu menahan sesuatu agar tak tumpah seluruhnya. Agar tak bergeming dari posisinya yang memaksa diam.

Sungguh sangat sulit untuknya—bagi dirinya yang terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang baik, mengabaikan sebuah kesulitan bagai sesuatu yang tabu. Rasa ganjil yang menelusup, antara kelegaan karena semua sudah berakhir tanpa sedikitpun kehilangan berarti—juga, ketidakpuasan. Dengki mungkin. Iri mungkin. Bahwa semua itu terjadi tanpa dirinya mengambil peran utama, padahal dia mengetahuinya.

Padahal dia bisa berbuat sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kau sudah mengerti posisimu sendiri, Kurokono. Tidak perlu melakukan hal konyol seperti menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Ada sirat sebuah hiburan dalam kalimat itu. Kurokono menyambar tipis sebuah senyuman, dia menderak meja pelan dan mengambil posisi untuk tidak memandang lawan bicaranya. Mengalihkan posisi pada sebuah televisi yang menyiarkan siaran tak begitu berarti di matanya. Hanya sebagai dengung agar sunyi tak mencengkam diri hingga terpekur lagi.

Nafas dibuang teratur.

"Konyol. Tapi, kau sendiri juga sama bukan Gintoki _-kun_?" _onyx_ beralih, bersitatap dengan jelaga cokelat yang merah kini lebih kuasa. Kurokono mengagumi warna mata itu, terlihat sebuah keseriusan di mata yang seringnya seperti ikan mati. Bukti hidup seseorang yang tak berarti. Tapi, dia mengetahui tidak berartinya orang ini sungguh sangat berarti di mata sekian orang yang mengetahui seperti apa dia.

Termasuk dirinya.

"Kalau kau jadi aku. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa tahan untuk mengendalikan diri." ucap Kurokono lugas penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa." sangkal.

"Tidak. Karena, kau bodoh." hina.

"Oi."Urat membentuk di pelipis, berkedut-kedut sudut bibirnya. Kurokono menyampir kembali senyumnya yang hambar. Hanya sekedar formalitas bahwa dia sedikit tersentuh dengan cakap yang terjadi. Juga, untuk menutupi kegelisahan yang membuatnya kembali berpikir dan berpikir.

"... Aku tahu kau Gintoki _-kun_ —setidaknya, aku tahu kau tipe yang cukup bertanggung jawab pada anak-anak asuhmu."

Berpikir bahwa dia merasakan iri yang begitu egois.

Dia sudah dua puluh tujuh lebih dan masih tidak ingin kalah seperti anak kecil. Kenyataan yang membuatnya sedih sendiri. Entah bagaimana reaksi sepupunya andai dia tahu bahwa dirinya ternyata seperti ini. Kekanakan...

— _dan menyimpan rahasia._

'Karena, yang bisa kulakukan hanya bersembunyi.' pahit mengawang isi dirinya sendiri.

"Kurokono... kau itu kebanyakan berpikir. Dasar kolot." silabel itu dilantunkan dengan sewajarnya. Andai tidak ada hina dan wajah yang membentuk raut menjijikkan dan menyulut sumbu untuk menggeratak si kepala uban sampai mampus.

Si perak menyengir (merasa) menang (andai dia sadar kalau dewa kematian sedang bersiul-siul di belakang).

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, mereka masih bocah labil dengan jalannya yang panjang. Apa kau tidak berpikir ini bisa jadi awal yang bagus untuk anak-anak itu."

.

* * *

.

"Muro _-chin_ , jadi gak ke tamannya?"

"Sebentar Atsushi! Aku mencari handukku!"

"Lamaaa~...Padahal Muro _-chin_ yang ngajak main basket."

"Ehehe, maaf Atsushi. Aku hanya sedikit semangat."

.

 _Setidaknya, diri itu sudah memiliki orang yang mau menyambut genggaman tangannya saat dia tertidur dan merindukan kehangatan._

 _Menyambut dan disambut._

 _Berjalan bersisian dengan serabut kemerahan pada pipi._

.

* * *

.

"Awal, ya? Lalu, kapan berakhirnya?" bisiknya, lebih pada diri sendiri walau begitu jelas untuk ditangkap sang perak.

"Entahlah." balasnya, acuh dengan tatapan dan memilih melirik siaran di televisi, "Mungkin saat benar-benar sudah berakhir hidupnya."

 _Atau mungkin saat sudah tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa pada onggok mayat hidup di persimpangan jalan_.

"Fufu, dibilang seperti apapun, orang-orang di sekitarku banyak yang keras kepala." alih ikut memandang wacana yang disiarkan. Sungging antara pasrah sekaligus gelitik. Antara lelah, sekaligus sudah berprasangka.

.

 _"Berita terkini dari kepolisian pusat..."_

.

"Kalian semua benar-benar orang yang sulit dikekang."

.

 _"...serangan teroris di kepolisisan pusat berhasil melarikan seorang teroris yang sempat ditangkap tempo hari lalu. Sampai saat ini masih dilakukan pengejaran intensif dan penyelidikan terkait dugaan orang dalam..."_

.

"Hee, jadi kau nggak niat tidak _nge-babysit_ anak itu lagi?"

"Hm, tentu aku masih akan mengawasinya. Bagaimanapun dia masih di bawah umur. Lagipula, ini bisa jadi awal yang bagus seperti katamu."

.

* * *

.

Kali ini Himuro yang balik menunggui si raksasa yang sedang memamah biak di depan _stand_ makanan. Siapa sangka akan ada bazar makanan cepat saji di tengah perjalanan mereka. Padahal mereka belum sampai lapangan basketnya. Himuro merutuk karena dia tidak tega menolak kalau disuguhi pandangan memelas penuh harap akan rasa lapar.

Merasa akan sedikit lama (Murasakibara tengah bersitenggang mengenai diskon yang menggiurkan, kalau berhadapan dengan makanan wajah sang raksasa bisa jauh lebih serius) Himuro memilih untuk beranjak dengan maksud menyandar di tempat yang agak teduh. Berdiri sendiri di antara lalu lalang yang melewatinya, sambil mengawang pada sekitar yang begitu damai terasa.

 _ **Set**_ _ **—**_ _ **...**_

.

 _Jalan yang kami tuju pastilah berbeda._

 _Kami mungkin bertemu, saling bersanding, saling bersilang arah dan ada saatnya kami saling berpunggung-punggungan._

 _Juga, saling tak menyadari bahwa kami berputar dalam satu pertemuan singkat._

.

"Eh?" kelabu menoleh pada firasat yang memanggil. Sebuah insting berkicau akan keberadaan yang dia ketahui. Namun, tak terwujud apa yang menjadi prasangkanya.

Karena saat dia menoleh hanyalah hampa yang kosong.

"Nee, kenapa Muro _-chin_?" Himuro sontak menoleh pada Murasakibara dengan segala bawaannya yang menggunung. Entah sudah berapa stand yang dia sambangi dalam waktu singkat.

Tapi, kepalanya sedang teritraksi sesuatu yang lain. Membuatnya menoleh sekeliling seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak dia yakin keberadaanya.

"...tidak... Barusan itu..."

 _Aku merasakan... keberadaannya... Shinsuke._

.

 _Tapi, sudah cukup seperti itu._

 _Sekilas saja cukup._

 _Karena, aku tahu kau sudah bahagia saat kau melangkah di jalan bersama mentari._

.

Tapi, rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Bukankah Takasugi sudah dipenjara? Tidak mungkin dia di sini kan? Mungkin saja dia hanya salah lihat karena terlalu termenung sampai tidak bisa lepas dari diri itu.

 _Tapi, andai itu benar dia, apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

 _Mencari dan mengejarnya._

Murasakibara mulai memandang sosok di hadapannya itu cemas—walau, tak ketara dengan sirat malasnya. Namun, dia benar-benar merasa khawatir kalau Himuro akan bertindak yang aneh lagi dan kembali lari.

"Muro _-chin_."

Tidak mau. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

.

 _Kita akan terpisah dalam jarak yang tak pasti. Dalam waktu yang tak sedikit._

.

"— _bebas dan bahagialah_ _untukku_ _. Jangan lupakan lagi_ _—_ _..."_

Memori merajut perlahan cercah di sebuah sudut. Sebuah bisik yang diberikan olehnya. Kata yang membuatnya tergugu untuk mematung dan menghentikan langkah untuk tidak menarik kembali tangan itu agar bersamanya.

Membuatnya merelakannya.

"Tidak... Bukan apa-apa. Ayo, Atsushi."

.

"— _orang yang tulus berada disisimu."_

 _Itu adalah nasihat darinya sebagai seorang 'kakak' yang mengkhawatirkan 'adik' yang akan dia tinggalkan._

.

'Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi.' inilah jawabku.

 _Karena, itu adalah pintamu pertama dan terakhir sebagai seorang kakak._

 _Juga, karena aku tahu..._

"Atsushi, aku bawakan setengah. Supaya tanganmu lebih bebas." Himuro mengambil sebagian bawaan Murasakibara ke tangannya. Lalu, melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang makan dengan gembiranya.

Sebelah mata itu berkedip serius.

"Uum, makasih Muro _-chin_ , nyum—mmh! Muro _-chin_ ngapain sih!?" Murasakibara protes karena tiba-tiba kudapan di tangannya diambil oleh Himuro.

"Kali ini jangan makan sambil jalan, Atsushi." ucap Himuro monoton sambil memakan sisa makanan di tangannya. Murasakibara tersambar petir. Bergulung-gulung dalam badai dan dibinasakan topan. Menatap Himuro begitu murka bersambar petir. Memandang pencuri makanannya dengan biadap.

Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri makanannya sekalipun itu Muro _-chin_ nya!

"Grrr, Muro _-chin_...!"

 _ **Set**_ _ **—**_ sebuah tangan terselip pada jemari yang panjang dan kokoh. Pemiliknya lupa akan amarah, memandang sebelah tangannya heran.

— _inilah kebahagiaanku_.

"Kalau jalan sambil makan begitu aku tidak bisa menggandengmu."

Cengir kekanakan, tersapu semburat merah, dengan mata menutup bahagia juga sedikit usil hawanya. Namun, yang dirasakan darinya adalah hangat yang damai bersamaan dengan itu tautan semakin menarik untuk lebih mendekat. Membuatnya tanpa sadar bereaksi untuk menaut balik, mengeratkan sisa jarak yang belum tertempel.

"Huh..." membuatnya ikut terbuai pink manis bersemburat, dengan wajah terpaksa yang malu-malu terlihat. "Kali ini saja..."

(Genggam itu saling tertaut. Mengeratkan kepingan yang hilang dulu. Sesuatu yang hangat. Sesuatu yang dilakukannya saat menjadi 'dulu'.

Kisah manis yang menjadi masa lalu untuknya dan masa depan untuk dirinya.)

.

 _Mimpi dalam tidur adalah sesuatu yang bisa terulang di suatu waktu. Mimpi yang sesungguhnya adalah realita itu sendiri._

 _Karena, dia adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa lagi terulang. Tak bisa lagi sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sebuah kefanaan yang akan hilang seiring berlalunya waktu._

.

Semburat tipis dalam bayang di balik gelap. Namun, itu bukanlah lagi kegelapan yang menaung. Hanya sebuah persembunyian kecil untuk mengintipi harapan yang dia cemaskan berdiri di jalan sana.

Andai yang berdiri hanyalah timpang satu orang saja.

Namun, itu sudah tidak perlu lagi.

"Agresif itu nampaknya salah satu ciri khasnya. Dasar." sinis bibir itu tersungging kemudian mendengus. Fedora dipakai, ditekan dalam hingga menutup wajah itu agar tak tampak siluetnya. Kaki kembali melangkah menapaki jalan ramai akan manusia. Keluar dari persembunyian melangkah pada dunia yang bersinar.

.

 _Namun, ... Aku akan mengenangnya._

 _Mimpi yang pernah kau berikan padaku, sebuah realita berbentuk hari-hari yang kita lalui._

 _Awal dan akhir hidup bersamamu._

 _._

Melangkah dengan mantap untuk pergi.

Mengambil kembali sebuah jalan yang berbeda darinya.

.

 _Kali ini tanpa beban..._

.

.

 _Karena, itu kau tidak perlu lagi khawatir._

 _Karena, kita selalu terhubung dengan sebuah benang yang kau rajut sendiri. Tanpa kau sadari. Sekalipun kusadari._

 _Sekalipun itu sudah menjadi tipis dan berserabut putus._

 _Sekalipun temu kita..._

.

Cakrawala yang luas, disepuh langit yang begitu biru dan awan yang berarak. Bersama kuningnya mentari yang menyilau terik, bersama sakura yang gugur terbawa angin.

(Dan dia pun tersenyum di balik bebayang langkah.)

.

 _...hanyalah temu di persimpangan jalan._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: gomeeeen! Saya baru bisa update setelah sebulan lebih dianggurkan. Terjebak antara realita dan kemalasan membuat saya tidak produktif (seringnya begitu, sih kalau sudah pindah lain hati, sampai dibilang wajar sama si yayang.)**

 **Akhirnya season ini selesai juga! Tak sabar rasanya mengetik season selanjutnya. Season baru, pair baru, AkaKuro membahana! Wahahahaha!**

 **Saya usahakan untuk mengupdate sesuai jadwal kembali (kurang yakin karena sebulan ini full, tapi akan saya usahakan). Jadi, mohon dukungannyaa di kotak review #grin.**

 **For Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera 190100:** jangan menilai seseorang dari sampulnya, nak. Saya ini pecinta plot twist. Hati-hati saja dengan isi cerita ini nanti. Hohoho. Pair pada **arc** ini fokus AkaKuro dan MuraHimu. Pair di arc lain bisa fokus ke yang lain, tapi AkaKuro pasti selalu ada di setiap arc #angelsmile. Saya semangat! Makasih reviewnya~ #chu

 **l4e:** masih ada cerita lain, lho. Ini akhir untuk arc ini saja. Eeeemmm... Gimana ya soal AkaKuro, dibahas lain kali saja ya~ thanks for review.

 **Aoi:** #kasihtisu #kasihbalon #cupcup. Nggak, Papasugi gak mati kok. Dia masih hidup dengan kekeceannya. Hehehe. Thanks for review, yaa...

 **guest:** banyak yang gak nyangka soal Papasugi. Saya jadi senang #eh. Btw, thanks for review, yaa...

 **neruneruneru:** iyaa...jujur saya menunggumu lho. #senyum sibuk ya. Saya juga sibuk. RL padet. Arc ini dah end, dibaca ya. Thanks for review~

.

 **(Spoiler for next season:)**

Kubus tak berventilasi. Lembab dan meremang. Dingin dan mengekang. Persis seperti penjara yang merantai tangan kakinya agar tak bebas. Hanya sekat kecil di antara pintu besi yang membuatnya masih bisa bernafas. Namun, tak cukup baik hati untuk membuatnya melangkah kaki keluar sana.

"Uukh... Keluarkan aku brengsek."

Peluh menetes.

Debam menghantui— _ **dakdakdakdak**_ —lalu menggema ke penjuru.

Mula begitu gencar. Sekian perabot sudah melayang untuk memecah jalan itu agar dia keluar. Namun, meski begitu tetap tak bergeming, hingga akhirnya menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai palu pemecah itu.

Tangan dihantamkan berkali-kali sampai lelah sendiri.

Kepal sudah memerah, melecet juga berdarah. Lelah dan melemas di kedua sisi. Melorot jatuh lalu berlutut di hadapan sang pintu, yang masih tak bergeming, seolah nyeri dan luka pada kepal tangannya adalah sia-sia.

Tak berarti.

 _ **BRUUAAKKH!**_

Frustasi. Kepala dihantamkan pada penjara bernama pintu terkunci di hadapannya. Sekeras mungkin, sampai dia yakin bahwa ada retak pada tengkoraknya. Sampai kepala pening luar biasa. Sampai pandangannya nyaris hilang ditelan kegelapan.

 _ **Srr...**_

Merah yang hangat mengalir. Beranak pada pipi, berawal dari kening. Jatuh menjadi titik yang menggenang di lantai yang dingin.

Satu debam lagi dengan tangan yang rusak.

"KELUARKAN AKU ORANG TUA KEPARAT!"

.

.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Gimme Review~**

* * *

 **Update:** 6th March 2016


	17. 13rd Season: Daily Life in Summer

**A/N: Hisashiburi minna-saaan! Masih inget benda ini? Akhirnya saya bisa publish juga season-2 nya.**

 **Sudah nyaris tiga bulan ya benda ini teronggok. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang menanti. Kehidupan RL saya yang gila-gilaan membuat saya terserang WB. Benda ini pun saya ketik di sela-sela waktu senggang, dan baru-baru ini saya rapihkan untuk jadi fic.**

 **Jujur, memulai ini lumayan sulit. Saya sampai punya empat draft gagal untuk chapter pertamanya. Semoga kalian berkenan dengan chapter yang (kayaknya) ancur ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!TakaHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK IKUT BERTANDING KARENA NILAI JEBLOK SAMA SAJA _BLOON_ , TOLOL!"/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

"Makannya sudah kubilang nggak, Kuroko."

"Tapi, aku mau melakukannya Akashi _-kun_."

"Tidak untuk sekarang. Kau tidak akan sanggup dengan tubuh loyo lungai minta dijemur begitu."

"Akashi _-kun_ pikir aku cucian basah dijemur? Aku kuat kok. Aku macho dan tangguh."

"Tangguh apa lari lima trek langsung sekarat jadi gundukan. Pokoknya tidak!" Akashi dorong Kuroko duduk.

"Aku mau lakukan Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko paksa untuk berdiri.

Dorong-dorongan terjadi sampai pada akhirnya.

"BERISIK BOCAH TENGIL BISA AKUR SEDIKIT GAK SIH!?"

Auman Nijimura membahana ke pelosok lapangan _outdoor_ latihan basket kali ini. Banyak mata menoleh sampai terkikik geli. Pasalnya murka Nijimura terdengar sampai ke ujung dunia sana.

"Apalagi yang kalian ributkan kali ini, hah?" Nijimura menghela lelah dengan hidup yang mengurus bocah SMU tapi pingin banget dikasih dot. "Jawab atau kujitak!"

Mahluk-mahluk unyu yang ditodongi ancaman jitak di ubun-ubun langsung berpandang-pandangan dan menoleh. Memandangi Nijimura dengan pandangan dingin tak terbaca, dan secara bersamaan berkata dengan kompaknya.

 **"Ini bukan urusan Kapten/Nijimura** _ **-san**_ **."**

 _ **BUAGH**_

Suatu hari di musim panas yang terik dan bikin dehidrasi. Hari-hari Klub Basket kembali diwarnai skema dimana mahluk berkepala merah dan biru dilarikan ke Klinik.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort

Rated T

.

* * *

 **13rd Season: [Summer]** **Daily Life in Summer** **.**

* * *

.

 _Head stroke._ Itu nama penyakit yang diidap seorang mahluk bersurai langit yang mengejang di bawah rindang pohon sambil dikompres lap dingin—atau lebih gampangnya lagi, pingsan karena kepanasan (dengan _plusplus_ dia juga sedang sekarat habis dirodi keliling trek lari).

"Kurokoo... Kau itu, ya." Nijimura mengurat merah, dia sendiri kepanasan luar dalam. Serius, dia tidak habis pikir dengan bocah biru satu ini. Kalau bukan Nijimura masih punya hati sudah dia tenggelamkan bocah ini ke kubangan yang hanya mitos rasanya mengingat terik membumihanguskan fotosfer. "Kalau sudah tidak kuat bilang kenapa! Muka sudah mau mati begitu—kalau mati beneran aku yang susah juga!"

"Akhu masih... kuaht khook..." Kuroko bersuara sengau. Nijimura memutar bola mata. Bocah batu ini... ngomongnya kuat, tapi megap-megap kayak ikan.

Awal yang selalu sama seperti biasa. Hari di mana para anggota klub memulai latihan mereka, dan untuk variasi latihan yang lebih mumpuni hasilnya, Riko sebagai pelatih memutuskan untuk melakukannya di luar ruangan. Biar keringat lebih bercucuran dengan deras dan jadinya sehat jasmani juga rohani. _Plusplus_ nya, otot-otot terbentuk dengan seksi di tiap sisi.

Iya. Kalau latihannya tidak di bawah langit musim panas yang benderang dengan sinar ultraviolet penyebab kanker. Sebenarnya yang sekarat bukan hanya Kuroko. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari berbagai kondisi, Kurokolah yang paling sakaratul maut tergoreng di atas tanah. Pada akhirnya dia diseret ke bawah pohon rindang.

Nah, dari itulah sumber masalahnya.

Bermula pada Akashi yang membawakan minum untuk Kuroko (dengan niat tulus tanpa ada menghina dan embel-embel lainnya yang biasanya ngantri kayak bebek di empang). Sudah sewajarnya mengkhawatirkan selagi mereka masih satu klub, kan? Apalagi Akashi sudah dijabat sebagai wakil Kapten oleh Nijimura.

Sambil ikut berisitirahat menyandarkan diri (sempat dilirik was-was oleh sekitar, takut-takut ada lembing lepas nantinya banyak korban tak berdosa) keduanya memperhatikan dalam diam beberapa orang yang tengah latih tanding di bawah mentari yang menyengat bagai jalan menuju sahara. Mengomentari tentang Takao dan Midorima yang bagus dalam _team-work_ atau _shoot_ Mibuchi yang unik atau tentang Aomine yang makin dekil di bawah mentari.

"Akashi _-kun_ bisa _shoot_?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau lupa aku pernah melakukannya tiap latihan?" Akashi pasang muka lelah. Pertanyaan bodoh pikirnya.

Kuroko memandangi si merah dengan pandangan sedingin es dan aura hitam. Sirik.

"Aku juga mau belajar _shoot_." ucap Kuroko bertekad baja tapi mukanya lempeng.

"Bisa saja. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menganjurkan kau untuk _shooting,_ kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu mencolok bila di lapangan. Lebih bagus kau semakin mendalami kemampuan _misdirection_ mu itu." jawab Akashi panjang kali lebar, Kuroko mendelik karena tekadnya sedang dicoba hempaskan oleh iblis merah.

"Aku ingin bisa _shoot_. Rasanya menyebalkan kalau melihat yang lain bisa _shoot_ dengan mulus. Apalagi melihat Akashi _-kun_."

"Yang terakhir apa?" Akashi berkedut sebal. Panas membuat orang cepat emosi.

"Menyebalkan melihat Akashi _-kun_ bisa _dunk_ dan _shoot_ padahal **pendek.** " ucap Kuroko dengan silabel sakral akan bencana.

Kuroko Tetsuya memang paling jago yang namanya cari mati.

Akashi berkedut-kedut memandangi wajah lempeng tanpa dosa yang melengos sambil lalu. "Kau sendiri lebih pendek dariku."

Kuroko menghujam ganas. "Ini bukan soal tinggi badan." desisnya kelam.

"Kau yang mengungkit duluan kepala batu. Lalu apa? Soal kemampuan? Kau payah sekali kalau begitu."

"Akashi _-kun_ jangan menghina."

"Kau yang menghinaku duluan Kuroko."

"Aku tidak menghina, hanya mengatakan kenyataan yang tidak mau diterima Akashi _-kun_."

"Dan sama denganmu, aku pun mengatakan kenyataan yang tidak mau diterima olehmu yang isi kepalanya setara siput buntung."

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Akashi _-kun_."

"Hoo, coba saja." tantang Akashi remeh sambil main-main. Menanggapi bocah satu ini rasanya tidak akan selesai. Rasanya capek sendiri. Apalagi panas menyengat merusak mental dan batin. Tapi, karena mundur sama saja kalah tentu tidak akan dia lakukan. Kalau Kuroko masih mau tarik urat suara, silakan saja.

"Baik."

Niatan Akashi itu adu bacot doang tanpa fisik berarti. Tapi, kelihatannya ekspetasi Akashi akan Kuroko masih perlu diasah supaya _cling_.

Pasalnya Kuroko langsung berdiri—terus teleng karena pusing. Tapi, namanya kepala Kuroko berteman dengan batu, dia tetap kukuh berdiri.

"Kau mau ngapain?" Akashi langsung berfirasat yang tidak-tidak.

"Membuktikan kata-kataku tadi. Ayo bertanding Akashi _-kun_."

 _Tuh, kan. Benar._

 _Anak ini mengerti kondisi sendiri gak sih?_ Akashi menghela lelah dengan perseteruan ini. Berada sepuluh menit dekat dengan si bocah biru kepala batu tenaga tempetahuhabisdikukus bikin batin teriris. Bukan karena dirinya tersakiti. Tapi, karena miris. Membayangkan adegan seekor biru gelepar terpanggang rasanya perih. Perih kalau dia jadi kriminal dan diadili.

"Lihat kondisimu. Dengan keadaan begitu, jangankan menang dariku. Lari sepuluh langkah saja aku yakin kau akan gelepar meregang nyawa."

"Enak saja. Aku bisa kok." Kuroko terhina dikatai bakal gelepar. Memangnya dia ikan bakal gelepar-gelepar.

"Nggak Kuroko. Duduk. Ini perintah."

"Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko masih kukuh. Akashi ingin _henshin_ jadi ganas.

"Sudah kubilang, **nggak** , Kuroko." tekan Akashi lagi. Dengan nada yang lebih berbahaya. Kali ini juga dengan tangan yang meraih dan memaksa Kuroko untuk duduk.

"Tapi, aku mau melakukannya Akashi _-kun_." Si biru berontak, dorong si merah sampai terjerembab. Akashi mengerjap pelan akan pedih pada bokong, dia pun mendorong Kuroko untuk balas dendam.

Dan dorong.

Dan dorong.

Dan dorong.

Kericuhan tersebut tentunya tak akan lepas dari pengawasan para mahluk sekitarnya, memicu seorang Nijimura untuk menggulung lengan baju sambil monyong tiga senti dan membawa beberapa orang yang ingin hidup untuk siap landas menuju penampungan.

Suara jitakan yang menggema mengakhiri segalanya siang itu.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Setelah merajam Nijimura dengan umpatan dan mendepak untuk membawa dua _chibi_ itu ke Klinik Riko meminta seluruh anggota kumpul di _gym_. Semuanya langsung bersorak riang. Berbondong-bondong menerjang pintu _gym_ lalu guling-gulingan di lantai sejuk ber-AC. Hawa sejuk membuat mereka menjadi mahluk tak berguna.

Aida Riko itu wanita perkasa.

Mendata kemampuan pemain dan mengembangkannya sampai level _plusplus_ adalah mumpuni seorang Riko. Pelatih wanita Klub Basket Teiko meski tanpa sertifikasi tertulis—toh, tanpa itu pun siapa pula yang meragukan sang Ayah yang (bermuka setan) berdiri di belakang saat perkenalan sang gadis di hadapan anggota klub. Dengan pelatihan spartan dan tanpa belas kasih pada anak-anak asuh 'tercinta'nya, sungguh memalukan jika tak ada hasil sepadan dengan semua itu.

Riko itu tegas, kata yang belum mengenal lama. Setan, kata orang-orang yang sudah tahu senyum cemerlangnya berimbas pedih pada otot dan sendi. Titisan dewa kematian yang menjunjung tinggi siksaan pedih sebelum mencabut ajal, bisik yang sudah mencoba memakan masakannya.

(Di suatu kisah di musim dingin yang bikin menggigil. Bagi tumpukan cowok-cowok-homo-jomlo dimasakkan sup hangat menggugah selera oleh seorang _gadis manis bercelemek_ -prosesor otak sedikit dimodifikasi karena efek permen setelah cambuk ganas jadi tolong dimaklumi- laki-laki mana yang tidak menangis bahagia di bawah dendang lonceng nan merdu? Siapa yang tidak akan melahap dengan bahagia hidangan yang disuguhkan?

Yah...

Andai mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

— _dan andai mereka tahu proses masaknya._

Yah, itu masalah lain yang akan dibahas nanti.)

Saat ini wanita perkasa dengan ukuran _body_ di bawah rata-rata wanita ideal (bagi Aomine) itu sedang memandang kosong ke arah tumpukan kertas di tangan. Menghela sepanjang jalan kenangan dan tatapan kosong penuh kegelapan.

0, 15, 2, 30, 0, 0, 0, 25—ukh!

Riko mengerjap pedih sampai menangis. Tuhan... Boleh gak Riko men- _shinning wizard_ kepala mereka?

.

"NILAI APA INI HAH!" Riko mengaum di depan tiga tersangka yang membuatnya menangis darah. Melempar kertas laknat ke lantai sambil menunjuki terdakwa dengan geram.

 _Gym_ saat ini bercampur antara hening sakit kepala dan hening menahan ngakak. Disinyalir para pelakunya tengah bersimpuh menunggu hibah siksa. Dikelilingi banyak mata yang menggeleng prihatin, walau ada juga yang mengejang di lantai. Takao sudah guling-guling malah.

Tiga kepala berwarna-warni yang dideteksi sebagai _aho_ , _baka_ dan _jablay_ ("HEI!") mengkeret di bawah auman Riko yang sudah bernapas naga api.

.

Semua diawali dengan Riko yang mentitah di suatu sore paska latihan klub.

"Anak kelas satu. Besok aku minta nilai tes kecil-kecilan kalian."

Serentak disambut dengan 'EEEH?' berjamaah sebelum dilempari dengan auman kemarahan sang pelatih yang beraura _berserk_ siap makan orang. Matanya berkilat-kilat sambil pegang harisen sakti mandraguna. Sekejap seluruh anggota langsung pasang kuda-kuda hormat.

Akhirnya, semua selesai dengan membawa kedamaian fana di hati masing-masing mahluk. Sekaligus, meninggalkan sejuta tanya di kepala-kepala yang belum memaknai apa maksudnya. Karena, titah pelatih adalah mutlak mereka pun manut-manut saja.

(Belakangan diketahui kalau wanita sakti itu sedang dalam masanya. Puji syukur pada sisa-sisa mental babu, seenggaknya mereka selamat dunia akhirat hari itu).

.

Dan keesokan harinya, tepatnya hari ini, prediksi terburuk inilah yang terjadi.

Wanita berambut pendek itu lungai lemas ke arah lantai, "Hhh... Aku sudah menduganya. Tapi, tak kusangka separah ini." Riko menggeleng ke arah Nijimura yang (sudah menyelesaikan tugas terpuji sebagai pemuda bertanggung jawab dan paham undang-undang) sama-sama bersidekap prihatin. Tangan menepuk bahu sang Kapten tanda pemindahan tugas, "Nijimura... tolong beritahukan."

Bibir Nijimura maju dua senti. Dia melihat lagi kertas-kertas di tangan, memandangi para anggotanya lalu menggaruk kepala terus mengambil pose serius yang keren tanda akan menyampai orasi berdasarkan keputusan yang sudah bulat.

"Melihat nilai-nilai kalian..." fokus mata pada anggota klub tapi tunjuk berlompatan mengacung pada tiga tertuduh.

"Terpaksa—mulai besok klub akan diliburkan selama seminggu."

Sorak 'EEEEEEHHHH' tidak rela menggema ke segala sudut.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba begitu Kapten! Apa hubungannya dengan nilai!?" Kagami terguncang kanan kiri karena kapasitas otaknya dijadikan bahan perundingan kehidupan perbasketannya.

"Tidak tiba-tiba, kok. Memang sudah waktunya untuk meliburkan klub." celetuk Hyuuga dari samping dengan kacamata berkilat mistis. Terus menjitak wajah bodoh Kagami yang sangat nikmat untuk digampar, "Kalian lupa atau apa? Sebentar lagi kita ada ujian semester, bodoh!" terang Hyuuga melanjutkan dengan bijak menggantikan sang Kapten monyong yang nyaris dianiaya satu klub (Murasakibara sudah siap-siap menonjok. Bukan karena oasis basket mereka yang dipertaruhkan. Cuman cari-cari kesempatan saja buat menyiksa –mantan- saingan cinta).

Suara 'OOOH' bergema dan berpadu dengan indah. Murasakibara mendecih sebal. Hilang sudah kesempatannya membalas perih tersisa di hati. Nijimura mengaum murka.

"Biasanya klub diliburkan tiga hari menjelang ujian. Tapi, karena aku yakin kalian tidak akan fokus—terutama Trio baka ini." Nijimura memperkenalkan julukan baru yang langsung diamini karena cocok. Tiga tersangka dalam hati mengamini Nijimura nanti nyusruk ke got. "Latihan akan diliburkan selama seminggu _full_. Tanpa terkecuali. Dan saat aku bilang libur, siapapun yang berani main-main di lapangan atau _gym_ atau kasur kalian sekalipun berarti siap-siap saja kugatak."

 _Chrous_ berpadu siap berkoar lagi, namun dihentikan debaman langkah Riko yang sudah bersenjata harisen siap tebas di tangan.

"OKE! Sebelum kalian protes aku akan memberi satu pengumuman penting! Terutama pada kalian yang berotak-otak kerdil!" harisen teracung ganas di udara. Satu senti sebelum menghajar wajah dekil Aomine.

Sejumlah mata memandang AoKiseKaga serempak.

"WOI!" protes terhina yang tidak didengarkan rakyat. Sedihnya jadi kaum minoritas.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu kalau kita akan mengadakan training camp selama musim panas. Tapi, dari semua itu ada hal yang harus kalian cemaskan."

 _ **BRAK**_ —Riko menggebrak sekeras-kerasnya papan tulis di belakang dengan tangan, bendanya retak-retak di bekas 'tamparan'. Para pejantan pucat pasi pada bekas tangan mengasap di papan tulis yang menangis dalam imajiner—kasihan, kan baru dibeli. Siapapun yang meminang Riko suatu hari nanti dia pasti positif M.

"Dan itu adalah UJIAN AWAL SEMESTER!"

Para manusia berotak kerdil musnah. Bukan karena Riko berdiri dengan gagah disinari cahaya berkah membutakan mata para mahluk kegelapan. Tapi, karena mereka diingatkan akan realita bahwa hidup ini dijalani untuk dipertaruhkan pada beberapa lembar kertas bergurat mantra pembunuh masal (soal ujian) kaum-kaum tak berdosa berkapasitas otak jongkok.

"Kurasa kalian sudah mengerti, ujian sebelum libur musim panas... nilai ujian jelek sama dengan Pelajaran TAMBAHAN di musim panas! ARTINYA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN DIIZINKAN MENGIKUTI _TRAINING CAMP_ DAN _INTERHIGH_!"

Petir menyambar bagai badai.

.

Bagi para muda-mudi yang menikmati empat musim tentunya akan merasakan suatu masa di mana mereka menikmati libur satu bulan penuh yang biasa disebut **libur musim panas**. (Mengabaikan tumpukan pe-er yang bikin kejang otak) Sebuah _event_ sakral yang biasanya dipenuhi untuk rekreasi bersama keluarga dan sahabat. Menikmati perayaan bersama yang terkasih. Berlarian di antara ombak. Memandang penuh cinta di bawah cahaya senja dan siluet dua insan saling bersatu dalam degup jantung yang saling bertalu—(oh, tunggu. Lupakan deskripsi yang di atas karena mengundang protes dari pihak para jomblo yang terakreditasi A _plus_ ).

Namun, ada satu dinding tebal yang harus dilewati sebelum bermandikan hawa kesenangan duniawi. Sebuah dinding yang bukan hanya sebagai penghalang, tapi sebuah senjata pembunuh masal perenggut oasis dari dunia yang tiran ini.

Yaitu— **pelajaran tambahan di musim panas**.

"Sehebat apapun kalian dalam basket, tidak ada artinya kalau kalian idiot!" Riko kembali dengan kenyataan itu pahit bagai cinta bertepuk sebelah tembok. Dinotis aja kagak.

Hening lalu kasak-kusuk. Beberapa nampak tidak terima. Beberapa mengutuk siapa yang membuat ujian di dunia ini.

" _Anoo_... tapi bukannya itu berlebihan sekali kalau tidak boleh main basket sama sekali? Maksudku, bukankah lebih baik ada _refreshing_ sejenak?" sebuah tangan mengacung. Kagami yang tingkat kepolosan sama rata dengan kebodohannya. Mahluk yang diyakini kalau dia titisan dari dewa kebodohan yang kalau mikir pakai tinju bukan pakai dengkul.

Ada keyakinan bahwa Riko akan mengumpat kesal pada Kagami atau main tebas harisen jadi mereka mundur tiga langkah menjauhi Kagami sebagai target amuk. Tapi, tidak terjadi. Malahan Riko sedang bergumam dengan kalemnya lalu tersenyum begitu _lembut_.

( _Isi kepala anak kelas satu. 'Tumben. Dikira Kagami bakal langsung dijadiin samsak._ _Pelatih kayaknya sedang baik, ya?_ _'_

 _Isi kepala anak kelas dua 'Mampus, Kagami pasti mati hari ini!.'_

 _Beda usia beda pengalaman beda derita hidupnya._ )

"Kau benar sebagai orang yang mencintai basket dari lubuk hati pasti ini sangatlah berat. Apalagi kalian masuk klub karena ingin bertarung di arena nasional dan menjadi terkuat, kan?"

Angguk-angguk antusias dari para kelas satu. Semuanya berwajah cerah dengan binar harap yang begitu besar. Memandang sang Pelatih (setan) wanita mereka begitu luar biasa—selain melatih dia juga mengerti perasaan mereka yang di awang-awang kalau sudah men _dribble_ bola oranye itu. Siapa lagi pelatih yang akan—

 _ **DIEESSHHH!**_

—meng- _shinning wizard_ kepala mereka.

 _ **Syuuung—bruk!**_

Seonggok tubuh melayang indah di udara sebelum jatuh terdampar di tengah lapangan. Disinyalir seorang mahluk berspesies idiot—sebut saja Kagami Taiga, yang sudah tengah meregang nyawa berhamparkan darah menggenang menuliskan pesan kematian.

Hening sejenak sebagai jeda.

...

...

…

…

 **GYAAAAAAA!**

 **GYAAAA GYAAAA!**

 **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPELATIHNGAMUKTOLOOOOOONG!**

Tentu saja itu hanya ungkap yang tak tersampaikan. Faktanya mereka masih duduk manis dalam diam. Berjejer rapi dengan senyum terpatri kaku di wajah. Fokus pada wanita yang mau henshin jadi naga _dragon-ball_ kalau gak dinotis. Kagami di lapangan sana terpuruk tak bernyawa.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK IKUT BERTANDING KARENA NILAI JEBLOK SAMA SAJA _BLOON_ , TOLOL!" Riko mengaum sejadi-jadinya sambil pasang kuda-kuda siap membantai. Miasma menguar dari sekujur tubuh seolah mengutuk. Nijimura di belakang sana siap dengan pemunah monster dan tangan memegang ponsel siap mengantrikan ambulan di tempat parkir, siapa tahu ada pembantaian masal tidak lama lagi.

"Dengar! Pokoknya selama seminggu kalian tidak diizinkan bermain! Fokus belajar! B-E-L-A-J-A-R. Terutama Trio BAKA yang di sana!"

Semuanya bergeming. Darah prajurit menggelegak dari dalam tubuh. Situasi mereka saat ini bukanlah pengumuman sebuah klub. melainkan tantangan hidup mati mereka dengan Riko sebagai jenderal wanita diduga janda. Kibar bendera kebangsaan Teikou berkobar di belakangnya. Dengan satu teriak lantang penghabisan mereka semua menarik nafas panjang.

"KALIAN PAHAM?"

"SIAP JENDERAL!" semua serentak berdiri memberi hormat. Riko menepuk jidat.

"SIAPA YANG JENDERAL HAAAAH?"

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Menyapa sore kelopak merah itu terbuka. Mengerjap dengan perih di puncak kepala, kompres hampir kering menjuntai jatuh ke bawah.

Akashi mencoba duduk, mengusap-ngusap kening yang terasa pedih. Memandang sekeliling yang putih dan mendapati kondisi yang tertidur, langsung memahami bahwa dirinya dibawa ke klinik kesehatan.

"Sudah sore..."

Entah berapa lama dia tertidur, hanya saja mendapati riak langit yang menjadi emas kemerahan pastilah dia melewati banyak jam hari ini. Oh, terima kasih pada kapten yang tak tahu namanya kendali tenaga. Niat sekali jotosnya sampai ubun-ubun berasap pedih.

Perlahan kaki menapaki lantai, duduk sejenak untuk meredakan pusing karena terbangun mendadak. Menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat di mana sebuah jendela menggantung terbuka. Memperlihatkan pemandangan kala waktu yang akan tamat harinya.

Akashi bersandar di ambang jendela.

Binar berwarna darah mengawang dalam lamun. Dengan sklera memetakan visual, namun tak sampai hati itu untuk mengenang.

—tapi, membuatnya berpikir.

Jelaga air dari kran yang menetes. Hampar bola berlumpur di sudut gudang. Lapang luas terlalui kaki-kaki yang melangkah keluar gerbang. Lambai dari mereka saling menyapa selamat tinggal.

Tanah menghijau rerumputan tersapu bias lembayung senja. Sebuah sapuan lukis yang indah dalam keseharian yang hampa, yang selalunya terlewat oleh mereka yang tidak mau berhenti sejenak untuk memandang.

Apakah dia salah satu bagian dari mereka? Terkadang itulah yang dia tanyakan saat mematrikan warna itu ke dalam matanya akhir-akhir ini.

Pemandangan itu dulunya tak pernah dia kenang meski sejenak. Biasanya hanya melirik lalu melipir pergi tanpa ada maksud untuk terpukau, ataupun mendramatisir. Dulu dia menganggap itu hanyalah pertanda sebuah waktu semata, 'Ah, hampir malam. Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas.' kira-kira begitulah selama ini dia menjalani hidup.

Ada geming tipis yang membuatnya geli kalau mengingat hal itu—sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan kenangan, hanya mengingat rutinitas dirinya saat dulu.

Sebelum dia berada di sini.

(Tergoda untuk menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal rupanya. Sosok yang membuatnya gatal untuk berjalan menghampiri karena penasaran dengan kondisi yang serupa.)

Sebelum dia—

(Jelujur tubuh mengembangkempis dengan teraturnya. Kening terhias kain setengah basah nyaris mengering, surai birunya menyerabut tipis, melepek terkena percik air dari kain.

Mata masih mengatup terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin bermimpi indah—atau malah tak bermimpi sama sekali. Tapi, melihat bagaimana damainya diri itu membuatnya urung untuk sekedar membuat gaduh.)

— _bertemu dengan anak ini._

'Kuroko Tetsuya...'

Tangan menyibak tirai yang separuh menutupi, guna mengakses jalur agar lebih leluasa. Mendengus dengan angin nakal yang meniupkan surai-surai itu untuk menari. Sampai pada tahap dirinya tertarik untuk memainkan biru yang kelihatannya selembut kucing.

Namun, tak dilakukannya.

Melihat wajah polos yang mengigau seperti bayi membuat sisi lembut berujar tak tega.

Jadinya, Akashi hanya mendudukkan diri di sisi. Sembari memvisualkan apa yang seharusnya terpatri.

'Anak ini tidur seperti kucing.' batinnya mendengus setengah menggeli memandangi tubuh menggelung sambil mendengkur halus.

Mata menangkap kain yang nyaris jatuh dari kening, berinisiatif, diambilnya benda itu untuk diganti lagi airnya. Meletakkannya perlahan pada kaning yang menonjol, gerakan yang membuatnya tak sengaja tergelitik surai biru. Membuat perthanan runtuh. Tercubit untuk perlahan mengelus rambut. Yang lembut seperti kucing seperti bayangannya.

Seketika tangan terhenti. Dengan seksama memperhatikan gurat wajah yang tertidur. Memandangi tanpa sungkan. Mendekatkan wajah secara perlahan.

 _ **Tep**_

Jarak itu berhenti di lima senti.

'Mirip...'

Dalam deru manik merah tak bergeming. Memusatkan hanya dan pada wajah yang tertidur. Memperhatikan kelopak yang besar itu membingkai birunya cakrawala, pipi putih kemerahan setengah tembam, hidung yang kecil, bibir yang merah.

Dan dia pun berbisik.

"Kuroko..."

Ingatannya mengawang pada sebuah kenangan. Tentang seseorang dalam memori yang juga sering tertidur dengan tenang dan lelap bagai tak terganggu oleh apapun. Cara tidur yang persis sama dengan biru di hadapannya.

— _seseorang_.

"...siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Detik itu mata itu terbuka.

.

 _"—siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

Gaung itu melantun lembut ke telinga. Anggapannya adalah bagian dari buah mimpi yang mencoba menyadarkannya bersama cahaya putih. Perlahan dia merasa asing, ingin bergerak, ingin bicara, namun terlalu lemas untuk berkata-kata.

Lagian ada yang lembut-lembut dingin menenangkan, jadi malas untuk buka mata.

Sakit di ubun-ubun perlahan meredup bersamaan dengan usap dingin pada keningnya.

Ada satu waktu kesejukan itu menghilang sesaat, tergantikan rasa dingin yang menyegarkan. Membuatnya ingin menggelung nikmat dalam tidurnya lagi.

Lalu, ada rasa hangat ganjil.

Seperti sebuah belaian. Menangkup pada sebelah pipi. Rasa hangat menjalar yang menenangkan. Samar tercium bau mentari segar. Membuat tak ingin jauh dan lepas dari benda itu.

Namun, saat prosesor bekerja lebih drastis Kuroko pun menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah tangan.

Sebuah tangan yang mengelus-ngelus aset (pipi) berharganya—dan perasaan saja atau dia merasakan hembus nafas beraroma mint? Berarti jarak wajahnya dan wajah -siapa-tidak-tahu- sangat dekat, kan?

Pelecehan.

Pelecehan.

Kata yang menggaung-gaung di kepalanya sontak membuat motorik bekerja dalam kecepatan tinggi. Seketika biru itu terbuka, dan sekejap kemudian langsung pasang kuda-kuda siap hantam.

"Pelecehan!"

 _ **DUAK!**_

Menghantam tepat pada pipi si penjahat.

Kuroko teleng dengan rambut berantakan, pandangannya langsung mengganas, mengunci pada pelaku tindak susila yang sedang _nyusruk_ dengan indah. Untung Kuroko sadar. Kalau tidak hilang sudah keperawanannya.

Kuroko sudah siap dengan _kameha-meha_ di tangan kalau-kalau pelakunya membabi buta. Tapi, saat melihat merah-merah ngambang di antara debu dan asap Kuroko langsung jadi gagu dan membelalak.

"Apa maksudmu menghajarku **Kuroko Tetsuya**?"

 _Salah sendiri kakak adik sama-sama penjahat kelamin. Cih._

.

"Minta maaf."

"Gak mau. Akashi _-kun_ juga salah pegang-pegang."

"Aku membetulkan kompresmu, Tetsuya. Dan kau menghajarku karena hal itu."

"Akashi _-kun_ jelas-jelas pegang pipiku."

"Lalu, salah? Aku hanya mengganti kompresmu saja."

Jih, pasti ada niat yang _iyaiya_.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmph."

"Jangan melengos kalau kuajak bicara Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko masih membuang muka. Masih kepala batu dengan pendirian bahwa Akashi tengah melancarkan tindak asusila saat korbannya sedang tidur. Masa ganti kompres sampai terasa deru nafasnya? Memang ganti kompres harus _face to face_? Harusnya Kuroko ingat kalau gen Akashi punya keturunan mesum.

"Hh... Sudahlah. Capek bicara denganmu."

Kuroko kaget melihat Akashi tiba-tiba mundur. Kok, ambil jalan damai dengan gampangnya?

"Akashi _-kun_ , kau kenapa?" apa Akashi sedang kerasukan? Tapi setan mana yang mau masuk ke wadah Iblis jejadian?

"Bukan urusanmu." sahut bibir itu dingin. Andai Kuroko tahu kalau Akashi saat ini sedang merajuk. Mungkin akan ditertawainya habis-habisan.

"Akashi _-kun_ marah?"

"Diam Kuroko."

Kuroko diam. Warna biru itu memandang punggung bidang itu dengan kalut. Merasa ada yang ganjil dari perilakunya yang terasa berbeda.

Panggilannya pada Kuroko sudah sesopan biasanya. Itu artinya dia sudah jadi Akashi yang satu lagi. Tapi, justru dia merasa aneh dengan nada yang menekan itu keluar dari orang yang harusnya lain.

 _Ah, mikir apa dia? Bukannya Akashi yang ini dan yang itu sama saja? Sama-sama nyebelin maksudnya._

"Akashi _-kun_ , kalau kamu marah karena aku salah bicara aku minta maaf. Tapi, aku gak mau minta maaf soal tonjokan yang tadi. Kamu jelas habis pegang-pegang, sih."

"...kau..."

Bilah jemari mengatup membuka dengan gemas, ada keinginan sangat untuk mencubit, mengunyel-unyel pipi putih itu sampai beler. Tapi, dia masih ingat untuk kendalikan emosi. Jangan sampai lagi-lagi dia lepas kendali dan membuat kericuhan baru. Yakinlah sekarang kalau Kuroko sangat berpotensi untuk memendekkan sumbu dengan tabiatnya yang terkadang polos—tapi kurang ajar sangat.

"Benar-benar—..." pada akhirnya Akashi hanya memandangi si biru dengan satu tatapan yang mampu membuat Kuroko untuk bergeming dan menarik nafas.

 _ **Deg**_

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik langsung ke _gym_ saja. Aku duluan."

"Tung—Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko langsung turun dan mengejar punggung si merah yang sudah berlalu.

.

Senyum itu... apa dia salah lihat? Atau hanya dia saja yang terbawa emosi hingga merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

Karena, senyum sesaat yang terpatri itu diukir dengan sebuah pandangan yang mengarah lurus padanya. Tatap yang sangat bukan Akashi. Pandangan dengan keping emosi yang seharusnya tidak ditunjukkan padanya.

— _karena sorot mata itu memandang dengan begitu rindu_ _._

.

* * *

.

"Sudah pasti kita melewatkan banyak hal hari ini." Gumam Akashi sambil menyusuri lorong untuk pergi ke _gym_ utama yang tersambung dengan gedung sekolah.

"Bukan sepenuhnya salah kita, kan?" Kapten mereka jauh lebih bersalah mengirim mereka ke penampungan.

"Hmm, yah."

Lagi. Jawab menggumam sekenanya.

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini Kuroko merasa kalau Akashi seolah tidak ada niatan sama sekali dalam menanggapinya. Jika, dibandingkan dengan awal-awal mereka bertemu—di mana koreksi kecil mampu menjadikan sekitar seperti arena laga—Akashi lebih seperti menarik diri darinya.

— _walau, dia terus bersamanya._

Dan hal itu... membuat Kuroko sedikit—terhina.

Bola mata biru curi-curi pandang pada si merah yang berjalan memandangi kaca. Tepatnya, memandangi langit senja.

Lagi.

Satu dari sekian banyak kebiasaan yang Kuroko ketahui setelah jatuh bangun melalui waktu bersama Akashi Seijuurou adalah; memandangi pendar kemerahan langit senja.

Terkadang Kuroko merasa heran dengan kebiasaannya yang satu ini, sebegitu cintanyakah dia pada warna pembawa petang itu?

"Kau sangat menyukai mentari senja, Akashi _-kun_?" dan meluncur begitu saja.

"Hm, tidak juga." balasnya sambil menarik wajah dari apa yang menjadi atensinya sedari tadi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu melihatnya sampai seperti itu?" tanya lagi. Kini dengan biru yang menyorot dalam sklera merah yang terpendar. Seolah mencoba untuk melucuti apa yang dibalik lapis berlian itu.

Di langit sana awan berarak tertiup angin, membuat sebuah bayang di antara mentari dan membuatnya lebih gelap pada beberapa sisi, bagian sinar yang bebas terpancar, menembus sela dinding transparan, lalu jatuh pada perawakan si merah.

Yang tersenyum tipis dalam bayang dan sinarnya.

" **Aku membencinya.** "

.

* * *

 _Tanpa disadari mereka sebenarnya sama._

 _Sama-sama tak mengerti diri satu sama lainnya._

* * *

.

Ada sedetik di mana bibir Kuroko membuka mengatup, seolah ingin mengucap sesuatu yang tengah bersenandung di kepalanya. Pertanyaan yang kadang mengawang dan selalu tersangkut.

 _Apa ada sesuatu di balik semua itu? Apa ada kenangan yang sangat berarti di kala itu?_

Batin itu berulang-ulang menyuarakan apa yang di kepalanya. Seolah mengantri untuk diutarakan telak di wajah si merah.

Tapi, kali ini, tidak ada yang tergumam.

Kuroko bergeming, menarik wajah dan memandangi lantai yang entah mengapa terasa lebih menarik. Dalam diam pun dia kembali berjalan. Berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang sempat terbesit.

Karena di ujung pertanyaan yang terbesit, pertanyaan yang bagai pernyataan itu selalu mampu membuatnya bungkam.

 _'Adakah hubungannya denganku?'_

 _"Siapa—kau sebenarnya?"_

Apa memang suara yang terdengar tadi hanya mimpi? Kenapa Akashi menanyakan dirinya sampai begitu? Apa yang membuatnya bertanya seperti itu...

—dengan nada sedih.

 _"Kau itu benar-benar..."_

—dengan wajah bias dan binar mengharapkan sesuatu dibalik kerinduan—

 _ **Dugh**_

"Oww..." Kuroko mengerang pedih pada hidungnya yang menyeri. "Akashi _-kun_ , kenapa tiba-tiba berhe—...?"

"Sssh, diam sebentar Kuroko." Balas Akashi berbisik. Kemudian mengajak Kuroko untuk merapat ke tembok. Kuroko melihat dimana mereka berada. Samar terdengar suara dari balik pintu yang ingin mereka tuju. Tapi, justru itulah yang tidak Kuroko mengerti dengan tindak-tanduk si merah saat ini.

"Kenapa memangnya Akashi _-kun_?"

Yang lebih tinggi lima senti tidak menjawab, mengedarkan pandangnya ke dalam sebelum akhirnya bertumpu pada dua orang yang berada paling dekat dengan pintu. Posisi yang strategis untuk membicarakan sesuatu dalam keriuhan suasana yang terjadi. Namun, tak cukup jauh bagi Akashi untuk mendengarnya.

Dan saat bincang itu berjeda dalam sebuah hela nafas lelah. Akashi paham bahwa dia harus meminta sebuah penjelasan.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Shin _-chaan_ ~ tangkap!"

"Jangan main-main dengan kain pel Bakao!"

"Bakagami ini darahmu lengket sialan!"

"Jangan salahkan aku _aho_! sudah sikat saja kalau susah!"

"Murasakibara _cchi_! Jangan beres-beres sambil makan! Remahnya berceceran nih, _ssu_!" Kise tidak rela hasil kerja kerasnya sia-sia dengan ceceran remah dari titan yang belum berevolusi memamah biak manusia. Murasakibara gak tahu apa kalau tangan model gak boleh lecet-lecet buat meres kain basah?

"Berisik Kise _-chin_." Murasakibara siap merajuk tapi dipandangi Mamamuro dari jauh jadinya dia menaruh camilan sambil misuh-misuh.

Untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini sekaligus sebagai hari terakhir memakai _gym_ sebelum menghadapi ujian, sore itu Nijimura memutuskan untuk membersihkan _gym_ sampai ke sudut-sudutnya. Tentu termasuk dengan loker-loker para pemain—yang kelas dua sedang rusuh sembunyi ini sembunyi itu supaya gak kena sidak jadi keberadaannya nihil saat ini (Kotarou pernah ketahuan menyembunyikan foto cewek dengan dada G. Dia dipiting Riko. Izuki ketahuan menumpuk koleksi pantun. Riko menggebuk Izuki sampai benjol. Mibuchi ketahuan mengumpeti gambar ikemen dari fandom sebelah. Mereka pun nongkrong bareng hahahihi).

"Ya, ampun... mereka seperti anak kecil saja." Riko menggeleng letih melihat para lelaki yang berkodrat macam bocah SD tingkahnya. Ada keinginan untuk mengamuk, tapi melihat sekeliling yang perlahan-lahan _kinclong_ Riko akhirnya urung untuk membabat salah satunya sebagai peringatan. Sejenak matanya menoleh ke kanan kiri seolah mencari sesuatu—atau tepatnya seseorang.

—yang lagi asyik ngelap-ngelap jendela, terus ngepel lantai, lanjut dengan mempelitur _bench_ sampai cerah bersinar _sunlight_.

Ternyata Nijimura sangat telaten buat dijadiin babu.

"Nijimura _-kun_ , nanti aku ada urusan dengan pembimbing. Tolong lanjutkan sisanya kalau sudah selesai."

"Oke." Sahut Nijimura sambil menghampiri Riko. Kepala di balut kain dan tangan menyangga pel di pundak. Tambah celemek berenda dan baju usang kalangan bawah Nijimura cocok jadi babu _plusplus_ mengingat tampang yang tidak bisa dilewatkan—minus monyongnya. "Penting? Soal apa ngomong-ngomong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mengenai _training camp_." ucap Riko menyengir—meski, ada nada letih yang Nijimura tahu maknanya di sana.

Sejenak hening mengatup bibir yang ingin mengucap kata.

Dia tentu tahu kode yang diberikan Riko. Bisa dibilang dialah yang memiliki andil besar untuk semua ini. Separuh karena kesalahan sendiri, separuh karena posisi yang dijabat.

Tentu saja karena dia menjadi kapten sebuah klub, posisinya dan Riko membuat dia harus tahu apapun untuk mengatasi masalah yang terjadi di dalam

— _maupun di luar_.

"Aku minta maaf tentang hal itu." bisiknya di tengah keriuhan. Tentu hanya bisa didengar Riko yang berada di sampingnya. Dan tentu saja Riko bisa melihat dengan jelas raut bersalah yang terpampang di sana.

"Bodoh, itu bukan salahmu." hela Riko. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan yang bagus saat itu. Buktinya kami semua masih di sini, kan?"

Sebuah senyum terulas dari bibir wanita yang penampilannya perkasa itu. Senyum yang Nijimura tahu sebagai kemakluman—sekaligus tersirat ejek kebodohan padanya. Bodoh karena merasa bahwa dirinya adalah garis lintang yang membuat bencana. Entah kenapa, Nijimura tidak bisa tidak ikut mendesah pasrah menghadapi senyum itu.

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu menghadapi ujian awal semester ini." lanjut Riko berapi-api. Tangan mengepal menunjukkan tekad membara.

"Kau benar..."

"Ayolah kapten. Optimis sedikit. Muka monyongmu itu membuat suasana makin jelek tahu." sambar Riko menendang tulang kering. Nijimura meng- _aduhaduh_ perih. Riko, kau sangat kampret.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Akashi _-kun_ soal ini?" tanya Riko setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama, menghabiskan waktu dengan menontoni anggota kelas satu dan kelas dua (yang baru saja datang setelah tuntas menyembunyikan aib) yang asyik sikat-sikat, lap, pel dan _slidingwash_ dengan baju sendiri (Hayama menantang Takao _sliding_ paling jauh, menabrak ember-ember berisi air kotor, lalu mereka diamuk massa).

...

 **'Bocah-bocah itu pengen banget digantung kali, ya?** ' batin Nijimura dan Riko berbarengan dengan kesumat.

"Hhh... Belum." desah Nijimura, lalu pasang pose jongkok. Pembicaraan berat membuat tenaga hilang seketika.

"Sama sekali?" Riko pasang muka jelek. Memang hal _itu_ sulit diutarakan untuk para kelas satu. Tapi, mereka pasti tahu suatu saat nanti. Dan harusnya dengan keberadaan seorang Akashi sebagai yang menjabat posisi di bawah Nijimura, dia juga harus punya andil untuk memberi keputusan. Tapi, kalau kaptennya sendiri masih terdiam seribu bahasa sama saja bohong.

"Yah... Ada banyak hal." Nijimura mendadak pening.

"Aku tidak memaksamu memberitahukan. Tapi, alangkah lebih baik kalau dia mengetahui lebih dulu semuanya. Bagaimanapun kau sendiri yang memilihnya sebagai wakilmu." jelasnya pelan, "Akan lebih baik dia yang mengetahui duluan sebelum anak kelas satu lainnya."

Nijimura berdecak, "Aku tahu itu—tapi, jujur saja. Aku merasa untuk tidak memberitahukannya sekarang."

"Dan kau labil setelah memutuskan sesuatu. Nijimura _-kun_ , kalau galau karena ditolak jangan di bawa-bawa ke lapangan, hmm." Riko meremas kepala hitam yang bertengger nikmat untuk digampar. Nijimura merasa dia akan botak dalam waktu dekat. "Tapi, ini memang di luar dugaan sih. Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau akan menjadikan Himuro _-kun_ wakilmu—yah, kalian mesra banget."

"Heh! Siapa yang mesra-mesraan!?" Nijimura kelabakan dengan muka merah. Idih, ternyata dia _tsun_ , ya. "Grrr, jangan bawa-bawa topik lain Riko! Kita sedang membahas hal yang berbeda!"

Tapi, tentu saja tidak dihiraukan. Gadis itu bahkan sedang terkikik-kikik sambil mesemmesum membayangkan.

Andai gadis itu tahu kalau relasi mereka jauh lebih pekat dibanding dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Nijimura memandang sebuah titik yang pernah menjadikannya biasa berada di sisinya. Sosok Himuro Tatsuya yang bergabung dengan kumpulan kelas satu—lebih tepat lagi, seorang titan bermental bayi kesayangan empunya.

Nijimura tidak bodoh, tidak perlu penjelasan dengan kata-kata tentang apa yang terjadi dia antara mereka sekarang.

 _Secara, dia selalu memperhatikannya._

Tentang Himuro sendiri... Entahlah. Meski, wajar andai mereka membuat jarak setelah semua itu, tetap saja ada perasaan konyol dengan perlakuannya setelah ini.

— _namun, tetap saja perasaan itu masih tersisa._

'Aarrh! Sial! Bukan saatnya memikirkan ini!' Nijimura mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang melankolis, Riko di sampingnya heran tiba-tiba si monyong gulung-gulung di lantai.

 _"Kau bukan orang yang cocok dengan cinta yang saling memperhatikan masing-masing pribadi."_

Kata-kata si cupu malah ikut terngiang, lagi.

"Haaaaaaah..." hela Nijimura panjang. Rasanya hidupnya ini selalu dirundung masalah. Mending kalau ada yang simpati. Gebetan satu saja bawa-bawa kebaperan sampai mati.

"Oh, Akashi, Kuroko, kalian sudah tidak apa-apa?" seruan Riko yang menyebut dua bocah merah biru itu membuat terhenyak dari lamunannya. Kepala raven langsung menoleh ke arah tapak yang mendekat. Mencibir saat melihat pandang Akashi yang nampak meremeh. Bukti kekesalannya yang jadi korban gontok tidak manusiawi.

"Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa." jawab Akashi pada Riko. Kuroko di belakangnya mengangguk. "Jadi..." Perhatian kilat merah itu teralih pada sosok remaja-remaja bermental bocah sedang bergulat dengan pel dan air kotor di tengah lapangan.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?" dari sudut matanya mereka lebih seperti mengacau dibanding membersihkan.

"Ah, karena ujian sebentar lagi hari ini hari terakhir latihan. Jadi, dilakukan pembersihan massal... Yah, judulnya sih begitu."

"Tapi, kelihatan tidak begitu." timpa Kuroko selempengnya semesta raya. Tapi, matanya berbinar-binar. Sekejap kemudian dia sudah berada di antara lelaki berhormon tapi macam bocah SD gegulingan.

Riko menghela lelah. "Hhh, aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian berdua." titah Riko memberi tugas. Empunya langsung ke luar _gym_ dengan lungai. Capek batin menghadapi para bocah berbalut badan tinggi dan otot seksi. Harusnya Riko tahu dari awal, mereka di luar basket hanya kumpulan orang-orang _gesrek_.

Nijimura melambai pelan pada si gadis. Akashi berdiri di sampingnya. Ikut mengawasi dari sudut yang sama dengan sang Kapten. Bola matanya sesekali berpindah dari tengah lapangan pada si raven yang masih berjongkok melihati. Sampai pada akhirnya dia bersuara memecah atmosfer.

"Tidak kau hentikan, Nijimura _-san_?"

"Setidaknya walau main-main mereka tetap membersihkannya."

Memang benar, sih. Batin Akashi. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik daerah yang mereka kacaukan pasti akan tertinggal dalam keadaan bersih.

"Aku sedikit kesal, kau menghajarku dan Kuroko tapi, tidak menghukum mereka."

"Itu lain soal. Kalian itu nyusahin kalau sudah berantem." balas Nijimura ceplas-ceplos kayak bentuk bibirnya. Akashi terhina dibilang menyusahkan sekitar.

Keriuhan menggaung dengan keras, tawa lepas meramaikan suasana. Di tengah-tengah mereka adalah sosok yang menjadi atensi hinaan, sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terserimpet ember dan jatuh bergulingan bersama kain pel. Orangnya sendiri bermuka serata setan. Sungguhan setan. Bisa dilihat aura kelam dan tangan bertapak siap melancarkan kameha-meha. Sayangnya yang di sekeliling gak ada yang terlalu sayang nyawa, sampai tidak sadar sedang dinotis sama dewa kematian.

Aomine dan Kagami tertawa paling keras. Mereka korban pertama yang dilempar hantam maut.

"Hmm—..." dengus kecil menggeli meluncur dari kedua bibir yang saling memperhatikan. Dan hal itu, tentu membuat Akashi melayangkan kembali retinanya pada sang Kapten.

—karena, sungguh tak biasa dia membiarkan anggotanya bersenang-senang tanpa tahu aturan. Sekalipun, ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum mereka menghadapi ujian seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

Kepala berwarna darah memutuskan berkata.

"Heh... apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku yang selaku wakilmu ini, Kapten."

Sekejap kemudian atensi sang raven langsung beralih. Kelereng hitam itu beriak memetakan senyum sinis yang tergurat. Ekspresi yang terkadang membuat Nijimura bergidik—apalagi mengetahui pribadi sinting di belakang tampak belakangnya menjadikannya untuk mawas. Mawas supaya dia sendiri tak terpancing untuk mengamuk. Pribadi si belang tidak begitu cocok dengan Nijimura.

"Sekarang aku tahu, tadi kau mendengar." desis bibir itu maju menggerutu.

"Kalau soal Kuroko, dia tidak dengar. Tenang saja." Gerling merah hitam saling bertemu. "Kau takut melibatkannya, kan?" lanjutnya mengujarkan suara hati terdalam Nijimura. Tidak perlu sebuah kata darinya pun Akashi mengerti hanya dengan tindak-tanduk sang Kapten tersebut. Apalagi mengingat tabiat si bocah biru itu yang terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Terlalu peduli sampai tak sungkan menjerumuskan diri dalam masalah—yang bahkan bukan urusannya.

Akashi paham dengan hal itu. Nijimura pun sudah menyadarinya.

Terutama sejak kejadian itu—Kuroko nampak seperti terkungkung oleh sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang membuat anak itu semakin minim hawa keberadaannya. Seolah dia menjaga sesuatu itu dari balik bayangnya. Sesuatu yang harusnya tak perlu-namun, dianggapnya berharga.

Dan, dengan sikap Nijimura yang berhati-hati untuk mengungkap hal yang dia rahasiakan padanya, bisa Akashi pastikan andai sesuatu itu diketahui Kuroko anak itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Bisa dia bayangkan tindak sembrono yang tak sayang diri si biru terulang lagi.

— _dan dia sendiri tak ingin melihat hal itu lagi_.

"Kau juga sama kan Akashi. Makanya, kau berada di dekatnya akhir-akhir ini."

"Bisa dibilang untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak ikut terjerumus hal yang merepotkan lagi."

Nijimura terkekeh, "Terdengar seperti kau tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu darinya. Padahal kau cukup bersikap acuh kalau mau."

"Memang." semerah darah beriak, biru langit yang bertingkah terekam dalam visual statis. Masuk ke dalam otak—dan segamblang itulah menuju hati. Kilasan yang berkilau itu meninjunya secara berkala, ada talu yang asing mendera dirinya—bersamaan dengan itu, emosi yang pekat juga bergabung, membentuk suatu himpit yang menyesakkan paru-paru hingga diri itu melenguh dalam kesah. "... Tapi, itu tidak mungkin."

—bahkan, sampai saat ini aku merasa bahwa semua ini bukan hanya kebetulan semata. Tentang hal yang masih kucari dan kuterka. Dengan harap yang sudah hilang biasnya.

'Siapa sangka mereka berhubungan, heh?'

Sinis miris yang menyungging membuat Nijimura memperhatikan dalam diam. Sorot mata itu nampak menyayu, tidak fokus, tenggelam dalam kemelut yang menyayati diri sendiri. Bukan berarti dia mengerti—tahu secuilpun tidak. Namun, dia paham.

Sesuatu itu adalah kenangan yang hampir terkubur dan bangkit dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai pemicunya.

 _ **Puk**_

Bilah tangan besar mengacak-ngacak si surai merah. Membuatnya mendongak dengan heran.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Akashi."

Katanya. Karena, mungkin dia merasakan persamaan emosi yang menggelungi dirinya.

Dan Akashi menunduk.

'Jika, aku tidak memaksakan diri maka aku akan jatuh dengan mudah Nijimura _-san_.'

.

( _"Huwaaa, lihat itu Aominecchi!" Kise mencekik Aomine dari belakang. Kepalanya ditolehkan paksa nyaris seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aomine langsung salah urat dengan mengerikan. Dia pun mendepak Kise sepenuh jiwa. "Kapten dan Akashi mesra bangeeet..." Takao langsung ikut nimbrung dari samping. "Mereka pasti hanya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, nodayo. Cepat bersih-bersihnya Bakao!", "Tapi, gak usah pakai elus-elus kepala gitu kalau coman diskusi, kan, ssu? Entah kenapa Akashi jadi makin imut kayak gitu." Kise mengerut tangannya gemas. Hal-hal imut selalu membuat hidup menjadi indah, "Jadi, ceritanya setelah Himuro dia pindah ke Akashi. Move-on atau bikin harem?", "NIJIMURA-_ _CHAN_ _KAMU JAHAT! JANGAN MEMBUAT AKAKURO RETAKRETAK!", "Heeh... Kapten-chin sukanya ngerebut punya orang. Jahat~, jahat~", "Shuu, dasar tidak tahu malu" Nijimura tersungkur, nyaris mati ditusuk panah hinaan langsung ke kokoro, sekonyong-konyong dia bangkit macam zombie appocalypse. "AKU DENGAR ITU SIALAN!"_ _ **GRAAAU**_ _Nijimura mengaum, aura pekat menggulung-gulung, mengejar satu persatu bocah-bocah yang berlarian ke sekeliling gym buat digatak._

 _Di sebuah sudut yang lain yang terlupakan biru itu terdiam seribu bahasa._ )

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Kapten _-cchi_ ternyata bisa keren juga."

Celetuk Kise membuat kegiatan terhenti dan sekian mata menggerling pada si pirang. Kise langsung toleh kanan kiri merasa ditusuk dengan pandangan.

"Akhirnya lo homo juga." desah Aomine melempar kaosnya ke tas.

"Hei! Apaan sih! Aku kan cuma mengatakan kenyataan saja, _ssu_!"

"... Hmm, aku bukannya tidak mengerti maksud Kise, _nanodayo_."

"APA! SHIN _-_ _CHAN_ KAMU JUGA JADI NAKSIR KAPTEN!?"

"BUKAN BEGITU BAKAO!"

.

Di penghujung hari (setelah Nijimura memastikan masing-masing orang dapat benjol minimal satu) sebagai penutupan, seluruh anggota dikumpulkan dalam satu pleton dan dihibahkan wejangan-wejangan supaya hidup lebih berguna dunia akhirat. Sekaligus, pengumuman bagi Trio Baka akan diadakan sesi pengajaran dari para-para rekan (Akashi di tunjuk sebagai mentor utama, AoKiseKaga menangisi nyawa mereka di ujung gunting sang Iblis).

Sekaligus sebuah motivasi.

.

 _"Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang bahkan tidak kita tahu akan seperti apa nantinya, tapi untuk menghadapi itu lakukanlah persiapan. Yang terpenting, seperti apa kata Riko. Saat ini kita akan fokus untuk kelangsungan masa sekolah kita. Dan tentu aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian mengikuti klub jika menganggap ujian ini hanya sebagai batu pijakan saja._

 _Kalian bisa bermain di luar sana. Tidak masalah. Tapi, kalau kalian bisa membuktikan bahwa basket menjadi motivasi untuk menjadi lebih baik dalam kehidupan, sebagai seorang Kapten aku akan sangat menghargai jika kalian semua berada dalam satu lapangan yang sama denganku."_

.

Bibir membisu terperangah. Hawa serius dari Nijimura membuat tak ada satupun yang berani untuk menyeletuk dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Ada ketegangan yang asing di sana-namun, hampir tak digubris oleh beberapa pihak.

Tepuk yang berkumandang dan sorakan tekad di akhir wacana membuat mereka terbakar untuk sesuatu yang lain.

.

"Kenapa diam, Kuroko?" suara rendah sangat dekat di telinga membuat Kuroko mundur dua langkah. Kupingnya memanas entah kenapa saat tahu kalau yang menyadarkannya adalah si merah-merah dengan wajah kelewat dekat.

"Tidak..." jawab Kuroko pelan sambil membereskan isi tas. Ada keinginan untuk membungkam suara, namun eksitensi Akashi yang berdiri dengan aura menekan membuat kunci mulut rontok seketika, "Tapi, tadi memang Kapten agak aneh. Bagaimana menurutmu Akashi _-kun_?"

" _Saa_... Siapa yang tahu." Akashi membalas dengan cuek. Kuroko cemberut.

"Akashi _-kun_... Dasar cuek."

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu penasaran dengan orang lain." Jari menyentil dahi, bekasnya memerah. Kuroko ingin menjoroki Akashi tapi yang bersangkutan sudah ambil jarak tiga meter.

"Oh, nanti jangan lupa." Akashi merendahkan suara agar tak ada kuping usil yang curi dengar, menundukkan badan agar bibir setara dengan telinga si biru. Perkara jurnal, tentu saja. Mirisnya mereka masih dinaungi bayang-bayang detensi nista—parahnya lagi, mereka jadi terbiasa untuk bergerak di balik bayang sambil untuk tukar rahasia.

Kuroko berkedip dua kali dulu, "Ah..." lalu pasang tampang suram. "...kenapa diingatkan, sih." si biru mendecih sambil bersungut, menatap kejam pada si merah yang menyungging sinis. Akashi mencoba menahan tawa yang jadinya malah seringai ejek terpampang.

"Sudah mulai coba-coba membangkang, ya... Ya, sudah aku duluan. Jangan coba-coba kabur."

"Berisik Akashi _-kun_!" Kuroko menghentak kaki lalu pergi menyusul si merah. Pintu yang ditutup agak tak beradab membuktikan bahwa Kuroko tidak toleh kanan kiri untuk lihat sekeliling.

Andai saja dia melihat wajah cengo para rekan yang memandangi interaksi keduanya.

"...barusan... Apaan?"

Aomine mendadak merinding.

"Sejak kapan mereka seakrab itu Shin _-chan_!?" kali ini giliran Takao yang mengguncang Midorima dengan biadab.

"Uhuk—aku tidak tahu! Jangan mengguncangku begitu Takao!"

"Seram, _ssu_! Tapi, mereka manis kayak begitu—tapi rasanya seram kalau tiba-tiba begitu, _ssu_!"

"Jadi curiga... Akashi itu terlalu perhatian sama Kuroko. Jangan-jangan mereka beneran _backstreet_!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan macam ini. Bukan apa-apa, kalau ketahuan kalian bisa ditebas Akashi, _nodayo_."

"Bilang saja takut dasar kacamata."

"Aku tidak takut, Kagami, _nodayo_! Kau sendiri mau ngompol kan pas ditodong gunting oleh Akashi!" tuding Midorima sengit menjadi-jadi. Takao sudah siap pompom untuk mendukung Midorima segenap jiwa.

"Itu bukan karena aku takut, kacamata! Aku memang kebelet pipis waktu itu!" kilah Kagami nggak kalah sengit.

"Aah, berisik! Terserah kalian mau ngapain. Ayo pulang!"

"Ihh, kalian gak asik banget!" cibir Kise menghina pada si hitam yang menginterupsi, orangnya melenggar sambil balas menghina dengan jari di tengah terangkat.

"Kelihatannya cuman kita yang sepaham, ya." Takao tersenyum seram pada sang kuning, Kise balas seringai sadis. Midorima yang berada di tengah mendadak merinding. Tuhan, jangan libatkan dia dalam hal-hal yang membuat umurnya memendek. _Oha-asa_ benar supaya jangan terlalu lama terlibat dengan orang _gesrek_ hari ini. Midorima menangisi nasib.

"Kelihatannya sih begitu, _ssu_."

"Mau cari tahu lebih dalam?"

"Hehehe."

"Hehehe."

 _ **Smirk—**_ Aliansi stalker Akakuro, diawali dengan jabat tangan duo mahluk paling berisik, terbentuk.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **Srek**_

Lembar merah di atas meja ditutup keberadaannya, pemiliknya masih belum menjauh. Masih menimang buku di hadapannya—tepatnya, isi yang tertulis di sana.

Perkara detensi berupa saling bertukar jurnal yang mereka jalani menjadi terasa biasa, bahkan lebih tepatnya seperti rutinitas setelah sekian waktu berlalu. Rasanya mengerikan saat jadi terbiasa—padahal dulu mereka mengumpat-ngumpat kutukan pada si pencetus (sekarang masih, sih).

Si merah memijat dahi pening. Pandangannya mengawang ke arah langit-langit. Duduk bersidekap sambil bermalas diri. Isi kepala nampak memutar suatu sekrup yang sudah lama tak tersentuh. Nyaris berkarat dan lapuk.

—sengaja.

"Heh."

Dia sengaja melakukannya, bermaksud tidak mengungkitnya, bermaksud lupa kalau bisa.

Tapi, ternyata mustahil.

Sungging lelah menyebar di paras wajah, kedua telapak saling menangkup masing-masing sisi wajah. Mengusap dalam gusar.

—sungguh menyedihkan.

Memandangi buku polos tak bersampul miliknya. Sejenak mengingat kisah yang terangkum di dalamnya. Sebuah kisah yang dibentuk dari jalinan kata dirinya dan si biru itu. Kisah keseharian sekaligus perasaan dan emosi yang terekam di dalamnya

—juga sebuah bumbu hati.

Dia memikirkannya. Sebuah rangkuman perasaan yang tengah dirundung anak bersurai langit itu. Menyesapi dengan sangat makna dan kenyataan yang tertulis.

Karena, bocah itu sunggulah polos yang sangat jujur bahkan dalam tulisannya yang kadang tak apik terbumbui noda koreksi. Dia mungkin bukanlah penulis handal, namun emosi itu seolah terekam dalam gurat tangannya, tersalur hingga sampai padanya.

Sampai-sampai dia bingung sendiri, seolah hal ini tercipta -sengaja diciptakan- untuk momen-momen semacam ini. Dengan kami yang bergantian menjadi pelaku yang menampung dan mengatasi permasalahannya sekaligus yang menciptakan masalah itu.

Kebetulan? Takdir? Akashi meragukan hal itu.

Jikalau, Midorima adalah penggila takdir yang diramalkan di siaran swasta, bahkan sampai tahap memujanya maka Akashi adalah kebalikannya—walau, dia tidak akan memprotes tabiat itu. Toh, manusia hidup dengan memegang prinsip masing-masing. Begitu pula dengannya—baginya yang ada hanyalah logika yang sistematis. Sesuatu ada karena sebab dan akibat. Berjalan seperti gulir bola yang didorong hingga terhambat lajunya oleh sebuah kerikil di jalanan. Lalu, ditendang lagi untuk memantul oleh penggeraknya.

Sesuatu semacam itu. Hidup yang mudah dipahami. Tercerna oleh bermacam otak. Perilaku orang cerdas.

Wajar, kan? Bukankah itu hukum dunia yang tak bisa disangkal lagi?

Hingga pada hari dimana dia mulai kembali menjiwai emosi dalam tindak-tanduknya, mempertahankan perasaan dan bertindak gila.

Ya, **kembali**.

Tentunya dia juga punya masa seperti itu. Masa-masa dimana hidup adalah kebebasan dan mimpi adalah tujuan hidup. Masa-masa saat dirinya dan adiknya berlarian dengan wajah memerah tersapu mentari terik.

Masa-masa dia menjadi anak kecil yang tak memikirkan apapun selain kebahagiaan.

Dan—Kuroko Tetsuya, bagai pasir hisap yang meratakan semua logika yang sudah disusunnya selama ini. Meruntuhkan balok hitam putih dengan waktu kurang dari sebulan dan membuat segudang warna itu muncul ke permukaan. Mengambil alih tubuh dan jiwanya untuk bertindak gila. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dinalar. Bahkan, dengan akal sehatnya sendiri.

—sebagai contoh adalah insiden tiga bulan lalu (menerobos gedung berisi bom, terjun bebas bersama runtuhan batu, beradu lidah dengan seorang pembunuh kejam yang nyaris sekarat, bahkan menolongnya) yang membuatnya terkatung-katung nyaris tamat. Ah, rasanya dia mau tertawa mengingatnya. Tertawa miris.

Ada rasa geli yang aneh kalau mengingat dirinya saat itu. Tapi, di sisi lain

—dia tidak menyesal.

Ya.

Itu yang dirasakannya saat itu. Saat sebelum visualnya mengabur dengan biru yang menjadi hitam dan kembali memandang hitam remang dalam retinanya.

 _Hitam yang dia tahu—_

 _Sangat._

Hari ini seperti biasa, mereka bertukal jurnal di kala petang secara rahasia. Dan tentulah Akashi memperhatikan paras yang dibentuk oleh si biru. Selalu unik. Kalau mau dipikir. Tidak terlihat jelas karena memang tampangnya selempeng aspal. Tapi, emosi yang menguar dari dua manik biru itu jauh lebih jujur. Jauh lebih lepas. Lebih bebas. Dan tanpa di sadari Akashi selalu menerka apa isi kepala bocah batu satu itu. Menikmati mengamati polah kakupolosbatu si biru, membandingkan dengan binar yang ditunjukkan di dalamnya. Menebak emosi apa yang dirasakan.

Ada kalanya dia menggeli, namun dibeberapa waktu Akashi hanya mematung.

—kala pancar itu meredup.

Akashi hanya menebak, bahwa anak itu mempunyai permasalahan—namun, yang Akashi pertanyakan adalah sikapnya yang hanya diam saja. Kepala batu yang suka buka aib dengan tampak datar tak berdosa jadi gagu seribu bahasa menekan perasaan, Akashi meyakini Kuroko sakit. Sakit jiwa.

Sampai pada titik di mana dia mereka ulang tulisan-tulisan biru yang tersemai di jurnalnya.

Dalam satu dua lembar, ada satu koreksi panjang yang ditimpa dengan tinta putih. Membuat Akashi menyerngit. Merutuk karena baru menyadari setelah dipikir. Dan dia merasa sangat kesal—seolah kecemasan yang gamblang pernah dia tunjukkan tidak dihargai.

Akashi pun mengelupasnya. Mencari tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh si biru namun diurungkan (tentu saja itu bukan masalah untuknya, jangan remehkan kemampuan seorang Akashi untuk sekedar bongkar sedikit aib yang ditutupi, hahaha).

Dan sejenak dia menertawai dirinya sendiri—bukannya ini sama seperti yang pernah Kuroko lakukan pada orang sekitarnya—ah, sudahlah. Persetan.

Yah, yang namanya karma itu selalu ada.

Karena saat dia menyadari, dia terlambat untuk kembali mengunci ingatan yang sempat dibuka.

.

 _[Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sepupuku sepertinya sedang kesulitan.]_

.

Baris awal, dan Akashi menahan nafas. Apa yang terjadi memang?

.

 _[Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, aku merasa makin hari wajahnya semakin pucat. Pernah kutanya apakah dia sakit, tapi hanya digubris dengan senyum saja._

 _Dan itu membuatku semakin khawatir. Apa lagi mengingat keadaan Cafe setelah saat itu—kau, masih ingat, penyerangan oleh beberapa berandalan saat kita sedang di tempat poni-misterius?]_

.

Paragraf itu berakhir sampai di sana. Hanya itu, isi dari bagian yang dikoreksi.

Namun, itu lebih dari cukup bagi Akashi untuk menutup bukunya. Mengamit kedua tangan, menumpukan kepala dengan dahi yang tertekuk. Berpikir.

'Kenapa Kuroko merasa aku tidak perlu tahu hal ini?' adalah yang pertama dipikirkannya. Karena, sejauh dia menganalisa Kuroko itu mahluk ember yang tidak bisa pegang rahasia. Mahluk yang terlalu perhatian sampai bikin sakit kepala. Yang bahkan dengan senang hati menerjunkan diri ke medan laga—bahkan melibatkan orang lain yang dianggap pantas; contoh kasus, dirinya.

Sadar kalau Kuroko menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sedang dia cemaskan menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala—sejak kapan bocah itu tidak lagi badung untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang memang? Apa sudah ditemukan pemunah untuk spesies berkepala batu kali?

Meskipun, begitu—kali ini dia tidak bisa menampik hubungan yang erat adanya. Karena, kisah yang tertuang adalah orang terdekatnya kini. Orang yang mengasuh dan menampungnya. Saudara yang masih mengalir darah yang sama meski jauh adanya. Sepupu yang disayanginya.

Kurokono Tasuke.

"Ini benar-benar konyol Kuroko Tetsuya..."

Dari beribu orang di dunia ini kenapa—

"—kenapa dia harus berhubungan denganmu?"

 _Kenapa kau harus sepertinya?_

 _ **PING**_

 _ **Deg**_

Getar itu menyadarkannya—menyadari bahwa dia setengah melamun, sampai nyaris terburu untuk mengambil ponsel yang menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk.

 **From:** **Nijimura Shuuzou**

 **To: Me**

 **Akashi, besok jangan telat. Ada rundingan untuk mengatasi trio Baka itu. Jangan sampai mereka kabur!**

Akashi mendengus membacanya, setengah geli—oh, yah. Tiga orang itu masih belum selesai masalahnya, dan tentu saja dia tidak akan telat datang -apalagi mangkir-, kenapa pula Nijimura capek-capek mengingatkannya? Dia sudah cukup tahu sifat dan dedikasinya bukan?

Akashi langsung membalas sekenanya. Kalau dibalas tidak sopan, meski begitu-begitu Nijimura masih orang yang patut dihormati. Setidaknya itu menurut Akashi.

Timbul niat iseng. Perlahan jari mengarah pada _inbox mail_ nya, men _scroll mail_ yang masuk ke memorinya. Melihat satu persatu _mail_ yang ada. Mendata satu-persatu kolega yang dia miliki. Jumlahnya tidak banyak. Karena, Akashi hanya bertukar—atau memberi—pada orang yang dia percaya, atau benar-benar penting dalam urusan kehidupannya.

Sampai dia jatuh pada satu kesimpulan.

'Kalau dipikir aku belum tahu kontaknya sama sekali.'

Gemerlap cahaya ponsel menaungi retina selama beberapa menit. Menggantung pada tangan si pemilik yang kini membisu. Sampai pada akhirnya benda itu dimatikan. Di taruh pada meja bersisian dengan jurnal merah yang belum dirapihkan. Si merah sendiri memilih untuk mematikan lampu dan berjalan ke kasurnya, membuka sedikit tirai dan membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk sebagai penerangannya.

Menggelung di atas kasur, namun mata itu tidak tertutup. Pandang itu masih terbuka, mengawang ke arah langit di mana carawalanya hitam bernoda putihnya rembulan.

Mencoba memahami—

 _Apa getir yang dia rasakan ini._

.

* * *

.

 _Jenjang kulitnya mendingin._

 _Senandung angin utara menyerbakkan wewangian yang begitu damai. Hampar hijau luas terpandang. Horizon yang seolah tak berujung dalam gapainya._

 _Gemerlap mentari yang menghangatkan, rindangnya pohon membentuk bayang menyejukkan._

 _Binar merah yang manis berkilat dalam berjuta spektrum warna. Memetakan bayang di bawah pohon yang meneduh rindang._

 _Hembus angin nakal, hitam yang menutupi lepas dan melayang. Mungil itu tersentak, tangan berjemari kecil mencoba menggapai benda yang menganai-anai pergi, menjauh dari dirinya dan sampai_

— _padanya._

.

 _Dalam mimpi itu, cakrawala itu begitu bebas._

 _Begitu biru._

 _Begitu indah._

.

.

— _dan... rapuh._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Untuk season ini, konflik yang dibuka bukan hanya satu lhoo... Konflik mengenai sekolah sekaligus kehidupan Akashi akan mengawang-ngawang selama season ini. Saya** **sangat** **menanti respon kalian untuk benda ini.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya bagi kalian yang sudah mendukung saya selama 16 chapter lalu. #sungkem# saya akan berusaha untuk meng-apdet fic ini sesuai jadwalnya (dua minggu sekali di hari minggu). Dan karena masih bulan puasa tentu benda ini akan apdet malam. Akhir kata, silakan tulis kritik atau saran di kolom imut bernama review #wink.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **ABC:** semoga doamu tercapai ya. Saya sudah berusaha membuat fic kali ini semenarik mungkin. Bibit AkaKuro pasti. Bibit MuraHimu jangan ditanya. Bibit TakaGin? Err...kayaknya itu cuman salah ketik deh #masbruloh. TakaHimu lebih enak kalo brothershiiip! Iya! brothership terlarang #eh. Salah satunya masalah Karma en babangJuro, tapi juga ada selingan masalah di sekolah yang menanti. Mwahaha, babangjuro super sibuk ngurus ini itu deh. Belum ukenya yang minta banget dicipok sampe klenger. Maaf banget nunggu lama apdetannya, makasih udah review ya sayaang~...

 **hikari:** maaf saya tidak bisa apdet secepat mungkin. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview~

 **Dera190100:** seperti yang saya bilang di awal, permasalahan yang ada di fic ini adalah meliputi chara-chara Kurobas **dengan** satu dua chara di luar Kurobasu yang terlibat. Sebagai contoh Karakter utama fic ini dari Gintama adalah Kurokono Tasuke dan Assassination adalah Karma. Di luar itu chara lain sebagai figuran atau sekedar membantu demi kesuksesan fic ini. Dan seperti yang anda tahu, saya sudah mulai membuka konflik Akashi untuk season ini, dan yup, konflik Akashi sangat kental berhubungan dengan Kurokono Tasuke. mwehehe. Terima kasih sudah mereview, ya. Reviewmu yang menyuruh semangat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghargai saya. Sangkyuu~

 **yamamura sayuri males log in:** saya mohon maaf, maaf banget bikin anda menungging nunggu chapter lalu. Apalagi nunggu chapter ini yang prosesnya pake tahlilan tiga bulan dulu. Saya gak bermaksud PHP sungguh! Coman sayanya aja yang tiba-tuba mandek karena virus WB menyerang. Btw, terima kasih sudah datang dan mereview, jangan bosen sama authir satu ini yaa~

 **Aoi:** yup, itu karma. Terima kasih sudah mereview, maaf apdetnya lama. silakan di baca yaaa...

 **neruneruneru:** ngg, mungkin suatu saat (kalau ceritanya mendukung) dia akan saya munculkan lagi. Saya juga demen TakaHimu sebenernya #smirk #seksisih #ehehe. Iya, niih, AkaKuro masih simpang siur soal ketetapan hati. Konflik mengenai Akashi sudah saya buka, silakan dibaca supaya tambah penasaraab #salah. Thanks for review.

 **l4e:** nasib Nijimura sama Himuro masih mengambang simpang siur kayak ikan sapu-sapu nempel di dinding. Tapi, saya sudah memikirkan benda itu akan digunakan untuk chapter extra. Kepastian apdetnya kapan...mmh... tunggu aja yaa. Thanks for review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Please Gimme Review**

* * *

 **Update:** 12th June, 2016


	18. 14th Season: Smile

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiAka, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan. New Pair! MaWar (MayuOgi).

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ Ogiwara kaget—meski dilema kagetnya karena pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba muncul atau karena lemparannya telak mulus ke muka. Tidak—seharusnya itu masuk—salah sendiri dia ada di sana— **HIII,** **TAPI** **TADI KAN GAK ADA SIAPA-SIAPA DI SANA!** /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Midorima Shintarou. Si hijau berkacamata yang pintar ngelempar-lempar. Anak pintar kesayangan guru. Untuk _standart ikemen_ dia termasuk _top better_. Mengesampingkan hobinya yang cukup nista—dan mengingat statusnya sebagai anak dokter dan limpahan uang tak sedikit membuatnya pantas untuk dijadikan gandengan.

Sayangnya dia terlalu judes untuk sekedar pe-de-ka-te. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa sosok menjulang itu adalah teman dekat seorang titisan Iblis yang pinjam wujud cowok ganteng bernama Akashi Seijuurou (tolong dikonfirmasi dulu pemilihan katanya. Soalnya ada yang protes di belakang). Meski begitu Midorima cuek saja. Selama _oha-asa_ dan _lucky item_ di sisi, hidup senang sentosa akan selalu terjamin.

Walau, terkadang kepala hijau itu berpikir mengenai keampuhan _oha-asa_ menghadapi Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat ini Midorima sedang anteng, duduk di tempatnya sambil remas _boxer rabu-rabu pinkyu_ di tangan. Beberapa kali didekap erat ke dada sampai yang sekitar salah paham soal kemaniakan terselubung si kacamata—soalnya tadi sempat berumbai inisial T titik K besar-besar di bagian pantat. Kenapa bisa tahu? Anggap saja berkah angin lewat yang menerbangkan seisi ruangan dalam bencana taburan kertas ke udara. Oh, tentu saja _boxer_ itu tak sengaja melayang dan menjuntai indah di depan muka guru botak ("Ini kenapa juga kamu bawa-bawanya _boxer_ cowok!? Punya anak kelas C lagi! Emang kamu homo?", "Tidak, _nodayo_! Itu hanya—tunggu! kenapa bapak tahu kalau itu punya anak kelas C!?", "Ini ditulis besar-besar." guru botak memamerkan bagian pantat yang tertulis jelas dengan spidol hitam **'T. K 1-C** ' dan _**'Love charming**_ **buat Shin** _ **-chaaan**_ **~ Cupcup mmuah~** '. Lengkap dengan gambar _chibi_ si pemilik _boxer_ di samping petuah.

Dunia gonjang-ganjing.)

.

Kembali dari masalah _boxer_ yang bikin _tsundere_ Midorima berkembang 278 persen, kita fokus pada sikap si hijau yang ambil status siaga satu dari tempatnya. Siap _ngibrit_ maksudnya. Mengingat hawa yang keluar dari dari sudut kiri belakang tidak main-main kelamnya (perasaan saja atau memang sepi? Sial. Anak sekelas pasti pada kabur semua.)

"Shintarou."

 **HIII TUH KAN SUDAH GANTI** _ **NODAYO**_

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu, aku hanya sedang membuat soal untuk mereka." Wajah Akashi berhias senyum setampan pangeran—andai muka itu dihiasi latar bunga-bunga beraneka warna dan bukannya hitam nan gelap.

Midorima toleh dengan kaku, "Mereka?" betulkan kacamata biar gugupnya gak kelihatan. Salah-salah dia yang disayat senjata sakti. Masalahnya Kuroko sedang tidak ada di kelas—Midorima tak punya kesempatan untuk kabur menerjang kebebasan. Biasanya kan si biru yang ambil garis depan kalau soal cari mati.

" _Trio. Baka_." hina yang sangat menusuk sampai ke ulu-ulunya. Pasalnya diucap dengan pensil tergurat ganas di atas kertas. Midorima yang bukan tersebut saja merasa ngilu.

"Soal? Tidak kusangka kau sampai seperti itu untuk mereka, Akashi."

 _ **Ctas—**_ ujung pensil mencetas mengerikan. Empunya terkekeh mengerikan, hawa penuh kutuk menguar ke udara. Midorima tercekik, megap-megap secara imajiner dalam kengerian.

"Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah. Apalagi setelah melihat nilai-nilai **mereka**."

Midorima meneguk ludah berat. Tidak perlu jadi dukun untuk tahu bagaimana bentuk soal yang ditorehkan di atas kertas. Pastinya mengundang darah dan tangis hingga berceceran.

Berharap saja trio yang dimaksud menerimanya dengan jantan. Kalau tidak, musnahlah mereka dari peradaban ini.

"Dan jangan berpikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau gumamkan, **Shintarou**."

Musnahlah Midorima.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **14th. Season: [Summer] Smile.**

* * *

.

Fobia.

Sebuah rasa ketakutan berlebihan terhadap sesuatu hal atau fenomena. Suatu kejadian buruk pada masa lampau yang membuat trauma dan menjadikan otak terforsir untuk menjadikan sesuatu itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan untuk ditemui dalam sejarah kehidupan tercatat. Sesuatu yang harus di jauhi, diwaspadai, dan sebisa mungkin dihindari karena dapat menyebabkan alergi dan epilepsi.

Fobia terhadap sesuatu itu wajar, semakin wajar bila dijadikan bahan banyolan. Dengan berbagai alasan tertentu yang menganggap sebuah kelinci manis nan imut bagaikan hewan pengerat dari neraka dengan taring-taringnya. Atau bayi yang begitu unyu bagai sebuah mahluk berbisa yang menguras tiap tenaga, darah, daging hingga tak berbentuk. Semua orang pasti memiliki rasa takut. Pasti—tolong kata itu di beri **bold** dan  underline. Jangan percaya pada orang yang bilang tidak takut apapun—bawa dia ke rumah kosong di pedalaman gunung, kita lihat apa dia punya nyali untuk menyusur masuk atau tidak sampai sedetik akan kabur terkencing-kencing.

Meski begitu, dalam beberapa situasi kadang ada kala banyak orang memiliki sebuah ketakutan pada sesuatu yang sama. Bisa dikarenakan sebuah teror atau keiblisan yang diamini satu kampung (dalam situasi ini mungkin keduanya masuk _list_ ). Contoh kata, tiga orang yang mengumpet di sesemakan belakang sekolah—sekiranya alasan sebuah fobia yang bakal bikin mereka semaput adalah motivasi mereka hingga rela merangkak dan berkotor-kotor tanah (walau, akhirnya tetap ketangkap.)

Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga dan Kise Ryouta. Tiga nama yang paling di kenal dengan keakraban dan kebegoannya seantero klub. Bagai nasi basi dan lalat hijau, mereka seolah tak terpisahkan karena penampakan sehari-hari yang sangat sering jadi rajaman sang Kapten monyong (setelah duo _chibi_ campuran iblis hantu). Kalau usil, bareng. Kalau dihukum, bareng. Kalau dinistai juga bareng-bareng. Ibarat _best friend_ sejati sehidup semati, tingkat keidiotan mereka pun sangat setimpang satu sama lain.

"Kalau kalian mau menurut untuk duduk dan menggerakkan pensil, ini pasti akan cepat selesai."

Suara Akashi menggema ke penjuru sudut ruangan yang berbau unyu. (Kamar Akashi? Bukan, bukan, Akashi masih _gentle_ dan cowok kok. Bukan yang diam-diam nyembunyiin artefak serba pinky di sudut lemari sana. Dia bukan orang yang diam-diam _crossdresser_ jadi _sailor moon_ di kala malam menjelang, kok).

Saat ini mereka berada di kamar pelatih wanita mereka, Aida Riko—yang dengan senang hati meminjamkan tempat untuk pembantaian massal _trio baka_ bersama setumpuk mentor dan buku pelajaran siap dijejalkan. Riko sebagai pengawas tertinggi siap dengan harisen di tangan. Atas perintah Nijimura untuk menggeret trio baka kembali ke jalan sebagaimana seorang pelajar bermatabat dan penuh dedikasi mengenai otak itu harusnya di asah setiap hari bukannya dijejali burger teriyaki. Iya, sih burger Majiba enak.

Menyatakan sebuah kronologis penangkapan tiga jam lalu. Diketahui selepas jam pulang, tiga orang yang punya masalah otak itu raib dari sekitar, maka dikeluarkanlah titah pencarian trio baka berhadiah nanas Miyaji. Hidup atau setengah hidup. Jangan sampai mati, soalnya kalau ketemu mau dihadiahi gunting oleh Akashi— _katanya_.

Hadiahnya macam tiket menuju alam baka begitu mau tidak mau para trio bergerak dalam kengerian. Berkali-kali nyaris tertangkap. Apalagi Kise yang paling rusuh di antara semua.

Dengan gerakan terorganisir Akashi dan dikepalai Nijimura anggota klub basket disebar dalam misi penggrebekan. Trio baka ditangkap di sesemakkan sedang tindih-tindihan. Bersyukurlah yang berhasil menangkap -menemukan- adalah mahluk bayang unyu jadi dia tidak berpikir mereka lagi _iyaiya_ bertigaan. Dengan kekuatan para raksasa dan hujan nanas Miyaji mereka disikat dalam kerusuhan. Dimasukkan ke karung dan diseret dengan gerobak oleh Takao.

Dan mereka di sini. Diikat dan dikumpulkan di sudut, dikelilingi muka-muka sangar siap merajam diri macam pemanasan sebelum nge- _gangbang_.

Tiga orang tersebut terpojok, diikat dengan tambang dan dinistakan semena-mena, ditambah biru-biru di beberapa bagian (entah kenapa hanya Kise yang mukanya bersih, padahal Aomine dan Kagami sudah bonyok sana-sini. Apakah karena Aomine yang sejak awal dekil dan Kise model? Rasis sekali kalau begitu.)

"Ck, oi! Satsuki! lepaskan ikatan ini!" Aomine bermuka preman penuh kemarahan. Menyalang pada sang teman kecil meminta keadilan. Momoi memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kami akan belajar Kapten _cchi_... tapi jangan diikat dong, _ssu_..." pinta Kise tersendu sedan.

"Kalian pasti kelayapan kalau dibebaskan. Dan lagi, nilai kalian terlalu menyedihkan kalau tidak diajari dengan keras!" Riko geram. "Lihat nilai-nilai kalian ini!" tangan menghempas kertas berisi centang merah penuh aib yang membuat dunia menangis. Midorima yang ngintip dari samping sampai retak kacamata. Pantas saja Akashi langsung _henshin_ jadi _bokushi_. Efek stress membayangkan tololnya ketiga idiot itu pasti merajam sanubari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat 0 terus-terussan di tiga mata pelajaran utama, Aomine!?" Riko mendakwa Aomine sebagai sesepuh dalam keidiotan. Memikirkan masa depan bocah dekil tampang preman yang IDIOT rasanya bikin sakit jantung. Miris sampai bikin kurus. Untung bukan anak kandung.

"Ck." Aomine hanya membuang muka sambil mendecih.

"Kau juga Kagami! Kau kan _returnee_! Kenapa nilai bahasa inggrismu bisa jeblok!?"

"Bahasa inggris di Jepang aneh! Di Amerika ngomong ya ngomong aja!" Kagami ngeles.

"Dan—KISE! Kau yang paling parah! Kenapa nilai-nilaimu dari masuk standart bisa anjlok separah ini!? Kamu belajar atau _ngedugem_ sih!?"

" _Hidoi_ , _ssu_! Ha-habisnya aku sibuk sama pemotretan, _ssu_..." Kise mengkerut berceceran air mata.

"Mulai besok kau dilarang ikut pemotretan sampai ujian selesai!"

" _HIDOII_! I-ITU MANA MUNGKIN!"

"KALAU KUBILANG BEGITU YA HARUS BISA!" Riko menyemburkan nafas api. "Hh... Biar aku bicara sama managermu! Mana ponselmu!?"

"Tung—KYAAA! Aduh! Jangan digrepe, _ssu_!" Kise menggelinjang karena tangan-tangan tak beradab menjamah kulit. Padahal itu Riko yang mengobrak-abrik bajunya buat nyari ponsel—dan Riko yang tidak nafsu lihat kulit model yang mulus membuat Kise terhina lahir batin. Apa artinya mandi susu tiap hari kalau tak ada wanita yang tergiur?

"Berisik anak ayam cempreng!" Aomine pengang, karena diteriaki tepat di telinga.

" _Hidoi_ , _ssu_!"

Tepuk dari Nijimura mengalihkan keadaan yang makin runyam. "Oke, segera beritahukan bagaimana metode belajar yang pas untuk mereka, Akashi." itu bukan pertanyaan, nyaris seperti memerintah. Enak sekali Nijimura punya wakil yang serba bisa. Dia tinggal ngomong seenak jidat dan hasil jadi seketika. Sekiranya itu arti tatapan dari para rekan. Andai mereka tahu tangis darah yang Nijimura lalui tiap bulan.

"Untuk sementara aku akan menjalankan metode tutor selama seminggu ini. Satu orang untuk setiap mata pelajaran—mungkin ada dua atau tiga orang yang memegang satu mata pelajaran, kelas tiga tidak ikut ambil bagian karena mereka juga bersiap untuk ujian kelulusan dan murid kelas dua punya jam pelajaran yang lebih panjang, juga ada beberapa yang punya kerja sambilan." sekilas Akashi melirik Himuro yang tersenyum kecil, merasa senang dimaklumi. "Aku sudah mendiskusikan dengan pelatih akan lebih baik jika anak kelas satu yang memegang beberapa pelajaran utama."

"Hm, karena ada kemungkinan pergantian kurikulum alangkah baiknya kalau sesama kelas satu yang lebih giat. Tapi, kelas dua tetap akan membantu. Kami tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab, tenang saja." Riko tersenyum manis pada Akashi dan setan pada anggota kelas dua. "Sekalian **refresh otak** ~."

Kata _refresh_ yang sangat mengerikan.

Nijimura menerima kertas yang diberikan Akashi, "Baiklah, akan kubacakan untuk pembagian tutor—

Untuk pelajaran bahasa klasik; Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki, Bahasa modern; Kuroko Tetsuya dan Mibuchi Reo, Matematika; Takao Kazunari dan Izuki Shun, Sejarah, sosial dan geografi; Hyuuga Junpei dan Miyaji Kiyoshi, Fisika; Murasakibara Atsushi dan Wei Liu, Kimia dan Biologi; Midorima Shintarou dan Moriyama Yoshitaka, Bahasa Inggris; Himuro Tatsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou.

—pembagian ini berdasarkan hasil diskusi mata pelajaran yang paling dikuasai dan nilai tertinggi antara kami bertiga. Aku dan Riko sendiri akan membantu untuk sisa mata pelajaran yang tersisa. Sejauh ini ada pertanyaan?"

Hening sejenak tak ada yang berkata-kata. Hembusan nafas Nijimura sebagai kapten jarang-jarang kelihatan soalnya. Semua mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dengan tugas masing-masing. Meski, ada beberapa yang mengeluh dengan betapa malasnya mengajari orang tolol ("Atsushi, jangan begitu. Nanti kalau kamu ikutan bodoh bagaimana?", "Nanti aku minta Muro- _chin_ ajarin saja~..." Murasakibara senyum ganteng. Himuro _blush_. Bisik-bisik berkumandang. Berpasang mata kemudian memandangi Nijimura sambil geleng-geleng prihatin. "NGAPAIN LIATIN GUE KAYAK GITU KAMPREET!").

—sampai suara mistis mencekam suasana.

"Kenapa aku dapat dua mata pelajaran?"

"KYAA!" Riko melompat ke samping sambil menggampar sosok diduga hantu. Orangnya langsung teleng. Pasalnya Kuroko ngomong tepat di depan sang pelatih.

"ANGKAT TANGAN SEBELUM NGOMONG, KUROKO!" jerit Riko kesetanan.

"Maaf." Kuroko membungkuk, lalu menunjukkan muka putih berhias cap tangan merah pedas. "Aku tadi sudah angkat tangan tapi gak digubris."

Hening tercipta. Beberapa bersendu perih. Bakat jadi hantu itu sangat menyusahkan dan bikin miris.

"Oke—baik, kumaafkan ("Harusnya pelatih yang minta maaf, kan?" bisik Hayama. "Hush, diam saja kalau gak mau digampar."). Apa tadi—ah, ya... soalnya nilaimu cukup bagus di bahasa, terutama bahasa klasik."

"—meski, gak bagus-bagus amat."

Suara setan yang mengundang _kameha-meha_ bangkit. Kuroko menoleh pada tersangka yang diketahui siapa. Tidak perlu pendeteksi suara sudah cukup bagi Kuroko tahu pemilik suara menyebalkan itu. Dalam hitungan detik biru dan merah sudah saling pelotot, siap sinis-sinis sambil tebar lembing.

"Kaliaaan—..." Riko menggebuk harisen di tangan bagai gada raksasa. "Berani berantem di sini, haah?" ancamnya sambil keluar aura preman pasar.

Sadar kalau nyawa tidak baik di buang-buang keduanya langsung mingkem.

"Dasar, kalau begitu kita mulai saja tutornya."

Sejumlah mata memandangi tiga mangsa yang tak berdaya dengan pandangan buas penuh hasrat.

Hasrat membantai dan mengerjai maksudnya.

.

( _"Kok kayaknya tadi ada nama yang gak disebut, ya?" semua menoleh pada Nebuya dan Hayama yang sibuk melipat harisen. "Hehehe, jangan salah! Kami berdua bertugas sebagai pengawas spesial!", "Yang berani ketiduran akan dihajar dengan ini!" Nebuya menghempaskan satu sabet harisen ke udara. Debunya menguar kemana-mana. Semua berpikir, miris sekali nasib mereka kalau sampai kena._

" _Kalian gak dipilih karena nilai kalian biasa-biasa saja." di ujung sana Riko membeberkan aib_.)

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 **From: Kuroko**

 **To: Me**

 **Sumimasen, Ogiwara** _ **-kun**_ **. Hari ini klub basket berkumpul di tempat pelatih. Tidak usah menungguku, kau bisa pulang duluan.**

 _ **Tep**_

"Haaah..."

Ogiwara Shigehiro bernafas lelah, ponsel di tangan dikantunginya di saku. Dia pun berjongkok meraih shinai yang dibungkus dan menyangganya di pundak, lalu berdiri lagi memandang langit senja pias.

Sudah sekian kali dalam sebulan ini Kuroko menolak pulang bersama dengan alasan klub. Meski, biasa berdampak juga pada kokoro Ogiwara yang katanya selembut cokelat lulur. Menjadi teman (atau pengawal pribadi, secara tidak langsung) sejak masih di bangku TK tentulah bukan waktu yang sedikit. Keberadaan Kuroko jadi jauh lebih dekat bagai saudara sehati. Berangkat dan pulang bareng itu makanan sehari-hari. Tidur bergelung selimut bareng dianggap manis. Kalau dipalaki setelah disiksa lahir batin itu bonus yang miris.

"Kuroko sudah tidak membutuhkanku, ya?" Air mata menitik jatuh. Inikah perasaan seorang ayah melepas kepergian gadisnya ke dunia malam?

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Dia pasti punya urusan sendiri di klubnya." gumam Ogiwara menghibur dirinya sendiri. Sungguh miris memang.

Kalau mau dibilang kesepian, bisa juga. Realita mereka beda kelas dan beda klub intensitas pertemuan dia dan Kuroko jadi lebih banyak berkurang. Apalagi sekarang, karena mendekati waktu pertandingan tentunya klub basket akan jadi lebih sering latihan ekstra.

"Aah, jadi pingin pindah klub." desah Ogiwara memandang langit menyusuri pintu depan.

Sore itu entah kenapa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hampir tidak ada sisa keberadaan di sana. Entah kenapa Ogiwara merinding sendiri memikirkannya.

'Apa mungkin karena aku pulangnya kecepatan, ya?"' biasanya dia kan mampir ke _gym_ dulu. Tapi, sekalipun dia mampir ke _gym_ dia tidak akan menemui siapa-siapa. Kuroko bilang kan mereka semua ada di tempat pelatih mereka. Ke sana pun dia juga gak bakal ngapa-ngapa—...

"..."

Sebuah cengir jahil menggerus wajah yang biasanya ramah nan baik. Sebersit ide yang meloncati kepalanya membuatnya geli sendiri.

"Hehe, aku main basket saja ke sana. Mumpung gak ada orang."

Berbekal keinginan yang tiba-tiba Ogiwara melangkahkan kaki ke arah hutan kecil di bagian belakang sekolah. Jalan pintas. Pikirnya. Karena, kalau lewat jalan biasa dia harus memutar jauh lewat dalam (Meski dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah hutan ini sungguhan jalan pintas atau bukan. Dia sih hanya dengar rumor saja macam 'Jangan ke hutan.' dan 'Soalnya klub basket.'. Ogiwara sempat berpikir apa hubungannya jangan ke hutan dengan andil dari klub basket itu sendiri. Tapi, dia pura-pura budek saja).

Meski, disebut hutan sebenarnya, itu hanyalah taman yang ditumbuhi cukup banyak pepohonan besar dan karena tumbuhnya di bagian belakang sekolah yang sepi, kesannya jadi mistis. Sampai dibiarkan tidak terawat karena ada rumor-rumor yang bilang ada setan di sana. Tph, Ogiwara tidak takut. Dia sudah kenyang makan pengalaman dikageti hantu (Kuroko) dan nyaris mati jadi persembahan iblis bergunting (Akashi).

Penghujung nyaris di depan mata. Ogiwara bisa melihat atap _gym_ menjulang di kejauhan sana. Berarti ini benar jalan pintas.

"Eh?"

Namun, sebelum sempat kaki itu menapak lebih dekat. Manik cokelat bertubrukan dengan warna oranye yang dia kenali. Bergelinding di sudut pepohonan yang cukup tinggi di banding sekitarnya. Tersihir, langkahnya beralih untuk mendekati keberadaan yang sempat ditangkapnya.

Tangan terjulur meraih. Membawa sensasi kasar itu dalam genggamannya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya akan keberadaan ganjil dari benda yang tidak pada tempatnya.

'Kenapa ada bola basket di sini? Apa punya klub basket yang ketinggalan?' batinnya. Ingin dia membenarkan kata-kata itu namun, tampilan dari bola oranye di tangannya nampak tidak mendukung kata-katanya.

Bola di genggamannya itu kotor, nyaris melicin, bercampur debu dan tanah. Bukan sekedar debu karena angin, tapi kotor karena sering dipakai untuk bermain—di lapangan bertanah, kalau Ogiwara mau menerka. Karena bila dimainkan di _gym_ atau di lapang beraspal diyakini tidak akan separah ini kotornya.

'Punya siapa, ya? Bola ini juga kelihatan sudah lama.' Ogiwara menengadahkan kepala pada sekitar, mencari-cari mungkin pemiliknya ada di dekat sini. Tapi, nihil. Yah, dia juga berpikir kalau ini tidak seperti tempat yang akan sering dimasuki murid-murid—mungkin kalau Ogiwara tidak memutuskan untuk lewat pintas dia juga tak akan tahu tempat semacam ini ada di Teikou.

Memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh Ogiwara bermaksud untuk menaruh kembali bola itu pada tempatnya.

— _sampai menyadari sesuatu di balik sesemakan._

"Eh, itu kayak—." antara sadar dan tidak dia menerobos maju sesemakan yang cukup tinggi sambil mengapit bola itu di tangan. Barang-barang pribadi terlupakan, berserakan ditinggal.

Yang didapati oleh matanya adalah sebuah tanah yang cukup lapang di banding sekitarnya. Lokasi itu tidak bersih memang. Ditumbuhi rumput, meski tak begitu tinggi dan tak lepas dari dedaunan dan ranting yang gugur. Namun permukaan yang datar, ditambah sisa-sisa kapur membatas jarak di sekeliling tanah lapang Ogiwara tahu kalau itu adalah lapangan. Lapangan basket mini, seperti digunakan untuk _one on one_.

"Gak nyangka ada yang begini di tempat kayak gini!" adrenalin seorang bocah menemukan harta karun terpendam memacu penuh bara. "Kuroko harus tahu tempat ini!"

Ogiwara melangkah masuk pada lapangan yang bagai markas rahasia. Toleh kanan kiri menyeleksi keadaan.

"Apa ada _ring_ nya juga?" gumamnya sambil menengadahkan pandangan ke atas. Mencari _ring_ —atau sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Lalu, matanya balik tertuju pada pohon besar tempat tadi dia memungut bola.

Bagai menemukan harta karun cengir itu memoles dengan ceria menangkap _ring_ yang tergantung di sisi lain pohon itu.

"Ternyata ini memang lapangan basket!"

.

.

Arak awan bergerak menuju barat, kaok gagak bersahut memekakkan di kejauhan. Senja semakin bergulir menuju akhir singasana.

Udara yang mendingin dan langit yang menggelap, menunjukkan bahwa waktunya pulang sudah terlewat.

Namun, Ogiwara sendiri sudah terbius hingga tak sadar waktu.

 _ **Srak!**_

" _Yes_!" kepal mengudara dengan riang. Terkekeh sendiri dengan keberhasilannya. Pada akhirnya, alih-alih bermain di _gym_ , Ogiwara lebih memilih untuk bermain di lapangan rahasia yang dia temukan. Beberapa area memang nyaris landai karena tersapu hujan. Tapi, itu tidak berarti apa-apa karena toh, dia main sendirian.

Lagipula, sudah cukup lama dia tidak bermain basket sendirian seperti ini—biasanya hanya dengan Kuroko di kala libur, itupun kalau dia tidak ada latihan di hari minggu. Mau tidak mau dia cukup terbawa iramanya sendiri untuk bermain—apalagi di tempat macam markas rahasia begini.

Mengambil bola yang bergulir, helai cokelat terhembus semilir perlahan, membuat empunya berhenti sejenak merasakan sapuan dingin angin menyegarkan. Sontak menutup mata saat anginnya mengeras.

"Haha, sudah mau gelap saja." tanggapnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Dia benar-benar tidak sadar waktu—berterimakasihlah pada bola dan lapangan temuan. Ogiwara sekarang beneran merinding karena tempat ini jadi lapangan uji nyali. (Mungkin, kalau ajak Kuroko ke sini jangan malam-malam. Bisa-bisa dia spot jantung sendiri karena hawa sekitarnya pas banget sama si biru).

Kembali bola itu dipantulkan ke tanah, binar cokelat memandangi ring yang masih nangkring di atas sana. "Oke, satu lagi sebelum pulang." Ogiwara membungkuk memasang kuda-kuda menembak.

 _ **Sret—**_

— _d_ _i detik bola itu akan terlepas dari tangannya, manik cokelat menangkap visual yang seharusnya tidak ada_.

 _ **Wuuush**_

.

.

'Heh?' Ogiwara membolakan matanya. Memandangi laju jingga seolah melambat dalam pandangannya. Karena matanya fokus pada keberadaan asing yang tak seharusnya di sana.

.

.

 _Sesosok_ _pemuda di atas pohon tempat ring basket itu berada—_

.

.

"HEH?"

.

.

"Oi, K _ **—BUAAAKH**_!" bola meluncur mulus menghantam wajah si pemuda.

Bola jatuh menggelinding. Korbannya merintih dengan pedih di atas pohon.

"HUWAAA!" Ogiwara kaget—meski dilema kagetnya karena pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba muncul atau karena lemparannya telak mulus ke muka. Tidak—seharusnya itu masuk—salah sendiri dia ada di sana— **HIII,** **TAPI** **TADI KAN GAK ADA SIAPA-SIAPA DI SANA!**

Si cokelat cekot-cekot tarik nafas. Mata nyalang nyaris memekik. Syukurlah sisi pintar (yang jarang muncul) mengkonfirmasi bahwa mahluk di atas pohon adalah manusia—yah, dia manusia karena tadi kena hantam bola. Tunggu! Pertanyaannya sejak kapan dia di sana coba!? Masa dari tadi dia lempar bola ke dalam ring gak sadar sama sekali? Dia yang katarak atau cowok itu yang berbayang-bayang?

"Khhh—kau... Sudah berisik—..." Pemuda bermata abu itu memandang pada Ogiwara sebagai pelaku kriminal. Wajahnya jijik dan pandangannya datar. Mengungkap kekesalan di lubuk hati tak cukup di _korting_ hanya dengan maaf.

Ogiwara di bawah sana—cuman cengok. Yang dapat pandangan seolah diri ini mahluk astral hanya mengurat kesal.

"Oi."

Pemuda berambut abu itu akhirnya turun dari pohon _. Ogiwara menghela lega—syukur, ternyata dia memang manusia. Tuh, kakinya napak._ Dan menghampiri Ogiwara dengan gak nyante.

"Senang menghantamku dengan bola, hah?"

Kerah ditarik dan didorong pelan pada tembok imajiner, mempertahankan posisi ambigu pelabrakan di bawah senja di tengah hutan tak bertuan (padahal mereka masih di sekolah). Tanpa sadar Ogiwara menarik sedikit wajahnya untuk menghindar, tapi dipaksa dekat lagi oleh korban pelemparan yang pipinya setengah bonyok kalau dilihat dari dekat.

Rasanya Ogiwara pernah lihat dia di suatu tempat.

"Ah, ma-maaf..." warna abu yang begitu familiar dengan ingatannya yang nyaris berbayang. Wajah datar yang mirip namun tak sama dengan sahabatnya. Tubuh yang cukup tinggi.

Nafasnya hanya berjarak delapan senti darinya.

 _ **Ngussh**_ _ **—**_ Ogiwara merah mendadak.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Otakmu ternyata kotor juga." Pemuda itu memutar bola mata, sambil melepas kasar tarikan kerahnya. "Dasar bolot."

APA ALASAN DIA BILANG BEGITU, HAAH?

Pemuda itu diam saja dan memilih menghampiri sesuatu yang nampak jatuh. Disinyalir adalah sebuah buku bercover wanita pinky bergaya ambigu. Melihat itu prosesor Ogiwara langsung bekerja drastis.

"Ah—yang waktu itu! _Etto_ —Mayuzumi- _senpai_?"

"Baru ingat?" tukas Mayuzumi tidak peduli.

Si cokelat mengangguk dengan polos. Terus dia nyengir bersalah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, yang tadi—aku murni kaget." Ogiwara baru ingat kalau di sekolah masih ada mahluk yang berbayang setan macam Kuroko. "—dan kita memang baru dua kali ketemu—terakhir waktu _senpai_ membantu kami." kata yang merujuk pada insiden hilangnya Kuroko bersama Nijimura yang melibatkan mereka bergulat dengan bom waktu di dalam gedung tua. Dan Mayuzumi membantu mereka secara tidak langsung—untuk tidak gegabah mengambil tindakan.

Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini Ogiwara masih belum mengerti persis tentang apa yang terjadi saat itu dan apa yang dimaksud dari kata-kata Mayuzumi pada Akashi. Karena, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah ingin menolong sahabatnya tersayang.

Ogiwara memilih menghilangkan benak itu. Situasi rumit membuat prosesor otaknya kacau.

Sampai tidak sadar kilau abu itu memperhatikannya lekat.

"Aku tahu kau."

"Heh?"

"Kau orang aneh yang sering menguntit klub basket, kan? Aku sering melihatmu."

"Aku tidak menguntit! Aku menunggu temanku, Kuroko. Hei! Kenapa kau bisa tahu!? Kau sendiri penguntit, kan?"

"Dari pohon ini aku bisa melihat klub basket—"

Mayuzumi sontak terkesiap dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Sekejap kemudian langsung membisu, melirik penuh mawas dengan keberadaan orang yang tidak sengaja mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ah, begitu... iya sih. Pohon ini lumayan tinggi." Ogiwara memandangi sambil mengangguk-angguk paham memandangi pohon yang dimaksud.

'Kelihatannya dia tidak sadar.' Mayuzumi menghela lega pelan.

Manik cokelat melayang dari pohon pada sosok abu, dalam hati bertanya-tanya tujuan keberadaannya ada di sini.

"Etto, apa kau juga menunggu seseorang?" tanya Ogiwara sambil menggaruk pipi. Gerling abu menoleh datar.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau di atas pohon?"

"Menghabiskan waktu."

Sampai di sini Ogiwara _stop_. Curiga kalau senior yang satu ini beneran demit—atau monyet. Kenapa juga dia merangkak ke atas pohon di hari senja yang hampir gelap di tengah hutan begini? Apa dia mencari keberadaan keluarganya di sini? Atau jangan-jangan mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan tindak kriminalitas. Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan beruntun yang kayak di novel-novel dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di lapangan yang sedang dia pijaki! ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN DIA KORBAN SELANJUTN—

 _ **CTAK**_

"Aduh!"

Mayuzumi menyentil dahi Ogiwara sekeras mungkin. Dia punya firasat kuat harus melakukannya atau bisa-bisa _image_ -nya akan tenggelam dalam imajinasi sinting bocah ini.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu!" Ogiwara protes.

"Otakmu pasti gak beres." Lengos Mayuzumi tanpa setitikpun rasa bersalah. Ogiwara mendapat keinginan kuat untuk melayangkan tinju ke wajah datar

— _yang setengah bonyok._

Diam.

Seolah tersadar akan sesuatu, cokelat itu mengatup rapat dengan rasa bersalah. Mengingat awal yang membuat mereka saling bicara kalau bukan karena kesalahannya—meski, bukan sepenuhnya.

Kembali mata itu menelusur bagian yang dimaksud. Cokelat bersirobok dengan garis lintang kemerahan pada warna putih. Melihat luka gores memerah biru di bagian pipi membuatnya ingat kesalahan dan tidak enak hati.

Secara sadar menahan tubuh yang ingin pergi untuk lebih dekat lagi.

"Hei, biar kubersihkan dulu."

"Ap—" tanya itu terbungkam dengan gerakan tiba-tiba si cokelat yang main usap kain basah ke pipinya yang memerah biru. Warna abu membelalak, tak menyangka dengan perlakuan yang dilakukan olehnya. Sirat ganjil ingin menepis menggaung jelas di kepala abu-abu, namun tak ada reaksi berarti tersampai motorik. Seolah dia mengizinkan saja si cokelat bekerja dalam tanggung jawabnya.

—entah kenapa gaung ganjil itu membuatnya ingin bertahan sejenak. Apa karena Ogiwara nampak gugup saat mengusap pipinya? Karena dia sadar kedekatan cukup intim ini dialah yang memulainya?

Dia rasa dia menikmatinya.

 _Puh._

'Lucu juga.'

.

Ogiwara gugup. Jelas. Terlihat dari tangannya yang agak gagu saat bergerak mengusap. Matanya pun difokuskan pada luka yang tersemat tanpa berkedip. Batinnya bergolak-golak. Isi kepalanya kacau. Jantungnya berdegup keras.

Semoga dia gak tahu ini handuk bekas keringatnya

'Aku spontan pakai handukku!' jeritnya horor. Berharap saja dia bukan setipe dengan Akashi yang ngamuk mainnya sambit gunting. Kalau ketahuan binasalah Ogiwara.

Merasa luka itu sudah bersih dan mendingin, Ogiwara mengambil tasnya. Memberi gestur bisu pada Mayuzumi untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Aku punya kompres luka memar." Katanya dengan tangan sambil mengobok isi tas. Tanpa disuruh Ogiwara langsung merobek pembungkus benda yang dimaksud, dan menempelkannya pada pipi Mayuzumi begitu saja.

—secara perlahan, bisa dia rasakan kulit putih yang dingin menyapa tangannya. Geming. Sensasi aneh itu menjalar hingga ke otak dan membuatnya berhenti untuk sejenak mencari jeda.

Dan Ogiwara merasa dirinya dikutuk saat ini.

.

 _Ada apa dengan keinginannya untuk menyentuh wajah itu lebih lama?_

.

.

( _"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, senpai.",_ _"Oi." suara itu memanggil unttuk berhenti. Efeknya berlipat-lipat pada jantung. "Oh, gak usah terima kasih—tadi itu murni salahku, jadi—" Ogiwara antara gugup dan narsis. "Yang kau tempeli ini koyo, sialan."_

 _Oh, crap._ )

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Tiga jam berlalu dan semua terkapar. Aomine berbusa. Kagami kejang otak. Kise semaput merapalkan rumus matematika.

"A-aku gak kuaaaat, _ssu_ u..." Kise melambaikan tangan tanda menyerah. Sayang gak ada kamera di sekitar sana.

"Ini baru tiga jam." urat kekesalan berjending di dahi Kapten monyong. "Kalau belum bisa menyelesaikan soal yang tadi diberikan sampai benar semua jangan harap bakal pulang."

 **EEEEHH**

Aomine bergetar-getar bagai baru lahir dari kematian. "To-tolong...air..." sengaunya megap-megap dengan tampang gembel paling kere. Semua hafalan ini membunuhnya sampai ke akar-akar.

" _Mou_! Kau pasti bisa Dai _-chan_!"

"Satsuki... aku serius... bisa-bisa kami mati. Lihat." Aomine menunjuk pada Kagami yang fokus mata dan isi kepalanya sudah buyar kemana-mana. Ini namanya bukan belajar. Tapi, tindak romusha secara bergerilya.

Riko menghela melihat anggotanya sudah diambang ajal semua, " _Ttaku_... Apa boleh buat, akan kuambilkan air dari bawah." Namun, belum sempat Riko membuka pintu Nijimura menginterupsi.

"Oh, biar aku saja Riko. Aku sekalian ke belakang."

"Oh, baiklah. Ambil air mineral yang di kulkas saja." pesan Riko.

"Sip." ucap Nijimura sebelum keluar kamar dan turun tangga. Kali ini interupsi terjadi lagi, dalam bentuk kepala merah yang menaha pintu.

"Lho, mau kemana Akashi?" Riko menaikkan alis.

"Aku juga izin ke belakang sebentar." sahut Akashi pelan. Riko mengangguk.

"O-oke... Toilet ada di pintu kedua samping dapur."

"Terima kasih."

.

* * *

.

"Heeh... yang mana ya..."

Gumam Nijimura yang berjongkok dengan mencurigakan sambil mengacak-ngacak isi kulkas yang melimpah ruah. Seolah yang dia lakukan saat ini tidak akan masuk daftar kriminalitas.

Akashi yang memperhatikannya dari tadi hanya sweatdrop. Pada akhirnya memilih untuk bertindak demi keselamatan mental Kapten mereka juga.

"Butuh bantuan, Nijimura _-san_?"

"Huwaa—Akashi!" Nijimura melompat sekaget-kagetnya, memandangi sosok Akashi bagai melihat setan lepas dengan muka merah. Mungkin, malu ke gap ngacak-ngacak kulkas orang. "Dasar, jangan bikin kaget! lama-lama kau ini mirip dengan Kuroko."

"Kurasa karena Nijimura _-san_ terlalu fokus saja." fokus jadi maling. Tingkah Nijimura begitu mencurigakan sampai-sampai Akashi yakin Nijimura punya maksud terselubung menggadak isi rumah orang.

"Oh, kalau mau bantu sekalian ambilkan beberapa gelas plastik. Kurasa ada di kabinet yang itu." pandangan Akashi melayang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Nijimura. Sontak dia pun membuka pintu—dan benar memang ada beberapa gelas plastik tersusun rapih di sana.

"Aku tak menyangka Kapten tahu." sampai curiga, jangan-jangan benar dengan dugaan profesi terselubung seorang Nijimura. Tapi, pikiran itu langsung ditepis. Bukan saatnya bercanda dengan diri sendiri.

"Yah, ini bukan sekali dua kali kami pernah ke sini." Nijimura mengeluarkan beberapa botol mineral besar. Satu tidak cukup, batinnya. Anak laki apalagi atlit butuh asupan mineral yang banyak.

Akashi mendengar dengan seksama, "Kami? Apa klub basket selalu mengadakan tutor di rumah Pelatih?"

"Begitulah—sejak tahun lalu saja sih. Tapi, kita kadang juga kumpul untuk pinjam alat-alat _gym_. Tora- _sensei_ itu punya _gym_ pribadi khusus para atlit dan jadi pembimbing pribadi. Katanya sih bisnis kalau sudah pensiun."

"Begitu, wajar saja pelatih sangat bertalenta dalam bidangnya."

 _ **Cresh—**_ suara botol di buka. Dengan isyarat Nijimura meminta satu gelas untuknya. Akashi menurut saja, membiarkan Nijimura menenggak minumnya sampai puas. Sementara, dia sendiri memperhatikan.

—meski, kata itu juga tak cukup tepat.

Karena, pikirannya sendiri sedang mengawang pada beberapa ingatan yang sempat menghantuinya sejak kemarin.

Rahasia yang menaungi klub mereka.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya padaku sekarang—tentang yang terjadi di klub basket?"

Adalah yang diucapkannya. Hingga Nijimura berhenti minum seketika. Onyxnya menoleh, membalas tatap dari binar merah yang memancarkan keseriusan—dan sedikit keingintahuan yang sangat. Cukup mengejutkan untuk Nijimura mengingat yang bertanya adalah seorang Akashi yang –katanya- bisa mengetahui segalanya.

"Heh, tidak kusangka kau akan bertanya langsung begitu?"

"Karena kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Nijimura _-san_."

"Iya, sih..." Nijimura memang berjanji untuk menceritakannya pada Akashi tempo hari.

Tapi, apa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk bilang? Batin Nijimura.

 _Karena, yang akan dia katakan bukanlah hal sepele yang sangat mudah disepah._

 _Tapi—..._

—mengatup rapat bibir. Merah itu agak tertukik alisnya. Pandang sklera darah menghujam dalam keseriusan. Merefleksikan bayang sebuah manusia berambut hitam di sana.

Merefleksikan dirinya.

Bukti, bahwa anak di depannya ini tak ingin lagi menanti sebuah kehampaan. Menginginkan jawab tegas tanpa tepis dan dipermainkan. Menantikan sebuah kejujuran.

Kepala Nijimura berpikir, _apa salahnya?_ Kenyataannya memang suatu saat dia harus tahu. Karena Nijimura yakin—tanpa prediksi pun, akan ada hari di mana merah itu akan menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Tidak perlu disebut kenapa. Pribadi itu sudah kental dengan yang namanya kepemimpinan.

— _namun, ketegasan yang terburu-buru ini membuatnya hatinya menjadi terganjal._

Apa mungkin ada maksud lain? Apa ini hanya sebuah muslihat? Dirinya tahu Akashi bukanlah orang yang akan bermain dengan picik—namun, dia juga tahu bahwa tidak ada manusia yang bersih sama sekali.

Contoh saja **dirinya**.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu akan hal ini Akashi?"

Tanyanya. Yang mendapat respon belalak kristal merah yang bening mengguratkan sebuah emosi yang cukup membuat Nijimura menggeli.

"Apa maksudmu Nijimura _-san_. Tentu saja—..."

Melihat gurat terluka karena merasa tak dipercayai.

Nijimura terkekeh. "Jangan pasang muka begitu Akashi. Aku Cuma tanya." _Meski, aku tak bercanda saat menanyainya._ "Hh... bagaimana ya, memulainya..."

Si _raven_ diam sejenak. Nampak berpikir untuk memulai kata-kata. Menunduk sambil memandangi air beriak dalam gelas kaca.

Suara gaduh dari atas membuyarkan lamunannya.

Onyx mendongak, ada getir tipis yang terasa saat mendengarnya—sebuah rasa kesal, juga rasa geli yang menghangatkan.

 _Ah, dia menemukannya_.

.

"Menyenangkan, kan—klub kita?"

.

Akashi memperhatikan. Diri yang memilih mendongak ke atas sana meski tak ada apapun sambil memasang senyum tipis.

 _Ah, bukan. Akashi paham maksudnya._

Yang dipandangi bukanlah langit-langit tak bercorak. Melainkan sebuah gambaran imajiner akan apa yang terjadi di atas sana. Entah kegaduhan apa yang dibuat perusuhnya.

Memandangi sebuah 'klub' yang dia maksud dengan hatinya.

'Pertanyaan yang sangat Kuroko sekali...' dengus Akashi geli.

Akashi tidak segera menjawab tanya itu. Dia memandangi Nijimura sejenak, menangkap gugah ketulusan terdapat di sana. Jika, dipikir dengan logika—kata-kata itu sungguh tak berarti.

Tapi, bagaimana jika dia berpikir seperti Kuroko? Melihat dengan hati dan segenap emosi?

Kira-kira seperti apakah jawabannya? Seperti apakah wajah yang akan ditunjukannya? Saat berada di sana dan memahami gelora atmosfer yang ada, saat bersenda gurau bersama mereka yang memiliki paham ketertarikan yang serupa dengannya?

Akashi menutup mata, membayangkan...

— _rupa wajah yang tersenyum lembut dengan satu bibir tergurat tipis dan hangat, dengan sapu kuas merah pada pipi tembam, dengan mata yang menyipit senang._

 _Dan bibir mengucap kemantapan tanpa sungkan._

"Ya."

Nijimura menyengir.

Di atas sana riuh kembali, seruan Riko bergema—entah karena apa, tapi pasti bagai neraka bagi tiga orang yang jadi bahan pengajaran.

Akashi berpikir, apa dia bisa menemukan pemandangan ini jika dia berada di tempat lain? Tempat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul di sana?

Karena, klub ini bagaikan kumpulan orang idiot yang hanya mencintai basket. Karena, klub inilah dia mengerti berbagai kepribadian tak sama namun bisa bersama. Karena, klub ini menyatukan mereka untuk berbagai hal. Bersenang-senang dengan mereka, berseteru dengan mereka, berbagi ilmu, mengayomi.

Berteman, bermusuhan, bersahabat.

 _Mencintai—_

 _ **Blush**_

 _Kok tiba-tiba gerah, sih?_ Akashi kipas-kipas wajah yang mengasap. Nijimura menggantung tanda tanya sambil maju bibir.

"Yah, baguslah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejujurnya kenapa kita mati-matian mengajari trio itu juga ada hubungannya dengan hal yang kita bicarakan." gumam Nijimura. "Kau tahu tentang _grade_ sekolah kita yang cukup tinggi, kan Akashi?" hitam bergulir melirik, mencoba melihat reaksi si merah yang tak berkata-kata. Orangnya sendiri memasang pose berpikir, mengingat sesuatu.

Memang benar. Saat Akashi memcari informasi tentang sekolah Teikou dia mengetahui standar masuk dan kelulusan yang cukup tinggi—semua tingkat disamaratakan setingkat dengan nilai kelulusan sekolah persiapan, meski ini sekolah swasta umum, yang harusnya juga ada pilihan untuk 'siap bekerja'.

Bagai tersambar listrik, Akashi menyadari sesuatu.

"Jika, dengan nilai seperti mereka bertiga—harusnya sulit untuk masuk ke sini." Akashi menggumam tipis menalar. Tapi, tak cukup tipis untuk menjadi bisik. Tapi, toh, Nijimura mendiamkan saja. Memilih menenggak air sambil lalu. Membiarkan kepala merah itu membuat kesinambungan dengan informasi yang dia dapat.

 _Namun, nyatanya mereka di sini._

Pikir lagi. Mereka bisa di sini pasti karena sesuatu yang membuat mereka menonjol. Jika, akademik bukan pilihan utama, maka satu-satunya yang tersisa adalah—

"—beasiswa olahraga, ya." Gumam dengan keyakinan. Memberi Nijimura atensi penuh pada si merah sekarang—yah, sudah bisa diduga dari otak-otak iblis. Pernyataan dari Akashi memang tepat.

Sayang sedikit lebih meleset dari titik tengah.

"Tepatnya lagi—beasiswa dari klub basket." jawab Nijimura membenarkan. Akashi yang mendengar menaikkan alis, merasa ganjil dengan kata-katanya. Tapi, tetap membiarkan Nijimura bicara.

"Karena itulah Aomine dan Kagami bisa masuk kemari dengan otak macam siput buntung—kalau Kise, sebenarnya dia cukup pintar, tapi kelihatannya dia goblok gara-gara sibuk dengan karir modelingnya." lanjut Nijimura _nyerocos_ tanpa saringan. Akashi antara ingin mangut-mangut membenarkan dan menyumpal bibi yang maju menghina.

"Hanya—klub basket?" konfirmasi lagi untuk memastikan telinga tak salah tangkap. Bau-bau rasis menguat di antara percakapan ini.

Nijimura menyeringai, ada rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Memang tidak salah dia memilih orang dengan otak dan bisa nalar dengan cepat untuk menjadi wakilnya.

"Sekarang kau paham, kan? Itulah kenapa kita dibenci di sekolah ini." Nijimura melugas seperti bermain-main. Tapi, Akashi tahu bahwa itulah yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya klub basket yang didanai beasiswa dari sekolah—." kata-kata itu tak selesai terlontar karena Nijimura langsung memotong di pertengahan.

"Bukan sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Beasiswa dari klub basket didanai dari pihak luar—mungkin, dari salah satu pemegang saham sekolah. Sejauh itu yang aku tahu."

Kabar yang sangat mengejutkan, dan membuatnya menarik nafas. Akashi memandangi raut Nijimura. Menilai apakah ada keruh kebohongan di sana? Namun, itu sia-sia. Karena—yah, itulah kenyataannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah—tidak ada yang tahu alasan dan siapa yang mendanai beasiswa itu selama ini. Tapi, dari sikap para guru kurasa orang itu punya kuasa lebih."

Nijimura memilih untuk menarik kursi terdekat yang ada. Mengajak Akashi duduk namun ditolak, lebih memilih untuk menyender pada pinggiran meja—meski, paham bahwa kisah ini akan sedikit lama.

Karena, Akashi merasa sebuah keganjilan yang lebih pekat dari sekedar didanai beasiswa.

 _Kenapa dia tidak tahu sama sekali soal hal ini?_

"Kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu siapa Nijimura _-san_?"

"Kau pikir aku apa? Stalker celana dalam wanita sampai begituan bisa kulakukan." Nijimura monyong, "Aku bukan kau yang bisa memanfaatkan kuasa untuk mencongkel aib orang, Akashi."

Oh, ada bumbu sarkas tentang rasisme di sini. Bolehkah Akashi menggunting bibir monyong itu sekarang?

"—dan lagi, seandainya aku tahu. Itu tidak berarti apapun. Malah hanya menambah beban untuk mereka."

Mereka. Jamak tanpa menunjukkan dirinya, namun Akashi yakin hal ini juga termasuk Nijimura sendiri.

Memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Nijimura. Meski, mereka tahu hal ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Dan sesungguhnya Akashi ragu mengenai hal ini akan dibongkar dengan mudah—karena, katakan saja. Dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

Benar-benar aneh.

Kalau memang ada yang namanya beasiswa untuk klub basket, harusnya dia memiliki data itu saat dia mencari informasi mengenai Teikou. Tapi, nyatanya lampiran file yang dia dapat tidak menunjukkan keberadaan hal ini.

 **Dan bagaimana orang-orang yang mendapat beasiswa tahu tentang informasi ini?** Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan besar Akashi. Tidak mungkin melalui pamflet atau internet. Kalau, memang ya dia pasti mengetahuinya.

 _Seolah-olah mereka sengaja dipilih untuk sesuatu._

Lamunan Akashi disadarkan oleh tepuk Nijimura yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kamu mikir apaan serius begitu?"

"Ah—tidak... Hanya penasaran." Akashi mengalihkan topik menjauh dari apa yang dipikirkannya. "Apa setelah ada beasiswa itu situasi menjadi seperti sekarang?" bukan. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Akashi ingin tanyakan.

 _'Sejak kapan beasiswa itu ada?'_

Nijimura yang tidak akan tahu isi kepala seseorang seperti cermin tentu tak menanggapi apa yang dipikirkan Akashi. "Yah, tentunya semua hal memiliki tahap. Awalnya, memang biasa saja—itu yang kudengar, toh meski dari beasiswa mereka tetap murid sekolah ini, kan?"

 _Berarti sudah cukup lama._

"Tapi, perbedaan itu mulai terlihat tiap kali ada pembagian nilai ujian—katakanlah, karena mereka mendapat beasiswa olahraga, nilai tidak berpengaruh kan? Selama mereka berprestasi dalam bidang basket, membawa kemenangan sekolah dan mengangkat derajat Teikou di luar sana itu cukup, kan? Mereka bisa tetap bersekolah, menikmati fasilitas dan lain-lain."

Mulai dari titik ini Akashi menyimak penuh apa yang dikatakan Nijimura. Memang benar, semua itu terdengar tidak adil bagi mereka yang mati-matian belajar demi memenuhi kuota dan status.

Dan tentu saja semua itu akan berakhir dengan rasa dengki.

"Perbedaan kecil selalu membuat jurang iri, Akashi. Lambat laun hal itu dianggap seperti parasit oleh orang-orang di kalangan atas—iya, bocah borju macam kamu." (Nijimura, tidak tahukah sumpah untuk membabat bibir monyongmu masih terpatri di dasar sanubari Akashi?).

"Pada akhirnya—untuk banyak hal kami lebih sering dikambinghitamkan." seolah kata-kata itu menjadi akhir. Nijimura menuang air lagi dan menenggaknya. Mungkin tenggorokannya kering setelah berbicara banyak

—atau mungkin mencoba menelan sesuatu agar ada kata yang tak terucap.

Akashi menggeleng, mencoba membuang pemikiran itu.

Jarum jam bergerak statis dengan waktu. Ada jeda yang terasa hening terisi detik yang bergerak. Akashi diam mencerna. Nijimura mengamati situasi untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dibentuk oleh raut si merah.

"Para guru seharusnya bisa mengatasi hal ini, kan?"

"Yah, guru-guru sendiri ikut mendiskriminasi—tidak semua sih. Hanya mereka yang beranggapan kalau kita ini hanya biang masalah saja."

Akashi bungkam.

"Iri itu selalu berakar kuat. Sekalipun, hal itu sempat mereda karena beberapa tahun lalu sempat tidak ada murid beasiswa. Tapi, sisa sampahnya tentu masih merekat di hati. Hingga timbul rumor-rumor aneh—kau pasti mengerti tentang hal ini."

Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun dia tidak tuli untuk mendengar semua itu.

Dia hanya buta untuk tahu.

"Ya..."

"Daan—sesuai skenario terburuk untuk ketenaran, kita di cap sebagai dedengkot oleh sekolah sendiri. Bahkan, masalah yang bukan karena kita." Nijimura menggerundel di bagian akhir. Lebih melampiaskan kekesalan akan

"...—apakah, tentang _gym_ yang terbakar itu juga?"

"Ah—..." _sasuga_ , kepala iblis memang sulit dicari tandingannya. "Yah—termasuk, tapi... Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengenai kronologisnya karena saat itu aku juga masih kelas satu."

"Sekalipun, kau bukan salah satu yang beasiswa itu."

"Minoritas akan dianggap mayoritas jika membentuk sebuah kelompok. Banyak yang mencoba menyangkal, pada akhirnya mereka tidak kuat dengan tekanan dan berbalik menusuk dari belakang—semacam itulah."

Akashi kaget tiba-tiba kepalanya merunduk pada gravitasi dengan paksa. Sebelum dia merasakan sebuah guncal cukup kuat di kepalanya.

"Tapi, Akashi—aku tahu kau itu pintar. Kau bisa melihat sendiri, kan? Seperti apa klub basket ini sebenarnya."

Senyum yang bagai cengir. Terkesan dipaksa, namun dia merasakan ketulusan di sana.

Dia benar-benar mempedulikan apa yang dianggapnya benar.

"Mungkin, memang mereka hanyalah kumpulan orang bodoh yang hanya jago melempar bola. Yang jenius namun idiot di saat bersamaan. Tapi, aku pribadi. Mempelajari banyak hal dari sana."

Menganggap semua yang berada di sana adalah bagian dari keluarga besarnya.

"Aku ingin menggatak orang-orang yang menghina kita. Tapi, di sisi lain dengan tidak peduli kita akan bisa melihat sesuatu dengan lebih bebas. Karena, itu setidaknya sebagai seorang Kapten..."

Menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng—untuk sesuatu yang dia anggap berharga.

"—aku ingin melindungi itu."

Agar mereka bisa bermain dengan riang seperti biasa. Agar mereka dapat meraih kemenangan dengan gemilang dan cengir lebar. Tanpa sedikitpun melepas dunia mereka di luar basket. Dengan mereka yang menjalani kehidupan normalnya anak sekolahan. Memiliki teman sekelas yang saling membahu. Hak untuk bersenda gurau tanpa dihina.

Menjadi diri sendiri apa adanya.

"Heeh, aku jadi seperti ayah banyak anak di usia segini. Konyol, ya—..."

Salah.

Akashi menggeleng lemah, dia tersenyum, namun tak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat kepala dan berhadapan mata dengan mata.

Karena, dia merasa sebuah kekuatan yang dia miliki tidak lebih berarti dari apa yang dilindunginya.

"Kau hebat Nijimura _-san_."

Logika yang dijunjung tinggi dengan emosi yang sepadan.

'Aku tidak memiliki itu.'

Tapi, orang ini memilikinya, dan itulah yang membuatnya menjadi seorang Nijimura Shuuzou.

Sebuah bisik bersahutan. Terngiang-ngiang di kepala si merah.

Bahkan, di dalam diri Akashi Seijuurou, dia mengakui.

 **Dia mengagumi orang ini.**

.

* * *

.

"Oh, lama sekali kalian ke dapur doang."

"Kapten lama! Aku haus, _ssu_!"

"Fufu, jangan begitu Pelatih. Kapten Niji kan sedang pendekatan."

"Kyaaa! Dai _-chan_ mati! Kapten mana airnya!?"

"Kagami _-kun_ juga kayaknya bakal sekarat sebentar lagi, nih."

"Kalian gak mesum di dapur orang kan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup yang indah ini Akashi ingin merajam gunting membabi buta pada tersangka-tersangka yang kalau cuap-cuap gak pakai saringan.

"Berisik. Otak kalian itu isinya sampah semua, ya!"

"Jangan ngamuk di kamarku, Kapten bodoh! Ajari mereka sana!"

.

Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya—entah mengapa lebih peka dengan emosi orang di sekitarnya. Mengobservasi dari balik bayang. Antara alamiah dan mempelajari—dan secara naluri memperhatikan, mencerna, menghafal tindak-tanduk orang lain dan berbagai ekspresi yang terukir. Bertumpu pada masing-masing pribadi, mereka membuat beragam reaksi dengan satu emosi yang sama. Dan, tentu dia sangat paham dengan tindak-tanduk yang sering ditunjukkan teman se-timnya.

Contohnya, kalau Midorima sudah mengangkat kacamata sambil memalingkan wajah saat bicara itu artinya dia dalam mode _tsun_ (mode yang sangat sering ditunjukkan dalam keseharian. Dan amat sangat sering—hampir selalu—kalau di depan Takao, dan kalau sudah begitu Midorima terlihat lebih imut. Batin Kuroko. Kalau dia mau bagi tinggi badan pujian akan dikatrol setinggi mungkin).

Kalau Murasakibara sudah guling-guling di pojokan artinya dia sudah lapar dan berkemungkinan membinasakan dengan kekuatan titan (dalam beberapa situasi bisa dikarenakan dia pundung dan itu berhubungan dengan mamamuro).

Riko yang melompat-lompat riang dalam perjalanan ke _gym_ berarti pertanda buruk (untuk otot dan sendi. Dan mungkin kewarasan).

Nijimura yang menggulung lengan baju dan monyong tiga senti pasti sudah siap menggatak.

Imayoshi yang matanya makin menyipit berarti sedang merencanakan hal licik (kalau matanya terbuka separuh rencana sedang dijalankan dan biasanya berbuah cekit-cekit di hati).

Aomine dan Kagami yang nyengir bersamaan itu bergairah one on one.

Lalu, Kise yang kalau capek pasti merengek—dan ditendang Kasamatsu.

Moriyama yang menggombal, Izuki yang menyambar dan Hyuuga yang menghina.

Momoi yang selalu menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

Lalu, Mibuchi. Hayama. Miyaji.

Dan masih—masih banyak lagi.

Karena nyaris satu klub isinya orang-orang absurd Kuroko sampai tidak bosan jadi stalker.

Namun, di kepalanya ada satu orang yang tindak-tanduknya sulit di baca.

Dia sangat sering bersamanya—lebih sering untuk bergontok-gontok. Dalam beberapa hal dia mengetahui emosinya yang terlalu sempurna. Di lain sisi dia mengetahui ada juga tingkah kekanakannya. Dan satu hal yang diketahui pasti...

—Akashi... Sangat jarang tersenyum. Sekalinya tersenyum bisa dihitung jari.

Sangat jarang. Di hadapannya. Di hadapan anggota timnya.

Sekali dua kali Akashi hanya tersenyum miris padanya. Dua tiga kali dia tersenyum tipis pada kesuksesan pertandingan. Di atas lima itu adalah senyum psiko bikin semaput anggotanya.

Karena, itu Kuroko ingin sekali mempertanyakan saat biru menangkap sebuah senyum yang dilayangkan diam-diam dari balik bayang.

 _Sebuah senyum..._

—dan mata itu mengarah pada sosok Nijimura.

"Akashi _-kun_..."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko—

— _dengan merah yang berbinar._

—merasa ingin lari dari keriuhan itu.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

" _Otsukare minna-san_ , untuk hari ini." Riko melambai pada sisa anggota yang masih tertinggal di rumahnya (anggota kelas dua sudah pulang duluan karena ada yang kerja sambilan, Nijimura izin pergi ke suatu tempat, yang dimahfumi Riko dengan gampang). AoKiseKaga diseret dengan gerobak keramat milik Takao. Mereka semaput. Otak meleleh dijejali hafalan dan rumus yang serangannya serasa kombo maut.

"Besok kita akan lanjut bab selanjutnya. Jangan mati dulu." Akashi mentitah pada tumpukan mayat di atas gerobak. "Kalian segera pulang dan tidur. Jangan sampai tumbang sebelum ujian."

Binar haru menyeruak masuk pandangan Akashi. Kise sampai berkaca-kaca—salah, dia bahkan sudah meneteskan ingus. Merasa diberkahi oleh kepedulian seorang Akashi yang sama jarangnya dengan warna putih di kulit Aomine.

Akashi tersenyum tipis dengan aura 'Puja Akashi yang Ajaib' dari trio blangsak yang tersedu-sedu. Entah menggeli atau merasa puas disembah-sembah macam berhala.

Senyum itu mengembang lebar—disinyalir opsi kedua yang benar.

"Yah, kalau kalian mau mati setelah ujian sih tidak masalah. Asal jangan buat repot sekitar saja." seringai Akashi selebar psikopat. Gunting mencekris siap melayang.

Momen pemujaan Akashi runtuh begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. Trio itu menangis pedih. Mau mengumpat, tapi perjanjiannya gunting melayang. Mereka akhirnya terima nasib dilecehkan tumpukan rumus di masa mendatang.

Setelah Midorima marah-marah dengan tsun, akhirnya dia pulang seperti biasa—naik bickshaw dengan Takao yang mengayuh sepenuh jiwa (karena jalan pulangnya tanjakan curam). Aomine melipir ke rumah Kagami dan Kise bersama Murasakibara sampai perempatan terdekat, begitu pula dengan Akashi yang berpisah di tikungan.

Berdua dengan Kuroko (karena, mereka searah dan bukan modus. Tapi, lengkingan Kise itu sangat mengganggunya. Sejak kapan dia jadi _fudan_?)

"..."

"..."

 _ **Krikkrik**_

(Andai ada orang yang lewat mungkin mereka akan terbirit karena suasana dan pribadi duo chibi yang berjalan setara mahluk kegelapan.)

Sampai tiga puluh meter mereka berjalan hening masih merajah. Antara Akashi yang biasa dengan keheningan dan Kuroko yang bersikap canggung entah kenapa. Sampai Akashi heran sendiri, tidak biasanya mahluk biru ini jadi anak baik dan diam seribu bahasa—dalam hati Akashi bertanya-tanya, apa ada hubungannya dengan fakta yang dia kelupas dari jurnal si biru?

Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong soal jurnal—"Kuroko, kau bawa jurnalmu?"

Buka Akashi dalam percakapan. Kuroko terhenyak sebentar, sebelum mengangguk tanpa suara. Lalu, merogoh-rogoh tas dalam diam.

Entah kenapa tingkahnya membuat alis Akashi berkedut satu dua.

 _Sial. Tingkahnya bikin gemas saja._ Gemas pingin mencincang maksudnya. _Ngomong, kek. Nyaut, kek._ Iblis Akashi menari-nari dalam imajiner. Kepatuhan ini menyiksanya. Diamnya Kuroko selalu membawa firasat buruk bagi Akashi, salah-salah insiden lalu terulang lagi.

"Ini." Kuroko menyodorkan buku berwarna langit miliknya. Akashi menghela sambil menerima dan balas memberi.

"Kuroko/Akashi _-kun_." keduanya saling bersahutan. Sejenak bertatapan lalu memalingkan wajah.

"Ada masalah apa?" Akashi bertanya, memberi izin pada Kuroko untuk bercerita. Kuroko yang merasa ke- _gap_ , hanya membuang muka. Tidak mau melihat Akashi yang kesannya menyebalkan malam ini. Akashi menghela, dia tahu Kuroko paling susah kalau disuruh jujur padanya. Padahal kalau umbar aib segampang air comberan mengalir.

Tapi, gelagatnya memanggil tadi tanda Kuroko mau buka mulut, kan?

"... Kau baik-baik saja dengan sepupumu itu?"

Langkah itu terhenti di bawah lampu jalan.

"...—kenapa Akashi _-kun_ tanya begitu?" tatap Kuroko dengan biru yang datar. Tatap tidak rela seolah dirinya dilucuti dari dalam. Rasanya sebal saja kalau Akashi tahu apa yang tengah dipendamnya.

Melihat reaksi itu membuat Akashi terdiam. Membenarkan dugaannya tentang si biru dan isi kepala yang tidak jauh-jauh dari mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"Kau itu terlalu mudah ditebak." Bohong. Akashi bahkan masih sering bertanya-tanya bentuk dari corak yang beraneka ragam di kepala si biru. Bukankah dia pernah bilang kalau dirinya dan si biru ini terlalu berbanding terbalik? Dasar dari konsepnya saja sudah berbeda warna. Jalurnya pun akan berbeda likunya pula, kan?

Hanya saja—

"Aku dan Tasuke _-nii_ baik-baik saja kok, hanya—..."

—saat dia memilih untuk 'merasakan' dibanding 'memikirkan', Akashi merasa dia bisa mendekati apa yang menjadi buah pikiran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hanya?" Akashi menyambungkan apa yang si biru itu gantung. Namun, ekspresi yang nampak menyedihkan itu membuat warna merah berdecak sebal.

"Hanya—Tasuke _-nii_ kelihatan tidak seperti biasa saja... Maksudku..." diam adalah pilihan. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa ragu setiap kali menyebut sang sepupu dalam percakapannya dengan Akashi.

Mungkin karena dia terbiasa, mungkin karena dia ahli. Membayangkan emosi apa yang tercetak dalam raut yang tiba-tiba menyayu itu membuatnya sakit perut. Dihujam oleh rasa dingin, Kuroko menggenggam erat tali tasnya.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Nggak—Tasuke _-nii_ , baik sekali malah."

Sungguh aneh.

Padahal Akashi hanya pernah menyambangi rumahnya—rumah Kurokono satu kali, dan dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka bertemu. Andaikan memang, itu hanya sekedar kenalan belaka, kan?

Namun, dari sudut pandangnya—Akashi yang selalu menolak datang. Kurokono yang selalu bertanya tentang keberadaan si merah.

—ditambah emosi yang mengawang entah kenapa saat menyebut nama satu sama lain.

Kuroko merasa hubungan mereka lebih dalam dari itu.

"Begitu... baguslah."

Kenapa kau sangat bersyukur sampai seperti itu?

 _Akashi-kun—_ "Kau kenal dengan Tasuke _-nii_?"

Tanya itu meluncur mulus.

Angin musim panas kuat berhembus, menerbangkan debu dan dedaunan kering hingga mata menyipit perih. Kuroko mengucek mata, namun belum sempat dilakukan pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh kekar yang tak menyakitkan. Biru menyipit, mengerjap dalam perih. Visualnya mengabur, sulit melihat—

"... **tidak**."

—bahkan, untuk menangkap wajah yang terukir begitu sayang. Begitu rindu.

 _Dan begitu perih._

Bibir itu menyelaraskan bisik dengan sebuah hembusan menyejukkan di mata. Kuroko mengerang pedih saat hempas mint mengenai retinanya.

Satu dua kali mengerjap mengeluarkan airmata sebelum dia melihat lagi dengan keadaan masih menyipit.

"Jangan kucek matamu, bisa-bisa korneanya luka."

"Uuh... Iya. Terima kasih." balas Kuroko sambil menerima saputangan yang disodorkan. Entah mengapa merasa interaksi mereka jadi aneh.

—atau hanya Kuroko yang merasa aneh.

.

Banyak hal, yang sebenarnya ingin Kuroko tanyakan pada Kurokono. Namun, bibir itu kadang kelu untuk mengucap. Terbentur rasa sopan. Terbentur rasa enggan.

—dan terbentur sebuah rasa negatif bahwa dirinya akan ditolak.

Kenapa Kuroko bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Mungkin karena Kuroko memang peka dengan perasaan orang lain. Mungkin Kuroko memang pemerhati yang mumpuni.

— _atau mungkin dia sendiri merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil._

Kuroko baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini. Lebih tepatnya, paska insiden penyerangan di _Cafe_ sang sepupu.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu, emosi aneh yang tak sewajarnya ada semakin terasa pekat dari diri Kurokono.

Sebuah emosi akan kesedihan. Ketakutan. Ingin berontak, juga...

— _kerinduan_.

Emosi kecil yang membuat diri merasa tersiksa kala mengenang, sekaligus terasa hangat di saat bersamaan.

Emosi yang sama dengan yang dilihat dari mata seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Hingga Kuroko merasa bahwa kebetulan ini bukan hal sepele belaka. Hingga Kuroko mengasumsikan adanya keterkaitan dalam di antara keduanya—meski, tak ada bukti apapun. Meski, tak ada yang bicara satupun.

Awalnya, Kuroko berpikir bahwa semua ini karena menurunnya pelanggan di _Cafe_ —seperti yang dikatakannya pada Akashi, sambil menyembunyikan sirat dalam keraguannya, dan mungkin dia berharap Akashi menyadarinya.

Entah kenapa, saat Akashi menyadarinya semudah ini.

Dia merasa sangat takut.

.

"Benar-benar tidak kenal?" Sekali lagi, Kuroko meminta konfirmasi. Untuk kepastian, agar dia bisa menata kecemasannya dengan lebih baik.

 _Agar dia tak menatap Kurokono dengan wajah yang begitu sedih._

.

 _Sebuah ketakutan yang sangat asing_ _—_ _namun, familiar._

 _Rasa takut yang mencekiknya dalam kehampaan_.

.

"Aku hanya kepikiran saja karena kau sering menyebutnya di jurnal." sahut Akashi menimang buku biru di tangan.

Jadi, begitu. Apa memang hanya begitu? Apa mungkin hanya Kuroko yang berpikir terlalu jauh? Andai memang benar seperti itu, bolehkah Kuroko bernafas lega sekarang?

"Hmmh... aku juga hanya cemas saja—bisnis Tasuke _-nii_ kelihatannya sedang tidak ramai. Makannya aku cemas."

Kurokono bukanlah pribadi yang lembut keibuan. Bisa dibilang, Kurokono cukup jahil untuk seusianya. Namun, dia bertanggung jawab dan dewasa. Mampu membagi apa yang penting dan tidak. Bahkan, saat Kuroko berada di sini yang pasti bukan salah satu rencana hidupnya, Kurokono seolah dapat membagi waktu dengan baik antara fokus tanggung jawab pada _Cafe_ nya sekaligus cengkrama dengannya. Bahkan, sesibuk-sibuknya Kurokono dia tidak pernah lupa untuk sekedar mengucap salam tidur—atau sekedar membetulkan selimut saat dia sudah tidur.

Kuroko sendiri tidak mengeluh atau merajuk, Kuroko sadar diri kalau dia berstatus menumpang di tempat ini, dan dia sudah siap andai dirinya dilupakan dalam prioritas. Namun, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Realita yang terjadi jauh lebih hangat dari yang ia kira.

Hanya saja intensitas itu semakin lama semakin bertambah.

 _Bukannya bagus?_ Memang. Kuroko justru senang bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sepupunya. Dia yang nyaris tidak bisa lepas dari mengurus pelanggan, sekarang lebih sering makan malam bersama dan mengajarinya pe-er bila ada.

Tapi, itu semua bukti bahwa masalah terjadi pada _Cafe_ nya kan?

Di jam yang biasanya sibuk, dia menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Sampai-sampai hati bergemeletuk kecil, menyalahkan diri 'Mungkinkah karena dirinya?'

 _Jika memikirkan semua itu..._

.

"Ada kalanya bisnis mengalami kemunduran."

Warna biru menaruh atensi pada merah. Yang masih bersisian dengannya, yang lekat memandang dengan kristal sewarna fajar yang indah.

Sambil tersenyum lembut memberikan ketenangan.

"Itu hal biasa di dunia perdagangan, apalagi persaingan pasar semakin ketat. Kurasa dia hanya pusing memikirkan tentang taktik penjualan atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan semua itu."

.

— _rasanya akan sangat menyedihkan._

.

Namun, emosi itu sudah hilang tanpa sisa. Karena kata yang dia ucap memberikan keyakinan untuk lebih tegar. Seolah yang dia katakan adalah kenyataan yang ada.

Seolah apa yang diucapkan Akashi Seijuurou bagai harapan yang akan menjadi nyata.

"Lagipula, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, kan?"

Kali ini Kuroko menelan pandang yang bersemburat warna bulan lekat-lekat. Menganggap momen ini adalah spesial. Dia yang berdiri tiga langkah di depannya. Dia yang memandang dirinya dalam kilau darah.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau dia sukses dengan bisnisnya di usia muda. Yakin saja kalau dia bisa mengatasi hal ini."

— _tersenyum begitu teduh_.

Padanya.

Biru terpukau untuk satu situasi, kata-kata yang melantun bagai emosi menjadi-jadi. Rasa sesak di dada seolah tak digubris, karena dia lebih menikmati untuk menyecap apa yang dilihatnya kali ini. Kenikmatan duniawi yang mungkin tak akan terulang lagi. Hingga bola mata itu memetakan serinci mungkin apa yang terpati.

Lalu, mengukirnya dalam hati. Sambil berteriak ingin lagi.

Sangat. Sangat. Hingga tak ingin diri itu—

"Kau bangga pada sepupumu, kan?"

 _._

— _lepas dari senyumnya_.

.

* * *

.

Sekali lagi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dia berpikir. Kuroko memang tidak mengerti Akashi.

Akan tindak-tanduknya. Akan perkataannya. Sikap dingin yang kadang ramah. Yang menjengkelkan tapi hangat—Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Karena, dia seakan memiliki banyak rupa di balik topeng yang dikenakan. Karena, tidak diizinkan satupun yang tahu kepalsuan di balik kesempurnaannya.

Karena, dia sudah terbiasa menekan apa yang dinamakan hatinya sendiri—karena dia adalah yang harus berkutat dengan abu metalik dunia yang dingin.

Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa. Atas dasar apa. Atas keinginan siapa.

Mungkinkah dia yang menginginkannya? Mungkinkah karena tanggung jawab dari nama yang disandang punggungnya?

Tidak mengerti. Tidak tahu. Ingin mengerti. Ingin tahu.

 _Tapi tembok itu terlalu kokoh mendinding hatinya dalam sangkar emas._

Meski begitu...

(Jarak tiga langkah dari belakang, warna biru tak fokus pada ruas jalan. Kelopak tak berkedip memandang satu eksitensi yang tak ubahnya juga manusia. Memandang pada sosok dengan ampak belakang punggung tegap. Pada surai merah menari dalam semilir. Sosok yang tangguh—namun, kulit itu berkerak rapuh.)

—dalam beberapa situasi Kuroko merasa dia tidak perlu tahu apapun.

Tanpa mencari tahu, tanpa bermaksud tahu, hanya menerima.

(Bibir merah berucap. Kata terngiang pada telinga. Merah yang bersatu dengan biru. Eksitensinya hanya sepuluh senti taut nafas.

Getar itu menggugahnya.)

 _Menerima yang diberikannya._

Kata yang menyemangati dalam sirat menjengkelkan. Gestur mengesalkan menyakitkan mata. Senyum yang pias sangat tipis untuk dilihat dan sinis terulas adalah biasa.

— _namun hangat dan merasuk menjadi-jadi._

 _Mengangkat apa yang membebani meski hanya sejenak belaka._

.

Satu kata yang menggaung sungguh luar biasa berdampak pada dunia. Akashi meyakini itu—sekaligus mempertanyakannya.

Saat ini.

—apa karena kata-katanya? Apa karena topiknya? Atau biru itu yang sedang mengawang dan mengenang pada kenangan masa lampau?

Sampai dia membeku dalam kosmik karena apa yang dia lihat.

(Lembut. Harum. Apa itu delusi? Atau hanya halusinasi? Kenyataan yang tak pasti? Fana yang sekejap akan mati?)

.

"Ya."

.

Pada serabut tipis di pipi putih, memerah dengan manis, dengan mata menyipit sendu, dengan bibir terulas senyum.

Segalanya pada wajah itu.

 _Pada wajah yang menyipitkan bahagia tak terbendung._

.

.

.

 _(Deru menyatu dengan nafas yang menyesak. Sesuatu yang membuat ia menginginkan lagi, menantikan lagi—namun, juga ingin lepas dan lari._

 _Karena dia merasa—jika lebih lama lagi, lebih banyak lagi, lebih dan lebih—semua itu akan menjadi virus. Teroris. Adiktif._

 _Candu._

 _Candu yang terlalu manis. Bagai nektar paling wangi. Bagai sukrosa yang alami dibuahi._

— _hingga ingin diri itu menangis dengan pedih.)_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: yeee, bisa publish tepat waktu... #girang. Tadinya empat scene utama ini masih belum sempurna semua. Syukur deh bisa selesai.**

 **Akhirnya saya up pair baru! Pair yang sering disembah-sembah supaya segera tampil di fic ini! Sebut saja MaWar! #berasa presenter.**

 **Baiklah, untuk chappie ini saya sudah buka tentang permasalahan di klub basket, meski untuk Akashi sendiri masih tanda tanya besar. Nyohoho. Untuk kisah kali ini saya ingin menekankan di bagian AkaKuronya #tapijanganngarepdulumerekajadiansecepatitu #lamakalimbak #butuhberapachapternihbuatjadian.**

 **Untuk chappie sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih, untuk yang review, fav dan follow. Kaget juga lumayan banyak yang nge-fav ama follow kemarin. Notif mail saya sampai penuh gegara itu. Saya jadi terharu. #sniif**

 **Sekian note kali ini, saya tidak mau banyak cincong. Minta kelapangan hati saja pagi para reader untuk mengklik link imut bertuliskan review dibawa. #bungkuk.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **hikari:** nggak kok, fic ini gak hiatus. Authornya cuman lagi liburan aja. #ngarep banget. Sip, sudah apdet ya. Masalah Kurokono dan Akashi mungkin akan ditampilkan di dua atau tiga chapter ke depan. Thanks for Review~

 **Aoi:** lanjut kok. Lanjut... hehehe, iya. Bisa jadi. Saya hampir lupa kasih hastag NijiAka. Mwehehehe. AoKiseKAga tersedia di sini. Silakan dinikmati. Thaks for review~

 **Guest:** sip, sudah lanjut. thanks reviewnya~

 **l4e:** sukurlah kalau begitu, saya jadi seneng. yup, tenang saja. semua masih berhubungan kok. Ditunggu tanggal mainnya saja. Thanks reviewnyaa...

 **neruneruneru:** Akashi akan dinistakan #gak hehe, makasih saya jadi ikut senang. Thanks for revieww...

 **Dera190100:** hisashiburi jugaa. Semua tokoh di sini pasti kebagian punya banyak pikiran, apalagi tokoh utama tercinta kita. Aduh, kamu bikin saya terhura. Monggo, nih fic udah apdet. Yang sabar aja nunggunya ya saya pasti usahakan apdet tepat waktu. Makasih reviewnyaa...

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **I Need it~ I Need it~ I Need Review~**

* * *

 **Update:** 26th June, 2016


	19. 15th Season: He is My Friend

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ "Pernah mikir kalau Akashi menyukaimu, gak?"/—/'Mana mungkin Akashi _-kun_ menyukaiku./—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

.

* * *

Ogiwara bertanya-tanya tentang efek musim panas pada orang rikuh macam Kuroko—secara si _baby blue_ manis itu mahluk yang dengan mudahnya ngambang di kolam saat pelajaran renang. Apalagi cuaca dengan kadar panas naik 30 persen, di tambah suasana gersang, matahari yang terik menyengat, sepantaran pengamatan Ogiwara di masa lalu dia selalu menemui Kuroko dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Nyaris mati tinggal tulang. Gelepar seperti ikan kalau tidak ada _milkshake_ tercinta. Pokoknya menyedihkan dan bikin _kokoro_ remuk.

Harusnya begitu.

"... Kuroko..." Ogiwara memandang sosok biru yang gontai berlari.

"Ogiwara _-kun_. Sebentar. Aku capek." Kuroko terengah dengan suara berat. Menumpu kaki lalu mengusap peluh bercucur deras. Ogiwara menyerngit pelan. Mengusap mata siapa tahu dia melihat fatamorgana. Entah kenapa, rasanya sobatnya akhir-akhir ini tambah bahenol saja.

Atau, lebih berisi—signifikan di beberapa tempat menonjol?

"...kamu...gemukan?" Ogiwara berjenggit tidak yakin (atau lebih tepatnya mencoba membohongi diri— _ini tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin_ —dalam hati membuat janji untuk ke dokter mata, dia kebanyakan main PSP sambil boboan).

Apaan gelambir empuk di pipi itu?

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **15th. Season: [Summer]** **He is My Friend. 'He' is My 'Brother'.**

* * *

.

Ini tidak seperti bayangan kalian.

Kuroko memang jadi gemuk. Tapi, bukan bulat. Gemuk dalam artian pantat yang makin semok dan pipi yang _chubby_ kayak bakpao minta digigit. Oh, pahanya juga makin seksi. Kencang di balik celana yang terlihat mengetat.

 _ **Gulp**_

 _Tuhan, Ogiwara butuh pemunah supaya tidak adiktif dengan sobatnya sendiri._

Tapi, tidak mungkin terjadi tanpa alasan bukan. Dan perasaan seminggu lalu Kuroko masih lempeng-lempeng saja. Badan dan mukanya. Karena, penasaran Ogiwara menyeret Kuroko ke Majiba sepulang sekolah, lalu interogasi dengan _milkshake_ sebagai sogokan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku dipaksa makan lebih banyak sama Tasuke _-nii_." Kuroko menggrojok gelas kedua _milkshake_ di tangan. "Sampai mau muntah rasanya."

"Wow, hebat sekali." iya, hebat sekali seorang Kurokono Tasuke bisa membuat Kuroko yang kalau makan bikin terharu. Terharu miris. Masalahnya porsi anak itu bahkan tidak sampai dua centong nasi bisa habis. Padahal dia adalah atlet yang harusnya mengasup banyak gizi untuk nutrisi. Pastilah Kurokono berpikir betapa menyedihkannya sang sepupu tersayang yang gelepar di tengah jalan pulang terpanggang di aspal panas karena mentari menyengat bikin sakit kepala, makannya dia mengasup Kuroko dengan gizi yang sepantasnya diasup oleh anak seusianya.

Andai Ogiwara tahu bagaimana perjuangannya untuk menelan makanan di bawah tekanan yang bikin mules.

"Yah, bagus sih. Kau jadi gak kerempeng-kerempeng amat." gak bagusnya Kuroko jadi penjerat para lelaki binal. Lihat mata-mata haus nafsu melihati si biru yang minum dengan begitu seksinya. Sambil jilat bibir ternoda ceceran putih. Sambil membetulkan seragam yang terasa sempit. Sambil menggerling penuh goda ke arah kerumunan yang menatapnya (padahal matanya terarah pada iklan kupon gratis _milkshake_ di belakang kerumunan manusia).

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , _cola_ nya tolong diminum dengan benar." Kuroko mendadak jijik pada sahabat yang pasang muka _plongo_ sambil bikin air terjun dari mulut.

.

"Tapi, Akashi _-kun_ akhir-akhir ini traktir aku juga sih."Kuroko berkata dengan datar sambil mencomot satu kentang goreng milik Ogiwara. Oh, tapi setelahnya Kuroko menyesal memberi info yang tak harusnya dikatakan.

"APA!" Ogiwara gonjang-ganjing. Ogiwara melengking. Banyak mata menatap ke arah mereka. Kuroko dengan senang hati menabok pakai tas. Ogiwara mengaduh-aduh dirajam dengan siksa.

"Kok dia tiba-tiba traktir kamu begitu?" lanjut Ogiwara setelah selesai sesi penyiksaan. Kuroko merasa tindakannya sia-sia, orangnya masih menggebu penuh semangat dalam sesi interogasi.

—atau tepatnya, Ogiwara merasa sirik. Enak sekali ditraktir makan sama raden Akashi yang kaya raya. Pastilah makanannya tidak sekedar ecek-ecek pinggir jalan. Yah, pantas saja kalau Kuroko mengalami ...err, peningkatan berat badan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Akashi _-kun_ bilang itu untuk perbaikan gizi." Kuroko mengingat di suatu ketika dia goler paska pelajaran olahraga dan mata merah itu memasang wajah kasihan yang memandangnya begitu pedih. "Dasar tidak sopan." Kuroko mendecih sambil mengumpat pada orang yang sudah mentraktirnya. Dalam hati Ogiwara merasa kasihan pada Akashi.

Walau, itu kenyataan Kuroko. Kamu terlalu kurus dengan tinggi badan terbabat. Wajar kalau Akashi khawatir melihatmu kurus kering di tengah musim panas kerontang. Apalagi sekarang sedang masa-masanya pemanasan global. Batin Ogiwara. Meski, gak nyangka kalau Akashi bakal mengajaknya terang-terangan begitu.

"Tapi, tumben banget kamu mau begitu saja diajak sama Akashi." Ogiwara menikmati kentang goreng dicocol saus, tangannya menopang wajah sambil lirik ke luar sesekali. Kuroko di seberang meja masih menyesap _milkshake_ dalam diam dan dia tidak bicara apa-apa.

"—soalnya Akashi _-kun_ sudah membantuku... banyak. Rasanya—..." ucap itu tidak berlanjut, tapi Ogiwara bisa menerka apa lanjutan dari kata yang menggantung.

Satu _. "_ _—_ _rasanya tidak enak menolaknya.",_ atau dua, _"Rasanya sayang untuk ditolak."_ , atau opsi lain yang lebih greget, _"Rasanya_ _—_ _aku tidak ingin menolaknya."_

Kilau cokelat menatap lekat pada biru yang berbinar dalam polesan merah muda yang tengah mengenang satu hari yang telah terlalui. Dan itu membuat Ogiwara meyakini bahwa yang dipilih merujuk pada opsi ketiga.

 _ **Srupppsrupp**_

"...Kuroko... itu _milkshake_ mu yang ke berapa?" kalau dipikir-pikir anak ini tidak selesai-selesai menyedot bergelas-gelas _vanilla_ _milkshake_. Sejak kapan dia punya banyak duit buat beli sebanyak itu? Biasanya juga nambah kalau Ogiwara yang traktir.

"Empat." jawab Kuroko lempeng lalu raup lagi _milkshake_ di tangan.

"Kamu dapat duit tambahan atau gimana? Jangan beli _milkshake_ melulu Kurokooo... nanti kamu sakit."

"Tenang saja. _Milkshake_ itu sehat." _sehat ndasmu_. "—dan sayang kalau kupon dari Akashi _-kun_ tidak dihabiskan padahal batas waktunya sudah dekat."

"Oh, kamu dapat Kupon—APA!"

Ogiwara melengking tepat di telinga. Kuroko menabok Ogiwara dengan tas.

"Aduuh! Tung—kenapa Akashi ngasih kupon _vanilla shake_ ke kamu?"

Kuroko mendadak diam, palingkan muka dengan datar tidak mau jawab—Ogiwara menyerngit—sekejap kemudian Ogiwara merasa mendapat pencerahan dari langit setelah lihat pantat semok minta digrepe.

"Ohh... pantes. Jadi ini gimana cara Akashi bisa membuatmu makan sampai berisi begini. Padahal kamu ini dikasih nasi satu centong saja susah disuruh ngabisin." Ogiwara langsung nyengir terus mangut-mangut. Sudah diduga. Pasti ada apa-apanya. Dipaksa makan sama Kurokono tentu tidak lantas membuat Kuroko gendut kalau tidak ada kalori berlebih. Dan lagi Kuroko bukan orang yang akan dengan senang hati menuruti Akashi kalau gak ada embel-embelnya

Kuroko langsung melengos dengan tampang datar. _Milkshake_ di tangan di seruput ganas.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko berpikir Akashi itu kerasukan (walau, mikir juga. Memangnya bisa ya iblis kerasukan? Setan sekuat apa yang bisa mengambil alih wadah titisan iblis dari neraka?). Dia masih tiran. Ceklis. Masih angkuh dan jumawa. Ceklis. Masih porno dengan mata belangnya (sejak kapan dia tahu Kuroko pakai _boxer_ biru gambar kelinci setiap Jumat? Ini pelecehan!).

Tapi, ada satu yang berbeda darinya. Perbedaan yang begitu drastis sampai bikin merinding dari ujung ke ujung.

"Kuroko, ayo makan. Kutraktir."

Musim panas di tengah padang ujian. Diwarnai dengan wajah sumringah si merah sambil kipas-kipas uang. Menarik tangannya ke kantin sekolah (kalau mau dibilang menarik karena kenyataannya Akashi menyeret tanpa peduli rontaan si biru).

"Kau pesan saja yang kau mau." tawarnya dengan senyum sejuta dolar berkilau emas.

Petir menyambar. Biru gonjang-ganjing.

Horor. Horor sumpah. Apa ini? Sogokan? Penipuan? Atau modus operandi pelecehan terbaru? Kuroko bahkan sempat berpikir Akashi ingin menjualnya ke sindikat hitam.

Mencurigakan (mengerikan sebenarnya).

"Aku tidak berniat menjualmu ke sindikat hitam apapun. Ini hanya kebaikan hatiku." sungging dengan ganteng. Kuroko mendecih.

Dasar mata porno. Pasti ada udang di balik batu. Kuroko tidak boleh jatuh dalam pesona (makanan mewah yang disuguhkan) Akashi. Tidak. Kuroko tidak matre. Mau disogok makan. Disogok baju. Disogok duit (eh, kalau duit mau deh). Dia tidak akan jatuh. Sekalipun itu—

"Aku punya kupon gratis _vanilla milkshake_." tunjuk selembar kupon bersinar dewa.

— _sogokan yang bisa mengguncang nurani terdalam._

...

Heh.

Tidak, tidak. Itu belum apa-apa.

Kuroko mendengus jumawa. _Tidak mempan kalau cuman satu._ Cari cara lain untuk menyogok Akashi _-kun_. Lho, kok dia nyengir? Eh, tunggu. Apa itu kok kuponnya jadi kipas?

"Bagaimana kalau sepuluh lembar?"

...

Tuhan. Kuroko hanya manusia biasa. Masih punya nafsu akan dunia tercinta, dan rasa manis _vanilla_ itu memabukkan. Kalau dia sampai mengawang di tangan titisan iblis tolong dikonfirmasi lagi. Bisa jadi itu khilaf.

Tangan Kuroko sudah dalam perjalanan mendekap kupon seharga harta dunia. Namun, seinchi lagi akan sampai harta itu direnggut kembali dalam genggaman iblis. Menyungging dengan jahat dan bermuka kelam.

"Ada syaratnya."

Oh, ternyata benar. Tipuan iblis.

Kuroko bermaksud menampik tapi kupon dikibas-kibas di depan muka. Harga dirinya kalah di tangan kupon gratisan.

"Kau itu kurus sekali Kuroko."

Hawa kelam menjalar dari kaki langsung ke kepala. Kuroko langsung menatap Akashi ganas.

"Kerempeng, payah, _lemahletoy_."

Oke, apa maksud dari hinaan ini? Akashi mau adu lembing dengannya? Boleh saja. Kuroko sudah sedia amunisi siap perang.

"Makan yang banyak. Kamu bisa sekarat dengan mudah dengan tubuh begitu." ucap Akashi dengan nada yang serius kali ini. Tanpa ada niat menghina, serius mengkhawatirkannya.

Sekarang Kuroko merinding? Ada apa dengan itikad baik ini. Kenapa Akashi mendadak peduli padanya? Otaknya gesrek karena ujian, kah? "...Akashi _-kun_ kamu kebanyakan belajar?"

Kuroko tulus mengkhawatirkan kalau si merah sudah stress karena kebanyakan belajar. Pantas matanya gonta-ganti warna melulu.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh hanya karena belajar Kuroko. Sudah cepat pesan makanan. Kalau kamu bisa habiskan setiap porsi yang kamu pesan aku akan berikan kupon ini padamu."

"Akashi _-kun_ aneh—kenapa mendadak traktir..."

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Kuroko tidak suka dipaksa makan banyak-banyak. Bisa dibilang karena lambungnya sendiri berkapasitas kecil—lain soal kalau soal _vanilla_ , itu masuk ke ruang black hole kenikmatan—kalau disuruh makan secara paksa Kuroko malah lebih memilih tahan lapar saja.

Tapi, kupon gratisan _vanilla_ _milkshake_ mengalihkan segalanya. Uuuh...

"Kuroko." Akashi mulai tidak sabar. Heran. Orang dikasih rezeki kok mikirnya lama banget.

Wangi _vanilla_ kembali berkibar dari tangan Akashi (yang memegang kupon).

Ahh...

"Aku pesan, Akashi _-kun_."

.

* * *

.

Ogiwara berpikir.

Iya, dia benar-benar berpikir kali ini setelah mendengar kisah Kuroko mengenai Akashi dan kepedulian bertajuk kepalsuan (menurut Kuroko). Serius, dia sekarang benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Akashi. Padahal kode itu sudah jelas tercetak. Padahal Akashi sudah benar-benar menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

 _Jadi, mikir kalau sobatnya ini memang jahat banget, ya._

"Wew." tanggap Ogiwara pada akhirnya. Tidak menyangka saja kalau Akashi akan melancarkan pendekatan pada Kuroko secepat itu—lihat saja mereka yang kesehariannya tebar rayuan maut (dalam arti sungguhnya benar mematikan), kalau nggak gontok-gontok sampai guling-guling (ngomong-ngomong minggu lalu mereka sempat cekcok lagi dan berakhir dijitaki sang Kapten dan dihukum nge- _wax gym_ berduaan. Syukurlah tidak terjadi hal yang -tidak- diinginkan.)

Sejak insiden musim semi lalu, jujur saja, Ogiwara merasa Akashi seperti mengawasi Kuroko dari jauh. Acuh. Namun, memperhatikan. Seperti menjaga dari balik bayang.

Seolah jika dia terlalu sering berada di dekatnya diri itu akan retak di tangannya.

Ogiwara menggaruk kepala, merasa pusing mendadak. Kayaknya dia kebanyakan nonton film _thriller_ berbumbu romansa.

Sebenarnya dia penasaran dengan satu hal yang membayanginya.

"Hei, Kuroko..."

Dia sempat memikirkan ini saat insiden yang lalu itu. Tindak-tanduk Akashi yang begitu ketara pedulinya pada sang sahabat. Bahkan, sampai tidak sayang diri demi memenuhi pintanya.

Demi Kuroko.

Ogiwara mengangguk-angguk paham. Mendengus bijak. Hal yang klise dan wajar jika ada dua insan yang kelewat sering berinteraksi memendam rasa. Apalagi memang sudah saatnya bagi remaja seusia mereka untuk mengenal tahap itu.

Masalahnya, tinggal Kurokonya.

Ogiwara melirik si biru yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Masih senantiasa menikmati cair putih senikmat surga untuk dihisap-hisap dengan wajah berbunga-bunga.

Dipikir bagaimanapun Kuroko itu terlalu cuek. Kriminal. Mahluk kejam yang seenak jidat menjerat hati para adam untuk diremukkan kepolosan dan tampang datarnya. Sebenarnya Ogiwara sangsi kalau Kuroko bakal menotis Akashi sebagai seseorang yang berharga—meski, ada ganjalan yang kontradiktif jika mengingat gelagat Kuroko yang terkadang menjadi berbeda kalau di depan si merah. Ditambah realita mereka saling bertukar isi hati lebih sering dibanding dirinya yang disebut sahabat, apa saja bisa terjadi, kan?

Meski berpikir begitu—kemungkinan Kuroko juga ada rasa terhadap pihak yang bersangkutan—tapi, tetap saja bocah biru ini prosesor kepekaannya perlu diganti dengan yang berkapasitas tinggi. Kalau belum dibilang dengan kata-kata mungkin Kuroko tidak akan sadar sama sekali—dan yang terpenting, dia merasa miris pada Akashi.

 _Kalau begitu bantu sedikit gak masalah, kan?_

Ogiwara memandang penuh estimasi. Tatap lurus pada si biru untuk menunjukkan keseriusan. Kuroko tarik alis soalnya jarang-jarang Ogiwara mikir.

"Ada ap—...?"

"Pernah mikir kalau Akashi menyukaimu, gak?" potong Ogiwara cepat. Yang ditanya langsung mengheningkan cipta.

"Eh?"

Sekonyong-konyong Kuroko pasang muka horor.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ kesambet, ya?"

 _ **Jleb—**_ Ogiwara terluka dikatai kesambet. "Hei, aku serius nih! Masa kamu gak sadar, sih?", Oh, ayolah! Dia hanya ingin membantu percintaan sobatnya pada orang yang dianggap tepat. Peka sedikit kenapa sih, Kurokoooo..."Coba pikir, Akashi itu hanya bertindak berbeda denganmu. Dia sering adu pendapat—..."

"—Kapten juga sering adu pendapat dengan Akashi _-kun_."

"—dia juga selalu menotismu—"

"Takao _-kun_ juga sering menemukanku dengan cepat. Kan mata Takao _-kun_ juga sakti."

"—sering memperhatikan—"

"Akashi _-kun_ sudah diangkat jadi wakil kapten, makannya dia jadi lebih sering memperhatikan kondisi pemain." dengus Kuroko lelah.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , alasanmu tidak berdasar sama sekali." Kuroko mencibir pedas hipotesa tak akurat. Ogiwara di depannya ambruk dengan hati berdarah-darah.

"Pokoknya!" Ogiwara terseok-seok bangkit dari kematian, langsung menuding hidung si biru gemas. Lelah batin dan jiwa. Ini anak ada saja alasannya buat mengelak. Hebat sekali Akashi adu batu dengannya hampir setiap hari.

"Dari sudut pandang orang lain—terutama aku—dia itu peduli padamu. Selain itu hanya kau yang bisa membuat Akashi menampilkan bermacam-macam emosi."

Kuroko diam coba mencerna, walau kepala batunya mengkalkulasikan beberapa sangkalan berdasar. Kuroko sudah siap kalau seandainya Ogiwara bicara lagi dan coba menekankan tentang perasaan Akashi padanya.

Karena, rasanya—aneh saja seandainya benar.

"—dari sekian banyak orang kenapa dia hanya memperhatikanmu sampai sebegitunya?"

Kuroko membisu.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Jadi kalian akan ada acara makan-makan di _Cafe_ habis main basket di taman? Asyiknyaaa..." cibir iri dilayangkan, empunya menyandarkan muka dengan lungai ke meja.

Mentari sudah tenggelam. Lampu jalan sudah benderang menemani pejalan kaki yang menapaki keriuhan kota kala malam. Namun, dua insan itu masihlah betah berada di sana. Sembari menghabiskan set porsi makan untuk Ogiwara, Kuroko bercerita tentang kejadian hari ini. Termasuk dengan rencana acara itu—meski masih belum pasti karena, dia sendiri belum membicarakan hal ini pada Kurokono. Tapi, toh, Kurokono nampak tidak akan menolak hal ini. Apalagi dengan kondisi _Cafe_ saat ini yang mengalami penurunan pemasukan.

"Kalau mau Ogiwara ikut saja. Ini acara bebas kok, tapi, makannya bayar sendiri."

"Serius gak apa-apa, nih?" Ogiwara mendadak semangat dikasih lampu hijau. "Ehehe, sudah lama aku ingin tanding bareng sama anak-anak basket. Oke, aku nanti datang! Jangan kaget, ya!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Ogiwara yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat—raut wajah akan gairah dan semangat dalam basket. Permainan yang mempertemukan mereka dan menjadikan sosok Ogiwara menjadi seseorang yang menjadi ciri khasnya secara tidak langsung. "Nanti aku akan bilang pelatih dan Kapten kalau begitu."

"Hehe, _sankyu_ Kuroko! Oh—atau, gimana kalau Sabtu nanti aku menginap saja? Tidak masalah, kan? Nanti aku ikut bantu-bantu, deh."

"Tidak masalah kok. Nanti tinggal bilang Tasuke _-nii_. Tapi, Ogiwara _-kun_ mending jangan ke dapur."

"Apa maksudmu Kuroko... heeh...?" jari gemas mencubit pipi yang tembam. "Aku lebih jago masak daripada kamu tahu." setidaknya dia masih bisa memasak makanan normal daripada hantu yang hanya bisa menghangatkan telur dengan cara direbus.

"Sakit, Ogiwara _-kun_. Nanti aku bilang ibumu."

"Bilang saja, nanti aku bilang ke Kurokono _-san_ kalau kamu jajan _milkshake_ banyak-banyak hari ini."

Kuroko cemberut. Ogiwara tertawa merasa menang, lalu dia sedot sisa cola yang belum tandas. Sejenak kemudian dia memandangi biru—yang sudah menghabiskan gelas ke tiga _vanilla milkshake_ nya.

 _Ukh, dia pasti dimarahi kalau Kuroko sampai radang lagi_.

.

* * *

.

Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah hari berakhirnya ujian awal semester, dan sekian menit setelah bel terakhir berdendang— _trililit_ —pesan masuk bersamaan ke ponsel para anggota klub basket.

 **Ke** _ **gymnasium**_ **. Sekarang!**

Pesan itu singkat, jelas dan bikin merinding. Pasalnya yang mengirim adalah pelatih wanita mereka yang terkenal kalau ngamuk mainnya pake sabet kaki, tonjok perut, atau bola nyasar ke 'bola' yang lain. Dikirimi pesan macam orang sensi begini mau gak mau bikin elus dada dulu buat siap mental kalau malam ini mereka pulangnya pincang-pincang.

.

Aomine, Kagami dan Kise diseret karena tidak mau ikut. Kise nangis darah. Kagami depresi. Aomine ngamuk. Kayaknya ujian mereka berakhir dengan tragis. Entah mereka akan jadi apa kalau masih nekat ke _gym_ sekarang atau kabur dulu dan membuat Nijimura dengan Akashi dan Riko bersatu padu mengeluarkan mandat pencarian dan menyeret mereka ke _gym_.

Apapun yang mereka pilih ujung-ujungnya bikin makan ati.

.

"Baiklah, ini sangat tiba-tiba. Tapi—SELAMAT UJIAN SUDAH SELESAI!" Riko menggebrak papan tulis tak berdosa di belakang kelewat semangat. Mukanya terlalu cerah sampai bikin satu pleton merinding semua. Apakah awal dari keceriaan ini akan berakhir dengan darah dan tangis? Nyaris tidak ada hal yang baik kalau pelatih mereka kelewat girang begitu. (terakhir disenyumi dengan begitu lembut kubu umat manusia berkorban satu orang sampai mengejang berdarah-darah, sebut saja Kagami yang masih mules membayangkan masa depan separah masa lalunya).

"JANGAN DIEM AJA! _NYAUT KEK_!"

.

"Harusnya kalian itu senang karena ujian sudah berakhir." Nijimura menengahi selaku Kapten. Bisa gawat kalau anggotanya nanti gak bersisa karena dibabat oleh amukan Riko. "Ini sungguhan ucapan selamat untuk kalian semua." lanjut Nijimura.

"—daaaan—..." Nijimura memberi jeda panjang untuk momen dramatis. Cengir sang Kapten menambah hawa tidak enak sekitar. Tapi, tampangnya begitu cerah seperti habis dicium bidadari. Semua harap-harap cemas. Berharap mereka tak dimodusi apalagi di-PHP-in.

"—untuk merayakannya bagaimana kalau kumpul untuk acara **makan-makan**?" akhir dari mandat Nijimura membawa berkah bagi jiwa yang terselamatkan dan perut kelaparan.

 **YEEEEAAAAYY**

Di luar dugaan mereka dipanggil untuk senang-senang, bukan karena modus atau PHP, semua langsung bersorak penuh kebahagiaan. Terutama Murasakibara yang semangat dapat makanan gratis.

Sorakan memenuhi _gymnasium_ dan gendang telinga sampai pengang kanan kiri. Tapi, dia maklum saja—meski, keinginan menggatak tetap ada. Keceriaan yang wajar bagi mereka-mereka yang baru saja melalui kejamnya _event_ dunia pendidikan berupa ujian—apalagi yang IQ-nya jongkok minta disepah tahi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah berusaha. Terutama bagi mahluk yang otaknya mengalami kebolotan massal ("KAMI GAK BOLOT/SSU!") di luar dugaan kalian semua bisa melalui ujian kali ini dengan baik." Nijimura mulai berorasi meski gak dinotis sekeliling yang jejingkrakan macam bocah labil.

 **YEEEEEAYYYY**

("Ngomong-ngomong kok sudah selesai saja ujiannya?", tanya Midorima pada Akashi, sekiranya mereka adalah mahluk waras yang masih punya malu untuk tidak gegulingan di lantai. Apalagi seragam mereka putih. "Oh... Karena penulisnya _mager_ untuk menggambarkan situasi yang sama berulang-ulang, dengan seenak jidat dia meng- _skip time_ sampai ujian selesai.")

 **YEAAYYY WHUUUU GLUNGGLUNGGLUNG**

Gelora gairah masih menggaung, langit-langit bergetar hebat dengan efek tambahan yang nampak nista.

"Tapi, kita belum tahu nilai kita semua jadi—"

 **WHUUUUUUUUSSSH** —ada _boxer_ corak mawar terbang— _wait_! Ada yang _enaena_ kah? Oh, ternyata _lucky item_ Midorima melayang bebas. Meski, ada beberapa pihak yang mencurigai kemodusan. Kok akhir-akhir ini kayaknya dia bawa _boxer_ punya _seseorang_ melulu, ya? ("I-i-ini sungguh petuah _oha-asa, nodayo_! Bukan modus, atau apa, ya! Huh!")

"—jangan terlalu terlena—"

Di lantai bergelar spanduk lebar bertuliskan— **SUMMER WE ARE COME!** —bocah-bocah kelebihan gula berguling-guling di atas sana. _Nyeleneh_ dengan bahagia tanpa tahu tiga iblis musim panas sedang pemanasan mesin sebelum murka membumbung langit cakrawala. _**Wuush**_ —boxer mawar masih melayang-layang tanpa dosa dan— _ **pluk**_ —mendarat di kepala Nijimura yang perempatan di jidat bertambah tiga dan monyongnya masuk nominasi dunia.

 _ **Siiing—**_

.

Tertulis dalam satu detik sejarah kehidupan yang sangat indah ini, situasi mencekam itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi mereka untuk mendengar lagu kematian terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

.

 _ **Krak**_

 _ **Nggiing—**_ Nijimura _henshin_ jadi _saint-seiya_.

"BISA DIEM DAN DENGERIN GAK BOCAH-BOCAH KAMPREEEET!"

.

.

Habis digataki satu-satu dengan seadilnya mereka kumpul membentuk satu lingkaran, mengerumuni para petinggi (Riko, Nijimura dan Akashi) mendongeng cerita, di tambah Momoi dengan spidol di tangan siap mencatat di papan. Nijimura bersidekap. Akashi pegang papan jalan tersemat data. Riko sudah siap dengan harisen sakti mandraguna, siap menggebuk bocah labil kalau-kalau keracunan gula lagi.

"Kita akan pilih tempat untuk acara makan-makan. Karena dananya terbatas dan anggota kita cukup banyak kita cari yang bisa diskonan."

Dipikir baju obral bisa diskon.

.

Dan tentu saja diskusi semacam ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Ada saja masalah yang diributkan tiap satu tempat terucap. Ada yang mahal lah, tempatnya gak strategis lah, sempit lah bahkan ada yang pemiliknya banci taman lawang.

Dari tempat normal macam warung okonomiyaki, sushi, yakiniku sampai berakhir pada yang kelasnya bintang lima dengan plus bulannya (ini pasti Akashi yang mengusulkan) sudah di daftar. Tapi, tetap belum ada yang bikin puas batin dan perut.

Sungguh menyusahkan punya anggota kepribadiannya gak ada yang beres.

Di tengah-tengah kegaduhan yang mengundang nanas Miyaji berhujanan, ada celetukan penuh riang gembira, "Kayaknya asyik kalau kita habis _street ball_ terus lanjut acara makan-makan."

Karena, isi klub yang isinya maniak basket semua pendapat itu langsung dipuja-puja. Hari itu Takao Kazunari jadi idol di antara lelaki. Membuat sebuah sudut pun menguar penuh kesuraman.

Tapi, tetap saja masalah utamanya belum terpecah.

 **MAU MAKAN DI MANA?**

Karena, tambahan rencana main basket jadi mendingan yang dekat taman atau lapangan basket.

Area pun dipersempit dari taman berpohon rindang sampai lapangan bertanah gersang tapi semuanya nyaris tak ada yang memenuhi kriteria, apalagi ada yang bilang minta pinjam stadion saja dan tentu saja usul itu ditolak ("AKASHI! Jangan yang mahal-mahal! Kami tahu kamu tajir tapi, jangan yang _ngebelek kokoro_ juga pilih tempatnya!").

Hingga pada suatu kata bencana, "Kalau begini pilihan terakhir adalah makan di tempat yang waktu itu."

 _ **JDEERR**_

.

Tempat yang waktu itu. Maksudnya adalah tempat di mana mereka singgah untuk makan-makan setelah lolos di babak penyisihan _interhigh_. Disinyalir adalah tempat makan yang membuat promo makan 'daging empat kilogram habis tandas atau bayar sepuluh ribu yen per-orang'. Makan gratis memang asyik, tapi sungguh tidak nikmat kalau dipaksa menelan kalau sudah tidak sanggup. Beruntung saat itu mereka punya kumpulan mahluk berperut karung hingga mereka tak usah kabur setelah makan.

Mengingat pilihan utama jatuh pada usulan Riko sisa anggota yang ingin variasi makan nikmat langsung bergerumul memutar otak. Satu, usul tempat baru. Dua, hancurkan warungnya. Karena, kemungkinan mereka diganyang massa besar, akhirnya mereka memilih opsi satu (walau, opsi dua jauh lebih nikmat dilakukan).

.

Perdebatan kecil antara 'kubu makan puas nikmat' dan 'kubu makan puas tak bayar' berlangsung sengit. Sampai akhirnya sebuah interupsi dilayangkan.

"Kuroko, kalau tidak salah sepupumu pemilik _Cafe_ , kan?"

"Eh?"

Kuroko langsung memandangi Akashi, begitu juga dengan para anggota lain yang nampak antusias—mengupingnya. Jarang-jarang Akashi modus—siapa tahu kisah ini akan menjadi tajuk _ngapel_ ke tempat gebetan.

"I-iya. Memang kenapa Akashi _-kun_?"

Kuroko masih memandang datar Akashi, dan tentu maknanya sangat berbeda dengan yang mereka pikirkan—yang melihat _scene_ macam sinetron sambil _doki-doki fuwa-fuwa_.

Dia... jujur, heran.

Kuroko hanya merasa aneh. Kenapa Akashi seperti punya maksud mengusulkan _Cafe_ Kurokono sebagai basis tujuan rencana klub, padahal orangnya sendiri paling susah kalau diseret ke tempatnya.

Akashi tidak berkata apa-apa untuk menjawab tanya kata—dan pancaran bias biru yang begitu gamblang terlukis isi pikirannya, dia memilih untuk menoleh pada Nijimura. "Kalau tidak salah di seberang _Cafe_ nya ada taman yang memiliki lapangan basket juga. Bagaimana Nijimura _-san_? Kenapa kita tidak ke sana saja?"

"Hmm..." Nijimura pasang pose berpikir paling jadul. "Yah, aku juga kenal dengan pemiliknya—dan dia memang orang baik." walau, ada hawa-hawa _troll_ kadang mengawang-awang. Tapi, anggap saja itu hanya ilusi sesaat. "Kira-kira dia keberatan tidak kalau kita mem _booking_ tempatnya—..." Nijimura menoleh, "—Himuro?"

"Eh—?" Himuro toleh kanan kiri mendadak ditanyai. Di belakang sana Murasakibara meremas hancur kudapan di tangan, "Yah—kurasa dia akan senang." jawab seadanya sambil pasang senyum. Jujur dia kaget karena tidak menyangka Nijimura akan bertanya padanya lebih dulu dan bukan malah Kuroko.

Hal ini tentu menimbulkan konspirasi di pihak penonton. ( _"Kapten kok malah tanya-tanya Himuro?", "Iya, nih. Kapten masih Galon kayaknya.", "Galon? Minuman galon?", "Bukan, Gagal Move-On.", "Padahal ada Kuroko yang lebih berkah ditanyai.", "Tul, tuh. Modus kayaknya.", "Paling alasannya karena Himuro kerja di sana.", "KAPTEN MASIH NGAREP YAAA?" Teriakan Hayama mengundang tawa_ _—_ _dan lagu kematian. Pasalnya Nijimura sudah pasang tampang preman monyong penuh kemarahan. "BERISIK! BANGKE KALIAN SEMUA!"_ )

 _._

Keputusan jatuh pada suara terbanyak. _Cafe_ Kurokono mendapat suara mutlak dari para anggota. Sebagian karena mereka tahu kualitasnya sebagian karena banyak yang penasaran tentang sepupu Kuroko yang kata Mibuchi sangat amat mirip dengan si biru.

( _"Imut dong, ssu?", "Hmm... tipe ikemen kalem gitu deeh...", "Body gimana?", "Tinggi mantap tak berlebihan.", "Sifat? Sifat?", "Manis, baik, kalem, tipe yang pantas digandrungi terus dijadiin suami.", "Pantas disambangi kalau begitu." Mendengar bisik-bisik dari para wanita beberapa kumbang bikin Kuroko jadi cemas dengan keselamatan sepupunya._ )

.

Keputusan itu berbuah manis. Sebuah berita baik yang pantas dikabarkan dengan ceria saat pulang nanti.

Kuroko masih merasa heran sebenarnya. Merasa bingung dengan hal yang tak pernah tersampaikan menjadi nyata secara tiba-tiba.

Bertumpu pada kenyataan bahwa Akashilah yang menjadi pencetusnya.

Sekilas kemudian dia memandang sosok yang bersidekap dalam diskusi. Sekejap kemudian dia mengingat kata yang pernah terucap dari bibir itu. Kata yang memberinya harapan dalam kecemasan yang dia khawatirkan. Kata yang membuatnya tenang dalam tidurnya.

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kan?"_

Apa semua ini berhubungan dengan malam itu? Apakah semua ini adalah maksud dari kata-katanya? Apa ini hanya kebetulan semata—atau memang semua ini dialah yang merencanakan?

Kuroko masih tidak paham.

—dan mungkin Akashi tidah bermaksud membuatnya untuk paham.

 _Tapi, jika ini adalah cara akashi menjawab semua yang ia harapkan_ _—_

"Kenapa Kuroko? Ada yang mau kau katakan?"

Kuroko terkesiap dipergoki sedang memandang, "Aa... Aku akan tanyakan nanti pada Tasuke _-nii_ , Akashi _-kun_. Setelah itu akan kuhubungi."

"Begitu. Kalau begitu nanti kutunggu kabar baiknya."

— _agar dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk balas memberi, untuk membantu, untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih tentang semua hal yang sudah dirinya dapatkan dari orang yang dia sayangi._

"Hmm..."

 _Dia sangat senang._.

.

* * *

.

Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah teman, sahabat, _soulmate_ , _best friend forevaaa-_ nya sepucuk hantu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan, ada yang mengatakan mereka adalah saudara beda rahim saking dekatnya. Kalau ada Ogiwara menyender ganteng di sebuah tembok, bisa dipastikan kalau orangnya sedang setia menanti sang kawan, entah itu menunggu di _gym_ , kelas, perpustakaan, ruang guru, bahkan toilet. **Di depan biliknya** kalau mau ditekankan. Sampai banyak yang salah paham kalau si cokelat itu _stalker_ maniak—atau _bodyguard_ kelewat posesif.

Sebenarnya, sejak kecil banyak yang tidak akan tahu siapa itu Kuroko kalau tidak ada yang namanya Ogiwara (jangankan kenal, orangnya sadar kalau Kuroko ada di dekat mereka saja sudah elus dada haru). Karena, aura Ogiwara yang cerah benderang bagai mentari hangat menyehatkan badan mereka akhirnya kenal Kuroko bukanlah hantu tapi manusia.

Begitulah, intinya Ogiwara sudah tahu Kuroko bahkan sebelum anaknya di dalam kandungan. Haha, bohong. Ogiwara selalu mengatakan kalau mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama sampai kiamat menjelang (Kuroko ambil jarak sepuluh meter saat canda itu terlontar. Bukannya terharu Kuroko jadi takut kalau sewaktu-waktu sahabat baik jadi tersangka pencabulan diri ini).

Dia tahu kalau Kuroko itu tukang tipu. Muka polos tapi otak licik, entah sudah berapa ribu _yen_ raib di tangan si biru buat mendanai kebutuhan _vanilla milkshake_ hariannya. Dia tahu kalau Kuroko punya mulut sadis setajam pisau jagal. Dia tahu kalau Kuroko itu disuruh lari keliling bakal gelepar tapi, kalau ninju orang serasa pakai baju merah atas bawah terus diseruduk banteng dan kena di bagian paling sakit umat lelaki. Kuroko itu imut (kalau pada sadar), pipinya pernah habis dicubiti sama tante-tante girang saat dibawa ke acara kumpul-kumpul sama ibunya. Dia tahu kalau Kuroko adalah buah hati tercinta ayah ibunya, dan dia tahu betapa posesifnya keluarganya menjaga sang anak dari berbagai marabahaya.

Dan tentunya dia sangat tahu...

" _Hei! Kamu juga suka basket?"_

—betapa kesepiannya anak itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

Karena itulah dia merasa lega, karena wajah yang tengah bercerita itu menampilkan seulas tipis gurat bahagia.

.

.

 _Harusnya._

.

* * *

.

"Ogiwara _-kun_ , ayo pulang."

"Heh?" Ogiwara tersadar bahwa dia tadi sempat melamun, melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka delapan enam menit lagi. Ternyata dia melamun cukup lama.

'Aku jadi mengingat saat ketemu Kuroko.' batinnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Dia pun berdiri mengikuti Kuroko membersihkan sisa makanannya dan menaruh di tempat pengembalian, lalu mereka keluar Majiba.

Berjalan beriringan di tengah riuh kota tanpa ada satu pun yang membuka cakap. Alasan pertama adalah karena Kuroko belum selesai dengan _milkshake_ miliknya—dan, terutama, karena seorang Ogiwara Shigehiro sedang tidak ambil andil untuk memulai percakapan. Karena, isi kepalanya sendiri tengah melayang pada sesuatu yang lain.

Karena, diri itu tengah mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

'Tidak biasanya—...'

Masih sedikit merasa aneh karena dia seolah mengenang dengan melankolis akan masa lalu dalam beberapa menit itu.

 _Sebuah kenangan yang tak tergantikan—baginya._

Apakah karena Kuroko menceritakan kesehariannya tadi? Karena sebuah keseharian itu terbentuk tanpa dirinya berada di sana. Sebuah keseharian yang membuatnya merasa terasing karena tak tahu menahu secara jelas konkritnya. Hingga alam bawah sadar membuat dirinya membandingkan dengan semua yang terjadi di masa lalu.

Dia masih mengingat ada rasa getir yang aneh saat biru itu tersipu dalam senyum tipisnya sementara dia menjadi pendengar. Dia merasa senang—namun, di sisi lain gelitik getir itu mengganggu hingga diri itu tak fokus pada beberapa segmen yang harusnya membuat ikut tergugah. Ikut tertawa dan memberi tanggapan seperti biasanya.

— _tapi, nyatanya hanya senyum tipis dan riak kosong binar cokelat lah yang dia tunjukkan._

Perasaan apakah itu? Apakah dia cemburu karena Kuroko mendapat teman baru yang lebih menyenangkan darinya? Apakah iri karena dia tidak ikut bagian dalam kisah itu?

"Ogiwara _-kun_ kenapa sih bengong dari tadi?"

— _atau, hanya karena diri itu merasa sepi?_

"Heh? Masa, sih?" Ogiwara senyum salah tingkah. Tampang datar Kuroko memasuki area visual manik cokelat. Wajah yang mewarnai hari-harinya dengan senyum dan tawa. Sejak dulu—bahkan, sekarang.

Dia menatapi sejenak warna biru secerah langit musim panas, yang lembut bagai musim semi, sejernih hawa musim dingin dan seindah hampar warna musim gugur. Membayangkan siklus yang telah terlalui bersamanya. Membayangkan musim-musim yang akan terlalui ke depannya.

.

 _Yah, mungkin dia hanya merasa sepi. Sama seperti dengan keseharian yang dulu dia alami sejak SMP tanpa si biru itu berada di sampingnya. Hanya berbagi pengalaman dengan surat dan pesan. Atau, canda di sambungan telepon jika sempat._

 _Namun, mungkin dia jauh merasa lebih sepi saat ini—karena, meski diri itu tak jauh darinya, waktu yang mereka habiskan jauh lebih minim dari yang seharusnya._

— _dibandingkan dulu, saat mereka bergandengan tangan dari awal mentari di ufuk timur hingga senja bergantikan malam. Saat dia bisa memonopoli seorang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk dirinya seorang._

.

"Nggak, kok. Hanya mikir kalau Kuroko sudah besar." tatap itu melembut, senyum terkembang tulus. Namun, ketidakrelaan masih merajah sudut jiwa.

Tapi, tentu tidak mungkin seperti itu selamanya bukan?

Karena, akan ada suatu hari dimana tangan itu menggandeng seseorang yang bukan dirinya. Bukan menggandeng sahabat yang tidak mungkin selalu bersamanya kapanpun dia mau. Melainkan seseorang yang jauh lebih berharga darinya. Seseorang yang pantas diperjuangkan diri itu. Seseorang yang bisa membahagiakannya.

— _seseorang yang pantas untuk dicintainya._

.

.

 _(Ogiwara bermaksud baik karena dirinya tengah bernostalgia, sayang Kuroko menanggapinya kata 'sudah besar' itu dengan negatif jadi dia menggebuk perut dengan senang hati. "ORRGH!" lolongan pilu Ogiwara membahana. Kuroko jalan tegap pura-pura tidak kenal_.)

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Malam itu Kuroko bergulingan di kasurnya. Bengong memandang langit-langit kamar dengan riak yang kosong. Novel di samping tangan kirinya terabaikan, padahal masih ada lebih dari lima puluh lembar belum rampung di baca. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak minat untuk melanjutkannya.

Berguling ke kiri, wajah dihadapkan pada meja di samping kasur. Tangannya menggapai pelan jurnal yang ditaruh tidak jauh dari jangkauannya. Membolak-balik lembar-lembar yang sudah terisi nyaris penuh. Dirinya mengingat bahwa dia harus menulis kesehariannya seperti biasa, namun tenaga seolah dipasung. Keinginan untuk menggurat hilang begitu saja. Padahal hari ini ada banyak hal yang bisa dikatakan. Banyak situasi dan momen yang menyenangkan. Dan tentu dia masih mengingat dengan jelas seluruh kenangan itu.

Ini semua karena perkataan Ogiwara saat di Majiba yang masih mengawang-ngawang di kepalanya.

 _"—dari sekian banyak orang kenapa dia hanya_ _memperhatikanmu sampai sebegitunya_ _?"_

Memang benar.

Kuroko... bukan tidak sadar dengan semua itu. Tentang perlakuan Akashi yang menjadi lebih ramah. Dengan kepedulian yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan. Tentu Kuroko menyadarinya—akan sangat aneh kalau tidak sadar. Bagaimanapun Kuroko adalah yang mahluk yang peka dengan sekitarnya. Mendapati hawa yang tak seharusnya ada dari manusia yang sudah di cap menyebalkan macam Akashi Seijuurou pasti akan membuatnya terheran-heran. Merasa asing. Merasa tidak benar.

 _Karena itulah dia menampiknya_.

Gelagat kepedulian yang terasa ganjil—membuat tidak nyaman, menjadikannya tidak bebas berkata-kata, bahkan untuk memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Seharusnya bagus, dibanding dulu Akashi sudah tidak semenyebalkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Banyak situasi dari mereka masih seringlah beradu ego, namun hal itu sudahlah terhitung jarang. Terjadi hanya di saat mereka berkumpul dalam komunitas.

Namun, jika hanya berdua—kelembutan itu terasa begitu kuat.

Selain itu—jika, mau dikenang Akashi memang sudah banyak menolongnya—dalam berbagai situasi. Dalam banyak kondisi. Bahkan, untuk hal sepele yang tidak seharusnya dia peduli.

— _namun, dia memang menunjukkan kepedulian itu padanya._

Hanya padanya.

'Mana mungkin Akashi _-kun_ menyukaiku.' pikir Kuroko dalam gumaman tersendat dilesakkan pada bantal. Fakta yang terealisasi itu tidak membuatnya nyaman sama sekali. Sebaliknya, hatinya masih berusaha menampik apa yang dikatakan Ogiwara bahkan sampai sekarang. Masih berusaha meyakinkan bahwa emosi yang terjadi hanya sesaat saja. Hanya fana yang tidak abadi—karena, jika dia mencoba untuk memikirkan untuk apa memang Akashi menyukainya? Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal. Apa untungnya bagi seorang Akashi jika menyukainya?

.

 _Binar biru itu berkelip-kelip bagai kunang yang tengah mencari kolam jernih sebagai penangkaran. Dengan sejuk yang mengalir. Dengan safana yang murni. sebuah keindahan di kala malam dengan bintang berkedip._

 _Namun, dia tidak menyadari bahwa kaki itu sudah memijak oasis yang dia cari._

.

Dia tidak mau.

.

— _atau mungkin tidak menginginkannya._

.

Tidak mau memikirkannya.

 _Karena, mungkin saja itu semua hanyalah mimpi saat dirinya terjaga._

.

 _ **Toktok**_

"Tetsuya _-kun_? Kamu belum makan?"

"Ah..."

Kuroko sontak bangkit dari kasurnya. Memandang jam yang sudah seperempat malam terlewat. Segera saja dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya, mendapati Kurokono yang berdiri di depan pintu menungguinya.

"Ah—maaf Tasuke _-nii_. Aku lupa."

"Tidak apa. Ayo turun, aku juga belum makan, kok. Kita makan bersama saja."

" _Hai_." Kuroko mengikuti Kurokono dalam diam. Cukup kaget karena mereka tidak menuju dapur rumah yang menyatu dengan ruang makan yang biasanya, melainkan turun ke bawah. Yang berarti menuju ke arah _Cafe_ nya.

"Maaf Tetsuya _-kun_ , makannya di dapur bawah tidak masalah, kan? Soalnya Himuro _-kun_ juga masih belum pulang, dia ikut makan bersama daripada nanti kemalaman di rumahnya dan tidak sempat makan."

"Eh?" Kuroko nampak berbunga-bunga mendengar penjelasan Kurokono, yang berarti acara makan mereka akan lebih ramai dengan tambahan satu orang. Selain itu, kalau mereka masih bekerja di jam-jam segini berarti—...

"—...hari ini... ramai, ya?" tanya Kuroko hati-hati. Kurokono memandangi bocah biru itu dengan senyum yang teduh.

"Ya, lebih ramai dibanding kemarin-kemarin." jawabnya sambil mengacak rambut biru yang lembut. Merasa sedikit terharu dengan kepedulian yang malu-malu diutarakan sang sepupu. Juga senang karena sosok itu turun merasakan empati akan permasalahan yang seharusnya tidak dia renungkan, "Terima kasih sudah khawatir, Tetsuya _-kun_."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Senyum lega tersapu merah muda mewarnai wajah yang biasanya selempeng jalanan aspal. Bukti bahwa anak itu sangat senang dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kurokono membuka pintu bagian loker pegawai yang terhubung dengan pintu dapur khusus _Cafe_. Kuroko mengintip dari belakang Kurokono, nampak tidak ada siapapun di sana selain Himuro yang sibuk mencuci piring kotor.

" _Otsukare_ , Himuro _-kun_. Itu yang terakhir?"

" _Yes_ , _Master_." Himuro mengelap piring-piring yang sudah dicucinya untuk di tata di rak. Kuroko yang memperhatikan tergelitik untuk turun tangan pula.

"Himuro _-san_ , aku bantu ya."

"Waa—." Himuro tersentak tertahan. Ah, kelihatannya dia tidak sadar kalau tadi Kuroko turun mengikuti sepupunya. "Kau itu selalu bikin kaget, ya..." ucap Himuro sambil tersenyum maklum. Kuroko kalem saja, sudah kenyang disangka hantu.

"Ah, tolong dilap yang sudah kucuci kalau begitu."

"Baik." sahut Kuroko mantap dan mulai mengelap satu persatu piring dan peralatan masak, sementara Himuro menatanya di rak.

Sambil bekerja, dalam diam Kuroko melirik kanan kiri yang tidak ada siapapun lagi selain Himuro—dan Kurokono yang sedang menyiapkan makan mereka. Seharusnya, ada sekitar dua atau tiga orang lagi yang bekerja di sini, meski Kuroko pribadi tidak kenal mereka.

"Yang lain kemana?" tanya Kuroko di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Oh," Himuro berhenti sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Maksudmu pegawai yang lain? Mereka sudah pulang. Tadi, Tama pulang karena mendapat panggilan dari orang rumahnya—baru saja sih. Dan, Mitsuba yang biasanya masak izin pulang dari sore. Penyakitnya kambuh."

"Begitu. Pantas Himuro _-san_ masih belum pulang."

"Haha, begitulah. Oh, kau sudah tanya soal yang tadi siang pada _Master_?"

Kuroko teringat tentang rundingan di _gymnasium_ siang tadi. "Belum—aku lupa." dia pun pundung karena bisa-bisanya lupa hal itu. Padahal itu cukup _urgent_ karena acaranya dadakan dan akan dilaksanakan minggu ini mumpung masih _fresh_ setelah ujian. Ukh, ini semua karena Ogiwara yang tadi menjajah isi kepalanya dengan kemungkinan dan kemungkinan tentang Akashi. Rutuk Kuroko meng- _ignite pass_ Ogiwara.

"Soal apa ini?" Kurokono mendadak sudah berada di belakang mereka. Kedua remaja itu langsung menoleh pada Kurokono yang berwajah ingin tahu.

"Nanti saja sambil makan _Master_." Himuro mengedip pada Kuroko.

"Humm, baiklah. Ah, kalian mau apa untuk minumnya?"

"Aku susu _vanilla_ saja Tasuke _-nii_." Jawab Kuroko. Kurokono tersenyum, mengangguk maklum dengan keadiktifan Kuroko pada segala yang berbau _vanilla_. Dia berpaling pada Himuro, meminta jawaban.

"Aku apa saja, _Master_." jawab Himuro seadanya. Sedikit tidak biasa dilayani seperti ini. Karena, biasanya dia makan sendirian. Andai Kurokono tidak memaksanya dengan tekanan batin mungkin Himuro akan menolak ajakan makan malam ini juga.

Kurokono tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Himuro yang seolah memberi lampu hijau untuk menentukan. "Kalau begitu, cokelat panas, ya?" sambil melengos setelah menepuk surai hitam itu sekilas.

 _ **Syuut**_ _ **—**_ oh, berkah dewa basket dan refleks terlatih di bawah tempaan jahanam seorang Riko. Sebuah piring berhasil selamat dari insiden kehancuran karena meleset dari tangan. Himuro semata-mata langsung memandang sang _Master_ dengan muka merah. Seolah rahasianya terpendamnya dilucuti luar dalam. "Tahu darimana!?" setengah teriak bertanya—walau, itu pertanyaan bodoh yang sudah Himuro tahu jawabannya.

 _Tentu saja karena Kurokono adalah teman'nya'_. Siapa yang dimaksud? Silakan kalian menebak.

.

"Anoo, Tasuke _-nii_. Apa _Cafe_ mu bisa di _booking_ untuk perayaan atau semacamnya?"

Di tengah sesi makan malam itu Kuroko memulai percakapan yang dimaksud. Himuro yang duduk di seberang mereka ikut memperhatikan.

"Hmm?" Kurokono meminum air sebelum menjawab, _onyx_ bergulir untuk memandangi biru yang nampak gugup mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas dengan jemari-jemari yang dimainkan gelisah. Membuatnya tergiur untuk menggoda. "Untuk apa memang? Kau ingin bikin pesta ulang tahun Tetsuya _-kun_? Perlu sewa badut juga?"

"Bukan untukku!" pipi menggembung dalam rona merah, tak sudi disamakan dengan bocah yang sukanya di nangningnung pake badut jalanan. Himuro di seberang tertawa kecil—kalau tidak ada Kurokono mungkin dia akan terbahak dengan senang hati.

"Ini acara klub, _Master_." sambar Himuro karena dia juga terjerat dalam urusan yang sama. Kurokono mengangguk pelan, meski pada akhirnya menatap Kuroko kembali. Meminta pernjelasan yang lebih pasti dari mulut si biru.

"Itu... Jadi, setelah ujian selesai ada rencana untuk main _street ball_ satu klub, sekalian perayaan kecil-kecilan." untuk kelulusan ujian para idiot. Tapi, tidak diutarakan. "...mmh, terus ada yang usul kalau kita makan-makan di tempat Tasuke _-nii_ sekalian."

"Aah, apa mainnya di Taman depan?"

Kuroko balas mengangguk.

"Begitu, ya. Aku tidak masalah, kok. Bagus untukku malah. Nanti aku minta data untuk berapa orangnya saja untuk mempersiapkan tempatnya."

"Hehe, terima kasih Tasuke _-nii_!"

"Kurasa kita harus kerja keras, karena porsi makan mereka mengerikan _Master_." ucap Himuro tertawa kecil sembari membangun suasana agar lebih hangat. Mungkin, karena Kurokono dekat dengannya kecanggungan akan orang asing itu sudah pudar perlahan-lahan. Kalau, dirinya yang dulu mungkin akan diam membisu selama sesi makan malam.

"Ah, kau tidak masalah kok ambil libur hari itu Himuro _-kun_."

"Tidak masalah kalau hanya bantu sebentar, _Master_."

"Iya, nanti Ogiwara _-kun_ katanya juga mau ikut bantu-bantu." sambar Kuroko.

"Ogiwara _-kun_? Anak yang sering menunggumu itu, ya?" tanya Himuro memastikan.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu kamu juga harus ikut bantu Tetsuya _-kun_. Jangan hanya Ogiwara _-kun_ saja." kekeh Kurokono sambil mencubit gemas pipi sang sepupu yang kelewat gembil untuk dinistai. Kuroko berontak supaya lepas dari siksa cubitan.

"Iih... itu pasti, kan." jawab Kuroko cemberut, mengusap-ngusap pipi yang memerah pedas karena dicubit. Himuro ikut tertawa melihat wajah yang begitu menggiurkan kadar imutnya.

Detik waktu melaju menunjuk dunia semakin dingin dengan bulan yang beranjak semakin tinggi dan gelap yang semakin mengelilingi. Perlahan namun pasti piring di hadapan tandas tak bersisa. Kuroko berinisiatif untuk membereskan wadah kotor. Kurokono mengatakan biar nanti saja dia yang cuci. Kuroko menolak, katanya dia juga mau bantu Tasuke _-nii_ tersayang. Sementara, Himuro menuju ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap pulang.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya." pamit Himuro di depan pintu pada Kurokono.

"Tidak masalah, hati-hati pulangnya Himuro _-kun_." Kurokono mengguncal pelan kepala Himuro—kebiasaan baru yang entah kenapa alasannya dilakukan. Meski, Himuro bisa menebak kenapa. Tapi, dia tidak mau terlena dengan fantasinya sendiri. Meski, agak sebal diperlakukan seperti anak-anak dia tersenyum saja—toh, nyatanya dia cukup menikmati perlakuan itu.

" _Yes, Master_."

.

"Himuro _-san_ sudah pulang, Tasuke _-nii_?" Kuroko yang saat ini tengah menata gelas-gelas, menoleh pada sosok yang mengalihkan fokusnya dengan debam pintu yang tertutup.

"Ya. Kau juga naik dan tidurlah, besok masih latihan klub, kan?"

"Kelihatannya sih begitu. Walau, kayaknya hanya latihan dasar saja."

Sembari memastikan tak ada hal krusial yang terlupa—macam, mengunci pintu, memastikan api tak menyala, kran sudah tertutup rapat dan sebagainya—memikirkan kira-kira apa yang akan dia masak dan bahan yang dia butuhkan kemudian dicatat di papan agar tidak lupa. Karena, jarang-jarang ada hal seperti ini Kurokono merasa harus bersiap-siap dengan lebih siaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang mengusulkan, apa Himuro _-kun_?" sembari menulis.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. Sekedar pengisi kekosongan semata. Sekedar tahu orang yang punya andil memberinya kesempatan besar, walau tidak tahupun juga tidak mengapa baginya.

Karena, itu dia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Bukan—Akashi _-kun_ yang mengusulkan."

.

.

 _ **Kiiit**_ _ **—**_

 _._

— _bahwa dampaknya akan sebesar ini._

 _._

 _._

"..."

.

.

Spidol tergurat panjang hitamnya. Menjauh dari lintang garis yang seharusnya. Koreksi yang begitu ketara tergambar hingga berdecit mengerikan. Hingga biru muda sewarna langit terukir kecemasan dalam nada dan binar berliannya.

"...Tasuke _-nii_?"

Kuroko masih memperhatikan sosok itu. Sosok hitam yang berdiri membelakanginya, melanjutkan hal yang sempat terhenti dengan sewajarnya. Dengan tangan bergerak untuk menghapus dan balik menulis di papan putih. Yang kemudiannya masih lanjut berbicara.

"Akashi _-kun_ itu yang waktu itu kau rawat di sini, kan? Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya kalau begitu."

— _tanpa sedikitpun mata itu menatapnya._

"... iya."

"Kau juga segera tidur, Tetsuya _-kun_. Bisa-bisa besok kau kesiangan lagi."

Tanpa kata-kata balas, biru itu menganguk perlahan. Berbalik meninggalkan Kurokono di sana.

Bersama suara langkah yang menjauh, hilang tenaga itu untuk kembali bergerak. Tangan yang memegang spidol terkulai di sisinya. Tubuh itu merunduk, memandang buku jari kaki, memandangi kerak di bawah sana dengan pandangan mengabur.

Karena isi kepalanya tercemari dengan hal yang tak harusnya dia pikirkan—sesuatu yang harusnya dia lupakan—sesuatu yang harusnya **mereka** juga lupakan.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik nafas hingga menengadah langit-langit agar tak sampai mata itu meleleh dan mengalir.

'Akashi _-kun_... Ya?'

.

Tiga anak tangga terlalui dan biru itu mematung. Pandangannya kembali ditolehkan pada ruangan yang ia tinggalkan. Tempat mereka bercengkerama barusan. Tempat di mana Kurokono yang –mungkin- masih berdiam diri di sana.

Jemari merenggut dada. Sesak kembali menjalar. Lagi.

Rasa ganjil yang membuatnya takut. Membuatnya ingin merongrong perih. Terutama, saat obyek serupa meluncur mulus dari bibirnya. Perasaan yang harusnya sudah menghilang bersama konfirmasi dari pihak yang dia ketahui sebagai sumbernya. Yang harusnya sudah berganti dengan hela lega dan ketentraman.

Tapi, dia tahu. Sangat paham. Meski, coba disembunyikan sedemikian rupa.

'Akashi _-kun_...'

Keterkejutan sekejap dari bilah manik hitam dibalik tubuh yang berguncang dengan satu tarik nafas itu.

 _Sosok punggung yang_ _tak akan berbohong._

 _"...tidak."_

.

'Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan yang sesungguhnya saat itu?'

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _(Ingin bertemu. Ingin bertemu. Aku merindukannya. Ingin bersamanya?_

 _Kenapa tidak ada yang mengerti? Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti?_

— _bahkan, kau pun juga?_

 _._

" _Nii-san..."_

 _._

 _Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sama dengannya? Bukankah kau juga menyayanginya_ — _bukankah kita menyayanginya?_

 _Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksaku untuk tidak mencari?_

 _._

 _Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk lupa?)_

 _._

 _ **Klek**_

Daun pintu itu terbuka menunjukkan akses masuk ruang yang menjadi oasisnya, namun empunya terdiam di hadapan jalur awal sembari memandang ke arah pintu.

—tepatnya, kenop pintu.

Saat ini Akashi berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka, dengan tangan yang memegang kunci **belum** terpasang. Dia bukan orang yang akan lupa mengunci pintu sebelum pergi keluar—sedarurat apapun situasinya, dan dia bukan orang yang seceroboh itu untuk mempercayakan akses masuk berupa kunci pada orang lain—sekalipun orang itu adalah yang paling terdekat dengannya. Namun, dengan keadaan ini maka ada satu spekulasi yang pantas untuk semua hipotesa yang terbentuk.

Kamarnya dibobol.

Kemungkinan satu, ada maling. Analisa yang paling masuk akal untuk segala situasi serupa. Namun, dia masih memiliki alternatif hipotesa yang lain

—yang terbukti jauh lebih masuk akal.

Cukup dengan mendapati _sneakers_ berlumpur dengan sayat sana sini di pintu masuk. Dengan dapur yang berantakan tercecer kudapan dan minuman berperisa manisan, dan di ruang tamunya—dalam ruang gelap yang padam lampunya, dengan pesawat TV yang dibiarkan menyala, dengan remah camilan dan susu kotakan bertebaran. Di sana—sosok merah yang serupa dengannya tengah melungkar di atas sofa. Tertidur tanpa rasa berdosa sudah membobol kamar orang.

Karma.

"Hh..." Akashi menghela—kalau tidak ingat dia saudara sendiri sudah dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib.

"Bangun Karma. Kenapa kau di sini?" Akashi menepuk pipi dan mengguncang tubuh sang adik yang nampak sudah malas bergerak. Dibuktikan dengan gestur melungkar makin dalam menyembunyikan wajah sebagai jawabnya.

"Jangan tidur di sini. Bangun. Bereskan sisa makanmu sendiri."

"Ng...gak mau... _Nii-san_ saja ya~..." balas suara itu nyeleneh sambil menyengir pada sang kakak yang bermuka masam. Ambil kesempatan untuk menjewer telinga yang tidak mau mendengar perintah. Korbannya mengaduh-aduh minta dilepas.

"Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh. Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku kenapa ada di sini." Akashi menghela sambil menimpuki Karma dengan bantal sofa, memaksa agar tubuh itu bangun dan beranjak dari sana. "Dan kau seenaknya membobol kamar orang."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ganti apartemen _Nii-san_ ~... Sistem keamanannya payah." Akashi memutar bola mata. Bisa-bisanya pelaku sendiri menyarankan soal keamanan diri padahal yang menanggung dosa dia sendiri.

Merasa letihnya menjadi berlipat-lipat, setelah bantal dilempar cukup keras ke muka—dia pun menjauh dari Karma dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air. Dalam diam meneguk, meski mata itu tak lepas dari sosok remaja yang masih bergelung di atas sofa.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan _Otou-sama_?"

Itu nyaris seperti pernyataan sesungguhnya, dengan tingkahnya yang bengal dan bebal untuk diberi kata-kata. Ditambah riwayat dan pengalaman hidup menghadapi sang adik, Akashi bisa menerka gambaran kronologis seorang Karma sampai bertandang di sini dengan alasan kabur dari rumah.

"Tidak juga."

Akashi menaikkan alis mendengar jawab yang tak sesuai prediksi.

"Aku sudah malas bicara dengannya, bertengkar pun percuma."

Oh, Tuhan. Akashi merasakan peningnya menjadi-jadi. Sekarang anak ini sudah masuk tahap tidak menganggap orangtuanya sendiri sebagai ada. Apa dia benar-benar mau jadi kriminal yang paling dicari?

"Aku akan menelepon _Otou-sama_ untuk menjemputmu."mengambil ponsel di tas dan mencoba menghubungi pihak yang dimaksud. Mendengar itu Karma langsung terbangun dari tidur, berjalan mendekat pada Akashi yang sibuk menelepon.

"Dia tidak akan datang."desisnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi."acuh pada pendapat, Akashi mengambil jarak dari Karma untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Sesuai dugaan. Ponsel direbut dengan kasar dari tangan. Akashi mendelik marah, refleks bertindak kasar mencengkram bahu pelaku yang tak tahu adat menginterupsinya.

Tapi, Karma jugalah keras kepala—wajar, mereka sedarah. Mereka serupa. Hanya perbedaan tingkat emosi dan pengendalian diri yang membuat mereka nampak berbeda—alih-alih menyerah saat dikasari. Tangan itu mematikan paksa ponsel sang Kakak, melemparnya menjauh—dan bersyukurlah mendarat di sofa atau Karma akan berakhir biru di muka malam ini.

Akashi yang geram menggedikkan Karma ke tembok. Marah dan marah bertemu. Saling melotot mengagungkan masing-masing ego.

"Aku... tidak akan pulang!" desis Karma mengancam. Menyentak untuk lepas namun, ditekan keras lagi tubuhnya dengan berang.

"Jangan kekanakan Karma! Kau harus pulang!"

"Tidak! Tidak akan walau kau yang memaksaku!"

"Berhenti bertingkah kurang ajar Karma! _Otou-sama_ mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Itu hanya akal-akalanmu! Aku tahu dia tak akan peduli padaku! Dia hanya melakukan apa yang menguntungkan baginya!"

"KARMA!"

Udara dipecah dengan tangan yang terangkat dalam kepalan. Siap melayang untuk menghantam.

Namun, kepal itu berhenti. Membeku dalam getar di udara. Karena, empunya mati-matian agar tidak lepas sumbu emosi.

"... sebenarnya apa maumu, Karma, dengan berbuat seperti ini?"

Kepala itu terkulai, menempelkan kening pada dinding dengan Karma sebagai pembatasnya. Dia bertanya. Sungguh bertanya.

Apa motivasi yang membuatnya begitu gigih seperti ini? Apa sampah yang berkerak di telinganya hungga tak mendengar suara-suara yang meyatakan bahwa mereka khawatir.

Khawatir padanya.

"..."

Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyadari?

"Hanya untuk kepuasanmu saja kah?"

 _Bahkan, dari sudut pandangnya, kasih sayang darinya itu begitu besar. Hingga dia sendiri tercubit iri._

"...kau benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sama dengannya." jingga mencibir.

"Karma."

"Berisik, _Nii-san_. Aku ke sini mau tidur. Bukan diceramahi."

Akashi menghela sekeras yang dia bisa. Sakit kepala dengan semua tingkah dan kelakuan bengal sang adik. Jika, mau jujur dia lelah. Lebih pada jiwanya yang terus menerus memeras minyak dari sumbu agar apinya tak sampai meledak.

 _ **SREET**_

" _Nii-san_!"Karma protes mendadak diseret hingga nyaris jatuh. Ditambah dia sekarang ditarik paksa untuk berjalan oleh sang Kakak.

"Kalau mau tidur di kamar. Kau berat, aku tidak mau menggotongmu."jawaban itu lugas dengan nada yang jernih. Begitu tenang. Seolah diri itu mencoba lebih menyabarkan diri deminya. Hingga membuat Karma menurut, tidak bertingkah dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa tidur di ranjang sang Kakak.

Karma duduk meringkuk di sisi ranjang. Akashi membiarkan saja Karma menjarah tempat tidurnya. Memilih menghampiri lemari untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan baju yang lebih pantas.

"Aku mau beres-beres dulu."

Besar niatnya untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya. Lebih karena dia masih enggan berinteraksi pada adiknya—namun, dapur dan ruang tamu juga punya masalah yang lebih darurat. Kalau tidak dibersihkan bisa-bisa besok pagi Akashi bangun dan mendapati banyak serangga menjajah dapur.

 _ **Grep**_

Namun, sekali lagi. Rencana matang itu dihancurkan oleh gelagat emosional sang adik. Oleh tangan yang tak mengizinkan untuk menjauh bahkan se _inchi_.

Karma yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, menumpukan kepala dengan menjadikan punggungnya sebagai sandaran. Dan, meski tak melihat Akashi tahu—kalau anak itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

"—aku tidak peduli dia bilang apa... —aku hanya ingin mencarinya."

Sambil tersengguk parau menggumamkan alasan di baliknya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau tidak suka."

Alasan yang membuat tangan itu mengepal hingga memutih.

"— _Nii-san_."

Tutup mata.

Akashi paham. Sangat paham. Tentang Karma. Tentang keinginannya. Hingga dia memilih untuk berjalan di jalan pembangkang. Sudah sewajarnya dia mengetahui. Karena, dia kakaknya. Karena, Karma adalah adiknya. Sebuah status yang tak tercela ikatannya karena terhubung darah.

Semua karena ego berselubung harap yang dipendam sosok yang bersandar padanya ini.

.

 _Aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa kau. Tapi, egoiskah kalau aku masih ingin mencari?_

.

Hening adaah dominan.

Dia terkulai. Mungkin lega hingga lelah merajah tenaga dan tubuhnya. Hingga sang peri bergemelap, membawa bibit tidur dan disemai pada manik yang menjingga. Membawa diri itu pada angan dan mimpi. Mendengkur seperti bayi.

—dengan tangan yang masih tidak mau melepaskannya.

Merah tidak melepas kaitnya, hanya membawa tubuh sang adik untuk dibuai dalam kelembutan ranjang. Menidurkannya dalam usap tangan yang menenangkan. Ikut terjatuh dalam pembaringan, agar dia tak jauh untuk menggapai. Membiarkannya bermimpi—menangkap apa yang mau dia raih—realitanya dia tak melepas tangan yang menggenggam, namun dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang mau kau raih Karma...?'

 _Aku, atau_ _—_

"..."

Dalam kegelapan, dengan tangan yang mendekap hangat tubuh yang tengah pulas, isi kepalanya dilayangkan pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

Kepada sebuah keseharian **biasa**.

.

.

 _"Tapi, Cafe itu cukup mahal, kan? Apa kau pikir dana kita cukup Nijimura-kun?" Riko membisik pada Nijimura, tidak cukup kecil, namun juga tidak keras untuk terdengar oleh yang lain. Selain karena merasa tidak enak pada Kuroko jika mendengarnya._

 _"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Aku juga pernah makan dua tiga kali, dan harganya cukup murah dibanding Cafe yang lain. Lagipula_ _—_ _kau tahu, tiga pembuat onar itu." sambil menunjuk Hayama, Mibuchi dan Nebuya. "Mereka bertiga sering datang ke sana_ _—_ _cukup sering untuk disebut mampir belaka."_

 _Riko diam sejenak. "Kuharap kita bisa sedikit bernegosiasi dengannya."_

" _Tenang saja, sudah kubilang dia itu baik." Meski tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang yang tampangnya bagai Kuroko versi dewasa. Tapi, Nijimura ingin berpikir positif. Lagipula, dia bisa melihat dari bagaimana Kurokono memperlakukan Himuro. Tidak ada orang yang cukup jahat yang dengan senang hati menampung dan memberi kasih pada seorang anak yang bermasalah, kan?_

" _Ada masalah Nijimura-san?"_

 _Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua seniornya akhirnya memilih untuk buka mulut dan bertanya. Tentu Akashi mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Meski, dia cukup paham apa permasalahannya_ _—_ _tapi, berpura-pura tidak tahu dirasa bukan ide yang buruk._

" _Hanya membicarakan masalah dana." dengus Nijimura sambil maju bibir._

" _Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu."_

" _Yah, itu juga sudah kukatakan padanya_ _—_ _tuh, dengar Riko." Nijimura menyikut sang gadis yang cengengesan tidak enak._

" _Yah, kau tahu kan Akashi_ _—_ _soalnya itu tempat yang kau usulkan." mengingat usulan-usulan Akashi di masa lampau membuat Riko was-was dengan harganya. "Tapi, tidak kusangka kau sering ke sana, Akashi. Heh, ngapain saja ke sana~?" lanjut Riko menggoda sang junior yang di kepalanya ter-main set sering ngapel ke tempat tinggal seorang Kuroko Tetsuya hingga dapat kepercayaan sampai bisa mengusulkan dengan mantap._

 _Akashi tersenyum tipis saja menanggapi godaan Riko—yang sayang sekali salah besar. "Aku juga tidak pernah makan di sana, kok. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa tempatnya bagus atau tidak buat dompet."_

" _HEH_ _—_ _?" Riko kaget. Sedetik kemudian ingin mengutarakan protes karena hal ini bukan main-main, tapi terbungkam. Keterkejutan itu tidak diutarakan lagi saat melihat raut yang terbentuk di wajah si merah._

 _Sebuah tanda untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya._

 _Di titik itu Nijimura memicingkan mata, memikirkan sebuah prasangka dari bisik yang hanya bisa di dengarnya dari merah yang berada di sisinya._

 _._

.

 _"—_ _tapi, aku tahu dia seperti apa."_

.

.

Ya. Aku sangat tahu seperti apa dia. Orang yang memenuhi kenangan masa kecilku dengan keberadaannya. Yang meninggalkan sisa memori yang ingin—dan juga sangat tidak mau kulupakan.

Sosok seorang Kurokono Tasuke.

"Dia adalah—..."

.

Kepala merah dalam dekap, terenggut nyaris kasar dengan jemari. Hingga tubuh itu menggeram pelan dalam igaunya. Laksana pemburu yang memantau mangsa, kombinasi merah dan kuning berkilat di dalam kegelapan.

.

 _(Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau sama dengannya? Bukankah kau juga menyayanginya_ — _bukankah kita menyayanginya?_

 _Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksaku untuk tidak mencari? Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk lupa?)_

.

"—orang yang merusak... keluargaku."

 _._

 _(Bukankah dia kakak kita?)_

 _._

 _Karena, dia adalah orang yang sudah menyisakan segala kehangatan dalam diri ini_ _—_ _bersama kebenciannya_ _._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu benda ini apdet. Gak sempet publish hari minggu kemarin karena sakit. Efek liburan mendatangkan sakit pinggang, sakit punggung, mual dan pusing-pusing.**

 **Oh, ya. Sebelumnya. Happy Birthday bang Nijiiii! Maaf saya lupa sepenuhnya #dihajar. Tadinya mau dibikin omake tentang kamu tapi gak jadi. Kepanjangan. Hahahaha, mungkin (kalau sempet) bakal dibikin side story aja.**

 **Gak kerasa kalau benda ini sudah setahunan aja... waktu cepat berlalu ya. #mengawangpadalangit.**

 **Sekali lagi, saya berterima kasih pada kalian yang me-review, fav dan follow benda ini** **—** **dan benda yang satunya. Terutama yang menantikan kelanjutannya, karena berkat semua itu saya jadi termotivasi untuk bertahan dan kembali melanjutkan cerita ini #yangendingnyamasihjauhdimato hohoho.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **hikari:** iya, lagi tumben aja kayaknya chapter lalu. #yanginitelat #maafdeh. Entahlah, saya masih belum nemu momen pas buat mereka jadian. Nyohohoho. Tapi, soal rasa-rasa sih udah adaaa...ehehehe. Dah apdet ya. Maaf gak kilat, saya bukan jelmaan Thor. Thanks for review.

 **Dera190100:** chapter kemarin enteng? Gimana kalau chapter yang ini. Saya bingung kalo soal tata bahasa sebenarnya... Yang dibilang berat itu gimana yang berat gimana. Mungkin karena emang udah gaya kali. Mau diubah susahnya pake banget. Hmm...soal hubungan Akashi sama Kurokono bisa kamu pastikan di chapter ini berat atau nya #smile. AkaKuro lebih serius? ah, itu cuman ngarep #ditempeleng. Saya semangaaat! Thanks for review.

 **l4e:** iyaa! Mawar sudah ngeksis nih! Lampu hijau? Masa sih? kayaknya kecepetan deh kalo lampu hijau wkwkwkwk. Thanks for review.

 **Aoi:** hmhm, saya tentu akan dengan senang hati mberi bumbu bernama kebaperan. Mwahahaha! Iya, Nijimura kan Tsuyoi! Dia tangguh gitugitu lhooo. Dah apdet. Thanks for review.

 **neruneruneru:** gak usah kaget kali... Bang Niji ya? Bang Niji kayaknya belum mup-on dari bidadarinya mwahahaha. NijiHai? Hmmm...bisa jadi. Mwehehehe... Thanks for review.

 **Guest:** halo juga siapapun dikau yang tak bernama. AkaKuro masih penuh kebaperan soal hati dan masalah lain, belum sudi mengurusi hati masing-masing. Ehehehe. Ya ampun... Saya dari tadi disantet melulu karena ngasih sedikit NijiAka. Santai broo... Akashi hanya kagum kok. Tenang saja, saya sebisa mungkin akan menampilkan chapter untuk membahas para pasangan. Jadi ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Kalo kamu tanya sampe chapter berapa saya juga kurang tahu. Karena saya kan suka seenak udel nambah-nambahin chapter extra ditengah-tengah. Masih pembukaan konflik, saya rasa. Hubungan Kurokono sama Akashi sudah sedikit dibuka dichapter ini. Maaf saya tak bisa apdet cepat. Thanks for review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **I Need It~ I Need It~ I Need Review~**

* * *

 **Update:** 12th July 2016


	20. 16th Season: Don't Lie to Me

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ "Sebagai adik dari seseorang yang tidak pernah kuketahui siapa dia sebenarnya."/—/"Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku Kuroko Tetsuya."/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Kelopak terbuka. Perlahan mengerjap, memperlihatkan biru itu pada dunia. Memperlihatkan dunia pada cermin sang biru.

Esoknya, di pagi hari. Kuroko terbangun dalam keadaan acak-acakan pada rambutnya seperti biasa. Pandang itu mengawang ke arah langit-langit, lalu memutar visualnya untuk memandangi waktu yang berdetik. Mentari masih bersemburat malu-malu. Sejuk dingin masih merajah kulitnya yang putih. Masih belum jam bangun untuk dirinya sungguhnya.

Segunduk hampa yang kosong dan bersarang mungkin adalah alasan dia berlaku di luar kebiasaannya. Atau, mungkin akhirnya dia punya kesadaran diri untuk bersikap lebih mandiri hingga berhasil bangun tanpa pintu harus digedor dulu.

Mungkin yang benar adalah yang pertama.

Malam itu, entah mengapa Kuroko hanya tidur. Tidur tanpa sedikitpun mimpi melintas. Hanya ketenangan ganjil yang merasa.

Ketenangan... Yang tak berbentuk apapun. Hanya kosong. Hampa.

— _rasa kecewa._

.

 _"Ogiwara-_ kun _, kau dekat sekali dengan Kuroko."_

 _Sahabat yang masih belia. Masih menyengir lebar dengan tinggi badan tak lebih dari pinggang orang dewasa. Saat-saat mereka masihlah cukup nakal untuk berlarian tanpa peduli etika._

" _Hehehe, masa sih? Kuroko cukup asik kok."_

" _Kau bercanda, kan? Dia itu kan anak yang aneh."_

" _Eh?"_

" _Iya. Dia selalu memandang kosong ke arah kita. Rasanya jijik."_

 _"Susah didekati. Dia juga suka muncul tiba-tiba."_

" _Aku rasa dia hanya cemburu kita dekat dengan Ogiwara. Memangnya siapa dia?"_

 _Ogiwara berkacak pinggang. Agak kesal. Tapi, dia bukan pendendam. Kemudiannya langsung cengir lima senti melebar sambil memberi petuah, "Kalian jangan begitu, ah! Kuroko itu kan sama dengan kita—lagian berteman dengannya gampang kok!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kalau di depan Kuroko. Kalian cukup apa adanya saja."_

.

Saat itu Ogiwara tidak tahu—menjadi jujur dan apa adanya, bagaikan ujian tersulit dengan soal yang tak terpecahkan. Bagi beberapa orang hal itu sulit. Di kalangan kelompok lain itu sangatlah asing.

Saat kau bersama seseorang yang terlalu jujur dan hanya menerima sebuah kejujuran.

Hanya perlu menghitung waktu sampai mereka satu persatu menghilang.

.

Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padaku. Meski, itu akan melukaiku. Meski itu akan membuatku terpuruk.

Kebenaran selalu tersembunyi selaput awan mendung tak pasti. Namun, yang kucari hanyalah cercah mentari yang menembus.

Cukup seperti itu.

Kau adalah orang yang kupercaya.

 _Kumohon jangan berbohong padaku._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **16th. Season: [Summer]** **Don't Lie to Me.**

* * *

.

 _Miing—Miing—_

Jangkrik berkerik di bawah sengatan matahari. Fotosfer serasa neraka, pandangan tiga meter ke depan bagaikan jalan menuju sahara. Seekor anjing melenguh lungai, sekarat terpanggang di atas aspal. Melihat dunia luar saja rasanya sangat enggan. Membayangkan kulit mengelotok kering karena dehidrasi rasanya mengerikan. Terpujilah orang-orang yang menciptakan AC dan antek-antek sejenisnya. Sayang sekali AC bukanlah alat serbaguna yang bisa digunakan di bawah matahari. Sungguh tidak adil (jerit suara hati manusia-manusia yang berkelut dalam kegiatan _outdoor_ ).

Hari Sabtu, matahari masih sepertiga menuju tahta tapi panasnya mendera tubuh hingga dipastikan terbentuk gejala 5L 1B. B dari Beler. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak menyurutkan kumpulan anak-anak _sports_ mencucurkan keringat dalam gairah otot terbakar.

 _Literally_.

Ambil contoh para tokoh utama kita yang berkecimpung di bidang basket. Mereka dengan penuh tawa (pusing tersengat mentari sampai berdelusi) dan derai semangat (rintihan menuju rumah sakit jiwa) melewati berbagai tahapan-tahapan latihan (neraka) di bawah mentari yang melelehkan es di kutub selatan.

Aida Riko 17 tahun dan nyaris mengirim separuh anggotanya ke alam sana.

.

Delapan belas kali.

Kepala merah Akashi menghitung, sekiranya itulah jumlah yang dia sadari saat menangkap gelagat aneh dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sekalipun Kuroko berhawa tipis, diawasi dengan mata yang terus-terusan tak berkedip tentulah akan membuat tengkuk merinding. Dan Akashi bukan orang bodoh yang bisa tidak sadar dengan keganjilan yang jelas disuratkan.

Seolah Kuroko memang sengaja membuatnya agar dia menyadari perhatiannya (meski, tidak perlu karena Akashi selalu otomatis siap siaga untuk notis kalau ada hawa biru-biru unyu dalam radius sekian meter).

"Hoi!"

Jitak.

Tepat di ubun-ubun kepala. Hadiah dari sang kapten yang bibirnya minta dihajar supaya tambah jontor.

"Dengar apa kataku gak sih? Kubilang aku dan Riko mau mengurus dana untuk diajukan ke Dewan siswa sebentar. Kau awasi mereka latihan!"

"Maaf, Nijimura _-san_. Aku melamun." ("Tapi, gak usah mukul juga, nyong! Mau disambit gunting sakti mandraguna supaya bibir monyongmu itu kembali ke jalan yang benar, hah!?' Bokushi dalam hati menyahut siap membantai).

"Mau kusuruh _push-up_ dulu supaya kau konsen, huh?" Nijimura (mungkin keturunan cenayang sampai balas sengit seolah tahu bokushi dalam Akashi mengumpatnya. Maklum, pengalaman membuat Nijimura sensitif soal harga diri yang dihina-hina) menabok pelan kepala Akashi dengan papan jalan. Berkacak pinggang sambil melihatnya aneh, "Tidak seperti kau saja bisa kehilangan fokus."

"Tidak juga." balas Akashi kalem, namun dalamnya sangat berbeda. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya memang tidak fokus—sulit, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi pagi tadi.

.

 _Pagi-pagi sudah sakit kepala bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Andai sakit kepalanya karena pening akibat lelah dan masih bisa disembuhkan dengan obat itu jauh lebih baik. Tapi—hela dengan nestapa, harapan tinggal harapan (walau, dia sejak awal tidak berharap)._

 _"Anak itu..."_

 _Mengharapkan seorang Karma untuk tidak bertingkah dan duduk diam dengan tenang menunggu jemputan untuk dikembalikan ke habitat rasanya memang tidak mungkin._

 _Pagi hari. Di atas tempat tidur dan dia terbangun dengan kasur hampa. Tanpa orang selain dirinya. Tanpa seorang adik bersurai sama darah dengannya di sisinya, lebih deskrip lagi—di pelukannya._

 _Karma. Bocah yang seenaknya membobol kamar orang (walau kakak sendiri), bertengkar dan menangis seenaknya lalu pergi begitu saja. Akashi pening kanan kiri membayangkan hal-hal sinting yang dilakukan adiknya di luar sana._

 _Tumbuh keinginan kuat untuk mencari. Dan dia segeralah mengedarkan pandang untuk mencari petunjuk tertinggal di apartemennya._

 _Karma mungkin licin. Seperti belut. Sulit ditangkap kalau bukan dengan pawangnya. Akashi tentu paham bagaimana Karma yang selalu merepotkan orang suruhan ayahnya saat mencarinya. Menjahili mereka sampai di atas batas toleran (terakhir Akashi turun tangan, dia disuguhkan pemandangan salah satu_ bodyguard _tergantung di pohon dalam keadaan BDSM. Lengkap dengan kecoak dan_ wasabi _andalan adiknya tersumpal d_ _i_ _tempat yang bikin pedih)._

 _Tapi, waktu membuat seseorang belajar. Pengalaman yang ditekuni membuahkan ilham. Sebagai seorang kakak (dan Akashi yang punya nalar tajam dan otak ekspert bagai kuota tengah malam) sudah sewajarnya mengetahui kebiasaan adik sendiri._

 _Orang di luar sana mungkin tidak akan percaya kalau Karma itu 'cukup rapih'. Cukup dalam artian dia masih senantiasa menjaga barang untuk tertata dan enak dipandang (meski, kalau disuruh mandi harus diceburkan dulu sebadan-badan). Terutama_ list game _yang dimainkan tengah malam dan stok susu_ strawberry _kotak untuk asupan harian. Pengaruh lingkungan keluarga dia rasa. Meskipun serampangan Karma bukan orang bodoh yang kalau berontak macam orang udik tidak tahu moral._

 _Hanya kadang-kadang saja, Karma selalu meninggalkan sesuatu dalam keadaan berantakan._

 _Sejak kecil, Akashi selalu memperhatikan tabiat adiknya yang bedanya langit dan bumi. Sampai pada posisi Akashi menyadari perbedaan itu terjadi saat Karma tengah menginginkan sesuatu—dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Mengambil yang dia inginkan, lalu menutupi jejak dengan memberantakkan sekitarnya agar orang lain tidak sadar—atau tidak segera sadar dengan apa yang dia inginkan._

 _Dan kelakuan itu masih tertinggal sampai sekarang._

 _Iris kucing berwarna darah memandang sekeliling. Sisa-sisa kekacauan yang ditinggalkan si adik dan masih berserakan di berbagai sisi. Tumpukan buku yang dikeluarkan, sisa camilan, sisa susu dalam kemasan kotak (terutama yang_ strawberry _) nampak bertambah parah dari yang kemarin._

 _Dia pasti mencari sesuatu di apartemennya._

 _Dan mungkin berhubungan dengan 'dia'._

 _Sangat menjelaskan karena anak itu kembali mengungkit topik yang Akashi hindari._

 _'Apa dia sadar kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya—tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa.'_

Bahkan, pada ayahnya.

 _Jujur dia gelisah andai prasangka ini benar._

 _Apa dia mengetahui dari orang lain? Dari rumorkah? Hasil dari pencariannya_ _,_ _kah?_

 _Atau, dia bertingkah yang tidak sewajarnya hingga membuat anak itu curiga?_

 _Akashi menggeleng. Merasa opsi terakhir itu dirasa tidak mungkin_ _—_ _walau, yang paling masuk akal sampai Karma ambil sikap terjang langsung dan mengacak kediamannya._

 _Sambil berpikir, Akashi bergerak untuk mulai membersihkan apartemennya_ _—_ _mulai terganggu dengan bau manis yang menguar pekat bersama rempah berpengawet_ _—_ _sembari mencari apakah ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan Karma, atau barangnya yang hilang dan dijadikan petunjuk._

— _hingga matanya tertumbuk pada material yang tak asing di atas mejanya._

 _Jurnal biru milik Kuroko. Di atas meja. Dalam keadaan terbuka._

 _Sekejap Akashi berpikir, apa dia menulis jurnal semalam. Namun, memori malam itu sudah terpotong mimpi sekejap dia tidur bersama Karma paska pertengkaran mereka._

 _Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh tas sekolahnya malam itu._

 _ **DEG**_

 _'Apa mungkin dia_ — _...'_

 _Tangan meraih obyek_ — _menyangkal jika dia gemetar, namun mata tak bisa berbohong-melihat halaman terakhir yang terbuka. Tepat pada tulisan yang sempat dia preteli keberadaannya. Tulisan tentang kerisauan seorang Kuroko mengenai sang sepupu dengan Cafenya beberapa saat lalu._

 _Tentang Kurokono Tasuke._

.

Dalam kondisi ini seharusnya Akashilah yang bersikap lain dari biasanya. Harusnya dia merasa panik dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa Karma mengetahui dan langsung melabrak rumah orang yang dicarinya (ah, mungkin Saja Nijimura sadar. Begitu-begitu dia cukup perhatian pada sekitar dengan caranya sendiri.).

Namun, Akashi juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak berpikir panjang dengan prasangka. Dia memiliki intelegensia. Memiliki otak yang mampu berpikir cepat secara logika yang mampu membuatnya mengurung niat untuk menyambar jaket dan berlari ke _Cafe_ Kurokono pagi itu.

Satu, Karma belum tentu tahu siapa orang pemilik tulisan lain di buku itu. Karena, yang mereka gunakan hanyalah inisial.

Dua, andai Karma tahu sekalipun tentang orang lain dalam buku itu adalah Kuroko. Apa petunjuk mengenai sepupu dalam tulisan itu cukup kuat bagi Karma untuk merujuk pada orang yang dia ingin temui? Mungkin, saja Karma malah tertawa nista karena mengetahui kalau dia menulis hal-hal itu dan ditukarkan pada orang lain pula (andai Akashi tahu kalau Karma membaca jurnal itu sambil ngemil dan ngikik-ngikik).

Dan terakhir—yang sebenarnya ingin dia hindari pemikiran ini dan berharap hanya opsi satu dua yang berkemungkinan melintas di kepala Karma—andaikan... Karma menaruh prasangka kuat tentang keberadaan dia adalah bersama Kuroko dan mulai berkeliling mencari petunjuk seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Andai, dia mengetahui tempat tinggal dan keberadaannya sekaligus.

Akashi hanya ingin meyakini satu hal—kalau Kurokono tidak bodoh untuk membuat hal yang sama terulang lagi.

 _Sama seperti saat itu._

 _ **GUSRAAAK—!**_

"KUROKO _CCHI_ PINGSAN, _SSU_!"

Pekik yang menyadarkan pada realita.

.

* * *

.

Jeritan yang terdengar familiar—dan saking seringnya sampai terasa wajar—menggema ke sekeliling lapang, yang hanya mendapat sambut hela lelah dengan nestapa mahluk yang ada.

Oh. Tuhan. Tidak. Lagi.

Riko selaku pelatih hanya geleng-geleng kepala gemas lalu tepuk jidat menghadapi anggotanya yang paling ringkih itu sudah sekarat menulis pesan kematian di tanah. "Hhh... Siapapun yang di dekat Kuroko bawa dia ke klinik." soalnya Kuroko sudah megap-megap dengan uap terkepul kayak ikan terpanggang. Pohon rindang tentu bukan alternatif penyelamatan terbaik.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Riko menepuk jidat. Melupakan kenyataan kalau saat itu yang berada di dekat Kuroko adalah seorang titisan neraka yang mendedikasikan mahluk biru unyu itu sebagai sarana adu lembing. Anggota senior meringis. Nijimura bahkan sudah siap untuk menghajar kalau-kalau kerusuhan terjadi.

Duh, berharaplah salah satu dari mereka sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berantem.

 _ **Set**_

Akashi menarik Kuroko dalam diam dan merangkulnya ke pundak. Si biru bergeming namun terlalu lemas untuk menendang si pelaku. Akashi sendiri tak menggubris tingkahnya kali ini. Tanpa suara berjalan ke pohon rindang sebentar dan menidurkan Kuroko di atas tas si biru untuk pertolongan pertama.

Mulut-mulut menganga lebar. Beberapa mengucek mata, takut-takut katarak mendadak.

"Momoi, tolong siapkan handuk dingin untuknya." titah Akashi kalem, Momoi yang terperangah tidak siap mental menerima mandat jadinya dia terpekik. "I-iya!" dia langsung lari sambil mengantongi handuk mencari air.

Akashi mengompres puncak kepala Kuroko degan handuk pemberian Momoi.

Momoi berteriak tertahan melihat pemandangan penuh cinta di hadapannya.

Tidak hanya Momoi yang merasa Akashi kejedot tembok. Penduduk yang tersisa menganga dengan sejuta tanya berkelebatan. Sampai ada yang megap-megap.

"Ayo, ke klinik Kuroko." Akashi memapah Kuroko untuk berjalan tanpa banyak cincong.

Beberapa kepala jatuh tak kuat menahan siksa yang begitu ghaib. Sisanya mangap dengan mata melebar. Merinding badai dari pangkal pucuk sampai jempol kaki. Yang kuat iman, berdoa banyak-banyak karena mungkin kiamat sebentar lagi datang. Siapa tahu ada meteor nyasar menabrak mereka.

Kayaknya lebih tepat dibilang horor, deh.

 **SEJAK KAPAN AKASHI BAIK-BAIKIN KUROKO BEGITU!?**

.

* * *

.

"Perutku masih mual..."

Kuroko dibaringkan di ranjang klinik tak berpenghuni. Wajar saja karena ini hari Sabtu, dan tidak ada guru yang kelewat sibuk sampai mau datang di hari Sabtu begini. Akashi berpikir, dibanding muridnya guru-guru sekolah ini yang lebih sering makan gaji buta.

"Kau itu payah sekali." Hina Akashi menusuk _kokoro_. "Kalau begitu saja tumbang mana bisa jadi _macho_ seperti yang kau umbar-umbar."

"Ukh... ini masih proses. Lihat saja nanti." Kuroko bersumpah pada Akashi dan diri sendiri. Target _macho_ harus tercapai agar tidak dianggap sesumbar. Meski, Akashi mendengus skeptis yang begitu bakal kejadian.

Lagian kalau Kuroko benar-benar jadi _macho_ itu mengerikan rasanya (bisa-bisa jatah jadi seme ditebas).

Akashi mencari obat mual di kotak obat yang ada. Sementara Akashi mencari, Kuroko kembali memperhatikan lagi seorang Akashi yang tengah fokus mendata formula obat di atas kemasan. Menatap dengan intens, hingga riak itu hanya bercermin sosok merah seorang.

Begitu intens, hingga tidak mungkin Akashi untuk tidak menyadari.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu Kuroko." hela Akashi sembari memisahkan obat yang diperlukan. "Kalau mau bicara, katakan saja."

Kuroko berkedip. "Akashi _-kun_ , selalu sadar kalau aku mau mengatakan sesuatu." gumam Kuroko yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Akashi, agak aneh rasanya melihat dia—yang kalau ngomong macam tanah longsor, ceplas-ceplos menusuk _kokoro_ —membelitkan situasi dan berbasa-basi.

Selain itu. Dia merasa Kuroko hari ini berbeda.

"Kalau begitu harusnya Akashi _-kun_ tahu apa yang mau kubicarakan, kan?"

Akashi jarang mendapati ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi yang begitu tenang—tidak, Kuroko memang bertampang selempeng panci semulus pantat, tapi yang dilihat Akashi saat ini bukanlah datar yang biasanya.

Akashi mengerti karena sedatar apapun wajah Kuroko dia selalu bisa melihat emosi di sana—di balik berlian biru seindah cermin langit musim panas di laut lepas, dengan binar mentari yang berbias spektrum tujuh warna, yang terkadang lembut, yang terkadang menyulutkan bara, terkadang kejengkelan, terkadang manik harap memanja.

Tapi saat ini biru itu tak mencerminkan apa-apa.

— _kelam, hampa, sebuah riak di ambang kekecewaan dan harapan. Seolah pandang itu akan segera terluka dan balik melukainya._

Sebenarnya Akashi sudah bisa menebaknya, apa yang ingin dibicarakan Kuroko.

'Rasanya menyebalkan—dan menyedihkan, Kuroko..."

"Akashi _-kun_...Kau sebenarnya kenal dengan Tasuke _-nii_ , kan?"

 _ **Crrr**_ _ **—**_

Gelas diisi air mineral. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat. Akashi memberi jeda untuk memberikan air pada Kuroko. Tapi, tidak diminum begitu saja. Gelasnya masih dipegang dengan kalut. Tidak bernafsu untuk meminum, karena yang ingin dia tenggak bukanlah air pembersih dahaga.

Dia ingin menenggak kenyataan yang diinginkannya.

"Apa alasannya kau berpikir begitu?"

Bukan jawaban. Bukan pula bantahan. Akashi malah balik bertanya atas andil apa hingga dia dapat berpersepsi. Hingga dia dengan seenak hati mengambil duga hubungan sepupunya dan Akashi.

—apa mungkin dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Kuroko?

'Tidak mungkin... Dia tidak akan melibatkan Kuroko untuk urusannya sendiri.'

Nampaknya, Akashi mungkin sedikit melupakan kenyataan.

"Reaksimu sama dengan Tasuke _-nii_."

Kuroko adalah pemerhati...

"Tasuke _-nii_ bereaksi sama saat aku menyebut namamu."

— _yang sangat obsesif._

"—kalian berdua terguncang meski hanya sekejap, saat aku membahas salah satu dari kalian."

Tidak mungkin Kuroko tidak sadar dengan gelagat yang tersurat dengan begitu jelasnya. Keyakinannya semakin dikuatkan dengan apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Saat dia membahas mengenai klub yang ingin mem _booking_ —dan kebetulan saja menyebut nama seorang Akashi.

Reaksi Kurokono adalah terkejut—tapi, bukan kaget yang wajar. Melainkan, keterkejutan akan sesuatu membuka suatu luka akan hal terjadi di masa lalu. Terkejut dengan keberadaan yang mereka kenali namun, tak berpikir untuk kembali tahu lagi.

Akashi berdiri di sisi, kini atensi diberikan sepenuhnya pada mahluk biru di samping. Membawa langit tak berselaput bertemu dengan merah yang separuhnya menjingga. Entah sejak kapan warna itu berganti, yang Kuroko tebak bahwa diri Akashi yang satu lagi pastilah menolak untuk memberitahu, hingga sisi itu merebut tahta dan berdiri menghadapi dirinya dan tanya yang belum terjawab itu.

"Kelihatannya kau sudah lupa dengan yang terjadi saat kejadian Himuro Tatsuya, Tetsuya."

Lantunnya tenang. Pelan. Melirih. Namun, tekanan yang tersalur menusuk hingga batin. Merah itu setengah melotot. Bersidekap angkuh, meninggikan dagu, dan nada berat tak mau dibantah khas intimidasi. Khas sisi 'Akashi' yang ini.

Namun, Kuroko mengetahui itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'dari pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk sadar dengan apa yang namanya privasi?"

"..."

Di antara mereka, hening adalah udara. Tak ada sahut lain berarti saat kata itu terlepas dari bibir Akashi. Kuroko tak membalas—meski, sangat ingin dia lakukan.

Namun, bibir itu terkunci. Tergembok. Terplester. Terbungkam dengan sesuatu yang kasat dengan yang disebut intimidasi.

Saat itu Kuroko sudah terlanjur melakukan satu hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pancing.

Memancing singa buas yang tertidur untuk terbangun.

Jika, itu adalah orang lain—maka, intimidasi adalah jalan paling cepat untuk keberhasilan. Namun, Akashi juga melupakan bahwa yang dihadapannya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yang berbeda tapi sama dengannya.

Sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya tidak untuk tidak membantah apa yang dia katakan? Sejak kapan dia punya malu untuk menundukkan kepala saat berhadapan dengannya?

Biru itu masih menatap. Masih menantang. Masih kokoh untuk bertahan pada kebatuan yang tak gencar dipalang ombak.

Masih menanti jawaban yang seharusnya dia sudah paham.

"Kau tidak sebodoh itu, kan..." desis berbahaya mulai menguar. Sampai kapan dia masih menunggu Akashi untuk mengucap 'ya'. Apakah semua yang terjadi tidak menjelaskan padanya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia mau? Kepastian secara lisan, kah?

Dan, untuk hal yang sama Akashi merasa berang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

 _ **JLEB**_

Gunting melayang. Menusuk kejam serabut benang di sisi tubuh. Tidak mengenai, tapi cukup minim jarak yang tercipta dari kulit putih.

Akashi bisa saja merobeknya. Menusuknya dengan kejam. Tapi, dia masih tahu bahwa tindakannya itu hanya akan jadi sia-sia.

Karena, biru itu bergeming saja tidak.

Masih keras kepala.

"Cukup sampai disitu."

Suara berat nan menekan menguar.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, hah?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau mengenal Tasuke _-nii_ atau tidak? Apa aku salah? Akashi _-kun_ sendiri yang terus mengelak dan berbohong padahal kau bisa dengan mudah bilang yang sebenarnya, kan?"

"Lalu, setelah tahu kau mau apa, hah! Kau akan bertingkah seenak jidat untuk ikut campur urusan yang bukan milikmu! Memang kau siapa ikut campur urusan keluargaku?"

Kuroko terhenyak. Bait terakhir adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka.

Keluarganya?

Kurokono adalah bagian dari keluarga Akashi? Atau ada maksud lain dari kata-kata itu?

"Ma-maksudmu—Tasuke _-nii_...?"

"Kalau kau sepenasaran itu kenapa kau tidak coba sekalipun tanyakan dia sebabnya!"

Hentakan itu menyadarkan diri akan posisi mereka. Dengan Kuroko yang terhimpit, dipalang sebuah gunting yang menancap lima _inchi_ dari pipi.

 _Ya, kenapa..._

"Khh... cukup. Aku muak." Akashi mengacak rambut dengan geram. Memandang Kuroko masih sama tajamnya, masih sama bengisnya.

 _Kenapa sejak awal dia tidak bertanya pada sosok sepupunya itu? Sosok yang lebih dekat dalam jangkauannya. Sosok yang sejak awal menjadi buah kerisauan utama._

"Jangan pernah ikut campur urusanku Kuroko Tetsuya."

 _Kenapa Kuroko tidak ingin menanyakannya pada Kurokono?_

Suara pintu tergeser terbuka dan menutup. Hilang satu jiwa dari bilik itu. Merah tak berpaling—terbukti dari hentak kaki menjauh secara bertahap. Sampai pada akhirnya hilang seluruhnya.

Meninggalkan dia seorang diri untuk termenung. Mencengkeram erat lembar tipis kain putih yang menyelimutinya. Lalu, menekuk kaki, menunduk sambil merengkuh lutut.

'Aku takut—...'

Ruang kotak terisi jiwa, namun hanya sunyi yang mendiami keberadaanya.

'—aku takut, Akashi _-kun_...'

.

.

.

 _Aku_ — _Aku juga..._

.

.

* * *

.

"Riko... Kayaknya lagi sensi hari ini..."

Keluhan terdengar saat sesi istirahat adalah hal biasa. Namun, jarang-jarang terdengar dari para senior. Terutama Hyuuga yang masuk top rangking senior galak setelah Nijimura dan Miyaji. Kalau Riko lain cerita, dia gak galak tapi ganas.

Pohon rindang di dekat lapangan ada banyak. Namun, yang cukup besar sampai mencangkup separuh halaman hanya beberapa. Salah satunya digunakan sebagai base camp para anggota untuk rehat sejenak dari siksa romusha.

"Mungkin dia sedang—URRPH!"

Aomine yang mau menyambung kalimat dipukul Kasamatsu.

"Oi!" Aomine protes kepalanya dibalang. Mungkin akhirnya dia sadar kalau makin sering ditempeleng volume otaknya akan makin kecil, apalagi otaknya sudah kecil.

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau katakan. Lebih baik diam atau dibunuh Riko." desis Kasamatsu, sambil memperhatikan Riko yang bersungut-sungut di kejauhan. Bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, apalagi Nijimura yang juga menekuk wajah sudah membuktikan segalanya.

"Ah, Aka _-chin_ sudah balik." sahutan Murasakibara membuat beberapa menoleh ke arah jalur yang dimaksud. Apalagi Kise yang langsung serang si merah dengan berondong pertanyaan akan kerisauan tidak bisa memandangi indahnya si untu biru dalam jarak pandang.

"Akashi _cchi_ i! Gimana Kuroko _cchi_? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Dia tidak kau apa-apakan, kan? Dia masih imut, kan?" plis, deh, yang terakhir gak nyambung.

 _ **Syuut—**_

"Hwaa!" gemanya cekot-cekot mau mati. Senjata sakti melayang. Kise adalah mahluk bodoh yang tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman.

"Jangan sebut nama itu, Ryouta." Akashi membantai sekitar dengan tatapan. Pohon meranggas. Serangga tak lagi berkerik. Hawa kelam menguar siap membantai manusia tak tahu adat yang bicara. Mode emperor Akashi itu banyak bawa mudarat. Kalau orang yang tidak kenal mungkin sudah menggelepar di tanah aspal.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan?"

Bisik-bisik ajang gosip di mulai dengan topik baru yang temanya tak pernah turun dari peringkat atas berita klub. Tentu saja yang dimaksud adalah _duo_ anggota terpendek mereka yang kalau sudah _smack down_ menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Mungkin mereka berantem lagi." bisik yang tak mau cari mati dengan berprasangka yang terlalu jauh. Kalau mau dibilang penasaran sih penasaran. Tapi, kalau ingat gunting itu tajam dan kalau kena tusuk itu sakit mendingan balik kanan bubar jalan saja, deh.

"Masa cuman itu Akashi langsung tebar hawa pembunuh _double impact_."

"Hayama, jangan kebanyakan main _game_. Bahasamu jadi berantakan."

"Tapi, mereka— _ **sleeep**_!"

 _ **Diing—**_ pandang ngeri pada kilat besi bersilang di atas pohon.

" _Senpai_ sekalian—ada hal yang lebih penting untuk didiskusikan selain membicarakan orang di belakang..."

Jeda dramatis sambil tebar cakra pembunuh. Sambil pasang senyum mau menggorok sesuatu. Dengan nada melekit yang _background_ nya bergurat kematian. Jiwa-jiwa yang tersudut mendadak pasrah pada kematian akan datang menjelang.

" **KAN**?"

 _ **CRAANG**_

Jurus maut. Pelotot dahsyat pemusnah massal. Hidup itu singkat tapi indah kawan.

"MAAF AKASHIIIII!"

.

* * *

.

"Kepikiran gak sih kalau Akashi _cchi_ akhir-akhir ini aneh."

Cakap bagai biang gosip itu kembali diawali dari mulut Kise yang tidak bisa lepas dari kata ember dan toa paska latihan sore. Sungguh cari mati, untung saja yang digosipi sedang tidak hadir dalam gerombolan. Kalau tidak, musnahlah mahluk hidup bertitel Kise Ryouta dari peradaban ini.

"Mungkin dia habis _nelen_ sesuatu yang salah." Aomine yang mengganti baju tanggap dengan malasnya. Tapi, tetap saja yang namanya menanggapi, kesannya kayak orang penasaran.

"Eh, apanya?" Kagami yang tidak begitu bagus dalam hal kepekaan langsung pasang tanda tanya besar di atas kepala. Aomine di samping mendecih menghina.

Kise langsung ambil bagian mencibir sebal, "Iiih, Kagami _cchi_ , sejelas itu masa gak sadar? Apalagi tadi pas Kuroko _cchi_ pingsan."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kagami sungguhan meneleng dengan heran. Wajah polos seolah permanen—padahal mukanya tampang gahar preman nyasar, siapa yang tahu kalau isinya lugu tanpa polesan. Kalau kata Aomine, Kagami itu bukan laki sejati. Mana ada laki yang gak doyan paha dada cewek. Andai dia belok sekalipun, masa gak pernah buka situs sesat, sih?

"Gini, ya Bakagami yang lemot... ("Heh! Jangan ngehina, _aho_! Kamu juga bego!", Kagami mencak-mencak.). _Lo_ tahu kan Akashi sama Kuroko itu gimana kalau sudah ribut?"

Kagami mikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, sekarang coba mikir. Kalau biasanya itu Akashi sama Kuroko pastinya ada satu momen mereka adu mulut. Sementara, tadi? Sama sekali tidak ada, kan?"

Kagami menepuk tangan. Benar juga. Batinnya mendapat pencerahan seolah bertemu kitab suci di barat.

Aomine senang karena mengira Kagami sudah pintar tapi, niat itu kandas saat dikasih tatap _domblong_ ketidakmengertian. _Terus kenapa?_

Yang tidak ikut bergosip pun ikut menepuk jidat. _Oh, Kagami. Mahluk suci macam apa kau ini?_

"Aduh! Kagami _cchi_ masa gak ngerti sih! Aneh, kan Akashi _cchi_ diam saja padahal tadi Kuroko _cchi_ ngeles tidak mau dibantu! Iya, sih nggak keliatan abis Kuroko _cchi_ udah kayak mau mati—tapi, mukanya kan keliatan begitu!" Kise gemas sendiri terhadap kelemotan temannya itu. "Tumben banget Akashi _cchi_ baikin Kuroko _cchi_ gitu!"

"Tapi, bukannya tadi Akashi balik sambil ngamuk kayak biasanya?"

"Eh, iya, ya." Kise mendadak bodoh. Ironisnya itu fakta. "Eh—tapi, yang itu juga aneh, _ssu_! Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu saat mereka berduaan di klinik!" racau Kise sambil menekankan teorinya tentang kedua kawan chibi mereka. Lalu, dia berteriak pilu tentang kemungkinan Kuroko _cchi_ -nya sudah tidak berdaya. Secara klinik itu sepi dan tempat yang cocok untuk ahemahem, apapun bisa terjadi bukan?

Di satu sisi, Kagami memilih untuk mengabaukan racauan—walau, seikit menyerngit mendengar kata-kata Kise yang menurutnya janggal. Dia membuka mulut untuk membalas. Namun, interupsi sang Kapten meluluhlantakkan semuanya.

"HOI! Kalian jangan ngegosip terus! Cepat ganti baju! Mau kujitak, hah!" Aum Nijimura yang baru masuk loker.

Dijanjikan jurus mematikan dari sang Kapten, buru-buru mereka berganti pakaian. Kise yang paling _rempong_ , karena dia ada pemotretan pulang sekolah. Jadi, harus _kece_ di jalanan.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sudut yang terpencil itu didiami oleh sebuah sosok tak kasat. Mendengar setiap kata yang menggema di ruang itu.

Terutama kata-kata Kagami, yang tak sempat diucap dengan keras, hanya bisik yang terinterupsi keriuhan sekitar.

.

 _"Bukannya malah Kuroko ya, yang aneh?"_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kepala biru itu terkadang—dalam konteks sangat sering dipikirkan—merutuk dengan jauhnya tempat pembakaran sampah dari gedung utama sekolah, atau lebih deskriptif lagi _gym_ mereka. Masa letaknya di ujung pedalaman sana, sih? Kalau bukan karena dia Kuroko yang punya rasa simpati berlebih(an) sudah dia bakar di tempat. Sampahnya maksudnya.

Hari sudah beranjak sore, namun perihal tanggung jawab berupa buang sampah nampaknya membuat diri itu tak bisa leluasa berkeliaran menjajah jalan pulang. Karena itu dia saat ini tengah tertatih menyusur jalan dengan kedua tangan terbelenggu beban cukup besar berupa tiga bundel sampah yang bikin sakit tangan. Pinginnya sih minta bantuan, tapi apa daya dia terlalu halus untuk disebut penampakan dan diberi perhatian. Cih.

"Mereka buang apa saja, sih?" gumam Kuroko menggerundel dengan hawa kelam. Karena tujuan masih jauh di _mato_ dan tangannya kebas kanan kiri. Di tambah satu momen yang terjadi malam tadi membuat isi kepalanya berjejal hari ini.

 _Dan... —Kuroko bukannya tidak mendengar gosip yang dibicarakan anak-anak._

Tangan kanan sudah menyerah untuk menenteng, memilih dijatuhkan ke tanah lalu diseret. Cara primitif yang ampuh. Tinggal dia hati-hati saja jangan sampai plastiknya robek dan sampahnya buyar sepanjang titian jalan.

.

 _"Aduh! Kagamicchi masa gak ngerti sih! Aneh, kan Akashicchi diam saja padahal tadi Kurokocchi ngeles tidak mau dibantu! Iya, sih nggak keliatan abis Kurokocchi udah kayak mau mati—tapi, mukanya kan keliatan begitu!"_

 _._

Berjalan seorang diri dalam suasana tanpa mahluk lain selain angin yang menemani membuat biru itu tak fokus, sekonyong-konyong kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kise saat itu.

Memang benar, hari ini Akashi sangat aneh—meski si kuning itu sangat salah tentang dirinya pula. Saat momen itu terjadi bukanlah cuap durjana siap menampik seperti biasanya yang ingin dikeluarkan. Melainkan sebuah tanya.

 _Karena dia merasa ragu dengan merah dan kebenarannya._

Banyak hal... yang ingin diutarakan. Banyak kata yang ingin dia ucap. Tapi, setiap kata itu ingin meluncur, sumbat di tenggorokannya bekerja secara otomatis. Ter-set untuk berhenti. Mungkin, karena Kuroko tahu kalau tanya itu akan ditampik dengan sangkalan hingga dia meragu dan bersikap asing pada Akashi.

Dan—Kuroko merasa Akashi menyadari gelagatnya itu, hingga pada akhirnya jarak itu terjadi secara sepihak oleh si merah.

Ketika, dia sudah jujur untuk berutara agar lega. Yang tersisa justru sebaliknya.

—perasaan sesak hingga sakitnya tak terbendung di dada.

Kuroko menghela. Merasa salah dengan situasi yang ada. Merasa terkhianati dengan janji yang pernah diucapnya.

Bukankah Akashi mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?

— _tapi, kenapa malah dia yang berubah?_

Kuroko mengatup bibir, rapat. Kepala berdenyit.

 _Sangat menyebalkan saat tahu bahwa orang yang sudah dia taruh kepercayaan malah mengambil jarak padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas._

Apa yang disembunyikan darinya? Apa itu sesuatu yang tidak harus dia tahu? Apa itu berhubungan dengan sepupunya? Apa dia memang sengaja sejak awal melakukan ini? Agar dia terperangkap jeratnya? Agar dia tak punya kuasa untuk menanya hubungan apa di antara mereka?

Agar dia percaya dengan kebohongannya?

'Sebal...'

Memikirkan kalau Akashi mendekatinya hanya untuk menjauh darinya.

'Aku ingin menonjok Akashi _-kun_.'

Menegaskan bahwa apa yang dia inginkan seolah tak berhubungan.

'Aku... —sungguhan mengkhawatirkan Tasuke _-nii_ , Akashi _-kun_...'

Dan membuat ketidakmengertian ini menjadi belenggu untuk melanglah maju.

.

.

'— _aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Akashi-kun bodoh.'_

.

.

"Kamu... ngapain jongkok begitu Kuroko?"

Biru itu terhenyak kembali ke realita. Sontak menengadah pada sumber suara yang tak jauh dari hadapannya—atau tepatnya, saat dia mendongak yang didapatinya adalah sepasang abu berpendar jingga sang warna alam yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya—empunya menunduk, setengah berjongkok dengan menahan beban pada lututnya agar wajah itu nyaris setara dengan dirinya, memandangnya dengan heran, lalu menyentak kejut walau sekejap.

 _Karena, biru itu berlinang dengan satu dua titik lelehan dari berliannya yang berbinar._

Kelihatannya orangnya sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia nangis. Batin sosok di hadapan Kuroko. Soalnya dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan menghapus airmatanya.

"Hi-Himuro _-san_...?" Kuroko bertanya setengah linglung mendapati keberadaan Himuro.

Seulas senyum disemat pada perawakan yang cantik.

"Mau pulang bareng hari ini?"

.

* * *

.

Langkah-langkah di lalui dalam diam, melewati lalu lalang manusia yang masih ramai keberadaannya. Suara-suara rambu lalu lintas sudah tak terdengar, tertutupi jarak yang makin menjauh seiring mereka berjalan.

 _ **Prek**_

"Ini Kuroko." Sebatang eskrim di sodorkan pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerima saja, mumpung ditraktir.

"Padahal sudah sore tapi masih panas saja." Mengipas-ngipas dan mengelap pelan keringat yang mengucur di kening. Kuroko mengangguk membenarkan, hari sudah mau gelap. Tapi, hawa panasnya masih menguar. Musim panas di Jepang itu benar-benar mudarat bagi yang tidak terbiasa.

"Ngg... Himuro _-san_ , kenapa tadi Murasakibara _-kun_ tidak diajak saja?" sambil menjilat es krim.

Kuroko hanya heran saja—dan merasa tidak enak karena saat di depan gerbang tadi dia dipelototi oleh pandangan makan orang titan ungu saat Himuro minta izin untuk pulang bareng Kuroko tanpa keberadaan Murasakibara.

"Hm? Karena aku ingin pulang berdua denganmu." Senyum Himuro simpul.

 _Perasaan saja atau tercium bau-bau NTR di sini?_

.

Tentu saja tidak mungkin tanpa alasan dia mengajak Kuroko pulang bersama alih-alih bersama bayi kesayangannya. Himuro menyebutnya sebagai rasa simpati.

Himuro kaget sebenarnya menemukan gundukan manusia yang berjongkok di tengah jalur jalan. Lebih-lebih saat dia sadar kalau yang dia temukan adalah si biru yang hawa dan penampakannya setara astral lima dimensi. Tak tertembus hanya dengan berkedip. Beruntung dia cukup awas sekeliling jadinya dia sadar ada orang jongkok atau dia sudah tersungkur sambil guling-guling tersandung.

— _atau, mungkin hanya akan berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menyadari kalau sosok itu membulat dan tersengguk._

 _'—Akashi-kun bodoh.'_

Suara itu sayup. Lirih akan hinaan. Presensi pertama Himuro pada orang yang mengatai pasti cari mati. Kedua, saat tahu siapa yang mengucap adalah ingin terbahak sampai meringis lalu dijadikan gosip.

Andai situasi yang terjadi adalah berbeda mungkin Himuro akan melakukan opsi kedua dengan senang hati.

"Kuroko…"panggil Himuro sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum memulai lagi. "Jika, kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku."

Tidak... Sebenarnya, bukan hanya itu. Himuro tidak mungkin menutup mata dan berpura-pura bodoh sementara dia sendiri merasa tidak tenang saat melihatnya seperti itu.

"A-aku tidak punya masalah, kok."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Akashi _-kun_?"

"... tidak."

Itu bohong. Tentu saja Himuro menyadarinya. Dan itu adalah masalah yang gawat (menurut penalarannya).

Karena, Himuro mengetahui bahwa Kuroko adalah orang yang tidak bisa berbohong. Jika, dia sampai memaksakan diri untuk berbohong dan menyembunyikan masalahnya... mungkin hal ini melebihi batas yang bisa ditolerir untuk dimasuki orang luar. Mungkin saja ini adalah rahasia yang tidak bisa dikatakan.

"Kalau begitu—apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan _Master_?" Kuroko terkesiap. Himuro memasang senyum. "Pertengkaranmu dengan Akashi soal _Master_ , kan?"

Kali ini Kuroko ambil langhkah mundur. Tindak defensif alamiah saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam dirinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kelihatannya tepat, hm? Sebenarnya aku hanya menduganya saja."

"Tapi—kenapa..." _kau bisa membuat dugaan yang sangat tepat sasaran seperti itu_? Lanjut suara hati tak mampu mengutarakan. Hanya pandang yang meminta penjelasanlah yang membuat Himuro mengerti emosi si biru saat ini.

Himuro tentu tahu jawabannya.

 _Karena, dia yang paling tahu perasaan itu._

"Aku mengerti—karena aku pernah berada di posisi sama denganmu."

"…?"

"Sebagai adik dari seseorang yang tidak pernah kuketahui siapa dia sebenarnya."

Semilir berhembus lembut. Seolah membawa suara-suara untuk teredam di antara mereka. Sekelompok manusia bagai tak berarti, karena fokus yang ada hanya untuk mendengar kisahnya.

Himuro lalu tersenyum, bukan pada sosok di hadapannya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah senyum yang merindukan sesuatu, seolah tak akan pernah lagi merasakannya.

Biru itu mengetahui—senyum itu.

"Karena perasaan itu—aku pernah merasakannya."

 _Karena, dia sekilas melihat bayangan dirinya di masa lalu dalam sosok yang tengah gundah ini._

"—perasaan ingin mengetahui tentang orang yang kita sayang, namun takut akan kebenarannya."

Warna abu memandang langit untuk mengenang... dia yang sudah tidak akan bisa dia jangkau lagi keberadaannya. Yang meninggalkan berbagai kenangan dalam jutaan emosi yang berlimpah.

Sosok 'Kakak' yang pertama dan terakhir untuknya.

" _Master_ orang yang baik. Aku tahu itu... dan sekilas aku sering merasa dia sangat mirip dengannya."

Diam pun Kuroko mengetahui siapa dia yang dimaksud oleh Himuro. Kuroko tidak melupakannya tentu saja. Sosok Takasugi Shinsuke. Seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang memungut seorang anak dan mengadopsinya untuk dikasihi.

Dalam hati Kuroko menyetujui apa yang Himuro katakan. Sepupunya... bagaikan sosok ideal seorang kakak yang tidak pernah dia punya. Baik. Pengertian. Selalu tersenyum meski dirinya dirundung ombak yang mengguncang.

Begitu baik... hingga terasa menyesakkan. Membuatnya merasa takut, andai apa yang dia ketahui selama ini adalah salah. Bahwa, cahaya itu hanyalah sebuah kedok dari bayang yang begitu gulita.

 _Semakin terang sebuah cahaya, makin gelap pula bayang itu, bukan?_

"Aku... merasa kalau Akashi _-kun_ mengetahui sesuatu tentang Tasuke _-nii_... aku pikir, aku akan mengetahui sesuatu jika bicara dengannya." lirih Kuroko di sela pembicaraan mereka.

"... aku merasa dia seperti tidak menganggapku untuk jadi orang yang pantas untuk dipercayai olehnya.

Karena Akashi selalu menampung apa yang dibebankannya seorang diri. Tanpa pernah menunjukkannya sekalipun. Seolah dia dengan tenang mengatasinya. Walau, sesungguhnya hatinya porak poranda.

Di dalam jurnal pun, Akashi terbilang hanya menulis sekedarnya. Hanya Kuroko yang jujur padanya.

Masih meniti jalan dengan tempo tidak cepat. Sepelan mungkin agar memiliki waktu cukup untuk bercengkerama. Himuro mengelus dagu, memberi tanggapan. "Karena itu sikap kalian berdua aneh hari ini. Menurutku, itu cukup menyebalkan memang—ditodong dengan pertanyaan yang tidak mau kau jawab."

Kuroko menunduk. Membenarkan. Wajar saja jika Akashi marah saat itu, tapi tentu saja dia masih keras kepala untuk memberi penuturan akan haknya untuk marah juga.

Karena, Akashi membohonginya. Mengatakan hal yang tidak benar tentang prasangka yang sangat ia khawatirkan.

"—hanya saja... aku tidak menyangka..."

.

Jingga itu berpulas merah dalam sekian detik. Namun, cukup untuk membuat biru itu tersentak.

Sekilas itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari.

 _Bahwa, aku sudah menyakitinya._

.

"..."

Melihat Kuroko yang menunduk semakin dalam, meyakini Himuro bahwa anak itu ada dalam penyesalan—entah apa—segala hal yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Akashi.

Sekali lagi, sosok yang terpuruk itu membuatnya terkenang.

"Saat kau ingin sesuatu kau akan kehilangan sesuatu. Itu hukum dunia yang sudah pasti."

Kuroko mendongak. Biru menangkap sebuah pias kalut dalam abu yang beriak. Refleks dia menajamkan telinga. Mengatupkan bibir. Diam dan mendengar.

"Kau menyesal, karena membuat Akashi marah. Itu hal yang wajar. Tapi, aku pikir itu jauh lebih baik daripada diam saja..

Dedaunan jatuh dari pohon yang meranggas,

"Diam adalah hal yang paling mudah dilakukan. Kau tidak akan melukai, juga tidak akan terluka karenanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya semakin kau diam penyesalanmu akan semakin bertumpuk lebih daripada itu, kau akan semakin tersiksa karenanya. Dan, pada akhirnya kau tidak akan pernah menemukan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"..."

"Aku terlalu lama terpuruk dalam kebohongan yang kubuat sendiri. Terlalu lama berdiam diri. Hingga saat aku memutuskan untuk bertindak dan merubahnya—itu sudah terlambat."

Sudah dihancurkan. Dengan keputusan akhir adalah perpisahan. Dengan meninggalkan berbagai kesalahpahaman tentang perasaan masing-masing yang bersangkutan.

"Tapi, Kuroko... Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memastikan kekhawatiranmu dan merubahnya—andai memang perlu diubah."

"Lalu—menurut Himuro _-san_ akku harus apa?"

"Jangan memaksa hanya pada salah satunya."

Sekali lagi, Kuroko terkesiap. Apalagi kalimat itu diutarakan dengan senyum yang entah kenapa begitu jahil.

"Kau harus bicara pada _Master_ —dan Akashi."

Namun, kali ini dia tersenyum.

Karena, dia tahu kalau kekhawatiran itu tulus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Himuro _-san_ orang yang agresif."

"Sekarang kau tahu itu." kekehnya.

.

"Kalau begitu aku ke arah sini."

"Lho, Himuro _-san_. Kenapa tidak bareng saja? Kau tidak kerja hari ini?"

"Oh, tadi aku dihubungi oleh _Master_. Kalau hari ini dia mau pergi jadi tidak akan buka Café."

"Eh?" Kuroko bingung. Kenapa dia tidak tahu soal hal itu. _Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?_

"Kau tidak tahu?" Himuro menyerngit heran—tapi, langsung buru-buru menambahkan, takut gelagatnya menambah kerisauan hati Kuroko. "Tapi, kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin bukan sesuatu yang buruk."

Himuro jujur dengan ini. Meski, tiba-tiba. Percakapan yang dilakukannya di telepon tidak menunjukkan bahwa Kurokono sedang dalam masalah atau gelagat negatif. Justru sebaliknya.

 _Ada sebuah kelembutan yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa._

"Hai, terima kasih Himuro _-san_."

Kuroko membungkuk sebelum bersimpangan jalan. Di dalam hatinya dia masih bertanya-tanya. Bohong jika kekhawatiran tidak merayapi dirinya. Tapi, kali ini dia tidak ingin gegabah—tidak, jika itu hanya akan menuai ketidaknyamanan sang sepupu.

Sekalipun rasa takut itu menghantuinya.

Tapi, untuk saat ini dia akan percaya...

Seperti yang pernah dia katakan padanya.

'Aku harus minta maaf pada Akashi _-kun_...'

.

— _semua akan baik-baik saja._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Merah merona dalam dekapan. Berbuket indah dengan harum semerbak. Kelopaknya menggugur satu karena guncangan, terbang terbawa angin untuk mendarat di suatu tempat.

Kaki itu mengambil langkah lagi untuk semakin mendekati tujuannya, hingga berhenti di suatu pusara yang lebih mewah dibanding sekitar, yang putih pualam itu berukirkan sebuah seni terpahat, yang terasing di tengah padang hijau yang tinggi, yang teduh di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan.

" _Hisashiburi_... Shiori _-san_."

Senyum itu terukir dalam pias. Teduh yang lembut seolah merasa diri itu disambut oleh yang tertidur di balik nisan.

Buket ditaruh di pusara yang terawat, tak terlihat bahwa belasan tahun telah terlalui sejak kematiannya. Mungkin karena dia adalah orang yang baik-bisa juga karena yang ditinggalkannya terlalu menyayangi.

Keduanya adalah benar, dia meyakini itu.

Mengatup tangan untuk berdoa. Sembari menyelipkan permintaan maaf dalam doanya.

—karena, inilah kunjungan pertamanya setelah sekian tahun itu berlalu.

Dalam kelopak yang tertutup dirinya mengingat pagi yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan tiba-tiba untuk ke tempat ini. Sebuah keputusan akan dorongan untuk keberaniannya.

Sebuah pagi... Yang membuatnya terkenang kembali pada hari-hari itu.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Trek, trek.**_

 _Fajar di musim panas samalah seperti malam yang lainnya. Terasa sejuk menuju dingin, masihlah gelap dengan serabut keunguan dari ufuk timur sana. Mentari belum nampak di penghujung mata. Namun, tak menyurutkan beberapa orang untuk memulai aktivitasnya lebih awal—semisal, loper koran keliling dengan sepeda, karyawan kantoran yang mengejar kereta, ibu rumah tangga beranak banyak, pedagang-pedang yang menyiapkan material jualan._

 _Kurokono Tasuke adalah salah satunya. Sebagai pemilik usaha sudah sepantasnya dia mempersiapkan segalanya lebih awal. Terlebih lagi saat ini dia memiliki keluarga yang harus diberi asupan berlebih._

 _'Sudah' memiliki._

 _ **Csssh...**_

 _Wangi bumbu menguar saat di_ _tumis_ _bersama mentega panas di atas wajan. Dengan lihai mengocok telur, memotong sayuran, menata dekorasi bento agar sedap dipandang mata. Tangan bekerja tanpa jeda. Seolah berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang tengah ditekuninya agar tak salah langkah._

— _meski hitam itu tak beriak apalagi bercermin dengan hal-hal dihadapannya._

 _"Kau terlihat kacau Kurokono."_

 _ **Srengg—...**_

 _Sebuah suara tak asing itu masuk ke gendang telinganya. Tidak asing—tapi, tak seharusnya berada di sini. Meski begitu, tak ada reaksi berarti dari Kurokono yang masih bergerak dalam sesi masaknya. Seolah sosok yang tak seharusnya berada di sana adalah wajar saja._

 _"... Kau... Ada urusan apa?" berpikir kalau bertanya 'bagaimana caramu masuk' adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Yah, dia cukup tahu bagaimana pribadi itu terlalu melekat dengan hal-hal macam merusak kunci pintu rumah._

 _Tomat dipotong, di_ _susun indah ber_ _bentuk bunga._

 _"Aku hanya sekedar mampir." agak tidak tahu diri nampaknya orang itu. Seenak jidat membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil minuman untuk diklaim sebagai kepunyaan._

 _"_ Souka _, mampir?" akhirnya Kurokono memilih untuk berbalik dan menemukan sosok itu sudah duduk di kursi, tepat menghadapnya, terhalang sebuah meja makan tempatnya menaruh_ bento _hasil karya. Maniknya kini sudah tak hampa. Sudah bercermin dengan sosok yang menyungging sinis sambil santai menenggak minum kalengan. "Hmmf, terakhir kali kau mampir kau buat masalah dengan pekerja dan adikku."_

 _Riaknya hitam menghina dengan wajah datar minim emosi. Membuatnya terkekeh sebagai tanggap. Sebelah matanya mengkilat, membalas pandang itu dengan seriangaian tajam lhas miliknya._

 _Kurokono mendengus sebelum berkata._

 _"—Takasugi-_ kun _."_

 _._

 _Harum biji kopi menguar kala bercampur dengan panasnya air. Wangi yang memikat membawa ketenangan batin. Dua cangkir yang diseduh, satunya diberikan pada sang tamu. Sekedar sopan santun melayani tamu_ _—_ _walau, tamunya tak diundang, kalau tidak mau dibilang maling._

 _"Kukira kau sudah ke luar negeri."_ _Duduk berseberangan dengan meja sebagai pembatas jarak. Mengaduk kopi agar bercampur dengan susu dalam diam, sementara keberadaan yang lain menyeruput dalam keadaan pahit._

 _Tak ada senyum bisnis sebagai pemikat terpoles di wajah itu seperti saat mereka bersua di_ Cafe _di waktu yang lalu. Hanya sebuah garis datar yang tak mengekspresikan apa-apa._

 _Sebagai yang pernah menjadi kawan dia tahu bahwa gelagat itu sama dengan sebuah kerisauan._

 _"Memang dan aku kembali setelah beberapa lama—murni pekerjaan."_

 _"Masih sama?"_

 _Tidak salah menanyakan bukan? Siapa tahu dia sudah bertobat paska haru rindu dengan sang 'adik' tersayangnya._

 _"Orang tak bisa berubah semudah itu bukan?"_

 _Hitam menyesap kopi yang masih berasap. Yah, sekalinya hitam sangat sulit untuk kembali menjadi putih. Sekiranya ada praktisi penghilang noda membandel yang bisa melunturkan warna hati mungkin tak ada yang namanya baik atau jahat di dunia ini._

 _"—yah, sedikit berbeda dari yang biasanya—"_

 _"Kelihatannya bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan." sela bibir yang tersenyum tipis bersirat ejek. Bibir lain berdecak merasa dipermainkan._

 _"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang kulalui selama tiga bulan ini, kan?"_

 _"Aku tidak berniat tahu, kok."_

 _"Heh—tapi, kau tahu."_ _desis_ _sinis_ _disengaja membuka luka_ _. "Dasar kuping setan."_

 _Kurokono menghela._

 _"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku kalau kau terjebak kontrak dengan orang yang kau nistai, hm? Nikmati sajalah. Siapa tahu kau dapat hikmah yang lebih baik." balas Kurokono santai_ — _tidak peduli sebenarnya._

 _Hening yang dipenuhi detik jam yang semakin melaju. Sosok itu masih bersantai di hadapannya. Memperhatikannya. Seolah menginginkan sesuatu darinya, namun tak juga bibir itu berkata._

 _Memaksanya untuk bertindak lebih dulu._

 _"Apa maksud kedatanganmu ke sini Takasugi-_ kun _."_

 _Basa-basi selesai. Kurokono bisa saja mengabaikan orang ini seolah dia tak ada. Namun, Takasugi pasti paham kalau dia tak mau mengambil resiko mempertemukan sepupunya dengan dirinya. Tidak, dengan kenyataan yang cukup membuat trauma mental si biru paska kekacauan yang dibuat oleh orang di hadapannya ini._

 _Di sisi lain bibir itu tertarik dalam sebuah simpul._

 _Lalu, dia berkata._

 _"Keluarlah."_

 _Pandang sehitam jelaga beralih pada penanak nasi._

Ah... Kata-kata yang menyebalkan.

 _"Saat itu juga kau tidak keluar—malah mengirim bocah-bocah itu untuk mencampuri urusanku." Takasugi melanjutkan tanpa diminta. Di titik ini Kurokono mendapat pemahaman kalau awal mereka bertemu setelah waktu yang lama bukanlah hanya demi_ _dirinya. Demi_ _sang adik._

Tapi, juga dirinya.

 _"..."_

 _"Kau sendiri yang paling tahu kalau kau tidak salah apapun—."_

 _ **Trek—**_ _cangkir ditaruh kelewat keras._

 _"Apa kau mengatakan itu karena merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi padaku Takasugi_ -kun _?"_

 _Ada nada geram yang terselip dari sebuah ketenangan. Atau mungkin sebuah keletihan semata? Mungkin, karena pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk meledak. Meledakkan emosinya. Andai dirinya yang dulu, mungkin sudah dia tumpahkan dengan tidak tahu malunya—ah, kalau dipikir ada sisi geli saat dia melihat sepupunya, yang biru, yang polos, yang terlalu peduli pada orang lain sampai tak tahu akan dirinya sendiri._

 _Bagai cerminan dirinya dulu._

 _Sebuah kepal di atas meja, meremat daging dengan kuku hingga memerah. Sebuah gestur pertahanan diri yang terakhir dari hitam yang gemetar bahunya._

 _Takasugi melihat itu. Dan pandangnya berpindah dari tangan untuk kembali fokus_ _pada sosok yang tak terbaca ekpresinya karena separuh menunduk._

' _Untuk apa?_ _'_ _mungkin itulah_ _ucap yang_ _akan_ _menjadi jawab_ _jika Takasugi masihlah sama dengan saat itu. Jawaban yang akan_ _membuat_ _pemuda itu_ _—_ _Kurokono_ _mendengus ingin tertawa._ _Tertawa m_ _iris._ _Karena, dia yang terlalu baik. Hingga tak sampai hati untuk menyalahkan keadaan yang dia alami pada orang lain. Menguburnya bersama dengan dirinya meski tahu apa itu kebenarannya._

 _Ya, benar. Untuk apa?_ _Sebenarnya sampai saat ini di sisi lain dirinya dia masih berego, masih keras kepala dengan pendiriannya yang juga sesusah menggoyang karang._

"— _karena, aku juga mengerti bagaimana menjadi 'kakak'."_

 _Kurokono tertawa. Penuh gugah yang perlahan-lahan menjadi geli sampai menitikkan tangis._

 _Sambil mengelap air mata di sudut mata, Kurokono kembali mengambil alih perbincangan. "Tidak kusangka kau ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan itu."_

" _Aku tidak akan ke sini untuk mengatakan hal bodoh. Kau yang paling tahu_ _—_ _apalagi kau sudah bertemu dengan salah satu Akashi-mu."_

" _...jangan menyebut dengan sebutan yang membuat orang lain salah paham mendengarnya_ _—_ _."_

"— _dia bungkam, kan?"_

" _..." Kurokono mengatup bibir. Pembicaraan ini merujuk pada seseorang yang sangat dia tahu._

 _Karena, begitu dekat dengan sepupunya itu._

" _...kurasa..." getar di antara jemari, disembunyikan dengan mendekap lengan dan bertumpu pada meja. "Setidaknya_ _—_ _tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau... orang itu akan ke sini."_

"— _akhir-akhir ini ada rumor mengenai anak berambut merah yang berkeliling di daerah Tokyo dan menanyakan seseorang dengan ciri-ciri dirimu."_

 _Ahh..._

" _Sekarang tinggal keputusanmu untuk mengambil langkah."_

 _"_ _ **Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini?**_ _"_

 _Pertanyaan_ _itu..._ _cukup bodoh. Namun, sangat sulit_ _baginya_ _untuk menjawab_ _._

 _Ingin sekali dia mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Bahwa, dia tidak masalah dengan semua ini._

 _Sekalipun, sekeliling yang peduli menentangnya._

" _...entahlah."_

 _Pada dasarnya ini semua hanyalah kesalahpahaman yang sudah terlalu rumit untuk diluruskan sampai-sampai dia sendiri memilih menyerah untuk merapihkannya. Karena benang itu sudah terlalu kusut, berserabut dan bercabang dan tertimpa berbagai dugaan antara benar dan tidak._

— _dan juga karena dia terlalu pengecut._

 _._

 _(Hanya saja_ _—_ _...)_

 _._

 _ **Krieet...**_

 _Derit pintu dari atas mereka. Samar. Namun cukup bagi Kurokono untuk menyadari kalau Kuroko sudah terbangun—meski, sedikit heran karena jam bangunnya jadi lebih awal dari biasanya._

 _Hitam yang satu lagi seolah tanggap dengan keadaan. Dengus tipis dan kemudiannya beranjak menuju pintu keluarnya—secara konotasi, karena yang dipijakinya saat ini adalah sebuah jendela sebagai 'pintu' baginya._

 _Kurokono sendiri tidak bergeming dari posisinya._

" _Aku akan mempertimbangkannya..."_

 _Gumam kecil yang cukup untuk membuat Takasugi menoleh._

" _Untuk 'keluar' seperti yang kau bilang."_

 _Dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis seperti seringai._

" _Aku akan menantikannya kalau begitu."_

 _Hela._

 _Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan yang diucapkannya itu dari niatan atau hanya sekedar basa-basi belaka. Karena, dia yang paling tahu kalau dirinya t_ _erlalu pengecut untuk membuka apa itu kebenarannya._

 _Terlalu pengecut untuk merubah garis kebohongan yang sudah terjejak sangat rapi._

 _Tapi, suatu hari nanti kebohongan itu akan terbongkar. Karena ego manusia itu terlalu bebal untuk rela menerima sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Hingga memutuskan untuk mencari, sekilas ataupun rinci. Dengan nekat, tanpa mempedulikan pandangan._

 _Dengan berani sekalipun tahu itu akan menghancurkannya._

 _Apa dia sanggup untuk itu? Itulah yang dipertanyakan._

 _"Nee, ucapan terima kasih ini harus kuberikan padamu atau Gintoki-_ kun _?"_

 _Gedik tidak suka,_ _"Kenapa pula kau bawa-bawa dia?"_

 _"Tidak. Anggap saja aku bicara sendiri. Hati-hati Takasugi_ -kun _, usahakan jangan mati dalam keadaan menyedihkan."_

 _"—_ _dan sampaikan salamku untuk bocah-bocah kesayanganmu itu, Kurokono._ _"_

 _Cangkir diangkat untuk diteguk_ liquid _nya. Bersamaan dengan itu sosoknya sudah menghilang bagai angin tak berbekas._

 _Dia pun berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuh. Kembali melanjutkan rutinitas yang tertunda, membuka jendela lain dan melihat langit fajar itu mulai membiru bersamaan dengan naiknya mentari._

 _._

 _(_ _Hanya saja apa kebenaran itu sanggup untuk merubah semua yang sudah terjadi..._

— _menjadi lebih baik.)_

 _._

 _Cicip burung beradu laga. Semarakkan telinga dengan indahnya pagi. Mentari mulai menyorotkan teriknya secara perlahan. Mendaki langit yang bergradasi menjadi lebih lembut. Menjadi sebuah biru_ _yang indah_ _._ _Menjadi sebuah kelapangan di antara sempitnya hati manusia._

 _"Hoaam..._ Ohayou _, Tasuke_ -nii _."_

Menjadi sebuah biru—yang lembut tersorot jejak sinarnya.

 _K_ _eberadaan di balik pintu, datang sambil mengucek mata dan_ _rambut biru yang mencuat_ _._

Warna biru yang indah. Bagaikan sebuah langit. Langit mendung tak berawan dengan terik menyengat hingga silau untuk dilihat.

Kefanaan yang bagai abadi.

 _Ah, benar juga—_

 _"_ Ohayou _, Tetsuya_ -kun _. Cuci muka dulu sana, nanti langsung sarapan."_

 _Saat itu sama seperti saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari itu pun sangat terik.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...—Akashi-_ san _..._ _?_ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Di bawah warna biru dunia ini. Di balik sapuan sinar mentari yang terik. Aku melihat gelora indah di antara kesempurnaan itu._

 _Warna yang indah. Serupa mawar merimbun di balik sesemakan._

 _Aku menginginkan keindahan itu menjadi milikku._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf sangat telat untuk chapter inii... #bungkuk. Kebanyakan event sih akhir-akhir ini, saya kan jadi gak punya waktu buat ngetik #oi. BAGI YANG NANYAIN TAKASUGI SAMA KUROKONO SAYA KASIH SEDIKIT NIH HOHOHOHOHO.**

 **Sempet denial sebenernya apa chapter ini mau langsung ke masa lalu Kurokono atau lanjut, jadi saya bikin dua draft, dan akhirnya bingung sendiri.**

 **Akhirnya, saya buat chapter ini dengan melanjutkan kerisauan Kuroko dulu ohoho.. (dan buat chibichibi berantem dulu). Next chapter (mungkin) adalah masa lalu Kurokono.**

 **Tidak bisa memastikan apakah apdetnya bisa cepet, karena saya sedang banyak project (RL maupun OL). Mohon maaf.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera190100:** Baiklah, saya akan coba mengerti penjelasanmu #mendadak pening. Fufu, tentu Ogiwara juga harus mikir banyak-banyak secara dia yang paling lama bersama dengan uke kita bersama. Kalo langsung disamber orang tak berdedikasi, mana rela emang? IYALAH NIJI DIBULLY ITU HARUS WAJIB! #dibalang MASA KAMU LUPA SIH! KOK GITU SIH #lupakan, thanks for reviewww~

 **Penumpang Kapal MerahBiru:** nyalimu lama sekali keluarnya. Sini saya ikut cium deh #chu. Hehe, gak papa. saya senang kamu mengikuti cerita ini sampe keadukaduk (?). Maaf, apdet kali ini lebih lama. #bungkuk. Thanks for revieww

 **hikari:** sejak awal saya emang mau buka konflik soal Kurokono sebelum mereka jadian. Hehehehe. Kallo saya apdet seminggu sekali itu suliit... RL saya nanti emburegul. Apalagi saya anak jalanan(?) kerjanya jalan-jalan melulu kayak syahrini tak menemukan alamat. Kalo soal moment, tergantung mood. wehehehe. Thanks for Review.

 **Aoi:** Iyaam Akashi perhatian... tapi ada maksud. #jahat. Oooh... soal itu akan dibuka di chappie depaan Tunggu yaa... Thanks for revieww...

 **neruneruneru:** setiap orang harus punya sisi bijak kalau mau hidup. Huum, soal hubungan Kurokono sama Akashi akan dibuka di chapter depan yaa... thanks for review.

 **akasihsant:** soal scene tergantung mood sama penceritaan fokusnya dimana sih. Tapi, tunggu saja yaaa... thanks for review.

 **l4e:** duh, kamu cenayang ya? tapi gak baperbaper amet sih... #baperannya masih nanti #tawa jahat. Hum, kalo interaksi mereka masih di chappie selanjutselanjutselanjutnya #lama. Thanks for revieww...

 **Guest:** harapanmu terkabul. Thanks for review.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Please Give Me Revieeww...**

* * *

 **Update:** 14th August 2016


	21. 16,25th Season: Past and My Hope

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! 'Taka''Kuro' (Gintama), Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ Dia memang sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi. Tapi, kesempatan itu masih ada untuk keluarga ini. "Tolong kabulkanlah permintaan kecil itu." _—_ _kabulkanlah permohonanku..._ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair).

* * *

.

Bagi sebuah kesempurnaan. Orang luar hanya benalu.

Terdiri dari Ayah yang mampu mendidik. Ibu yang menyayangi. Kakak yang dapat diandalkan. Dan si adik manja yang dilindungi.

Gambaran keluarga sempurna. Ikatan yang ideal. Pemandangan yang indah. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mereka yang tak memiliki ikatan.

Orang lain yang memaksa masuk ke dalamnya, mereka hanyalah mahluk tidak tahu diri.

 **Pengganggu.**

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **16,25th. Season: [Summer]** **Past and My Hope**

* * *

.

 _Jika sebuah kisah selalu berawal dari suatu kejadian tak terduga, mungkin untukku semua itu sudah berakhir di masa itu._

 _Keluarga..._

 _Hanya itulah keinginanku._ _Keinginan kecilku yang sudah kandas sejak enam tahun lalu._

.

.

 _Aku hanyalah seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga biasa. Keluarga sederhana yang biasa ditemui dimana-mana. Keluarga yang damai tanpa ada pertengkaran pelik yang berarti di dalamnya. Sebuah gambaran keluarga yang ideal. Dengan ayah, ibu, diriku dan seorang adik yang masih belum muncul ke dunia. Sebagai seorang bocah aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Menganggapnya sudah sewajarnya. Hanya menjalaninya dengan seharusnya._

 _Sampai aku baru menyadari—betapa berharganya segala hal yang biasa itu saat kehilangan._

.

* * *

.

Di suatu musim panas.

Hari itu, sangat terik.

.

 **Aku,** **Kurokono Tasuke, di penghujung usia 17 tahun.**

.

"Ada yang mau titip sesuatu? Aku mau ke _konbini_." remaja itu menyisipkan dompet pada saku jinsnya. Pandangan diedarkan pada ruang yang terisi empat orang remaja lain yang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Satu diantaranya tengah membaca buku. Dua orang lainnya tengah bertarung dengan konsol _game_ yang disambungkan ke televisi. Satunya hanya tidur-tiduran, menontoni alur _game_ yang tengah dimainkan sambil mengunyah keripik yang mau habis.

"Belikan sesuatu yang segar Kurokono—oh, sekalian _snack_." yang berkacamata di antara mereka melambaikan tangan malas. Sudah dalam posisi _uenak_ untuk bersantai.

"Aku memang mau beli itu—tapi, nanti ganti uangnya. Tidak ada lagi kah—ah, tidak ada buku porno Sakamoto _-san_."

"Pelit sekali kau Kurokono~ Ayolaah... Mumpung liburaan."

"Liburan atau tidak, tidak sepantasnya kau begitu. Dan aku tidak mau dipandangi aneh karena membeli buku porno." Kurokono menjelaskan alasan yang sangat logis.

"Memalukan sekali. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun untuk tidak memandangi tubuh lawan jenis sebelum legal di atas kertas Sakamoto!"

"Ahaha, seperti kau tidak pernah menggoda cewek Zura. Na. Na. Siapa yang menggoda guru biologi yang seksi kemarin, hee?"

" _Zura ja nai Katsura da_! Dan aku hanya mendengarkan curhatnya karena dia janda! Apa kau sama sekali tidak punya etika mengatakan hal mesum soal bokong dan dadanya itu, hah!"

"Yang tidak punya etika kamu, kan?"

Oh, Tuhan. Apa tidak ada yang bisa menjawab tanyanya dengan benar? Kurokono mendesah lelah. Kalau sudah begini mereka akan berdebat dengan hal yang tidak penting sampai dia mendapat jawaban pasti. Daripada sakit kuping, dia memilih mengacuhkan dua di antara mereka dan beralih ke dua kepala yang lainnya.

"Gintoki _-kun_ , Takasugi _-kun_ kalian mau tit—?"

" _JUUUUUMMMMMPPP_! GUWOOOH! RASAKAN _NEO ARMSTRONG CYCLONE JET ARMSTRONG CANNON_ SPESIAL GIN- _SAAAN_!"

"HAH! MERIAM SIPUT MACAM ITU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGHANCURKAN BENTENG PERTAHANAN YANG KUBUAT!"

Sungguh pertarungan yang hebat sampai stik konsolnya berasap. Kayaknya setelah ini mereka bakal rugi bandar, deh.

"Eer..." Kurokono bingung. Tadi Gintoki menjawab pertanyaannya atau dia sedang mengutarakan jurus, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Belikan saja. Lagian dia juga baca, jadi gak rugi. Putus Kurokono sendiri karena merasa malas bertanya kembali.

"Takasugi _-ku_ —"

"BELIKAN YANG BIASA!"

Lagi-lagi dipotong sebelum dia selesai bicara. Dan apapula itu yang biasa? Seolah Kurokono istri pengertian yang tahu segala hal yang disuka dan dibenci sang suami.

Kurokono menghela lagi. Daripada sakit jiwa lama-lama mendingan dia keluar kamar. Soal titipan tak memenuhi hasrat pelanggan? Bodo amat. Salah sendiri ditanya gak ada yang jawab dengan benar.

.

* * *

.

 _Apakah aku naif? Saat berpikir m_ _ereka adalah temanku_ _? Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu_ _apa mereka menganggapku_ _dengan ikatan yang_ _sama_ _atau tidak._

 _Sebuah kisah yang lucu, jika aku mengenangnya. Mengenang hari-hari saat kuhabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Sekumpulan orang yang membuatku hidup dan nyaman meski pribadi di antara kami sangat berbeda._

 _Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka dengan nyaman._

 _Apa karena mereka sangat mudah disukai dengan perilaku yang unik itu?_

 _Atau, sama sepertiku_

— _memendam sakit yang sama_

.

* * *

.

Hari itu sangat terik. Memanggang pori-pori kulit sampai mendidih. Penyesalan bagi Kurokono keluar tidak pakai topi. Ah, dia sebenarnya agak menyesal karena berinisiatif keluar untuk membeli bahan makan malam bulanan—yang dihabiskan seenak jidat oleh para tetangga tak bermoral yang mengaku-aku teman dalam waktu satu minggu, mau marah juga rasanya capek. Akhirnya dia cuman elus dada saja. Tumpukan sensor di tempat sampah itu hanya ilusi semata.

Meski, kadang mengesalkan mau tidak mau Kurokono mengakui bahwa berada di antara mereka membuat hari-harinya jadi berwarna. Meski, seringnya lebih ke warna kelabu menuju merah amarah dan ungu bikin mual.

Mereka adalah teman sekelasnya—pengecualian untuk Sakamoto yang merupakan kakak tingkat mereka. Dan secara kebetulan mereka berniat menyewa di apartemen yang sama. Awalnya, Kurokono berniat tinggal sendirian sebelum tahu bahwa ada anak satu sekolah yang menyewa apartemen yang memikirkan jatah bayaran yang berkurang separuh, akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk tinggal bersama dengan salah satunya.

(Kenapa tidak bareng-bareng? Simpel. apartemennya itu cukup kecil dan hanya bisa dinikmati nyaman oleh dua orang saja. Kalau lebih, hmm... Bisa dibayangkan tiap dia pulang sekolah atau kerja sambilan menemukan berbagai harta karun (misal, boxer bergambar mawar merah merekah. Ah, ya... Dia menemukannya di kamar Sakamoto) bertebaran tiap kaki melangkah. Terlebih empat-empatnya gesrek semua dalam sama arti dan beda arti (dan dia sangat bersyukur karena memilih satu kamar dengan Takasugi, bisa cepat tua dia kalau mengurus Gintoki yang kadar kemagerannya lebih parah dari orok).)

.

* * *

.

 _Awal musim semi saat kelas tiga SMP, aku mendapat kesempatan menjadi siswa rekomendasi di salah satu sekolah di Kyoto. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal, dan menunjang masa depan. Itulah yang kupikirkan hingga mengambil kesempatan itu tanpa berpikir dua kali ataupun persetujuan waliku._

 _Walau, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perlu persetujuan mereka—dan meski ini terdengar kejam, aku tahu bahwa mereka hanya mengambilku sebagai kewajiban semata._

 _._

* * *

 _._

"Mama mau eskrim."

"Hei, tadi janji tidak minta jajan, kan?"

"Tapi, panas maa... Ayolah..."

Kaki bergeming dalam langkahnya. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kurokono menoleh ke belakang, memandangi interaksi antara ibu dan anak yang baru saja bersisian jalan dengannya.

Dia mendengus dan tersenyum simpul.

.

* * *

.

 _Mungkin, aku juga memiliki masa seperti itu. merengek seperti bayi dengan keberadaan dewasa yang sabar menangani._

 _Segala hal yang memiliki awal pasti akan berakhir. Dunia berputar dengan logika yang seperti itu dan aku meyakininya._

— _atau lebih tepat memaksa diri untuk menerimanya._

 _Di usiaku yang kesebelas, sebuah kecelakaan maut menewaskan kedua orangtuaku. Pada akhirnya aku dioper untuk diurus oleh para kerabat. Ada sekitar tiga kali aku berpindah tempat tinggal sampai pada akhirnya aku menetap cukup lama di salah satu kerabat jauh ibuku di Hokkaido. Waliku adalah sebuah keluarga kecil beranak satu yang lebih tua tiga tahun diatasku Mereka orang yang baik, merawatku dan menerimaku._

 _Meski, tentu jurang besar tetaplah ada dengan statusku sebagai penumpang di antara harmoni itu._

 _Mereka membiarkanku berada bersama mereka, namun begitu jelas cara mereka memperhatikanku dengan anak mereka._

 _Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Dibanding kenyamanan atau kesepian diriku, aku harus lebih mempedulikan nyawaku._

 _Berpikir pintar agar aku tetap hidup._

 _._

— _sekalipun hanya raganya._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Tidak ada keindahan yang abadi. Itu adalah hal yang paling aku tahu._

 _Sama seperti dengan realita bahwa kehidupanku bersama sekumpulan orang-orang seperti quartet itu hanyalah sebuah polesan bumbu dalam hidup ini. Yang suatu saat akan menghambar. Yang suatu saat akan hilang bersamaan dengan waktu yang berlalu._

 _Tapi, untukku itu hanya lebih cepat terjadi._

 _Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Selalu seperti itu. Karma yang tidak bisa dipungkiri._

 _Andaikan._ _..._ _Ah, aku merasa bersalah jika aku mengucapkannya. Kata yang penuh pengharapan seolah yang kita alami tidak pernah terjadi._

 _Tapi, di sudut hati aku selalu berpikir seperti itu._

 _Sama seperti hari itu pula._

 _Andaikan saja aku tidak pergi keluar, mungkin aku tidak akan mengalami pertemuan itu._

 _Sebuah pertemuan yang mengubah hidupku selamanya._

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung." hantur sopan kasir dibalas angguk kecil oleh Kurokono.

Keluar _konbini_ , dan mendapati terik menyengat menyilaukan pandang. Kurokono berpikir untuk memotong jalan melewati kompleks taman yang cukup rindang. Sengaja demi menghindari terik menyengat yang membuatnya pening.

Tidak banyak kehidupan di jalan yang dilewati, hanya beberapa manusia yang berlalu lalang dengan sepeda atau sekedar berjalan kaki untuk kepentingan pribadi. Situasi yang sewajarnya untuk daerah yang tenang seperti Kyoto.

Dan saat hitam menangkap sebuah motor berpengendara di ujung jalan cukup membuatnya menaikkan alis.

Ada beberapa detik Kurokono memandangi pengendara motor yang memakai baju sangat tertutup. Meski, mungkin untuk mentaati peraturan. Bagaimana mungkin dia memakai pakaian setebal itu di cuaca sepanas ini?

.

 _Andai saja saat itu aku tidak keluar. Andai aku tidak pernah memilih jalan itu. Mungkin, aku tidak akan pernah terpikat. Mungkin, tidak akan ada yang berubah._

.

Firasatnya merasakan sebuah kejanggalan, dan hal itu terbukti saat motor itu dilaju tiba-tiba dan mengarah pada seorang pejalan kaki yang melintas.

"KYAA!"

 _ **CKIIT!**_

Suara mendecit itu cukup keras untuk membuat Kurokono tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Hanya untuk mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah bersitenggang dengan pria berhelm dan mengendarai motor yang dia lihat barusan.

"Hentikan! Ini milik anakku!"

"Diam perempuan!" sebuah tamparan menyakitkan melayang, membuat wanita itu terjengkang ke aspal jalanan.

Dan tidak mungkin Kurokono hanya diam menonton melihat semua itu tepat di depan matanya.

"HEI! BERHENTI DI SITU" sekejap dia langsung berlari, sebuah tongkat yang bergelinding dipungut untuk dijadikan senjata.

"Cih!" Panik akan adanya saksi membuat si penjambret langsung menggas kendaraannya tanpa melihat sekeliling, hingga telat menyadari akan keberadaan sebuah tongkat yang dilemparkan Kurokono tepat ke celah roda motor.

"!"

 _ **BRUAAK!**_

Terpelanting hingga terguling-guling pejambret bersama motornya. Kondisi ramai karena penasaran dengan suara-suara riuh sangat tidak menguntungkan pelaku untuk kabur, hingga dalam hitungan menit kemudian dia sudah dibekuk oleh orang-orang sekitar yang peduli.

Di sisi lainnya, sosok Kurokono tenggelam dalam lautan mata yang menontoni keadaan. Dirinya sendiri tengah berkutat menolong sang wanita yang tergeletak.

"Nyonya, kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!"

Bagai dengung ribuan nyamuk. Riuh ramai yang mengelilinginya tak masuk gendang telinga. Karena, yang terproses pada indra hanyalah apa yang tercermin pada retinanya. Hanya memandangi merah membara yang terpoles pada sang wanita.

Merah

— _dan darah_.

.

* * *

.

Sirene ambulan bergaung sepanjang perjalanan. Dalam diam Kurokono memandangi para petugas berseragam putih yang tengah menangani sang wanita. Ya, dia hanya diam. Separuh karena dia tidak cukup dedikasi untuk membantu.

—separuh lagi karena dia merasa sebuah getir. Sebuah keinginan yang kuat hingga membuatnya lemas. Semata berdoa agar wanita ini tetap hidup.

.

* * *

.

 _Sebuah pertemuan, akan mendatangkan perubahan dalam hidup. Sekecil apapun itu._

 _Lalu, bagaimana dengan kehilangan?_

 _Saat itu aku berpikir, meski separuh dalam diriku ada penyesalan akan sebuah pilihan yang kulakukan. Separuhnya lagi bersyukur sedalam-dalamnya._

 _Andai aku tidak ke tempat itu. Andai aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita itu. Mungkin, saat itu akan ada mereka yang bersedih dengan kehilangannya._

.

"Pasien mengalami gegar otak cukup parah! Retakan di bagian kepala belakang!"

"Pendarahannya tidak berhenti! Harus dilakukan transfusi!"

"Apa anda keluarganya? Kami meminta izin untuk dilakukan operasi."

.

Ingatan Kurokono sedikit berbayang saat itu. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia dengar atau dikatakannya. Syok, adalah salah satu alasannya. Karena, dia tidak akan menyangka akan mengalami keadaan yang sama seperti saat dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Beruntung saat itu ada polisi yang bertugas dan membantu menghubungi keluarganya untuk persetujuan operasi sang wanita.

Dan sekarang disinilah dia berada, menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Menunggui sang wanita ataupun keluarganya yang mungkin akan datang. Sendiri. Tidak ada yang lain selain hening dan jam yang berdetik. Polisi patroli yang membantunya sudah kembali ke markas untuk menyerahkan berkas. Dia diminta menghubungi lagi jika keluarga korban sudah datang. Kurokono menurut saja, karena pikirannya saat itu tengah kosong. Berbanding terbalik dengan emosinya yang berkecamuk dan mendidih. Menggelegak ingin diutarakan namun dia tak mampu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengunci hatinya untuk tetap diam dan bisu.

 _ **Srek**_

Pandangan teralih pada barang-barang yang dibawa sang wanita yang berada di tangannya. Kurokono sengaja tidak memberitahukan polisi meski, tahu itu adalah salah satu barang bukti. Semua karena sekilas ucapan yang dia dengar saat kejadian berlangsung.

" _Hentikan! Ini milik anakku!"_

Bola basket.

Seragam anak-anak.

Hanya dengan mendengar. Hanya dengan melihat semua itu cukup bagi Kurokono untuk mengetahui bahwa orang ini memiliki keluarga yang menunggunya. Seorang suami dan anaknya. Sebuah keindahan yang membuatnya iri.

Sangat.

"Jangan menghilang..."

 _Begitu iri, hingga merasa sakit jika hal itu menghilang._

"...mereka menantimu..."

.

 _Sebesar apapun rasa iri itu pada sesuatu yang sudah tak kumiliki. Aku lebih merasa sakit saat melihat mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku._

"...karena itu, tetaplah hidup."

.

Lampu koridor yang awalnya remang dinyalakan. Langit terik itu menjadi gelap secara perlahan. Kurokono memandangi langit itu. Kemudian, perhatian teralih pada getar di ponselnya. Tiga _e-mail_ , dua _miss-call_. Sejenak teringat akan pesanan yang dititipkan empat tempatnya. Mungkin mereka menunggunya. Wajar saja, sudah hampir empat jam sejak dia meninggalkan apartemen tanpa pemberitahuan.

Dia membalas satu pesan singkat. Lalu, menghela lagi.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang datang?' Batin Kurokono. Seharusnya, keluarganya sudah berada di sini mengingat cukup lama waktu yang berlalu. Ada prasangka buruk melintas di kepalanya, langsung saja dia menggeleng. Menghapus pikiran buruknya. Mencoba berpikir positif kalau keluarganya mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan dan terjebak macet atau semacamnya.

 _ **Drapdrapdrap**_ _ **—**_

Suara langkah kecil terdengar saling beradu dari ujung koridor, Kurokono langsung menoleh ke samping.

" _Kaa-saan_!"

"Ah, kalia—..."

 _ **BUAGH**_

Dua gumpal merah menerjang perutnya.

 _Ouch_.

Kurokono meringis pedih memegangi perutnya. _Jir, kecil-kecil palanya batu._

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada _kaa-san_!"

 _ **Bukh!**_

"Aduh!" Ringis pedih.

 _ **Bukbukbuk**_

"Ah-aduh! Bu-bukan!"

" _Kaa-san_...huu..." anak merah lain mulai terisak.

Suara langkah lain yang lebih berat masuk ke telinga Kurokono. Mendapati di kejauhan seorang pemuda berseragam pelayan nampak berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Tu-tuan muda Seijuurou, Tuan muda Karma jangan begitu di rumah sakit."

Suara yang cukup dewasa dibanding perawakannya yang muda. Kurokono menghela lega mendapati ada orang dewasa di antara mereka.

Segera saja pelayan itu memisahkan kedua anak tadi darinya.

"Mohon maaf apa anda yang menolong Nyonya kami? Maafkan saya. Saya harusnya menjaga mereka agar tidak bertindak seperti tadi."

"Ku-kurang lebih begitu... tidak apa-apa, sudah sewajarnya mereka mengkhawatirkan ibu mereka."

"Mohon maaf, tuan muda. Mereka yang menolong ibu anda. Anda harus berterima kasih." terang sang pelayan.

Sekejap saja keduanya terkesiap dengan muka memerah. Entah merasa malu, atau karena menahan tangis.

Satu hal yang Kurokono ketahui. Keduanya sangat mencintai sang Ibu hingga mereka rela menunduk meminta maaf.

.

* * *

.

 _ **ZRAASSSSHHHHH**_

Terik bagai neraka yang dia rasakan siang hari seolah bagai mimpi siang bolong. Melihat cuaca saat ini begitu drastis berubah menjadi hujan lebat.

Koridor yang tadinya hanya berisi dia seorang kini menjadi empat nyawa. Dengan dua diantaranya adalah anak-anak.

Kurokono memperhatikan bagaimana rupa kedua anak itu. Perawakan yang nampak mirip dengan sang wanita yang dia tolong, terutama rambutnya yang tak mungkin terlupa sekali lihat. Ketara sekali kalau mereka gelisah. Terbukti dengan sang adik yang keras kepala berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara, sang kakak yang menurut untuk duduk tidak melepaskan pandangnya sedikitpun dari arah adiknya itu.

"Karma. Ayo, duduk."

Dibalas gelengan dari si kecil. Kali ini dia malah menempel ke pintu ruang operasi.

Kurokono menghela melihat adegan itu. Dia bukannya tidak paham dengan keadaan. Malah, dia sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka yang begitu cemas. Tapi, tidak mungkin dia tega hanya melihat saja tanpa memberi mereka sebuah penenang.

Karena, itulah dia berjongkok di sampingnya. Tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala sang adik yang terpekur.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu kalian akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah berdoa, agar nanti ibu kalian bisa kembali memeluk kalian."

Pelan, Kurokono mencoba memberi kenyamanan dengan elusan di kepala. Saat tidak terdeteksi sebuah penolakan dia mengambil langkah berani untuk menggendong si kecil dan memangkunya. Sang kakak nampaknya tidak begitu suka dengan perlakuannya pada sang adik. Atau tidak suka karena hanya sang adik yang dibegitukan, dia langsung memanjat bangku dan duduk di sisi yang dekat dengan adiknya. Menggandeng tangannya dalam genggaman.

Kurokono tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi sang kakak yang berusaha peduli dan terlihat kuat di depan sang adik. Tapi, sejenak kemudian senyum itu memudar saat menyadari sesuatu yang harusnya juga ada bersama mereka.

'Kemana memang ayah mereka?' batin Kurokono pias sesaat. Dia pun mencuri pandang pada pelayan yang memperhatikan mereka dalam keadaan berdiri. Nampak, mengerti kode yang diberikan Kurokono sang pelayan pun mendekat untuk meminjamkan telinga agar percakapan mereka tak didengar anak-anak.

"Apa ayah mereka... Sudah dihubungi?" bisik Kurokono pelan dengan khawatir.

Seolah sudah mengetahui kalau pertanyaan itu akan muncul sang pelayan memberi wajah kalut, mencoba untuk menerima dan tabah.

"Saya sudah memberitahu beliau tentang keadaan nyonya. Tapi, beliau orang sibuk jadi... saya tidak yakin..." sang pelayan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia yakin Kurokono cukup paham dengan hal yang dimaksud.

Dan tentu saja Kurokono sangat paham maksudnya.

Tidak yakin akan datang

Sejenak menghening. Bibir merah mengatup rapat giginya.

Jujur saja. Dia tidak suka.

"Apakah saya bisa minta nomornya?"

"Eh?"

Sang pelayan kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Memandangi Kurokono dengan tidak percaya, namun bola mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan akan sikapnya mau tidak mau membuatnya meneguk ludah.

"Saya akan meneleponnya dan memintanya kemari."

"Tu-tunggu, hal itu—."panik. Tentu. Bagaimanapun rasanya tidak etis membiarkan seorang remaja tak dikenal mencari tahu tentang hal pribadi keluarga yang dilayaninya. Tentu saja dia akan berusaha menolak.

Betapa kagetnya saat remaja itu menunduk dalam di hadapannya. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang asing yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang akan dia hadapi.

"Saya tidak bisa memberitahu tentang majikan saya sembarangan."

"Saya mohon."

"Tidak bisa nak."

"Saya mohon."

Pelayan itu mendesah melihat Kurokono begitu keras kepala. Dia masih pada posisinya. Masih menunduk untuk meminta. Andai bisa dia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, dedikasinya akan pekerjaan melarangnya untuk berbuat melebihi batas.

"Ini nomor _tou-chan_..."

"...!"

Betapa kagetnya sang pelayan melihat majikannya yang terkecil mengulurkan ponsel mini **[1]** miliknya.

"Tu-tuan muda Karma!"

Kurokono memandangi Karma. Karma menatap lurus pada Kurokono. Tangan kecil itu masih terjulur pada si remaja.

"...tidak masalah, kah?" tanya Kurokono sedikit ragu.

"Kau akan menghubungi _Otou-san_ agar dia kemari, kan?" Sang kakak maju ke sisi sang adik, ikut memandangi Kurokono dengan sklera merah miliknya. "Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa." Merah bergulir memandangi si kecil yang mengangguk-angguk statis. Keduanya kemudian memandangi pelayan mereka. Telepati dari mata ke mata.

Entah tersihir oleh apa sampai sang pelayan menunduk pelan dan mengangguk berat. "Saya tidak bisa menolak jika itu yang tuan muda inginkan."

.

 _Aku tidak suka..._

 _Tidak suka._

 _Mereka yang tidak peduli apa yang sesungguhnya yang berharga bagi mereka._

 _Meski, mereka masih memilikinya._

.

"Selamat siang, saya Kurokono Tasuke. Apa benar ini Akashi Masaomi _-san_. Ini mengenai istri anda."

.

Langit menggempur bumi dengan pedang halilintar. Badai besar telah datang. Dingin mulai menyerang.

Beberapa menit terlalui dengan pembicaraan sepihak dari Kurokono. Dari sudut pihak ketiga, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana isi pembicaraan itu. Hanya yang pasti, bukan sesuatu yang positif.

"Lalu, anda sendiri?"

Karena raut itu mengeruh dalam amarah kecil.

"Apa anda bisa kemari?"

.

 _Kenapa?_

.

Suara di seberang telepon sana begitu berat dengan nada yang tampak tak beremosi. Membuat getar kecil di tangan Kurokono tiap lawan bicaranya menarik kata.

.

 _/Kenapa kau harus peduli?/_

Karena, jawaban itu bukanlah yang ingin dia dengar.

.

Dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan kecil menggapai dirinya. Memeluk kakinya seolah menjadikannya tumpuan.

Kurokono memandangi sosok itu. Yang kecil dan gemetar dengan wajah yang berusaha tenang. Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa warna jingga membinar akan harap. Menatap dengan kesungguhan.

"Apa _Tou-chan_ akan datang?"

Kurokono terkesiap.

.

"Tuan..." aah, suara itu menjadi serak.

 _Apa kau tidak mendengar pinta dari mungil yang polos ini? Dia tidak meminta apapun yang berat. Hanya meminta keberadaan dirimu berada di sisi mereka. Untuk membagi duka. Untuk meminta perlindungan. Meminta tumpuan harapan darimu agar mereka tak merasa sendirian di dunia ini._

Berjuta kata terangkai menunggu disuarakan. Bersama sakit hati meski harusnya bukan dia yang terluka.

"Apakah pekerjaan jauh lebih penting?"

Marahi andai dia terdengar seperti menghakimi.

"Dia istri anda, kan? Apa anda tidak bisa meluangkan waktu walau hanya sedikit untuk menjenguk istri anda?"

Marahi andai dia seperti ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Ini bukan masalah efisiensi waktu! Apakah anda sama sekali tidak khawatir dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi?"

Dia menggeleng. Menggeram. Tidak mengerti. Tidak paham.

 _Kenapa...?_

"JIKA SEMUANYA SUDAH TERLAMBAT ANDA TAK AKAN PERNAH BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN ORANG YANG ANDA CINTAI!"

.

Dia masih ada. Masih bisa berusaha untuk mengejar. Masih memiliki harapan untuk bersama. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mau sedikitpun untuk peduli?

Padahal dia masih memiliki keluarganya.

Padahal mereka masih ada.

 _Padahal itulah hal yang paling kuinginkan..._

"Khh..." apakah isak itu karena memikirkan mereka? Atau karena dirinya sendiri? Tidak ada yang tahu. Emosinya terlalu teraduk untuk bisa menentukan yang mana simpati dan keegoisan diri sendiri.

"Anak anda menunggu keberadaan anda... mereka mengkhawatirkan ibunya... mereka hanya ingin ayah mereka di sisi mereka."

Dia tidak ingin. Sepenuh hatinya sangat tidak ingin semua itu terjadi.

"Saya mohon..."

Melihat mereka yang lebih belia darinya ini mengalami masa yang sama seperti dirinya.

— _sendiri di dunia ini._

Dia memang sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya lagi.

Tapi, kesempatan itu masih ada untuk keluarga ini.

 _Karena, itu..._

"Tolong kabulkanlah permintaan kecil itu."

— _kabulkanlah permohonanku..._

.

 _Terkadang seseorang baru menyadari betapa berharganya hal-hal kecil di sekeliling mereka saat kehilangan._

 _Hal itu berlaku untukku._

 _Karena, itu... Setidaknya, aku tidak ingin mereka menyecap hal yang sama denganku. Tidak di masa belia mereka. Tidak di masa depan mereka._

 _Meski, aku tahu semua tidaklah abadi. Segalanya memiliki batas yang disebut waktu. Suatu saat akan habis. Suatu saat akan musnah._

 _Tapi, inilah permohonanku._

 _Sebagai seorang manusia yang mengharapkan kehangatan itu._

 _Sebagai seorang manusia yang sudah kehilangan hal itu._

.

Tidak ada suara berarti dari seberang sana. Hanya bisu dengan desahan nafas yang teratur. Entah apa orang itu mencoba mengerti. Atau mungkin menahan amarah. Apakah dia masih mendengar atau tidak. Kurokono tidak mengetahuinya. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak peduli.

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah meneriakkan rasa sakit yang terkubur namun tak bisa dia lupa pedihnya.

.

Saat suara sambungan itu terputus dari seberang sana. Kurokono tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membendung airmata.

.

* * *

.

Operasi masih berjalan. Hitungan jam telah terlalui, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan terbuka.

Kurokono masih di sana, ikut menunggu bersama kedua bocah bersurai merah yang tertidur karena lelah menunggu.

Sang kakak menyandar pada paha kirinya. Sang adik dia pangku agar tak terganggu lelapnya. Dan Kurokono sadar, bahwa mata sang pelayan memperhatikannya dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Maaf... Anda jadi ikut menunggu." ucap sang pelayan yang berdiri menunggu padahal dia bisa ikut duduk dan beristirahat sebentar. Antara dedikasi pekerjaan dan kekeraskepalaan mungkin?

"Tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka." balas Kurokono tersenyum pahit. Entah kenapa dia ikut terpukul membayangkan jika keadaan tak menjadi lebih baik. Jika, sang ibu tak keluar dalam kondisi baik.

Dan, jika sang ayah tak datang meski dia sudah memaki...

Kurokono mengatup bibir rapat, merasa geram dengan ketidakberadaan sang ayah yang harusnya ada dan menemani. Jika, sang ayah bersikap dingin pada dua anaknya sementara ibu yang menyongkong kasih sayang mereka tengah berjuang demi nyawa, siapa lagi yang bisa mereka percaya? Mereka masih kecil. Masih butuh kasih sayang orang tua. Masih butuh tuntunan dari orang yang mereka panutkan. Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Tenggelam dalam lamunan tanpa menyadari bahwa manik hitam sang pelayan memandanginya dengan penuh pengertian.

"Saya merasa berterima kasih anda mau menamani tuan muda kami. Jujur, saya tidak yakin kalau saya bisa mengatasi mereka sendirian." aku sang pelayan jujur tentang masalahnya.

Terkekeh pelan, "Wajar jika anak-anak seusia mereka sulit diatur." Kurokono tertawa sendiri mengingat dia sendiri belum layak disebut dewasa. "Emosi mereka belum stabil dan masih mengedepankan ego untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Tapi, mereka adalah mahluk yang tulus dan tidak bisa dibohongi."

"Ufufu, anda tidak seperti anak SMA biasanya, ya?"

Kurokono ikut tertawa kecil meski tak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan. Namun, selang beberapa saat dia menghela napas lagi karena masih tak mendapati tanda-tanda kedatangan baik dari ayah maupun ibu mereka.

"...apa ayah mereka tidak akan datang?" usap pada rambut merah yang tertidur di pangkuan.

"Saya tidak bisa memastikan. Tapi, saya yakin dia akan datang."

"Kuharap begitu." tunduk Kurokono setengah tak berharap lagi.

Senyum kecil di wajah pelayan pria menekuk sedikit. Tiba-tiba dia jadi memikirkan tentang remaja di hadapannya kini. Masa ini, jarang ada remaja yang mempedulikan orang lain sampai seperti itu. Tapi, dia tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia ingin menebak, tapi tidak ingin berprasangka dengan masa lalunya.

"Tuan besar orang yang baik, meski sedikit kaku pada sekelilingnya bahkan keluarganya. Tapi, saya yakin dia akan tergerak mendengar kata-kata anda."

Pulas tipis berwarna pink. Setengah berharap bahwa kata-kata itu bukan hanya sekedar penenangan belaka dan adalah kenyataan. Karena, bagaimanapun anak-anak ini membutuhkan sosok itu.

— _ **taptap**_

Telinga menangkap derap langkah kaki yang agak terburu mendekat.

 _ **Taptaptap**_

Sang pelayan mendadak menegang, langsung mengambil posisi untuk menghormat pada pemilik derap tersebut. Sadarlah Kurokono bahwa orang yang akan datang adalah ayah dari kedua anak ini.

"Selamat malam tuan besar."

"Hm..."

Kurokono mendapati seorang pria paruh baya berjas mahal berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dia langsung terdiam. Memandangi kejanggalan yang tidak seharusnya terlihat dari seorang berpenampilan sebagai pebisnis eksekutif.

"Tuan besar anda basah kuyub! Mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mintakan handuk pada perawat."

"Itu tidak penting. Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"A-ah... Nyonya besar masih di dalam untuk dioperasi."

"Begitu..."

.

 _Aku terpaku._

 _Tidak bergeming._

 _Nafas tertahan dalam rasa sesak._

 _Pandanganku mengabur saat melihat sosok itu._

 _Sosok pria yang datang dengan penampilan tidak sepadan dengan statusnya._

 _Dengan jas yang basah._

 _Dengan celana yang bercipratan lumpur._

 _Suara yang berat dan terdengar memburu saat dia bicara._

 _Dan saat itu pula aku merasa bersalah._

.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil sklera darah langsung kembali memfokuskan diri pada hitam yang merengkuhi kedua buah hatinya.

"Anak ini..."

"Dia anak yang menolong nyonya besar."

"Begitu, kau penelepon itu."

Retina merah itu bercermin pada sosok Kurokono yang mematung menatap dirinya. Kata yang ingin dia lanjut ucapkan tertahan di udara, karena tidak dipungkiri kalau sang pria terkejut mendapati wajah sang remaja dihiasi lelehan air.

Dihiasi air mata.

.

 _Syukurlah..._

 _Aku sangat bersyukur saat mendapati sosok ayah yang mereka nanti-nanti datang._

 _Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa semua hal yang telah kupikirkan tentangnya adalah tidak benar._

 _Semua yang kulihat dari dirinya saat ini sudah merupakan bukti yang cukup._

 _Dia sangat menyayangi mereka._

 _Dia mencintai keluarganya._

 _Dan itu sangat kusyukuri._

.

"Terima kasih... Sudah datang demi mereka..."

— _dan sebuah titik kembali menetes jatuh._

.

 _Saat itu aku tidak tahu apakah air mata ini karena begitu senang dengan keberadaan pria yang menjadi ayah kedua mungil ini dan karena mengetahui bahwa diri itu masih memiliki sayang pada kedua anak ini._

— _atau karena aku iri._

.

Lampu merah berkedip mati. Pandangan teralih pada pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang dokter dari sana.

"Operasi berhasil."

.

Tangan yang mengayomi menggerakkan dua tubuh kecil untuk terbangun dari lelap. Membisikkan sebuah berita bahagia untuk penantian yang sudah mereka harapkan.

Dua kepala terlonjak bangun dengan binar cerah. Menunggu pintu terbuka lebar untuk mendapati keberadaan yang mereka nanti menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kemudian, mereka menangis. Sambil berpeluk dalam sebuah keluarga yang sempurna.

.

 _Iri dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tak memiliki celah untuk masuk dalam kesempurnaan itu._

.

 _Aku sangat menyukai keindahan itu._

 _Aku sangat iri dengan keindahan itu._

 _Aku berharap tidak pernah kehilangan semua itu._

 _Aku berharap bisa memilikinya._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Seminggu setelahnya, aku sudah kembali berkecimpung pada rutinitas yang normal._

 _Sekolah. Kerja sambilan. Mengurus teman seumur yang mentalnya kayak bocah._

 _Senormalnya yang biasa aku jalani._

 _Saat itu aku tidak mencoba mencari tahu tentang mereka lagi._

 _Mungkin, karena aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi. Tersakiti oleh harapanku sendiri._

 _Namun, sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku bahwa semua itu bukanlah akhir._

.

* * *

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan merokok di dalam rumah Takasugi _-kun_."

Baru mau nyebat sebatang sudah dihardik. Takasugi mendecih melihat teman sekamarnya itu sudah berkacak pinggang sambil memegang sebotol sabun cuci piring.

"Aku ogah merokok di luar. Panas."

"Kalau begitu jangan merokok." Kurokono mendesah. "Makan permen atau semacamnya saja. Sebaiknya kau berhenti dari kebiasaan merokokmu Takasugi _-kun_. Itu tidak sehat."

"Kau bukan ibuku Kurokono, jangan mengaturku."

"Yah, maaf saja karena aku mengaturmu demi kenyamananku juga."

Kurokono sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kecil seperti ini dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Topiknya pun tidak jauh-jauh. Kebanyakan tentang pola hidup tidak sehat (bagi Kurokono) yang dijalani Takasugi. Merokok. Minum alkohol. Berkelahi. Bolos sekolah. Pulang malam. Takasugi memang bukan anak teladan kesayangan guru. Bahkan, cenderung dicap bermasalah dengan jumlah skors yang cukup fantastis saat dia kelas satu. Alasan mereka menyewa apartemen bersama pun juga semata untuk mengurangi pengeluaran—dua, Kurokono tidak ikhlas sekamar dengan orang berisik. Tiga, Takasugi tidak mau satu kamar dengan binatang sirkus.

Tapi, bersama teman sekamar tentu ada suka dukanya. Contoh saja bagi Kurokono menghadapi kebiasaan Takasugi yang berandalan itu. Dia yang berpanutan untuk hidup yang tidak sia-sia tentu dengan senantiasa menghardik untuk menasihati.

Dan, karena itu pulalah Takasugi cukup tahu bagaimana kerasnya kepala Kurokono kalau adu pendapat. Terakhir dia mencoba adu pendapat dengannya berakhir dengan sakit kepala.

"Oke, oke. Buatkan aku cemilan kalau begitu." dia menyerah untuk bersitenggang. Musim panas menghancurkan _mood_ nya.

"Aku beli _cookies_ barusan. Ambil sendiri di kulkas sana."

— _ **tingtong**_

Takasugi menoleh ke arah pintu yang berbunyi.

"Ada tamu."

"Tolong terima dulu Takasugi _-kun_. Aku sedang sibuk." ujar Kurokono sedikit kesal sambil mengelap sisa piring yang sudah dicuci. Tidak punya pilihan. Takasugi beranjak dari depan televisi daripada dilempar piring yang di tangan Kurokono bagai misil cakram untuk membunuh. Begitu-begitu anak itu cukup memiliki keahlian yang mengerikan soal ketepatan melempar barang.

Mendengar suara langkah yang menjauh membuatnya lega. Syukurlah Takasugi sedang tidak ingin membuatnya melempar barang. Kan sayang.

Kurokono bertanya-tanya siapa yang kira-kira datang. Tidak mungkin salah satu diantara tiga temannya yang lain. Mereka akan lebih memilih masuk lewat jalan yang tak seharusnya dilewati manusia wajar dibanding memencet bel dulu.

"Kurokono." mendengar namanya dipanggil Kurokono menoleh, mendapati Takasugi yang bersandar sambil menunjuk ke arah depan dengan jempol.

"Tamu untukmu."

.

Siapa memang yang akan mengunjunginya? Mengingat dia tak punya orang tua lagi dan dia juga tak sedekat itu dengan kerabatnya yang lain. Tapi, meski begitu dia tetap menemuinya demi sopan santun.

"Ah, anda kan—..."

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seseorang yang tidak asing di depan pintu.

Pria yang menjadi tamu Kurokono tersenyum tipis sambil memandanginya. Pria yang dia tahu pelayan keluarga yang ditemuinya di rumah sakit.

"Maaf mengganggu, boleh saya minta waktu anda sebentar?"

"Ah—kalau begitu masuklah dulu. Akan kusediakan minum."

"Ah, tidak perlu. Saya akan segera pergi—..."

"Oh, kira-kira apa yang—?"

"—bersama anda?"

"Apa?"

Kurokono mengerjap pelan. Senyum sang pelayan makin berbisa.

"Saya minta kesediaan anda untuk ikut bersama saya ke kediaman Akashi."

"EH?"

Dia sangat yakin pendengarannya tidak terganggu. Tidak, apa-apaan senyum yang seperti ingin menjahili itu?

"Ka-kalau boleh tahu, kenapa memang?"

Ada prasangka negatif tentu saja. Terutama saat mengingat tingkahnya yang seenak jidat menumpahkan emosi via telepon pada sang kepala keluarga, terlebih setelah itu dia belum minta maaf.

Ya, kenyataannya dia memang tidak sempat. Karena, tidak lama setelah itu Takasugi muncul dalam keadaan basah kuyub dan menariknya pergi tanpa sempat berbincang lagi dengan keluarga itu. Jujur saja Kurokono keberatan dengan tindakannya. Tapi, melihat ekspresi Takasugi yang mengeras saat itu mau tidak mau Kurokono hanya pasrah. Tidak memungkiri ada kesan khawatir dari temannya itu saat menemukannya. Meski, tak ada kata sama sekali saat itu.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kurokono tersentak mendapati keberadaan orang yang sedang dia pikirkan sudah berada di belakangnya. Memasang gelagat tajam untuk segera mengusir.

"Ta-Takasugi _-kun_..."

"Biarkan saja Kurokono. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mengikutinya juga. Lagipula,, kita belum tahu apa orang ini serius atau hanya menipumu." sebuah tatap tajam dilayangkan, menyebalkan sekali saat ditanggapi hanya dengan senyum jahil seolah mentertawakan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada tamu Takasugi _-kun_." Kurokono memperingatkan.

" _Maa, maa_... mungkin kau khawatir—tapi, saya rasa itu bukan hal buruk bagi Kurokono _-kun_ —meski, saya kurang tahu juga kenapa mereka berdua memanggil anda."

Eh—tunggu. Berdua?

"A-apa wanita itu—maksudku, nyonya Akashi baik-baik saja setelahnya?"

Tanyanya setengah mendesak. Ada buncah harap bahwa keadaan baiklah yang akan menjadi jawaban. Dan sebuah anggukan kecil itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wajah Kurokono menjadi cerah.

"...baiklah. Aku mau ikut."

"Kurokono!"

"Aku ingin menjenguk nyonya Akashi dan memastikan kalau dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Selain itu aku sudah bertindak tidak sopan dengan pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada mereka." yang dimaksud Kurokono adalah dua anak yang merebut perhatiannya untuk memberi kasih. Kedua anak yang dia khawatirkan saat itu dan dia doakan mati-matian.

Bola mata hitam membulat dalam kesungguhan. Melirik pada Takasugi yang mendecak pelan dengan kesal, tahu kalau Kurokono yang sudah bertekad susah digoyang pendiriannya. Menahan lebih lama juga hanya akan membuat _mood_ nya semakin jelek.

"Terserah kau saja. Hubungi kalau ada apa-apa."

Kurokono tersenyum maklum. Meski, kelihatan kesal dia tahu kalau Takasugi tidak sungguh-sungguh marah karena masih memberi perhatian secara verbal.

"Aku usahakan pulang sebelum malam. Nanti kalian makan malam di luar saja. Kalau bisa belikan porsi untukku juga."

"Ya, ya. Pergi sana."

.

* * *

.

 _Jika aku mengenang kembali. Jika aku berpikir lagi. Apakah saat itu dia tahu bahwa akan ada yang berubah setelah semua ini?_

 _Apakah alasan itu yang membuatnya bermaksud menghentikanku?_

 _Karena, mengetahui sebentar lagi aku akan melangkah pada jalan yang tak bisa kuputar balik._

 _Tapi, andai aku tak memilih jalan itu._

 _Mungkin... aku tidak akan pernah kembali terbangun dari mimpiku._

.

* * *

.

Menarik nafas dalam sebelum mematung. Kurokono sudah tahu dengan status seorang keluarga terpandang pasti memiliki jumlah kekayaan yang tidak sedikit. Yang akan terlihat dari bagaimana megahnya rumah itu atau semewah apa mobilnya. Namun, melihat langsung dari dekat—dan teringat kalau dia akan menapaki tempat itu—membuatnya menegup ludah gugup.

"Silakan masuk. Saya akan menghubungi tuan dan nyonya kami. Mohon tunggu sebentar, jangan sungkan-sungkan di sini."

 **Mana mungkin bisaaa.**

Kalau Kurokono tidak ingat bagaimana caranya jaga imej mungkin itu yang akan dia teriakkan tepat di muka sang pelayan. Pada akhirnya dia duduk dan menunggu. Kepalanya menoleh-noleh sekedar memperhatikan interior yang terasa mewah dan klasik. Dan dalam sekejap dia mengagumi bagaimana penataan warna yang cenderung lebih gelap membuatnya jauh lebih mewah.

 _ **Taptap**_

Kepalanya berhenti memandang sekeliling saat mendengar suara langkah, dan fokus beralih pada asal suara yang tengah menapaki tangga untuk turun.

Mendapati seorang wanita dengan surai semerah darah yang terayun lembut di gaun putihnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

.

* * *

.

"Terimakasih sudah repot-repot ke sini. Suamiku sedang bekerja, jadi hanya ada aku yang menyambutmu. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ah—ya, ya!"

"Fufufu, tidak perlu gugup begitu. _Nee_ , Kurokono Tasuke _-kun_ kah?"

"Ah, benar nyonya. Tapi, darimana anda tahu?"

"Suamiku bercerita tentangmu."

Saat itu Kurokono tidak begitu memperhatikan bagaimana rupa wanita yang ditolongnya, karena dia terlalu panik dan cemas dengan keadaan dan luka yang dideritanya.

Namun, saat ini dia mau tidak mau terpukau.

Aura yang dewasa karena usia, namun juga begitu cantik. Pembawaannya yang begitu tenang. Bahkan, meski terlihat lemah hal itu tidak memudarkan kecantikan wanita itu. Malahan, menambah kesan kuat sebuah kelembutan yang dipancarkan olehnya.

"Mm... Nyonya Akashi, apa kondisi anda sudah lebih baik."

"Fufufu, tidak perlu formal begitu Kurokono _-kun_. Kau bisa memanggil namaku, kok. Dan terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"E-eeh... it-itu tidak mungkin nyonya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena sudah menolongku waktu itu."

Senyum berkembang dengan lembut di wajah yang cantik. Membuat hitam itu bergerak gelisah, merasa terbentur dengan etiket. Namun, dia juga merasa tidak enak hati jika menolak apa yang diminta oleh sang wanita.

"Kalau begitu, mohon maaf... Shiori _-san_?"

Senyum simpul di wajah yang cantik. Mungkin, karena sudah menduga kalau Kurokono akan menambahkan embel di belakang namanya.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu Tasuke _-kun_?"

Hitam kembali tergugu.

Ada beberapa detik dia berbisu. Mencoba menyerap apa yang baru saja ditawarkan. Entah mengapa dia merasa terkenang. Cara memanggil itu, sudah sangat lama dia tidak dengar.

 _Hanya orang tuanya yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu._

Senyum getir terhias, menunduk pelan sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Maaf... saya lebih senang anda memanggil saya dengan marga saya."

Kurokono memiliki alasan, kenapa dia tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang memanggil nama akrabnya.

Dibanding alasan mungkin ini hanya keegoisan diri.

Dia hanya tidak ingin dia melupakan darimana dia berasal. Tidak ingin mereka melupakan bahwa keluarganya pernah ada.

 _Karena, jika dia sendiri melupakannya apa artinya diri ini selain wadah kosong belaka?_

Manik hitam menjatuhkan pandangan pada lantai kosong. Tidak ingin bertatapan dengan wajah cantik yang dia kira memasang wajah kecewa.

Sang wanita sendiri tak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya mengangkat cangkir untuk diteguk sebelum kemudiannya kembali ditaruh. Seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk sesuatu.

Melangkah lebih jauh pada pertahanan yang dibuat sang remaja.

"Apa kau ketakutan?"

"?"

Kepala yang tertunduk langsung mendongak.

"Apa kau takut tidak bisa akrab dengan orang lain?"

Manik hitam mengecil pupilnya.

 _Eh?_

 _Kenapa... dia?_

Kurokono memandang dalam bundar keterkejutan. Pandangan berubah menjadi waspada dan menyelidik. Wajah itu masih tersenyum teduh, namun saat ini dia merasa seolah tengah dilucuti oleh senyum yang terkembang.

Merasa diteror.

Apa orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui akan berkata seperti itu? Berkata seolah tahu tentang apa yang dia rasa. Berkata seolah mengetahui masa lalunya. Kecuali, kalau sejak awal—...

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak sopan. Karena, permintaanku ini suamiku menyelidiki tentang dirimu untuk memuaskan rasa khawatirnya."

—ternyata memang diselidiki.

"Ini hanya pendapatku setelah mengetahui apa yang sudah kau lalui."

Kurokono mengatup. Duduk dalam keadaan menegak dan tidak nyaman. Ada rasa kuat ingin lari dari tempat itu.

Kenapa harus seperti itu?

Permintaan apa yang membuatnya harus diselidiki seperti itu? Memang apa yang bisa mereka dapat darinya. Dia hanya yatim piatu menyedihkan. Tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan. Hanya berjuang agar dia bisa hidup dengan lebih layak.

"Tapi, apa kau pernah mencoba memikirkan perasaan mereka yang memperhatikanmu dengan tulus?"

 _Kenapa dia seolah menghakiminya?_

 _ **DEG**_

Sebuah teguk penuh keraguan. Ketegangan mengambil alih pengendalian. Pancar takut akan terkuaknya rahasia.

 _Kenapa dia harus berkata seperti itu?_

"Kau menutup diri agar tak ada yang lebih dalam mengetahui dirimu. Semata kau memang bersama mereka. Tapi, kau tidak sepenuhnya ada dalam lingkar itu."

 _Berhenti._

"Apa karena kau takut ditinggalkan lagi?"

 _Kumohon, berhenti._

"Seperti yang terjadi pada orang tuamu?"

 _Tolong jangan kau katakan lagi._

 _Kumohon jangan katakan lagi._

 _Aku tahu tentang semua itu, karena itu jangan katakan._

 _Kenyataan yang membuatku sadar betapa diri ini begitu menyedihkan._

 _._

Itu benar.

Aku selalu ketakutan.

Meski, aku berada bersama mereka. Meski, aku bercanda bersama mereka.

Yang kurasakan hanyalah diriku sebagai orang asing.

Karena, aku sendiri yang memutuskan mati-matian menutupinya.

Karena, aku terlalu pengecut.

.

 _Meski, begitu... dia merasa pernah merasakan ini._

.

" _Nee_ , Kurokono _-kun_."

.

 _Perasaan yang... begitu familiar. Begitu rindu._

.

Tunduk itu terhenyak. Air jatuh dari pelupuk mata karena sebuah guncang menerjang.

Sebuah guncang karena tangan itu merengkuh dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Kau tidak perlu menghukum dirimu sampai seperti itu."

Bias itu berspektrum, kala retina mulai mengabur, mati-matian dia pertahankan agar tidak retak lagi.

.

 _Ya, dia sangat yakin. Dengan perasaan ini. Emosi yang penuh kesedihan namun bersatu dalam kehangatan juga mengandung harapan._

 **Perasaan saat dikasihi oleh seorang ibu.**

.

"Tolong jangan menghukum dirimu seperti itu."

Sebuah permintaan yang terucap dua kali dengan lebih lirih. Seolah diri itu ikut menahan gurat luka. Meski, seharusnya bukan dialah yang terluka.

 _Apa dia menangis?_

 _Kenapa?_

.

"Maaf..."

.

 _Apa aku juga menangis?_

 _Kenapa?_

.

"Maaf..."

.

 _Kenapa dia memberikanku perhatian ini?_

.

— _ **hiks**_

.

 _Maaf. Maaf. Maaf._

 _Hanya kata itu yang terulang-ulang di kepalaku. semakin aku menunduk dan mendengar dia berkata, Semakin besar rasa bersalahku entah pada apa._

 _Karena yang kutahu aku hanya tidak bisa membendung emosiku lagi. Membuat kunci pengendalian diriku lepas karena bermacam emosi yang menggaung di dasar sanubari._

 _Rasa takut, saat kau menyimpan rahasia yang kau pikir akan membuat dia balik membencimu._

 _Perasaan malu, jika sampai ketahuan. Membuat sengsara. Membuat ingin menangis meminta maaf._

 _Perasaan yang dipendam rapat itu. Keinginan yang tersumbat untuk diutarakan. Agar tidak ketahuan. Karena begitu memalukan jika ketahuan._

 _Karena, dia tidak mau tahu betapa menyedihkannya diri ini._

 _Tapi... kumohon..._

.

"Tidak apa-apa."

.

.

 _Tolong katakan 'tidak apa-apa'._

 _Satu kata itu. Adalah yang ingin aku dengar. Satu kata yang membuatku terselamatkan karena berada di dunia ini._

 _Sesungguhnya aku selalu mengutuk keberadaan diriku. Kenapa saat itu aku juga tidak ikut bersama mereka? Kenapa saat itu hanya aku yang selamat? Apa karena aku anak nakal? Apa karena aku tidak pantas bersama mereka? Apa karena itu mereka meninggalkanku? Apa semua ini adalah hukuman untukku?_

 _Jika, memang begitu tolong maafkan aku._

.

"...maaf..."

Bocah yang kesepian. Bocah yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, sesungguhnya tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lega hatinya saat dua menerima pengampunan itu.

Saat tahu dia menerima diri itu apa adanya.

Saat dia berkata 'tidak apa-apa' dan menghapus tangis dengan sebuah senyuman. dengan sebuah tepukan dan rengkuhan pelan yang hangat.

 _Menghujaninya dengan kasih yang dia rindukan._

'Terima kasih.'

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Usap lembut saputangan basah pada kantung mata yang membengkak merah. Kurokono hanya diam menerima perlakuan.

Rasa lega berganti menjadi tidak enak hati dan malu. Menangis di depan orang yang baru pertama kali dia temui.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita ini memperlakukannya seperti itu. Seolah menghakimi namun, di sisi lain memberikan kelembutan. Tapi, dia mau tidak mau senang dengan perlakuan itu.

"Terima kasih Shiori _-san_..."

Senyum lembut masih terpatri, bukti dia menerima rasa itu dengan tulus.

Beberapa menit menenangkan diri, keduanya menyadari mereka harus kembali ke pokok permasalahan utama.

"Ah, benar juga. Kita belum membicarakan alasan aku memintamu kemari. Sebenarnya, aku berniat memintamu menjadi pengasuh."

Kedip dua kali. "Pengasuh?"

"Yah, kebetulan aku sedang mencari pengasuh untuk kedua anakku. Selain itu aku bermaksud membalas pertolonganmu saat itu. Tapi, karena sepertinya kau bukan tipe yang akan menerima sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma sekalian saja aku minta padamu menjaga anak-anakku."

Entah kenapa Kurokono agak takut ada udang di balik batu dengan pengakuan sejujur itu sambil pasang senyum yang terlalu manis.

"Tu-tapi, saya tidak bisa...! Maksudku... anda bisa memilih orang yang lebih kompeten dibanding saya."

"Fufufu, sayang sekali. Tapi, ini bukan permintaan."

 **Ini perintah.**

Sekejap Kurokono bisa mendengar suara hati dengan niat menzolimi yang tak terucap pada bibir. Dan dia merinding.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu terlalu jauh. Bagaimanapun kau memiliki kehidupan sendiri."

Ah, tentu saja. Pasti Shiori sudah tahu mengenai kehidupan yang bergantung pada kerja sambilan dan pendidikan pada beasiswa yang dia jalani. Sebenarnya, tawaran itu cukup menggiurkan. Bekerja di rumah sebesar ini, gaji yang didapat pasti bukan sekedar berkecukupan untuknya.

Hanya saja dia tidak mengerti kenapa Shiori ingin seorang pengasuh untuk anak-anaknya sementara dia sendiri masih ada untuk mereka. Dan hal itu membuatnya ragu untuk menerima.

Kalut itu tentu tak lepas dari firasatnya sebagai seorang wanita.

"Aku akan di opname selama beberapa saat, setidaknya aku ingin ada orang yang menjaga anak-anakku selama itu." tanpa diminta dia pun menjelaskan alasannya. Seperti yang diduga, tatap penuh gelisah melayang dari bola mata sehitam malam.

"A-apa karena luka yang waktu itu?"

Kepala merah menggeleng. Dia tersenyum simpul.

"Aku memang mengidap penyakit keturunan. Opname beberapa bulan di rumah sakit itu sudah seperti rutinitas tahunan bagiku."

Dan kenyataan lain yang membuat Kurokono terhenyak. Merutuk pada diri yang memiliki prasangka negatif pada dirinya.

"Be-begitu rupanya."

Meski, diterangkan tetap saja itu tak merubah apapun. Justru, saat ini Kurokono merasa sangat khawatir dengan kenyataan yang ada. Fakta bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini tidak cukup sehat untuk dibilang baik-baik saja.

"Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah khawatir begitu..."

Hitam memandang pias. _Itu tidak mungkin, kan?_

"... bagaimana dengan anak anda...?" cicit tipis dari bibir yang mengatup. Pertanyaan yang membuat desah kecil dan senyum sedih pada wajah yang mengibu.

"Biasanya aku meminta para pelayan untuk mengurus anak-anak selama aku diopname. Tapi, aku tahu kalau itu tidak begitu baik makannya kali ini aku meminta untuk mencari pengasuh."

"..."

Ingin sekali Kurokono bertanya, 'Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?' tapi dia memutuskan bungkam kali ini. Tidak ingin menambah beban hati pada wanita yang juga tengah berjuang dalam bisunya. Yang tengah menahan sakit dalam senyumnya.

Di antara mereka berdua yang gelisah. Kurokono yakin bahwa Shiori jauh lebih kalut, bagaimanapun tentu dia tidak berkeinginan jauh dari anak-anaknya dalam waktu cukup lama. Terlebih mereka masih dalam masa-masanya untuk dihujani kasih sayang. Dia pasti memikirkan bagaimana cara terbaik agar dua buah hatinya tetap merasa nyaman saat dia meninggalkannya sebentar.

"Aku pikir kau orang yang cocok."

Hanya saja apa memang meminta padanya adalah cara yang benar-benar terbaik?

Bagaimanapun dia hanya orang luar yang tak tahu menahu.

"Saya tidak punya pengalaman untuk mengurus anak kecil... Saya tidak yakin bisa..."

"Oh, ya? Kok rasanya berbeda dengan apa yang kudengar dari pelayan yang bercerita tentang betapa pedulinya kamu dengan mereka berdua meski kau belum mengenal keduanya sama sekali."

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang. Dia sudah tahu soal yang itu.

"Sampai **memarahi** suamiku."

Senyum berkembang semanis gula. Kalau ada lubang Kurokono ingin terjun selamanya. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal yang mencoreng perilaku santun yang selama ini dia lakukan. Apalagi pada orang yang jauh lebih tua. Haah, menyesal sekarang pun sudah terlambat.

"Fufu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Suamiku itu memang sedikit kaku. Sekali-kali dia harus dibentak sedikit~..."

Ada yang istri tauladan yang bilang begitu dengan muka cerah?

"Tapi, Shiori _-san_. Saya hanya anak SMA biasa... "

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak yakin awalnya. Semua orang juga pasti begitu. Aku rasa sebuah kasih sayang dan kepercayaan memang tak mungkin dibangun dalam waktu singkat. Fakta akan realisasi ego adalah salah satunya. Tapi, dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama itu akan lebih baik dibanding tidak mencoba sama sekali bukan?"

Kurokono tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kata-kata itu ada benarnya. Secara logika semua hal di dunia ini bisa dilakukan adalah karena terbiasa. Menjadi seorang ahlipun juga karena dia menekuni hal yang dibidanginya setiap saat.

"Aku percaya... kau akan menjaga anakku dengan baik."

"Kenapa anda bisa seyakin itu?"

Namun, apa salah jika dia merasa khawatir dengan ketidakberdayaannya?

Dia yang tidak memiliki masa lalu yang cukup bahagia. Yang nyaris melupakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua.

 _Dan, bukankah karena kau tidak merasakannya lagi kau akan mengharapkannya?_

"Apakah kau tahu firasat seorang ibu jauh lebih kuat dibanding sekedar fakta di luar tubuh?"

 _Itu artinya kau yang paling paham apa yang mereka inginkan bukan?_

"Apa mereka akan menerima saya?"

Sebuah senyum terukir di paras cantik yang melayu, diri itu mencoba memahami. Karena, kata-kata itu hanya sebuah penenang yang sulit untuk dijadikan bukti. Lidah sangat mudah berbohong. Sangat mudah untuk meyakinkan dan menjatuhkan seseorang.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya saja pada mereka."

Memang hal seperti ini membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar kata-kata.

.

 _ **Drapdrapdrap**_

"Tuan muda Karma! Jangan lari-lari di lorong!"

.

"Kebetulan jam segini sedang waktu bebas mereka."

 _ **Cklek**_

" _Kaa-san_!"

Karena, yang kuinginkan adalah bukti bahwa aku bisa bersama mereka.

.

 _Aku melihat cahaya._

 _Sebuah cahaya yang menyesakkan. Membuat mataku memanas._

.

"Aah!"

Si merah cilik terkejut, berbinar, menunjuk dengan cengir lebar kesenangan.

" _Nii-chan_ yang waktu ityuu!"

Kemudian, melompat dengan manja.

Lalu, sang kakak.

"Karma, yang sopan! Kau membuatnya kaget!"

Kemudian, meneriakkan kekhawatiran.

— _padanya._

.

Pandang hitam bergulir pada wanita yang terkikik cantik. Merah mendayu terhempas tipis semilir angin. Melambai dengan anggun. Dengan sinar berkilau yang menjadikannya pahat terindah yang didamba sekian umat.

"Aku rasa kita sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

.

 _Apakah sesak berarti kesedihan?_

 _Nyatanya kupu di perut berkepak gembira._

 _Apakah buta berarti kegelapan?_

 _Nyatanya, kilau itu terlalu benderang._

 _Hingga membuatku buta akan cahayanya._

 _Buta._

 _Dan membuatku menumbuhkan sebuah hasrat yang egois._

.

"Mohon bantuannya, Tasuke _-kun_."

.

 _Meminta lebih dan lebih. Waktu yang lebih lama lagi._

 _Semata untuk bersama mereka._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: akhirnyyaaaaaa setelah sekian minggu berlalu saya bisa ngerampungin chapter ini. TAT. Dan maaf lebih pendek dari chapter yang lalu-lalu.**

 **Minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua yang menunggu 12 seasons karena keleletan penulisnya. RL saya sedang sangat padat sampai saya sendiri menyicil benda ini sedikit demi sedikit karena tidak punya waktu luang saking capeknya.**

 **Pokoknya saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah menunggu benda ini. Mohon motivasi berlebih supaya saya tidak kena WB.**

 **Glossarium: [1]::** di Jepang anak TK dan SD membawa ponsel yang dirancang untuk keamanan dan hanya bisa menyimpan nomor anggota keluarganya.

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **hikari:** maaf untuk apdetan chapter ini lebih lama dari sebelumnnya #nangis. Hum, Akashi punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia menjadi tertutup, dan mungkin spoilernya akan terkuak di chap-chap masa lalunya Kurokono. Wahaha, maaf ya kalo kurang. Demi perkembangan plot sih, kalo nananini mulu ntar gak jalan ceritanya. Tidak akan saya lupakan! Saya akan berusaha!

 **Dera 190100:** MAAF BARU APDET #nangislagi. Iya, amin. Ntar saya bikin scene Niji di bully lagi #dibalang. Aduuh... Akakuro jangan jadian cepet-cepet aaah, hidup mereka kan lebih asoy kalo dikasih drama. Iya, chapter ini sudah mulai bahas masa lalu Kurokono kook. Saya sudah berjuang!

 **Aoi:** maaf lamaaaaa... masa lalau Kurokono sudah mulai terkuak. AkaKuro masih menanti giliran syuting jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar.

 **l4e:** begitu ya.. kurang dapet #lagilaginangis Iya, Kurokono pergi ke makam mamah Akashi. Mulai dibuka di capter ini untuk masa lalu Kurokono. Maaf apdetnya lama.

 **neruneruneru:** kemisteriusan Kurokono akan segera terkuak. Chapter ini apdet dengan masa lalu Kurokono maaf lama.

 **clarissilia:** maaf membuatmu menunggu. Yang ini juga lama apdetannya. makasih sudah review.

 **akashisant:** mereka masih menunggu giliran syuting. Sekarang waktunya Kurokono dulu. Makasih sudah review, maaf lama apdet.

 **Thanks a Lot for You**

 **Review Onegai**

* * *

 **Update:** 16th October 2016


	22. 16,5th Season: Things Should I Protect

**A/N: Permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca yang menunggu cerita ini apdet. Mohon maaf karena tiga bulan terakhir ini saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan janji untuk apdet sesuai jadwal. Bukan tidak ingin, tapi kehidupan saya tiga bulan terakhir tidak memungkinkan untuk memikirkan jalan cerita atau bahkan sekedar mengetik di komputer.**

 **Sangat berterima kasih jika anda masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **Tambahan, kisah masa lalu Kurokono yang rencananya dua part diubah jadi tiga part. Sehingga ada perubahan pada sub judul chapter kemarin dan chapter ini.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene. Little bit Action.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! 'Taka''Kuro', Bro!KaruAka. Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?— _Mungkin aku lancang karena aku sudah berpikir seenaknya dengan membayangkan mereka sebagai pengganti keluargaku/_ — _/Tapi, aku bahagia._ /—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Tubuh menyeri. Nafas yang sesak. Asap abu yang membumbung langit.

Dari bola matanya yang hitam, yang terlihat hanyalah bara api yang menjalar. Bersama bangkai rongsok besi yang meleleh di bawah tarian merah. Dengan tangan berdaging yang menggosong di baliknya.

Sirene ambulan. Kumpulan manusia. Klakson yang memekak.

Sebuah pemandangan yang nostalgia. Kenangan menyakitkan.

—karena, saat itulah dia kehilangan keluarganya.

 _Kehilangan segalanya._

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **16,5th. Season: [Summer] Things Should I Protect**

* * *

.

"Kurokono, hari ini kau mau ikut makan di luar?" pertanyaan yang sering diutarakan saat hari menjelang siang oleh Takasugi, tujuannya tidak jauh-jauh beda dari ransum. Secara pribadi Kurokono lebih suka masak sendiri karena lebih hemat tapi, mengingat hidup dia bersama orang lain pasti terpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya juga sekali-kali makan di luar. Meski, pada akhirnya dia lebih sering yang masak untuk berlima sekaligus. Menjunjung asas hemat pangkal kaya dan hambur-hambur duit itu bikin celaka, Kurokono bahkan rela belajar bikin parfait karena ada mahluk perak yang selalu sekarat tiap akhir bulan gara-gara kurang asupan gula tapi gak punya uang buat main di resto mahal.

"Maaf, aku ada kerja sambilan. Ah, tapi aku titip belikan saja kalau begitu." karena akhir-akhir ini dia memperbanyak kerja sambilannya dia malah jadi tidak punya waktu untuk masak. Alhasil, tidak jarang dia menemukan empat anak kelaparan yang menunggu mamah pulang dari kerjaan di depan pintu rumah, soalnya Kurokono paling galak soal duit, kalau beli makan tanpa pemberitahuan (karena sekalinya mereka belanka adalah untuk hal yang tak berguna, dan Kurokono paling gatal tentang perencanaan yang sia-sia) nanti dicincang jadi daging iris. Daripada mati karena jajan sekali, mending ditungguin walau perut laper sekali.

Miris dengan keadaan, pada akhirnya Kurokono kasih izin untuk beli makan di luar kalau dia ada kerja sambilan malam. Kan gak etis anak orang modar di depan pintu rumah gara-gara dia pulang telat.

Mendengar jawaban, pandangan hitam memutar bola matanya. Seolah dia sudah menduga kalau jawabannya akan seperti itu. "Okelah, tapi kau memangnya tambah kerjaan lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau kerja setiap hari."

"Hee... Kurang lebih."

"Di mana?" tanyanya lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan saja kalau ada apa-apa dia bisa jemput

"Ehm, yah... Sebenarnya bukan tambah sih. Aku hanya ganti kerja sambilan saja. Jadi, pengasuh."

 _ **BRUUST—**_ semburan memuncrat keras bagai hujan. Oh, bukan dari mulut Takasugi. Dia malah jadi korban kuah nyasar dari mulut seseorang, yang diketahui adalah cowok muda tapi sudah ubanan, sebut saja Sakata Gintoki yang sedang terbatuk-batuk ke arah Takasugi yang sudah dipenuhi aura kegelapan.

"Haaah, kau mau-mau saja berurusan dengan bocah-bocah berisik dan rewel." protes Gintoki. Walau, sebenarnya itu bukan urusannya. Dan sejak kapan dia masuk? Perasaan pintu kamar di kunci, deh.

Kurokono tak membalas apapun perkataan Gintoki. Tepatnya tidak diberi kesempatan membalas karena orangnya sudah ditimpuk remot oleh Takasugi yang berang jadi korban semburan pagi-pagi. Ah, benar juga. Dia pasti harus mandi lagi. Mana sudah _shampoo_ -an lagi.

"Oi, kapan kau masuk ke sini uban? Dan kau minum apa dari kulkasku hah?!"

"Aduuuh... sialan... Kau berisik _Bocchan_! Tidak rela sekali aku minum ini. Lagipula, setahuku Pokari ini punya Kurokono. Heeh... apa ini? Tidak rela aku mencuri ciuman tidak langsungnya uphuu~..."

"Jangan berantem di kamar orang. Kalian berdua." hela Kurokono lelah sambil melerai sebelum ada korban tak bersalah berupa perabotan rusak karena ulah keduanya. "Gintoki _-kun_ jangan seenaknya menyusup masuk kamar orang dan mengambil barang punya orang lain. Takasugi _-kun_ , jangan main lempar barang ke orang. Sayang kalau sampai rusak." nasihat Kurokono bagai sang ibu beranak banyak dan rusuh semua ("Oi! Kau gak khawatir akunya kenapa-kenapa!?" Protes Gintoki dihiraukan jadi angin lalu. Dia langsung ngambek karena tidak dianggap. Pokari Kurokono dihabiskan sekali tenggak. Terus dia buang sampah sambil _cuihcuih_ menghina.).

"Kurokono." panggilan dari Takasugi, Kurokono menoleh pada si penanya.

 _Aku tidak menyadari bahwa nada suara itu menjadi keruh._

"Ya, Takasugi _-kun_?"

 _Aku tidak menyadari kalau tatapan itu begitu menusuk._

"Apa kau bekerja di tempat orang yang waktu itu kau selamatkan?"

"Ah, ya..."

 _Meski, begitu aku menyadari ada nada tidak suka di sana._

"Apa itu masalah Takasugi _-kun_?"

 _Seolah nada itu memaksaku secara lembut untuk tidak mengunjakkan kaki lagi di sana._

"...aku rasa kau cari pekerjaan lain saja."

Seulas tipis senyum terangkat.

 _Aku tahu, kok._

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya bekerja sampai Shiori _-san_ selesai dengan _opname_ nya, kok."

"Ohh..." Takasugi nampak mendengus karena tidak punya kata untuk membalas. Seolah kalau dia membalas akan disanggah dengan berbagai kalimat pintar yang membuatnya sakit kepala dan bikin kesal saja.

Kurokono masih tersenyum memaklumi, walau dari mata Takasugi senyum itu terbentuk tidak sampai hati. Hanya sekedar pemulas untuk menutupi apa yang tengah dirasakannya saat ini. Tembok tipis yang kokoh tiap kali dia tidak ingin membahas permasalahannya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. _Jaa_."

 ** _Bam_**

Lambaian tangan itu berlalu bersama dengan bunyi pintu yang berdebam.

.

.

Dua pemuda yang ditinggalkan menatap pintu yang berdebam. Bola mata Gintoki menggulir malas pada pemuda yang menghela keras. Mulut mengunyah pudding sampai berceceran.

"Hei, kenapa kau nampak bersikeras menyuruhnya berhenti _bocchan_?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Dan berhenti makan dari kulkas orang, kampret."

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Hari yang kujalani tetaplah sama seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku masih menjalani kehidupan bersama teman-temanku di apartemen. Aku masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolah selama libur musim panas. Mungkin, yang berbeda adalah aku tidak kalang kabut mencari pekerjaan sambilan di musim panas ini. Separuh karena memang sebagian waktuku dari siang ke malam bersama anak-anak keluarga Akashi yang kuasuh. Separuh karena bayaranku bekerja di sana sudah tercukupi. Gaji yang sama jika aku bekerja di tiga tempat sekaligus dalam sehari. Jujur saja ini seperti tambang emas._

 _Tapi, tambang emas manapun pasti ada saja ranjau mematikan di tiap galiannya._

 _Berlaku juga untukku._

 _Namun, aku hanya belum menyadarinya._

.

" _Nii-chaan_ Kalma capeek..." bocah kecil itu merajuk. Dia berjongkok dengan niatan menggelung di atas rumput hijau. Matanya berbinar harap untuk digendong dan di bawa terbang-terbangan. Kurokono tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Seolah tahu niat terselubung dari si kecil.

"Jangan begitu. Katanya mau main bareng Sei _-nii_. Ayo, berdiri."

"Ngggh..." geleng kuat-kuat. "Kalma capek..." dia pun mendelesor di rumput terus guling-guling. Kurokono hanya menghela. _Nanti pulang harus mandiin dulu nih._ Pikir Kurokono melihat Karma yang sudah bersatu dengan rumput. Untung saja ini musim panas, tanah jadi kering kerontang. Dia tak perlu khawatir dengan Karma yang berlumuran lumpur karena berguling-guling di tanah.

Tidak seperti pemikiran awal, mengasuh kedua anak itu tidak sesulit yang Kurokono kira. Mungkin, karena sejak awal Karma memang sudah manja dengannya. Dan walau terkadang Seijuurou nampak tidak senang dia selalu menurut dengan apa yang dimintanya. Bukan karena Seijuurou membencinya, Kurokono tahu itu. Dia yakin kalau Seijuurou merasa cemburu karena dia sangat dekat dengan adiknya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Kurokono meringis geli sekaligus senang.

 _ **Srak**_

Tanpa mempedulikan rengekan Karma yang mengeluh, Kurokono melihat Seijuurou masih fokus bermain di lapangan. Dan membuat Kurokono takjub dengan caranya bermain, meski masih kasar namun dia berhasil membuat skor tanpa pernah sekalipun gagal. Padahal baru beberapa hari sejak dia mengenalkan basket padanya.

"Hebat Seijuurou _-kun_. Kau punya bakat yang hebat."

"Tentu saja." jawab anak itu ketus. Mungkin, dia kesal karena sang adik yang merengek-rengek atau sebal karena tak bisa main dengan sang adik seperti yang dijanjikan? Yang manapun membuat Kurokono tersenyum tipis walau pada akhirnya dia menghela dengan perkataan yang tak seperti anak umur enam tahun. Sejak awal Kurokono berpikir kalau Seijuurou itu lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya. Terlalu dewasa malah. Dan Kurokono menyayangkan itu.

Seharusnya dia bertingkah lebih kekanakan.

Bagaimanapun ini adalah masa harusnya dia bermain dengan bebas dan berkreatif dengan segala imajinasinya. Bukan terpekur di bawah jutaan tulisan dan bersikap lebih jauh dari masanya. Kurokono paham apa yang menyebabkannya sepert itu. Akashi Seijuurou adalah anak sulung keluarga Akashi. Sang pewaris. Tumpuan utama keluarga di masa datang. Sudah sewajarnya dia dibekali segala kesempurnaan dari belia.

Tapi, secara pribadi Kurokono tidak menyukainya.

Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan untuk merubah pendiriannya.

Karena, itu setidaknya dia ingin memberikan waktu yang membuatnya bebas. Sebuah waktu di mana merah kecil itu bisa berekspresi dengan lebih lepas.

.

" _Kalau begitu... kita main di sini lagi nanti, ya?"_

 _Ucap Kurokono suatu hari, saat membawa kedua anak itu bermain ke luar setelah hari-hari yang menurut Kurokono terlalu berat bagi mereka yang terbilang belia. Sebut saja dia membawa kabur keduanya. Tindakan yang sungguh nekat karena bisa berakibat pemotongan gaji bahkan potong leher karena yang dia bawa bukan anak-anak biasa (walau, membawa anak-anak tanpa persetujuan orang tua dan wali bersangkutan bisa masuk penjara juga, sih)._

 _Ucapan itu disahut senang oleh Karma. Namun, berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang nampak berpikir. Mungkin dia berat hati. Mungkin, karena dia curiga. Kurokono meyakini ini karena doktrin yang ditanamkan sejak dia belia untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing. Kurokono maklum saja, meski tetap merasa miris karenanya._

" _Apa kau tidak mau Seijuurou_ -kun _?"_

 _Di luar dugaan bukan jawab yang keluar darinya._

" _Kenapa kau membawa kami? Kau bisa dipecat."_

 _Di titik ini Kurokono membelalak._

" _Kenapa, ya... tidak ada alasannya. Sudah sewajarnya anak-anak bermain dengan riang tanpa beban."_

 _Pandangan aneh dilayangkan. Karma di samping meneleng tidak mengerti, pandang bulat itu beralih dari Kurokono ke Seijuurou beberapa kali yang berhenti saat Kurokono mengelus kepalanya._

" _Apa salahnya sekali-kali melanggar aturan Seijuurou_ -kun _? Apa kau takut dimarahi ayahmu nanti?"_

 _Wajah mengeruh tidak enak._

" _Itu kata-kata yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau mau mengatakan kalau tidak masalah sekali melanggar peraturan, tapi hal itu akan jadi kebiasaan kalau berpikir tidak apa-apa terus-terusan."_

" _Begitu, ya. Memang benar. Soalnya aku juga bukan anak baik, sih. Tapi, Seijuurou_ -kun _. Apa kau senang?"_

" _..."_

" _Jika, itu membuatmu senang. Tidak masalah. Jika, kalian akan dimarahi, biar aku yang menanggungnya. Karena aku yang membawa kalian ke sini. Akan kukatakan sejujurnya aku sebal pada ayahmu."_

 _Diucapkan dengan senyum diulas jahat. Bola mata merah merona pucat dan keringat dingin. Jarang sekali dia menerima hina pada ayahnya secara langsung begini. Biasanya hanya sanjung puji yang dia tahu._

 _Sadar dengan reaksi Seijuurou Kurokono mengubah raut wajahnya, tangan menggapai Karma untuk mendekatinya dan menggendongnya dalam pelukan._

" _Tapi, aku menghormati keputusannya dalam membangun kehidupan kalian. Karena, itupun aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melanggar batas lebih dari yang dia buat. Selama kalian bersamaku, aku bertanggung jawab pada kalian. Lontaran caci dan amarah biar aku yang menerimanya."_

 _Ada binar tidak kemengertian, namun ada binar haru yang terlepas dari bola merah yang masih polos itu. Dia bingung, namun juga memahami. Memahami maksud Kurokono, apa arti dari perbuatannya. Namun, yang dia bingungkan hanya satu._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa dia melakukan itu untuk mereka?_

 _Kepala merah dielus tangan besar. Entah kenapa dia ingin menangis._

" _Aku tidak bisa seperti orang yang memberikan perlindungan sempurna pada kalian. Tapi, waktu untuk bermain dan bersenang-senang... aku ingin memberikan itu."_

 _Seijuurou saat itu belumlah mengerti. Dia masihlah anak enam tahun yang belum memiliki penalaran pasti. Namun, karena dia anak-anaklah dia juga memahami. Kalau, apa yang Kurokono lakukan adalah tulus tanpa maksud lain._

" _Tapi, kalau kau tidak setuju aku tidak akan memaksa." putus Kurokono sambil melepas elusan di kepala._

 _Merah kecil mendongak._

" _... iya."_

 _Mengulurkan tangan meraih lengan yang dewasa. Menyetarakan persetujuan, yang membuat Kurokono tersenyum lega karenanya._

" _Aku juga... ingin main lagi..."_

 _._

"Ah." Kurokono tersadar kalau dia sempat melupakan Karma. Terkejut karena dia menemukan Karma sudah tertidur di atas rumput sambil menggelung. Tertimpa bayang rindang yang melindunginya dari mentari.

"Ya, ampun dia sampai tertidur." gumam Kurokono sambil mendekati tubuh kecil itu dan bermaksud memindahkannya. Namun, terhenti saat melihat Seijuurou yang sudah berada di dekat Karma duluan.

"Aku mau tidur siang di sini." ucapnya sambil tiduran di samping Karma. Bola basket ditinggal di lapangan begitu saja.

Pandangan heran sempat dilayangkan, namun Kurokono lanjut tersenyum. Lagi. Menyambut permintaan itu dengan sebuah gestur memeluk keduanya dalam satu rengkuhan. Ikut merebahkan diri dengan lengannya sebagai selimut keduanya.

"Baiklah. Kita tidur siang bersama di sini."

 _Karena, di waktu itu pulalah dia merasakan kebebasan._

 _Karena, dia memliki waktu lebih lama lagi bersama mereka._

.

* * *

.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anakku Tasuke _-kun_?"

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini kami sering main basket bersama, nampaknya Seijuurou _-kun_ cukup tertarik dengan olahraga itu. Kalau Karma agak sedikit hiperaktif kalau diajak main keluar, tapi masih wajar saja. Bagaimanapun dia masih anak-anak yang ingin tahu."

Ada satu hari di mana Kurokono akan bertandang ke rumah sakit dimana Shiori dirawat. Tujuan utama adalah untuk menjenguk, sisa alasan lain adalah melapor keadaan anak-anak asuhnya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Shiori merasa cemas karena pikiran kalut akan keadaan anak-anaknya. Bisa-bisa dia akan lebih lama dirawat.

Ada senyum puas di wajah Shiori saat mendengar bahwa anak-anaknya baik-baik saja. dia sudah bisa menduga kalau Kurokono akan menjaga anak-anaknya dengan baik. Lebih daripada itu dia berhasil mengajak mereka untuk lebih sering main bersama. Bahkan, punya ketertarikan tersendiri pada suatu bidang selain tumpukan buku. Karena, kondisinya dia jadi tidak bisa menemani kedua anaknya untuk lebih sering main di luar. Dia bersyukur kalau Kurokono membawa pengaruh yang baik pada keduanya, sampai dia merasa gagal sendiri terkadang.

"Syukurlah, aku senang mereka cepat akrab denganmu."

"Haha, walau kadang aku merasa kala Seijuurou _-kun_ agak sebal padaku." Kurokono tertawa kecil saat mengingat tatapan tajam Seijuurou padanya kala Karma yang terus-terusan minta digendong olehnya. "Kelihatannya dia merasa aku merebut adiknya."

Shiori tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak menyangka Sei akan seprotektif itu pada Karma."

Sesungguhnya, terkadang aku berpikir. Mungkin alasan yang lebih tepat untuk semua itu adalah...

"... mungkin, karena aku orang asing untuknya."

Jeda hening mengisi waktu. Shiori memandangi anak berambut hitam itu dengan sebuah tatapan.

"Jika, Sei menganggapmu orang asing. Dia tak akan membiarkanmu untuk melangkah masuk ke rumah. Apalagi mengizinkanmu menggendong Karma."

Kepala yang sempat menunduk terangkat dengan pelan.

"..."

"Tasuke _-kun_ , sebuah ikatan tidak diharuskan harus memiliki hubungan darah. Bukankah sekali kita mengalami pertemuan kita sudah bisa memiliki ikatan? Meski, yang dipertanyakan adalah seberapa kuat ikatan itu terbentuk."

Bola mata menutup saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipi. Tangkup yang berubah menjadi sebuah elusan di kepalanya.

 _Ah... lagi-lagi..._

"Banggalah dengan hal itu Tasuke _-kun_. Kau memang orang asing. Namun, kau juga orang yang paling dekat dengan mereka. anak-anakku yang bahkan aku meyakini mereka terlalu keras kepala."

 _Selalu seperti ini..._

 _Perasaan menyakitkan itu. Kenapa bisa aku merasakannya?_

"Bahkan, orang asing sepertimu sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga di antara kami."

.

 _Mataku memanas. Namun, kali ini aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis._

 _Meski, begitu terus berkali-kali aku tidak habis pikir?_

 _Kenapa, dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang ingin kudengar?_

.

"Terima kasih... Shiori _-san_..."

.

 _Apa karena ini aku merasa nyaman?_

 _Apa karena aku sudah memandangnya sebagai sosok yang berharga._

 _Sosok seorang ibu yang hampir kulupakan._

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana anak-anakku hari ini?"

"Oh... nanti mereka akan kemari. Dengan Masaomi _-san_."

"Eh?"

Sebuah senyum terlukis saat mendengar derap kaki kecil yang akan membawa sebuah kejutan besar.

.

Terkadang Kurokono bisa merasakan ada orang yang mengawasi mereka saat sedang bermain di taman rumah. Saat mencari tahu, dia melihat sosok seorang kepala keluarga Akashi yang mengalihkan pandang saat mereka bertemu mata. Kurokono pikir ini karena dia mengajak anak-anak tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua mereka ke luar rumah. Bahkan, sampai mengganggu jam belajar mereka. Secara pribadi, Kurokono sudah siap andai dia kena damprat saat Masaomi datang mendekat dan memanggilnya sambil bicara dari jarak yang tidak terdengar anak-anaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa akrab dengan anak-anakku dengan mudah?"

Tidak disangka _-san_ gka pertanyaan itulah yang akan keluar.

Kurokono sempat terkejut karenanya.

Sejenak dia mengingat perkataan Shiori tentang bagaimana kakunya suaminya itu terhadap orang lain, bahkan keluarganya. Lalu, dia memandangi sosok penuh wibawa itu yang memandangnya dalam kilat yang aneh.

Apa dia merasa cemburu karena dia lebih dekat dengan anak-anaknya dibanding dia sebagai ayah mereka?

Apa mungkin selama ini dia ingin dekat namun tak paham caranya?

Apa saat ini... dia mengandalkannya?

Memikirkan semua itu...

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini temani mereka bermain?"

— _betapa senangnya._

"Jika anda tak bisa berkata-kata, setidaknya berilah afeksi dengan sentuhan untuk mereka. Pandanglah mereka dengan tulus tentang apa yang anda rasa. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan."

 _Bagaimana denganmu?_

"Saya? Eh... Bagaimana ya... Ini sedikit memalukan..."

 _..._

"Mungkin... Saya akan senang jika almarhum ayah saya menepuk kepala saya. Seolah, kehangatan dari tangannya yang besar itu merasuk dengan lembut."

 _Bukankah hal seperti itu tidak akan dimengerti anak-anak?_

"Mereka pasti mengerti."

 _Kenapa kau seyakin itu?_

"Berbeda dengan orang dewasa. Justru karena mereka anak-anak merekalah yang paling mengerti perlakuan dari orang lain apakah berniat jelek atau baik."

 _Akan kucoba._

"Terima kasih, sudah mau mendengarkan saya Masaomi _-san_."

.

" _Kacchaan_!"

Terlihat di sana. Seorang Akashi Masaomi tengah mengawal dua buah hatinya, berdiri di belakang pintu sementara anaknya yang paling kecil menerjang sang ibu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shiori?"

Keterkejutan menghiasi wajah Shiori saat mendapati Masaomi di sana. Ulas bahagia tersemat di wajah sang wanita. Karena pria yang mendampingi hidupnya saat ini berwajah begitu lembut. Datang pada suatu momen yang dia harapkan— _menjenguk bersama anak-anaknya_.

Momen yang klise. Hal yang remeh. Namun, begitu didambakan saat kau sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya. Saat kau hanya menatap iri pada tetangga sebelah yang dihampiri sanak keluarga dengan begitu ramainya, sementara kau sendiri hanya tersenyum memakluminya.

 _Sosok keluarga yang kudambakan._

"Ya."

.

Di belakang sana sang pemuda tersenyum.

.

.

 _Masaomi-san adalah Ayah. Shiori-san adalah Ibu. Seijuurou-kun dan Karma-kun adalah adik-adik._

 _Mungkin aku lancang karena aku sudah berpikir seenaknya dengan membayangkan mereka sebagai pengganti keluargaku. Mungkin, Takasugi-kun mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan saat ini dan berusaha menarikku kembali pada realita._

 **Kau hanya orang asing. Penyusup. Tahu dirilah pada tempatmu.**

 _Tapi, aku bahagia._

 _Kebahagiaan semu yang aku sangat tahu akan berakhir suatu hari nanti._

 _Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin membalas kebaikan itu dengan bekerja sekuat tenaga. Dengan mengasuh anak-anaknya. Memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa mereka terima, sampai batas apa yang bisa kulakukan._

 _Agar mereka bisa jadi keluarga sesungguhnya._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Apa yang membuat tragedi itu begitu menyesakkan?_

 _Kedamaian._

 _Ya. Kedamaian yang berlangsung membuat segalanya menjadi lengah. Terbuai dalam hidup yang nyaman, hingga lupa bagaimana rasa sakit itu kala mendera._

 _Saat itu aku melupakan satu hal. Seiring waktu menghabiskan waktu bersama, membuatku lengah akan situasi yang ada. Aku melupakan hal yang sakral._

 _Memang, bagiku mereka adalah anak-anak biasa yang butuh kasih sayang._

 _Namun, di mata orang lain mereka memiliki arti lain._

 _Karena, nama yang mereka sandang._

 _Aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu._

 _Hingga membiarkan semua itu terjadi._

 _Sama sekali tidak kusangka, bahwa hari itu berbeda dengan hari biasanya._

.

Kaki-kaki kecil menapak riang, tangan bergelayut menggandeng sosok yang lebih besar dengan manja. Akashi Karma bersenandung sambil menghentak-hentak kakinya dengan sengaja. Kurokono yang tengah menggandeng tersenyum tipis melihat kelucuan balita di gandengannya. Lalu, lanjut melirik anak lain yang berada di sisi lain Karma. Akashi Seijuurou yang berwajah sok seram sambil menenteng bola basket di tangan.

Mereka bertiga tengah dalam perjalanan pergi ke taman. Adalah kesekian kali saat Kurokono mengajak mereka bermain basket di luar rumah. Dengan alasan jalan-jalan dan mengganti suasana, dan agar mereka lebih sering berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Mengenal anak lain yang sebaya dengan mereka. Tujuan yang baik, sebenarnya. Walau, sempat ditentang oleh sang kepala keluarga karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan anak-anak di luar sana. Pada akhirnya diizinkan dengan catatan Kurokono harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka.

Kurokono mendorong pagar kediaman Keluarga Akashi. Lalu, dia sekedar bertanya.

"Kalian mau main apa nanti?"

Atensi pertama di dapatkan dengan sebuah jawab yang riang.

"Kalma mau mayin pasil!"

"Nggak. Main basket."

Sahut dari sosok kecil lainnya yang lebih tua. Sahutan yang nampak sengit dan tidak mau dibantah. Karma mendelik sebal pada sosok sang kakak.

"Gak mawu basket meyuyu! _Nii-chaaan_!"Karma menarik-narik celana Kurokono, merajuk dengan pipi gembung.

"Hei, sudah. Sudah. Mainnya gantian nanti."

"Ya, sudah. Aku nanti mau main duluan." Seijuurou kecil berucap sambil mendribble bola basket dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Dipantulkan dan ditangkap lagi dalam pelukan. Dan sekejap setelah selesai berkata Karma balik protes lagi.

"Mayin pasil duyu!"

"Main pasir nanti kotor duluan. Gak mau!"Akashi Seijuurou bertitah. Kurokono tertawa miris karenanya, dan Karma, dia menghentak kaki sebal pada kakaknya itu.

"Ukkh... ya, cudah! Kalma mayin cendili aja!"rajuk Karma sambil berlari duluan.

"Hei, hei! Karma, jangan lari duluan!"

Belum sempat Kurokono menyusul Karma agar tidak jauh darinya sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat di samping Karma yang berlari.

 _ **CKIIIT**_

.

.

Waktu bagai terhenti.

Dunia membisu.

Detak terhenti dalam satu tarik nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Mmmpph!"

Kurokono menahan nafas. Kala sosok kecil itu direnggut paksa ke dalam mobil hitam. Di depan matanya. Dan dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Kepalanya sekejap kosong. Kemudiannya, menari-nari satu kata yang menghujam sanubarinya dalam satu kata kehilangan.

Penculikan.

 **Karma.**

 **Penculikan.**

Penculikan.

 **Karma.** **Karma.** **Karma—.**

"KARMAAA!"

Tanpa sempat meraih bahkan hanya bayangnya, sekejap mobil itu melaju dan menghilang.

Syok. Jelas. Panik. Sudah pasti. Tapi, secara cepat Kurokono sadar bukan saatnya dia terpekur tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kurokono langsung cepat menoleh pada merah yang harus dia selamatkan. Menggendong Seijuurou dan berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Seijuurou _-kun_! Masuk ke rumah dan beritahu yang lain!" perintah Kurokono cepat.

Seijuurou anak yang pintar. Lebih dari itu dia tanggap dan cerdas. Meski, dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan sang anak tertekan dan menangis raut wajah itu masih terkendali. Walau, cemas melanda bersama keringat dingin yang mengalir karena hal ini pertama kalinya terjadi. Terlebih itu di depan matanya.

Bola mata merah itu bercermin pada sosok Kurokono dengan raut wajah yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan. Penuh kekhawatiran. Namun, di samping itu—

—seram.

Seram dan dingin.

Merah langsung membelalak saat menyadari firasat.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Dengan tangan kecil menggapai baju sang remaja.

Bukan karena tidak tahu. Justru karena mengerti. Dan seolah ingin memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan pengasuhnya itu hanya gertakan belaka.

"Aku akan menolong Karma _-kun_."

.

* * *

.

 _Adalah hal yang bodoh saat aku berlari dan mencari seorang diri. Aku sangat tahu itu._

 _Namun, aku tidak bisa menahannya._

 _Raung dalam diriku bergejolak. Panik merajah. Emosi berusaha menghancurkan pikiranku yang tenang. Terus menerus meneriakkan kata untuk segera mencari. Segera menemukan Karma._

 _Karena aku tahu, tidak akan terjadi hal baik nanti jika aku terlambat._

.

"Hh...hh..."

Kepala hitam menoleh kanan kiri. Tubuh menerobos lalu lalang. Keringat membanjir pelipis, berkah tersengat terik mentari jam dua belas siang.

Kurokono mendecak.

'Aku tidak boleh sampai kehilangan!' teriaknya membatin tidak mau mengakui kenyataan bahwa visualnya tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dengan jalan yang sepi akan kendaraan dan minim orang yang berlalu lalang. Hampir tidak mungkin dia mendapat saksi tentang arah pergi mobil yang menculik Karma.

'Tenanglah—mereka pasti tidak akan jauh dari sini...'

'Mobil seperti itu sangat jarang di daerah sini pasti ada yang menyadarinya."

Seorang pejalan kaki lewat, Kurokono memberhentikan dan bertanya.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa anda melihat mobil hitam lewat?"

.

.

.

Sekian menit dan tanpa hasil.

Menumpu lutut di bawah sengatan matahari. Dera panik membuatnalya semakin terpuruk. Sekejap kemudian dia merutuki diri dengan makian batin.

 _Salahnyasalahnyasalahnyasalahnya._

 _Harusnya dia bisa menjaganya. Harusnya dia bisa._

 _Harusnya_ — _ **clak**_ —air menetes meski tak hujan.

"Khh..."

.

 _Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengahakimi diri._

 _Saat itu yang kulakukan hanyalah menyesali semuanya._

 _Kata-kata andaikan dan andaikan terus terngiang walau jauh di dasar hati semua itu tidak berguna._

 _Dan membayangkan mereka yang begitu berharga bagiku akan hilang lagi._

 _Membayangkan nyawa kecil yang harusnya kujaga akan direnggut karena salahku._

 _Yang kulakukan hanya menangis._

.

Beberapa pejalan kaki lewat nampak tidak mempedulikannya. Kurokono pun tidak mempedulikannya. Lebih tepatnya tidak peduli lagi.

Di saat nyaris putus asa, suara itu berhembus ke telinganya.

 **"Lima blok ke kiri. Tiga rumah dari ujung."**

 _ **Deg**_

Kurokono membola. Toleh cepat pada suara. Namun, dia tak mendapati apa-apa. Menghilang begitu saja, orang yang harusnya tengah berpapasan dengannya. Dia yakin karena dalam tunduknya ada bayang kaki yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kurokono meneguk ludah. Tidak mungkin ada mahluk halus di siang hari. Dia tak bisa berpikir siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Namun, yang dia pertanyakan adalah.

Petunjuk itu, bisakah dia mempercayainya?

 _ **Drap**_

Kurokono bergerak lagi. Dirinya memantapkan hati untuk mengikutinya. Mau tak mau dia harus mempercayainya. Hanya itu satu-satunya petunjuk.

Petunjuk atau perangkap.

Yang manapun, selama dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk berusaha menolongnya.

'Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi, dimana?'

.

* * *

 _Gurat putih bagai serigala mendapat mangsa._

* * *

.

Lima blok. Ke kiri. Tiga rumah dari yang paling ujung.

Kakinya berhenti di hadapan sebuah rumah terbengkelalai. Rumah tingkat dengan gaya eropa dan halaman yang cukup luas. Pagar yang tinggi dan sesemakan tak terawat nampak cukup untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan mobil di sana. Belum ditambah lingkungan yang sepi dan juga ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Benar-benar pas untuk jadi markas penjahat.

Kurokono meneguk ludah. Ada ketidakyakinan menyusup. Berpikir bahwa petunjuk yang dia dengar bisa saja adalah jebakan.

 _Tapi, bisa saja ini kesempatannya._

'Aku harus bisa masuk dulu.'

Ada celah yang cukup sempit. Sebuah lubang dii antara sesemakan, orang biasa mungkin tidak akan muat leat sana. Tapi, Kurokono bersyukur tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari orang seusianya.

Keluar dari lubang, Kurokono mendapati sebuah rumah tua seolah tak berpenghuni. Bertingkat dan cukup besar, namun melihat kondisi bangunan yang lapuk dan penuh debu. Kurokono yakin tempat ini sudah cukup lama ditinggalkan. Dalam beberapa situasi, tempat seperti ini sangat cocok untuk sarang penjahat atau transaksi senjata.

Kurokono mengendap—lebih tepatnya merayap. Setengah berharap bahwa intuisinya tepat bahwa rumah ini adalah markas mobil yang menculik Karma.

Belalak mata terganti lukis seringai saat maniknya menangkap kendaraan besi yang sama berada di antara ilalang tinggi.

'Jika mereka menyekap Karma pasti tidak akan di ruang depan. Kemungkinan ruang dalam, lantai dua atau ruang bawah tanah?'

Mendekat ke arah bangunan. Beruntung rumput dan ilalang yang tinggi membuat sosoknya terhalang.

'Karma...'

Jujur saja, Kurokono mulai tidak yakin dengan tindakannya ini.

Dia sendiri.

Sementara para penculik itu, dia tidak tahu bahkan ada berapa mereka. Dan, mereka pasti bersenjata. Dia bahkan tidak membawa apapun yang bisa disebut senjata. Tulis saja kalau kepanikannya merajahi otak sampai dia tak mampu berpikir jernih bahkan untuk menelepon polisi.

Walau, dia berpikir memanggil polisi juga akan membuat masalah baru.

Saat sedang berpikir, suara cukup keras menyadarkannya.

 _ **Klang**_

Terhenyak. Kurokono langsung menoleh kanan kiri, berharap tidak ada yang sadar dengan suara tadi. Merasa aman, dia langsung melihat apa penyebab suara itu.

Pipa besi.

Terinjak kakinya. Dan ukuran panjangnya—

"..."

 _ **Set**_

Tanpa berpikir dia mengambil benda itu untuk dijadikan senjata. Bentuk ini. Sensasi ini.

Sekejap rasa percaya diri menyergapnya.

'Atur nafas...'

Kurokono melihat jalan masuk melalui jendela, mengendap, menghampiri jendela itu.

Tiga kerikil di tangan di lempar sengaja ke dalam.

 _ **Truk—truktruk**_

Sunyi.

'Aman.'

Tangan membuka jendela yang lapuk. Menarik daunnya dan menaruhnya di tanah. Dengan cepat naik dan menyusup, berlari ke arah bayangan yang bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

'Tidak ada siapapun.'

Kalau di game _assassin_ yang kadang dia mainkan bersama teman-temannya bisa saja ada yang bersembunyi dari balik tembok yang sedang dia sandari. Situasinya kira-kira sama seperti ini.

Sayang ini bukan game, sekali dia tertangkap tentu tak bisa di re-start.

Meski, begitu Kurokono punya alasan untuk tetap maju.

Teptep—

"—udah ada tanda—polisi?"

"—lum. Kelihatannya tidak ada lapora—"

Ada orang. Dua. Dari jaraknya menuju ke sini. Dan kelihatannya mereka belum ada yang tahu dia ada di sini. Kalau begitu ini kesempatannya untuk serangan tiba-tiba.

Semakin dia meminimalisir musuh dengan gerakan sedikit semakin akan menguntungkannya.

Nekat? Bukan?

 ** _Drap_**

"Si— ** _BUAKH_**!"

"Penyus— ** _Duakh_**!"

Karena dia punya kemampuan.

 ** _Dor! Dor!_**

Tubuh yang menghantam menunduk, menyerang dengan pangkal pipa tangan yang mengacungkan senjata dari arah belakang. Mendapati pistol yang terjatuh Kurokono langsung menendang benda itu menjauh, lalu menghantam dagu sisa orang yang ada.

"Hh... hh..."

'Berhasil...' batinnya sambil terengah. Memandangi orang-orang yang baru saja dia lumpuhkan.

Setengah tidak percaya dia akan berhasil dalam percobaan pertama. Kurokono akan berterima kasih pada empat orang rusuh yang selalu menariknya untuk latihan kendo bersama. Meski, daripada latihan mereka cuman cari-cari alasan buat berantem.

Memastikan kedua orang itu terikat erat Kurokono melanjutkan mencari keberadaan Karma di rumah itu. Kurokono bersyukur karena tidak ada yang datang setelah kerusuhan kecil yang mereka buat.

 _Eh, bukannya malah aneh?_

Kenapa tidak ada yang datang? Apakah tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua? Bukankah harusnya ada yang menyadari suara tembakan yang sempat terlepas tadi?

Kenapa—?

 _ **SYUUUUUT**_

 _ **DEG!**_

.

"KHH!"

.

 _ **BRUAAAAKH!**_

.

Bola mata hitam terhenyak ngeri.

Serpih tembok memecah. Retak berpasir dalam sebuah genggaman tangan.

Ya, genggaman.

"Hoo... hebat juga kau, _nu._ "

Dalam satu genggaman itu tembok berbatu bagaikan sebuah kue yang begitu mudah dia remukkan.

Kurokono sungguh bersyukur karena dia cepat menyadari aura besar yang mengincarnya.

Mengincar lehernya.

Berguling dan menjaga jarak, mengambil posisi berlutut dan waspada dengan pergerakan sosok yang menyerangnya.

Sosok itu adalah seorang pria. Dengan tubuh nampak besar dan perawakan asing dengan rambut pirang sebahu. Pandangan yang begitu dingin. Kosong. Kuat.

 _—bagai melihat kematian._

Atau, mungkin—

"—apa kau pembunuh kecil yang mereka bicarakan, nu?"

 _—karena dia yang menciptakan kematian itu sendiri?_

Kurokono mengerjap.

"Apa maksudmu—a-aku tidak mengerti. Siapa kau? Di mana Karma!?"

Ada cekat di tenggorokannya. Kurokono tahu apa sebabnya, dan semua karena orang ini.

 _—dia bukan penjahat biasa._

Alasan kenapa tidak ada penjagaan yang banyak ternyata bukan karena mereka kurang orang.

Sekilas saja dia sudah tahu kalau hawa di sekelilingnya sangat dekat dengan kematian. Kemungkinan besar orang ini adalah...

"Di mana Karma?"

 _...pembunuh._

"Kau membicarakan anak kecil ini?" Tangan kokoh menjatuhkan sebuah buntal besar ke lantai. Kurokono terhenyak saat melihat wujud dari apa yang dijatuhkan.

"KARMA!" yang tertidur dalam balutan ikatan seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa, namun jelas ada bercak keunguan di pipi kecil itu. Seperti bekas—ah, bukan, anak itu pasti memang dipukul.

"Karma—!" tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya Kurokono langsung berusaha menggapai sosok yang begitu dekat dan terjangkau dalam pelukannya. Lalu, dia akan melindunginya. Merengkuhnya dan membawanya pulang. tempat yang aman. Tempat yang hangat di antara keluarganya.

— _ **BRAAAAAK!**_

Sebuah pukulan terlancar telak di perutnya.

"Urkkh! Ohok! Hokkh!"

Kurokono menghantam tembok keras, jatuh telungkup dan muntah darah. Tangan memegang perut yang dihantam keras. Nyeri menjalar sepanjang dia batuk darah.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _nu._ "

Pertanyaan apa? Dia tidak mengerti.

"Hhh...hh... aku... tidak tahu maksudmu... kau salah... kembalikan Karma." suara itu serak. Nyaris habis. Jujur tubuh itu terasa begitu remuk hanya dengan satu pukulan. Kurokono mewajarkan, melihat perlakuannya pada tembok yang sudah rompal hanya dengan satu hantaman sudah menunjukkan kekuatannya yang tidak wajar. Kurokono harusnya berhati-hati dengan tangannya itu, namun dia lengah, terbuai dengan sosok kecil yang ada untuk dilindungi hingga fokus sekelilingnya mengabur. Kurokono tahu. Dia tahu. Tapi, dia hanya bisa menyesal.

 _Padahal sedekat ini._

Tapi, dia tidak bisa memeluk anak itu.

 _Penyesalan terdalam._

Pandang dingin itu masih menghujamnya.

"Kelihatannya kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku menyukai bocah pemberani sepertimu, _nu._ Sayang sekali kau masih belum matang."

 ** _Set_**

Kurokono terhenyak saat tubuh mungil itu dibawa menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Ah.. ahh..."

"Untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa mengembalikannya. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan menggunakan anak ini."

Apa... apa yang mau dia lakukan pada Karma?

"Tapi, kau sudah melihat wajahku."

Tangan itu terentang menangkup lehernya dan mengangkat tubuh itu seringan kapas.

 _Karma... akan dibawa._

"Aku tidak punya dendam padamu. Tapi, profesionalitasku tidak mengizinkan saksi mata dalam misi ini."

 _ **Krek**_ _ **—**_

Jauh dari tempat seharusnya dia berada.

 _ **Krek**_ _ **—**_ _ **Krrkkk**_

"Khhhh! Arrh...!"

Karena dia tak bisa menjaganya.

Apa dia akan kehilangan lagi?

.

 _ **GREP**_

"!"

Jari jemari itu mencengkeram. Mencakar. Sekuat mungkin sampai membekas lecet dan mengalirkan darah. Semata agar tangan itu melepas cekikannya.

 _Lepas. Lepas._

 _ **Grrrk!**_

Gigit kuat yang merobek daging.

"Argh!" tubuh yang dicekik dilempar sekeras mungkin.

 _ **BRAAAKH!**_

"Ghh..." bola mata dingin memandangi tetes darah yang menggenang dari tangannya. Merah yang mengalir dari daging yang dirobek oleh si bocah.

"Kau berani juga, _nu._ " pandangnya keji pada tubuh yang mulai berdiri dari balik kepulan asap. Terdorong kegagalan dalam sekali percobaan pembunuhan, tangan itu menggeremetak dalam posisi siaga. Siap menghantam Kurokono dan menghabisinya dalam sekali serangan. Namun, terhenti dari satu tarikan nafas kaget darinya.

Dia mematung sembari memicing. Terhenyak saat menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil dari bocah yang baru saja dia lempar. Kurokono berdiri perlahan, dengan gontai. Namun, yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah saat dia melihat wajah yang kosong.

'Matanya..?'

Dengan paras kosong dan pandang memutih. Seperti _marionette_ yang rusak talinya. Tak berjiwa. Tak bernyawa. Wadah kosong. Seolah yang menggerakkan kaki tangan itu hanya insting belaka.

"Dia... Tidak sadar—?"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Pikirannya terputus sebuah dentuman kuat tepat di hadapannya.

'Cepat—!' "Ghhhh!"

— _ **braaak—**_ kali ini sebuah layangan besi yang diarahkan horizontal padanya, yang dihindari dengan melompat mundur dan langsung menjaga jarak.

'Kekuatan apa ini!?'

Lapuk kayu dan debu berterbangan, menjadikan asap penghalang di antara keduanya. Fokus kini memerhati bocah yang tadinya—harusnya—sekarat karena serangannya. Namun, kenyataan yang berkata lain membuatnya frustasi barang sedikit.

'Dia bisa punya kekuatan sebesar ini saat sedang tidak sadar—tidak, bukan kekuatan. Ini—...'

 _ **SYUUUT—DRAK**_

Pipa melayang, menghancurkan lantai kayu jadi dua.

'Lebih seperti bom waktu.'

Seperti binatang yang hanya bergerak dengan insting. Kondisi Kurokono saat ini pun serupa dengan itu.

Kekuatan terbesar dalam hidup manusia adalah saat mereka di ambang nyawa. Penyesalan saat mereka tahu akan mati, di saat mereka memiliki keinginan yang belum tercapai, menjadikan kekuatan besar sampai menggerakkan tubuh yang tidak seharusnya bergerak.

"Tapi—!"

Meski, berbatas.

 _ **Drak!**_

"Kekuatan itu tidak paten." menahan serangan pipa besi dengan punggung tangan, kemudian dengan cepat menggenggam pipa itu erat dan menghancurkannya jadi dua.

"Saat aku berhasil menggenggammu kau sudah tamat!"

 _ **KRAK—**_ kaki menendang tubuh, tangan segera meraih kepala dalam genggaman dengan niat dihancurkan sebelum tubuh itu melayang jauh. Dia sudah lengah dalam percobaan pertama dan tidak berniat gagal lagi. Daripada bermain dengan bocah sekarat dia lebih memilih untuk segera menyelesaikannya sekarang juga.

Membunuhnya. Menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Kuhancurkan kepalamu, nu!"

 _ **Grrk—grrk—krrrk—!**_

.

.

.

 _ **Clep—**_

.

.

.

Gerakan tangan terhenti.

Bagai adegan slow motion genggam penghancur itu terlepas. Menjatuhkan tubuh yang diangkat berguling di lantai.

Sang pembunuh membeku dalam getaran. Kaku tak berdaya. Berat hingga otot-ototnya membawanya jatuh dalam gravitasi. Memaksakan sisa tenaganya untuk meraih keberadaan asing yang membuatnya melumpuh, tangan meraih benda yang tengah menancap di bagian tengkuk.

Sebuah jarum teroles racun.

 _ **Tri—iing**_

 _ **Tap, tap, tap—set**_

Dari punggung mata sang pembunuh dia melihat tangan itu memungut jarum di lantai.

"K-Kau—..."

Mata itu berusaha untuk melirik ke belakang. Di mana orang yang menusuknya berada. Otak secara cepat berpikir tidak masuk akal. Terang saja, tidak sedikitpun dia merasakan hawa keberadaan orang itu. Bagaimanapun dia adalah profesional dalam bidangnya. Hawa keberadaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah disembunyikan, sehebat apapun pembunuh itu. Kecuali—

Bola mata tersentak dalam getar.

— _kecuali—_

'...mungkinkah dia...'

 **Satu orang.**

"Tenang saja aku tidak membunuhmu."

Lantun itu begitu jernih tanpa emosi. Tidak dingin, namun juga tidak hangat. Namun begitu teduh.

Mungkinkah karena senyum yang terukir bagai malaikat?

Ah, ya malaikat.

"Tidak saat ini."

 **Malaikat pencabut nyawa.**

.

.

.

.

 _Ah—sakit._

 _Sakit._

 _Gelap. Tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Aku tidak melihat apapun._

 _Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang harusnya kulakukan?_

 _Karma._

 _Ah, benar. Karma. Karma. Karma. Aku harus menyelamatkan anak itu._

 _Aku harus menolongnya._

 _Harus._

.

 _ **Set... Sreek—**_

Dengan lungai kaki-kaki itu mencoba menopang badan untuk menegap, namun tak bisa. Mencoba berjalan, namun tak sanggup.

Tapi, dia tetap berjalan. Meski terseok akhirnya.

Bola mata hitam yang lain bergulir dari si pembunuh ke pemuda yang tengah terseok.

 **Menyedihkan.**

Alasan yang membuat sosok itu mendekati Kurokono.

"Sudah cukup. Kau sudah berhasil."

 _ **Duk**_

Sebuah sabetan di tengkuk membuat motorik berhenti seketika. Kurokono menegang, sejenak mendapat kesadaran kembali namun tak kuasa menahan limbung dan ditangkap oleh pemilik suara di sana.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ledakan emosi yang seperti itu."

Suara itu terdengar familiar, namun Kurokono tak paham dengan kata-katanya. Suara yang sama seperti yang memberikan petunjuk padanya. Tapi, dia tak bisa melihatnya. Tak tahu siapa sosok yang menggendongnya. Apa maksud dan tujuannya.

Yang dia pikirkan adalah rasa sakit dan lelah yang merajah. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah tangan itu kasar dan mendekapnya dengan dingin. Dan mungkin rasa cemas dengan balita yang dia mati-matian pertahankan tak berada dalam dekapnya. Kurokono sudah tak paham. Semakin dia berpikir, semakin gelap merajahi indranya.

Hingga tak bersisa apapun selain kegelapan.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Sirene ambulan. Kumpulan manusia. Klakson yang memekak._

 _Sebuah pemandangan yang nostalgia. Kenangan menyakitkan._

— _karena, saat itulah dia kehilangan keluarganya._

"Kaa-saaan! Tou-saaan!"

 _Sekeras apapun memanggil. Sebanyak apapun menangis. Semua itu tidak akan kembali._

 _Sampai kapanpun._

.

.

Telinganya berdenging.

Gelap yang dia rasakan entah kenapa mulai berkabut hingga memutih. Sampai cahaya membutakan matanya dalam kerjapan.

Tetesan kecil yang teratur mengalir memasuki telinganya.

Nafasnya terasa berat namun menyegarkan.

Mati rasa yang dia rasa perlahan berubah menyakitkan. Mendera dari kepala hingga persendian.

'Dimana aku?'

Saat dia mendapatkan kesadaran penuh pandangannya mulai berkeliling, menelusur putih di tiap sudut dan bau antiseptik menusuk hidung.

'Rumah sakit?'

Ingin dia bergerak. Namun, seolah dirinya dipasung hingga dia hanya bisa bergeser dalam keadaan lemas.

Kurokono tak sampai nekat untuk menjatuhkan diri, dia masih cukup pintar untuk menganalisis mengenai kondisinya. Karena, itu dia mulai mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya hingga berakhir seperti ini.

Kilas ingatan mengingat sosok merah yang kecil, mobil hitam, pembunuh yang disewa untuk menculik dan sekejap kemudian dia terlonjak.

"Karma..." gumamnya rendah sarat kepanikan.

Panik yang menghantui terhapus saat mendengar pintu dibuka. Kurokono menoleh, mendapati seorang wanita yang menggendong sang anak yang tertidur.

Kejut yang kemudian terpatri senyuman haru pada wanita cantik.

"Selamat pagi, Kurokono _-kun_."

"Shi-Shiori _-san_... anda—!"

Pelukan hangat menyergap, menyelimuti raganya sekejap.

Dekap erat yang seolah tak mau dilepaskan oleh sang wanita. Bibir itu berbisik bersama tangis. Namun, yang dia dengar adalah rasa terima kasih. Rasa terima kasih yang begitu dalam dan disertai syukur yang berlebih telah bertemu dengannya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anakku..."

Rasa syukur telah memilikinya.

"...Terima kasih... kau sudah selamat..."

—dan rasa lega atas keberadaan dirinya yang masih ada di dunia ini.

Kurokono mengatup bibir. Pandangannya mengabur, namun dia tak sampai hati untuk melepas pelukan itu.

Dibanding semua itu dia merasa nyaman dengannya.

Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk membiarkan semuanya. Membiarkan kristal itu memecah dan mengalir dalam bisu.

Bukan amarah ataupun kesedihan.

Hanya bukti bahwa dia— _berbahagia._

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Maaf pendek dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Karena tiga bulan tidak nge-drama chapter ini jadi seperti pemanasan untuk saya. Mungkin kurang memuaskan. Tapi, semoga anda berkenan meninggalkan kesan-kesan di kotak review~**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera190100:** IIH, saya juga ngeship mereka~~ #terbang dan... tenang saja, saya juga masih belum membayangkan fic ini bakal end dalam waktu cepat. #mengawang ke bintang asal nggak bisen aja ya wehehehhe... makasih semangatnya yaa, thanks reviewnya~~

 **Guest:** karena ini agak crossover saya ngebuat mereka sodara. kan sama-sama Aka #smile. Senang sekali kalau kamu mau baca dari awal. Makasih reviewnyaa~

 **Vhy:** sudah apdet ya. Terima kasih sudah setia menunggu dan suka dengan cerita ini. Makasih untuk semangatnya #tangkaplopedenganriang Terima kasih sudah revieww~~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Gimme Review~**

* * *

 **Update:** 12th January, 2017


	23. 16,75th Season: Reason of Living

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ Sekiranya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat seorang anak bahagia? Seorang yatim piatu yang berkeliaran di dunia yang keras ini tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun rasa akan kemanusiaan dalam dirinya./—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

 _Warna merah ini. Aku mengetahuinya._

 _Warna merah yang membara. Bagai langit yang tertelan bara amarah. Bagai mawar berpias senja._

 _Warna yang sama dengan kematian._

— _darah_.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **16,75th. Season: [Summer] Reason of Living**

* * *

.

Selang beberapa hari sejak dia sadar, Kurokono mendapati keempat temannya datang menjenguk. Meski, dibanding menjenguk mereka lebih seperti merusuh. Ibarat kata bumi yang mereka pijaki nampaknya tidak akan jauh dari kata-kata hancur.

"Baiklah, Kurokono- _cwan_. Aaam~..."

"Eer..." kepala hitam sontak mundur karena geli dengan tingkah temannya yang mendadak lupa gender dan datang dengan gaun cina belah paha lengkap dengan sanggul dan bibir merah. Kurokono merasa ngeri sendiri karena penampakannya begitu cantik untuk ukuran cowok. Memang sih rambut Katsura yang panjang bikin sekitar suka salah tangkap gender. Tapi, meski idiot dia masih laki, kok. Bukan macam banci mangkal begini.

"Apa-apaan reaksi _ityu_ , haaah? Bersyukurlah karena _eke_ sudah capek-capek memotong buah ini. Berterimakasihlah karena disuapi oleh orang _cantyik_ ~."

"Hentikan itu, Zura. Dia bukannya sembuh malah akan kena penyakit mental."

"Zura _ja nai_. Katsu—ah, maksudku Zurako, _da_."

"Ahahaha, akhirnya kau mulai bermasalah dengan gendermu Zura."

Menanggapi semua itu, Kurokono tertawa kecil. Tawa yang berhenti ketika menyadari ada hunus yang memandanginya tajam.

Kurokono melirik dari sudut mata.

Takasugi.

Mungkin. Ya, mungkin ini hanya paranoid belaka. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Kurokono merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Entah kenapa Takasugi nampak menjaga jarak. Belum lagi terkadang dia melihatnya tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya seperti sekarang.

Mungkinkah dia marah? Tapi, Kurokono tidak merasakan gelagat emosi semacam itu darinya.

Sejak hari pertama dia siuman, tak lama setelah Shiori pergi sosok lain yang langsung menghampirinya adalah sosok Takasugi. Namun, dia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam sampai Kurokono bertanya heran. Kurokono meyakini ada hal yang ingin dia utarakan, namun tak sedikitpun sosok itu bergeming untuk bersuara. Dan saat dia bersuara hanya satu kata yang dia katakan.

" _...maaf. Harusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sejak awal."_

Sampai saat ini Kurokono masih memikirkan apa makna dari kalimat itu. Hanya saja melihat pandangan Takasugi yang pias sesaat saat menatapnya membuatnya membisu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Apa ada hal yang dia ketahui namun tak dia tahu dan semua itu ada hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Kurokono terkesiap dari lamun. Bingung dengan tanya dari si perak yang tiba-tiba. Atau mungkin dia saja yang tidak dengar? "E-ee... Soal apa ya?"

"Soal majikanmu itu, lhoo..." Gintoki menodongkan sendok puding dari jatah makan siangnya. Dasar penjenguk kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya dia makan kudapan jatah pasien sakit. "...gimana kelanjutannya? Kau dipecat?"

Kurokono menghela—hela keki merelakan pudingnya sekaligus hela miris karena pertanyaan itu. Kemudian dia menjawab dengan senyum tersemat.

"Hm, aku dipecat."

.

* * *

.

" _Kau dipecat."_

 _Kunjungan ketiga yang dia dapatkan adalah dari seorang Akashi Masaomi—yang sama sekali tidak disangkanya akan datang. Bagaimanapun kita membicarakan pria yang kehidupannya sibuk setengah hidup. Pria itu datang di malam hari—tepat beberapa menit sebelum jam kunjung berakhir, dan Kurokono meyakini pria ini menyempatkan diri kemari selepas pekerjaannya melihat pakaian formal yang masih melekat. Kurokono merasa tergugah dan sedikit takut juga atas dedikasinya._

 _Namun, saat suara yang dingin itu menggema seisi ruangan Kurokono paham kalau dia tidak boleh besar kepala._

" _Mungkin, kau memang sudah menyelamatkan anakku. Tapi, karena tindakan sembronomu pulalah anakku terlibat penculikan."_

 _Tubuh yang tinggi dan kokoh. Namun, juga menuju renta dalam hitungan tahun ke depan. Berdiri memandang kekuasaan di atas kakinya yang akan melumpuh. Membelakangi seorang pemuda yang tertunduk dalam sesal di pembaringan. Dengan segurat senyum pasrah tak memberontak. Hanya menerima. Karena hal itu sudah sewajarnya._

 _Kurokono paham dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Akashi Masaomi saat ini. Dia sudah berfirasat. Semua ini pasti untuk membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi padanya._

 _Balasan untuk perbuatannya._

 _Dan Kurokono pasrah._

" _Saya mengerti Masaomi-san."_

 _Ah, bukan sebenarnya dia berharap._

 _Keputusan ini bukankah adalah bukti bahwa dia tak ingin ada hal yang sama terjadi pada anak-anaknya lagi? Bukankah itu berarti Masaomi saat ini bertindak sewajarnya sebagai seorang ayah?_

 _Dengan menjauhkan benalu yang mungkin merusak._

 _Meski, begitu bukan berarti dia tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun._

 _Kecewa, mungkin. Namun, semua itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri._

" _Masaomi-san... saya punya permintaan. Bolehkah saya pamit pada anak-anak?"_

 _"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pemecatanmu tidak berarti."_

 _Berarti tidak boleh._

 _"... Baiklah, Masaomi-san. Terima kasih sudah mau memperkejakan saya selama ini."_

 _"Katakan itu pada Shiori. Dia yang memilihmu. Lagipula—..."_

 _Lagipula?_

 _"..." Kurokono diam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat yang terputus. Namun, tak ada suara lagi. Yang ada hanya dengus seolah dia meragukan sesuatu dalam tindakannya._

 _Kenapa dia melihatnya dengan pandangan itu?_

 _"Kurasa urusan ini sudah selesai. Permisi."_

.

* * *

.

Selesai bercerita, Kurokono kaget karena dikelilingi wajah-wajah mendecak jijik.

"Apaaan itu? Kurasa kepala orang-orang berduit itu isinya sepuhan emas kw di atas otak. Mungkin, dia kejang sampai mikirnya gak pake hati, jantung kali. Kemana moralitas dunia ini? Kalau semua orang kaya gak punya etiked untuk sumbangsih apa jadinya kita-kita yang mengais tanah buat cari duit, haaah— _ITTAI_!" Gintoki meringis dikeplak Kurokono.

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan. Lagipula, semua biaya perawatanku ditanggung oleh keluarga Akashi sampai aku sembuh."

"Menyelamatkan nyawa _next generation_ yang akan jadi ketua mafia, kau harusnya minta yang lebih dari sekedar perawatan, Kurokono. Kau tahu, berenang pake susu di kelilingi wanita cantik itu nikmat, lho." bisik iblis Gintoki penuh tipu muslihat.

"Apa maksudmu? Mereka bukan mafia. Dan jangan seenak jidat mengutarakan hasrat busukmu di depanku."

"Ahahaha, kau bercanda Kintoki. Kurokono tidak akan melakukan hal begitu. Akan lebih baik jika dia mendapat setengah saham dari perusahaan Akashi." Sakamoto menoleh cepat sambil menatap Kurokono kosong. Kosong karena terisi hampar duit di matanya. "Dengan sedikit tipuan kita akan dapat kekayaannya."

"Tunggu sebentar! Kalian mikir apa sebenarnya? Kalian berencana merampok mereka, kan? Kalian bermaksud mengkadali aku untuk merampok mereka, kan?"

"Hentikan semua rencana busuk yang licik itu kalian berdua!" Katsura yang sudah dapat hidayah dan kembali berbatang menghardik ganas. "Kalian pikir rencana licik seperti itu akan berhasil! Sebagai lelaki kalian harusnya malu! Lelaki itu harus berani! Serang langsung dari depan rumah kalau mau merampok!"

"Oi! Kalian memang berniat begitu, kan!? Hentikan itu dan pemikiran bodoh kaliaaan!"

.

.

.

 _"Jaa, kami pulang dulu. Oh, sebaiknya kau pikirkan usulku baik-baik Kurokono. Kesempatan, lho. Kesempatan—oghok!" penampakan terakhir Gintoki hari itu dihadiahi lemparan sendal oleh sang pemuda yang disebutkan._

Kurokono menghela nafas. Menganggap semua itu hanya candaan belaka untuk membuatnya lebih baik—walau tidak lucu sama sekali. Toh, Kurokono sudah kebal dengan semua kebodohan yang mereka buat. Dan mungkin dia jauh lebih bodoh karena bisa-bisanya tidak kapok menghadapi tingkah teman-temannya itu.

"Dasar mereka... Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak pulang Takasugi _-kun_?" tanya pada satu eksitensi yang tertinggal di sana. Ya, Takasugi. Pribadi itu sempat terabaikan karena tak membuka mulutnya sedari tadi di sana. Bahkan, sampai ketiga orang lainnya pulang Takasugi masih bersikukuh bersandar pada dinding tanpa ada niatan bergerak.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak... Aku hanya berpikir kau sedang marah padaku. Tidak biasanya kau diam saja seperti tadi." Tidak. Bukan hanya tadi. Tapi, Kurokono tak ingin memberikan tekanan lebih pada temannya itu karena sudah berprasangka.

Takasugi mengerjap pelan, sempat kaget dengan dugaan yang Kurokono bilang. "Kenapa harus—ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak marah padamu, kau harus tahu itu. Aku... Hanya sedang banyak pikiran."

"Begitu..." Kurokono penasaran apa hal itu berhubungan dengannya. Tapi, sekali lagi. Dia memilih bungkam.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Takasugi nampak mengawasi sesuatu di luar sana. Entah apa itu, Kurokono mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Takasugi. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana.

Eh—tunggu, kayaknya dia melihat kilasan cahaya.

"Kurokono, aku pulang dulu."

"Eh, ah—ya." sejenak perhatian teralihkan pada Takasugi, dan ketika melirik lagi Kurokono meyakinkan diri bahwa tidak ada apapun dari titik yang sempat menarik perhatiannya. 'Hanya perasaanku saja...'

 _ **Puk**_

"Eh—...?"

Mendongak saat merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya. Sebuah tepukan, lalu berubah menjadi elusan lembut yang hangat. Kurokono sempat terbuai, namun terputus dengan rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri yang nampak memicingkan mata ke arah lain.

"... Istirahatlah dengan tenang."

Bola mata hitam terkesiap pelan.

.

.

 _Saat itu aku menyadari, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku._

 _Namun, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mengoreknya._

 _Mungkin, karena aku tidak ingin menyakitinya._

 _Atau, mungkin—karena aku takut mengetahuinya?_

 _Karena detak ini bertalu dengan firasat buruk._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Liburan musim panas akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari. Dan Kurokono masih saja terbaring di rumah sakit, hal itu membuatnya cemas tidak akan bisa keluar saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namun, mencemaskan hal itu juga tidak bisa membuatnya sembuh dengan cepat. Jujur saja, kepalanya masih sering pening saat bergerak. Dokter mengatakan bahwa tengkoraknya retak parah dan hampir hancur. Masih selamat saja merupakan keajaiban.

Kurokono memandang langit biru dari balik jendela, tenggelam dalam lamun dan kesunyian.

 _Walau, sebenarnya dia gelisah._

Semenjak kejadian itu—sejak dia sadarkan diri, atau lebih tepatnya sejak Takasugi bertingkah aneh dia selalu merasa ada yang mengawasinya.

Kurokono berharap bahwa itu hanya perasaannya semata.

Ah, benar juga—

'Orang itu—siapa?'

—dia masih penasaran dengan seseorang yang seolah menuntunnya saat itu. Orang yang mungkin juga sudah menolongnya, meski samar Kurokono ingat kalau ada yang membantunya saat dia diambang nyawa. Orang yang mengalahkan pembunuh profesional itu.

Bagaimanapun dia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Kurokono menghela, dipikir semakin keras pun tidak ada jawaban yang muncul malah membuat kepalanya sakit.

 _ **Toktok**_ _ **—**_

Lamunan Kurokono terputus saat ketukan terdengar. Sedetik kemudian sosok seorang wanita bersurai merah nan indah menampakkan diri dengan senyum tersemat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tasuke _-kun_?"

.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot datang Shiori _-san_."

"Tidak masalah, aku hanya mampir sekalian _check-up_. Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Hm, sedikit..."

"Begitu, ya... Biar cepat sembuh kau harus banyak makan. Sini kukupaskan buah untukmu."

"Tidak perlu begitu Shiori _-san_ , tapi terima kasih aku memang sedikit lapar."

Suara seretan pisau bertemu daging buah terdengar samar. Percakapan yang sempat terhenti kembali dimulai dari Shiori.

"Aku dengar suamiku memecatmu."

Dengan topik yang bikin ngilu.

Kurokono menghela pelan sambil meringis.

"Ah... Kurasa itu sudah sewajarnya... Bagaimana anak-anak?" Kurokono sengaja mengalihkan topik karena dia sedikit tersakiti juga karena hal itu. Walau, dia paham atas dasar apa keputusan itu diutarakan. Tapi, seperti apapun senyum tulus yang tersemat, tentunya tidak bisa secepat itu hati menerima.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Karma _-kun_ terus menerus merengek mau menjengukmu. Tapi, dia sendiri sedang demam, jadi tidak kuizinkan."

Kurokono terkejut dengan informasi yang diterima.

"A-apa? Demamnya tidak parah, kan?"

Shiori menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa kecil. Sedikit menikmati bagaimana perubahan ekspresi khawatir di wajah itu. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelamaan main saat mandi. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Begitu, ya... Syukurlah. Karma memang tidak bisa diam."

"Tapi, dia anak yang manis." Shiori meneleng sambil tersenyum manis. Kurokono tertawa kecil, kok rasanya ada yang agak narsis ya. Mengingat perawakan Karma mirip sekali dengan sang ibu.

"Hahaha benar... Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Seijuurou _-kun_?" kembali bertanya dengan sopan. Di antara kedua anak yang diasuhnya, Seijuurou lebih dikhawatirkan untuk kondisi mentalnya. Sampai Kurokono menaruh perhatian emosional berlebih pada anak itu.

Shiori mengangguk tanda paham "Dia ada di rumah. Belajar seperti biasa." bagaimanapun, sebagai Ibu dia jauh lebih paham tentang anak-anaknya. Dan tentu dia sangat menghargai perasaan Kurokono yang sangat perhatian pada buah hatinya. Perhatian yang membuatnya tidak ragu untuk berbagi cerita padanya.

Di sisi lain, dia merasa bangga.

"Tapi, dia sepertinya sedang dalam masa-masa pemberontakannya..."

Wajah sang pemuda berubah cemas—lagi.

 _Bangga akan kepedulian anak itu._

Sebagai seorang dewasa dan paham perasaan itu. Hanya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia merasakannya.

Mungkin, alasan yang paling jelas adalah—

"Akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghilang dari ruangannya. Dan kau tahu, ternyata dia sedang bermain bersama di lapangan belakang bersama Karma."

 _Orang yang baik berhak untuk bahagia._

"Aku rasa Sei _-kun_ merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menenangkan Karma karena dia seorang kakak. Tapi—..."

 _Kau berhak bahagia._

"—sudah lama aku tidak melihat dia sesenang itu."

Kurokono membelalak, sekejap kemudian raut itu berubah lembut dengan pulas memerah di pipi. Tangan merengut selimut, lalu dia bergetar.

Getar karena lega.

"Karena kejadian itu, kupikir mereka akan trauma. Tapi, syukurlah mereka tidak tertekan."

Di samping itu, penjelasan Shiori sudah lebih dari cukup kalau Seijuurou berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari tekanan yang tidak seharusnya dirasakan secara perlahan. Mendapatkan apa yang berhak dia terima di masa kanak-kanaknya.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu Tasuke _-kun_."

 _Sangat berterimakasih._

Deburan angin melata di bawah terik mentari di luar sana. Pohon yang hijau memayung teduh di balik awan. Menyamarkan terik di luar sana untuk sesaat, membangun siluet dengan seberkas cahaya yang masuk perlahan ke dalam, menyorotkan sinarnya menimpa dua manusia di bawah heningnya waktu.

Ketenangan yang membuat menahan nafas, yang membuat menghembus nafas, jemari sang wanita entah mengapa terkepal pelan, seolah dia nampak menahan sesuatu untuk diutarakan.

Sesuatu yang dalam. Sesuatu yang bersarang di hatinya dalam hitungan waktu yang lama. Sesuatu yang ingin dia tumpahkan, namun urung dilakukan karena tak adanya tempat yang ia percayai untuk menumpahkannya.

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

"Aku selalu merasa bahwa keluarga yang kubangun ini selalu nampak dingin dan kaku. Status sosial yang dimiliki suamiku membuat kami harus terlihat sempurna di mata orang luar. Seperti yang kau tahu, suamiku sendiri itu sekaku apa."

Sebuah aib, mengatakan kekurangan yang dimiliki keluarganya sendiri pada orang lain. Orang yang bahkan tidak memiliki ikatan kuat dengan keluarganya.

Awalnya, memang seperti itu.

"Tapi... aku mulai merasa kehangatan itu akhir-akhir ini. Sejak kau bekerja mengasuh mereka."

 _Tapi, saat ini bagiku kau bukan sekedar orang luar saja._

Sebuah sipu tersemat pada pipi putih. Kurokono mengalihkan pandang, menatap sudut yang tak ada apapun. Malu. Salah tingkah. Merasa aneh karena disanjung secara berlebihan seperti itu.

"Aku... Tidak seperti itu... Aku hanya menjalankan tugas saja."

 _Selain itu aku sungguh menyayangi mereka._

Bibir sang wanita mengulum senyum. Memahami reaksi, memahami tingkahnya, memahami kelembutan hati yang dia tunjukan adalah benar adanya tanpa sebuah lapisan kebohongan.

Saat itu Shiori benar-benar merasa bersyukur. Benar-benar merasa beruntung.

"Kurasa tugasmu tidak termasuk memarahi suamiku. Fufufu."

"Shi-Shiori _-san_!"

 _Karena kau ada di sini, Tasuke-kun._

.

.

.

"Maukah, kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi?"

.

.

.

Sekiranya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat seorang anak bahagia?

Seorang yatim piatu yang berkeliaran di dunia yang keras ini tanpa kehilangan sedikitpun rasa akan kemanusiaan dalam dirinya. Bahkan, lebih daripada itu. Dia jauh lebih baik dibanding orang-orang yang bertatahkan berlian di sekujur tubuh mereka. Dari mereka yang mengatakan dirinya mulia dari manusia kebanyakan.

Shiori memikirkannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia berpikir begitu keras kepada anak yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. Anak yang dia beri kesempatan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya, siapa sangka seorang anak yang hanya sekejap mata pertemuan akan merubah kehidupannya? Merubah keluarganya.

Menjadi lebih baik.

Menjadi sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

Bagaimana caranya berterima kasih untuk semua itu?

Apa yang dia inginkan?

Apa yang dia butuhkan?

Dari sosok seorang yang sebatang kara, dari sosok pemuda yang memiliki hati bersih dan tidak memandang material secara serakah, yang begitu mempedulikan manusia yang di sekelilingnya dengan begitu berlebihan.

Apa yang dia harapkan dari semua perbuatannya itu?

Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ada—sebuah ikatankah?

Sebuah...

— _keluarga_ —

...kah?

.

Pupil itu melebar, bertahan dalam belakan dan satu tarikan nafas. Berbagai macam emosi tercampur hingga terbentuk satu raut ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya.

Apa yang dikatakannya sungguhan?

Tapi _—_ _kenapa?_

"Bu-bukannya saya dipecat—?"

Dia tidak mengerti.

"Memang Tasuke _-kun_. Kau dipecat sebagai pengasuh anak-anakku."

Apa ini mimpi?

"—sebuah keluarga tidak perlu batasan dengan hal seperti itu bukan?"

 _Kenapa?_

Apakah ini yang disebut mimpi menjadi nyata?

Aku ingin meyakininya bahwa itu benar. Bahwa, ini bukanlah mimpi

"Aku dan Masaomi sudah membicarakan hal ini. Tapi, kelihatannya dia tidak memberitahukannya kemarin ya—dasar..."

Elusan lembut pada pipi. Tercermin lengkung indah dari paras sang wanita yang memerah. Memerah seolah menahan sesuatu untuk tidak dibuncahkan terlalu lepas. Namun, dia mengetahui bahwa sesuatu itu adalah hal yang membahagiakan.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu sebagai bagian dari Akashi."

Rasa tidak sabar membuncah dari dadaku. Namun, aku tetap berusaha bersikap tenang dalam kondisi apapun. Aku tidak mau merusak kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku saat itu. Kepercayaan yang diutarakan oleh sang wanita yang tersenyum menunggu jawab.

"Dan ini bukan mimpi."

Jawab dariku yang tak bisa menggerakkan bibir yang mengelu.

Jawab dariku yang tak bisa membendung emosi, hingga tumpah lagi dalam tangis tak bersuara.

Tapi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangis itu disambut hangat oleh wanita ini. Memelukku dan mengelus kepalaku. Membisikkan kata-kata yang hangat di telingaku, yang menembus masuk mengacaukan emosiku.

"Kau tidak sendiri lagi Tasuke _-kun_."

Pupil yang mengecil, semburat merah tipis pada pipi. Pandangan tidak percaya. Pandangan meragukan. Namun, riak yang ingin jatuh dari pelupuknya pertanda harapan yang terkabulkan.

Rasa senang yang terlepas.

Pemuda itu tergugu, membuka katup bibirnya seolah ingin berkata. Tapi yang tersisa hanya isak dalam senyuman.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya Tasuke _-kun_." Ucap sang wanita sambil tersenyum lembut. Mengelus kepala dan mendekap sang pemuda. Getar masih terasa dari sang pemuda, tapi dia tahu hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Karena dia tahu, kata yang tergumam adalah rasa terima kasih yang tulus.

Berapa kali aku harus berterima kasih. Berapa kalipun aku menangis. Semua itu tak akan cukup untuk membayarnya. Semua harapan yang kuidamkan dan sempat kukubur di relung hati terdalam. Mimpi yang nyaris tak pernah kuawangkan lagi karena menyerah.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Kurokono keluar dari rumah sakit. Tak ada yang menjemputnya. Tak ada yang menungguinya. Kurokono mewajarkan saja, mungkin saja teman-temannya tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Selain itu dia juga tidak biasa dimanja seperti orang tak bisa apa-apa.

Kurokono mengecek barang miliknya agar tidak tertinggal.

 _ **Cling—**_

"Ng?" Kurokono mengerjapkan mata saat ada cahaya masuk membutakannya sesaat.

"Itu apa—?"Kurokono bermaksud menoleh karena melihat sesuatu yang lewat, namun _ **—PRANG**_

Kata-kata itu tidak berlanjut. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang mendapati Takasugi di depan pintu. Tangannya nampak memunguti pecahan beling di lantai.

"Ta-Takasugi _-kun_ —sejak kapan? Ah, kau terluka? Apa yang jatuh?"

"Ck, tenanglah Kurokono. Aku hanya membawa botol kaca dan tanganku terantuk tidak sengaja sampai tergelincir jatuh saat membuka pintu. Oh, kau sudah mau pulang hari ini?"

"Begitulah—ah, sudah jangan dipunguti dengan tangan kosong. Aku akan meminta petugas kebersihan saja." dengan sedikit terburu Kurokono keluar kamar untuk meminta tolong.

Takasugi yang ditinggal memperhatikan situasi, memastikan tidak ada siapapun di sekitar ruangan Kurokono saat ini. Sangat bagus karena Kurokono tidak memperhatikan dengan lekat sekelilingnya saat itu.

Hingga tidak menyadari kejanggalan di sebuah sudut tembok yang mengasap di salah satu sisi.

Sebuah peluru yang menancap di tembok.

Sungguh beruntung dia sempat mengalihkan perhatian pemilik ruangan ini dengan suara pecahan. Kalau tidak, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Bola mata yang menatap berkilat. Tangan berpisau mencungkil benda itu keluar dari tempatnya bersarang.

Sembari bekerja. Sembari bibir itu mengutuk sebuah nama.

"Kau akan menyesal membuatnya terlibat—Akashi Masaomi..."

.

.

 _ **Sret**_

Sebuah plester cokelat kulit direkatkan pada jari Takasugi.

"Membawa-bawa benda seperti itu. Kau seperti perempuan tahu."

"Tidak ada batasan laki-laki dan perempuan untuk membawa plester rekat." Kurokono mendengus. "Padahal aku pasiennya saat ini."

"Oke, _stop_. Aku tahu kau mau mengejek."

"Fufu, apa kau berniat menjemputku hari ini? Perasaan aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau akan pulang."

Takasugi melihat hasil rekatan di jarinya sambil mendengus. "Memang tidak. Aku hanya menjenguk saja, tidak kusangka kau akan pulang hari ini. Tahu begitu kuurungkan niat saja."

"Keberuntungan untukku." Kurokono terkekeh. "Sebagai penjenguk yang baik, mau bantu aku bawa barang-barang?" tunjuk Kurokono pada dua tas yang terisi barang-barang miliknya selama opname di rumah sakit. Takasugi yang melihatnya memutar bola mata.

"Cih—kenapa barangmu jadi sebanyak ini?"Perasaan dia hanya membawakan satu tas ransel berisi baju ganti dan keperluan lain awalnya, itu pun tidak penuh—apa dia cewek? Atau ibu-ibu yang kalau sudah menginap di suatu tempat pulangnya membawa dua—ah, tiga kali lipat bawaan awal.

"Ah... Shiori _-san_ membelikan aku beberapa pakaian—padahal sudah kubilang tidak usah. Dan, karena lukaku belum sembuh benar aku sekalian membawa peralatan medis. Supaya bisa kurawat sendiri."

"Hm..."

Ada jeda di antara mereka beberapa saat ke depan. Saat itu digunakan Kurokono dengan memperhatikan Takasugi yang membawa salah satu tas yang terlihat lebih berat.

Mungkin... Ini hanya firasatnya saja.

Entah kenapa Takasugi terlihat waspada.

Lebih dari itu nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sekilas Kurokono tidak nampak memperhatikan—berusaha untuk terlihat tidak memperhatikan, tidak tahu, pura-pura bodoh. Merasa kalau dia mengetahui pemuda itu akan melakukan hal yang jauh di luar perkiraannya. Namun, dia tahu bahwa Takasugi terus melirik ke arah yang sama. Ke arah luar jendela.

Dan hal yang membuatnya berpikir jauh akan hal buruk adalah—

 _ **prik—**_

Retakan di dinding. Dalam posisi mati, andai Kurokono tidak mencari sesuatu sampai ke sudut untuk memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal mungkin dia tidak akan sadar.

Paranoid. Paranoid.

Ada bisik yang berkata bahwa lubang itu sudah ada dari awal—tapi, tampikan jauh lebih kuat dari padanya.

Retak itu masih hangat. Berbau mesiu. Seperti bekas peluru.

Apa Takasugi yang membuat retakan itu? Tapi, untuk apa?

Andai bukan Takasugi, lalu siapa?

Apakah ini berhubungan dengan dirinya yang seperti diawasi—atau memang...

— _ada seseorang yang mengincarnya?_

Kurokono mendesah. Menggeleng dengan kemungkinan yang baru saja terlintas. Dia merasa dia tidak punya apapun hingga membuat dirinya diincar? Apa untungnya mengincarnya? Dia hanya yatim piatu biasa.

Walau, memang sudut retakan itu melewati tempat di mana dia terbaring.

 _Tapi_ _—_

Kepal tangan meremas pelan saat memikirkannya.

— _seandainya benar... apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

"Kurokono."

Kurokono menoleh ke arah Takasugi yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Menyadari kalau dia melamun cukup lama. Dengan terburu dia mengambil sisa tas miliknya dan keluar untuk _check-out_.

"Kau kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu."

Ucap Takasugi sambil menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, bersisian dengan Kurokono yang—kesekian kalinya—tertinggal langkah.

"Ah—tidak..."balas sambil mempercepat langkah lagi.

Kurokono tidak suka hal ini. Terlebih karena kepalanya sendiri masih sakit karena luka, dia dipaksa—terpaksa—uring-uringan dengan berbagai praduga dan firasat.

Apa Takasugi menyadari hal itu juga? Itulah yang Kurokono ingin tahu. Tapi, Kurokono masih berharap bahwa ini hanya sekedar pemikirannya yang berlebihan. Hanya paranoid belaka karena mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya hampir tewas.

Sebisa mungkin, dia tidak ingin melibatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

.

* * *

.

"Shiori _-san_? Kenapa di sini?"

Kurokono terkejut saat sebuah limo mewah berhenti di depannya, terlebih saat melihat penumpang yang turun dari sana adalah wanita dari keluarga Akashi.

Shiori yang keluar tersenyum kecil seperti biasanya, senyum yang memancarkan kecantikan yang teduh dan hangat.

 _ **Grep**_

Kurokono Terhenyak saat dirinya dirarik ke belakang oleh sebuah tangan. "Takasugi _-kun_?"

Bola mata hijau itu memicing, menatap wanita bersurai merah itu dengan selidik.

"Aku dengar kau akan pulang hari ini. Jadi aku menjemputmu, tapi kelihatannya aku keduluan." Sambil tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Takasugi yang nampak memusuhinya. Namun, dibanding merasa tertekan Shiori merasa situasi ini sangat lucu. Melihat keprotektifan itu tentunya membuat instingnya sebagai ibu mencuat dan mendapat prasangka yang tidak terbantah dalam sekejap.

Takasugi yang merasa direndahkan mendecak pelan. Menarik Kurokono agak kasar dan lebih dekat.

"Seingatku kau bilang sudah dipecat, kan?"

"Ah, memang—..." Kurokono meringis karena cengkeraman itu cukup kuat. Agak mempertanyakan kenapa Takasugi seolah nampak melaknat sosok di depannya. Maksudnya—tidak ada alasan untuk membenci Shiori bukan? Apalagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk ke sana lagi. Ayo." tangan itu menarik—oh, lebih tepatnya menyeret agar segera beranjak pergi.

"Tung—Takasugi _-kun_ , kau ini kenapa?" manik hitam mulai berkilat tidak suka dengan kelakuan yang nampaknya tidak tahu norma. Kurokono paham kalau Takasugi berandal, tapi bisakah dia berlaku sopan pada yang lebih tua. Apalagi di depannya ini mantan majikannya—yang sudah sangat berbaik hati membelikan macam-macam barang sampai dia tidak enak hati sendiri.

Dan seolah sadar Takasugi balas menatap Kurokono tidak kalah seram. Akhirnya mereka adu pelotot.

"Fufufu."

Kepala dua remaja menoleh. Lalu, mendapati wanita paruh baya itu tertawa begitu geli sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sampai Kurokono heran dimana bagian lucunya.

"Shiori _-san_?"

"Maaf, maaf..." Shiori mendehem pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya, sekejap dia sudah mengembalikan aura bermatabat di sekeliling dirinya. "Kalian manis sekali, sih. Hm, namamu kalau tidak salah Takasugi _-kun_ , kan? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan menyakitinya kok."

"..."

Ucapan yang dikatakan Shiori nampak begitu lembut. Begitu pengertian. Di samping itu tidak membuang aura bangsawan yang dimilikinya. Kelembutan yang tersirat muslihat. Pribadi unik yang Kurokono sangat tahu dari sang wanita.

Namun, salahkah Kurokono merasa ada yang janggal dari kata-katanya.

Salahkah kalau dia curiga dengan wajah Takasugi yang keras tak terima?

Telengan kepala dengan wajah tak berdosa dari Shiori. Takasugi semakin jengah. Tangannya menarik lagi lengan Kurokono untuk pergi segera. Kali ini lebih kuat sampai Kurokono sendiri merasa terseret.

"Aku sarankan kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu mengekang seseorang seperti itu."

Ucap lembut itu menyebabkan delikan.

"Kau tahu apa memang?"

Serius, Kurokono yang mendengarnya ingin teriak protes. Tapi, dia tahu kalau hal ini tidak akan menyurutkan atmosfir pekat yang terlanjur terbentuk.

Sang wanita yang menyadari itu memasang gesture, dalam bisu berkata untuk diam dan menyerahkan sisanya padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini menjadi berlarut-larut. Tapi, aku minta satu hal."

Kaki jenjang nan mulus berbalut hells putih berdekorasi mengambil langkah mendekat. Seolah tidak takut dengan pandangan Takasugi yang nampak mengancam. Yah, dia memang tidak takut. Karena, dia paham kalau anak muda ini tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya.

"Tolong percayakan Tasuke _-kun_ pada kami."

.

.

Sekian belas menit berlalu, jalanan yang terhampar kemana limo itu pergi membawa penumpangnya.

Dari balik jendela, Kurokono menatap cemas pada keberadaan Takasugi yang ditinggalkan di lobi rumah sakit. Menghela. Merasa tidak enak hati yang sangat. Entah pada Takasugi atau pada wanita di sampingnya saat ini.

.

 _"Tunggu sebentar!"_

 _Gertak kesal karena diabaikan membuatnya mendidih sendiri. Tidak ada yang suka diabaikan tentu. Apalagi objek yang mereka perdebatkan adalah dirinya. Kurokono tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka berdua bersikeras untuk membawanya ke pihak satu sama lain. Dia tidak paham. Tidak tahu._

 _Dan seharusnya dia tahu._

 _"Tolong jelaskan apa maksud perdebatan kalian ini?" sengak Kurokono, lebih ke arah Takasugi. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang dan bersiteru ingin membawaku, Shiori-san?" pandangan minta penjelasan pada sang wanita._

 _Ada sebuah hela tipis dan pandangan sedih yang terpancar dari binar jingga yang tersemat. Tapi, Kurokono nampaknya tidak sadar—atau pura-pura buta agar tidak termakan sentimentil._

 _Sang wanita nampak menarik napas, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup berat._

 _"Aku paham kalau kau merasa rumit. Dan aku juga paham kalau ini melukai harga dirimu Takasugi-kun. Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hal ini kami lakukan dengan berbagai pertimbangan."_

 _"Ck—" decakan dari si berandal._

 _"—dan aku rasa kau sangat paham mana yang lebih baik."_

 _Jeda yang cukup lama sampai sebuah decakan keras kembali terdengar._

 _Tangan yang digenggam dilepas dengan kasar._

.

Kelebat getir melanda. Ada kecemasan yang terpeta di dalam kelereng hitam yang bergulir. Mengingat Takasugi yang ditenggarai sangat marah sampai-sampai pergi begitu saja meninggalkan barang-barangnya.

Setelah sentakan itu, Kurokono merasa dia tidak berhak untuk marah pada Takasugi. Bukan apa-apa, mungkin karena dia terlalu peka pada orang lain, dan merasa andai dia marah pada orang itu akan membuat semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Walau, dia tidak paham tentang apa.

Memandang sang wanita yang duduk berdampingan di sampingnya. Wanita yang nampak bermatabat itu hanya tersenyum kecil membalas pandangannya.

"Kau punya teman yang baik Tasuke _-kun_. Dia benar-benar mencemaskanmu." ucap Shiori membuka suara setelah sekian menit mereka habiskan dalam diam.

"Ah—tidak begitu... Maaf, karena sikapnya yang tadi."

"Tidak apa—aku paham perasaannya kenapa dia begitu."

Emosi itu lagi.

Bisa dikatakan pemuda itu terheran-heran—di samping perasaan cemas, khawatir, ingin tahu yang bercampur di dada. Karena, ini pertama kalinya melihat sosok seorang Shiori yang—walau, tak melepas kelembutannya—menggunakan kuasa dan auranya sebagai seorang yang berkasta tinggi. Hanya untuk memenangkan debat dari Takasugi.

Hanya untuk—membawa dirinya.

Dan karena hal yang begitu tidak biasa, membuat hal itu masih melekat jelas di benaknya. Terngiang-ngiang bagai simfoni kutukan. Dan membuat otaknya berpikir. Mencacah informasi dari tiap kata yang mereka lontarkan. Mencoba mengerti maksud dan tujuan yang mereka berdua inginkan.

Ditambah apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

 _Mungkinkah—_

Sebuah _shock_ yang pias terlukis di raut sang pemuda.

 _ **Grep**_

Sebuah pelukan merapat. Begitu erat, namun ada getar.

Kurokono terkesiap karena begitu tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin minta maaf—karena semua ini terjadi padamu."

Dia ingin membingung. _Tapi, dia mengerti._ Kepalanya ingin tak sampai pada maksud sesungguhnya dari apa yang Shiori katakan. _Tapi, dia sudah mengerti._

Yang terpikir adalah Shiori merasa bersalah dengan luka-luka akibat penculikan yang lalu. Karenanya, dia hanya tersenyum maklum.

 _Harusnya._

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shiori _-san_. Sudah saya katakan bahwa itu tugas saya, bukan?"

Kurokono mendapatkan sebuah senyum tersemat, namun wajah itu tertunduk hingga terlihat pedih. Dia tidak paham apa hal yang membuatnya memasang wajah itu. Apakah membuatnya terluka menjadikan wanita ini begitu terpukul? Tapi, kenapa sekarang? Atau ada maksud lain dari wajah tersenyum yang dipasangnya beberapa hari lalu.

 _Andaikan memang seperti itu._

"Aku bodoh tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal..."

"Shiori _-san_ , ada apa sebenarnya?"

 _Andaikan dia benar-benar bodoh._

Kurokono tidak paham. _Bohong._ Lebih-lebih dia mulai merasa khawatir karena wanita di hadapannya mulai meracaukan hal yang tidak dia mengerti. _Bukan._

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan._

 _Bukan._

 **Dia sebenarnya mulai sadar.**

Kurokono membalas pelukan itu, berusaha menenangkan sang wanita— _sekaligus dirinya._

Terlebih rasa bersalah yang sangat terlukis di wajah itu _—dan ditujukan padanya_.

Dan kata-kata yang terucap.

Kemungkinan itu semakin besar.

 **Firasatnya—**

"Aku minta maaf— _karena keluargaku_ —kau sampai terjerat semua ini."

— **memang benar.**

.

Aku sudah menduga.

Ya, aku sudah menduga sejak awal. Namun, aku selalu memilih untuk membohongi diriku sendiri.

Karena, aku tidak siap dengan kenyataan tergelap yang akan menaungi hidupku.

Tapi, semua itu sangatlah janggal jika tidak terjadi apapun.

Dia bukannya tidak sadar dengan gaya hidup keluarga Akashi yang begitu gemilang

—pastilah menyimpan hitam di baliknya.

 **Karena, semakin terang cahaya itu semakin gelap pula bayangan yang terbentuk.**

Kata-kata bijak. Petuah lama. Yang diyakini namun, kadang ditepis. Sebuah peribahasa yang merakyat di antara mereka yang peduli, atau mereka yang tidak terima nasib. Yang terlalu iri pada orang lain. Yang terlalu tamak pada yang lain.

Dan mungkin masyarakat juga mengetahui petuah lainnya.

 _Semakin kau menatap ke dalam jurang._

Tanpa kusadari...

.

"Aku minta maaf, karena membuat kehidupanmu berubah Tasuke _-kun_ —karena kami, kau diincar."

.

Aku sudah tidak bisa lepas dan lari.

.

.

 _Jurang itu tengah balik menatapmu._

.

.

 _ **PSYUU—PRANG—**_

.

.

.

 _ **CKIIIITTTT!**_

Keterkejutan akan suara pecah kaca dan desingan itu sama sekali tidak sampai terpikir. Tidak dengan kondisi mobil yang oleng mendadak dan melaju tidak tentu.

"Akh!"

"Kyaa—!"

Kurokono mengintip dari balik pembatas, mendapati sang supir sudah tergolek dengan kepala berdarah.

Bekas tembakan.

"Apa yang terjadi—akh!" guncang keras karena mobil menyenggol mobil lain.

"Tasuke _-kun_! Merunduk!"

Hanya sekejap.

Sekejap yang membuatnya buta dengan segalanya. Saat dia direngkuh erat dalam pelukan sang wanita, didekap sampai dia tak bisa bernapas, tak mendengar, tak bersuara, tak berpikir, tak mencerna.

 _Sekejap saja_ —

Sekejap dalam benturan keras.

 _ **BRAAAKH!**_

Sekejap dalam ledakan yang hebat.

 _ **BLAAAARRRRRRRR!**_

.

.

 _ **Krrtk...krrrtk...**_

Asap yang membumbung.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Kecelakaan!"

"Ambulan—-! PANGGIL AMBULAN!"

Ramai kepanikan di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Bertahanlah sampai ambulan datang!"

 _ **Uiuiui—**_ _ **!**_

Suara sirene di kejauhan.

Rasa sakit yang familiar.

Tubuh tak berdaya yang familiar.

Sensasi hangat ini—yang mengalir keluar dan perlahan mendingin dan mengeras. Aku mengetahuinya...

Ini...

Dan rasa hangat yang dingin yang familiar melingkupinya.

Ah, dia tahu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini.

Ya, dulu. Dulu sekali.

Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Saat orang-orang yang mendekapnya...

—mati.

.

 _Menghancurkan segalanya._

.

.

.

"Tasuke _-kun_...—"

 _"—tolong—..."_

.

.

Ingatan terakhir dari kepalanya adalah wajah sang wanita...

—dan permintaannya.

.

.

 _Saat_ _itu... aku_ _menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang tergelap telah terjadi—_

 _dan yang tersisa hanyalah rasa takut yang dingin._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Hitam.

Hitam.

Gelap. Tak terlihat apa-apa,

Kapan aku pernah merasakan hal ini?

 _Berkali-kali._

Ah.. benar..

 _Aku merasa sangat sering mengalami hal ini._

Terperangkap dalam gelap yang dingin. Terpenjara dalam bisu yang sakit. Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Seperti boneka dengan talinya yang rusak.

.

 _"—bagaimana kondisi korban yang ini—?"_

 _"—sayang sekali—"_

.

Dari sudut mataku yang melemah bahkan hanya untuk melirik, pemandangan itu nampak begitu jelas.

Karena, yang terlihat hanya putih.

Menutupi seluruh tubuh yang terbaring.

Menutupi merah membara dari kehidupannya.

Terpaku dan jatuh.

Getir dan sesal.

Lalu tangis keterpurukan.

Itulah yang kurasakan.

Tidak sepadan.

Semua ini tidak sepadan.

Kenapa?

Seharusnya bukan wanita itu yang terbaring di sana.

Seharusnya dia masih tersenyum diantara keluarganya.

Tersenyum dengan indahnya. Dengan bahagianya.

Menjalani kehidupan yang sewajarnya—

Kenyataan bahwa keberadaannya telah merenggut nyawa seseorang.

Nyawa ibu dari anak-anak itu.

Nyawa orang yang juga dia sayang.

"Arrh... arrrrhhhhh...!"

 _Padahal yang_ _ku_ _inginkan... Yang_ _ku_ _harapkan hanya..._

 _Hanya..._

 _"Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi keluarga kami."_

 **Hanya itu.**

.

* * *

.

Senja, warna yang begitu indah. Seolah langit biru itu nampak terlhap dalam kobaran api yang menari dengan angkuhnya. Beberapa saat yang begitu sayang jika dilewatkan.

Dan di bawah senja yang membara.

Tubuh seorang wanita terngah terbakar.

Menghanguskan rambut merah yang indah di bawah senja. Tidak menyisakan apapun selain tulang yang putih.

Abu yang terbakar menyisakan tulang putih. Suara isak yang menangisi kepergian sang wanita.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ada di sini.

Apa untuk menambah duka?

Apa untuk membagi duka?

Apa untuk melepas duka?

Yang kutahu saat ini... segalanya kosong di hadapanku.

"Huwaaaaa!"

Sampai suara tangis itu merusak lamunanku. tangisan seorang anak yang sangat aku tahu.

" _Kaa-chaan_!"

Dan tanpa kusadari kakiku membawa diri ini mendekat.

"Karma..."

Kepala mungil tertoleh, matanya merah, besar, sembab dan dilapisi bulir air mata.

"Hiks, hiks... _Nii-chaan_..." tanpa basa-basi tubuh mungil itu berlari memeluk kaki sang pemuda dengan begitu sedih. Memeluk dengan erat, seolah tidak ingin sosok itu pergi dan jauh.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya begitu teriris akan rasa bersalah.

"Lepaskan orang itu Karma."

 _ **Deg**_

"Masaomi _-san_..."

Sosok berwibawa itu mendekat, dengan setelan hitam duka dan memandangnya dengan tajam. Tajam dan datar. Mengeluarkan aura yang membuat siapapun akan tertunduk hanya dengan lewatnya keberadaan itu.

Di sudut mata Kurokono melihat si sulung berdiri tak jauh dari sang adik. Dia berusaha menutupi, namun sembab itu terlihat jelas darinya.

Tentu saja dia masih anak-anak.

Sekeras apapun—apa setidak punya hati itukah sampai sang kepala keluarga tidak membiarkannya menangis di pemakaman sang ibu.

"Seijuurou _-kun_..."

Jenggit pelan dan tatapan tajam.

 _Ah..._

Dia pun berwajah seperti itu sekarang.

Betapa menyedihkannya saat ini karena dia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Karena, dia tahu kalau ini memang salahnya.

"Pergi."

Karena, dia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan begitu pelan, begitu lemah. Hanya menurut. Hanya pasrah.

" _Nii-chan_...! _Nii-chan_ jangan pergii...uhuhuhu...!"

"Karma _-kun_..."

"Jangan! Kalma gak mau _Nii-chan_ pelgi kayak _Kaa-chan_!"

.

Terkadang aku berpikir, bahwa seorang anak kecil yang polos jauh lebih peka terhadap sekitarnya.

Apa dia menyadari semua yang terjadi hingga berkata seperti itu.

Tapi, sayang sekali.

.

"Maaf... Karma _-kun_..."

Perhatian itu... Aku tak pantas menerimanya.

"Menjauh dari anakku."

Tubuh kecil itu direnggut jauh darinya. Ditarik kasar, dibawa mendekap agar tidak mengambil langkah barang sejengkal pun ke arahnya.

"Gak—gak mau! Lepasin Kalma! _Nii-chaan_!"

Di balik bola matanya, si kecil masih memberontak. Mencoba untuk lepas dari ayahnya. Dan dia sadar dia tidak tahu diri karena merasa senang dipertahankan.

"Apa kau tuli!?"

Tapi, dia paham.

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di keluarga ini!"

Dia mengerti.

Betapa sedihnya. Betapa marahnya. Tidak perlu menghardik. Tidak perlu memaki. Dia sangat mengerti apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Pergi. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Karena dirinya sudah lebih dari cukup meninggalkan luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan lagi.

Semua ini karena dia terlalu berharap. Karena dia terlalu terlena. Menganggap kehangatan yang mereka beri adalah untuknya.

Tapi...

Tapi—

"Tolong..."

Dengan segenap perasaan dan harga diri yang dia tumpahkan. Dengan tunduk sedalam-dalamnya atas permohonan yang dia inginkan.

Keegoisan terakhirnya pada keluarga ini.

"...tolong... jaga... sayangi mereka."

Tolong jaga mereka. Tolong kasihi mereka. Tolong. **Tolong.**

Aku menyayangi mereka. Aku ingin menjaga mereka. Aku ingin melindungi mereka. Ingin. Ingin.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa.

Lebih dari itu aku tidak yakin aku pantas.

Setidaknya, aku bisa memohon hal ini padamu. Karena, kau adalah sosok terakhir yang mereka panuti dalam lingkup keluargamu. Karena kau adalah orang yang paling mereka percayai dalam kehidupan mereka. Karena kau adalah ayah mereka.

Jangan lampiaskan amarahmu pada mereka. Mereka tidak salah apa-apa.

Tolong, pujilah mereka saat mereka benar. Sekedar pelukan tidak akan menyakitkan.

Kau harus kuat, meski aku tahu hal itu akan menyakitimu. Karena, kau tidak boleh menangis di hadapan mereka.

Tapi, kumohon... setidaknya... Jagalah senyum itu dari wajah mereka.

Karena, sampai sekarang aku masih membayangkan betapa indahnya kebersamaan yang kalian ciptakan.

Aku hanya bisa berdoa.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk selama ini Masaomi _-san_."

Ketidakberadaanku... akan membawa kebahagiaan pada kalian.

.

.

" _Tolong... jaga keluargaku."_

.

.

Maafkan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu... Shiori _-san_.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Hari itu, di mana Kurokono berjalan gontai menuju ke sekolahnya. Suasana saat itu mendung. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa untuk awal september yang harusnya terik—awalnya memang terik, namun sekonyong-konyong awan mulai menggumpal sejak kakinya melangkah keluar.

Kakinya melangkah untuk memulai kesehariannya sebagai orang biasa. Remaja yang meniti jenjang sekolahnya untuk mendapat ijasah tiga tahun mendatang.

Tapi, Kurokono tahu—setelah hari itu.

 _ **Drap—**_

Dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

.

Kaki itu menapak semakin jauh yang ia bisa. Memasuki sebuah gedung tak terpakai. Tangan bertumpu lutut, menyender pada dinding dan bernafas cepat.

Kurokono paham dia diincar.

Tapi, dia lari bukan untuk menghindar.

Justru ingin menghampiri.

Dan melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti—bertanya.

 _"Kenapa kalian mengincarku?"_

Sampai sekarang Kurokono belum menemukan titik terangnya.

Sekian malam dia memikirkannya. Ketakutan dalam tidurnya. Meringkuk tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh mereka yang dekat dengannya tanpa bisa memberi alasan jelas.

Apa karena dia berhubungan dengan keluarga Akashi? Apa dia hanya umpan untuk membunuh keluarga Akashi? Apa dia hanya ingin dimanfaatkan untuk menjatuhkan mereka? Atau hanya sekdar balas dendam biasa?

Dia masih tidak paham.

Namun, bukan itu hal yang membuatnya berlari saat ini.

Karena, saat itu dia jelas-jelas melihat kilas bayang seseorang di antara gedung bertingkat. Bersenjatakan senapan.

Dengan dia sebagai sasarannya.

Namun—saat dia balik menatap dia juga melihat—

 _Merah_

Tubuh yang bergetar dan jatuh di balik persembunyiannya.

Dengan seseorang di baliknya.

— _dan Takasugi._

.

Merah...

 _ **Zzzrrrrrsssshhhh—**_

Merah yang pekat di hadapannya.

Merah yang indah, yang dingin nan keji.

Riaknya tersapu hujan. Membuat warna indah itu menipis, tersapu riak hingga perlahan menghilang di balik arusnya.

Kakinya terpasung. Matanya kosong.

Memandangi apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Di sebuah atap berderai hujan, kedua mata itu saling bertatapan.

Satunya masih memandang, satunya menutup mata, berbalik menghilang bersamaan dengan lantunan derai yang membanjir diri itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti sekarang—saat itu aku tidak ingin kau bersama mereka."

Rintik satu dua. Berpadu perlahan dengan kompaknya hingga derai itu menderas secara bertahap. Menghujani mereka yang berdiri tanpa perlindungan. Dirinya, Takasugi dan—mayat itu.

Seonggok mayat berwarna merah darah yang terkapar di lantai.

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak suka kau berada di sana adalah karena aku tahu—"

Dengan Takasugi yang berdiri di dekatnya. Memegang sebilah pedang berteteskan alir darah.

"—inilah yang akan terjadi—..."

Seseorang mengatakan bahwa hujan menghapus segala hal yang menutupi apapun di dunia ini. Mungkin itu benar.

Karena, hujan ini—

"Takasugi _-kun_..."

— _membuatnya memahami segalanya._

"Kau... Sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal..."

Memahami, tanpa sedikitpun kabut menutupi pandangannya untuk meraih cahayanya. Memahami, tiap memori dan menghubungkannya tanpa sedikitpun tali itu terputus. Semua bersambungan. Menjadikannya wajar. Masuk logika.

"..."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku."

"Karena itu percuma...—aku tahu kamu."

 _ **Clak—clakclakclak**_

"—kau hanya akan terjun lebih dalam lagi..."

 _ **Clakclakclak—zrrrsshhh—**_

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

Ya, secepat ini.

Secepat ini aku bermimpi. Secepat itu pulalah aku dihancurkan.

"Keluarga Akashi sudah menjadi incaran sejak beberapa tahun ini. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlibat."

"Kenapa kau mengetahuinya?"

Bagaimana kau bisa tahu.

"..."

Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan?

"Kau salah satu dari mereka."

"..."

Dia ingin tertawa.

Tertawa dengan begitu keras sampai dirinya gila.

Tertawa karena merasa dipermainkan.

Tertawa sampai diri itu menangis hebat dan mati rasa saja.

"Kalau begitu selamat. Kau sudah berhasil Takasugi _-kun_."

"..."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana lagi."

 _Sebenarnya siapa yang salah?_

Apakah Takasugi? Apakah keluarga Akashi? Apakah pembunuh yang mengincarnya? Siapa? Siapa?

 _ **Tap—zrrrssssshhhh—tap, tap—**_

"Jika aku ingin egois."

Tubuh yang menjulang itu berjalan melewatinya. Tanpa dirinya bisa menggapai, ataupun menoleh.

Karena, kepalanya menjadi berat dan tertunduk oleh air mata di pelupuknya.

"Aku sudah mengurungmu sejak awal."

 _Dunia ini, bukanlah sesuatu yang hanya dibalut oleh cahaya._

Ah... Kurokono paham sekarang. Itulah yang ingin Takasugi katakan sejak awal. Semenjak kecelakaan itu. Semenjak pertemuan yang membuat dirinya kembali berbinar akan sebuah pengharapan dari mimpi yang diidamkannya.

Kurokono tidak salah menduga ternyata.

Yang salah hanyalah—dia terlalu naif. Terlalu egois. Dan pada akhirnya membutakan diri dari sekelilingnya. Karena, terlalu terlena. Karena, terlalu berharap.

 _Kini jurang itu menghempaskan dirinya berantakan._

.

* * *

.

"Tidak kusangka kau akan bolos, Mr. Rasional."

 _ **clakclak**_ _ **—**_ _ **zzrrssssshhhh**_

Pandangan hitam itu bergulir, mendapati seorang remaja berseragam yang memayungi dirinya sendiri. Menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar, seolah mengetahui dia akan keluar dari sana—atau, kata yang tepat. Menunggunya.

Tidak ada balas dari pihak yang ditanya. Hanya kaki yang kembali menyeret langkahnya, menembus hujan tanpa pelindung apa-apa. Membiarkan dirinya dibanjiri air yang menangis.

Remaja itu—Sakata Gintoki— tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menyender di tembok, sambil menatap kepergiannya, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membuat jarak.

Langkah terambil seolah tidak memiliki tujuan, namun pada akhirnya berhenti di sebuah area penyeberangan. Menunggu lampu merah untuk berganti. Sekiranya dia masih punya akal sehat untuk menyadari dan menerobos begitu saja.

Kurokono nampak diam di luar. Namun, kepalanya selalu banyak berpikir. Tenang yang menghanyutkan. Jika, kau berani menyelam ke dalam emosi bocah hitam itu yakinlah kau tenggelam di dalam golak emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Saat ini juga sama.

"Apa kau mengetahuinya juga Gintoki _-kun_?"

Lampu berganti hijau, tubuh dibawa menembus hujan lagi.

Gintoki—yang kini hanya berjarak dua langkah di belakang bergumam. "Soal apa ya?" dengan nada bodoh yang biasanya.

Ada senyum kecil tersemat di wajah manis yang terbanjiri hujan. Seolah mengerti dan memaklumi. "Bukan apa-apa."

Kaki masih berjalan, tanpa ada kata di antara mereka. Bahkan, sekedar untuk menawarkan payung.

 _Aku justru berterimakasih._

"Gintoki _-kun_. Apa menurutmu saat seseorang menghilang semua perasaan yang ada itu akan hilang bersamaan dengan eksitensinya?"

Sebuah cakap kini dibuka. Dengan tanya yang cukup panjang dan dengan topik yang perih. Perih untuknya. Dan mungkin untuk orang-orang yang pernah mengalami rasa yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan sekarang.

" _Saa... naa..._ Aku tidak tahu." dengus, "Tapi, kalau mau kujawab. Mungkin akan hilang, atau mungkin akan semakin kuat."

 _ **Zrrrrsshhhhhhh**_ _ **—**_

"Sekalipun sosok itu sudah tidak ada... kenangan itu akan terukir, apalagi jika itu berarti untukmu."

"Begitu... tapi, ada kemungkinan akan hilang kan?"

Bola mata saya memandangi punggung si surai hitam, yang berbalik sambil tersenyum dengan begitu manis.

Namun, dia tahu kalau diri itu menahan pedih.

"Gintoki _-kun_ , kau bilang kau Yorozuya kan?"

Dan entah kenapa, sosok perak itu memikirkan hal yang akan di katakan si hitam. Yang akan membicarakan sebuah gagasan.

"Maukah kau membuatku lenyap?"

.

 _Yang menyedihkan._

.

"..."

"..."

Dunia membisu. Hanya tangis yang mengisi. Dalam genggam abu-abu yang monokrom, bagai tak ada kehidupan selain dua manusia yang berdiri kukuh di bawah derainya.

"... Heh? Lenyap?"

Jeda yang cukup lama dari si perak. Seolah kapasitas itu terkena virus sampai tidak bisa mencerna kata yang cukup jelas darinya—atau dia memaknai dengan hal lain. Mungkin, saja. Mengingat wajah si perak itu cukup pucat pasi.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin mati, Gintoki _-kun_."

"Oh, ya—hahahaha! benar- juga, ya hahahaha. Tapi, Kurokono kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, kan? Maksudku—ayolah—kau bisa seperti biasa."

Senyum yang dilanjut dengan gelengan.

"...kau serius?" nada itu berubah menjadi lebih tegang dibanding tadi.

"Hanya ini... Hal yang bisa kupikirkan..."

Jika aku menghilang. Mungkin, semua akan lebih baik. Jika diriku lenyap dalam ingatan orang-orang yang pernah mengenalku, itu lebih bagus

Karena, artinya aku benar-benar lenyap.

 _Benar-benar hancur._

"Dan itu yang kubutuhkan sekarang."

Dan saat berbentuk lagi, aku hanya kembali pada titik awal di mana aku memulai langkah dalam pelarian. Sama seperti diriku yang dulu.

Mungkin, saat ini... Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi. Menutup diri dengan mengawali dunia baru yang kubentuk dalam kebohongan. Dunia yang kubangun sebagai benteng selama aku terpuruk di baliknya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar meminta jasaku. Aku bisa melakukannya, sebagai gantinya aku minta bayaran yang besar.:

Bukan berarti hal itu adalah yang sangat aku inginkan.

— _tapi, harus kulakukan._

"Kalau kau sudah sukses nanti, kau harus sering mentraktirku, lho."

 _Karena, itu kenapa?_

Belakkan hitam, toleh cepat, pandang tidak percaya, dan komat-kamit seolah ingin memprotes namun tergantung di ujung lidah.

Semua itu dibalas dengan seringai dan payung yang disodorkan.

"Kau tahu, orang-orang yang disekitarmu banyak yang keras kepala."

 _Kenapa aku dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka?_

"Jika, masih ada yang mengingatmu walau hanya satu orang itu sudah cukup, kan?"

Orang-orang yang terus memberiku harapan di saat aku memutuskan untuk jatuh tanpa bisa menata diri lagi.

Orang-orang bodoh yang mengetahui kebohonganku.

Orang-orang bodoh yang mengetahui keinginanku.

.

 _Meski.. hanya satu orang._

 _Meski, hanya satu orang yang mengingat diriku yang dulu._

 _Satu orang itu tahu, bahwa aku pernah hidup._

 _Sesungguhnya itu..._

— _sudah lebih dari cukup._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Terkadang, kita sering bertanya-tanya. Kenapa tidak ada hal yang sama di dunia ini?

Bukankah jika sama tidak akan ada yang namanya pertikaian di dunia? Yah, mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang tepat. Andai semuanya sama dia tidak akan merasa iri dengan segala yang disekelilingnya. Tidak akan ada yang namanya pertikaian ataupun rasa cemburu.

Mungkin dia tidak akan memilih jalan yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Tapi, Kurokono tahu. Sesuatu yang selalu sama akan menyebabkan kehampaan. Kehampaan berwarna abu-abu yang tak berarti apapun. dan mungkin dirinya akan berakhir sebagai boneka yang tak memiliki hati.

Dia tidak seperti Takasugi, yang bisa dengan mudahnya melangkahkan kaki ke dunia hitam yang dingin dengan dada terbusung. Dia juga tidak bisa seperti Gintoki yang bisa seenaknya berlaku selama itu sesuai prinsip hidupnya. Atau Katsura yang berpendirian dengan motto yang nampak kolot. Atau Sakamoto yang memiliki pandangan yang bebas tentang menjalani hidup.

Dia tidak seperti itu.

Dia hanya penakut. Pengecut yang hanya bisa berharap. Yang jatuh saat gagal dalam usahanya. Hingga pada akhirnya memilih bersembunyi. Menutup diri dalam tempurung. Mengisolasikan apa yang dia inginkan agar tak terwujud.

Terlalu takut mengulang lagi. Terlalu takut gagal lagi.

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi?"

Gerak tangan itu terhenti.

Kurokono menoleh, mendapati Takasugi yang berdiri di antara barang-barang miliknya yang berserakan di lantai. Dengan kepakan kardus. Dengan tas terisi penuh.

Kurokono tersenyum tipis, tangan menutup resleting tas.

"Um..."

Membeku.

Gertakan gigi, rematan tangan.

"Kau bisa minta tolong padaku."

Kkurokono menaikkan alis. Apa dia tahu soal permintaannya pada Gintoki?

"Itu akan merepotkanmu Takasugi _-kun_. Hal yang sama akan terjadi... padamu."

Mungkin, ini adalah hukuman untukku. Hukuman yang seperti kutukan.

Karena, itu akan lebih baik jika aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun.

"Jangan mengikutiku, Takasugi _-kun_. Aku tahu rencanamu."

"Kau tidak tahu."

"Tidak, aku tahu. Kau orang yang baik Takasugi _-kun_."

"Heh. Kau pasti bercanda dengan kata-katamu."

"Aku mengerti."

 _ **Set**_

"Ah..!"

Sontak terkejut saat tubuhnya dibawa mendekat dalam dekapan. Membelalakkan mata kemudiannya saat menyadari bahwa bibirnya dibungkam dengan sentuhan tipis bibir yang lain.

Sebuah ciuman yang dingin. Tidak menuntut, namun meminta sebuah pengharapan.

Tubuh dalam dekapan menegang.

"...Taka...sugi _-kun_...?"

.

 _Aku paham._

 _Aku memahaminya. Apa kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang tidak peka hingga tak menyadarinya Takasugi-kun? Kita berbagi ruangan untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tentunya aku bisa menebak seperti apa kehidupanmu._

 _Juga, perasaanmu..._

 _Tapi, aku memang seperti ini._

 _Saat aku tidak sanggup menanggungnya aku akan melarikan diri._

 _Karena, itu..._

.

"Maaf..." tangan mendorong pelan dada yang bidang. Melepas taut yang tercipta di antara mereka.

"..."

Rembulan yang tertutup membuat bayang hitam menerpa kedua insan. Siluet salah satu dari mereka mundur, berbalik dan menjauh perlahan dari tempatnya. Menjauh dari sosok lain yang masih berdiri tanpa bergeming.

"Jangan sampai mati, Kurokono."Sayup kata itu tanpa berbalik lagi.

Kurokono hanya tersenyum, tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Dia lakukan pun Takasugi tidak akan melihatnya. Jadinya, dia berbisik lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau juga... _Shinsuke_."

.

.

.

 _ **Blam**_

...

Bulan di balik awan. Remang dia tatap dari balik jendela yang kasat.

Wajahnya memias. Bibirnya tersenyum. Dan dia berpikir dirinya jahat.

Satu lagi perasaan yang dia hancurkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Manusia... Jika tidak pernah sekali saja salah jalan pasti tidak akan sampai pada jawaban yang dicarinya._

 _Sampai kapanpun._

 _Karena, manusia adalah mahluk yang baru belajar dari penyesalannya._

 _Harus berkubang lumpur pekat sebelum membersihkannya._

 _Siapapun pasti begitu._

 _Dan yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan._

Apa kau sudah keluar dari ketersesatanmu?

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _Sekian tahun yang kulalui, mungkin damai bukanlah kata yang tepat. Karena, aku berjalan dengan manusia di sekelilingku. Mahluk yang berego tinggi. Yang walau sudah kena batunya, tetap sulit untuk mengerti. Bahwa, kita hidup bersosialisasi, dan pastinya menimbulkan masalah bagi orang lain._

 _Ada juga perasaan seperti itu, perasaan yang baru kita pahami, teladan yang kita panuti. Semua itu baru disadari setelah jatuh terpuruk ke dasar jurang. Dan saat aku terjaga dari mimpi dan angan, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyebabkan orang-orang di sekitarku mengalami kenangan yang menyedihkan._

 _Setelah dihujani segala macam keindahan, lalu terperosok dan baru menyadari betapa kita sangat mencintai keindahan yang pernah kita miliki_

 _Dan saat terhenyak oleh kenyataan yang pahit._

 _Aku menyadari bahwa dunia ini tidak membutuhkan sosok apapun untuk dipertahankan._

.

"Eh, ke Kyoto?" gadis berkepang hijau itu meneleng. Sklera kecokelatan yang tak berekspresi nampak memetakan sosok seorang lelaki matang tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

" _Aa_." lelaki itu menjawab, "Kau tahu aku sedang mencari perabotan baru untuk Cafe kita, kebetulan aku menemukan toko yang menjual perabotan bagus dari kenalanku. Sekalian memastikannya juga, aku juga mau lihat-lihat daerah sana. Karena itu aku titip Cafe untuk hari ini Tama _-san_."

"Saya mengerti _Tenchou_. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

 _Ya, memang begitu._

 _Baik itu orang besar, berkuasa, pintar dan bertalenta. Semuanya akan kembali pada manusia sendiri._

 _Namun, seseorang akan hidup demi seseorang lain. Dengan perasaan ingin melindungi. Dengan kasih yang mereka miliki._

 _Jika ada satu saja... Seseorang yang membutuhkanku._

 _Bisakah aku tetap hidup?_

.

Kaki melangkah keluar dari stasiun kota. Langkah di bawa menghadap pemandangan. Bola mata hitam menatap arak langit di balik fedora. Langit yang bersih. Begitu biru dengan terik mentari yang malu-malu. Kota yang tenang. Kota masa lalunya.

Kyoto. Baginya kota ini memiliki segudang kenangan di dalam dirinya.

Kenangan menyenangkan.

Kenangan menyedihkan.

Segala yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan. Namun, ingin dia lupakan.

Kota yang selalu dirindukannya. Juga, dia hindari.

Andai dia tidak ada urusan Kurokono sesungguhnya akan berpikir dua kali untuk kembali ke sini.

 _Walau, di dalam lubuk hatinya dia tidak ingin terus-terusan sembunyi._

Mendengus. Menepuk pipi lalu melangkahkan kaki. Memutuskan untuk membuang jauh pemikiran negatif saat ini dan kembali bersikap profesional untuk melanjutkan tujuannya datang kemari.

Sampai kaki itu terhenti setelah beberapa langkah.

 _Seolah takdir berbisik._

Di bawah sakura yang masih belum bertunas, tertiup angin musim dingin yang akan habis masanya, sebuah ingatan yang sangat lampau berkelebatan di dalam kepala.

"Ah... Kalau tidak salah di sekitar sini ada rumah kerabat jauh Ayah."

.

 _Mungkin, itulah diriku sekarang. Mungkin, sebenarnya aku hanya membutuhkan alasan. Sebuah alasan agar aku tetap hidup._

 _Apakah dicintai dan mencintai merupakan alasan itu?_

 _Apakah membutuhkan dan dibutuhkan memang tujuanku?_

 _Aku tidak tahu._

 _Tapi, meski begitu aku tetap ingin mencari alasan itu._

 _Karena itulah aku masih tetap hidup sampai saat ini._

 _Karena, aku masih merindukan rasa hangat itu. Karena, aku masih menginginkan kebersamaan itu._

 _Aku masih ingin diberi kesempatan._

 _Mungkin, suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukannya... Seseorang yang bisa membuatku ingin melindunginya, seseorang yang kusayang sebagai keberadaan yang ingin kutuntun arah tujuannya._

 _Keluargaku._

.

"Izinkan aku tinggal denganmu Tasuke _-nii_!"

Bola mata hitam membelalak dalam satu tarikan napas.

.

.

 _Apakah ini kesempatan yang diberikan lagi padaku?_

.

 _Langit itu... Bolehkah aku menjaganya?_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: akhirnya saya bisa apdet lagiii! Masih belum bisa tepat jadwal... #nangis. Sejak akhir tahun lalu RL saya gak sesenggang awal-awal saya buat ini. Tapi, saya berusaha untuk apdet secepat mungkin.**

 **Danaannn.. akhirnya! Mulai chapter depan kita akan kembali dengan AkaKuro! hahay!**

 **Btw, yang demen 'Taka''Kuro' saya buat sedikit servis. Walau, gak jadian sih. Hehehe.**

 **Terima kasih pada semua yang mengingatkan saya untuk segera apdet. Yang masih setia membaca apalagi yang mereview. Saya sungguh berterimakasih karena sudah setia menanti cerita ini.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Tetsuyaah:** chapter ini sudah apdet nih. Ditunggu untuk chap selanjutnya ya. Thanks for Review~

 **Dera 190100:** joi sedikit berulah nih. sedikit sih, hahahaha. Makasih banget kamu dah setia kemari dan mereview. Terharu tiap liat kamu di kotak review saya #serius, Ngomong-ngomong 'Taka''Kuro nih, hehehehhehe. Nooon, Karma terlalu ucul untukmu. Untukku saja. #bekep. Makasih banget untuk reviewnya. Saya nantikan dirimu lagi.

 **Aoi:** terima kasih untuk semangatnya. AkaKuro mulai chapter depan akan kembali. Ditunggu yak. Thanks for Review~

 **Mika Seia:** makasih udah baca Mika. MayuOgi ntar dulu yaak... mereka punya jatah sendiri kok. Thanks for review~

 **l4e:** nggak, nggak hiatus. jangan sampe deh... saya cinta fic ini soalnya. Dan, yes. Chapter ini ada chara mati as Shiori #maaaffff sudah apdet. Thanks for Review~

 **akashisant:** sudah lanjuttt! makasih reviewnya~

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review~~**

* * *

 **Update:** 15th February, 2017


	24. 17th Season: Possibility

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/"Kita sering ketemu di jalan begini, ya, _Obake-chan_ ~... Jangan-jangan kita jodoh~..." Nggak mau. Pake banget./—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

.

* * *

"Jadi hari ini kamu sendirian, nih?"

/"Hum."/ Kuroko mengiyakan panggilan dari seberang sana sambil nyeruput susu. Cangkirnya warna biru gambar kelinci. Kelinci karnivor.

Ogiwara yang tadinya menelepon untuk menggosipkan sesuatu dengan si biru (iya, anak ini sudah jadi biangnya gosip yang embernya ampun-ampunan. Untunglah Kuroko sebagai sasaran curhatannya selalu mengabaikan omongan si mentari itu. Omong-omong apa ada hubungannya dengan sumpelan yang sering di pakai di telinga Kuroko ya?) nampak mengusap dagu seolah mikir. "Mau kutemani gak?" tanyanya berbaik hati. Untung Ogiwara sudah terkonfirmasi hubungan persaudaraan gak serahim dengan bocah biru, kalau tidak pasti sudah dianggap modus.

/"Gak usah. Lagian kan sudah malam Ogiwara _-kun_."/

"Eeh, tapi ntar Kuroko kenapa-kenapa..." kan gawat kalau ada maling yang sampe masuk rumah. Untung kalau malingnya mental tempe sama manusia macam Kuroko yang perlu dipertanyakan bentuk astralnya, dipastikan si maling akan lari terbirit. Kalau yang kuat iman tapi gak kuat nafsu gimana? Entar ada headline koran pagi tentang pemerkosaan oleh seorang maling dengan korban hantu biru yang unyu. Bisa-bisa Ogiwara menangis. Menangis karena jadi sasaran amuk papah mamah si biru. Secara Ogiwara sudah dihibahkan tugas dari kecil untuk menjaga si cebol agar terhindar dari noda maksiat dunia.

/"Aku bisa jaga diri, kok, lagian—"/

"Lagian?"

/"—kata Tasuke _-nii_ Ogiwara _-kun_ bukan muhrim. Jadi jangan sampe nginep-nginep berduaan kalau belum sah. Dadah."/

 _ **Pippippip—**_ sambungan ditutup dengan sadis.

Ogiwara cengok di depan ponselnya.

Yasalam.

Itu serius apa bukan, ya?

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **17th. Season: [Summer] Possibility**

* * *

.

Malam ini bisa dikatakan adalah malam spesial bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Malam keramat. Sakral. Penuh vitalitas untuk membuktikan hormon testoteron mengalir di tiap jenjang pembuluh dan nadi.

Malam ini, Kuroko ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Sendirian tanpa tanda kutip.

Sendirian dalam artian Tasuke _-nii_ tersayang tidak di rumah. Sejak siang pergi entah ke mana meninggalkan secarik kertas pesan dan dua pak bento siap hangatkan. Tulisannya adalah urusan pekerjaan sejak siang, pulang mungkin besoknya. Makanan di kulkas tinggal hangatkan. Kunci pintu jendela jangan biarkan garong menyelinap. Siap siaga dengan ponsel langsung darurat ke nomornya. Kalau Ogiwara menginap jangan satu tempat tidur. Bukan muhrim katanya, nanti bisa jadi iyaiya. Kalau ada teman yang lain persilakan masuk, tapi jangan sampai malam. Kalau ada _sales_ tolak saja. Kalau ada Gin _-sensei_ , lempari saja pakai pot bunga.

(Kuroko merasa dibanding seperti istri yang ditinggal dinas suaminya dia seperti kucing kesayangan yang diproteksi berlebihan sama majikan. Terus dia pundung.).

Karena, itulah. Ini saatnya dia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga bisa selama ditinggal sendiri kurang dari 12 jam! Karena Kuroko tangguh! Kuroko macho!

 _ **Pip—BLAAAAR!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Prekprek**_

.

.

.

Terhitung enam puluh tujuh menit setelah ditinggal mandiri sama sepupu tercinta Kuroko sudah meledakkan separuh dapur.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Microwave meledak? _Fix_. Bendanya sudah jadi rongsok di sudut pembuangan sampah.

Bento lenyap? _Fix_. Bentuknya bahkan sudah mengarang hitam. Bodoh sekali Kuroko memasukkan dua-duanya sekaligus.

Perut _kriukkriuk_? Jangan tanyakan hal yang sudah jelas begitu, ya. Memang apa yang akan dilakukan mahluk ringkih yang gak sempat makan siang gara-gara diboyong ke klinik sekolah siang-siang?

Alhasil, disinilah Kuroko Tetsuya berada. Menerjang kehidupan malam di tengah pusat ibu kota. Dunia penuh kebejatan untuk dirinya yang polos (kata ibunya, walau si biru sendiri tidak mau dipolos-polosi. Kuroko kan cowok tangguh. Cowok tangguh gak boleh terlalu polos. Kata Aomine sih begitu. Entah itu benar atau hanya ajaran sesat belaka).

Tapi, Kuroko sadar diri kok. Dia belum cukup umur dan belum punya KTP. Dia tidak akan singgah ke tempat yang _anuanu_ hanya karena penasaran. Lagian Kuroko sudah bersumpah dengan seluruh bayaran dianggap anak sama sang bunda supaya tidak masuk lubang hitam pergaulan bebas. Lagipula, tujuannya adalah restoran _fast food_ langganan sebagai sarana penunjang perut lapar. Untung jam segini masih buka. Kuroko tidak ada niat buruk sama sekali. Sungguh. Dia murni mencari alternatif makan malam supaya tidak ditemukan jadi tengkorak esok paginya.

Kuroko mengakui, sejak tinggal bareng Kurokono, nafsu makannya cukup bertambah sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya yang kalau makan satu centong nasi saja megap-megap. Seenggaknya dia sudah mau ngabisin dua centong nasi buat makan malam. Dan karena hidup di bawah asuhan senyum mematikan, Kuroko jadi terbiasa untuk makan malam sebelum bobo (padahal biasanya dia cuman ngunyem _vanilla shake_ sebagai porsi harian. Hidup penuh tekanan ternyata bisa bikin _ndut_ ).

Makanya—

"Lhooo, _Obake-chan_. Ketemu lagi, ya~..."

— _kenapa cobaan aim begini berat ya Tuhan?_

.

* * *

.

Dari sekian banyak mahluk hidup di seluruh dunia ini kenapa dia malah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa seorang Akashi Karma di sini? Melanglang buana di tengah hampar jutaan manusia malam? Kuroko tidak tahu itu—dan tidak mau tahu.

Kalau bisa.

"Kita sering ketemu di jalan begini, ya, _Obake-chan_ ~... Jangan-jangan kita jodoh~..."

Nggak mau. Pake banget.

Perjumpaan dengan seorang Akashi karma yang di bawah sorot lampu jalan diantara hingar bingar manusia pejalan kaki dan semestanya berlangsung cukup singkat.

Singkat tapi dramatis.

Salah Kuroko bengong jadi tidak lihat kiri kanan jadinya nubruk orang-orang (walau yang ditubruk malah lari kayak orang lihat setan, ah... Sudahlah, Kuroko sudah _strong_ kok diginiin) dan nyaris digiles sepeda motor (belakangan Kuroko tahu kalau itu copet mania).

Saat itulah ada tangan yang menggapai diri agar selamat dari kematian. Tarik lalu jatuh di dekapan sang penyelamat.

Beberapa detik riuh lalu menghilang lama-lama, Kuroko gagu sebentar. Mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk berterima kasih pada sang penyelamat, dia pun mendongak untuk bertatap muka.

—yang familiar, yang merah, yang bagai senja.

"Lhooo, _Obake-chan_. Ketemu lagi, ya~..."

Akashi Karma.

.

Singkat cerita, Kuroko mau lari. Tapi, ditahan dan kemudian diseret bersama menerjang malam dengan alasan rasional.

 _"Nanti kalau sendirian bisa-bisa Obake-chan nyaris penyet lagi. Aku temani, ya, mumpung senggang nih~..."_

Harusnya Kuroko nurut kata Ibunda kalau keluar malam-malam itu banyak bawa mudarat.

Perjumpaan setelah sekian bulan tak bersapa, dan kenapa penulisnya mengisahkan dengan begitu epik? Kenapa penulisnya suka sekali nge _-troll_ dengan diri ini? Kuroko ingin menangis memikirkannya.

Melihat surai merah Karma Kuroko jadi ingat kalau dia masih fase berantem dengan Akashi sampai detik ini—bukan hal yang aneh, sih. Secara mereka lebih sering adu urat tiap kali ketemu sampai dimaklumi mahluk sekitar. Lihat saja para anggota klub yang langsung pegang jimat -katanya- sakti menangkal bala setan made _by_ Midorima pas mereka saling bercengkerama—hanya saja Kuroko juga sadar kalau pertengkaran mereka ini bukanlah hal yang biasa terjadi.

Karena, Akashi yang biasanya ambil spasi untuk segera memaklumi kini menyentaknya untuk pergi.

" _Obake-chan_?"

Mengingat semua itu perasaan bersalah kembali merasuk. Membuat dirinya semakin minim keberadaannya karena terlalu murung.

" _Obake-chan_ , kalau diam melulu kucium, ya."

Kuroko sontak langsung ambil jarak lima meter. Ingat mimpi buruk menghantui. Karma menyembur dengan reaksinya.

"Ahaha, bercanda, kook... Tapi, kalau mau sih gak papa, hehe. Oh, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam?" ajak Karma menjadi lebih ramah tapi penuh tipu muslihat. Kuroko waswas saat jalan mendekat. Kalau mau Kuroko bisa saja kabur. Tapi, sayang sekali dia dikekang dengan yang namanya balas budi. Kalau menghilang seperti lelembut nanti dianggap tidak sopan. Tapi, memangnya Karma tahu kata sopan, ya?

"Aku mau beli makan malam." Setelah mikir-mikir sekian menit akhirnya di balas juga. Karma meringis pelan dengan reaksi hantu unyu yang mencoba imun darinya, sayang sekali Karma terlalu biadab untuk jadi virus. Antibiotik ecek-ecek mana ngaruh untuk memusnahkan Karma dan dosanya, mwahahaha.

"Hee, tidak ada orang di rumah, ya?"

Kuroko bingung mau jujur atau bohong tapi dia terlanjur mengangguk.

"Sepi, dong." gurau Karma sejenak. Lalu, mengawang pada langit malam.

Perasaan Kuroko atau memang dia terlihat sedih?

 _Kenapa dia berkata seolah itulah yang dia rasakan?_

"Karma _-kun_ , sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Malam-malam lagi. Karma _-kun_ menginap lagi di tempat Akashi _-kun_? Sekolahmu gimana? Kamu bolos, ya?"

Oi, oi, oi. Itu pertanyaan atau rombongan kereta.

" _Obake-chan_ cerewet banget..." cibir Karma. "Suka-suka aku dong mau di mana saja. Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?" tangan bertingkah nakal dengan mengelus pipi yang turun ke gundukan leher. Kuroko merinding atas bawah.

Reaksi tubuh langsung membentuk pertahanan siap melempar _kameha-meha_. Kuroko punya firasat buruk kalau nadanya sudah melengking jahil begitu.

Karma sendiri hanya terkekeh pelan— _sial kok dia mirip Akashi-kun kalau tertawa. Kuroko kan jadi salting. Eh, tunggu apa hubungannya dengan Akashi-kun memang?_

" _Obake-chan_ memang lucu deh." dengus Karma geli, lalu langsung berbalik dan lanjut jalan. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang terhina karena tidak sudi dikatai lucu. Enak saja. Dia bukan badut berjalan, ya.

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Karma tahu kalau si biru itu ikut berjalan ke arah yang sama dengannya—walau kasih spasi jarak yang tidak main-main. Tapi, itu jauh lebih baik.

—dibanding berjalan seorang diri.

'Baguslah aku bertemu dengannya.'

Dalam remang lampu jalan, diri itu membisik lega.

.

* * *

.

Restoran _fast food_ itu sebenarnya adalah anekdot sendiri bagi Kuroko. Berkah hawa tipis membuatnya durjana tiap pesan makanan (soalnya gak ada yang sadar). Untung kalau yang mata normal masih celingak-celinguk mencari. Kalau yang matanya rabun pasti gak bakal ngeliat dia (di sini terkadang Kuroko merasa sedih).

Karena, itu biasanya dia selalu bareng kawan (contoh gampang, Ogiwara Shigehiro) supaya bisa dibabuin dan dia tak perlu capai mengantri.

Mungkin, itu alasan kenapa Tuhan mengirim seorang Akashi Karma di sampingnya sekarang. Iya, pasti itu (walau dalam hati merutuk, kasih berkah gak gini-gini juga). Soalnya kalau malam mata pasti mencari-cari bantal tidur. Setengah beler begitu dijamin gak akan ada yang melayaninya sama sekali kalau gak diomong.

"Silakan ditunggu pesanannya."

Karma melirik pesanan yang disebutkan oleh Kuroko.

"Memang kenyang hanya itu?"

"Ini cukup, kok. Lagipula aku gak bawa uang banyak." Kuroko harus hemat demi uang menumpuk di tabungan. Akhir-akhir ini Kuroko lebih sering jajan dan keuangannya jadi menipis. Inilah akibatnya kalau hidup tidak diawasi sang Ibunda. Uang itu bagai daun musim gugur yang runtuh dan tersapu angin menuju langit. Gersang dan kering. Bagai isi dompet yang merujuk satu kata perih.

"Lho, Kuroko kan?"

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Kuroko langsung mendongak dari pesanannya. Bola mata biru menangkap cengiran dari ikemen belah tengah.

"Takao _-kun_?" tanya konfirmasi untuk memastikan kalau yang di depannya sungguhan manusia yang aslinya dan bukan penipu ulung yang menyamar untuk coba-coba dekat terus buat dosa.

"Yo, Takao Kazunari di sini!" sambil pose hormat dua jari. "Huaa, gak nyangka bisa ketemu Kuroko di tempat begini." Takao menerjang dengan pelukan. Kuroko menghindar dengan indah. Keseringan main sama Kise gini, nih jadinya.

"Ah, kok ngindar sih."

"Jangan macam-macam Takao _-kun_."

"Hehe, Kuroko judes banget sih. Padahal mau kalau dipeluk-peluk Akashi."

Eh, sial. Buka kartu di depan umum lagi.

"Hee, masa?" Karma buka suara dengan mata tergugah. Takao baru sadar ada penampakan yang mirip si raja iblis Akashi.

"Siapa?"

"Adik Akashi _-kun_."

"Akashi Karma. Salam kenal."

"Hee, namamu unik ya." Takao mangut-mangut pengen ketawa. Berjabat tangan dengan hati riang. "Kok anak borju kayak kamu maennya ke tempat begini, sih— _ITTAI_!" Takao ditempeleng dari belakang. Pake sikat WC lagi.

"Apa maksudmu tempat begini, hah? Jangan ngobrol pas kerja!"

"Haha, maaf senpai. _Shift_ ku kan sudah selesai~." Pelotot ganas melayang, Takao langsung sembah mohon maaf. "Kalau begitu aku yang layani mereka selanjutnya deh."

"Dasar..."

"Takao _-kun_ , tidak masalah nih kau ngobrol dengan kami?" bisik Kuroko sepeninggal pria yang memarahi Takao barusan.

"Gak apa, kok~. Oh, ya. Mumpung kamu di sini aku punya penawaran, nih." Takao nampak merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas terlipat rapih di sana. Kuroko bertanya-tanya apa itu, karena Takao nampak cengengesan melirik-liriknya.

"Jeeng~!"

Kertas di buka lebar. Disinyalir itu adalah poster penawaran produk edisi terbatas. Yang dipermasalahkan Kuroko bukan kenapa Takao memampang lebar-lebar di depan muka—ah, tunggu—

"!"

 **Jumbo vanilla special set berhadiah pinguin kecil hanya sampai hari ini!**

Cih, melayani apanya. Ini sih pemerasan terselubung.

"Hanya sampai jam sembilan lho~ Takao cengengesan lagi. Trik marketing yang jahat. Menawarkan benda tercinta pada seorang yang imannya mudah digoyang sama makanan.

Kuroko. Kuat iman Kuroko.

" _Obake-chan_ mau itu?"

Ucap Karma yang daritadi mengawasi Kuroko yang ngiler dengan mata yang nggak lepas-lepas dari poster.

"Uuuh...diam..." Kuroko merengut. Ini masalah krisis dompet. Dia tidak bawa banyak uang—walau dia ingat ada simpanan di sela dompetnya, tapi itu untuk hal yang lebih penting.

" _Vanilla shake, kan penting Tetsuya~_ _"_ Kuroko terhenyak. Bisik devil!Kuro di telinga kiri membuatnya otaknya geser mendadak sampai liur menetes deras karena bau vanilla merebak kuat dari posternya. Disinyalir itu memang Takao yang iseng semprot-semprot pewangi ruangan wangi vanilla sampai dimarahi manager toko yang mual-mual. Berhubung Managernya ibu-ibu tua yang lagi PMS, Takao harusnya sudah musnah dimaki-maki. Tapi, sayang sekali. Takao adalah pejantan perkasa yang mentalnya sudah terlatih dengan kalah janken dan kayuhan gerobak tiap hari. Disemprot dua jam sih tidak akan membuat Takao hangus dilalap api.

'Ukkkh! Tidak boleh jajan yang tidak-tidak Kuroko!' Batin si biru meneguhkan hati. Angel!Kuro menyiapkan pompom di pundak kanannya _._

" _Itu benar Tetsuya-chan. Kau harus menyimpan uang_ _untuk hal yang lebih penting_ _._ _Misalnya kalau mendadak nikah gitu."_

" _Heh! Ngapain bocah culun mikirin nikah! Yang kayak gitu pikirin nanti saja! Kesenangan di depan mata sudah menanti, lho Tetsuya~"_

Sialan. Dia dibilang culun sama _inner_ sendiri. Kuroko gondok.

" _Nggak boleh! Pernikahan itu hal sakral yang hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup! Mengumpulkan uang dari sekarang itu lebih penting dan bermakna!"_ Angel!Kuro ngotot untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya. Apa otak Kuroko makin geser karena vanilla tidak di tangan? Bisa jadi.

'Eer, gini ya. Aku lulus sekolah saja belum lho.' Kuroko mendadak bertelepati dengan dua kesadaran yang lain.

" _Nee_ , gimana Kuroko~" Kuroko menatap nyalang Takao yang disinyalir mengganggu perseteruan batin yang teraniaya. Takao sih menikmati saja, pura-pura gak sadar antrian di belakang Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan hawa-hawa hitam.

"Huum... Aku yang bayari, deh."

Suara yang membuat kepala tertoleh. Ucapan Karma mendapat belakan mata tak percaya dari si biru.

Takao bersiul.

Yang ngantri tambah gondok.

 _ **Sriiing**_

Sinar kebahagiaan terpancar sampai bikin silau mata.

"Sungguh?" tanya Kuroko berkilau keemasan. Kuroko sempat berpikir kalau Karma tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Ibarat kata Karma yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu dia demit sekarang bidadari. Makan ditraktir itu memang paling ampuh mengubah pandangan seseorang.

"Sebagai gantinya aku nginap di rumahmu, ya."

 _ **PRANG**_

Sinar berkah membias hilang, Kuroko memandang Karma dengan penuh kemaslahatan. Tatapan penuh berkah bagai dewa hilang seketika. Kembali hawa-hawa kelam menghantui Kuroko dan binar matanya.

Dipandangi pandangan sungguh kelam Karma langsung meringis.

Jari membentuk angka dua di depan wajah si biru. Berharap dengan ini bisa luluh hati untuk membukakan pintu rumah untuknya.

"Dua gelas, oke?"

Sejujurnya Karma agak sangsi, kalau dipikir lagi mahluk dengan ego yang bisa sebanding dengan sang Kakak pastilah sangat susah digoyang dengan sogokan macam gi—

"Oke."

...

Oh. Gampang ternyata.

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang ke tempat Akashi _-kun_?" Kuroko yang sudah kenyang menggrojok dua gelas _vanilla shake_ membalas dadah-dadah pada Takao dari kejauhan. Menuding Karma dengan pandang selempeng aspal. Entah ini berkah atau bukan untuk Kuroko, enak sih dijajani pas dompet kritis. Tapi, dia sudah melanggar titah Tasuke _-nii_ tersayang dengan pulang bawa berondong. Mending berondongnya santun. Kuroko yakin kalau ada kata sopan terselip maka eksitensi Karma akan lenyap di dunia ini.

" _Obake-chan_ , jangan banyak tanya deh." tukas Karma songong. Tuh, kan baru juga dibilang langsung buat dosa.

Kuroko menyerngit tidak suka, " _Nee_ , itu bukan sikap yang bagus kalau ingin menumpang di tempat orang bukan, Karma _-kun_? Kalau kau tidak memberikan alasan aku akan telepon Akashi _-kun_." terus Kuroko ingat kalau dia tidak punya nomornya, belum lagi dia sedang bertengkar dengannya, andai dia tahupun kira-kira Akashi mau angkat telepon darinya atau tidak ya? Batin Kuroko ribut sendiri karena dia merasa akan dizalimi dalam waktu dekat, meski mukanya senantiasa flat nan mulus. Tapi, syukurlah Karma kelihatannya terpicu, dia langsung mendecak sebal dan bergumam seolah tidak punya pilihan.

"Aku sedang berantem dengannya, malas ketemu dia."

"Eh?" binar biru kaget—dan seketika dia mendapat pencerahan. Mungkinkah kelakuan aneh Akashi hari ini karena dia sedang emosi karena bertengkar dengan Karma? Meski, Kuroko sendiri meyakini itu hanya setengahnya. Pasalnya, bukannya Karma memang anak yang seperti itu. (Sepengetahuan Kuroko sebagai korban yang pernah diciduk kemesuman sang adik) Suka seenaknya dan pembuat masalah dan setahu Kuroko Akashi cukup handal mengurus tipikal berandalan macam Karma begini. Apalagi Kuroko paham kalau Akashi itu manjain banget adiknya.

Perlu bukti? Mungkin beberapa bait di _diar_ —jurnal mereka bisa membutikan kasih sayang yang terselubung setan si merah. Sampai-sampai dia sirik sendiri.

"Bertengkar karena apa?" memang yang namanya sifat kepo itu mendarah daging. Kuroko bertanya langsung _to the point_ sambil tebar aura penasaran yang jelas-jelas kelihatannya. Sampai bisa memperpendek jarak yang sempat terbentang (dibentangkan Kuroko) untuk jaga-jaga tindak pelecehan terencana maupun tidak.

Malas cari ribut—karena memang hati sudah rerah dan ngantuk—Karma menghela saja di _rongrong_. Ada yang bilang kalau ngantuk itu mempertipis kesadaran manusia dalam berakal sehat. Mungkin, Karma memang sudah sangat ngantuk karena dia mengatakan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini pada si biru itu.

"Ah, dia hanya tidak setuju kalau aku mencarinya..."

— _atau, karena jingga itu memetakan sesuatu yang lain—_

"Mencari? Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu?" Kuroko berkedip. Apa Karma menjatuhkan sesuatu yang sakral sampai bikin pertengkaran hebat di antara dua Akashi ini.

"Kalau bisa kukantungi pasti kubawa kemana-mana, haha. Sayang sekali, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dikantungi."

Gemuruh dingin menyesakkan dari bibir yang mengalun. Paras biru dialihkan, memandang dari samping diri yang membuat sebuah sunggingan di balik bola matanya yang mengelam. Sebuah hasrat terpendam. Juga, keputusasaan di depan yang menunggu terlambat. Sebuah ekspresi khas kesedihan

"... Siapa?"

— _akan seseorang._

Langkah kaki terhenti di ruas taman yang tak bercahaya. Lampunya sekarat, berkedip-kedip akan tamat. Gulita yang hanya tersorot rembulan saja.

Namun, kala itu Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas

"Aku mencari **Nii-chan**."

Seulas senyum mengambang. Digurat asal dan membuat bergidik, ketiadaan emosi disuratkan sejelas mungkin. Bukti dia tak peduli dengan dirinya yang bertanya. Bukti dia memandang rendah semata tanpa belas kasih.

— _atau bukti dia menyiratkan sebuah makna di balik kata yang berbisa itu?_

Kuroko menarik pandangan untuk lurus ke depan, kaki seolah macet dan berjalan lebih lambat. Semata hanya ingin menjaga jarak darinya. Karena, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sesungguhnya.

Dalam sudut pandang Kuroko, ada masanya dimana Akashi Karma menjadi seorang setan di balik senyumnya. Menekan dan berbahaya, paras hangat yang semu dan menjanjikan kesakitan sangat. Namun, ada pula saat-saat di mana—meski hanya sesaat, dan sulit tertangkap mata...

Ada kesedihan di sana.

 _Kesedihan dari sebuah harap dan kerinduan._

—yang kemudian setelahnya selalu menjadi kilat menusuk penyangkalan. Wajah yang menodong paksa lawan bicara untuk mundur hanya dengan intimidasi. Dengan tawa sinis dan bisa dibelah bibir.

'Kenapa ya... Karma _-kun_ selalu terlihat seperti itu...'

Entah kenapa ada rasa peduli yang ganjil. Dia ingin lari kalau bisa, tapi dia juga tak mau melepas pandang darinya.

Karena, dia seperti kucing tersesat yang mencari-cari sebuah, sesuatu, suatu tempat, apapun itu... Segala yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari?_

' _Nii-chan_? Akashi _-kun_ , kah?'

Atau orang lain?

Tidak tahu.

— _atau, hanya tidak ingin sadar bahwa dia menerka tahu._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _ **Clak—clak... Kreet...**_

Pintu kaca dibuka, suara tetesan tersamar jejak langkah, uap mengepul keluar dari bilik yang baru saja ditinggalkan. Memperlihatkan sosok seorang pemuda tanggung dengan tubuh putih dan otot terlatih yang hanya dibalut celana saja. Tubuh atas yang terekspos diusap dengan selembar handuk.

Tetes mengalir bagai peluh. Menodai rambut kemerahan hingga melayu. Diseka pelan dengan handuk yang menggantung, empunya sendiri memilih berkeliling dapur. Mencari gelas untuk diisi minum.

Satu teguk, dua teguk _ **—drrt, drrt—**_ dan berhenti.

Merah bergulir, mengalihkan pandang pada benda yang disinyalir bersuara. Dia pun menghampiri yang diletakkannya di atas meja kamarnya.

Ponsel itu bergetar, berkedip berkali-kali lampu layarnya. Akashi tahu ada panggilan masuk di sana, hanya saat dia melihat sekilas dari siapa panggilan itu membuat dirinya beku sesaat untuk menggeser layar dan menjawabnya.

Entah kenapa dia tahu alasan orang itu meneleponnya.

 _ **Pip**_

" _Moshi-moshi, Otou-san_..." Jawab Akashi pada akhirnya. Sedikit menarik napas pelan sebelum mendengarkan lagi. Tidak harus sesungguhnya—Akashi meyakini bahwa panggilan ini bukan untuk mencaci atau memaki dirinya sampai harus menyiapkan batin terlebih dahulu.

Tidak harus—tapi, dia membutuhkannya.

/"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"/ suara berat di seberang sana menyahut dengan tanya. Akashi muda itu hanya mengepal pelan.

"Tadi aku habis ke belakang." Bohongnya lancar. "Ada urusan apa _Otou-san_?" tanyanya balik mengkinfirmasi.

Dalam hati Akashi tertawa sendiri.

Sejujurnya dia sudah tahu untuk apa ayahnya menelepon kalau bukan untuk urusan yang sama. Urusan yang terlampau sering dikonfirmasikan padanya sampai dia merasa muak sendiri.

/"Apa **Karma** di tempatmu?"/

Yah—tentu saja apalagi kalau bukan _mencari adiknya_.

Heh. Selalu sama.

Ada sebuah gores di sudut hatinya. Merasa kegelapan ganjil menari-nari dalam kilau cahayanya, menyebar ke relung dada hingga nafas terasa sesak.

Sebenarnya, wajar jika seorang ayah mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang selalu hilang dan tidak di rumah dalam jangka waktu lama. Apalagi anak itu belumlah cukup umur—alih-alih cukup dewasa untuk mengurus diri sendiri. Ditambah sifatnya yang serampangan dan ugal-ugalan semakin wajar untuk menaruh perhatian dalam bentuk lembut atau dengan pukul.

"Tidak, Karma tidak di sini."

Bohong. Lagi. Meski hanya separuhnya. Kenyataannya Akashi yang paling tahu bahwa anak itu sempat berada di sini semalam. Tapi, dia tidak mengatakannya. Percuma. Karena, mungkin dia akan dihardik tidak berguna untuk menjaga adiknya meski hanya semalam.

/"Kalau begitu, Seijuurou—."/

"Ya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencarinya." potongnya cepat karena merasa tidak perlu mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Dia sudah hapal. Dia sudah paham. Apa yang akan terjadi. Apa yang harus terjadi. Dan semua harus sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Akashi bernapas pelan, ada semenit waktu hening dari seberang sana. Akashi tidak ingin menebak apa yang terjadi, hanya berprasangka kalau sang ayah menahan murka karena sudah dipotong paksa saat pembicaraan penting.

Terkadang dia ingin memprotes.

Namun, dia tahu itu bukan pada tempatnya.

Akashi sangat paham kenapa Ayahnya memperhatikan Karma sedemikian rupa.

Dan dia juga sangat paham kenapa dirinya tak sampai hati untuk menaruh emosi negatif berlebih pada adiknya.

Tentu saja semua itu beralasan.

/"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kabar baik. Jika, masih belum ketemu aku akan mengerahkan orang."/

Di luar dugaan, tidak ada nada rendah nan berbahaya menyapa telinganya. Akashi cukup takjub, mungkinkah suasana hati ayahnya sedang cukup baik.

"Baik _Otou-san_." jawab Akashi sebelum sambungan diputus dari pihak seberang.

Dengus menghela. Ponsel di tangan dibawa ke kamar, di lempar saja ke arah bantalan empuk sementara dia sendiri merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Jeda selama beberapa saat. Entah berapa lama dia memandangi langit-langit dalam kekosongannya. Melamunkan hal yang membuatnya terkenang hingga binar itu menyendu kelam.

Sampai pada akhirnya dia tergerak, bangkit dan duduk. Meraih laci di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Sebuah pigura.

Di balik kaca yang membingkai, terduduk seorang wanita bersurai merah. Bergaun putih dengan untaian lily menghiasi latar. Yang tersenyum gelitik dalam binar jingganya yang cemerlang.

Merah itu melembut. Terbuai dalam sayu rindunya. Mengelus pelan jemari pada derit kacanya.

' _Kaa-san_...'

Ya.

Akashi sangat mengerti—karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Alasan kenapa Ayahnya begitu mengekang Karma. Alasan dirinya begitu memperhatikan Karma.

Mungkin, karena mereka berdua mencari bayang akan sosok yang mereka cintai.

— _bayangan Ibunya._

Entah sampai kapan dia hanya akan diam dan pasrah. Akashi sendiri tidak tahu.

"Keh—..." mendadap ada sayup sinis melantun keluar.

Sudut bibir tertarik ke atas. Dia tertawa penuh kemirisan. Menertawai dirinya sendiri dengan satu pemikiran yang baru saja mengambil alih. Suatu emosi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya dan martabatnya yang tinggi. Dia sendiri sudah menyadari sejak awal, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengannya.

Untuk diam dan pasrah akan kondisi keluarganya.

Sangat tidak Akashi sekali bukan?

Diam dan pasrah. Satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan agar keadaan menerimanya. Ya, bukan menerima keadaan. Akashi Seijuurou adalah tipikal pemaksa yang menuntut kemenangan dalam situasi apapun. Jika sebuah situasi memaksa dia untuk mundur apa dia akan menerimanya begitu saja? Tidak. Berikanlah sebuah alasan logis untuk menuntutnya mundur secara paksa. Meski, dia tetap akan menekan maju dan mendapat yang dia inginkan.

Mungkin dunia akan menertawainya. Mungkin Kuroko akan menertawainya.

Ah, bocah biru itu. Dia teringat kalau bocah itu mungkin sedang depresi sekarang—mungkin, Akashi sendiri tidak yakin mengingat kepala bocah itu seperti batu kali—oh, salah, tepatnya terbuat dari batu kali degan kadar gypsum yang melebihi rata-rata mineral sampai digores saja butuh perjuangan keras. Dan sudah berapa kali Akashi menerangkan tentang hal itu demi menjelaskan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mungkin untuk tidak ikut campur urusan orang lain kalau tidak diikat lalu dipalang dalam kurungan. Moralitas dan mentalnya tentu saja. Benar-benar miris karena mental bocah itu cukup membuat Akashi frustasi sampai garuk-garuk kepala, sampai jedotin kepala pula. Kombinasi mental baja dan kepala batu benar-benar musuh abadinya.

Sayang Akashi tidak memikirkan bagaimana kondisi hati bocah itu saat menghardiknya. Ya, Akashi melupakan segalanya siang itu. Kepala sakit karena berjejal permasalahan. Batinnya sendiri teriris adukan emosi yang teracik menjadi racun sampai dia sangat berkeinginan membunuh anak itu siang itu. Kalau bukan karena akal sehat dirinya yang satu lagi mungkin dia sudah diciduk sebagai pembunuh—paling sedikit, pelaku penganiayaan. Heh, andai mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya korban aniaya yang sebenarnya. Keparat biru itu sudah melakukan berbagai tindak perusakan di kepala dan isi hatinya. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah tindak pembelaan diri dan menolak untuk disalahkan.

Apa Akashi menyesal saat ini? Tidak. Sama sekali. Kalau perlu ditekankan. Dia bahkan berpikir untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan anak itu saat ini.

Takut? Tidak. Hanya demi pengendalian diri semata. Hanya agar dia tidak teringat bahwa dia **memang** sudah membohongi anak itu.

"Sial..." Akashi Seijuurou mulai meremat kepalanya gusar. Isi kepalanya yang sempat jernih mendadak keruh seketika. Benar kata orang. Tidak baik melamun, bisa-bisa dia makin setres dengan isi kepalanya sendiri—yang semakin lama dia melamun, logika yang bertebaran semakin merujukkan sebuah penyangkalan, pada akhirnya mau tidak mau dia mengakui sedikit dosa yang disepah pada si biru itu.

Kebohongan akan orang itu.

Akashi memang berbohong padanya. Tapi, dia melakukan ini untuk bocah itu pula. Dan karena memang kenyataannya Kuroko dan kondisi keluarganya tidak akan terkait.

Tidak akan. Tidak perlu.

Tapi, saat ini—di kepala biru itu ada satu orang yang membuatnya harus menggunakannya sebagai jembatan untuk mengetahui segalanya. Dan untuk mengetahui segalanya pula dia menggunakan segala cara padanya.

Konsep yang sederhana. Namun, terlalu rumit dan menyebalkan.

Seandainya dia ingin tahu tentang orang itu kenapa tidak tanya langsung saja padanya. Toh, mereka bersaudara. Mereka satu atap. Mereka berada di jalan yang jauh lebih dekat untuk saling membuka hati dan mengerti satu sama lain. Sesimpel itu.

 _ **Drrt**_ _ **—**_

Getar kecil menyadarkannya dari lamun, tangan menyambar ponsel. Membuka satu pesan dari seseorang.

 _Dan seketika dia merasa amblas._

"Bodoh sekali..." helanya keras. Lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa konyol dan dipermainkan oleh rencananya sendiri.

Saat Akashi berpikiran betapa simpelnya hubungan kakak adik, dia sendiri menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mengetahui soal adik kandungnya sendiri. Menggunakan orang lain untuk mencari tahu dimana dirinya.

Ya, yang Kuroko lakukan padanya sama saja dengan yang dia lakukan.

Dan dia merasa menjadi orang bodoh.

 _Bukankah kami bersaudara? Untuk apa saudara mencari tahu akan kebenaran saudaranya sendiri dari orang lain?_

Akashi mengusap wajahnya gelisah. Sesuatu yang dia anggap benar dilakukan sampai sekarang dijatuhkan begitu saja hanya karena dia mencari perbedaan sikap dengan anak itu.

Hanya karena seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Cih—... bikin sakit kepala saja."

Ponsel yang sempat terlupa kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Membuka pesan yang masuk belum lama. Pesan dari bocah biru yang lain itu pasti tidak akan jauh dari hubungannya dengan Karma. Yah, memang sebatas itulah topik yang membuat Akashi membutuhkan anak itu.

Shiota Nagisa.

Sejauh ingatan Akashi anak itu memang selalu berada di dekat Karma, dan seolah tertarik sesuatu yang kasat dia bisa menebak apa alasan keberadaan anak itu ada.

Dan mungkin karena itulah dia melakukan perjanjian diam-diam dengannya untuk memberitahukan keadaan Karma padanya—terutama saat situasi hilang seperti ini. Karena, seolah dia selalu mengetahui tentang seluk beluk kemanapun adiknya itu berada.

— _seolah dia memang ditugasi untuk hal itu._

Spekulasi. Bukan fakta. Namun, dia yakin analisisnya tidak akan jauh dari garis kebenaran. Karena, apa alasan lain yang lebih logis kalau bukan karena hal itu? Hubungan pertemanan? Karma bahkan cukup menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Akashi tahu, karena mereka saudara, aliran kental dalam diri membuat mereka tak banyak berbeda satu sama lainnya. Sedekat apapun seseorang itu dengan mereka, tetap saja mereka membentuk dinding tipis yang tak tertembus.

Hanya satu alasan kenapa dia mengetahui segala hal tentang adiknya itu.

"—aku jadi benar-benar iri padamu Karma."

Sebuah senyum pias tergurat. Saat diri itu melayangkan satu spekulasi tertulis di kepalanya.

— _tentu saja kalau bukan karena bocah itu adalah suruhan ayahnya._

Dia iri. Sekaligus merasa simpati. Sungguh perasaan yang kontradiktif. Tapi, siapa peduli. Dia cukup menikmati sensasi perih getir ini. Sungguh terdengar masokis. Dan untuk berkali-kali dia turun derajat, lagi.

Bait pesan tercetak di bola matanya, kembali fokus untuk memahami apa yang tercetak di sana.

Seketika dia membola.

Oh, sial.

Kenapa semua ini harus saling terkait?

Akashi mendadak bangkit, tangan dengan gusar mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya. Mengambil sebuah benda yang jadi permasalahan saat ini.

Sebuah jurnal tukarannya dengan Kuroko.

Seketika dia mendecih.

"Sial..."

Benar-benar sebuah kegagalan untuknya karena tidak mengambil tindakan gegabah pagi ini.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

 _"_ Nii-chan _..._ Nii-chan _..."_

 _Toleh kanan kiri. Tak ada siapapun. Tak ada apapun._

 _"Dimana..._ Nii-chan _di mana?"_

 _Kaki kecil melangkah lebih jauh, jatuh terantuk bersama peluh._

 _Getar pada tangan mungil. Ikut berderai bersama isak tangis. Pipi putih menjadi merah. Tersedan-sedan sambil berteriak._

 _"_ Nii-chan _... Kembalilah... Tolong... Tolong..."_

 _Berteriak sebuah permintaan_ _—_ _dari yang dia rindukan._

 _Tolong..._

 _Tolonglah_

 _ **Tolong**_

.

.

Jingga menyalang dari balik sekat transparan. Menatap remang jalan yang menggelap dari atas sana. Satu dua orang berlalu lalang tanpa peduli sekitar. Tak ada yang mencurigakan. Tak ada yang mencari dengan mata gelisah.

Kemungkinan besar, aman.

 _ **Crek**_ _ **—**_

Kerai yang dipakai mengintip dirapatkan. Karma, beranjak turun dari kasur—kebetulan yang punya kamar lagi melanglang buana ke sudut lain rumah, dia tidak akan kena gampar karena injak-injak kasur orang dengan kaki ngeres.

Sejak kapan dia terbiasa seperti ini. Menjadi pelarian dan menghindari orang-orang yang mencari dirinya.

Sejak kapan dia punya kebiasaan untuk menatap dari balik jendela yang asing dan menatap nyalang ke arah jalanan. Memastikan pengejarnya tak cukup pintar untuk mengetahui keberadaannya.

Dia tidak menghitung sejak kapan dirinya memulai petak umpet ini—dan tidak memprediksi kapan berakhirnya.

Namun, dia tidak akan lupa—alasan dia memulai permainan ini.

Dan karena itulah dia di sini. Mencari sesuatu untuk mengakhiri pencariannya.

Sebuah petunjuk.

Atau lebih tepatnya— _kepastian_.

Alasan yang membuatnya menyapa sosok biru itu malam ini. Menyapa Kuroko Tetsuya. Memastikan kebenaran analisa yang dia pikirkan semenjak dia menemukan sebuah jurnal ( _diary macam cewek galau gundah merana_ kalau Karma mau bilang, tapi demi kesehatan mental. Kita pakai kata jurnal) milik sang kakak. Jurnal tukaran lagi. Orang gila mana yang mau tukar jurnal sama titisan demit kalau bukan cari mati?

Dia tidak tahu, siapa orang yang bertukar jurnal dengan kakaknya itu. Dia tidak tahu, apakah mereka yang tersebut di sana adalah yang sedang dia cari. Karena, jujur saja. Karma tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou nampak leluasa menumpahkan apa yang dia risaukan dalam tulisan—bahkan sampai dibaca orang lain. Di samping itu dia takjub—pada orang yang di sapa balik oleh sang kakak, pada teman bertukar jurnalnya—siapapun itu, bisa membuka hati kakaknya itu terbuka meski sedikit.

Di saat Karma membayangkan siapa sekiranya orang yang bisa membuka hati sang kakak, entah mengapa hanya sesosok orang yang dia bayangkan.

Sosok seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ada banyak alasan—antara alasan pribadi dan relativitas—kenapa Karma bisa membayangkannya sebagai sang terdakwa. Tapi, yang lebih utama mungkin karena...

— _dia terlihat familiar._

Familiar dengan seseorang dalam ingatannya yang berkabut. Seseorang yang dia sayang. Seseorang yang dia rindukan.

Hanya firasat. Hanya praduga. Namun, dia ingin meyakininya. Ingin membuktikannya. Akan kemungkinan harapan yang terwujud jika dia berada di dekat si hantu biru.

Dia ingin mencari tahu.

(Nyalang jingga mencari. Tertumbuk pada buku berhias pensil. Kecurigaan menjerit. Juga, berharap bahwa hal ini adalah yang pasti.

—dan senyum pun terukir.)

 _Apakah penantiannya selama ini membuahkan hasil?_

.

* * *

.

Terkadang Kuroko mengutuk dirinya yang sangat mudah dijejali oleh minuman putih nan ambigu itu, tidak dia tidak menyesal sudah meminumnya, apalagi pinguin bonusannya lucu.

Yang dia sesali adalah melupakan kalau traktiran itu ditawarkan oleh setan jejadian yang suka lecehin orang sembarangan. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan adik yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou nan agung, Karma.

Kuroko tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia mengizinkan Karma menginap di rumahnya. Iya, sih. Dia memang hutang janji kalau ditraktir bakal dikasih izin menginap. Andai saja dia tidak

Kenapa penyesalan itu selalu ngantri di belakang sih? Cih.

"Hh..." Kuroko menarik keluar kasur cadangan dari lemari penyimpanan. Kasur yang sengaja disiapkan untuk Ogiwara yang intensitas inapnya sudah kayak yang punya rumah. Kuroko menjejak pelan pada kasur empuk yang menyisakan bau matahari. Demi tidur sehat dan nyaman dan tidak kutuan. Kurokono tentunya tidak akan lupa untuk mejemur kasur seminggu sekali di bawah mentari. Sungguh rutinitas yang sangat ibu rumah tangga sekali. Kalau dia mau diperistri, pasti sudah banyak yang ngantri.

Demi menjaga rumah dari kemungkinan bahaya tangan jahil Karma, Kuroko memilih untuk menaruh Karma di kamarnya, alih-alih disuruh tidur di ruang kosong yang kadang dipakai menginap. Kuroko parno dan bimbang. Sungguh keputusan nekad menaruh Karma dan dirinya dalam satu kamar. Tentu saja Kuroko tidak lupa dia pernah dicabuli (dicium di bibir di bawah mentari senja yang bikin _doki-doki_ ) di tengah jalan. Salah-salah bisa hilang keperawanan lain selain bibir. Tapi, dia juga tahu kalau Karma punya tangan maling (curhat terselubung seorang Akashi Seijuurou tentang sang adik yang suka nyopet di sebuah bait jurnal kasih mereka. Tentu saja tidak ketahuan kalau dia lagi curhat karena baitnya ditulis dengan begitu elegan sampai Kuroko merasa malas membacanya) bisa gawat kalau dia ngacak-ngacak rumah orang macam maling dan jadinya ngancurin rumah.

Kalau dia diusir sama sepupu tersayang nanti tinggal di mana dong?

"Uph—"

Kuroko mengangkat kasur dalam satu sentakan, sayang dia tidak memperkirakan efek fisika pada gaya tolakan jika dia menggunakan kekuatan yang sama pada benda ringan seperti kasur.

.

 _ **GRUDUK! BRAKH!**_

"Ngh?"

Geredak dari lantai di atas membuat Karma mendongak dari posisinya. Mungkin, kucing. Atau Obake-chan sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu. Kelihatannya rusuh sekali. Kasihan padahal dia kecil.

Tentu saja simpati itu hanya di dalam hati. Bukan Karma namanya kalau sopan dan senang membantu. Jadi, dia ngapain sekarang?

Leha-leha sambil ngupil. Meper lagi.

 _ **Srek**_ _ **—**_ lembar putih dibuka.

"Wow."

Kikik kecil setelah decak kagum tiap membalik lembar halaman. Jingga itu bergerak sambil membaca tulisan yang terduga adalah milik si hantu biru.

Sesuai perjanjian sebagai ganti traktir dua gelas milkshake, Karma (dengan sangat terpaksa dan penuh penyesalan) diizinkan menginap satu malam. Mungkin, saja Kuroko sedikit kasihan juga kalau membiarkan anak orang tidak punya tempat pulang di malam yang sepi dan dingin. Sungguh rasa kasihan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Karena, orang yang dikasih tumpangan sedang asyik menggeratak kamar orang dan baca-baca isi privasi orang.

Iya, maksudnya jurnal tukaran sama Akashi. Salah sendiri ditaruh sembarangan di meja. Sudah tahu Karma orangnya pecicilan. Tangan gatal suka grepe-grepe orang. Gak bisa liat ada barang menarik ketinggalan.

"Hehe, _Obake-chan_ benar-benar menarik." Ucap Karma sambil guling di kasur orang. Entah di mana Kuroko sekarang, padahal kalau orangnya tahu Karma pasti sudah binasa di kameha-meha.

Sedang asyiknya menikmati tulisan penuh hujatan pada orang-yang-Karma-duga adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri—tiba-tiba ponsel berdering.

 _ **Pip**_

Satu sentakan kuat ibu jari pada layar touchscreen terpampang. Tanpa melihat dia putuskan begitu saja panggilannya. Namun, nampaknya aksi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat sebuah tanda gagang telepon kembali memenuhi layar dan getarnya.

 _ **Pip**_

Satu lagi panggilan yang dia tolak. Decak sebal menggema. Rusak sudah moodnya bersenang-senang.

"Uph—uph—!"

Sebuah suara membuat Karma menoleh ke arah pintu. Disitulah dia menemukan sosok kasur. Iya, coman kasur doang yang berjalan mendekat macam zombie. Tersandung-sandung sambil menabrak tembok karena gak punya otak yang benar. Karma hanya diam melihati saja, maklum, darah orang kaya yang senantiasa dilayani cukup mengalir deras, bahkan sebanding degan tingkat kemalasannya yang minta dipukul rotan.

Karma Tertawa geli dengan sosok Kuroko yang nampak terbenam kasur. Miris sekali. Bahkan sama kasur saja Kuroko kalah saing. Perih memang jadi mahluk _chibi_.

 _ **BRUK!**_

Sebuah kasur dijatuhkan ke lantai sebelum digelar oleh Kuroko.

"Karma _-kun_ nanti tidur di sini." tunjuk Kuroko pada kasur yang digelar di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ya ampun, gak usah repot-repot begitu _Obake-chan_ ~ padahal aku tidak masalah kalau tidur seranjang denganmu~"

 _Aku yang punya masalah kupret._

Kira-kira begitu kalimat yang terpampang di muka Kuroko.

"Ah!" sentak kuat yang cukup mengagetkan Karma. Kuroko menuding dirinya dengan muka penuh kemaslahatan. Tampangnya datar gagu seolah pingin nonjok orang.

"—kamu! Kenapa baca itu!?"

 _Syuuit_ _—_ Karma bersiul dengan ekspresi Kuroko. Pas sadar kalau yang dituding bukan dia tapi buku di tangannya Karma langsung nyengir. Otak jahilnya langsung bekerja ekstra. Momen kayak gini, mana mungkin Karma lewatkan. Kebetulan _mood_ nya tadi sempat rusak.

"Hee, kenapa _Obake-chan_. Takut ketahuan kalau menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan _Nii-san_ yaa~..." dia melet dengan nista. Lambai-lambai buku di depan muka.

"Ap—...!" Wow, hebat. Mukanya merah. Ternyata Kuroko emang bakat jadi cabe-cabean, tumben Kuroko gak lagi lemot sekarang "Jangan mengada-ada. Akashi _-kun_ dan aku tidak punya hubungan begitu!"

"Eeh, kayaknya aku gak bilang soal yang hubungan begitu deh..." Karma senyum setan. "Oh, atau memang begitu, ya? Kalian begini, kan?" sambil acung kelingking.

"Pokoknya bukan! Ukkkh... kembalikan bukunya Karma _-kun_!" Kuroko langsung lompat ke arah Karma. Menerjang maju demi buku laknat tak selamanya berada di tangan setan. Karma yang menahan Kuroko langsung _spechless_. Enteng banget sampai bisa ditahan satu tangan.

'Pantes _Nii-san_ perhatian banget sama dia.' Batin Karma mengingat isi tulisan yang beberapa saat lalu dibacanya. Tulisan yang sangat bukan Akashi sekali sampai Karma sempat terdiam dengan perubahan karakter yang tidak pernah dia ketahui.

"Iya, iya _Obake-chan._ Kubalikin nih..." sahut Karma sambil memberikan buku itu ke tangan Kuroko. Setelah menerima, Kuroko langsung menatap nyalang pada terdakwa. Geram penuh kewaspadaan seperti anjing penjaga. Padahal aslinya kayak kelinci lagi ayan.

Karma tertawa-tertawa saja dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus di depannya. _Obake-chan_ nya ini memang gak bisa diprediksi. Dipikir dia bakal dikasih muka penuh kemudaratan saat disinggung nama sang kakak. Ternyata malah dikasih muka macam perawan. Perawan _tsundere_ lagi.

Oh, kalau perawan gak bakal kuat liat _itu_ kan?

Kuroko melotot melihat Karma dengan seenak jidat lepas jaket dan melonggarkan kemeja, lepas celana panjang dan menyisakan _boxer_ (ngomong-ngomong _boxer_ nya warna kuning gambar gurita, tidak disangka seleranya kartun sekali). Nggak. Kuroko nggak sekurang kerjaan gitu malu-malu jijay ngeliatin paha cowok. Kuroko hanya bimbang mau menghardik atau nggak. Perlu diingat, Karma itu cowok. Dan dia juga cowok kok. ( _Soon to be_ ) _Macho_ begini nggak mungkin dempulan. Camkan. Kuroko hanya tidak terbiasa dengan sikap seenak jidat yang tak tahu aturan begitu—bahkan, sekampretnya Ogiwara sekalipun dia masih punya tatakrama berganti baju yang baik dan benar.

"Hmm? Kenapa? _Obake-chan_ nafsu ya liat aku—ADUH!"

Karma dilempar jurus kameha-meha versi bantal.

"Itu bantalmu." desis Kuroko berbahaya. "Jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Atau kuusir."

"Kalau diusir aku tinggal masuk lagi."

"Nanti, kupanggil Akashi _-kun_."

"Hh... Iya, deh. Aku gak ngapa-ngapain..." lagian juga sudah malam, tenaga sudah terkuras dan tersisa lelah.

 _Lagipula, dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan._

Baru mau ngulet lagi-lagi muka ganteng kena penganiayaan, kali ini sama boneka _teddy_.

"Karma _-kun_! Kau belum sikat gigi! Jangan langsung tidur!"

Decak sebal, "Hee... Kenapa kau mulai bertingkah seperti _Nii-san_?"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya, kan? Sudah sewajarnya sikat gigi sebelum tidur."

"Haah... Padahal sudah ngantuk... Menyebalkan sekali saat _Obake-chan_ bertingkah seperti kakak ipar."

"Hah?" Kuroko bengong. "Aku kan tidak menikah dengan saudaramu?"

Aduh, dasar hantu lemot.

"Tidak dan lupakan saja." Karma memandang penuh rasa prihatin pada Kuroko yang menanggap guyonan dengan polos sekali. Dalam hati dia mengasihani sang kakak yang sendirian, kedinginan di balik kasurnya. Mungkin Karma harus cari cara lain supaya si kakak lebih hangat. Gimana kalau dia buat keributan dengan upload selfie berdua sama si biru? Yang lagi tidur dan dia lagi mau cium mungkin? Wehehehe, bukan hanya hangat, pasti ada yang bakal kebakaran.

.

( _Kuroko menunjuki arah kamar mandi_ _di mana. Diwanti-wanti jangan melipir ke mana-mana karena bukan dia yang punya rumah. Tapi, yang namanya Karma anak badung. Petuah hantu bagaikan angin lalu. Mending sempat masuk dan nyangkut, ini mau masuk kuping kiri langsung mental kemana-mana dipalang tembok. Alhasil, dia melipir masuk ke dapur orang. Sekalian cari camilan gitu._ _"Karma-kun! Jangan ambil cake itu! itu punyaku!","Aku lapar Obake-chan~... gak papa kan. Tamu harus disuguhi yang enak-enak biar betah." Sayang sekali Kuroko sama sekali tidak berharap ada iblis yang betah tinggal di sini. "Naik dan masuk kamar!" marah Kuroko. Kayak ibu-ibu saja pikir Karma. Oh, Karma pasti akan menantikan saat dimana Kuroko akan jadi kakak iparnya suatu saat nanti._ )

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Kilat menyayat tertumpu pada satu titik. Fokusnya terletak pada rumah tingkat tiga yang berbasiskan _Cafe_ oleh pemiliknya. Jendela yang sempat disibak sedikit tirainya kini sudah tertutup sempurna, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang melabrak dirinya dalam waktu dekat.

Hela dilepas.

Dia sudah menduga bahwa Karma akan curiga jika ada yang mengikutinya. Tapi, tidak menyangka akan ketahuan dengan cepat. Mungkinkah dia yang ceroboh karena sempat bertindak mencurigakan? Atau Karma memang punya bakat ulung dalam bidang kabur dari kenyataan?

Tidak. Tidak. Mikir apaan sih.

Rambut biru dikuncir digaruk pelan. Merogoh ponsel yang menunjukkan tanda pesan terkirim.

Nagisa Shiota, menggumam pelan dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Saat ini Nagisa sedang berpikir apa yang dilakukannya benar dengan memberitahu keadaan Karma pada sulung Akashi.

—karena dia tidak berpikir bahwa melaporkan pada sang kepala keluarga adalah yang terbaik.

Dia hanya sekedar tahu. Namun, tidak tahu pasti.

Hanya sekedar mendengar sebuah berita, hanya terbisik pelan sebuah alasan.

Hanya sekedar firasat—yang membuatnya melalaikan tugas utama.

"Semoga tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah." mohonnya tulus. Karena, kalau sampai salah satu pewaris Akashi mati karena cekcok dia yang bakal kena getah paling lengket. Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan mainan Karma yang lagi frustasi dengan mengerjainya sepuluh kali lipat lebih sering kalau ketahuan.

Menyandar pada sudut gelap gang yang sempit, kilau safir berkelip dengan tajam, sebelum tatap itu melunak dengan sebuah dengus nafas. Tangannya memandangi ponsel yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk memberi pesan pada sulung Akashi tentang keadaan sang adik. Lengkap dengan tempat dia singgah dan bersama siapa sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa bisa ada bocah di sini?"

Ah—sial.

" _Nee_ , gadis manis. Kamu tersesat? Main sama kakak yuk~"

Menghela kesal. Nasib buruk hari ini sampai berurusan preman kelas teri macam mereka.

Bisa-bisanya dia dianggap gadis? Memang mukanya semirip itukah dengan perempuan?

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang ada urusan." gagu dia menjawab, sambil menggaruk kepala seolah tidak enak sambil mencari celah untuk lari dari kepungan preman.

"Jangan begitu... jalan malam-malam itu bahaya lho..." sentuhan tidak beradab di pinggangnya.

"Nggh, to-tolong lepas..." Nafas bau alkohol mengganggunya.

 _Benar-benar bodoh._

"Ayo ikut, jangan melawan!"

 _Hanya orang-orang seperti ini yang tidak akan pernah menyadari._

 _ **Duk**_ _ **—**_ _ **bruk!**_

 _Dunia ini tidak hanya tempat yang mereka pijaki._

"Arh—..." mereka yang masih tersisa dan berdiri hanya membola, campuran efek kejut dan bingung kala teman-temannya terjatuh seolah terbius. Sebelum bola mata itu berputar dan menjadi putih, ambruk menyusul rekan yang lain dalam dunia mimpi.

.

Bahkan di tempat yang mereka anggap satu ada dunia lain yang terpetak dengan sesuatu yang transparan. Tersekat dengan sebuah dinding tipis yang tak runtuh dipalu. Tapi, bukankah itu adalah logika paling umum?

Tidak ada satupun orang yang sama di dunia ini.

Bukan perbedaan semacam warna kulit atau kaya dan miskin. Perbedaan ini terpendam dalam sudut diri masing-masing. Sebuah pembeberan fakta tentang hidup ini adalah sebuah anomali.

Fakta bahwa dunia ini memiliki warna lain selain putih.

.

"Maaf, tapi sudah kukatakan bahwa aku masih ada urusan bukan?" menepuk debu imajiner pada diri. Kaki langkahi tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan yang nampak tertidur. Tertidur begitu lelap sampai orang-orang menyangka mereka mati.

Ah, hanya menghentikan jantung mereka sesaat tidak akan masalah bukan? Toh, mereka masih bisa hidup. Walau, mungkin umur mereka akan menyusut.

Hh, kelihatannya dia sedikit kelewatan kali ini.

Temaram rembulan menyorot kehidupan malam. Membuat bayang mistis di antara dunia dan sosok seorang bocah. Wajah dengan senyum yang nampak manis, tapi, mata itu berkilat keji.

.

Kita tidak akan mengetahui, jati diri orang lain seperti mengenali diri sendiri. Karena, itu tidak akan ada yang tahu

—dibalik senyum yang polos dan manis, tersemat seringai yang sadis. Mata yang bulat dan berbinar, bisa menjadi kilat pemangsa.

Tubuh yang kecil dan mungil.

Dibentuk menjadi senjata manusia.

.

 _ **Trrr—**_

Panggilan masuk dari ponsel yang tergeletak di tanah, menyadari bahwa itu adalah miliknya. Buru-buru dipungut setelah selesai menyeret orang-orang itu ke tempat aman.

 _ **Pip**_

 _/"Kau sedang berada di mana sekarang?"/_

Sayup suara yang dia kenal mendendang telinganya. Nafas yang tertahan dari seberang sana, bukti bahwa emosi seperti kaget dan terkejut baru saja dia alami. Hanya sekedar menganalisa. Agar lebih mudah membalas apa yang dikatakan lawan bicara.

Apakah perlu menyebutkan kebohongan atau tidak.

"Aku masih mengawasi, Seijuurou _-san_." sahut Nagisa sambil melirik rumah tiga tingkat yang dia awasi. "Apa aku perlu membawanya?"

 _/"... Tidak perlu lagi, kau bisa ke tempatku untuk beristirahat."/_ menaikkan alis. Merasa ada keanehan dengan perintah yang kontradiktif dengan biasanya.

"Apa kau yakin Seijuurou _-san_? Karma _-kun_ bisa menghilang lagi bukan? Saya bisa memaksanya untuk kembali jika perlu."

Ada suara asing tertangkap indra. Apakah dia bersama seseorang?

 _/"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Lagipula dia akan sangat curiga padamu jika kau ketahuan membuntutinya, kan?"/_

Suara yang tersambung berdetak tenang dan mengalir, namun ada kerendahan seperti bisik. Seperti mengetahui suatu rahasia—mungkin, tentang dirinya—, seperti mengkode agar tetap menjadi rahasia. Nagisa sendiri juga bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya. Dan Nagisa paham bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou terlalu cerdik untuk ditipu olehnya. Namun, karena dia tidak merasa ada sebuah niat jahat dalam tindakannya. Nagisa menurut saja.

Diam. Dan menunggu. Menunggu apa tindakan selanjutnya dari calon pemimpin Akashi di masa depan ini.

 _/"Selain itu_ _—_ _..."/_

Namun, suara yang selanjutnya terdengar bagaikan melodi sebuah minor.

 _/"Dia tidak akan menghilang lagi."/_

Melodi sebuah kepasrahan, keraguan, kelegaan, dan pengharapan murni.

Nada yang tidak sesuai dengan sosok seorang pemimpin.

Tapi, Nagisa tahu kalau orang ini tidak sedang menjadi pemimpin atau apapun.

"Saya mengerti."

Dia hanya menjadi—seorang kakak.

Hanya seorang manusia yang mengkhawatirkan keluarganya.

 _/"Hmm_ _—_ _dan, kau tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku hanya 'kakak' dari 'teman baikmu' bukan?"/_

Ulas tipis terangkat. Tersenyum penuh kepuasan.

Orang ini memang tidak bisa dia remehkan.

"Haha, rasanya sulit karena kebiasaan." Nagisa menjawab dengan kekeh ragu malu-malu. Ekspresi bocah pada umumnya saat malu-malu digoda teman. Ekspresi yang akan membuatmu melihat dia adalah mahluk yang tak berdosa.

 _/"Otsukare-sama. Shiota Nagisa."/_

"Ya..."

.

* * *

.

Merenung sejenak.

Akashi Seijuurou menghembuskan napasnya keras, setidaknya hal itu bisa membuatnya lega sesaat.

Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan—dengan membiarkan Karma berada di tempat orang itu.

Padahal selama ini dia selalu menghalangi apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk agar tak ada sedikitpun berita yang masuk ke telinga Karma.

Yah, dia memang sempat panik saat pesan itu masuk dan mengatakan Karma berada di tempat Kuroko. Sekali lagi, **di tempat Kuroko.** **Berduaan** (dalam hati Akashi bingung mau mengumpat atau bersyukur atas ketiadaan sosok Kurokono Tasuke di sana).

Sesuai skenario terburuk yang dia bayangkan saat Karma membaca jurnal miliknya.

Dia bermaksud menarik anak itu untuk pulang, kemungkinan terburuk orang-orang ayahnya yang datang menyeretnya. Syukurlah, Nagisa inisiatif untuk memberitahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum berita itu sampai ke telinga ayahnya.

Jika, ayahnya tahu— _bocah itu pasti akan terlibat. Lebih parahnya, melibatkan diri._

Kalau Akashi memikirkan lagi. Tindakan ini adalah yang paling tepat—jika, kau masih ingin bertindak di balik bayang-bayang demi mencapai tujuan yang lain—. Jika, dia yang datang Karma akan jauh lebih curiga. Dan mungkin akan bersikeras untuk menyambangi kediaman Kurokono setiap harinya untuk mendapatkan bukti kuat. Jika, orang-orang ayahnya tahu, hasilnya sama saja. Bahkan, jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Kemungkinan tempat itu akan dihancurkan.

Mungkin, dia akan berterima kasih pada mahluk hidup cerdas dengan akal bulusnya yang bisa membuatnya terbuai.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pria dengan akal bulus.

"Aku menyuruh Nagisa untuk ke sini dan, membiarkan Karma karena aku mempertimbangkan apa yang kau katakan. Tentang kemungkinan itu."

Pria berambut hitam yang mengudap kue rumahan tersenyum dengan profesionalnya.

Eh, sial. Isi kulkasnya dirampok semua.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbohong, _Shinigami-san_."

"Aku tidak akan berbohong pada majikan yang kuasuh, nurufufu. Dan, bisakah jangan memanggilku begitu Seijuurou _-kun_... Kau tahu aku tidak berprofesi seperti itu lagi, kan?" bibir manyun memprotes. Akashi _sweatdrop_ sendiri dengan tingkah orang di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin membuang masa lalumu yang kelam begitu saja? Kau rendah sekali."

Aish, anak jaman sekarang bibirnya macam silet semua.

"Aku sakit hati... serius. Bukan begitu, tapi gimana ya..."

"Kalau kau tidak bicara akan kuberitahu Nagisa kalau kau ikut campur urusannya."

"Nugyaa! Jangan dong! Nanti dia ngamuk gimana?"

"Apa peduliku?"

Siapa yang tahu, bahwa orang semacam ini bisa nurut kalau diadukan sama anak asuhnya.

Shiota Nagisa, bocah bersurai biru yang karena suatu alasan tidak memotong rambutnya yang panjang dan memilih menguncirnya. Karena mukanya yang _shota_ , sering dianggap perempuan sama sekitar. Korban kejahilan secara mentalitas gender sama Karma.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik sosok bocah pendek dan loli pengundang birahi om-om, Nagisa adalah pengawal yang dipekerjakan oleh keluarga Akashi untuk menjaga si bungsu merah, bahkan Karma sendiri pun tidak tahu. Mengangap Nagisa hanya teman yang gendernya perlu dipertanyakan. Hanya teman yang bisa dijaili dan dijajankan sama sekitarnya.

Emang bejad si Karma.

Semenjak Karma yang memutuskan jalan hidup sebagai seorang pemberontak. Sang kepala keluarga Akashi memutuskan untuk mengawasi tindak-tanduk sang anak dengan memberikan pengawalan, namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi. Memberi pengawal biasa hanya akan menyebabkan trauma baru (sama yang ngawal). Karma itu terlalu urakan. Terlalu ugal-ugalan dan durhaka. Tipe-tipe anak yang bisa dengan mudah bikin sakit jantung orang sekitar apalagi orangtuanya. Tentu saja, kalau sopan dan ramah tamah bukan Karma namanya.

Nagisa sendiri adalah anak bawaan dari orang yang—bisa dibilang—dipercayai oleh seorang Akashi Masaomi. Mengetahui dia sudah dilatih dengan cukup, tawaran untuk mengawal pun diajukan. Nagisa yang saat itu punya sikap profesional mengiyakan dengan cepat.

Walau, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tujuan utama Nagisa dibawa ke keluarga Akashi adalah akal bulus orang di depannya ini.

"Jika, memikirkan tujuan dan keamanan keluarga Akashi akan lebih baik membiarkan mereka berdua bertemu."

"Kurokono Tasuke dan adikku bertemu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kondisi keluarga kami."

"Menurutmu begitukah?"

Senyum menjengkelkan yang membuatnya berdecit. Orang ini sok banget punya rahasia sih.

"Menurutku Kurokono Tasuke bisa jadi umpan yang bagus."

 _ **BRAKH!**_

Tangan menghempas meja dengan emosi. Merah melotot pada sosok yang mencuci mulutnya dengan eskrim. Mengunyah dengan tenang seolah hentakan itu hanyalah simfoni yang bisa diabaikan.

"Kau—apa yang kau rencanakan!"

Urat leher yang mengeras mendadak melemas. Sebuah sentuhan tepat pada nadinya yang memberi ketenangan. Nafas memburu menjadi normal. Detak jantung menjadi stabil. Hanya karena satu sentuhan jari pria ini sudah membalikkan situasi.

"Kendalikan emosimu Seijuurou _-kun_. Emosi yang meledak bukanlah tindakan yang baik."

Akashi menepis tangan dari lehernya. Memberi jarak tanpa bicara, namun tidak dipungkiri ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Bagaimanapun juga Akashi tahu kalau dia tidak bisa meremehkan orang di hadapannya ini.

 _Shinigami_. Begitulah dia memanggilnya. Dan mungkin julukan itu jauh lebih terkenal dibanding nama aslinya.

Julukan yang berharafiah dengan Dewa Kematian. Julukan yang sangat cocok dengan profesi masa lalunya yang kelam. Itupun dia dapat dari informasi yang susah payah dia cari.

Seingat Akashi, orang ini sudah berada di kediaman mereka sejak dia masih kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu apa maksud dan tujuan orang ini mengabdi pada keluarga Akashi. Bahkan, dipercayai ayahnya. Namun, setelah dia tahu masa lalu orang ini. Tidak memungkiri bahwa dia masuk daftar orang yang harus dicurigai.

Senyum simpul saat masih mendapati dirinya ditatap senyalang binatang. Bertingkah seolah tidak terganggu, dia menghabiskan stok susu mingguan Akashi dari hadapannya. Setelahnya dia berdiri, beranjak mendekati si merah yang menjaga jarak mundur.

"Aku tahu, Masaomi _-sama_ memiliki alasan kenapa tidak ingin kalian berdua bertemu dengan Kurokono Tasuke. Tapi, apa kau tahu alasannya kenapa?"

Akashi menaikkan alis, "... Karena dia membawa kesialan ke keluarga kami."

"Tapi, kau tahu bahwa itu sekedar anggapan belaka bukan?" senyum terukir, kali ini dengan tulus. "Aku sangat tahu kalau kalian berdua bukanlah orang yang akan percaya takhayul dan terbawa emosi semudah itu."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Senyum lagi, lebih lebar dan kembali profesional. "Ikuti saja kata hatimu, ya." Jilat jari yang lengket. "Terimakasih makanannya. Aku balik, yaa... Jangan bilang-bilang sama Nagisa kalau aku ke sini."

"Tunggu!"

Tangan itu menggapai untuk menghentikannya. Kuda-kuda terpasang dan wajah kembali diselimuti emosi. Lebih karena ketidakpercayaan. Lebih pada ingin mempercayai. Dan bimbang diantaranya. Tapi, dia paham. Dia tidak boleh bimbang.

"Kalau aku sampai tahu kau memanfaatkanku atau adik dan ayahku, kau—!"

"Aku menantikannya."

Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka. Tirai-tirai tersibak dengan anggunnya, menari-nari dalam lambainya. Suara kepak berdesing. Burung malam pergi dari sarang mencari mangsa.

Sosok itu berdiri membelah rembulan. Tersenyum dalam bias lembayung malam.

Senyum yang tersiratkan sebuah keanggunan dalam sosok dinginnya.

"Sampai kau tumbuh cukup besar untuk bisa membunuhku."

Bola mata merah bedecit, merasa tertantang. Semakin kesal kala sosok itu tersenyum remeh dengan bodohnya, menghinanya.

"Sayangnya, kau masih terlalu kecil, nurufufu. Berjuang lagi, ya, Seijuurou _-kun_ ~."

Ingin menghardik dengan melempar sesuatu dengan biadab ke arahnya. Namun, sosok itu keburu melompat. Sekejap kemudian langsung menghilang di antara malam.

Yang tersisa hanyalah jendela berdecit dan kekosongannya.

"Dasar orang gila." Akashi tidak percaya kalau orang itu dipercaya sama ayahnya. Yang namanya dunia memang penuh misteri.

 _"Ikuti saja kata hatimu."_

'Kata hatiku—ya?'

Jika, dinalar dengan logika Akashi masih bersikeras untuk menyeret Karma pergi dari sana. Selagi masih sempat, agar tidak ada pertemuan yang terjadi dengan orang itu.

Karena, itu perintah ayahnya. Karena, itu adalah yang sewajarnya.

Namun, di satu sisi ada teriakan lain.

Sebuah teriakan tanpa suara. Tanpa gaung, juga gema. Namun begitu kuat hingga menggetarkan presensinya atas balok-balok yang tersusun dinamis.

 _Apakah itu hatinya? Apakah itu yang sesungguhnya ia inginkan?_

Apakah kali ini dia akan mendengarkannya?

Apakah untuk kali ini dia akan bertaruh, dengan sesuatu yang tidak berdasar dari logikanya?

'Aku hanya perlu membuat kemungkinan dan pemecahannya.'

Gagal atau berhasil. Dia harus menguraikan kembali segala tindakannya nanti.

Tapi, untuk saat ini sekiranya..

— _dia bisa tidur dengan lelap._

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

"Aah, aku jadi gak bisa tidur _Obake-chan_..."

Apa yang lebih menyebalkan dari rengekan di dini hari? Tidak ada. Oh, atau mungkin rengekan itu datang dari bocah empat belas yang harusnya sudah tahu caranya mengatasi insomnia daripada gangguin orang lain tidur. Salah sendiri. Memang siapa yang maling kudapan orang lain dari kulkas, **hah**?

Nggak tahu apa rahasia kulit mulus itu karena tidur sepuluh jam kala malam?

" _O-ba-ke-chaan_... Ceritakan tentang _Nii-san_ selama di sekolah."

Kuroko yang kesal menoleh dengan kantung mata menggantung.

"Kenapa harus?" dengan suara mirip tikus kejepit.

"Hee... Kau mau soal ini terbongkar? _Nii-san_ pasti marah kalau tahu kan?" tangan melambai-lambai buku merah. Kuroko yang tadinya setengah hidup, langsung segar dan menerjang untuk merebut. Karma menarik jauh. Kuroko nyusruk ke kasur.

Kenapa bisa di tangan Karma? Perasaan buku itu sudah dipasang segel supaya gak direbut tangan-tangan biadab macam setan merah di depannya.

"Ayoo... Dongengi aku."

Kamu itu preman pasar atau bocah lima tahun? Bobo saja minta didongengi.

"Hhh... Apa boleh buat..." Kuroko terpaksa. Daripada dia direngeki semalaman.

Tolonglah, kemana dirimu yang biasanya nyopet dan gebukin orang, Karma?

Kuroko bergestur kesal. Wajah yang nampak manis saat alis itu menukik sambil bersungut saat berkisah. Karma menikmati bagaimana raut wajah sang biru yang datar itu terpoles merah akan emosi. Sambil memeluk bantal nyaris menutupi pipi yang gembil, bibir itu mulai membuka untuk memulai.

Kuroko menceritakan, awal mereka bertemu seperti apa. Yang membuat Karma cukup takjub karena Kuroko cukup tangguh bisa lepas dari cengkeram Iblis yang mau mengamuk. Dan, oh itukah alasan sang kakak berponi model baru?

Saat bercerita tentang perseteruan mereka Karma tertawa. Saat bagaimana sang kakak bertingkah seperti iblis dia maklum saja. Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya.

Kuroko masih berucap, tentang klub, tentang kelas, tentang sebuah insiden yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, seiring detik mulai melarut, fokus miliknya sudah tak lagi mempermasalahkan itu.

Karena seiring waktu dia mencerna, senja kemerahan itu menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya antusias dalam diam. Yang membuat dirinya mulai mengkalkulasikan berapa kali saat momen itu terjadi.

Momen di mana gurat tipis yang lembut dan teduh juga penuh perasaan yang dalam dari si manik biru. Dan semua itu terjadi kala satu situasi.

—saat kisah itu bergerak memaksa untuk mengucap nama sang kakak.

' _Obake-chan_... Ternyata kau benar-benar...'

Senja itu menyayu, ada gelut tipis ketidaknyamanan yang merangkaki dirinya. Namun, tak lebih dari itu. Di lain sisi, dia merasakan sebuah getir yang menghangatkan. Sebuah rasa yang membuatnya mengembangkan senyum tipis kala membayangkan.

Sebuah rasa lega.

'Terima kasih...'

.

Di pertengahan kata _"—aku muntah di baju Akashi_ -kun _—"_ Kuroko mengatupkan bibir. Kala itu bening biru bergulir ke sisi, dan mendapati Akashi Karma yang duduk terkantuk-kantuk dengan bantal dipeluk. Terus dia terhina. Merasa kisah yang diceritakannya dianggap bunga pengantar tidur sama si kepala merah. Tidak tahukah bagaimana Kuroko menahan cekit-cekit tiap kali mengingat Akashi dan kesongongannya kala itu?

"Karma _-kun_. Sudah, tidur sana." titah Kuroko pada akhirnya.

"Umh..." gumam dan tarikan selimut sebagai jawaban. Kepala merah direbahkan ke bantal, digelung-gelung sejenak sambil melungkar mencari posisi. Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat cara tidur yang seperti kucing itu.

Hening.

'Sudah tidur, ya.' sahutnya membatin sambil menatapi kelopak yang sudah rapat tertutup. Dengkuran halus mulai mengudara. Suaranya tenang dan tersirat lelah di sana.

Tangan putih spontan mendekatkan eksitensi pada jalinan merah yang menggantung.

Kuroko berpikir, ini kedua kalinya kamarnya diinapi oleh mahluk merah yang biasanya dia hindari. Dua-duanya sama-sama Akashi pula.

Tangan menarik pelan rumpun merah yang berdiri nakal. cukup keras sampai Kuroko kaget sendiri karena di tatapi dengan mata sayu sang jingga.

" _Obake-chan_ usil juga, ya." kekehnya manja. Tangan Kuroko diambil terus dielus ke muka.

Kuroko gagap karena kepergok dan gatal pingin gampar. Sungguh beruntung karena Karma saat itu sudah setengah berlabuh mimpi.

" _Obake-chan_... Jaga _Nii-san_ , ya."

"Hah?" Kuroko meneleng pelan. Memperbaiki posisi untuk melihat Karma lebih jelas. Ingin balik bertanya apa maksudnya. Namun, sayang. Biru itu hanya menangkap wajah yang telah tertutup lagi matanya. Bukti bahwa sosok itu sudah kembali terlelap.

Sejenak berpikir, apa Karma mengigau barusan?

Tapi—apa dia salah karena merasakan sebuah harap yang sangat dari pinta itu?

Tidak mengerti.

Kuroko benar-benar tidak mengerti. _—kenapa?_

'Kenapa kau memintaku?'

Apa yang sebenarnya anak ini harapkan?

'Apa yang kau cari?'

Renung dan katup. Tubuh itu menjauh dan memposisikan diri untuk berbaring dengan benar di kasurnya sendiri. Mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, mata itu masih belum terkatup. Karena ganjal pada hatinya. Karena bayang akan pertanyaan berulang-ulang di benaknya. Sebuah pengakuan si merah kecil yang membuatnya kembali berpikir lagi. Memikirkan sosok seorang pria yang memiliki wujud serupa dengannya. Memikirkan seorang remaja bersurai merah yang melekat di pikirannya.

 _"Aku mencari_ Nii-chan _."_

Dan kembali, diri itu berkelana dalam memori menyesakkan siang lalu.

Mencoba mencari arti yang lebih dari yang dikatakan seorang Akashi Seijuurou padanya.

Keluarga...

'Apa Karma juga tahu soal Tasuke _-nii_?'

Kurokono Tasuke. Keluarga Akashi.

'Apa mungkin... _Nii-chan_ yang dimaksud adalah...'

Degup tersentak akan sebuah pemikiran yang melintas. Berlian melirik pada surai yang tertidur. Naik turun teratur dengan sebuah senyum.

Seolah sosok itu bermimpi indah. Seolah dia tidur dengan perasaan lega.

— _karena, mencapai ujung pencariannya._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Tap—tap—**_

Derit itu membelah kegelapan.

Perlahan langkah itu dibawa naik menyusur jalur tangga. Menggunakan insting semata untuk menembus gelapnya ruang.

Terhenti di depan sebuah pintu, wajah nampak membingung melihat sela cahaya di balik ruang yang harusnya gulita.

'Apa dia lupa mematikan lampu?' batin tubuh itu bergelut. Tangan mengayun untuk membuka pintu. Menilik keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya ada—dengan kemungkinan tertidur di meja atau semacamnya.

Namun, hanya nafas yang tertahan.

Saat manik menangkap dua kepala di dalam kamar itu.

Sepupu birunya dan—

'Kenapa—...?'

Sosok di sudut ranjang nampak terduduk, diam memandangi sudut langit dengan mata yang kosong. Sosok yang membangkitkan kenangan. Sosok yang juga sebenarnya dia rindukan.

"Kau..."

—merah belia yang sangat dia tahu.

"—Karma—."

.

Hitam dan jingga. Keduanya bertemu dan bersitatap. Satunya membeliak satunya tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Tubuh yang diam direngkuh pelan dalam hambur pelukan.

"Aku menemukanmu..."

 _Tolonglah..._

.

.

" _Nii-chan..._ "

.

.

 **Nii-san...**

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: Akhirnyaaaa... Saya bisa apdet lagi. Makasih banget sama para pembaca yang ngingetin (teror) saya supaya apdet. Setidaknya itu bikin saya terpicu buat segera nyelesein benda ini.**

 **Dan memang, saya tidak bisa janji benda ini akan bisa cepat apdet. Moga-moga bulan depan tidak ngaret lagi. #garuk jadwal di dinding #kunyah.**

 **Btw, AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN KORO-SENSEI NAMPANG UHUUY #girang sendiri. Sebenarnya nggak masuk skrip. Semaunya tangan ini mengetik saja hehehe. Koro-sensei di sini saya bikin human!version. Karena kalau jadi gurita nanti bakal bingung lagi (sayanya).**

 **Chapter ini, saya ingin menjelaskan bahwa saya sendiri nggak jelas bikin apa sebenarnya. Ya, seperti judulnya, analisis. Chapter ini berisi kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan spekulasi tentang hubungan antara chara dengan yang lain, dan bocoran-bocoran kecil untuk konflik ke depannya. Jadi, bagi yang bingung. Silakan tanya saja.**

 **Btw (2), kenapa saya tidak pernah pakai nada dering untuk e-mail masuk dan telepon. Pertama, saya males. Kedua, saya emang selalu menggunakan ponsel dengan nada getar.**

 **All in all, terimakasih sudah setia bersama saya. See you and miss you.**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **adelia santi:** Akakuronya masih samar-samar nih. Kayak dikerubungin asep. Rasa sih udah ada, tapi pendekatannya lemot #lo yang bikin lemot. Btw, meski gak ngeti makasih sudah review yaa..

 **Aoi:** iya, saya ikutan doaoin. Iya, kasian papasugi. Tapi, saya masih ngeship mereka kok. Mungkin suatu saat tangan ini bakal selip dan membuat mereka jadian #eh. Thanks for review.

 **l4e:** chara tersayang harus menderitalah. Hahahaha. Karena, saya sayang sama chara di cerita ini makannya semua saya siksa. Plinplan karena beralasan. Tunggu saja kejutannya. Thanks for review.

 **himenohana:** sudah apdet. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Andia Shiota:** boleh manggil kak, atau ce, atau ses juga leh. iyaa... Saya semangat. Makasih reviewnya.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Update:** 31th April, 2017


	25. 18th Season: New Way

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Cross Over. Alur nge-slow~. Penggunaan bahasa Gue-Elo pada beberapa scene.

 **Pairing:** AkaKuro, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, AoKise. Random pair. Slight! NijiHimu, Bro!KaruAka (maybe). Request dipertimbangkan.

 **Note:** Teikou di sini adalah nama SMA. Akashi di cerita ini adalah Ore-shi, switch ke boku-shi disesuaikan jalan cerita. Slight character dari fandom lain (beberapa berperan penting tapi tidak semua). Tokoh utama tetap para karakter KnB dan jalan cerita fokus pada karakter mereka.

 **Summary:** Hanyalah hidup yang kujalani di bawah langit ini. Inilah kisah yang kupilih bersama warna-warninya. Tawa dan tangis. Bukankah tak ada artinya bila sendirian?—/ Poin satu: pagi ini dia nemu anak orang di depan rumahnya. Poin dua: anaknya dari keluarga titisan entah dewa entah iblis yang gemerlap kekayaannya bikin silau mata apalagi jiwa/—/RnR/CrossOver/Gintama/Ass. Classroom/Yaoi/AkaKuro(main pair)

* * *

.

Pukul satu dini hari dan tidak sedikitpun mata itu tertutup.

Sungguh tidak biasa bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou untuk melanggar jadwal tubuhnya meski dia sudah berada di pembaringannya yang nyaman.

Kurang lebih dia memahami kenapa. Fisiknya memang lelah, namun otaknya nampak tidak mau berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat. Tidak mau berhenti untuk memikirkan kalut yang menari-nari dalam dirinya.

Sebuah kecemasan. Dan tentu tidak jauh dari seseorang.

Atau mungkin dua orang. Atau mungkin **tiga**.

Hela keras. Dia pun memutuskan bangun dari tidur ayamnya. Lebih daripada itu dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Dan hal itu sungguh mengganggunya karena dia masih harus sekolah keesokannya. Tidak lucu kalau besok Akashi mendapati dirinya tidur di kelas karena begadang semalaman.

Beranjak bangun. Niatan hati untuk mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa membantunya tidur. Mungkin, minum air bisa sedikit membantunya.

"Ah, anda masih bangun Seijuurou _-san_."

Sedikit terkejut karena dia mendapati dapurnya masih menyala dan menemukan ada seseorang yang tengah berkutat di meja makannya. Ah, dia tahu siapa jadi dia tidak terkejut. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan pertanyaan sepele yang sama seperti yang tengah dia pikirkan pula, Akashi memilih untuk diam saja tanpa menjawab. Mengambil air di dapur sesuai kehendak awalnya.

Bola mata merah bergulir melirik, menimang untuk mengajak bicara atau tidak sosok bocah bersurai biru yang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Kau sendiri juga sama, apa yang kau lakukan, hm?"

"Tugas dari sekolah."

"Semalam ini?"

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat biasanya, tapi aku sempat lupa dan terbangun lagi." Si biru tersenyum. Senyum yang meminta untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Yah, Akashi sendiri paham kenapa. Jadi dia hanya menggulirkan mata dan duduk di salah satu kursi sambil minum air. Toh, dia sudah tahu karena alasan apa sampai anak ini rela mengerjakan tugas rumahnya semalam ini.

"Kalau begitu boleh aku balik bertanya Seijuurou _-san_?" tangan tetap berkutat pada tulisan, mata masih menelusuri rumus matematika.

"Soal apa?"

Sejujurnya, Nagisa sudah tahu mengenai hasil dari pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan. Lebih tepatnya hanya tebakan. Tapi, dia merasa hampir yakin kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan gurunya itu.

"Tentang kenapa kau tidak jadi menjemput Karma _-kun_? Apa Koro- _sensei_ yang memintamu?"

Muka Akashi mendadak jelek.

'Kelihatannya aku benar.' Batin Nagisa. Dia mengikik sedikit. Membayangkan seperti apa bentuk pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Kau membenci Koro _-_ _sensei_ karena yang dia katakan itu benar dan mau tidak mau kau harus mengikuti anjurannya demi masalah yang terselesaikan dengan lebih baik dan damai bukan?"

"Kau tahu itu, Nagisa. Dan jangan buat aku ingin memukulmu." hela Akashi. "Dia mengatakan untuk tidak memberitahumu, tapi apa peduliku."

"Ah, tenang saja. Nanti aku akan buat perhitungan karena ikut campur dengan pekerjaanku tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Baguslah."

Sebenarnya, hal itulah yang merisaukan Akashi. Dia membuat Karma bermalam di tempat orang yang selama ini dia pastikan hindari. Bermalam dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang memiliki tingkat penasaran tinggi dan kepala batu. Bagaimana jika Karma kelepasan dan kemudian merecoki dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya akan terlempar pada dirinya dan membuat dirinya yang harus disepahi. Ah, walau dia berpikir apapun yang terjadi dia tetap akan kena imbasnya.

Akashi berdecak sampai Nagisa kaget sendiri.

Gelas sudah tidak berisi dimainkan di atas meja. Namun, masih tidak ada satupun yang beranjak dari meja. Baik Akashi maupun Nagisa. Mungkin, karena Nagisa yang masih berkutat pada tugasnya. Walau, pertanyaan untuk Akashi seolah tidak bosan memainkan gelas di tangannya walau tahu waktu semakin berjalan mendekati fajar tiap detik yang berdetak. Tidak seperti keinginan awalnya untuk segera tidur setelah selesai berurusan dengan dapur, dia malah memilih duduk seolah menunggui sesuatu.

Menunggui, kapan kinerja otaknya tidak terus-terusan bersinkron dengan gejolak kekhawatiran di dalam dirinya.

"Sejujurnya aku penasaran Seijuurou _-san_."

Sebuah percakapan kembali dibuka oleh si biru, buku sudah ditutup, tanda pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Akashi hanya mendelik, tapi tidak sedikitpun membuka suaranya. Nagisa yang seolah memahami, melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Semua yang dilakukan oleh Akashi _-sama_... sebenarnya untuk siapa?"

 _Untuk siapa...?_

Sungguh pertanyaan yang aneh. Dan sungguh berani. Dari posisi seorang majikan yang memberikannya pekerjaannya sungguh tidak sopan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan itu. Seorang bawahan harusnya tidaklah mempertanyakan maksud dan tujuan dari tindak-tanduk. Ada kalanya mereka akan diberikan pengertian seadanya, namun, bertindak sendiri demi mendapatkan kepuasan akan rasa penasarannya itu sungguhlah tabu—sungguh berani.

Seperti seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Dalam pekerjaan itu terkadang tidak membutuhkan emosi di dalamnya. Apalagi pekerjaan sepertimu."

Sebuah dengus, lalu senyum. Meski, bibir itu terukir pandangan itu masih menerawang jauh.

"Apa itu sebuah penolakan untuk menjawab?" balas si biru kalem. "Dan, mungkin kau harus tahu Seijuurou _-san_. Justru, aku diminta memasukkan emosi dalam pekerjaan kali ini." Nagisa menutup mata, dalam hati mungkin membenarkan. Karena, untuk pertama kalinya dia memasukkan perasaan manusia mengesampingkan professionalitasnya. Mungkin, karena perintah yang bertujuan hanya untuk mengawasi targetnya membuat dia mencoba ingin lebih dalam mengetahui maksud dari perintahnya.

Karena, dia diminta mengawasi dari dekat.

Seolah permintaan itu memastikan dia berteman dengan Karma.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, kenapa ayahku melakukan hal ini. Dasar dari tindakannya... terkadang masih kupertanyakan."

Apa dia melakukan itu untuk Karma? Atau hanya untuk kepuasan dirinya? Pembalasan sebuah dendam? Atau mungkin sebenarnya ...

"Aku mengikutinya karena ada hal yang ingin kujaga saat ini."

 _Untuk melindungi orang itu?_

Nagisa tersenyum tipis dengan kata-kata bagai seorang pembangkang itu. Namun, dia sudah tahu sejak awal karenanya dia diam saja. Selain itu dia paham, Akashi Seijuurou hanya melakukan sesuatu sesuai apa yang dia inginkan. Terdengar ironis saat dia berpikir alasan pemuda itu menuruti ayahnya adalah karena tujuan yang sama—separuhnya, mungkin juga karena doktrin yang masih membekas. Tapi, sekali lagi. Nagisa mengatup bibir. Tahu diri untuk menjaga jarak dari batas yang tidak bisa dia lalui.

"Kurokono Tasuke ya... aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya dari Koro _-_ _sensei_. Tapi, sejujurnya aku cukup tertarik..." mendadak dia teringat, sebuah senyum ganjil yang terulas saat nama itu disebutkan oleh bibirnya di suatu masa. Kala bola mata hitam itu membentuk sebuah pandangan yang mengatakan sebuah ketertarikan akan sesuatu yang tak jelas bentuk kasatnya. Seperti keinginan menggali potensi. Seperti keinginan untuk menorehkan sesuatu yang akan bergurat abadi dalam hidupnya. Namun, ada emosi yang bertolak belakang degan semua itu.

Seperti ingin menguji sesuatu dan menantikan hasilnya.

"Aku tidak paham apa yang dipikirkan guru sintingmu. Yang pasti jangan berurusan terlalu jauh dengan kehidupan orang-orang di sekeliling Kurokono Tasuke."

Ya, Akashi sangat tahu siapa yang selalu di sekeliling orang itu.

Siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh dirinya ini.

Beberapa detik dilakukan olehnya untuk mendegus dan tertawa. Saat membayangkan sosok biru itu mengetahui semua ini. Hal merepotkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk menyeretnya dalam memenuhi rasa penasaran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Membayangkan, sosok itu akan datang sambil memaksa Akashi untuk membantunya dengan mengabaikan bagaimana perasaannya.

Lalu, membayangkan apa saja yang harus dia lakukan untuk menjauhkannya dari semua itu.

Melihat sang kakak yang mulai tertawa remeh dengan mengerikan, Nagisa mulai khawatir kalau-kalau isi otaknya sudah sungguhan geser entah kemana saking lelahnya mental itu. Bisa gawat kalau mendadak semaput nanti.

"...Kelihatannya kau benar-benar lelah Seijuurou _-san_. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur sebentar?"

Akashi mengusap wajah,"Yah, memang aku membutuhkan itu."

"Aku akan memastikan semuanya terkunci. Selamat malam Seijuurou _-san_."

Sebuah angguk dilakukan sebagai balas. Sejenak Akashi berdiri, mendadak dia sadar kalau dirinya sudah merasa mengantuk.

 _Mungkin, karena beban yang terpendam sudah sedikit terangkat._

'Begitu, ya. Aku hanya perlu membicarakannya.'

Meski, tidak sepenuhnya lega, karena masih ada yang menempel lekat dalam kepalanya. Setidaknya ini sudah jauh lebih baik.

Memiliki seseorang untuk diajak bicara itu benar-benar jalan terbaik untuk mengatasi insomnia.

.

* * *

.

 **12 Seasons In My Life**

 _(...karena itulah kami di sini. Bersamamu. Bersama kalian semua. Di tempat yang akan menjadi kenangan...)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Drama, Humor, Romance, Friendship, Family

Rated T

.

* * *

 **18th. Season: [Summer]** **New Way.**

* * *

.

"Aku menemukanmu... _Nii-chan_..."

Bola mata hitam melebar. Satu kata itu membuatnya tersadar dan kemudiannya mati rasa dengan sentuhan dekap yang menerjangnya erat. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan ada sedikit basah menyerap kain hingga terasa di kulit.

Kurokono menyangka bahwa Karma yang menangis. Namun, dia salah—ah, maksudnya bukan hanya Karma.

Tanpa dia sadari air mata itu menetes jatuh dari dirinya pula.

 _Sejujurnya, dia merasa senang._

Dia memahami perasaan ini. Sebuah kelegaan. Rasa rindu yang terbalas. Sekian lama dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak seenak hati dan menghindari kontak fisik dari anak-anak yang dia rindukan.

Hal yang selalu dia hindari, namun juga dia inginkan.

Dirinya sudah mendapatkan sebuah gambaran akan pertemuan ini. Namun, membayangkan dan mengalami adalah hal yang sangat berbeda.

Betapa perilaku Karma membuatnya ingin menangis bahagia.

— _sekaligus tangis sesal_.

Karena, dia paham kalau hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Tangan itu balas merengkuh, mengusap kepala merah yang masih menenggelamkan diri dalam peluknya. Dia tidak gemetar. Dia tidak terisak. Hanya memeluk. Menyalurkan rindu dalam hangat sebuah dekapan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

Si merah terpejam. Menikmati sentuhannya. Setelah sekian lama, mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidak ada rasa puas yang melebihi hal itu.

Setelah sekian lama, hingga akhirnya sekarang dia sudah menemukan yang dia cari selama ini.

" _Nii-chan_ , ayo kembali ke sana."

Seulas bibir terkatup dengan rapat.

.

 _"Akhir-akhir ini ada bocah dengan rambut merah yang mencari informasi tentangmu."_

 _Itulah yang Takasugi katakan beberapa hari lalu di suatu pagi._

 _Sesungguhnya,_ _saat itu_ _dia tidak terkejut. Lebih tepatnya lagi, dia sudah bisa menebak._

 _Bertahun lalu, saat dia diusir oleh keluarga Akashi. Nyatanya, kekeraskepalaan tetaplah menjadi dasar dari pribadinya._

 _Dia menuruti, kata-kata Akashi Masaomi untuk tidak menunjukkan wajahnya di hadapan mereka lagi._

 _Namun, janji lain yang tertinggal dalam dirinya membuatnya berulang kali untuk berpikir dan berpikir. Hingga terkadang terbawa lamun dan mimpi._

 _Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh sang wanita ibu dari keluarga Akashi._

 _Permintaan terakhir yang ingin dia tepati._

 _Kenyataannya, dia selalu mencari tahu kondisi dua balita itu._

 _Mungkin, karena rasa sayang yang sudah terlanjur dipupuk. Mungkin, karena sudut hatinya merasa belum jera dengan semua itu._

 _Dia selalu. Selalu meminta. Meminta agar bisa mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan mereka selama ini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Apapun konsekuensinya._

 _Tidak ada yang berubah sejak saat itu. Malahan, rasa sayang pada kedua balita yang dulu ia asuh justru semakin dalam. Bercampur bersama rasa rindu dan kekhawatiran. Bercampur dengan rasa harap dan kelegaan._

 _Meski begitu..._

.

"Aku... Tidak bisa."

Kembali ke sana.

.

 _Tidak bisa lagi._

 _Sebagai ganti dari semua keegoisannya. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar mereka tetap ... Selamat._

 _Dari dirinya._

.

Ulas senyum membeku di udara. Getir terkekeh surai kemerahan itu dalam getar.

"Kenapa?" nada itu masih ceria. Senyumnya masih terpahat. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dibohongi dari sinar redup yang terpancar dari si jingga. Binar yang begitu ceria itu perlahan pupus bersamaan dengan hitam yang tak kuasa memandangnya karena dirundung rasa bersalah.

"Kau masih memikirkan kata-katanya...?" tanya lagi kali ini lebih pelan.

"Bukan begitu—... Tidak, memang begitu... Kenyataannya aku tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kalian..." meskipun, ingin. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Hal egois yang kekanakan seperti itu. Hanya karena terbawa emosi, dan mungkin yang dia lakukan hanya membawa sebuah keterpurukan yang lain.

"Kenapa..."

"Karma _-kun_... Tolong dengarkan aku. Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Tapi, aku sayang padamu—pada kalian, sungguh..."

Karena, dia tahu. Jika, lebih dalam lagi melangkah yang dia temukan hanyalah rasa sakit. Lebih daripada itu dia merasa akan ada yang hancur dan hilang.

Mungkin, dirinya sendiri. Mungkin, orang di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak bisa kembali." tangan mengerat, bibir gemetar. "Aku selalu mencarimu."

"Aku minta maaf, karena seperti mengabaikan perjuanganmu selama ini."

Sejujurnya aku bahagia karena kau mengingatku. Mencari diriku. Namun, aku tahu ada batas untuk semua itu.

"Karma _-kun_..."

Batas yang dulu seenaknya aku langkahi karena aku terlalu tidak tahu diri, hingga akhirnya batas itu pulalah yang membuangku. Membuatku melarikan diri seperti pengecut.

"ARRRH!"

Tangan mencengkeram rambut merah frustasi.

"KENAPA... tua bangka itu selalu menggangguku...!?"

"Karma _-kun_! Hentikan! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang ayahmu!"

Kurokono terkesiap. Mendapati air mata sudah membanjiri wajah sang pemuda dengan begitu deras. Tersengguk dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak ada artinya kalau kau tidak ke sana!"

 _ **Plak!**_

"Karma _-kun_!"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku mencarimu selama ini!? Tidak, kan? Tidak ada yang mengerti? Bahkan, dia juga tidak mau mengerti!"

Jerit. Frustasi. Depresi. Dan bola mata hitam itu hanya bisa melihat sosok yang berusaha berdiri namun tak kuat lagi karena bendung itu semakin memancurkaan deras alirannya.

Semua kata-katanya. Semua alasannya. Sejujurnya aku hanya bisa menebak.

"Apa ini... Soal Seijuurou _-kun_?"

Namun, hanya ini yang bisa kuterka.

Karena, baginya. Mungkin, tidak ada lagi tersisa sesuatu yang lebih berharga selain sang kakak.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau tidak mau kembali?!"

Dia beringsut jatuh, nyaris berlutut andai dia tak menggenggam baju Kurokono untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aku tahu... hanya kamu yang bisa—karena itu... tolonglah..."

Seolah itulah pertahanan terakhirnya.

"Tolonglah Nii _-san_..."

.

* * *

.

 _Kenapa?_

Kenapa Karma ingin Kurokono menolong Akashi?

Di balik derak pintu yang tak rapat tertutup. Di atas kasur ada tubuh yang masih tertidur—walau, mata itu terbuka dan tangan itu memaksa rapat selimut lebih dalam lagi.

Sekiranya itulah isi kepala Kuroko saat ini. Ya, dia tidak tertidur. Lebih tepatnya, dia terbangun. Mendengar suara-suara ricuh macam umpatan dan teriakan tidak mungkin bagi Kuroko untuk tidak terganggu tidurnya. Meski, disebut-sebut kebo sama Ogiwara karena bangun saja harus digulung dari kasur, Kuroko tetap mahluk sensitif yang bisa ngamuk kalo tidur sepuluh jam buat kulit muyusnya terganggu.

Ditambah insiden terjadi tepat di depan kamarnya, mana mungkin dia gak notis.

Meski, begitu Kuroko memilih diam.

Mungkin, karena dia tidak ingin menginterupsi. Atau, mungkin karena dia bisa mendapatkan semua jawaban yang dia inginkan dari hal ini.

Sebersit rasa tidak nyaman menggelung kala Karma meminta Kurokono untuk pergi—mungkinkah itu iri, atau perasaan tidak rela apa yang dimiliki akan direbut orang lain. Kuroko tidak tahu pasti, namun sekejap dia merasa lega akan penolakan sekejap kemudian dia merasa jahat telah memikirkannya.

Karena, saat itu dia tidak tahan untuk terbangun dan melihat hal itu.

Karma yang menangis.

Mungkin, ini pertama kalinya, atau mungkin bisa juga terakhir kalinya dia akan mendapati sosok jahil itu seperti manusia kebanyakannya.

Mendapati sosok iblis bersurai merah tersengguk bagai anak yang kesepian.

Sampai suara bantingan yang terdengar membuatnya beranjak dari tidurnya.

.

Sementara Kurokono terdiam di depan pintu, dirinya sudah didahului oleh sosok yang berlari lebih cepat mengejar Karma.

Sosok sepupunya.

Kemudian, dia mematung sambil terdiam. Sadarlah, dia kalau Kuroko pasti sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Tetsuya _-kun_!"

Tangan menangkap sosok yang lebih kecil untuk menghentikan lajunya. "Kau mau kemana? Jangan keluar!"

"Aku harus mengejar Karma _-kun_!"

"Jangan... Tetaplah di rumah. Biar aku yang mencarinya."

"Tapi—!" Kuroko memandang sepupunya tegas. Seolah ada sirat yang tak terucap dipendarkan dari balik bola mata birunya. Sosoknya yang menyerngit seolah menahan emosi. Bukan, marah. Namun, sesatu yang lebih rumit daripada itu.

Kurokono menyadari hal itu.

Tapi, dia tahu ini bukanlah pada tempatnya.

"Tetsuya _-kun_!"

Bentakan yang membuat semua sel terkunci. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia mengenal sang sepupu raut wajah itu tak lagi berhias senyum jahil dan penuh rahasia. Yang ada hanyalah raut kalut, teraduk dalam rasa cemas dan permohonan.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya... Tolong... Tetap di sini..."

Permohonan yang dia tidak bisa terka sama sekali.

"Aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun padamu."

.

.

 _Aku ingin sekali bertanya. Bukan berarti aku tidak mempercayaimu._

 _Aku hanya ingin mengetahui. Tentang dirimu yang begitu asing namun begitu baik padaku._

 _Mungkin, karena aku takut kebaikan hatimu padaku hanyalah pelampiasan dari rasa sepimu. Namun, aku mencoba mengabaikannya._

 _Tapi... Hal itu semakin goyah saat tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang kau rindukan sampai saat ini._

 _Kenapa kau melindungiku sampai seperti ini?_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Akashi uring-uringan hari ini.

Satu, dia kurang tidur.

Dua, dia kepikiran soal adik yang berada di sarang penyamun dan memungkinkan menyamuni seekor hantu warna biru.

Tiga, berdasarkan informasi Nagisa pagi hari (iya, anaknya sudah hilang pas dia bangun tadi pagi. Sungguh dedikasi tinggi atas pekerjaannya. Akashi kagum juga mahfum), Karma sudah tak berada di tempat orang itu. Yang berarti dia kabur lagi. Atau, kemungkinan melarikan diri setelah bertemu dengan Kurokono Tasuke.

Memang, Nagisa mengatakan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kurokono Tasuke saat dia menyelidiki. Namun, Akashi bisa membuat kesimpulan itu karena satu hal.

Dia tahu kenapa Karma mencarinya, dan memikirkan posisi Kurokono seperti apa, tentu dia akan menolak. Membuat Karma sakit hati dan akhirnya memilih lari dari kenyataan.

Dan, saat ini dia yakin kalau Kurokono tengah mencari Karma.

Dan kemungkinan besar Kuroko mengetahui hal itu.

Buktinya sampai sekarang belum ada batang hidungnya, padahal sudah masuk jam pelajaran—dan, dia tidak ikut latihan. Lagi. Bayangkan Riko yang mengaum dengan ganasnya karena ada dua orang yang tidak hadir latihan pagi ini. Dua-duanya kelas satu pula. Akashi yang dibebankan sebagai pentolan kelas satu ikut disalahkan pula. Maaf saja kalau tanding hari ini Akashi bakal mengganas, ya.

Sungguh. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia ingin kesimpulan yang dia pikirkan ini salah.

Oh, dia memang menyetujui Shinigami sial itu untuk membiarkan Karma menginap di tempat Kuroko. Tapi, bukan berarti dia berharap Karma bertemu dengannya, ya.

Niatan Akashi adalah menarik informasi dari Kuroko saat latihan pagi ini. Tentang bagaimana mereka bertemu dan alasan kenapa dia memperbolehkan Karma menginap di tempatnya. Menanyakan apa orang itu sudah pulang dan Karma bertemu dengannya (dia harap tidak). Juga, memastikan semua selamat dan sentosa tanpa dirinya harus diubek-ubek dari tiga sudut mematikan.

Namun, sebuah rencana tidak selalu berjalan dengan lancar saat realisasinya.

"Kuroko tidak masuk, ya?"

Adalah kata yang dia dengar saat latihan selesai dan matahari semakin menanjakkan diri.

"Apa ada pesan dari Kuroko pada salah seorang dari kalian?" tanya dari guru yang mengabsen ketidakberadaan si biru (yang tumben ingat buat ngabsen).

Gelengan para murid sekelas sebagai jawaban.

"AKASHI! KAU TAHU APA YANG TERJADI PADA KUROKO?"

Adalah teriakan Ogiwara di depan muka. Menghalangi jalannya saat melewati koridor yang ramai menuju kelas pagi-pagi. Wajah begitu cemas ditunjukkan. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi permukaan. Nafas memburu tanda berlari sekuat tenaga.

Bukti, bahwa ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Akashi, hei, Akashi!"

Ogiwara menapak kesal dan berjalan lebih cepat nyaris berlari. Mengikuti langkah Akashi Seijuurou dari belakang yang tidak mau menoleh padanya sama sekali.

Urat mampir di pelipis. Rasa takut disodori gunting lenyap entah kemana dan berakhir menarik kasar pundak si merah.

"Akashi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Tidak ada jawab. Hanya pandangan si merah lebih tertarik mengulas pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Terang itu membuat Ogiwara kesal.

"Aka—!" _ **—bruk!**_ "Aduh!"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang ini Shigehiro?"

Nafas terhenyak dalam satu tarikan.

Pandangan membunuh yang pernah dia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lampau. Berharap iblis yang terkekeh sambil melambaikan tangan di belakang Akashi itu hanya ilusi belaka.

"Aku bertanya. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, sampai kau mengekoriku seperti ini?"

Telan ludah. Dalam hati komat-kamit minta pengampunan andaikan dia mati disodok gunting hari ini.

"Aku berpikir, kau tahu sesuatu. Karena... Kuroko sempat mengatakan bahwa adikmu bersamanya—Karma, kan? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya kebetulan."

"Kau juga tahu tentang Karma?"

"Ah, begitulah... Kuroko sempat mengirimi pesan padaku semalam."

Jadi, dia mengirim pesan soal adiknya ke orang lain tapi, tidak pada dirinya yang masih kakaknya. Wow. Hebat sekali Kuroko Tetsuya. Batin Akashi sarkas. Melupakan fakta mereka tuker nope aja belum pernah.

"Lanjutkan."

"Eeh... Pagi ini... Aku bermaksud menjemput Kuroko."

.

 _Pagi ini, harusnya menjadi pagi yang biasa. Anggap Ogiwara saat menjalani kegiatan sehari-harinya sebelum sekolah. Menjemput Kuroko terutama. Karena, hari ini kasus spesial—berhubung Kuroko lagi ditinggal sendirian di rumah—Ogiwara berangkat lebih pagi. Siapa tahu si biru itu masih molor sambil nungging dengan celana melorot sampai kaki._

 _Mendapati di depan Cafe masih gelap bagai tak ada nyawa. Ogiwara meyakini bahwa Kuroko masih menyelam dalam genangan iler. Dia pun pergi ke belakang, dengan maksud menekan bel secara ganas agar si baby blue bangun dan sadar hari sudah siang._

 _Namun, begitu terkejutnya dia mendapati Kuroko masih memakai piyama. Wajah biru itu nampak kuyu. Lemas dengan garis hitam menggantung. Rambut berantakan kayak habis bergulat di kasur._

 _Ogiwara punya firasat buruk kalau Kuroko diapa-apakan sama adik Akashi. Dia langsung panik._

 _"KUROKO KAMU HABIS DIAPAIN!?"_

 _Teriak Ogiwara dengan tidak tahu malunya sampai bapak tukas pos menoleh heran._

 _Biasanya kalau sudah begini polanya Ogiwara bakal ditabok sama Kuroko. Tapi, sungguh langka sepersekian detik Ogiwara bergaung dia tidak menerima sakit yang biasanya._

 _Ogiwara kedip-kedip melihat Kuroko menghela tanda tak berharap dirinya datang._

 _Aduh, kok jleb._

 _"Ogiwara-kun... Kau duluan saja ke sekolahnya."_

 _"Eh? Lho, kamu gak sekolah?"_

 _"Sekolah... Tapi, aku masih menunggu Tasuke-nii..."_

 _"Lho, lho. Kurokono-san kan memang pergi ngapain ditunggu? Hei, Kuroko!"_

 _ **Bam!**_

 _Pintu ditutup di depan muka._

.

 _ **Ctikctik**_

Kejadian juga.

Akashi sungguh naif berharap nasib baik akan mengkabulkan permintaannya. Agar si-kepala-batu-Tetsuya tidak ikut andil dalam hal ini. Dengan drama semelankolis ini mana mungkin si kepala batu itu tidak tergugah untuk ikut campur sekarang.

'Kenapa mereka begitu bodoh, sih!' rutuk Akashi. Lebih ke arah Kurokono sebenarnya. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan Kuroko mengetahui hal itu. Sebagai sepupunya Kurokono pasti tahu seberapa kepo saudara tersayangnya itu, kan? Hh... Akashi benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Berikan aku nomor Kuroko, Ogiwara."

"Heh?" Ogiwara kaget ditodong minta nope. Biasanya Akashi kan menolak mentah-mentah pas dikasih, ini tumben minta dengan senang hati.

Mendadak bunga mekar setaman—mungkinkah, mungkinkah sang Iblis akhirnya luluh jug— _ **CKRIS!**_

"Dan jangan beritahu kalau aku minta padamu atau kugunting kau."

.

.

Kabar dari Ogiwara sungguh membawa mudarat bagi para penghuni kelas A. Dalam hati beberapa saksi, mereka menyumpahi Ogiwara yang membangunkan iblis untuk mengamuk dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

 _ **Bwoooosh**_

Akashi mengeluarkan miasma pekat dengan persentasi 100 persen bisa bunuh orang. Guru yang mengajar menangis tak kuat dengan hidup yang begitu durjana.

Ngomong-ngomong soal sosok satu lagi yang tidak latihan pagi nampaknya juga mempengaruhi kadar miasma selain Akashi di kelas A.

Sebut saja Midorima Shintarou. Yang _stay_ dengan tampang _cool_ tapi pensilnya menggurat penuh kekejaman di atas kertas.

Ah, ya. Mengenai Midorima semua kembali berhubungan dengan sosok seorang pengayuh gerobak yang tidak datang menjemput pagi tadi.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Semua ini berawal dari sebuah pagi di kediaman bermarga Takao di suatu pelosok bumi. Terduga si sulung yang (mengaku) tampan, gagu di depan pagar rumahnya dengan mulut tersumpal roti dan susu di tangan sambil garuk-garuk pantat yang tiba-tiba gatal.

Dia bengong sambil mikir.

 _ **Sruupppp**_ _ **—**_

 _Kenapa ada cowok cakep nge-gembel di depan rumahnya?_

...

...

— _ **krik**_

.

Takao ingin percaya ada kesalahan pada matanya tapi dia sadar kalau matanya masih tokcer seperti biasa.

Takao Kazunari itu punya mata sakti. Walau, kalau dibandingkan dengan Akashi tentu saja kastanya sungguh jauh. Ibarat dia ksatria pengelana yang jalannya saja terseok, Akashi Seijuurou adalah Maha Dewa nan agung bertahta berlian dan emas di sekujur tubuh. Tapi, yang namanya sakti tetap saja sakti. Bukti, bahwa dia bisa menemukan Kuroko yang ngumpet-ngumpet saat telat kumpul latihan merupakan kebenaran akan berkah dan anugerah kelahiran (dia tahu, tapi diem aja. Toh, ada yang sudah siap maki-maki moduspedekate dia seharian; baca, Akashi.).

Karena Takao anak baik yang sedikit (sangat) hiperaktif, dia tidak pernah memanfaatkan mukzizat ini untuk berbuat dosa macam ngintip celana dalam cewek yang lagi naik tangga di kejauhan sana. Zinah mata itu emang bikin kalap. Tapi, Takao harus kuat iman. Kuat-kuatin iman biar gak ngelirik cewek yang bikin dia malah ngelirik cowok. Ironis emang. Untung yang dilirik itu berondong bintang lima yang langsung dapat restu dari orang tua. Daun hijau yang sok cool, tapi hati selimut domba memang tak bisa ditolak racun biusnya.

Ketahuan banget siapa gebetannya.

Jadi, kalau seandainya dia melihat ada cowok cakep yang terdampar di depan pagarnya Takao pingin ngucek mata, siapa tahu ini azab karena sering ngintip si gebetan pas ganti baju.

Ngomong-ngomong benar terdampar yang itu, lho.

Helooo, pagi-pagi, dalam kondisi buru-buru karena kalau datang latihan telat disabet harisen pelatih yang ganasnya nyaingin Poldemort beranak, pas mau ngelangkah keluar sadar ada gembel yang lagi selonjor badan seenak jidat ngalangin jalan. Lebih-lebih dia tahu identitas mahluk yang ngegembel itu.

Rambut merah? Muka unyu? Aduuh, Takao tahu banget siapa. Itu Akashi. Tapi, bukan Akashi yang durjana. Itu yang adiknya yang lebih durjana lagi kelakuannya. Yang semalem sempat kenalan dengan muka polos dan cerianya. Yang semalem ditemuin jalan malam berdua sama Kuroko dengan mesra. Yang dia dengar-dengar bakal nginap berduaan di rumah Kuroko semalaman. Curiga kalau sebenernya tuh bocah dua lagi _backstreet_ di belakang Akashi tapi ketahuan dan sekarang salah satu korban dibuang di depan kediamannya sebagai bukti ancaman bisu untuk diam saja karena dia saksi yang sempat bercengkerama semalam.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak salah lagi kalau memang benar. Yang namanya Akashi apa sih yang gak bisa. Debus aja yang paling jago dia.

Roti ditelan sekaligus. Keselek dan batuk-batuk.

"GYAAAA!" Takao teriak banci dengan sangat telat.

"BERISIK _ONII-chan_! PAGI-PAGI JANGAN BIKIN RUSUH!" _ **—tung—**_ Takao dilempar sepatu. "Kenapa sih teriak-teriak? Memang ada pup guguk di depan?" Sang adik berkuncir kuda maju ke arah pagar.

Pas melihat apa yang ditunjuk Takao dia langsung pucat.

"KYAAAAA!"

"Tuh, kamu sendiri seriosa."

.

 _("Kaa-saaan! Tolong! Ada gembel ganteng di depan rumah!", "Hah! Gembel ganteng! Temanmu Kazu-kun?", "Kaa-san! Kok bisa duga aku temenan sama gembel, sih!?" Takao terluka dikira maennya sama gembel. Padahal gebetan aja bintang lima. Apa wajah ini begitu miskin sampai ibunya menganggap kastanya begitu rendah? Jahat! "Ya, sudah bawa masuk. Ajak sarapan.", "Kaa-san, itu gembelnya modar.", "HAAAAH! YA AMPUN KOK GAK BILANG DARI TADI BAWA KE ATAS TIDURKAN DI KAMARMU TAPI JANGAN DIPERKAOS YA NAK. JANGAN SELINGKUH!", "Idiiih! Kaa-san! Hatiku kan cuman buat Shin-chan! Ya, masa aku selingkuh!?", "Halaah, kemarin ada yang bening di TV aja teriak-teriak kayak orang kesambet.", "Habis mirip Shin-chan siih! Kan, jadi berdelusi!", "Onii-chan! Bantu angkat dong kamarmu kan di lantai dua!", Keberadaan seorang lelaki lain yang diduga adalah sang kepala Keluarga hanya diam mematung sambil pegang koran pagi. Memperhatikan pemandangan yang gubrakgabruk sambil geleng-geleng herman, "Bukannya harusnya telepon polisi atau semacamnya, ya?" angkat bahu tak peduli lalu lanjut ngopi pagi.)_

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Senja yang merah. Malam dan rembulan. Pemandangan di balik kaca. Tangis dan isak seorang anak.

Entah itu visual atau ilusi. Atau sesungguhnya kenangan yang tereka dalam mimpi.

Mimpi dari balik jingga yang tertidur.

.

* * *

.

" _Sei nii-chan?"_

 _Ingatannya yang paling jelas dalam hidupnya adalah saat pemakaman ibunya, lalu—sosok sang kakak yang duduk di balik meja memunggunginya. Berkutat di balik buku selama berjam-jam tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

 _Dia tahu. Karena dia selalu mengintip dari balik pintu. Setiap hari. Saat itu dia berusia lima tahun—usia yang cukup untuk memetakan sebuah kenangan untuk diingat selamanya._

 _Sepanjang ingatannya, dia selalu menanti kapan sang kakak akan beranjak dari sana. Meminta dengan desah lirih yang tak terdengar. Dengan harapan dia bisa bermain dengan sang kakak. Walau, begitu dia tetap menunggu. Menunggu setiap menitnya. Menunggu setiap jamnya. Mengawasi dengan manik jingga bulat yang menyayu tanpa sedikitpun mengganggu._

 _Karena sosok kecil itu... merasa kesepian._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua terasa aneh sejak sang ibu sudah tidak ada. Sejak 'Nii-channya' tidak ada,_

 _Karma ingin bisa bermain lagi dengan kakaknya. Lebih dari itu, dia merindukan 'nii-channya'._

 _Sebelum 'Nii-chan' datang, Karma juga merasa seperti ini. Tidak bisa bermain dgan kakak. Takut dengan Ayahnya yang besar. Meski, begitu saat itu masih ada sang ibu di sampingnya yang menemani dirinya hingga dia tidak terlalu merasa kesepian._

 _Tapi, saat ini berbeda._

' _Kaa-chan' sudah tidak ada._

 _Sei-nii bilang 'kaa-chan' tidak akan pulang lagi. 'Kaa-chan' sudah meninggal. Sudah jadi abu dan kembali ke langit menjadi malaikat._

 _Karma tidak paham dengan asas sebuah kematian. Namun, dia mengerti karena ibunya suka menceritakan tentang para malaikat-malaikat salam dongengnya._

 _Malaikat selalu ada untuk melindungi kita, namun kita tidak bisa melihatnya._

 _Tidak bisa melihat. berarti tidak bisa bertemu._

 _Lalu, dia menangis seharian._

 _._

 _Di suatu ketika, teringat dirinya masa-masa 'Nii-chan' yang selalu ada bersama mereka dan mengajak mereka bermain setiap harinya._

 _Masa yang menyenangkan dalam benak Karma. Masa saat dia tidak memandang sang Ayah sebagai sosok yang meyeramkan. Karena, 'Nii-chan' membuat ayahnya menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka._

" _Nii-chan..."_

 _Tapi, sekarang_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _tidak ada._

' _Nii-chan' sudah pergi karena ayahnya mengatakan hal-hal yang jahat padanya._

' _Nii-chan' sudah pergi, tapi tidak seperti_ _'K_ _aa-chan'nya yang menjadi malaikat dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi._

 _Dia masih bertemu 'Nii-chan' lagi._

 _Kalau dia mencari 'Nii-chan_ _'_ _dan membawanya pulang dia bisa main dengan_ _S_ _ei-nii lagi, kan?_

 _._

.

Semuanya... adalah harapan polos seorang anak kecil yang masih memiliki binar indah di bola matanya.

Hanya kenginan agar semuanya bisa bahagia termasuk dirinya.

.

 _._

 _ **PLAK—**_ _tangan kecil yang terngadah, telapaknya bergaris kemerahan?_

" _Bisa-bisanya kau kabur dari guru lesmu—apa kau ingin mau jadi anak pembangkang Seijuurou!"_

 _Berang seorang pria besar di hadapan bocah kecil yang tertunduk merahnya. Gemetar, namun tak kuasa untuk menangis dan terlihat lemah. karena, tahu hal itu akan membuat ayahnya lebih marah lagi._

 _Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa meminta maaf dengan lirih._

" _Nii..." sosok merah lain yang lebih kecil keluar setelah Seijuurou ditinggal sendirian di kamarnya. Karma bersembunyi di kolong kasur, melihat kejadian itu degan mata berkaca-kaca karena memahami kalau dia yang membuat kakaknya dimarahi begini. "huu... maaf... kalena Kalma ajak main sei-nii..."_

 _Dia terisak, mengusek-ngusek mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Sang kakak hanya memandang sikecil yang menangis tanpa berkata banyak._

" _Ya..." hanya itu katanya. "Tapi, kita gak bisa main bareng lagi..."_

 _Si kecil tertunduk, terisak semakin keras._

" _Hiks...hiks... Nii... aku kangen Nii-chaan..."_

 _"Lupakan Karma. Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri."_

 _"Bohong... Bohong... Nii-chan pasti ke sini! Sei-nii jangan bohong... Huhu..."_

 _"Karma." bibir itu menekan. "Dengar kata-kataku."_

 _"Tapi... Tapi..."_

 _"Jangan tanyakan tentang dia lagi."_

 _Kenapa?_

 _Padahal kalau ada_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _kakak tidak akan dipukul._

 _Kalau ada_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _kakak tidak akan dimarahi._

 _Kalau ada_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _kakak bisa main dengan Karma_ _,_ _kan?_

 _Padahal... Kalau_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _di sini... Sei-nii, akan ditolongnya._

 _Tapi, kenapa Sei-nii tidak mau_ _'_ _Nii-chan_ _'_ _di sini?_

 _Apa Sei-nii juga tidak peduli sama Karma?_

 _._

 _Jika tidak ada satupun yang peduli._

 _Maka dia akan mencarinya sendiri._

.

* * *

.

 _ **Bats!**_

Kilau jingga terbuka dalam satu sentak cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir, nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya bertalu. Beberapa saat dilalui dengan belakan mata memandangi langit-langit kamar. Kemudian, dicobanya mengangkat tangan. Memandangi putih pucat dan kelima jarinya yang besar dan remaja.

Ah, ternyata hanya mimpi.

Tangan dibawa turun mengusap wajah, dan dia sadar bahwa inilah kenyataan.

Dan menyadari pula apa yang dia impikan jugalah kenyataan.

Kenangan masa lalu.

Dan harapannya.

 _Awal dari semuanya._

"Eh, bangun toh."

Jingga menoleh pada sosok di ambang pintu. Dia tidak mengenalnya, namun ingatan yang familiar membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka pernah bertemu.

Takao datang sambil menutup pintu dengan kaki, sibuk memegang baskom isi air sama makan hangat di tangannya. Sebelum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi Karma langsung dalam kondisi duduk.

"Kenapa... Aku...?" ucap gagu bagai orang linglung.

"Itu yang aku mau tahu malah." Takao menaruh barang-barang yang di bawa di meja. "Kamu tidur di depan pagar rumahku kayak gembel. Untung aku sadar, tadinya mau dipanggilin polisi, lho~."

Wajah pucat menjadi keruh merengut.

"Kau panggil?"

"Tidak. _Nee_ , aku masih penasaran karena kemarin kita ketemu kau baik-baik saja paginya malah ngegembel. Tapi, kelihatannya kau masih bingung."

Karma meneleng kanan kiri seolah kesadaran memang belum sepenuhnya kembali padanya. Tentu saja Takao menyadarinya. Reaksi pertanyaan itu sepertinya hanya bentuk pertahanan diri saja.

"Mma, kau tidur saja lagi. Oh, makanannya nanti di makan, ya. Ibuku sudah membuatkannya."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Sekolah, doong... Kalau ada apa-apa nanti minta tolong ibuku saja. Bilang saja kau temanku. _Jaa, nee_ ~... Kamarku jangan diancurin, ya."

"Tunggu! Kau... jangan beritahukan siapa-siapa aku di sini..."

"Heh? Kenapa? Kau beneran kabur dari rumah?"

"...kumohon..."

Takao menarik alis. Sebenarnya dia curiga, dan sedikit tidak enak juga kalau harus merahasiakan dari orang lain. Secara dia kenal kakaknya—walau, yang kenal dekat itu Shin _-chan_ nya. Tapi, sebagai calon kan harus punya koneksi sama kolega (masih calon) suami juga kaaan?

Tapi, melihat kondisi Karma yang nampak terpuruk begini tidak tega juga kalau ditolak.

Jangan-jangan beneran ke _-gap_ lagi. Aduuh, beritanya begitu potensial tapi, kalau dia terseret andil bisa melarat entar.

"Baiklah... Aku gak tahu kenapa tapi, yang penting aku tidak memberitahu Akashi, kan?"

Sebuah anggukan terpantul di mata Takao. Dia garuk-garuk kepala, tapi pada akhirnya nyengir saja sambil dadah-dadah.

.

.

.

'Nah, sekarang bagaimana?'

Poin satu: pagi ini dia nemu anak orang di depan rumahnya.

Poin dua: anaknya dari keluarga titisan entah dewa entah iblis yang gemerlap kekayaannya bikin silau mata apalagi jiwa.

Poin tiga: dia gak boleh ngasih tahu sama keluarganya. Dan Takao sangat _-san_ gat tahu kalau kakaknya itu lagi mengeluarkan miasma karena moodnya sedang jelek sejeleknya (barusan dia ganggu shin _-chan_ di lorong tumben sekali gak menghardik, pas dilihat mukanya kayak orang keracunan, Takao harap dia keracunan cintanya sampai tak bisa ditawar tapi kayaknya bukan deh.) Informasi tambahan, Kuroko telat hari ini. Jadi, tak ada yang menetralisir efek miasma di sekitar Akashi pagi tadi.

Poin empat: nolong nyembunyiin anak orang yang kabur bakal ditangkep gak ya?

Poin lima: ya, kami-sama. Maafkan daku kalau ini hukuman karena sering ngintip Shin _-chan_. Habis Shin _-chan_ seksi kotak-kotak, sih.

Sekiranya lima poin itu yang bikin anak hiperaktif macam Takao kini duduk diam sambil pundung merengutkan dahi. Takao tidak biasa diginiin, tiba-tiba dijadikan objek penulis seolah dia peran utama. Takao cukup bahagia menjadi peran pembantu yang dikabarkan selalu mengintili Shin _-chan_ tersayang. Nggak, Takao puas banget malah.

'Bagaimana kalau kuberitahukan Akashi saja?'

Takao mengingat bagaimana keadaan Karma dan temperamen Akashi Seijuurou. Kayaknya kalau dipertemukan kondisinya bakal buruk buat kamar sama kokoronya. Mungkin, dia bakal trauma sama yang warnanya merah-merah.

Menghela penuh nestapa, poin ke empat mengaung-ngaung dalam jiwanya. Kalau urusannya Akashi, kemungkinan dia masuk lapas sangat besar. Takao tidak mau itu terjadi! Bisa-bisa Shin _-chan_ nya berpaling pada yang lain!

Akhirnya, dengan tekad setengah baja dan segala kemungkinan kamarnya meledak bagai bom Hiroshima Nagasaki, di jatah istirahat 10 menit menuju mentari, Takao menjajakkan kaki ke sarang sang iblis.

 _Kebetulan dia belum ambil jatah manja-manja sama Shin-chan juga. Tehee~._

.

"Permisi~..." Takao Kazunari nyelonong masuk ke kelas A, tidak ada satupun penduduk yang protes, dia sudah sangat terkenal di kelas A. Sampai keberadaannya dianggap wajar, bahkan banyak yang lupa kalau Takao itu dari kelas sebelah sampai nggak diusir-usir sebelum diabsen gurunya. Tentu saja karena setiap hari dia mengintili mahluk hijau nan tampan buat dijailin juga dimodusin.

Midorima yang lagi duduk membaca buku bersama lambaian angin menerbangkan dedaunan sebagai latar hanya menghela. Dirinya sudah bersiap untuk terjangan dekap-aku-lebih-erat dari si raven dalam hitungan satu, dua...

...

Eh? Kok gak berasa? Apa Midorima salah hitung. Baiklah, satu, dua...

...

Biasanya sebelum tiga dia sudah diterjang, Ini ada apa, ya?

Midorima yang tadinya bersikap sok acuh akhirnya tak sabar untuk melirik. Dia melihat kalau si raven sudah berdiri di sisinya, namun prioritasnya nampak diarahkan pada hal lain. Buktinya, dia celingak-celinguk seolah mencari.

Apa jangan-jangan misdirection Kuroko menular padanya? Bu-bukan berarti dia mau diperhatikan, ya!

"Nee, Shin _-chan_. Akashi gak ada ya?"

 _ **PRAANNG**_

Itu bukan suara kokoro terhempas jalanan dan diinjak-injak. Tapi, kacamata Midorima yang mendadak pecah saja. Iya, serius. Bohong itu dosa nanti masuk neraka, lhoo.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah menatap Takao dengan horor. Dalam hati teriak, _ngapain juga dia nyari Akashi?_

Anak sekelas yang lain malah ikutan mangap dan buat sugesti.

'Takao gak nyari Midorima?'

'Mereka putus?'

'Jangan-jangan gara-gara gak dinotis Takao jadi belok!'

'Seleranya dahsyat yaa...'

'TAKAAKA BERGELORA!'

Dan sebagainya. Dan sebagainya. Midorima yang dengar bisik-bisik langsung menatap nyalang penuh kemudaratan pada sekitar. Tebar aura berserk selevel Akashi yang lagi kalem dan penuh senyum (sungguh mengerihkan).

"Ngapain kau nyari-nyari Akashi, **Takao**?" tanya Midorima sensi.

"Humm..." Takao nampak mikir, cukup lama sampai Midorima gatal ingin menggampar.

"Oh!" jentikan jari yang membuat sumringah pendengar yang penasaran. "Kalau Kuroko liat gak?"

 **MAU NYATAIN PERANG YAAAA**

Batin imajiner sekelas langsung panik kalang kabut. Sppekulasi bahwa Takao akan menantang Kuroko untuk membuktikan pada siapa Akashi akan tertambat menjadi trending topic kelas A. Dan langsung menyebar dalam hitungan menit ke satu angkatan. Midorima mendadak desperet. Dia dituding sebagai suami yang tak bisa menjaga istri meladur. Demi oha asa tadi pagi. Perasaan dia sudah bawa lucky item kualitas rare, apa kemampuannya langsung musnah karena ada hubungannya Akashi?

"Kamu mau apa nyari mereka berdua?"

"Eh, mereka berantem gak tadi pagi?" balas Takao gak nyambung.

Teriakan entah parno entah bahagia di sekeliling mereka. Pertanyaan Takao begitu menjurus akan permainan hati yang tercabik kanan kiri, dilontarkan dengan muka polos tak berdosa seolah dia tak ikut andil dalam drama picisan ini (memang nggak).

Midorima sendiri merengut kesal. Kesal. Kesal. Gak tahu kenapa pokoknya kesal. Walau, dia terlalu tsundere untuk mengakuinya secara gamblang.

"Ngapain kamu tanya-tanya begitu, hah? Mereka berantem atau nggak itu bukan urusanmu, kan?!" nada Midorima langsung meninggi penuh tekanan, kebetulan radar tsundere punya Takao tidak berfungsi karena otaknya lagi dipakai mikir. Jadi, dia tidak sadar kalau Midorima nahan emosi panas dingin ingin mencabik Akashi tapi tak berani.

Lalat berkerumun menggelitik. Midorima tak peduli. Takao juga mendadak tuli.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku." dia punya masalah yang sangat penting untuk didiskusikan pada mereka berdua terutama Akashi, mengenai gemb-adik yang numpang tidur di rumahnya.

Sayangnya dia gak sadar efek omongannya membuahkan riuh dan gosip di sekitarnya.

"Ya, sudah deh. Kalau Shin _-chan_ gak tahu." tanyanya nanti saja pas latihan sore, deh. Dengus Takao menyerah sesaat. Mungkin masih belum jodoh buat kasih laporan. (Atau, ini jampi-jampi sang adik supaya dia tak bisa bicara mengenai keberadaan yang tengah menumpang di kasurnya. Seram kali kalau benar. Hiii...)

Di saat Midorima melenyapkan ke-tsunderean untuk beberapa saat dan bersiap bertanya. Bel masuk berbunyi dengan laknat.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku balik ke kelas dulu ya, Shin _-chan_!"

Rahang benar-benar terlepas saat istirahat itu berakhir tanpa satupun adegan skinship Takao pada Midorima.

Midorima berdiri dengan muka gusar. Takao yang sadar meneleng bingung kenapa. Biasanya juga dia ditendang dengan muka penuh sungutan, tapi jarang-jarang Shin _-chan_ nya seolah tidak rela dia pergi.

Mendadak Takao dapat ilham, terus dia nyengir.

"Oh, ya! Shin _-chan_ , jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh ya~... Sampai kapanpun aku tetap sayang Shin _-chan_ kok!"

 _ **Syuut—clep! Clep! Clep!**_

 _Triple Critigal Trigger_. Terpanah ke arah Midorima—yang kebetulan lagi sensi jadi bisa tembus pertahanannya.

Anak sekelas cekikikan.

Takao...

Kau memang rajanya modusin.

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Matahari naik semakin tinggi, hari semakin terik. Namun, belum ada tanda Kuroko Tetsuya untuk beranjak dari meja kursi yang di dudukinya.

Dia sudah mandi. Sudah sikat gigi. Namun, niatan untuk memakan telur rebus (buatannya) sebagai sarapan sama sekali belum kesampaian. Setiap dia mengupas pasti ada jeda cukup lama untuk melirik ke arah pintu depan. Jeda yang lama sampai dua telur rebus belum rampung di kupas dalam kurun waktu tiga jam.

Berkali-kali menghela berat saat tahu belum ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan pulang sejak dini hari.

Kuap besar ditutupi tangan, mengucek mata yang terlihat begitu lelah.

Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak tertidur semenjak insiden kaburnya Karma lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa kuyunya dia. Bagaimana juga dia bisa tidur dalam perasaan cemas dan khawatir, apalagi melihat sosok sepupunya yang begitu tangguh itu nampak pias seolah tersakiti.

"Tasuke _-nii_!"

Kurokono nampak kaget melihat sosok sepupunya masih di sini meski hari sudah siang. "Tetsuya... Kau tidak bersiap?"

"Aku tahu... Tapi, bagaimana? Dimana Karma _-kun_?"

Geleng pelan dengan wajah sesal. "Maaf... Aku tidak menemukannya." Kuroko mendapati wajah itu tertunduk dalam sebelum kembaali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Ini salahku..."

"Tasuke _-nii_..." sebuah cengkeram tanda untuk desakan agar tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kurokono merasa sedikit terhibur dengan hal itu. Mengetahui ada yang mengkhawatirkannya dan orang itu sedekat ini tentulah membuat hati itu tergugah. Membuat sebuah gerakan mengelus lalu memeluk kepala itu perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tetsuya. Aku akan memikirkan untuk selanjutnya." bisik bibir itu pada sang sepupu, namun entah kenapa Kuroko merasa hal itu bukan untuk dirinya sepenuhnya. Lebih seperti untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, menurutnya. "Sekarang pergi sekolah, ya. Ah, ini memang sudah sangat telat tapi, aku tidak mau kamu bolos."

Kuroko menarik diri seolah ingin memprotes, "Tapi—!"

"Tetsuya _-kun_."

Ditekan dalam sebuah nada yang tinggi.

"Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah... Aku akan bersiap-siap." sahutnya meski dengan setengah hati. Mungkin, karena dia merasa berkecil hati karena Kurokono tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang yang bisa membuatnya menenangkan diri.

Biru itu menggeleng keras. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu.

Bersamaan dengan sosok yang menghilang di balik tangga, bola mata hitam itu mengalihkan pandang dengan sendu.

'Maaf Tetsuya _-kun_. Tapi, aku sunguh ingin istirahat dan memikirkan semuanya...'

Segala yang tidak kau ketahui.

 _Apa yang terjadi malam itu._

.

* * *

.

 _Kaki itu berlari. Terkadang berhenti di beberapa meter, menoleh kanan kiri pada keadaannya. Kemudian, menghela lalu berlari lagi._

 _Bulan semakin menukik, dingin mulai membias. Entah itu karena suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi atau karena fajar akan tiba sebentar lagi. Sosok itu tidak memikirkannya. Yang dia renungkan hanyalah menemukan sosok bersurai merah itu berada dalam lingkup pandangnya._

 _Bilah manik hitam Kurokono mengerjap menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Menulikan diri dari lelah tubuh yang merajahi dan tetap mencari._

 _"Hh...hh..." Kurokono bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu. Mengelap peluh yang mengalir di sisi pipi. Rambut kehitaman jatuh di kening, dia usap pelan ke belakang lalu menunduk. Dalam hati merutuk dan menyesali semuanya._

 _ **Syuuh...**_

 _Angin dingin menerbangkan dedaunan dan debu menggersang. Sekejap dia mengatup rapat matanya menghindari debu bertebangan._

Tanpa menyadari ada sebuah sabit tengah tersenyum padanya dengan manik yang mengawasi.

 _"Hisashiburi, Kurokono-san."_

 _ **Deg!**_ _—suara itu menggumam tepat di samping telinga, sontak kaki itu melompat untuk menghindar memberi jarak. Manik kehitaman menjadi awas, memicing untuk melihat wajah yang tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang cahaya._

 _Lalu, terhenyak kala mengetahui siapa._

 _"Kau... Korosen?" ucap Kurokono pias._

 _"Halo~..." lambai santai memberi sapa dengan ramah dan senyum yang menawan. Namun, Kurokono sebagai lawan bicara memasang raut wajah penuh kegelisahan padanya._

 _Ya, Kurokono tahu siapa dia. Tentu saja, dia adalah pelayan keluarga Akashi yang pertama kali dia kenal. Pelayan yang selalu menjaga dua balita yang pada akhirnya dia asuh atas permintaan sang Ibunda._

 _Sosok pelayan muda yang kini dia paham topeng apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya._

 _"Nuru? Kenapa kau berwajah begitu Kurokono-san? Sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Kira-kira terakhir itu tiga bulan lalu."_

 _"Kenapa kau... Tidak. Kau tahu di mana Karma?" Kurokono mencoba mengalihkan alasan keberadaan orang itu di sini. Memanggil dan menyapanya di tengah malam bahkan menghilangkan aura keberadaannya._

Karena, dia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

 _"Hm, mungkin aku tahu." senyum terulas sambil menimang dagu. Kurokono yang mendengar langsung membola._

 _"Kalau begitu—!"_

 _"—Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya. Dan kau tahu kenapa, kan?"_

—tidak mau menerima kenyataannya.

 _"Kontrak selesai. Kau melanggar janjimu untuk tidak bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Aku menutup mata untuk Seijuurou-kun karena itu ketidak kesengajaan yang tidak berhubungan. Tapi, sekarang sudah lain cerita."_

 _Ah, tentu saja. Dia selalu menjadi keras kepala yang tak mau mendengar bukan. Selalu mencari tahu dengan berbagai cara agar bisa mengawasi balita yang dia asuh._

 _Tentu saja, alasan selama ini dia selalu tahu bagaimana kondisi mereka._

 _Selalu tahu perkembangan dua balita yang dulu dia asuh. Dari segi fisik maupun mentalnya. Permasalahan mereka apa yang mereka pikirkan._

 _Karena orang ini._

 _"Kau tidak bisa meminta lagi informasi tentang mereka dariku."_

 _Karena, dia menjanjikan hal manis itu._

 _Sebagai ganti dari informasi tentang kedua Akashi Kurokono menepati janji untuk tidak menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan para Akashi. Menghilang dari kehidupan bahkan penciuman mereka selama ini._

 _Dan andai dia melanggar janji..._

 _"Maaf, ya. Aku tidak mungkin melanggar perintah majikanku, kan?"_

 _"Kau sudah tahu... Apa kau akan memberi tahukan dimana aku pada... Masaomi-san?"_

 _"Kalau dia bertanya."_

 _Andai itu terjadi sudah pastilah dia tidak akan bisa di sini lagi._

 _Tangan itu mencengkeram lengannya sendiri, mencoba menetralkan emosi yang bergolak di dalam dirinya. Ketidakrelaan, kepasrahan. Bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat diri itu bergumam dalam permohonan. "... Tolong... Kumohon jangan. Aku masih... Memiliki orang yang harus kujaga saat ini. Setidaknya... Sampai dia lulus."_

 _Lebih dari itu dia tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan bibit kenangan yang sudah dia tanam sampai saat ini._

 _Tatap datar pada kepala yang tertunduk membuatnya menutup mata dan menarik nafas berat. Anak ini sudah membuat pertaruhan dari keadaan demi situasi yang dia inginkan, namun Korosen menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya anak itu terbangun dan menyadari konsekuensi dari setiap kenyataan. "Kurokono-san, sebagai pelayan keluarga Akashi sudah kewajibanku untuk menuruti setiap perintah majikanku."_

 _Dia memahami, hal inilah yang selama ini anak itu takuti._

 _"Memberitahu keadaan kedua anak tersebut sesungguhnya juga merupakan suatu pelanggaran dan hanya rahasia kita berdua saja."_

 _Selalu takut apa yang akan terjadi bila harapan kecilnya itu terkabul._

 _"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi saat ini."_

 _Harapan kecil untuk bertemu dengan kedua anak asuhnya, meski dia sangat paham kala hal itu terkabul akan memaksanya untuk kembali 'menghilang'._

 _Sama seperti dulu._

 _Andai dia sendiri, mungkin akan lebih baik. Mungkin, dia akan mengangguk setuju dengan berat hati._

 _Namun, kali ini dia juga sudah memiliki lagi orang untuk dijaganya lagi._

 _Dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengabaikan hal itu._

 _"Tapi, bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan bagimu."_

 _Kepala mendongak, memandang senyum di balik semburat bayang kehitaman oleh sang bulan._

 _Saat diri itu ditekan secara mental bersama kata-katanya, bola mata membola seolah memahami segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana kalau membantuku memusnahkan dari akarnya?"_

* * *

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

* * *

 **A/N: MOHON MAAAAFFFF KARENA SAYA SEMPAT KENA WB PAS NGETIK CHAPTER INI JADINYA SANGAT TELAAT! #glesor**

 **Karena, sempat vakum beberapa saat gegara kerjaan jadi susah buat bangun mood lagi. T^T**

 **Mohon maaf bagi yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Saya akan berusaha untuk apdet lebih cepet. Tolong berikan saya sajen biar lebih mancep.**

 **DAN AKHIRNYA AKASHI MINTA NOPE YEEEY #bukangitu**

 **Reply for Anonymous Reviewers:**

 **Dera190100:** Apa! kamu nangis!? Sama siapa? #samalu IIHH biarin mereka Kisu-kisu kan saya pengen kamu juga pengen kaaan... Btw, saya gabung dua reviewmu sekaligus ya~... makasih dah repot-repot review dua chapter begini. #terharu Iya, ceritanya gak ketebak ya? saya juga gak bisa nebak. #dibalang Btw, saya sudah kasih sedikit pair lain dan sedikit mengembalikan AkaKuro #balikinapa. Semoga kamu puas yaa.. maaf lama apdet.

 **Gilbert's Wife:** Uwaah, maksih dibilang meyentuh #padahaltaghumor ;_; makasih sudah baca dan review yaaa...

 **Kazuhita Izumi:** gak nyampur juga sih. coman nyatut karakter aja. #tehee Makasih untuk reviewnya yaa

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Review Onegai?**

* * *

 **Update:** 7th June, 2017


End file.
